Ginsei
by Daga Saar
Summary: Continuación de "Espejos rotos". Post Hades. Una nueva generación de caballeros de Atenea debe enfrentar a Lilith y las siete Sombras, al tiempo que resuelven sus propios conflictos.
1. Joven generación

**uno**

**Joven generación**

"Luz que en cercos temblorosos  
brilla, próxima a expirar,  
ignorándose cuál de ellos  
el último brillará;

eso soy yo, que al acaso  
cruzo el mundo, sin pensar  
de dónde vengo ni adónde  
mis pasos me llevarán."

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécker_

**

* * *

China, año 215 a. C. **

* * *

El Emperador Chin Shih-Huang contempla la gran quema de libros. Todo el conocimiento de China arde en una inmensa hoguera.

-Hijo del Dragón -uno de sus consejeros se aproxima a él-, sus órdenes han sido cumplidas. Todos los maestros y filósofos han muerto, y todos los libros están siendo quemados, a excepción del _I Ching_.

-Bien -dice el Emperador, con voz fría, sin apartar la mirada del fuego-. ¿Será esto suficiente para conjurar la amenaza?

-La sabiduría del Emperador es infinita. Su decisión es la mejor que podía tomar. Ellos nunca sabrán lo que fue escrito en su parte del libro del Destino.

-Retírate.

El Emperador se queda solo.

-He destruido la sabiduría de China, he sumido a mi pueblo en la ignorancia y he dado muerte a todos sus sabios... para evitar que los que aún no han nacido destruyan el mundo.

Luego de una pausa, Chin Shih-Huang recita las terribles frases que lo han llevado a tomar medidas tan extremas, por las cuales el fundador de la dinastía Chin, el unificador de China e iniciador de la construcción de la Gran Muralla será recordado como un tirano inmisericorde durante los milenios siguientes:

-Doce guerreros perfectos son los pilares de la paz del mundo y van por la vida sin saber que llevan sobre sí todo el dolor de la humanidad. Cuando el primero de ellos tome conciencia de su verdadero ser, hará despertar a los demás y el mundo será destruido en una guerra definitiva...

Silenciosamente, el Emperador regresa a su palacio.

-Esta profecía se perderá. Nadie la recordará jamás. Ninguna mente inquieta reflexionará al respecto ni sentirá curiosidad por la identidad de los doce guerreros. Si nadie lo recuerda, nadie despertará a los guerreros. Entonces esta masacre y la destrucción de los libros habrán valido la pena.

Caminando por los jardines del palacio, el Emperador llega sin proponérselo hasta el lugar donde se encuentran las estatuas de los doce animales sagrados que componen el zodiaco chino.

-Llamó el Emperador de Jade a los animales para encomendarles el destino de la humanidad; sólo doce se presentaron. Cada uno recibió un don y un año, de esta manera se crearon los ciclos. Cuando los ciclos terminen, los doce animales sagrados pondrán fin a su misión protectora despertando dentro de los corazones de los guerreros.

Las estatuas permanecen mudas e indiferentes. Con un suspiro, Chin Shih-Huang les da la espalda.

-Eso, por supuesto, si los doce guerreros despiertan.

Una vez que se aleja, una esbelta figura sale de entre los arbustos donde se había ocultado al verlo llegar. La joven, una sirvienta del palacio que siempre mantiene la cabeza baja para ocultar el poco común color de sus ojos, se yergue en toda su estatura ante las doce estatuas, mirando de frente a los animales sagrados con la majestad de una reina.

-Aunque el mundo entero olvide, yo no olvidaré.

**

* * *

Más de dos mil años después  
Londres, Inglaterra **

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que deseas hacerlo?

Lilith Mayfair miró a la muchacha por encima de los anteojos.

Marcela Mousset sonrió con nerviosismo. La jefe del Departamento de Arqueología de la Fundación Graude siempre la ponía nerviosa, aunque fuera sin intención.

Lilith había sido una célebre niña genio, y aún era mucho más joven que sus estudiantes, incluso era más joven que Marcela, pero nadie era capaz de dirigirse a ella sino era con mucho respeto. Aquella carita de niña podía transformarse en una máscara de furia al menor síntoma de menosprecio.

-Puedo hacer un muy buen trabajo, doctora Mayfair.

-¿Sabes que eres muy joven como para tomar el mando en una expedición tan grande? -incongruente que hablara de juventud ella, entre todos los seres vivientes, quizá lo decía con ironía.

Marcela decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era aguantar a pie firme.

-Pero soy su mejor estudiante y ya estoy a punto de graduarme...

Las largas y pulidas uñas de Lilith golpearon rítmicamente la superficie del escritorio, síntoma de que quería meditar. Marcela calló automáticamente y se quedó como hipnotizada. Lilith debía ser la única arqueóloga del mundo que se daba el lujo de mantener las uñas así de largas, y ese intrincado dibujo en el esmalte...

-De acuerdo -sentenció Lilith luego de unos segundos-. Irás a las excavaciones de China.

Marcela sonrió como si hubiera visto el cielo abierto, empezó a tartamudear sin saber cómo dar las gracias hasta que Lilith enarcó una ceja y la joven comprendió que lo más prudente era retirarse enseguida antes de que cambiara de opinión.

Cuando la joven salió, Lilith buscó el expediente de Marcela y lo estudió una vez más, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente. El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al atender, una imagen familiar apareció en la pantalla del aparato.

-Maestro, qué sorpresa...

El Patriarca hizo un ademán, como pidiéndole que acortara las formalidades, tenía el aspecto preocupado de alguien que necesita un consejo con urgencia. Lilith Mayfair, amazona de plata de Perseo, hizo todo lo que pudo para no sonreír. Era bueno saber que seguía siendo indispensable, a pesar de estar tan lejos del Santuario.

Sin que él dijera nada, ella ya sabía de qué se trataría la conversación: en los últimos años, todos los problemas de los Caballeros de Atenea tenían un mismo origen.

-¿Y cuál es la nueva hazaña de Ginsei?

* * *

**China**

* * *

Dos años después, Marcela Mousset contempló con asombro el último hallazgo en las excavaciones. Tras duros trabajos en aquel valle de China, cada día aportaba un descubrimiento tan fascinante como el del día anterior, el mundo entero estaba pendiente de lo que se estaba logrando allí, nada más tenía que hacer verdaderos malabares para que el gobierno chino le permitiera seguir investigando... y que los campesinos de los alrededores dejaran de lanzarle maldiciones por perturbar a los muertos.

Pero las doce placas de oro con los signos del zodiaco chino que había encontrado ese día superaban cualquier cosa que la joven arqueóloga hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Sola en su tienda de campaña, terminó de limpiarles el polvo con un pincel y acarició suavemente el metal.

-Anterior a Cristo sin duda alguna -murmuró para sí-. Oh, Dios, podría jurar que tienen por lo menos tres mil años de antigüedad... ¿Tres mil? Marcela, amiga mía, esto podría ser un libro anterior a la gran quema del 215...

Se inclinó para examinar el texto con atención. En ese momento, su pendiente con forma de rata tintineó contra la primera placa de oro. Marcela frunció el ceño al darse cuenta repentinamente de que su pendiente tenía una gran semejanza con el grabado que adornaba la parte superior de la pieza.

-¿Será posible que mi pendiente sea chino? Jamás se me había ocurrido compararlo, qué extraño... Aunque yo no parezco china...

En efecto, Marcela tenía el cabello rubio, ligeramente ondulado, piel muy blanca y ojos azules, no había nada oriental en ella. Sin embargo, en su opinión, todo podía ser.

Había sido abandonada casi 24 años antes, en la puerta de un convento en Francia, el primer día de febrero de un año de la Rata, y lo único que llevaba consigo era una cadenita con un pendiente de oro en forma de rata y con ojos de lapislázuli, la piedra de acuario. Las monjas le habían dado un nombre, le habían inventado un apellido y se habían hecho cargo de su educación, pero nadie había logrado averiguar algo sobre su origen.

Luego de dudar un poco, se quitó la cadenita y colocó el pendiente junto al dibujo de la rata. Nadie escuchó el grito de terror de la joven.

Al día siguiente, se informó la desaparición de la arqueóloga francesa y las doce placas de oro. Había señales de lucha, de hecho, la tienda de campaña había sido destruida completamente. Se habló de un posible secuestro o de un acto terrorista, pero nunca llegó petición alguna de rescate. La Fundación Graude acusó al gobierno chino de la desaparición. El gobierno chino acusó a la Fundación de haber enviado una mercenaria a robar tesoros milenarios. Las monjas del convento donde había sido educada empezaron a orar por su regreso.

Ese año, Lilith de Perseo regresó al Santuario como consejera de Atenea Saori. Por aquel entonces, Ginsei acababa de cumplir 16 años.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Saori miró fijamente a la muchachita que estaba frente a ella en una actitud desafiante que le venía grande a su edad.

-Si he entendido bien, hija mía, quieres ser entrenada por los doce Caballeros de Oro y no por un solo maestro.

-Eso es lo que acabo de decir, ma'.

-Cuando estemos en el salón del trono, debes dirigirte a mí como "madre".

-De acuerdo, te llamaré "madre", ma'.

-¡Ginsei!

-Oig, pero qué carácter...

-Ginsei, te he permitido muchas libertades desde que eras pequeña y, créeme, estoy empezando a arrepentirme.

La adolescente se echó hacia atrás un mechón rebelde que le estorbaba y enfrentó a su madre sin temor alguno, pese a la amenaza que se traslucía en la voz de la diosa. Ella sabía que terminaría cediendo.

-Soy la princesa del Santuario o al menos eso es lo que tú me dices a diario. Si algúuuuuun día voy a dirigir el "negocio familiar", se supone que tengo que aprender a manejarlo, ¿no? ¿No crees que debería aprender todo su funcionamiento y no sólo una parte?

-Si lo pones así, deberías empezar por limpiar los pisos.

-Madre querida, estoy hablando en serio.

-Hija queridísima, yo también.

Aquello no marchaba, Ginsei echó mano de sus más bajos recursos y le dedicó su más tierna sonrisa.

-¡Anda, di que sí! No te arrepentirás, seré la mejor amazona que hayas tenido en cualquiera de tus reencarnaciones.

Saori supiró. Cuando Ginsei se ponía así, era señal segura que insistiría día y noche hasta obtener lo que le interesaba.

-Ginsei, bien sabes que se ha dispuesto que seas la discípula del Caballero de Virgo.

-Y todavía me estoy preguntando por qué. No es que no me simpatice...

-Tu Maestro no está en obligación de serte simpático...

-Pero no quiero aprender sólo sus técnicas. Quiero saberlo todo. Debo hacerlo, porque si he de ser la princesa del Santuario, debo ser tan buena o mejor que el resto.

Saori parpadeó. Por una vez en la vida, parecía ser que Ginsei estaba hablando en serio. Desconcertada, miró a su consejera.

Lilith era sólo un año mayor que Ginsei y hacía un muy fuerte contraste con la princesa. A Ginsei no se le escapaba el hecho de que su madre deseaba que la amazona de plata se convirtiera en una buena influencia para ella, por lo que se había hecho el firme propósito de ser una mala influencia para Lilith, pero nada parecía afectar a ésta, que le prestaba tanta atención a Ginsei como al sonido de la lluvia. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión las sorprendió a ambas con su opinión.

-Pienso que su Alteza hace muy bien al solicitar que los Caballeros de Oro la entrenen. Si se me permite hacer una sugerencia, podría pasar un mes con cada uno y luego evaluar los resultados, tal vez descubra que sus habilidades se adaptan mejor a las enseñanzas de uno en particular.

Saori suspiró.

-Está bien, pónganse de acuerdo con el Caballero de Aries, Ginsei empezará su entrenamiento por la primera Casa.

Ginsei estuvo a punto de abrazar a Lilith, pero ésta se encontraba a una distancia bastante prudente.

-¡Gracias, Lilith! -exclamó la princesa en cuanto Saori se retiró.

-No me lo agradezcas. De aquí a un par de meses estarás deseando matarme por haberte apoyado en esto.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Lilith le dedicó una sonrisa digna de una esfinge.

-Porque dijiste UNA cosa inteligente: debes hacerte digna de ser quien eres.

Ginsei frunció el ceño.

* * *

Hyoga, caballero de Acuario, tuvo repentinamente un mal presentimiento. Recorrió su casa silenciosamente, sin encontrar nada anormal hasta que llegó a la puerta principal. Había alguien ahí.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -preguntó, bastante sorprendido.

No era para menos. Aquella persona vestía una armadura color de oro, muy estilizada (casi como si fuera fluida) y adornada con numerosas incrustaciones de lapislázuli. Se trataba de una mujer joven, de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules, pero su mirada era extraña, inquietante.

-Busco la Casa de Aries.

-Es la primera... ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí sin pasar por ahí primero?

La desconocida miró el lema de Acuario, grabado sobre el dintel de la puerta.

-"Yo sé" -leyó en voz alta, hasta ese momento fue que Hyoga le notó el acento, debía ser francesa-. ¿No deberías saberlo tú?

-Dímelo y lo sabré.

Ella sonrió.

-Llegué aquí primero. Me materialicé frente a tu puerta porque somos equivalentes.

-¿Equivalentes? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella sólo sonrió y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Hyoga la alcanzó.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Marcela, del Año de la Rata, guardiana del primer signo del zodiaco chino.

-¿Y qué vas a buscar a Aries, si se puede saber?

-Al Jabalí.

-Aries es un carnero.

-Me refiero a Mircea.

-¿A Mircea?

-¿Por qué repites lo que digo?

-¿Qué relación tienes con el aprendiz de Kiki?

-Mircea del Jabalí, él es el único que falta de despertar -Marcela miró a Hyoga y sonrió ligeramente-. Si yo fuera tú, iría a prevenir a los otros caballeros.

-¿Debo suponer que piensas lastimar al chico?

-No... sólo voy a entregarle esto.

Mar tenía una placa de oro.

-Eso parece chino.

-Es chino, muy antiguo, muy valioso, muy peligroso.

El caballero de Acuario ya se había convencido de que la joven estaba loca.

-¿Qué es?

-Una parte del libro del Destino. Chin Shih-Huan intentó destruirlo junto con todos los demás libros en el año 215 a. C., pero los sabios tuvieron tiempo de ocultar las partes más importantes antes de que él los mandara enterrar vivos. Yo lo encontré.

-Ah, ¿y dice algo interesante?

-Dice el Destino.

-¿Me permites verlo?

-¿Lees chino?

-"Yo sé".

Eso la hizo reír, y le entregó la placa. Hyoga la examinó detenidamente. Tenía la figura de un jabalí en la parte superior y estaba cubierta de escritura por todas partes. Trató de descifrar lo que decía, pero se trataba de un dialecto demasiado antiguo para sus escasas nociones de chino. "Este es un trabajo para Shiryu" pensó.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a Capricornio. Ban lo ayudaría a detener a esa loca sin lastimarla demasiado. Pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba, Mircea venía subiendo la escalinata con unos cuantos paquetes, algún encargo de su Maestro. Hyoga le hizo señas de que se regresara. Mircea obedeció inmediatamente... y entonces Marcela le arrebató la placa a Hyoga y corrió para alcanzar al muchacho, al que sujetó por un brazo.

-Espera, Mircea. Tengo que entregarte algo.

-No debo hablar con desconocidos -respondió él, muy serio.

Marcela sonrió y le ofreció la placa.

-¿Reconoces este símbolo?

Mircea contempló con asombro la figura del jabalí, inmediatamente se quitó la cadenita que siempre llevaba consigo y acercó el pendiente al grabado para compararlos mejor. Hyoga tuvo la impresión de que debía hacer algo para impedirlo, pero no tuvo tiempo. La placa se pulverizó en las manos de Marcela y ese polvo, convertido en un remolino, envolvió a Mircea, para luego transformarse en una armadura dorada, con incrustaciones de rubí.

-Mircea del Año del Jabalí, guardián del doceavo signo -dijo Mar, suavemente.

Mircea la miró asustado.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Es hora de que nos vayamos.

-¡Yo no voy a ningún lado! ¡Explica qué es lo que quieres!

-Debemos cumplir con la misión que se nos encomendó hace miles de años, acompáñame. Los ciclos terminaron y nosotros debemos poner el final a todo.

-¡No entiendo nada! -Mircea retrocedió, aquella armadura lo ponía incómodo, no la sentía sólida, sino como una segunda piel y vio con horror que había cubierto incluso sus manos-. ¡Quítame esta cosa!

-El prudente Jabalí -murmuró ella y lo sujetó por un brazo-. Deja que te muestre el camino.

El muchacho gritó cuando los ojos de ella se iluminaron con un fulgor azul, Hyoga intervino entonces.

-¡Polvo de diamantes!

Un corte se abrió en la armadura de Marcea, a la altura de su hombro izquierdo, revelando algo de piel y una herida que dejó de sangrar casi de inmediato. Ella se quejó suavemente, como si estuviera dormida y miró de reojo a Hyoga, el corte en la armadura se cerró por sí solo.

-Tú estás muerta -dijo Hyoga, retrocediendo-. ¿Qué buscas entre los vivos, fantasma?

-No seas tan melodramático, estoy tan viva como tú. Solamente sano con algo de rapidez.

-¡Aléjate de Mircea o te enviaré al infierno o al lugar de dondequiera que vengas!

Marcela se encogió de hombros y trató de sujetar nuevamente a Mircea, pero él se hizo a un lado. En eso, llegó Ban, atraído por el ruido. Eso hizo que la extraña joven frunciera el ceño.

-Parece ser que este no es el momento adecuado -dijo, y desapareció.

Ban, boquiabierto, miró a Hyoga como pidiendo una explicación.

-Creo... creo... -tartamudeó Hyoga-... creo que debemos ir a hablar con Lilith.

Lo habitual habría sido hablar primero con Seiya, Shun y Shiryu, pero de un tiempo a esa parte, Saori había cambiado bastante el protocolo para las emergencias a pesar de las protestas de los Caballeros.

* * *

Ginsei bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la Casa de Aries, preguntándose cómo serían las cosas cuando empezara su aprendizaje. Probablemente la llevaría a entrenar a Jamir, pero nunca había nada seguro con Kiki, podría ocurrírsele llevarla a Tazmania, solo por variar.

A la altura de la Casa de Piscis se encontró con Lilith, cosa que casi la hizo gritar. Lilith se había quedado en el palacio cuando ella salió, ¿cómo había llegado ahí antes que ella?

-¿Lilith?

La amazona estaba sentada en las gradas y no se dignó responder.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Lilith? -insistió Ginsei.

-Caminando. O tal vez puedo teleportarme y no se lo he dicho a nadie. O tal vez no me estás viendo a mí sino a mi doble astral. ¿Qué te dice tu cosmos, princesa?

Ginsei tomó aire, molesta.

-Si he de guiarme por el cosmos, ni siquiera sé si estás aquí, sabes perfectamente que nunca he podido hacerlo. ¿Cómo lo haces? Nadie puede teleportarse dentro del Santuario.

-Podría decírtelo, pero tendrías que ser mi estudiante, y yo no permitiría que mi discípula siguiera otras técnicas que las mías antes de ganarse su armadura.

-Tú eres una amazona de plata y yo seré una amazona de oro, no puedes ser mi maestra.

-Eso es lo de menos, la única razón por la que no soy la amazona de Escorpión es porque no tengo deseos de desafiar a Jabu mientras él pueda cumplir dignamente con lo que le corresponde. El día en que cometa el primer error, competiré con él por la armadura dorada y él tendrá que volver a ser el Caballero del Unicornio, cosa que nunca debió dejar de ser.

-¿Sabes que eres una persona extraña?

-Soy la mejor amazona del Santuario, y, con mucho, la persona más inteligente de este lugar. La propia Atenea me pide consejo, y si alguien puede hacer de ti una guerrera digna, esa soy yo.

-No lo discuto. Pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Tú no me agradas ni un poquito.

Lilith sonrió.

-"Tu Maestro no está en obligación de serte simpático", eso lo dijo tu madre. Y, conociéndote como te conozco, sé que a ti te tiene sin cuidado ser o no ser la amazona de Géminis. ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad, Ginsei?

La muchacha de cabello plateado y ojos grises guardó silencio. El sol estaba poniéndose y hacía parecer de fuego la cabellera roja de Lilith, pero la luz dorada se volvía de plata fría al reflejarse en el cabello de Ginsei. Alguna vez alguien las había visto juntas a esa hora y había comentado que parecían el sol y la luna.

La expresión irónica de Lilith se suavizó poco a poco, sacudió la cabeza de modo que por un instante pareció estar rodeada por una nube de chispas de cobre y sonrió como una niña.

-Vamos, puedes decírmelo. No soy la mejor amiga del mundo, pero tú sabes que sé guardar secretos.

Ginsei se sentó junto a ella, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos, con la mirada fija en las interminables escaleras.

-¿Quién soy yo?

-Si no ha pasado nada extraordinario últimamente, eres Ginsei Kido, tienes 16 años y eres hija de la actual reencarnación de la diosa Atenea; además eres la princesa del Santuario y se espera de ti que algún día obtengas la armadura dorada de Géminis.

-¿Y qué más?

-Que yo sepa, no hay nada más.

-Ahí está el detalle. Eso no puede ser todo lo que soy.

-¿Piensas que entrenar con los Caballeros de Oro te ayudará a definir tu lugar en el orden universal?

-Yo... pensé que podría conocerlos un poco mejor. Sólo los veo en ceremonias oficiales y casi nunca me hablan...

Lilith enarcó una ceja.

-Sabía que no lo entenderías -dijo Ginsei.

-Quieres averiguar si uno de ellos es tu padre.

Ginsei asintió, segura de que Lilith soltaría la carcajada en cualquier segundo, pero eso no sucedió.

-Es muy natural -murmuró la pelirroja-, si tu madre no te ha dicho nada al respecto...

-¿Tú sabes quién es él?

-No. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Sólo tenía un año cuando naciste.

-Bueno, es que como siempre pareces saberlo todo...

Aquello, aunque había sido dicho con algo de ironía, hizo que Lilith se sintiera halagada, pero no lo demostró.

La princesa del Santuario había nacido siete meses después de la batalla del Hades y la identidad de su padre era una pregunta que no parecía tener respuesta, gracias al silencio de Saori. En general, se rumoraba que el padre debía ser uno de sus cinco caballeros principales, pero ¿cómo asegurarlo cuando todos lo negaban y ella no hablaba al respecto? Alguien había señalado alguna vez que la fecha de nacimiento de la niña planteaba más dudas aún. Ginsei había sido una criatura de bajo peso y muy débil, pero eso ¿se debía a un nacimiento prematuro o a la tortura que sufriera su madre dentro del ánfora que drenaba su sangre? En otras palabras: ¿había sido concebida antes o después de la última guerra sagrada? Y si la respuesta era "antes", la lista de sospechosos se ampliaba mucho.

Nunca en todos los ciclos de reencarnaciones había sucedido algo semejante. Atenea, la diosa que había hecho voto de castidad en la Era Mitológica jamás había tenido descendencia. Y esta vez era madre de una niña, a la que había puesto un nombre japonés que signfica "estrella plateada", como si solamente fuera hija de Saori, o como si el padre fuera japonés, o como si... Lilith se permitió una media sonrisa. Cabos sueltos era lo que sobraba.

-Bien, ve e investiga, princesa, pero creo que estás empezando mal. Kiki sólo tenía diez años por aquel entonces.

-Bueno, eso es cierto...

-¡Lilith! -Ban subía las escaleras a toda velocidad. La pelirroja se puso en pie y saludó al Caballero de Oro con una humilde reverencia que le pareció a Ginsei el colmo de la hipocresía.- Lilith... uh, princesa Ginsei -dijo Ban, dándose cuenta de la presencia de la chica de cabello plateado, sólo para olvidarla un segundo después-. ¿Lilith, puedes venir un momento?

-Por supuesto. Con su permiso, Alteza.

Ginsei se quedó sentada viéndolos alejarse a paso vivo, por alguna extraña razón, ya no tenía tanta prisa por llegar a la Casa de Aries.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Ikki de Leo terminaba de recorrer por tercera vez todos los lugares a los que Fénix solía ir cuando se escapaba, la chica acababa de volver del Santuario para pasar unas cortas vacaciones en la isla y ya estaba dando problemas. Ikki se sentía un poco culpable (cosa que lo enfurecía) porque tenía la impresión de ser el causante del disgusto de ella al haber aceptado al hijo menor de Shun como su discípulo.

A Fénix le había tomado meses convencerlo que podía ser una amazona y a la primera oportunidad la había enviado al Santuario para que estudiara con Jabu, aún sabiendo que ella quería ser su discípula y no la de otro caballero, pero para aceptar a Terry había bastado con que Shun se lo pidiera. Claro que esa no era toda la verdad; sin embargo, Ikki no sabía cómo explicarle a Fénix las razones por las que Terry estaba ahí, ocupando lo que ella consideraba "su" lugar. ¿Cómo darle a entender que el muchacho había sobrepasado la paciencia de Shun y estaba terminando de desmoronar lo que al principio había sido una familia perfecta?

Ikki pensaba que Shun no podría reponerse de la muerte de June en tanto la complicada relación con sus hijos no se lo permitiera; la posibilidad de mantener alejado a Terry del resto de la familia por un tiempo no era en sí una solución, pero tal vez a Shun le ayudaría el tener una preocupación menos, y quizá Ikki podría enderezar al muchacho que ahora lo esperaba en la puerta de la casa, con una mirada preocupada en los grandes ojos verdes.

En los ojos empezaba y moría toda semejanza entre Terry y su padre; e Ikki, a pesar de lo molesto que se sentía por la desaparición de Fénix, no pudo evitar preguntarse por enésima vez a quién se parecería ese muchacho de cabello castaño y rasgos firmes. Tal vez a la familia de June, cosa imposible de confirmar porque June, al igual que casi todos los miembros de la Orden, había sido una niña de procedencia desconocida. Claro que eso no era lo importante, lo que le molestaba a Ikki de su sobrino y discípulo era su carácter, tremendamente frío y calculador a pesar de la mirada inocente y dulce; el Caballero de Leo estaba convencido de que en Terry fallaba la regla según la cual los ojos son el espejo del alma, por lo que esa mirada se constituía para él en el peor defecto del muchacho, lo hacía verse hipócrita cuando soltaba algún discurso lleno de veneno, de otro modo Ikki habría podido aceptar el cinismo de Terry como algo normal, e incluso como una señal de carácter.

A Terry, por su parte, le tenía sin cuidado la opinión de Ikki, por lo que no se molestaba en fingir buenas cualidades delante de él.

-¿Nada? -preguntó (con algo que en cualquier otra persona habría pasado por ansiedad), aunque era obvio que Ikki no la había encontrado.

-Nada -gruñó Ikki-. Si aparece sana y salva, voy a matarla.

Terry se pasó una mano por el cabello, con cara de tengo-que-decirte-algo-y-no-sé-cómo-empezar.

-Dilo de una vez -dijo Ikki, adivinándole el pensamiento.

-La señora Paula estuvo aquí hace un rato. Dice que alguien preguntó por Dulce en la mañana y que eso la dejó preocupada, vino a decírtelo cuando se enteró de que la estabas buscando.

Ikki suspiró. Terry era el único ser humano que era capaz de llamar a Fénix por su otro nombre.

"Dulce María" había sido una pésima elección que había hecho algún habitante de la isla cuando la encontraron, seis años antes, entre los restos de un naufragio. Aquella niña no recordaba quién era ni cómo había llegado ahí y al principio había aceptado el nombre que le escogieron, pero desde el momento en que se obsesionó con ganar la armadura del Fénix, había exigido que la llamaran así. A partir de ese momento, llamarla "Dulce" sólo servía para enfurecerla, cosa que parecía ser la especialidad de Terry.

-Descríbelo -indicó Ikki.

-Un joven de unos 20 años, 1,75 de estatura, cabello leonado, ojos grises. Vestía una armadura o algo parecido, de color dorado...

-¿Una armadura dorada?

-O algo parecido, la señora Paula no estaba segura que fuera como la tuya. Y lo más extraño: dijo que su nombre era Ismael del Tigre.

Ikki frunció el ceño.

-Voy a salir a buscarla otra vez. Tú quédate aquí por si regresa.

Terry asintió, pero no obedeció. Tan pronto como Ikki estuvo fuera de la vista, se encaminó hacia el lugar secreto de Fénix. Lo había descubierto desde la primera vez que se habían encontrado y no le cabía duda de que estaría ahí.

Efectivamente, Fénix estaba sentada en el borde mismo de un acantilado que daba sobre las rocas que habían destrozado aquel barco en el que había llegado. A los 17 años (o al menos esa era la edad que le calculaban), era una joven que prometía llegar a ser realmente hermosa, pese a la dureza de su expresión, que la hacía parecerse tanto a Ikki. Tenía los ojos azul oscuro y el cabello de un negro azulado, en el que varios mechones rojos destacaban como fuego. Alta y atlética, realmente parecía estar en su ambiente teniendo como fondo una tormenta a punto de estallar.

A Terry no le desagradaba la muchacha, pese a su absurda (en opinión de él) insistencia en competir por la armadura del Fénix. Le agradaba que nunca se hubiera dejado engañar por su aire inocente e incluso apreciaba el bajo concepto que tenía de él, como si fuera un elogio. Sin embargo (o tal vez precisamente por eso) no perdía la oportunidad de atormentarla.

-Tu padre te ha estado buscando.

Silencio.

-¿Alguna razón en especial para esta rabieta?

Silencio.

-Haciéndole enfadar no conseguirás que él te permita competir por la armadura del Fénix.

-Cosa que te conviene a ti.

-Ooooh, ¿entonces es conmigo el problema?

-¿Sabes que te odio con toda mi alma, Terry?

-No se me ha escapado ese pequeño detalle.

-Me alegra que te quede claro. Ahora dime: ¿por qué quieres la armadura del Fénix?

-Puesto que debo ser caballero de Atenea "por tradición familiar", pienso que esta armadura debe pertenecer a alguien de la familia, y el tío Ikki no tiene ningún hijo.

-El ser adoptada no me hace menos hija suya.

-Dije "hijo".

-¿Estás diciendo que la armadura debe pertenecer a un varón?

-Digamos que pienso que hay armaduras más apropiadas para ti.

-¿Como la de Andrómeda?

-Tú sabes bien que esa pertenece a Andy. Me refería a la de Leviatán, la Ballena, esa te quedaría perfecta.

-Idiota.

Fénix se puso en pie de un salto y se dio la vuelta. Hasta entonces notó Terry lo extrañamente que estaba vestida. Con algo que parecía... ¿una armadura dorada? Sólo que no era como ninguna armadura de las muchas que conocía. Era algo flexible como una segunda piel que la cubriera del cuello a los pies, incluyendo las manos, estaba adornada con numerosas incrustaciones de malaquita y parecía ser una sola pieza, como si hubiera sido fundida sobre ella; llevaba también una cadenita de oro que Terry conocía muy bien, siempre la tenía consigo, era la que llevaba el dije con forma de gallo y ojos de malaquita.

-¿Vas a alguna fiesta de disfraces, Dulce María? -tan disimuladamente como le fue posible, Terry empezó a ponerse en guardia.

Fénix sonrió. Mal síntoma.

-No me llames así -señaló con tranquilidad.

-Es tu nombre -sonrió Terry, ahora realmente preocupado.

-No lo es y nunca lo ha sido. ¿Sabes quién soy, Thiérry Kido?

Un cosmos rojo como fuego empezaba a rodearla. Al escuchar su nombre completo, Terry dejó de sonreír y empezó a elevar su cosmos él también, su cosmos era de un color parecido al de Fénix, más bien como un metal al rojo que como fuego, pero igual de luminoso que el de ella.

-Soy Fénix del Signo del Gallo.

Terry frunció el ceño, se le ocurrían tres o cuatro frases hirientes, pero no le pareció el momento oportuno para usar ninguna. Una imagen estelar se formaba en el cosmos de su prima y él se esforzó por interpretarla, en busca de una pista sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Efectivamente, se trataba de un gallo, un gallo chino de cola larga, para ser exactos, y el muchacho se sorprendió a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que un ave de corral podía verse agresiva, había olvidado que existían los gallos de pelea.

Fénix atacó. Un solo movimiento, extrañamente elegante. Pareció que lo fuera a golpear con el filo de la mano izquierda, pero, una fracción de segundo antes de tocarlo, una especie de espina se formó de la armadura dorada y eso fue lo que se clavó en su pecho.

Sintió calor antes que el dolor se extendiera desde la herida a todo el cuerpo, como una corriente de fuego en sus venas. Fénix retiró la mano, la espina desapareció y la sangre que la cubría resbaló de la mano de la chica, sin dejar una sola mancha en la superficie dorada.

-Espolón venenoso... -susurró ella sin dejar de sonreír. Terry cayó de rodillas. -Espero que lo disfrutes -añadió Fénix, alejándose.

Apoyándose en ambas manos, Terry consiguió ver qué camino tomaba. Iba a reunirse con un muchacho más alto que Ikki, vestido con una armadura similar a la de ella, pero adornada con diamantes en lugar de malaquita.

-Me... imagino... que ese debe ser Ismael del Tigre... -murmuró para sí. Todo empezó a ponerse borroso a medida que el dolor se hacía más intenso. -Ojalá... a tío se le ocurra... buscarla aquí... porque... creo... que... estoy en... problemas...

Poco a poco fue deslizándose hacia la inconsciencia. El resto fue oscuridad.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¿Y dices que no puedes quitarte esa cosa?-preguntó Lilith.

Mircea sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya lo intenté todo.

-¿Probaste quitarte la cadena? -Lilith señaló el dije en forma de jabalí.

Mircea lo hizo... y la armadura desapareció.

-Asombroso -murmuró Ban.

-Simple lógica -corrigió la amazona-. Si la cadena y el dije activaron la armadura, debían desactivarla también. El asunto es cómo. Hasta que lo averigüemos, creo que será mejor que alguien más guarde la cadena.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mircea se la entregó a ella.

-Siempre la he tenido conmigo, en el orfanato donde crecí me contaron que ya la llevaba puesta cuando me encontraron. Yo era un bebé entonces.

-Hum.

Lilith se sentó frente al ordenador de la Casa de Acuario y se conectó con la base de datos de la Fundación para pedir el expediente de Mircea.

-Bueno, según esto, te encontraron un 22 de marzo... único sobre viviente de una aldea yugoslava, bombardeada durante la guerra de los Balcanes. El informe médico señala que debías tener pocas horas de nacido, pero no se encontró rastro de tu madre. Curioso, el bombardeo del 21 de marzo fue el más intenso de todo ese año.

-Nací en medio de un desastre, ¿y?

-Que varios de los aprendices más adelantados de esta generación tuvieron su origen también en desastres, como Fénix, que fue encontrada después de un naufragio y Mihoshi, que fue rescatada de los escombros de un edificio en Japón, después de un terremoto... ustedes tres fueron los únicos sobrevivientes en los tres casos... qué extraño.

Siguiendo una inspiración, Lilith pidió a la computadora que localizara a Fénix y Mihoshi. No hubo resultado.

Antes de que nadie pudiera opinar, una alerta ingresó al sistema. Ikki daba aviso de la desaparición de Fénix y de que alguien había atacado a Terry.

Horas después, Ginsei y Mircea interrogaban a Lilith al respecto. Mitsumasa, el hijo mayor de Seiya, se acercó para escuchar.

-Terry no había vuelto en sí a la hora del último reporte de Ikki al Sistema Central, él piensa que la persona que atacó a Terry se llevó a Fénix –concluyó Lilith.

-¿Pero por qué tratar de matar a Terry? –preguntó Ginsei con cara de duda.

-Tal vez trató de defenderla -sugirió Lilith.

-Ah, vamos -sonrió Mitsumasa-, el Terry que yo conozco habría pagado para que se la llevaran...

Como si Lilith y Ginsei se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, cada una se llevó un dedo a los labios al escuchar eso, Mitsumasa sintió un escalofrío, si querían hacerlo callar por un comentario con el que sin duda estaban de acuerdo las dos... era porque...

-Me admira la opinión que tienes de mi hermano menor -dijo Andy, acercándose al pequeño grupo.

Andy, la hija mayor de Shun, era muy parecida a su madre, excepto porque tenía el cabello castaño y lo usaba más corto; ella era famosa en el Santuario por su dulzura de carácter y Mitsumasa, que era uno de los que más la apreciaban, deseó que la tierra se lo tragara.

-¡Andy! ¡Lo siento, no quise...!

Ella levantó una mano, haciéndolo callar.

-Conozco a mi hermano, Kido.

Lo había dicho con la misma voz calmada de siempre y sin que la tranquilidad de su expresión se alterara en lo más mínimo, pero para Mitsumasa fue peor que un golpe: a menos que estuviera enfadada, Andy nunca llamaba a nadie por su apellido. Para ella, él siempre era "Mitsumasa", el llamarlo "KIdo" era señal de lo mucho que la había herido su comentario.

-Princesa Ginsei, Lilith, Mircea, he venido a despedirme. Mi padre y yo iremos a la Isla de la Reina Muerte por mi hermano y no sé cuándo volveremos.

-Espero que Thiérry se reponga pronto -dijo Lilith, una de las pocas personas del Santuario que podía pronunciar correctamente el nombre de Terry-. Es un buen soldado.

-Sí... eso... -murmuró Ginsei.

-Sip -Mircea le guiñó un ojo-. Dile que vuelva pronto, porque todavía tenemos una pelea pendiente y pienso ganarle.

-Gracias, se lo diré.

-¿Tu padre aceptará que los acompañe? –preguntó Mitsumasa.

-No creo que sea necesario -respondió Andy.

-Pero... si alguien consiguió herir a Terry, no estaría de más que vaya con ustedes, para asegurarme de que todo esté bien.

Como siempre, Mitsumasa se encontró incapaz de sostener la mirada de Andy, demasiado serena y lejana, pese a que la sonrisa de la muchacha suavizaba mucho sus efectos.

-Ya Misha se ofreció a acompañarnos, mi padre estuvo de acuerdo... –la cara de Mitsumasa al escuchar eso era un verdadero poema, pero Andy no pareció advertirlo-. Pídele permiso a tu padre, yo le hablaré al mío sobre tu petición, y Atenea decidirá.

Luego de despedirse de los cuatro con una reverencia, Andy siguió su camino y Mitsumasa fue a buscar a Seiya.

-Esos dos... -murmuró Mircea, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme por qué Andy siempre habla... tan raro? -preguntó Ginsei.

-¿"Raro" cómo? -dijo Lilith.

-Pues... eso -Ginsei se paró muy recta, con las manos unidas como para orar y remedó el tono solemne de Andy-. "Pídele permiso a tu padre, yo le hablaré al mío sobre tu petición y Atenea decidirá", es ridículo, ¿no? Y siempre le dice "padre" a Shun, jamás la he escuchado decirle de otra manera...

-A veces le dice "padre mío" -interrumpió Mircea.

-... y a Terry siempre le dice "hermano menor" y casi nunca lo llama por su nombre. ¿Y has visto sus ojos? Siempre tiene la mirada tan fija como si estuviera ciega.

Lilith se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca para contestar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Andreia nació un 19 de septiembre, igual que el predecesor de su padre como Caballero de Virgo, ese día el Caballero de Libra dijo haber tenido una visión acerca de Maitreya, el Buda Futuro del que hablan las leyendas, muchos pensaron entonces que la pequeña podría ser la reencarnación de Shaka.

Un hombre de cabello rojo, recogido en una larga trenza, había llegado sin hacer ruido al caminar, dos marcas violeta destacaban en su frente.

-Shaka mantenía los ojos cerrados para concentrar su cosmos renunciando a uno de sus sentidos, tal vez Andy mantiene la mirada fija para lograr algo parecido, o tal vez es sólo una manera de las muchas que puede adoptar un cosmos excepcional para manifestarse. O quizá está ciega y no nos hemos dado cuenta -Lilith lo había dicho con tanta seriedad que Ginsei y Mircea no supieron qué contestar.

Luego de disfrutar el desconcierto de los jóvenes por unos segundos, Kiki se echó a reír, rompiendo la tensión. No sentía mucho agrado por la amazona de plata, pero disfrutaba ver a alguien tomándole el pelo a sus conocidos tanto como hacerlo él mismo.

-Nadie discute que Andy será la próxima amazona de Virgo, tal vez está practicando -señaló-, tiene un carácter muy similar al de su padre y toda una vida de serenidad, reflexión y una penitencia llamada Terry deben adelantar la santidad de cualquiera.

-¡Eso sí! -dijo Mircea, riéndose él también.

Ginsei se unió a las carcajadas, Lilith permaneció seria aunque sus ojos brillaban con algo de burla.

-Ya está bien de risas, Shun y su familia están pasando por muy malos momentos -señaló.

Los demás callaron inmediatamente.

-Así ha sido desde hace 17 años -aceptó Kiki-. Ginsei, Mircea, ¿ya están listos ustedes dos? Debemos irnos.

-¡Sí! -Ginsei recogió su mochila y se despidió de Lilith-. Cuida a mi madre, ¿quieres? Y vigila que el Santuario no se incendie durante mi ausencia.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Tu presencia es un ingrediente necesario para cualquier desastre –replicó Lilith.

* * *

**Biblioteca del Vaticano**

* * *

Miguel apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano y repasó por enésima vez el texto que leía, con un resultado similar a los anteriores. No podía concentrarse y su mirada simplemente resbalaba sobre las letras sin conseguir nada de información. Deprimente.

Cerró el libro reprimiendo un gesto de impaciencia y contempló a sus hermanos.

Todos estaban leyendo volúmenes tanto o más antiguos que el que acababa de apartar.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Rafael, sin levantar la vista.

-Un poco confundido -respondió Miguel-. Me resulta difícil comprender una leyenda si ni siquiera puedo saber de qué se trata.

-Por algo se trata de una leyenda perdida.

-Por otro lado, estas son cosas en las que se supone que nosotros no debemos entrometernos –señaló Ragüel.

-Órdenes son órdenes -replicó Azrael-. Tú sigue leyendo hasta que encuentres algo.

-¿Y si no encontramos nada? -insistió Miguel.

-Iremos a la Biblioteca del Congreso, es un poco más grande que esta -respondió Rafael, exasperado.

-También podríamos ir a bucear a las ruinas de la Biblioteca de Alejandría -intervino Uriel, siempre con ánimo de reír.

-¡Basta! -exclamó Miguel, levantando ecos en toda la biblioteca y haciendo que muchas personas voltearan a mirarlos, el joven se sonrojó y habló más bajo-. Creo que no estamos buscando en el lugar correcto.

Seis pares de ojos lo miraron interrogantes. Miguel no se sentía a gusto cuando sus hermanos hacían eso, era como si esperaran siempre que él tuviera todas las respuestas.

-Creo que debemos ir a China e investigar el lugar donde desapareció la arqueóloga. Si los Tecnomagos estuvieron por ahí, no puede haber sido sólo por casualidad.

-¿Iremos los siete? -preguntó Rafael, cerrando su libro.

-Bueno... creo que al menos uno de nosotros debería ir a vigilar a Lilith al Santuario.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Raziel.

-Porque estuvo mucho tiempo negándose a ir, alegando que era más útil en el departamento de Arqueología de la Fundación Graude que en el Santuario en tiempo de paz, pero volvió sin ningún problema dos días después de la desaparición de la arqueóloga. Eso es algo que debimos notar desde el primer momento. Lilith nunca se mueve sin tener un buen motivo.

-Eso es fácil notarlo ahora, ¿cómo íbamos a saber que la arqueóloga se esfumaría en el aire y que luego los Tecnomagos rondarían el lugar? -señaló Uriel.

-Además, Lilith regresó al Santuario porque el Patriarca se lo pidió -dijo Azrael.

-Aún así -dijo Miguel-, tengo la impresión de que nos estamos quedando atrás de algo y que debemos movernos más rápido antes de que ocurra algún desastre realmente serio.

-Cualquier desastre, ya se puso en camino desde el 31 de octubre de 2001, hace 17 años... Incluso antes, a decir verdad. Más bien comenzó el año en que nació Atenea, cuando Lilith nos engañó asegurando que ya había reencarnado -dijo Azrael.

-Esos son detalles -murmuró Miguel-, lo importante ahora es lo que vamos a hacer. Tal vez sea sólo idea mía, pero... me siento como si mis vidas anteriores fueran el recuerdo de algo que leí, no de algo que viví -los otros asintieron, ellos se sentían igual-. Eso podría significar que no hemos tenido tiempo suficiente para asimilar lo que significa realmente nuestra misión, pero ahora que los planes de Lilith parecen estar en marcha, esta... inseguridad que sentimos puede ser nuestro mayor punto débil: no tenemos la seguridad de no equivocarnos...

-Al contrario, Miguel, el poder cuestionarnos a nosotros mismos puede ser nuestra mayor fortaleza -dijo Rafael.

-Sin embargo, en este momento sólo nos hace perder el tiempo. Propongo que tres de nosotros vayamos a China, otros tres continúen la investigación aquí y que el restante vaya al Santuario. ¿Votos a favor?

Los otros seis levantaron la mano derecha.

-Está decidido entonces. Quiero ir a China. ¿Quién viene conmigo?

Rafael se puso en pie inmediatamente. Gabriel tardó un poco más en decidirse, pero luego lo imitó.

-Sobre lo de quién va al Santuario, no hay discusión, ¿verdad? -indicó Miguel.

Azrael suspiró y se puso en pie.

-Un día de estos va a reconocerme, si no es que no lo ha hecho ya, siempre soy yo el que la vigila.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto -dijo Raziel al tiempo que tomaba otro libro para seguir buscando-, ¿quién podría imaginarse que Keres, el Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea, es también Azrael del Rayo Añil, uno de los Siete Ángeles?

Azrael hizo una mueca.

-Tú no te preocuparías, pero tú no eres yo.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Terry abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz resultaba un asunto doloroso en ese momento. Tardó un buen rato para caer en la cuenta de que estaba vivo. Y que estaba acostado en una cama, en una habitación que no conocía, y que había alguien junto a él, leyendo en voz alta.

-"... se inició la Edad de Oro. La buena fe y la justicia eran las únicas leyes. No se conocían todavía los motivos que impulsaban al hombre ni los suplicios. En este siglo feliz se desconocían aún esas amenazas materiales que sirven de freno a la maldad. No se sabía de ningún criminal que temblase en presencia de un juez, porque las gentes no necesitaban jueces. Nadie había pensado en hacer naves de los árboles sin hojas para ir hacia lo desconocido. Cada cual vivía en su tierra nativa. Las ciudades, sin fosos ni murallas, eran seguros refugios. Y si se consideraba inútil al soldado, ¿quién podía pensar en trompetas, cascos y espadas?..."

-¿Las Metamorfosis? ¿Ovidio...? -preguntó Terry, sorprendiéndose de lo débil que sonaba su voz.

-Si ya despertaste...

La persona que leía entró a su campo de visión.

-Padre.

-Me da gusto verte, Thiérry. Nos diste un buen susto.

Shun acercó una mano a la frente de Terry para apartar un mechón de cabello, pero, al ver que el muchacho fruncía el ceño, desistió de su intento.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Humillado. ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital.

-¿Qué fue lo que me hizo esa loca? Dijo algo de un espolón venenoso.

-Había veneno en tu sangre. Al principio se creyó que te había picado una serpiente o un escorpión, pero por el tipo de herida y el lugar donde estaba... dio la impresión que te hubieran atacado con un arma blanca. Por fortuna, no eres una persona corriente, cualquier otro habría muerto mucho antes de llegar a Urgencias.

-Genial.

-No suenas muy convencido, hijo.

-¿Podemos dejar la charla de positivismo para otro día? No estoy humor para eso.

-¿Te duele?

-No tanto como mi orgullo. ¿Dónde está Dulce María? Voy a matarla.

La sonrisa de Shun se desvaneció.

-No hemos sabido de ella. ¿Recuerdas quién te atacó?

-Déjame ver si te puedo dar una descripción... 1,70m de estatura, cabello negro con ridículos mechones teñidos de rojo, ojos azules y muy mala actitud... ¿qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Se llama Dulce María y es mi prima.

-¿Qué le hiciste para que te atacara?

Terry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Padre...

Shun bajó la mirada.

-¿La insultaste o te burlaste de ella? Es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento... Thiérry, nada me haría más feliz que equivocarme con esto. ¿Estoy equivocado?

Terry se mordió el labio inferior.

-Le dije varias cosas desagradables, pero...

-¿Pero? -la voz de Shun estaba llena de pena y decepción.

-Dijo que su nombre era Fénix del Gallo y... creo que se marchó por su propia voluntad con un sujeto que se hace llamar Ismael del Tigre.

El Caballero de Virgo sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por su propia voluntad?

-¡Es cierto, padre!

-Descríbeme a esa otra persona.

Cuando Terry terminó, Shun se encaminó a la puerta.

-Informaré a los demás. No te vayas.

-¿Acabo de escapar de la muerte y tú crees que puedo irme a dar un paseo?

-Entonces recuéstate.

Terry parpadeó sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había sentado. Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y reflexionó un rato acerca de la famosa capacidad de recuperación de los caballeros de Atenea. ¿Tendría que ver con el cosmos, con la cercanía a Atenea o sería hereditario?

-Qué buen tema para una tesis de doctorado -murmuró.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Terry vio primero un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y, detrás del ramo, a su hermana mayor.

-¿Y eso? ¿Vas a poner un puesto en algún mercado?

-Son para ti.

-Ah.

Andy acomodó las rosas, sin molestarse por no escuchar una sola palabra de agradecimiento. Luego se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y cerró los ojos.

-Veo que sigues enojado, joven _padawan_. La ira lleva al lado oscuro.

-Veo que has estado hablando otra vez con esos dos idiotas, Mitsumasa y Mihail.

-Veo que sigues tan perceptivo como siempre.

-¿Fue Mitsumasa el que te consiguió las rosas?

-Bien, Sherlock. ¿Qué más deduces?

-Que estás demasiado alegre. Y algo me dice que no es por mí. ¡Sabes que no me agrada ese sujeto para cuñado! Tiene un CI aún más bajo que el de su padre. Es un verdadero milagro que no sea un vegetal... ah, corrijo, es un vegetal. Después de todo, usa las técnicas de las rosas.

-Su meta es ser el próximo caballero de Piscis y le ha tocado inventar él mismo sus "técnicas de las rosas", como las llamas tú. El conocimiento de las formas de combate tradicionales de Piscis se perdió con la muerte del predecesor de Marin, Afrodita de Piscis nunca llegó a tener discípulos y, de todos modos, la forma en que creaba las rosas era un secreto que se transmitía solamente al designado como sucesor de Piscis. A pesar de todo, creo que va por buen camino, tiene afinidad con la tierra y las plantas, eso le ayuda.

-Tú eres de los que creen que la Humanidad va por buen camino... ¿cuándo vas a despertar y ver cómo es realmente el mundo?

-Buena pregunta. ¿Y si el día en que yo despierte, resulta que la realidad no existe y que tú y el resto del universo fueron sólo un sueño que tuve mientras dormía? O quizá el que debe despertar eres tú.

Terry se encerró en su silencio, mientras su hermana se concentraba en su meditación. Permanecieron así casi una hora. A pocos centímetros, pero en distintos universos.

**Continuará... **

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:**

El emperador Chin Shih-Huang que se menciona en el flashback es un personaje histórico. De su nombre se deriva la palabra "China", inició la construcción de la Gran Muralla y efectivamente ordenó la quema de los libros y mandó enterrar vivos a todos los sabios de China, con la idea de que un pueblo ignorante no se rebela contra quienes lo gobiernan y para que la historia comenzara oficialmente con su reinado. El único libro que se salvó del fuego fue el _I-Ching_ o Libro de las Transformaciones, al cual el Emperador respetaba como una fuente de sabiduría.

Huang T'ien Sang Ti ("Supremo gobernante del cielo imperial"), también conocido como Yu Huang ("el Emperador de Jade"), es el soberano de los dioses chinos en la religión taoísta, a él se refiere la leyenda del zodiaco chino, la cual está un poco deformada para adaptarse a este fanfic 0_oU por supuesto, los animales del zodiaco no tienen la misión de acabar con el mundo, ni existen los doce guerreros perfectos... (espero)


	2. Pequeñas batallas

**dos**

**Pequeñas batallas  
**

* * *

**Jamir**

* * *

-Vamos, no es tan difícil -dijo Kiki, poniendo cara de paciencia infinita.

Ginsei miró con espanto (una vez más) el retorcido trozo de metal que se suponía debía transformar en algo reconocible con solo su cosmos.

-¿Es broma?

-¿Acaso ves que me esté riendo? ¡Así empecé yo! Si vas a ser mi discípula, tienes que saber reparar una armadura. Tú haz tu mejor esfuerzo y después veremos cómo puedes mejorarlo.

Con un suspiro, la muchacha se quedó contemplando el metal, con la mente en blanco. No sucedió nada.

-Sigue intentándolo -indicó Kiki, antes de marcharse.

Ginsei se sentó en el suelo y se quedó ahí un buen rato. Al final se desesperó y estrelló el metal contra una pared rocosa, haciéndole una abolladura más.

-Tienes muy poca paciencia, niña de plata.

¿Cómo había llegado esa mujer hasta ahí sin que Ginsei sintiera la viera llegar? ¿Acaso se había teleportado? Cabía la posibilidad, ya que tenía en la frente los dos lunares distintivos del pueblo de Kiki. Era una elfa de Yamir la joven de cabello negro y chispeantes ojos verdes que le sonreía con dulzura.

-¿Uh... te conozco?

-No, y probablemente tampoco has oído hablar de mí, soy Chandra, la prometida de Kiki.

Ginsei abrió unos ojos como platos.

-¿En serio?

-No. Acabo de decirte una mentira redonda como mi nombre.

-¿Como tu nombre?

-Chandra significa "luna".

-¿Sí?

-Claro que no, estoy burlándome de ti, por si no lo has notado.

-¿Oye, pero qué te pasa?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¡Que estás loca!

-Y tal vez tienes razón, o tal vez te equivocas.

Chandra tomó el trozo de metal, lo miró... y la pieza se retorció por sí sola en sus manos, pareció fundirse y de repente ya no era un pedazo informe, era un conejito.

-Mira, el conejo de la luna.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Yo no lo hice, es la forma que quería tener el metal. Yo sólo lo ayudé a ser lo que quería. Claro que el metal quería ser un conejo de verdad y no lo conseguirá nunca por mucho que se parezca a un conejo auténtico -mientras Chandra hablaba, la figurita volvió a ser un pedazo de metal informe-, al igual que tú nunca serás una verdadera amazona.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -exclamó Ginsei, sintiendo que la rabia crecía dentro de ella.

Ahora había un brillo decididamente malévolo en los ojos de la elfa.

-Tú, la hija de Atenea... ¿en serio crees que algún día mandarás en el Santuario y guiarás a los Caballeros en el campo de batalla? -Chandra rió un poco, burlonamente-. ¡Si ni siquiera tienes voluntad para iniciar un entrenamiento que no deseas tener, para una armadura que no deseas ganar, y un lugar entre guerreros a los que no comprendes!

Ginsei no se dio cuenta en qué momento atacó, sólo supo que tenía que borrar aquella sonrisa de alguna manera, pero Chandra se echó a reír y se puso fuera de su alcance con un par de saltos de una agilidad imposible de igualar para Gisei.

Chandra no tardó en desaparecer detrás de la formación rocosa, y Ginsei no dudó en perseguirla, a pesar de que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y sus pulmones ardían, protestando por el esfuerzo, aún no se acostumbraba a la altura y al aire enrarecido y ya estaba persiguiendo a una chica que probablemente estaba loca... pero nada de eso le pasó por la cabeza. Al superar el recodo por el que había desaparecido Chandra, vio que Kiki ya estaba regresando y que una chica caminaba junto a él. Era Chandra, vestida de otra forma, pero con la misma sonrisa... Ginsei se lanzó contra ella y la derribó con su peso, Chandra gritó con una voz que sonaba aterrada y, extrañamente, distinta a la que había empleado anteriormente.

-¡Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, bruja! -gritó Ginsei.

-¡SUÉLTALA INMEDIATAMENTE!

Lo siguiente que supo Ginsei fue que alguien la había sujetado con fuerza y la había levantado en el aire como a una muñeca de trapo. Con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa, se encontró frente a un Kiki furioso como nunca se lo había imaginado, mientras que, en el suelo, empezaban a escucharse los sollozos de Chandra.

Hay pocas situaciones más incómodas que encontrarte a casi medio metro del suelo mientras alguien te sujeta por la capucha de tu abrigo con una sola mano...

-¡¿Acaso estás loca? ¡¿Por qué le pegaste?

-¡Ella... ella me insultó, Kiki!

-¡A mí debes llamarme Maestro! ¡¿Y que hizo Chandra para que te enojes con ella?

-Yo nunca te había visto -gimió Chandra- hasta que apareciste de la nada como un demonio de las nieves y te me tiraste encima...

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Tú transformaste el metal en un conejo y luego te burlaste de mí!

-¿Que yo qué? -dijo Chandra, estupefacta.

-Ginsei -dijo Kiki, más calmado, pero sin bajarla todavía-, Chandra no puede manipular metales, es una sacerdotisa de la Madre de las Plantas, estás insultándola...

-N-no entiendo.

-El metal se usa para hacer hachas –sollozó Chandra-, yo no puedo tocar metal, es impuro.

Ginsei iba a replicar, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo distinta que era la voz de la otra chica, estaba dándole vueltas a eso y Kiki ya la había dejado en el suelo, considerándola tranquilizada, cuando escucharon a alguien más riéndose.

La "otra" Chandra, la que se había burlado de ella, estaba en pie, manos en la cintura y a una prudente distancia.

-Es... igual a mí -dijo asombrada la Chandra que estaba junto a Kiki.

Ante los ojos de ellos tres, la figura de la otra Chandra se fue haciendo borrosa y desapareció para ser reemplazada por la de una mujer joven, de cabello y ojos negros, vestida con algo parecido a una armadura dorada, adornada con incrustaciones de coral.

-¡Mihoshi! -exclamó Kiki, reconociéndola-. ¿Estabas usando una de tus ilusiones para engañarnos? ¡Eso no es agradable!

Ella sacudió la cabeza, lentamente.

-Soy Mihoshi del Signo del Conejo, Caballero de Aries.

Kiki le indicó a Ginsei y Chandra que se alejaran, al tiempo que se adelantaba unos pasos para quedar entre Mihoshi y ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado, amiga?

-Yo no soy tu amiga y no me ha pasado nada. Vine por Mircea.

-Mircea no está disponible en este momento -Kiki se cruzó de brazos.

Mihoshi se encogió de hombros.

-Eso crees tú.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que mientras nosotros hablamos, Marcela del Signo de la Rata y Daniel del Signo del Búfalo ya deben habérselo llevado de tu casa. Yo solo vine aquí a despedirme de la princesita -dicho esto, Mihoshi le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Ginsei-. Considérate afortunada, ya nadie competirá contigo por la armadura de Géminis.

Acto seguido, Mihoshi desapareció.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Azrael caminaba sin hacer ruido, una habilidad innata. Lo único que delataba su presencia era el susurro del borde de su túnica y su capa al rozar contra el suelo. De vez en cuando su báculo de ébano golpeaba ligeramente el empedrado, pero el leve sonido se perdía en la inmensidad del Santuario.

Le agradaba aquel lugar silencioso, apropiado para reflexionar...

-¡AAAYYYYYY! ¡SUÉLTAME, SORA!

-¡Devuélvemela!

... a veces.

Un chiquillo de unos diez u once años corría huyendo de una niña de la misma edad y chocó con Azrael. Un objeto brillante salió volando y Azrael se apresuró a atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo. Luego miró a Ten, que estaba tratando de apartarse el cabello, que le tapaba la cara y le impedía ver con quién había tropezado, y a Sora, que se había detenido, insegura sobre lo que iba a pasar. Marin llegó corriendo y un tanto sofocada unos segundos después.

-¡Ten! ¡Sora!... Oh... Maestro Keres.

Para entonces, Ten había retrocedido de un salto, espantado, y se encontraba junto a Sora, ambos con cara de estar aguardando un castigo.

-Por favor, perdónelos, Maestro, Sora y Ten no tenían intención de molestarlo -dijo Marin.

-No me han molestado, Piscis. Sin embargo, me sorprendí bastante. ¿Es idea mía o ustedes dos estaban discutiendo, jóvenes?

-¡Él empezó!

-¡Ella empezó!

-¡Ten me quitó mi polvera!

-¡Sora me tiró del cabello!

Azrael enarcó una ceja y le entregó la polvera a Ten.

-Devuélvesela a tu hermana -ordenó la amazona inmediatamente.

Ten obedeció a regañadientes.

-Piscis, ya que estás aquí, me gustaría hablarte de un par de cosas... -señaló Azrael.

-Sí, Maestro. Niños, vayan a jugar... y procuren no pelearse.

Los niños asintieron, se despidieron de su niñera improvisada y del Patriarca con una reverencia y se alejaron... segundos después, Marin y Azrael los oyeron gritándose de nuevo.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Marin a modo de disculpa-, cuando están sus padres son un par de ángeles, pero conmigo son dos demonios.

-Yo no los llamaría "demonios", ningún niño lo es, por muy mal que se comporte.

Marin trató con todas sus fuerzas de no fruncir el ceño. Llevaba años tratando de disimular lo mucho que le disgustaba la sola presencia del Patriarca. Mientras los pasos y las voces de los niños se alejaban, la amazona apartó la mirada del Patriarca para fijarlos, como fascinada, en la figura que brillaba en el extremo superior del báculo, cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que mirarlo a la cara.

La figura en cuestión era por sí misma una obra maestra. Estaba hecha de oricalco y tenía la forma de un ser humano con un par de alas desplegadas. Alguna vez, Marin había escuchado a Kiki calcular la antigüedad del báculo en unos mil quinientos años por lo menos, y sin embargo estaba perfectamente conservado, tal vez había pertenecido a la familia del Patriarca todo ese tiempo Pero el báculo creaba más preguntas que respuestas. Si era una reliquia de familia, ¿por qué Atenea se lo había entregado al Patriarca como símbolo de autoridad durante la ceremonia que hizo oficial su investidura como líder del Santuario? ¿Y qué representaba exactamente la figura de oricalco? ¿Era una victoria alada, como la del báculo de la propia Atenea, algún símbolo chamánico o un ángel? Aparte de eso, la Amazona de Piscis creía reconocer en la figura los rasgos del Patriarca, como si se tratara de un retrato... aunque tal vez fuera sólo su imaginación, y tal vez también fuera su imaginación la idea de que el Patriarca no era quien decía ser.

-Dime, Marin... ¿he hecho algo que te ofenda?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿A mí, Maestro? Por supuesto que no.

Con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió mirarlo directamente.

Ese día vestía una túnica negra que estilizaba mucho más su apariencia, y eso que ya era bastante delgado por sí mismo; pero Marin lo había visto luchar en su época anterior a su elección como Patriarca, sabía que era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, y estaba segura de que los años transcurridos desde que aceptara el cargo no habían cambiado eso. El cabello, negro, lacio y espeso, aunque muy fino, le llegaba casi a los hombros y enmarcaba una cara que era un óvalo perfecto y en la cual brillaban sus ojos negros, con una expresión de tristeza permanente que no se borraba ni siquiera cuando reía; de todos modos, era poco frecuente verlo reír.

-Entonces, ¿podrías decirme por qué actúas como si te desagradara mi presencia?

-Maestro... no es... algo personal en contra suya. Y ciertamente, no lo era, simplemente había algo con él que no encajaba.

Azrael suspiró. Tenía la sospecha de que la Amazona de Piscis acabaría metiéndolo en un problema. Debía asegurarse de que estaba de su lado lo más pronto posible, si Lilith se daba cuenta de que Marin desconfiaba de él, se pondría sobre aviso, si no era que ya lo estaba.

-Quisiera saber de qué se trata... digo, si no es algún tipo de secreto vital -insistió.

Marin tragó saliva. No estaba segura de sus propios recuerdos, habían pasado más de treinta años y, aunque no podía desprenderse de su inquietud, tampoco quería que el Maestro se riera en su cara. Claro que él no solía reír, pero cualquier habitante del Santuario calificaría su sospecha como algo realmente hilarante...

-Es... bueno, fue algo que sucedió antes de que naciera Atenea, cuando yo era aprendiz aquí en Grecia y Saga de Géminis asesinó al Maestro Shion...

Un brusco empujón de Azrael la tiró al suelo, una fracción de segundo antes de que algo negro y añil pasara en medio de ambos como un viento frío.

No fue ni siquiera un sonido. Fue algo así como la sombra de un sonido lo que puso a Azrael sobre aviso, ya lo había escuchado antes.

Eran las alas de Tamiel cortando el aire.

Azrael se apartó tan rápido como pudo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Al tiempo que caía de espaldas, pudo ver el rastro rojo de su propia sangre en el borde exterior de una de las alas de la Sombra Añil.

Marin miró fijamente al intruso... y lo reconoció.

-¡Puño meteoro del Águila!

El sujeto de la armadura negra tuvo que soltar al Patriarca para esquivar el ataque de la amazona. Azrael se las arregló para conservar el equilibrio, empuñando su báculo con más fuerza.

-Parece que la caballería vino a rescatarte, pequeño hermano -dijo Tamiel, con una sonrisa irónica.

-No soy ninguno de tus hermanos.

El caballero de negro y añil avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia Marin.

-Has crecido mucho, enana peleonera.

-¡Tamiel del Rayo Añil! -gritó ella, apretando los puños.

-Je je je... veo que no me has olvidado. Pero no soy el Rayo Añil, sino su Sombra. Sé que no siempre es fácil distinguirme del Ángel del Rayo Añil...

-Supongo, Tamiel, que has venido aquí para permitirme terminar mi obra de arte -interrumpió Azrael.

Marin no sabía qué cara poner. El ángel de oricalco había desaparecido y en su lugar relucía la afilada hoja de una guadaña, que Azrael sostenía como si estuviera acostumbrado a utilizarla como arma. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡El uso de armas estaba prohibido a los Caballeros de Atenea, con excepción de Andrómeda y Libra!

Tamiel dejó de sonreír. Lentamente levantó la mano derecha y pasó su dedo índice a lo largo de una cicatriz que iniciaba en su sien derecha y descendía por el cuello, Marin no pudo apreciar qué tan larga era, ya que se perdía dentro de la armadura.

-Cuando yo haya terminado contigo, Az... quiero decir... "Keres", nadie reconocerá tu cara como algo que haya tenido apariencia humana alguna vez.

La Sombra Añil se aproximó a Azrael con lentitud, sin que éste se moviera un centímetro. Finalmente, Tamiel alargó una mano y la colocó sobre la mano izquierda de Azrael, para apartar con suavidad la guadaña.

-Recuérdale a tus hermanos que ustedes son mortales... y nosotros no.

Dicho esto, Tamiel se apartó de Azrael y emprendió el vuelo.

Marin le dedicó una mirada glacial al Patriarca.

-Como le iba diciendo, Maestro, yo estaba aquí cuando los Siete Ángeles llegaron para matar a la madre de Atenea Saori -dijo, lentamente-. Aioria, Albiore y yo sólo éramos tres niños, pero peleamos contra ellos. y pude ver muy de cerca a Tamiel del Rayo Añil...

-Tamiel, la Sombra Añil -replicó Azrael-, es menos que un demonio y suele... bueno, se divierte haciéndose pasar por mí.

-¿Ajá? -de un segundo a otro, Marin había recuperado toda su seguridad y lo miraba fijamente, de brazos cruzados-. Entonces, Maestro Keres... si ese es su verdadero nombre... ¿podría explicarme de qué se trató esta escenita?

Azrael suspiró. Era evidente que tendría que contárselo todo.

**

* * *

J****amir**

* * *

-¿Kiki? -dijo Ginsei con voz insegura.

-Vamos a casa -replicó él-. Temo que le haya sucedido algo a Mircea.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, o por lo menos Kiki no tardó mucho, ya que Chandra iba caminando sin apresurar el paso y Ginsei era totalmente incapaz de alcanzar a un caballero de oro que corría a la velocidad de la luz.

Frente a la casa de Kiki estaba Mircea, forcejeando con alguien que, evidentemente, podría habérselo llevado sin problemas, pero estaba tratando de no lastimarlo.

-¡Mircea! -gritó Kiki.

-¡Maestro!

Kiki miró al que debía ser Daniel del Búfalo, calibrándolo. Era un joven negro de unos 22 años; la principal diferencia entre su armadura y las de Marcela y Mihoshi era (además del tamaño) el material de sus incrustaciones: esmeraldas.

-¡Suelta a mi alumno! -ordenó Kiki, adoptando su posición de combate.

Daniel lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Tu alumno? Creo que te equivocas.

-Tiene que estarlo -replicó Marcela, apareciendo sonriente detrás de Kiki.

-Porque un guerrero perfecto no tiene por qué ser aprendiz de nadie -completó Mihoshi, acercándose.

Los tres secuestradores formaban un triángulo equilátero con Kiki en en el centro. Sus rostros sonrientes parecían un mal presagio. Kiki tomó aire y llamó a su armadura. Ésta apareció casi instantáneamente para cubrirlo.

Chandra retrocedió lo más que pudo, con una mano sobre el hombro de Ginsei.

-No te acerques, jovencita -dijo en un susurro, al notar que Ginsei se resistía a alejarse del combate que estaba a punto de realizar-, sólo le estorbarías a tu Maestro.

-Mircea debe venir con nosotros -dijo Marcela-, y tú no tienes por qué interferir. Tu tiempo y el de todos está contado ya, cualquier cosa que intentes estará de más.

-Interesante discurso. Tal vez puedas explicarnos por qué necesitas al niño.

Marcela sonrió.

-Somos los Caballeros de la leyenda perdida, los guardianes de los doce signos del Zodiaco Chino. Hasta hace poco, nuestra misión y único motivo de existir era la preservación del Universo, cargando sobre nuestros corazones el Dolor del Mundo, de esa manera asegurábamos la paz mundial.

-Pues no han hecho muy buen trabajo que digamos -señaló Kiki con sarcasmo.

-Ignorante. No tienes ni la menor idea de la clase de infierno que sería este mundo si nosotros no existiéramos. Pero eso era antes, nuestra misión como pilares de la humanidad ya terminó... ahora, debemos iniciar nuestra misión final.

-Que consiste en...

-Poner fin a toda existencia. Los guerreros del Zodiaco Chino sólo pueden pelear en una guerra... la Guerra Definitiva. Mircea es uno de nosotros y debe acompañarnos para que podamos cumplir con nuestro deber. Así lo ordenó el Emperador de Jade.

-¡Pues yo no quiero ir! -gritó Mircea.

-¡Ya lo escuchaste, suéltalo!

-Si tú me hubieras escuchado a mí, sabrías que no puedo -respondió Daniel con indiferencia-. ¿Dónde está tu dije, Mircea?

-¡No lo tengo!

-¡¿QUÉ?

La expresión de Marcela al escuchar eso realmente asustó a Ginsei, por un instante la extraña joven pareció estar dispuesta a matar al niño, pero alguien más entró en escena. Una figura plateada pasó por el triángulo de los Caballeros del Zodiaco Chino y tomó posición junto a Kiki. Era Lilith de Perseo.

-Vaya, ¿así que había fiesta y no me invitaron? -preguntó con burla.

Kiki la miró de reojo.

-Creo que no te corresponde estar aquí.

-Cierto, pero no me irás a decir que te desagrada ver a una guerrera competente, para variar.

El Caballero de Aries contuvo una mala réplica, Mihoshi, Daniel y Marcela estaban atacando.

O al menos eso le pareció en el primer instante, luego de un movimiento en el que los tres se aproximaban a ellos, los atacantes cambiaron sus trayectorias en el último momento y se apartaron más de lo que ya estaban antes.

Daniel seguía sujetando a Mircea. Mihoshi se había apoderado de Chandra. Y Marcela tenía a Ginsei.

-Sólo los cobardes se esconden detrás de los débiles -sentenció Kiki.

-Sólo los débiles luchan con palabras -replicó Marcela, para luego quedarse mirando fijamente a Lilith-. Tú, la de la túnica de plata...

Lilith sonrió y no le permitió terminar, enfrentó a Marcela levantando su escudo. Ginsei recordó que la armadura de Perseo era una de las que Kiki había forjado por segunda vez, muchos detalles eran distintos de la armadura original, según le habían contado los Caballeros de Oro que habían luchado contra el predecesor de Lilith. Uno de esos detalles era el escudo.

A simple vista era sólo un escudo de plata, recubierto en su cara exterior con obsidiana, un tipo de piedra volcánica, negra y pulida como cristal. Ese material reflejaba todo como un espejo negro, hasta que la voluntad de Lilith convocara al rostro de Medusa, cuando eso sucedía, la imagen de un rostro femenino aparecía poco a poco en el escudo, como si subiera a la superficie desde el fondo de un lago. Era un rostro hermoso, como en el arte renacentista y, extrañamente, guardaba un gran parecido con el de la propia Lilith, una casualidad en opinión de Kiki, ya que ella era una bebé cuando el escudo fue reconstruido, o tal vez fuera la influencia del cosmos de Lilith lo que hacía que Medusa se pareciera a ella, algún tipo de ilusión involuntaria.

Pero la semejanza se rompía casi del todo cuando el cabello de Medusa se agitaba con vida propia, revelando que estaba compuesto por serpientes.

Y en ese momento, cuando todos los ojos sin párpados que pertenecían a la cabellera de Medusa estaban fijos en Marcela y Ginsei, la princesa del Santuario se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de Medusa abriría los ojos en cualquier momento.

Muchas veces había visto el rostro oculto salir a la superficie en el escudo, Lilith se lo había enseñado con el orgullo de una niña que presume su mejor juguete y sin permitir, por supuesto, que Medusa la mirara.

Y ahora Medusa abría los ojos frente a ella.

Fue una sensación extraña ver a Medusa y a Lilith mirarla al mismo tiempo. Los ojos en el escudo eran verdes como los de la amazona. El mismo tono de verde. Ginsei supo que estaban hechos con esmeraldas y que tenían facetas que provocaban extraños cambios en la luz cuando ésta los tocaba. Pero había algo más. Un fuego interno. Como en los ojos de Lilith, una llamarada que no era verde como sus ojos ni oro rojo como su cosmos.

"Fuego negro" fue lo último que pensó Ginsei, antes de que cada una de sus células se convirtiera en piedra.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

-Lilith es la madre de las hadas, demonios y vampiros...

-Creí que Eva era la madre de las hadas. Que cuando estaba bañando a sus hijos en el río llegó Dios y ella escondió a los que todavía estaban sucios y sólo presentó a Caín y Abel, y cuando Dios le preguntó si tenía más hijos ella respondió que no; Dios le dijo "Sea como has dicho" y esos niños se convirtieron en hadas, elfos y duendes...

-Bueno, sí, pero esas son otras hadas... los otros hijos de Eva... son... una raza aparte de la raza humana. Los hijos de Lilith son otro asunto. Las Siete Sombras son los siete mayores. Los que debieron ser los herederos de Adán, pero que fueron desconocidos por su padre y rechazados por sus medio hermanos hijos de Eva. Luego vienen las... "niñas", las Lilim, que son todavía peores, pero esa es otra historia...

-¿Y los Siete Ángeles?

-Pues es un poco complicado... ¡Ah! ¿Es esto necesario?

Marin sonrió a medias, no había tenido intención de lastimarlo al curar la larga cortada producto del roce de las alas de Tamiel, pero tampoco se sentía muy mal por ello. Él se lo había buscado. De todos modos, procuró actuar con más cuidado. No era una herida grave, pero parecía que Tamiel hubiera buscado a propósito que fuera incómoda y con un sangrado abundante a pesar de no ser mucho más que un rasguño. La amazona se estremeció con la idea de que la Sombra Añil sabía realmente cómo hacer una herida...

-Tal vez si vamos por partes -murmuró Marin, tratando de recapitular lo que Azrael le había dicho hasta ese momento-. Hubo una mujer antes que Eva, se llamaba Lilith y no se sometió a la voluntad de Adán. Adán la repudió y ella y sus hijos abandonaron el Paraíso indignados por el rechazo, luego de eso, Eva fue creada. Cuando Adán murió, los hijos de Eva no aceptaron como sus iguales a los hijos de Lilith y éstos juraron venganza convirtiéndose en espíritus malignos, al menos siete de ellos se volvieron inmortales a pesar de ser de origen mortal y se llaman a sí mismos las Siete Sombras.

-Correcto.

-¿Las Siete Sombras de qué?

-De los Siete Ángeles.

-Sigh, tenía entendido que los ángeles eran espíritus puros, carentes de forma física, ¿es normal que un espíritu sangre como lo estás haciendo?

-Bueno, no somos exactamente lo mismo que los ángeles, aunque nos llamen así.

-¿Qué se supone que son? ¿Algo intermedio, como los otros hijos de Eva?

Azrael suspiró.

-De hecho, esa es una definición bastante acertada, somos descendientes de esos otros hijos de Eva... Los de nuestra especie nos clasificamos por edad y funciones. El nivel más alto de nuestra jerarquía está formado por la Primera Generación, los Primordiales. Ellos son los más poderosos, y algunos están a favor de la humanidad, otros están en contra y la mayoría son neutrales. Cuando Lilith decidió nacer por segunda vez, los Primordiales recibieron la misión de vigilarla y ellos convocaron a varios miles de seres de la Sétima Generación... bueno, en ese momento sólo había siete generaciones, las cosas han cambiado un poco desde entonces, pero en aquella época éramos la casta más baja, espíritus errantes sin nombre ni forma...

-Fantasmas.

-Para ser fantasma primero se necesita haber muerto, nosotros éramos presencias elementales, parte de la Naturaleza. Miguel formaba parte del alma de los metales. Rafael era uno de los espíritus de las manadas salvajes, Gabriel era un espíritu de las aguas, Uriel era el reflejo del fuego, Ragüel era un espíritu de las plantas y Raziel era un eco de las canciones de los hombres de las cavernas...

-¿Y tú qué eras?

-Yo... uh... yo formaba parte de la niebla de los cementerios. Mi verdadero nombre es Azrael.

-El ángel de la Muerte.

-Puedes decirlo así, si lo prefieres, hace mucho que dejamos de intentar aclarar esos detalles, ustedes, los Hijos Mayores, siguen confundiéndose igual. Los Primordiales nos hicieron adquirir forma material, nos dieron nombres y una misión... al principio fuimos Cazadores Blancos, vigilábamos los caminos y protegíamos a los viajeros contra los vampiros, las brujas, hombres lobo y demás monstruos que Lilith enviaba contra ellos... fue una especie de entrenamiento. Tras veinte años de ejercer esa labor, los otros seis que te mencioné y yo fuimos seleccionados para convertirnos en los guardianes de Lilith. La hemos vigilado desde entonces... no somos inmortales, nacemos, envejecemos y morimos como cualquier humano, pero reencarnamos, casi siempre un poco antes que ella y la vigilamos toda su vida. Si decide ser enemiga de la humanidad, luchamos en su contra. Si decide ser amiga de la humanidad, la protegemos.

-Bien, hasta aquí todo tiene algo de sentido. Ahora, explícame por qué te haces llamar Keres y qué rayos hace un ángel como Patriarca del Santuario de una diosa griega.

Azrael abrió los brazos como quien dice "¿y yo qué culpa tengo?".

-Pues lo que ya te dije: vigilar a Lilith.

-¡No irás a decirme que Atenea Saori es Lilith, después de todo!

-¿Eh? No, claro que no. Me refiero a Lilith de Perseo. Ella es la persona a la que tengo que vigilar.

-Como Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea.

-Eso fue una casualidad. Nunca busqué ser el Patriarca... pero me ha ayudado bastante, sobre todo desde que Lilith es consejera de Atenea.

Marin se cruzó de brazos. Su desconfianza era más que evidente. Azrael habló un poco más de prisa.

-Escúchame, algo extraño está sucediendo. Lilith nos mintió hace años. Cuando Shion murió, ella nos dijo que ya había reencarnado, que había nacido antes que nosotros... y no era cierto. Al cumplir los catorce años, Lilith debió haberse encontrado con nosotros para anunciarnos cuál sería su decisión en esta vida y en lugar de eso nos dejó esperando. No acudió a la cita y fue entonces cuando descubrimos que no había nacido en la fecha que nos había hecho creer. Eso nos desconcertó. Después de milenios y de infinidad de vidas, fue la primera vez que Lilith no fue honesta con nosotros. Los siete decidimos reencarnar lo más pronto posible, pero no sabíamos en dónde había nacido o nacería Lilith y eso nos creó problemas. Volvimos a nacer en el mismo orden que en nuestra primera existencia, y en los lugares de poder en los que nacimos como elementales.

-¿Y?

-Que temo que esto haya formado parte de un plan de Lilith, un plan que no consigo entender. En esta reencarnación hemos tenido que luchar primero por encontrarnos de nuevo y tratar de hacer que siete familias diferentes acepten que sus hijos lo dejen todo para unirse a una especie de pandilla y recorrer el mundo vigilando a una niña, con eso perdimos mucho tiempo. Ahora que la hemos encontrado, seguimos sin tener la menor idea de qué es lo que pretende.

Azrael bajó la vista y añadió, ligeramente avergonzado:

-Todavía no sabemos si tenemos que combatir a Lilith o protegerla.

-Porque ella todavía no les ha dicho cuál es su decisión.

-Correcto.

-¿Y sus hijos?

-Sin importar qué decisión tome ella, ellos son siempre nuestros enemigos. Cuando supieron que seríamos los guardianes de su madre, ellos siete hicieron todo lo posible por parecerse a nosotros, como una burla. Acabaron siendo nuestras sombras, pese a que nuestra primera existencia se dio siete generaciones mágicas después de su nacimiento... La verdad, no están muy cuerdos que digamos.

-Con semejante historia, dudo que alguien pueda estarlo. Ahora, dime, ¿realmente esperas que me trague semejante sarta de estupideces?

-Te he dicho la verdad.

-No sé qué pretendes, pero no me engañarás tan fácilmente.

Azrael retrocedió, ahora realmente inquieto.

-¿Qué es lo que harás al respecto, Marin?

El cosmos de la amazona comenzaba a elevarse.

-De acuerdo -suspiró él-. Que sea como lo has querido.

Por segunda vez, el ángel de oricalco dejó su lugar a la hoja de la guadaña. El cosmos de Azrael se tornó visible, pero Marin descubrió que ya no formaba la imagen que estaba acostumbrada a ver, el río de estrellas había sido reemplazado por la figura de un ángel, un ángel de alas negras.

No sabía si podría enfrentarlo ella sola, pero aún así sonrió para sus adentros pensando que la perturbación en el cosmos atraería a los demás. El impostor quedaría al descubierto.

Entonces notó la niebla a su alrededor, gris con reflejos de añil.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó ella.

-Ya que no hay más camino que un combate, decidí que es mejor que no nos interrumpan. Mi niebla se encargará de que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando.

-Tú... tú...

-No sigas, imagino lo que quieres decir. Por favor, recuerda que te di la oportunidad de confiar en mí.

El ángel que se dibujaba en la luz añil abrió sus alas, proyectando una sombra que venía de una época anterior a la historia. Marin elevó su cosmos cuanto pudo, tratando de combatir la oscuridad con su luz, pero la luz dorada se estrelló contra la solidez casi material de aquella sombra.

La niebla se disipó unos segundos después. El Patriarca estaba solo en el recinto. El remate de su báculo era, como siempre, un ángel de un material semejante al oro, aunque de un matiz más oscuro y al que la luz solía arrancarle leves reflejos de añil, y la expresión de Keres era tan serena y suave como de costumbre.

Al encaminarse a sus habitaciones, se detuvo un momento cerca del centro del salón, había unas gotas de un líquido rojo destacando sobre el piso de mármol. Las tocó con su báculo y las gotas desaparecieron, como absorbidas por el ébano, que brilló por un instante de una forma extraña. Keres sacudió la cabeza con resignación y continuó su camino.

Pasaron casi 24 horas antes de que alguien notara la desaparición de la Amazona de Piscis.

**

* * *

Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Andy sacó de su bolso un pequeño álbum de fotos y lo hojeó lentamente. Su mirada se deslizó sobre las imágenes hasta detenerse en una.

Tres niños.

Una niña muy alta, de cabello negro, abrazaba bruscamente a una niña de cabello castaño algo más pequeña y a un niño todavía más pequeño. Los dos últimos tenían expresiones de asombro e incomodidad. Sólo la niña mayor parecía realmente contenta.

-Fénix.

Recordaba muy bien ese día.

* * *

Andy se había esforzado muchísimo por que ella y Terry lucieran bien. Iban a visitar al hermano mayor de su padre y ella quería que los dos estuvieran perfectos.

Terry había protestado mucho cuando lo obligó a ponerse su mejor camisa, quejándose del calor. Ella también estaba espantada por el calor que hacía en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, pero su hermano no tendría excusa que valiera, por mucho que su camisa fuera de manga larga.

En aquel tiempo Terry todavía le obedecía.

Finalmente habían quedado listos, ella con su mejor vestido blanco, obsequio de Saori-sama, el cabello recogido con una preciosa cinta de seda rosa y luciendo sus zapatos nuevos, que quizá no habían sido una buena adquisición después de todo... eran... un poco estrechos. Terry estaba enfurruñado, pero lucía impecable con sus pantalones negros y la camisa blanca. Sí, los dos eran un par de niños perfectos.

O lo fueron hasta que Shun enarcó una ceja al verlos.

-Andreia, hace un poco de calor al lugar a donde vamos... ¿estás segura de que Thiérry y tú no quieren ponerse algo más fresco?

¿Después de todo lo que le había costado arreglarse y arreglar a Terry? ¡Jamás!

-Estamos bien así, padre –se apresuró a decir, adelantándose a Terry, que estaba a punto de aceptar la oferta y vestirse Buda sabría cómo-. Queremos lucir bien para el tío Ikki.

Shun pareció estar a punto de decir algo, pero su mirada se encontró un par de segundos con la de Andy y luego desvió la vista.

-Está bien, Andreia.

Debería haberle hecho caso, pero entonces no habrían estado perfectos.

Veinte minutos después, no se sentía nada perfecta, caminando junto a su padre y sintiendo que el calor del volcán atravesaba las suelas de sus zapatos. Miró con algo de envidia a Terry, a quien Shun llebaba sobre los hombros, pero no se atrevió a pedir ayuda. Habría tenido que explicar que los zapatos que su padre había escogido para ella no le quedaban bien y Andy moriría antes que admitir que Shun podía equivocarse. Terry estaba sudando bastante, pero al menos tenía la inteligencia de usar el pañuelo que ella le había dado antes de salir del hotel, tal vez todavía había esperanzas para él.

-¿Por qué tío Ikki no fue a recibirnos ayer? –preguntó Terry de pronto.

Andy lo miró horrorizada. _Esas_ preguntas no debían hacerse.

-Vinimos para darle una sorpresa. No sabe que estamos aquí –respondió Shun con naturalidad.

-¿Pero no es que un caballero siempre puede sentir la presencia de otro a través del cosmos?

Ahora Andy estaba mirando a Terry con verdadera furia. Shun no dio una respuesta definitiva.

Poco después llegaron a una cabaña solitaria que a Andy le pareció todavía más pobre que las de los peones del Santuario, y pensó con espanto que su vestido blanco no luciría mucho tiempo como un lirio si la casa estaba tan sucia por dentro como lo parecía por fuera.

Y aquel gigante de cabello negriazul y piel tostada que salió para recibirlos... ¿era el tío Ikki? Tenía que serlo, ya que Shun exclamó "¡Hermano!" nada más verlo y por unos segundos pareció mucho más joven.

-¿Estos son Andy y Terry? ¿Pero de qué los disfrazaste, Shun? ¡Esta pobre niña parece una versión en miniatura de Saori! ¡Qué crimen! ¡Y deben estar ahogándose de calor con esa ropa ridícula! ¿Acaso quieres que se deshidraten? ¡Dulce María! ¡Tráele agua a estos dos antes de que se evaporen!

Andy miraba alucinada a su tío, dándose cuenta de que la única razón por la que no se echaba a llorar ahí mismo era porque tenía demasiado calor y no podía encontrar lágrimas con qué hacerlo. ¿Cómo había podido ser así de estúpida?

Y luego llegó Dulce María con unos vasos con agua. Terry bebió ávidamente, pero Andy rechazó el que le correspondía, sentía que demostrar la sed que tenía sería como aceptar el sermón que estaba recibiendo su padre. Shun se limitaba a mantener la mirada baja e intercalar "Sí, Ikki" de vez en cuando.

Dulce María era todo un caso. Tenía la piel quemada por el sol y llevaba el cabello recogido de cualquier manera. Además vestía un overol que le venía enorme y una camisa a cuadros que obviamente era para un varón, Andy no pudo evitar arrugar un poco la nariz al notar lo sucia que estaba la otra niña.

-Creo que no hemos sido presentadas –murmuró muy educada.

Dulce María la miró con grandes ojos de sorpresa y echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Qué raro que hablas!

-Tú también hablas raro –intervino Terry.

-¿A qué te refieres con "raro"? –respondió la extraña niña, amenazándolo con el puño.

Terry sonrió ampliamente y se puso en posición de defensa, lo cual acabó de horrorizar a Andy. ¿Acaso su hermano se había vuelto loco? ¿Pelear durante una visita y con una niña mayor que él?

-Thiérry, por favor –exclamó, recalcando cada sílaba de la misma manera que lo hacía Saori-sama cuando exigía ser obedecida.

-¡¿Thiérry? –casi gritó Dulce María-. ¡Ese es el nombre más ridículo que he oído en TODA mi vida!

-No tan ridículo como Dulce María –respondió Terry.

Andy se interpuso entre ambos, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a aquella chiquilla maleducada.

-Es un nombre francés y significa "el jefe del pueblo". Nuestra madre tenía antepasados franceses.

Una carcajada de Ikki la interrumpió.

-¿Tú le dijiste semejante tontería, Shun? ¡June era todavía más huérfana que nosotros, nadie pudo averiguar nunca ni siquiera en dónde nació! ¡Antepasados franceses! ¡Jah!

-Ikki...

-Bueno, está bien, supongo que tiene derecho a fantasear lo que quiera.

La foto que Ikki insistió en tomarle a los tres niños había sido el punto culminante de su tortura. Se las había arreglado bastante bien hasta el momento en que Dulce María los abrazó a ambos. Adiós blancura de lirio. Su vestido había quedado sucio de tierra, ceniza del volcán y una sustancia pegajosa que en su origen quizá habría tenido alguna relación con los caramelos. Y con todo, no había gritado y se había aguantado el impulso de rechazar a Dulce María de un empujón.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillada como esa tarde. Ni antes ni después. Y cuando por fin regresaron al hotel apenas tuvo fuerzas para ayudar a Terry a ponerse la pijama y luego echarse a llorar hasta agotar las lágrimas.

* * *

Los largos y finos dedos de Andy se deslizaron por el borde de la fotografía al tiempo que una sonrisa triste se marcaba apenas en las comisuras de sus labios. Después de ese día nunca más se había vuelto a poner un vestido blanco.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente el aroma de las rosas. A pesar de todo, seguía amando el color blanco.

Entonces percibió el cambio en el cosmos que la rodeaba. Continuó con los ojos cerrados. Terry dormía profundamente y no creía que pudiera percibir esa sutileza que se deslizaba a través del universo.

-Te esperaba –dijo en voz baja, pero clara, todavía sin abrir los ojos. No sabía de quién se trataba, pero no había necesidad de demostrarlo.

-¿En verdad? –replicó una voz insegura.

Fénix.

Andy abrió los ojos y la miró sin dar señal de lo sorprendida que estaba en realidad.

-Mi hermano se encuentra bien –dijo, ignorando la pregunta.

Fénix se acercó a la cama. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla con los ruedos deshilachados y un sinnúmero de agujeros, y una camiseta negra con el logo de un grupo de rock pesado, su cabello estaba más alborotado que nunca, ganándose en general la más vehemente desaprobación de Andy, pero la mano que acarició el cabello de Terry lo hizo con una suavidad inesperada que sorprendió a la aspirante a la armadura de Andrómeda.

-Terry será ahora el Caballero del Fénix. Yo ya no puedo competir por la armadura.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Bastará con que te disculpes.

-Hay días en que me gustaría saber en qué planeta vives, Andy. Estuve a punto de matar a tu hermano y tú actúas como si solo le hubiera dado una cachetada.

-Eso último es algo que has hecho más de una vez y nunca te traído problemas.

La mirada furiosa de Fénix casi incendió el aire.

-Ya va siendo hora de que despiertes, Andreia. Se aproxima una guerra que pondrá fin a todas las guerras...

-Eso se decía de la Primera Guerra Mundial, y también de la Segunda.

-¡Y tú no estás preparada para enfrentarnos!

-¿"Nos"?

-Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Chino. Nosotros incendiaremos el cielo y la tierra.

-¿Ajá?

Exasperada, Fénix sacó su dije de debajo de la camiseta, ante los ojos de Andy, la muchacha de cabello negro con mechones rojos se transformó en una guerrera dorada, pero Andy no se movió de su lugar ni pareció impresionarse.

-Y dime, ¿viniste sólo para amenazarnos o tienes algo más en mente?

-Terminar lo que empecé.

Fénix acercó su mano al rostro de Terry, con el mismo movimiento que había usado para acariciarle el cabello, pero esta vez su mano se transformó en una garra gracias a la armadura; cinco afiladas uñas apuntaban a la garganta de Terry...

Un sonido metálico retumbó en la habitación. Fénix miró con sorpresa a Andy, la joven de cabello castaño seguía sentada en su silla, únicamente había movido el brazo izquierdo, que ahora estaba extendido. De la manga de su kimono había salido una cadena que ahora se enroscaba en la muñeca de Fénix, impidiéndole alcanzar a Terry. Entre tanto, Terry había despertado, pero se encontraba en una situación bastante incómoda, atrapado entre ambas.

-La ventaja de los kimonos –sentenció Andy- es que debajo puedes vestir lo que quieras.

-Siempre supe que estabas loca, pero no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué extremo. ¿Realmente llevas tu armadura de entrenamiento debajo de "eso"?

-Cielos, no, sólo los brazaletes de las cadenas –Andy sonrió por primera vez-. ¿Qué te parece si te marchas ahora y hacemos de cuentas que esto no ocurrió?

Las largas uñas doradas se retrajeron hasta un tamaño normal y la cadena se retiró. Fénix se aproximó a la ventana por la que había entrado.

-Nos veremos otra vez –sentenció antes de marcharse.

Terry miró a Andy con desconcierto, ella estaba enfrascada otra vez en la contemplación del álbum de fotos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó él.

-Humm. Thiérry, voy a hacerte una pregunta muy seria. Si el combate por la armadura del Fénix se hubiera realizado la semana pasada, ¿quién habría ganado?

-Fénix.

-Eso imaginé.

Andy miró a su hermano sin dejar que ninguna emoción se reflejara en sus ojos.

-Creo que debemos reanudar nuestro entrenamiento hoy mismo. Fénix no vino aquí para matarte, otooto-san, vino a asegurarse de nos preparemos para luchar contra ella.

-¿Acaso quiere que le ganemos?

-O tal vez que demos una buena pelea, ya que se va a tratar de la última.

-Todo un detalle de su parte.

-Dices bien.

* * *

**Jamir**

* * *

¿Qué era lo que había pasado, que de pronto estaba en un lugar que no conocía mirando a algo o alguien a los ojos?

Ginsei contempló aquellos ojos verdes que no parpadeaban, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que parpadear ella misma. Con precaución, se atrevió a mover un poco el cuello y luego paseó una mirada a su alrededor. Estaba parada junto al borde de un precipicio, mirando a una enorme serpiente que estaba cómodamente enroscada en un trono de piedra, gastado por los siglos y los elementos. Al otro lado del abismo había otro trono, exactamente frente al primero.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo –dijo la serpiente.

-Pero es que es importante –replicó Ginsei, sin darse cuenta de que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Que conste que te lo he advertido.

Repentinamente aparecieron unas alas de mariposa en la serpiente y ésta cruzó majestuosa el abismo para ir a enroscarse en el asiento del segundo trono.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso para quedar en la misma actitud en la que estabas antes? –preguntó Ginsei.

-Pero ahora estoy del otro lado del barranco.

-¿Y eso qué diferencia hace?

-La misma que entre saber y no saber. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que te marches?

Ginsei abrió los ojos.

-¡Bueno, ya era hora! –exclamó Lilith-. ¿Pensabas dormir una semana entera?

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te convertí en piedra.

Ginsei dio un respingo y se sentó, estaba en el suelo, pero todo su cuerpo se sentía normal... bueno, tal vez estaba un poco cansada, pero no estaba petrificada. En cambio, Mar de la Rata seguía transformada en estatua.

-Esto... ¿tú puedes decidir quién permanece hecho piedra y quién no?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿O acaso crees que me habría arriesgado a convocar a Medusa frente a tu propia cara si no supiera cómo controlarla? ¡Me ofendes!

-Tú juegas con fuego –intervino Kiki, mirando muy seriamente a Lilith.

-No creas, Aries, yo calculo todo hasta el último detalle antes de actuar. Por algo soy la mejor.

Kiki murmuró algo ininteligible.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer con Marcela? –preguntó Ginsei.

-La llevaré al Santuario para interrogarla –respondió Lilith-, ya viene para acá un transporte de la Fundación. ¿Ustedes regresarán conmigo?

-Aún no hemos empezado a entrenar siquiera –dijo Kiki.

-Bueno, pensé que querrías tener a Mircea en un sitio seguro.

-Este _es_ un sitio seguro. Yo estoy aquí.

Lilith sonrió como si estuviera al borde de la risa, y Ginsei se admiró de lo hermosa que lucía en ese instante, con los ojos brillantes y el cabello reflejando la luz de un modo diferente al habitual. La amazona de Perseo sujetó la trenza de Kiki con una mano y lo obligó a acercar la cara a la de ella, ¿acaso estaba tratando de coquetearle a Kiki?

-¡Eres tan inocente, Aries! ¡Por algo te quiero tanto!

-¡Suéltame!

-Claro –la expresión risueña de Lilith desapareció como por arte de magia-, pero antes voy a darte un consejo: no confíes demasiado en tus propias fuerzas, ni en tu cosmos de caballero dorado, ni en esa armadura que forjaste tú mismo. Es cómodo no depender de nadie, pero puede ser peligroso.

Kiki no tuvo tiempo de contestar, un transporte aéreo con el escudo de la Fundación aterrizó cerca de ellos. Los empleados de que viajaban en él empezaron a embalar la estatua siguiendo las instrucciones de Lilith.

Atraídos por la actividad, un grupo de elfos se acercó al caballero y sus aprendices. Luego de conversar un rato con algunos de los más ancianos, Kiki le anunció a Ginsei que pasarían esa noche en la aldea.

-Te quedarás en casa de Chandra; ve con ella. Y, por favor, no le des guerra.

-Por supuesto que voy a portarme bien –replicó Ginsei-. Uno de mis deberes es ser amable con la prometida de mi Maestro, ¿no? Por cierto, ¿cuándo es la boda?

El aire se llenó de exclamaciones de asombro, salpicadas con algunas de furia y otras de espanto. Ginsei descubrió que las miradas de todos los elfos se centraban en Kiki... excepto la de Chandra, que se había tapado la cara con ambas manos y repetía "no, no" con desesperación.

Un joven se acercó a Kiki, era un poco más bajo que él, cabello castaño, ojos negros y aspecto delicado.

-Eso afecta mi honor, Kirkelen de Aries. Te veré al amanecer.

Kiki asintió y los elfos se retiraron sin despedirse.

-¿Tienes una idea del lío en el que acabas de meterme? –gritó Kiki una fracción de segundo después de que los demás se hubieran marchado.

Ginsei deseó una vez más que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, los ojos de su maestro tenían un brillo de fuego que no parecía deberse sólo a que perteneciera al signo de Aries.

-Pero... –tartamudeó, tratando de ganar tiempo mientras se le ocurría algo qué decir.

-¡Pero, nada! ¿De dónde sacaste una idea semejante?

-Mihoshi...

Ginsei no pudo agregar más, los ojos de Kiki estaban a unos centímetros de los suyos y el resto de su vida, la princesa del Santuario tuvo la sensación inconsciente de que el fuego del infierno era de color violeta.

-Grábate esto en esa cabeza de piedra que tienes, niña: Chandra NO es, NO ha sido y NUNCA será mi prometida.

Kiki dio la vuelta bruscamente para alejarse de Ginsei y ésta tuvo que apartarse a toda prisa para que la trenza de él no la golpeara.

-¡No entiendo! –protestó débilmente.

-¿Es que no has escuchado nada?

Ginsei se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Lilith se acercó deslizándose más que caminando y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Chandra es una sacerdotisa de la Madre de las Plantas, eso significa que el metal es impuro para ella, y el Maestro Kiki es un forjador de metales, un matrimonio entre ellos significaría que uno de los dos debería renunciar a su vocación. Y ninguno de ellos puede hacerlo: Atenea perdería al único caballero que conoce el secreto de la restauración de las armaduras, o los elfos perderían a la única sacerdotisa designada por la diosa de Jamir que tienen en esta generación.

-Además, Chandra y Telperión, ese sujeto que acaba de retarme, están comprometidos desde el año pasado, se casarán en unos tres meses –añadió Kiki, ya un poco más calmado.

-Bueno, cometí un error, me disculparé...

-Eso es otro problema, Ginsei, no hay disculpa que valga ahora.

-¿Qué dices?

-Telperión retó a Kiki delante de los ancianos de la tribu, no hay nada que hacer. Tendrán que luchar mañana –explicó Mircea.

-Pero Kiki puede vencerlo, ¿no?

-Con una mano atada a la espalda y los ojos vendados –gruñó el caballero de Aries.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Es una lucha a muerte... –dijo Lilith, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-¿Está suficientemente claro para ti o necesitas que te lo dibuje? –preguntó Kiki.

-Yo... oh, cielos,... yo y mi enorme boca... ¡Maestro, yo no quería...!

-Lo que querías o no, ya no es de mucha importancia.

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

Raziel subió el volumen del televisor. En la pantalla, las Guerreras Mágicas se preparaban para cumplir la última voluntad de la princesa Esmeralda. Siempre lo deprimía ese capítulo, pero lo consideraba el mejor de la serie que lo había convertido en fanático incondicional de CLAMP.

Suspiró. Pese a la música de fondo y los ruidos de batalla, no podía dejar de percibir el silencio de la casa. Odiaba eso. Y también odiaba quedarse solo en medio del silencio.

Ragüel pasaba todo el día en una u otra biblioteca y a él le habían ordenado no salir de la casa hasta nuevo aviso. Si Uriel no hubiera decidido en el último momento ir a China junto con Miguel, Rafael y Gabriel, tendría alguien con quién hablar, aunque solo fuera para discutir si estaba bien o no que pasara todo el día viendo anime y oyendo música.

Al tiempo que comenzaba la música del ending, su mirada vagó hasta el teléfono y pensó (por enésima vez) si sería bueno o malo que llamara a su madre.

Azrael no había mentido al decirle a Marin que el haber reencarnado en distintos países y con familias diferentes les había traído problemas en esa generación: la fotografía de Raziel aparecía en la mitad del mundo junto con la frase "perdido o secuestrado" y el detalle de una recompensa para quien diera información sobre su paradero. Tenía padres, otros hermanos y algunas mascotas y realmente los extrañaba. Y cuando estaba solo, la tentación de llamar a su casa y decirle a su madre que se encontraba bien era enorme. Aunque sabía que no solo la policía sino también los tecnomagos estarían vigilando cualquier intento de comunicación.

No podía arriesgar la misión de los siete ángeles haciendo una llamada... ¿o sí?

¿Y si nada de lo que le habían dicho fuera verdad? ¿Si en realidad esos seis desconocidos que lo llamaban "hermano" fueran un grupo de locos que lo habían secuestrado? O "reclamado", como decía Azrael.

Curioso, "reclamado por los ángeles" era una frase que Azrael usaba indistintamente tanto para hablar de reclutar a un nuevo ayudante como para referirse a la muerte de alguien. El Ángel del Rayo Añil estaba un poco loco o tenía un sentido del humor realmente tétrico. Demasiado tétrico para el gusto de Raziel, si bien era en Azrael en quien confiaba más.

Su mano derecha rozó el teclado del teléfono y entonces oyó el silbido de la cafetera, anunciándole desde la cocina que ya estaba lista el agua para el café de la tarde. No haría la llamada esa vez. La misión de los siete ángeles estaría segura al menos hasta la próxima ocasión en que lo asaltara el silencio.

En otro continente, una mujer llamada Raquel se sobresaltó de repente. Por un segundo se había sentido como si su hijo menor (desaparecido desde hacía un año) hubiese entrado a la habitación.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

-Tengo la impresión de que me están ocultando algo –dijo Shun.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó una voz femenina.

-No lo entenderías.

-Ese "no lo entenderías" lo vengo escuchando desde la vez que te pregunté por qué no querías presentarme a tu hermano. ¿No crees que deberías darme una oportunidad? Tal vez sí lo entienda. Después de todo, pude entender el que seas una especie de guerrero sagrado y que defiendas a una diosa griega.

-Lo de aquella vez fue más que todo porque tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría Ikki cuando oyera tu nombre.

Esmeralda enarcó una ceja, pero se acercó más a Shun y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, protectora.

Luego miró a Andy y Terry, los dos hermanos estaban en la hondonada que Ikki reservaba como campo de prácticas y luchaban como si en eso se les fuera la vida. A Esmeralda siempre se le encogía un poco el corazón cuando los veía entrenar. Sabía que Andy no lastimaría a su hermano ni por error, pero no estaba segura con respecto a Terry.

-Han mejorado mucho –se aventuró a comentar-, en especial Terry, parece que ahora sí puede seguir los movimientos de Andy sin que ella tenga que bajar la velocidad.

Shun la miró intrigado.

-¿Tú puedes verlos, Esme-chan?

La había conocido casualmente (o al menos eso creía él), poco después de la muerte de June, cuando él mismo estuvo a punto de morir. Empezaba a recuperarse en el hospital cuando aquella joven entró a su habitación por error mientras buscaba a un pariente. Habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras ese día ("-¡Hola, primo!... Ups, tú no eres mi primo... –Creo que no. -¿Esta no es la habitación 427? –Es la 327. -¡Ah, me equivoqué de piso! Disculpa. –No hay problema.").

Al día siguiente, la chica regresó para visitarlo a él. ("-Creo que estás buscando el cuarto piso. –No, este es el sitio correcto. -¿Disculpa? –Bueno, es que ayer tenías cara de sentirte muy solo ^_^ Por cierto, me llamo Esmeralda, ¿y tú? -...Soy Shun. -¿Sean? –No, Shun. Es en japonés. -¿Japonés? ¡Qué lindo! ¿Eres de Japón? ¿De qué parte? –Eh...").

Había sido tan fácil hacer amistad con ella... Casi sin darse cuenta había empezado a contarle toda su vida.

Durante los años siguientes, ella se las había arreglado para estar cerca si la necesitaba y era una de las pocas personas que podía entrar y salir libremente de esa especie de universo cerrado en el que vivían Andy y Terry... ¿y ahora además podía verlos moverse a la velocidad del sonido con la suficiente claridad como para evaluar la actuación de ambos?

Shun empezó a sentirse todavía más preocupado que al principio... ¿sería posible que Ikki tuviera razón y Esmeralda no fuera lo que aparentaba, después de todo?

* * *

**China**

* * *

-Alguien que me diga que no estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo –dijo Rafael con cara de agonía.

Miguel le hizo señas para que se callara. Arrastrándose, los cuatro ángeles consiguieron llegar hasta una parte más elevada, para observar mejor.

Lo que había sido un valle con árboles frutales, cultivos de arroz, una pequeña aldea y una excavación arqueológica era ahora una caldera humeante, repleta de máquinas cuyas formas y propósito eran del todo irreconocibles. El centro de todo era una gigantesca construcción que parecía crecer mientras la miraban. Los servidores de Lilith trabajaban rápida y eficientemente.

-Los tecnomagos nos honran con su presencia –dijo Miguel, en un susurro y sin mover casi los labios.

-Jamás imaginé que alguna vez llegarían a hacer algo tan enorme –dijo Gabriel.

-Pues bienvenido al presente, un sitio lleno de sorpresas –dijo Rafael, con voz alegre-. Ahora imagínate que es una torre hecha con cubos de juguete y piensa en cuánto nos vamos a divertir derrumbándola.

-Alguien que me proteja de este loco antes de que me contagie –suplicó Uriel.

-¡Shhh! ¡No hablen tan alto! ¿Acaso quieren que nos descubran? –los regañó Miguel.

Sus hermanos guardaron silencio instantáneamente, pero ya era tarde: los tecnomagos sabían de su presencia desde antes de que llegaran al valle.

Los cuatro ángeles ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de sorprenderse.

En el Vaticano, Raziel tuvo de pronto la sensación de que sus problemas estaban aumentando. En eso sonó el teléfono y el ángel del Rayo Violeta se dio cuenta de que la voz que le habló en un rápido susurro no le era del todo desconocida. Con el ceño fruncido, llamó a Grecia. Azrael tendría que enterarse de la mala noticia lo más pronto posible.

* * *

**Nueva Jersey, Estados Unidos**

* * *

Fénix contempló con aire preocupado la puerta de lo que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar. Su sentido del oído, más agudo de lo normal, gracias tanto a su entrenamiento como amazona como al despertar de su signo chino, captaba voces provenientes de los otros apartamentos del edificio.

Un joven matrimonio discutía por enésima vez cómo lograrían que sus sueldos combinados alcanzaran hasta fin de mes. Aquel niño llamado Luca lloraba de nuevo, lo más silenciosamente que podía, sin duda había recibido otra paliza. Un anciano enfermo tosía con desesperación. Y varias señoras comentaban los chismes más recientes. Fénix puso más atención. Estaban hablando de ella y sus compañeros.

-¿No es extraño? Salvador vivía solo y un día, de repente, ¡pum! seis chicas y cuatro chicos llegan a vivir con él.

-Y Salvador, tan tranquilo como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

-¿Han visto a la más jovencita? ¡Me han dicho que sólo tiene doce años y hay que ver cómo se maquilla!

"Trece" corrigió Fénix mentalmente, Fiorella era muy sensible con respecto a su edad.

-¿Serán ilegales? No quisiera ver a Migración por aquí. ¿O será "otra" cosa? Tantas niñas... ¡y las fachas que usan!

-Tal vez se trate de drogas o armas.

-¿Y pueden creerme que el muy descarado de Salvador se atrevió a decirme que los conoció en una mailing list de internet y que le cayeron todos juntos de visita para darle una sorpresa?

-Si fueran del mismo país, sería capaz de concederle el beneficio de la duda, pero veamos: hay un griego, un brasileño, una mexicana, dos japonesas, aquella francesita, la italiana, ese que dice que es de Miami, la egipcia...

-Y ese chico que tiene carita de muñeca de porcelana, el que es alemán o suizo...

Fénix dejó de escuchar, alarmada, tenía que hablar con los demás. Quizá lo mejor sería una mudanza rápida y discreta a algún lugar donde pudieran hacerse pasar por estudiantes de intercambio o algo por el estilo. Iba a sacar la llave cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Me preguntaba si ibas a pasarte ahí todo el día –dijo Ismael.

-Estaba oyendo a las viejas chismosas –respondió Fénix mientras entraba.

Salvador la saludó con una mano sin dejar su labor, el chico pasaba todo el día limpiando con un aire de resignación que desesperaba un poco a los demás. De la cocina llegaba un aroma a pescado frito y Fénix agradeció mentalmente que fuera el turno de Diana en la cocina y no el de Daniel.

-Hola a todos –murmuró Fénix, dejándose caer en un sillón-. ¿Ya somos doce?

-No –dijo Fiorella desde el otro extremo de la sala-. Hay malas noticias: Mircea sigue con los caballeros de Atenea y nuestra valerosa líder fue hecha prisionera.

Nuevamente Fénix tuvo algo qué agradecer: el estar sentada desde antes de que Fiorella soltara la bomba.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? –preguntó.

-Rescatarla, por supuesto. Por favor, alguien que ponga la mesa –dijo Diana.

-¿Y alguien tiene un plan? –preguntó Fénix, casi suplicando.

Todos la miraban en silencio. No, no había ningún plan. Fénix contuvo las ganas de gritar de desesperación. Quizá era que todavía estaban impactados por haber descubierto sus respectivos destinos, tal vez ella era mucho más adaptable que los demás, pero no podía dejar de tener la impresión de que los otros eran casi incapaces de pensar por sí mismos. Una cosa estaba clara: para que las cosas funcionaran, ella tendría que tomar el mando hasta que Marcela estuviera de vuelta.

-Muy bien, escúchenme con atención... vamos a almorzar y luego les diré cuál es mi plan.

Por supuesto, había que atender primero las cosas urgentes.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Ikki disimuló a la perfección toda su extrañeza. Había enviado a Andy a descansar para poder entrenar un rato con el chico, pero las cosas estaban tomando un giro que no esperaba: Terry había avanzado en un solo día más que en todo un año. El muchacho estaba sombrío pero seguía sus instrucciones con una obediencia que nunca se había molestado en usar.

-Tal vez aún haya esperanzas contigo.

Terry no lo miró. Una semana antes habría contestado algo como "la esperanza no existe", pero esta vez se limitó a lanzar una ráfaga de energía para pulverizar una roca cercana.

-Dime una cosa, Maestro... ¿En verdad fuiste el primero en obtener la armadura del Fénix?

Ikki asintió.

-Antes que yo, nadie tuvo la fuerza como para controlar el poder de la armadura.

Terry miró largamente hacia el risco en el que estaba la caja de bronce. Después lanzó una segunda ráfaga de energía contra otra roca. Esta vez no la pulverizó: la piedra se evaporó por completo.

Ikki pensó de repente en Fénix, ella había logrado algo similar el año anterior, justo antes de que la enviara al Santuario. Esa había sido precisamente una de las razones para alejarla.

-Terry, espera.

-¿Maestro?

-Antes de venir aquí... ¿qué aprendiste con tu padre?

-Él no me entrenaba, sólo a Andy.

-Tenía entendido que los dos practicaban juntos.

-Sí, pero yo no era su discípulo.

-Bueno, contesta mi pregunta: ¿aprendiste algo o no?

El muchacho se alejó hasta una zona despejada.

-¿Terry, me estás oyendo?

-Sí, señor.

Fue entonces cuando Ikki percibió que el cosmos de su alumno se estaba elevando, manifestándose como una brisa, un viento cálido que giraba a su alrededor como un pequeño remolino. Pronto se tornó visible, un cosmos del mismo color que el metal enrojecido en el fuego. El calor aumentó, Ikki se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a sudar mientras que Terry permanecía tan fresco como una lechuga. El viento aumentó en velocidad y temperatura, el color rojo ocultó la silueta de Terry por unos instantes al alcanzar su punto máximo y luego se desvaneció de repente.

El caballero de Leo lanzó una mirada crítica a su alumno. Terry estaba en el centro de un pequeño círculo donde la tierra estaba normal... rodeado de un amplio anillo donde piedras y tierra se habían fundido formando una masa humeante y gelatinosa.

-Esto es lo que aprendí, el problema ahora es que voy a tener a esperar que se enfríe el suelo para poder salir –gritó Terry desde su lugar.

-¿Cómo le llamas a eso?

-Es mi versión de la tormenta nebular... pero sin nebulosa.

-Yo diría que es viento de fuego.

-¡Vaya, tío Ikki! ¿Cuándo te volviste poeta?

-¿Sabes que yo sí podría alcanzarte a ti y darte una buena lección?

Desde su punto de observación, Shun frunció el ceño y por un segundo o dos realmente se pareció a su hermano mayor, Terry nunca le había mostrado eso, luego miró a Andy, la joven estaba sentada en el suelo y miraba a su hermano con una leve sonrisa en los labios, ella sí parecía saber que Terry podía hacer algo semejante... ¿o acaso fingía no estar sorprendida? Esmeralda por su parte, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y luego se dio vuelta bruscamente. Una joven de cabello negro la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vaya, Esme-chan, ¿me escuchaste llegar?

-Sí.

-Entonces debo entrenar más.

Esmeralda sonrió.

-¿Cómo has estado, Dey?

-Más o menos... –la otra alumna de Ikki, aspirante a la armadura de Hércules, se sentó en una piedra cercana luego de saludar a Shun y Andy con una inclinación de cabeza-. Parece que el entrenamiento de Terry está dando fruto –comentó.

Shun cerró los ojos, podía percibir inquietud en la voz de Dey. Ella también había notado que no había manera de que una persona normal detectara su llegada de la forma en que lo había hecho Esmeralda...

Andy sólo sonreía.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Azrael se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo un poco sin darse cuenta. Frente a él, Lilith le dirigió una mirada inocente desde la pantalla del teléfono.

-¿La traerás aquí?

-Estamos a punto de llegar al Laboratorio Central. No quiero correr riesgos llevándola al Santuario.

-Tal vez Atenea quiera interrogarla.

-Lo cual sería mejor en un ambiente controlado.

-... Supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Y qué hay de nuevo por casa, mi queridísimo Maestro Keres?

Azrael contuvo a duras penas el deseo de responder de mala manera. Esos cambios bruscos de Lilith realmente lo exasperaban, podía pasar de la más severa solemnidad a una actitud enteramente infantil. Era una verdadera suerte que hasta el momento no lo hubiera llamado "queridísimo" en público.

-Piscis no se ha reportado desde ayer.

-Eso sí que es extraño.

Por un segundo, cada uno miró al otro con fijeza, y Azarel se preguntó por enésima vez si ella ya lo habría descubierto o sólo sospechaba de él.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme? –dijo él de repente, sin estar muy seguro de por qué lo hacía, aparte de quebrar ese silencio antes de que resultara incómodo.

-No, Maestro –Lilith estaba seria de nuevo-. Que tenga un buen día.

La comunicación se cortó. Azrael contempló la pantalla vacía con inquietud, podía sentir que algo no estaba bien. Estaba a punto de llamar a Kiki y preguntarle cómo iban las cosas en Jamir cuando entró otra llamada.

-Te tengo dicho que no me llames aquí –dijo Azrael, en voz más baja de lo habitual.

-Lo siento, pero hay algo que pienso que debes saber ahora –respondió Raziel.

Azrael miró a su alrededor, aunque estaba seguro de que no había nadie más en su oficina ni en los alrededores.

-Te escucho.

El niño resumió lo más que pudo la llamada de una persona a que en circunstancias normales consideraban un enemigo, Azrael se iba poniendo más y más serio a medida que hablaba.

-No lo comentes, hermanito.

-Nooo. ¿Acaso parece que estoy loco?... ¿Vas a venir pronto aquí? No me gusta esta situación.

Azrael volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello.

-Si no fuera por los otros tres problemas, te diría que recogieras tus cosas y vinieras al Santuario ahora mismo, aunque tuviera que inventarme una historia más para explicarle tu existencia a los Caballeros. Tampoco a mí me agrada lo que está pasando, pero estamos con las manos atadas de momento... Llegaré mañana en la tarde si no se me atraviesa de camino el Juicio Final o algo por el estilo. Tú mantén la calma.

-Eso se está volviendo tu lema. Hasta mañana, entonces.

-Hasta mañana.

Esta vez el Patriarca apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y escondió la cara entre las manos, ¿acaso era posible que las cosas se le complicaran todavía más?

-¡AAAAALLLLTOOOOO!

Sí lo era.

Azrael salió de su ensimismamiento con tanta brusquedad que estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un caballero de plata entró a grandes zancadas seguido de cerca por una jovencita de aspecto furioso.

-¡No puedes entrar aquí sin permiso! –chilló ella.

-¡Pues ya entré!

-Está bien –intervino Azrael antes de que la discusión pudiera continuar-. Déjanos, Muffin.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y salió de la oficina, no sin antes hacerle una mueca al caballero.

-No me explico cómo la soporta. ¿No cree que podría contratar otra recepcionista?

-Es Vega de Lyra la que se encarga del personal y ella me la asignó. Dijo algo de servicio comunitario... creo que era una broma, pero no la entendí muy bien y sigo tratando de entenderla... ¿Venías a hablarme de algo, o sólo pasaste a saludar?

Jorge de Canes Venatici caminaba de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado.

-¿Ha habido noticias de Marin? –preguntó a quemarropa.

-Ninguna. ¿Quieres sentarte?

-No, gracias, jefe. Así estoy bien.

"No lo parece" pensó Azrael.

-En serio, sí estoy bien... Oh, perdón.

Azrael se obligó a sí mismo a mantener su expresión tranquila. Para alguien que esconde algo, lo único peor que un telépata es un telépata alterado. Jorge se sentó finalmente.

-Usted ha estado muy inquieto, Maestro Keres, ¿está seguro de que no sabe lo que le ocurrió a Marin?

Azrael enarcó una ceja.

-¿Acaso has estado sondeándome?

-Al Santuario entero –fue la rápida respuesta-, desde el momento en que supe de la desaparición de Marin.

-¿Es por eso que leíste mi mente hace un momento?

-Eso fue un accidente.

-Así lo espero. Valoro mucho mi privacidad.

-Eso tengo entendido. ¿"Azrael" es un apodo?

-Es... mi... mi primer nombre –el Patriarca tomó su abrecartas favorito, un finísimo estilete, y probó el filo abriendo un par de sobres-. Una broma pesada, cortesía de mi abuelo. Te agradeceré que no lo comentes...

El silencio de Jorge lo incomodó. El Caballero de Canes Venatici estaba mirándolo como si pudiera ver a través de él.

-¿Estás sondeándome ahora? –casi gritó Azrael, apretando la empuñadura del estilete hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Jorge siguió mirándolo unos segundos más, luego parpadeó y bajó la cabeza con aspecto desalentado.

-Usted está muy inquieto, Maestro, muy angustiado... pero por su familia. Cuatro hermanos que se han perdido durante una expedición de algún tipo... tal vez un campamento... otro debe estar en peligro de muerte, por alguna enfermedad o un accidente, creo, y uno más está muy asustado... No hay espacio en su mente para pensar en Marin por el momento.

-¿Qué esperabas encontrar en mi cabeza?

-No lo sé, una pista. Tal vez algo que hubiera visto y que no recordara conscientemente.

-Quisiera poder ser útil en esto, pero...

-¡Pero sí puede ayudarme, Maestro!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

-Libéreme de mis responsabilidades por un tiempo, quiero buscarla. Llegaré al fondo de este asunto.

Azrael suspiró.

-Está bien, puedes empezar a investigar... ¡pero pide permiso antes de meterte en la mente de alguien!

-No se preocupe, Maestro... Er... quizá sería mejor que trajera a su hermano menor al Santuario, realmente debe estar pasando por un mal momento para que esté usted así de preocupado...

-Largo de aquí.

-Sí, señor.

Luego de salir de la oficina de Azrael y de hacerle una mueca a Muffin en pago a la mueca que le había hecho ella, Jorge se alejó con rumbo a las estancias de los Caballeros de Plata.

"No pude sacarle nada" pensó "y no es sólo la preocupación por su familia. Es poco frecuente encontrarme a alguien con unas barreras mentales así de fuertes, casi tan buenas como las de Virgo y Leo... creo que el Maestro Keres está ocultando mucho más que el mal gusto de sus padres a la hora de escogerle nombre..."

Dentro de la oficina, Azrael se dio cuenta de repente que había estado sujetando el estilete con ambas manos y ahora tenía una profunda cortada en la palma de la mano izquierda.

-Oh, cielos... eché a perder todo el papeleo de hoy...

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Cayó por cuarta vez y también fue la cuarta vez que se golpeó la cara contra el suelo. En esta ocasión no tuvo tiempo de cerrar la boca y no pudo menos que pensar, con algo de ironía, que nuevamente había mordido el polvo.

Su contrincante estaba dándole tiempo para levantarse, era mejor no hacerlo esperar, no fuera a ser que Misha le saliera otra vez con aquella observación ridícula sobre su cercanía con la tierra. Misha sólo lo había dicho una vez, cuatro años atrás, pero Mitsumasa no olvidaba lo ofendido que se había sentido entonces, principalmente porque nunca había logrado desquitarse.

Mihail tenía diecinueve años, era el mayor de todos los aprendices del Santuario y el máximo rival de Mitsumasa, si bien nunca se había dado cuenta de ese último detalle.

Vivía en el templo de Acuario, bajo el cuidado (según decía él) "del Caballero de Acuario y la Musa de la Lírica", era una broma que sólo entendían unos pocos y que se debía a su escaso dominio que tenía de cualquier idioma que no fuera el ruso el año en que llegó al Santuario: había tratado de saludar en español a la esposa de Hyoga y había dicho "lírica" en lugar de Lyra. Resultaba un tanto extraño que viviera en la undécima Casa, siendo aprendiz del Caballero de Tauro... En todo caso, pretendía obtener la armadura de Ursa Minor, lo que le había valido el apodo de "Osito Misha", cosa que no parecía molestarle. En realidad, lo consideraba una muestra de afecto, por más que algunos lo llamaran así con intención de ofenderlo. Era muy amable y servicial... y Mitsumasa lo odiaba profundamente.

-Estás mejorando, esta vez realmente me costó derribarte –dijo el muchacho de cabello casi blanco al de cabello castaño.

Lo más odioso de Misha era su sinceridad. Mitsumasa se daba cuenta de que le hablaba con buena intención... "Qué ganas de matarlo", pensó mientras se ponía en pie, escupiendo tierra.

-¿Seguimos? –preguntó Misha.

-Será mejor que descansen un rato los dos –dijo Andy-. Hermano, ¿serías tan amable de ir a conseguir agua para Mitsumasa y Misha?

Terry se puso en pie, obediente, lo cual a Mitsumasa le parecía casi espeluznante.

-Enseguida.

-¿Y ese milagro? –exclamó Mitsumasa-. ¿No vas a protestar?

Terry se dio media vuelta para encararlo, con la mirada llena de rabia, pero una sonrisa amable y una voz que parecía destilar miel.

-Me he propuesto ser bueno contigo para agradecerte las _bellísimas_ rosas que me enviaste al hospital,... _Mitsu-chan_...

Automáticamente, Mitsumasa agradeció a Danna o a la divinidad que estuviera más cerca el tener la cara llena de tierra en ese momento, así al menos Andy no lo vería ponerse rojo de cólera y vergüenza... ¿Cómo se atrevía ese renacuajo a llamarlo "Mitsu-chan", como si fuera una chica?

-¿Le enviaste flores? Un detalle muy amable –dijo Misha, con su sonrisa más cordial. El ruso era incapaz de captar los matices de lo que había dicho Terry.

"Qué ganas de matarlo" pensó Mitsumasa, otra vez.

-No, yo no le envié nada –dijo, casi mordiendo las palabras; y luego miró a Andy-. ¿Le diste a él las rosas que te di a ti?

-Pensé que me las dabas para alegrar su habitación.

Eso hizo que él se preguntara (y no por primera vez) si la joven hablaba en un idioma distinto o si nada más estaba burlándose de él. Misha intervino, tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Estuve leyendo sobre los celtas... ¿Es cierto que toda la sabiduría de los druidas se puede resumir en tres frases?

-Sirve a Dios. Aléjate del Mal. Sé valiente –replicó Mitsumasa-. Eso dice mi madre.

-Es una buena filosofía –aprobó Misha-. Muy adecuada para un Caballero de Atenea.

Andy le sonrió a Misha.

"Qué ganas de matarlo" pensó Mitsumasa.

* * *

**Laboratorio Central de la Fundación Graude, Suiza**

* * *

Fénix contuvo la respiración al abrir la puerta de la sala de observación. Hans y Salvador la seguían de cerca.

Era asombrosa la facilidad con la que habían conseguido esquivar los sistemas de seguridad de la Fundación. Demasiado fácil. En el momento en que empezaba a buscar a Marcela, alguien encendió la luz.

Era Lilith, con una bata de laboratorio, anteojos y el cabello recogido en un moño que se sostenía gracias a un lápiz, estaba en pie junto a la estatua que debía ser la guerrera de la Rata.

-Fénix del Signo del Gallo, Hans del Signo del Caballo y Salvador del Signo del Perro. Me alegra que no me hayan hecho esperar demasiado.

-Lilith de Perseo –dijo Fénix, más para sus amigos que para la pelirroja. Salvador y Hans comprendieron de inmediato, debían estar preparados para lo peor.

-En este sitio, prefiero "Doctora Mayfair" si no te molesta.

-Hemos venido por nuestra amiga –dijo Fénix.

-Les va a ser un poco difícil transportarla.

Lilith guardó sus anteojos en uno de los bolsillos de la bata y sacó de su cabello el lápiz que hacía posible el moño. La cabellera roja cayó como una cascada... al tiempo que Lilith lanzaba el lápiz como si fuera un dardo.

Salvador gritó de dolor y sorpresa cuando el lápiz traspasó su armadura para clavarse en su hombro izquierdo.

-Archivo CZC-034 –dictó Lilith a una grabadora oculta en alguna parte-, la observación de la primera prueba al sujeto S1 favorece la tesis de los cinco elementos presentada por Araquiel. Efectivamente, un arma de madera ha podido superar las defensas del sujeto, cuyo elemento dominante es Tierra –viendo que los tres la observaban boquiabiertos, la amazona añadió-. Oh, ya saben de qué hablo: el ciclo chino de creación y destrucción: la Madera destruye la Tierra, la Tierra destruye el Agua, el Agua destruye el Fuego, el Fuego destruye el Metal, el Metal destruye la Madera...

El guerrero del Perro consideró la posibilidad de quitarse él mismo el lápiz, pero no le pareció una buena idea. Apretando los puños, se preparó para combatir. Lilith seguía dictando.

-De los nacidos el año del Perro se espera generalmente un carácter leal y capaz del autosacrificio, sin embargo, un estímulo adecuado debería provocar una reacción altamente agresiva...

Eso dejó perplejos a Salvador y Hans, pero Fénix atacó.

-Por supuesto, el signo del Gallo corresponde a una persona de carácter orgulloso y altanero, lo cual no siempre es compensado en forma adecuada por su talento... –mientras hablaba, Lilith había esquivado a Fénix, dándole un golpe en la espalda que había hecho caer de bruces a la guerrera-. Mientras que el Caballo representa a una persona jovial y diligente, aunque tal vez un poco ruda en ocasiones.

-¿Qué es lo que te propones? –reclamó Fénix.

-Sólo hago unas cuantas observaciones. Ejem, la imprudencia demostrada por los tres sujetos en estudio demuestra la carencia de liderazgo que sufre el grupo en este momento. Es natural. La Rata es buena organizadora y consejera, si bien es incapaz de tomar una decisión positiva para su propio bien. Claro que yo esperaba que el guerrero del Tigre tomara el mando, dado que se trata de un líder natural, equivalente al signo de Leo en el Zodiaco Occidental, ha sido inesperado encontrar al Gallo dirigiendo la misión de rescate, algo que debe estudiarse con más atención...

-¡Ooooh, BASTA! –gritó Fénix-. ¡Ya estoy harta!

Lilith la observó preparar su espolón venenoso.

-La situación amenaza con salirse de control en el momento en que el sujeto F1 parece estar a punto de recurrir a técnicas no incluidas en su ficha de registro. Lo más adecuado en este caso es poner fin a la sesión.

Fénix no se tomó la molestia de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Lilith, le había bastado ver el movimiento que realizaba hacia la mesa sobre la cual había un objeto cubierto con una tela blanca para adivinar lo que se proponía.

-¡No! –gritó la guerrera del Gallo-. ¡No vas a usar tu escudo conmigo!

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Dey contemplaba el atardecer. Una de las pocas cosas que lograban embellecer la isla era el espectáculo imponente del cielo que parecía arder en oro y rosa mientras el sol se sumergía en el mar. Un leve ruido (piedritas rodando por una ladera) llamó su atención. Esmeralda estaba cerca de ahí, al parecer no había visto a Dey.

La aspirante a la armadura de Hércules miró con mucha atención a la extraña visitante. No hacía mucho que conocía a Esmeralda, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que despertaba tanto su interés.

Ahora, mientras contemplaba a la otra muchacha tomar apuntes de las nubes, el mar y el sol en su libreta de dibujo, Dey se concentró poco a poco en utilizar sus seis sentidos hasta donde le fuera posible para _percibir_ a Esmeralda, captar su auténtica naturaleza.

A Esmeralda se le rompió el lápiz en mitad de un trazo al tiempo que Dey ahogaba un grito. Se miraron la una a la otra en silencio.

Acababan de reconocerse.

**Continuará... **

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:**

Los nombres de Ten y Sora son japoneses (¡gracias, Dey!) y significan...

Ten = cielo (en un sentido más o menos religioso, el reino celestial, el lugar donde está Dios)

Sora = cielo (en un sentido físico, el firmamento, donde están las nubes).

En la mitología china existen cinco elementos: Tierra, Madera, Agua, Fuego y Metal, que se crean y se destruyen en dos ciclos:

La Madera produce el Fuego, el Fuego produce la Tierra, la Tierra produce el Metal, el Metal produce el Agua, el Agua produce la Madera.

La Madera destruye la Tierra, la Tierra destruye el Agua, el Agua destruye el Fuego, el Fuego destruye el Metal, el Metal destruye la Madera.

Cada persona tiene un elemento dominante que influye en su carácter y en toda su vida. Para una persona nacida bajo la protección de la Tierra (como Salvador 0_~ ) no es saludable estar rodeado de plantas, ya que la madera (y todo lo que se alimente de tierra) agota su energía vital.


	3. Pequeñas heridas

**tres**

**Pequeñas heridas**

Marin reconoció aquella oscuridad particular. Era su lugar secreto, su refugio.

O lo había sido hasta el momento de vestir por primera vez la armadura de Piscis.

Ella había sido la primera, después de los Cinco, en lograr una armadura dorada. Y se había horrorizado realmente por el nuevo secreto que encerraba.

Ahora, a quince años de haberse convertido en la Amazona de Piscis, Marin podía decir que empezaba a acostumbrarse a las nuevas circunstancias, aunque... siendo una persona obsesiva con el orden y el método, la irritaba no poder volver a ese rincón de su mente sin encontrar siempre al menos un elemento nuevo.

Y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Después de todo, el alma de Afrodita no tenía nada más en qué entretenerse en su tiempo libre, excepto redecorar.

Esa vez no fue la excepción. La oscuridad seguía siendo la misma de siempre, cálida, acogedora, pero Marin se encontró de repente a la orilla de un río... ¿o era un mar? La extensión de agua se perdía en el horizonte infinito, pero debía ser un río o un lago. Afrodita odiaba el mar.

No estaba muy segura de por qué estaba ahí, los últimos recuerdos eran algo borrosos, pero ya que por una vez Afrodita estaba calmado, decidió tratar de razonar con él.

-Hay algo que quiero discutir contigo -no hubo respuesta, el alma del caballero dorado estaba dándole la espalda, pero Marin asumió que estaba escuchando y continuó-. Tú no deberías estar aquí.

-Este es mi lugar.

La respuesta de siempre.

-No, no lo es. Afrodita, ya estás muerto. Moriste por Atenea, tienes derecho al descanso final.

"Y yo, a descansar de ti" añadió para sus adentros.

-No estoy muerto.

-Créeme, lo estás.

-Muéstrame mi tumba.

No la había, por supuesto. Los cuerpos de los doce caballeros de Oro se habían desintegrado por completo ante el Muro de los Lamentos. ¿Qué tumba podía haber? Un pensamiento repentino la hizo estremecerse: ¿acaso sería posible que el polvo de las antiguas armaduras, que Kiki había empleado para forjar las nuevas, estuviera mezclado con las cenizas de los caballeros y cada armadura fuera en realidad una tumba? Alejó ese pensamiento lo más rápido que pudo y trató de buscarle otro significado a las palabras de Afrodita.

-¿Es por eso que no puedes descansar? Yo... puedo hacer que coloquen una lápida con tu nombre en el cementerio del Santuario.

-No estoy muerto.

Nuevamente el mismo callejón sin salida. Cuando le preguntó a Atenea qué podía hacer (inmediatamente después de convencerse de que aquellas manifestaciones fantasmales no eran cosa de su imaginación), la diosa le ordenó guardar silencio y quince años de discusiones con un fantasma que al principio parecía totalmente enloquecido y fuera de la realidad terminaban siempre al mismo punto; Marin no se atrevía a consultar el caso con los demás Caballeros de Oro, eso habría sido desobedecer a la diosa. Si tan sólo pudiera convencer a Afrodita de marcharse por las buenas...

-No me gusta que estés siempre metido en mi mente.

-No lo estoy.

-¿Ah, no? –estalló ella-. ¿Y cómo le llamas a esto?

-Arresto domiciliario.

No sólo estaba muerto, también estaba loco… aunque en los últimos meses empezaba a sonar un poco más racional, casi coherente.

-No estamos en tu mente -continuó él.

-¿Qué?

-Vienes a este lugar en busca de fortaleza, pero no está dentro de ti misma. Un error fatal, ya que la armadura puede proteger el cuerpo de quien la use, pero no le dará fuerza a su alma ni a su voluntad.

-Tú no eres la persona más indicada para criticarme.

Afrodita volteó a verla lentamente y a Marin se le cortó la respiración. Ya otras veces el fantasma se había presentado ante ella si el maquillaje que solía usar en vida, pero era algo que nunca dejaba de tomarla por sorpresa: aparentemente el propósito del maquillaje había sido ocultar una cicatriz, pero Marin no estaba segura de si eso era realmente el motivo, o si el fantasma lo hacía únicamente para reforzar lo que le decía siempre acerca del frágil estado de la armadura.

-Las soluciones temporales tienen algo en común con los cosméticos: pueden ocultar los defectos, pero no los reparan. Como maestra de caballeros deberías tener eso en cuenta. ¿Sabes por qué a Kiki se le dificultó tanto reparar la armadura de Piscis? No fue solo porque fue la primera... –Afrodita dejó de sonreír para adoptar una expresión severa-. Aún ahora, toda la estructura está dañada por grietas interiores. La superficie perfecta y pulida sólo sirve para impedir que se vean los puntos débiles. En pocas palabras, has estado apoyándote en una base rota: la armadura no puede darte lo que necesitas y apenas es capaz de sostenerse a sí misma. Y yo no puedo ayudarte.

Marin protestó, pero el fantasma eligió ese momento para hacerse el sordo.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Dey y Esmeralda regresaban a la cabaña de Ikki.

-¿Shun lo sabe? –preguntó Dey, rompiendo el silencio.

-No.

-¿Piensas decírselo?

-¿Se lo dirías tú a Ikki?

-No veo la relación.

-A mí no me puedes engañar. Bueno, no por mucho tiempo.

-... No sé si sería capaz de contarle todo. No tengo idea de cómo reaccionaría. Pero tú has estado junto a Shun tanto tiempo, lo has ayudado tanto...

Esmeralda se detuvo, su expresión era triste, algo completamente inusual en ella.

-Es justamente por eso que no puedo decirle nada. Él... se sentiría traicionado, y todos estos años de amistad sólo servirían para hacer más grande mi traición.

-Pero tú no...

-Al principio, sí.

-Ya veo.

Las dos reanudaron el camino y volvieron a detenerse a unos cien metros de la cabaña.

-Cuando llegue el momento de actuar, será peor para todos si no se lo has dicho –dijo Dey, con la mirada baja.

-Si tengo que actuar, él tendrá que escoger entre sus hijos y yo...

-¡¿Los dos?

-En el mejor de los casos, solo Terry tendrá que ser eliminado. Pero sé que Andy lo defenderá a capa y espada... Ella sería capaz de morir por su hermano, ya que es incapaz de hacerlo por amor. En el peor de los casos, son los dos los que deben desaparecer. Como ya dije, Shun tendrá que elegir y entonces ya nada importará. Sé que los escogerá a ellos. Sakyamuni no debería haber permitido esta situación.

-Pero Shun te ama, ¿no?

-Tal vez. El caso es que la culpa a veces es más fuerte que el amor. A veces creo que June no ha terminado de morir todavía.

-Lo lamento.

-Ya somos dos. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

-Si mi Maestro me da permiso de ir a despedirlos.

-¿No vendrá él?

-Nunca le dice adiós a Shun.

-Ya veo. Hasta pronto, entonces, Deyanira.

-Hasta pronto, Esmeralda... Si necesitas algo...

-Te avisaré.

Dey la miró alejarse en dirección al pueblo y nuevamente sintió la angustia que la había acompañado desde un tiempo atrás, cuando recibió su misión.

-No hay nada que temer –se dijo a sí misma, repitiendo el lema que le habían enseñado de niña. Tampoco esta vez logró convencerse.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Esmeralda encontró a Terry. Ni siquiera se había molestado en pensar a dónde debía dirigirse, simplemente dejó que su instinto la guiara y así fue como llegó hasta él. Igual que la primera vez, cuando su instinto le dijo que el niño al que debía vigilar ya había nacido y supo a qué hospital debía dirigirse para encontrarlo. Claro que nadie le advirtió que ese día se encontraría también con Shun.

Lo contempló desde lejos. A pesar de que Fénix acostumbraba llamarlo "enano" por ser más bajo que ella, el chico en realidad era alto para su edad, Esmeralda se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que Terry llegaría a ser un hombre alto, quizá tanto como Ikki. Si vivía lo suficiente.

En ese momento, estaba entrenando. Debía estarlo haciendo desde la madrugada, algo completamente inusual en él. Todo indicaba que finalmente había decidido tomarse en serio su entrenamiento. Esmeralda hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera.

La joven frunció el ceño al ver que el muchacho estaba elevando su cosmos como lo había hecho el día anterior. Era un cosmos sin ninguna imagen estelar y ella sabía muy bien por qué: el Fénix no era la constelación que le correspondía. Terry había nacido bajo la protección de Pavus, el Pavorreal; y Andy estaba protegida por Lotus, la Flor de Loto, pero ninguno de los dos había querido tratar de obtener esas armaduras de plata. Jamás había pasado algo así y todo el Santuario estaba desconcertado.

Las armaduras eran asignadas por nacimiento. Sólo se podía elegir entre una armadura de plata o bronce que representara a la constelación que dominara el cielo en esa hora y fecha, y la armadura de oro del signo zodiacal correspondiente a ese mes. Pero los hijos de Shun habían preferido tratar de obtener las armaduras de Andrómeda y Fénix. Nadie creía que pudieran lograrlo.

Y, sin embargo, Esmeralda sabía que estaban a punto de conseguirlo.

También sabía que no les había resultado sencillo. Los poderes dominantes en ambas armaduras eran contrarios a los de sus respectivos cosmos. De niña, Andy había manifestado habilidades propias de un cosmos de fuego, metal o aire, y buscaba conseguir una armadura en la que el elemento dominante era el agua. Terry tenía habilidades de agua, tierra y metal, mientras que el elemento dominante de la armadura del Fénix era el fuego. Ambos hermanos habían tenido que forzar sus cosmos a adaptarse. Lo increíble era que lo estaban consiguiendo. El cosmos de Terry se había vuelto rojo y ardiente mientras que el de Andy había llegado a ser blanco y frío. Y la ausencia de figuras estelares era la señal de que Pavus y Lotus estaban quedando atrás.

Pronto Andy sería Andrómeda y Terry sería Fénix, y eso último era algo que Esmeralda debía impedir a toda costa.

Aun si eso significaba la muerte del muchacho.

Ese amanecer en el que Terry concentraba sus seis sentidos en alcanzar el séptimo, sería un buen momento. Podría acabar con él fácilmente y sin causarle dolor. Aún la autopsia más minuciosa sólo daría como resultado que el corazón de Terry simplemente se había detenido y todos lo atribuirían al esfuerzo de obligar a un cosmos de metal a manifestarse como si fuera de fuego. El mundo estaría a salvo de Terry. Una vez lejos de su influencia, Andy tal vez renunciaría a Andrómeda y volvería a su lugar como Lotus. Y Shun nunca se enteraría de la participación de Esmeralda.

-No puedo hacer algo así. Terry _todavía_ no ha llegado al punto sin retorno... murmuró.

¿Y si hablara con él y le pidiera que abandonara el entrenamiento, que regresara a Grecia con el resto de su familia y aceptara ser entrenado por su padre o por Nachi de Cáncer para obtener la armadura de plata que le correspondía?

Rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento también.

Sabía de sobra que Terry no cambiaría de opinión. Y ella no tendría más remedio que matarlo en el momento en que obtuviera la armadura del Fénix. Sólo podía rogar por que ese momento llegara lo más tarde posible.

Con un suspiro, emprendió el regreso hacia el pueblo. No quería que Shun le preguntara a dónde había ido antes del desayuno justo el día en que iban a marcharse de la isla. Quizá por eso no notó que Terry la estaba contemplando alejarse y tampoco lo vio elevar su cosmos todavía más, al punto que una nueva figura empezó a dibujarse sobre el fondo de luz roja.

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

Raziel caminaba por las salas de un aeropuerto. Había muchísima gente que iba y venía, empujándolo de un lado a otro.

De pronto notó que había un lugar donde la gente se apartaba apresuradamente. La curiosidad lo obligó a mirar. Había alguien en el centro de ese espacio. Un hombre de unos 25 años y cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura. Raziel se acercó más, hasta quedar al borde del espacio vacío.

El hombre lo miró, y Raziel lo reconoció aunque no lo había visto en esa vida. Supo que los rasgos del desconocido serían los mismos que tendría él quince años más adelante, y que los ojos violeta que lo miraban con dulzura eran sólo una copia de los suyos, una imitación lograda para ser una burla de los auténticos, un insulto a los siete ángeles.

Dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Exael, la Sombra Violeta, sonrió.

Raziel no se atrevía a mirar atrás, pero estaba convencido de que su contraparte lo estaba siguiendo de cerca, que no sería capaz de escapar. Exael lo había mirado a los ojos y ya no había ningún secreto que pudiera ocultarle. Todos sus miedos, sus rencores y defectos saldrían a la superficie en el momento en que la Sombra los llamara. Y el Ángel se perdería para siempre.

Si tan sólo pudiera pedir ayuda... pero no era capaz de gritar. Exael conocía su miedo más profundo y había anulado todo sonido en aquel lugar. Raziel sabía que en ese momento era sordo y mudo, y estaba aislado del universo.

Pero no había perdido el tacto, se dio cuenta de eso al estrellarse con alguien.

Alguien que vestía de negro, con un pequeño broche añil en una solapa del traje, elegante, pero sombrío. Alguien que lo abrazó, protector.

El nombre de esa persona se formó en la mente de Raziel como un grito, aunque no podía pronunciarlo.

Azrael.

Su hermano mayor estaba ahí y lo protegería. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Azrael se veía borroso, tremendamente borroso... pero... cuando Azrael se inclinó como para sujetarlo con más fuerza, Raziel se alarmó. Había podido ver a través de la bruma una cicatriz del lado derecho de la cara de su hermano. Una cicatriz profunda, hecha de un solo tajo, que bajaba desde la frente por la mejilla y hasta el cuello...

No era Azrael. Era Tamiel.

Y Raziel había caído en una trampa.

El hechizo se rompió en ese momento y el niño gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No se dio cuenta de que había hecho temblar el edificio desde los cimientos hasta el techo, sólo advirtió dos cosas: al empezar a gritar alguien le había tapado la boca, a tiempo para impedir que derrumbara todo, y esa misma persona lo mantenía sujeto con fuerza... ¿para inmovilizarlo o para tranquilizarlo?

Forcejeó un buen rato, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de morder la mano que le tapaba la boca. Cuando ya no pudo más, advirtió que el dueño de la mano estaba hablando, quizá había estado hablando desde el principio, pero el terror no lo había dejado oírlo.

-... sí, debimos haberle hecho caso a Gabriel. Palabra de honor que la próxima vez voy a pedir su opinión antes que la de ningún otro, aunque Miguel reclame que estoy minando su autoridad. Nos dijo que era demasiado pronto, que había que dejarte tranquilo y que... Hablando de tranquilidad, ¿ya te calmaste?

Raziel se las arregló para asentir.

-Menos mal, porque estoy muy cansado. Si te suelto ahora, ¿prometes no gritar ni morderme?

Raziel asintió de nuevo y Azrael (el verdadero Azrael) lo soltó con un suspiro de alivio.

-Tuve una pesadilla... vi a Exael y a Tamiel.

Azrael suspiró otra vez.

-Sé que no lo recuerdas, pero es algo que te ocurre siempre. Percibes los movimientos de las Sombras, a veces captas sus pensamientos, pero tu mente consciente todavía no está lista para asimilarlo. Eres demasiado joven.

El niño no tenía la menor intención de discutir eso.

-Acabo de llegar, veo que tienes lista tu maleta...

-Sí. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-En un momento, voy a dejarle una nota a Ragüel. Ponte los zapatos... ¿Cómo te ha ido con el otro problema?

-No ha dado mucho qué hacer, pero me inquieta un poco tanta calma.

-Mmmm. Tal vez deberíamos...

-¡No, por favor!

-Está bien.

Mientras se alejaban de la casa con rumbo al aeropuerto, Raziel se permitió tranquilizarse un poco. No tardarían mucho en alejarse de ese peligro en particular, aunque estaban demasiado cerca de caer de bruces en otros problemas.

* * *

**Jamir**

* * *

-_Hierba, flor y enredadera,  
tended sobre todo un velo... _

La voz de Telperión se elevó desde un murmullo hasta ser casi un grito mientras recitaba el conjuro. Kiki empezó a sentirse alarmado; sabía que Telperión usaría magia, pero esperaba magia mineral, no un hechizo de plantas... sin duda se trataba de un homenaje a la diosa de Jamir. Se había iniciado el duelo.

Las plantas brotaron de todas partes, tratando de estrangularlo.

-¡Muro de cristal!

Las plantas siguieron atacando, envolviendo el muro de cristal y revelando que su verdadera forma era la de una cúpula.

-Interesante –murmuró Telperión-. Veamos qué tan completo es este muro.

Kiki no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando las raíces de las plantas penetraron su defensa desde abajo. El muro de cristal no estaba pensado para un ataque de ese tipo y pronto estuvo aprisionado entre tallos y raíces.

Ginsei gritó aterrada y se puso en pie, tratando de intervenir aunque no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Un par de elfos la detuvieron y la obligaron a sentarse.

-Ya has hecho demasiado, pequeña –dijo uno de ellos.

La joven escondió la cara entre las manos.

Kiki estaba empezando a elevar su cosmos.

-¡Fuego de Aries!

Las plantas quedaron reducidas a cenizas. Los dos elfos seguían frente a frente.

Telperión sonrió tristemente.

-Veo que has aprendido algo en los últimos diez años, Kirkelen.

-Tú también has mejorado.

-Gracias. ¡Huesos de la tierra!

Esta vez sí era magia mineral. Telperión había convocado las piedras de las cercanías para hacerlas arrojarse ellas mismas contra el Caballero de Aries. De nada le servía a Kiki pulverizarlas a golpes, sólo conseguía que las piedras se volvieran más pequeñas y abundantes.

-No creo que tu fuego pueda fundirlas antes de que te aplasten –señaló Telperión.

Kiki no respondió de momento, estaba concentrando su cosmos... finalmente, se decidió a hablar, y su voz tomó por sorpresa a todos.

-¡Sangre de la tierra!

Ni Ginsei ni Mircea habían escuchado antes sobre eso. Kiki acostumbraba usar las técnicas de Mu, más el fuego de Aries, que era de su propia invención. Esa invocación era algo nuevo.

La tierra empezó a temblar, cada vez con más fuerza. Los elfos se miraron desconcertados y se alejaron a toda prisa. Justo a tiempo. El suelo estalló bajo Telperión y Kiki, un torrente de lava saltó hacia el cielo.

Por unos minutos, lo único que pudo hacer Ginsei fue buscar la forma de ponerse a salvo, asombrada por el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo roca fundida. Cuando por fin se decidió a mirar atrás, vio que Kiki estaba a salvo... más o menos. La armadura de Aries había bastado a duras penas para protegerlo.

Telperión había sobrevivido también, aunque no estaba en tan buen estado como su oponente. Se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol que había perdido todas sus hojas de repente y respiraba con dificultad; tenía una horrible quemadura en el pecho.

-Lo lamento –dijo Kiki, acercándosele.

-También yo –replicó Telperión con una sonrisa triste-. Que sea rápido –añadió.

Kiki asintió y cerró los ojos.

-¡Lanza de Aries!

Su cosmos se concentró en la forma de una lanza luminosa que traspasó el pecho de Telperión y se disipó en una lluvia de chispas rojas. Un segundo después, el cuerpo del elfo y el árbol ardían en una hoguera creada por el fuego de Aries. El duelo había terminado.

Los elfos empezaron a entonar un canto fúnebre, alejándose poco a poco para dirigirse a la aldea, donde pronto el canto se extendería a todos los habitantes de Jamir. Sólo Kiki, Chandra, Mircea y Ginsei quedaron en el sitio del duelo.

La muchacha trató de acercarse a su Maestro, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, Kiki le habló con voz neutra.

-No me hables ahora, no digas una sola palabra, y escucha con atención. Ahora debo presentarme ante los padres y hermanos de Telperión para que ellos decidan el precio que debo pagar por su muerte. Es posible que me expulsen de la comunidad y eso afectaría también a Chandra, que ahora está bajo mi cuidado. Quiero que tú y Mircea la acompañen al Santuario, llévenla a la Casa de Sagitario y pídanle a Verena de mi parte que la acoja hasta que yo pueda resolver algo aquí. Y luego irás con Geki de Tauro y le pedirás que continúe tu entrenamiento. Sinceramente, espero que hayas podido aprender algo de todo esto.

Ginsei asintió sin decir palabra y se alejó, llevando a Mircea de la mano y seguida por Chandra. La joven sacerdotisa no dijo tampoco una sola palabra hasta llegar al Santuario, cuando saludó a Verena, la sacerdotisa de Danna que mantenía el Fuego Eterno ante el altar de la diosa madre.

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

Ragüel entró a la casa silbando y se sorprendió de encontrar todo en un silencio absoluto. Automáticamente empezó a sentirse inquieto. No era propio de Raziel estar en silencio. Pronto reparó en un par de papeles sobre la mesa de la cocina. Uno era una de las abundantes hojas impresas con la fotografía y los datos de Raziel, con el detalle de que esta vez estaba en italiano. El segundo tenía la letra de Azrael:

_Es trágico que los niños desaparezcan con tanta frecuencia en esta época. Mira la historia de este niño, por ejemplo, salió de su casa para pedir dulces durante la noche de brujas y ya__ nunca más volvió a aparecer. _

_A veces me gustaría creer que el mundo entero es un santuario de paz, y enton__ces suceden cosas como estas. _

_Tu hermano,_

_Azrael _

_ Ps. Deberías ir de compras y vigilar un poco más lo que comes, no puedes sobrevivir sólo a base de galletas y queso, te lo digo por experiencia: yo ya lo intenté una vez y casi no vivo para contártelo._

¿Así que la investigación de la familia de Raziel había llegado hasta Italia y por eso Azrael se lo había llevado a algún otro lugar? Ragüel arrugó ambos papeles y los quemó con un gruñido de disgusto. Habrían podido avisarle primero... pero claro, Azrael era lo suficientemente paranoico como para no tratar un tema así por teléfono. Sin duda había aparecido de repente, le había dicho a Raziel "haz tu maleta" y se habían marchado a todo correr.

Bueno, eso le ahorraría todos los problemas que implicaba el cuidar a un niño de diez años, pero lo dejaba a solas con el otro problema...

* * *

**China**

* * *

Gabriel se dio cuenta de que seguía con vida, aunque eso no era de mucho consuelo en ese momento. Sabía que estaba encadenado a un muro de metal, pero no se sentía capaz de analizar la situación por el momento, se quedó un rato contemplando los gotas de un líquido rojo que caían de su frente hasta un pequeño charco en el suelo antes de comprender que se trataba de su propia sangre.

¿Y dónde estaban los otros?

-¿Verdad que es extraño? –dijo Mylagros.

Shiryu asintió con gravedad. ¿Qué podía ser aquella cosa negra que había aparecido tan de repente en el valle? No estaba ahí cuando habían pasado con rumbo a Rozan unos meses antes.

-¿Bajamos a investigar?

-Espera, creo que será mejor que le avisemos al Santuario antes de meternos en problemas.

* * *

**Suiza**

* * *

Fénix abrió los ojos un momento. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Lo que fuera que Lilith había hecho... ¿qué había sido? Finalmente lo recordó. Fénix se había arrojado contra ella sin darle tiempo a descubrir el escudo de Medusa, pero la amazona reaccionó rápido: había levantado el escudo y la había golpeado en la cabeza con todo el peso de aquella cosa de plata maciza.

Había dolido bastante.

Con precaución, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, alguien le había puesto un vendaje, muy poco profesional, por cierto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Sería posible?

-¿Marcela?

La guerrera de la Rata le sonrió. Fénix hubiera querido brincar y gritar de alegría, pero el dolor que sentía en la cabeza le aconsejaba ser prudente por un rato más.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En un auto robado –dijo la voz de Salvador desde el asiento del conductor-. A punto de llegar a... ¿Dorfly? Bueno, espero que no nos encontremos con la tía Dete.

-Como comediante te morirías de hambre –dijo Hans.

-De hecho, me estoy muriendo de hambre, así que pararé en el primer restaurante de aspecto medio decente que vea por aquí. Menos mal que tenemos a un nativo de estas tierras inexploradas para que nos sirva de intérprete. Además, así aprovecharemos para comprobar que nuestra heroína se encuentre bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Fénix.

-Tu cabeza es tan dura que dañaste el escudo de Medusa...

-¡Hans!

-Lo que sucedió –intervino Marcela con voz calmada- fue que Perseo consiguió golpearte y te dejó inconsciente, pero eso le dio tiempo a Hans y Salvador de atacar, Lilith huyó como alma que lleva el diablo y yo quedé libre de su hechizo.

-Me alegro –Fénix cerró los ojos-. ¿Todavía estamos en Suiza?

-Sí.

-Qué bien. Avísenme cuando lleguemos al restaurante. Siempre he querido probar el queso fundido.

Las risas de los otros la acompañaron mientras se hundía de nuevo en la oscuridad... de pronto recordó que no era una buena idea detenerse a comer en cualquier parte siendo un grupo de fugitivos que viajaba en un auto robado luego de irrumpir en las instalaciones de algo tan importante como la Fundación Graude, pero se había quedado dormida antes de comentarlo.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¿Y el Maestro Keres? –preguntó Shun.

-En Italia.

-Nunca para ese pobre –dijo Verena-. Esta vez tuvo que salir de emergencia.

-¿Ocurrió algo con los aprendices de Sheena?

-No, parece que fue a recoger a un pariente.

-No sabía que tuviera familia –dijo Andy, interesada.

-Seis hermanos –dijo Jorge, medio distraído-. ¿Me alcanzas la ensalada, Seiya?

-Qué familia tan grande.

-Las he visto mayores –replicó Seiya.

Jorge, Shun y Andy estaban almorzando en la Casa de Sagitario, comentando las últimas noticias con la familia de Seiya.

-¿Ya volvieron Shiryu y Myly de Rozan?

-No, querían venir en cuanto recibieron la noticia de la desaparición de Marin, pero Vega ya se había hecho cargo de los gemelos y les dijo que terminaran su negocio con calma.

-No sabe en lo que se ha metido, la pobre, Ten y Sora son un par de terremotos.

-Pero adoran a Misha, ahora que está él en casa, los gemelos se tranquilizarán un poco –dijo Andy.

-Eso es cierto –aceptó Verena.

Seiya miró de reojo a Mitsumasa, el muchacho estaba muy callado.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento, Andy? –preguntó Jorge.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Avanzando.

La niña pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a Mitsumasa llamó la atención de Andy con un murmullo apenas audible.

-¿Dijiste algo, Rhia?

-Pregunté qué va a pasar si Terry no consigue su armadura.

Era la clase de preguntas inesperadas que podían esperarse de la hija menor de Seiya y Verena. Andy sonrió distraídamente.

-Si no la obtiene antes de acabar el año, entrenará por la de Pavus, ese es el trato que hicimos con Lyra.

-Creo que Terry se parece más a un pavorreal que a un fénix –sentenció la niña con aire solemne.

Verena quiso llamarle la atención a su hija, pero Andy los sorprendió a todos echándose a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Muy cierto! ¡Muy cierto! –aprobó- Tienes un don para la verdad, Rhia. Cielos, Verena, esto está delicioso, ¿podría darme luego la receta?

-Claro, Andy, lo que gustes...

Rhiannon terminó de comer, llevó su plato a la cocina, se lavó los dientes y salió de la casa, que los adultos siguieran con su conversación, ella mejor buscaba en qué entretenerse. Pronto dejó atrás la casa de Sagitario y se detuvo, tratando de decidirse entre ir a Libra para buscar a Ten y Sora o a Capricornio para buscar a Angélica. Angélica y los gemelos no se hablaban, así que no podía jugar con los tres al mismo tiempo.

Pero de pronto ya no tuvo ese problema. El Maestro Keres acababa de volver al Santuario y subía la escalinata. Rhiannon abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida. Estaba acostumbrada a que el Maestro usara túnicas negras y era la primera vez que lo veía con ropa corriente. Claro que un traje entero tampoco era algo muy corriente. Y no era muy común verlo llevar una maleta en la mano en lugar de su báculo. Y todavía más extraordinario era que lo acompañaba un niño apenas un poco mayor que ella.

La niña sonrió e hizo una reverencia para saludarlos tan pronto como estuvieron cerca de ella.

-¡Maestro Keres!

Azrael le dedicó una sonrisa fatigada.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo... Raziel, esta señorita es Rhiannon Kido. Rhiannon, te presento a mi hermano Raziel, espero que sean buenos amigos.

Raziel saludó a la niña con una inclinación de cabeza, le incomodaba un poco el que tuviera el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes, justo como Lilith. Pero ella sonreía radiante.

-¿Vas a vivir aquí? ¿Quién va a ser tu maestro?

Antes de que ninguno de los dos hermanos pudiera decir algo, Raziel se encontró a sí mismo siendo arrastrado escaleras abajo por un torbellino pelirrojo.

-¡Ven, te presentaré con los demás!

-¡Az… Keres!

-¡Te dejo en buenas manos!... espero... –le gritó Azrael-. ¡Si me necesitas, sólo llega hasta el final de las escaleras!

Raziel no tuvo más opción que resignarse. Por lo menos la vida en el Santuario prometía ser todo menos silenciosa. Rhiannon, por su parte, estaba realmente feliz: la llegada del chico nuevo (¡y además un hermano del Patriarca!) tal vez sería suficiente para que los gemelos y Angélica firmaran una tregua.

Azrael siguió subiendo las escaleras. Con algo de suerte Raziel no tendría problemas en adaptarse al Santuario. De pronto, se detuvo en seco, con una nueva preocupación sumándose a todas las anteriores: ¿que quién iba a ser el maestro de Raziel, había preguntado la niña? ¡Rayos! Era cierto, el chico no podía permanecer ahí a menos que perteneciera al Santuario, y él no tenía idea de cuál armadura le correspondería. Tendría que hablar con Lyra al respecto... Y rogar porque no le sorprendiera saber que su hermano menor había nacido en Alaska y que había tenido que ir a buscarlo a Italia... y que no se le ocurriera recordar que él era árabe...

* * *

Jorge se sentó en el suelo. Estaba exactamente en el centro de la habitación de Marin, con la mirada hacia el este, hacia la estatua de Atenea. Había registrado minuciosamente el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de la amazona. Agotada esa vía, se concentraba tratando de captar "algo". Las emociones fuertes son capaces de imprimirse en la materia y quedar como un mensaje. Y si había algo "grabado" en las paredes de esa habitación, él lo encontraría.

El problema era la antigüedad del Santuario. Pronto el Caballero de Canes Venatici se vio golpeado por un diluvio de imágenes y palabras de todas las épocas imaginables. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido en la habitación de Marin siglos antes de que ella naciera. Otras amazonas la habían ocupado antes y en la historia del Santuario abundaban las situaciones dolorosas. Con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió salir de aquello.

Las voces se acallaron, y él seguía sentado en medio de la habitación.

-Tiene que haber algo que me diga dónde encontrarla...

Paseó su mirada por el lugar y de repente se puso en pie. El espejo.

Era un espejo de cuerpo entero al que no había examinado con demasiada atención mientras registraba. Marin lo mantenía cubierto con una tela blanca... ¿para que no se manchara o por alguna superstición? Jorge descubrió el espejo y estuvo a punto de gritar. No era su reflejo el que aparecía en ese objeto, sino el de Marin. La joven apoyaba ambas manos contra el cristal, como si se encontrara _dentro_ del espejo, y lo miraba con desesperación; su voz llegó hasta la mente de Jorge con tanta claridad como si hablara junto a él.

"¡Ayúdame!"

-¿Dónde estás?

"No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si estoy viva o no"

-¡¿Quién te hizo esto?

"Azrael"

La imagen se desvaneció. Jorge se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, contemplando su propio reflejo, y luego salió corriendo. Un rastreo mental le reveló que el Patriarca estaba en el palacio.

Y Keres, o Azrael, o quien fuera tendría muchas preguntas qué contestar...

**Continuará... **

* * *

**Intercapítulo 1: Promesas pendientes**

Extracto de una carta de Mihail Nikolaievich Brastk a Andreia Kido

* * *

Mi abuelo paterno es una persona imponente. Alto como una torre... estoy seguro de que mide más de dos metros. Y es fuerte como un oso, una vez lo vi doblar una barra de hierro usando sólo las manos. No, no estoy exagerando.

Mi abuela era todo lo contrario, una mujer frágil y delicada que parecía de juguete al lado de su esposo.

Sólo tuvieron dos hijos, una pareja.

Mi abuelo hubiera querido muchos más, pero la salud de su mujer era delicada y se arriesgó mucho con el segundo embarazo, así que se conformó... de bastante mala gana, porque Nikolai, mi padre, no era exactamente lo que él esperaba. Solía decir que su muchacho era un homenaje a su esposa, para cualquier persona aquello sería un elogio, pero los miembros de la familia sabían que era una señal de decepción.

Y sin embargo, mi padre no era bajo de estatura, superaba el metro ochenta, y también era muy fuerte, pero junto a mi abuelo parecía flaco y débil. Especialmente porque tenía los rasgos delicados de mi abuela, incluso había heredado el color de sus ojos y de su cabello. Para mi abuelo, la belleza que tanto adoraba en su "ángel de nieve" era más bien un insulto en su hijo. Extraña contradicción, lo sé, pero nadie se atrevió jamás a señalárselo. Dios, nadie en su sano juicio discutiría con un gigante como mi abuelo.

No es que sea una persona colérica... es sólo que... bueno, que él le diera una palmada a una mesa, por ejemplo, significaría que habría que comprar otra mesa, porque la pobre víctima se habría convertido en astillas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Es un buen hombre que no controla mucho que digamos su propia fuerza. No me canso de agradecerle al cielo que nunca se le ocurriera pegarme ni aún por mis peores travesuras, ya que si lo hubiera hecho no estaría contándote todo esto.

No recuerdo a mi abuela, ni a mi padre ni a mi tía, pero mamá, el abuelo y sus sobrinos me hablaban constantemente de ellos, al punto que siento como si los hubiera conocido. A veces pienso que es extraña la forma en que he llegado a quererlos a través de los recuerdos de otros, pero me figuro que esa es la forma en la que ha funcionado la tradición oral en todos los pueblos. En fin, sigo con mi relato.

La hermana de mi padre era una mujer valerosa e independiente, una extraña combinación de la voluntad férrea del abuelo y el dulce carácter de la abuela, a ella le bastaba una sonrisa para tener el universo a sus pies. Por eso nadie se atrevió a decir nada cuando mi primo llegó al mundo y mi tía se negó a decir quién era el padre. Ni siquiera mi abuelo protestó.

Por otro lado, estaba demasiado fascinado por su primer nieto como para poder quejarse.

Cuando le llegó la noticia de que habían muerto, el pobre viejo se derrumbó, y la muerte de su esposa, pocos meses después, terminó de hundirlo. A veces me pregunto cómo se las arregló mi padre para luchar con su propio dolor y al mismo tiempo ayudar al abuelo a recuperarse. Los primos de mi padre ayudaron mucho, pero siempre me aseguraron que él llevó el peso de la labor más dura.

Se volvió un poco más taciturno de lo que ya era y se consagró más que nunca al trabajo. Pero tuvo un gran acierto al convencer al abuelo de que lo ayudara. Entrenando a los jóvenes aprendices de mi padre, el abuelo empezó a salir de su depresión. Fueron años muy duros, pero al final los dos parecían haber superado la tragedia. Entonces fue cuando el abuelo decidió viajar, algo que no había hecho en toda su vida. Pasó cinco años recorriendo el mundo y sólo regresó a Siberia cuando mi padre le comunicó que iba a casarse.

El abuelo me dijo una vez que siempre le había extrañado que papá no mencionara nunca a sus aprendices que se había casado. Cuando se lo comentó, él sólo puso una expresión bastante sombría y le contestó que estaba tratando de enseñarles a no tener lazos afectivos y que la idea de que su Maestro tuviera familia echaría a perder todo lo que estaba logrando, en especial con uno de ellos que le estaba dando más dificultades que todos los demás juntos.

Me gustaría poder presentarte a mi madre. Es una dama bastante especial... al decir de mi abuelo, está más que medianamente loca, ya que aceptó la situación de la familia como si fuera lo más natural del mundo e incluso encontraba divertido llamar a mi padre por el nombre de su armadura. Tal vez pueda convencerte un día de ir a visitarla, sé que te agradará.

Ella se convirtió en el pilar que sostenía la familia, como antes lo hicieron la abuela y la tía Natasha. Y sigue siéndolo ahora, cuando ya no está mi padre y sólo quedamos nosotros, el abuelo y sus sobrinos.

Yo nací un mes después de la muerte de mi padre. Suena raro, ¿verdad? Esto de ser un hijo póstumo puede ser bastante incómodo, porque a veces te sientes como si tuvieras un deber especial con esa persona que ha muerto, completar una misión inacabada, vivir en su lugar el tiempo que le fue arrebatado.

Es como lo que comentaba Terry el otro día, acerca de que hay ocasiones en las que el cuarto mandamiento se convierte en una sentencia.

Después de toda esta larga y aburrida confesión, sólo me queda rogar por que entiendas lo que sucede conmigo, mi apreciada amiga. Nadie me exigió la promesa que hice ante la tumba de mi padre. Nadie me reclamará si no la cumplo.

Y, sin embargo, no puedo desistir de ella. Siento que se lo debo a él. Y también a mi tía, a mis abuelos y a mi madre.

Pero cumplir esa promesa, más que todo, me lo debo a mí mismo.

Sé que me comprendes. Sueles fingir lo contrario, pero sé que entiendes mi situación mejor que nadie.

Después de todo, tú también estás atada por una promesa que podrías romper en cualquier momento sin perjudicar a nadie.

Pero tampoco tú vas a desistir. ¿O me equivoco?

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, empecemos por Telperión. Ese nombre aparece en libro de J.R.R. Tolkien "El Silmarillion", se trata de un árbol mágico que producía una luz maravillosa. Y el hechizo de plantas que utiliza en contra de Kiki es en realidad los dos primeros versos de "La selva invasora", un poema de Rudyard Kipling que forma parte de "El Libro de la Selva".

Mientras conversa con Deyanira, Esmeralda menciona el nombre Sakyamuni, esa es una manera de referirse al Buda histórico, Sidarta Gautama.


	4. ¿Y a los ángeles, quién los cuida?

**cuatro**

**¿Y a los ángeles, quién los cuida?**

-Hace frío aquí –protestó Marin.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Es Noruega!

El paisaje había cambiado, de manera que ahora no se encontraban a la orilla de aquella masa de agua, sino en lo alto de una colina nevada, contemplando un mar congelado, pero con golfos estrechos y profundos en las que circulaba el agua, negra en apariencia, por lo profunda que era.

-¿Y esos son los fiordos? –preguntó ella.

-Ajá...

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cambiar el... eh... escenario.

Afrodita pareció desconcertarse con la pregunta.

-No es algo voluntario. Supongo que es la conciencia de la armadura interactuando con la mía. ¿Tuviste suerte?

-No lo sé. Me parece que pude ver a Jorge, pero... no sé si pudo oír todo lo que traté de decirle.

-Sí... puede ser un poco complicado. Me tomó quince años hablarte con claridad... y eso porque recibí algo de ayuda no solicitada, por parte de nuestro siempre estimado Patriarca.

¿Estaba siendo irónico o lo de "siempre estimado" lo decía en serio?

-Afrodita... los otros caballeros de oro...

-No lo sé –Afrodita recogió algo de nieve y empezó a hacer una bola-. ¿Alguno de los otros te ha comentado algo semejante? Hyoga, Shiryu y Kiki, principalmente, ellos era muy cercanos a sus predecesores. Seiya también, Aioros cuidaba de él incluso desde el Más Allá... Mmm... La habilidad de Ikki de manipular la mente podría ayudarle a entrar en contacto con Aioria... y claro, el nivel de Shun siempre fue más alto de lo que demostraba a simple vista, durante nuestro combate no pude dejar de pensar que me recordaba un poco a Shaka... A los demás no los conozco.

-Nunca hablé con ellos de nuestras... conversaciones... Atenea me lo prohibió.

-Dudo que haya sido Atenea.

-¿Qué dices?

-Negar un problema capaz de atormentarte como lo he hecho yo no puede ser un consejo de la diosa de la Sabiduría. Me temo que la que te habló en ese momento fue Saori.

-Son la misma persona.

-¿Sí? ¿También Julián Solo y Poseidón? ¿O Shun y Hades? Piénsalo un poco.

-Estás tratando de confundirme, ellos dos fueron posesiones, Saori es una reencarnación.

-Trato de hacer que pienses, durante estos años te he visto perder la costumbre de preguntar, ahora sólo obedeces. Pero tiene que llegar un momento en el que debas cuestionarte todo lo que has aprendido. Solo estoy preparándote.

-¿Cuándo te volviste mi Maestro?

-Desde el instante en que te convertiste en mi sucesora. Bueno, voy a mostrarte un ejemplo que usaba conmigo mi Maestro, que en paz descanse. Observa.

Afrodita puso la bola de nieve en el suelo y le dio un pequeño empujón. La bola rodó colina abajo, ganando velocidad y haciéndose cada vez más grande. Fue una pequeña avalancha lo que acabó precipitándose en el agua helada.

-Bien, Marin, ¿qué es lo que acabas de ver?

-A un hombre adulto jugando con nieve –replicó ella con impaciencia-. ¿No sería mejor que me ayudaras a volver?

-Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por ayudarte. Responde mi pregunta y tal vez hayamos logrado algo.

Con un gruñido, la amazona se sentó en la nieve. Pero ya el paisaje estaba cambiando de nuevo y ahora estaban en una pradera llena de flores. Un águila planeaba en el cielo.

**

* * *

El Santuario **

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda que Arcas, hijo de Zeus y la ninfa Calixto, poseía la mejor jauría de Grecia. Cuando Arcas fue convertido en la constelación de Böotes, al tiempo que su madre y su hermana gemela eran transformadas en la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor, los perros de Arcas fueron transformados en un cúmulo de estrellas. Canes Venatici, los Perros de Cacería. Estas estrellas temibles se cuentan entre los más fieros guerreros de los cielos y tienen la misión de proteger a Arturo, el Guardián de los Osos, la estrella más brillante de Böotes.

Pero no fue en eso en lo que pensó Azrael cuando empezaron los ladridos. Sabía de sobra que sólo él los estaba escuchando, ya que era una manifestación del cosmos bastante difícil de captar; se necesita estar un poco más allá de los siete sentidos para poder oír los sonidos del Cosmos. Y aquel sonido lo hizo pensar más bien en las leyendas inglesas acerca de jaurías de perros fantasmas. Especialmente cuando su habitación fue invadida por una luz espectral y las imágenes de los perros de Arcas empezaron a correr a su alrededor como relámpagos. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Docenas? ¿Millares? Imposible saberlo, cada uno era como una estrella fugaz y, de acuerdo con las tradiciones más antiguas, no había presa que pudiera escapárseles.

Azrael calculó rápidamente a qué distancia se encontraba el dueño de ese cosmos. Debía estar realmente furioso como para que pudiera percibirlo con tanta fuerza. Soltó el libro que leía y trató de alcanzar su báculo, que había dejado apoyado contra una pared.

Jorge irrumpió en la habitación. El Patriarca no tuvo tiempo de hablar, de pronto simplemente se había estrellado contra una pared y alguien lo mantenía sujeto por el cuello de la túnica, casi ahogándolo al mismo tiempo.

-Supongo que no es una visita de cortesía...

-¿¡¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿A quién?

-¡A Marin! ¡¿¡Qué le hiciste!

Los ojos de Azrael se oscurecieron.

-¿Me estás acusando de algo?

Antes de que Jorge respondiera, Azrael había logrado soltarse y lo había golpeado en el estómago. No muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerle perder el equilibrio mientras él recuperaba su báculo. Cuando Jorge levantó la vista, se encontró con que el ángel de oricalco estaba a unos centímetros de su cara, mientras que Azrael lo miraba con expresión sombría.

-La ira no es buena consejera, Canes Venatici. Atacarme sólo te traerá problemas y no hará volver a Marin.

-¿La mataste?

El caballero de plata sujetó el báculo, arrebatándoselo al Patriarca para luego golpearlo en un costado. Azrael cayó, arrastrando una mesita de la que se había sujetado al recibir el golpe. En el suelo, miró rápidamente a su atacante y alzó un brazo para protegerse la cara al descubrir la forma en que Jorge estaba sujetando el báculo. Por lo visto el Patriarca del Santuario iba a recibir una paliza con su propio símbolo de autoridad. Si no se hubiera tratado de él mismo, probablemente habría encontrado cómica la situación.

Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, aguardando, y luego bajó un poco el brazo para averiguar qué sucedía. Los perros estelares seguían rodeándolo, gruñendo amenazadores, pero el báculo estaba en el suelo y dos caballeros, Geki e Ichi, se esforzaban por inmovilizar a Jorge. No estaban teniendo mucha suerte. Azrael se puso en pie para tratar de restablecer el orden, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?

El tono encolerizado de la diosa Atenea fue suficiente para hacer que los perros de Arcas desaparecieran de golpe. Lo suficiente como para que Hydra y Tauro se quedaran como estatuas, y para que Azrael empezara a preguntarse si sería posible simplemente desaparecer.

**

* * *

China**

* * *

Shiryu le dio la mano a Mylagros para ayudarla a terminar de bajar. Les había llevado bastante tiempo llegar hasta el fondo del valle, ya que habían evitado los senderos. La construcción negra se veía todavía más imponente ahora que estaban cerca. Y las máquinas con aspecto de escarabajos gigantes circulaban por todas partes con la actividad de un hormiguero.

-Asombroso –comentó Mylagros-. ¿Pero qué se supone que es todo esto?

-Buena pregunta –admitió Shiryu-, no había visto nada semejante en toda mi vida.

Una mano cayó sobre el hombro de Shiryu en forma repentina. El Caballero del Dragón miró con sorpresa a la persona que estaba junto a él, era como si se hubiera materializado de repente.

Era un hombre muy joven, tal vez de unos 22 años, ojos color miel y cabello leonado. El caballero y la amazona advirtieron de inmediato que usaba una armadura negra y dorada cuyo diseño no les resultaba familiar... y además estaba provista de alas.

-Disculpen, no pude dejar de observar esas urnas que llevan ustedes... –dijo, con tono cordial, pero sin quitar la mano del hombro de Shiryu-. ¿Por casualidad, son parte de los Caballeros de Atenea?

Los dos asintieron en silencio.

-Qué mal... –murmuró el desconocido-. Primero ángeles y ahora guerreros, parece que fuera a haber una convención por estos rumbos.

Mylagros reaccionó entonces, dejó su urna en el suelo e hizo una reverencia al estilo chino.

-¡Encantados de conocerlo! Yo soy Mylagros de Sculptor y él es mi esposo, Shiryu del Dragón. Como has dicho, protegemos a Atenea, ¿a qué divinidad sirves tú?

Un poco desconcertado, el joven miró con atención a la amazona.

-¿No eres un poco joven para ser su esposa? ...juraría que hay unos diez años de diferencia... tal vez doce...

Shiryu puso mala cara, pero Mylagros se echó a reír. Araquiel sonrió.

-Para ser china, eres bastante expresiva.

-Es que no soy china, soy argentina...

-No has contestado la pregunta de Mylagros –interrumpió Shiryu.

-Oh, perdón. Soy Araquiel de la Sombra Dorada y pertenezco a la guardia personal de la Madre de las Hadas.

-Y esto que están construyendo aquí... –dijo Shiryu, señalando el edificio con un ademán.

-Lo llamamos el Palacio de las Máquinas. Será el hogar de nuestra Madre. Por cierto, no se permite el paso a particulares.

-Nunca había oído hablar de la Madre de las Hadas... no forma parte de la mitología china –dijo Shiryu a Mylagros cuando se alejaban, sintiendo todavía en ellos la mirada vigilante de Araquiel.

-Muy cierto. Qué tipo tan raro. Y eso que mencionó acerca de ángeles, ¿qué habrá querido decir?

-No sé, pero, como te dije antes, creo que debemos llamar al Santuario antes de meternos en líos. Y te lo repito, Myly, porque tengo la ligera impresión de que te mueres por ir a explorar ese palacio, si es que es un palacio.

-Lo que sí es, es la pesadilla de un arquitecto. Me gustaría saber qué tal anda la decoración por dentro...

-My-la-gros...

-Pero de momento me conformaré con tomar unas cuantas fotos tan pronto como "Ari" deje de vigilarnos... je, dos pájaros de un tiro: termino de gastar los cuadros que me sobraron del último rollo y tendré algo interesante que enseñarle al patrón cuando las revele.

-No vayas a decirle "patrón" otra vez al Maestro Keres, creo que no le hace gracia.

-¿No? Con esa cara tan seria es imposible saber si está enojado o no... Volviendo al tema de Araquiel, me pareció notar algo extraño con respecto a sus alas.

-¿Sí? Se parecen bastante a las de la armadura de Sagitario.

-Excepto por un detalle.

-¿Cuál?

Mylagros miró muy seria a Shiryu, para subrayar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-No parecen formar parte de la armadura... doradas y todo, parecen... naturales...

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia**

* * *

Una lluvia repentina había vaciado de gente las calles. Esmeralda sujetó con más firmeza su abrigo, el viento era bastante fuerte y el frío repentino no era nada despreciable, en especial después de haber visitado la isla de Ikki.

Caminaba sin rumbo, pensando en todos los pequeños acontecimientos que la habían llevado hasta Atenas desde su México natal, para que terminara cuestionando al universo entero en un día de lluvia y viento. Encontró un portal donde refugiarse y cerró la sombrilla para quedarse ahí un rato, contemplando la lluvia.

Había tenido una infancia y una adolescencia normales, en apariencia, claro. Una familia, amigos, estudios y trabajo. Al finalizar el siglo XX e iniciar el XXI, había empezado a dar muestras de un talento extraordinario como pintora. Su labor artística la había llevado a recorrer el mundo y finalmente se había establecido en Grecia. Los críticos hablaban de un nuevo Renacimiento, liderado por una joven que apenas había dejado la adolescencia. Por ese lado, estaba satisfecha. Seguía teniendo una relación muy cercana con su familia y sus amigos. Pero también tenía una misión qué cumplir y eso lo había sabido desde muy pequeña.

Sólo que ahora no deseaba cumplir esa misión.

El encuentro con Deyanira no la había hecho sentirse mejor, a pesar de lo mucho que la había aliviado poder hablar de su problema con alguien que no sólo era capaz de comprenderla, sino que se enfrentaba a algo similar... tal vez peor.

Recordó, con un dejo de amargura, sus conversaciones con quienes le habían encomendado aquella misión.

Su advertencia principal había sido "no te encariñes".

No había podido evitarlo. Amaba a Shun. Quería muchísimo a Andy. Y Terry, aún en sus peores momentos, podía ser adorable sin proponérselo, en especial por sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su padre. Y una vez más, su pensamiento volvía hacia Shun, al que le rompería el corazón el día en que tuviera que ejecutar la sentencia que pesaba sobre Terry.

-Vas a resfriarte si te quedas aquí.

La voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos pertenecía a un joven pelirrojo. Esmeralda sintió que se le congelaba la sangre.

-Asbeel... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Una visita rápida –la Sombra Naranja sonrió más ampliamente-. ¿Sabías que ahora hay dos ángeles en el Santuario? Es como si los pobres pensaran que ese lugar puede servirles de refugio, como si mis hermanos y yo no hubiéramos entrado nunca ahí, ni le hubiéramos dado una buena paliza a unos cuantos caballeros de oro. Si no los matamos a todos ese día fue porque intervino la madre de Atenea... Ah... ¿Te estoy molestado con mis historias de guerra?

-Preferiría que te fueras y me dejaras sola.

Asbeel se encogió de hombros.

-No lo pude evitar... una chica tan linda, con una carita tan llena de preocupación, esas cosas atraen a las sombras... Dime, ¿te gustaría que te ayudara con tu pequeño problema?

-¿Y cómo podrías ayudarme tú?

La sombra sólo se rió un poco. Había una pequeña plantita que había logrado crecer en una grieta entre los adoquines y él la tocó con delicadeza.

Con una sola mirada, Esmeralda supo todo lo que se relacionaba con esa plantita en el instante que le tomó a Asbeel tocarla. Supo cuál era la especie, en qué clima se daría mejor y aún tuvo tiempo de asombrarse porque no era una especie propia de Grecia sino de la India. Se dio cuenta de que la semilla había germinado apenas un mes antes y que estaba en su segunda floración. Vio que las flores acababan de abrirse y que eran de un azul pálido, pero el agua de lluvia que las empapaba se las había arreglado de alguna manera para hacer parecer que eran verde-azuladas, como los ojos de Shun... como los de Andy... como los de Terry... y casi pudo oírla gritar de terror cuando Asbeel la tocó y aceleró el envejecimiento celular. Una levísima nube de vapor se elevó de la plantita, ya que el proceso desprendía una gran cantidad de calor, pero el resultado era sencillo: todas las células de la planta murieron antes de que el organismo tuviera tiempo de reemplazarlas.

-¡No tenías por qué hacer eso! ¡Sé cuál es tu poder!

-Lo que no sabes es que me gusta emplearlo. Un trabajo limpio y rápido, Esmeralda. Cuando quieras cumplir tu misión, sólo llámame, yo me encargaré.

Esmeralda se arrodilló en el suelo y recogió la plantita. Las hojas secas se quebraron al tocarlas, pero los pétalos aún conservaban algo de aquella ilusión verde-azul.

-Preferiría hacerlo con mis propias manos antes que encargárselo a un psicópata como tú... ¡al menos sé que yo no voy a disfrutar esa pesadilla!

La Sombra soltó una carcajada mientras se alejaba de ella.

Esmeralda se marchó en dirección contraria. Iba llorando, pero no estaba segura si era de pena o de ira.

* * *

**China**

* * *

Gabriel volvió en sí por segunda vez, pero al principio creyó que estaba soñando. Frente a él estaba su propio rostro, mirándolo con una expresión fascinada. Lo único que se le ocurrió pensar fue que necesitaba con urgencia visitar al peluquero, no recordaba haberse dejado tan largo el cabello y cualquiera lo confundiría con una chica... entonces empezó a notar las otras diferencias. Esa imagen que a primera vista parecía un reflejo suyo en algún espejo en realidad tenía rasgos mucho más delicados, los ojos eran más grandes y de un azul bastante más oscuro, las cejas eran más finas, la piel era más clara y las manos definitivamente habrían sido la envidia de una princesa... esas manos no pertenecían a un carpintero... y ni aún llevando su descuido hasta el extremo habría permitido él que su cabello creciera tanto.

-Sombra Azul... Anmael... –dijo finalmente.

Anmael sonrió.

-Despertaste –señaló, con una voz que también era menos grave que la de Gabriel-. Tenía miedo de que no lo hicieras nunca. Un golpe en la cabeza como el que recibiste ha dejado en coma a más de uno y ha sido suficiente para matar a otros. Pero no te preocupes, el tecnomago culpable de esa agresión ya fue castigado. Severamente, como corresponde.

Un grito de agonía, bastante lejano, pareció subrayar las palabras de Anmael.

-¿Dónde están mis hermanos?

-En un sitio seguro, al igual que tú. No debes preocuparte.

Por supuesto, eso sirvió para alarmar todavía más al ángel.

-Me agrada la apariencia que tienes en esta reencarnación, Gaby, siempre eres un poco diferente en cada una... tengo entendido que esta vez eres hijo de artesanos de la madera...

-Somos una familia de carpinteros –corrigió Gabriel-, ¿a qué viene la charla?

-Oh, sólo trataba de ser un buen anfitrión. Ya que vas a estar aquí algún tiempo... digamos... el resto de tu vida... y, con algo de suerte, también tu _otra _vida... bueno, quiero que te sientas a gusto, ya que estaremos muy cerca de partir de ahora, mi querido tío Gaby.

-No me llames así.

-Ah, parece que no lo has notado: tu opinión no tiene peso en este lugar. Al menos en este calabozo se hace _mi_ voluntad –Anmael sonrió de nuevo y añadió en un susurro-. Pronto no tendrás más voluntad que la mía.

Con un escalofrío, Gabriel tuvo de repente una visión fugaz de sus vidas pasadas, Anmael era el maestro torturador de las Siete Sombras y su especialidad era valerse del punto débil de sus víctimas, ya fuera físico, mental o espiritual, para hacerlas derrumbarse. Y parecía ser que el objetivo principal de Anmael seguía siendo el mismo que en los últimos milenios: ya que se había convertido en una sombra de un ángel... ¿por qué no convertir al ángel en una copia de su sombra?

Después de todo, el punto débil de Gabriel era su miedo a llegar a ser "algo" como Anmael...

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

-¿Y bien? –insitió Saori-. ¿Acaso se han quedado mudos de repente?

Nachi fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Geki y yo escuchamos una pelea, entramos a averiguar qué sucedía y encontramos a Canes Venatici atacando al Maestro Keres.

-No es propio de Jorge comportarse de esa manera –intervino Geki.

Saori miró a Azrael.

-¿Keres?

-Ha sido un malentendido, mi Señora. Canes Venatici y yo lo resolveremos...

-¿_Qué_ clase de malentendido?

-Mi Señora, es algo privado.

Saori frunció el ceño.

-¿Jorge?

Pudo haber hablado en ese momento y declarar lo que le había dicho Marin... desde donde quiera que se encontrase... ¿Pero qué pruebas podía presentar? Era su palabra contra la del Patriarca... el caballero sacudió la cabeza. No podía decirlo aún.

-No me agrada que se me guarden secretos. Lo que afecta a uno solo de mis caballeros afecta a todo el Santuario. Será mejor para ambos que me lo digan ahora.

Geki desvió la mirada. La diosa había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, cada vez se volvía más severa e insistía en mantener una disciplina rígida en el Santuario, como si se preparara para una guerra.

Los dos interrogados permanecieron en silencio, asombrados por el disgusto creciente de la diosa.

-Muy bien –declaró Saori finalmente-, ahora están desafiándome y eso es algo que no voy a tolerar.

* * *

**Suiza**

* * *

Lilith comprobó una última vez que no le faltara nada en el bolso de viaje. Era hora de volver al Santuario.

-Creo que habría sido una buena actriz, si hubiese tenido tiempo alguna vez, esos pobres realmente creyeron que me habían vencido –comentó a alguien que ocupaba una silla cercana-. El microchip que le implanté a Marcela produce una señal lo suficientemente fuerte como para que puedas rastrearla sin problemas, así que no hay posibilidad de que escapen.

La otra persona asintió.

-No te les acerques demasiado –insistió Lilith-, quiero que estén todos juntos cuando los atrapes. Y no quiero que lo hagas tú solo. Son más poderosos de lo que han demostrado hasta ahora, espera a tus hermanos.

La otra persona asintió nuevamente. Lilith cerró el bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, regreso al Santuario, pero primero pasaré por Inglaterra, a visitar a mi familia, o lo que queda de ella. ¿Tú estarás bien?

Un movimiento despreocupado de una mano y una sonrisa suave fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta, pero tendría que conformarse con eso, Exael nunca hablaba.

-Hasta luego, entonces –dijo Lilith, mientras dejaba la habitación.

Exael dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible. A veces Lilith lo agobiaba con su preocupación por su seguridad y sus consejos, como si él no fuera su protector, sino al revés. Era curioso cómo en cada una de sus vidas llegaba un momento en el que empezaba a actuar como una madre sobreprotectora.

Miró el rastreador. Marcela de la Rata y sus compañeros estaban ya en Alemania. ¿Sería ya hora de seguirlos, o podía darles un poco más de ventaja para que la cacería fuera más interesante?

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

Ragüel comprobó que todo estuviera asegurado antes de salir de la casa. No quería problemas ahora que no tenía a Raziel para vigilar el lugar.

Estaba casi seguro de haber descubierto el texto que había estado buscando todos esos meses. Y el encontrarse solo justo entonces parecía algo providencial. Interesante.

¿Qué pensaría Miguel cuando se diera cuenta de que su búsqueda en China era completamente innecesaria, ya que en aquel país no quedaba ningún dato sobre la leyenda perdida? Pero sin duda lo que realmente le impactaría sería enterarse de que el secreto en realidad se encontraba en Inglaterra. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Con algo de suerte, podría decirle todo cara a cara.

Llegó a la esquina, desde donde esperaba conseguir un taxi que lo llevara a la biblioteca y entonces alguien le dio una palmada en un brazo. Un hombre de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos negros, casi idéntico a Rafael. Casi.

-Agniel... –murmuró, sorprendido. En verdad, la Sombra Roja era una visita que no esperaba.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

En la Casa de Acuario, Vega de Lyra terminó de calcular una carta astral tarareando una canción de moda. Había sido un buen día y la puesta de sol llenaba el Santuario de una luz mágica. Anotó los resultados en un papel y consultó el sistema de seguridad que permitía conocer la localización de cualquiera de los habitantes del Santuario antes de salir. El chico nuevo todavía no estaba registrado en él, pero el Patriarca le había dicho que estaba con Rhiannon, así que la buscó a ella.

Estaba en el anfiteatro, y cuando Vega llegó ahí la encontró con los gemelos, Angélica y un chico de cabello negro, ese tenía que ser el ahora famoso hermano menor de Keres. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Todos estaban muy serios. Ah, claro, Ten y Sora estaban dibujando y los demás seguían fascinados los veloces trazos que daban forma a verdaderas maravillas.

Los gemelos eran muy talentosos. Vega se preguntó, y no por primera vez, si sería una buena idea que entrenaran por sus armaduras o si sería mejor enviarlos a un conservatorio de bellas artes, como había sugerido Lilith. Sería mejor que Shiryu y Mylagros se decidieran pronto al respecto. Moviéndose sin hacer ruido, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, pudo escuchar parte de la conversación.

-¿Y este sujeto con alas, qué es? –preguntó Rhiannon.

-Pues, trataba de dibujar a mi ángel de la guarda –dijo Ten-. Mamá dijo que todos tenemos un ángel y yo me preguntaba qué aspecto tendrá el mío.

-¿Todos? –preguntó Angélica-. ¿Incluso los que no creen en los ángeles?

-Bueno... –intervino el chico de cabello negro-. Sí, toda persona tiene a alguien para cuidarla y protegerla.

-¿Y a los ángeles, quién los cuida? –preguntó Rhiannon.

El chico apartó la mirada.

-Tal vez... se cuidan unos a otros... –murmuró.

-Hola, gente menuda –saludó Vega.

-¡Hola, Vega! –respondieron alegremente los niños del Santuario.

-¡Mira, este es Raziel! –dijo Rhiannon, presentándole al nuevo-. Acaba de llegar al Santuario.

-Hola, Raziel. Soy la Amazona de Plata de Lyra, mi nombre es Vega y soy la jefa de personal en ese sitio. El Patriarca me encargó que te asignara un Maestro, ya que vas a quedarte aquí.

Raziel estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿un maestro?", pero logró detenerse a tiempo. Vega lo decía como si él estuviera enterado de qué se trataba el asunto.

-Sabes, creo que has tenido suerte, te corresponde entrenar por una armadura muy especial.

Raziel sonrió tímidamente, acababa de comprender de qué clase de maestro se trataba.

Estaba en problemas.

-¡Seiyaaaaa! ¡Vereeenaaaaa! ¡Miren lo que les traje! –gritó Vega desde la entrada de la Casa de Sagitario, un rato después.

Verena salió casi inmediatamente.

-¡Vega! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Cuestiones del trabajo.

-Hola, Lyra –saludó Seiya con un poco menos de entusiasmo-. ¿Y ahora de qué se trata?

-¡Pues felicitaciones, señor Seiya de Sagitario, acaban de nombrarle Maestro!

Seiya enarcó una ceja.

-¿Sí? ¿Bronce o Plata?

-Mejor que eso –Vega le dio un ligero empujón al niño que la acompañaba-. Sagitario nacido bajo la protección de Sagitario. Seiya, te presento a Raziel, tu sucesor...

* * *

-¿Realmente querías un duelo? –preguntó Azrael, rompiendo un silencio de varias horas, que había empezado justo cuando Saori había ordenado que los encerraran a los dos en el cabo Sunión.

-Tenía la esperanza de que quisieras confesarte antes de morir –respondió Jorge.

-Vaya que eres terco. Y, por cierto, ¿de cuándo acá me tuteas?

-Desde que estamos encerrados en la misma celda por orden de Atenea. Creo que eso me rebaja a tu nivel.

Azrael tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-En verdad Marin tiene un amigo leal.

"Buena señal" se dijo Jorge a sí mismo "por lo menos habla de ella en presente".

-¿Y vas a decirme en dónde está?

-No.

-Entonces, admites que tuviste algo que ver con su desaparición.

El Patriarca se sentó frente al caballero con una expresión de fastidio más que evidente.

-Parece ser que no lo has notado, pero Marin no es la única persona que se encuentra ausente. Antes que ella desaparecieron dos aprendices, Mihoshi y Fénix, un tercer aprendiz, Mircea, estuvo a punto de ser secuestrado y otro más, Thiérry, fue herido de gravedad. Cuando acepté encargarte la búsqueda de Marin, pensé que me ayudarías y que podría concentrarme en los demás problemas mientras tú la localizabas a ella. Y mira a dónde hemos venido a parar.

-Marin me dijo que tú eres el responsable de...

-¿Te llamó por teléfono? ¿Te envió una nota?

-No. Se comunicó conmigo telepáticamente. Vi su imagen en un espejo.

-Curioso. Sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que ella nunca ha demostrado habilidades de ese tipo. ¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de que fue Marin quien te habló? ¿Sentiste su cosmos? ¿Puedes jurarlo?

-...No.

-Entonces, consigue pruebas. No es de sabios atacar como lo hiciste, porque la próxima vez voy a devolverte cada golpe. Bueno, mejor nos vamos antes de que suba la marea.

Dicho esto, Azrael se puso en pie, abrió la puerta del calabozo y salió. Jorge se quedó estático unos segundos y luego corrió para alcanzarlo.

-¿Podías abrir la puerta en cualquier momento?

-Claro.

-¿Y por qué no lo habías hecho?

-Quería esperar a que te tranquilizaras para poder poner en claro ese asunto...

-A mí no me parece que esté claro.

-Y además no podía desautorizar a Atenea, estaba en su derecho al castigarme a mí también. Debí haberte enviado yo mismo al calabozo en cuanto entraste a mi habitación de esa manera.

-¿Pudiste haber hecho algo así?

Un destello de cólera en los ojos del Patriarca le indicó a Jorge que Azrael no había mordido el anzuelo.

-No poseo la capacidad de teleportar personas ni objetos de un lugar a otro, si es eso lo que estás preguntando, Canes Venatici.

Azrael se detuvo unos instantes y miró hacia las estrellas, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Ustedes, criaturas jóvenes, siempre se lanzan a los retos sin comprender lo que están haciendo ni calcular las consecuencias –comentó, distraídamente.

-Qué extraño que digas eso.

-¿Eh?

-Tenía entendido que eres menor que Atenea.

-En este momento me siento como un anciano.

El silencio se prolongó unos cuantos minutos.

-Seguiré buscando a Marin. Y cuando la encuentre, todo el Santuario va a enterarse de lo que eres realmente, Azrael, Keres o quienquiera que seas.

-Adelante. Y cuando encuentres a Marin, yo mismo renunciaré al Patriarcado y estaré a tu disposición si todavía quieres una pelea.

Viendo alejarse al caballero de plata, Azrael cayó en la cuenta de que realmente no había tenido mucho sentido su observación acerca de la juventud de Jorge, la diferencia de edad era muy poca... ¿de dónde había venido esa frase que parecía bastante empolvada?

¿Acaso era un recuerdo de una vida anterior? ¿Una advertencia del inconsciente?

El dolor fue tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, cayó de rodillas, apretando los dientes para no gritar. Sabía bien de dónde había venido el golpe a traición, y sabía que podía considerarlo una especie de saludo irónico. Se puso en pie rápidamente y enfrentó a su atacante.

En su habitación, Raziel despertó de repente con la sensación de que había peligro.

Jorge volteó a mirar por encima de su hombro y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. Dos ángeles de alas negras luchaban en la parte más alta del cabo Sunión. Uno de ellos empuñaba una guadaña.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Deyanira supo que había alguien en su habitación incluso antes de despertarse. Fingió que continuaba dormida mientras sus sentidos exploraban, tratando de descubrir la identidad del intruso. Era un cosmos familiar.

Con un movimiento demasiado veloz como para ser seguido con la mirada, atrapó una mano que se dirigía hacia ella.

Fénix parpadeó, igual de sorprendida por la rapidez de Deyanira como por la fuerza con le sujetaba la muñeca.

-Uh... ¿Estás despierta?

-No, es un nuevo estilo de sonambulismo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Quieres que le avise a tu padre que estás aquí? ¿Te secuestraron?

-¡Espera, espera! Vamos por partes, ¿sí?... Necesito tu ayuda.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Tenemos que conseguir dónde escondernos y...

-¿Quiénes?

-Mis amigos y yo. Somos once...

-¿Y quieres esconderte junto con otras diez personas en la Isla de la Reina Muerte? ¿A ti te parece que eso es sencillo, niña?

-No. Es endemoniadamente complicado y además no quiero que se entere mi padre. Por eso acudo a ti. Mis amigos están en Estados Unidos, preparándose para abandonar el refugio que hemos estado usando, yo vine hasta aquí desde Alemania, estoy agotada, me duele la cabeza y ya no puedo seguir buscando soluciones, no doy más. Si tú no me ayudas no sé qué voy a hacer. ¡Por favor!

La aspirante a la armadura de Hércules no supo qué decir en ese momento. Fénix realmente le estaba pidiendo un imposible, no había manera de ocultarle nada a Ikki en sus dominios. Mucho menos once personas.

-Las cuevas de la ladera Sur del volcán –decidió Deyanira finalmente-. Esa parte casi nunca la visita. Me encargaré de llevarles comida, pero si los descubre no voy a poder defenderlos mucho que digamos...

-Gracias, Dey, eres un ángel...

-En eso me va a convertir tu padre si me atrapa ayudándolos. ¿A dónde vas?

-A casa, papá debe estar entrenando ya y yo necesito sacar algunas cosas de mi habitación.

-No creo que sea una buena ide... ¡Fénix, espera!

Pero en lo que tardó en levantarse, la chica ya se había marchado.

-Oh, rayos, no le va a gustar lo que encontrará en su habitación... –murmuró Deyanira, mientras se vestía a toda prisa, para luego correr y tratar de alcanzarla.

La misma sensación de que alguien conocido se acercaba fue lo que sacó a Terry de una pesadilla en la que se encontraba contemplando a sus padres discutir a gritos. Una pesadilla recurrente a la que detestaba, en especial porque no había conocido a June y la persona que tomaba ese papel en sus sueños no se parecía en nada a los retratos de su madre, tenía que tratarse de un recuerdo de una vida anterior. Si no hubiera sido por lo desorientado que estaba al despertar y encontrarse con que alguien lo sacudía como a un muñeco de trapo, le había dado las gracias a ese alguien por ahorrarle el trabajo de despertar por sí mismo. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba diciendo?

-¿¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación?

¿Su habitación? ¿La habitación de quién? Entonces lo recordó de golpe, se había quedado dormido en la habitación de Fénix mientras esperaba algo que no podía recordar de momento. ¿Y Fénix había vuelto? Estaba en problemas.

* * *

**China **

* * *

Dos figuras silenciosas recorrían un laberinto de pasillos que no parecían conducir a ninguna parte.

-Este sitio es tan limpio que se podría hacer una cirugía mayor en cualquier esquina. ¿Hueles el aire? Apuesto que está purificado –comentó Mylagros.

Shiryu miraba a su alrededor con inquietud, tratando de percibir algo, cualquier cosa, pero el lugar entero le daba la impresión de un vacío total. Había sido muy fácil entrar... ¿sería igual de fácil salir?

-No veo nada que parezca un sistema de vigilancia –dijo, aunque estaba consciente de que en una construcción tan grande un detalle como ese podría estar muy bien disimulado.

-Qué curioso, ¿verdad? Creo que no hemos hecho más que bajar todo el rato. Humm... Entramos a nivel del suelo, yo diría que estamos ocho pisos bajo tierra.

¿Ocho pisos de sólo corredores y nada más?

Justo en el momento en que Shiryu empezaba a hacerse esa pregunta, llegaron a una parte en la que el corredor se ensanchaba. Dos hileras de puertas parecían vigilarse mutuamente.

-¿Puertas con ventanillas de observación? Qué cosa tan rara...

Mylagros estaba a punto de abrir la primera ventanilla, pero Shiryu la detuvo.

-Espera, alguien viene.

Anmael resistió la tentación de fruncir el ceño, sabía demasiado bien que cuando lo hacía su gesto era muy parecido al de Tamiel y eso era algo que aborrecía. Pero no podía negar que estaba de mal humor, le había costado bastante deshacerse de los tecnomagos que insistían en acompañarlo a todas partes (especialmente si se trataba de torturas), cuando los dos intrusos fueron detectados dentro del palacio. Últimamente le estaba resultando más difícil entenderse con los servidores de las Sombras, tendían a comprender las órdenes en forma literal y obedecían más a Lilith que a las Sombras. La simple frase "cuiden a Anmael" había bastado para que no lo dejaran a sol ni sombra. Desesperante.

Llegó al área de los calabozos y miró el corredor vacío.

-No tienen ninguna necesidad de esconderse –declaró-. Sé que están ahí.

La pareja abandonó el recodo donde se habían ocultado al sentirlo llegar y lo contemplaron con algo de asombro. Anmael sonrió. Buena cacería.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Jorge no tardó en advertir que los dos ángeles eran idénticos entre sí. Sabía que uno de ellos era Azrael, ¿pero cuál de los dos? El Patriarca estaba demasiado concentrado en su lucha y cada intento del caballero por comunicarse telepáticamente resbalaba como agua sobre vidrio. Entonces escuchó un batir de alas y vio a un tercer ángel llegar junto a él. Éste vestía una armadura blanca con detalles violeta, poseía alas grises y... cielos, pues era un niño.

-No, no... –murmuró el recién llegado-. Cómo quisiera que esto fuera otra pesadilla.

-¿Quién...?

-Soy Raziel. Ellos son Azrael y Tamiel.

-¿Cuál es Azrael?

-El que no tiene la guadaña.

Mirándolos con más atención, Jorge pudo darse cuenta de que vestían de manera diferente. Tamiel llevaba una armadura negra con detalles añil. De Azrael era difícil saber si también usaba armadura, lo que vestía parecía ser una túnica y una capa negras (era difícil saber dónde terminaba una y empezaba la otra) que más parecían niebla que tela, sin embargo, lo que resultaba extraordinario era ver que no limitaban sus movimientos. De hecho, los dos se movían tan rápido que apenas podía seguirlos.

-¿Necesita ayuda? –preguntó a Raziel.

-No lo sé. Es la primera vez que lo veo pelear con su Sombra.

Los combatientes se habían separado y cada uno miraba al otro, vigilantes.

-¿Por qué no invocaste tu armadura de Caballero de Atenea? –preguntó Tamiel.

-No tenía por qué hacerlo –respondió Azrael.

-Claro. ¿Para qué usar una defensa tan frágil como la armadura de Eridano, si posees el rayo añil, el más fuerte de los siete? –Tamiel sonrió, irónico, mientras Azrael fruncía el ceño-. Parece que hicimos salir al pequeño guardián del sonido. ¿Todavía vive preocupándose por tu seguridad?

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué tienes que buscar en el Santuario?

-Ahora te haces el loco. Tú sabes muy bien qué es lo que me interesa aquí.

-Después de tantos siglos y tantas vidas, ¿crees que no te conozco? La seguridad de ella te interesa muy poco. Siempre tienes tus propios planes.

-Es cierto –admitió Tamiel, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo desaparecer la guadaña que había estado usando-. Por lo pronto, nada más quería ponerte en evidencia. ¿Vas a hacer desaparecer también a este otro?

-Esa me parece una pregunta muy interesante –intervino Jorge.

La Sombra Añil se marchó volando, mientras Azrael miraba al Caballero de Canes Venatici con una mezcla de culpabilidad y exasperación. Sabía de sobra que Saori no toleraría la desaparición de otro de sus guardianes.

* * *

**México**

* * *

-¿Qué hora es en Grecia?

-Las cinco de la mañana.

-¡Por Dios, Esme-chan! A esa hora ni las gallinas ponen, como dice Daga.

-Estuve trabajando toda la noche, pero valió la pena, te mandaré una foto por e-mail para que veas cómo quedó.

-Y la estaré esperando con mucho gusto. Eso sí, vete a dormir ya: es bueno que te entusiasme tu trabajo, pero tampoco hay que exagerar.

-Tenía que apurarme a hacerlo o no podría terminarlo, fue algo muy duro ver a ese desgraciado dándome un ejemplo de cómo matar a alguien.

-Comprendo.

-Pero voy a darle una lección. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero voy a encontrar la forma de que Terry no obtenga esa armadura. Entonces todo estará bien... Si se te ocurre alguna idea, ¿me la dices?

-Por supuesto. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias, no sabes cuánto me tranquiliza poder hablar contigo y con Dey. Ahora me iré a dormir un rato y cuando haya amanecido le llevaré esto a Shun, va a encantarle... y de paso trataré de convencerlo de que traiga a Terry a casa. Sé que si él se lo pide, el niño no podrá negarse. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Marijose colgó el teléfono, terminó de recoger sus cosas, se puso el abrigo y cerró la oficina. Se despidió de la recepcionista y de los compañeros que planeaban hacer horas extra ese día. Minutos después salía del edificio de la editorial y se enfrentaba al frío aire de invierno mientras se dirigía hacia un pequeño restaurante llamado "la Cueva del León", sonriendo más ampliamente al ver el auto rojo que estaba estacionado afuera. Puntual como siempre, su esposo la estaba esperando ya. Apresuró el paso para reunirse con él, sin advertir que alguien la seguía a unos cuantos metros.

Tan pronto como la vio entrar, el propietario llamó a un joven que ocupaba una mesa en un rincón.

-¡Don Leonel, ya está aquí su señora!

El hombre que había seguido a Marijose hasta ahí se alejó tan silenciosamente como se había acercado mientras la pareja se preparaba para cenar. Alguien lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Es él?

-Sí –respondió el rubio, hablando con un marcado acento francés.

-Excelente. Uno más para la causa.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Eh?

-Por la forma en que actúa, el expediente del hospital, el que no se haya comunicado con los demás en todos estos años... todo indica que dice la verdad: no recuerda quién es. Y, en todo caso... ¿Realmente lo necesitamos?... Después de todo...

El hombre rubio miró hacia el pequeño local con una expresión llena de lejanía antes de terminar la frase.

-...es el hermano del traidor.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

A media mañana, Asbeel vigilaba la entrada del Santuario desde una prudente distancia. Vio a Esmeralda estacionar su auto, saludar a los guardias y empezar a subir con paso decidido, llevaba un paquete consigo.

-¿Lograste lo que querías? –preguntó Tamiel, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su hermano.

-No lo sé. Habrá que esperar. Pero pienso que Agniel tenía razón cuando me dijo que ella podría intentar protegerlo. Es propio de los seres de su naturaleza.

-¿El desconfiar de nosotros o el inclinarse por el lado del más débil?

-El creer que puede haber una esperanza.

Esmeralda llegó hasta la Casa de Virgo y entró. Sonrió para sus adentros recordando las mil y una dificultades que había tenido Shun para invitarla ahí la primera vez, Vega le había contado (bajo promesa de no revelárselo a nadie) que la discusión entre los caballeros y Atenea había durado casi dos horas, hasta que Ikki habló por primera vez y preguntó a la diosa si aquel lugar era un santuario o un campo de concentración. Ikki hablaba poco, pero sabía dar con la palabra justa. Y Saori había dado permiso para que Shun llevara ahí a Esmeralda y la presentara a los demás. Desde entonces había aprovechado ese permiso con frecuencia a pesar de que sabía que eso disgustaba a la reencarnación de Atenea, de modo que ya conocía cada rincón del Santuario, y muy especialmente la casa de Shun.

Shun y sus hijos hacían distinción entre su casa y la Casa de Virgo. La casa de la familia era parte de la Casa de Virgo, pero igual podría haber estado al otro lado del mundo, era más bien un apartamento, apenas suficiente para los tres.

Un salón hacía las veces de recibidor y varias puertas llevaban a las distintas habitaciones, había que pasar por ahí para ir de una parte a otra de la casa, sin importar a dónde se quisiera llegar, una disposición incómoda que no podía cambiarse sin remodelar todo, pero que en cierto modo parecía un marco adecuado para los que vivían ahí.

Al entrar por la puerta principal, lo primero que se ofrecía a la vista era la pared en la que se encontraban los retratos. Primero una foto de diez caballeros de bronce y tres amazonas de plata, tomada pocos días después de unas lluvias torrenciales que habían amenazado con convertirse en un segundo diluvio, casi veinte años atrás. Otra en la que cinco de esos caballeros vestían armaduras de oro. Una más de los diez caballeros y la amazona de oro que ahora eran los guardianes del Santuario. Un dibujo a lápiz, sin firma, de la armadura de Andrómeda... pero era un dibujo extraño, en el que la armadura lucía mucho más estilizada que en la primera foto y además poseía alas. Luego una foto de June con un elegante vestido gris. Y cuatro retratos pintados por Esmeralda. El primero mostraba a los niños cuando eran pequeños, en compañía de su padre. Los otros eran uno de Ikki, otro de Terry y otro de Andy. En una repisa cercana había más fotografías, pero eran pequeñas. Allí había de todo, fotos de la madre de Shun, de Shun e Ikki cuando niños, de los niños y de Esmeralda.

No se había dado cuenta con claridad hasta ese momento, pero por la forma en que Shun había colocado las pinturas en la pared, Andy y Terry parecían estar dándose la espalda. ¿Sería la intuición del padre o un accidente?

-Esmeralda.

Shun estaba en la puerta que llevaba al jardín, Esmeralda sonrió y le entregó la caja.

-Te traje una sorpresa.

-No tenías por qué molestarte...

-No es molestia.

-Pero...

-Nada, nada. Ábrelo.

Shun obedeció. La caja contenía una pequeña escultura. Una forma delicada en la que se combinaban cristal y metal formando lo que casi parecía una voluta de humo o niebla alrededor de una plantita, el conjunto parecía flotar en el aire.

-Es hermoso... –murmuró Shun-. En verdad tienes manos de hada.

-¿Ah? ¿Y cómo sabes que lo hice yo?

-Reconozco tu estilo... ¿Y a qué se debe?

-Tenía la impresión de que faltaba algo aquí –dijo ella mientras colocaba la escultura en una mesita que se encontraba justo bajo lo retratos de Andy y Terry-. Esto le dará equilibrio.

Había sido un proceso largo y difícil, pero lo había conseguido: la plantita que Asbeel había hecho morir frente a sus ojos ahora estaba conservada dentro de una envoltura de cristal que repetía el efecto logrado por el agua de lluvia en el color de las flores. Oro y cristal protegerían a la pequeña planta por toda la eternidad. Esmeralda sonrió sintiendo algo de paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aún había esperanza

**Continuará... **


	5. Bajo arresto

**cinco**

**Bajo arresto**

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¿Me invitarás a la boda?

Shun trató de no reaccionar bruscamente ante la voz un tanto burlona de la persona que se mantenía oculta en las sombras luego de la partida de Esmeralda.

-¿Qué boda?

-Ha sido una relación larga, ya va siendo hora de formalizar.

-¿Y eso en qué te beneficia? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

La conocía desde pocos días después de la batalla del Hades y la consideraba un ave de mal agüero, sólo hacía acto de presencia cuando algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, siempre escondiéndose de los otros habitantes del Santuario para llevarle a él todas las malas noticias. Su última ausencia había sido tan larga que Shun había empezado a tener esperanzas de no verla nunca más, pero estaba ahí, como siempre, con una expresión ilegible y... ¿ese brillo en sus ojos era sólo ironía o también había algo de lástima?

-Sería mejor que tuvieras a alguien a tu lado –replicó ella, sin que su voz se suavizara ni siquiera un poco ni adquiriera la menor calidez.

-Tengo una familia.

-¿Estás seguro?

La mujer salió de las sombras para acercarse a la pared donde estaban los retratos y se arrodilló frente a la mesita para examinar con detenimiento la escultura.

-Ella te ama. Deberías ir ahora mismo a alcanzarla y proponerle matrimonio.

-No puedo. Jamás podría herirla de esa manera.

-Lo dices por Terry. Esmeralda es tu amiga más cercana, tu confidente, ¿qué es lo que te impide confiarle todo lo que sabes acerca de tu hijo? ¿No crees que alguien que ha sabido aceptarte como caballero de Atenea, que ha comprendido el que estuvieras a punto de convertirte en la reencarnación de Hades y que prácticamente ha criado a tus hijos sería capaz de comprender el destino de Terry? Cuando te lo dije, no te pedí que lo guardaras como un secreto.

-Fue una mala estrella la que presidió su nacimiento.

-Pero qué cursi. ¿Desde cuándo hablas así? ¡Ese no es el Shun que se enfrentó a Hades! Ya deberías saber que el destino sólo es inmutable cuando nos resignamos a aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué me dices eso, si estás aquí precisamente para vigilar que se cumpla?

-¿En serio eso crees que hago? ¡Pretendo todo lo contrario! Pero Terry no es mi única preocupación -la mujer se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo junto a Shun-. Esmeralda te ha dado hoy un buen consejo. Síguelo.

-¿Traer a Terry de vuelta? ¿Tú sabes por qué me pidió eso?

-Entrénalo. Pasa con él todo el tiempo que puedas.

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Ya me he demorado mucho tiempo, debo ir a hablar con el Maestro Keres antes de regresar a Italia. Ah, y esto es para ti.

Shun tomó la hoja de papel sin preguntar de qué se trataba. Cuando se quedó solo, miró el papel. Era un dibujo del mismo estilo del de la armadura divina de Andrómeda, pero era un retrato de Andy vistiendo la armadura de bronce.

-¿Entonces... ya es hora de que Andy reclame su armadura? –preguntó Shun sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

* * *

-¿Me dirás ahora dónde encontrarla? –preguntó Jorge.

Nuevamente estaban en la oficina del Patriarca, esta vez con la novedad de que los acompañaba Raziel, que se había quedado inmóvil, de pie junto a la silla de su hermano, más como un guardaespaldas que como un aprendiz recién llegado, y fue Raziel el que tomó la palabra, dispuesto a revelar el secreto.

-Ella está en...

-¡Raziel! –exclamó Azrael, su hermano guardó silencio inmediatamente-. Ella volverá por sí misma cuando esté preparada para hacerlo. Cuando realmente esté decidida, nada la detendrá.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Hace mucho tiempo recibí una misión. Estoy intentando cumplirla.

-¿Y es para esa misión que quieres "preparar" a Marin?

-No sólo a ella. Todo el Santuario debe estar preparado para lo que se acerca.

-¿Utilizándonos para esa "misión" es como sirves a tu Señora?

-No comprendo.

Jorge se cruzó de brazos y elevó un poco más la voz. Azrael en verdad mantenía una actitud indiferente, pero Raziel parecía estar cada vez más inquieto.

-Juraste lealtad a Atenea cuando te convertiste en Caballero y renovaste ese juramento como Patriarca. ¿O me equivoco?

-Estás en lo correcto. Juré lealtad.

-Entonces...

-Pero mucho antes de que se iniciara la Era del Mito, fui elegido para cumplir un propósito como Ángel del Rayo Añil. Antes que Patriarca y antes que servidor de Atenea, soy uno de los siete ángeles y ningún juramento ceremonial basta para cambiar eso.

Jorge no insistió. Mientras Azrael hablaba, había mirado con detenimiento a Raziel y finalmente estaba seguro de por qué le resultaba familiar ese niño. Salió dando un portazo. Azrael estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero entonces sintió otra presencia, con un gesto le indicó a Raziel que saliera de la oficina.

La mujer que acababa de visitar a Shun entró a la oficina desde un pasadizo secreto.

-¿Es idea mía o ese niño era uno de tus hermanos?

-Es Raziel.

-No debiste traerlo aquí.

-Lo sé, pero estaba en peligro. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

-Sí, y la información es correcta: las Sombras capturaron a cuatro de los Ángeles en China.

-¿Puedes hacer algo?

La mujer se quitó los lentes y empezó a limpiarlos cuidadosamente con un pañuelo.

-Hacemos lo que podemos –dijo con suavidad-. Tal vez mi esposo podría ayudarte a sacarlos de ahí, pero no es fácil trabajar desde la oscuridad, es jugar con los hilos del destino.

-Creí que no creías en eso.

-Es una manera de hablar. Ustedes, los de la Séptima Generación lo toman todo tan literalmente...

-Mientras que ustedes, los de la Cuarta Generación, lo toman todo con tanta calma...

Ella sonrió mientras volvía a ponerse los anteojos.

-¿Estás tratando de adivinar mi edad? No soy de la Cuarta, esa generación sólo produjo hadas del aire y elfos de las montañas y antes de que lo preguntes, tampoco soy una cazadora blanca. Yo soy algo mucho peor que las Sombras y preferiría que no trataras de averiguarlo.

-Si eres tan antigua... –dijo Azrael, evitando cuidadosamente el usar la palabra "vieja"-, entonces tal vez eres algún oráculo.

-Ah, ahora sí te acercaste, pero sigues lejos. No veo el futuro, sólo el rumbo que toma el viento. Escúchame, Azrael, el rey Salomón dijo una vez que había tres cosas difíciles de descubrir: el rastro del pez en el agua, el rastro de la serpiente sobre la piedra y el rastro del pájaro en el aire… yo puedo seguir cualquiera de esos tres caminos con los ojos cerrados, pero hay una cosa que no puedo saber: lo que un ser humano decidirá hacer con su vida. Y Lilith es humana, a pesar de todo su poder y antigüedad. Tú y tus hermanos también son humanos ahora y las mismas Sombras tienen más de humanos que de espíritus. Por eso este asunto me resulta tan complicado.

"Pasando a otra cosa, supe que Ginsei regresó.

-Sí, trajo consigo a una sacerdotisa...

-Que ahora está bajo el cuidado de Verena. Muy interesante. Me gustaría hablar con ellas dos.

-Por lo que a mí respecta, tienes permiso.

-Gracias. Procuraré que Saori no descubra que estoy aquí de nuevo. Sé que no le simpatizo.

-Te lo agradezco. Me está resultando difícil manejarla últimamente.

-Jum. ¿Y Ginsei seguirá entrenando con Kirkelen?

-No, Se marchó hoy mismo con Geki de Tauro.

-Pobre niña.

Aquello sorprendió a Azrael.

-¿Tú sientes lástima por alguien y es precisamente por Ginsei?

-Como ya te dije, puedo ver de qué lado sopla el viento. No hay buenos presagios con ella y lo que me entristece es que no se trata del resultado de sus acciones, sino de las de sus padres.

Antes de salir por el mismo camino que había usado para entrar, la mujer miró por última vez a Azrael.

-Y veo que tú estás en serios problemas. Deberías hacer desaparecer a Canes Venatici antes de que él te desaparezca a ti.

-No puedo hacerlo, Saori podría echar abajo todo lo que hemos construido con una sola palabra.

-Entonces, mi apreciado Azrael, tendrás que enfrentar tú solo la tormenta.

-Lo sé.

-Buena suerte.

-Gracias. Quisiera poder creer que eso existe.

* * *

**Jamir**

* * *

Kiki caminaba sin pensar a dónde se dirigía, la urna de la armadura le resultaba más pesada que nunca.

-Ni siquiera la armadura de Libra me dio tanta guerra cuando lo de Poseidón –murmuró.

Una vibración metálica llegó hasta él.

"Entonces llevabas el peso sobre los hombros, ahora lo llevas sobre el corazón"

-Aries –dijo Kiki-, hacía mucho que no me hablabas.

"No había habido necesidad, Kirkelen"

El caballero se detuvo y dejó la urna en el suelo.

-¿Y cuál es la necesidad ahora?

"Enviaste a Chandra al Santuario. Ahora están ahí una diosa griega, una sacerdotisa de Danna y una sacerdotisa de la Madre de las Plantas. El Santuario se está convirtiendo en un lugar de poder"

-Siempre lo ha sido.

"No en esta forma. Tuvo el poder de todos los dioses de Grecia, luego tuvo solo el poder de Atenea. Ahora está reuniendo la fuerza de las diosas de distintas partes del mundo. Es una fuerza distinta a la que conocen esos viejos muros, no sabrán canalizarla. Y además, ese poder atraerá a mentes ambiciosas"

La armadura del primer signo acostumbraba comunicarse con sus portadores; algo necesario, ya que el Caballero de Aries era tradicionalmente el encargado de reparar todas las armaduras. Kiki recordaba largas conversaciones entre Aries y Mu. Con él, la armadura se limitaba a un consejo ocasional y Kiki se preguntaba si Aries estaría molesta por haber sido una de las últimas armaduras en ser reconstruidas luego de la batalla del Hades o si no le tendría suficiente confianza como para ser más parlanchina. Sus mensajes eran cortos y a veces le resultaban indescifrables.

-¿Piensas que no debí enviarla allá?

La respuesta tardó bastante en llegar.

"¿Cómo saberlo? Sólo el tiempo trae respuestas. A veces"

-Me pregunto qué habría hecho mi Maestro.

"Para empezar, no habría aceptado entrenar a Ginsei"

-¿Por qué?

"Tú sabes por qué"

¿Fue sólo su imaginación o la voz de la armadura resultó casi idéntica a la de Mu al decir esa última frase?

-Por ser ella hija de quién es.

Kiki volvió a cargar con la urna y siguió caminando.

"Kirkelen, cuando el camino se pone oscuro, hay que caminar con prudencia"

¿Y eso sería porque las cosas estaban a punto de volverse difíciles o porque en verdad se trataba de un día oscuro?

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Cuando regresó, Raziel sorprendió a su hermano contemplando asombrado una tarjeta que uno de los sirvientes le había entregado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El Caballero de Canes Venatici nos ha invitado a almorzar.

-¿Y eso?

-Tal vez quiere disculparse por lo de ayer o tal vez quiere seguir discutiendo. En todo caso, sería una discusión un poco más civilizada que las últimas que hemos tenido.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Para nada. ¿Y tu Maestro ya decidió cuándo va a empezar a entrenarte?

Raziel casi se ahogó con un vaso de agua.

-Az...

-Keres.

-Perdón. Keres, ¿estás seguro de que no hay otra opción? No deseo ser un caballero de Atenea y estar... en la misma situación que tú.

-Jummm... siempre puedes volver al Vaticano y quedarte con Ragüel.

-Olvídalo. El Maestro Seiya dijo que empezaremos el próximo lunes. Parece ser un sujeto bastante serio.

-Cuando lo conozcas... no cambiarás de opinión.

-¿Y a dónde nos ha invitado Canes Venatici?

-Es un lugar en el pueblo... se llama "La Alfombra"...

-¿No es un nombre un poco raro para un restaurante?

-Te agradará. Se llama así porque todo el local tiene alfombras árabes, hechas a mano. Cada una es una pieza única y eso las hace muy valiosas. Hasta da pena pisarlas.

-¿Has estado antes ahí?

-Sí... es un poco como volver a casa. Digo, no encuentras muchas cosas árabes en estas regiones de... Occidente...

Raziel asintió y se concentró en el tomo de RGVeda que tenía consigo. Eso era lo más cerca que podía llegar Azrael de hacer una confidencia, pero era suficiente como para que el niño se diera cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba su tierra de origen y a la familia humana que nunca mencionaba.

Por los pocos datos que había podido sonsacarle, Raziel se imaginaba que Azrael había tenido una infancia tranquila en una aldea humilde y probablemente en medio de una familia grande y unida cuyos padres esperaban de él que protegiera a algún hermano pequeño. Tal vez por eso era que se preocupaba tanto por el Ángel Violeta.

Raziel, por su parte, no había tenido mucho contacto con su padre en esa reencarnación y, aunque añoraba mucho a su madre y hermanos, y también a ese casi perfecto extraño que era su padre e incluso a su severo padrastro, se sentía cómodo con aquel hermano mayor aparecido de repente. Sonrió distraídamente. Rafael le había dicho que siempre era así, el mayor y el menor de los Siete Ángeles habían sido muy unidos desde el primer encuentro, cuando los Primordiales habían convocado a aquel pequeño grupo de espíritus para encomendarles una misión imposible.

Qué curiosa puede ser la vida.

* * *

**Sorrento, Italia**

* * *

-¿Y ahora, qué sigue? –preguntó Junta desde atrás de una montaña de paquetes.

-No lo sé. Me falta comprar algo para los niños.

Cuando Sheena decía "los niños" se refería a la totalidad de los aprendices menores de quince años. Es decir, a casi todos. Junta tragó saliva preguntándose si sería capaz de cargar con media tonelada más. Esas vacaciones con la amazona de Ofiucco habían sido más agotadoras que todo un año de entrenamiento.

-No irás a gastarte todos tus ahorros, ¿o sí? –preguntó con intención de despertar en su novia algo de saludable tacañería.

-¿Por qué no? Tengo dinero más que suficiente y no tengo responsabilidades ni obligaciones y...

Sheena se interrumpió de pronto y se quitó los lentes oscuros. Junta no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué pasaba, porque la amazona echó a correr detrás de alguien que caminaba al otro extremo de la acera.

Sabía que no era posible, era alguien que había muerto muchos años atrás, pero no había podido evitarlo. Tenía que darle alcance y mirarlo a los ojos para saber que no era él. Que era sólo una confusión

No podía ser que estuviera vivo.

Estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, lo vio subir a un auto... entonces tropezó con alguien. Su mirada se encontró con unos ojos violeta claro que la miraban con algo de sorpresa.

Lo conocía. Era Sorrento de Siren.

* * *

**México**

* * *

-Esme-chan me dejó muy preocupada –dijo Marijose.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué tal si la llamamos? –preguntó Leonel.

-En realidad... estaba pensando en visitarla en Grecia.

-Ya veo.

Leonel se puso en pie y fue a preparar algo de café, de repente había dejado de sonreír, ya sabía lo que vendría después de esa frase.

-¿Quieres acompañarme? –preguntó Marijose.

Y ella sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

-La próxima vez.

-¿Pero por qué no?

-Alguien tiene que cuidar a los cachorros.

-¡Podemos llevarlos!

-No puedo descuidar el gimnasio.

-¿Para qué tienes ayudantes?

-No confío lo suficiente en ellos como para dejarlos solos. Amor, hemos tenido esta conversación medio millón de veces. No me gusta viajar y tú lo sabes.

-Sí... ¿pero no has pensado que tal vez viajando podrías recordar? Tú no tienes acento mexicano precisamente.

Un terremoto había sacudido la región central de México 17 años atrás. Había sido sólo uno de los desastres naturales a nivel mundial que habían acompañado un eclipse que según muchos tenía demasiado de sobrenatural. En aquel entonces, Marijose había formado parte de uno de los grupos de voluntarios que buscaron sobrevivientes entre las ruinas. Así fue cómo lo encontró.

El joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules era el único que había resultado con vida luego de que la Biblioteca Nacional colapsara, había permanecido inconsciente casi un mes y cuando despertó no recordaba quién era ni como había llegado al edificio derrumbado.

Marijose lo había ayudado a buscar a su familia, pero todos los esfuerzos de ambos fueron inútiles. Nadie lo conocía, nadie reportó a una persona desaparecida que calzara cien por ciento con su descripción. Era evidente que era extranjero, pero nadie con sus datos aparecía en las listas de las embajadas. Quedaba la posibilidad de que fuera un inmigrante ilegal. ¿Pero de dónde? Hablaba español, inglés y japonés con la misma facilidad y cuando Marijose le preguntó en qué idioma pensaba, le respondió en algo que un profesor reconoció como un dialecto ya casi olvidado del griego. Supuestamente, no quedaba nadie que lo empleara como lengua materna. Habían querido llevarlo a la región de Grecia donde se había empleado ese dialecto, pero siempre se negaba a salir de México.

A falta de otro nombre, lo había llamado Leonel, cosa que a él no parecía agradarle ni disgustarle demasiado, simplemente lo aceptaba.

Luego de algún tiempo, el joven buscó trabajo y legalizó su situación en el país. El apellido que eligió para sus documentos de identidad causaba algo de asombro en cualquiera que hubiera leído "La Odisea", pero Leonel Nemo no sonaba tan mal una vez que te acostumbrabas...

Mientras tanto, Marijose había continuado progresando en su trabajo. Cuando tuvo la mayoría de las acciones de la editorial en la que trabajaba, lo había puesto todo de cabeza, al decir de algunos. Su primera aventura fue la publicación en español de los mangas más populares de Japón. Y aunque el éxito había sido inmediato, muchos consideraban una aventura demasiado arriesgada el lanzamiento de un manga poco común: una actualización de "Saint Seiya" que había llegado a ser conocida como la "Versión Resto del Mundo".

Un manga que relataba por segunda vez la obra de Masami Kurumada... hecho por un equipo de más de veinte guionistas y dibujantes... entre los cuales no había un solo japonés. Muchos lo habían considerado una locura, pero el éxito de esa publicación pronto superó todas las expectativas del equipo.

Y además la había llevado a descubrir un universo nuevo. Al iniciar las conversaciones con la Fundación Graude, dueña de los derechos de la historia original, había descubierto que el manga de Kurumada era una mezcla enloquecedora de realidad y fantasía.

Uno de sus mayores triunfos para la nueva serie había sido convencer a Leonel para que fuera el modelo de Aioros y Aioria, cosa que sólo había conseguido al prometerle que no lo haría salir de México, además, no había sido necesario: Esmeralda, quien se había encargado de todas las escenas de los Caballeros de Sagitario y Leo aún vivía en México en aquel entonces.

Marijose sonrió recordando todas esas aventuras... pero siempre quedaba en el aire aquella pregunta: ¿por qué Leonel no quería viajar a Grecia ni conocer a nadie más de los que habían sido modelos para los personajes? Marin, Ikki y Seiya en particular se habían mostrado muy interesados en conocer a alguien que se parecía tanto al Caballero de Leo que habían conocido, pero él seguía negándose y no había quedado más remedio que respetar su voluntad sin hacer más preguntas.

Por lo demás, era un encanto.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¿Crees que tarde mucho todavía? –preguntó Raziel-. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Azrael frunció el ceño. Hacía ya veinte minutos que esperaban a Jorge en el restaurante.

-No es normal que llegue tarde... creo que más bien deberíamos irnos... oh, cielos...

Acababa de ver a alguien entrar al restaurante. Raziel siguió la mirada de su hermano, sorprendido de verlo tan asombrado. Se trataba de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos violeta que continuaba caminando hacia ellos. El niño se puso en pie de un salto sin poder contener una exclamación.

-¡Mamá!

Como si aquel grito hubiera sido una señal, alguien tocó el hombro de Azrael para llamar su atención. Era un policía.

-¿Keres de Eridano?

Azrael asintió lentamente.

-Está usted bajo arresto por el secuestro y retención de Raziel González.

Dejó que lo esposaran sin decir palabra, mientras buscaba a alguien que no debía estar muy lejos de ahí. Finalmente, lo encontró.

Jorge estaba en la barra y, al notar que Azrael estaba mirándolo, levantó un vaso de leche en su dirección, realizando un brindis silencioso. Tenía sobre la barra una caja de leche, en cuya parte posterior podía apreciarse una fotografía de Raziel junto con los datos de su desaparición.

**

* * *

Isla de la Reina Muerte **

* * *

Deyanira, Deyanira... ¿por qué había tenido que interrumpirla justo en ese momento? Apenas había empezado a darle su merecido a ese idiota de Terry cuando Dey le había sujetado la mano ordenándole que lo dejara en paz.

Era increíble lo autoritaria que había sonado la voz de la aprendiz de su padre, había alcanzado exactamente el tono que Terry definía un tanto irónicamente como el "llamado materno", un manera de hablar que sólo emplea una madre que se encuentra en el límite final de la paciencia y que pocos hijos se atreven a desobedecer.

¿Y qué sucedería ahora que esa peste sabía que ella estaba en la isla?

Cuando Dey le había pedido (no, pedido, no: ordenado) que guardara el secreto, él simplemente había dicho "sí, claro", dejándolas tan sorprendidas a las dos que no habían encontrado cómo responder.

Con todo, se había arriesgado a llamar a los otros para que dirigieran a la isla. Cualquier plan traicionero que tuviera Terry no serviría de mucho cuando estuvieran reunidos los once. Y no serviría de nada cuando estuvieran los doce.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

El médico sonrió nerviosamente al policía. El teniente tenía la rara virtud de hacer sentirse culpable hasta al más inocente cuando lanzaba esa mirada que parecía decir "sé lo que hiciste".

-¿Y bien, doctor? ¿Terminó con el examen?

-Sí, teniente, el niño se encuentra bien.

-¿_Bien_? ¿Qué significa "bien"?

El médico tragó saliva.

-Bien físicamente, teniente, no hay señales de abuso, maltrato o descuido. A decir verdad, tiene una salud envidiable.

-Ajá. ¿Y emocionalmente?

-Reconoce a la señora González como su madre, pero insiste en afirmar que es también el hermano menor del Patriarca Keres. El niño está bajo una angustia extrema... pero parece que su preocupación es por su supuesto hermano.

-¿Sí?

Aquel "¿sí?" era cortante como una navaja y el médico se preguntó desesperadamente qué era lo que quería de él el policía.

-Podría ser... bueno, no es mi especialidad, pero podría pensar que se trata del Síndrome de Estocolmo.

-Bien. Voy a llevarme al niño.

-¿Señor, está seguro?

-Claro. Es el testigo principal en la causa contra Keres de Eridano, ¿no es así? Debe estar lejos de cualquier peligro.

Asbeel sonrió para sus adentros observando el nerviosismo del doctor. Siempre que las Sombras enfrentaban a los Ángeles, Asbeel de la Sombra Naranja buscaba ubicarse en algún lugar de autoridad dentro de la sociedad humana. Muchas veces había sido juez y también verdugo, pero nada le divertía tanto en estos tiempos como ser policía. Era magnífico que los propios hijos de Eva le dieran el poder de las leyes.

Estaba tan entretenido en su juego que no notó que Raziel estaba mirándolo por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta. El Ángel Violeta lo había sentido llegar y seguía su conversación con el médico. Pronto le quedó claro que la Sombra Naranja lo llevaría de ahí a quién sabe dónde.

Nada más gritar al ver a su madre en el restaurante, alguien (no sabía quién) lo había sacado a rastras hasta el hospital donde aquel médico lo había examinado e interrogado largamente sin que pudiera hacerle entender el error que estaba cometiéndose. ¡Ni siquiera le habían dejado hablar con su madre! Las Sombras se estaban aprovechando muy bien de la situación, si no era que ellos mismos la habían provocado.

Ahora que estaba un poco más sereno, se daba cuenta claramente de que estaba en una situación donde cualquier dirección que tomara sería errónea en mayor o menor parte. Por eso ni siquiera dudó mientras se subía a lo alto de un armario para alcanzar la pequeña ventana del consultorio. Era una suerte (una ayuda providencial) que el médico no hubiera recibido a Asbeel ahí dentro, eso le daría la oportunidad de escapar.

¿Y Azrael? Luego pensaría en él. De momento el Ángel Añil recibiría más ayuda de un Raziel fugitivo que de un Raziel prisionero de las sombras.

Aunque eso significara huir también de su madre.

"Qué irónico" pensó mientras se deslizaba a duras penas por la ventana, que era apenas suficiente para él "era uno de los Siete Ángeles porque me habían secuestrado, pero ahora sigo con ellos por decisión propia... y porque le tengo más miedo a las Sombras que a esta locura que estoy haciendo. ¿Esto será un décimo o un quinceavo piso?"

Con la mente en blanco, caminó por la cornisa hasta dar con una ventana abierta en otra parte.

Nadie lo notó salir del hospital por la puerta de emergencias ni alejarse con paso tranquilo por las calles de la pequeña ciudad, rumbo al Santuario.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Terry se quedó congelado en su sitio. Había tenido la esperanza de poder escabullirse sin que Ikki lo descubriera, pero ya había tentado demasiado a la suerte con lo de la práctica de la mañana. Con todo, se quedó donde estaba, dándole la espalda a su tío.

-Voy a llevarle de comer a Suzaku.

-¿Ah, sí? –la voz de Ikki sonaba como si estuviera diciendo "¿y esperas que yo te lo crea?"

-Bueno... es mi mascota, ¿no?

-Que yo sepa, siempre te ha tenido sin cuidado.

-Es mi responsabilidad.

Terry echó a correr, dejando a Ikki muy intrigado. ¿Terry había usado el posesivo y "responsabilidad" en una misma frase, y afirmativa además? Ahí estaba pasando algo raro y no era sólo el que lo hubiera visto empacar alimentos que no eran apropiados para Suzaku ¿desde cuándo el pobre pájaro comía carne y jugo de naranja? Lo raro del asunto era que Terry evitara con tanto cuidado darle la cara. No era solo porque estaba mintiendo...

Ya había perdido de vista la casa cuando dejó de correr y siguió caminando a paso vivo, con una mueca de dolor se tocó la mejilla derecha, no necesitaba un espejo para saber que el puñetazo de Fénix le había dejado un moretón que se oscurecía por momentos. Había tenido que dejar que Dey lo golpeara en la primera práctica de la mañana para disimular y que Ikki no se diera cuenta de que ya tenía el moretón desde la madrugada... pero Dey le había dado en serio y justo sobre el sitio lastimado (¿desde cuándo era tan perfeccionista?), lo cual no era nada comparándolo con lo humillado que se sentía llevándole el almuerzo a Fénix.

Y de repente, se acordó de Suzaku. No había llevado de las semillas que le gustaban. Habría que pedírselas a Dey.

Suzaku había invadido su vida cuando apenas daba los primeros pasos, unos meses antes de que su cabello empezara a oscurecerse hasta volverse castaño. De bebé, su cabello tenía la misma tonalidad que el de Shun y todos hablaban de lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. Incluso tenía un carácter similar entonces. Claro que luego había crecido, su cabello había cambiado de color con tanta lentitud que nadie lo había notado al principio y su expresión había adquirido una dureza que jamás había existido en la de Shun, al punto que ya no se parecían en nada, excepto en los ojos.

Sin embargo, Suzaku seguía ahí y el único cambio era que cada año se hacía más apegado a su dueño.

Aquel día Verena había llegado al Santuario con una canasta llena de huevos, eran huevos de gansa o al menos así se los habían vendido en el mercado, Andy y él nunca habían visto nada parecido y fue Mitsumasa el que se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la canasta y darle uno a cada uno para que los observaran a gusto.

Los adultos estaban muy divertidos observando a los dos pequeños examinar con tanta atención aquellas formas blancas. Shun lo había tomado en brazos, aún recordaba el beso que le había dado en la frente, siempre hacía lo mismo cuando lo alzaba, y recordaba que él le había sonreído, de esa manera que hacía que a su padre le brillaran los ojos... y recordaba que había extendido las manos, siempre sujetando (con algo de dificultad) el huevo de gansa y había dicho con inquietud que estaba caliente. "Devolvámoslo a la canasta" había dicho Shun, pero antes de que Verena pudiera recoger el huevo, Terry sintió que el calor en sus manos aumentaba y descubrió que todos se habían quedado mirándolo boquiabiertos. ¿Sería por aquel levísimo resplandor azul que parecía salir de sus manos? Era casi imperceptible... entonces el huevo se rompió desde adentro y Terry se encontró con un pichón en las manos y tan sorprendido como los demás. Sólo que no era un gansito, era una cría de pavorreal.

-¡Oh, rayos, y me dijeron que eran frescos! –exclamó Verena.

-Yo diría que es un regalo para Thiérry –dijo alguien más.

Le pusieron Suzaku, y como Terry había sido el primer ser vivo al que había mirado, Suzaku lo seguía a todas partes hasta volverse un fastidio. Incluso ahora que ya era un pavorreal adulto, seguía insistiendo en seguirlo. Shun había tenido que enviarlo a la isla porque el pájaro se había negado a comer al ausentarse su dueño involuntario. Terry se había asustado mucho cuando el huevo se rompió y aquella cosa rosa empezó a piar y jamás había tolerado la cercanía del pavorreal, pero Shun siempre le decía que Suzaku no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado... claro que no la tenía, pero eso no quitaba que fuera insoportable. Terry no se sentía capaz de entender por qué su cosmos se había activado justo ese día y a esa hora, apenas a tiempo para empollar un huevo de pavorreal que se había mezclado con una nidada de gansos...

Y ahora de repente, un recuerdo apareció sin ser llamado. No eran solo Esmeralda, Shun, Andy, Verena, Seiya y Mitsumasa quienes estaban con él el día en que nació Suzaku... también estaba aquella mujer que solo pasaba por el Santuario muy de vez en cuando, la que le había dado a Shun el dibujo de la armadura divina de Andrómeda. Era ella la que había dicho que Suzaku era un regalo para él.

De alguna manera lo supo justo en ese instante. Él no había tenido ninguna relación con el cosmos azul que había hecho nacer a Suzaku. Era ella quien lo había causado todo. ¿Pero por qué?

-Hola, Terry. ¿Me recuerdas?

Estaba esperándolo en el camino hacia las cuevas de la ladera Sur del volcán. Y Suzaku estaba comiendo semillas de girasol de su mano.

-Usted... –dijo Terry, adoptando inconscientemente una pose defensiva.

No muy lejos de ahí, Fénix se sobresaltó con un mal presentimiento. Se asomó precavidamente por la entrada de la cueva y miró hacia el sendero. ¿Por qué Terry tenía aspecto de estar a punto de iniciar un combate? Quizá sería mejor acercarse un poco por si acaso... eh... por si acaso...

Bueno, después de todo, habían quedado en que él le llevaría el almuerzo. Había que asegurarse de que llegara, ¿no?

* * *

**China**

* * *

-Muy interesante –sonrió la Sombra Azul-. ¿Así que vienen de Rozan? Hace algún tiempo que quiero conocer ese lugar, ¿es cierto que los cinco viejos picos representan los cinco elementos, las cinco direcciones y los animales sagrados?

Shiryu asintió.

-El Pavorreal Rojo del Oeste, el Tigre Dorado del Sur, el Dragón Negro del Norte, el Fénix azul del Este y el Unicornio Blanco del Centro –continuó Anmael.

-Eh, creo que está confundiéndolos, señora. Son el Tigre Blanco del Oeste, el Fénix Rojo del Sur, la Tortuga Negra del Norte y el Dragón Azul del Este –replicó Shiryu-. El unicornio no es uno de los animales de las direcciones.

Anmael sonrió mientras le servía más té.

-Tal vez me equivoque, tal vez no. ¿Quieres otro pastelillo, linda?

Aunque se sentía bastante incómoda en compañía de esa persona tan extraña, Mylagros asintió y tomó el pastelillo, había que admitir que estaban deliciosos.

El matrimonio se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando Anmael llegó hasta donde estaban, los saludó como si no se sorprendiera en absoluto de encontrar a un par de desconocidos dentro del palacio y los había invitado a tomar el té. Ahora se encontraban en un acogedor saloncito decorado en blanco y diversos tonos de azul que parecía ser el ambiente normal de Anmael. Mylagros lo miró de arriba abajo otra vez con disimulo. El largo cabello rubio era demasiado hermoso, la túnica azul con bordados blancos era demasiado perfecta y en general era una persona _demasiado_ amable.

La entrada repentina de Araquiel, todavía con su armadura, cortó la meditación de la Amazona de Sculptor.

-¿Cuántas veces te he suplicado que llames antes de entrar a mis habitaciones? –preguntó Anmael sin alterarse, mientras preparaba una taza de té para el recién llegado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí estos dos? –respondió Araquiel, ignorando el suave ademán con el que Anmael le ofrecía una silla.

-Acompañarme un rato...

-¡Deshazte de ellos ahora mismo!

-Oh –Anmael hizo un puchero-, ¿tan pronto? Es que este sitio es tan aburrido y...

Araquiel le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡No seas _tan_ idiota! ¿Crees que voy a dejar que nos pongas a todos en peligro sólo porque tú te aburres? ¡Ya les di una oportunidad de irse y la desperdiciaron! ¡Haz tu trabajo ahora, si no quieres que me encargue yo, "ratoncito"!

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Parece que se disgustó –comentó Mylagros.

-Es cosa de todos los días –respondió Anmael, quitándole importancia a la escena-. Araquiel tiene muy poca paciencia y siempre me reprocha el que sea yo tan calmado...

-¿"Calmado"? –murmuró Shiryu, comprendiendo de repente que tenía alrededor de una hora de estar llamando "señora" a un hombre.

Anmael se echó a reír.

-¡Ah! ¡No te preocupes! Todo el mundo comete el mismo error...

Sintiendo sobre él la mirada de Mylagros, que luchaba por contener la risa, Shiryu empezó a sonrojarse.

-A veces yo mismo me confundo –concluyó Anmael, repentinamente serio.

"En ese caso, será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes" pensó Shiryu.

-Les diré... no estoy de humor como para matar a alguien con quien acabo de compartir el té. Así que los dejaré irse... con una condición.

Ellos lo miraron con atención. Tanta tranquilidad... ¿era porque no sabía que estaba frente a un Caballero de Oro y una Amazona de Plata o porque estaba seguro de que podía vencerlos en combate? Estaban tentados a invocar sus respectivas armaduras y averiguarlo, pero la curiosidad ganó por el momento.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntaron a coro.

Anmael sonrió de nuevo y los llevó hasta los calabozos.

* * *

-Así fue como sucedió –concluyó Shiryu, luego de resumirle la escena anterior a Gabriel.

El Ángel Azul tenía la cabeza entre las manos.

-No lo entiendo –murmuró-. ¿Por qué liberarme a mí y retener a los demás?

-Aún podemos ir a rescatarlos los tres –afirmó Mylagros con entusiasmo.

Gabriel sacudió la cabeza, preocupado.

-No. No así. Anmael estará esperando que hagamos alguna locura.

-¿Pero no acabas de decirnos que tus hermanos están prisioneros ahí?

-Señora Kido, por favor, mire con atención –Gabriel señaló con un amplio ademán la inmensa estructura del Palacio de las Máquinas-. Nadie entra o sale de ahí sin que las Sombras lo sepan. El poder de ustedes dos no significa nada para ellos. Si vamos a rescatar a mis hermanos, no podemos darnos el lujo de fracasar. Esto debe estar muy bien planeado.

-Voto por no improvisar –dijo Shiryu suavemente-, sería una mala idea tentar a la suerte metiéndonos otra vez de cabeza en algo que no sabemos de qué se trata.

-Además, quiero que mis otros hermanos sepan lo que está pasando antes de intentar algo.

-Bueno –se resignó Mylagros, mientras buscaba el teléfono celular en la urna de su armadura y se lo ofrecía a Gabriel-. ¿A quién vas a llamar?

-A mi hermano Azrael, él siempre sabe qué hacer.

* * *

**México**

* * *

El hombre rubio aguardó hasta ver a Leonel y Marijose salir de la casa junto con los niños. El perro de pelaje dorado los despidió moviendo alegremente el rabo, pero sin moverse de su sitio en al alfombrita de "bienvenidos" que estaba en la entrada de la casa. Llevarían a Marijose hasta el aeropuerto.

Cuando se marcharon, saltó la cerca con una agilidad que nadie hubiera esperado de un ser humano normal y se encaminó hacia la casa.

El perro lo miró con desconfianza, preguntándose si debía empezar a ladrar o si era mejor morder primero y ladrar después.

-Tranquilo, mi estimado Benito, tranquilo, _si vous plâit._

Al escuchar su nombre, el perro bajó la cabeza y se limitó a mover el rabo mientras el hombre abría la cerradura y entraba a la casa. Una vez dentro, se acomodó en un sillón para esperar.

Leonel volvería del aeropuerto y entonces...

...entonces tendría que correr el riesgo de hablar con él.

El Santuario

-Exijo una explicación –dijo Saori en el tono más majestuoso que poseía.

Asbeel sonrió y respondió con su tono más irónico.

-Es algo muy normal, señora Kido. Aún no se ha fijado la fianza del señor de Eridano, así que tiene que quedarse en su celda por el momento.

-¿Y cuándo sabremos sobre la fianza?

-Ah, dentro de poco. Además, yo no me preocuparía demasiado por eso –la Sombra Naranja paseó una mirada apreciativa por el lujoso decorado del palacio de Atenea-, se ve que puede pagar cualquier suma. Claro que la Fiscalía recomendará que no se conceda fianza.

-¿Por qué? –exclamó ella.

-Porque es un caso especial, señora. Estoy de acuerdo con que la libertad de culto es algo maravilloso, pero a muchos ciudadanos les preocupa su secta.

-¡¿"Secta"?

-Ajá. Una mujer que se autoproclama diosa y vive un palacio que forma parte lo que parece ser una caricatura de la Acrópolis de Atenas, tiene a su servicio un pequeño ejército de hombres y mujeres menores de cincuenta años disfrazados con armaduras de oro, plata y bronce, que dirige una de las mayores empresas multinacionales del mundo y que _además_ recluta jóvenes menores de trece años para su ejército privado... ¿no se preocuparía usted? "Waco, Texas" es algo que viene a millones de mentes en este país cuando alguien menciona "El Santuario de Atenea".

Saori escuchaba aquello apretando los puños inconscientemente. Asbeel sonrió con falsa conmiseración.

-Incluso muchos padres de familia consideran que usted se dedica a corromper a la juventud empezando por la infancia. Hay quienes afirman que patrocinó la publicación de esa revistita, digo, manga... ¿cómo se llamaba?... Así "Don Seiya"...

-_Saint_ Seiya.

-Eso mismo. Que la publicaron únicamente para corromper las mentes de los niños y jóvenes y atraerlos hasta aquí. Se habla de niños de todas partes del mundo que han huido de sus casas para venir aquí.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿No? ¿Y que me dice de un muchacho llamado Mihail que llegó aquí luego de fugarse de su casa en Rusia y viajar hasta Grecia como polizón de un barco?

La dama palideció intensamente. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera eso? Asbeel siguió hablando.

-Se rumora incluso de que la Fundación Graude, que usted preside, secuestró alrededor de cien niños en tiempos de su abuelo, el señor Mitsumasa Kido... ¿Cómo sé que no han continuado los secuestros como una... ejem, tradición familiar? Lo opinión pública podría pensar que su apreciado amigo Keres es el encargado de conseguirle niños, después de todo es su "Patriarca". Esto parece un asunto bastante sórdido, ¿no cree usted?

-El Maestro Keres es una persona intachable.

-_Era_ una persona intachable, me temo que ahora no queda nada de su buena reputación. Lo mejor que podría hacer alguien sensato sería despedirlo y dejar que se hunda solo, en el mismo silencio que mantiene ahora y que sólo se puede atribuir a una lealtad fanática a esta secta... Con algo de suerte y maña, el Santuario podría sobrevivir con sólo algunas salpicaduras del lodo que se está removiendo ahora.

-Salga de aquí. ¡Lárguese ahora mismo!

-Por supuesto –Asbeel hizo una burlona reverencia antes de encaminarse a la salida-. Por cierto, si llega a ver al pequeño Raziel, dígale que su escapada sólo sirve para confirmar lo que tenemos en contra de Keres.

Saori advirtió con algo de sorpresa que había estado clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-Tatsumi –llamó, sabiendo que el mayordomo lo habría escuchado todo.

-¿Mi señora?

-¿Qué opinas de este asunto?

-Es... terrible. ¿Cree usted que sea verdad? ¿Que el Maestro Keres secuestró a ese niño? Nunca nos había mencionado que tuviera hermanos.

Saori frunció el ceño.

-Localiza a Lilith.

-Sí, mi Señora.

**Continuará... **

* * *

**Intercapítulo 2: Habla Fénix**

* * *

Lo primero fue el aire.

Aire de tormenta cargado de electricidad, viento que arrastraba nubes negras, viento helado, un aire que dolía respirar y un viento que traía consigo el horrible sonido de los truenos y de la madera que crujía rompiéndose.

Lo segundo fue el agua.

Agua fría que caía como agujas de hielo traspasando hasta lo que se suponía impermeable, lluvia que calaba hasta los huesos, un mar agitado que pronto desató olas gigantes.

Lo tercero fue la luz.

Luz de los relámpagos, luz violácea, enferma, que deslumbraba un instante y desaparecía sin permitir ver lo que sucedía realmente.

Lo cuarto fue el naufragio, el estar en aquella agua verdinegra, en aquella espuma blanca, sintiendo que los pulmones se llenaban con algo que no eran capaces de respirar. Y algo tirando hacia abajo, cada vez más lejos de la superficie... todavía puedo ver a través de esa agua de tormenta nocturna y descubro mis manos agitándose desesperadamente, tratando de impulsarme hacia arriba, rogando por alcanzar el aire, son manos pequeñas, de niña de seis u ocho años. También veo aquellas manos que se acercaban, tratando de alcanzarme y llevarme hasta un lugar seguro. Son manos de mujer y en una de ellas hay un anillo.

En medio de toda la confusión, de todos los borrones de la memoria y el tiempo, ese anillo está claro, como si toda la luz se concentrara ahí. Un anillo de oro con una incrustación de malaquita. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy tan segura de que la piedra es malaquita.

Es sólo por ese anillo y por mi dije que pienso que aquella mujer cuyo rostro no recuerdo y que se ahogó tratando de salvarme era mi madre. ¿Había alguien más? No lo sé.

Desperté en la arena, bajo un sol tan asesino como el mar.

Lloré. Detrás de mí no había nada más que la tormenta y las manos que no pudieron alcanzarme, que no pude alcanzar, ¿visto así, no cuenta ese despertar como un nacimiento? Es por eso que celebro mi cumpleaños en esa fecha, que es la única referencia que me queda.

Lo más extraño es que recuerdo con toda claridad una voz preguntándome si quería morir y reunirme con los que estaban en el fondo del mar. Era como la voz de las sirenas que llevaban a los marinos a los escollos de Eea. Estuve a punto de hacerle caso y volver a las olas, a la espuma, a la nada.

¿Por qué no?

No había nada en el pasado. No había nada en el futuro.

Y sin embargo, no lo hice.

Me quedé donde estaba hasta reunir fuerzas suficientes como para ponerme en pie y caminar.

Le di la espalda al mar, a la paz y al olvido.

Y es por eso que estoy aquí ahora.

Elegí mi propio nombre cuando escuché la leyenda del ave inmortal. Yo soy así.

Soy Fénix.

Y nunca miro hacia atrás.

* * *

**Notas**

_**Si vous plâit** = _"Por favor", en francés.


	6. Las voces de las piedras

**seis **

**Las voces de las piedras **

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Jorge golpeó el saco de arena con tanta fuerza que la arena empezó a escaparse por un agujero. Sin embargo, no había usado toda su fuerza... no quería hacerlo en ese momento en que podía sentir la cercanía de alguien más.

-¿Entrenando o dejando salir la presión? –preguntó Seiya de Sagitario.

-Sólo tratando de mantener la calma. Me sorprende que me hables, parece que todo el mundo me está aplicando la Ley del Hielo.

-Y se pondrá peor, pero yo no soy "todo el mundo" ni formo parte de "los demás".

-Es una maravilla poder sentirse un individuo en medio de la masa –respondió Jorge con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Pero todo eso lo había dicho Seiya muy serio, al parecer no se trataba de una broma.

-Según parece, he causado un gran problema por aquí... –comenzó Jorge.

-Yo diría que la causa del problema es Keres, no tú.

-En tal caso, debes ser la única persona que no me ha condenado por denunciarlo. La propia Atenea pone muy mala cara al verme.

-Saori tiene el deber de respaldar a su Patriarca, aunque sea en contra de uno de sus Caballeros de Plata. Está atrapada entre el deber y la lealtad, como toda la vida.

Esta vez fue Seiya quien golpeó el saco de arena, destrozándolo. Jorge frunció el ceño, eso sonaba como una opinión demasiado personal.

-Hay una máxima del Derecho Romano que me impresionó mucho desde la primera vez que la leí –continuó Seiya con voz calmada-. "Fiat Iustitia, ruat coelum".

-¿"Hágase la Justicia, aunque se hunda el cielo"?

-Yo no le agrego el "aunque" para traducirlo... Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y con Verena si llegas a necesitar ayuda, Canes Venatici.

-Gracias.

Seiya se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, pero agregó algo más antes de salir.

-Me alegra ver a alguien que todavía puede ser idealista.

A Jorge no le hizo gracia el último comentario.

-"Hágase la Justicia, húndase el cielo" –murmuró mientras buscaba alguna cosa lo suficientemente sólida como para poder golpearla hasta desahogarse-. Me pregunto si Sagitario sabrá que lo único que temían los galos era que el cielo cayera sobre sus cabezas...

* * *

**México**

* * *

Cuando regresó a su casa después de despedir a Marijose en el aeropuerto, Leonel le entregó la llave a Alex para que abriera la puerta de la casa mientras él ayudaba a bajar del auto a la pequeña Diana, pero Alex no se acercó siquiera a la puerta.

-Hay alguien adentro.

No era la primera vez que su primogénito le avisaba de la cercanía de alguien, en ocasiones incluso había adivinado la identidad de alguna persona que estaba por llegar, pero esta vez las cosas no parecían normales. Leonel dejó a Diana en el suelo y les indicó a los dos que fueran inmediatamente a casa del vecino.

-Si en diez minutos no he ido a recogerlos, díganle a don Pablo que llame a la policía.

Alex asintió y se llevó a Diana, que abrazaba a su Tigger de peluche tratando de no demostrar lo asustada que estaba.

Leonel los vio llegar a la casa de al lado y entonces se aproximó a la suya. La cerradura de la puerta principal estaba forzada y la puerta se abrió suavemente cuando la empujó con la punta de los dedos.

El intruso estaba en la sala, sentado en el sillón favorito de Leonel, y hojeaba con suma atención el álbum familiar mientras tomaba algo de café.

¿Qué clase de ladrón entra a una casa y se toma tiempo para preparar café y ver fotografías?

-Hola –saludó el desconocido, sin mirarlo.

Una cosa era cierta, con ese acento no podía ser mexicano. Era un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad que Leonel, 1,80 de estatura, cabello rubio, muy corto, y ojos grises; cuando por fin se dignó mirar al dueño de la casa, éste pudo apreciar una fina cicatriz en su frente, justo sobre la ceja izquierda.

-¿Qué es lo que busca en mi casa? –preguntó Leonel fríamente.

-Sólo pasé a saludarte.

-¿Destrozando la cerradura? ¿Quién es usted?

-¿Qué, no me recuerdas? Soy Jean-Michel.

-No conozco a ningún Jean-Michel.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza con una mirada llena de desilusión.

-Mis amigos me llaman "Misty".

-¿Como la niña de Pokémon?

-¡Ey! ... Ahora que lo pienso... nunca me dijeron por qué llamaban así... ¿Sería por eso?

-Salga de mi casa antes de que me enfade.

-Viene a visitarte un amigo después de casi veinte años y lo primero que haces es tratar de echarlo. Nunca fuiste muy sociable, pero veo que tu carácter ha empeorado con los años. Cualquiera diría que el matrimonio te habría hecho aprender un poco de modales.

Leonel lo sujetó por un brazo, obligándolo a levantarse.

-¡Salga de mi casa!

-¡Cálmate un momento, Aioria!

-... ¿qué?

Misty sonrió.

-¿Vas a negarme que eres Aioria de Leo?

-Lo que me faltaba. Otro loco.

-¿Eh?

-¡Desde que me dejé convencer por Marijose para ayudar en ese proyecto del manga, siempre aparece algún idiota que me confunde con el personaje de Kurumada! ¡Sepa usted que los tales caballeros del zodiaco no son más que el resultado de un exceso de imaginación por parte de un japonés que probablemente había recibido un golpe en la cabeza cuando empezó a dibujar! ¡Y ya he tenido demasiado de eso!

A empujones, Leonel consiguió sacarlo de la casa.

-¿No puedes escucharme siquiera un minuto?

-¡No!

-¡Es importante! ¡Es acerca de Atenea y del Santuario!

-¡Yo no...!

-¿Qué le sucede a Atenea? –preguntó otra voz, una voz de niño.

Leonel descubrió con sorpresa que Alex estaba ahí. Y no sólo Alex, Diana estaba junto a Alex y miraba fijamente a Misty, lista para esconderse detrás de su hermano.

Leonel apretó los puños al ver que Misty se arrodillaba frente al niño para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tienes una hermosa familia, Aioria, algunos matarían por un privilegio así.

-Mi nombre no es...

-Ya, ya, lo que tú digas. Leonel, entonces –Misty dejó de prestar atención al padre para concentrarse en los hijos-. Así que ustedes son Alexander y Diana. Alexander como el joven guerrero que conquistó el mundo y Diana como la diosa de la caza, los bosques y la luna... ¿Bajo qué constelaciones nacieron?

-Los dos somos leo –respondió Alex inmediatemente-, yo tengo la protección de Sagitta y mi hermana, la de Leo Minor.

-¿Así que esta niña es una leoncita? ¿Y tú eres la flecha que destruyó al águila de Zeus para salvar a Prometeo de su tormento? Vaya, Leonel, parece que nunca podrás estar lejos de leones y arqueros –siempre mirando a los niños (y, por lo mismo, dándole la espalda a Leonel), Misty siguió hablando con voz reposada-. Algunos caballeros de plata sobrevivimos a la masacre que organizaron los traidores de la Fundación Graude. Hemos estado escondiéndonos durante veinte años, esperando a reunir las fuerzas suficientes como para vengar al Maestro Arles y recuperar el Santuario. Vine a solicitar tu ayuda. Como Caballero Dorado de Leo, es tu deber...

-Yo no...

-Está bien. Sigue negándolo todo el tiempo que quieras. Yo estaba en contra de hablar contigo, de todos modos, y me da igual cuál sea tu decisión... sin embargo...

Con un movimiento lento, casi como en una ceremonia, Misty se quitó una cadenita de plata que llevaba consigo y la colocó alrededor del cuello de Diana. Leonel quiso intervenir, pero ya Misty se había apartado de ella. De la cadena colgaba un anillo de oro blanco con un brillante.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Misty sólo sonrió y se alejó con paso tranquilo.

-_Filia lunae, ave_. Nos veremos de nuevo, viejo amigo. _Au revoir!_

Leonel miró a los niños, luego a Misty, que pronto desapareció al doblar una esquina y finalmente entró a la casa con paso decidido.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Alex cuando vio a su padre meter ropa en una maleta con verdadero apresuramiento.

-Ve con tu hermana y no te alejes de ella. Vamos a ir a Grecia.

No muy lejos de ahí, Misty se reunió con su socio.

-¿Hubo suerte?

-Lo negó todo, por supuesto, pero se puso en movimiento.

-Algo es algo.

Ya en el avión, Alex se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde hacía rato.

-¿Por qué ese señor le dio un anillo a Diana, papá?

Leonel miró con atención a la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos y luego al niño de brillantes ojos verdes que estaba a su lado.

-Antiguamente, se señalaba con una joya a los que habían sido elegidos por los dioses. Y el diamante es la piedra de Leo –respondió finalmente.

-¿Elegidos para qué?

-Para la gloria –la mirada de Leonel se oscureció-. Pero es mejor ser el último esclavo entre los vivos que reinar entre los muertos.

-No te entiendo.

-Es lo que le dijo Aquiles a Odiseo cuando se encontraron en el Hades.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Otra vez estaba el Santuario a la vista, siempre tan impresionante como el primer día. Misha contempló largamente los edificios de mármol blanco, agradeciendo al cielo esos pocos instantes de soledad en los que podía dejar a un lado la máscara de una sonrisa falsa y una alegría forzada.

-¡Misha!

Unos pocos instantes en verdad. Ya Ginsei lo había alcanzado. Menos mal, ahora tal vez podría apresurar un poco el paso y alcanzar a Geki, que los había dejado atrás sin darse cuenta de que Ginsei retrasaba la marcha.

No habían tenido tiempo de alejarse mucho del Santuario antes de recibir la orden de regresar. El Maestro Keres estaba preso y Atenea quería a todos sus caballeros y aprendices en el Santuario. Una medida que a Misha se le antojaba poco prudente, las personas ajenas al Santuario podrían interpretar aquello como si Saori estuviera reuniendo fuerzas para desafiar a las autoridades.

Había que ser muy cuidadoso.

-Hay alguien allá adelante –dijo Ginsei, señalando un destello dorado. Era sólo un punto de luz, pero tenía que venir de una armadura.

-Es Hyoga –dijo Misha de inmediato.

-¿Cómo lo sabes desde esta distancia?

-Sabe que regresamos, él y Vega siempre me esperan ahí cuando vuelvo de los viajes de entrenamiento.

-Te quieren mucho, ¿verdad?

El dejo de amargura en la voz de Ginsei hizo que el muchacho la mirara extrañado.

-"La princesa está triste... ¿qué tendrá la princesa?"

Ella enarcó una ceja, sin comprender de qué le hablaba.

-"Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa / que ha perdido la risa, que..."

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una poesía?

-"Sonatina", de Rubén Darío. Parecía apropiada para el momento.

Finalmente la hizo reír. Eso era bueno, las personas que ríen pueden resolver cualquier problema, o al menos eso era lo que opinaba el padre de Misha... o al menos eso era lo que le habían contado.

-No estoy triste... es sólo... un poco de envidia.

Misha bajó la mirada, prestando atención a una parte del camino que estaba en mal estado.

-No es bueno envidar la suerte ajena, Ginsei. No puedes saber si es buena o mala a menos que la experimentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando llegué al Santuario, jamás me pasó por la cabeza terminar siendo parte de una familia. No vine aquí a tratar de conseguir la armadura de Ursa Minor, no tenía la menor intención de ser un caballero...

-¿No?

-Yo vine aquí a matar a alguien.

-¡¿Qué?

Fue entonces cuando la miró sin su máscara alegre. El verdadero Mihail tenía un rostro sereno, pacífico como el de una estatua de Apolo, pero con una mirada de hielo azul que parecía llena de una decisión irrevocable. Ginsei palideció.

-Vine aquí desde mi patria para matar al asesino de mi padre –dijo él, suavemente.

-¿A-a quién?

-Eso no te lo diré. Ya está en el pasado. Aquí encontré una familia que me acogió sin hacer preguntas. Por eso dejé de pensar en mi venganza.

-Pero... si esa persona a la que viniste a buscar asesinó a tu padre, ¿no deberías denunciarlo?

-No serviría de nada. Mi padre no revivirá. Además...

Se acercó un poco más como si fuera a hablarle al oído... y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Te lo creíste!

-¿E-era una broma?

-Por supuesto, ¿o en serio me crees capaz de matar a alguien?

Ginsei sacudió la cabeza con energía y empezó a reír ella también. Geki volteó a verlos.

-¡Mihail! Deja la comedia un momento y ven, por favor, necesito hablar un momento contigo.

El muchacho asintió y corrió para alcanzar a su maestro, dejando atrás a Ginsei.

-¿Cómo la encuentras? –preguntó Geki en voz baja.

-Tiene una gran fuerza... de voluntad. Su condición física es un desastre: está en su peso exacto, y es bastante ágil teniendo en cuenta que no ha recibido entrenamiento, pero podríamos lastimarla seriamente si quisiéramos practicar ahora con ella. Nos tomará toda la vida convertirla en una amazona.

-Jum... ¡Ginsei, si haces un esfuerzo ahora, tal vez puedas llegar hasta aquí!

-¡Voy!

Aquello era vergonzoso, se quedaba atrás con tanta facilidad y ellos ni siquiera caminaban muy rápido... cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Geki, se encontró con que Misha corría más adelante, hacia donde lo esperaba el destello dorado, al que acababa de unirse uno más, plateado. Y el Caballero de Tauro estaba esperándola a ella con aire severo.

-Si ni siquiera aguantas una caminata, ¿crees que sobrevivirás al entrenamiento?

-Maestro, yo...

-Has empezado muy tarde. Si querías ser una amazona tenías que haber empezado hace seis o siete años. Al menos en lo que se refiere a la clase de entrenamiento que puedo darte.

-Yo...

-¿Sabes en qué se diferencia la armadura de Tauro de sus once hermanas?

-No.

-Pesa más del doble que cualquiera otra.

-¿Qué?

-Eso hace que su portador parezca lento, aunque en realidad debe ser más veloz que los demás. Tradicionalmente, sólo los más fuertes han podido alcanzar esta armadura. Para ser caballero de Tauro hay que ser fuerte de cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Nuestro entrenamiento es el más rudo y se concentra en dos puntos: fuerza y velocidad. Tú no tienes las cualidades para ser entrenada de esta manera. Eres lenta. Y débil.

-¡Yo no soy débil!

-Eres exactamente como tu madre. No confundas tu terquedad de niña caprichosa con la fuerza de un guerrero.

-¿¡¿Estás diciendo que la diosa Atenea es débil?

-Y tú eres una vergüenza.

Ginsei lanzó un golpe sin mirar realmente a dónde lo dirigía. Sus nudillos se estrellaron contra el pecho de Geki, sin que él parpadeara siquiera. La muchacha se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, consciente sólo del dolor que le recorría el brazo.

-Débil –repitió Geki.

* * *

**Sorrento, Italia**

* * *

-Bueno, ¿y vas a decirme o no quién era ese? –preguntó Junta, cansado del silencio de Sheena.

-Sorrento de Siren.

-¿Eso será un nombre o un insulto?

-¿Lo dice el sujeto que se llama como un personaje de anime?

-Sheena, el que tiene techo de vidrio...

-No debe tirarle piedras al del vecino, ya sé, ya sé. Es que todo este asunto se me antoja tan extraño... No había vuelto a ver a Sorrento desde que él y Julián Solo visitaron a Atenea, poco después de que nació Ginsei. Y ahora...

-¿Y ahora...? –la animó él.

-Bueno, iba siguiendo a otra persona y me tropecé con él, pero fue como si se hubiera atravesado a propósito en mi camino, para impedirme alcanzar a aquel sujeto.

-¿Y ese otro era...?

-Alguien que se supone está muerto. Albiore de Cepheus. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Sheena de Ofiucco viendo fantasmas a medio día!

-Asombroso... ¿Crees que debamos investigarlo?...

Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en los labios de Sheena.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

-Temo que no es una buena idea, señora –dijo el oficial.

-No pregunté su opinión. Quiero hablar con ese hombre –dijo Raquel.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Asbeel.

El joven policía no pudo evitar un respingo al descubrir de pronto que Asbeel estaba a su lado.

-Teniente, eso no...

-Cállate, la señora González tendrá su entrevista. Diez minutos, señora. Ni uno más.

Raquel se lo agradeció en silencio.

Azrael se dejó conducir al cuarto de interrogatorios. Se las había arreglado para no decir una sola palabra más de lo indispensable desde su arresto y no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que estaba esperando, pero sí sentía que en caso de duda era mejor callarse.

Lo dejaron solo en la pequeña habitación. Segundos después, alguien entró. Era una mujer menuda, de cabello negro, que lo miraba con una expresión de infinito reproche. Por un momento, Azrael recordó a su propia madre, pero no, Raquel era mucho más joven que Zuleica, aunque también había pasado por mucho sufrimiento.

-Soy Raquel González. Raziel es mi hijo.

Azrael se había puesto en pie al verla entrar y le ofreció una silla con el mismo ademán que habría usado en su palacio ante una visita importante... claro, exceptuando el detalle de que había hecho la señal con ambas manos porque las tenía esposadas...

-Quisiera poder decir que me alegra conocerla.

-Ahórrese las palabras amables. Sólo quiero saber dónde está mi hijo.

-No lo he visto desde... el restaurante.

¿Así que el niño había escapado? ¿Qué pretendía Asbeel al dejar que Raquel se lo dijera? Quizá era una mentira y solo querían darle falsas esperanzas... tal vez Raziel estaba en poder de las Sombras y la pobre señora solo sabía que había desaparecido...

-Escapó.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Quiero saber a dónde pudo haber ido –insistió ella.

-Raziel no conoce esta región. Es su primera visita a Grecia y sólo ha visto el Santuario. Si yo fuera él, habría vuelto directo al palacio, o, si no, a la Casa de Sagitario. Pero siempre podría haberse extraviado durante el camino. Supongo que no servirá de nada decirle que lo lamento y que yo también estoy preocupado.

"Hipócrita" parecían decirle los ojos de Raquel. Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que ella se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué hizo esto?

Vaya pregunta difícil...

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-Pienso que deberías entrenar con el Caballero de Virgo. Lilith tenía razón cuando recomendó que él fuera tu maestro.

Ginsei retrocedió un poco, frotándose el brazo. Ahora estaba tan furiosa que casi se le escapaban las lágrimas. Geki la contempló detenidamente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero tienes que madurar un poco primero, o solo serás otro dolor de cabeza para Shun.

Ginsei solo atinó a gritar y hacerse a un lado cuando Geki atacó. La grieta que se abrió en la roca, a centímetros de su cara, le advirtió que ese golpe habría bastado para matarla.

-¿Por qué te apartas? –reclamó el caballero-. Tú lanzaste el primer golpe, ¿no querías pelear?

-¡Jamás podría ganarle! –chilló ella.

-¿Eso lo dices por lo que acabo de decirte o es tu propia convicción? ¡Anda! ¡Dime qué es lo que piensas realmente!

Difícil responder a esa o a cualquier otra pregunta, Geki continuaba atacando y ella sólo podía concentrarse en esquivarlo, cosa que conseguía a duras penas; lo peor era que él seguía hablando, con voz calmada, como en una conversación cualquiera, mientras lanzaba un golpe detrás de otro.

-Tu primer error fue iniciar una batalla, especialmente si estabas segura de no poder ganar. Lo de perder la vida por una causa está bien, lo puedo entender, pero primero tiene que haber una causa, ¿no crees? Te insulté e insulté a tu madre, ¿eso es suficiente para perder la cabeza de esa forma y lanzarte a ciegas? Vi que cerraste los ojos, ni siquiera sabías a dónde estabas golpeando, ¿o me equivoco? En otras palabras, dejaste que la rabia tomara el control, a partir de ahí tenías perdida la batalla. El segundo error fue no elegir bien el blanco. No buscaste un punto débil en donde pudieras aprovechar toda tu fuerza y lastimarme aunque fuera un poco o por lo menos sacarme de balance. Quiero que recuerdes algo, si después de esto queda suficiente de ti como para recordar: jamás, jamás, jamás debes desperdiciar ni un solo golpe, porque puedes lanzar el primero pero nada en el mundo te garantiza que puedas lanzar el segundo. Eso me recuerda, no has intentado el segundo golpe todavía. ¿Es porque mi defensa es demasiado cerrada o porque tienes miedo de que yo sea más rápido y te golpee primero antes de que puedas alcanzarme? Otra cosa, si vas a ser una Amazona debes hacerte a la idea de no iniciar una pelea a menos que te lo ordene tu Señora, o para defender a alguien, o para defender al Santuario. ¿Crees que puedas aplicar esa norma? No hay que buscar peleas o caer con facilidad en las provocaciones. ¿O crees que este sitio no estaría lleno de matones en busca de demostrar algo si los Caballeros de Oro respondiéramos a cada reto que nos lanzan? Y por último, si definitivamente estás lo suficientemente loca como para retar a alguien a quien no vas a vencer... ¡entonces trata de aguantar las consecuencias con un poco de dignidad!

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

-¡Vuelve aquí, pedazo de cobarde! –gritó Fénix.

Terry la miró con el ceño fruncido, en ese momento tenía muchas dudas, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: su prima no estaba pensando con claridad.

Un minuto después de que la extraña visitante le entregara un papel y se marchara, Fénix había atacado. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de ver con claridad lo que había en el papel. Suzaku había ido a esconderse detrás de una piedra nada más verla venir. Podría tener cerebro de pájaro, pero era más inteligente que muchas personas...

Al parecer, Fénix sólo había esperado que le llevara el almuerzo para poner fin al combate que habían iniciado cuando la había ido a buscar a su rincón favorito, lo que no había podido continuar en el hospital gracias a Andy y que luego Deyanira se había encargado de interrumpir la noche anterior.

Fénix detestaba esa costumbre de Terry de ser tan escurridizo, el chico simplemente saltaba de un lado a otro obligándola a correr tras él sin alcanzarlo nunca. Era su reacción de siempre, incluso en las prácticas. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando él finalmente se volteó a enfrentarla.

-¡De acuerdo, acabemos! –dijo, en voz muy alta, pero extrañamente calmada.

-¡Perfecto! –respondió Fénix

Aquel material vivo y casi inteligente que era su armadura formó nuevamente una especie de garra en su mano derecha y ella lanzó un golpe, dirigido al corazón de Terry. Él logró sujetarla por la muñeca con una mano. La otra mano tuvo que hacer lo mismo cuando ella atacó con la izquierda.

Fénix sonrió. Cierto, la tenía bien sujeta por las muñecas, pero bastaría una orden mental a su armadura para que las garras se alargaran lo suficiente de golpe. Sería más que un milagro si Terry lograba salir de eso.

-No lo hagas –dijo Terry, hablando entre dientes. ¿Le habría adivinado el pensamiento o era simple lógica?

-¿Por qué no? –sonrió ella.

Terry dejó que su cosmos se elevara. Era un mal momento para empezar a usar esa técnica, pero...

Tampoco tuvo que hacerlo. Suzaku se lanzó contra Fénix, atacándola a picotazos.

Por un momento, el muchacho se quedó estático, contemplando una de las situaciones más extrañas que le había tocado ver en la vida. Cinco segundos después estaba sujetando al pavorreal con bastantes dificultades, el pájaro seguía insistiendo en tratar de picotear a Fénix y se retorcía de una manera que parecía imposible.

Fénix los miraba fijamente a ambos... y de pronto estalló en carcajadas.

Eso era todavía más increíble que ver a Suzaku peleando.

-¿Y cómo le llamas a eso, primo? ¿El ataque del pavo?

Fuera lo que fuera que había impulsado a Fénix a tratar de matarlo, parecía ser que había pasado... Un dato más para añadir a la lista de síntomas extraños que presentaba la muchacha. No tardó mucho en comprobar que no se daba cuenta de que cinco minutos antes había tratado de hacerle un favor al universo quitándolo de la lista de los vivos. Y si Fénix fuera la de siempre, habría sido la primera en preocuparse por esas lagunas en su memoria. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de que algo marchaba mal en ella? A menos que fuera lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no querer admitirlo delante de él. Terry decidió aceptar esa explicación como la más probable. Por el momento.

Rato después, mientras ella comía y trataba de poner en orden sus ideas para cuando llegaran sus amigos a la isla, Terry le echó un vistazo más largo a la hoja de papel.

Era un dibujo a lápiz de la fachada de la Casa de Virgo.

Al parecer, era hora de volver a casa.

Por eso no protestó (demasiado) cuando Shun lo llamó esa noche y le indicó lacónicamente que regresara, aunque eso significara un nuevo fruncimiento de cejas por parte de su tío, que no sólo estaba intrigado por su repentina obediencia hacia su padre sino también porque Shun había hecho algo que no acostumbraba tratándose de sus hijos: había dado una orden sin añadir ninguna explicación.

* * *

**México**

* * *

Misty regresó a su apartamento después de una larga caminata. En realidad no le agradaba pasar mucho tiempo en aquel estrecho lugar que compartía con tres personas más, así que salía a caminar siempre que podía. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, lo golpeó el tema musical de "Buffy, la Cazavampiros", en la pantalla del televisor, una chica rubia exterminaba monstruos y demonios valiéndose de un par de estacas. En el sillón frente al televisor, un muchacho de cabello negro comía palomitas de maíz bastante ruidosamente.

-Mfha, Mnisfffy –con algo de buena voluntad y mucha imaginación, aquel sonido podía interpretarse como "hola, Misty".

-Hola. ¿Alguna novedad?

-Se acabó la leche. Esos dos imbéciles discutieron otra vez. Llegó la cuenta del teléfono, será mejor que te sientes antes de verla. La vecina de al lado sigue tratando de convencerme para que salga con su hija. Ah, y hubo una llamada para ti, de Inglaterra, parece ser que Dhani tuvo otra pelea en el colegio.

-Rayos. ¿Quién atendió esa llamada?

-Tu humilde siervo, pero no te preocupes, recordé mis líneas a la perfección: "Rossi, Armendáriz, Beaumont y Reyes, buenas tardes", y hablé con mi mejor voz de asistente ejecutivo, creo que impresioné a la directora.

El muchacho señaló una tarjeta blanca que destacaba en el centro de un espacio limpio en medio del desorden que cubría una mesa cercana. Los datos de la llamada y el firme mensaje de la Hermana Catherine estaban anotados con una caligrafía perfecta.

-No sé que voy a hacer con ese niño –murmuró Misty, abatido, luego de leer el mensaje.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? Tal vez tenga alguna sugerencia.

-Ya lo hice. Quiere ir al Santuario y entrenar para convertirse en el caballero de Cetus.

El muchacho se atragantó con las palomitas.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof! Eso es ¡Cof! vocación ¡Cof! ¿Y por qué no lo dejas? Su madre está ahí, ¿no?

Misty tomó el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número del colegio.

-Los dioses saben que preferiría cualquier otra cosa para él y su hermana, todo lo que hago es tratar de convencerlos de que no tienen que seguir nuestros pasos. No quiero que acaben como yo...

-¿En malas compañías?

-Ja-ja. Osvaldo, haz el favor de bajarle el volumen a eso, quisiera algo de silencio mientras me concentro en suplicar para que no expulsen a mi hijo del colegio.

-Bueno –respondió el otro mientras apagaba el televisor-, pero pienso que sería menos humillante si le hicieras caso al muchacho. Hay ocasiones en que los adolescentes llegan a tener razón. Después de todo, son seres pensantes... casi se podría decir que son seres humanos...

-Ja-ja, otra frase de Les Luthiérs y tú y ese argentino amigo tuyo se van a encontrar sin casa en menos de cinco segundos.

-Yo sólo trataba de animarte...

Osvaldo se encogió de hombros y atacó de nuevo las palomitas mientras Misty hablaba con la directora del colegio.

* * *

**Nueva Jersey, Estados Unidos**

* * *

Salvador y compañía salieron del edificio con el aspecto de un grupo de alegres amigos que planean divertirse un rato o tal vez toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Aunque quizá podía llamar la atención el que cada uno llevara consigo por lo menos una mochila, y el que sus risas sonaran ocasionalmente forzadas, como si estuvieran nerviosos. Como si en lugar de un risueño grupo de amigos fueran un nervioso grupo de fugitivos que abandonaban el último escondite llevándose sólo lo indispensable.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, en el segundo piso, un niño los vio marcharse y luego salió a todo correr para reunirse con alguien que no estaba muy lejos.

-Se fueron. Creo que no van a volver. Van a reunirse con Fénix, señor.

Exael asintió gravemente y agradeció con un gesto el buen trabajo del joven tecnomago. Luego siguió la dirección que había tomado el grupito, orientándose por la señal que producía el implante en Marcela.

* * *

**Stonehenge, Inglaterra**

* * *

El círculo de piedras estaba cerrado al público, pero eso no le importaba a Lilith. Nadie la vio introducirse ahí.

Las voces antiguas que normalmente dormían en el corazón de las enormes piedras quisieron llegar hasta ella, pero las descartó enseguida. No le interesaba escuchar otra vez las viejas canciones acerca de un mundo que se había ido y que no volvería nunca.

En el centro del círculo, las piedras insistieron. Guardaban silencio durante tanto tiempo, esperando a alguien que pudiera oírlas, y ahora que había llegado Lilith, exigían ser escuchadas.

"Bueno" pensó ella, dirigiéndose a las piedras "pero que sea breve"

_El castillo de Monsalvat, que estaba en todas partes y en ninguna, se encontraba por fin a la vista. La princesa dejó que su corazón sintiera algo de alivio. _

_Pronto se reuniría con su padre, el Rey Pescador, y sólo quedaría aguardar. Galahaad tendría que volver algún día. Y quizá también regresaría Lancelot. _

(Porque las baladas aún no estaban escritas entonces y los inocentes aún podían creer en finales felices)

_Y cuando Galahaad regresara a reclamar el Santo Grial_ (¿En nombre de quién?), _Monsalvat quedaría fijo sobre la tierra y nunca más sería que aquel espejismo que sólo encontraban los más puros _(y los que tenían ¿buena o mala? suerte)_. Los demás tesoros del castillo, la Lanza de Longino, la Piedra Filosofal... todo pertenecería a la humanidad y así, aunque acabara el Tiempo de las Hadas, un trozo de esta época maravillosa sobreviviría para proteger al mundo_ (de la misma manera en que el Santuario de Grecia había sobrevivido a los Tiempos Heroicos). _Y todo sería lo mejor posible. _

_Y tal vez _(solo tal vez)_ la princesa tendría una recompensa. Volver a abrazar a su hijo Galahaad _(y tal vez también al padre, ¿por qué no?).

_El castillo estaba tan cerca... _

_La princesa se detuvo. Alguien se acercaba a ella, con paso lento. Ella refrenó su caballo y miró con atención a aquella persona. _

_Los rasgos delicados de una adolescente, el largo cabello rubio, los dulces ojos azules... parecía un hada más que una humana, pero vestía como un hombre, ¿qué podía significar eso? Cuando saludó a la princesa, habló con una voz que no era ni grave ni aguda. _

_-Bienhallada sois, milady. _

_-¿Quién sois vos? _

_-¿No me reconocéis, milady? Soy vuestro hijo Anmael. _

(Con razón la confusión...)

_La princesa empezó a sentir inquietud._

_-No hay ningún Anmael en mi familia. Jamás se ha usado ese nombre entre los descendientes de José de Arimatea. _

_-Ni se usará jamás, puesto que no habrá más descendientes suyos después de esta generación –respondió Anmael, con voz triste, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella. _

_-¿Por qué no habría de haberlos? ¿Acaso sois brujo y veis el futuro? _

_-Veo el pasado y veo el presente, y con eso puedo saber lo que pasará mañana. Por ejemplo, vuestro hijo Galahaad. Veo que cumplirá con vuestro deseo y emprenderá la búsqueda del Grial. Decidme, milady. ¿Por qué el nieto y heredero del Rey Pescador debe salir del castillo de su abuelo para buscar el tesoro que está guardado en el mismo castillo en el que ha pasado toda su vida? _

_-Así es como debe ser para que se cumplan las profecías. Monsalvat cambia siempre de lugar y Galahaad no encontrará la entrada en el mismo lugar donde la vio por última vez, por eso tardará en volver. Pero no basta con que él busque el Grial, todos los caballeros del Rey Arturo deben realizar la Empresa. _

_-¿Para poner fin a esta era? ¿Para dar la última señal al Tiempo de las Hadas? _

_-Así debe ser. _

_Anmael inclinó la cabeza. _

_-¿Os dais cuenta que el triunfo de Galahaad será la muerte de las hadas? ¿Comprendéis que si vuestros planes tienen éxito habréis sentenciado a muerte a vuestros herederos? _

_-¿De qué habláis? ¡Galahaad no tiene que morir por esto! _

_-Pero los hijos de Lilith seremos expulsados de estas islas. Ya no habrá refugio para nosotros en... _

_-¿Los hijos de Lilith? ¿Los hijos de la diablesa? _

_Anmael la miró a los ojos y ella se sorprendió de ver que estaba llorando. _

_-Vuestros hijos, milady, los hijos a los que habéis traicionado al favorecer a los hijos de Eva. _

_El caballo de la princesa se encabritó de repente, tirándola al suelo para luego escapar al galope, quizá había sentido la verdadera naturaleza de Anmael. Aterrada, la princesa echó a correr sin darse cuenta de que tomaba la dirección equivocada, alejándose del castillo. _

_No supo cuánto tiempo corrió, pero se detuvo ante un pequeño lago. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, se dejó caer de rodillas, preguntándose si ahora ella misma tendría que emprender su propia cruzada para poder volver a su hogar o si sería mejor solicitar refugio al rey Arturo y esperar el regreso de Galahaad. _

_-Es curioso que hayáis venido justo aquí. _

_Horrorizada, descubrió que Anmael estaba junto a ella. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera podido alcanzarla? ¿Acaso había_ (volado)_? _

_Porque ahora podía ver algo que no había notado antes, Anmael vestía una extraña armadura azul y negra, y un par de alas blancas_ (alas de cisne) _nacían de su espalda. _

_-¿Sois... sois un ángel? –preguntó ella con voz temblorosa. _

_-Soy una Sombra. _

_Había logrado ponerse en pie y retrocedió hasta el borde del agua, temblando de miedo. _

_El agua cobró vida y atacó. _

_Lo último que pudo ver la princesa fue que su asesino estaba llorando mientras la ahogaba en el lago. _

_Años después, Lancelot llegó a Monsalvat y habló brevemente con el Rey Pescador, sabiendo que no era digno de ver el Grial y que debería marcharse pronto. Cuando preguntó por la hija del Rey_ (la madre de su hijo, la madre de Galahaad), _solo le dijeron que había muerto. _

_Y cuando Galahaad y Percival encontraron el Grial, terminó el Tiempo de las Hadas, pero las cosas no sucedieron exactamente como la princesa quería. A la muerte de Galahaad, el Grial fue arrebatado al cielo, y los demás objetos mágicos y sagrados que los descendientes de Percival protegieron con tanto ahínco, desparecieron poco a poco. _

_Esa fue la obra de las Sombras. Sin la princesa de Monsalvat, nadie se preocupó por compartir esos tesoros, todos trataron de esconderlos hasta que ya nadie supo encontrarlos. _

_No quedó nada para proteger a la humanidad. _

_Solo_ (las viejas canciones que hablan de una época perdida que no volverá nunca) _canciones guardadas en el corazón de las piedras._

Las piedras callaron, tal vez molestas por los irónicos comentarios que la joven amazona había ido intercalando a lo largo del relato. Pero no había terminado, estaban esperando que ella les diera una historia a cambio de la que le habían contado. Con un suspiro de resignación, Lilith habló al círculo de piedras acerca de su visita a Londres y de su encuentro con su abuela, la matriarca del clan Mayfair.

Pero mientras hablaba a las piedras, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que éstas le habían contado. A pesar de que no había dejado en ningún momento su actitud del principio, aún a riesgo de irritarlas, habían logrado preocuparla. Un poco, por lo menos. De los fragmentos de recuerdos que conservaba de sus vidas anteriores, una de las ideas más claras era que Anmael siempre había sido muy apegado a ella, pero últimamente tenía la impresión de que se alejaba. ¿Sería por ese incidente, ocurrido quince o diecisiete siglos atrás?

No podía ser sólo eso, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo manejaría los recuerdos y el paso del tiempo un inmortal, pero de una cosa sí estaba segura: la conducta de la Sombra Azul era abiertamente autodestructiva.

Inaceptable.

* * *

**De una transmisión del noticiero CNN**

* * *

Se empezó a hablar sobre el Santuario de Atenea en los años ochenta, cuando se rumoraba que era el campo de entrenamiento de un grupo paramilitar. Circularon muchas historias en aquella época sobre las Doce Casas, un sitio misterioso al que se podía entrar, pero del que nadie salía con vida.

Los rumores nunca pasaron de eso y nadie solicitó la intervención de las autoridades ni aún cuando se habló de una serie de muertes de jóvenes y niños que habían intentado escapar de ese lugar. La gente de las montañas cercanas al Santuario, pastores en su mayor parte, es sumamente reservada y apegada a tradiciones que hacen parecer este sitio como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y aún se viviera en la época heroica.

Los terrenos del Santuario pertenecen oficialmente, desde 1989, a la Fundación Graude, creada por un empresario japonés de nombre Mitsumasa Kido en la década de los '70 para fomentar, según indican sus estatutos, "el progreso mundial a través de la juventud". Supuestamente la Fundación Graude otorga becas de estudio a jóvenes de bajos recursos, en los cinco continentes. Así, el Santuario sería una especie de casa de enseñanza, donde se concentrarían los mejores estudiantes de la Fundación.

Sin embargo, el Santuario está bajo el cuidado de la Orden de los Caballeros de Atenea, una secta que, según se dice, busca revivir los ideales de la Grecia legendaria, recurriendo también a jóvenes de todas partes del mundo. Dicha secta venera a una mujer japonesa, Saori Kido (nieta del ya citado Mitsumasa Kido), a quien consideran la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea. Algunos han comparado esta religión con los grupos de monjes guerreros de China y Japón.

El líder de la orden es el Patriarca, quien reside en el Santuario y es el representante oficial de la diosa Atenea. El arresto del actual Patriarca, Keres de Eridano, por el secuestro de un menor de nacionalidad estadounidense, ha sacudido con fuerza el Santuario y la cercana ciudad de Rodorio, al tiempo que la opinión mundial vuelve a fijarse en Grecia.

No ha sido posible obtener hasta ahora declaraciones de ningún miembro de la Fundación Graude o de la Orden de Atenea y el Patriarca permanece en la cárcel de Rodorio a la espera de la primera audiencia con el juez.

Mientras tanto, el primer ministro de Grecia, Andreas Paupoulus ha asegurado que en esta ocasión se investigará a fondo tanto las acciones del Patriarca Keres como la actuación de la Fundación Graude en esta región.

Para CNN, informó Bárbara Checa.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

Notas:**

_Fiat Iustitia, ruat coelum _= "Hágase la justicia, húndase el cielo" (o "hágase la justicia, aunque se hunda el cielo", o "hágase la justicia y que se hunda el cielo", depende de qué tan enfático quiera ser el traductor) máxima del derecho romano según la cual debe hacerse lo que es justo a pesar de lo terribles que puedan ser las consecuencias.

_Filia lunae, ave_ = "Saludos, hija de la luna" (en latín un tanto macarrónico).

_Au revoir!_ = "¡Adiós!".


	7. En el centro de la telaraña

**siete**

**En el centro de la telaraña**

* * *

**Casa de Virgo**

* * *

Esmeralda encontró a Andy sentada en el suelo de la sala, con el cabello recogido de cualquier manera y una actitud muy concentrada mientras se esforzaba por coser unas piezas de fieltro. Se quedó contemplándola. Por los patrones y materiales que había desparramados por el suelo, dedujo que la muchacha estaba fabricando una muñeca, tal vez para Rhiannon. No tenía una habilidad natural para la costura, así que cada pieza lograda era el resultado de muchas horas de esfuerzo y una tremenda terquedad. Más o menos como sus avances en el entrenamiento.

Decidió que era mejor no molestarla y salió al jardín de los cerezos.

Era casi un bosque, compuesto por árboles de cerezo, en cuyo centro había dos árboles de otra especie, a los que todos se referían con mucho respeto y nadie tocaba, ni siquiera para podar un poco las ramas. A las preguntas de Esmeralda, Shun sólo había respondido, un tanto nebulosamente, que esos dos árboles habían pertenecido a Shaka de Virgo y que los demás, los cerezos, habían sido un regalo de bodas para él y June de parte de Kiki y los elfos de Jamir.

Habían sido plantados solo quince años antes, pero eran enormes, con el aspecto inconfundible de los árboles que han vivido mucho tiempo. Y estaban en plena floración aunque no era la época correcta. De alguna manera los elfos habían acelerado el ciclo de vida de las plantas, y el resultado era que los cerezos florecían con puntualidad cada tres meses, esa era la razón por la que habían envejecido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Esmeralda pisó una verdadera alfombra de pétalos rosados, la floración había alcanzado su punto máximo dos días antes y las flores empezaban a desprenderse. Con los pétalos amortiguando el sonido de sus pasos, llegó hasta la parte en donde los chicos y ella habían puesto la hamaca.

La había comprado en una visita a Guatemala, una auténtica hamaca tejida a mano. Y ella, Andy y Terry la habían atado a los troncos de dos cerezos particularmente grandes, los que daban la mejor sombra, en opinión de Andy. La cara de Shun al ver aquello en el sitio donde solía realizar su meditación había sido como para tomarle una foto. Al principio se había quedado mudo... ¡una hamaca no tenía nada que hacer ahí! ¿Y luego qué seguiría? ¿Un par de columpios?

Ella temió haber ido demasiado lejos con eso, pensó incluso que lo había hecho enojar, que había interpretado su regalo como una falta de respeto a la memoria de Shaka y June... pero todo eso desapareció cuando Andy y Terry empezaron a reír. Eso era algo tan poco frecuente que Shun se olvidó por completo de cualquier objeción que hubiera estado a punto de hacer. La hamaca se quedó ahí... y Esmeralda no pudo evitar una sonrisa al descubrir a Shun durmiendo la siesta en la hamaca, mientras los pétalos de cerezo caían lentamente, como nieve color de rosa.

Con mucho cuidado, se sentó junto a él.

-¿Meditando? –preguntó al verlo abrir los ojos -Shun trató de contestarle, pero se lo impidió un bostezo-. Ah, ya veo. Meditación profunda.

Shun sonrió y le hizo lugar para que se recostara a su lado, Esmeralda no se hizo de rogar y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Cerró los ojos escuchando los latidos de su corazón y, con un leve esfuerzo, percibió su aura, calmada, serena...

-¿Esme-chan?

-¿Sí?

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Esmeralda abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no se movió. Había deseado y temido escuchar eso desde hacía tanto tiempo, preguntándose cuál sería su reacción si él llegara a plantearlo alguna vez. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que no podría aceptar ni rechazar la propuesta si antes no le decía toda la verdad... sería una traición todavía peor que el haberle ocultado la verdad todos esos años.

-Shun, yo...

-No tienes que contestarme ahora.

-Hay algo que debo decirte primero.

-Te escucho.

_ Lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior. Andy tenía seis años, Terry acababa de cumplir cuatro y Esmeralda se había ofrecido a cuidarlos mientras Shun asistía a una reunión con los demás caballeros, en la que pensaban festejar el aniversario del Torneo Galáctico. _

_ Había comprado una copia de "El Rey León" y a la mitad de la película los había dejado solos unos minutos mientras preparaba unos refrescos. _

_ Entonces sucedió. _

_ Tuvo la sensación de que algo terrible se acercaba. Soltó lo que tenía en las manos y corrió a la sala. _

_ Nala y Simba deberían estar cantando "Can you feel the love tonight?", en lugar de eso había otra imagen, en blanco y negro, granulosa, algo que parecía ser un video de vigilancia. Shun y June en una habitación de un hospital. Discutiendo. Sus voces resonaban en la sala de un modo espectral. _

_ -¿Es que no lo entiendes? Es la única oportunidad para que sobrevivas. Este niño no debe nacer. _

_ -¡Es tu hijo! _

_ -¡No! ¡Es una maldición! _

_ -¡Shun! _

_ -¡No quiero que nazca! _

_ La imagen cambió bruscamente. La película de Disney continuó y el alma de Mufasa contemplaba a Simba. _

_ -Eres más de lo que has llegado a ser. _

_ Esmeralda había quedado clavada en su sitio por el asombro, pero reaccionó cuando Terry huyó de la sala. _

_ No fue fácil alcanzarlo. ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta las ruinas del templo de Helios en tan poco tiempo? Y estaba en el borde mismo del precipicio. No supo nunca en qué momento llegó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que ambos resbalaran y cayeran hasta las filosas piedras del fondo. Había dicho muchas cosas tratando de tranquilizarlo antes de darse cuenta de que Terry estaba calmado. _

_ Lloraba, sí, las lágrimas se deslizaban una tras otra por sus mejillas, pero estaba tranquilo, y cuando ella guardó silencio finalmente, volteó a mirarla con una expresión tan serena que casi parecía fría. _

_ -Estoy bien –le había dicho-. Ahora estoy bien. _

_ -¿A-ahora? _

_ -Antes tenía miedo. Ahora ya no. _

_ -¿De qué hablas? _

_ -Ya no hay ataduras. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. _

_ Terry era apenas poco más que un bebé, todavía usaba un lenguaje que solo los más cercanos comprendían y de repente estaba hablándole con toda claridad y con palabras que no eran propias de un niño pequeño. Esmeralda sintió una garra helada apretándole el corazón... y de repente Terry la abrazó llorando a lágrima viva, no dejó de llorar hasta quedarse dormido. _

_ Pero fue la última vez que lloró. _

_ A partir de ese día, el bebé encantador por el que todos se desvivían en el Santuario pasó a ser una criatura huraña que rechazaba toda muestra de afecto y rara vez se permitía una sonrisa. Y cada día se encerraba más en sí mismo, poniendo un muro entre él y los que lo amaban. _

_ Esmeralda había llevado a analizar el video a los estudios donde habían hecho la animación del manga en el que había trabajado junto con algunos amigos. Descubrieron que lo que había parecido ser un video de vigilancia en realidad era una animación asombrosamente realista, y que las voces de June y Shun habían sido completamente sintetizadas. Una auténtica obra de arte... _

-¿Y sabes quién lo hizo? –preguntó Shun. Había sido la primera interrupción al relato de Esmeralda.

-Sí, pero no viene al caso ahora, lo que quiero decirte es que... yo sabía que algo debía suceder en algún momento... algo que haría cambiar a Terry y... y...

-Y mostrarse como es realmente.

Lo miró, sorprendida. Shun tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía alterado.

-Si no hubiera sido el video, habría sido cualquier otra cosa, pero _algo_ habría pasado tarde o temprano para dar lugar a que se manifestara la verdadera naturaleza de Terry, solo que había alguien interesado en que fuera lo más pronto posible. ¿No es así?

-Sí.

-Y tú conoces a ese alguien.

-Sí.

-Y habías tratado de impedir que lo hiciera.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si eso sucedía y Terry cambiaba... yo... yo tendría... tendré...

-No lo digas –Shun había abierto los ojos otra vez, pero tenía la mirada fija en las ramas del árbol, abrazó a Esmeralda y empezó a acariciarle el cabello-. Se me dijo que esa tarea le sería encomendada a alguien, pero no se me dijo a quién...

-¿¡¿Tú lo sabías?

-Sé quién es Terry, sé _qué_ es en realidad... No tengo ni idea de lo que puedas ser tú.

-Shun, yo...

-Y no quiero saberlo.

Quiso levantarse y correr lejos de ahí, pero Shun la abrazaba con fuerza y no la dejó moverse.

-Espera –le dijo él, con voz calmada-. Aún no he terminado de hablar.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

Raquel conducía el auto alquilado de regreso al hotel. Estaba nerviosa y angustiada, pero ya no estaba segura de si era sólo por Raziel o si el miedo a perder la cordura estaba tomando parte también en eso. Hubo un momento en el que ya no soportó más la tensión y tuvo que estacionarse a un lado del camino para dejar pasar lo que podía convertirse en un ataque de llanto más bien histérico.

Nunca supo cómo consiguió salir de la comisaría sin que nadie notara lo alterada que estaba. ¿O tal vez el Teniente Asbeel sí lo había notado, pero no había hecho comentarios al respecto?

Le había hecho una pregunta a aquel hombre al que llamaban el Patriarca Keres. Él le había dado una respuesta y ahora estaba segura de que se volvería loca en cualquier segundo.

Apoyó la frente contra el volante y una vez más vio desfilar ante sus ojos la respuesta de Azrael.

Porque no había contestado con palabras. Se había limitado a mostrarle el por qué había secuestrado a un niño nacido en lo que para él debería haber sido el otro extremo del mundo.

O de la realidad.

_ -¿Quién tomará el desafío? _

_ Era un bosque, pero la palabra "bosque" no basta para definir aquel espacio situado en el principio del tiempo, cuando el mundo era joven. Era un sitio lleno de magia, tanto por su origen como por la presencia de la Primera Generación. Los Primordiales. Los otros hijos de Eva, que habían dado origen a las razas mágicas. _

_ Los primeros padres de una parte del pueblo mágico que se hace llamar "Los Hermanos Menores" estaban reunidos en el Bosque Antiguo (un bosque que ya era viejo en una época en la que los humanos, los Hermanos Mayores, aún no habían inventado la escritura). _

_ El silencio era profundo cuando siete generaciones de Hermanos Menores esperaban que alguien diera una respuesta a los Primordiales. _

_ Aquellos ancianos aparentemente siempre jóvenes (aquellos cuyos nombres estaban entre los primeros en ser pronunciados alguna vez) ya conocían la respuesta. Sólo estaban repitiendo una pregunta formulada tiempo atrás para convertirla en una ceremonia. La primera ceremonia de muchas que seguirían después. _

_ Siete miembros de la Séptima Generación se adelantaron. Eran jóvenes en la opinión de los Primordiales, aunque sus edades estaban fuera de toda medida humana. Para las otras cinco generaciones, era sólo miembros de la más baja jerarquía. Luego vendrían otras, pero estarían cada vez más alejadas del origen y por eso serían consideradas progresivamente inferiores, sin importar cuántas hazañas realizaran. _

_ Y esos siete espíritus vagabundos, que hasta entonces habían vivido (no, no vivido, existido) sin razón ni propósito estaban ahí para recoger un reto que nadie de las generaciones anteriores había querido tomar. _

_ Uno de ellos tenía el resplandor dorado del metal que los Hermanos Mayores empezaban a considerar precioso. Él fue quien habló primero, aceptando el reto. _

_ Luego habló uno que era un jirón de niebla gris y fría. _

_ Después uno que parecía una llama. _

_ Cuando terminó de hablar, tomó la palabra uno que era del color de la sangre. _

_ Luego uno que tenía el verdor y la apariencia de las plantas. _

_ Después uno que semejaba el agua de un pozo profundo. _

_ Finalmente se escuchó un sonido como el eco de una canción, era el último. _

_ Y fueron aceptados los Siete. Se les permitió nacer de nuevo como si fueran parte del pueblo humano, pero al mismo tiempo se les permitió conservar una parte de sus recuerdos de aquella época, para que supieran cuál era su misión en el mundo. _

_ Proteger a los Hermanos Mayores. Salvarlos del odio de los Hijos de Lilith. _

_ Pero no era fácil. Siempre fue muy doloroso abandonarlo todo cada vez que terminaba la infancia y llegaba la hora del combate, el momento de honrar la promesa enfrentando el reto. _

_ Cada vez era más duro. _

_ Y por eso el espíritu que había sido un jirón de niebla se preocupaba más que ninguno por el sufrimiento de los otros cuando llegaba el momento de renunciar a la familia humana (cuando llegaban por fin las sombras de la muerte). Él (eso) era el único que había tenido algo a lo cual renunciar cuando aceptaron el reto, y era el que comprendía mejor el dolor, porque lo había sentido en aquel entonces, cuando el mundo era joven. _

_ Por eso protegía a los demás, deseando que su dolor nunca llegara a ser tan profundo como el suyo. _

_ Y en esta época de engaños y mentiras de Lilith, cuando los Siete Ángeles no habían sabido reencarnar adecuadamente, la misión había empezado antes de que Raziel llegara a la adolescencia. Azrael habría tratado de retrasar el reclamo de los Ángeles tanto como le había sido posible. _

_ Debían ser Siete Ángeles los que lucharan contra las Siete Sombras para salvar al mundo, y habían tenido que reclamar a Raziel para que cumpliera su parte de la promesa. _

_ Azrael de buena gana lo habría dejado seguir su vida, aunque eso significara perder el reto. _

_ Pero una promesa es una promesa y ni aún los ángeles pueden retractarse. _

En un auto alquilado, estacionado a la orilla de un camino que conducía a un pequeño hotel en una pequeña isla de Grecia, donde su hijo menor había desaparecido para cumplir su parte en una historia que se repetía una y otra vez a través de las edades, una mujer llamada Raquel empezó a llorar.

Y lloró hasta agotar las lágrimas.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Ginsei se sentía molesta, humillada y un tanto deprimida. Después de hacerla correr y chillar como un ratón asustado hasta cansarse, Geki le había ordenado repetir los consejos que le había dado hasta tener la seguridad de que no se le olvidarían nunca (al igual que el susto recibido) y luego le había dicho que cuando estuvieran en el Santuario sería mejor que buscara a su siguiente maestro. Él ya no podía enseñarle nada más a menos que estuviera dispuesta a entrenar únicamente con sus técnicas, y aún así tendría que alcanzar una mejor condición física antes de empezar el entrenamiento "en serio".

No le había dicho nada de eso a su madre todavía y cuando, después de un largo baño y un cambio de ropa, había bajado hacia la cuarta casa para buscar a Nachi, pero había pasado de largo para entrar finalmente a la Casa de Géminis.

Se sentó en el frío suelo de la sala principal contemplando la armadura dorada.

Después de haber sido reparada por Kiki, era bastante diferente a la original. El casco se había simplificado y las máscaras habían desaparecido, la armadura en reposo era una figura humana, una estatua de oro, sin rostro.

-Géminis es un signo doble. Debería haber dos armaduras. ¿Por qué sólo hay una? -pensó la muchacha en voz alta.

"Porque en realidad no es un signo doble. Cástor y Pólux, que fueron los... gemelos... originales, en realidad eran medio hermanos."

Aquella voz, una voz masculina, había sonado más como un eco que como una persona real. Ginsei se puso en pie de un salto, mirando sobresaltada a su alrededor.

Había alguien más en la Casa de Géminis. Un hombre muy alto, de largo cabello azul, vestido a la usanza de la Grecia clásica, con una túnica y un manto increíblemente blancos, en los que cada pliegue estaba perfectamente colocado, como en una obra de arte. Cuando se acercó a ella, Ginsei pudo apreciar que el manto estaba sujeto a la altura del hombro derecho por un broche de oro en el que brillaba una letra alfa hecha con rubíes.

-¿Pero no eran gemelos? –se aventuró a preguntar, con voz temblorosa.

"Gemelos fraternos, hijos de distinto padre. Cástor era un simple mortal, hijo del rey Tíndaro, mientras que Pólux era un semidiós, hijo de Zeus. Sin embargo, eran muy unidos y cada uno habría sido capaz de dar la vida por el otro, más que la vida, incluso. Ni siquiera la muerte pudo separarlos, y pasaron a ser Géminis en la eternidad... por eso, si te fijas bien, verás que la armadura proyecta dos sombras."

-Pero... sigue siendo una sola armadura.

"Así es como debe ser. Solo puede haber un Caballero de Géminis. O una Amazona."

El desconocido hizo una educada reverencia ante Ginsei. La joven desvió la vista.

-Creo que no seré yo. Soy demasiado inútil.

El hombre intentó tomarla por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo, ella sintió un escalofrío, aquello fue como ser tocada por niebla fría. El hombre pareció un tanto avergonzado, como si hasta ese momento cayera en la cuenta de que no era lo suficiente sólido como para tocar nada.

"Tienes derecho a actuar con torpeza. Tienes derecho a equivocarte. Tienes la inteligencia suficiente como para reconocer tus errores. Falta saber si tienes la voluntad suficiente como para superarlos. Cuando lo consigas, serás digna."

Se apartó unos pasos de ella, para contemplar largamente la estatua.

"El pequeño demonio es un gran artista..."

-¿Quién?

"Kirkelen... Kiki... No pensé que fuera a conseguir hacer algo agradable a la vista... Quedó tan dañada después de lo del Muro..." una sonrisa nostálgica se asomó a sus labios "Discúlpame, princesa, he dormido durante mucho tiempo y sigo divagando."

-¿Quién eres?

"Alguien que conoce la frustración de estar luchando contra la corriente y de sentir que faltan las fuerzas justo cuando más se necesita resistir un segundo más. Sólo vine a darte un par de consejos, ahora que finalmente has iniciado tu entrenamiento... Recuerda, Ginsei, a veces nuestro peor enemigo, nuestra mayor frustración, nuestro más grande obstáculo no está afuera... sino dentro de nosotros mismos. Si logras vencer eso, no habrá nada que te venza a ti, aunque el universo se caiga en pedazos."

Ginsei apartó la vista del desconocido un instante... en efecto, la armadura proyectaba dos sombras, algo que ella había atribuido a algún engaño de la luz, cuando volvió a mirarlo, él había desaparecido.

Hasta entonces no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de frío. Ya le habían comentado que el Santuario estaba lleno de fantasmas, pero era la primera vez que hablaba con uno... ¿o había estado conversando con la armadura misma?

Esforzándose por apartar todas esas dudas de la cabeza, salió a buscar a Nachi.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

El silencio se estaba haciendo incómodo.

-No debería actuar así, estoy aquí para ayudarlo –dijo la joven de cabello castaño.

Él solo desvió la mirada, todo indicaba que no quería hablar con nadie y ese "nadie" la incluía a ella.

La abogada frunció el ceño. Casi había brincado de alegría cuando le asignaron el caso, pero no esperaba que su defendido fuera a encerrarse como en una concha tan pronto como comenzara a hacerle preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, definitivamente habían empezado muy mal...

El bufete en el que trabajaba tenía diez años de manejar los asuntos legales de la Fundación Graude, pero esta vez el caso no se limitaba a la redacción de un contrato y Vanessa sabía que la convertirían en socia si conseguía llevar ese desastre a buen puerto. No contaba con que el ¿Maestro? Keres fuera tan poco colaborador... ¿o tal vez sólo era retraído?

-Será mejor que empecemos por las cosas simples –dijo ella, al tiempo que apagaba su grabadora de bolsillo y sacaba su libreta de apuntes y una pluma-. ¿Tienes nombre?

Azrael la miró con una expresión de sorpresa que casi resultaba cómica.

-¿Perdón?

"Hurra, la primera palabra" pensó Vanessa.

-¿Me vas a decir que Keres de Eridano es tu verdadero nombre y me lo jurarás sobre el Corán?

-¿Sobre el Corán? ... No sería lo más apropiado para pedirme un juramento...

-Sobre un ejemplar de _La Ilíada_, entonces.

-... ¿Debo suponer que eso fue alguna clase de broma?

-Sólo si te pareció gracioso –Vanessa recurrió a su mejor sonrisa-. Volviendo a la pregunta... ¿tienes nombre?

-Azrael.

-Uh, oh... ¿Azrael, como el ángel de la muerte?

-Precisamente.

-La verdad, no sé cuál de los dos nombres suena peor.

-Pienso que "Keres" es peor, los keres eran las causas de las muertes violentas en la mitología griega, el ángel Azrael sólo era un instrumento de Dios. Tal vez sea mejor ser un instrumento que una causa.

-¿Eso fue un chiste?

-¿Tengo aspecto de comediante?

No, no lo tenía, tenía aspecto de no haber dormido ni comido desde el arresto, pálido, ojeroso y con esa mirada tan extraña... como de alguien que sabe que no tiene escapatoria.

-Azrael Angelli es mi verdadero nombre –continuó-, es el que aparece en todos mis documentos, incluyendo el acta de naturalización.

¡Bien, había soltado un dato sin que se lo pidiera!

-Así que es ciudadano griego... ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo?

-Doce años.

-¿Y lo de Keres, de dónde salió?

-Es un... apodo.

-¿No fue que se cambió el nombre por motivos religiosos o algo así? –preguntó ella, siempre con su mejor sonrisa, para poder decir que era una broma en caso de que se lo tomara a mal.

-Cielos, no. Cuando entré como aprendiz al Santuario no quería bromas acerca de mi nombre, así que le pregunté a mi Maestro si podía usar otro, él sugirió "Keres" y así quedó... creo que sólo tres personas sabían que no era mi nombre... y yo tardé meses en enterarme de lo que significaba "Keres". Me figuro que él no había tomado muy en serio mi petición. Bueno, la mía era una actitud infantil después de todo, no debería haberme avergonzado de mi propio nombre.

-Ya veo... ¿Y su Maestro era...?

-Ban de Capricornio.

-... ¿De Capricornio?

-Ban Kido, Caballero Dorado de Capricornio.

-¿Otro Kido? ¿Pero cuántos Kido viven ahí?

-Veamos... La señora Saori y su hija Ginsei, diez de los once caballeros de oro fueron adoptados por el abuelo de la señora Saori y llevan el apellido, más los hijos de cada uno de ellos... creo que acabo de perder la cuenta.

-O sea que es un negocio familiar.

-Justo la expresión que usa Ginsei.

Vanessa se felicitó mentalmente, no había conseguido hacerlo sonreír, pero se veía más relajado, por lo menos ya no mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho (típica postura defensiva), quizá era el momento de volver con las preguntas serias.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Secuestrar al niño.

Se quedó callado, mirándola fijamente. Vanessa mantuvo su sonrisa tanto tiempo como pudo, hasta que empezó a sentirla forzada. Justo en el momento en que ella dejó de sonreír, él contestó la pregunta.

-Sí.

"Oh, rayos" pensó Vanessa.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Una reunión de notables, podría llamarse aquello. Siete caballeros de oro, varios caballeros y amazonas de plata, una sacerdotisa de Danna y la diosa Atenea. Todos discutiendo a gritos.

Lilith sonreía distraídamente, las uñas de su mano izquierda repiqueteaban lentamente contra la superficie de la mesa. Poco a poco se hizo el silencio y sólo quedó el repiqueteo; Lilith continuó haciéndolo un poco más, consciente de que ese sonido era una tortura china para la mayoría de los presentes.

-Bien –dijo finalmente-, si me permiten opinar al respecto... Creo que lo primero es sacar a los niños de aquí.

Un mar de miradas incrédulas. Lilith continuó sin prestarles atención.

-Si yo fuera policía y me encontrara ante una situación como esta, lo primero que haría antes de empezar cualquier investigación sería enviar a todos los niños que pudiera encontrar aquí a una casa-hogar, por su propia seguridad.

-¡Pero nuestros niños no corren ningún peligro aquí! –protestó Verena-. ¡No tienen ninguna relación con lo que pueda haber pasado o no con el hermano de Keres!

-A menos que el gobierno considere necesario allanar este sitio... ejem... a como están los nervios de exaltados, no sería bueno que los niños se encontraran en un fuego cruzado.

-Ellos no tienen autoridad para hacer algo así –la voz de Hyoga se impuso con serenidad por encima de los murmullos.

-Me temo que este es un caso especial. Bastará con que alguien mencione los suicidios en masa de la Orden del Templo Solar o los atentados del subterráneo de Tokio por parte de la Luz Verdadera para que todo el mundo se ponga mucho, muy nervioso. Y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando un torpe con poder se pone nervioso.

-No estarás comparando nuestra Orden con...

-Yo no comparo, Acuario. Trata de mirar este asunto desde el punto de vista de una persona común y corriente. ¿Tu primera preocupación no serían los niños? ¿No desearías con toda tu alma que las autoridades actuaran enérgicamente contra esta pandilla de lunáticos?

-¿Sacar a los niños del Santuario no sería admitir que tenemos algo que ocultar? –preguntó Jorge.

El silencio cayó otra vez y las uñas de Lilith repiquetearon nuevamente sobre la mesa, mientras le dedicaba la más dulce de sus sonrisas a Canes Venatici.

-Jorge, amigo... _hablas demasiado._

Eso lo hizo enmudecer, en parte por cólera y en parte por asombro. ¿Cómo podía hablarle así una chiquilla de diecisiete años, por muy consejera de Atenea que fuera?

-Jamás me he separado de mis hijos y no voy a empezar en este momento –sentenció Verena.

-Como gustes, sacerdotisa, yo sólo estoy dando un consejo. Ustedes saben que, aunque soy hija única, vengo de una familia muy grande, repleta de primos y primas y, aunque no tengo hijos, imagino que sería muy doloroso perder a los niños...

"Está mintiendo, no sé si en todo o en parte, pero está mintiendo" pensó Jorge. Justo en ese momento, Lilith lo miró y él pudo captar un pensamiento suyo con toda claridad: "Jorge, amigo... _piensas demasiado_". Sintió que palidecía en forma completamente involuntaria. Captar ese pensamiento había sido como tragar agua helada sin previo aviso.

-¿Y a dónde irán los niños? –preguntó Saori. Seiya frunció el ceño un poco más, esa pregunta indicaba que Saori ya había aceptado el consejo-. ¿A la mansión Kido en Tokio?

-Gracias a Dios que no tengo hijos –declaró el Caballero de Escorpión en voz suficientemente alta como para que lo escuchara Saori, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa-, porque ni loco los mandaría a ese rinconcito del infierno... en especial si nuestra Señora piensa enviar a Tatsumi a vigilar que no jueguen con sus valiosas obras de arte o con los recuerdos de su abuelo. Creo que estarían más cómodos en la Isla de la Reina Muerte que en ese museo.

Saori lo miró furiosa, pero Jabu continuó hablando con voz tranquila.

-Además, si lo que nos preocupa ahora es una acusación de secuestro infantil, tenemos que recordar que acerca de la Mansión Kido se ha hablado del secuestro de unos cien niños...

Saori desvió la vista y Jabu se permitió una sonrisa amarga, había quedado muy atrás el tiempo en que cada palabra de la reencarnación de Atenea era una verdad incuestionable para él, pero no se enorgullecía de sus choques de voluntades, cada vez más frecuentes.

-¿Lilith? –dijo Saori.

-Conozco una excelente escuela en Inglaterra...

-Espera un momento –protestó Shiryu-, mis hijos se las arreglan en japonés, hablan más griego que yo y se defienden bastante bien en mandarín, pero el idioma que más se usa en mi familia es el español. No saben una palabra de inglés ¿y van a ir a un colegio en Inglaterra? ¡No tiene sentido! Si no hay más opción que enviarlos a otro sitio, mis suegros estarán felices de tenerlos una temporada en Argentina. O si no, Shunrei y su esposo siempre pueden recibirlos en Rozan... ¿pero Inglaterra?

-Mis hijos hablan inglés y francés, pero creo que estarán mejor en Canadá, con los hermanos de su madre –señaló Geki.

-Oh, por favor –dijo Lilith, poniendo carita triste-, yo sólo sugería eso porque pensé que sería muy duro para los niños salir del Santuario y además separarse de sus amigos... ¡son tan unidos!

Los demás miraron a Saori con inquietud.

-Inglaterra me parece bien.

Verena apretó los puños, pero su voz se escuchó normal.

-Ya empezó el año escolar y estamos hablando de unos diez niños de edades diversas, distintos grados de escolaridad y poco dominio del idioma, en caso de que lo conozcan. No los van a aceptar.

-Por eso no habrá ningún problema –dijo Lilith.

"Apuesto a que ya hizo todos los arreglos" pensó Jorge.

-Yo preferiría tener a Mircea donde pueda vigilarlo, no me tiene tranquilo lo de esos sujetos del Zodiaco Chino... –empezó a decir Kiki.

-Perfecto –sonrió Lilith-, ya tenemos un voluntario para quedarse a vigilarlos y así nuestro amigo el Escorpión no tendrá que preocuparse por Tatsumi.

-¿Eh? –Kiki se quedó desconcertado.

-No se hable más –sentenció Saori-. Los niños irán al colegio en Inglaterra y Kirkelen estará ahí por si necesitan algo.

-No veo para qué te molestaste en convocar una reunión si ya lo habías decidido –exclamó Verena-. ¡Mitsumasa y Rhiannon se quedarán aquí a menos que Seiya y yo decidamos otra cosa!

-Y no creo que decidamos sacarlos de aquí –añadió Seiya con gravedad.

-¿Así es como honras tu juramento de lealtad y obediencia, Sagitario? –replicó Saori, ignorando a Verena.

-Juré obediencia, pero no obediencia ciega. Y no juré nada en nombre de mis hijos.

-Entonces... quizá quieras que te libere ahora de esas promesas.

Seiya se puso en pie, sin darse cuenta de que Shiryu lo había sujetado por un brazo. Saori hizo ademán de irse a poner en pie...

-¡Por favor! –la voz de Lilith se escuchó conciliadora-. ¡Mi Señora! ¡Sagitario! ¡No es para que nos pongamos a discutir por pequeñeces!

-¿A ti te parece una pequeñez? –respondió Verena.

-Si solo va a ser por un tiempo… –la sonrisa de Lilith se hizo más amplia-. Solo mientras se calman las cosas aquí y arreglamos la situación del Maestro Keres.

Seiya estuvo a punto de responder, pero la presión de la mano de Shiryu aumentó en su brazo. El Caballero de Sagitario miró a su amigo, "cálmate, no pierdas el control" parecían decir los ojos del Caballero de Libra, lentamente, volvió a sentarse y tomó la mano de Verena, que temblaba de ira.

-¿Qué clase de colegio es? –preguntó Ban.

**

* * *

Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

La hermana Catherine releyó por enésima vez la carta antes de convertirla en una bolita y arrojarla diestramente a la papelera, colocada al otro lado de la oficina. En su adolescencia, había sido una gran basquetbolista.

-Estoy empezando a detestar a la señorita Mayfair.

-¡Hermana Catherine! –exclamó la hermana Emily.

-Ah, vamos, Em, no es para menos. De pronto tenemos que recibir un grupo de estudiantes como si fueran un paquete enviado por correo o una caja con gatitos huérfanos. Y el grupito no podía ser más heterogéneo –con un fruncimiento de cejas, la hermana Catherine hizo gala de su excelente memoria-. Ten y Sora Kido, de diez años, padre chino y madre argentina. Mitsumasa y Rhiannon Kido, de quince y siete años, padre japonés y madre española. Angélica Kido, de seis años, padre japonés y madre alemana. Marianne y Phillippe Kido, de nueve y cinco años, padre japonés y madre canadiense. Andreia y Thiérry Kido, de quince y trece años, padre japonés y madre sudafricana. Mircea Breiderhöff, eslovaco. Y "tal vez, pero no es seguro" Dulce María Kido, de dieciséis años, padre japonés, y Ginsei Kido, de dieciséis años, madre japonesa. El grupito en cuestión está bajo el cuidado del tutor de Mircea, un sujeto tibetano del que nuestra amiga ni siquiera se molesta en mencionar el apellido... ¿no es como para sentarse a llorar? Lilith Mayfair se aprovecha de que el colegio no podría sobrevivir sin las donaciones de su familia para disponer como si fuera la dueña.

"Me pregunto qué le hace pensar que puede mandar tan fácilmente y si en verdad cree que esos chicos estarán bien aquí.

-¡Hermana Catherine!

-Enfrentémonos a la realidad, Em. A pesar del prestigio de este colegio y su alto nivel académico, desde que la familia Mayfair empezó a patrocinarlo, las cosas empezaron a ponerse muy raras.

"Y estos niños nuevos... ¿qué clase de rareza serán que nos los envían a todos juntos?"

El Santuario

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar –dijo Saori a la joven de cabello negro que estaba contemplando las pinturas murales que adornaban el pequeño salón.

-Oh, no es molestia esperar. Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.

-Gracias, Marijose... ¿Tuviste problemas para entrar?

-No demasiados... Esos muchachos nuevos que están a la entrada estaban poniéndose estrictos, pero Tatsumi pasaba por ahí y me reconoció.

Saori frunció el ceño.

-¿Y aún así te dejaron pasar?

-¿Eh?

-Es que di órdenes específicas, nadie debe entrar ni salir del Santuario sin mi consentimiento.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Marijose consiguió no quedarse boquiabierta. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

**

* * *

Casa de Sagitario**

* * *

-Esto empieza a parecerse cada vez más a mis peores pesadillas –dijo Verena cuando Seiya y ella entraron de nuevo a la Casa de Sagitario.

-Sólo falta que Lilith nos dé las órdenes directamente, ya tiene el poder absoluto –murmuró Seiya-, creo que iré a buscar a Shun para darle la mala noticia.

Verena frunció el ceño. Después de hablar unos minutos en privado con Shiryu y Hyoga, Seiya parecía resignado, pero ella aún no había dicho su última palabra con respecto a los planes de Saori. Y la diría antes de la hora de la cena... sin embargo, había algo más que quería tratar cuando antes... la sacerdotisa fue al jardín interior, segura de que encontraría ahí a Chandra.

La sacerdotisa de Jamir se sentía más cómoda en ese jardín tan protegido que en ninguna otra parte del Santuario, incluso lo prefería al templete de Danna que estaba junto al Palacio y Verena empezaba a preguntarse si sería por la misma razón por la que ella ya no se sentía tan a gusto como antes ante el fuego sagrado.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

-Mejor, lady Verena.

-¡Por favor! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi nombre?

-Lo lamento.

Verena suspiró preguntándose si todas las mujeres de China serían educadas de la misma manera.

-Chandra, necesito que entiendas que somos iguales, las dos somos sacerdotisas, por si no lo has notado. Y aquí, donde no hay más representantes de Danna y de la Madre de las Plantas que nosotras dos, tenemos la misma jerarquía. ¿Entiendes?

Claro que entendía, pero aún así mantenía la vista baja y una actitud exageradamente respetuosa.

-En Jamir una sacerdotisa de más edad que yo debería ser tratada como mi maestra.

-¡Argh! ¿Me estás diciendo vieja?

-Lo lamento.

Al parecer, ese problema no tendría remedio si no era con el tiempo...

-Chandra, hay algo que necesito preguntarte... ¿Qué percibes en este lugar, en el Santuario?

-Un poder inmenso.

-Sí, pero... ¿no notas algo más?

-¿Que ese poder se está incrementando?

Por primera vez la joven elfa miraba a Verena a los ojos, una mirada serena pero llena de firmeza al mismo tiempo, comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su anfitriona.

-Lo noté nada más entrar aquí. Vi cómo la fuerza de la Madre de Jamir se sumaba a la que ya existía en el Santuario, y pensé que ese poder no podía ser únicamente el de Atenea, que quizá la fuerza de Danna ya se le había sumado. Y aún así, es superior a lo que debería esperarse. Ni las reencarnaciones ni las sacerdotisas tienen tanto poder, es superior a la suma de las partes.

-A menos que haya otro poder en el Santuario además de el de Atenea, Danna y la Madre.

-Percibo otro foco de poder, uno muy oscuro, pero está centrado en Rodorio. Y hay otro más que viene y va... pero no se acerca.

-Sí, yo también, pero todas esas fuentes, las tres que conocemos aquí, las dos que están afuera y... eso que no consigo identificar... tienen algo en común.

-Lo he notado. Son similares en origen aunque difieran en su forma de expresarse. ¿Qué tenemos aquí, lady Verena?

-Me gustaría saberlo... o tal vez no me gustaría... el caso es que creo que no puede ser una casualidad. El Santuario siempre ha sido un sitio de gran poder, pero no de esta clase de poder y... ¿Sientes eso? –Verena se interrumpió de pronto.

-Sí –asintió Chandra.

Leonel estaba en el umbral del Santuario, con Alexander a un lado y Diana en los brazos.

* * *

**Casa de Libra**

* * *

Gabriel levantó la vista cuando escuchó entrar a Shiryu y Mylagros. El Caballero de Libra inclinó la cabeza, pidiendo perdón.

-Lo lamento mucho. Por más que intenté hablar con la Señora, se negó a escucharme. Estoy muy avergonzado por haberte fallado de esta manera.

El Ángel del Rayo Azul sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-No te disculpes, Shiryu, en realidad me has ayudado mucho. No he podido encontrar a mi hermano Azrael, pero ya localicé a Ragüel, nosotros nos encargaremos de rescatar a los demás.

Shiryu frunció el ceño por un instante.

-Yo los ayudaré.

-¡Los ayudaremos! –dijo Mylagros.

-No –respondió Shiryu-, necesito que estés cerca de Ten y Sora por si este asunto se complica.

-¿Eh?

-Myly, cielo, no protesté demasiado por la decisión de Saori, pero no estoy de acuerdo. A la primera oportunidad, quiero que los saques de ese sitio de Inglaterra y los lleves a Argentina o a Rozan... mejor a Argentina, me sentiré más tranquilo si ustedes están con tus padres, no me gusta esa cosa que están construyendo en el valle de Rozan.

Mylagros asintió, algo aturdida, pero se repuso de inmediato.

-Bueno, si vas a darme órdenes, yo voy a darte una orden a ti: quiero que alguien te acompañe

-Me parece bien. Se lo diré a Hyoga y Jabu.

-¿A ellos? Pero, pero, pero... Shiryu, pensé que se lo pedirías a Seiya.

Shiryu sacudió la cabeza mientras él y Gabriel se encaminaban hacia la puerta para buscar a los caballeros de Escorpión y Acuario.

-Esta vez creo que es mejor acudir a Hyoga y Jabu. Ellos no tienen hijos.

* * *

-Lo siento, está prohibida la entrada a particulares –dijo el guardián de la entrada.

Leonel le correspondió con lo que su esposa definía como "una sonrisa leonina" y que había hecho retroceder a más de un sujeto desafortunado.

-Tengo entendido que Marijose Díaz está de visita aquí y vine a buscarla. Nada más necesito que le diga que Leonel y los cachorros están aquí.

-No sé quién sea la señora de la que habla y no voy a dejar mi puesto sólo para darle un recado.

-Bueno, ¿puede llamar a alguien que sí esté en capacidad de moverse?

-Lo más recomendable sería que usted se marchara antes de que me vea obligado a echarlo.

-¿Ah, sí? –la sonrisa de Leonel se hizo más amplia.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

Vanessa entró a su casa quitándose los zapatos. Era un verdadero alivio poder librarse de esos instrumentos de tortura conocidos como tacones altos después de un largo día de correr de aquí para allá sin conseguir buenos resultados.

-¿Ya llegaste, mi Dueña y Señora? –preguntó una voz desde la cocina.

-Así me gusta que le hables a mi hermana –replicó una segunda voz, terriblemente burlona, que venía también de la cocina-, es exactamente la forma en que debe hablar un marido bien domesticado.

-Mi apreciadísimo cuñado, ¿por qué no vas a la tienda de la esquina a comprar un mazo de doble golpe?

-Cuando las vacas vuelen, cuñadito, no voy a caer en la misma trampa dos veces.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es que ya has salido tres veces con Muffin?

-¡Voy a matarte, Seishiro!

-Ah, hogar, dulce hogar, tan pacífico y callado –dijo Vanessa, entrando en la cocina justo a tiempo para contemplar a su esposo y su hermano menor haciendo una exhibición de esgrima con una cuchara y un tenedor-. ¿Alguno de ustedes dos tuvo a bien terminar siquiera _una_ de las tareas que les encargué?

-Por supuesto –respondió Seishiro, que había acorralado a Xellos contra una esquina sólo para comprobar que no se puede pinchar a alguien con una cuchara-, la chica por la que preguntaste es definitivamente Lilith Stella Mayfair, nieta de Mona Mayfair, de padre desconocido, y tiene consigo la esmeralda de los Mayfair. De hecho, la hizo colocar en la tiara de su armadura.

-La armadura de Perseo –añadió Xellos, que, al intentar atacar a Seishiro con el tenedor había acabado clavando su arma en una trenza de cebollas-. No sólo ha sido una niña genio que se graduó de la universidad a la edad en que los humanos normales apenas empiezan la secundaria, sino que además obtuvo su armadura en un tiempo récord entre los Caballeros de Atenea. Lo que me tiene asombrado, hermana mía, es que no hemos detectado ni un solo tecnomago por estos lares, y sólo una Sombra y un Ángel. ¿No es extraño? Tenía entendido que dondequiera que estuviera Lilith, el lugar parecía un hormiguero de seres mágicos.

-Este lugar es justamente eso, pero a mayor escala –replicó Vanessa, arrebatándoles las "armas"-, lo que sea que esa bruja esté planeando, es algo grande.

-¿Y a ti, cómo te fue? –preguntó Seishiro-. ¿Pudiste sacarle algo de información al Patriarca?

-Muy poco. No parece saber lo que está pasando en realidad en el Santuario. Creo que tendremos que encontrar al angelito violeta por nuestros propios medios.

-Bueno, si me permites una sugerencia... –sonrió Seishiro-, podemos enviar a tu hermano a investigar con los niños del Santuario. Ellos deben saber algo.

-¿De dónde sacas esa idea? –respondió Xellos.

-Simple lógica, cuñadito. Nadie presta demasiada atención a lo que hagan los niños, y eso les permite ir, venir y husmear donde los adultos no pueden. Lo más probable es que los niños noten antes que nadie si hay algo raro sucediendo en su casa... Después de todo, tú te diste cuenta de que yo estaba cortejando a tu hermana antes que ella se enterara siquiera...

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¿Dónde diablos podrá estar Shun? –preguntó Seiya después de recorrer medio Santuario sin encontrarlo.

-Me pareció ver que iba hacia el palacio –dijo Kiki, que venía de otra dirección.

-Ah, vaya, justo ahora que terminé de bajar, tengo que volver a subir.

-Por lo menos no sufrirás por falta de ejercicio.

El Caballero de Sagitario estaba a punto de responder cuando un escándalo proveniente de la entrada del Santuario lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Sin una palabra, él y Kiki corrieron hacia allá, para encontrarse con un espectáculo extraño: tres guardias del Santuario luchando por someter a una persona que trataba de entrar.

-¡Basta! –la voz de Seiya se impuso por encima del ruido-. ¡Deténganse de una buena vez!

El cuarteto se detuvo. Y por un largo instante, Seiya y Kiki se quedaron congelados al ver quién estaba tratando de invadir el lugar.

-... ¿Aioria? –consiguió decir Seiya finalmente.

* * *

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? –preguntó Shun.

Saori sólo levantó la mirada un segundo antes de volver a fijarla en la pila de documentos que estaba revisando.

-Sé lo que vas a decirme y la respuesta es "no".

-¿Estás segura de qué sabes lo que quiero hablar contigo?

-Vienes a convencerme para que cambie mi decisión de enviar a los niños a Inglaterra. No acostumbras discutir mis órdenes, así que me figuro que fue Seiya quien te dijo que...

-No es eso. Yo quería decirte que... _¿A Inglaterra?_

-Oh... ¿No te lo habían dicho?

-¿Para eso era la reunión de hoy?

-A la cual no acudiste.

-Me quedé dormido. Y luego surgió otra cosa... ¿A Inglaterra? ¿Mis hijos también?

-Sí.

Shun bajó la vista, contando los colores de la alfombra mientras estudiaba el caso.

-¿Cuándo?

-Lo más pronto posible.

-¿No puede ser después de la boda?

-¿Qué boda?... Oh, cielos... ¿Esmeralda y tú?

-Sí. Se lo pedí hace un rato... No me ha dado una respuesta definitiva, pero quise decírtelo ya para que después no armes un escándalo como el que hiciste la primera vez. No quiero que la hagas sentirse mal.

-Oh, cielos.

-¿No nos felicitas?

-Ojalá pudiera.

Con lentitud, Shun se sentó en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio de Saori y estudió el rostro de la diosa. Estaba tensa, alterada, y apretaba un lápiz entre sus manos con tanta fuerza como para que los nudillos se le volvieran blancos.

También había puesto el grito el cielo cuando Shiryu le pidió permiso para casarse, así que los demás habían optado por seguir el ejemplo de Seiya, que se había marchado a la universidad y había vuelto casado.

Ahora, al parecer, iba a poner objeciones de nuevo, aunque se trataba del segundo matrimonio de él. Shun se lo tomó con calma. Conocía sus razones y no iba a discutir de nuevo por el mismo tema.

-El mundo ya no es como en la Era del Mito, ¿verdad, Saori? No es posible aplicar las leyes antiguas.

-¿Piensas tener más hijos?

-Solo si Esmeralda lo desea.

-¿Alguno de ellos sería...?

-Eso no te lo voy a decir, ya me has complicado bastante las cosas con Andy y Terry. No tenías por qué enterarte, en primer lugar.

¿Aquello había sido un desafío? No, Shun había hablado con toda calma, simplemente le estaba planteando una realidad, sí, ella no tenía por qué haberse enterado.

Pero había estado tan preocupada entonces...

Y seguía estándolo. ¿Esa desesperación no se acabaría nunca?

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo, Shun. No deberías hacerte esto a ti mismo y tampoco a Esmeralda.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa ella?

-Desde el primer día que la trajiste al Santuario, porque vi cómo te miraba y eso no ha cambiado en todos estos años. Shun, no es justo que la lastimes.

-¿Qué sabes tú? –respondió él, con una sonrisa suave-. Sigues encerrada en el infierno, y ahora es por tu voluntad. Por cierto, deberías decirle a Lilith que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja, entrando.

-¿Para qué crees que sirve el sexto sentido?

Lilith le dedicó su sonrisa más encantadora.

-Quisiera ser la primera en felicitarte, Virgo, pero me parece que dijiste que la novia todavía no ha dado el sí. ¿No crees que has puesto en una situación comprometida a una amiga de muchos años? La pobre debe tener miedo de herir tus sentimientos si te dice que no.

-Palabras duras no rompen huesos... también estoy preparado para un no.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Quisiera poder creerte.

-Hombre de poca fe... Aunque tienes razón, no me alegro. En realidad estaba esperando a cumplir la mayoría de edad para proponerte matrimonio, Shun.

Saori apretó los labios escuchando la risa del Caballero de Virgo. Había esperado que Lilith la ayudara a convencerlo, no que lo felicitara.

Cuando Shun salió de la oficina, se escuchó un ruido seco y repentino: Saori acababa de romper el lápiz que tenía entre las manos.

-Esto no es posible –murmuró la reencarnación de Atenea.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Lilith-. Esos dos han tenido a todos esperando desde hace como diez años, creo que será una buena noticia en medio de tanto desastre.

-No lo será. ¿Escuchaste cuando habló de las antiguas leyes?

-Ajá...

-Si aún viviéramos en la Era del Mito, habría podido prohibirle que se casara con June. Podría prohibirle a todos mis caballeros el tener descendencia. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas. Se han enfrentado a los dioses y han vencido y no me obedecen de la misma forma que lo hicieron otros en el pasado. Pueden estar dispuestos a sacrificarse, a luchar e incluso a morir, pero no están dispuestos a obedecer.

-¿Y qué importancia tienen el que formen sus propias familias? Sus hijos son aprendices en el Santuario y no tienen que dividir su lealtad entre la diosa y la familia.

-No es por eso. El que sean felices me hace feliz también... Es por algo que pasó hace diecisiete años. No he tenido paz desde entonces.

-Te escucho...

_ El 31 de octubre del año 2001 una diosa reencarnada y cinco caballeros salieron a duras penas de entre las ruinas de un castillo luego de la derrota de Hades. Todos estaban heridos y fatigados en mayor o menor medida. _

_Las heridas más graves eran las de Seiya y los otros cuatro habían reunido sus cosmos para salvarlo. Una vez, años antes, habían hecho algo parecido en el Santuario para ayudarlo a lanzar un último golpe contra Saga de Géminis, pero en esta ocasión habían unido fuerzas para mantenerlo con vida mientras recibían ayuda. No sabían que podían hacerlo, sólo lo habían hecho. _

_Saori estaba bien, excepto por la pérdida de sangre. Se sentía bien, físicamente al menos, anímicamente, ya era otra cosa. Al sentir la luz del sol, no había podido contener el llanto. Menos mal que todos estaban demasiado agotados como para hacer preguntas. _

_ Shun parecía ileso, si no se tomaba en cuenta los múltiples arañazos, algunos golpes y las marcas de sus propias manos alrededor del cuello. Sin embargo, cuando todos estuvieron en el hospital, cuando le dijeron que Seiya y los demás se recuperarían... se desmayó. _

_ Así de simple. Un momento estaba en pie junto a Saori y al siguiente había caído al suelo, sin una queja, sin un suspiro. Como si solamente hubiera estado esperando saber que los demás estarían bien para dejar de luchar por mantenerse en pie. _

_ Había sido una verdadera hazaña para Saori el arrancar a Ikki del lado de la cama de Shun para obligarlo a descansar, solo logró convencerlo al permitirle tomar uno de los turnos. Oh, sí, se habían turnado todos para cuidar de él, hasta Tatsumi, cosa que había sorprendido incluso a Saori. _

_ June también tenía un turno. Ya para entonces había abandonado definitivamente la máscara y nadie se atrevió a recordarle que seguía siendo una amazona, que en teoría debería usarla. Poco después Sheena y Marin dejaron también las máscaras y Saori nunca había dicho nada al respecto. ¿Qué caso tenía? _

_ Pero pasaban los días y Shun no despertaba. Según los doctores, su actividad cerebral era el mínimo indispensable. Podía permanecer así unos minutos más o tal vez el resto de la vida. ¿Cómo saberlo? _

_ No podía resignarse a esperar que sucediera cualquier cosa. No cuando tenía que ver a diario esa mezcla de desesperación y resignación que llenaba la mirada de Ikki, no cuando Hyoga y Shiryu permanecían cabizbajos y Seiya se encerraba en un silencio y una quietud que resultaban espantosos en alguien que por lo común estaba lleno de vitalidad. Si había algo que pudiera hacer, tenía que intentarlo. _

_ Su turno era en la madrugada, nadie notó cuando abandonó el cuarto unos segundos para volver con la Niké. Apoyando el báculo dorado junto a la cabecera de la cama, se arrodilló en el suelo y puso una mano sobre la frente de Shun. Luego dejó fluir su aura. Su cosmos se mezcló con el de Shun mientras su conciencia buscaba la del caballero de Andrómeda. _

_ Y la encontró. _

_ No estaba en un lugar que pudiera ser reconocido como tal. _

_ Era una mezcla de luz y sombra, como el borde del equilibrio entre dos universos. Y el alma de Shun estaba ahí, revelándose tal como era realmente, sin los límites de la materia. Un ser de luz blanca. Una criatura de pureza con una herida sangrante en el corazón. _

_ Se miró a sí misma y descubrió que en ese no-lugar había dejado de ser Saori Kido. Solo estaba Atenena, rodeada con la luz dorada de su cosmos, la imagen de una mujer griega, vestida con una túnica de lino puro y protegida con la égida. Su verdadero yo, aunque no se sentía como una diosa. Imposible sentirse como una diosa en presencia de los otros. _

_ Eran cinco los seres que estaban frente a Shun y su luminosidad opacaba a la del Caballero de Andrómeda. Nunca los había visto, pero los reconoció. _

_ Los cinco grandes Budas. _

_ Sakyamuni, Maitreya, Amida, Kwannon y Fugen. _

_ El Buda Verdadero. El Buda Futuro. El Buda de la Luz. El Buda de la Misericordia. El Buda de la Comprensión. _

_ -¿Shun? –había dicho ella y su voz había sonado casi como un graznido en mitad del perfecto silencio en el que Shun contemplaba a los Budas y éstos a él. _

_ Los Budas la miraron lentamente, con idénticas sonrisas dulces. _

_ -Alguien ha venido a buscarte, Shun. ¿Es esta la pequeña Saori? –había dicho Fugen. _

_ ¿Por qué se refería a ella con su nombre humano? _

_Shun le sonrió también. Una sonrisa tan pálida y lejana... _

_ -¡Shun, vine por ti! ¡Es hora de que regreses! ¡Todos están muy preocupados! _

_ A medida que hablaba, iba dándose cuenta de que sus palabras tenían muy poco peso en aquel no-lugar. ¿Qué era el universo entero comparado con el silencio perfecto? _

_ -¿Preocupados? ¿Por qué? Solo he estado inconsciente unos segundos... _

_ -¡Han sido doce días! _

_ -... ¿Doce? _

_ -El tiempo transcurre aquí de otra manera –aclaró Kwannon-, solo hemos conversado un poco. Aún no hemos terminado de explicarle por qué te trajimos aquí. Pequeña Saori, Shun no está listo todavía. Hay una decisión que le corresponde tomar y sin la cual no puede volver. Por favor, sé paciente. _

_ -¿Una decisión con respecto a qué? _

_ -Nada que deba preocuparte –respondió Amida, con voz severa. _

_ -¡Sí me preocupo! –replicó Saori-. Shun es uno de mis caballeros y tengo derecho a preocuparme por él, al igual que por los demás. _

_ -¿Eso será lealtad o egoísmo? –preguntó Amida, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. _

_ -Maestro, yo diría que sí se preocupa –respondió Kwannon con suavidad. _

_ Sakyamuni se adelantó un poco hacia Saori. _

_ -Tus caballeros detuvieron el Gran Eclipse, pero al costo de una muerte, la de Hades. El equilibrio del universo ha sido roto, y ahora es necesario que nazca alguien capaz de restaurarlo. Deseamos que Shun se encargue de guiar a esa persona. _

_ Dijo algo más, pero Saori ya no lo estaba escuchando, estaba viendo más allá de los cinco Budas y veía las siluetas de cinco monstruos, cinco seres horribles armados con espadas. Solo su sombra y la de Shun seguían siendo iguales. _

_ -¡Shun, vámonos de aquí! –gritó aterrada-. ¡Es una trampa! _

_ Los cinco habían tratado de impedírselo, pero ella fue más rápida. Consiguió aferrar el espíritu de Shun y arrastrarlo de vuelta a la realidad. _

_ Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Shun, contemplándola sin reproche ni agradecimiento por lo que acababa de hacer. _

_ -Eso no era necesario –le había dicho él. _

_ -Estabas muriéndote –protestó ella. _

_ -No era lo peor que podía pasarme. _

_ -¿Qué era lo que esos monstruos querían que hicieras? _

_ Por un segundo pareció desconcertado, como si no recordara bien lo que había pasado en el no-lugar, o tal vez era que no había visto aquellas horrorosas sombras que se escondían tras el disfraz de los Budas. _

_ -Me pidieron respetar la vida de alguien. Mostrarle el bien y el mal y confiar en que sepa tomar la mejor decisión para la conservación o la destrucción del mundo. _

_ -¿Quién? _

_ -Alguien que aún no ha nacido. _

_ Y dicho eso, había vuelto a dormirse, pero no era el sueño profundo y parecido a la muerte en el que había estado sumergido durante doce días, sino un sueño ligero, reparador. Esa parte de la pesadilla había pasado y al día siguiente Shun se había levantado como si nada, dándole un susto de muerte a Tatsumi, quien siempre sostuvo que Shun había esperado hasta su turno sólo para vengarse por las veces que lo había castigado de niño. _

_ Saori pensaba que Shun se habría negado a ayudar a aquellos seres, pero cuando una semana después le dijo con toda tranquilidad que él y June iban a casarse, tuvo la seguridad de que había aceptado, y que ese alguien a quien los Budas le habían pedido guiar sería un hijo suyo. O de alguno de los otros caballeros. _

_ Y el recuerdo de las cinco sombras le venía a la memoria cada vez que nacía un niño en el Santuario. _

-Podría gritar y patalear todo el día, pero no serviría de nada. Si Esmeralda acepta, se casará con ella y eso será todo.

-Es tu caballero, pero no es de tu propiedad –señaló Lilith.

-Si hubo uno que nunca lo fue... ¿Tú me crees cuando te digo lo que había tras los Budas, aquellas sombras espantosas?

-Sí, pero no creo que hayas visto monstruos disfrazados de santos, sino al lado oculto de los Budas, los Myoo.

Saori palideció.

-En el budismo japonés, a cada uno de los cinco grandes budas le corresponde un myoo, que viene a ser una expresión del buda, pero una expresión terrible y destructiva, el buda guerrero, si tal cosa es posible. Kujaku, Fudo, Daiitoku, Aizen y Gundari, los vengadores. Esos son los otros nombres de Sakyamuni, Maitreya, Amida, Kwannon y Fugen. Lo que viste, los budas y sus respectivas sombras, fue solamente un símbolo del equilibrio que ellos desean restaurar. De un lado la luz, del otro, la oscuridad. El bien y el mal. Mataste a quien reinaba sobre los muertos... así que el equilibrio roto es el de vida y muerte.

-Pero nada ha cambiado. Todos los seres siguen naciendo y muriendo igual que antes.

Lilith se permitió una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba a recoger los pedazos del lápiz.

-Hades había planeado llevar la muerte sobre toda la creación. Piénsalo un poco... tal vez eso era lo que tenía que pasar.

-¡¿Qué?

-Tal vez lo que los cinco Budas quieren es que esa persona a la que Shun protege lleve a cabo los planes de Hades. Para que todo sea como está escrito.

-¿Escrito en dónde?

-En el corazón de las piedras.

-No... no conozco la referencia.

-No me hagas caso. Solo estoy especulando. Así que tú no querías que Shun se casara porque pensaste que la persona que los Budas le encomendaron sería uno de sus hijos.

-Sí, hasta que recordé que Shaka, el predecesor de Shun, también estaba bajo la protección de Buda. Eso me hizo pensar que quizá se comunicaban con él por ser el Caballero de Virgo.

-O porque es el ser más puro de su generación. Oh, creo que lo dije mal, ejem, porque es el varón más puro de esta generación.

-Tal vez.

-O porque nació bajo la protección de Andrómeda y el destino de Andrómeda es el sacrificio. Nunca terminaríamos de calcular posibilidades. Y si supieras quién es la persona que debe restaurar el equilibrio... ¿qué harías?

-No lo sé.

"Por fin una respuesta inteligente" pensó Lilith "el admitir la propia ignorancia es el primer paso hacia la sabiduría"

-Por un tiempo pensé que si lo observaba con cuidado, descubriría quién es el niño al que Shun debe guiar. ¿Cómo fui tan ingenua? Siempre está rodeado de niños, hasta mi propia hija lo llama "tío Shun" y dice que es su pariente favorito. Se lleva tan bien con todos ellos... y trata a cada uno de los aprendices igual que a sus propios hijos. ¿Recuerdas cuando el capitán de aquel barco vino a reclamar a Mihail y Shun lo defendió? En ese momento creí que Misha era la persona a la que estaba buscando. Pero pasa el tiempo y lo único que puedo decir es "no tengo idea".

-No hay nada qué temer, mi Señora –dijo Lilith con suavidad, midiendo cada una de sus palabras-. Los niños irán a Inglaterra y estarán lejos de Shun, así no podrá guiar al elegido de los cinco Budas. Y, pensándolo bien, quizá sea una bendición que le haya pedido matrimonio a Esmeralda, eso le dará otra cosa en qué pensar, ¿no cree?

Saori sonrió con amargura.

-Se lo prometo, no importa el precio que haya que pagar, _nadie_ terminará la obra de Hades, y el protegido de Shun menos que nadie.

Pero al decir la última frase, Lilith no estaba mirando a Saori, sino hacia el tapiz bordado que ocultaba una entrada secreta a la habitación. Hubo un movimiento casi imperceptible en la tela; la persona que había escuchado la conversación ya se alejaba tan sigilosamente como había llegado y Lilith sonrió para sí, evitando, por supuesto, que Saori lo notara.

* * *

-¿Aioria, eres tú? –volvió a decir Seiya.

-Me llamo Leonel.

-¿Leonel?...

-¿El esposo de Marijose? –dijo Kiki rápidamente-. ¡Ah, válgame el cielo! ¡Me dijeron que eras parecido a Aioria, pero no me dijeron que hasta la voz era parecida! Deberías avisar antes de aparecerte así, conozco dos o tres personas que sufrirían un infarto fulminante si te vieran de repente.

Leonel miró con cara de desconcierto al sujeto pelirrojo que, mientras hablaba, lo había separado de los guardias con una habilidad digna de un mago o de un ladrón y lo llevaba hacia el interior del Santuario mientras Seiya los seguía.

-En verdad, la semejanza es asombrosa. Si no tuviera la seguridad de que Aioria está muerto, juraría que eres la misma persona, con veinte años más, pero en general con el mismo aspecto –señaló el Caballero de Sagitario.

-No sé... –dijo Kiki, con aire de duda-, a mí me parece que Aioria era más alto.

-Porque en aquel entonces eras un enano de ocho años. Ahora eres más alto que él.

Leonel sonrió forzadamente, no le agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Entonces recordó que algo faltaba.

-Eh, un momento –dijo, deteniéndose-. ¿Dónde están los cachorros?

-¿Cachorros?

-¿Qué cachorros?

-Mis hijos, un niño y una bebita... estaban conmigo cuando esos gorilas decidieron que no era día de visita.

Cuando resultó que nadie recordaba siquiera haber visto a los niños, Leonel empezó a ponerse más y más pálido. Luego Kiki le comentaría a Chandra que por un segundo llegó a parecer un auténtico fantasma.

* * *

**Anfiteatro del Santuario**

* * *

-No he terminado de llegar y ya me están echando –se quejó Terry.

-No sé si eres capaz de darte cuenta, pero nos están echando a todos –señaló Phillippe.

Una pequeña asamblea de aprendices se llevaba a cabo en el anfiteatro del Santuario.

Terry estaba sentado a los pies del trono de piedra que normalmente correspondía al Patriarca. Phillippe y su hermana Marianne estaban en el borde del palco, Misha se había sentado en una columna caída. Ten y Sora estaban en pie detrás de él. Rhiannon y Angélica estaban a la derecha e izquierda del trono.

-¿Por qué justo ahora? –dijo Misha, con aire reflexivo.

-Tienen una buena excusa, ¿no? Lo del Maestro.

-Lo del Maestro es falso. Pero sí has empleado una palabra correcta: excusa. Si les preocupa que estemos aquí, simplemente nos habrían enviado a nuestros lugares de entrenamiento –dijo Angélica.

-Nosotros no tenemos lugares de entrenamiento, ni siquiera tenemos maestros –dijeron Ten y Sora a coro.

-Bueno, es que ustedes dos son una rareza –dijo Terry.

-Habíamos quedado en que no ofenderías a nadie –señaló Misha.

-No lo dije con mala intención... bueno, tal vez un poco, pero sostengo lo que dije: no son normales.

-Quizá quieras que lo aclaremos allá abajo –gruñó Ten, señalando la arena de combate.

-Cuando gustes...

-Alto –Rhiannon había imitado casi a la perfección el tono que emplearía Saori-. Si Terry puede dejar de estar provocando durante unos segundos, tal vez sea capaz de explicar qué quiso decir realmente. ¿Terry?

Con un suspiro, el muchacho obedeció.

-Todos hemos visto la habilidad especial que comparten Ten y Sora. No han recibido entrenamiento todavía, pero son capaces de activar sus respectivos cosmos, y éstos son más fuertes cuando están juntos que cuando están separados. Ahora bien, ¿recuerdan el motivo original de nuestras reuniones en este lugar? Venimos encontrándonos aquí desde hace tres años por una sola frase que dijeron ellos dos cuando cumplieron siete años, ¿lo recuerdan?

Los demás asintieron con gravedad.

-Sí, lo que no veo es a dónde quieres llegar –dijo Ten.

-A una pregunta: ¿qué haría Lilith si se diera cuenta de que ustedes dos pueden ver las cosas como son realmente? Si yo fuera ella, los haría desaparecer de mi camino antes de que desarrollaran mucho esa habilidad. Incluso diría que se ha tardado mucho: ya hace tres años que ustedes dos la ven como es realmente, y también al Maestro Keres.

-¿Y entonces nos sacan a todos de aquí porque Ten y Sora tienen un don especial? –replicó Phillippe.

-Y porque no tenemos secretos entre nosotros –añadió Terry-. Lilith sabe que compartimos todo y si es tan inteligente como todos dicen, se habrá dado cuenta de que la única razón para que no le hayamos dicho nada a los adultos es porque no podemos probar lo que es. Y sin pruebas, es su palabra contra la nuestra. Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Cuándo piensas que se enteró? –preguntó Marianne-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará planeando esto?

-No creo que estuviera planeando esto precisamente, debe haber aprovechado las circunstancias. Un verdadero golpe de suerte.

-Lo importante ahora es qué vamos a hacer. ¿Le decimos a alguien? –preguntó Angélica.

-Creerán que lo inventamos porque no queremos irnos –respondieron Terry y Ten al mismo tiempo.

-Primera vez que los veo de acuerdo en algo –murmuró Rhiannon.

-Quizá deberíamos llamar a Mitsumasa y a Ginsei y contarles todo –dijo Misha.

-Mitsu se pondrá furioso cuando sepa que le he estado escondiendo esto –tembló Rhiannon.

-¡Diana, regresa aquí inmediatamente! –gritó alguien.

Los ocho jóvenes se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente, para descubrir instantes después a una niña pequeña que se acercaba a ellos, toda sonrisas, mientras un niño de aproximadamente la misma edad que Ten trataba de alcanzarla. La pequeña no corría mucho, pero se escabullía por rincones entre las ruinas que eran verdaderos obstáculos para el niño.

Pronto llegó donde estaban los demás y saludó con voz cantarina, como si los conociera de siempre. Y, también como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, trató de subirse al trono.

-¡Diana! –gritó Alexander de nuevo.

Para cuando consiguió llegar al palco, Diana ya estaba muy acomodada en el trono.

-¡Gané! –dijo ella.

-Sí, sí, eres muy rápida, pero volvamos ya antes de que papá se dé cuenta de que te escapaste.

-¡No! –respondió la niña, muy enérgicamente- ¡Quero estar aquí!

Demasiado lejos como para que notaran su presencia, Lilith contemplaba la escena, frunciendo el ceño. El centro de los terrenos que componían el Santuario no era el palacio de Atenea, sino el anfiteatro. Y de hecho, el auténtico centro físico del Santuario era ese trono de piedra que ahora ocupaba esa niña a la que nunca había visto.

Todas las veces que había espiado las reuniones de los aprendices, se había preguntado si era por respeto a Keres que ninguno de ellos se sentaba en el trono.

Ahora tenía la impresión de que nunca habían ocupado ese sitial porque estaban esperando a alguien.

**Continuará... **

* * *

**Intercapítulo 3: Memorias en la niebla**

**Extracto de una carta de Jean-Michel Beaumont a Alberto Reyes**

* * *

-Él es mi hijo, Jean-Michel.

Fue la primera vez que escuché a alguien refiriéndose a mí por mi verdadero nombre. Quien lo había hecho era mi madre, que agonizaba después de una larga enfermedad.

Se lo había dicho a un desconocido, un sujeto de cabello azul que acaba de llegar a la aldea preguntando por ella. Él me miró y me vi reflejado en sus ojos: una criatura pálida de nueve años, largo cabello rubio peinado en trenzas... y que vestía como una niña, incluso estaba maquillado...

Fue la primera vez que me sentí realmente incómodo con mi apariencia. Las cosas fueron así desde el primer día: Saga tiene la virtud de mirarme a los ojos y hacer que yo desee poder arrastrarme hasta algún agujero y morir ahí, ni siquiera creo que se haya dado cuenta de ese detalle alguna vez, sólo me mira así cuando yo realmente lo hago sentirse incómodo a él, lo cual a menudo tenía que ver con mi maquillaje y mi amaneramiento, y eso era en parte la razón por la que yo insistía en seguir siendo así, digamos que era lo más cerca que podía llegar a la rebeldía.

Porque mi madre me encomendó a él y yo jamás desobedecí una orden suya. Es curioso que nunca se le ocurriera ordenarme que dejara de maquillarme, porque le habría obedecido al instante. Pero a veces creo que él se daba cuenta de que yo sentía más miedo que otra cosa y dejaba que usara eso como un escudo contra ese universo aterrador en el que me habían obligado a vivir, y un poco también como un homenaje (extraño, retorcido, pero un homenaje al fin y al cabo) al sacrificio que había hecho ella tratando de salvarme.

Mi madre siguió hablándole, explicándole las costumbres del Santuario de Ceres. La nuestra era una pequeña comunidad que servía a la diosa romana de las cosechas. Vivíamos ocultos en un rincón de Francia al que no podré volver nunca y manteníamos con vida tradiciones que desaparecieron hace siglos del resto del mundo.

Yo tenía la doble desgracia de ser hijo de un extranjero y haber nacido varón. Eso me convertía automáticamente en un sentenciado a muerte.

Cada cinco años, un jovencito de nuestro pueblo era elegido para representar el papel de Atis, el amado de Ceres, en una fiesta especial. Atis había muerto atado a un árbol, desangrándose por un sinfín de heridas; y ese era el destino de quien representara el papel. Mi madre sabía que yo no tenía escapatoria; en una comunidad tan cerrada como la nuestra era de esperarse que el hijo de un extranjero muriera antes que el de un respetable aldeano, y para colmo de males, sólo había otros dos niños de mi edad: los hijos del jefe de la aldea y la gran sacerdotisa; si había que elegir entre los tres... bueno, digamos que yo era el menos indispensable. Así que ella tomó medidas desesperadas: cuando nací, le dijo a todos que era niña. Y, hasta ese día, yo había sido Jeanne.

Ella pensó que si lograba hacerme pasar por mujer hasta el final de mi adolescencia, me habría salvado, ya que el sacrificio de Atis sólo podía ser representado por menores de veinte años, pero enfermó, sabía que moriría y cuando eso pasara, yo, que nunca supe quién fue mi padre ni tuve más parientes que ella, quedaría al cuidado de la gran sacerdotisa.

Por eso hizo llamar al sujeto que escuchaba cada palabra suya con el silencio más respetuoso que he presenciado en mi vida. Había conocido a Saga unos años antes de que yo naciera, en un lugar de Italia, donde él y su hermano gemelo habían llegado buscando a su madre, que era amiga de la mía. Mi madre le pidió que cuidara de mí y dijo una cosa que no he logrado entender en más de treinta años: "haz que sea un hombre de provecho".

La pobre Jeanne (o sea, yo) era incapaz de entender semejante deseo.

Saga le prometió que cuidaría de mí. Dijo que me llevaría al Santuario de Atenea y que velaría por mí como si fuera su hermano (hasta el día de hoy, estoy preguntándome aún si eso fue o no un sarcasmo...). Luego se puso en pie y me dijo "vámonos".

Así de simple.

Ni siquiera me pude despedir de mi madre, solo me sacó de ahí.

Pero cuando estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, nos encontramos con que el jefe de la aldea ya se había enterado de que un extranjero había llegado a visitar a mi madre, e interrogó a Saga hasta el cansancio, tal vez pensando que venía a causar problemas. Los hombres de la aldea seguían llegando, rodeándonos, y Saga estaba poniéndose incómodo. Y cuando el jefe de la aldea preguntó por qué me llevaba de la mano y él se negó a contestar, empezó la pelea, la cual terminó unos cuantos segundos después...

Pero nos persiguieron. Años después, Saga me dijo medio en broma que no podía culparlos, después de todo era un desconocido que había llegado y había secuestrado a una niñita indefensa, imagino que tenía razón.

Pudimos despistarlos gracias a la niebla. Una niebla densa, imposible e increíble, dada la época del año. Pero esa tarde hubo niebla en mi rincón de Francia y Saga pudo sacarme de ahí sin tener que matar a nadie. "Puedes decir que te ha salvado la niebla, Jean-Michel", eso fue lo único que me dijo en todo lo que nos llevó llegar a Orleans.

En mis primeros meses en el Santuario, soñé muchas veces que esa niebla tan extraña había sido el último regalo de mi madre. Y como solía quedarme mirando la niebla siempre que podía, los otros aprendices del Santuario me pusieron "Misty" como apodo, hasta que llegó un momento en que sólo Saga me llamaba por mi verdadero nombre, y eso si no había nadie más escuchando. Él sabía que decirme Jean-Michel era recordarme a mi madre, y supongo que sabía lo doloroso que me resultaba.

¿Sabes qué es lo peor del asunto? Yo tenía nueve años y no recuerdo el nombre de mi aldea. No podría regresar aunque quisiera... y no sé si mi madre murió entonces o si por algún milagro logró recuperarse. Quizá está viva en alguna parte y yo no me enteraré nunca. Por eso, cuando crecí y dejé de parecer una niña seguí maquillándome, una parte de mí pensaba que si alguna vez nos encontrábamos ella no me reconocería si veía a un hombre en lugar de a Jeanne. Me tomó mucho tiempo entender que nunca existió Jeanne, sólo Jean-Michel.

Cuando obtuve la armadura de Lacerta y todos hablaban de mí no como "un" Caballero de Plata sino como "el" Caballero de Plata, creí sinceramente que había cumplido el deseo de ella de que fuera un hombre de provecho... creo que si le contara esto a Saga, me dedicaría otra vez _esa_ mirada insoportable. Él lo sabe todo, y se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Todavía estoy buscándole un significado a lo que mi madre quería que fuera. Creo que llegaré a viejo y todavía no sabré la respuesta, pero un día de esos me sorprendí a mí mismo diciéndole a mi hijo "Dhani, lo único que te pido es que seas un hombre de provecho", y casi grité "¡santo Dios, estoy hablando como mi madre!", aunque no cambiaría un solo segundo de mi vida, ya que cada cosa que hice o dejé de hacer me llevó justo al punto en el que me encuentro, a veces me pregunto qué habría sido de nosotros si hubiera sido capaz de regresar a casa y preguntar qué sucedió con mi madre después de ese día.

Sé que no lo haré nunca. Sólo me queda su petición y esa pregunta. Algunas preguntas, mi buen amigo, están mejor si no se contestan.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:**

Hablemos un poco sobre los cinco Budas. =D

El budismo de Japón es muy diferente al de China y al de La India, y tiene una cantidad increíble de ramificaciones, cada una de las cuales tiene una mitología que resulta casi independiente del resto. En otras palabras: lo admito, estoy confundida y me tomé muchas libertades con esta parte.

Los cinco grandes iluminados del budismo japonés no son exactamente los que nombré, en realidad son Dainichi Nyorai, Ashuku, Hosho, Amida y Fuku, pero para este fanfic, conservé a Amida y elegí otros cuatro budas.

Sakyamuni es Sidarta Gautama, el Buda histórico. Kujaku Myoo se considera una manifestación suya, pero no se cuenta como uno de los cinco terribles Myoo, sino como una manifestación benévola que protege contra las calamidades y la sequía.

Maitreya es el Buda Futuro, reside en el cielo y nacerá en la Tierra cuando se cumplan cinco mil seiscientos setenta años de que Sakyamuni haya entrado al Nirvana. A él le asigné a Fudo Myoo, que en realidad es la manifestación terrible de Dainichi. Fudo es el más poderoso de los cinco myoo, maneja un sable y combate los tres venenos: avaricia, cólera y necedad.

Amida, el Buda Rojo, también llamado el Buda de la Luz, gobierna el paraíso del Oeste (Sukvhati) y es un gran protector de la humanidad. Su manifestación terrible es Daiitoku Myoo, de quien se dice que es más poderoso que los dragones y fue el vencedor de Enma Daio, el rey de los infiernos.

Kwannon (que en la religión taoísta de China es la diosa Kwan Yin) fue discípulo de Amida, se le conoce como el Buda Dorado o el Buda de la Misericordia y es venerado por todas las ramas del budismo japonés. A él le asigné a Aizen Myoo, que tampoco es unos de los cinco terribles Myoo, pero combate las malas pasiones y los deseos culpables. Por cierto, la españolización de "Kwannon" es "Kanon".

Fugen simboliza el conocimiento, el sentido común y la comprensión. A él le asigné a Gundari Myoo (que en realidad corresponde a Hosho), quien distribuye el néctar del consuelo entre los humanos.

Pero los cinco Myoo tienen una apariencia realmente aterradora, no es de sorprenderse que Saori se haya asustado al verlos...


	8. Escrito en la arena

**ocho**

**Escrito en la arena**

**

* * *

De una transmisión del noticiero CNN**

* * *

En un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, los cargos formulados en contra del Patriarca Keres por el secuestro del niño Raziel González fueron retirados esta mañana.

De acuerdo con fuentes que pidieron no ser identificadas, la madre del niño tomó esa decisión luego de una entrevista con el Patriarca y aseguró que, a pesar de que Raziel se encontraba en su compañía cuando fue arrestado, no tiene ninguna relación con el secuestro, que sucedió el año pasado.

A esto se suma el que Raziel desapareciera nuevamente a solo horas después de haber sido encontrado.

Sin embargo, la investigación sobre las actividades de los Caballeros de Atenea y el Maestro Keres no se detendrán, según aseguró el oficial a cargo.

Para CNN, informó Bárbara Checa.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

-Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes irte ya, si quieres, pero si yo fuera tú, esperaría por lo menos a que llegara mi abogada. Ya sabes, un trámite formal. ¿O te resulta tan insoportable que no quieres verla ahora que saliste de la sartén?

Azrael miró de reojo a Asbeel, que era quien acababa de hablarle. Estaba dispuesto a admitir que le simpatizaba Vanessa, pero no estaba tan loco como para hacerlo delante de una Sombra.

-Preferiría no volver a encontrarme con un abogado en lo que me resta de vida.

-O sea, una media hora...

Era como para sentirse enfermo. Durante el tiempo que había pasado ahí había tenido que soportar en forma casi constante las pésimas bromas y retorcidos juegos de palabras que convertían a Asbeel en una especie de caricatura del siempre risueño Uriel. ¿Qué, no había alguna ley en contra de ser torturado por un mal comediante?

-Me iré ahora –sentenció Azrael, pasando junto a él para abandonar la comisaría por la puerta trasera. Sabía que la puerta principal estaba bloqueada por un pequeño grupo de periodistas, pero se las arreglaría para volver al Santuario sin que nadie lo notara. Tenía en esta vida una curiosa habilidad para volverse casi invisible a fuerza de no destacar entre la multitud, ventajas de ser una persona poco llamativa. Sí, a pesar de la túnica negra...

Haciendo el balance de los últimos días, llegaba a la conclusión de que había tenido suerte en salir ileso... y un tropezón repentino le hizo replantear el último pensamiento.

En el suelo del callejón, sintiendo que la sangre empezaba a fluir entre las palmas de sus manos y el rugoso empedrado, Azrael empezó a preguntarse si algún día recordaría esa escena y la encontraría cómica.

Teniendo en cuenta que había muy pocas cosas capaces de hacerlo reír, le parecía poco probable.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es un ángel caído.

Tamiel, ¿acaso le había dado por imitar a Asbeel o era que se habían puesto de acuerdo? El muy descarado le había hecho una zancadilla y ahora le ofrecía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Vamos, no irás a negarte a aceptar la ayuda que se te ofrece, ¿verdad? –sonrió Tamiel.

Azrael apartó la mano de la Sombra y se levantó con calma. A lo largo de los siglos, Tamiel había conseguido hacerle enfurecer una sola vez. No iba a concederle la satisfacción de lograrlo dos veces.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-¿Yo? Solo felicitarte, manejaste muy bien a la madre del pequeño, tal vez hasta has conseguido una aliada. Creo que eso le traerá problemas a Asbeel, el pobre disfrutaba tanto jugando con ella que no se le ocurrió que tú también sabes cómo usar una marioneta, creo que Araquiel tendrá un par de cosas que decir al respecto...

Azrael se alejó sin escuchar el resto de la frase. Tamiel sonrió, echando su cabello hacia atrás antes de volver a entrar a la comisaría, con la esperanza de que la periodista que había estado oculta en el callejón todo ese tiempo no se hubiera perdido un solo detalle del pequeño diálogo.

Tan pronto como se marchó, una joven de cabello castaño y rizado salió de su escondite y miró con una sonrisa burlona la puerta cerrada de la comisaría. En efecto, no había podido menos que enterarse de la semejanza entre el Maestro Keres y aquel sujeto que había hablado de manipulaciones y al final le había dicho a Keres que no olvidara saludar a Raziel de su parte, cualquier otro periodista habría tomado eso como una parte vital de la investigación, pero Bárbara sabía más de lo que Tamiel esperaba, para ella el episodio había significado que las Sombras estaban demasiado entretenidas atormentando a los Ángeles como para notar las otras fuerzas que rondaban el Santuario.

-Esto le va a encantar a Nemain –murmuró mientras seguía su propio camino.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Ginsei entró a la Cuarta Casa procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar a Nachi, estaba en un pequeño taller muy bien iluminado.

-Princesa... ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Geki dijo que sería mejor...

-¿Ya acabaron? Shun me advirtió que no les tomaría mucho tiempo, pero no esperaba que fuera así de rápido.

-¿Shun?

Nachi sonrió regresando a su trabajo mientras hablaba.

-Cuando dijiste que querías ser entrenada por todos los caballeros, nos preocupamos bastante, diez de nosotros, al menos. Quiero decir, Shun era tu maestro designado, por orden de Atenea, así que los demás estábamos algo incómodos y queríamos saber su opinión al respecto, pero él dijo que era una excelente idea. Por supuesto, no pudo evitar aconsejarnos cómo tratarte, tiene una curiosa tendencia a temer que maltratemos a nuestros alumnos.

Ginsei recordó con algo de incomodidad el puño de Geki estrellándose contra una piedra y haciéndola pedazos.

-Pero ya que estás aquí, creo que deberíamos empezar por algo sencillo... dame un minuto mientras termino esto...

Nachi levantó el diminuto objeto en el que estaba trabajando: una figurita de marfil.

-¡Es preciosa! –exclamó la muchacha.

-Gracias... ¿Quieres intentar hacer una?

Minutos después, Ginsei batallaba con un trocito de marfil. El silencio se prolongó por un buen rato.

-Maestro...

-Si has decidido hablar, espero que sea porque ya terminaste con eso –dijo Nachi, sin levantar la vista de su propia labor.

-Uh.

Ginsei siguió arañando el marfil con la afilada gubia un rato más. Poco a poco se distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su alrededor. Cientos de miniaturas de marfil se alineaban ordenadamente en las estanterías y ella empezó a calcular cuantos colmillos de elefante habría en ese sitio.

* * *

En el anfiteatro, los niños guardaban silencio y Lilith empezó a sentirse incómoda. ¿Acaso habían avanzado lo suficiente como para comunicarse por medio del cosmos a pesar del bloqueo que producía el exceso de energía de la Fuente? No podía averiguarlo sin activar su propio cosmos, lo que la pondría al descubierto al menos ante Ten y Sora.

Pero si se estaban comunicando así, era señal de que se había tardado demasiado en sacarlos del Santuario.

El poder del lugar aumentaba en forma lenta pero constante, desde hacía un año había empezado a interferir en lo que Lilith clasificaba como "niveles inferiores" del cosmos: el poder fluía dentro y fuera del Santuario de una forma similar a las mareas y las corrientes marinas, con ciclos, zonas de mayor concentración y áreas en las que fluía a mayor o menor velocidad, de manera que los cosmos más débiles quedaban opacados y a veces no era posible diferenciar aquellos que estuvieran por debajo de séptimo sentido. Por eso habían acabado adoptando el sistema de seguridad que ella había propuesto y todos llevaban localizadores... ya que no había otra manera de saber dónde estaba cada quién.

Menos mal que el proceso había sido gradual, porque si a Saori se le hubiera ocurrido comparar la situación actual con la que había a su llegada al Santuario, se habría sentido muy alarmada. Después de la Batalla de las Doce Casas, sus Caballeros habían empezado a desarrollar un vínculo que Lilith sólo podía calificar como telepático, pero desde que el poder del Santuario los había empezado a sobrepasar, ese vínculo parecía desvanecerse poco a poco. Solo los Caballeros de Oro seguían comunicándose por medio del cosmos... a veces. A Lilith no se le había escapado la ausencia de Shun en la última reunión, sabía que Shiryu, Hyoga o Seiya habrían tratado de llamarlo, en circunstancias normales, claro... pero estaban dejando de comunicarse como antes, si se descuidaban incluso dejarían de hablarse, porque el ambiente saturado de poder tendía a absorber las fuentes menores que tuviera a su alcance.

Pero si los niños se estaban comunicando... tenían más poder del que deberían o estaban en un área limpia. Había otras áreas limpias en el Santuario, la oficina de Keres, por ejemplo, y Lilith apenas podía esperar para averiguar por qué no había una fuerte corriente de poder en ese sitio. Otro lugar interesante era Star Hill, y también el cementerio... y si había que sumar el anfiteatro, tal vez sería mejor ir empezando a trazar un mapa...

Los pasos de alguien que se acercaba la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Hola, Marijose, qué sorpresa.

Marijose le devolvió el saludo pensando en lo difícil que le resultaba creer que verla por ahí fuera una sorpresa para la amazona. Lilith por lo general lo sabía todo... y en ese mismo instante le parecía ver la mente de la pelirroja atando cabos, mientras su sonrisa se hacía más y más amplia.

-¿Viniste con tu familia? ¡Me muero por conocer a Leonel y ver si es tan guapo como salió en el manga!

-No, vine sola.

La decepción en la mirada de Lilith era casi cómica.

-Oh, cuando te vi, pensé que serían tuyos.

-¿Qué cosa?

Lilith señaló hacia el anfiteatro.

-Hay dos niños ahí que no conozco y me estaba preguntando cómo habrán llegado hasta aquí. Vi a Marijose y me dije a mí misma: "mí misma, esos dos tienen más o menos las edades que deben tener los hijos de Marijose, así que si Marijose está aquí y hay dos niños que tienen las edades de Alex y Diana, entonces a lo mejor esos dos niños que no habías visto antes son Alex y Diana, que vinieron aquí con Marijose..." ¿Marijose?

Enarcó las cejas al ver que la visitante corría hacia el anfiteatro. Así que sí eran Alex y Diana. Y por la forma en que Marijose se había apresurado a ir por ellos, podía imaginarse que ella no tenía idea de qué hacían ahí. Quedaban dos opciones: habían aparecido por arte de magia o los había traído Leonel.

Una sonrisa ligera apareció en los labios de Lilith.

-Pues si Leonel está aquí, será mejor que lo busque y compruebe si se parece tanto a Aioria como me han contado...

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Una gaviota se quedó suspendida en el aire, gracias a la ayuda del viento que soplaba en su contra, permaneció así unos segundos, contemplando las olas bajo ella y repentinamente cerró sus alas para precipitarse como una piedra hacia el agua, pero sólo rozó la superficie del mar y se elevó de nuevo con algún pez en el pico.

Fénix amaba las gaviotas, le maravillaba la perfección de su plumaje y la habilidad con la que cabalgaban en el viento. Las gaviotas eran las reinas del mar y ella, desde que podía recordar, sentía admiración por aquellos que podían enfrentarse a la inmensidad azul del mar y el cielo.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos.

Ismael se sentó en el suelo, lo suficientemente lejos para no hacerla sentirse incómoda, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para indicarle que quería conversar un rato. Fénix le sonrió. El guerrero del Tigre era una persona agradable y, a diferencia de los demás, parecía estar en su ambiente en aquel lugar árido y barrido por el viento; el terrible sol de la isla sólo añadía reflejos dorados a su cabello, y el calor asfixiante no le molestaba para nada. Parecía estar a gusto y eso era que Fénix agradecía con todo el corazón. Había sido bastante difícil lidiar con los otros.

-Sólo miraba el mar.

-Mmm. ¿Preguntándole secretos?

-¿Eh?

-Las personas que me criaron solían decir que el mar tiene todas las respuestas, sólo que nadie sabe en realidad cómo plantearle las preguntas.

-¿Sí?

-Tú naciste aquí, ¿verdad?

-Podría decirse. No recuerdo nada anterior a la tormenta que me trajo a esta isla.

-Quizá te envió el mar.

-Ja, qué gracioso.

-Lo digo en serio. La vida nació del mar, y si en el mar está el Origen de la vida, en el mar están las razones de nuestra existencia. Si el mar te envió, Fénix, eres la respuesta que da el Universo a una pregunta en particular, sólo tienes que averiguar cuál es esa pregunta.

Ismael se puso en pie para regresar a la cueva, pero no había dado diez pasos cuando lo detuvo una exclamación de Fénix, volteó a mirarla para encontrarse con que ella se había puesto en pie de un salto y lo miraba fijamente.

-Ismael del Tigre, si los Guerreros del Zodiaco Chino somos la respuesta del Universo a una pregunta... ¿A cuál pregunta nos lleva esa respuesta, y quién planteó la pregunta?

Ismael sonrió ampliamente. Por fin alguien más de aquel extraño grupito se planteaba la misma duda que tenía él desde el principio.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-Así que has vuelto –dijo Saori.

Azrael miró a su alrededor, contando los rostros inexpresivos de casi todos los caballeros de Plata y Bronce. Algo raro flotaba en el ambiente, y no era sólo lo fría que se sentía la voz de Saori. La saludó con una inclinación de cabeza ¿una reverencia completa? no, ¿para qué?, era evidente que algo se había roto.

La reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría estaba vestida enteramente de negro, como si fuera a asistir a un funeral. Azrael se convenció de que se trataba precisamente de una especie de muerte cuando ella continuó hablando, sin suavizar el tono o la expresión por un instante siquiera.

-Keres, estás expulsado de la Orden.

No se sorprendió. Lo había intrigado más bien el que el golpe hubiese tardado tanto en llegar. No se molestó en contradecirla, la miró a los ojos con la calma de alguien que conoce perfectamente la situación y todas sus consecuencias, dejando que ella leyera en su mirada una pequeña verdad: había sufrido golpes mucho peores y seguía en pie. Aquella humillación pública no iba a destrozarlo ni mucho menos.

-Que sea como has dicho –dijo él, repitiendo sin darse cuenta las palabras que, según la leyenda, había dicho Dios cuando las dos razas de los hijos de Eva quedaron separadas para siempre; una frase inocente en apariencia que había hecho que las acciones de Eva fueran su propia sentencia. Con un movimiento suave, elegante, golpeó su báculo contra la columna más cercana, partiéndolo en dos pedazos que rodaron a los pies de Saori-. Rogaré para que no tengas que arrepentirte de tus decisiones. Gracias por dejarme en libertad.

Saori lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba y luego regresó a su habitación. Nadie se había atrevido a decir una palabra.

Una niña pelirroja lo alcanzó cuando iniciaba el largo descenso hacia la entrada del Santuario.

-¡Maestro!

Tuvo que agarrarlo por una manga de la túnica para conseguir que se detuviera.

-¿Rhiannon?

-No... ¡no puede irse! ¡No ahora! ¡Lo necesitamos!

-¿Por qué crees que me necesitas?

-Lilith convenció a la señora Saori para que envíe a todos los aprendices a un colegio en Inglaterra, ¡usted tiene que convencerla de que es una locura!

-¿Sacarlos de aquí, ahora? Es una imprudencia, pero no es una locura.

-¿Qué?... ¿Acaso está de acuerdo? ¿No ve que ella va a apoderarse del Santuario?

-Viniendo de Lilith, debe haber una razón oculta, pero podría ser de provecho para ustedes. Será un daño grave para este sitio... pero ustedes son más importantes que estos viejos edificios y el montón de piedras que los rodean, porque... Rhiannon, voy a decirte un secreto... –Azrael se inclinó hacia ella y habló en un susurro-. El Santuario no es este lugar. Ustedes son el Santuario.

-¿Nosotros?

-¿Qué significa "santuario"?

-El lugar donde se guarda algo sagrado.

-No ese significado, hay otro.

-¿Refugio?

-Exactamente. El Santuario fue creado para que Atenea estuviera a salvo. Pero durante trece años ella estuvo a salvo en Japón y cuando regresó aquí fue herida casi mortalmente, este lugar nunca ha sido un refugio para ella y jamás lo será, porque su verdadero refugio no son los muros de piedra sino los corazones de quienes la aman. Su primer Santuario en esta vida fue la sangre de Aioros de Sagitario... y ahora, ustedes son su refugio.

-Pero...

-Aunque estos muros cayeran y tú te encontraras al otro lado del universo... nada va a dañar o apoderarse del Santuario mientras tú y tus amigos permanezcan unidos y tengan claras sus metas. Ustedes son el Santuario y el Santuario no corre peligro mientras tengan presente cuál es su misión. ¿Cuál es la misión de los Caballeros de Atenea?

-Proteger a la humanidad, y proteger a Atenea.

-En ese orden. No lo olvides nunca.

-Nunca.

Rhiannon lo abrazó llorando, él la rodeó con un brazo por unos instantes antes de separarse y continuar bajando las gradas.

-Nunca está más oscuro que un minuto antes del amanecer, pequeña.

* * *

**Sorrento, Italia**

* * *

-Bueno, ya nos pusimos de acuerdo en jugar a "Scooby Doo" y localizar a ese fantasma que viste... –empezó a decir Junta.

-¿Scooby Doo? Creo que nos aproximamos más a "Goober y los Buscadores de Fantasmas", pero sin el detector de espíritus.

-No nos serviría de nada, sólo funcionaba cuando no había fantasmas cerca. ¿Y qué tal "Los Verdaderos Cazafantasmas"? Yo podría ser Peter y tú, Janine, y con su instrumental tal vez podríamos averiguar por dónde empezar a buscar en esta ciudad.

-Pero Janine estaba enamorada de Egon.

-Ah, sí, detalle importante... Mmm... ¿Qué tal "Ghost in the shell"?

-Argh. ¿Por qué no mejor "Ghost: la sombra del amor"?

-Esa es buena, pero no quisiera estar en la misma situación que el protagonista... ¿Y quién sería la médium?

-¿Saori?

-¿Tú la ves parecida a Whoopi Goldberg?

-No, Whoopi es más simpática.

Sheena sonreía, pero se sentía preocupada. Entre una broma y la siguiente, Junta se las había arreglado para decir unas cuantas verdades: no tenían por dónde comenzar.

Mientras caminaban sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, dejó que su mirada vagara contemplando a la gente sin verla realmente. Le habían perdido la pista a Sorrento, no tenían ni idea de dónde podría estar Albiore, en caso de que realmente fuera Albiore... ¿Y si trataran de averiguar primero si Julián Solo estaba en la ciudad?

Repentinamente, un movimiento extraño captó su atención: seis muchachos con aspecto de pandilleros empujaban a uno más joven hacia un callejón sin que ninguna de las personas que circulaban por ahí parecieran notar o darle importancia al incidente, que tenía todo el aspecto de un asalto.

¿Seis contra uno? Sheena miró a Junta, sonriendo al ver que su acompañante estaba listo para entrar en acción. Se escurrieron silenciosamente dentro del callejón, acercándose sin ser notados hasta poder escuchar al líder de la pandilla diciéndole a su futura víctima cómo iba a darle una buena lección por acercarse a "su chica", así que se trataba de una venganza... Sheena iba a dar la señal a Junta para intervenir cuando notó algo que la hizo detenerse sorprendida: el chico "acorralado" estaba sonriendo.

-Ustedes son tan ingenuos... –dijo, con voz clara y tranquila.

El líder del grupo rechinó los dientes.

-Te crees muy valiente, ¿no? ¡Vamos a ver de qué estás hecho!

Lanzó el primer golpe y el chico lo esquivó y atacó a su vez. Sheena y Junta se quedaron boquiabiertos contemplando cómo un niño de doce o trece años le daba una paliza a seis muchachos mayores que él.

-¿Te das cuenta? –dijo Junta con asombro-. No está usando toda su fuerza.

Al terminar la pelea, el muchacho recogió sus libros y miró de reojo al jefe de sus atacantes.

-Por cierto, no conozco a tu chica, así que asumo que me confundiste con mi hermano.

-¿Tu... qué...? –gimió el otro desde el suelo.

-Mi hermano... somos gemelos, ¿sabías? Ah, míralo, ahí lo tienes...

Un muchacho idéntico al primero había llegado al callejón a toda carrera, Sheena y Junta apenas habían tenido tiempo de esconderse detrás de un montón de cajas.

-¡Javier! –gritó el recién llegado.

-Tranquilo, Josué, ya terminé con esto...

Josué miró a los pandilleros apaleados como si no hubiera notado su presencia al principio.

-Ah, veo que te estabas divirtiendo sin invitarme. ¿Qué fue esto?

-Nada más estaba dando la cara por ti, como buen hermano que soy. ¿A qué viene la carrera?

-Albiore nos está esperando, ven rápido.

-Ya no puede uno ni ir y volver de la biblioteca porque lo andan apurando...

-Lo que sea, pero vámonos. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando estamos en la ciudad.

-¿Qué? ¿Tendrá miedo de que nos asalten?

Riendo a carcajadas, los gemelos dejaron el callejón.

-La suerte acompaña a los tontos... –murmuró Junta, mientras se apresuraba a ponerse al paso de Sheena, que había empezado a seguir a los dos muchachos al momento de escuchar el nombre Albiore.

Sheena solo sonrió.

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

La ciudad ya se mostraba a lo lejos, aunque faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros de caminata por un camino sinuoso para que Azrael llegara hasta ahí cuando un auto se detuvo junto a él. No supo si sorprenderse o incomodarse cuando Raquel González le indicó que subiera.

-Gracias, caminaré.

-¿Está loco? Sé que llegó a pie al Santuario, ¿y ahora va a volver a la ciudad a pie?

-Cuando se ha vivido en el Santuario, uno se acostumbra a las caminatas...

-Bien, entiendo el punto. Ahora, _suba_.

Obedeció pensando que un problema de más o de menos no hacía mucha diferencia en ese momento. Raquel condujo en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Tiene usted el aspecto de alguien que acaba de pasar un mal rato. Y me refiero a algo realmente malo.

-No... solo me despidieron.

-¿Des...?

Raquel detuvo el auto otra vez, miró a Azrael con ojos incrédulos y estalló en carcajadas un segundo después. Él se quedó mirándola, ¿aquella risa incontrolada sería un exceso de tensión nerviosa?

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-No, no –logró decir ella entre risas-. Es la forma en que lo dijo...

Ahora le encontraba menos sentido que antes, así que optó por quedarse callado. Raquel recuperó el control después de unos minutos y volvió a tomar el camino.

-¿Tiene a dónde ir?

-Supongo que iré a Roma... o a China. Debo localizar a mis hermanos... ¿ha tenido noticias de Raziel?

-No.

El silencio se alargó esta vez hasta que llegaron a la ciudad, cuando un frenazo repentino hizo que Azrael bendijera con todo su corazón el alma de quienquiera que haya inventado los cinturones de seguridad.

-¿Qué...?

-¡Razie! –gritó Raquel.

El niño estaba en una esquina, como si los estuviera esperando. Corrió hacia el auto y subió al asiento trasero.

-Hola, mamá. Hola, Azrael.

Azrael miró a Raquel, ella le devolvió la mirada y luego ambos miraron fijamente al niño antes de exclamar:

-¡¿Dónde has estado?

Raziel sonrió.

-Ah... qué gusto da volver con la familia.

_

* * *

-Juro por Zeus y por todos los dioses... _

_ Era una voz de niño la que se elevaba ese amanecer, justo cuando el sol empezaba a destacar la estatua de Atenea Parthénos. _

_ Solo tenía trece años. ¿Cuando le reclamaran su juramento, sería capaz de cumplirlo? ¿En verdad esas palabras tenían algún significado profundo para alguien que apenas estaba entrando en la adolescencia? _

_ -Por las aguas mortíferas de la Estigia, por las aguas heladas del Cocito, por la corriente de sangre del Flegetón, por las aguas de olvido del Leteo... _

_ ¿Por qué él, entre todos los seres vivientes, se atrevía a jurar por los ríos infernales? _

_ Aún estaba a tiempo de detenerse... _

_ -Por mi vida y por mi sangre, y más allá de la vida y la muerte... _

_ Nadie en su sano juicio debería jurar por su propio derecho a la Eternidad, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero eran las palabras del ritual y seguía recitándolas. _

_ -Tomo por testigos al Cielo y la Tierra... _

_ Saori había tomado a todos por sorpresa al anunciar que había designado un nuevo Patriarca. Pero ese asombro no fue nada comparado con el que había creado la identidad del elegido. _

_ Muchos habían pensado que sería Shiryu, Shun, Seiya, Hyoga o Marin, tal vez Ikki, o Jabu, pero Saori había escogido a Keres de Eridano. _

_ ¡Por Dios, era solo un niño! _

_ Recién acababa de ganar su armadura, apenas tenía cuatro años de pertenecer a la Orden... ¡e incluso era menor que el más joven de los Caballeros de Oro! _

_ Y ahora estaba tomando posesión de su cargo, jurando lealtad a la diosa que se encontraba, orgullosa y digna, a la sombra de su propia estatua. _

_ ¿Para eso había dejado su tierra, la tribu nómada en la que se había criado y la familia en la que había crecido? En los once años que seguirían a partir de entonces, su piel perdería el bronceado que le había caracterizado hasta entonces, ya no habría más entrenamiento al aire libre para el niño que estaba convirtiéndose en un prisionero del palacio. Las amistades desaparecerían reemplazadas por la difícil diplomacia que tenía como fin mantener la paz dentro del Santuario y con las autoridades griegas. _

_ Y todo ese tiempo vigilaría, sintiéndose, no, _sabiéndose_ vigilado. Se lo había dicho muchas veces a Miguel: no había manera de que pudiera engañar a Lilith, ella lo reconocería de inmediato. Estaba seguro de que así había sido y sentía que nunca había podido vigilarla, era ella quien lo vigilaba a él. Los Ángeles habían confiado demasiado en la suerte... _

_ Pasarían los años y él recordaría una y otra vez ese juramento en sus pesadillas, sintiendo que se había condenado a sí mismo por jurar lealtad a aquella persona que no entendía el alcance de lo que exigía con las palabras rituales, que había vivido muchas vidas pero no sabía nada de la Eternidad, que exigía lealtad absoluta sin comprender que los términos absolutos no pertenecen a los humanos, que nadie tiene derecho a jurar por sí mismo ni en nombre de nadie más... _

Azrael despertó repentinamente, con un fuerte dolor en la nuca, quizá por la postura incómoda en la que había estado durmiendo. La isla estaba cada vez más lejos, pero aún eran visibles los edificios de Rodorio. No había dormido tanto como creyó al principio, tal vez sólo unos diez o quince minutos, el dolor debía ser por la tensión acumulada.

"No es momento para relajarse, aún tengo que encontrar a los otros" pensó.

-¿Te desperté?

Raquel estaba frente a él, ofreciéndole una lata de gaseosa. Momento, ¿cuándo había pasado del "usted" al "tú"? Había sido en algún momento entre encontrar a Raziel como aparecido de la nada y subir al ferry. Ahora lo recordaba: había tratado de oponerse a que Raquel los acompañara y había perdido la discusión. Con un suspiro, recibió la lata con la mano izquierda, sólo para descubrir que no podía usar la otra mano para abrirla: tenía el brazo atrapado bajo el peso de Raziel, que se había apoyado en él al quedarse dormido. Ella sonrió y le ayudó a abrir la lata.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

En silencio, contemplaron un rato la isla. El ferry no tardaría en llevarlos hasta el continente, donde quién sabe lo que les estaría esperando.

-¿Me dirás qué significa ese papel que te dio mi hijo? –preguntó Raquel de repente.

¿Por qué no? Ya sabía casi todo... Azrael se las arregló para dárselo sin incomodar a Raziel, que sólo murmuró algo entre sueños y abrazó con más fuerza el libro que tenía consigo cuando se reunieron. Raquel estudió con atención el dibujo a lápiz de un ángel arrodillado, con la cabeza baja y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

-Es muy bonito, ¿pero qué es?

-Es la figura que remataba mi báculo... la persona que le dio esto a Raziel me envía un mensaje con el dibujo, quiere que sepa que recuperará el ángel y me lo hará llegar.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Esa figura ha estado siempre conmigo, significa mucho para mí.

-Ya veo, ¿y esa persona que dices que cuidó a Raziel...?

-Es una amiga, o al menos eso quiero creer. No le gusta intervenir directamente en los asuntos del Santuario y tampoco con el conflicto entre los Ángeles y las Sombras, tiene su propia misión... pero a veces me ayuda... y a veces no.

-Suena como que no sabes mucho de ella.

-No es alguien en quien confíe plenamente, pero al menos cuidó a Raziel, por esta vez ha hecho algo bueno.

-¿Y recuperar tu ángel de oro es algo bueno o algo malo?

-Oricalco. Y no tengo idea de si es bueno o no. Muchas buenas intenciones han creado verdaderos desastres. Hablando de buenas intenciones con un mal final...

-No me iré a mi casa. Raziel me necesita.

-¿Y el resto de su familia no?

-Me casé demasiado joven y mis otros hijos ya son adultos, Raziel llegó cuando menos me lo esperaba. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme, trata de aceptar los hechos y te será más fácil enfrentar esa realidad.

-No me parece que sea lo más razonable, Raquel, usted no conoce las fuerzas a las que se enfrenta.

-Conozco mi propia fuerza y eso es más que suficiente, y deja de tratar de hacerme entrar en razón, suenas como... vaya, acabas de hacerme recordar por qué me he divorciado dos veces.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía... lo de la segunda vez, quiero decir.

-Fue cuatro meses después de que te llevaras a Raziel, su padrastro no aguantó la presión. Quería que desistiera. Él no lo logró convencerme de abandonar la búsqueda y tú no vas a convencerme de dejarlos solos en esto. He dicho.

-Pero...

-Ya basta. Alguien tiene que cuidar a los Ángeles.

Azrael no consiguió nada con qué rebatir ese último argumento, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¡¿Que Saori hizo... QUÉ? –gritó Seiya a un anonadado Geki.

-Lo que te dije: expulsó de la Orden al Maestro Keres. Y yo tampoco puedo creérmelo.

-¿Y nadie dijo nada?

-¿Qué íbamos a decir? Es la palabra de Atenea.

Seiya contuvo a duras penas una réplica desagradable, conciente de que Geki no se la merecía.

-¿No estaban Shiryu o Jabu por ahí?

-No.

-...¿Y Jorge?

-Tampoco. Por cierto, nadie ha visto a Jorge desde la reunión...

-Ya veo. Y Kiki y yo estábamos aquí abajo... nadie que hablara a favor de Keres, qué desastre. ¿Y ahora quién va a tomar el lugar del Patriarca? ¿Lilith?

-Sólo eso nos faltaría –dijo Kiki, mirando hacia el cielo como quien suplica misericordia-, una Matriarca.

-¿Qué, tienes algo en contra de eso? –preguntó una voz burlona-. ¿Cómo sabes que el mundo no andaría mejor si lo gobernáramos las mujeres?

Kiki saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a la amazona que se acercaba a ellos, una mujer joven, de largo cabello castaño rojizo, que vestía ropa de entrenamiento y usaba un antifaz de metal que hacía imposible adivinar el color de sus ojos.

-Piscis Austrinus Alfa, qué gusto. Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí. ¿Beta también vino?

-Como si tuviera otra opción –respondió otra amazona, de la misma edad que la primera y vestida de igual forma, como si fueran gemelas, sólo que la segunda era rubia y tenía el cabello corto.

-Bueno, ya que están aquí, tal vez puedan ayudarnos con lo más urgente –dijo Seiya, sin detenerse a saludar a ninguna de las dos-. Se nos han perdido dos niños, Alexander y Diana Nemo. El mayor tiene como diez años, su cabello es negro y viste una camiseta azul y un pantalón corto, de mezclilla. Probablemente está con su hermana menor, una niña de tres años y cabello castaño, ella lleva un vestido rosado...

-¿Nemo? ¿Nemo, como la familia de Marijose?

-Precisamente, Leonel está a dos pasos de volverse loco y no podemos encontrarlos...

-Dime, Seiya –preguntó la amazona rubia-, ¿se parecen a esos dos que vienen con Marijose y Misha?

Seiya volteó rápidamente para ver que Marijose se acercaba con los niños. Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, fue a avisarle a los demás que se suspendía la búsqueda.

Mientras contestaba los saludos de los caballeros y amazonas, Marijose no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor con algo de inquietud, Leonel no debía estar muy lejos y tenía tres o cuatro preguntas que contestar.

Cansada de tener que ver todo desde abajo, Diana le pidió a Misha que la alzara. El muchacho titubeó un instante y luego le pidió permiso a Marijose para complacer a la niña. La madre no pudo evitar impresionarse un poco, Diana no solía ser tan confiada con alguien a quien acababa de conocer, era cierto que Misha tenía un don especial para tratar con los niños, pero aún así le asombraba la facilidad con que se había ganado a la pequeña, que reía alegremente luego de que Misha la sentara sobre sus hombros.

-¿Cómo se llama eso? –preguntó Diana señalando un mural de brillantes colores en el que estaban representadas las ochenta y ocho constelaciones. Misha se separó un poco del grupo para ir diciéndole los nombres de cada figura.

-¿Este?

-Lince.

-¿Este?

-Ballena.

-¿Este?

-Lobo.

-¿Este?

-León.

La pequeña se quedó mirando con fijeza al león del mural, que estaba hecho con trocitos de piedras de colores y tenía pequeñas líneas de oro en la melena.

-Lindo –dijo finalmente-. ¿Cuál es Misha?

La segunda amazona de Piscis Austrinus alcanzó a escuchar esa pregunta e inmediatamente se planteó otra: ¿cómo era que una niña de tres años recién llegada al Santuario sabía que uno de los animales del mural le correspondía a Misha? Entre tanto, Misha había encontrado a los dos osos y señaló al más pequeño.

-Este soy yo.

-No... –Diana señaló a otra parte del mural, donde aparecía Orión-. Ese es Misha.

Alguien dejó escapar una risita, era Lilith, que había llegado hasta ellos sin que nadie lo notara, Misha la miró, frunciendo el ceño, como preguntándole qué era lo gracioso.

-Dime, preciosa, ¿tú sabes cuál soy yo? –preguntó Lilith

Sin titubear, Diana señaló una mariposa.

-Tú.

Lilith parpadeó desconcertada, había visto el mural muchas veces, pero nunca había notado la mariposa... se acercó un poco más para verla con detalle, pero en ese momento el insecto salió volando, era una mariposa real. Diana rió y aplaudió.

-Qué interesante –dijo Beta acercándose-. ¿Y tú también estás en el dibujo, Diana?

-¡Diana! ¡Alex!

Leonel corría hacia ellos, seguido por Seiya. Diana lo saludó agitando una mano y olvidándose por completo del mural.

Cuando llegó hasta el grupo, Leonel sonrió nerviosamente al sentir que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él.

-¿Qué opinas? –susurró Alfa al oído de Beta.

-Si no es el original, es una fotocopia demasiado buena... –fue la respuesta.

Lilith decidió no perder un detalle de lo que dijeran o hicieran esas dos a partir de ese momento. Después de todo, Jennifer de Piscis Austrinus Alfa y Ana de Piscis Austrinus Beta habían conocido a Aioria de Leo cuando los tres eran simples aprendices en el Santuario.

* * *

-Creo que no tengo habilidad para esto –murmuró Ginsei, aguantándose un bostezo.

-Sigue hasta que termines –replicó Nachi-. No te estoy pidiendo una obra maestra, sólo que termines lo que empezaste.

-Pero no tengo talento ni habilidad para las artes manuales.

-Como ya te dije, no te estoy pidiendo una obra de arte, no tienes que esculpir ese marfil para que otros lo vean, es algo que tienes que hacer para ti misma. Solo será valioso en la medida en que exprese la verdad de tu alma.

Ginsei levantó el trozo de marfil para que le diera la luz.

-Mi alma es un pedazo informe de comillo de elefante, bastante arañado por una gubia y sin ninguna gracia.

Nachi contempló la pieza. En verdad el resultado parecía arte abstracto, con la salvedad de que la idea original había tallar una tortuga.

-Tal vez la gubia no es el instrumento más adecuado para ti. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo mejor con otra herramienta?

-¿Cómo qué?

Nachi tomó una nueva pieza de marfil, la sostuvo de modo que Ginsei pudiera verla con todo detalle y encendió su cosmos, el marfil desapareció dentro de un destello de luz y cuando Nachi apagó su cosmos, lo que había en su mano era una perfecta miniatura de un caballo al galope. La joven lo contemplaba boquiabierta.

-¿Maestro, usted hace eso... con su cosmos?

-Sólo cuando tengo prisa. Prefiero hacer las cosas a mano, así fue como aprendí a tener paciencia. Y creo que tú puedes aprender de la misma manera.

-¿Cómo?

-Sigue usando la gubia, talla el marfil hasta que tenga una forma reconocible para ti, no importa lo que opinen los demás al respecto. Ya veremos si después de eso has ganado algo de control sobre ti misma, eso es esencial para cualquier cosa que vayas a intentar después.

-Sí, Maestro.

Ginsei siguió arañando aplicadamente el marfil, Nachi se permitió una media sonrisa. Sí, era una niña entusiasta, faltaba averiguar si podía ser constante en lo que emprendiera.

* * *

-Supongo que vienes a decirme lo decepcionado que estás conmigo por mis últimas decisiones –dijo Saori al ver que Shun se acercaba a ella, acompañado por Andy y Terry.

-Hace tiempo que dejé de esperar algo de los demás. No, no voy a cuestionarte por abandonar a Keres justo cuando más te necesitaba. Este nunca fue su lugar, de todos modos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que en catorce años que tengo de conocerlo, nunca me pareció que estuviera a gusto en el Santuario. Pero lo que quiero es hablar contigo acerca de ese colegio. ¿Es bueno?

-Ahí estudió Lilith.

-Entonces habrá que resignarse –dijo Terry, con un suspiro algo melodramático. Shun le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero el muchacho estaba distraído contemplando una mariposa y no lo notó.

-Pensé que podría contar contigo para hacerle esto menos duro a los demás.

-No me estoy oponiendo.

Saori empezó a sentir algo de inquietud, pero no lo demostró.

-Al final van a agradecérmelo, estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para todos aunque ahora parezca despótico.

-El tiempo lo dirá. En fin, Terry partirá con los demás como lo has dispuesto, pero necesito llevar a Andy primero a la isla de Andrómeda.

-¿Por qué?

-Va a reclamar su armadura y quiero que lo haga antes de tener que separarme de ella.

-¿Qué? –Saori miró alarmada a Shun y luego a Andy, que estaba apoyada contra una columna con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato- ¿Tan pronto?

-Mi padre era más joven que yo cuando realizó la prueba de Andrómeda –le recordó Andy.

"Un argumento irrebatible" pensó Saori.

-Está bien. Pero tan pronto como hayan terminado con eso, Andy irá al colegio.

-Así se hará... ¿Puede acompañarnos Ginsei?

-¿Eh?

-Tu hija sigue con su propósito de entrenar con todos los caballeros, imagino que no le hará mal ser testigo en la prueba, por lo menos verá a lo que se enfrenta como aprendiz de amazona.

-Está bien.

* * *

**China**

* * *

Anmael logró llegar hasta su habitación y encerrarse en ella, reprimiendo a fuerza de rabia los deseos de gritar por el dolor. Después de tanto tiempo, no conseguía acostumbrarse a los golpes de Agniel, pero el orgullo le ayudaba a no darle la satisfacción de oírlo quejarse.

La Sombra Roja había montado en cólera al saber que Anmael había dejado marcharse a Shiryu y Mylagros, y además les había permitido llevarse a Gabriel, y esta vez no estaba Lilith para defenderlo, cosa que Agniel había aprovechado ampliamente, cuidando eso sí de no golpearlo en la cara, no fuera a ser que Lilith regresara inesperadamente y se diera cuenta de que el resto de las Sombras seguía tratándolo exactamente como el primer día.

No le había dado oportunidad de justificarse siquiera, de decirle que sabía que Gabriel regresaría por su propia voluntad y que probablemente volvería acompañado por Azrael. Nada de eso era algo que le importara a los otros, no eran capaces de ver más allá de sus propias mezquindades. Los odiaba tanto a todos...

Resbaló poco a poco de la pared en la que se había apoyado hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente, cada una era como una gota de fuego corriendo por sus mejillas.

Sabía que lo odiaban. En mil quinientos años sólo les había resultado útil dos veces, para realizar el trabajo sucio que los demás no se atrevían siquiera a considerar, pero que era indispensable en alguna que otra ocasión. Por eso lo conservaban, pero lo odiaban tanto como él a ellos. De la misma manera que odiaba a los Ángeles. Y a Lilith.

Araquiel, Agniel, Asbeel, Azael, Exael, Tamiel.

Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel, Raguel, Raziel, Azrael.

Lilith.

Todos pagarían por cada una de sus lágrimas. Era algo que había jurado desde los primeros años, y se lo prometía a sí mismo cada vez con más frecuencia. Un día no muy lejano iban a arrepentirse por todo lo que le habían hecho pasar. Todos.

**

* * *

Isla de Andrómeda **

* * *

Ginsei probó la cadena maravillada. El brazalete se ajustaba a su muñeca con suavidad, pero también con solidez. Contempló con curiosidad el metal, de una tonalidad gris que era casi blanca, y en algún momento le pareció ver infinidad de estrellas bajo una delgada capa cristalina. La ilusión de que podía traspasar la primera capa del brazalete y tocar las estrellas era tan fuerte que Ginsei tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse en otra cosa.

-Precioso, ¿verdad? Es el metal más antiguo de las 88 armaduras. Las auténticas cadenas del sacrificio de Andrómeda, forjadas por el mismo Hefesto.

-Extraordinario. Eh... oye, Andy... he notado que tu padre no lleva hoy esas muñequeras que usa siempre... ¿tiene algo que ver con la prueba?

Andy sonrió a medias.

-Él no las usa por ningún motivo ceremonial o algo así, es para esconder las cicatrices que tiene en las muñecas. Cuando regrese a soltarte, mírale con atención la parte interior de las manos.

-¿Cicatrices? ¿Es por las cadenas? Shiryu me contó que una vez Seiya estaba a punto de caer a un precipicio y que tu padre lo detuvo con las cadenas de Andrómeda, pero los Caballeros Negros los estaban atacando a los dos y la fricción de las cadenas hizo que a tu padre le sangraran las manos...

-No. es por lo que pasó cuando murió mamá.

Andy volvió a concentrarse en su meditación, dejando a Ginsei todavía más intrigada que antes.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Shun las había llevado a ambas a la isla y ese día Andy anunció con toda calma que estaba lista para la prueba. Ginsei había ayudado a Shun a encadenarla a las rocas del sacrificio, pero no habían terminado todavía cuando un muchacho de la aldea en la que estaba la pequeña casa que había pertenecido a Albiore llegó a avisarle a Shun que tenía una llamada. Había tiempo más que suficiente para ir y volver antes de que subiera la marea, así que Shun ajustó el segundo brazalete a la muñeca de Ginsei para satisfacer la curiosidad de la muchacha, atendería la llamada, regresaría a soltarla, terminarían de preparar a Andy y esperarían en el acantilado...

Habían sido veinte minutos realmente largos e intrigantes para Ginsei. Andy no hablaba mucho, pero cada frase era un nuevo misterio. Y Shun se estaba tardando.

De pronto se dio cuenta que se había vuelto a quedar fascinada contemplando el brazalete quién sabe por cuanto tiempo. Andy seguía meditando con los ojos cerrados y en silencio... ¿Entonces, qué la había sacado de su ensimismamiento?... Al sentirlo de nuevo, miró a su alrededor. Había sido el agua. Una tercera ola volvió a empaparle los zapatos, el mar estaba alcanzando las rocas del sacrificio...

-Andy...

Silencio...

-¡Aaaaandy!

-¿Sí?

-La marea está subiendo.

-Mmm...

-¿Andy?

-¿Sí?

-¿No se está tardando un poco tu papá?

**Continuará... **

**

* * *

Intercapítulo 4: los deberes de un padre**

**Extracto de una carta de Alberto Reyes a Jean-Michel Beaumont **

* * *

Me preguntas si sigo teniendo dudas. La respuesta es sí. Están aquí, son las mismas de siempre y no cambian, no aumentan ni disminuyen y por eso a veces resulta fácil esconderlas en un rincón de la mente y olvidar que existen, pero están ahí y no se mueven para nada. Sé que no se irán nunca.

¿Recuerdas aquella vez que discutimos y yo te dije que no comprendía de dónde sacabas valor para encarar a tus hijos? Me respondiste que probablemente del mismo sitio donde sacaba yo valor para enfrentar a mis alumnos. Han pasado tres años de eso y todavía a veces me despierto en la noche preguntándome si podría haberte contestado con otra cosa que no fuera el silencio. Jean-Michel, yo no he sido capaz de enfrentar a mis alumnos. No me refiero a Javier y Josué, a ellos no los veo como alumnos, son los amigos que encontré después de, en cierta manera, regresar de entre los muertos, y ellos sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo cuando me pidieron que los entrenara, habrás notado que ninguno de los dos me llama "maestro". Cuando te digo que no he sido capaz de enfrentar a mis alumnos, estoy hablando de June, Shun, Reda, Spica, Mirach, Zaniah... los que viven, los que han muerto... los que dejé morir, los que abandoné a su suerte... y los que dejé sufrir algo peor que la muerte. Esos jóvenes a los que sólo pude darles ideales y luego dejé que el mundo los destruyera sin levantar una mano para evitarlo.

¿Sabías que les enseñé filosofía? No quise entrenar sólo sus cuerpos, sino también sus mentes. Tuve que hacer milagros para conseguir que leyeran los clásicos entre una sesión de combate y la siguiente. Pensé que lo había logrado, que les había enseñado a pensar y cuestionar lo que estaban haciendo, pobre iluso. Casi puedo imaginar tu expresión cuando leas esto, deja que me explique un poco mejor.

Una vez tuvimos una pequeña guerra de citas célebres. Creo que fue entonces cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que había cometido un error. La filosofía no les había enseñado a abrir sus mentes a las opiniones de los demás, sólo les había dado argumentos para endurecerse en sus posiciones.

Luego el cielo cayó sobre nuestras cabezas y ellos no estaban preparados para afrontarlo.

Soy responsable por lo que hicieron Reda y Spica. Soy responsable por lo que pasó con Mirach y Zaniah, que estarían mejor muertos que pasando por lo que sufren ahora, soy responsable de las muertes de los demás. No los preparé para lo que los esperaba más allá de la isla.

Por eso me asusta lo que estamos haciendo. Estamos guiando a tres jóvenes a una nueva guerra y no sé si mi parte en esto está bien ejecutada.

Mi conciencia me dice a gritos que no estamos haciendo lo correcto, que no podemos hacer un bien sirviendo al mal. Que no podemos salvar el Santuario aliándonos con el enemigo. Que no podemos traer la paz a través de una guerra. Que jurando lealtad a Ares hemos traicionado a Atenea.

Entonces recuerdo lo que me dijiste aquel día, cuando empezaba a recuperarme después de la batalla contra Milo de Escorpión y Afrodita de Piscis. "Aquel que no es un estorbo para el Mal, es uno de sus cómplices". Entonces me digo a mí mismo que tal vez haya una esperanza, que podremos salvar los ideales de la Orden aunque tengamos que servir a Ares para conseguirlo... tal vez me engaño a mí mismo precisamente porque sé que nunca habría sido capaz de volver al Santuario y mirar a Shun y June a los ojos y confesar que les fallé, como maestro, como amigo... como padre...

Y ahora, mientras te escribo, puedo oír a Javier y Josué riéndose mientras nos preparamos para algo que sé que me destrozará el corazón, si aún me queda algo que no esté hecho trizas todavía. No deseo volver a la Isla de Andrómeda en estas circunstancias, pero lo haré, porque necesito que ellos dos estén presentes cuando desate el infierno sobre todo lo que amé, en nombre de algo que no creo que pueda ser salvado. Necesito que estén presentes para que sepan que no todo es risas. De toda esta maldad, espero que salga algo bueno para ellos dos, que son lo único que me queda.

Con todo eso a cuestas, créeme que te entiendo cuando dices que no quieres que tus hijos se enteren de lo que está pasando. Pero no puedes impedir que tomen su propio camino. A veces pienso que si yo hubiera sido un mejor padre, tal vez June jamás habría sido una amazona, pero la verdad es que si yo hubiera sido un mejor padre, ella habría decidido libremente si quería o no ser una amazona, fui yo quien escogió su destino y ese fue mi error más grande. No cometas esa torpeza. Deja que ellos escojan y prepáralos para lo que el mundo enviará en su contra, pero por encima de todo, apóyalos, no importa lo que decidan.

Aún estás a tiempo de poder mirarlos a los ojos y asegurarte de que están preparados para enfrentar la tormenta que se aproxima. No basta con haberles enseñado a sobrevivir. Y ya sean o no caballeros, hay que asegurarse de que sepan luchar con la vida misma.

Porque la vida puede ser la más dura de todas las guerras, en especial durante la paz.


	9. Andrómeda

**nueve**

**Andrómeda**

**

* * *

Restaurante "La Alfombra", Rodorio**

* * *

"Jorge"

Instintivamente, miró hacia el espejo del bar, esperando descubrirla ahí. Pero sólo vio su propia imagen. Tampoco sentía su voz como la vez pasada. Y entonces reconoció ese tipo de comunicación: Marin le estaba hablando por medio del cosmos.

Casi había olvidado cómo se sentía eso.

"¡Marin! ¿En dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?"

"En Italia"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo hizo Keres para enviarte hasta ahí?"

"Me hizo venir, sin embargo, no es él quien me retiene, creo que solo pretendía mantenerme lejos unos días, pero confió en la persona equivocada. No puedo explicártelo ahora. Necesito que vengas a buscarme. Quiero que te reúnas con Junta y Sheena y que los tres vengan al Vaticano"

"De inmediato"

"Gracias... ¿Jorge?"

"¿Sí, Marin?"

"Si una bola de nieve rueda por la ladera de una montaña convirtiéndose en una avalancha... ¿cómo harías para detenerla antes de que llegue al final del camino?"

"¿Qué? No te entiendo... ¿Marin?"

Pero Marin ya no respondió más.

Salió de su ensimismamiento para descubrir a la dueña del restaurante mirándole con una sonrisa preocupada.

-¿Está bien, Jorge?

-Sí, nada más estaba pensando. A veces cansa –bromeó él.

Ella tenía una libreta de hojas blancas sobre el mostrador y continuó trazando un dibujo a lápiz mientras hablaba.

-Hace mucho que no veo a su novia por aquí, ¿está de viaje?

-Podría decirse. Pero regresará pronto.

-Me alegro. Es una persona agradable.

Jorge asintió, y luego miró con curiosidad el dibujo.

-Muy bonito. No sabía que dibujara.

-Soy una mangaka frustrada –sonrió ella-. Me la paso dibujando, en especial cuando el día se pone lento... Este es un edificio que vi una vez en el Vaticano. Una mansión, casi un palacio, que convirtieron en edificio de apartamentos. _Angelorum Angello_, "El rincón de los ángeles", así se llama...

Arrancó la hoja de la libreta y se la entregó.

-Para usted.

-Gracias... eh... ¿No lo va a firmar?

-Yo nunca firmo mis dibujos. Sería como admitir que la historia que cuentan está terminada –dijo ella antes de recoger sus cosas y dejarle el puesto al empleado que dirigía el local por las tardes.

Jorge se quedó mirando el dibujo. Era muy detallado... aquella mujer que aparecía dibujada asomándose a una de las ventanas... ¿era sólo su imaginación o se parecía a Marin?

* * *

**China**

* * *

Raquel contempló con asombro el Palacio de las Máquinas.

-Parece una colmena. Si las colmenas fueran negras, claro.

-Claro... –dijo Azrael, como si no la estuviera escuchando realmente.

Raquel pensó que el no ponerle atención cuando hablaba estaba volviéndose una costumbre para el ángel añil.

-¿Te importaría mucho explicármelo otra vez? –dijo ella, volteándose hacia su hijo.

-¿Explicarte qué?

-¿Cómo fue que estuviste escondido en una tienda durante varios días y no se te ocurrió preguntar el nombre de la persona que te ayudó?

El niño se sonrojó.

-Es que... era como si la conociera de siempre.

-Así es –intervino Azrael, dándole la espalda al valle, tenía que dejar de mirar la construcción del palacio para poder concentrarse en otra cosa-. La conoces desde hace unas cuantas vidas. Debe haber dado por hecho que recordabas su nombre, ya que aceptaste quedarte en su tienda.

-El paraíso de un otaku –suspiró Raziel-, deberías ver la colección de primeras ediciones que tienen ahí...

-¿En qué momento el menor de mis hijos se convirtió en un adicto a esas cosas? –protestó Raquel con voz lastimera.

-Eso quisiera saber yo –admitió Azrael-, confío en que para su próxima reencarnación ya haya superado esto.

-Lo dice el que coleccionaba miniaturas de marfil –gruñó Raziel.

Azrael dio un respingo.

-¡¿Recuerdas eso?

-¡Claro! Tenías una colección enorme, todo un cuarto en la casa de tu padre estaba lleno con figuras de esas, recuerdo un colmillo de elefante completamente tallado con una escena del Ramayana... y cuando Agniel incendió la aldea, casi lloraste por una figurita de unos cuatro centímetros que representaba un hada, me parece que era tu favorita... y luego, cuando tuvimos que escapar a Versalles a toda carrera, dijiste que tal vez estabas a tiempo todavía para recuperarla y Miguel se enfureció tanto que creí que bajaría del caballo y... Oye, un momento, eso fue... ¿En Francia, en el siglo XVII?

Raziel tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, abrumado al darse cuenta de que la colección de marfil de Azrael estaba en algún momento dos o tres reencarnaciones en el pasado.

-Esa vez tú fuiste el último en recordar... los otros tuvimos que secuestrarte a ti...

-Ha sido la única vez en que tú fuiste mayor que yo. Bueno, me alegra ver que finalmente te estás adaptando –dijo Azrael, ignorando el hecho de que su hermano parecía a punto de desmayarse-, tal vez sea por la cercanía de las Sombras, tu percepción debe estar afinándose.

-Sí, lo que tú digas...

"Si no fuera tan trágico, resultaría cómico ver a estos dos..." pensó Raquel.

-Y entonces, la dueña de la tienda, ¿es algo... como ustedes? –preguntó, tratando de regresar al principio de la conversación.

-No, no es un ángel. No sabemos qué es exactamente, pero todo indica que pertenece al círculo gris.

-Perdona mi ignorancia... ¿pero que diantres es eso?

Azrael buscó una ramita y dibujó en el suelo tres círculos entrelazados.

-Bueno, imagina que el Santuario de Atenea está en el punto donde se cruzan estos tres círculos.

-Ajá.

-Cuando eres un ser humano, puedes pertenecer a una raza, a un país, a una cultura o una religión. Cuando eres una criatura del mundo mágico, puedes pertenecer a uno de estos tres círculos: el blanco, el negro y el gris. Raziel y yo formamos parte del círculo blanco. Como sabes, la luz blanca es la unión de todos los colores del espectro, mientras que el negro...

-Es la ausencia de color, lo opuesto al blanco.

-Correcto. Pero también es lo opuesto a todos los colores. Blanco y Negro no pueden ser considerados buenos o malos por sí mismos, ya que solamente son opuestos, y los miembros de los círculos no pueden ser considerados buenos o malos según su naturaleza sino solo según sus acciones. El círculo gris tiene elementos de ambos. No está en oposición con ninguno de los dos, pero tampoco está a favor de ninguno de los dos. Es la neutralidad o el equilibrio... o la apatía suprema, depende del punto de vista.

-Y las Sombras forman parte del círculo negro.

-Así es. Bueno, como te iba diciendo, el Santuario de Atenea está en un punto en el que convergen los tres círculos. Esto se da en cualquier sitio de poder: las pirámides, Stonehenge, Jamir... Normalmente, prevalece el círculo negro o el blanco y ese lugar de poder pasa a ser un sitio de Luz o de Sombra, pero en el Santuario ha habido un equilibrio perfecto desde hace miles de años, es un sitio igualmente bueno para el Bien o para el Mal, y de hecho allí han ocurrido igual número de milagros que de atrocidades. Es uno de los pocos lugares del mundo en el que los tres círculos pueden actuar libremente en igualdad de condiciones... a menos que alguien desee convertirlo en un lugar de Luz o de Sombra, lo cual implica cuando menos una pequeña guerra sagrada.

-¿Y si quieren convertirlo en un sitio de equilibrio?

-Nunca se ha dado –intervino Raziel-, los integrantes del círculo gris jamás han tratado de imponerse, sólo están ahí y observan, nunca actúan directamente...

-Hasta ahora –señaló Azrael-, la dama de los dibujos te ayudó a esconderte. También me mantuvo informado de muchas cosas mientras estuve en el Santuario, su esposo ha estado vigilando que Marin esté a salvo, y por lo que me dijo ella, él mismo se encargaría de defenderla si hubiera peligro, algo completamente inusual tratándose del círculo gris. Nunca había visto que tomaran la iniciativa.

-Pero... ¿quiénes son el círculo gris?

-No lo sabemos. Si formaran parte del círculo blanco sabríamos por lo menos qué son; si formaran parte del círculo negro sabríamos por lo menos qué _no _son. Pero así... pueden ser cualquier cosa: dioses, demonios, hadas... humanos incluso. Se dice que al principio del tiempo eligieron no tomar partido en la lucha entre el Bien y el Mal, a menos que su intervención significara el fin del conflicto.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Yo también quisiera saberlo.

Volviendo a contemplar el valle, la voz de Azrael se hizo más lejana.

-Ellos observan y aguardan. Eso fue lo que me dijeron los Primordiales la única vez que me atreví a preguntarles por el círculo gris.

-Recuerdo que los Ancianos les tenían más miedo que a Lilith –dijo Raziel de repente-, Hielo decía que eran más peligrosos que nadie. Lo que no recuerdo es por qué decía eso.

-Yo tampoco.

* * *

**Casa de Sagitario**

* * *

-¡Lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera, pero no de ti, Seiya Kido!

-Verena...

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?

-Verena...

-¡¿Acaso vas a dejar que Lilith se salga con la suya? ¡Yo no voy a enviar a mis hijos a un internado!

-Verena...

-¡¿Vas a disponerlo todo sin siquiera considerar mi opinión? ¡Sei... mphmph!

Con la calma de la desesperación, Seiya había abrazado a su esposa para darle un beso. Al principio ella había tratado de empujarlo, pero después de unos instantes se relajó un poco y le devolvió el beso. Seiya la abrazó con más fuerza, hablándole al oído.

-¿Escuchas?

-¿El qué? No se oye nada...

-Precisamente, como cuando estábamos recién casados...

Verena empezó a sonrojarse.

-¿Aceptaste esta tontería para tener vacaciones de los niños?

-No exactamente, pero creo que podríamos considerarlo un beneficio colateral. Lo hice por otras razones.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-¿Conoces algún druida en Inglaterra? Alguien que sea de toda confianza, a quien pudiéramos recomendarle a Mitsu-chan y Rhia-chan.

-Pues... sí... ¿por qué?

-Estuve hablando con la directora del colegio, la Hermana Catherine. Podemos designar a una persona para que visite periódicamente a nuestros niños, los domingos, por ejemplo, sólo para comprobar si están bien, y se me ocurrió que un druida podría ser una buena influencia, en especial para Mitsumasa...

Sin soltarse de sus brazos, Verena se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Seiya Kido... ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que tu único hijo varón haga amistad con un druida? ¿Estás insinuando que quieres que aprenda de un druida? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

-Tú me has dicho más de una vez que el chico tiene las condiciones necesarias para ser un druida.

-Y tú me respondías que también tiene las condiciones para ser un caballero.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

-Admito que me ilusionaba la idea de que fuera un caballero. Pero tú yo sabemos cuál es la razón por la que él ha estado entrenando.

Verena asintó.

-Andreia.

-No quiero que Mitsu-chan arruine su vida por un amor de adolescente.

Eso hizo que la sacerdotisa de Danna enarcara una ceja.

-¿Debo entender que hablas por experiencia propia?

-Verena...

-No, en serio, Seiya. ¿Por qué no me dices de una buena vez qué es lo que te tiene tan mal?

Seiya suspiró. La llevó de la mano hasta las gradas de la entrada, se sentaron en el umbral y la abrazó de nuevo, dejando que ella apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

-Antes de conocerte, estuve muy enamorado...

Guardó silencio, como si no supiera qué más decir.

-De Saori –apuntó Verena.

-¿Ya lo sabías?

-¿Había alguien que no lo supiera? –respondió ella, con voz traviesa-. No fue tan terrible admitírselo a tu esposa, ¿verdad?

Él volvió a suspirar. Era cierto que se le había quitado un peso de encima, pero aún faltaba.

-A veces pienso que ella también me quiso... pero no podía ser.

-¿Porque ella era la diosa y tú, un caballero?

-Sí. Y también porque ella era la heredera de una gran fortuna y yo, un huérfano recogido de la calle. Y también porque teníamos temperamentos muy similares, discutíamos con o sin motivo, con tanta frecuencia y en tal forma que si hubiéramos tratado de formar una relación probablemente nos habríamos destruido mutuamente. Luego llegó Ginsei... fui el último en enterarme de eso.

-Creí que se los había dicho a todos al mismo tiempo.

-No fue así. Se lo dijo a todos los que estaban en el Santuario, pero una semana antes nos envió a los Cinco a diferentes universidades. Nos separó, nos alejó y luego dejó caer la bomba en el Santuario, y nosotros lejos y tan contentos, sin enterarnos de nada, hasta que Jabu nos llamó por teléfono uno a uno. Le tomó más de un mes reunir valor para hablar conmigo. Él sabía lo que yo sentía. Nunca he podido dejar de pensar que ella pudo haber tenido la delicadeza de decírnoslo... de decírmelo... antes de enviarnos lejos. Ahora veo que es típico de ella no mirar de frente a la persona a la que teme lastimar, pero entonces solo podía sentirme traicionado. Así que me tomé la libertad de no avisarle que me casaría contigo y sólo invité a los otros cuatro, a Marin y a Jabu.

-Fue por eso que Ikki dijo que se trataba de una fiesta de exiliados –dijo Verena, reflexivamente.

-¿Eso dijo? Creo que tenía razón. Si tú no hubieras existido, creo que me habría convertido en un solterón amargado, como Jabu.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Ikki concentró su cosmos y lo lanzó hacia la ladera de la montaña.

El derrumbe que provocó con eso tuvo una respuesta: la tierra se estremeció y el retumbo que venía del volcán pareció ser un eco de lo que acababa de hacer el Caballero.

El volcán volvía a entrar en actividad. ¿Es que no se estabilizaría nunca? La isla ya se había sumergido casi por completo en una ocasión, para volver a formarse días después gracias a una erupción. Como un fénix renaciendo del fuego. Pero una erupción no era una buena idea. No en ese momento. No podía ponerse a pensar en planes de emergencia y la posibilidad de tener que dirigir una evacuación justo entonces, no cuando su niña estaba perdida.

Con una terquedad que parecía ser su sello personal, había negado siempre que Fénix fuera muy importante en su vida. Estaba consciente de que no engañaba a nadie con eso, pero no sabía expresarse de otra manera. Él no era como Shun, que en cualquier momento abrazaba a sus hijos sin ningún motivo, aunque tuviera que aguantarse las protestas de Terry y aunque a Andy pareciera tenerle completamente sin cuidado toda muestra de afecto. Alguien había comentado una vez que ellos dos harían bien intercambiando sus respectivas familias. Impensable. Después de todo, Fénix lo había elegido a él.

Era muy poca la gente de la isla. Me refiero a los auténticos isleños, había un grupo realmente importante de lo que Ikki llamaba "fuereños", personas que habían ido llegando después del renacimiento de la isla. Muchos eran empleados de la Fundación, otros eran científicos que se sentían maravillados por la oportunidad de estudiar la isla, algunos eran soñadores que pensaban que ahí encontrarían lo que buscaban, ya fuera la paz interna o el inicio de un mundo nuevo. Y Fénix.

La niña que llegó después de la tormenta, entre los restos de lo que aparentemente debió ser un barco en algún momento. Sin nombre ni pasado y a la que ninguna familia de la isla había podido retener más allá de unas cuantas semanas... hasta que había decidido quedarse con el Caballero.

Ikki sabía que los isleños lo apreciaban y que respetaban su soledad, los fuereños lo consideraban simplemente un ermitaño y lo dejaban tranquilo. Fénix lo llamaba su padre.

Y tras esa larga ausencia, se daba cuenta de que la chiquilla realmente era su familia.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estás? –gritó de pronto.

Hubo mucho más eco de lo que esperaba y se sintió repentinamente avergonzado, sería mejor que nadie se enterara de ese desplante.

Demasiado tarde. Alguien bajaba con bastante dificultad la ladera de su zona de entrenamiento. El hombre, de unos 25 años y largo cabello negro, no parecía acostumbrado a lo abrupto del terreno, eso lo descartaría como nativo de la isla aunque Ikki no conociera personalmente a todos y cada uno de los isleños. Tal vez era un empleado de la Fundación. Tal vez le traía noticias de Fénix.

Exael estuvo a punto de bajar rodando por la ladera en más de una ocasión. Apretando firmemente los labios, se concentró tanto como pudo en mantener el equilibrio, sin notar a Ikki hasta que se encontró a salvo en tierra firme. Ya faltaba poco para llegar al sitio de donde provenía la señal.

Hora de ajustar cuentas y llevar a los once Guerreros del Zodiaco Chino al lugar de donde no deberían haber salido nunca...

-¿Busca a alguien? –preguntó Ikki.

Oh, genial. Un nativo. Exael sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ikki frunció el ceño. Para ser alguien que no buscaba a nadie, el desconocido parecía muy seguro de la dirección que seguía. Hacia la ladera sur del volcán. ¿Un geólogo despistado? Esos abundaban como la mala hierba... claro que en la isla casi no había hierbas ni buenas ni malas...

-No es un buen momento para acercarse al volcán. La actividad se está haciendo más frecuente en estos días y podría expulsar materiales en cualquier momento –señaló.

Exael se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

-¿Con cuál equipo de investigación viene? –preguntó Ikki, mientras calculaba que esa no era la conducta de un geólogo por muy despistado que fuera. No conocía a ninguno que se aventurara solo en tiempo de alerta de erupción. Lo mejor que puede hacerse con una montaña capaz de convertirse en un infierno de lava y gases venenosos es tenerle respeto. Mucho respeto.

-¿No me escuchó? –insistió el Caballero de Leo-. Es peligroso acercarse más.

Se estaba volviendo una molestia y Exael estaba de prisa. Con una sonrisa que había despertado el terror en cientos de corazones, Exael volteó a mirarlo. Lilith no había prohibido expresamente que eliminara a alguna molestia ocasional...

* * *

**China**

* * *

-Bueno, y entonces, los otros dos círculos... ¿Quiénes están en el círculo negro, por ejemplo? –preguntó Raquel.

Estaban bajando por un estrecho sendero que conducía hacia el palacio. Azrael iba rompiendo en pedazos cada vez más pequeños la ramita que había usado para dibujar los tres círculos.

-Ares, el dios griego de la Guerra Apasionada. El rival y, de alguna manera, complemento de Atenea. Los conflictos con su media hermana se han convertido en leyenda incluso entre los mismos dioses y daría cualquier cosa por poder demostrar que la hija predilecta de Zeus no es mejor que él.

-Pero Ares fue derrotado hace años –apuntó Raziel.

-Derrotado, pero no muerto. Y cuando hablamos de dioses, hasta la muerte es relativa. Recuerda que él y Hades eran aliados desde la era del Mito y la derrota de Ares fue anterior a la muerte de Hades.

* * *

En Italia, México y la Isla de Andrómeda, los servidores de Ares sintieron una corriente helada pasar cerca de ellos. Todas las conversaciones cesaron al mismo tiempo.

-Se diría que un ángel acaba de pasar por aquí –comentó Misty, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

-Tiamat, la Madre Dragón de los babilonios. Ella ansía que toda la Creación sea destruida para regresar al origen de los tiempos y reposar en la oscuridad eterna. Sus hijos y servidores, una horda de demonios como no puedes imaginártelos, harán hasta lo imposible por complacer a su madre. Y disfrutarán con la destrucción del universo.

En Rodorio, Vanessa hizo una apresurada reverencia al descubrir que Tiamat acaba de materializarse frente a ella.

-¿Has tenido suerte, hija mía?

-Me temo que no, Madre y Señora. Perdí la pista de los ángeles que estaban en el Santuario.

-En tal caso, mi niña, quizá será mejor que intentes aproximarte al Santuario y sus tesoros por otro camino.

-¿Cómo?

-Esa jovencita que es tu aprendiz y servidora...

-¿Deidre?

-Ella precisamente, deliciosa ironía... una hija de las hadas al servicio de mis hijos... Envíala al Santuario, ella podrá traerte el talismán que necesito.

-Sí, Madre y Señora.

Instantes después de que desapareciera Tiamat, Vanessa sintió una corriente helada. Intrigada, miró a su alrededor. Las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, ¿de dónde había venido el frío?

* * *

-Poseidón. No puedo decir que pertenezca demasiado al círculo negro, pero él ha estado opuesto a Atenea en muchas ocasiones, aunque la haya ayudado un poco en contra de Hades.

* * *

En Italia, Julián Solo se estremeció al sentir una corriente helada que agitó un poco las cortinas del salón. Su esposa lo miró, interrogante. Él sonrió e hizo un gesto tranquilizador, debía haber sido sólo su imaginación aquella voz lejana que parecía haber pronunciado su nombre.

* * *

-Las Sombras. Desde el principio del tiempo han sido nuestros enemigos y lo seguirán siendo hasta el fin de los días, a menos que nos destruyamos unos a otros antes de eso.

* * *

En Italia, Grecia, la Isla de la Reina Muerte y China, siete Sombras estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué tendré la impresión de que alguien estaba hablando de mí? –murmuró Araquiel.

* * *

-Puede que hayan otras fuerzas en el círculo negro, pero no sabría decirte sus nombres, esos son los únicos que he visto de frente.

-¿Y el círculo blanco?

-Nosotros. Atenea...

-¿Nadie más?

-Danna, la diosa madre celta, y la Madre de las Plantas, una diosa menor del Tíbet.

-No pareces muy satisfecho con tus aliadas.

-Es que no son mis aliadas –replicó Azrael-, que estemos dentro del mismo círculo no significa que no estemos luchando entre nosotros. A decir verdad, nuestras luchas son lo que nos debilita más frente a la Oscuridad.

-¿Cómo lo que pasó en el Santuario? ¿Tu ausencia pone en peligro a Atenea?

Azrael sacudió la cabeza.

-Ella tiene a sus Caballeros, aunque Lilith esté entre ellos...

-No suenas muy convencido, permíteme que te lo diga. ¿Cómo sé que no dices eso sólo para tranquilizarme y tranquilizarte a ti mismo?

-... Hablas como mi madre...

-He tenido un poco de práctica.

-Si vas a decirle algo, será mejor que se lo digas todo –señaló Raziel-, o te lo sacará poco a poco, y te advierto que no he podido ocultarle nunca nada.

-Tú _jamás_ has sido capaz de mentirle a nadie.

-Estoy esperando, Azrael.

El Ángel Añil se detuvo un momento, con la mirada fija en el palacio.

-El Santuario está dividido. Saori no ha sabido sanar las heridas que había ahí antes de que ella llegara, al contrario, ha hecho que sean cada vez más profundas. Bastará un empujón para que todo se derrumbe. Y no es un simple empujón lo que va a recibir el Santuario cualquier día de estos.

Reanudando el camino, Azrael dejó escapar una última frase con un tono lleno de amargura.

-Será una verdadera avalancha.

**

* * *

Isla de Andrómeda**

* * *

Shun se dirigió a la roca del sacrificio a paso vivo. Tenía que soltar a Ginsei y terminar de ajustar las cadenas de Andy antes de que empezara a subir la marea.

Una presencia lo sobresaltó. No era una presencia extraña, pero había estado tanto tiempo olvidada en un rincón de su memoria que no creía posible volver a percibirla. Se quedó congelado, mirando al hombre rubio que estaba entre él y la playa.

-... ¿Maestro Albiore?

-Hola, Shun.

Su primer impulso fue correr hacia él y darle la bienvenida. Veinte años atrás, no habría dudado un segundo en hacerlo, pero no se movió de su sitio.

Había alguien más ahí, un hombre de cabello gris en el que además eran notorios algunos mechones blancos, y dos muchachos como de la edad de Andy. Estaban cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no intervenir en la conversación.

-Lo habíamos dado por muerto, Maestro.

-Lo sé. Has hecho un buen trabajo aquí.

Albiore miró a su alrededor. Las profundas cicatrices de la isla casi habían sido sanadas gracias al esfuerzo de sus pobladores, algo que Shun se había encargado de dirigir. Su antiguo maestro parecía realmente satisfecho con lo que veía, pero Shun se sentía inquieto. ¿A qué se debía ese regreso, justo en ese momento?

-Tengo entendido que hoy se realizará la prueba de Andrómeda.

-Debo ir a desatar a alguien –dijo Shun, dando un paso al frente.

-¿Desatar? –dijo uno de los muchachos que acompañaban al hombre de cabello gris-. ¿No debería ser precisamente lo contrario?

-Sí, Javier, así es... –dijo Albiore-. Lo siento, Shun, esto no puede esperar.

Hostilidad. Shun identificó de imediato la emoción que provenía del hombre de cabello gris... que le resultaba familiar en una forma un tanto nebulosa. De los jóvenes emanaba curiosidad con más fuerza que otra cosa. Y de Albiore...

...de Albiore no podía percibir nada...

* * *

-¿Esto será algún tipo de broma? –se quejó Ginsei, el agua le llegaba ya a las rodillas.

-Tranquila, no tardará mucho en venir por ti.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Qué podría detenerlo? Aparte del fin del mundo, claro.

Ginsei sonrió. Cierto, Shun no la dejaría ahí, encadenada...

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

-He ahí un marido oprimido –señaló Jabu al ver pasar a Seiya con los paquetes de la compra.

-Ven aquí y ayúdame, arácnido despreciable –replicó Seiya-. Hoy hay más invitados de la cuenta y me vendrá bien una mano.

-Vamos, Sagitario, eres mitad animal de carga, deberías poder tú solo.

-O me ayudas, o te olvidas de cenar en mi casa.

-Eres un malvado extorsionador, ¿lo sabías?

-Y tú un pobre miserable que no soporta comer lo que cocina y aprovecha la debilidad de mi esposa hacia los animales sin dueño. Toma esta bolsa y gánate el sustento.

-Enseguida, "Bwana". Pero creo que es una crueldad que un centauro le imponga semejante carga a un pobre insecto.

-No eres un insecto, so ignorante, eres un arácnido. Pero si no te sientes capaz de aguantar esto, apelaremos a tu antigua constelación. ¿Cuál era? Ah, sí, esa que parece un burro.

-Prefiero que lo describas como burro que como cabra, como hizo tu hijo cuando tenía dos años.

-No es culpa mía que a Mitsu-chan le haya parecido que el unicornio del mural tenía aspecto de cabra...

-¿Y cómó sé yo que no fuiste tú el que le enseñó eso con toda la malsana intención?

-Paranoico.

-Y para colmo de males, tengo que esforzarme para pensar en mí mismo como "Jabu del Escorpión", en mi mente sigo siendo "Jabu del Unicornio".

-Ah, el símbolo de la eterna pureza y la castidad. ¿Es por eso que sigues soltero, Jabu? –replicó Seiya con una sonrisa sarcástica-. ¿O es el carácter del escorpión lo que te impide tener una relación duradera?

-Piénsalo un poco: como escorpión soy uno de los pocos animales que pueden morir por su propio veneno, ¿en serio crees que puedo sentirme a gusto estando a solas conmigo mismo? Debe ser el lado del unicornio lo que me mantiene solo y despreciado, después de todo, además de al perfecto caballero también simbolizaba la vida monástica, la pureza, la inocencia...

-Cualidades que no creo que tengas.

-Las tengo, pero daría cualquier cosa por poder perderlas.

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo, era la misma conversación de siempre, punto por punto, y terminaba siempre en la puerta de la cocina, donde ambos se esforzarían por ayudar a Verena, quien terminaría echándolos de ahí por inútiles.

-En serio, Jabu, el que el unicornio sea un emblema de la soledad no te obliga a pasar solo el resto de la vida. Y créeme, tú eres un auténtico Escorpión.

-Gracias –replicó Jabu sin asomo de sonrisa-. Acabas de hacerme recordar algo. ¿Sabías que durante el siglo XVI abundaban las falsificaciones de cuernos de unicornio? Se vendían con propósitos medicinales... y una prueba para averiguar si el cuerno era auténtico o falso era poner una muestra en un recipiente con escorpiones, si después de cuatro horas los escorpiones estaban muertos, el cuerno era legítimo... como puedes ver, siendo el antiguo caballero del Unicornio y el actual caballero del Escorpión, lo único que puedo hacer es autodestruirme o declararme una falsificación.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza, suspirando. Su amigo/enemigo de toda la vida parecía estar más deprimido que de costumbre.

-Bueno, pensemos en ti como unicornio, entonces. Habrá que buscarte una doncella de corazón puro que te haga recostar la cabeza en su regazo...

-Para que seis o siete cazadores me ataquen por la espalda y me dejen yerto y frío ahí mismo...

Seiya pensó que tenía la respuesta perfecta para eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de decirla y cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad ya la había olvidado. El caso es que Jabu caminaba mirándolo a él mientras discutían y no vio a la joven ciclista que avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos dos.

Verduras frescas y latas de conservas volaron por los aires.

Gracias a la velocidad de la luz, Seiya se las arregló para atrapar una docena de huevos antes de que tocaran el suelo, pero al hacerlo tuvo que soltar la bolsa que cargaba y el resultado fue la rotura de una botella de vino.

Jabu, por su parte, estaba en el suelo, aturdido y preguntándose cómo era que de repente había alguien sobre él.

-¡Aychispasperoquétorpesoy! ¡Losiento! ¡Lolamento! ¿Telastimé? ¿Nodicesnada? ¡Ohcielos! ¿Estaráinconciente? ¡Yonoqueríahacerledaño! ¡Fueunaccidente! –la chica hablaba tan rápido que Seiya no podía diferenciar las palabras.

Ninguno de los dos caballeros estuvo muy seguro después de cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas, pero, tras conseguir una nueva botella de vino, terminaron llegando a la casa de Sagitario acompañados por una joven rubia llamada Deidre.

* * *

I**sla de Andrómeda**

* * *

Esmeralda saltó del barco al muelle antes de que hubiera tiempo siquiera de asegurar las amarras.

-Vaya que tenía prisa –murmuró uno de los turistas que estaban abordo.

La muchacha corría por las estrechas calles de lo que había llegado a ser una pequeña ciudad en los últimos años y se encaminó a una parte que los isleños no solían mostrar a los visitantes. A decir verdad, se dirigía a un lugar que quedaba en dirección opuesta al sitio que en las guías turísticas aparecía como el lugar de la leyenda de Andrómeda y Perseo... ella iba al lugar correcto, al sitio que los isleños consideraban sagrado y que sólo los herederos de Cefeo, Casiopea, Cetus, Perseo, Pegaso y Andrómeda (es decir, esos seis Caballeros de Atenea y sus respectivos aprendices) podían visitar.

"Piénsalo" le había dicho Shun aquel día, al proponerle matrimonio, "¿por qué no visitas a tus padres y luego me das tu respuesta?"

Y ahora ella corría apretando los puños. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que Andy iba a optar por la armadura? ¿Por qué había tenido que enterarse por una llamada de Lilith?

* * *

"Menos mal que Esmeralda y Terry no están aquí" pensó Shun "sabía que algo malo iba a suceder hoy, el que Andy reclamara su armadura no podía ser fácil de ninguna manera, pero no esperaba nada así".

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que se proponen? Debo estar presente cuando mi aprendiz enfrente el sacrificio de Andrómeda, y además hay una jovencita que no debe involucrarse y a la que tengo que soltar antes de que suba la marea.

-Es una pena –replicó Albiore-. Estos dos jóvenes que me acompañan son mis aprendices, ya han aprendido todo lo que podía enseñarles... y nuestro Amo ha determinado que realicen hoy su prueba.

-Los felicito sinceramente –respondió Shun con dignidad-. Siendo aprendices de mi Maestro, son mis hermanos de armas, aunque tengo la impresión de que no pertenecemos a la misma orden, de otro modo, sabría quiénes son. ¿Debo suponer que su prueba debe realizarse aquí, el día de hoy?

-Así es. El Amo ha decidido que Javier y Josué demuestren su valía desafiando a un Caballero de Atenea.

-Oh...

Al parecer, se refería a él.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Exael hizo las señas correspondientes a "por favor, vete", con lo que consiguió que Ikki frunciera el ceño y se cruzara de brazos.

-Será mejor que venga conmigo a la ciudad...

Ikki se detuvo, había algo que no le agradaba en la sonrisa de Exael.

De pronto fue conciente de un susurro similar al de un enjambre de abejas, miró intrigado a su alredor, recordando que en toda la isla no había suficientes flores para mantener una sola colmena. Entonces advirtió que los labios de Exael estaban moviéndose.

El zumbido se elevó.

Eran palabras.

-_Polvo, ceniza y sombra... _

El suelo empezó a vibrar. ¿Una erupción? No. Podía percibir de alguna manera que la causa del fenómeno era el susurro de Exael.

-_Días idos y pasadas glorias.  
No hay barrera que detenga  
el paso de las horas.  
El tiempo corre y muere,  
la vida para todos se agota... _

* * *

**Isla de Andrómeda**

* * *

Javier atacó con un grito que a Shun le pareció totalmente innecesario. "Eso sólo sirvió para ponerme sobre aviso", pensó mientras esquivaba al muchacho sin casi tener que moverse de su lugar.

El otro muchacho se había quedado cruzado de brazos, evaluándolo de la misma manera en que él los estaba evaluando a ellos. "Ese debe ser el cerebro del equipo" pensó Shun mientras seguía esquivando los golpes de Javier sin ningún problema. Ni siquiera tenían armaduras y probablemente tendría que pasar por la pena de humillarlos venciéndolos con facilidad, no había tiempo para ponerse a jugar... interrumpió sus propios pensamientos al darse cuenta de que estaba asumiendo demasiadas cosas en muy poco espacio. No tenía manera de saber qué tan buenos eran realmente y lo único cierto era que tenía prisa.

Javier dejó de atacar y volvió a colocarse junto a su hermano. ¿Había sido sólo una sesión de calentamiento? Shun los miró interrogante.

El hombre del cabello gris habló por primera vez.

-Javier de Eris y Josué de Harmonía. ¡Demuestren ser dignos de llamarse Berserkers de Ares!

Shun sintió el poder de dos armaduras que habían estado ocultas dentro de sus urnas hasta ese momento.

"Eris y Harmonía, las hijas de Ares y Afrodita..." se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de recordar todo lo que pudiera al respecto "Eris es la diosa de la Discordia, ella es quien inicia los conflictos, mientras que su hermana Harmonía es quien pone fin a las guerras..."

Ginsei tomó tanto aire como pudo un segundo antes de que la ola la cubriera. A su lado, Andy había empezado a brillar con una luz que fluctuaba del banco al rojo y de vuelta al blanco. Podía darse cuenta de que estaba inquieta... Ginsei más bien estaba aterrorizada.

Javier atacó de nuevo, esta vez empleando las dos espadas de la armadura color sangre que vestía. Todo parecía indicar que aplicarían su versión del mito: Eris realizaría la parte más pesada de la batalla y Harmonía pondría fin... rematando a la víctima.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

**

* * *

-**_Sea mi voz el respirar de la Tierra,  
quede mi nombre escrito  
en cada huella... _

La voz de la Sombra Violeta definitivamente era el sonido más horripilante que había escuchado en su vida. Ikki no podía hacer más que mirarlo fijamente, incrédulo, mientras Exael cambiaba ante sus ojos. La ropa corriente que llevaba fue reemplazada por una armadura negra con detalles violeta.

_-y que no haya secreto alguno  
que mis palabras no contengan. _

Ni siquiera fue capaz de sentirse sorprendido al verlo extender sus alas. En cierto modo resultaba adecuado que aquel ser tuviera la apariencia de un ángel destructor.

_-Sombras de ira y fuego,  
rastros de hambre y peste,  
el destino de quien escuche  
el susurro de las Sombras  
no es otro sino... _

Exael no alcanzó a completar el último verso. Algo lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza con tanta fuerza como para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Cayó de bruces.

-¡Ya cállate y no fastidies! ¿Quién fue el ignorante que te hizo creer que eres poeta?

Ikki parpadeó, sorprendido. A unos diez metros de ahí, estaba una joven vestida con algo que parecía ser una armadura dorada... y que acababa de acertarle a Exael con una piedra.

Exael se puso en pie, llevándose una mano al lugar donde había recibido la pedrada, miró luego sus dedos, manchados con algo de su propia sangre e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Fénix había tenido demasiado atrevimiento...

* * *

**China**

* * *

Araquiel entró a la habitación de Anmael sin llamar a la puerta; tampoco se molestó en intentar esquivar el oso de peluche que su sobrino le lanzó al verlo entrar, con la mala puntería de siempre.

-Fallaste por medio kilómetro, ¿ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien, ratoncito?

-¡Déjame tranquilo! –protestó Anmael, antes de hundir la cabeza en una almohada, lo cual provocó que el resto de lo que dijo resultara incomprensible, pero Araquiel tenía una idea más o menos exacta del mensaje.

-¡Levántate! ¡No vas a quedarte aquí mientras los demás trabajamos como burros!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes no sepan trabajar de otra manera!

-¡He dicho que...!

Anmael se sentó en la cama, sujetando firmemente la almohada contra su pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –interrumpió-. Si soy tan inútil como siempre me estás diciendo, ¿por qué no puedo encerrarme aquí sin ser una molestia para nadie?

-Eres una molestia por el simple hecho de respirar. Hay intrusos en el valle y quiero que tú investigues.

-¡Apenas puedo moverme! Agniel me pegó otra vez y no pienso salir así...

-¡Me tiene sin cuidado lo que te haya hecho! –replicó Araquiel, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba haciendo una nota mental para tener una seria "conversación" con Agniel en cuanto consiguiera encontrarlo.

-¡Vaya si lo sé, probablemente hasta le habrías ayudado!

Araquiel sonrió suavemente, se acercó con calma y le dio una cachetada.

-Ve a investigar quién entró al valle, por favor –dijo, dándole un tono irónico a sus palabras.

Anmael se frotó la mejilla lastimada mientras se mordía el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas. Lentamente, se puso en pie y salió sin decir palabra.

Quienquiera que hubiera sido tan torpe como para acercarse al palacio iba a pagárselo...

* * *

**Isla de Andrómeda**

* * *

Esmeralda sintió un escalofrío mientras seguía corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el poder. Era una presencia terrible y oscura, con los relámpagos de furia roja que le habían enseñado a temer desde pequeña.

Sus maestros le habían hablado muchas veces de los peligros que encontraría a lo largo de su vida y uno de tantos era el poder de los Berserkers de Ares, que llenaban con su locura de guerra todo lo que tocaban. No eran como los caballeros que había aprendido a admirar, los que ponían su honor por encima de todo y hacían del combate un arte. Ni como los guerreros de la diosa celta Nemain aún en medio de un éxtasis de guerra. Ni eran como ella. Los Berserkers luchaban por placer y su sed de sangre era contagiosa... "contaminante, como una peste viva que recorriera la Tierra" había dicho uno de sus maestros una vez. Y ahora ella corría justamente hacia uno de los poderes que siempre había tratado de evitar.

Shun estaba ahí, siempre a la misma distancia (unos cuantos centímetros) del filo de dos espadas manejadas por un muchacho que gritaba como un salvaje y atacaba con lo que en apariencia era furia ciega, pero Esmeralda sabía que en realidad se estaba controlando... para tratarse de un Berserker. No tardaría mucho en caer en la locura de guerra y entonces sí que resultaría peligroso. Y había otro además.

Reconoció las armaduras por los diseños que había visto durante sus años de estudio.

Eris y Harmonía.

La lógica, el entrenamiento y su misión pedían a gritos que se alejara lo más posible antes de que se metiera en un problema del que no pudiera salir...

Shun casi perdió su concentración al percibir un cosmos aproximándose hacia él. No podía voltear a mirar de quién se trataba porque descuidaría su guardia frente a Javier, pero sabía que no le era hostil. Y le resultaba familiar, aunque nunca lo había sentido activarse.

Javier retrocedió frunciendo el ceño ante la figura de luz blanca que había llegado junto al Caballero deslizándose más que corriendo, como si fuera más ligera que el aire.

-¡Cazadora Blanca! –gritó furioso-. ¡Nadie te ha llamado!

-¡Hijo de Ares, no tienes derecho a atacar a alguien que está bajo mi protección!

Shun trató de no sorprenderse. ¿Así que Esmeralda era eso en realidad? ¿Una Cazadora Blanca? Vestía enteramente de blanco. El arco que empuñaba y la flecha con la que apuntaba al corazón de Javier eran blancos también...

-Esmeralda... –murmuró.

-Cazadora Blanca –Albiore la saludó con una reverencia, mientras hacía retroceder a Javier-. Tu presencia nos honra, pero no ha sido requerida. Es privilegio del dios Ares señalar contra quién combatirán los Beserkers en su primera batalla y los Primordiales, a quienes sirves, siempre han respetado eso. Te ruego que no interrumpas nuestra ceremonia. Veo que eres una de las descendientes de Aire y Luz, y no quisiera enemistarme con ellos teniendo que matarte por tu atrevimiento.

Esmeralda no aflojó ni por un segundo la tensión del arco, que ahora apuntaba a Albiore.

-¿Desde cuándo a un servidor de Ares le importa la opinión de los Primordiales?

Una mano sujetó su muñeca, mientras otra le arrebataba la flecha. Esmeralda miró con asombro a Shun.

-No te preocupes por mí –dijo Shun, soltándola y devolviéndole el arma-. Estaré bien, tú ve a ayudar a las niñas. Ginsei está encadenada a las rocas del sacrificio, tienes que ir a soltarla ahora mismo.

¿Cómo era posible que Ginsei fuera capaz de meterse en semejante problema? Esmeralda asintió y echó a correr hacia la playa.

La marea había cubierto por completo las rocas del sacrificio.

Ya Ginsei había dejado de gritar llamando al Caballero de Virgo. Es un poco difícil gritar bajo el agua...

-Es todo un privilegio que una Cazadora Blanca se preocupe así por ti –dijo Albiore, con aire reflexivo-. ¿Hace mucho que la conoces?

Shun estuvo a punto de reírse. Albiore trataba de mantener una conversación normal con él mientras su estudiante atacaba como loco. Aunque también podría considerarlo un elogio de su parte, ya que ambos sabían que podrían hablar durante horas sin que Javier fuera capaz de alcanzarlo. El muchacho era bueno, pero le faltaba demasiado para poder igualar la velocidad de un Caballero de Oro y él estaba empezando a disfrutar el combate...

En ese momento se sintió horrorizado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Estaba disfrutando el combate.

Entre una estocada y la siguiente, consiguió mirar a Albiore a los ojos. Era eso, el propósito de aquel ataque en apariencia desorganizado y sin sentido era hacerlo caer en un estado similar a un éxtasis.

Pues no iba a funcionar.

El Caballero de Virgo empezó a elevar su cosmos.

_

* * *

¿Qué edad tendría cuando sucedió? ¿Trece? ¿Quince años? En aquel tiempo la esperanza de vida era muy pobre y Helena había sido raptada por Teseo cuando sólo tenía diez años. Sí, Andrómeda debe haber sido muy joven entonces. Quizá tanto como yo. _

_ Mientras me preparaba para el sacrificio (es decir, toda mi vida) medité muchas veces sobre lo que debe haber sentido cuando se lo dijeron. _

_ La leyenda dice que aceptó la muerte con resignación. _

_ Yo me preguntaba si habrá sido cierto. _

_ Estaba consciente de que un monstruo la devoraría viva, o bien se ahogaría cuando subiera la marea, cualquiera de las dos cosas bastaría para dejar satisfechas a las nereidas. Puesto que no podían desmentir a Casiopea, ya que decía la verdad al afirmar que su única hija era más bella que las divinidades del mar, lo más sencillo era destruir a la mortal que se atrevía a sobresalir del montón. Lógica de dioses griegos. _

_Cuando mi padre me contó esa historia por primera vez, estuve a punto de exclamar "¡qué peligroso es ser bonita!", creo que le habría hecho gracia escuchar eso, pero no pude decirlo. Siempre he sido así, me gustaría poder bromear, Dios,... el mismo Terry a veces mezcla un chiste entre todas sus frases amargas... pero no es ese mi papel. A mí me corresponde mantener la calma mientras el universo se derrumba, aunque con ello me prive de tantas cosas. _

_Siempre estar lista para lo peor, esa ha sido mi actitud toda la vida. _

_¿Lo "peor" para lo que me he estado preparando siempre irá a ser más difícil que eso? _

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

-¿Fénix?

Ikki no sabía si alegrarse o enfurecerse.

-¿Dónde has estado?

Fénix calculó que le tomaría horas explicarle que ella y diez personas más habían estado escondiéndose en la isla con ayuda de Deyanira y que había combinado sus cosmos para encubrirse de modo que él no pudiera detectarlos. Así que sólo se encogió de hombros sacando un poco la lengua. El tipo que estaba en medio de ellos dos parecía peligroso y además estaba molesto. Hubiera jurado que una piedra lanzada con la fuerza que había empleado bastaría para dejar inconsciente, si no es que muerto, a alguien normal...

Exael recuperó algo de su dignidad y le dio de nuevo la espalda a Fénix.

-_Luego me ocuparé de ti, chiquilla majadera._

-¡No soy una chiquilla! –protestó Fénix.

-_Chiquillo, entonces..._

Fénix lanzó una segunda piedra, que Exael esquivó y estuvo a punto de acertarle a Ikki.

-Ups.

La Sombra se elevó en el aire y los contempló desde una respetuosa distancia... sonriendo de nuevo.

-_La niña quiere jugar con los grandes... espero que no llores cuando salgas lastimada..._

La extraña voz de Exael le resultaba demasiado molesta. Era tan irritante...

-¡Baja aquí, cobarde! –gritó ella.

Estuvo a punto de darle gusto, pero entonces advirtió a los otros diez jóvenes vestidos de dorado que se acercaban para protegerla. Le atraía la idea de probar su poder con todos, pero Lilith los quería ilesos...

Exael remontó el vuelo alejándose, ya habría tiempo...

Ikki miró al grupo y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Dulce María... ¿Hay _algo _que quieras decirme?

La muchacha le devolvió una media sonrisa, enrojeciendo al darse cuenta de que todos los demás habían escuchado a su padre llamarla por "ese" nombre... ¿Por dónde comenzar las explicaciones?

* * *

**Isla de Andrómeda**

_

* * *

Creí que enfrentaría esto sola, no esperaba tener que ver a Ginsei chillando y retorciéndose mientras el agua nos cubre a las dos._

_ Se ha hecho daño con el brazalete en medio de un ataque de pánico... mis sentidos están exaltados en este momento y puedo sentir su sangre en el agua. Puedo sentir su miedo. Es tan intenso que supera al mío. _

_ No sabía que un ser vivo pudiera sentir con tanta fuerza. _

_ No puedo concentrarme en lo que debo hacer para romper las cadenas. No con su terror a mi lado y el agua a nuestro alrededor transmitiéndome sus sensaciones de miedo y muerte. _

_ No debe ser así. _

_ No debo dejar que su miedo me alcance. _

* * *

Albiore consideró que finalmente su antiguo alumno estaba listo para luchar.

Shun estaba frente a Javier, las manos juntas, los ojos cerrados. A su alrededor, su cosmos iba estabilizándose en la figura de una mujer alada que sostenía una hoz y una espiga de trigo, las muñecas ceñidas por brazaletes, de los cuales colgaban unos pocos eslabones de un par de cadenas rotas.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? –murmuró Javier.

-El pequeño Shun dejó de ser el representante de Andrómeda, la Virgen Cautiva, ahora es el Caballero de Virgo, la Virgen Triunfante. Astrea, quien rompió las cadenas que la ataban a la Tierra para reclamar un lugar entre las constelaciones... –dijo Albiore.

-Para mostrar la esperanza a la humanidad y señalar el tiempo de la cosecha –concluyó Shun-. Aún pueden cambiar de opinión y marcharse.

-No –respondió Albiore.

Shun inclinó la cabeza unos instantes. Javier aprovechó para lanzarse nuevamente contra él, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Shun atacó.

-¡Sombra de los Nueve Cielos!

Como la onda expansiva de una explosión, nueve anillos de luz surgieron del Caballero de Virgo y avanzaron hacia los alumnos de Albiore, quemando la hierba y resquebrajando las piedras a su paso. Los gemelos lograron resistir el primero y el segundo anillo, pero cayeron de rodillas luego del tercero. Al verlo, Shun hizo que los seis restantes se disiparan sin tocarlos.

-Tomaste la iniciativa. Hace veinte años no habrías actuado así –dijo Albiore, con voz apagada.

-Entonces no tenía las responsabilidades que tengo ahora.

-Eras un caballero de Atenea. Sigues siendo un caballero de Atenea. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

-Atenea ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado. El universo ha cambiado. Y usted también, Maestro.

-Eso es cierto. ¡Eris! ¡Harmonía!

Los gemelos volvieron a ponerse en pie, esperando las órdenes del maestro.

-¡Los dos juntos!

_

* * *

Yo debo estar lista para ver venir los desastres. Siempre lo he estado desde el día en que Terry nació. _

_ Cuando mamá murió... creí que nada podría ser peor. _

_Papá se encargó de demostrarme que me equivocaba._

_ Ahora me doy cuenta de que debería haber tenido siempre eso presente, porque no se me ocurrió que podría suceder algo malo hoy. _

_ Me esforcé tanto para que no me afectara mi propio dolor ni el de los demás. _

_ Quizá me esforcé demasiado. _

_ Ahora que el mar nos cubre a las dos, sé cómo actuar ante mi propio miedo: lo reprimo, igual que siempre, pero no sé qué hacer con el miedo ajeno, el temor de Ginsei me aturde. Y no puedo romper las cadenas. _

* * *

Esmeralda llegó a la playa, preguntándose en dónde podrían estar las rocas del sacrificio. Sólo podía ver el mar, del cual no sobresalía nada...

-No deberías intervenir en una prueba de Andrómeda, aunque una de las aspirantes esté ahí por error, la otra perdería su derecho a la armadura si alguien ayuda ahora.

Esmeralda se detuvo en el borde mismo del agua, mirando con inquietud al hombre de cabello gris y blanco que había acompañado a Albiore y sus aprendices.

Lo había reconocido.

_

* * *

Si hubiera estado yo sola, no habría tenido problemas, habría recibido lo que me esperaba y vida y muerte serían bienvenidas por igual. Es Ginsei quien está sintiendo terror en mi lugar. Ella es la que lucha mientras yo permanezco inmóvil. Ella es la que se ahoga mientras yo ahorro mi aire. _

_ Ella es la que muere mientras mi cosmos empieza a arder. _

_ Mis ojos están abiertos, no sé en qué momento lo hice, siempre se me ha dificultado hacer algo así bajo el agua, pero esta vez lo hice sin problemas. Y veo a través del agua con tanta claridad como a través del aire. _

* * *

Sabía que ese rostro le era familiar y ahora recordaba dónde lo había visto. En el Palacio del Patriarca existía un salón dedicado a los Caballeros que habían muerto. Había ahí desde estatuas más antiguas que el Partenón hasta fotografías modernas, pero una serie en particular de retratos al óleo la había fascinado desde la primera vez que Shun la había llevado ahí.

Doce retratos con marcos dorados. Trece Caballeros. Porque el retrato que correspondía al signo de Géminis era una bella imagen de dos hombres idénticos entre sí y ella se había quedado mirándolos como hipnotizada mientras Shun le contaba lo que sabía acerca de los gemelos Saga y Kanon. El artista se había basado en algunas fotografías que conservaba una de las amazonas, y en los relatos de los que habían conocido a los hermanos antes del incidente del Cabo Sunión.

"Los pocos que sabían de la existencia de Kanon cuentan que estaban juntos siempre que podían y normalmente Saga rodeaba los hombros de su hermano con un brazo, justo como aparece en la pintura" había dicho Shun "eran muy unidos y solían decir en broma que si uno se lastimaba el otro era el que sentía el dolor. Cuando encontraron a su madre, todos se alegraron por ellos, pero luego empezaron a preocuparse, porque desde que Metis llegó al Santuario ellos dejaron de actuar como uno solo. Ya no eran un alma en dos cuerpos y más bien parecía que nadie los conocía realmente ni ellos se comprendían realmente entre sí..."

Pero aquel retrato que mostraba a dos hombres jóvenes de sonrisa serena tenía una diferencia capital con el hombre que estaba frente a Esmeralda: los caballeros del retrato tenían el cabello azul y los ojos verdes... y la persona que le ordenaba no ayudar a Andy y Ginsei tenía el cabello de un gris que habría podido tomar por blanco si no tuviera algunos mechones aún más claros todavía, y el iris de sus ojos era rojo como sangre...

Aquello sólo tenía una explicación.

-Mi Señor Ares –dijo, inclinando la cabeza, pero sin llegar a hacer una reverencia.

-Una joven culta –sonrió él-, no esperaba que alguien me reconociera.

-Por favor, no me detenga –dijo ella.

-Quédate donde estás a menos que quieras averiguar si un hada puede vencer a un dios con tan sólo las armas que traes contigo y un poco de buena voluntad. Los servidores de los Primordiales no tienen derecho a intervenir en los asuntos de los dioses griegos.

Esmeralda apretó el arco con tanta fuerza como para que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos. ¿Sería capaz de intentarlo? ¿Desafiar a Ares? ¿Dar el primer paso en lo que podría acabar siendo una guerra entre el dios griego y los Primordiales?

_

* * *

No lucho contra las cadenas. No son mis enemigas. _

_ No están aquí para retenerme. _

_ ¿Por qué de pronto estoy tan segura de eso? ¿Por qué de pronto sé con tanta claridad que las cadenas nunca retuvieron a la Andrómeda original? _

_ Las cadenas forjadas por Hefesto en la era del Mito... _

_Forjadas para Andrómeda..._

_ Siempre pertenecieron a Andrómeda... _

_ Porque su sacrificio fue voluntario... _

_ Ella aceptó el sacrificio de morir para salvar a su gente... _

_ Y los Caballeros y Amazonas que han estado bajo su protección todos estos siglos aceptaron el sacrificio de vivir... _

_ Ese es el secreto. _

_ Las cadenas no se romperán porque fueron forjadas para resistir una eternidad, y porque no necesito romperlas para estar libre. _

_ Aún encadenada, soy libre. _

_ Porque me pertenecen. _

_ Yo soy Andrómeda. _

* * *

-Yo...

Ares sonrió.

-Tú tienes tu misión en esta vida, pequeña, limítate a cumplirla... además... -un estallido de luz surgió del agua, haciendo que la sonrisa de Ares se ampliara un poco más-. Creo que las niñas que tanto te preocupaban se las han arreglado bastante bien sin ti.

Esmeralda contempló boquiabierta cómo Andy salía del mar, llevando consigo a Ginsei.

Andy tenía puesta la armadura de bronce.

Corrió a ayudarlas.

-¿Cómo es que una chica tan menuda puede ser así de pesada? –se quejó Andy.

-Debe ser por el agua que tragué –replicó Ginsei-. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estaba desconcentrada por tus gritos.

-¿Mis... _qué_?

Sí, las dos estaban bien. Unos aplausos lentos llamaron la atención de Andy, que levantó la mirada para descubrir a Ares a pocos metros de ahí. El cosmos de la joven amazona seguía ardiendo al máximo y sus ojos tenían aún parte de un brillo extraño.

-Señor de la Guerra... –murmuró.

-Veo que lo lograste a pesar de todo lo que tenías en contra. Permite que sea el primero en felicitarte.

-Gracias...

-Suenas desconfiada, Andrómeda. Espero que te alegre saber que me he esforzado en conseguir rivales dignos de ti. En este momento dos de mis Berserkers enfrentan su prueba final, como la que tú acabas de superar.

-Tus...

Antes de que Esmeralda pudiera decir una palabra, Andy había echado a correr.

-¡¿Por qué? –reclamó Esmeralda a Ares, que sonreía suavemente sin apartar la mirada de Andy mientras la joven se alejaba en dirección al combate.

-Ah, pequeña... –los brillantes ojos del dios se fijaron en los suyos, haciendo que apartara la mirada con espanto-. ¿Sabes qué es lo único que es más valioso para mí que una victoria?

-¿Una buena batalla? –aventuró el hada.

-Correcto. Espero que eso baste para aclarar tus dudas. He estado esperando durante siglos el momento en que los que se escudan detrás de la oscuridad se decidieran a actuar. Quiero ver qué tal se desenvuelve esta nueva Andrómeda. Tienes que admitir que su interpretación de las leyendas no puede menos que resultarme interesante, tomando en cuenta su origen.

Esmeralda procuró no responder.

Ginsei estaba demasiado ocupada recuperando el aliento como para prestarles demasiada atención. Aún así, alcanzó a entender que Andy estaba en problemas.

"¿Más todavía?" pensó mientras se ponía en pie y seguía maquinalmente las huellas de su amiga.

-¿Ginsei? ¿Pero qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?

Los pasos al principio vacilantes de la joven se habían transformado ya en una carrera cuando consiguió contestarle a Esmeralda.

-¡A ayudar a Andy!

**

* * *

Casa de Sagitario**

* * *

"Si de ti queda un solo rastro, habrá quedado demasiado" pensó Lilith con solemnidad un segundo antes de atacar el postre con la cuchara.

Sonrió divertida mientras saboreaba aquella delicia que podía permitirse muy de vez en cuando, por aquello de mantenerse en línea. El día había sido perfecto, o casi. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, una invitación a cenar en la Casa de Sagitario, algo que no rechazaría ni siquiera en mitad de una batalla, aunque no principalmente por la comida sino por la compañía.

La sacerdotisa de Danna que presidía la mesa no sentía mucho agrado por la Amazona de Perseo y era más que probable que en ese momento realmente la odiara, cosa que Lilith no ignoraba, pero era una verdadera dama y se las arreglaba maravillosamente para hacer que todos sus invitados estuvieran a gusto. A Lilith no le costaba imaginársela como mediadora en un conflicto grave o presidiendo una asamblea de druidas. El invitarla a cenar sin duda había sido un gesto muy diplomático que permitiría calmar los ánimos inquietos por la deposición del Patriarca, perdón, antiguo Patriarca, el envío de los niños a Inglaterra, el asedio constante de la prensa y los policías y la mirada fija del Gobierno griego, que tenían a Saori al borde de la crisis nerviosa. En la conversación de sobremesa, Lilith había puesto en claro sus puntos de vista y sus planes para el futuro del Santuario y se sentía confiada de los resultados. Los otros caballeros habían escuchado con calma, tal vez no por su voluntad, sino obligados por el respeto que debían a los anfitriones, habían expresado sus dudas y, sorprendentemente, se había llegado a algunos acuerdos. El Santuario volvía a estar en calma y Lilith brindaba por ello con una porción de cheese cake acompañado con fresas.

Y, de paso, podía examinar con atención a Leonel y aquella chica... ¿Deidre? que había llegado acompañando a Jabu, e incluso deslizar una o dos preguntas que la molestaban un poco desde hacía algún tiempo.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, empezó a prestar atención a la anécdota que estaba narrando Vega de Lyra.

-... así que de pronto Sheena se encontró con que dos personas tenían exactamente las mismas respuestas en el examen y no sabíamos cómo había pasado, porque estaban en extremos opuestos del salón y la pobre ya se iba a volver loca hasta que se le ocurrió revisar bien los nombres...

-Déjame adivinar: Ana y Jennifer –dijo Nachi, sonriendo.

-¡Premio para el caballero! Las muy chistosas se habían presentado a hacer el examen de inglés sólo para embromarla porque sabían que no las iba a reconocer sin los antifaces.

-Palabra que si lo que acabas de decir no es una contradicción... –señaló Lilith.

-Es totalmente serio –dijeron Ana y Jennifer al mismo tiempo-. ¿Alguna vez nos has visto sin los antifaces?

No, ni siquiera en ese momento. Las amazonas de Piscis Austrinus eran las únicas que seguían acatando la antigua regla de las máscaras, si bien las habían reducido a un par de antifaces. Los demás estaban acostumbrados a verlas así y no hacían preguntas, pero Lilith se moría por averiguar cuál era la razón de que siguieran usándolos. Si habían podido gastar esa broma, era señal de que no les resultaban indispensables... pero el rumbo de la conversación le daba la oportunidad de colar algo.

-Hablando de gente irreconocible... Vega, entre los papeles de la oficina del Maestro encontré unas referencias a un caballero que no conozco y que nadie parece haber visto nunca. La Señora Saori nunca lo había oído nombrar...

-¿Te refieres a la persona que el Maestro anota siempre como "Némesis E." en los informes? –dijo Vega con naturalidad.

Nadie parecía sorprendido, cosa que Lilith decidió archivar muy cuidadosamente en su memoria.

-Sí, ese es el nombre –"si es que eso puede contar como un nombre", añadió para sus adentros-. ¿Por qué no se reporta como los demás?

-Porque no pertenece al Santuario –explicó Seiya, que había oído con claridad aunque estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

-Ajá, la suya es una situación un tanto irregular, y no es un caballero, es una amazona –sonrió Vega, con la expresión de alguien que no quiere dar más explicaciones.

-¿Y cuál es su constelación? –preguntó Lilith, inocentemente.

El silencio se hizo incómodo, hasta que Vega contestó finalmente.

-Eridano.

Fue un milagro el que a Lilith no se le cayera la cuchara en ese momento. ¿Eridano?

-Pero esa es... era la armadura de Keres... –dijo, en voz baja.

-Te dije que era una situación irregular –repitió la jefa de personal del Santuario.

Lilith sonrió y no hizo más preguntas al respecto. Era evidente que no le iban a dar respuestas definitivas... por el momento. Siguió saboreando el postre y mirando a su alrededor, prestando atención a todas las conversaciones. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Alex y Diana.

La presencia de los dos niños había retrasado el viaje de los aprendices a Inglaterra, cosa que Lilith no estaba muy segura de si debía disgustarla o hacerla sentirse agradecida. La forma en que relacionaban con los aprendices esos dos que nunca habían estado expuestos a la influencia de un sitio de poder le había dado algunas claves de la forma en que se distribuían las corrientes mágicas y cómo afectaban a los aprendices, pero también la había dejado inquieta: los dos tenían un gran potencial que, si bien nunca se había desarrollado por la práctica, era casi palpable, lo sorprendente era que nadie más hubiera notado el aura de poder que los rodeaba. ¿O acaso los demás caballeros estaban disimulando?

Kirkelen, por ejemplo, era muy sensible a esas cosas y no había dicho ni media palabra al respecto.

Si Shiryu hubiera estado ahí... Ah, pero el Caballero de Libra había partido junto con el de Acuario "por asuntos personales", cosa que no le habría importado a ella de no ser porque esos "asuntos" estaban en China.

Y su valle privado estaba cerca de Rozan.

Además de que Shiryu nunca viajaba sin Mylagros y sin embargo ahí estaba la Amazona de Sculptor, protestando furiosa porque Geki había hecho un comentario sobre la diferencia de edad que tenía con su esposo, con el único propósito de hacerla enfadar. Geki reía a carcajadas ante la cólera de la joven, pero luego le dirigía una mirada seria a su aprendiz, que esa tarde mostraba una sorprendente falta de apetito.

Extraño, el siempre risueño Misha estaba algo triste esa tarde-noche y a medida que el sol se ocultaba, se iba poniendo más y más serio. Le había correspondido sentarse entre Rhiannon y Diana (Lilith apenas podía evitar una sonrisa por el contraste que daba un muchacho tan alto entre dos niñas tan pequeñas) y conversaba con ellas, Mitsumasa y Alex con naturalidad, intercambiando bromas y anécdotas, pero sin el brillo que lo caracterizaba. Una fugaz mirada le permitió descubrir una expresión preocupada en el rostro de Mitsumasa, el hijo de Seiya parecía haber notado también lo triste que estaba Misha...

Y de repente Terry empezó a toser, sobresaltando a todos e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lilith. Marijose, que era quien estaba más cerca de él, trató de ayudarlo, pero el muchacho le indicó con un ademán que no se acercara, al tiempo que se cubría la boca con una servilleta y abandonaba el comedor apresuradamente. Los gemelos fueron tras él y Rhiannon se disculpó para seguirlos un segundo después.

-¿Pero qué le habrá pasado? –dijo Seiya, frunciendo el ceño.

-Veré si necesita ayuda –murmuró Verena poniéndose en pie.

Lilith se encargó de que los demás reanudaran las conversaciones como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aprovechó la primera oportunidad para salir a buscarlos. Dejó que su instinto la guiara por los corredores de la Casa de Sagitario y encontró a los aprendices antes que Verena.

-¿Estás seguro? –decía Rhiannon en un murmullo.

-¿Crees que habría armado un escándalo semejante sólo para hablar con ustedes si no tuviera un buen motivo? ¡Es en serio, Rhia-chan, Andy está en problemas! –replicó la voz de Terry, desde un punto que quedaba en la oscuridad, de modo que Lilith sólo podía adivinar su silueta.

¿Qué clase de problemas serían?

Lilith no lo ponderó por más de un segundo, porque logró ver algo en la zona oscura donde estaba Terry que la hizo retroceder y alejarse lo más posible, no fuera a ser que los aprendices la detectaran.

Mientras hablaba de su hermana, los ojos de Terry tenían un brillo rojizo, como el reflejo de un fuego interior.

* * *

**Isla de Andrómeda**

* * *

Las dos cadenas giraban en espirales contrarias alrededor del caballero dorado y la amazona de bronce, formando un cerco impenetrable. De todos modos, los berserkers no dejaban de atacar, como si esperaban que la defensa se quebrara en algún momento.

Shun estaba preparándose para un segundo ataque, lo que hacía que la imagen de Virgo se dibujara con mayor nitidez en su cosmos. Andy también había encendido su cosmos, muy nítido también, aunque brillaba con menor intensidad que el de su padre, pero la figura que se formaba en el cosmos de Andy no se parecía a la que lo había protegido a él durante tantos años.

Andrómeda no estaba encadenada a una roca, sino que aparecía sentada en una inmensa flor de loto, con los ojos cerrados, en actitud de meditación. Sus manos, con las palmas hacia arriba, estaban sobre sus rodillas y en ellas reposaba una espada desenvainada. Las cadenas que colgaban de sus brazaletes estaban entrelazadas a lo largo y ancho de la espada y aparecían y desaparecían entre los pétalos del loto; alguien realmente observador tal vez habría podido apreciar que el cabello de la imagen de Andrómeda estaba adornado con lo que parecía ser una diminuta figura de Buda.

Ginsei contempló la imagen con admiración, un segundo antes de que Esmeralda la derribara.

-¡Quédate abajo! ¿Quieres que alguien te descubra? ¡Si esos dos te atacan, Shun y Andy tendrán que desprotegerse para ayudarte!

La muchacha sintió que enrojecía de cólera y vergüenza, Esmeralda tenía razón.

-Soy demasiado inútil... –murmuró quejumbrosa.

-Tal vez sea hereditario –dijo Ares, pasando junto a ellas sin dignarse mirarlas.

* * *

**China**

* * *

Ahí estaban. Justo como Anmael esperaba, habían llegado los Ángeles para rescatar a los prisioneros. Podía ver a Azrael y Raziel y... ¿y esa mujer que los acompañaba, quién era?

La Sombra Azul se encogió de hombros y se preparó para atacar.

* * *

**Isla de Andrómeda**

* * *

Efectivamente, los berserkers atacaron a Ginsei tan pronto como notaron su presencia. Esmeralda se dijo a sí misma que habría ocurrido de todos modos, ya que Ares sabía en dónde estaba, pero eso no era de ningún consuelo. Podría contenerlos el tiempo que les llevara olvidarse de los múltiples tratados por los cuales los servidores de Ares se habían comprometido a no atacar a los servidores de los Primordiales, y luego sus maestros no tendrían derecho a reclamar siquiera porque ella había tomado la iniciativa de defender a Ginsei, aunque no estaba bajo su protección.

Pero Shun y Andy ya se habían puesto en movimiento, eligiendo cada uno un adversario sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo.

La cadena redonda pasó a realizar sus giros alrededor del hada y la princesa, mientras Andy, fuera del círculo protector, se plantaba frente a Josué. Su primera intención había sido lanzar en su contra la cadena cuadrada, pero él se había acercado demasiado como para intentarlo. La amazona cerró el puño y lo golpeó en el pecho, con la intención de hacerlo retroceder.

El golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, o tal vez Josué lo estaba esperando, lo extraño fue que no contraatacó y Andy quedó a la espera de su reacción, mientras contemplaba con disgusto la huella de sangre que había dejado su mano sobre la armadura blanca de su contrincante. Con el rabillo del ojo, percibió movimiento a sus espaldas y volteó un instante para descubrir que también Shun se había herido al tratar de golpear las filosas aristas de la armadura de Javier. Una segunda huella de sangre, extrañamente similar a la que había dejado Andy en la armadura de Josué, se extendía ahora por la de Javier.

Las armaduras de los berserkers empezaron a brillar al mismo tiempo que absorbían la sangre que había caído sobre ellas.

Inmediatamente, los dos retrocedieron. Ares se adelantó hasta quedar a menos de dos metros de padre e hija y los saludó ceremoniosamente con su espada.

-Gracias.

Dicho esto, les dio la espalda para marcharse, Albiore, Javier y Josué saludaron en la misma forma y siguieron a su amo. Pero antes de que Albiore, que era el que cerraba la marcha, hubiera avanzado mucho, una cadena se enroscó en uno de sus brazos.

-Espera un momento, si no es mucha molesta –dijo Andy, con voz calmada-. Quisiera que alguien me explicara lo que ha sucedido aquí.

Ares intervino antes de que Albiore pudiera responder.

-Ha brotado la primera sangre y las _bear skirts_ de Eris y Harmonía han sido bautizadas en ella. Javier y Josué son ahora Berserkers a mi servicio. Con esto concluye su prueba. A menos que prefieras que tomen tu vida además de tu sangre. A mí no me molestaría.

Andy sonrió de un modo bastante ambiguo mientras hacía regresar su cadena.

-Mi Señor, prefiero dejar las cosas como están.

-Eso dicen todos los de tu clase, y luego son quieres luchan con más ahínco por conseguir un cambio. Saluden a mi hermana de mi parte.

-Así lo haremos –replicó Shun.

Un segundo después, Ares, Albiore y los gemelos habían desaparecido, como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí.

-¿Están bien ustedes tres? –preguntó Esmeralda con preocupación.

Shun la abrazó y la besó en la frente, teniendo cuidado de no mancharle la ropa con la sangre que todavía goteaba de la herida.

-Rasguñados y un poco humillados, pero estamos bien.

-Lo lamento –dijo Ginsei-, no habrían podido herirlos si yo no fuera así de torpe. Y ahora quién sabe qué clase de problema habré ocasionado.

-¿Todavía tienes esa pieza de marfil que te dio Ichi para que la tallaras? –preguntó Shun con aire distraído, mientras contemplaba a su hija, que había ido a buscar las urnas de las armaduras.

-Sí, señor.

-Bien, ve a casa, báñate, ponte ropa seca y sigue tallándola.

Ginsei quiso protestar, pero decidió que era mejor callar de momento.

-No entiendo qué clase de combate ha sido este –dijo Esmeralda.

-Yo tampoco –admitió Shun, tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que Ginsei estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharlo-, a pesar de la furia con que atacaban, tenía la impresión de que estaban tratando de advertirnos algo, pero no creo haber captado el mensaje. Por cierto... ¿y tú qué haces aquí, Esme-chan?

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

-¿"Dulce María"? –preguntó Ismael en un susurro.

-Vuelve a decirlo y la próxima vez hablarás sin dientes –amenazó Fénix, más mortificada porque no podía evitar sonrojarse que por lo que estaba pasando.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí mientras podamos –dijo Marcela, que no había apartado la mirada de la dirección en la que se había marchado Exael.

-Nadie va a ir a ningún sitio sin darme una explicación primero –dijo Ikki, cruzándose de brazos otra vez.

Nueve de los once guerreros lo miraron con una media sonrisa tan perfectamente sincronizada que parecía que hubieran estado ensayando. Sobra añadir que a él no le agradó.

-Será mejor que empiecen a hablar de una buena vez, antes de que me impaciente.

-¿Y si te impacientas, qué pasará? –preguntó Fiorella, provocadora.

Fénix dio un paso al frente, las manos detrás de la espalda y la cabeza baja.

-Mis amigos y yo nos hemos estado escondiendo aquí desde hace algún tiempo...

* * *

**Casa de Acuario**

* * *

Misha estaba un poco avergonzado por no haber esperado a que Vega estuviera lista para regresar, sabía que era una terrible falta de educación dejarla sola después de la cena, pero se sentía demasiado mal y tenía miedo de que los demás se dieran cuenta de que estaba enfermo.

No era nada grave, o al menos eso esperaba. A la primera oportunidad iría a Rodorio y pediría cita con un médico, rezando mientras tanto para que sólo fuera tensión nerviosa. Era demasiado tímido para recurrir a Verena.

Apenas consiguió llegar a la cama y dejarse caer en ella, temblaba, no sabía si de frío o de fiebre. La Casa de Acuario era siempre un lugar fresco, cosa que él agradecía normalmente porque solía pasarlo bastante mal en el verano griego. El frío le recordaba Siberia, su casa, sus familia...

-¿Osito?

Abrió los ojos con dificultad para encontrarse con una niña de cabello castaño que había dejado un Tigger de peluche en la almohada, justo al lado de su cabeza. ¿Tan rápido se había enterado de su apodo?

-Hola, Diana.

-¿Estás enfermo?

-Sólo estoy cansado –mintió él.

No supo en qué momento la niña desapareció detrás de una bruma similar a la que se levantaba del mar al amanecer. En el instante anterior a perder el sentido, alcanzó a preguntarse si los padres de Diana sabrían que ella estaba ahí.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

-¡Dame eso, Seishiro!

Vanessa subió las piernas al sofá para evitar accidentes y siguió leyendo mientras Xellos perseguía a Seishiro alrededor del sofá, tratando de quitarle un papel que Seishiro sacudía frente a sus ojos de cuando en cuando, pero manteniéndolo fuera de su alcance. Cuando se cansó del escándalo, la chica extendió las piernas, provocando una zancadilla doble, y miró de reojo a los dos hombres, que habían caído uno encima del otro. Xellos seguía tratando de recuperar el papel.

-¿No pueden estarse tranquilos media hora? ¡Son peores que tener que repartir una lata de atún entre ochenta gatos!

-Sólo estábamos jugando –dijo Seishiro.

-¡Mentira! ¡Me quitó la carta que le estaba escribiendo a Muffin!

-Trato de salvar tu relación, cuñadito. Vas a matar de risa a esa pobre con todo lo que le dices aquí... "tus ojos son dos luceros..."

-¡Cállate, Seishiro!

-"que alumbran los basureros..."

-¡Yo no escribí eso! ¡Lo estás inventando!

-"y tus piernas son dos estacas..."

-¡Voy a matarte, Seishiro!

-¡"donde se amarran las vacas"!

-¡Ahora sí que mi hermana va a quedarse viuda!

-¡YA BASTA, LOS DOS! No me obliguen a enviudar y cometer un fraticidio el mismo día.

-Oh, vamos, Vanessa, no serías capaz de hacerle eso a tu hermano favorito –dijo Xellos, mimoso.

-El único hermano que tengo –señaló Vanessa.

-Algo por lo cual siempre alabaré la sabiduría de Tiamat –sonrió Seishiro, mientras le devolvía el papel a Xellos, quien aprovechó para darse a la fuga-. Pareces preocupada, vida mía. ¿Es por Deidre?

-Tengo mis dudas acerca de su capacidad como espía. Y además, no estoy segura de si fue una buena idea darle los polvos de Quingú para que los llevara al Santuario justo el primer día que lo visita. Si alguien resulta envenenado con ellos hoy mismo, podrían sospechar de ella.

-...Mmm... No lo creo. ¿Quién podría imaginarse a esa dulce chiquilla entrando a una cocina y mezclando veneno con las especias sólo para provocar una muerte al azar en el Santuario? Aún teniendo la oportunidad, no tiene ningún motivo y nadie tiene que sospechar que cuenta con los medios; aunque la sacerdotisa de Danna que está ahí sin duda se dará cuenta de qué clase de veneno actuó, ¿cómo podría Deidre haber obtenido algo que se guarda en la tumba de un antiguo demonio babilonio? Ya deja de preocuparte, todo saldrá exactamente como lo planeaste: alguien morirá esta noche, no importa quién, y los Caballeros de Atenea empezarán a sospechar unos de otros.

* * *

**Castillo de Tara**

* * *

Fugen acomodó los pliegues de su manto en un gesto inconsciente mientras aguardaba que la dueña del castillo se dignara recibirlo.

-Venerable señor, el Ama lo recibirá ahora.

-Gracias.

El Buda de la Comprensión sonrió amablemente y entró al salón de armas.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por finos tapices, pieles de animales alfombraban el suelo, armas de todas clases (espadas, puñales, lanzas, hachas, mazas...) y armaduras de diferentes épocas brillaban a la luz del fuego que ardía en la enorme chimenea. Alrededor de una docena de perros (la mayor parte de cacería) que se encontraban aquí y allá levantaron la vista al sentirlo entrar, casi todos se acercaron a lamerle las manos, la única excepción fue un sharpei gris azulado que permaneció orgulloso junto a su dueña.

Fugen dedicó unas cuantas frases amables a los perros y esperó a que regresaran a sus lugares antes de saludar a la dama que ocupaba un cómodo sillón.

-Bienvenido a Tara, Buda Fugen.

-Gracias, diosa Nemain. Es para mí un motivo de alegría que hayas aceptado recibirme...

Un alboroto afuera del salón interrumpió las palabras de Fugen.

-¡Le he dicho que no puede entrar sin permiso del Ama! ¡Debo anunciarlo primero!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el sirviente que había recibido a Fugen aterrizó violentamente a los pies de Nemain.

-El dios Ares, mi Señora... –consiguió decir antes de quedar inconciente.

Fugen se arrodilló junto a él.

-Estará bien –dijo, luego de examinarlo-, sólo está... muy golpeado.

-Ian ha sobrevivido a cosas peores –lo tranquilizó Nemain-. Siempre recibe a mis visitantes y Ares parece creer que golpearlo es una especie de deporte.

-Aún no pierdo la esperanza de enseñarle a apartarse de mi camino –replicó Ares, entrando como Pedro por su casa, correspondió con una sonrisa burlona al humilde saludo de Fugen y fue directamente a servirse un vaso de licor-. Tengo una queja de ti, mi apreciada Nemain. Me han dicho por ahí que piensas enviar a tu hijo a estudiar fuera de tus tierras.

"En cuanto averigüe quién te lo dijo, voy a cortarle la lengua" pensó la diosa celta antes de responder con toda calma.

-Mi hijo ha pasado toda su vida en Tara, creo que es hora de que conozca el lugar de donde procede su padre. Tiene derecho a enorgullecerse de su herencia...

-Sobre todo porque lo vas a enviar a Inglaterra en lugar de a Francia, donde nació tu consorte –interrumpió Ares-. Además, cuando tu gente, el pueblo de Danna, se estableció aquí, en las Islas Afortunadas, luego de que fueran expulsados de la Tierra, bautizaron esta isla en particular como "Erin", si no me equivoco.

-Es correcto. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

-Erin, el nombre poético de Irlanda... y tú vas a enviar a un buen irlandés a un colegio inglés. No le vas a poner las cosas fáciles precisamente.

-El heredero de una diosa de la Guerra no tiene ninguna necesidad de que le pongan las cosas fáciles.

Nemain logró mantener una apariencia fría y orgullosa. Su colega y rival sonrió levemente. No había duda de que la más temible de las tres diosas celtas de la guerra había cambiado mucho desde el nacimiento del joven Ethan.

-Supongo que no –dijo Ares con falsa humildad-. ¿Y el príncipe consorte, qué opina al respecto?

-Mis asuntos domésticos no son de tu incumbencia.

-Oh, pero lo son en parte, querida. Él está al servicio de mi hermana...

-Ya no.

-¿Ya no, Nemain? ¿Tenemos que discutir eso otra vez? Te he dicho muchas veces que el que el pueblo de Danna haya recibido en las Islas Afortunadas a las almas que quedaron en el limbo luego de la destrucción del Hades no significa que los juramentos de estos espíritus hayan quedado anulados. Siguen siendo súbditos de los dioses griegos.

-Si quieres una sola alma de las que se refugiaron aquí, tendrás que pelear –Nemain tocó con la punta de los dedos la empuñadura de una espada que parecía haber aparecido de la nada y ahora estaba apoyada contra su sillón-. No sólo conmigo, sino también contra todo el pueblo de Danna.

Ares sonrió más ampliamente.

-Esa sería una batalla digna de ser cantada por todos los bardos... –señaló.

Fugen apretó los labios, Ares aún no tenía un ejército capaz de atacar Tir-Nan-Og, Avalón, o el resto de las Islas Afortunadas, pero si era capaz de admitir justo ahí que la idea le atraía, era señal de que estaba fortaleciéndose y los planes de los Budas podrían estar en peligro...

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

* * *

Seiya regresaba a su casa riendo a carcajadas, luego de acompañar a Jabu y Deirdre hasta la entrada del Santuario, donde Jabu había hecho hasta lo imposible por ser sutil a la hora de pedirle que lo dejara acompañar él solo a Deirdre hasta la casa de la joven. Por supuesto que tenía toda la intención de dejarlos solos (o más bien, esa había sido la orden de Verena), pero había resultado muy divertido ver cómo Jabu se las arreglaba para suplicar en la forma más disimulada posible.

-Creo que con esto ha muerto uno de los últimos solteros –dijo para sí mientras empezaba a cruzar la tercera casa-, me figuro que ahora Vere-chan empezará a buscarle novia a Kiki...

"Seiya"

Finalmente había sucedido. Sin duda se había vuelto lo suficientemente loco como para escuchar voces. Sólo que esa voz que escuchaba directamente en su cabeza era familiar... excepto porque sonaba demasiado tranquila y no era así precisamente como recordaba la voz de Saga de Géminis.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Una mano helada lo tocó en el hombro. Seiya saltó a un lado.

"¿Estás nervioso?" preguntó Saga, viendo que se había puesto a la defensiva sin darse cuenta.

-¿Tú?... ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que...

"¿Que estoy muerto? Bueno, eso no ha cambiado: lo estoy, y mi espíritu se encuentra confinado a los límites de la Casa de Géminis. En otras palabras, soy un alma en pena"

-Y... eh... ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Saga sonrió levemente, la situación no sólo era extraña, sino además incómoda.

"¿Serías tan amable... de decirle al Patriarca que necesito hablar con él cinco minutos?"

-No tenemos un Patriarca.

"¿No?" el fantasma se cruzó de brazos "¿Ha muerto Keres de Eridano?"

-Atenea lo destituyó. Fue expulsado de la Orden.

"Entonces... ¿ya no se encuentra en el Santuario?"

-Evidentemente.

"Eso explica una cosa o dos... Seiya, hazle llegar un mensaje de mi parte. Quiero que repitas palabra por palabra lo que voy a decirte"

-Pero...

"Por mi vida y mi sangre, y más allá de la vida y la muerte, tomo por testigos al Cielo y la Tierra, la Eternidad y el Abismo"

-Un momento.

"Repítelo, quiero estar seguro de que lo recuerdes"

-¿Cuál es el propósito de...?

"¡Por favor!"

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, si llego a verlo, se lo diré.

"¿Si llegas a verlo? Eso no me sirve: tienes que encontrarlo y decírselo"

-¿"Tengo"?... Pero no sé en dónde pueda estar.

"Eso no ha sido un obstáculo para ti antes. Encuéntralo"

-Trataré.

"_Trataré_" Saga remedó la voz de Seiya con un toque burlón "Por lo visto, tendré que conformarme con algo tan poco reconfortante"

-¿Alguna otra cosa, _su señoría_? –replicó Seiya, lo suficientemente disgustado como para olvidar que estaba hablando con un muerto.

"Sí, dile a Misty de Lacerta que no olvide lo que le prometió a su madre"

El espectro desapareció dejando a Seiya completamente desconcertado.

-¿Verena irá a creerme esto?

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

-¡¿TÚ LO SABÍAS? –gritó Ikki.

Deyanira empezó a apartarse, instintivamente, mientras trataba de mantener la sonrisa.

-Este... puede decirse que... tal vez... un poco... pues... esto... sí, Maestro...

Mientras Deyanira enfrentaba la tormenta, Fénix buscó alguna manera de esfumarse, pero en el momento en el que daba el segundo paso, Ikki había alargado una mano para sujetarla por la melena sin dejar de mirar con furia a la aprendiz que estaba frente a él. Ambas tragaron saliva con dificultad.

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

* * *

Saga volvió a adquirir una forma perceptible en una habitación que en vida había sido su biblioteca. Allí encontró a una mujer de cabello castaño y lentes que había dejado su omnipresente libreta de dibujo en una mesa para hojear algunos libros.

-No sabía que fueras aficionado a Julio Verne –dijo ella, sonriéndole por encima del libro que tenía en las manos.

"_20.000 Leguas de Viaje Submarino_... Ese es de Kanon, ahorró todo un mes para comprarlo... teníamos once años entonces. Yo prefería a Poe"

-¿Por _William Wilson_?

"Estaba pensando en _La carta robada_, pero ese también es bueno"

-¿Cómo te fue con Seiya?

"Lo buscará"

-Perfecto.

"... ¿Cómo está él?"

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿O te referías a Keres? Podría estar peor, y lo estará, eso es definitivo.

"Eh... eres una persona extraña, ¿lo sabías?"

Ella rió y tomó el siguiente libro de la estantería.

* * *

**Casa de Acuario**

* * *

Las voces eran extrañamente lejanas, aunque sabía que venían de cerca. Sin fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos, Misha trató de concentrarse en escuchar.

-Entiende, no debemos intervenir en esto.

-No es justo, Némesis.

-Tú me dirás qué es justo y qué no lo es. Yo nada más trato de hacerte ver que no es prudente.

-Si los Budas estuvieran aquí, harían algo, sin duda.

-Pero no están. Las cosas deben seguir su curso.

-¡Hécate, por amor al cielo!

-¿Vas a hablarme del cielo a _mí_, pequeñaja? Permíteme recordarte que soy la más antigua de las tres.

-Pero no eres quien tiene mayor rango.

-Cierto, Artemisa, la persona de mayor rango en esta habitación soy yo. Y estoy de acuerdo con Hécate.

-¡Némesis! Oh, cielos... ¿Temis, tú no vas a apoyarnos?

-No veo muy claro este asunto.

-¿Cómo ibas a verlo? Se supone que eres ciega.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-¡No peleen ahora! ¡Tenemos una emergencia! ¿Recuerdan?

-Pase por esta vez. No lo tengo muy claro, como dije, pero creo que es mejor no intervenir.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Astrea?

-Sabes bien por qué lado me inclino siempre. No me parece bien que lo dejemos así.

-Entonces... tenemos tres votos a favor y tres en contra.

-Qué desastre.

-¿Lo echamos a suertes?

-¡ARTEMISA!

-Por lo menos será más rápido que seguir discutiendo. ¿En serio nadie quiere cambiar su voto?

En el silencio que siguió a eso, Misha pudo distinguir un sonido de pasos, como si alguien estuviera caminando de un lado a otro con inquietud.

-Odio cuando terminamos empatados, deberíamos conseguir un séptimo miembro del grupo aunque sólo fuera para desempatar las votaciones.

-Señoras...

-¡Señoritas, por favor, Némesis!

-... será mejor que no haga comentarios al respecto... Permítanme recordarles una ley universal: a toda acción corresponde una reacción. Lo que ha hecho Tiamat hoy dañando a este muchacho se volverá en su contra cuando llegue el momento, pero si nosotros intervenimos para ayudarlo causaremos un desbalance en esa reacción. Podría ser incluso que fuéramos nosotros y no Tiamat quienes acabáramos pagando el pato.

-Todo lo que dijiste primero, lo echaste a perder con esa frase. ¿De dónde la sacaste? Seguro se la oíste a esa amazona amiga tuya...

-¡HÉ-CA-TE!

-¡BASTA! He decidido cambiar mi voto.

-¿Temis? ¡No puedes arriesgarnos a todos para ayudarlo a él! ¡Es sólo un mortal y hay demasiado en juego!

-¿En juego, Némesis? ¡Yo nunca juego! Son cuatro votos contra dos.

-Sé contar, gracias.

-Bien, ¿qué esperas para curarlo, Hécate?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo, si voté en contra?

-Ya dejen de discutir, yo me haré cargo.

Una oleada de dolor hizo que Misha dejara de poner atención a las voces, pero alcanzó a escuchar algo más antes de perder el sentido por segunda vez.

-Valiente fiel de la balanza vinimos a resultar, ahora que nos estamos metiendo donde no nos llaman.

Era la única voz masculina que había escuchado durante toda la discusión

* * *

**China**

* * *

Raquel levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver una figura azul y dorada lanzarse contra ellos con una espada en alto.

-¡Azrael!

Antes de que pudiera completar el grito, Azrael ya se había puesto entre ellos y el recién llegado. La punta de la espada de Anmael se detuvo a centímetros de sus ojos.

-Miren lo que trajo la brisa... –sonrió la Sombra Azul-. ¿Viniste a visitarme, Azrael?

* * *

**Casa de Sagitario**

* * *

-¡Diaaaanaaaaaaa! –llamó Marijose, que estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Tranquila –dijo Leonel, rodeando su cintura con un brazo-, creo que no corre peligro aquí.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? ¡Nuestra bebé está sola en un lugar que no conoce!

-Marijose...

-¿Qué fue eso?

Un rumor de voces los guió hasta el rincón donde habían ido a dar Rhiannon, Terry y los gemelos. Rhiannon empezaba a correr en ese momento y chocó con Marijose.

-¿Qué ocurre, peqeña?

-¡Terry está muy enfermo! ¡Voy a buscar a mamá!

Marijose la soltó y buscó a Leonel con la mirada, él ya había hecho que los otros niños se apartaran y había tomado a Terry en brazos.

-¡Rhiannon! Voy a llevarlo a la enfermería. Dile a tu madre que vaya allá inmediatamente.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Ustedes dos, vayan a su casa. Si llegan a sentirse mal, avísenle de inmediato a sus padres.

-Sí, señor.

Segundos después, Marijose pasaba por verdaderas dificultades para mantener el paso que llevaba Leonel con rumbo al templo de Danna. Con cuidado, pasó la mano por la frente del muchacho.

-Está ardiendo...

-Y siente mucho dolor –acotó Leonel.

-¿Una apendicitis?

-Lo dudo... Marijose... creo que esto se debe a un envenenamiento.

Todas las posibilidades de algún alimento en mal estado, escorpiones, serpientes o una reacción alérgica a cualquier cosa pasaron por la mente de Marijose, pero algo en la mirada de Leonel le hizo descartarlas todas de un solo golpe.

-¿Tú has visto antes estos síntomas?

-Sí.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

El teléfono dio dos timbrazos en casa de Vanessa antes de que Seishiro atendiera, sujetando el auricular con la mano izquierda y a Xellos con la derecha.

-¡Suéltame, debe ser para mí!

-Como no sea para avisarte que estás atrasado en tu mensualidad de la revista de los Teletubbies, lo dudo. ¡Buenas noches! ¿Con quién desea hablar?... ¡Vanessa, es para ti!

-Diga –dijo Vanessa, luego de apoderarse del teléfono. No aparecía ninguna imagen en la pantalla, cosa rara.

-Me temo que se ha cometido un serio error esta noche –sentenció una voz femenina.

-¿Quién es?

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Lilith.

-Ah, vaya. ¿Y cuál es el error del que me hablas?

-Enviaste a alguien a poner polvos de Quingú en el Santuario.

-Ah, sí, fue orden mía.

-¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO? ¡HAS ENVENENADO PRECISAMENTE A LA ÚNICA PERSONA DE TODO EL SANTUARIO QUE NOS INTERESA MANTENER CON VIDA!

-¿Qué?

-Terry Kido, acabo de verlo en la enfermería.

-¿Pero no tenía que estar ya en el colegio en Inglaterra?

-Eso se retrasó porque tenemos visitas. ¿Te das cuenta en qué situación vamos a quedar si lo perdemos?

-Ooh, rayos.

-Y centellas.

-¿La sacerdotisa de Danna tiene con qué arreglar este desastre?

-Estás de suerte, Vanessa, acabo de revisar el antídoto que tiene en la enfermería, y pude salirme justo antes de que ella entrara. Para la próxima vez, espero que tengas la delicadeza de consultarme primero.

-Puedes tener la seguridad de que así será.

Una vez cortada la comunicación, Vanessa le lanzó una mirada de odio al teléfono.

-¡Esta Deirdre! ¿Cómo es que se las arregla para que SIEMPRE suceda algo así cada vez que le hago un encargo?

* * *

**Castillo de Tara**

* * *

Luego de despedirse de sus compañeros de colegio, Ethan se preparó para volver a su casa. Todos creían que vivía en una casa a pocas calles del colegio, lo cual hacía innecesario que viviera en el internado. Pero la casa en cuestión estaba vacía casi por completo, sólo era un lugar en el cual resguardar el portal mágico que le permitía ir y venir de las Islas Afortunadas.

En el momento mismo de empezar a cruzar el portal, Ethan tuvo la sensación de que debería haber llamado a sus padres antes de hacerlo, al entrar en contacto con la sombra sólida que fingía ser la superficie de un espejo, sintió que había problemas en Tara, pero ya era tarde para retroceder.

En Tara, Ares estaba mirando precisamente el portal en ese momento.

Al principio distinguió una sombra, luego pudo precisar los detalles y un instante después, el príncipe Ethan se había materializado frente a él. Un joven de trece años, cabello negro y ojos castaños, vestido, por supuesto, a la manera de la Irlanda antigua. Pero un segundo antes de que Ethan terminara de cruzar el portal, Ares había podido ver cómo estaba vestido en el mundo de los mortales: con un uniforme gris de un colegio privado. Y hubiera podido jurar, además, que el anillo que el muchacho lucía en la mano derecha, en el que ahora brillaba una piedra roja, había tenido una piedra azul antes de llegar a Tara.

-Vaya, joven Ethan, cuánto tiempo –sonrió Ares.

-Mi Señor Ares,... no sabía que iba a visitarnos.

-Tampoco yo, fue una decisión de último minuto.

Ares volteó a mirar a Nemain, ahora sin rastro de sonrisa.

-Así que no es una posibilidad sino un hecho: no vas a enviar a tu hijo a un colegio en Inglaterra, sino que él ya está asistiendo a ese colegio.

-Como ya te dije, mis asuntos domésticos no son de tu incumbencia.

-¡Lo son desde el momento en que el colegio que elegiste está en un sitio de poder que he decidido reclamar para mí! Ya tengo bastante con que mi hermana vaya a enviar a sus aprendices ahí para que además alguien que se supone debe estar de mi lado envíe a su hijo.

-Elegí el colegio San Pablo porque es un buen colegio. En cuanto al poder que encierra la zona, puedes quedártelo, no me interesa en tanto no interfiera con el portal que utiliza Ethan.

-Excelente –replicó Ares mientras se encaminaba a la puerta-. Es un gusto ver que todavía podemos entendernos como buenos amigos.

Luego de escuchar el portazo dado por Ares al salir, Ethan miró interrogante a Nemain.

-No hablabas en serio, ¿o sí? Necesitamos que esa Fuente no sea contaminada. Tú misma lo dijiste.

-Lo dije. Y la mantendremos a salvo, solo que tendrás que ser un poco más sutil de lo que habíamos planeado en un principio.

Fugen carraspeó levemente para recordarle a Nemain que aún se encontraba ahí.

* * *

**China**

* * *

-Vine a buscar a mis hermanos –dijo Azrael.

-Oh, qué pena, y yo que me había alegrado tanto...

Segundos después, Azrael estaba echando de menos su guadaña: Anmael atacaba con una furia que no era común en la Sombra Azul, aparentemente estaba lo bastante disgustado como para querer acabar rápido. Acostumbrado a observar con detalle a sus enemigos, Azrael advirtió la mueca de dolor que hacía Anmael con cada movimiento brusco.

"No podrá mantener ese ritmo mucho tiempo" pensó "Será cuestión de mantenerme lejos de su alcance hasta que se agote"

Había cambiado a su forma real casi sin darse cuenta, como una reacción que se había vuelto natural en él, y ahora Raquel contemplaba con asombro al ángel de alas blancas perseguir sin descanso al ángel de alas negras. No parecía que aquello fuera a acabar nunca.

Con inquietud, la mujer puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo... para encontrarse con metal y plumas. Raziel también había vuelto a su forma real y había convocado a su armadura. El Ángel Violeta sonrió, un poco avergonzado, al darse cuenta de expresión de sorpresa de su madre al contemplar sus alas, grises con leves reflejos violeta.

-Puede decirse que son parte del uniforme –le dijo, tratando de bromear.

-Son... hermosas...

-Gracias.

-¿Azrael... podrá manejarlo?

-No es la primera vez que se enfrentan... y Anmael sólo pudo ganarle una vez... no hay de qué preocuparse. Las otras Sombras no deben saber que Azrael está aquí, o de lo contrario nunca habrían enviado solo a Anmael, que es el más débil de ellos. Esto no durará mucho.

A decir verdad, duró todavía menos de lo que Raziel esperaba.

Un grito inesperado hizo que Azrael y Anmael se detuvieran en medio de su pelea. Anmael miró por encima del hombro, buscando el origen del grito, y dejó caer la espada sin darse cuenta al ver lo que venía directamente hacia él.

Una corriente de aire helado que arrastraba consigo infinidad de cristales de hielo, afilados como navajas.

Recibió el impacto de lleno en la espalda, la fuerza del viento lo derribó, extendió los brazos tratando de recuperar el equilibrio y sintió a Azrael sosteniéndolo para evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo. Se sujetó de él, y lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa llena de dulzura mientras susurraba unas cuantas palabras cargadas de veneno.

-Esta es la justicia que defiendes, Azrael, la de los que atacan a traición. Es bueno ver que no has cambiado en eso... Igual que la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, ahora también has buscado quién me ataque por la espalda.

Azrael no respondió y tampoco lo soltó, sólo le dirigió una mirada sombría a Hyoga, Shiryu y Gabriel, que caminaban hacia ellos.

-Agradezco la ayuda, Acuario, pero no la necesitaba –sentenció con una voz casi tan fría como el polvo de diamantes que había golpeado a Anmael.

Hyoga enarcó una ceja.

-Supongo que no, Maestro. Pero pensé que sería mejor intervenir antes de que alguien nos descubriera a todos, si es que la dama no le ha avisado a sus amigos.

-No es una dama –dijeron Azrael, Raziel, Gabriel y Shiryu al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Marijose contempló largamente a Alex y Diana, profundamente dormidos. La pequeña había aparecido en la pequeña casa para invitados que ocupaba la familia sin que nadie supiera cómo había llegado, posiblemente había encontrado sola el camino.

Con un suspiro, fue hacia la terraza, donde encontró a Leonel contemplando las estrellas.

-Es hermoso el cielo de Grecia –comentó él al sentirla llegar-, sobre todo aquí, que es posible ver todas las estrellas... no hay nada más bello.

Marijose no respondió. Leonel volteó, extrañado, para encontrarse con una mirada seria como nunca antes había visto en ella.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Marijose.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Para empezar... ¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

-Se pondrá bien –dijo Verena con calma-. Tendrá que guardar reposo unos cuantos días, pero está fuera de peligro.

-Gracias a... uh, a quien corresponda –sonrió Lilith-. Le avisaré de inmediato a la Señora Saori, estaba muy preocupada... Por cierto, Verena, ¿pudiste determinar qué era lo que tenía? No creo que haya sido tu deliciosa cena.

La respuesta de Verena fue una mirada sombría que tuvo la virtud de hacer que Lilith se alejara lo más rápido que pudo sin echar a correr.

-Después de esto, Saori ordenará que los chicos salgan mañana mismo para Inglaterra –dijo alguien que había estado en un rincón oscuro hasta ese momento y que aprovechaba la partida de Lilith para acercarse a la luz.

Verena la miró abrir su libreta y empezar a bosquejar otro dibujo.

-¿Quién pudo querer envenenar a uno de los aprendices?

-No fue el único caso, Vere-chan.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Alguien más enfermó y no me avisaron?

-Misha, pero ya está bien, alguien cuidaba de él.

-Menos mal... entonces, corrijo mi pregunta: ¿quién querría envenenar a dos aprendices? ¿De casualidad no tienes un dibujo que responda a eso entre los que tienes ahí?

-No, lo lamento. No sé quién lo hizo, pero sí te puedo decir a quién a beneficia -con un gesto, la dibujante señaló a la amazona que se alejaba con rumbo al palacio-: a la persona que más interés tenga en que los chicos se marchen pronto. Mañana estarán en Inglaterra y el Santuario se quedará sin una de sus principales defensas.

-Eso veo... ¿Por qué no viniste a cenar?

-Espero que eso no signifique que estás sospechando de mí. Lo siento, no quería arriesgarme a que me viera Lilith.

-Tarde o temprano va a enterarse de quién eres, Eridano.

-Prefiero que sea tarde...

**Continuará... **

* * *

**Intercapítulo 5: Hablando de ángeles**

**Extracto de una carta del Maestro Keres a Marijose Díaz**

* * *

Volviendo a lo que tratábamos antes, tengo que admitir que me sorprendió un poco tu pregunta acerca del ángel de oricalco, me apena mucho no haber podido responderte entonces, pero todos teníamos algo de prisa y el ángel no es algo que yo sea capaz de resumir en pocas palabras, significa mucho para mí, ya que me ha acompañado toda la vida y representa muchas de mis creencias.

Como observaste oportunamente, no se trata de una victoria alada. Si lo fuera, sería la primera victoria arrodillada y con la cabeza baja de la que haya tenido noticia, pero me consta que no es de origen griego: fue hecho en Inglaterra entre el siglo III y el V, no recuerdo bien el dato exacto, y, efectivamente, es un ángel en actitud de adoración ante la presencia de Dios, o tal vez en actitud de duelo ante una situación particularmente triste, lo dejo a tu imaginación.

Es una representación muy realista, demasiado para el lugar y la época de origen, se me dijo alguna vez que el artista se había adelantado por mucho al Renacimiento... yo creo más bien que se había quedado atrapado en la época clásica... y con esto acabo de contradecirme, porque un poco antes negué su origen griego. En todo caso, lo único cierto al respecto es que fue hecho en Inglaterra y ha ido de un lado a otro del mundo durante mil quinientos años por lo menos, hasta que llegó a manos de mi padre, quien a su vez me lo entregó a mí poco antes de que tuviera de dejar mi tierra y a mi familia para venir al Santuario. Tenía nueve años entonces, y el ángel es lo único que conservo de mi infancia, lo único que me ata a mi familia. Comprenderás ahora por qué lo aprecio tanto.

Solía tenerlo en mi habitación, en la mesita junto a mi cama, de modo que era lo primero que veía al despertar y lo último que veía al dormirme; y así fue pasando el tiempo. Llegué a hacerme digno de una armadura; y un buen día la señora Saori decidió darme un puesto que había estado vacante durante más de diez años, el de Patriarca. Me tomó por sorpresa, y también lo que había hecho al respecto: ordenó que alguien entrara a mi habitación y le llevara el ángel de oricalco, y cuando me dijo que me había designado como Patriarca, me entregó un báculo de ébano... al que le habían colocado mi ángel.

A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubiera rechazado ese honor.

Pero aquí me tienes, y el ángel me acompaña todavía, aunque ahora está unido a una larga pieza de madera, bastante dura y pesada, por cierto. Tal vez te resulte gracioso, pero el tener que cargar con esto a diario sirve para recordarme mis deberes... es igual de fatigoso.

**

* * *

Notas: **

Hablemos un poco de los Berserkers.

Hace algún tiempo encontré en la red un resumen del Hipermito que usó Kurumada para el universo de Saint Seiya. Allí se mencionaba a los caballeros de Ares como "berserkers". Aquí está lo que he podido averiguar al respecto, no estoy demasiado segura de los datos que tengo, pero me parece que tienen sentido... espero no equivocarme.

Algunas de las tribus bárbaras contra las que combatieron los romanos contaban entre sus filas a una clase de guerreros realmente especiales. A la hora del combate, vestían (cuando vestían algo) una capa o una especie de falda hecha de piel de oso (cazado por ellos mismos). Eran los guerreros más fieros que se pueda imaginar, ya que durante cada batalla caían en una especie de éxtasis que se traducía en una furia ciega e indiscriminada con la que combatían hasta el último aliento. Por la piel de oso se les llamaba _bear skirts_ ("faldas de piel de oso") en las lenguas germanas que luego dieron origen al inglés, y pasaron a este idioma como "berserkers", palabra que ahora se usa para denominar un arranque de furia totalmente salvaje e incontrolable (_berserker rage_). Muy apropiado para un servidor del dios de la Guerra Apasionada, en mi opinión.

_**Bwana**_**:** "amo", al menos en las películas de Tarzán.

**El buda en el cabello de la versión de Andrómeda en el cosmos de Andy:** en las representaciones del buda Kwannon, suele incluirse en su cabello un adorno que representa a Amida, quien fuera su maestro, según la leyenda.


	10. El ave de fuego

**diez **

**El ave de fuego**

-¿Tú sabías que esto te iba a suceder? –preguntó Marin.

-¿Quedarme atrapado en la armadura? No, la verdad es que no puedo quejarme, esperaba volver a donde estaba antes, en el séptimo círculo del infierno, ahogándome sin terminar de ahogarme nunca en la corriente de sangre del Flegetón, junto con los demás condenados por usar la violencia contra el prójimo.

-¿Contra el prójimo? –a riesgo de enfadarlo, Marin se atrevió a hacer un comentario al respecto-. Tenía entendido que el séptimo círculo estaba dividido en tres partes para tres castigos diferentes...

-El primer escalón está ocupado por el Flegetón, allí van los tiranos y los homicidas, los que usaron la violencia contra sus semejantes. El segundo escalón es el bosque de los suicidas, donde las almas de los que usaron la violencia contra sí mismos se encuentran condenados al sufrimiento eterno en el interior de plantas deformes y retorcidas, que son dañadas constantemente por las almas de los que atentaron contra sus propios bienes, a quienes persigue una jauría hambrienta. En el tercer escalón cae en forma constante una nevada de fuego, allí están los que actuaron en contra de Dios y la naturaleza.

-Y... ¿no deberías haber estado en el tercer escalón por haber luchado en contra de Atenea?

Afrodita la miró con una expresión llena de desconcierto un segundo antes de empezar a reír.

-¿Dije algo gracioso? –preguntó Marin, disgustada.

-No, discúlpame. Fue algo que no pude evitar... ¿En serio crees que yo luchaba en contra de Atenea?

-¿No fue así?

-Para mí, Saori Kido nunca fue Atenea...

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas a la señora Metis?

Marin asintió.

-Era muy hermosa.

-Y una verdadera dama –añadió Afrodita-. Fue una lástima que muriera.

-No salvó a todos cuando venció a... a los Ángeles.

-Sí... Tenía una voluntad indomable y la actitud de una soberana, hasta el Maestro Shion la trataba como a una reina.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-A que no pude creer que su hija fuera o debiera ser Atenea. Pensé que Saga tenía la razón y nosotros teníamos que evitar que tomara un lugar que no le correspondía.

-Espera, espera... ¿Es que tú sabías que Atenea no estaba en el Santuario?

Los ojos de Afrodita tenían un brillo travieso, como el de quien participa de una broma secreta.

-Siempre lo supe, yo lo ayudé a mantener el engaño. Las dos veces que te presentaste a la cámara de Atenea y viste la silueta de alguien a través del velo que separaba el trono de la diosa del resto de la cámara... ¿a quién creíste que veías ahí?

-¿Tú... tú... tú...? ¡¿¡¿¡¿Tú te hiciste pasar por Atenea?

-Fue fácil... bueno, no tanto, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se burlaban los demás de la apariencia que mantenía para poder interpretar mi papel, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Nunca recibí a más de dos caballeros al mismo tiempo, nunca recibí a ninguno más de una vez al año, ninguna entrevista duró más de diez minutos... y siempre hablé en un susurro tan bajo que el Patriarca tenía que "repetir" en voz alta "mis" palabras. Ustedes sólo veían la sombra del trono y de alguien que parecía tener el cabello largo... y creyeron que era Atenea.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Saga estaba convencido de que esa niña no debía ser Atenea.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué estaba tan seguro?

-Muy simple... Él pensaba... y yo era de la misma opinión... que una diosa nacida para salvar a la humanidad no podía compartir la sangre de un pecador.

Marin guardó silencio, esperando una aclaración. Estaban sentados en la hierba de un prado que parecía no tener límites, un viento constante arrastraba pétalos de flores, pero no había manera de saber de dónde venían, donde ellos estaban solo había hierba. El antiguo Caballero de Piscis se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Creo que juzgamos mal, pero trata de ponerte en nuestro lugar y dime si no teníamos razones de peso –dijo, al cabo de un rato-. Metis había sido una vestal, y rompió sus votos al tener hijos, la venganza de la diosa romana estaba en Saga y Kanon, eso era algo de lo que Saga estaba muy conciente... y asumió que esa misma venganza estaría también en la niña.

"Fue la venganza de Vesta lo que permitió que Ares se apoderara de él y, durante sus períodos de lucidez realmente temía los efectos que la maldición tendría sobre su hermana. ¿Te imaginas lo que habría pasado si la niña hubiera tenido el mismo problema que él, o la ambición de Kanon, o las dos cosas y _además _tuviera el control del Santuario? Él no podía permitirse correr un riesgo semejante. Era mejor que la niña muriera y tratar de que su parte racional gobernara el mayor tiempo posible a quedar bajo el dominio de un monstruo peor que él...

El paisaje cambió otra vez sin que Marin lo advirtiera, ahora estaban en una colina de arena dorada en mitad de un desierto.

-¿Y tú guardaste el secreto y lo ayudaste todos esos años? –preguntó la amazona en un susurro.

-Sí, Máscara de Muerte y yo lo ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos... todo parecía indicar que él tenía razón, ya te lo dije...

-¿Y qué tal que Ares hubiera dominado a Saga en forma constante?

-Teníamos un acuerdo al respecto... si eso llegaba a suceder, debía matarlo.

-...¿Qué?

Marin se puso en pie de un salto y lo enfrentó con una mirada llena de ira.

-¿¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste cuando ordenó a Milo asesinar a Albiore? ¿Por qué destruiste la Isla de Andrómeda? ¿Por qué trataste de detener a Shun y Seiya?

Él sostuvo su mirada con calma.

-Habíamos hecho cosas peores –respondió-, siempre con las mejores intenciones. Nosotros no estábamos luchando en contra de Atenea, sino en contra de un peligro que nos parecía muy real, para proteger el Santuario de Atenea de lo que en el mejor de los casos sería una reencarnación fallida. Desde mi punto de vista, al menos, estábamos ayudando a la diosa. Lo demás eran sacrificios necesarios. Y si en algún momento te pareció que lo disfrutaba es porque siempre he sido muy buen actor... y que mi lugar en el infierno sirva como prueba: recibí el castigo de los violentos, no el de los blasfemos.

"La verdad es que las cosas fueron de menos a más: primero las dudas, luego Saga encerró a Kanon en el calabozo del Cabo Sunión, después fue la muerte del hermano del Maestro Shion, luego la del propio Shion... después de todo eso, matar a una bebé debió parecer sencillo. Yo empecé guardando el secreto de lo que había pasado, al fin y al cabo, la niña se había perdido y la muerte de Aioros no se podía remediar, después ayudé en la farsa durante _años_... cuando hicieron falta unas cuantas muertes más para conservar lo que se había logrado... no me pareció tan malo, comparado con la paz que habíamos tenido durante trece años.

-¿Es por eso que Azrael me envió aquí? ¿Para que me explicaras lo que viviste en el Santuario?

-Azrael no te envió aquí, él trasladó tu cuerpo a otro lugar, el shock hizo que tu mente buscara refugio dentro de sí misma y de la armadura...

-Ya veo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Marin volteó a mirarlo y le regaló una de sus poco frecuentes sonrisas al tiempo que le tendía una mano. Afrodita se la estrechó, sonriendo también.

-Finalmente he entendido tu parábola de la bola de nieve. Gracias, Maestro Afrodita.

-No hay de qué, Marin de Piscis.

-Ahora debo irme.

-Sí.

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

En una pequeña habitación, el cuerpo de una mujer que había permanecido en un estado similar al coma durante muchos días se estremeció ligeramente.

Marin abrió los ojos y suspiró.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-Siempre me has dicho lo mucho que me parezco a Aioria de Leo –dijo Leonel, con voz neutra, sin mirar a Marijose directamente-. Hasta me convenciste de posar para el manga...

-Sí.

-Él era tu amor platónico desde que conociste la versión de Kurumada acerca del Santuario y Atenea... –Leonel acarició suavemente las mejillas de su esposa-. Dime una cosa... Cuando me miras... ¿a quién ves? ¿A Leonel o a alguien que se parece a Aioria?

-Veo a la persona a quien amo.

-Y... ¿me amas lo suficiente como para confiar en mí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto.

Leonel suspiró y guardó silencio. Marijose tomó sus manos.

-Mi rey... sólo quiero que me digas la verdad. Si ahora mismo me dices que el nombre que elegí para ti es el verdadero, o que eres Aioria, o que no recuerdas nada, o que eres un extraterrestre, o un viajero del tiempo o cualquier otra cosa y me aseguras que eres sincero... te creeré y seguiré creyéndolo hasta el último segundo de mi vida, pero no quiero medias verdades: dímelo todo, o no me digas nada...

No pudo terminar, Leonel la había abrazado de repente y lloraba en su hombro.

* * *

**Casa de Virgo**

* * *

Terry se deslizó del sueño a la vigilia en un instante. Sabía que había estado inconsciente, estaba adolorido y realmente necesitaba dormir, ese despertar tan brusco, aunque más bien furtivo, en el que todos sus sentidos funcionaban con una claridad casi dolorosa, era desagradablemente familiar. Se había sentido así varias veces, incluso siendo muy pequeño, era la sensación de que había peligro.

Lo había sentido una vez cuando Esmeralda los había cuidado a él y a Andy, un segundo antes de que aquella discusión de sus padres apareciera como por arte de magia a la mitad de una película de Disney.

Lo había vuelto a sentir cuando anunció su decisión de optar por la armadura del Fénix.

Y la primera vez que la imagen de Pavus dejó de aparecer en su cosmos, la misma sensación estuvo presente.

Resultaba angustioso estar tan alerta que podía diferenciar cada sonido y cada corriente de aire. En general, esa claridad de pensamiento y sensaciones era más atemorizante que cualquier amenaza externa.

Entonces, algo rozó su frente y su mano se lanzó a atrapar aquello antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reflexionar al respecto.

Era una mariposa.

Una mariposa de una especie que no tenía nada que hacer en Grecia. La _morpho pheleides _es una especie americana. Aquel insecto que tenía las alas grises en la cara interna y de un maravilloso azul metálico en la cara externa no tenía ninguna razón para estar en el Santuario.

¿Pero por qué una mariposa le había hecho sentir que estaba en peligro?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, pasó por su mente la imagen de Diana señalando una mariposa en el mural y diciéndole "tú" a Lilith.

¿Era esa la razón por la que la dibujante le había sugerido que regresara al Santuario, solo para que se enterara de que Lilith era una amenaza para él? Bien podía haberse molestado en decírselo directamente, pero al mismo tiempo en que formulaba ese pensamiento, se daba cuenta de que quizá no lo habría creído si esa seguridad de estar en peligro no hubiera despertado espontáneamente.

Abriendo la mano con cuidado, dejó escapar a la mariposa. El insecto revoloteó un poco a su alrededor y escapó por la ventana más cercana.

Con un dejo de inquietud, Terry miró las estrellas. Luego de reflexionar unos minutos, escribió una nota que dejó en su mesita de noche, se vistió, guardó unas pocas cosas en una mochila y abandonó el Santuario sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

A la mañana siguiente, los caballeros no sabrían si preocuparse más por su marcha repentina o por la facilidad con que había burlado la vigilancia.

* * *

**Isla de Andrómeda**

* * *

-No, no sé de qué se trataba todo este asunto –le dijo Shun a Esmeralda, encogiéndose un poco de hombros y con la sensación de que la respuesta llegaría por sí sola a su debido tiempo.

Él mismo estaba sorprendido por la calma con la que se había tomado el encuentro con Ares y Albiore, y él y Esmeralda llevaban horas tratando de encontrarle un sentido a lo que había pasado.

Sentada en un rincón, Ginsei seguía arañando la pieza de marfil con la gubia, pero estaba demasiado distraída siguiendo la conversación de los adultos como para darse cuenta de que estaba gastando justo lo que consideraba la parte "bien hecha" de su trabajo. Andy ya se había ido a dormir.

Shun y Esmeralda parecían haberse olvidado de que ella estaba ahí y lo que hablaban poco a poco se iba volviendo más personal, cosa que Ginsei consideró una señal para que se marchara a la habitación que compartía con Andy lo más silenciosamente posible. Pero al momento de ir a levantarse, vio que Shun adelantaba una mano para acariciar el cabello de su novia, hasta entonces no había tenido la oportunidad de mirar la cara interna de las muñecas del caballero, como le había indicado Andy... Shun tenía una cicatriz, tres delgadas líneas verticales. Impactada, no advirtió el movimiento que hacía con su mano derecha hasta que la gubia le hizo un ligero corte en la mano izquierda.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior en un esfuerzo desesperado por contener un grito, la muchacha salió apresuradamente de la sala.

-¡Ou, ou, ou...! –exclamó tan pronto como estuvo en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Andy con voz soñolienta.

-Nada, nada –replicó Ginsei, mientras presionaba la cortada para que dejara de sangrar-. Vuelve a dormirte.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-Entonces, ¿realmente no saben cómo fue que pudo salir del Santuario? –dijo Saori mirando fijamente a Lilith.

-Una cosa es cierta, mi Señora. El chico en verdad está aprovechando su entrenamiento.

-Lilith, esto es serio.

-Y que lo diga.

Saori miró por enésima vez la nota de Terry, unas pocas frases indicando que regresaba a la Isla de la Reina Muerte y que regresaría en cuanto hubiera reclamado su armadura.

-Está loco –murmuró ella.

Lilith sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-Tal vez se enteró de que Andy obtuvo la suya y no quiere quedarse atrás.

-Esto fue un absurdo desde el comienzo. Nunca debí dejar que Lyra les diera permiso de intentarlo.

-¿Y cómo lo iba a impedir? Que no se hubiera intentado nunca no significa que fuera imposible.

-No me importa si es imposible o no, lo único que veo son los problemas que nos están trayendo con esto.

-Entiendo. ¿Le avisamos a Shun?

-No. Se lo diremos cuando regrese.

-Hum... ¿Desea que vaya a buscar al niño?

-Sí, sí, ve y tráelo de vuelta.

Lilith suspiró mientras iba a recoger lo que necesitaría en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Por lo visto, Terry se complacía en ponerle dificultades.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Fénix se apartó el cabello que le caía sobre la frente sin advertir que estaba llenándoselo de espuma. Si había algo que odiaba por encima de todas las cosas era hacer oficios domésticos, cosa que Ikki conocía muy bien. No sabía si reír o llorar, pero su padre le había impuesto el mismo castigo por su larga fuga y por ocultarse en la isla con sus amigos que cuando tenía nueve años y le había pegado al hijo del alcalde: un mes de atender ella sola la casa.

Normalmente compartía las labores con Dey, pero la otra joven tenía su propio castigo: atender a los otros diez y vigilar que se comportaran mientras él tomaba una decisión. Como guiar doscientos gatos en fila india a través del área de pescaderías de un mercado sin que se desviara ninguno.

Era lo que Marcela y ella habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo y Fénix se sentía aliviada de poder desentenderse de las responsabilidades de un líder aunque fuera por unos días. Tarde o temprano Ikki llegaría a alguna conclusión y probablemente tendrían que escaparse de nuevo. O tal vez no. Mientras tanto, estaba con los brazos metidos en agua hasta los codos, lavando los platos del almuerzo.

Y de repente el universo cambió.

Casi pudo ver un relámpago frente a sus ojos cuando sintió una presencia familiar. Un rato más tarde, Ismael entró a la cocina buscándola y encontró la montaña de platos a medio lavar y unos cuantos platos rotos en el suelo.

Afuera, Fénix corría hacia el volcán.

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

Era un día hermoso, de esos en los que la luz tiene una cualidad especial que invita a meditar sobre las maravillas del universo. En especial cuando ilumina algún lugar a través de un vitral.

Kiki no podía evitar sentirse un poco sobrecogido al momento de entrar a la capilla del Colegio San Pablo, era muy sensible a las variaciones de luz, y la atmósfera de paz y recogimiento que creaban los largos ventanales y la fresca piedra de las paredes le hacían pensar que se encontraba al borde de un misterio demasiado profundo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo suspirando, no había ninguna semejanza, pero la capilla le había hecho recordar el amanecer en Jamir.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar pensamientos tan extraños, siguió avanzando hasta la primera hilera de bancas. Solo había una persona hasta donde alcanzaba a ver, así que supuso que se trataría de la persona a la que buscaba y que le habían indicado que encontraría ahí.

-¿Hermana Catherine?

Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que la monja era bastante más joven de lo que había imaginado tratándose de la directora del colegio, no debía tener más de cuarenta años.

-¿Sí?

-Lamento interrumpir su meditación. Mi nombre es Kirkelen de Aries...

-Ah, el caballero que viene del Tíbet junto con un grupo de nuevos alumnos.

-Sí, hermana.

-Siéntese.

Sólo había apartado la vista del altar unos segundos para mirarlo a él, pero Kiki tenía la impresión de que le había bastado con eso para abarcarlo completamente.

-No sé por qué, pero cuando leí "Tíbet" en la carta de la señorita Mayfair, me imaginé que usted sería un monje budista.

-Mi pueblo no tiene mucho contacto con el gobierno chino, ni con el resto de la población tibetana, nuestra región está muy aislada y somos... poco dados a viajar.

La hermana Catherine sonrió levemente, aquel joven pelirrojo parecía nervioso; por lo visto le había caído encima una responsabilidad que no esperaba al quedar a cargo de todos esos niños y se sentía fuera de lugar tan lejos de su tierra. Si eso le pasaba al tutor, los pupilos estarían aterrorizados sin duda alguna...

* * *

Los aprendices estaban afuera de la capilla, vestidos ya con los uniformes del colegio y esperando a que Kiki terminara de conversar con la directora para que alguien les indicara qué tenían que hacer. En verdad Lilith se había apresurado a enviarlos a todos fuera del Santuario. Sólo faltaban Andy y Ginsei, que todavía estaban en Andrómeda, y Terry, que según Verena tendría que guardar cama unos cuantos días.

-Aquí estamos, y estamos solos –dijo Phillippe, con voz dramática-. Enfrentémonos a nuestro destino.

-Corta el rollo, ¿quieres? –replicó Ten-. Es solo un colegio. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

La respuesta llegó inmediatamente, cuando Ten sintió un violento tirón en el cabello. Ahogando un grito, volteó para darle su merecido a quienquiera que se hubiera atrevido a sujetarlo por la trenza. Y se encontró cara a cara con una niña.

Más que una persona real, parecía una muñequita de porcelana, con sus grandes ojos azules, rodeados de espesas pestañas, su piel delicada y aquella cascada de rizos dorados. Su mano derecha todavía sostenía la punta de la trenza de Ten.

-¿Qué se supone que estás tratando de hacer? –exclamó él.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo ella, con voz cantarina-, tenía que ver si era real.

-¡Por supuesto que es real! ¡Es mi pelo! ¡Suéltame!

-Hablas como un chico. Y llevas el uniforme de los varones, eso va a traerte problemas.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Yo soy un hombre!

-¿En serio? En este colegio es contra las normas que los varones usen el cabello largo. Es un privilegio exclusivamente femenino.

Ten se quedó suspenso por un segundo. ¿Normas del colegio?

-No irán a ordenarme que me lo corte... ¿o sí?

-MUY corto –sonrió la niña, que seguía sin soltar la trenza.

-¿Aterrorizando a la sangre nueva? –preguntó un muchacho que acababa de llegar. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, con él estaba una niña de cabello azul.

-Sólo les daba la bienvenida –dijo la niña.

-Y aprovechabas para reírte un rato.

-_C'est vrai..._

El muchacho suspiró con resignación y se volvió hacia Ten.

-No le hagas caso a _mademoiselle_ Beaumont, tendrás uno que otro problema con los profesores al principio (sobre todo con el padre Henry), pero tu cabello no corre peligro si sabes mantener la disciplina en todo lo demás. Yo soy Esteban y ella es mi hermana Daniela. Como tenemos la desgracia de ser líderes de sección, la hermana Catherine nos comisionó para recibir a los estudiantes nuevos. Ustedes son el grupo que viene de Grecia, si no me equivoco.

Los aprendices asintieron en silencio. Esteban siguió hablando, mientras obligaba a la niña rubia a soltar la trenza de Ten, para alivio de éste.

-De acuerdo, cuando la hermana Catherine termine de hablar con su tutor, los varones vendrán conmigo y los llevaré a las habitaciones que les corresponden, las chicas irán con Daniela.

Sora se sujetó del brazo de su hermano con una sensación repentina de pánico.

-¿Nos van a separar?

-Los dormitorios de los chicos y las chicas están en edificios diferentes –explicó Daniela.

-Estaremos juntos en las clases –dijo Ten para tranquilizarla.

-¿Son hermanos? –preguntó la niña rubia.

-Sí.

-No se permiten parientes en un mismo grupo de clase, por eso es que Esteban y Daniela están en secciones diferentes.

-Pero... nosotros nunca hemos estado separados –protestó Sora, al borde del llanto-. ¡Somos gemelos y siempre estamos juntos!

-Ve a llamar a _monsieur_ para que venga a controlar a _mademoiselle_ –indicó Esteban a Daniela, lo cual fue suficiente para hacer que la niña rubia se esfumara como por arte de magia. Satisfecho con el resultado, Esteban se dirigió a los gemelos-. Escucharán todo tipo de historias de terror los primeros días, es una manera... tradicional... de recibir a los nuevos alumnos. No deben creerlo todo o serán el pato de la fiesta el resto del año. Aquí no se separa a los parientes a menos que se considere necesario para la disciplina y el rendimiento académico.

-Nosotros dos estamos en grupos distintos porque lo preferimos así –añadió Daniela-. Trabajamos mejor si no nos hacemos competencia.

Con todo, Sora no se decidía a soltar a Ten y él tampoco parecía muy a gusto. Esteban y Daniela intercambiaron una mirada y empezaron a explicar el funcionamiento del colegio al grupo.

-Las reglas son pocas, pero muy estrictas. Nada de ruido después de las diez. El desayuno es a las seis de la mañana, el almuerzo es a las doce y la cena es a las seis de la tarde. No se corre en los pasillos. No se permiten visitas en las habitaciones. Las faltas al uniforme se castigan con severidad. Los internos sólo pueden dejar el colegio con un permiso firmado por la Hermana Catherine, a menos que un adulto autorizado venga a recogerlos. En el caso de ustedes, los únicos adultos autorizados son sus padres, su tutor y la señorita Mayfair –dijo Daniela.

-Se asiste a las clases a menos que se esté enfermo o muerto. De preferencia, muerto... –añadió una voz burlona –un chico de cabello castaño dorado y ojos violeta se había unido al grupo.

-Este mal intento de bufón es mi hermano Braulio –dijo Daniela sin cambiar de tono, para luego seguir con las reglas-. Cada grupo de estudiantes se llama sección, cada sección tiene un líder elegido por votación de los estudiantes. El líder es responsable de la disciplina del grupo. Cualquier problema que tengan deberán comunicárselo antes que a nadie, porque es su responsabilidad ayudarlos a resolverlo.

-Así que si quieren saber cualquier chisme, hay que preguntarle primero a los líderes –interrumpió Braulio.

Rhiannon se apartó del grupo, francamente aburrida a partes iguales por el monótono discurso de Daniela y Esteban, y las pésimas bromas de Braulio. Cerca de la capilla había visto un círculo de árboles que reconoció de inmediato como pertenecientes a las especies sagradas que su madre había plantado en el Santuario y hacia allá se dirigió sin que nadie lo notara.

Los árboles rodeaban una pequeña fuente, a la que no le prestó atención, acababa de ver una cinta atada en la punta de una rama... parecía sostener algo.

La curiosidad le ganó y pronto estaba trepando por el árbol y tratando de llegar a la cinta... no era una buena idea trepar a un árbol con aquellos zapatos de ciudad, y lo comprobó en el momento en que resbaló de la rama y cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz alarmada.

-Sí, algo amortiguó el golpe –respondió ella, arreglándoselas para sonreírle al muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos grises que había acudido de inmediato.

-Eh... me alegro, pero no te lo preguntaba a ti, sino a Ethan...

Entonces fue cuando Rhiannon que el "algo" sobre lo que había caído en realidad era un "alguien" que la miraba con furia mientras esperaba a que se pusiera en pie.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Una figura solitaria avanzaba por la llanura de la isla.

Se trataba de un joven que caminaba con lentitud, pero con decisión, el sol caía a plomo sobre su cabeza, sacando destellos color bronce de su cabello.

Al punto del medio día, se detuvo. Frente a él estaba el volcán.

El cosmos del muchacho se encendió al tiempo que reanudaba el camino, era un aura roja, con el brillo del metal sometido a una temperatura extrema.

Dentro de su urna, la armadura del Fénix despertó. Su propia aura empezó a revelarse.

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

Mitsumasa fue tras de Ten al darse cuenta de que estaba separándose de los demás.

"Que no se me escape esta oveja del rebaño" pensó, tratando de ponerle un poco de humor al hecho de que en verdad se imaginaba a sí mismo como un perro ovejero, después de todo, en ausencia de Misha y Ginsei, él era el mayor y sobre él caía toda la responsabilidad.

-¿A dónde vas, Ten?

-No veo a Rhiannon.

-Rayos. Mi propia hermana... ¡no me había dado cuenta por estar vigilando al resto!

-Mejor concéntrate en pensar a dónde irías si fueras ella.

Mitsumasa miró a su alrededor y señaló el círculo de árboles.

-Árboles sagrados, si quieres buscar a una hija de Danna, búscala donde Danna se sentiría a gusto.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que caminar mucho para encontrar a Rhiannon deshaciéndose en disculpas.

-Pero, pero... ¡no es para tanto! –protestó Ethan, algo avergonzado-. ¡Y no hace falta que hagas tantas reverencias, cualquiera diría que eres japonesa!

-Lo es, a medias –señaló Mitsumasa, colocándose al lado de su hermana-. ¿Pasó algo de lo que yo deba enterarme, Rhia-chan?

-Me caí de un árbol... caí sobre él.

-Ya le dije que no es nada –se apresuró a decir Ethan-, no hay ningún hueso roto y lo del barro en la ropa es cosa de todos los días.

-Van a pensar que te gusta bañarte en barro, haz el favor de no exagerar tú también –intervino el muchacho rubio, que sonrió amablemente a los recién llegados-. ¿Por qué mejor no hacemos de cuentas que no pasó nada y empezamos de nuevo? Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Vadhani, mis amigos me dicen Dhani, aunque la mayoría de los ingleses de por acá me dicen _monsieur_ sólo para fastidiar. Este es Ethan, según él mismo afirma es un irlandés de padre francés, a mí me parece más bien que es un francés de madre irlandesa.

-Celta, a fin de cuentas –replicó Ethan.

Los aprendices sonrieron sin estar muy seguros acerca de si aquello era o no una broma, pero la voz de Kiki llamándolos interrumpió la conversación que apenas se iniciaba.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Dhani le dirigió una mirada severa a Ethan.

-La próxima vez que te escapes de clase, procura regresar pronto, fue muy difícil engañar al padre Zachary.

-Oye, en verdad lo siento, pero realmente tenía que hablar con mi madre. La llegada de un elfo a esta zona de Inglaterra no puede pasarse por alto... y esos chicos nuevos...

-Sí, a mí también me llamaron la atención. Supongo que habrá que vigilarlos. Y, hablando de vigilancia, ¿cómo te ha ido con el trío de dragones?

-A las mil maravillas. Bueno, parece que no le simpatizo mucho a Esteban, pero Braulio confía en mí y Daniela siempre es amable, así que creo que pronto podremos averiguar si son ellos los que han estado tratando de manipular la fuente.

-Bien. En ese caso, será mejor que no nos vean conversando.

Dicho esto, cada cual tomó un camino distinto para regresar al aula que les correspondía.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Para cuando Terry llegó al lugar donde se guardaba la urna de la armadura, hacía rato que el suelo estaba vibrando con un ritmo similar a los latidos de un corazón.

El muchacho se detuvo al tener la urna a la vista. El calor era intenso y seguía aumentando con rapidez. Las piedras alrededor de la urna amenazaban con derretirse.

El fuego estalló de repente, parecía venir de todas partes, pero se concentró alrededor de la urna, creando la figura de un pájaro de fuego que batió las alas al tiempo que soltaba un grito de triunfo tan fuerte y claro que Terry se preguntó seriamente si se habría escuchado en el resto de la isla.

-Me has despertado –dijo el pájaro.

* * *

**China**

* * *

La actividad en el palacio no se había detenido ni bajado de ritmo en ningún momento. Mirándolo casi como hipnotizado, Azrael trataba de analizar cada detalle dándose cuenta de que era urgente tomar una decisión, y parecía ser que le correspondía a él hacerlo.

-Esto es el colmo –murmuró Shiryu sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

La frustración se notaba con claridad en la voz del Caballero de Libra. El palacio había cambiado tanto desde su última visita a China que no había sido posible encontrar la entrada que habían utilizado él y Mylagros. A decir verdad, no había sido posible encontrar ninguna entrada.

Azrael miró a Anmael preguntándose si sería capaz de sonsacarle algo. Desde su captura, la Sombra Azul se había quedado dormido, por agotamiento, al parecer. Rogando para sus adentros que no estuviera cometiendo otro error, Azrael empezó a sacudirlo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Anmael.

-Quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

-Y yo quiero que me dejes dormir.

-Lo que sea que estés planeando puede esperar un minuto o dos...

-Ese es el problema contigo: confías en quienes no debes y esperas traiciones de la persona equivocada.

En contraste con su voz soñolienta, los ojos de Anmael brillaban alertas, casi con burla.

-Ya sabes... –continuó- Si hubieras confiado en Zoe cuando te lo pidió, ahora ella estaría viva, el Grial y la Estrella de Plata no se habrían perdido y tú no estarías aquí buscando una manera de decirme que te ayude a entrar al palacio sin que suene como si me estuvieras pidiendo ayuda.

-Te agradeceré que no menciones a Zoe. Ella está muerta –"y además, no viene al caso" añadió para sí.

-Pensé que no querías tener que agradecerme nada. Pero tienes razón, está muerta, gracias por recordármelo...

-Nunca he negado mi culpa por abandonarlos a Zoe y a ti. No hay nada que puedas usar para hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento, si es eso lo que tratas de hacer, aunque también podría pensar que estás tratando de justificarte. ¿Es tu manera de pedir perdón? –señaló Azrael con calma.

Los ojos de Anmael relampaguearon.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo sólo hice lo que me obligaste a hacer!

-Fuiste tú quien tocó el tema –Azrael se encogió de hombros tratando de evitar una sonrisa. O Anmael estaba perdiendo la sutileza o él estaba empezando a superar ese recuerdo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar?

-Más bien... quiero proponerte un trato. Ayúdanos a rescatar a mis hermanos y te dejaremos ir.

-¿Para que Araquiel me dé una paliza? Creo que mejor seguiré durmiendo.

-No tiene por qué enterarse. Además, tú fuiste quien le avisó a Raziel cuando los capturaron, y dejaste escapar a Gabriel. ¿Por qué no hacer el trabajo completo?

La risa de Anmael hizo que Raquel sintiera un escalofrío. Anmael rió sin parar durante un buen rato y, cuando Azrael estaba empezando a desesperarse, la risa se cortó de pronto.

-Si quieren mi ayuda, tendrán que llevarme con ustedes. _Ellos_ sólo están esperando una excusa para deshacerse de mí.

-¡No irás a pensarlo siquiera! –exclamó Gabriel al notar el aire reflexivo de Azrael-. ¿Acaso estás loco?

-No creo que sea una buena idea... –dijo Raziel, titubeando.

Azrael los miró de reojo. Se daba cuenta que Anmael había mencionado a Zoe, que había sido una de las Sombras, sólo para llegar a ese punto precisamente.

Mil quinientos años atrás (siglo más, siglo menos), Azrael había sido la causa de que la Lilith de aquel entonces condenara a su propia hija por haber traicionado al resto, Zoe había muerto a manos de sus propios hermanos. Era algo que Anmael nunca perdía la oportunidad de reclamarle, pero esta vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Era mucho atrevimiento tratar de ponerse en la misma situación en la que había estado Zoe y manejar las cosas de manera que él volviera a quedar como juez, sobre todo ahora que ya no quedaba duda con respecto a si las Sombras eran capaz de destruirse entre sí.

-Admito que fue un error no confiar en Zoe y haberlos dejado a ambos en manos de su madre y hermanos –empezó a decir, muy despacio, eligiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra-, pero confiar en ti podría ser un error muchísimo más grave.

-Es tu elección –Anmael se encogió de hombros.

-Podría simplemente dejarte en libertad.

-Sí, cómo no. No tengo a dónde ir... "errante y fugitivo, vagando sobre la tierra y cualquiera que me encuentre me matará" –respondió con aire melodramático.

-Génesis, capítulo 5, versículo 14. Ni tú eres Caín ni yo soy Dios y si diciendo eso pretendes conseguir que prometa vengarte siete veces, estás muy equivocado –replicó Azrael secamente.

-Me da lo mismo. Sin mí no podrás entrar al palacio, así que haz lo que quieras.

Azrael inclinó la cabeza unos instantes.

-De acuerdo...

-¡No! –interrumpió Gabriel-. ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!

-Lo siento –dijo Azrael-, me temo que no hay otra salida.

El Ángel Azul se apartó unos cuantos pasos, dejando patente lo disgustado que se sentía. Azrael miró de nuevo a Anmael, que aguardaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Estás bajo mi protección, Anmael.

-¡Perfecto! –Anmael se puso en pie con rapidez, su aire de cansancio había desaparecido instantáneamente-. Busquemos a tus hermanitos.

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

-_Roma Mater, Roma Dea_ –dijo Sheena como quien recita una plegaria antigua-, la Ciudad de las Siete Colinas, la Ciudad Eterna...

-La Babilonia del Apocalipsis –añadió Junta, en el mismo tono que había usado ella.

-Oye, no me arruines el momento.

-Por el momento sólo nos interesa una de las siete colinas, ¿recuerdan? –señaló Jorge.

-Ah, sí, claro, la ciudad-estado del Vaticano. Menos mal que es un sitio pequeño... ¿empezamos por la Plaza de San Pedro?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero me parece que será mejor hacerlo por una zona residencial –dijo Jorge.

El trío caminaba por las calles del Vaticano, mezclándose entre religiosos de diversas órdenes, diplomáticos, peregrinos y turistas.

Pasaban frente a una casa bastante grande, casi un pequeño palacio, cuando Jorge se detuvo. Un discreto letrero anunciaba habitaciones en alquiler; sobre la puerta principal había una inscripción en latín.

-"El rincón de los ángeles"... cuando regresemos a Grecia, creo que tendré que hacerle un par de preguntas a la dueña de "La Alfombra". Entremos aquí.

Un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño les abrió la puerta mirándolos con desconfianza.

-¿En qué puedo servirles?

-Queremos alquilar una habitación –dijo Junta con su mejor sonrisa.

-Dirás dos –señaló Jorge.

-¿Dos? ¡Ah, sí, una para ti también!... ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegaste, Sheena?

Lo que más destacaba de aquella casa era su austeridad, tenía el mínimo indispensable en lo que respecta a muebles y muy pocos cuadros en las paredes... uno de los cuales llamó de inmediato la atención de Sheena.

-Hey, muchachos, ¿no se les parece a alguien?

-Mmm... no sabría decirte –respondió Jorge, aunque se había dado cuenta enseguida que era un retrato de Azrael.

Junta estaba a punto de opinar, pero consideró más oportuno darle un golpecito en el hombro a Jorge y señalarle la escalinata que llevaba al segundo piso.

El dueño de la casa miró hacia allí también, intrigado, para quedarse boquiabierto.

Marin bajaba las gradas con paso majestuoso.

Eso no le gustaría a Araquiel.

**

* * *

Castillo de Tara **

* * *

La diosa celta de la Guerra tenía la impresión de haber pasado una eternidad hablando con el Buda de la Comprensión, cosa que le resultaba desesperante.

No era que le desagradara Fugen, era tan solo que no podía bajar su ritmo habitual para acomodarse a la parsimonia del Buda, acostumbrado desde siempre a analizar cada acción y cada pensamiento desde todos los puntos de vista habidos y por haber.

-Sigo sin entender por qué has acudido a mí –dijo Nemain-. Soy una hija de Danna, no una descendiente de los Primordiales.

-Pero tengo entendido que estás en buenos términos con Fuego y Ceniza.

-Fuego y ceniza es lo que queda siempre a mi paso, creo que estás sufriendo una pequeña confusión.

Fugen sonrió con dulzura.

-No, no estoy equivocado. Conoces a los Primordiales y te precias de llamarte su amiga. Es por eso que los otros y yo pensamos que debíamos solicitar tu ayuda antes que la de alguien más. Tú podrías convencerlos de que nos permitan explicarles nuestros motivos para querer restaurar el equilibrio de Vida y Muerte en el mundo mortal.

Nemain sacudió la cabeza.

-Por lo visto no te has dado cuenta, pero a mí no me conviene ayudarte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Si consigues un sucesor para Hades, el infierno griego será reconstruido y las almas que estaban en él y fueron acogidas en las Islas Afortunadas tendrán que regresar. Eso es algo que yo no estaría dispuesta a sufrir con la santa paciencia, ¿sabes? Además, la paciencia y la resignación no son compatibles conmigo.

-Lo comprendo.

-No me digas...

-Pero también veo que no te has aliado con Ares, aunque él te ofrece la seguridad de que nadie tomará el lugar de Hades. Incluso te ofreció a las personas que están bajo la protección de los Budas por si acaso tus druidas necesitan hacer un sacrificio humano.

-Me pregunto si ese idiota se daría cuenta de hasta qué punto me insultó con eso. No esperaba que un dios griego se basara solo en los escritos de César para juzgar una cultura que no conoce.

-Quizá trataba de ser amable...

-Siempre tan comprensivo. ¿Por qué no vas al grano de una buena vez? El tiempo transcurre aquí en formas bastante originales, pero mi paciencia tiene poca duración en cualquier universo.

-De acuerdo. Nuestra petición es que intercedas por nuestros protegidos ante los Primordiales, convence a Aire, Fuego, Hielo, Luz, Sangre y Ceniza de retirar las sentencias que pesan sobre ellos por la intervención de Yu Huang, el Emperador de Jade, y a cambio...

Una sonrisa cargada de disgusto apareció en los labios de Nemain.

-¿A cambio, qué me ofrecen?

Ante los ojos de la diosa, la gentil figura del Buda de la Comprensión fue reemplazada por la de su otro yo, Gundari, un ser de ocho brazos, con serpientes enroscadas en sus muñecas y tobillos, tres ojos de mirada feroz y unos colmillos realmente impresionantes.

-Hablemos en el lenguaje de la guerra, ya que no te agrada el de la diplomacia –la voz de Gundari, ronca y cortante, no se parecía en nada a la de Fugen-. A cambio de tu ayuda, los Myoo permitiremos que Erin siga existiendo y que Tara permanezca en pie.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

-Así que... ¿A qué has venido? –preguntó el ave de fuego.

-A reclamarte –respondió Terry.

Si los pájaros pudieran sonreír, éste hubiera mostrado una sonrisa despectiva mientras miraba a Terry de arriba abajo y seguía probando lentamente sus alas.

-¿Quieres que te tome bajo mi protección, pollito? ¿Te han explicado bien de qué se trata este asunto? Yo no soy como las armaduras que conoces. Ellas aceptan a cualquiera que haya nacido bajo su luz, yo soy distinta: para tenerme, debes ser más fuerte que yo.

-Debo admitir que nunca había escuchado a una armadura hablando...

La risa del ave de fuego hizo que el calor se volviera más sofocante.

-No puedes compararme con esas ridiculeces de metal. Yo estaba aquí cuando esto que llamas "planeta" no era más que una esfera de material incandescente. Nací de su núcleo cuando faltaban milenios que para se formara la corteza y he estado aquí desde entonces, renaciendo en lo que fue mi origen... Mi sangre es la sangre de la Tierra y la esencia del fuego... lo he visto todo, estuve presente cuando los Himalayas eran una llanura, cuando el Sahara era un jardín, cuando los humanos pintaban bestias en las paredes de las cuevas yo ya era la misma antigüedad... cuando los dioses de Grecia aún no tenían nombres siquiera, yo ya había nacido, muerto y vuelto a nacer miles de veces... y cuando los habitantes de la Tierra de Mu forjaron las 88 armaduras de luz y las armaduras de oscuridad, yo busqué refugio en esta.

-Así que... eres un auténtico fénix –dijo Terry.

El ave de fuego lo miró de nuevo inclinando elegantemente el cuello, tal vez para estudiarlo más de cerca.

-"Un" fénix no. _El_ Fénix. El primero y más antiguo. Es cierto que existen otros doce, pero debes saber, pollito, que todos los demás tuvieron su origen en mí. Esta isla que en apariencia permanece sólida bajo tus pies no es otra cosa que mi hoguera. Aquí es donde muero y renazco y aquí es donde soy más poderosa. La muerte que te rodea en esta isla estéril es tan solo la ceniza de mi continua renovación. De la Isla de la Reina Muerte nace la vida del Fénix Triunfante. Ese es el secreto de la isla. Pero el conocimiento no te servirá de nada. No existe nada más salvaje que yo en toda la Creación: conmigo no sirve la sabiduría, no basta el valor, no significa nada la bondad y el amor no dura ni un instante. Si quieres lidiar conmigo necesitas fuerza. Si eres fuerte, te serviré, pero también te devoraré por dentro: esa es la naturaleza del fuego. Si logras que mis alas te protejan, me alimentaré de tu mortalidad, cada día serás un poco menos humano y volverás conmigo incluso de la Muerte porque cada instante te parecerás un poco más a mí... Veo que eres joven. Si tienes ahora la fuerza suficiente, quizá consigas vivir conmigo muchos años... tal vez hasta que toda tu mortalidad quede consumida y entonces serás igual a mí y te convertirás en el décimo tercero de mis descendientes... Así, pues, cachorro de humano, eso es lo que te ofrezco: el poder del Fénix, la fuerza del renacimiento, la pérdida de la humanidad y, si no renuncias a mí a tiempo, la inmortalidad del fuego. ¿Aún quieres tratar de dominarme?

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Algo raro estaba sucediendo. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía ver que algo había cambiado en su familia.

Marijose tenía una expresión que no le había visto antes; era como si se concentrara en resolver un problema sin solución. Leonel, por el contrario, se veía mucho más tranquilo que nunca, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Y Diana... la niña, a la que Alex estaba siguiendo en silencio, parecía estar escondiendo un secreto. ¿Por qué de pronto se había vuelto aficionada a escaparse de esa manera?

El niño tenía la impresión de ser la última persona normal en el universo. Por lo menos hasta que empezó a escuchar voces mientras seguía a su hermana menor entre las ruinas.

Al principio había confundido los susurros con el viento entre los árboles, pero pronto empezó a distinguir palabras y en algún momento se dio cuenta de que había varias voces femeninas y una masculina.

-Esto no me gusta.

-Hace como veinte años que no te oigo decir otra cosa, Hécate.

-¡Artemisa!

-¿Ya van a empezar de nuevo? ¿Es que no pueden estarse cinco minutos sin discutir?

-Déjalas, Temis, se llevan mejor cuando pelean.

-¡Némesis! ¡Hasta que al fin llegaste! ¡Tenemos_ horas_ llamándote!

-Lo siento, había mucho tráfico.

-¡¿Qué?

-Escuchen, ustedes siempre están en esta dimensión, vigilando el Santuario, pero yo tengo que estar viajando constantemente...

-Discúlpame, Némesis, ¿preferirías que alguna de nosotras tomara tu lugar?

-... No, Hécate. Procuraré ser más puntual.

-Bien.

-Pero no mentí al hablar de tráfico. Hay un movimiento constante entre dimensiones y tuve que esconderme en el Plano Astral para que no me descubrieran.

-¿¡¿¡¿Qué?

-Ares está movilizando a sus tropas, rodean las dimensiones cercanas a Las Islas Afortunadas.

-¡Eso es ilegal! ¡El Tratado del Valhalla del 721 le prohíbe invadir dimensiones no griegas!

-¿Y desde cuándo eso le importa a Ares, Astrea? Además, parece ser que está tratando de desalentar una invasión.

-¿Uh?

-Los Budas han amenazado con arrasar Erin. Y antes de que digas nada, recuerda que ellos no participaron en el Tratado del Valhalla ni en la Convención de Teotihuacán. Nunca han dicho nada a favor ni en contra del Derecho Interdimensional... y ahora están a punto de enviar a freír espárragos todo lo que yo pensaba acerca de la neutralidad y la no violencia.

-Del agua mansa líbreme Dios...

-Por una vez en la vida, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?

-¿Es que alguna vez hemos hecho algo, aparte de esperar que se aclaren los nublados del día?

-¡Némesis!

-Perdón, he tenido un día malísimo. No creo que podamos hacer nada, además, todavía no ha ocurrido nada, exceptuando la movilización de berserkers. Al parecer Danna no solicitó esa ayuda, y a como van las cosas, los Budas podrán sentarse a observar mientras Macha, Nemain y Morrigan pelean contra Ares para ver si así le hacen entender que no lo necesitan como aliado. Yo diría que los Budas están manipulando a ambos grupos.

-Entonces... esperar.

-Tú lo has dicho. Por cierto, ¿a dónde es que vamos con tanta prisa?

-Pregúntale a Selene, es idea suya.

-¿Selene?

-...

-¿Pero es que nunca vas a dirigirnos la palabra?

-...

-Ratas.

-Ya deberías conocerla, ella sólo actúa y no le da explicaciones a nadie.

-¿Y por qué me dijiste que le preguntara?

-Porque es muy divertido ver lo obediente que te has vuelto.

-Grrr.

Las voces callaron y Alex continuó siguiendo a Diana, preguntándose si habría empezado a volverse loco o si realmente tenía algún sentido lo que acababa de escuchar.

El ruido de un hacha lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Habían dado un rodeo enorme para llegar hasta ahí, pero estaban en los dominios de la Casa de Acuario y Diana corría hacia Misha, que estaba partiendo leña. Alex se detuvo a una distancia segura, observando que el muchacho mayor lucía algo pálido y cansado, pero no por eso bajaba el ritmo en su trabajo, por lo menos hasta que escuchó a la niña saludándolo.

-¡Osito!

"Bueno, Misha puede darse por adoptado en lo que a Diana concierne" pensó Alex "menos mal que a él no parece molestarle que lo ande siguiendo por todas partes... ¿pero cómo fue que encontró el camino hasta acá?"

-¿Diana? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Visitarte!

-¿Tú mamá sabe que estás aquí?

La niña no respondió, ocupada en inspeccionar la pila de leña. Misha la contempló unos segundos y luego miró directamente hacia donde se encontraba Alex.

-Sal de ahí. No tienes por qué esconderte.

Alex hubiera jurado que nadie habría podido descubrirlo entre los árboles y las ruinas.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

-Estoy dispuesto.

Fénix llegó a tiempo para ver cómo un gigantesco pájaro en llamas se lanzaba contra su primo, envolviéndolo en una marea de fuego.

Gritó, pero ni siquiera ella alcanzó a escucharse a sí misma porque el pájaro había gritado también, un sonido diferente al que se había escuchado por toda la isla cuando el ave despertó, esta vez era como un canto de desafío a todo el universo, el grito de guerra de una criatura inmortal.

Se había quedado paralizada sólo unos segundos, para correr de nuevo hacia el lugar donde ahora había una columna de fuego y mientras lo hacía activó su armadura, llegó finalmente hasta unos metros del fuego, sintiendo que el calor que irradiaba la columna era casi sólido, lo suficiente como para no dejarla avanzar más, las piedras se derretían dejando escapar leves quejidos... o tal vez sólo estaba imaginando esos sonidos llenos de dolor.

-¿Terry? –preguntó la joven, sin atreverse a alzar demasiado la voz.

-Asombroso.

Quizá había agotado ya su capacidad de sorprenderse o asustarse, pero reaccionó con calma al escuchar esa voz tan familiar. Lilith estaba junto a ella, vestida con la armadura de Perseo y con la mirada fija en el fuego.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Fénix.

-Buscaba a Terry, pero parece que llegué tarde.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

-¿No te lo explicó Ikki? Terry está reclamando al Fénix.

-Mi padre no me habló de nada como esto. Dijo que cuando venció a su Maestro y liberó su máximo poder, la armadura fue hasta él.

-Pero Terry hizo algo distinto: habló directamente con el alma de la armadura, la esencia del Fénix... este chico debe estar bastante loco... pero tiene sentido, ahora que lo pienso... si no le correspondía por nacimiento, tenía que convencer al Fénix de que lo aceptara, la armadura entonces sería algo secundario.

Fénix no se preocupó por tratar de entenderla, acaba de distinguir algo en medio el fuego. Alguien, o algo, avanzaba hacia ellas.

* * *

Deyanira paseaba nerviosamente por los alrededores de la cabaña, pensando en voz alta.

-Si mi hermano llega a saber de esto, tendré que aguantarlo riéndose hasta la próxima reencarnación de Atenea. Bueeeeeeeno, al menos no fue un castigo muy gordo, total, sólo tengo que vigilar a un heterogéneo grupo de personas a las que de pronto les han dado una especie de armadura, les han hecho algo en la cabeza, se hacen llamar como los animales (no habrá nadie que represente al tiburón, ¿verdad?) y se les ha subido el poder de golpe a la cabeza, por lo que a una aprendiz de amazona que ni siquiera tiene su armadura la respetarán tanto como a una piedra del camino. De todos modos, supongo que al final me respetarán y me obedecerán por... ¿mi arrebatador encanto personal?... por... ¿mi firmeza y voluntad?... por... ¿mi simpatía y gracia sin igual?... por... ¿favor?... ¡Me van a hacer papilla!

-¿Deyanira?

¡Justo lo que le faltaba! Hablando de ellos y aparecía uno. Ismael la estaba mirando de la misma manera que miraría a un loco peligroso: tratando de no demostrarle que tenía miedo de que sufriera una crisis en cualquier momento...

-Eh... hola, Ismael... yo estaba... estaba... ¡hablando con Lomi! –Deyanira señaló a un pequeño escorpión que estaba tomando el sol muy tranquilo sobre una piedra, sin enterarse de nada.

Ismael miró primero al escorpión y luego a Deyanira y llegó a la conclusión de que no quería saber qué estaba pasándole a la aprendiz.

-¿Has visto a Fénix?

-No, ¿por qué?

-¡Deyanira! –Ikki la miraba desde la puerta de la cabaña, con un gesto que solía reservar para sus peores momentos de mal humor-. ¿Has visto a mi hija?

-No, Maestro...

-¡Búscala!

Ikki había dado la vuelta para entrar otra vez a la cabaña, cuando el canto del ave de fuego llegó hasta ellos. El Caballero de Leo volvió a salir.

Así que no había sido su imaginación cuando le pareció escuchar que la armadura de bronce despertaba de su letargo. Realmente había sentido activarse el cosmos de fuego de aquella criatura inmortal que lo había protegido durante su adolescencia y parte de su edad adulta... en cualquier otro momento habría acudido de inmediato, pero había desechado aquel pensamiento... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no había sentido la necesidad de correr hacia el volcán y presentarse ante el Fénix? La idea de que había dejado de estar bajo la protección del ave de fuego desde el momento en que aceptara la armadura de Leo pasó por su mente para desaparecer borrada por otro pensamiento: el Fénix no lo estaba llamando. El Fénix estaba respondiendo al llamado de alguien más... ¡alguien más estaba tratando de obtener la armadura!

-¡Fénix! –gritó Ikki.

Deyanira e Ismael sintieron un soplo de aire caliente pasar junto a ellos. Un caballero de oro desplazándose a la velocidad de la luz. No hubo necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, ambos se apresuraron a seguirlo.

* * *

**China**

* * *

Tenía que ser una trampa, de alguna manera, no sabía cómo, pero había una trampa en algo de lo que sucedía.

Gabriel estaba completamente seguro de que Anmael estaba burlándose de ellos, y principalmente de Azrael, la facilidad con la que los guiaba por el interior del palacio, la sencillez con la que habían evitado los pocos tecnomagos que montaban guardia por aquella ruta... tenía que ser una trampa.

La misma duda apareció en los ojos de Uriel, Miguel y Rafael cuando los sacaron de sus celdas, era demasiado simple...

-Vámonos –dijo Hyoga.

-Espera, falta alguien –señaló Anmael dirigiéndose a una cuarta celda.

-No, no falta nadie –replicó Gabriel-. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Anmael ya había abierto la puerta.

-¡Esto no puede ser! –exclamó Miguel.

El prisionero que acababa de salir de la celda, mirándolos con inquietud, era Ragüel. El Ángel del Rayo Verde, que se suponía estaba en el Vaticano...

-Pero... ¿qué...? –empezó a decir Gabriel.

-Es correcto –dijo Azrael-, ahora salgamos de aquí.

Gabriel se mordió el labio inferior, fingió no ver la sonrisa triunfal de Anmael y siguió a los demás mientras la Sombra Azul los guiaba a la salida. Si Ragüel (en caso de que realmente fuera Ragüel) estaba prisionero en el palacio... ¿quién estaba en el Vaticano?

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

La primera misión de Mitsumasa en el nuevo colegio fue ir a la biblioteca y conseguir los libros que harían falta para que el grupo se pusiera al día con el programa escolar. La lista era bastante larga, pero calculaba que podría solo con el cargamento que tendría que llevarles... sin embargo no le molestó encontrarse con Vadhani y aceptó de inmediato su oferta de ayudarlo con la pila de libros.

Mitsumasa había temido que se le hiciera difícil hacer amigos en Inglaterra, y temía también que el grupo de aprendices se cerrara sobre sí mismo aislándose del resto de los estudiantes, Dhani parecía una persona agradable, y quizá con su ayuda podría conseguir que los demás se adaptaran a su nuevo ambiente.

Marchaban a buen paso hacia la sala de lectura, hablando acerca de Inglaterra y sus respectivos países de origen, Mitsumasa no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Dhani comentó que era argentino.

-Pero tu apellido, tu acento...

-Bueno, sí, mi padre es francés.

-Je, creo que ya entiendo lo que querías decir con que tu amigo Ethan es irlandés de padre francés o francés de madre irlandesa...

-Claro ¿y tú qué eres? ¿Griego de madre inglesa o algo por el estilo?

-No, español de padre japonés.

-... Qué combinación tan curiosa.

-Casi todo mi grupo tiene algún pariente japonés y el apellido más frecuente es Kido...

-¿Kido? ¿Tú también eres Kido?

-Sí.

-... ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

-Seiya Kido.

Dhani dejó de caminar, Mitsumasa tuvo que darse la vuelta para poder verle la cara otra vez... y no resultaba tranquilizadora esa expresión sombría.

-¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó Mitsumasa, inquieto por la mirada extrañamente fría de su nuevo amigo.

-¿Acabas de decir... que tu padre es Seiya Kido? ¿El Caballero de Sagitario?

-Sí, ¿qué...?

-Antes de ser Caballero de Oro, era Caballero de Bronce, ¿verdad? Y su constelación era Pegaso.

¿Cómo era que sabía de eso?

-Es correcto, ¿qué...?

Vadhani hizo un ademán ordenándole guardar silencio. Un gesto imperioso que a Mitusmasa se le antojó familiar de alguna manera. Había visto a alguien actuar así en alguna ocasión, pero no conseguía recordar quién.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de un Caballero de Plata llamado Misty de Lacerta? –preguntó Vadhani, con una voz tan fría que Mitsumasa casi pudo sentir cómo bajaba la temperatura en el aula.

-No, ¿debería?

-Quizá. Ese es el nombre de mi padre.

¿El padre de Vadhani era un caballero de Plata? Pero Mitsumasa conocía a todos los caballeros y no había nadie bajo la protección de Lacerta. La mano de Vadhani lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, no apretó tanto como para cortarle el aire, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentirse alarmado.

-Tu padre mató al mío.

Tal vez sí iba a resultar difícil hacer amigos en Inglaterra.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Fénix no se sintió aliviada al reconocer a la persona que caminaba a través del fuego, de hecho, empezó a sentir que se le oprimía el corazón, era Terry, vestido con la armadura del Fénix.

La armadura de bronce había cambiado mucho desde la Batalla del Hades, cuando quedó tan dañada que fue necesario encomendársela a Kiki no para que la reparara sino para que la forjara por segunda vez. Habían pasado diez años antes de que el Caballero de Aries consiguiera tener éxito en esa labor. Los colores predominantes eran ahora el rojo y el negro, en medio de los cuales destacaba la silueta de un fénix color bronce.

-¿Terry?

-¿Dulce María?

Sí, era Terry.

Se acercó a él, preguntándose qué decir, cómo actuar...

-Gracias por venir a recibirme –dijo él.

¿Acaso el universo se estaba volviendo al revés?

-¿Estás bien?

-No. Pero es justamente lo que esperaba, así que no es tan grave.

-Bien, ya tienes lo que querías, ahora regresemos al Santuario –dijo Lilith con voz fría, algo que debería haber sido imposible en medio de ese calor.

Terry no respondió, Lilith frunció el ceño, quizá tendría que ponerse dura con el chico.

-Déjalo en paz –dijo Fénix repentinamente.

Lilith tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para no mostrarse sorprendida cuando la muchacha rodeó los hombros de Terry con un brazo, en actitud protectora, mientras le lanzaba a ella una mirada de furia.

-¿Has pasado mucho tiempo al sol, Dulce María? –preguntó Terry, con cara de disgusto, pero sin hacer nada por apartarse de ella.

Fénix lo ignoró, tenía la mirada fija en Lilith.

-Da la casualidad de que este imbécil sobreprotegido es _mi_ primo y molestarlo es uno de mis deberes para con la humanidad, algo de lo que me puedo encargar sin tu ayuda, bruja.

Lilith se encogió de hombros.

-Ustedes son un fenómeno interesante. Tal vez convendría estudiarlos un poco más... sobre todo porque no hay ningún parentesco _real_ entre los dos... ¿O es que tú sabes algo de lo que yo todavía no me haya enterado, Dulce María?

Fénix apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra la amazona, pero Terry la detuvo a tiempo. Lilith sonrió.

-Parece que toqué un punto sensible.

-Debo marcharme –dijo Terry.

-¿Que te vas? ¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, sólo sé que tengo que irme.

-¿Vuelves al Santuario o a Andrómeda?

-A ninguno de los dos, si lo hiciera, tendría que ver a Esmeralda.

-¿Y eso qué? –preguntó Lilith con una sonrisa-. No estuvo aquí para impedir que obtuvieras la armadura.

-¿Y por qué habría de impedirlo? –preguntó Fénix, confusa.

-Esa es su misión en la vida –dijo Lilith.

-Y por eso mismo no quiero verla –interrumpió Terry, para luego ignorar de nuevo a Lilith y dirigirse a Fénix-. ¿Por qué crees que elegí al Fénix, habiendo otros signos de fuego? No fue por el poder de la armadura ni por su capacidad de renacimiento, ya poseo ambas cosas en una medida que esta arrogante ave no es capaz de comprender por la simple razón de que está demasiado concentrada en sí misma como para poder ver más allá de sus propias llamas, en verdad tuve que esforzarme para no reír cuando habló de su antigüedad y su poder... No, Dulce María, la razón por la que elegí al Fénix es porque puede sobrevivir en solitario.

-¿Eh?

-La mayor parte de las armaduras necesitan apoyarse unas en otras, forman familias siguiendo las constelaciones y se relacionan con las demás ya sea por amor o por odio. Hay relación entre Leo, Aquila, Sagitta y Heracles, entre Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Orion, Böotes, Escorpión y Canes Venatici, de la misma manera que hay relación entre Casiopea, Cefeo, Cetus, Perseo, Andrómeda y Pegaso... la mayor parte de las armaduras necesitan la presencia de alguna otra para desarrollar todo su potencial, sólo unas pocas son capaces de sobrevivir en solitario, y de ellas Fénix es la única de fuego que estaba disponible.

-Bueno, entiendo eso, ¿pero por qué tienes que estar solo? ¡Si eres sólo un chiquillo y muy mimado además!

La risa de Terry no había perdido para nada su cualidad irritante.

-¡Qué bien me conoces! Cierto, nunca he estado solo, pero ahora necesito estarlo. No voy a dejar que un hada desperdicie sus flechas conmigo ni voy a darle a mi hermana la oportunidad de sacrificarse por mí, eso es todo. Y, por cierto, primita, tú no eres la persona más adecuada para recomendarme que no me vaya... es más, creo que es mejor que saques a tus amigos de aquí antes de que Lilith encuentre cómo llevarlos a ese laboratorio que tú sabes...

Soltándose del brazo de Fénix con rapidez, Terry la envió lejos de un empujón. Lilith gritó con furia al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer y, tomando su escudo, invocó el rostro de Medusa, pero era tarde: Thiérry del Fénix había desaparecido junto con el fuego, sólo quedaban las rocas fundidas como un recuerdo de la prueba que acababa de ser superada ahí.

La amazona de plata, todavía empuñando el escudo, miró con fijeza a la guerrera del Zodiaco Chino.

Alguien iba a tener que pagar por la huida de Terry.

**Continuará... **

**

* * *

Notas: **

Hay un momento en el que el Fénix llama "pollito" a Terry, no sé cómo será en otros lugares, pero en Costa Rica le decimos "pollitos" a los niños pequeños. Por supuesto, el Fénix está siendo bastante despreciativo, pero la expresión normalmente es muy cariñosa.

_**C'est vrai:**_"Es cierto".

_**Roma Mater, Roma Dea:**__ "_Madre Roma, Diosa Roma". Dos de los apelativos con los que los romanos se referían a su ciudad.


	11. La ley de las hadas

**once**

**La ley de las hadas**

**

* * *

El Santuario **

* * *

Sentado frente al escritorio, en la oficina que había pertenecido a Azrael, Seiya terminó por pensar que Keres de Eridano sin duda era un sujeto extraño.

Después de veinte años de vivir en el Santuario, el Caballero de Sagitario era capaz de adivinar muchas cosas por la forma en cada uno de los caballeros disponía sus posesiones, pero le era imposible saber nada acerca de Azrael: la oficina no podía ser más impersonal de lo que ya era.

Poniendo aparte las áreas del Santuario que seguían cumpliendo sus funciones tradicionales, cada uno de sus habitantes daba un toque personal al espacio que le correspondía. Sólo la oficina de Keres parecía una prisión.

Aunque nunca había escuchado que el Patriarca tuviera familia hasta que estalló la tormenta, Seiya había esperado encontrar aunque fuera un retrato de sus hermanos, una carta, tal vez una tarjeta, algo que le ayudara a saber dónde habría podido dirigirse luego de su expulsión del Santuario.

"Si me hubieran desterrado a mí... ¿a dónde iría?" Se preguntó. La sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de que tenía muchas opciones: Japón, donde aún vivían muchas de sus amistades de infancia y juventud; España, donde sus suegros y el resto de su familia política le habían hecho sentir que tenía un hogar como no lo había experimentado desde la muerte de sus padres; China, siempre se podía contar con Shunrei y su familia; Italia, el hermano menor de Marin recibía bien a los amigos de ella... "Y además, en las sabias palabras de Humprey Bogart, siempre quedará París, no le simpatizo mucho a mi cuñado, pero ama a Seika lo suficiente como para disimularlo" pensó "las cosas no estaban así cuando la Fundación me envió aquí a tratar de obtener la armadura de Pegaso, entonces estaba realmente solo... ¿y Keres estará tan solo como da a entender este lugar? Ya he registrado dos veces y sólo encuentro cosas relacionadas con el trabajo"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, repasó una vez más los libros de la biblioteca, que en cualquier otro caso habrían dado mucha información sobre el dueño: Enciclopedias, diccionarios de inglés, japonés, griego clásico y moderno, alemán, español, ruso, francés... libros de historia universal, mitologías, tratados sobre religiones del mundo, legislación griega... y contabilidad. ¿Qué se deducía de eso? Que el dueño de los libros tenía que vérselas con gente de todas partes del mundo, diversas creencias y además administrar algo. ¿Es que no había nada acerca de sus propios gustos, de los lugares que había conocido o que le gustaría visitar alguna vez?

Revisó el escritorio una vez más: material de oficina, recibos, tarjetas de presentación de los proveedores, un libro de direcciones... con direcciones de los proveedores y algunas dependencias de la Fundación Graude y el museo de Atenas. Hurgando el fondo de un cajón, sus dedos tropezaron con algo metálico... una cadenita de oro de la que colgaba una placa de identificación del mismo material. Nombre, fecha de nacimiento, género, tipo de sangre... y nada más. Unos pocos datos, tan impersonales como todo lo demás, tratando de resumir la vida de una persona... al convertirla en un número.

-¿Seiya?

Vega estaba en la puerta y su mirada le dio a entender a Seiya que no era una buena idea ser atrapado registrando una oficina ajena.

-Eh... hola, Vega... yo estaba...

La amazona ladeó la cabeza de una manera particular, como diciéndole "tómate tu tiempo, si vas a inventar una mentira, procura que valga la pena". Aquello lo desarmó.

-... Confieso. Estaba tratando de averiguar dónde puedo localizar a Keres. Tengo un recado para él.

-¿De parte de quién?

-Si te dijera que de un fantasma... ¿me creerías?

-Cosas más raras he escuchado.

-¿Pero me creerías?

-Tal vez. Que yo sepa, no acostumbras mentir. Pero dejemos de lado la razón que puedas tener, ya que parece incomodarte: lo que quieres es encontrar al Maestro.

Seiya asintió, tomando una nota mental: Vega seguía refiriéndose a Keres como "el Maestro", quizá Saga no andaba tan descaminado al decir que el puesto era algo más que difícil de abandonar. Vega empezó a acomodar parte de lo que el caballero había desordenado durante su búsqueda.

-¿Ya le preguntaste a su abogada? Tal vez ella pueda decirte algo. Digo, su situación legal no está resuelta todavía, debe haberle avisado a dónde iba.

-No se me había ocurrido, gracias Vega.

-No hay de qué.

Seiya se encaminó hacia el pueblo con una pequeña nota en la que la jefa de personal del Santuario había escrito el nombre y la dirección de la abogada.

"Vanessa X. Metallium" leyó, enarcando una ceja "Vaya un apellido curioso... griego no es... Me pregunto de dónde será esta dama".

**

* * *

Colegio San Pablo **

* * *

-¿A tu padre?

La mente de Mitsumasa trabajaba a toda velocidad evaluando la situación. Se sorprendió a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que estaba calmado a pesar de la expresión francamente hostil de Vadhani. Su primera reacción había sido algo que definía como "ver la situación desde los ojos de otro", a falta de un nombre mejor. Aún no era consciente de que su herencia como druida incluía cierta habilidad empática, que habría de ser muy útil para un sanador. Tardaría años en desarrollarla en forma adecuada, pero en ese momento era suficiente como para darse cuenta que había más dolor que cólera en el otro muchacho.

-Escucha, Vadhani... –empezó a decir sin estar seguro de cómo continuar la frase.

-¡Beaumont!

Una voz de trueno, perteneciente a un hombre alto y robusto, hizo que Vadhani lo soltara.

-Padre Javier –dijo el muchacho rubio con educación, bajo la cual se advertía claramente algo de disgusto.

-¿Te estaba molestando? –preguntó el sacerdote dirigiéndose a Mitsumasa.

-Eh... no, señor, sólo conversábamos.

Era evidente que el Padre Javier no le había creído, ya que miró de nuevo a Vadhani, y esta vez un poco más amenazadoramente.

-Francamente me está cansando su actitud de bravucón de la escuela, señor Beumont. Espero que no olvide que aún está a prueba y será expulsado a la menor provocación.

-Créame que no voy a olvidarlo –respondió Vadhani-, en especial después de lo bien que me ha recomendado usted con la Dirección del colegio.

El sacerdote gruñó algo ininteligible y siguió su camino, pero antes de haberse alejado mucho volvió a mirar a Vadhani por última vez.

-Haría usted bien en procurar parecerse un poco a su hermana, Beaumont.

Mitsumasa percibió con toda claridad la forma en que fluía la cólera de Vadhani al escuchar eso, y se dio cuenta repentinamente de que Vadhani solía pagar por las travesuras de Eloísa. Cómo lo había comprendido, no tenía idea, pero estaba seguro.

-Cuando eres el mayor, todos te exigen que des el ejemplo, y los hermanos menores se aprovechan de eso, no pueden evitarlo –comentó Mitsumasa.

Vadhani lo miró enarcando las cejas.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? –preguntó.

-Del _Manual de Derechos y Deberes de los Hermanos Menores_. Ya sabes, regla número uno: "Fastidiar al primogénito por todos los medios posibles e imposibles y en cualquier lugar, tiempo o circunstancia hasta la consumación de los siglos..."

Vadhani sacudió la cabeza.

-Camina, Kido, tu gente está esperando estos libros.

El silencio que siguió a eso se extendió por unos cuantos minutos.

-¿En serio existe ese libro? –preguntó Vadhani de repente.

-¿No lo conoces? La autora es una periodista de CNN llamada Bárbara Checa, lo publicó con el pseudónimo "Gienath". También existe un _Manual de Derechos y Deberes de los Hermanos Mayores_, escrito por la hermana mayor de ella...

-Ese me interesa...

Mitsumasa trató de corresponder lo mejor que pudo a la sonrisa evidentemente forzada de Vadhani. No le cabía la menor duda de que los problemas apenas acababan de empezar.

**

* * *

Isla de la Reina Muerte **

* * *

-¿Dónde se fue? –preguntó Fénix.

-Créeme que me gustaría saberlo –dijo Lilith-, pero ahora que no hay nadie distrayéndonos, tal vez podamos terminar un asunto que tenemos pendiente.

-¡Fénix!

Al escuchar la voz de Ikki, Lilith dio un paso atrás y bajó el escudo.

A Ikki no le agradaba que su hija usara la armadura dorada, pero se limitó a fruncir el ceño un poco más, sin comentar nada al respecto. Había algo que por el momento resultaba más preocupante: el nicho en la pared rocosa del volcán estaba vacío.

-¿Dónde está la armadura?

-Terry se la llevó –contestó Fénix.

-¿Terry? Pero... ¡Si aún no está listo para intentarlo!

-Pues yo lo vi hacerlo.

-¡No es posible! ¡Esa era TU armadura! –gritó Deyanira.

Todos voltearon a mirar a la aprendiz. Ikki todavía más serio que antes, Fénix tratando de lucir impasible, Lilith con una sonrisa burlona, e Ismael con el mismo aire preocupado que tenía desde hacía rato.

-Eh... yo... quiero decir...

-Mejor no digas nada. ¿No deberías estar vigilando... –Ikki se interrumpió cuando la cara alarmada de Fénix le recordó la presencia de Lilith-... el gallinero?

Deyanira asintió rápidamente, pero no se movió de su lugar. Lilith nunca había sido de su agrado y tenía la impresión de que era mejor vigilar primero a la Amazona de Perseo y luego a los guerreros.

-¿Cuándo llegaste, Lilith? –preguntó Ikki.

-Acabo de hacerlo. Cuando tu sobrino huyó del Santuario, dejó una nota diciendo que vendría aquí, así que traté de alcanzarlo.

-¿Dices que huyó?

La expresión preocupada de Lilith parecía ser realmente sincera mientras asentía con gravedad.

-Ikki, alguien trató de matar a Terry, quienquiera que fuese, usó veneno y tuvimos mucha suerte de que Verena diera con el antídoto rápidamente... pero él estaba muy débil la última vez que lo vi...

Ikki señaló el nicho vacío.

-Nadie que esté débil podría enfrentarse al Fénix.

-Por eso no me explico cómo lo logró. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que debe preocuparnos es que el niño no estaba bien, puede ser que no esté actuando racionalmente. Debe estar terriblemente asustado.

-A mí no me lo pareció –gruñó Fénix sin que nadie la escuchara.

-Oigan... –intervino Ismael.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Ikki.

-Que pongan atención. ¿Oyen ese sonido?

Era un zumbido, como el de un enjambre de abejas y en cualquier otra parte del mundo habría pasado inadvertido... pero eso no era posible en una isla en la que no había abejas...

La idea de que el sonido venía de cerca resultó ser solo una ilusión, como descubrieron luego de un rato de tratar de ubicar la fuente, y ya estaban cerca de las cabañas cuando el sonido se detuvo con brusquedad. Ninguno lo comentó. No había mucho que se pudiera decir ante el espectáculo que contemplaban: la cabaña de Ikki y la de los aprendices habían desaparecido... o quizá no habían desaparecido sino que... habían sido reducidas a ceniza.

-¿Qué demonios...? –reaccionó Ikki finalmente.

Fénix se cubrió la boca con una mano, como para evitar un grito.

-Tal vez podamos rescatar algo –sugirió Lilith con aire inocente.

-¿Pero qué clase de incendio fue? –dijo Ismael, acercándose al montón de cenizas más cercano-. Está bien que las casas fueran de madera, pero no pudieron haberse quemado completamente en tan poco tiempo...

-Especialmente si tomas en cuenta que no quedó ningún resto sólido –dijo Ikki, dándole una patada a la ceniza que, efectivamente, era un montón suave y homogéneo del que no sobresalía nada-... y que esta ceniza está _fría_.

-¿¡¿Fría? –exclamó Ismael-. ¡Eso es todavía más imposible que un incendio tan veloz!

-Jericó –dijo Deyanira.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los demás.

-Esto no es ceniza, Maestro. Son las cabañas y su contenido, todo convertido en polvo. Se puede hacer: una vibración en la frecuencia adecuada puede romper un vidrio, o hacer que se derrumbe una muralla, como los muros de Jericó...

-¿Y pulverizar madera, metal, plástico, cerámica y tela, todo al mismo tiempo? –dijo Ikki.

-Cosas más raras he visto –insistió Deyanira- sobre todo desde que llegué aquí.

-Aquel sujeto... –murmuró Fénix- el de la voz extraña...

Lilith la interrumpió haciéndole una pregunta a Ismael.

-¿Y tú quién eres, muchacho?

Ikki pasó revista a todas las posibilidades en menos de un segundo: podía decir la verdad y admitir ante la consejera de Atenea que los Guerreros del Zodiaco Chino llevaban varios días en la isla sin que él lo hubiera comunicado al Santuario, aún sabiendo que habían atacado a Kiki, Mircea y Ginsei; o bien podía inventar una mentira lo más rápidamente posible a fin de ganar algo de tiempo mientras buscaba otra solución.

-Se llama Ismael, es primo de Deyanira y está de visita –dijo.

-¿Ah, sí? –la sonrisa de Lilith se hizo más amplia-. Tenía entendido que en el expediente de Deyanira no aparece ningún pariente, a excepción de su hermano Junta.

Lo había dicho mirando a Fénix, que captó el mensaje inmediatamente: si ella no comentaba que el posible responsable de la destrucción de las cabañas estaba a su servicio, Lilith no mencionaría que Deyanira, y ahora también su padre sabían que ella y sus amigos estaban en la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

La guerrera se tragó su cólera y le devolvió una sonrisa amarga a la amazona como diciendo "trato hecho".

En cualquier otro momento se habría reído en la misma cara de Lilith solo por plantearle una sugerencia así, desde que se había encontrado con su otro yo como Guerrera del Gallo, Atenea y el Santuario la tenían sin cuidado... pero no podía sentir la presencia de ninguno de sus compañeros, exceptuando a Ismael, no podía darse el lujo de ponerlos en peligro, en caso de que aún estuvieran vivos y no formaran parte de aquel polvo repentino. Además, no estaba segura de qué tantos problemas podía causarle Lilith a Ikki, y no quería averiguarlo.

Había que ser prudente.

**

* * *

Monasterio de Kapilavastu **

* * *

Kapilavastu ocupaba un pequeño rincón de La India cercano a Nepal. Su principal monasterio budista estaba ubicado en una región montañosa casi inaccesible. Nada perturbaba el silencio del gran edificio, el cual podría haber sido mucho más espléndido gracias a las generosas donaciones que llegaban de todas partes del mundo a aquel sitio, donde el fundador del Budismo había pasado su infancia, pero los monjes habían preferido tradicionalmente la sencillez. Toda la riqueza acumulada a lo largo de siglos se encontraba concentrada en un solo lugar: la estancia de los budas.

Cientos de estatuas ocupaban nichos en las paredes de esa sala, cada una de ellas mostraba un aspecto distinto de la Iluminación, como un reflejo de la estatua que ocupaba el lugar de honor: un inmenso Buda de oro, sentado sobre un loto abierto, con las manos entrelazadas, los ojos apenas abiertos y una expresión llena de dulce serenidad.

Ananda, el superior del monasterio, realizaba su meditación diaria cuando notó que empezaba a subir la temperatura. Los demás monjes escaparon a toda prisa cuando una columna de fuego estalló en mitad de la estancia.

Demasiado sorprendido como para poder asustarse, Ananda observó que el fuego parecía más una imagen proyectada que algo real. Brillaba y daba calor serpenteando por suelo, paredes y techo, pero no consumía los materiales del lugar ni creaba humo.

El anciano había visto suficientes maravillas como para saber cuál era el curso de acción adecuado: mantener la calma; después de todo, estaba más o menos a salvo en el espacio que quedaba entre una de las estatuas y la pared del nicho correspondiente.

El fuego no se aplacó del todo, quedaron pequeñas llamas corriendo aquí y allá, pero ya no parecía que la estancia fuera el interior de un horno. Y el fuego había dejado algo más: un muchacho vestido en negro, rojo y bronce.

-¡Sakyamuni!

Los ojos de la estatua principal se abrieron un poco más, su sonrisa se hizo más evidente y la voz del Buda se escuchó suave y calmada.

-Así que lo hiciste, finalmente. Maitreya empezaba a temer que hubieras decidido dar marcha atrás y yo sinceramente empezaba a preguntarme si fue sabio pedirle permiso a tu padre para que cumplieras tu misión, él trató de criarte como le indicamos, pero de todos modos su corazón lo obligaba a tratar de detenerte.

Terry se sentó en el suelo, frente a él.

-¿Y si él hubiera dicho que no, Maestro? ¿Los Budas habrían aceptado su decisión?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora, Thiérry?

-Porque sé perfectamente que no habría podido nacer en este siglo si no hubiera sido hijo de Shun. ¿Habrías aceptado un "no" por respuesta?

-No teníamos dudas de que aceptaría. Es el ser más puro de su generación y actuó según su naturaleza. Ahora es el momento en tú debes actuar según la tuya.

-Todo esto ha sido un error desde el principio.

-Thiérry...

-¡No! ¡Escúchame primero! ¡Lo que hicimos fue mentirle!

-Claro que no, le explicamos claramente cuál sería tu destino: guiar al posible sucesor de Hades…

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Nunca le dijimos quién sería yo realmente! ¿Cuál será la recompensa de engañar a un hombre bueno, Maestro?

Sakyamuni cerró los ojos.

-Entonces... fue por eso que te negaste a actuar cuando te pedí que lo hicieras... Debías haber despertado a tu verdadera identidad al cumplir los cuatro años, para que pudieras venir aquí y que los monjes completaran tu educación. Esa ha sido siempre la costumbre.

-Porque no debo tener ataduras, no hace falta que me lo repitas.

-Y por eso –Sakyamuni continuó como si Terry no lo hubiera interrumpido- fue que arreglamos algo para forzarte a despertar...

-El falso video de vigilancia a la mitad de una película infantil. ¿A quién le pediste que hiciera ese trabajo? ¿A Exael de la Sombra Violeta?

Sakyamuni sostuvo la mirada del muchacho.

-No había más remedio que acudir a medidas extremas, Thiérry, de otra manera habrías continuado soñando y lo que hoy tendría frente a mí no sería el Ave de Fuego. No nos quedó más remedio que provocarle al niño en el que dormía tu conciencia un dolor lo suficientemente agudo como para obligarlo a buscar la fuerza de su verdadero ser. Mi corazón sangró por tener que lastimarte de esa manera, ¡pero los sentimientos de una sola persona no valen las vidas de millones!

El silencio se hizo pesado. Terry había inclinado la cabeza mucho antes de que Sakyamuni elevara la voz y ahora el Buda no podía adivinar su expresión. Poco a poco se escuchó algo, una risa sarcástica y llena de amargura.

-¿Fue por eso que enviaste a Kwannon a vigilarme?

-Ella llegó antes que tú, ¿recuerdas? Tu discípula te conoce demasiado bien y esa fue su iniciativa. En todo caso, ya no podemos volver atrás.

Terry sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie, parecía estar sereno finalmente.

-Maestro... qué terribles son los pecados de los hombres buenos...

-Lo sé, Terry, lo sé. Pero no había otra solución.

-Que no la veamos no significa que no exista.

-Puede ser, pero hasta entonces...

-Debo seguir con mi misión. Sí, lo entiendo. Pero sigue sin ser justo.

-Nadie dijo que no sería doloroso, hijo mío.

-Un favor, Maestro... ¡no me llames "hijo"!

-Como quieras. ¡Ananda!

El monje salió inmediatamente de su escondite e hizo una profunda reverencia ante la estatua.

-Amigo mío –dijo Sakyamuni-, este es un momento de alegría, ya que uno de los grandes budas ha regresado a la Tierra con una misión especial. Este muchacho cuyo cuidado te confío ahora es Amida, Señor de Sukhavati, el Paraíso del Oeste...

Ananda se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez ante Terry, pero no sonrió, la pausa en las palabras de Sakyamuni le había dado a entender que no todo era tan bueno como parecía.

-Es una bendición que el Buda de la Luz se encuentre entre nosotros una vez más.

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

-Por favor, llámame Terry.

**

* * *

El Vaticano **

* * *

-¡Marin!

Jorge estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero se contuvo al recordar lo poco dada que era a las demostraciones de afecto, sobre todo en público; por otro lado, habría sido una lástima interrumpir aquella entrada triunfal.

-Ni Ava Gadner ni Marilyn Monroe –sonrió orgulloso-, mi Marin sí sabe cómo hacer una entrada.

Azael decidió que era mejor no buscarse problemas en ese momento. Primero sería mejor averiguar cómo era que la chica había despertado... desde un lugar seguro. Cuando los cuatro amigos recordaron que había alguien más ahí, la Sombra Verde había desaparecido.

**

* * *

Rodorio **

* * *

En algún momento Ginsei empezó a preguntarse si Shun, Esmeralda y Andy habían centrado la conversación en los planes de la boda para distraerla y que dejara de pensar en lo mal que había quedado durante el ataque de los berserkers. No habían mencionado ni una sola vez a Ares y su gente... ¿se lo dirían o no a Saori?

Y mientras caminaban por las calles de Rodorio con rumbo al Santuario, Ginsei sentía una angustia creciente cuyo origen no podía identificar con claridad.

-Ah, miren quiénes van ahí –dijo Shun, deteniéndose de pronto.

Eran inconfundibles: Vega, Marijose, Verena y Mylagros estaban cruzando el parque cercano. Shun decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Por qué no se reúnen con ellas? Yo me adelantaré al Santuario...

-Quieres hablar con Terry primero –dijo Esmeralda.

Shun asintió.

-Nunca he estado muy seguro de cómo va a reaccionar.

Luego de que la pareja se despidiera con un beso más, Ginsei dejó que Esmeralda y Andy la llevaran a alcanzar a las otras.

Minutos después se habían instalado alrededor de una mesa en "La Alfombra", celebrando con risas la noticia del compromiso de Esmeralda y Shun.

-Y yo que vine al Santuario temiendo encontrarte deprimida –rió Marijose-. ¡No hubiera podido encontrarte más alegre, Esme!

-Esto sí que es una gran noticia –aplaudió Mylagros-. ¡Y hay que celebrarlo! ¡Los tragos los invito yo!

-Nada de alcohol -intervino Esmeralda, haciendo un guiño-, hay menores de edad presentes.

-¿Y? –Mylagros hizo un mohín-, a la edad de estas dos yo ya estaba casada...

-Pero es que tú eres un caso especial –intervino la dueña del restaurante, que se había acercado a saludarlas.

-¡Dagaaaaa! ¡Se nos casa Esmeralda!

Daga sonrió.

-Me alegra que Shun se haya decidido finalmente. Y tú no invitas hoy, Myly-chan, invito yo.

-Por mí, feliz.

-¿Ya conocías a Ginsei, Daga? –preguntó Marijose.

-Sólo de lejos. Es un honor, Alteza.

Ginsei miró incómoda a la dueña del restaurante: una mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad que Marijose, cabello oscuro con reflejos dorados y ojos castaños. Vestía un uniforme similar al de los demás empleados de "La Alfombra": blusa blanca, chaleco y pantalón negros y un corbatín; sólo que además tenía un pequeño prendedor de oro rojo con la forma de un dragón que sostenía un zafiro estrella. Había algo familiar en ella, pero la muchacha no podía ubicar qué.

-Preferiría que me llame por mi nombre, todos mis amigos lo hacen.

Daga sólo sonrió. Luego de darle las indicaciones oportunas a uno de los camareros, se unió al grupo, que era todo bromas y risas.

-¿Y tus cachorros? –preguntó, dirigiéndose a Marijose.

-Leonel se ofreció a cuidarlos hoy para dejarme la tarde libre en tan buena compañía.

**

* * *

El Santuario **

* * *

Leonel se sintió tranquilizado y al mismo tiempo más inquieto que antes al escuchar risas de niños. Por lo menos había podido encontrarlos, ahora faltaba averiguar en qué lío estaban.

Cuando salió de entre las columnas que le impedían ver más lejos, descubrió que estaban con el muchacho de cabello claro que vivía en la Casa de Acuario. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Miles? No... ¿Mihail? Sí, ese debía ser...

Misha estaba de espaldas a él, Leonel estaba seguro de que no notaría su presencia hasta que le hablara, caminar sin hacer ruido era una habilidad natural para él...

-Buenas tardes, don Leonel...

Había hablado antes de voltear a verlo. "El sexto sentido" pensó Leonel y un segundo después se sintió realmente alarmado al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez desde su llegada al Santuario que alguien demostraba alguna capacidad para percibir e identificar un cosmos ajeno. Lo raro no era que un aprendiz avanzado fuera capaz de reconocerlo sin haberlo visto, lo raro era que ninguno de los Caballeros estaba haciendo uso de una habilidad que había sido tan normal... No le había dado importancia a los localizadores y los teléfonos celulares al principio, pensando que serían para comodidad de las personas ajenas a la Orden... pero ahora tenía una duda muy seria: ¿era que los Caballeros de Atenea habían dejado de comunicarse entre ellos por medio del cosmos?

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

-¿Y tu socio, Daga? –preguntó Vega en algún momento-. ¿Está en la tienda de manga?

-No, en Inglaterra, le toca visitar a los niños.

-¿Tus hijos están en Inglaterra ahora? –dijo Verena-. ¿Entonces sí los cambiaste de escuela?

-Me hubiera gustado que siguieran en La Asunción, ya sabes, me pongo nostálgica porque era mi escuela y estaba muy feliz de que estudiaran ahí, pero entre ellos y su padre no me quedó más remedio que dejarlos probar si pueden adaptarse al Viejo Mundo, estarán ahí un año y, si les va bien y se sienten cómodos, terminarán ahí y tal vez hagan la universidad en Inglaterra también.

-¿Y en qué escuela están?

-El Colegio San Pablo.

El silencio fue instantáneo.

-¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó Daga con aire confundido.

-¿El Colegio San Pablo... de Londres? –preguntó Vega.

-Sí, ese mismo... ¿por?

-La bruja envió a nuestros niños ahí... ¡auch! –alguien le dio un oportuno pisotón a Mylagros, no fuera a ser que Ginsei se enterara del apodo que tenía Lilith entre las amazonas.

-Este mundo es un pañuelo... –dijo Daga e iba a añadir algo más, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al tiempo que se ponía en pie-. Discúlpenme, vuelvo en un momentico.

Las demás la siguieron con la mirada, intrigadas, mientras iba a recibir a alguien que acababa de entrar al restaurante.

-Oh, no... –murmuró Esmeralda.

Se trataba de una mujer a la que resultaría imposible adivinarle la edad, tenía el cabello oscuro y unos ojos de un gris casi transparente. Su ropa era toda gris, en varios tonos, y las joyas que lucía eran grises también.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó Verena, que percibía en la recién llegada un poder muy antiguo.

Esmeralda asintió.

-Su nombre es Ceniza.

Como si la hubiera escuchado, la Primordial la miró en ese preciso momento. No había el menor rastro de una sonrisa en su expresión. El grupo de amigas guardó silencio, presintiendo que se aproximaba un mal momento

**

* * *

China**

* * *

El aeropuerto de Pekín estaba atestado a esas horas y el vuelo que tomarían a Italia aún tardaría bastante en estar listo. Nadie había dicho una sola palabra durante la precipitada marcha y ahora el silencio era todavía más tenso. Raquel miró uno a uno a los jóvenes en cuya compañía se encontraba.

Hyoga y Shiryu lucían incómodos, pero trataban de disimular. Raquel se daba cuenta de que la incomodidad no era por los Ángeles y la Sombra, sino por Azrael específicamente, era como si ambos quisieran decirle algo, pero no se atrevieran.

Los otros hermanos de Raziel... sonaba tan extraño referirse a ellos como hermanos de su hijo, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que había algunas semejanzas entre los siete a pesar de que las diferencias eran realmente grandes. Pero en ese momento ninguno hablaba y todos se esforzaban por no dedicarle ni una mirada a Anmael.

La Sombra Azul permanecía aparte de los demás, donde pudieran vigilarle cómodamente. En Pekín había podido cambiar su túnica por ropas occidentales, un pantalón de mezclilla, un suéter de lana bastante holgado (o más bien demasiado grande) con (¿casualidad?) una A mayúscula, y zapatillas chinas. Raquel pensó que no podría haber elegido nada que lo hiciera verse más ambiguo que eso. Muchas de las personas que circulaban por el aeropuerto se detenían unos instantes para contemplarlo, especialmente los europeos, su largo cabello de un rubio casi blanco, los perfectos ojos azules, las delicadas manos. "En la época en la que sólo los hombres podían actuar en obras teatrales, este muchacho habría acaparado los papeles de heroína en desgracia" pensó para sí.

Luego miró a Azrael, que estaba sentado junto a ella y tenía la mirada fija en el piso. Era el único al que no parecía preocuparle que Anmael fuera a intentar escapar o tenderles alguna trampa. Incluso parecía indiferente. Aprovechando que todos los demás estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos y algo alejados de ellos, trató de entablar una conversación con él.

Las respuestas de Azrael eran cortas y rápidas, pero estaba más dispuesto a hablar que en otras ocasiones. Fue por eso que Raquel se arriesgó a hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Azrael?

-¿Sí?

-¿Quién era Zoe?

Por un momento temió que se mostrara ofendido o que simplemente callara... pero, luego de asegurarse de que ninguno de los otros estaba escuchando, Azrael empezó a contarle una parte de su vida... de su primera vida.

_ En un tiempo anterior a la historia escrita, o por lo menos a lo que las civilizaciones de Occidente consideran la historia escrita, cuando Polaris no era la Estrella del Norte, sino que ese lugar lo ocupaba la estrella Vega, mucho antes de que el eje de la Tierra cambiara en forma drástica, cuando nadie imaginaba siquiera que el paraíso de Hiperbórea acabaría sepultado bajo el hielo de lo que ahora es Groenlandia... esta leyenda es mucho, muy antigua. _

_ No era algo que un humano consideraría un ser vivo y sin embargo tenía vida. Su figura no se diferenciaba de la niebla gris que llena los días fríos y, al igual que la niebla, no tenía voz ni sueños. _

_ Había sin embargo una razón para que estuviera ahí en ese momento. Algo que había pasado mucho tiempo antes, tanto que para él era una leyenda. Los otros habitantes de la niebla le habían contado que en el principio del tiempo se había cometido un crimen en aquel lugar, que una criatura inocente había muerto ahí, y un chamán había querido hacer un monumento a su memoria: en el sitio de su muerte siempre habría niebla, porque ese era precisamente el significado de su nombre. _

_ Los seres de la niebla se habían reunido ante la invocación del chamán y desde entonces existían ahí bajo la sombra de los cipreses. Dentro de los límites del cementerio. Porque el lugar donde Niebla había muerto se había transformado poco a poco en un lugar para el descanso final del pueblo del chamán, y la niebla velaba el sueño eterno de las tumbas. _

_ Él sabía eso, pero no le daba importancia. A ningún ser de la niebla le importaban los pequeños dramas de los humanos. Tampoco les importaba la certeza de que eran prisioneros dentro de los límites del cementerio y que el que intentara ir más allá moriría al ser atrapado por el sol fuera de la sombra acogedora de los cipreses. _

_ Así que nunca pudo explicar qué fue lo que lo impulsó a salir y acercarse a la laguna. ¿Tal vez el aburrimiento? Sin importar cuál fuera la razón, ese impulso cambió todo para él y para muchos otros. Porque ese día conoció a Zoe. _

_ No era ese su nombre en realidad, los humanos no habían creado aún el idioma en el que esa palabra tendría el mismo significado que el concepto que servía para identificarla, no se trataba de una palabra sino de una idea: "vida", pero cuando (mucho tiempo después) él quedó atrapado para siempre entre los límites del mundo mortal (como antes lo había estado dentro de los límites del cementerio) y tuvo que conformarse con usar palabras para expresarse, se encontró con que Zoe era una aproximación bastante buena de lo que quería dar a entender. O por lo menos era la mejor aproximación de que era capaz. _

_ Zoe no le permitió disolverse bajo los rayos del sol. Tenía las características de una descendiente de Agua y Luz y lo obligó a seguir con vida el tiempo suficiente para regresarlo a su hogar, mientras se reía de su imprudencia y le hacía prometerle que no se arriesgaría de nuevo. _

_ Empezó a visitarlo de vez en cuando; ella podía moverse libremente y viajaba mucho, tenía mucho que contar y él siempre escuchaba, siempre. _

_ Por eso le dolió tanto cuando supo toda la verdad y se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo había engañado. _

_ Le dijo que era una Cazadora Blanca, una descendiente de los Primordiales que se había ofrecido como voluntaria para proteger a los Hermanos Mayores, la Humanidad... y él le creyó. Por eso se arriesgó una segunda vez y logró llegar hasta la presencia de la Primera Generación para pedirles que le permitieran ser un Cazador Blanco. Quería acompañar a Zoe en sus viajes, estar siempre cerca de ella. No sabía nada de los humanos ni le importaban demasiado, pero ahora tenía un sueño y por ese sueño fue capaz de encontrar su propia voz para hablarles a ellos... y ellos le permitieron unirse a los Cazadores. _

_ Finalmente estaba libre de las antiguas fronteras. Volvió al cementerio en la fecha en que Zoe debía regresar, para decirle lo que había logrado durante su ausencia y pedirle que lo dejara ir con ella en su siguiente viaje. Cuando se lo dijo, fue la primera vez que la vio dejar de sonreír. _

_ No era una Cazadora Blanca. Era una Lilim, una hija de Lilith... una enemiga. Le había mentido. _

_ Fue por eso que el Cazador Blanco que había sido un espíritu de niebla fue el único que no sonrió cuando supo que era uno de los siete mejores y que los Primordiales le permitirían el honor de integrarse a la raza que había jurado proteger al convertirse en Cazador. Él y los otros seis nacerían como humanos, serían hermanos y podrían usar las armaduras de los Siete Rayos, serían los ángeles que protegerían de las Sombras a los hijos de Eva. _

_En opinión de Azrael, no había ninguna razón para sonreír cuando sabía que tarde o temprano causaría la muerte de Zoe. _

-Tuve suerte, pasaron milenios antes de tener que verla de nuevo, pero cuando nos encontramos otra vez... ella me dijo que podríamos conciliar nuestras diferencias, que podríamos permanecer juntos aunque sus hermanos y los míos continuaran en guerra. Me engañó, me separó de mis hermanos y luego me traicionó... y entonces yo regresé con los Ángeles... luego supe que su madre la había condenado a muerte y había ordenado que sus hermanos se encargaran de ejecutarla –concluyó Azrael.

-¿Ellos mismos lo hicieron?

Azrael asintió.

-Tamiel fue quien me lo dijo. Era la época del Rey Arturo... y la reencarnación de Lilith en aquel tiempo resultó ser una muy extraña.

-¿En qué forma?

Luego de una pausa, el joven suspiró adolorido.

-Doble personalidad. Fue la hija del Rey Pescador y en un momento actuaba como un ángel y al siguiente como un demonio. Decían que el rechazo de Lancelot la había hecho enloquecer, y fue en uno de sus momentos de locura que las Sombras le informaron que Zoe había desobedecido sus órdenes. Después del nacimiento de Galahaad, la princesa pareció estabilizarse y su personalidad secundaria no se presentó en muchos años. Las Sombras tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba educando a Galahaad para que fuera el Caballero del Grial. Como no pudieron impedirlo, decidieron que la reencarnación de Lilith debía morir y le encargaron ese trabajo a Anmael... fue su primera misión como Sombra Azul.

Raquel miró una vez más al muchacho rubio, que continuaba perfectamente inmóvil, como una estatua.

-¿Cómo era Zoe? –preguntó después de un rato.

Azrael señaló a Anmael con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Anmael se parece mucho a ella, por eso fue que sus hermanos lo eligieron para reemplazarla, para atormentarme y burlarse de lo que sentía por ella...

-¿En serio? –la voz de Anmael llegó clara y serena, sobresaltándolos-. Me parece que crees que el universo gira a tu alrededor. No eres tan importante como para que valga la pena lastimarte. Me dieron el trabajo de la Sombra Azul para atormentarme a mí y para seguir castigándola a ella.

Azrael enarcó una ceja. Anmael tenía una sonrisa burlona que no parecía dispuesta a borrarse. Justo en ese momento se escuchó la primera llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo que esperaban tomar.

**

* * *

El Santuario **

* * *

Atrapado dentro de los límites de lo que fuera su Casa, el espíritu de Saga de Géminis había estado vigilando durante bastante tiempo las idas y venidas de algunos seres ajenos al Santuario. No tenían ninguna razón para estar ahí y menos ocultando su presencia al permanecer casi completamente afuera de lo que conocemos como "realidad". Saga estaba seguro de que en esa situación sólo resultarían visibles para algunos animales (como los gatos) y para personas con grandes poderes. Quizá alguien que fuera especialmente sensible podría escuchar sus voces... ¿Pero qué querían en el Santuario?

Se acercó sigilosamente (nada difícil para un fantasma), pero voltearon a mirarlo cuando aún estaba a una docena de metros, se detuvo, esperando verlos reaccionar. Los seis sonreían serenamente, cosa que lo decidió a seguir avanzando. Finalmente, hizo una reverencia que cinco de los personajes correspondieron con leves inclinaciones de cabeza. Sólo una mujer que parecía ser la mayor de los seis permaneció inmóvil y Saga no tardó en darse cuenta que eso se debía que no había visto su saludo, era ciega.

-Mi nombre es Saga...

-De Géminis –completó un hombre joven, de cabello castaño dorado y ojos claros, que estaba a la izquierda de la mujer ciega-, fuiste Patriarca de este Santuario y tu alma aún vigila el lugar que le fue encomendado. Sabemos quién eres –con un gesto calmado, el joven señaló a una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y edad indefinible-. Ella es Hécate, la Luna Nueva –luego señaló a una joven de unos veinte años y largo cabello castaño claro-. Ella es Selene, la Luna Llena –después señaló a una niña de cabello rubio-. Ella es Artemisa, la Luna Creciente –acto seguido, señaló a la mujer ciega-. Ella es Temis, la Ley –por último señaló a la joven de cabello castaño que estaba a la derecha de Temis-. Ella es Astrea, la Misericordia. Y yo soy Némesis, la Venganza. ¿De qué deseas hablarnos?

-Quisiera saber por qué están en el Santuario de Atenea.

-El Santuario de Atenea... –repitió Astrea, con aire pensativo- contemplamos el paso de los días y la sucesión de las estaciones, estudiamos las corrientes y las mareas del poder que nace de la Tierra y de las estrellas y que fluye en todo ser, y aguardamos.

-¿Aguardan? ¿Qué cosa?

-El momento para actuar –dijo Hécate-. Cuando el Santuario de Atenea se enfrente a su destino, nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudar a los sobrevivientes.

-Si es que sobrevive alguien –apuntó Artemisa.

-Y si es que aceptan nuestra ayuda –añadió Astrea.

-Nuestro concepto de ayudar puede que no encaje con las ideas de los demás –aclaró Némesis.

Saga asintió aunque no estaba seguro de haber comprendido y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no había sido exactamente una decisión suya el presentarse ante ellos.

Los seis dioses lo habían llamado.

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

Lo que fuera que Daga estuviera tratando de decirle a Ceniza, la Primordial no quería escucharlo. La ignoró y siguió avanzando hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba el grupo de amigas.

-Esmeralda –dijo, simplemente, como si la joven estuviera sola.

-Ceniza. Es... un honor inesperado. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Amida a través del fuego, ¿qué más podría ser?

La Primordial sonrió levemente al ver la cara de desconcierto de Esmeralda.

-Entonces tu ancestra Luz tenía razón: no te has enterado todavía... Thiérry Kido es ahora el Caballero del Fénix. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no?

Esmeralda se puso en pie, derribando la silla sin darse cuenta.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡No nos avisó!

-¿"Nos"? ¿Te refieres a su padre y a ti? No le dijo a nadie, si eso te sirve de consuelo, solo se marchó y lo hizo, exactamente lo que Bosque nos advirtió que pasaría.

-Te agradecemos la información –dijo Daga-, imagino que Shun aún no lo sabe.

-Si es así, está por enterarse –replicó Ceniza, mirándola por encima del hombro-. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia.

-¿Viniste hasta aquí sólo para avisarme? –preguntó Esmeralda, inquieta.

-Para eso me hubiera bastado enviarte un silfo. Los demás han decidido no forzarte a cumplir tu misión... así que lo haré yo.

-¿Qué?

-La ceniza fácilmente puede ahogar al fuego.

Ceniza dio media vuelta encaminándose hacia la puerta, Esmeralda corrió para alcanzarla y Andy fue tras ella.

-¿De qué misión hablaban? –preguntó Ginsei, poniéndose en pie.

-De una que implica la muerte de Terry –dijo Daga, antes de que las demás pudieran reaccionar.

Ginsei la miró fijamente por unos instantes, dejó caer su servilleta sobre la mesa y salió caminando con rapidez, pero sin llegar a correr, siguiendo a Esmeralda, Andy y Ceniza.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –preguntó Marijose.

Daga sonrió.

-Quiero probar una cosa... necesito averiguar si se puede introducir una variable en esta ecuación.

-Me sorprende que diga eso alguien que confiesa abiertamente ser un desastre en matemática –señaló Vega, enarcando una ceja.

-Oh, bueno –la sonrisa de Daga se hizo más amplia-, quizá precisamente por eso sea posible dar con una solución para este enredo.

**

* * *

Colegio San Pablo **

* * *

-Tiene que ser una broma.

Vadhani empezó a preguntarse si era el Destino lo que estaba en su contra al enterarse de que finalmente le habían asignado un compañero de cuarto. Durante los últimos meses se las había arreglado para que todos sus compañeros anteriores pidieran ser trasladados, pero iba a resultar particularmente difícil echar a alguien mientras estaba a prueba.

Aunque ser expulsado había sido su objetivo principal durante mucho tiempo, justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo se encontraba en una situación realmente difícil: Ethan le había pedido ayuda y no había encontrado cómo negarse. Así que hasta que resolvieran el asunto de la fuente, tendría que mantener la compostura, aunque eso implicara aplazar sus planes un año más.

No sería demasiado problema si no fuera porque ese alguien resultó ser Mitsumasa.

Entre más lo pensaba, más seguro se sentía de que se trataba de una manipulación del Padre Javier, que de entre todo el plantel del colegio era el más interesado en expulsarlo y ahora lo miraba sonriente, listo para tomar nota de cualquier cosa que intentara hacer. Qué mal momento.

Mitsumasa tampoco estaba muy contento con la situación y permanecía callado en la puerta, con su maleta en la mano y cara de estar esperando que el otro diera el primer paso, cosa que hizo sentirse todavía peor a Vadhani.

-Anda, entra. Hay sitio de sobra en el ropero para tus cosas. ¿Prefieres la litera de arriba o la de abajo? Tengo los dos escritorios llenos de cosas, pero te despejaré el de la ventana en un minuto.

El Padre Javier se quedó boquiabierto. Vadhani empezó a reír para sus adentros, no estaba tan mal, después de todo. Ver a su principal enemigo entre el profesorado poniendo esa cara realmente valía la pena.

-Por cierto, Kido, debo disculparme contigo. Me comporté muy mal en la biblioteca, y lo lamento.

Mitsumasa enarcó una ceja, el Padre Javier había dado media vuelta y se había marchado sin decir palabra, con aspecto de estar disgustado.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Dhani.

-¿Y bien, qué?

-¿Me perdonarás?

Mitsumasa miró por encima de su hombro el pasillo desierto.

-Ya se fue el Padre Javier –señaló-, no tienes por qué seguir fingiendo.

-Oh, pero eso último lo decía en serio –respondió Vadhani, que estaba retirando libros y cosas del escritorio que le había ofrecido-, cuidado al abrir el ropero, puede caerte algo encima.

-Hum.

Con esa advertencia, Mitsumasa había esperado encontrar un caos dentro del armario, pero al abrirlo descubrió que la ropa de Vadhani estaba perfectamente ordenada, ocupando exactamente la mitad del espacio disponible. Con una rápida ojeada al resto de la habitación, pudo darse cuenta que el aparente desorden era algo deliberado. Intrigante.

-¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que tu padre era un caballero de Plata? –preguntó Mitsumasa de repente al cabo de un rato.

Vadhani estaba haciendo la tarea y le daba la espalda a Mitsumasa, quien sin embargo pudo advertir con claridad cómo se tensaba al escucharlo hablar.

-Así es.

-El combate de los caballeros de Bronce y los de Plata se desarrolló entre 1986 y 1987. Si tu padre se enfrentó al mío en esa época y murió entonces...

-1986.

-... Deberías tener más de treinta años. Como mínimo.

Vadhani cerró el libro que estaba usando.

-Intervención divina –dijo con calma.

-¿A qué te refieres?... Espera, espera... ¿quieres decir que un dios salvó su vida?

-Qué perceptivo.

-¿Vive aún?

-¿El dios?

-Tu padre.

-Sí.

-Entonces... no entiendo por qué reaccionaste de esa manera en la biblioteca.

Vadhani se encogió de hombros.

-¿No me lo vas a explicar? –insistió Mitsumasa.

-Bueno, hace un buen rato que nadie me busca pelea.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

Vadhani lo miró por encima del hombro.

-Si me expulsaran de este colegio, mi padre no tendría más remedio que enviarme con mi madre, algo que le he estado pidiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando comprendí que no lo iba a convencer, empecé a tratar de que me expulsaran, si llego a conseguirlo, a él no le quedaría mucho de dónde escoger.

-¿Tan mal te llevas con él?

Mitsumasa se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta al ver la expresión sorprendida y disgustada de Vadhani, que se quedó callado por unos instantes.

-¿Acaso estás tratando de confesarme?

-¡No! Er... Lo siento. Es que estoy acostumbrado a que los demás me cuenten sus problemas. Soy el paño de lágrimas de mis amigos.

-¿"Paño de lágrimas"? –Vadhani se relajó un poco, casi lo suficiente como para sonreír-. Supongo que ser un confidente forma parte de ser un druida.

-¿Un druida?

-Ethan dice que tienes condiciones de druida. Hiciste reaccionar al Baelrath.

-¿Qué? ¿La Piedra de la Guerra?

-No me llevo mal con mi padre, es un gran sujeto –Vadhani cambió bruscamente la conversación-, es sólo que él no desea que yo llegue a ser un caballero. Insiste en que sus antecedentes harían que fuera tratado como un paria por los demás. Pero creo que si puedo sobrevivir a cómo me tratan en este colegio desde que empezaron mis "problemas de conducta", puedo sobrevivir a cualquier cosa en el Santuario. Y mi madre es una amazona de Atenea. Yo podría entrenar con ella... por la armadura de Cetus.

Mitsumasa se quedó callado, con la impresión de que a Vadhani le faltaba añadir algo. Si se decidía a hablar un poco más, tal vez podría darle un consejo... Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron en ese punto, Vadhani se había puesto en pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Acompáñame, Kido.

-¿A dónde?

-Hay alguien con quien tienes que conversar.

**

* * *

Monasterio de Kapilavastu**

* * *

Terry despertó de un sueño inquieto y poco reparador. Quizá era que el Fénix se complacía en molestarlo haciéndole ver en sueños la angustia sufrida por los otros doce, o tal vez era su propia inquietud lo que había provocado las pesadillas.

La pequeña habitación estaba iluminada con un resplandor rojizo, ya que su cosmos se había activado involuntariamente. A la luz de su propio fuego, Terry tomó una decisión.

Debería haberse quedado en Kapilavastu hasta que llegara el momento apropiado para enfrentar a los Guerreros, pero había algo que necesitaba hacer primero.

Shun y Esmeralda tenían derecho a que se despidiera de ellos correctamente.

**

* * *

Plano astral**

* * *

Afrodita contemplaba, como siempre, las formas cambiantes de lo que se había convertido en su universo particular cuando advirtió que había alguien cerca de él.

No era posible que Marin hubiera buscado refugio ahí nuevamente.

Dejó que sus sentidos se extendieran, buscando la nueva presencia, tratando de identificarla.

-¡Saga!

Saga sonrió a medias ante la sorpresa de su amigo.

-Veo que no me has olvidado.

-Creí que estabas...

-¿Vivo?

-No... en otro lugar... Quiero decir... Bueno, después de diecisiete años, ya no esperaba que alguno de ustedes me visitara.

-Yo también estoy confinado, pero recibí algo de ayuda para venir a buscarte. Ven, acompáñame.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al Santuario. Como debe ser.

**

* * *

Colegio San Pablo **

* * *

A pesar de que el Colegio era silencioso por sí mismo, a la sombra del círculo de árboles el silencio parecía tener una naturaleza especial, como si se tratara de un lugar en el que el tiempo fuera distinto, como si la historia se hubiera detenido en algún momento antes de la llegada de los romanos a las Islas Británicas.

Mitsumasa había visto muchas fuentes, pero ninguna como esa.

Estaba hecha de piedra, pero no podía identificar de qué tipo, sólo que era negra y estaba pulida hasta parecer recubierta de vidrio, reflejaba con gran precisión y era casi cálida al tacto. El agua brotaba de una sencilla columna del mismo material y por un instante Mitsumasa se imaginó que representaba un árbol. Dentro de la fuente el agua parecía azul y demasiado profunda... ¿era sólo una ilusión o realmente no podía adivinar el fondo?

-¿A quién vinimos a ver? –le preguntó a Vadhani, cansado del silencio.

Vadhani no respondió, sólo levantó la vista. Mitsumasa siguió su mirada y descubrió a un muchacho de cabello negro que estaba de pie, en una de las ramas de un roble.

-¿Ethan?

Ethan saltó al suelo. Por un segundo Mitsumasa estuvo seguro de que se estrellaría, pero todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al ver cómo el muchacho realizaba un movimiento grácil, perfecto (demasiado perfecto) para aterrizar de pie y sin el menor sonido.

-Bienvenido, Druida –dijo Ethan.

-No soy un druida.

-Lo eres. Así lo ha dicho el Baelrath.

Ethan levantó la mano derecha, mostrando el anillo que llevaba en ella, un anillo de cuya piedra se desprendía un fulgor azul.

-El Baelrath es rojo –respondió Mitsumasa, ya disgustado.

Ethan se sonrojó.

-Eh... bueno... eso... –el muchacho se quitó el anillo y se lo arrojó a Mitsumasa, para su sorpresa, la piedra se había vuelto roja-. No sabemos todavía por qué sucede, pero cuando me lo pongo aquí se vuelve azul. Eso no sucede en Erin...

-¿En Irlanda, quieres decir?

-No, no lo que tú conoces como Irlanda. Erin, una de las islas que componen Tir Na Og, las Islas Afortunadas.

-Ajá.

Era evidente que Mitsumasa no le estaba creyendo una sola palabra, lo que puso a Ethan todavía más nervioso.

Vadhani empezó a preguntarse si debería intervenir y explicar él todo el asunto, pero decidió darle un poco más de tiempo al otro. Ethan era excelente cuando se trataba de combatir, pero los discursos solían darle problemas y sería mejor que practicara mientras pudiera. Algún día tendría que ayudar con la diplomacia en Erin, a pesar de ser hijo de una diosa de la Guerra. O quizá precisamente por eso.

**

* * *

El Santuario **

* * *

-¡Shun, espera! –gritó Saori por tercera o cuarta vez.

El Caballero de Virgo bajaba las gradas sin mirar atrás hasta que Saori lo sujetó por un brazo obligándolo a detenerse.

-¡¿Por qué no me avisaron? –exclamó él.

-Estaba segura de que Lilith lo traería de vuelta antes de que regresaras, no me pareció necesario preocuparte.

-¿Que no me preocupara? ¡¿Que no me preocupara? ¡He estado preocupándome desde mucho antes de que él naciera!

Shun se soltó y siguió bajando.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡A buscarlo! ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

-¡Shun! ¡Oh, Shun! –Esmeralda venía subiendo las gradas, acompañada por Andy y una mujer vestida de gris. Un poco más atrás estaba Ginsei.

Saori los miró a los cuatro, dio media vuelta y regresó al palacio. Evidentemente, no la necesitaban ahí.

Shun abrazó a Esmeralda, buscando cómo tranquilizarla, pero miró a Ceniza por encima del hombro de su prometida.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó con voz serena.

-Es Ceniza, una de los Primordiales.

Él asintió, cerrando los ojos. Por lo visto, no había manera de evitar un desastre. Por lo menos Terry había tenido la sensatez de alejarse y no correría peligro por el momento...

-¿Papá?

Inconscientemente, Shun abrazó a Esmeralda con más fuerza. Terry estaba cerca de ellos, luciendo la armadura de bronce.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa. Pensé que tendría que rastrearte por todo el planeta.

Terry miró con sorpresa a la Primordial.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ceniza?

-Asegurarme de que se lleve a cabo la misión de cierta Cazadora Blanca.

-Ya veo...

-Será mejor que te vayas ahora –dijo Shun, preparándose para llamar a su armadura-, Andy y yo...

-No, no voy a irme. Tengo que decirte algo –interrumpió Terry.

-¡Tienes que irte, Daiitoku Myoo! –gritó Esmeralda-. ¡Conoces a Ceniza, sabes de lo que es capaz!

-Sí, sí, pero tengo que hablar con ustedes primero –insistió el muchacho.

-Pues será mejor que se lo digas rápido –dijo Ceniza, mientras una luz pálida empezaba a brillar a su alrededor.

-¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme lo que está sucediendo? –casi gritó Ginsei.

Ceniza le sonrió.

-No te entrometas, niña.

-Para dirigirse a mí es mejor que diga "Princesa Ginsei", o "Su Alteza". Este es el Santuario de la diosa Atenea y yo exijo saber qué es lo que está pasando.

La Primordial hizo un leve gesto de sorpresa, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.

-De acuerdo, ...Alteza. Hace mucho tiempo Yu Huang, el Emperador de Jade, llamó a todos los animales para hablarles, pero sólo se presentaron doce: la rata, el búfalo, el tigre, el conejo, el dragón, la serpiente, el caballo, la cabra, el mono, el gallo, el perro y el jabalí. A esos doce animales el Emperador les confió la protección de la humanidad y un don muy especial: podrían elegir a doce humanos, refugiarse en sus corazones y preservar a la humanidad de la destrucción al convertirse en los doce pilares sobre los cuales se sostendría el dolor del mundo. Por eso desde entonces nacen doce personas en cada generación que están destinadas a crecer en el dolor y sobrevivir a él como un ejemplo y una guía para los demás, esos son los doce pilares, pero es una condición esencial que nunca sepan lo que son realmente. Si uno solo de los doce tomara conciencia de lo que es, perdería su capacidad como pilar para convertirse en exactamente lo contrario de lo que debería ser: un guerrero. Si los doce pilares despiertan se transformarán en doce guerreros perfectos y el dolor del mundo se desbordaría en una guerra cuyo final sería la destrucción de la Humanidad.

"Al día de hoy, once de ellos son ya Guerreros del Zodiaco Chino.

-Así que sólo Mircea impide la Tercera Guerra Mundial –replicó Ginsei-. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Terry con todo eso?

-Bien, hay tres formas de evitar que los Guerreros destruyan al mundo: la primera es matarlos, para que otras doce personas puedan tomar sus lugares. La segunda es convertirlos en avatares de los dioses, para lo cual sería necesario destruir sus almas. La tercera es un sacrificio humano, voluntario, por cada uno de ellos.

-Ninguna parece ser una buena solución –murmuró Ginsei.

-La primera es la menos complicada –asintió Ceniza-, pero también hay un pequeño problema con eso: cuando concedió sus dones al Zodiaco Chino, el Emperador de Jade pidió a los Primordiales que protegieran siempre a esas doce personas tan especiales, nosotros accedimos porque deseamos la seguridad de los Hermanos Mayores, lo que ustedes llaman "Humanidad". Y por ello, ahora que los Budas han enviado a un representante a destruir a los Guerreros del Zodiaco Chino, nosotros, los Primordiales, enviamos a una de nuestras hijas a impedírselo.

-¿Esmeralda?

-Correcto, Esmeralda es una Cazadora Blanca, y nosotros la enviamos a Grecia a impedir que la reencarnación de Amida dañara a los Guerreros –Ceniza sonrió suavemente a Esmeralda y Terry-. Se suponía que ella debía matar a Amida el mismo día de su nacimiento. No me explico por qué lo veo ahora convertido en un adolescente y dueño de una armadura sagrada.

Terry se cruzó de brazos.

-Puede decirse que Esmeralda me dio la vida por segunda vez al perdonarme ese día... y las mil y un veces que pudo aprovechar para cumplir con su misión desde entonces.

-¡Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera otro remedio! –respondió Esmeralda, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. ¡Te he querido como a un hijo! ¡No podría quererte más aunque fuera tu verdadera madre! ¿Pero de qué sirvió?

-De nada –sentenció Ceniza-. Ya es tiempo de que dejes de soñar y cumplas con tu misión, Esmeralda.

-¡¿Pero estás loca? –gritó Ginsei-. ¡No puedes ordenarle algo tan cruel!

-Puedo, y lo estoy haciendo –dijo Ceniza-. Hazlo ahora, Esmeralda, o lo haré yo. Y las dos sabemos que a mí no me importará si su muerte es rápida o lenta.

Esmeralda miró con desesperación al muchacho, Terry no se había movido de su lugar y sólo la miraba, esperando.

-¡YA BASTA! –Ginsei se interpuso entre ambos y miró fijamente a la Primordial-. Yo digo que nadie va a morir hoy. Si quieres obligar a Esmeralda a que lastime a Terry, tendrás que pasar primero sobre mi cadáver...

-_Eso_ será sencillo.

-... con lo cual quedará demostrado que lo que te importa no es proteger a los Guerreros del Zodiaco Chino sino salirte con la tuya, no importa a costa de qué o de quién.

Ceniza parpadeó desconcertada.

-¿Me estás diciendo egoísta?

-Te estoy diciendo cosas peores. Ahora bien, dices que la razón por la que Esmeralda debe matar a Terry es porque Terry tiene que matar a los Guerreros, ¿no es así?

-Es correcto.

-Y si Terry no lo hiciera... ¿lo dejarías tranquilo?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo único que los Primordiales queremos en este asunto es cumplir con la promesa que le hicimos a Yu Huang de proteger a los Guerreros!

-¡Excelente! Puedes ir a decirle a los otros que ya no tienen de qué preocuparse.

-¿Eh?

Con un gesto majestuoso, completamente nuevo en ella, Ginsei señaló a Terry.

-¡Thiérry del Fénix! ¡Yo, Ginsei, hija de la diosa Atenea, que es la Señora de la Orden a la que perteneces, te prohíbo lastimar a los Guerreros del Zodiaco Chino, ya sea por acción, omisión o negligencia!

La expresión de sorpresa del muchacho resultaba increíblemente cómica.

-Tú... ¿puedes ordenarle eso? –preguntó Ceniza.

-Por supuesto. Thiérry podrá ser la reencarnación del Buda Amida, pero en _esta_ vida es un Caballero de Atenea y está sometido a la autoridad de la diosa. Sé que mi madre ratificará lo que acabo de decirle: si trata de desobedecerme, tendrá que renunciar a la Orden, y, por lo tanto, también a la armadura... con lo que dejaría de ser... ¿cómo fue que lo llamaste, Esmeralda?

-Daiitoku, la manifestación guerrera de Amida.

-Eso mismo, Daiitoku sólo puede ser real a través del fuego, y Terry no podría resistirlo si no fuera con la ayuda del Fénix porque su cosmos no es de fuego por naturaleza. ¿Correcto?

-Correcto... entonces...

-Entonces, estoy en un callejón sin salida –dijo Terry.

-Deberías darme las gracias –respondió Ginsei.

Terry se acercó a Ginsei, puso una rodilla en tierra y tomó una de sus manos.

-Gracias, princesa Ginsei.

Ahora era ella quien tenía cara de sorpresa, mientras él se ponía en pie. Ceniza sonrió de nuevo y se acercó unos cuantos pasos.

-Ceniza... –empezó a decir Esmeralda.

-Está bien. Es una solución que me deja satisfecha. Y tú, Amida...

-Terry, si no es mucha molestia.

-Terry. ¿Cumplirás el mandato de... tu princesa?

-En tanto no contradiga el espíritu de la Orden ni la voluntad de Atenea.

-Perfecto.

Ceniza hizo una reverencia ante Ginsei y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los demás suspiraron aliviados.

-No estuvo mal para ser mi primer mandato, ¿verdad? –sonrió Ginsei, satisfecha.

-Hay algo que no entiendo –dijo Terry.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Ginsei.

-¿Cómo supiste que sólo puedo ser Daiitoku con la ayuda de la armadura del Fénix?

-No lo sabía, adiviné.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y si no hubiera sido cierto?

-En ese caso, estaríamos en un lío de proporciones épicas. Pero es cierto, ¿o no?

-Pues...

Los ojos de Ginsei se agrandaron por el miedo.

-¡Thiérry Kido, te prohíbo que me asustes!

-Entonces mejor no te digo nada.

Terry dio media vuelta y tomó las manos de Shun y Esmeralda, alejándose con ambos y dejando a Ginsei con la boca abierta.

-¡Pero es que este niño no cambia! –exclamó ella finalmente.

Andy le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarla, mientras trataba de disimular la risa.

**

* * *

Rodorio **

* * *

Vanessa alzó la vista de lo que estudiaba durante unos segundos, lo suficiente como para ver a Seishiro pasar como un relámpago huyendo de un enfurecido Xellos.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Seishiro! ¡Sé que tú le diste mis pantuflas a Isu Kurimu para que las mordisqueara!

-¡Estás loco! ¿En serio crees que Isu-chan está tan desesperado como para comerse tus pantuflas solo porque yo se lo diga? ¿No será que se te olvidó darle de comer al pobre bicho?

-¡Ese zorro come como si fuera un león! ¡Tiene que ser que tú lo convenciste de hacerlo!

Vanessa miró de soslayo al pequeño zorro amarillo que estaba enroscado durmiendo plácidamente sobre un cojín del sofá. Si alguien había masticado las pantuflas en cuestión, no podía haber sido la mascota de sus hijas, pero eso sería mejor investigarlo más tarde.

-Niños, cuando terminen de pelear, quiero que vayan a recoger a las niñas de la escuela.

Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar eso.

-¿No ese el trabajo de Deidre? –preguntaron a coro.

-Deidre pidió la tarde libre y yo tengo que ir al tribunal, así que ustedes dos van a cuidar a Emma y Gabriella.

-¡No es justo! –protestó Xellos-. Me costó mucho trabajo ser el hermano menor para tener ahora que hacer de hermano mayor de mis sobrinas.

-¿Y por qué quiere Deidre una tarde libre? –preguntó Seishiro.

-Un chico la invitó al cine.

-¡¿QUÉEEE? –exclamaron los dos-. ¡Eso no vamos a permitirlo!

-¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes?

-Deidre te vendió su alma –señaló Xellos-, así que somos responsables por lo que suceda con ella.

-¿Y desde cuándo acá te importa? –replicó Vanessa.

-Lo que este pobre protozoo pseudopensante está tratando de decirte es que no podemos permitir que un papanatas cualquiera venga a destrozar el corazón de nuestra pequeña Deidre.

-¡Eso! –aprobó Xellos-. Tiene que ser por lo menos un papanatas con estilo.

-Escúchenme bien los dos. El corazoncito de su pequeña Deidre es lo último que tiene que preocuparles. No estoy precisamente muy contenta por la forma en que me ha salido el tráfico de almas en estos últimos años y cualquier día voy a cambiar a esa niña por algo más útil... una aspiradora, por ejemplo.

-¡No hablarás en serio! ¿Tienes una idea de lo aburrida que sería esta casa sin Deidre?

-Nadie destrozando canciones de los Back Street Boys a las 5:00 am.

-Nadie confundiendo los ingredientes de las pociones mágicas y haciendo volar el laboratorio cada dos por tres.

-Nadie poniéndole sal en vez de azúcar a los postres.

-O azúcar a la sopa.

-Sí, eso también. Nadie convirtiéndose en una amenaza sobre ruedas con su bicicleta.

-Nadie jugando voleibol dentro de la casa con las niñas y a diez centímetros de tu colección de cristal de Venecia...

-¡Esta hadita es un perfecto demonio! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que vas a deshacerte de ella?

Vanessa suspiró.

-No me bastaba con ser hermana de un sentimental, tenía que casarme con uno también. De acuerdo, Deidre se queda, pero aún así tiene la tarde libre y _alguien_ tiene que cuidar a las niñas.

Xellos y Seishiro intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Creo que tenemos la solución...

**

* * *

Campamento de Ares **

* * *

El dios de la Guerra se dejó caer sobre el montón de almohadones que le servían de cama. Estaba agotado, cosa que lo enfurecía.

Quizá elegir precisamente ese cuerpo para reencarnar no había sido una buena decisión después de todo. Una vez más deseó tener el poder suficiente como para saltarse las leyes del Concilio y alojar su alma en un nuevo cuerpo, pero no podría darse ese lujo hasta el siglo XXII, al menos así estaban las cosas por el momento, hasta que encontrara la forma de cambiarlas.

En el principio de los tiempos, los dioses de las diversas mitologías se habían reunido en el lugar que siglos después llevaría el nombre de Teotihuacán. A los que habían participado en aquella reunión se les conocía como el Concilio, y los acuerdos logrados entonces eran la Convención de Teotihuacán, por la cual se regían las relaciones entre los dioses, las dimensiones mágicas y la Tierra. Ir en contra de la Convención era buscarse la ira de los grandes dioses de todas las mitologías, solo los más poderosos habían conseguido alguna vez doblar una ley o dos, y nadie había conseguido romperlas y quedarse sin castigo.

Y la Convención establecía que los dioses griegos sólo podían reencarnar una vez cada doscientos años.

Es había sido la reencarnación más accidentada que Ares podía recordar. Una par de veces había elegido niños que luego resultaron ser físicamente débiles o que sufrieron algún accidente durante la infancia, por eso había decidido probar con un adolescente, para acabar sorprendido y acorralado por la fuerza de voluntad de Saga. Oh, sí, podría haber destruido su alma fácilmente, pero la Convención (siempre la maldita Convención) ordenaba que en un caso así el alma del mortal tuviera igualdad de condiciones, por si decidiera luchar por el dominio del cuerpo: y en un simple choque de voluntades, la desesperación le había dado a Saga fuerza suficiente como para desafiarlo.

Aún reducido durante trece años a una especie de personalidad secundaria, Ares había seguido luchando por obtener el control de "su" cuerpo. Casi lo había logrado, pero justo en ese momento Saga tomó el báculo de Atenea para golpearse a sí mismo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para morir.

Muerto por el emblema de la Victoria, qué vergonzoso. Sin embargo, Ares no había tomado aquello como una derrota sino como un aplazamiento. Sus servidores se habían encargado de llevar aquel cuerpo hasta el reino de Hades, donde las fuentes sagradas lo habían hecho sanar tanto como se pudo... para que luego a Hades se le ocurriera la "genial" idea de revivir a Saga para enviarlo en contra de Atenea junto con Kamus y Shura.

Un suicida reniega de sí mismo y pierde cualquier derecho a la resurrección, Ares sabía que entre los seguidores del cristianismo incluso se afirmaba que un suicida ni siquiera reviviría para el Juicio Final, sino que su alma se vería obligada a arrastrar su cuerpo inerte hasta el lugar del Juicio, algo que resultaba muy apropiado en su opinión. En cualquier caso, el alma de Saga había renunciado a su cuerpo, con lo que Ares había quedado como único dueño de aquella figura mortal, permitir que Saga reviviera por un día para cumplir la misión encomendada por Hades había sido más bien un préstamo por parte de Ares, una manera de agradecerle a su tío el que le hubiera permitido recuperarse en su reino... y todo había terminado tan mal, con un segundo suicidio de Saga, la muerte de Hades y la destrucción del reino de los muertos.

Cuando todo acabó, Ares se encontró nuevamente con que el único cuerpo que tenía derecho a usar hasta el 2158 estaba gravemente dañado y ya no había fuentes sagradas del Hades (vamos, ni siquiera había reino de Hades) donde poder restaurarlo.

Casi había desistido de regenerarlo, pero había dos cosas que lo impulsaban a seguir adelante (además de su ya proverbial terquedad): la esperanza de acabar definitivamente con Atenea y un deseo furioso de atormentar a Saga más allá de la tumba por atreverse a hacerle frente y burlarse de él destruyendo su cuerpo no una sino dos veces.

Era por eso, en parte, que disfrutaba suplantando a Saga tal y como éste había suplantado al Patriarca...

-Mi Señor.

La voz de Alhena lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La Berserker de Ate aguardaba respetuosamente en la entrada de la tienda que le diera permiso de hablar.

-¿Sí, Alhena?

-Ha venido Misty.

Ah, el bueno de Jean-Michel, el hijo adoptivo de Saga. Ares sonrió.

-Dile que pase.

Misty no sabía mentir. Tampoco sabía ocultar sus emociones. Ares estuvo a punto de reír al ver con cuánta claridad se reflejaba la preocupación en aquellos ojos grises. Alhena se retiró y Misty se arrodilló cerca de él.

-Saga, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Luces terrible!

-Y me siento peor de como luzco, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. Esta debilidad es pasajera...

Misty desvió la mirada y completó la frase que ya conocía de memoria.

-Todo se arreglará cuando tengas el control sobre la Fuente.

-No suenas muy convencido.

-No es duda, es preocupación. ¿Estás seguro de que es aconsejable que te quedes aquí? Sólo estás logrando agotarte: los Budas jamás atacarán Erin. Todo su despliegue bélico fue solamente para obligarte a usar tu poder y conseguir que te fatigaras.

-Lo sé, no son los Budas los que me interesan. Lo que quiero es mantener a Nemain con los nervios de punta. Mientras ella piense que puedo atacar su preciosa isla, no se le ocurrirá ir a la Tierra a tratar de tomar ella la fuente.

-Pero tú no atacarías Erin...

-Dije "mientras ella piense que puedo atacar", recuerda que ella cree que yo soy Ares. Tú y yo sabemos la verdad, ¿no es así, Jean-Michel?

-Sí –Misty inclinó un poco la cabeza-, pero no dejo de preocuparme. Alhena es tu mejor general, deberías dejar que ella se hiciera cargo de esta parte del proyecto...

-No confío en Alhena. Su única lealtad fue para con Aioros de Sagitario y muerto ese caballero, el universo dejó de existir para ella. Si supiera que algunas de las almas errantes del Hades se refugiaron en Erin, no dudaría en abandonar nuestro ejército para ir a buscarlo. Es mejor que la vigile de cerca.

-Tienes razón... ¿Cómo están Mirach y Zaniah?

Ares fingió un ataque de tos para disimular la risa.

-¿Me lo preguntas tú o lo pregunta Albiore? –dijo finalmente.

-Parece que soy realmente transparente... Albiore está muy angustiado por ellos, recuerda que fueron sus alumnos... me gustaría poder darle alguna noticia que lo tranquilice, no se merece esto.

-Merece cosas peores. Aún viven, que es más de lo que puede esperarse en sus circunstancias. Si yo pudiera hacer algo por ellos, ya lo habría hecho, pero lo único que está a nuestro alcance es esperar. Te mandé a llamar por un motivo, Jean-Michel. Quiero que vayas a Inglaterra e inicies el ataque a la fuente.

-¿A... ahora?

-Se me acaba el tiempo.

-Entiendo.

Misty se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

-¿Cómo están tus hijos, Jean-Michel? –preguntó Ares de repente.

-Ellos están bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Segundos después de que Misty se retirara, Alhena volvió a entrar.

-¿Ha tomado ya una decisión, mi Señor?

-¿Ves esa carta sellada que está sobre la mesa?

-Sí.

-Llévasela a Nemain y espera su respuesta.

La Berserker tomó el pliego y miró interrogadora a Ares, él sonrió, acomodándose nuevamente entre los almohadones.

-Es una invitación a un torneo

**

* * *

Casa de Acuario**

* * *

-... El cazador llevó a Blancanieves al bosque diciéndole que la Reina le había dado permiso de pasear toda la tarde, pero una vez en lo más profundo, se arrodilló ante ella y le explicó cuáles eran las intenciones de su madrastra. Blancanieves le suplicó que no le hiciera daño y el cazador, conmovido, la dejó en libertad con la condición de que no volviera nunca al castillo. Por el camino de regreso, el cazador mató un venado, le sacó el corazón, lo guardó en el cofrecillo de oro y se lo llevó a la Reina diciéndole que era el de Blancanieves...

-Qué antiecológico –protestó Alex.

-Puede ser –aceptó Misha-, pero la Reina le había ordenado que le llevara el corazón de Blancanieves, si no llegaba con algo, ella se daría cuenta enseguida de que no había cumplido y enviaría a alguien más a matar a la princesa.

-Aún así no me parece bien.

-¡El cazador es bueno! –se enfadó Diana-. ¡Él cuidó a Blancanieves!

-La dejó abandonada en el bosque –respondió Alex.

-¡No! –insistió la pequeña-. ¡Él la visitaba en la casa de los siete enanos y le dijo al príncipe dónde encontrarla!

-Eso no está en el libro –respondió Alex.

-Bueno, bueno –intervino Misha, conciliador-. Hay muchas cosas que no están en el libro y sólo podemos imaginarlas. Tal vez el cazador sí visitaba a Blancanieves de vez en cuando y tal vez no tuvo que matar al venado sino que un hada buena quiso ayudarlo, tomó un poco de arcilla y usó su magia para darle la apariencia de un corazón de verdad y eso fue lo que le dio a la reina.

Leonel sonrió un poco para sí, ya le habían comentado que Misha tenía un don especial para tratar con los niños y ahora veía que parte de eso era el hecho de que seguía teniendo la imaginación de uno.

Habían terminado de cortar la leña y estaban acarreándola a la bodega, incluso Diana había insistido en cargar un par de ramitas "como Grettel cuando ella y Hansel ayudaban a su padre en el bosque" y de ese cuento habían pasado al de "Juan, el de la carguita de leña" y luego al de "Blancanieves", el favorito de Diana.

Callado y observando la mayor parte del tiempo, Leonel seguía tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba tan mal en el Santuario. Algo no marchaba bien, de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿qué?

Percibía el cosmos de Misha con toda claridad, era un cosmos de hielo principalmente, con resonancias de metal, hubiera jurado que eso no era lo que se correspondía normalmente con una constelación como la de Ursa Minor, y tampoco con Tauro, esas por lo general requerían cosmos de tierra o de aire, pero Leonel estaba demasiado fuera de práctica como para poder realizar un análisis más detallado.

Trató de ampliar su percepción y entonces fue cuando advirtió los cosmos de sus propios hijos. ¿Cómo era que no los había notado nunca? Claro que antes de ese día no se le había ocurrido rastrearlos, pero debería haber percibido alguna señal... a menos que se hubieran activado ambos al estar precisamente en el Santuario...

...El Santuario, ahora lo comprendía. Era el mismo Santuario lo que estaba mal. Había demasiado poder ahí, tanto como activar por simple saturación los cosmos de dos niños que nunca habían recibido ningún entrenamiento. Era por eso que Alex parecía estar tan confundido, debía notar que algo raro sucedía. Y Diana... la niña demostraba una percepción muy profunda, quizá por su corta edad lo estaba tomando como algo natural y se había adaptado mejor, pero no habría más remedio que empezar a darles algún entrenamiento para ayudarlos a controlar el poder que estaba expresándose a través de ellos.

Y Misha se había dado cuenta, ahora podía notarlo. Los cuentos, las modificaciones a los relatos infantiles, el invitar a los dos niños a dar sus versiones de lo que los autores no escribieron... era una manera de distraer sus mentes y hacerlos gastar parte de esa energía que les sobraba mientras lograban ajustarse, conocía la técnica, era la misma que habían empleado con él en su momento.

Cuando hubiera tiempo, tendría que agradecerle por ser tan discreto.

Y luego tendría que ir a buscar a Vega para pedirle que trazara nuevamente la carta astral de sus niños... sólo para estar seguro de que en verdad les correspondían Sagitta y Leo Minor.

Y también habría que decírselo a Marijose.

¿Los maestros en el Santuario seguirían asignándose por nacionalidad o por familias de constelaciones?

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

Seiya reconoció desde lejos a Jabu, justo en la puerta de la casa que buscaba. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo ahí el Caballero de Escorpión? Resultaría muy raro que de pronto necesitara asesoría legal... Ah, pero la chica rubia con la que estaba hablando era Deidre, la joven que les había caído del cielo...

-No, si no tengo nada en contra... pero... –estaba diciendo Jabu.

-¡Pero es que si no las llevamos, la Señora no me va a dejar salir! –respondió Deidre haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, ellas... pase... ¿pero a Isu Kurimu también?

-Es que no van a ningún lado sin él...

-Hola, arácnido. ¿Buscando problemas, como de costumbre?

Jabu volteó a mirarlo con expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Seiya?

-Estoy buscando la casa de Vanessa Metallium.

-Es justo aquí –dijo Deidre-. Pase, pase, se la llamo en un momento.

Un instante después estaban en la sala.

-¿Entonces Deidre es pariente de Vanessa Metallium? –preguntó Seiya.

-No, trabaja para ella –respondió Jabu, mirando distraídamente unos adornos dorados que representaban alguna clase de ser reptiliano.

-¿Es su secretaria?

-La niñera de sus hijas...

-Ah... Deidre Poppins, eso explica la forma en que te cayó encima...

-Ves demasiada televisión, medio burro.

-¿Y qué haces tú por aquí?

-Vine a llevar a Deidre al cine. ¿Algún problema?

-¡No, ninguno! ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? ¡Me alegra mucho que al fin salgas con alguien!

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! ¡Será un gorrón menos almorzando en mi casa!

Por unos instantes, Jabu consideró la posibilidad de tomar un pesado jarrón de alabastro que había en un rincón y arrojarlo a la cabeza de Seiya, pero decidió que no era el sitio adecuado para iniciar una pelea. Afortunadamente, Vanessa, Deidre, dos niñas y un pequeño zorro amarillo claro entraron a la sala.

El primer adjetivo que le vino a la mente a Seiya para describir a Vanessa fue "inquietante" y se reprochó un poco por haberse puesto alerta nada más verla, como si se tratara de una persona peligrosa.

Luego de presentarlos, Deidre se prendió del brazo de Jabu y ambos se marcharon con las niñas y el zorro. Seiya alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Jabu resignándose a llevar a las hijas de la jefa de su novia al cine para ver una película infantil en lugar del estreno de la nueva película de Jackie Chan, como habían planeado originalmente. Decidió archivar esa información para molestarlo después, la única película infantil que se exhibía en Rodorio ese día era una de Barney...

-Y bien, señor Kido, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar? –preguntó Vanessa.

**

* * *

El Santuario **

* * *

Shun se esforzó lo más que pudo por sonreír cordialmente, a pesar de la expresión sombría de Saori.

-¿Mañana mismo?

-Si fuera posible antes, me parecería mejor. Los demás ya están en el colegio, tus hijos no tienen por qué atrasarse más.

-Esto no es por lo niños, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Shun hizo un gesto con ambos brazos que parecía abarcar la totalidad del Santuario.

-Es por esto. Te importa más el Santuario que la seguridad de los niños.

-Me estás ofendiendo, Virgo. Pero tienes razón en una cosa: me preocupa el Santuario. Y ahora que sé cuál de tus hijos es el enviado de los Budas... no esperarás en serio que voy a permitirle quedarse, ¿o sí?

-Terry no sólo es Amida, también es uno de tus caballeros.

-Máscara de Muerte lo era también. Me pregunto qué opinarían los Primordiales si supieran lo difícil que resulta el que algunos de mis caballeros me obedezcan en algo, todos los reparos que ponen a cualquier orden que les dé, la frecuencia con la que me desobedecen...

-Basta. Saori, como tu amigo creo que debo hacerte saber que...

-Si fueras mi amigo no me llevarías tanto la contraria.

Shun tomó aire, luchando por mantener la calma.

-Porque soy tu amigo es que tengo que hablarte así. No estás siendo razonable...

-Intenté serlo hace diecisiete años. Entonces traté de ser la amiga y no sirvió de nada. Ahora sólo queda la diosa y la diosa exige obediencia.

-Entonces... –Shun hizo una reverencia tan fría como una noche en el desierto-. Será como mi Señora ordena. Andreia de Andrómeda y Thiérry del Fénix escoltarán hoy mismo a la princesa Ginsei a Inglaterra para reunirse con los demás jóvenes. Y yo iré con ellos para asegurarme de que no haya problemas.

-¿Que irás...? –Saori lo miró extrañada.

-Con el permiso de mi Señora, voy a retirarme ahora para comunicárselos.

-¡Shun, espera!

Pero él ya se había marchado. Saori se llevó ambas manos a la cara, en un gesto de desesperación.

-¡Es como si quisieran contrariarme sólo por deporte! –exclamó.

-En realidad, creo que tienen buenas intenciones –dijo Lilith, asomándose de detrás de una columna.

Saori sólo sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia las montañas. Estaba empezando a formarse una tormenta

**

* * *

Mare Serenitas **

* * *

El castillo que se había convertido en el hogar de los Primordiales parecía hecho de cristal, aunque en realidad el material era algo muy distinto. También parecía estar en un área de la Luna conocida como el Mar de la Tranquilidad y desde sus ventanas se podía apreciar la Tierra, pero también eso era una ilusión. En realidad se encontraba en lo más profundo de un sistema de cavernas del que los humanos ni siquiera tenían idea, pero para algunos de los Primordiales esas imágenes ilusorias de la Tierra vista desde la Luna eran necesarias, una manera de no sentir con tanta fuerza el exilio que se habían impuesto ellos mismos.

Lo que sí era real era la extensión de arena gris en la que se encontraba el castillo y que les había sugerido en primer lugar la idea de un paisaje lunar. Luego habían fabricado sus propias estrellas, que parecían bastante reales en la profunda oscuridad de la caverna.

Y la Tierra que parecía girar en el cielo... bueno, era una proyección de los pensamientos de todos, una manera de mantener presente el motivo de todas sus angustias.

Pero a fin de cuentas eran sólo ilusiones.

Ceniza meditaba en eso mientras caminaba hacia el castillo. Visitaba poco el mundo de la superficie precisamente porque cada vez se le hacía más difícil regresar a su mundo de ilusiones. Pero al ver a Luz le dio la impresión de que su situación no era tan mala.

Luz nunca había estado a gusto en Mare Serenitas, simplemente le era imposible adaptarse a su nuevo refugio y extrañaba profundamente el aire libre y la luz solar, no le bastaba con las estrellas artificiales. Aún así, no había intentado viajar a la superficie ni una sola vez en dos mil años. Ceniza lo comprendía, regresar era demasiado difícil.

-Hola, Ceniza.

-Hola, Luz. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Te esperaba. ¿Encontraste a mi descendiente Esmeralda?

Así que era eso. ¿Cómo era que Luz podía recordar los nombres de toda su tribu a tantas generaciones de distancia? Ceniza nunca había intentado retener siquiera los nombres de sus nietos, le bastaba con no confundir demasiado los de sus hijos.

-Sí. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, no hubo necesidad de que cumpliera su misión. La hija de Atenea le ordenó a Amida que no dañara a los Guerreros.

Pudo notar claramente que a Luz se le atragantaba un poco la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y él... obedecerá?

Podría mentirle, pero sabía que Luz se daría cuenta de inmediato y que no agradecería su compasión.

-Creo que si aceptó la orden en ese momento fue porque no está preparado aún para llevar a cabo lo que le encomendaron los otros budas.

-¿Entonces... tú...?

-Debí haberle dado muerte en ese momento, lo sé. Pero no tuve corazón para hacer algo así delante de tu descendiente. Quizá me arrepienta de eso, ¿sabes?

-No tanto como nos hemos arrepentido de haberle dado a Yu Huang nuestra palabra de proteger a los guerreros.

-No podíamos saber que ellos causarían este conflicto y que alguien de nuestro pueblo se involucraría así en este asunto. Pero tampoco podemos echarnos atrás, Luz... es nuestra ley cumplir con la palabra dada.

Luz suspiró.

-Mi pobre pequeña... Ceniza...

-¿Sí?

-Deja que sea yo quien tome su misión.

-Luz, hace milenios que no sales de aquí.

-Creo que esto es lo suficientemente importante como para que yo me haga cargo.

-Entiendo, hablaré con los demás.

Ceniza se alejó caminando lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de no darse cuenta de que Luz se había quedado llorando. Al llegar a la puerta del castillo miró hacia atrás por única vez.

Las estrellas artificiales brillaban en el falso cielo nocturno, pero no podían competir con los destellos de las lágrimas de Luz sobre las arenas grises.

**Continuará... **

**

* * *

Intercapítulo 6: Perdido y encontrado **

**Extracto de una carta de Leonel Nemo a Seiya de Sagitario **

* * *

Cuando desperté, de lo único que estaba seguro era del dolor que sentía. Me habían dado anestésicos en la medida de lo posible, pero había muchos heridos, gente mucho más grave que yo, y las medicinas estaban racionadas hasta asegurar su oportuna distribución.

Dolía muchísimo, pero no se me ocurrió quejarme. Años después, recordando ese primer despertar, llegué a preguntarme por qué, sin que consiguiera dar con una respuesta. Ahora sé que la razón de mi estoicismo era que había sufrido cosas mucho peores.

Lo que realmente me preocupó fue mi memoria o, mejor dicho, su ausencia. No recordaba nada anterior a encontrarme en un hospital, rodeado de personas que hablaban en un idioma que entendía, pero que no me resultaba tan familiar como podría serlo mi lengua materna. Ni siquiera recordaba algo que me sirviera como un nombre.

Conoces la historia: una joven que había trabajado como voluntaria primero con los rescatistas y luego ayudando a los damnificados del terremoto se preocupó por mí, hizo cuanto pudo por ayudarme a recuperar mi identidad y reunirme con mi familia, si la tenía, me inventó un nuevo nombre, me impulsó a reconstruir mi vida... ahora es mi esposa.

Tardamos en tener hijos, en parte porque al principio tuvimos que luchar bastante por establecernos y en parte por mi propio temor a no saber ser un buen padre.

La sola idea de traer niños a un mundo al que sólo podía considerar como violento y cruel me aterrorizaba... hasta que tuve a Alex en mis brazos por primera vez. Tú tienes a Mitsumasa y a Rhiannon, creo que puedes entender lo que trato de decir.

Con el paso del tiempo, dejé de investigar. No sólo me resigné a la idea de que no recuperaría la memoria, sino que además ya no quería hacerlo. ¿Para qué? Tenía a mi familia, mis amigos, mi trabajo, ¿qué más podía desear?

Llegué a esa conclusión durante la fiesta del pasado 31 de diciembre, en casa de mi suegro, recibiendo el año nuevo con mis seres queridos. Brindé por ello con las doce campanadas, sintiéndome libre... y al sonar la última... empecé a recordar.

Una luz dorada nacida del mismo sol, concentrándose en una flecha que derribaría la muralla de la oscuridad eterna, once rostros familiares y una voz hablando directamente a mi corazón: "Hemos luchado juntos desde tiempos mitológicos... ¿No es así, hermanos?"

En lo que va del año, he tenido muchas visiones similares, siempre veloces como un relámpago, pero cada vez más frecuentes.

La seguridad de haber sido golpeado hasta quedar inconciente por contradecir a alguien que había dicho "traidor" en mi presencia.

Una mujer pelirroja diciéndome que no insistiera, porque no había más futuro que la guerra para un guerrero.

Mi propia voz defendiendo a un muchacho llamado Seiya, acusado de querer escapar por haber pasado su última noche de entrenamiento fuera del Santuario.

Un hombre que se ocultaba tras una máscara, diciéndome que confiaba en mí, que no era mi culpa lo que hubiesen hecho quienes compartían mi sangre.

Un león dorado entre el universo y yo.

Una voz desesperada llamando a Casius, sangre en mis manos...

Un hermano mayor que salió un día, diciéndome que no iba a tardar, que sólo quería preguntarle algo al Patriarca... y no regresó nunca.

Llegué a creer que me estaba volviendo loco. Porque buena parte de esos recuerdos eran cosas que había leído en el manga para que el mi esposa me había convencido de servir como modelo.

No sabía qué hacer y guardé silencio, jurándome a mí mismo que buscaría ayuda psiquiátrica si las cosas empeoraban.

Y empeoraron, pero no de la manera en que yo esperaba: recibí la visita de alguien que se suponía estaba muerto. Y ese alguien me llamó por un nombre que no había sido pronunciado ni una sola vez en mis visiones: Aioria.

Todo ese tiempo había existido algo, una barrera invisible que me impedía considerar siquiera la idea de viajar a Grecia. Las palabras de Misty la hicieron desaparecer y fue durante el vuelo de México a Grecia que recordé lo sucedido después de que los Caballeros Dorados uniéramos nuestros cosmos para derribar el Muro de los Lamentos.

Debía morir, tenía que haber muerto. Nadie puede hacer lo que habíamos logrado y seguir viviendo, pero algo le impidió a mi alma seguir el camino que tomaron las otras once.

De pronto ya no estaba en el Hades, sino en un universo completamente distinto, ante la presencia de seis dioses. Ninguno de ellos tenía por sí solo el poder sobre la vida y la muerte, pero los seis juntos lograron salvarme. Dijeron que habrían querido hacer lo mismo por los Doce, pero que les era imposible llegar tan lejos. Tampoco podían pedirme algo a cambio de lo que acababan de hacer, sólo podían confiar. Me darían tiempo para sanar lejos de los recuerdos amargos y después me preguntarían si estaba dispuesto a ayudarles. Si me negaba, no insistirían...

Me pregunto si serían conscientes de que de todos modos me estaban tendiendo una trampa.

No es que me queje. Si llegaran ahora y me plantearan otra vez su famosa pregunta, aceptaría ayudarlos sin pensármelo dos veces. Porque tengo una familia, y por esa familia estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

Y todo lo anterior ha sido tan sólo para empezar a responder tu pregunta, Seiya, amigo.

Como caballero de Atenea se me enseñó que no hay más futuro que la guerra para un guerrero, no hay más familia que los hermanos de armas, ni más esperanza de sobrevivir que el no tener esperanza alguna. He renunciado a todo eso. He construido mi propia vida, y es por eso que abandoné mi antiguo nombre junto con todo lo que se quedó atrás.

Es sólo por eso que no quiero que me llamen Aioria.

Aioria dio su vida por Atenea ante el muro de los lamentos. Yo soy Leonel.


	12. El golpe avisa

**doce**

**El golpe avisa…**

**

* * *

El Santuario **

* * *

-Ven y canta conmigo, espíritu de lejanía.  
Yo he caminado sin cesar recogiendo historias,  
sueños y leyendas,  
he dado voz a alegrías y tristezas  
que he leído en el vuelo de las aves.  
Ven y acompáñame, espíritu de sueños.  
Ya hemos cantado antes de añoranzas y pesares.  
Cantemos hoy la balada de Ares.

Algunas veces nos sorprendemos a nosotros mismos tarareando sin darnos cuenta, o con la letra de una canción rondándonos la mente. Muchas veces ni siquiera se trata de una canción que nos agrada... En el caso de Mihail, se trataba de una canción que odiaba con toda el alma.

Sólo la había escuchado una vez en su vida. Estaba en un viejo caset que su madre guardaba como un tesoro, ya que el padre de Misha había hablado y cantado un poco para probar la grabadora que acababan de conseguir en aquel entonces, cuando no hacía un año que se habían casado, cuando aún no sabían que Misha nacería en el siguiente invierno y que su padre no estaría ahí para enterarse.

Se trataba de una conversación casual "-¿Crees que deberíamos mover ese vasar de ahí? -Lo haremos dar vueltas por toda la casa y terminará en el mismo sitio, mi vida. -Qué bien me conoces, Nikki. ¿Tu padre vendrá a cenar hoy? -Es capaz de venir junto con todos mis tíos... -Entonces prepararé bastante para no falte... ¿por qué no me cantas algo? -¿Cantar? Sabe más una vaca de aeronáutica que yo de música. Pero si quieres arriesgarte..."

Había tres o cuatro canciones populares que aquella adorable pareja cantó a dúo, pero la última canción la había cantado Nikolai solo. La Balada de Ares.

Y la Balada de Ares había aterrorizado a Mihail de un modo muy particular cuando tenía seis o siete años, la única vez que la escuchó. Su madre le había regalado el caset y él siempre lo escuchaba cuando se sentía solo, pero lo paraba antes de llegar a esa canción.

¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz? Los versos venían una y otra vez a su memoria, como si quisieran obligarlo a cantarlos... ¿Y cómo era que se había aprendido la balada completa, si sólo la había escuchado una vez?

* * *

-¿En verdad cree que sea prudente, Señora?

Tatsumi clasificaba la correspondencia y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Saori, que estaba sumergida en su propio trabajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A enviar a la señorita Ginsei junto con Andreia y Thiérry a Inglaterra. Ahora que sabemos que Thiérry es uno de los Budas...

-El disgusto de Shun cuando le dije que quería a su hijo fuera del Santuario me confirma en mi posición. Es mejor que Terry esté lejos. Y si Ginsei no va también, eso sería darle motivos a Shun para protestar, y medio Santuario se pondría de su parte. En guerra avisada no muere soldado, Tatsumi.

El mayordomo guardó silencio, pero no porque estuviera de acuerdo con los argumentos de Saori. Apresuradamente guardó una carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y salió de la oficina tan pronto como tuvo oportunidad.

No solía pasear mucho por el Santuario. En todos los años que llevaba ahí, solo había abandonado el palacio cuando tenía que viajar por asuntos de la Fundación, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no conocía los alrededores. Pero tampoco quería tener que acudir a nadie para preguntar dónde se encontraba la persona con la que necesitaba hablar, así que confió en su suerte y rodeó la Casa de Virgo en lugar de entrar, y pronto se encontró en medio de una lenta nevada de pétalos rosados.

Encontrar a Shun no fue tan difícil como había pensado en un principio. El caballero lo miró sorprendido, como si fuera la última persona que esperara encontrar en su jardín de cerezos.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Tatsumi?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿De qué se trata?

Tatsumi sacó el sobre que llevaba consigo.

-Llegó una carta para Mihail.

-¿Y por qué no se la has dado?

-El nombre del remitente...

-¿Sí?

-Alexei Bratsk... Lo conozco.

-Te escucho.

-El señor Mitsumasa usó una vez la armadura de Sagitario, ¿lo sabías?

-Escuché alguna vez a Saori decir que la había usado, sí. Recuerdo que me llamó la atención, ya que el señor Kido no era un caballero, después de todo.

-La vez que la usó estuvo a punto de perder la vida.

Las manos de Tatsumi empezaban a arrugar la carta por el nerviosismo.

-Ese día un hombre llamado Alexei Brastk llegó a la Mansión Kido para reclamar las muertes de su hija y su nieto.

-¿Su hija y su nieto?

-Natasha y... Hyoga.

-Oh... ¿Él pensaba que Hyoga había muerto en el naufragio?

-Cosa que me sorprendió, ya que yo mismo me encargué de notificarle a Nikolai Bratsk, el hermano de la señora Natasha, que Hyoga estaba a salvo, en la Fundación. Ahora pienso que Nikolai no le dijo nada a su padre... Pero eso no es lo importante, sino la carta y Mihail.

-Francamente...

-¿Cómo piensas que reaccionaría la Señora si supiera que hay alguien en el Santuario relacionado con el hombre que estuvo a punto de matar al señor Mitsumasa?

-¿Significa que no se lo has dicho?

Tatsumi se sentó en la hamaca, sin despegar la mirada del remitente de la carta, mientras Shun se quedaba frente a él, los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda. Por un segundo, Shun tuvo una sensación de _deja vu_, la primera vez que había visto a Tatsumi también había tenido que quedarse de pie mientras el mayordomo revisaba unos papeles.

-En otro tiempo, habría sido mi primera reacción, pero últimamente estoy pensando demasiado antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Hay demasiada gente alrededor de la Señora, aconsejándole qué hacer y confundiéndola las más de las veces.

¿"Mucha gente"? Ambos sabían que en realidad sólo había una persona. Tatsumi continuó.

-Así que me puse a pensar por qué Alexei enviaría una carta a Mihail... bueno, es evidente, por el apellido, que hay algún parentesco entre ambos. Y si Alexei tuviera alguna mala intención, no habría sido tan ingenuo como para descubrirse así, tal vez no habría razón para alarmarme... bueno... el caso es que recordé cuando Mihail llegó al Santuario y el capitán del barco vino aquí a reclamarlo. Tú lo defendiste e incluso pagaste la deuda que tenía el muchacho con aquel marino.

-Fue un préstamo, el cual Mihail devolvió cumplidamente.

-En todo caso, tú fuiste la primera persona que lo ayudó aquí, y luego Hyoga lo acogió en la Casa de Acuario...

Shun se quedó callado, esperando pacientemente a que Tatsumi se decidiera a terminar de hablar.

-Lo que quiero es que le des la carta a Mihail y que hables con él por si necesita ayuda.

-¿Tú crees que la necesite?

-No lo sé. Hace casi veinte años que de pronto me di cuenta de que en realidad no sé nada de nada. Desde entonces no puedo hacer nada más que andarme con pies de plomo.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, todos hemos pasado por algo parecido. Con gusto me haré cargo de esto.

Tatsumi no dijo nada, aunque le dirigió una mirada agradecida. Ninguno de los dos lo mencionó, pero ambos estaban conscientes de que la preocupación de Tatsumi en aquel asunto no era por Mihail sino por Saori.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la Casa de Acuario, Shun se preguntaba cuánto esfuerzo le habría costado a aquel anciano darse cuenta de que había cosas que era mejor no mencionarle a Saori... para evitar así que Lilith se enterara e interviniera en cualquier asunto. Sin duda había resultado doloroso esconder esa carta y buscar al Caballero de Virgo para encargarle el problema de saber si Misha realmente tenía algo que ocultar.

Hacía unos cuantos años que esperaba que sucediera algo así.

**

* * *

Rodorio **

* * *

Jabu nunca se había considerado el tipo de persona a la que le agradan los niños, pero después de una tarde con Enma y Gabriella estaba reconsiderando su opinión: no recordaba haber reído tanto en toda su vida.

Las cosas no habían empezado demasiado bien: primero había tenido que sobrevivir a un minucioso interrogatorio por parte de Seishiro y Xellos, que los habían estado esperando en la puerta cuando iban de salida, a pesar de que Deidre tenía permiso de su jefa para salir (había oído hablar de suegros y cuñados celosos, pero esos dos debían ocupar alguna categoría especial); luego, no habían contado con que no se permitía la entrada de mascotas al cine, así que en lugar de ver la película, Deidre y él llevaron a las niñas y al zorro a un parque cercano. El resultado fue más agotador que cualquier sesión de entrenamiento, pero infinitamente más agradable.

Al tiempo que empezaba a ponerse el sol, las niñas seguían jugando con su mascota, mientras Jabu y Deidre descansaban en los columpios.

-Son un encanto, pero cuidarlas a diario debe ser una verdadera faena –comentó Jabu.

-Sí que lo es.

-¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió trabajar como niñera?

-Bueno, en realidad, cuidar a Enma y Gabriella es parte de mis obligaciones como aprendiz de la Señora Vanessa.

-¿Aprendiz? ¿Desde cuándo los abogados tienen aprendices?

-No soy aprendiz de abogada...

Deidre inclinó la cabeza, de modo que una parte de su cabello caía sobre su cara, ocultando sus ojos.

-Voy a contarte una leyenda, Jabu...

_ Hace mucho tiempo, los bosques se extendían de un lado a otro de Europa, en aquella gran extensión tenían su corte dos seres mágicos, los Primordiales Bosque y Lluvia. _

_ Su reinado fue largo y pacífico, pero la paz terminó cuando las tribus humanas empezaron a talar y quemar los bosques. _

_ Por aquel entonces, la mayor parte de los Primordiales se habían puesto de acuerdo para abandonar la superficie de la Tierra y ocultarse en un sitio seguro, pero Bosque se negó a seguirlos. Su corte se convirtió en el último refugio de muchos seres mágicos que huían de la persecución de los humanos, entre esos seres había muchos unicornios, cuando esas criaturas mágicas aún eran abundantes. _

_ Bosque y Lluvia mantuvieron su último hogar a salvo tanto tiempo como pudieron, pero llegó el día en que los humanos prendieron fuego a aquel lugar, habitado, según decían, por brujas y demonios. _

_ Fue de esa manera que los dos últimos Primordiales que no habían huido aún perdieron todo lo que les había pertenecido desde el principio del tiempo... y aún así decidieron quedarse y reconstruirlo. _

_ Sobre las cenizas de lo que había sido su hogar, Bosque lloró por primera y última vez en su vida, lágrimas que nacían directamente de su corazón. _

_ En ese momento lo acompañaban Lluvia y el único unicornio que había sobrevivido al incendio, el último unicornio. _

_ Una lágrima de Bosque cayó sobre la frente del maravilloso animal, y se solidificó ahí, dando origen a la joya conocida como Carbunclo del Unicornio, y también como Esplendor de Occidente. _

_ Se dice que quien posea esa gema, nacida del dolor de Bosque, tendrá los poderes del Unicornio, y la fuerza e inmortalidad de Bosque. _

_ Durante muchas generaciones, los descendientes de Bosque y Lluvia protegieron al Unicornio como a un miembro de su familia, pero un día el Unicornio se marchó y nunca más se volvió a saber de él. _

_ Las hadas que pertenecían a esa familia fueron olvidando al Unicornio con el paso del tiempo, pero la leyenda seguía viva entre unas pocas, y de vez en cuando, un hada o dos abandonaba el refugio de las pocas tierras vírgenes que quedan en el planeta para buscarlo. _

_ En los últimos tiempos, eran muchas las hadas que lo buscaban. _

-Porque Bosque se debilita. Tememos que pueda morir... Pero si recuperáramos el Esplendor, entonces Bosque sanaría y nuestro hogar permanecería seguro por mil años más. Yo he viajado mucho, durante mucho tiempo, buscando esa joya... finalmente, recibí un oráculo, según el cual debería pasar por el infierno y luego encontraría un unicornio protegido por un escorpión... fue por ello que cuando tuve la oportunidad de ser la aprendiz de la Señora Vanessa, no vacilé en aceptar, pensando que ese sería el infierno del oráculo.

-¿Por qué tendría que relacionarse eso con el infierno?

-La Señora Vanessa es un demonio... un demonio muy poderoso, es hija y heredera de Tiamat... ¿has oído hablar de Tiamat?

Jabu asintió.

-El dragón primigenio de los antiguos babilonios, la madre de los dioses de esa cultura y su principal enemiga. Pero ella fue muerta por Marduk, el dios del sol...

-No se puede matar en forma definitiva algo tan viejo como Tiamat. Y creo, Jabu, que el Esplendor está dentro del Santuario.

Jabu miró a Deidre a los ojos, la joven sostuvo su mirada con serenidad.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto? –preguntó él.

-Porque quiero pedirte ayuda. Y sé que un auténtico caballero no se negará a ayudar a quien se lo solicita.

**

* * *

El Santuario **

* * *

-Sangra el sol  
reflejándose en el filo de la espada,  
anuncio de la sangre  
que pronto habrá de saciarla.  
Arden las almas de los guerreros,  
hoy es el día, llegó el momento.

Mihail sonrió al ver a Shun. Sabía que a esas horas debía estar empacando para acompañar a Andy, Terry y Ginsei a Inglaterra, y estaba a punto de ir a la Casa de Virgo para despedirse, Shun le había ahorrado el viaje.

Pero la eterna sonrisa del muchacho se desvaneció cuando Shun le entregó la carta.

-Así que me encontró... –murmuró Misha-. Imagino que este lugar le pareció el último sitio del universo al que yo podría haber querido dirigirme.

-¿Hay alguna razón para que el señor Bratsk deba pensar eso?

-¿Aparte de que su único hijo varón murió en forma violenta poco después de regresar a Siberia luego de visitar al Patriarca? Oh... y no olvidemos que además fue muerto por uno de sus estudiantes, que además resultó ser su nieto.

-Entonces, no me equivoqué –dijo Shun en voz baja-, sí eres pariente de Hyoga.

-¿Usted conocía el nombre de mi familia? –preguntó Misha, sorprendido.

-No.

-Pues no habrá sido por el "parecido familiar", Hyoga y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

-Eso crees tú. La próxima vez que pases cerca de un espejo, mírate bien. Tus ojos son mucho más claros que los de Hyoga, pero tienen la misma forma. En cualquier caso, no fue por eso que me di cuenta de que tenías algún parentesco con él.

-¿No?

-Fue por tu cosmos.

-¿Qué?

Shun se sentó sobre una columna derribada que había cerca de ahí.

-Unos pocos meses antes de que llegaras al Santuario, me di cuenta de que aquí estaba ocurriendo algo extraño con las corrientes de poder. La fuerza del Santuario en conjunto se estaba intensificando y empezaba a opacar los cosmos individuales. Como podrás comprender, eso me preocupó mucho... Saori no le dio mucha importancia, pero a mí no me dejaba en paz la idea de que algo malo podía suceder en cualquier momento, así que me dediqué a afinar mi percepción del cosmos. Si no hubiera sido así, quizá no hubiera percibido lo cerca que está el tuyo del de Hyoga, eso es algo que sólo he visto que suceda en uno de tres casos: cuando dos personas se odian, cuando dos personas se aman, y cuando dos personas comparten la misma sangre. Hyoga y tú no se conocían antes de que vinieras aquí, y además no eres capaz de odiar con la intensidad suficiente como para que tu cosmos copie el de tu enemigo. Sólo quedaba la tercera posibilidad.

-¿Se lo dirá a alguien?

-No. Pero si el señor Bratsk te ha escrito, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Saori se entere. En fin, Misha, ya dije lo que tenía que decir, y ahora debo despedirme, Esmeralda, los niños y yo partimos hoy a Inglaterra.

Misha no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Entregarme la carta, decirme que sabe quién soy y marcharse?

-No sé quién seas en realidad y dudo que tú mismo lo sepas. Confío en que si consideras necesario decirme algo, lo harás. Y te conozco lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que harás lo que consideres correcto. ¿O estoy equivocado?

El muchacho no contestó, Shun esperó un poco, luego le dio una palmadita en el hombro, a modo de despedida, y empezó a alejarse.

-¿Shun?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias. Por todo.

Shun sonrió levemente.

-Para servirte, Misha.

**

* * *

Colegio San Pablo **

* * *

El padre Javier no pudo evitar una mirada de desaprobación al recibir a alguien que acababa de llegar al colegio.

Se trataba de un hombre que habría podido tener cualquier edad entre los treinta y la eternidad, no había manera de decirlo. Tenía una voz joven, ciertamente, y sus rasgos no mostraban arrugas ni marcas de expresión, algo propio de las personas jóvenes, pero su manera de hablar sugería que no era _tan_ joven, y algo en su porte incluso insinuaba que más bien era antiguo.

Sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello, largo hasta la cintura, y que usaba recogido en una trenza, al menos cuando visitaba el colegio. Parecía ser que estaba de moda, pensó el padre Javier, ya que era el cuarto hombre de cabello largo que llegaba de visita ese mes.

Pero ese visitante ya había estado ahí en otras ocasiones, era el padre de tres alumnos del colegio y tenía, entre los maestros, fama de ser una persona seria.

Aunque usara el cabello así de largo.

-Señor Seadragon.

-Padre Javier, me alegro de verlo.

Imposible saber si era cierto, en especial por esa costumbre del señor Seadragon de usar lentes oscuros, no había manera de adivinar la expresión de sus ojos, y el padre Javier estaba firmemente convencido de que los ojos son los espejos del alma.

Tras una breve conversación, el padre Javier volvió a sus asuntos, el visitante simplemente quería hablar con sus hijos unos minutos y no le sería difícil encontrarlos, ya conocía bastante bien el plantel.

Mientras se alejaba, el sacerdote pensó que quizá sería mejor ofrecerse a acompañarlo a buscar a los niños, después de todo, pero cuando volteó a buscarlo, el señor Seadragon ya había desaparecido.

Como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

Mitsumasa giró en redondo con la sensación de que alguien lo estaba llamando cuando una persona pasó cerca de él. Los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron por la sorpresa y cuando quiso hablar, descubrió que no encontraba su voz.

Kanon, por su parte, también advirtió algo extraño y no tuvo más remedio que mirar por encima de su hombro.

-U-usted... –consiguió decir Mitsumasa.

En realidad quería decir muchísimas cosas más. Como, por ejemplo, que Kanon era idéntico a cualquiera de los dos personajes que aparecían en el retrato del último Caballero de Géminis, el cual se conservaba en el Santuario, pero no conseguía decirlo, y de todos modos no hacía falta: Kanon no sabía quién podría ser ese muchacho, pero evidente que lo había reconocido de alguna manera.

-Hola, papá, no te esperaba hasta la otra semana –saludó Esteban.

Kanon no contestó. Esteban lo miró a él y luego a Mitsumasa, que seguía tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para las impresiones que tenía en ese momento.

-Eh... ¿sucede algo de lo que deba enterarme ahora mismo, o es mejor que vuelva más tarde? –preguntó Esteban, en el tono de alguien que está acostumbrado a tomar como normales las cosas más extrañas.

**

* * *

Rodorio **

* * *

Lento pero seguro, el ferry se aproximaba al pequeño puerto. Por alguna extraña razón, Hyoga sentía más el peso de la urna, como si la armadura se volviera más real en la proximidad del Santuario.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos –dijo Shiryu.

-Creo que... debimos haber insistido un poco más. Quizá hubiéramos podido convencerlo.

-Está con su familia, y parece estar a gusto.

-En realidad... creo que lo que dije fue más por nosotros que por él. El Santuario será un caos hasta que Saori designe otro Patriarca.

-¿Y qué podría hacer él aquí? Fue expulsado de la Orden.

-Lo sé, sin embargo... tengo la impresión de que la Orden no lo considera así.

_ Aunque tenía que inclinar un poco la cabeza para ver a Azrael a los ojos, Hyoga nunca había tenido la impresión de que el Maestro fuera más bajo que él, hasta el momento de despedirse en el aeropuerto. La imagen de Azrael vestido con ropa corriente (aunque siempre de negro), dándole la mano al menor de sus hermanos mientras los otros cinco esperaban a poca distancia, acompañados por la madre de uno de ellos y por aquel extraño personaje rubio... había sido tan irreal como un sueño y, en cierto modo, incómoda, como si Azrael definitivamente no pudiera encajar en el cuadro que formaba su familia. _

_ -No puedo volver, y lo sabes, Acuario. Es la voluntad de Atenea. _

_ Aquello, aunque dicho con toda la seriedad del mundo, había sonado tan irreal como el resto de la imagen. _

_ -Es un error. _

_ -Quizá, pero es el error de alguien a quien juramos obedecer. _

-Mira, parece que vinieron a recibirnos –dijo Shiryu.

Seiya, Shun, Esmeralda, Andy, Terry y Ginsei estaban en el muelle.

-Llevan maletas –apuntó Hyoga.

_ -¿Y a dónde irá ahora? _

_ -A casa. _

_ Eso había sonado todavía más extraño que todo lo anterior. _

_ ¿A casa? Para Hyoga ese concepto tenía relación con "familia" y "permanencia", y, de algún modo, resultaba ligado al Santuario, al menos hasta que las palabras de Azrael lo obligaron a meditar al respecto. Al regresar al Santuario, tenía la impresión de que era hora de viajar a Siberia por algún tiempo, para aclarar sus ideas. Además, a Vega también le vendrían bien unas vacaciones... _

-Unos van, otros vienen –sonrió Seiya-. Shiryu, Hyoga, saluden a los nuevos caballeros del Fénix y Andrómeda.

-Caballero y Amazona –corrigió Andy.

_ -La Orden crece a pesar de todo, y cuenta con otros protectores que la misma Saori desconoce. El Santuario estará a salvo aunque los muros se derrumben. _

_ ¿En realidad estaba justificada la angustia de Hyoga? _

_ O más bien... _

_ ¿En realidad estaba justificada la calma de Azrael? _

-Dentro de unos quince días, procuren pasar por Londres, habrá una boda en el exilio –indicó Shun, como por casualidad, cuando el ferry estaba a punto de partir de nuevo.

-¿En el exilio, dices? –preguntó Shiryu, como si no recordara que esa la forma que Seiya había usado para referirse a su propia boda.

-No tenemos la bendición de Atenea –aclaró Shun, con una expresión extraña, irónica.

Shiryu tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de por qué le resultaba familiar esa mirada tan imposible en Shun. Era bastante similar a la que tenía Azrael al decir "es la voluntad de Atenea".

Definitivamente, _todos_ necesitaban unas vacaciones.

**

* * *

El Santuario **

* * *

Vega de Lyra terminó de comprobar sus cálculos por tercera vez.

Había hecho esas mismas cartas astrales al enterarse del nacimiento de los niños Nemo, pero en aquel entonces las había reproducido en pergamino auténtico como un obsequio para Marijose y tenían más bien un propósito artístico, ya que había usado técnicas propias de los manuscritos antiguos, sabía que ahora estaban enmarcadas y ocupaban un sitio de honor en la casa de su amiga, lo que contribuyó a aumentar su sorpresa cuando Leonel le pidió que comprobara las cartas, en forma detallada.

-Bueno, pues ya está. Si tus cachorros fueran a ser aprendices aquí, entrenarían... Alex por la armadura de Sagitta, oye, qué bien, Caballero de Plata,... y Diana, por la de Leo Minor. Lo que no consigo es imaginármelos después compitiendo por la armadura de Leo.

-No te preocupes, eso no pasará.

-¿Por qué me pediste que repasara esto?

-Nada más quería estar seguro... ¿En qué fase estaba la luna cuando nació Diana?

-A ver... llena.

-Gracias, Vega.

-No hay por qué.

Al salir de la oficina de Vega, Leonel estuvo a punto de tropezar con dos amazonas enmascaradas, se disculpó sin prestarles mucha atención y trató de seguir su camino.

-¿Ya se te olvidó cómo saludar, Aioria-kun?

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona quien lo llamara así, se habría hecho el sordo, pero aquella amazona que utilizaba expresiones japonesas sin serlo ni parecerlo ni estar dirigiéndose a un japonés había sido una de las pocas personas que no habían dejado de dirigirle la palabra una eternidad atrás, cuando la armadura de Leo era sólo un sueño para el hermano del traidor.

Jennifer y Ana eran más altas que la última vez que las había visto, poco antes de que cayeran en desgracia ante el Patriarca... ante Saga... pero había un detalle que no había cambiado: seguían empeñadas en usar las máscaras; comprendía el motivo de Jennifer e imaginó que Ana la imitaba por solidaridad.

-Mi nombre es Leonel –dijo con suavidad.

-Oh, es cierto, y el mío es Pocahontas. ¿Ya se te olvidó que tienes amigos en los que puedes confiar, pase lo que pase, Aioria-kun?

-Jenny... –empezó a decir Ana.

-No, espera, Ana, creo que tú y yo tenemos derecho a preocuparnos por un buen amigo al que no hemos visto en veinte años y que cuando lo encontramos dice tener otro nombre y actúa como si no nos conociera.

-Clarooo... y cuando se enfade, estarás plenamente satisfecha.

-Bueno, tal vez no, pero ya lo dije, ¿verdad? ¡Tenías que haberme detenido antes de que empezara a hablar!

Leonel desvió la mirada, tratando de esconder una sonrisa exasperada.

-Lo cierto, Jenny-chan, Ana-chan,... quisiera pedirles un favor en nombre de una amistad que durado más de dos décadas y que por lo visto ha sobrevivido a unas cuantas muertes, incluyendo la de Aioria.

-Tú dirás –dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Llámenme Leonel.

Luego de unos instantes, las dos amazonas asintieron lentamente, la sonrisa de Leonel se hizo más evidente.

-Gracias

-¿Qué opinas? –preguntó Jenny cuando Leonel ya se había marchado.

-Que no vino para quedarse.

-¡De eso podía darme cuenta yo sola!

**

* * *

Erin**

* * *

Gienath quería hablar con su hermana mayor lo más pronto posible, pero al parecer no había llegado en un buen momento. El aura de una guerrera que no le era familiar destacaba en el salón de armas de Tara y se reflejaba en la inquietud de los presentes.

La Amazona del Roble archivó para "más tarde" el asunto que quería tratar con Nemain y se colocó silenciosamente en el lugar que le correspondía como amazona principal de Tara, a la derecha del sillón que ocupaba la diosa.

Nemain tenía en las manos una nota, desde donde estaba, Gienath alcanzó a advertir que la letra era bastante clara, firme y angulosa, y que los trazos finales de la firma se inclinaban un poco hacia arriba, señales de un carácter fuerte y dominante.

-¿Por qué organiza Lord Ares este torneo? –preguntó Nemain.

-Mi Señor desea honrar a las diosas de esta tierra mágica –contestó Alhena.

-Tu Señor está rompiendo el protocolo. Según puedo entender, nos ha invitado a Macha, a Morrigan y a mí, pero no ha mencionado a Danna, a quien servimos.

-¿Desde cuándo importan esos detalles a los dueños de la Guerra? –preguntó la Berserker, con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona. Gienath tuvo que recurrir a su fuerza de voluntad para no llevar la mano a su espada.

-Nosotras no somos dueñas sino hijas de la Guerra –replicó Nemain con frialdad-. Asumiré que el omitir a la diosa madre Danna ha sido por ignorancia y no por descortesía. Puedes decirle a tu Señor que comunicaré su invitación a mi Señora y hermanas, y que le haré saber si asistiremos a su festejo. Retírate.

Alhena se despidió con una reverencia y abandonó el salón.

-¿Y esto, qué fue? –preguntó Gienath.

-Fue una provocación o es una trampa. Da igual, no caeremos tan fácilmente en su juego. ¿Pudiste averiguar algo acerca de la hija de Tiamat, Bárbara?

-No mucho... tiene a una descendiente de los Primordiales como aprendiz.

-¿Sí? ¿De qué tribu?

-De los hijos de Bosque y Lluvia.

**

* * *

El Santuario **

* * *

Muchas veces había escuchado que el heroísmo consiste en estar en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado y además tener la mala suerte de actuar de acuerdo con la propia conciencia. La persona que solía emplear esa frase, su abuelo paterno, no era alguien a quien pudiera considerarse cínico o pesimista; simplemente hablaba en esa forma porque estaba convencido de que dos terceras partes del valor eran mala suerte, y el tercio restante, un exceso de honradez.

Meditando en eso, Misha se preguntaba qué hacía realmente en el Santuario.

No lograba comprender qué lo había impulsado a huir de su casa y viajar hasta Grecia, tampoco entendía por qué había llegado al Santuario ni de dónde había salido la ocurrencia de solicitar lugar como aprendiz.

¿Para qué había fingido aprender junto con los demás, cuando su abuelo se había encargado de entrenarlo desde su infancia y sabía perfectamente que al llegar al Santuario tenía ya el nivel de un Caballero de Plata?

Al principio había pensado que lo que lo impulsaba era el deseo de vengar a su padre... y ahora se preguntaba ¿vengarlo en quién? ¿Y para qué?

Por eso cuando acababa de abandonar el Santuario por una zona despoblada y vio a Hyoga que se aproximaba a él, sintió de nuevo la mano misteriosa que lo había estado guiando. Hyoga no tenía ningún motivo para regresar al Santuario por ese lado, siempre usaba el camino principal... ¿por qué había elegido ese camino precisamente cuando Misha iba a marcharse?

Hyoga empezó a preguntarse si algún día se acabarían las sorpresas. ¿Por qué entre todas las cosas que sucedían a diario tenía que encontrarse a Misha con su mochila de viaje, abandonando el Santuario por un camino que no era el principal, justo como un adolescente que estuviese huyendo de su casa?

-¡Mihail! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Hubiera sido mejor que no preguntaras –replicó Misha, con un aspecto tan fatigado que lo hacía lucir mucho mayor de lo que era en realidad.

**

* * *

El Vaticano **

* * *

Siete Ángeles y una Sombra escalaban Star Hill tratando de pasar inadvertidos para los habitantes del Santuario. Ragüel abría la marcha, Anmael y Miguel iban al final.

Azrael era el segundo en la escalada, pero aún así se dio cuenta de inmediato cuando Anmael empezó a tener problemas: de un momento a otro, todas las piedras de las que trataba de sujetarse estaban flojas. Pudo haber caído, pero Miguel consiguió sostenerlo hasta que recuperó el equilibrio.

-Por amor a Dios, ten cuidado... -empezó a decir Miguel.

Anmael asintió, pero ya era tarde, tocó ligeramente otra piedra suelta, la cual se desprendió de la ladera y cayó golpeando otras.

-¡Anmael!

La Sombra Azul se sonrojó un poco.

-... El golpe avisa... –respondió, en voz muy baja, al enfurecido Miguel.

El resultado final de la caída de la piedra fue un pequeño derrumbe que acabó tumbando unos cuantos árboles. Azrael casi pudo ver las ondas sonoras extendiéndose hacia el Santuario.

-Ya lo creo que avisa... –dijo Gabriel con algo de desaliento-. Si quedaba alguien que no nos había detectado acercándonos, ahora debe haberse dado cuenta.

-No era mi intención –protestó Anmael, haciendo un puchero.

-Mis dudas tengo –dijo Rafael, sombrío-, miren allá.

Una forma oscura empezaba a cubrir el cielo, había algo familiar...

-¡DESPIERTA!

Estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla

-¿Qué?

No, no estaba escalando Star Hill, estaba en la cocina de su casa, en el Vaticano, y se había quedado dormido mientras los demás preparaban el almuerzo.

-Te dije que lo dejaras dormir tranquilo –protestó Miguel.

Anmael, que era quien le había gritado que se despertara, puso una cara digna de un mártir.

-Pero estaba teniendo una pesadilla...

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –dijo Rafael, con aire de desconfianza.

-Sé reconocer las pesadillas, he vivido entre ellas toda mi vida.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo Azrael mientras se frotaba los ojos-, no era un sueño particularmente agradable.

Por alguna extraña razón, a los demás no parecía importarles mucho lo que opinara él, ya que siguieron discutiendo con Anmael sin hacerle caso. En medio de las voces airadas, alcanzó a escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta y fue a abrir, bastante resignado.

Las cosas habían sido bastante enojosas desde su decisión de proteger a Anmael. No era tan ingenuo como para esperar que la Sombra tuviera buenas intenciones, pero se sentía decepcionado al ver la forma en la que sus hermanos estaban siempre buscándole pleito, cosa que Anmael aprovechaba para actuar como víctima y obligarlo a salir en su defensa, era evidente que disfrutaba sembrando cizaña entre ellos y resultaba doloroso que los demás cayeran con tanta facilidad en su juego...

Todos sus problemas familiares fueron arrojados al rincón más lejano de su mente al abrir la puerta y ver al visitante inesperado.

No lo conocía personalmente, y de hecho, se suponía que era alguien que había muerto por la época en la que él era un niño pequeño, pero había encontrado su fotografía en los archivos del Santuario, y, por lo visto, Albiore lo conocía a él.

-Maestro Keres, menos mal que he podido encontrarlo.

¿Y además lo llamaba "Maestro"?

Siempre sucede algo más cuando creemos que ya no puede pasar nada que nos sorprenda.

-Oh... lo siento, supongo que estará preguntándose qué clase de loco soy.

-No, si lo sé... Quiero decir, sé quién es usted –atinó a decir Azrael-. Es sólo que por un momento creí que era un fantasma... Tenía entendido que había muerto.

-Sí y no... yo... eh...

-Pase, por favor.

Albiore estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero no se movió de su sitio. Azrael se sorprendió al verlo palidecer, no se había imaginado que pudiera ponerse todavía más blanco de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Le ocurre algo?

-Tú...

-¿Yo?

Albiore dio media vuelta y escapó corriendo. Azrael no lo siguió, sólo se quedó en su sitio, bastante desconcertado, hasta que escuchó una risita a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso, Anmael?

-¿No te diste cuenta? ¡Te confundió con Tamiel!

-¿Qué?

-Ahora es adulto, pero lo reconocí de inmediato. Cuando las Sombras atacamos el Santuario la primera vez, tres aprendices quisieron participar en la batalla. Recuerdo sus nombres: Marin, Aioria y Albiore.

Azrael enarcó las cejas y se dispuso a alcanzar a Albiore.

-¡Detente ahí donde estás! –exclamó Miguel, con su tono más autoritario.

-Será cosa de un minuto –respondió Azrael sin mirar atrás.

-He dicho que no. Lo que suceda con los dioses griegos y sus servidores no es asunto nuestro.

Tenía la impresión de haber estado esperando desde el recuentro de los siete hermanos que algo así sucediera. En esa reencarnación, Azrael había chocado más de una vez con Miguel y siempre terminaba cediendo porque mantener la paz entre los siete resultaba más importante que su propia opinión, pero quizá era el momento de imponerse, aunque fuera por una vez...

-No puedo negarle mi ayuda a alguien que me necesita –dijo Azrael, con la mayor suavidad posible para evitar que Miguel se sintiera ofendido, y preparándose mentalmente para cualquier réplica.

Anmael cerró la puerta de un empujón.

-¿Pero qué haces? –preguntó Azrael.

-No tiene caso que lo busques. Aunque logres alcanzarlo y convencerlo de que no eres Tamiel, creo que ya ha perdido el impulso para lo que trataba de hacer.

-Odio estar de acuerdo con Anmael, pero tiene razón –dijo Miguel-. Ocupémonos de nuestros asuntos.

Azrael bajó la mirada, cediendo una vez más.

Ninguno de los dos ángeles notó la leve sonrisa que apenas tocaba los labios de Anmael. Quien sí lo vio fue Raquel.

**

* * *

Aeropuerto de Atenas **

* * *

-¿Y estás seguro de los datos que te dio la abogada? –preguntó Shun.

-Pues, la verdad, es lo único que he conseguido y es mejor que nada, ¿no te parece? Ahora sé que al menos uno de sus hermanos vive en el Vaticano.

-Esperemos que sirva de algo... ¿Puede saberse por qué tienes tanta prisa por verlo?

-Tengo un recado para él...

La voz de una empleada del aeropuerto hablando por los parlantes interrumpió la conversación.

-Señor Seiya Kido, por favor, diríjase a Información.

Sorprendido, Seiya obedeció, para enterarse de que un paquete con su nombre había sido entregado unos minutos antes.

-¿Será una bomba? –preguntó Shun, enarcando una ceja.

-Por favor, no me hagas esa clase de bromas... hum, esto no tiene remitente.

Al abrirlo, encontró una pequeña caja de madera, dentro de la cual, cuidadosamente envuelto, había un ángel de oricalco, el mismo que sirviera como remate al báculo del Patriarca.

-Como te iba diciendo... tengo un recado para él, y, por lo visto, también tengo que entregarle esto...

-Déjame darte un consejo... ve preparado para cualquier cosa.

-Lo estoy, siempre he estado de acuerdo con Murphy.

-¿"Si algo puede salir mal, sale mal"?

-Eh... no esa ley precisamente, una de las otras.

-¿Cuál?

-"Todavía se puede poner peor".

**

* * *

Laboratorio Central de la Fundación Graude, Suiza **

* * *

Cristina comprobó los datos por enésima vez, no cabía duda. Exael había metido la pata.

Bueno, no era exactamente que se hubiera equivocado, a fin de cuentas había cumplido con las órdenes de Lilith y había capturado no a todos los Guerreros, pero sí a una buena cantidad de ellos, nueve, para ser exactos. El problema era que no había logrado traer precisamente a la persona que Cristina tenía interés en ver; y eso lo ponía furiosa.

Y para empeorar las cosas, no podía desahogarse gritándole a ese torpe todo lo que pensaba acerca de él, una tecnomaga, por muy importante que fuera, y sin importar cuán indispensable resultara para la Señora, no podía darse el lujo de tratar a una Sombra como si fuera un subordinado.

¿Hasta cuándo tendría que esperar para tener a los doce Guerreros juntos y poder concluir su trabajo? Habían sido casi diez años desde que ingresara a la Fundación Graude bajo la autoridad de Lilith; para encontrarse ahí con el legado de uno de los grandes científicos de los últimos tiempos, al cual consideraba su maestro e inspiración. Casi había llorado de alegría cuando Lilith le hizo saber que deseaba que ella continuara la máxima obra de Kay MacFinn. Pero todo había sido un contratiempo tras otro.

Y ahora llegaba Exael y le traía sólo a nueve Guerreros y ninguno era de particular importancia para su trabajo. Inaceptable.

Pero de todos modos se las arregló para sonreír.

-Gracias, Exael –dijo con calma.

La Sombra Violeta hizo la señal correspondiente a "de nada" y se marchó.

Cristina repasó las fichas de los nuevos especímenes, jugando sin darse cuenta con el anillo que usaba en la mano derecha, un anillo de oro con una incrustación de malaquita.

**

* * *

Colegio San Pablo **

* * *

-Así que eres hijo de Seiya –dijo Kanon, con aire pensativo.

-¿Conoce a mi padre? –preguntó Mitsumasa.

-Nos hemos encontrado unas cuantas veces, pero siempre con demasiada prisa como para poder conversar como debiéramos. Debo admitir que nunca imaginé que Seiya fuera a ponerle Mitsumasa a uno de sus hijos, esperaba cualquier otro nombre. Aioros, por ejemplo.

Mitsumasa se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Me lo han comentado con alguna frecuencia. ¿Conoció a... mi tocayo?

Kanon meditó un poco antes de contestar.

-Más de lo que hubiera querido y no lo suficiente como para apreciarlo.

Vaya, al sujeto parecía gustarle hablar en enigmas.

-Papá me dijo una vez que ponerme este nombre era lo más cerca que podía llegar de reconciliarse con el señor Kido. Dijo que quizá habrían podido ser amigos si el anciano hubiera vivido un poco más.

-Tiene algo en común con él: una terquedad extraordinaria... oh, no pongas esa cara, no pretendo hablar mal de ninguno de los dos. Para ser sincero, admiro la terquedad de tu padre, le salvó la vida en más de una ocasión. Ahora, tengo la leve impresión de que estás ansioso por preguntar algo y no sabes cómo hacerlo.

Mitsumasa, Esteban y el señor Seadragon habían ocupado una de las bancas de piedra que salpicaban el jardín del colegio. Esteban había permanecido callado y Mitsumasa ni siquiera estaba seguro de si el muchacho escuchaba o no lo que conversaban ellos, pero lo más importante en ese momento es que sí tenía una pregunta que no sabía cómo plantear.

-Seadragon... Dragón del Mar... y su nombre es Kanon... yo... yo quisiera saber...

-¿Si soy Kanon del Dragón Marino, General Marino de Poseidón y hermano gemelo de Saga de Géminis, Caballero Dorado de Atenea?

-Pues... sí.

-La respuesta es no. Soy Kanon Seadragon, librero.

-¿Li...?

-Librero. Vendo libros. Si conozco a tu padre es porque tengo una librería en Rodorio... quizá la conozcas: Universo Otaku.

Mitsumasa abrió mucho los ojos. Si Kanon negaba con tanta tranquilidad ser el mismo Kanon del que había escuchado hablar en una que otra ocasión, sólo había dos posibilidades: que lo fuera y estuviera mintiendo con un descaro increíble, o que estuviera diciendo la verdad y aquella semejanza (incluso en lo que toca al apellido) fuera la coincidencia más extraordinaria que el muchacho vería en toda su existencia.

-"Seadragon" es sólo la traducción al inglés del apellido de mi madre, Dracomarii, la idea era hacerlo un poco más comercial.

-Pero entonces... ¿usted no es un...?

-¿Un caballero? Claro que no lo soy. Y nunca lo he sido. Te he platicado esto porque he tenido el mismo problema desde que acepté trabajar en el manga...

-¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Usted es el modelo que posó para los diseños de Saga y Kanon en "Saint Seiya"! –exclamó una voz femenina.

Los tres se pusieron en pie más por sorpresa que por cualquier otra cosa. Varias estudiantes estaban ahí, con los ojos brillantes de admiración.

Luego de conversar un rato con las jóvenes, Kanon se disculpó y se alejó junto con Esteban, para tratar "un asunto de familia". Abandonado a su suerte, Mitsumasa tuvo que ingeniárselas para escapar del grupito (que crecía más a cada segundo) de otakus del colegio, que repentinamente habían hecho la conexión entre su nombre y el manga. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, ya había olvidado qué era lo que no encajaba de todo lo que había hablado con el señor Seadragon.

-Creí que eras mejor para inventar mentiras –dijo Esteban a su padre.

Kanon sacudió la cabeza.

-No tiene importancia, antes de que logre darse cuenta de lo inconsistente de mi historia, tendrá otras cosas de qué ocuparse, y tú también, si las Triadas están en lo cierto.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Esteban puso todos sus sentidos en las noticias que le traía Kanon. Si los tres dioses de la Justicia y las tres diosas de la Luna lo habían enviado sin avisar siquiera, sólo podía significar problemas.

Esa tarde, Mitsumasa llegó a clase justo a tiempo. Esteban había llegado antes que él, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablarle, no sólo porque el profesor ya había empezado a explicar las funciones de las proteínas, sino también porque Esteban estaba demasiado ensimismado como para prestarle atención.

**

* * *

El Vaticano **

* * *

Albiore no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no sabía en dónde estaba. Había caminado sin rumbo y ese lugar en medio del laberinto de callejuelas empezaba a parecerle una metáfora sobre su vida, si es que a eso podía considerársele una vida.

La única cosa de la que había estado cien por ciento seguro en los últimos veinte años, era que había muerto en la Isla de Andrómeda. Milo y Afrodita habían hecho un buen trabajo. La isla había sido arrasada, él había muerto y sus discípulos se habían dispersado.

Cuando volvió de entre las sombras para encontrarse bajo el poder de Ares, había estado a punto de suicidarse, era la única forma que se le ocurría para poder escapar, pero Saga... Ares se había reído de él y le había contado por qué estaba con vida nuevamente.

No, no podía darse el lujo de escapar cuando Mirach y Zaniah estaban atrapados en algo peor que el infierno. Ellos eran su responsabilidad.

Con la espalda apoyada contra una pared, se dejó resbalar hasta quedar acuclillado en el suelo. Desde su regreso, había intentado llorar con bastante frecuencia, tampoco ahora lo consiguió, hasta ese consuelo le había sido negado. Y también toda esperanza.

Esperanza.

Había visto tantas esperanzas romperse como burbujas de jabón que ya estaba empezando a dudar de que hubieran existido alguna vez. Había perdido todo lo que poseía, todas las personas a las que amaba, su propia vida y el derecho a descansar después de la muerte, y ahora acababa de descubrir que la persona a la que había pensado pedir ayuda era un enemigo más. Tamiel del Rayo Añil...

-Sí que tienes mal aspecto, Maestro.

Javier y Josué. ¿No deberían haber partido ya a Inglaterra para ayudar a Misty?

-Creo que esta es la tercera vez que intenta hablar con gente ajen a nuestra Orden –comentó Javier.

-Y el Amo tiene muy poca paciencia –añadió Josué.

-Ha llegado a considerar que estos reiterados intentos por comunicarse con los Caballeros de Atenea son un intento de traicionarlo.

-El precio de la traición es la muerte.

Había entrenado a veinte o más de los actuales Berserkers de Ares y siempre notaba la misma cosa: sin importar cómo fuera su forma de ser original, una vez que cualquiera de ellos obtenía su armadura se convertía en algo como lo que tenía enfrente en ese momento. Las excepciones eran muy pocas.

Mientras se preparaba para el combate, se repitió a sí mismo, casi con desesperación, que aquellos dos habían dejado de ser Javier y Josué, los simpáticos gemelos que siempre tenían la risa a flor de labios y que habían estado a su cuidado desde los diez años. Eran Eris y Harmonía y estaban listos para matarlo.

**

* * *

Erin **

* * *

Era un día hermoso para un torneo. El eterno verano de las Islas Afortunadas se mostraba en su máximo esplendor y la suave brisa de la media mañana hacía ondear las banderas.

Alhena recorrió con la mirada el lugar elegido para el torneo que Ares había organizado. Era un prado en el que ya se había construido un palco cubierto con un dosel de seda. Los invitados habían llegado y ocupaban ya sus lugares. Por supuesto, Danna tenía el sitio de honor, luego estaban las tres diosas de la Guerra, y en un arranque de falsa humildad que no engañaba a nadie, Ares había decidido ocupar un sitial inferior a los de Macha, Morrigan y Nemain.

La mirada de Alhena se desvió hacia el grupo de caballeros de las Islas Afortunadas que representarían al pueblo de Danna en el torneo. Todos lucían jóvenes y fuertes, ataviados con armaduras europeas de distintas épocas que iban del siglo IX al XIII. Desde la distancia en que se encontraba, no podía identificar a ninguno excepto por sus emblemas, así que prestó toda su atención a ello.

Ah, finalmente, ahí estaba.

Un caballero que ya llevaba el rostro cubierto por el yelmo lucía, en la punta de su lanza, un pañuelo color sangre, evidentemente colocado ahí por su dama. Y el rojo era un color reservado en Erin para las diosas de la Guerra. Alhena sabía de sobra que de las tres solo Nemain tenía un caballero al que entregaría su pañuelo, y aunque no lo supiera, se habría dado cuenta de quién era al ver que lucía una banda blanca en su yelmo, lo cual en la Edad Media había sido el distintivo de los caballeros nacidos en Francia. Sonrió satisfecha, Kamus de Erin participaría en el torneo, y a ella, por ser la principal entre los generales de Ares, le correspondería batirse contra el principal de los caballeros de Nemain.

Sin dejar de sonreír, terminó de ajustarse los guantes de su armadura. La armadura de Ate era color rojo sangre, como la mayoría de las armaduras de los berserkers, sólo unas pocas lucían un color distinto, y éstas eran blancas, para hacer resaltar todavía más la sangre que cayera sobre ellas durante un combate.

No estaba acostumbrada al tipo de armas que se destinaban para los torneos, pero confiaba en su habilidad natural y en las instrucciones de Ares, era casi tan buen maestro como lo había sido Saga.

Mientras esperaba que iniciara el torneo, miró de nuevo hacia el palco. Fobos y Deimos habían llegado sin hacer ruido, como siempre, y ocupaban sus lugares, de pie y detrás del sitial de Ares.

La gente de Erin fingía no verlos, pero su presencia inquietaba aún a la propia Danna, cosa que le arrancó una sonrisa amarga a Alhena.

Los dos guardaespaldas de Ares vestían sencillas túnicas cortas, al estilo de los jóvenes griegos de la antigüedad, y cada uno usaba una piel de oso polar a modo de capa. Todo en ellos resplandecía como nieve, incluyendo los brazaletes de platino con incrustaciones de marfil (meramente ornamentales, demasiado delicados como para ofrecer protección alguna), hasta las sandalias de piel blanca; ambos tenían el cabello de un rubio casi blanco... y una palidez nada tranquilizadora en la piel que quedaba expuesta al aire. Pero lo que probablemente causaba más angustia eran sus máscaras, tan blancas como las pieles de oso, y carentes por completo de rasgos; Alhena se había preguntado más de una vez cómo conseguían ver y respirar a través de eso, en caso, claro de que realmente necesitaran ver... o respirar.

Corrían cientos de rumores acerca de ellos dos entre los berserkers. Algunos afirmaban que aquellos dos eran los auténticos Fobos y Deimos de la mitología, y que se habían dado el lujo de no reencarnar. Otros decían que las máscaras ocultaban dos calaveras descarnadas o alguna horrible cicatriz de guerra. El rumor al que Alhena había prestado más atención (y que era el menos difundido) afirmaba que los berserkers de Fobos y Deimos habían sido dos muchachos que habían ofrecido sus almas a Ares a cambio de que éste reviviera a un muerto.

Pero no era momento para perderse en especulaciones. El torneo estaba a punto de empezar, y los planes de Ares marchaban viento en popa.

**

* * *

Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

-¡Oh, Dios! Cuántos son mis enemigos,  
cuántos los que se alzan contra mí,  
cuántos los que dicen de mi vida:  
"Dios no puede ser su salvación".

Mas tú, mi Dios, eres escudo que me ciñes,  
mi gloria, que sostienes mi cabeza.  
A voz en cuello clamo a mi Señor  
y Él me responde desde su monte santo.

Al ir acercándose a la capilla, Braulio alcanzó a escuchar la voz de un miembro del coro ensayando uno de los salmos, el 3, ya se lo sabía de memoria a fuerza de escucharlo y siguió la voz inmediatamente. Al cabo de un año de haber sido adoptado por su nueva familia, a Braulio ya le era inconfundible la voz del que había pasado a ser su hermano; Esteban tenía una cualidad especial para la música sacra y cantar era una de las cosas que lo hacían realmente feliz, aunque también le traía uno que otro problema, como las quejas de su compañero de habitación, que empezaba a detestar al músico.

Esteban siempre cerraba los ojos al cantar, disfrutando cada nota con toda su alma, aún así, se dio cuenta de la llegada de Braulio y guardó silencio de inmediato.

-Si estás pidiéndole protección para una batalla, es señal de que estás preocupado –dijo Braulio, mirando hacia el altar como si dudara entre arrodillarse y permanecer en pie.

-La forma correcta de saludar al Santísimo es una genuflexión y la señal de la cruz –señaló Esteban-, dado que no eres católico, no te voy a pedir que lo hagas, nada más procura no hablar muy alto. Y siempre le pido ayuda a Él. Anda, acércate.

Braulio se sonrojó, pero obedeció inmediatamente. Cuando llegó a la banca que ocupaba su hermano y se sentó junto a él, se dio cuenta nuevamente de que ese "algo" especial que había en la capilla lo obligaba a hablar en susurros, incluso sin la advertencia de Esteban. La única forma en que alguna vez había conseguido elevar ahí la voz era cantando, y la música nunca se le había dado bien.

-¿Entonces es seguro? ¿Papá no tiene ninguna duda al respecto?

-Creo que prefiero correr el riesgo de equivocarse que el de no avisarnos, la verdad es que quisiera que esta vez fuera un error. No me siento listo para un combate real... y creo que no lo estaré nunca.

-¿Qué dice Daniela?

-No dice nada, reserva su juicio para después de que haya pasado todo. Ahora está practicando. Preparándose.

-A veces me sorprende. Y tú, ¿estás preparándote?

-Cada quien lo hace como mejor puede. Estamos esperándolos, ¿no? Veremos si es cierto que en guerra avisada...

Braulio cerró los ojos y se concentró en seguir con el pensamiento, ya que no conseguía hacerlo con la voz, la canción de su hermano.

-Yo, sea que me acueste, que me duerma  
o me levante, sé que Dios me ayuda.  
No temo a los millares de gente  
que vienen contra mí de todas partes.

**

* * *

El Santuario **

* * *

Hyoga supo en ese momento que algo andaba mal. La temperatura bajó en una forma tan rápida y a tal extremo que se pudo escuchar claramente un crujido al tiempo que la hierba húmeda se congelaba. Luego de escuchar la historia de Misha, no había podido evitar una sonrisa que sin duda había sido malinterpretada por el muchacho. Había sonreído porque de pronto sentía una alegría como no había esperado sentir en mucho tiempo, pero probablemente Misha había pensado que no le creía y que estaba riéndose de él.

-¡FLECHAS DE HIELO!

No era exactamente como el Polvo de Diamantes, los fragmentos de hielo eran más grandes y mucho más escasos de lo que deberían, pero la postura que Misha asumió era muy similar a la que Cristal le había enseñado a Hyoga.

No tuvo necesidad de moverse para esquivar las filosas saetas, era evidente que Mihail no había intentado lastimarlo con algo tan lento y espaciado como eso.

-¿Por qué me atacaste?

-¿Quién dice que te ataqué? Si lo hubiera hecho, no estarías en condición de interrogarme. Sólo quería dejar algo claro.

-¿Que conoces técnicas que Geki no pudo haberte enseñado? ¿Que tu cosmos es de hielo y de la misma tonalidad que el mío? Te creo, Misha. También te creo si afirmas que eres hijo de mi Maestro, no hacía falta que me lo demostraras.

-¿Entonces por qué esa risa?

-¿Por qué crees? ¡Es una gran noticia!

-... Perdóname. Estoy algo sensible esta mañana.

-No tenía idea de que mi Maestro tuviera familia. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Había algo de extrañeza en la mirada que le devolvió Misha.

-¿No sabías de su familia?... Oh, eso explica por qué... Alexei Bratsk. ¿Te suena familiar ese nombre?

-No. ¿Debería?

-Tal vez.

Misha sonrió con tristeza. No había disminuido su cosmos en ningún momento y más bien había iniciado una pequeña nevada.

-Él sirvió a Atenea y al Santuario durante cuarenta años, hasta que su hijo Nikolai tomó su lugar... tú conociste a Nikolai.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, sólo que tu lo llamabas por el nombre de su armadura. Era el Caballero de Cristal.

Los recuerdos volvieron de golpe a la memoria de Hyoga. Siberia, el campo de entrenamiento, los otros aprendices, el Maestro Cristal... y un hombre grande como un oso y todavía tremendamente fuerte a pesar de su edad, el padre de Cristal, el Maestro Alexei.

-Y Nikolai Alexevich era mi padre –continuó Misha.

-Eso veo. ¡No me explico cómo no noté antes la semejanza!

La sonrisa de Misha se hizo más amplia, aunque seguía igual de triste.

-Sé que esos nombres deben serte familiares, pero no solo por el tiempo que pasaste entrenando para obtener la armadura del Cisne. De pequeño, viviste en la misma casa que Nikolai y Alexei hasta que tu madre, Natasha, te llevó a Japón.

-¿De qué...?

El cosmos de Misha desapareció como por encanto, el joven recogió su mochila y le dio la espalda a Hyoga.

-Mihail, espera...

-En la mesita de noche, en mi habitación, encontrarás un álbum de fotografías. Son retratos de mi familia, un regalo para ti.

-Pero... Misha, no puedo aceptar algo así.

-Oh, ¿es la costumbre japonesa de rehusar un par de veces antes de aceptar? Has pasado demasiado tiempo entre orientales. He dicho que es un regalo. Mi madre vive aún y tengo muchas otras fotografías de mi padre y mi tía, pero no creo que tú conserves alguna de tu madre... Primo Hyoga.

-¿"Primo"? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

-¿Es que no lo has entendido? Tu "Maestro Cristal" era también tu tío Nikolai, el hermano de tu madre.

Un terremoto en ese momento no habría sorprendido más a Hyoga. Demasiadas cosas curiosas, demasiados recuerdos fragmentados encajaron en sus lugares en forma repentina. Era cierto, y de alguna manera siempre había sabido quién era Cristal realmente, pero una parte de él se había negado a recordarlo hasta ese momento.

-¡Mihail! ¡Espera!

**

* * *

Isla de la Reina Muerte **

* * *

Alguien había tenido piedad ese día y soplaba algo de viento para refrescar el calor del ambiente. Fénix cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor, sorprendida de lo mucho que le costaba acostumbrarse al clima de la isla luego de su ausencia.

Además, trataba de poner la mente en blanco, apartarse un poco de las angustias y preocupaciones. Si tan sólo pudiera concentrarse un poco, con calma, tal vez podría encontrar una solución. O al menos darle un poco de sentido a todo lo que le había estado pasando últimamente.

Ismael estaba cerca de ahí, lo suficiente como para llegar con rapidez si lo necesitaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo bastante lejos como para no molestarla. Era sorprendente lo bien que la comprendía el muchacho griego.

-¿Ismael?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué eras tú antes de que Marcela te encontrara?

-Trabajaba en una granja hidropónica.

-Y ella... ¿te dijo algo acerca de nuestra misión?

-No. A veces creo que se equivocó de persona cuando me trajo la placa dorada. ¿Y a ti?

-Una parte de mí sabe todo lo que necesita saber al respecto. El resto de mí sólo contempla lo que pasa y cada vez entiende menos. Creo que ese el sentido de que los animales del zodiaco despertaran dentro de sus huéspedes humanos. Ellos saben lo que quieren, nosotros sólo somos el vehículo para lograrlo.

-¿Eso piensas en verdad? ¿Nuestra opinión no cuenta para nada?

-¿Ha contado alguna vez?

-Mar dijo que estábamos destinados a ser los constructores de la paz, pero que una vez despiertos los Guerreros, seríamos el motivo del fin del mundo, porque esa había sido la voluntad de Yu Huang.

-Sin embargo, Fénix, yo no creo en los dioses chinos, y aunque creyera, no me fiaría de ellos, a más de uno lo han destituido sus mismos adoradores por incompetente.

-Sin embargo... parece ser que Yu Huang es real...

-¿Tú has hablado con él?

-No, pero...

-Soy un hijo de la Iglesia Ortodoxa, si alguien me presentara un caso como este lo primero que haría sería preguntarme si el tal Yu Huang que desea que yo acabe con el mundo no será un demonio disfrazado, y yo un ingenuo por dejarme envolver en esto tan cándidamente. Y en todo caso, aparte de la palabra de Marcela, ¿qué pruebas tenemos de que causar una guerra mundial sea la misión que nos corresponde cumplir, en caso de que realmente haya una misión?

-Pero nosotros no...

-No actuamos por nuestra voluntad. Ahí está el detalle, ¿verdad? Nunca te ha simpatizado tu primo Terry, pero fue la guerrera del Gallo, no Fénix, quien lo atacó... ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?

-En parte...

-Pues no es verdad.

-¿Eh?

-Existe algo que se llama "libre albedrío". También existe el deseo del bien y la fascinación del mal. Esos tres elementos deben interactuar y darle forma a lo que se supone que es ser humano. No sé muy bien qué es lo que nos pasa ahora, pero sí estoy seguro de algo y es una idea que defenderé mientras tenga vida: pueden quitarnos todo, menos la libertad de elegir nuestra propia actitud. Esa "otra persona" que parece tomar el control cuando usas la armaduras no debería poder reemplazarte y dejarte observando lo que hace en tu lugar.

-Pero lo hace.

-¿Estás segura? Porque yo no experimento ningún cambio.

Fénix lo miró con sorpresa. Ismael tenía la mirada fija en el mar, pero parecía estar conciente de que había logrado su atención.

-El Gallo no es una personalidad secundaria mía... ¡es el gallo del zodiaco chino!

-¿Has pensado que quizá te asustaste tanto de darte cuenta que eres capaz de buscar la muerte de alguien, que preferiste pensar que otra persona lo hacía en tu lugar?

Fénix lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Podría ser cierto eso?

**

* * *

Colegio San Pablo **

* * *

-¿Bueno, y para qué querías verme? –preguntó Mitsumasa con algo de fastidio cuando encontró a Ethan sentado en el brocal de la fuente.

-¿Yo a ti? Fuiste tú quien me dejó recado de que viniera acá.

-Pues yo encontré una nota tuya en mi habitación, indicándome que viniera –respondió Mitsumasa, mostrándosela.

-Esta no es mi letra –Ethan sacó otra nota-... y empiezo a imaginar que esta tampoco es la tuya.

-No, no lo es...

-Tengo clase en diez minutos –dijo Vadhani, que acababa de llegar-, si tienen algo que decirme, más vale que lo hagan rápido...

-Sí, por favor, nosotras tenemos que ir a ensayar con el grupo de teatro –dijo Eloísa, que venía por otro rincón, acompañada por su mejor amiga, una chica de cabello oscuro llamada Carolina.

-¿Quién de ustedes fue el que me dejó una nota diciéndome que viniera? –preguntó Rhiannon.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Mitsumasa al ver llegar a Ten y Sora.

-En realidad, se trata de una pequeña reunión, convocada por nosotros –dijo alguien más.

Todos voltearon a mirar hacia el roble más alto, tres jóvenes estaban cómodamente ubicados entre sus ramas, donde habían esperado escondidos a que los demás se reunieran. Esteban, Braulio y Daniela Seadragon.

-Ustedes... –Ethan frunció el ceño, notando que el Baelrath empezaba a despedir un intenso brillo azul-. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Parlamentar –dijo Braulio-. Llevamos casi un año fingiendo que no sabemos que estás vigilando esta fuente y tú llevas el mismo tiempo fingiendo que no sabes que estamos vigilándote, Ethan de Erin. Tú quieres el poder de la Fuente para el pueblo de Danna y nosotros queremos que permanezca intacta, como propiedad de las Triadas de la Luna y la Justicia. Pero está a punto de suceder algo que nos obliga a borrar nuestras diferencias.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Ares está a punto de atacar el colegio para apoderarse de la Fuente.

-¿Ares? ¡No se atre...! Pero qué estoy diciendo, claro que se atrevería.

-Es por eso que queremos proponerles una alianza.

-¿Y con quiénes se supone que nos estamos aliando? –interrumpió Ten.

-Somos tres de los Caballeros de Némesis, el hermano gemelo de Atenea.

-De Némesis... –murmuró Ethan-. He escuchado acerca de ustedes, usan armaduras que son contrarias a las que se forjaron para Atenea, como las imágenes en un espejo.

-Una visión un tanto simplista de lo que son realmente nuestras armaduras. Nosotros las llamamos Dobles Oscuros, pero eso es una historia demasiado larga y no tenemos tiempo –dijo Braulio.

Gritos de terror llegaron hasta ellos de repente.

-El ataque se ha iniciado –dijo Esteban.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

-Bueno, esto es lo que me gano por seguir pensando en mí mismo como Caballero del Unicornio, a pesar de ser ya el del Escorpión –se dijo Jabu a sí mismo-. Seguí a la hermosa doncella y me dieron una puñalada por la espalda. No sé ni por qué me sorprendo, ya es la segunda vez que me pasa... Pero lo que en definitiva no entiendo es qué diantres hago aquí.

Esa parte del Santuario se conocía popularmente como "la bodega", pero en realidad era más bien un museo, un enorme museo.

Jabú llegó a la parte que le interesaba y contempló con aire sombrío la sección de los alicornos.

Desde la Edad Media hasta bastante avanzado el Renacimiento, varias reencarnaciones de Atenea recibieron cuernos de unicornio como regalos por parte de diversos nobles y gobernantes europeos; ahora ocupaban un rincón del Santuario, acumulando polvo.

Nada más verlos, comprendió que se trataba de falsificaciones: la gran mayoría eran cuernos de narval, y había incluso algunos colmillos de elefante que habían sido tallados para simular las legendarias estrías del alicorno.

-No, aquí no ha habido nunca un cuerno verdadero de unicornio... y no veo nada que se parezca a la joya que describió Deidre... en cualquier, caso, de estar, estaría mejor guardada.

Jabu repasó una vez más las hileras de cuernos, contándolos, mientras recordaba su última conversación con Deidre, antes de acompañarla hasta la casa de Vanessa. No había dicho ni sí ni no a su petición de ayuda; su primer impulso había sido decírselo todo a Saori, pero luego de pensarlo un poco le pareció que era mejor reunir pruebas antes de hacerlo, así que buscó la joya por el Santuario.

Y mientras recorría el museo, empezó a interrogarse a sí mismo otra vez. ¿Realmente guardaba silencio sólo hasta tener algo en qué apoyarse? ¿O sólo estaba retrasando el momento de tomar una decisión?

Siempre había pensado que sabía lo que hacía, ahora de pronto se daba cuenta de que no estaba seguro de nada.

**

* * *

Erin**

* * *

En el primer encuentro, tanto Alhena como Camus habían roto las lanzas sin que ninguno de los dos saliera mayormente afectado, lo mismo sucedió con el segundo choque.

Ares disimuló un bostezo.

-¿Acaso el dios de la Guerra no encuentra entretenido un combate organizado por él mismo? –preguntó Nemain.

-¿Entretenido? No es una palabra que yo usaría para calificar un combate. Claro que todo depende del punto de vista y esto no es un combate, Dama Nemain.

-¿No?

-Es solo una exhibición. Algo preparado de acuerdo con las reglas de mi hermana Atenea, no con las mías.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todo está medido, regulado, calculado... Romper tres lanzas, luego sacar la espada, no salirse de los límites del campo, estar atentos a lo que indiquen los jueces del combate... es un deporte como cualquier otro. Mi hermana ve la guerra al mismo nivel que la danza, la música o bordar tapices: es un arte y debe ser tratado cuidadosamente para producir algo bello con el mínimo de sangre, porque para ella la sangre derramada es algo antiestético. Mi punto de vista es algo diferente. La guerra no es un arte, es un homenaje a la vida.

Morrigan empezó a reír por lo bajo.

-¡Es es serio! –Ares volteó a mirar a las tres diosas de la Guerra con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo-. ¡Nunca disfrutas tanto la vida como estando en el filo mismo de la muerte!

-En tal caso –señaló Macha-, un enfermo agonizante debe disfrutar muchísimo.

-No me refería a eso –Ares parecía disgustado-. La enfermedad, la decadencia... la debilidad... eso es un insulto a la vida. Todo ser viviente debería tener derecho de morir en su mejor momento, en la flor de la juventud, en posesión de todas sus facultades y siendo dueño de su fuerza y su voluntad. Sólo teniéndolo todo vale la pena arriesgarse a perderlo. Pienso que el mejor momento para morir es cuando se tiene todo por qué vivir.

-Y solo puedes reunir esas condiciones muriendo en una guerra, en un accidente o siendo asesinado –Nemain completó el pensamiento-. Es una curiosa manera de ver la vida... y la muerte.

-Supongo que cada quien tiene un concepto diferente –Ares volvió a mirar a Alhena y Camus, que estaban listos para el tercer encuentro-. Permíteme darte un ejemplo. Ahí tenemos a mi mejor general y tu primer caballero. Alhena es una chica maravillosa que ha perdido toda ilusión y no le importa si vive o muere en el próximo segundo, mientras que Kamus tiene una familia, amigos, etcétera, etcétera... Em... bueno, los ponemos juntos y ¿cuál es el resultado? Kamus se conduce maravillosamente, siguiendo las reglas de Atenea: creará belleza con el combate haciendo constar su propia habilidad y la de Alhena, que también sabe ser una digna rival en ese arte, y por supuesto, todo ello sin la menor intención de lastimarla, porque no la odia, no tiene nada en contra suya y esto es una exhibición para deleite del público, por algo se está usando lanzas sin punta... ¿Y qué hay de Alhena de Ate, Berserker del Odio?

En ese momento, a pocos metros de Camus, Alhena dejó caer la lanza y desenvainó la espada, esquivó la lanza del caballero y golpeó a Camus en el pecho, derribándolo del caballo. De un salto, bajó ella del suyo, y, arrodillándose junto al caballero caído, apoyó la punta de su espada contra el cuello de éste, lista para hundirla a la menor señal de Ares.

-Pues Alhena sigue las reglas que le he enseñado: no hay reglas en un combate, porque se trata de una guerra y en una guerra el ganar lo es todo –sonrió el dios.

**

* * *

El Vaticano**

* * *

Actuaban justo como les había enseñado. Eris atacaba con lo que en apariencia era una furia descontrolada, pero en realidad era una técnica muy precisa, y mientras tanto Harmonía esperaba, para encargarse del golpe final. Habían aprendido demasiado bien, pero, por suerte para Albiore, no se apartaban para nada de la técnica, eso le permitió hacerle frente por un buen rato, anticipándose a sus movimientos. Pero sabía que en cualquier caso lo que les sobraba a los dos jóvenes era tiempo, ya acabaría él cansándose y entonces terminaría todo.

Eso sí, le llamaba la atención lo callados que estaban, normalmente Eris acompañaba su técnica con gritos de guerra, pero esta vez se movía con los labios apretados y en un silencio total. ¿Quedaría aún algo de Javier y Josué en ellos?

Ni siquiera se molestó en invocar su propia armadura, si Ares lo había condenado a muerte, era seguro que no podría usarla de nuevo, así que sólo quedaba...

Un sonido extraño atrajo la atención de los tres. Era como un batir de alas.

Viendo que Eris se detenía, Albiore se arriesgó a mirar por encima del hombro. Alguien más había llegado al lugar en que se encontraban. Un niño de unos diez años, vestido con lo que parecía ser una armadura blanca con detalles violeta, la cual incluía unas alas grises con reflejos violeta... ¿o las alas formaban parte de él? Era difícil decirlo y Albiore no se detuvo a pensar en ello.

-¡Vete, niño, este lugar es peligroso!

La aparición lo miró directamente, había asombro en los grandes ojos violeta, pero no había rastro de miedo.

-Me quedo –dijo mientras avanzaba hasta colocarse junto a Albiore.

-Los Ángeles no pueden intervenir –protestó Eris-. Si Ares decide castigar a un traidor encontrado entre sus berserkers, es asunto de Ares.

¿Un Ángel? Albiore no podía creerlo. Recordaba muy bien a los ángeles que atacaron el Santuario el año del nacimiento de Atenea, y ese no era ninguno de los siete. Su armadura se parecía a la del que había dicho llamarse Exael del Rayo Violeta, pero era blanca en lugar de negra... Aunque ahora que lo miraba con más atención, podía darse cuenta de que el niño era muy parecido a Exael...

-No sé cuál sea su crimen, si es que lo hay, pero pidió ayuda a los Ángeles, eso me obliga a defenderlo, incluso de tu amo en persona –respondió el niño.

Eris ya no discutió más, sino que atacó, de tal forma que habría podido cortar en dos a Raziel si éste no se hubiera apresurado a apartarse. Albiore miró a Harmonía, si el niño lograba presentarle pelea a Eris era seguro que el segundo berserker intervendría, pero Harmonía no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, quizá pensaba que su hermano no tardaría en despachar al intruso.

Sin embargo, Raziel no parecía ser un oponente fácil, se las arreglaba para esquivar las espadas sin apenas moverse de su lugar y Albiore se daba cuenta de que el niño no perdía de vista a ninguno de los tres al tiempo que movía los labios silenciosamente, como si rezara... ¿o era algo más? No lograba distinguir palabras, pero le parecía sentir más que oír un leve murmullo...

El temblor fue tan fuerte como para derribar a los berserkers y a Albiore; desde el suelo, pudo ver durante unos instantes enloquecedores cómo ondulaban las paredes de los edificios y el suelo mismo, mientras que el niño permanecía en pie sin ningún problema, como si fuera la fuente de aquello...

La tierra dejó de moverse casi enseguida y los berserkers se pusieron en pie, inexpresivos. Eris iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Harmonía lo detuvo.

-Déjalo, es mejor así.

Eris guardó sus espadas sin dejar de mirar a Raziel.

-Esto lo pagarás –dijo entre dientes.

Raziel respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y esperó a que se marcharan para ayudar a Albiore a levantarse.

-¿Tú hiciste eso? –preguntó Albiore.

-Creo que sí. Ahora, ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi casa. Querías hablar con mi hermano Azrael, según me han dicho.

-¿Azrael?

-El Maestro Keres. ¿Por qué te quedas ahí? Mamá dijo que parecías necesitar ayuda.

-No... no puedo ir allá.

-¿Y a dónde más puedes ir? Esos dos dijeron que traicionaste a Ares.

Albiore bajó la vista y, luego de meditar un poco, siguió a Raziel.

En la azotea de un edificio cercano, alguien se aventuró a asomarse un poco.

-No tenía idea de que en un terremoto la tierra podía sacudirse de arriba abajo lo mismo que hacia los lados... –dijo Sheena.

-Vive y aprende –respondió Junta.

-¡Rápido! –exclamó Jorge-. ¡Tenemos que seguirlos! Marina, Sheena, ustedes siguen a Albiore, Junta y yo iremos por los Berserkers.

Antes de que las amazonas pudieran replicar, los caballeros ya se habían marchado.

-¡Hombres! –exclamó Sheena, resentida-. Nos mandan a seguir a Albiore y al niño porque quieren que estemos lejos de los combates.

-Son las consecuencias de haber dejado de usar las máscaras, no pueden olvidar que un caballero nunca pone en peligro a una dama –respondió Marin con calma.

-¡Oye, pero a dónde vas!

-A seguir a Junta y Jorge. Albiore y su nuevo amigo irán a la casa en la que estaba yo, me interesa más saber a dónde irán los siervos de Ares. Además, alguien tiene que proteger a los muchachos.

-Me encanta la forma en que pones las cosas en perspectiva –sonrió Sheena, apresurándose a alcanzarla.

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

Maestros y estudiantes se encontraron pronto reunidos en el patio principal. Algunos de los niños lloraban y todos en general estaban confundidos y asustados.

Aquella gente, todos vestidos con armaduras, como salidos de alguna película del Rey Arturo... el aspecto de muchos era francamente ridículo, pero los golpes que propinaban al que trataba de discutir iban muy en serio.

-Nunca me imaginé que estas cosas fueran a pasar en mitad de una ciudad y a plena luz del sol –comentó Mitsumasa, mientras se reunía con los demás en el círculo de árboles, luego de haber explorado un poco.

-¿Acaso estarán locos? Cuando los ingleses se enteren, enviarán aquí la policía y el ejército –señaló Rhiannon-. ¿Acaso creen que pueden contra todo un país?

-No creo que eso les importe –dijo Daniela-, los Berserkers no suelen detenerse a pensar mucho las cosas. Las autoridades tratarán esto como un ataque terrorista, no creo que estén preparados para ver que se trata de una invasión de origen... divino.

-Además, no creo que necesiten quedarse mucho tiempo, lo que necesitan es la Fuente para Ares, bastará con que él venga y la use y entonces le pertenecerá para siempre –añadió Braulio.

-¿Y entonces, qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Ten.

-Lo único que nos queda –respondió Ethan, levantando la mano para permitirles ver la forma en que estaba brillando el Baelrath-: pelear.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Saori apresuró el paso cuando escuchó un alarido realmente escalofriante. Abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró a Tatsumi desmayado en mitad del salón del trono. Cerca de él estaba una figura traslúcida, un hombre de cabello azul claro, ataviado con una túnica blanca. Un fantasma.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –preguntó Saori sin moverse del umbral-. ¿Qué le hiciste a Tatsumi?

"¡Nada!" exclamó Afrodita. "Yo sólo llegué aquí, él me vio y cayó como una piedra. ¡De verdad que no quería asustarlo!"

-Creí que estabas encerrado dentro de la armadura de Piscis.

"Lo estaba, pero Saga me trajo y..."

-¿Saga?

Saori dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

"Podía haberme ayudado con el calvo..." murmuró Afrodita.

Tatsumi, que acababa de volver en sí, miró al fantasma y se desmayó de nuevo.

"Sigh, creo que no estoy comenzando muy bien..."

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra**

* * *

Ginsei se sentó en su maleta mientras esperaba a que Shun consiguiera un taxi. Con un suspiro, sacó de sus bolsillos la pieza de marfil y la gubia; ya casi había conseguido borrar los arañazos accidentales y aquello empezaba a tomar forma de... algo, sólo que era difícil decir de qué.

-¿Y eso, qué es? –preguntó Terry.

-Mi tarea. Tengo que darle forma.

-¿Forma de qué?

-De cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, entonces ya lo lograste. Es una ameba perfecta

-Ja-ja. Hay días en que eres odioso, Terry.

-Lo sé –el muchacho estaba bastante serio-. Debiste haber empezado con algo más maleable, arcilla tal vez, el marfil es muy difícil de trabajar para alguien que no tiene experiencia.

-He podido darme cuenta.

-Bueno... –Terry tomó la pieza y la puso a contraluz-. Un consejo: no trates de forzarla a adoptar una forma que no le corresponde, nada más elimina lo que le sobra.

-¿Qué..?

-Solo mírala bien, lo que estás buscando está ahí dentro.

-Tú estás medio loco.

-No, yo nunca hago nada a medias.

La conversación quedó interrumpida en ese momento, cuando todos percibieron con claridad una oleada de energía extraña.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –dijo Esmeralda.

-No lo sé... pero parece que nos queda de camino –respondió Shun, mirando primero un mapa y luego hacia la dirección en que sentía aquella fuerza... como si viniera del Colegio San Pablo.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas raras como para que Marijose se sorprendiera, pero aún así le admiró lo preocupado que se veía Hyoga cuando la saludó.

Era los últimos minutos de los Nemo en el Santuario, Marijose debía volver a la Editorial y Leonel había recibido un mensaje bastante histérico de uno de sus ayudantes... algo acerca de unas tuberías y una pequeña inundación en el gimnasio.

-Definitivamente, los desastres me tienen miedo: esperan a que yo me vaya para suceder –fue el único comentario de Leonel antes de empezar a hacer las maletas.

Y luego, cuando buscaban a Saori para despedirse, encontraron a Hyoga y Vega, que también buscaban a la misma persona. Pero al parecer nadie sabía dónde estaba la diosa, y no llevaba su localizador.

-Habrá que buscarla templo por templo –dijo Hyoga.

-Bueno aprovecharemos para bajar las maletas y reunir a la manada –sonrió Leonel.

Diana estaba sentada en las gradas de la entrada al templo de Leo, junto a un oso de peluche, blanco, que era casi tan grande como ella.

-¿Y eso? –dijo Marijose, sorprendida.

-Se parece al que tiene Misha en su habitación –dijo Vega.

-Creo que es el mismo, Misha se lo regaló –explicó Alex-. Dijo que tenía que hacer un viaje y que quería dárselo para que lo recordara. Y a mí me dio esto –añadió, sacando una navaja suiza.

-¡Una navaja! Cielos, no, eso es peligroso... –exclamó Marijose.

-... Y me dijo que le dijera a papá que me la guarde hasta que me den permiso de usarla...

-Entonces... es definitivo que se marchó –dijo Vega mientras Marijose confiscaba la navaja.

Hyoga asintió y luego se dirigió a la otra pareja.

-Leonel, Marijose, ¿puedo pedirles un favor?

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

-Lo tuyo con la limpieza es una obsesión, ¿lo sabías? –dijo Osvaldo, mientras Misty se limpiaba con desesperación unas gotas de sangre que le habían caído en la cara.

-Empiezo a creer que no es la limpieza en sí. Es la sangre lo que me molesta.

-¿Pero qué clase de Berserker eres tú?

-Uno que no soporta ver sangre. ¿Está claro? –replicó Misty, con un tono que solía significar "ya no me sigas molestando o vas a arrepentirte".

Osvaldo se encogió de hombros, considerando que había rarezas peores.

-Ya tenemos asegurado el lugar y a toda la gente a buen recaudo. ¿Cuáles son las órdenes ahora?

-Bueno... hay que esperar a que el amo venga para tomar posesión de la Fuente, mientras tanto, que alguien localice a Vadhani y Eloísa, quiero que salgan de aquí.

-¿Seguro?

-No tienen por qué estar en un sitio que pronto va a dejar de existir.

-Oh, bueno, eso. Lo que quería decir es que sería un buen momento para que hablaras con tus hijos, tal vez Vadhani querría considerar la posibilidad de ser un Berserker de Ares en lugar de esa manía suya de querer convertirse en Caballero de Atenea.

Misty suspiró y luego le dio a Osvaldo un empujón que lo envió directo al suelo.

-¡Tú encárgate de que mis hijos salgan de aquí antes de que se enteren de quién está dirigiendo el ataque y guárdate tus ideas!

-Como ordene, general –gruñó Osvaldo, sacudiéndose el polvo mientras se levantaba.

Misty se llevó una mano a la frente, de pronto estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza. Las cosas eran mucho más sencillas cuando no tenía que preocuparse por nadie más que por sí mismo.

* * *

**Erin**

* * *

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, miserable? –gritó Nemain.

Macha y Morrigan se habían puesto en pie al mismo tiempo que ella, mientras que Fobos y Deimos daban vuelta lentamente para quedar frente a las tres diosas, pero Danna intervino en ese momento.

-Tranquilas, hijas mías, sepamos qué es lo que desea Ares.

Ares, que seguía en su lugar y dándoles la espalda, se permitió sonreírle a Alhena antes de contestar.

-Creo que quiero establecer a mi gente en este lugar, Erin tiene un clima muy agradable...

-¿Qué? –exclamó Morrigan.

-Y el espacio es adecuado, aquí podré organizar bien mi ejército para cuando llegue el momento de hacerle una nueva visita a mi querida hermana Atenea.

-No estarás hablando en serio –susurró Macha.

-No podemos permitir eso. No estamos en guerra contra Atenea.

-No, no estás en guerra, pero tu consorte tiene la punta de una espada en la garganta... y en este momento, mis berserkers están tomando el control del Colegio San Pablo. Tienen orden de no lastimar al joven Ethan, pero si yo llegara a disgustarme...

-¡Madito canalla!

-Adularme no va a ayudarte.

A poca distancia de ahí, el Buda Fugen suspiró y se volvió hacia su acompañante.

-¿Lo ves? Justo como le dije a Nemain que sucedería.

-Lo veo. ¿Y cuál es el próximo paso?

-Rescatar el Colegio. No podemos permitir que Ares tenga acceso a la Fuente. Así, de paso, los Budas cumpliremos nuestra parte del trato que hicimos con Nemain.

-Bien, mi gente está lista, pero... -con un gesto, el hombre señaló al caballero que seguía inmóvil a los pies de Alhena, quien tampoco se había movido ni un milímetro, esperando las órdenes de Ares- ¿Qué hay de él?

-Creo que estará bien en tanto a nadie se le ocurra decirle que se quite el yelmo. Y si actuamos rápido, podremos volver y ayudarlo antes de que las cosas se compliquen. Pero es mejor que tengas en cuenta que Aioros sabía el riesgo que estaba corriendo cuando pidió tomar tu lugar en este torneo.

Kamus asintió con un suspiro y él y Fugen se marcharon para reunirse con el resto de los caballeros de Erin.

**Continuará... **

**

* * *

Notas: **

¿El apellido de Misha? Eh... bueno, quería una palabra en ruso que significara "hielo" o "nieve" pero no confío bastante en lo que conseguí, así que mejor lo dejé en Bratsk ^^ Es el nombre de una ciudad de Rusia ubicada en Siberia Meridional.

Lo que comenta Ismael acerca de que algunos dioses chinos han sido destituidos por sus adoradores es cierto 0_~ En la religión taoísta, la jerarquía de los dioses es igual a la de un gobierno, y ha ocurrido en par de ocasiones que algún dios ha sido considerado incompetente y, como castigo, ha sido degradado en el escalafón...


	13. Orión

**trece**

**Orión**

**

* * *

Erin**

* * *

Nemain se alegró de haber enviado a Gienath a vigilar a Ethan, su hermana sin duda se encargaría de proteger al heredero de Tara, pero la posibilidad de que la fuente cayera en manos de los berserkers, justo cuando estaban tan cerca de obtener lo que necesitaban...

La Tierra está llena del poder de la Creación, una fuerza viva que la recorre como la sangre recorre el cuerpo humano. Ese poder se concentra en lugares mágicos como los santuarios, y fluye en forma constante en lugares como las fuentes.

El poder que brota de una fuente mágica no es bueno ni malo por sí mismo, sino según el uso que le dé quien tenga el control de la fuente... Los miembros del Círculo Negro llevaban milenios contaminando las fuentes de manera que los miembros del Círculo Blanco no podían valerse de ellas. Sin embargo, la que se encontraba en el Colegio San Pablo estaba intacta y Nemain contaba con poder ganarla para las Islas Afortunadas, su fuerza mágica serviría para que esa dimensión, creada por la magia y no por la naturaleza, sobreviviera unos milenios más... si Ares lograba su propósito y llegaba a usar la fuente para lo que fuera que pretendiera, el hogar del pueblo de Danna corría peligro de sufrir la misma suerte que el Reino de Hades: la desaparición total. Nemain ciertamente no quería verse en la situación de tener que escoger entre salvar a su familia y salvar su mundo.

No le quedaba nada más que confiar en que Gienath pudiera proteger a Ethan y evitar que Kamus se arriesgara sin motivo si había que tomar el colegio por la fuerza para rescatar la fuente de los berserkers. Ah, y representar bien su papel.

-Existen formas más diplomáticas de hacer una petición de ayuda –dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Ares seguía dándole la espalda, pero no se molestó en disimular lo mucho que estaba divirtiéndose.

-Ah, mi maravillosa colega, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy pidiéndote ayuda?

-Todo ese discurso acerca de morir en la flor de la vida. Si te parece bien, mis druidas podrán sanar tus heridas.

Pudo ver claramente la forma en que cambiaba su actitud aunque no podía verle la cara y se permitió sonreír un poco, había tocado un punto _muy_ sensible.

-Este cuerpo resistió a duras penas la explosión provocada por los cosmos combinados de doce Caballeros de Oro al llegar a su límite final, sigue con vida porque mi voluntad no lo deja morir. Ni todos tus druidas juntos empleando todo el poder de Erin podrían brindarle salud por más de unos pocos minutos.

-El tiempo suficiente como para que yo pueda matarte en combate, tal y como te gustaría, ¿no?

Desde que lo conocía, esa fue la primera vez que lo vio realmente meditar con cuidado una respuesta.

-Eres generosa, Nemain.

La diosa se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Ares estaba siendo sincero.

-Declino tu oferta –añadió Ares-, pero un gesto tan amable merece ser correspondido con otro. ¡Alhena!

-¿Sí, mi Señor?

-Descansa.

La berserker se puso en pie, envainó la espada y le tendió su mano al caballero para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Espero que podamos terminar más tarde este combate, Kamus, realmente lo disfruté.

La respuesta del caballero fue una muy correcta inclinación de cabeza. Nemain le hizo una seña, indicándole que se retirara.

Ese último detalle hizo que Ares frunciera un poco el ceño. No era común que Nemain se despidiera así de Kamus. Y ahora que lo pensaba... había menos caballeros de Erin de lo que cabría esperar en un torneo... la sonrisa volvió a los labios del dios de la Guerra, si Nemain había enviado a su gente a Inglaterra, los berserkers que estaban ahí se encargarían muy eficazmente...

* * *

**Londres**

* * *

No había manera de averiguar qué sucedía, pero una cosa era cierta: no parecía ser bueno.

Shun y compañía habían encontrado que la zona alrededor del Colegio San Pablo estaba acordonada por la policía. Se veían periodistas aquí y allá, y la consabida multitud de curiosos que hacían circular toda clase de rumores y estorbaban en lugar de ayudar.

Mientras ponía atención a todo lo que se decía a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar una pista, se dio cuenta de que en algún momento había tomado la mano de Esmeralda, en un gesto instintivo; un leve cloqueo llamó la atención de Shun, se había olvidado por completo de Suzaku. Dentro de su jaula, el pavo real le dirigió una mirada casi humana, Shun habría podido jurar que el pájaro estaba furioso por algún motivo. Quizá porque llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado, en realidad no estaban haciendo nada de utilidad ahí y sería mejor buscar un hotel. Buscó de reojo a Terry y las niñas... hum... Terry estaba sentado en una de las maletas, con aspecto de estar cuidando el equipaje, pero con una segunda mirada su padre tuvo la impresión de que el muchacho en realidad se encontraba muy lejos, lo mismo que Andy, quien estaba apoyada contra una pared y tenía los ojos cerrados, y Ginsei... ¿dónde estaba Ginsei?

-¿Dónde está Ginsei? –exclamó Shun, no era un buen momento para que la jovencita se extraviara en una ciudad que no conocía en lo absoluto.

-Estaba aquí hace un momento –dijo Esmeralda, confundida.

-Esto no puede ser...

-¡Tío Shun!

Ginsei había regresado sin que se dieran cuenta y ahora tiraba de Shun casi con desesperación.

-¿Dónde fuiste?

-¡Ven, ven!

Instantes después, Ginsei arrastraba a Shun por entre la multitud. El Caballero de Virgo no podía creer la facilidad con la que la joven se deslizaba por entre la gente, obligándolo a pasar por lugares (y situaciones) que nunca había imaginado siquiera hasta que llegaron junto a la unidad móvil de la CNN, cerca de la cual estaba una periodista de cabello castaño y rizado preparándose para iniciar su reportaje.

No estaba seguro de por qué Ginsei lo había llevado hasta ahí, pero la presencia de la periodista lo hizo ponerse alerta. Tenía un cosmos poderoso, al mismo nivel de un Caballero de Oro, aunque se manifestaba de una manera diferente; no era producto de la férrea disciplina del Santuario y parecía estar relacionado con la Tierra misma.

-Muy interesante... –murmuró.

La periodista terminó de acomodarse la bufanda.

-¿Listo, Charlie? Empezamos en uno... dos... tres. Buenas tardes. Nos encontramos en la cercanía del Colegio Real San Pablo, en Londres, donde el día de hoy se ha presentado una situación de emergencia. La zona está encuentra rodeada por la policía local mientras que fuentes oficiales nos informan que estudiantes y profesores han sido secuestrados por lo que parece ser un comando militar.

"La identidad de los secuestradores, así como sus objetivos permanece en el misterio, y las llamadas de los negociadores han sido ignoradas hasta el momento.

"Las autoridades piden calma a los ciudadanos, y que permanezcan en sus casas, con el fin de no agravar la situación de los rehenes.

"Estaremos pendientes para informar de los próximos sucesos.

"Para CNN, Bárbara Checa.

Shun y Ginsei se retiraron inmediatamente. Mientras buscaban el camino de regreso, el Caballero de Virgo iba calculando todas las posibilidades. Podía darse cuenta de que no eran simples terroristas los que habían entrado al colegio. Habría que tomar una decisión realmente difícil... ¿Debían intervenir los Caballeros de Atenea?

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Saori caminaba con rapidez, dirigiéndose hacia la Casa de Géminis.

"No sé qué es lo que vayas a hacer, pero sería recomendable que te detuvieras a pensarlo un poco, tienes el aspecto de alguien que se propone reducir el mundo a cenizas."

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, sin mirar siquiera a Afrodita, que era quien le había hablado.

"Bueno, el pobre viejo está con vida y no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, excepto procurar no causarle un infarto si despierta y yo sigo ahí todavía. Y como no tengo nada qué hacer, se me ocurrió que sería mejor acompañarte a ti, ya que pareces estar algo alterada."

Saori lo miró por fin. Bajo la luz del sol el fantasma resultaba traslúcido, pero aún podía apreciar que estaba sonriéndole.

-Regresa a la Casa de Piscis y quédate ahí.

"¿Por qué?"

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No es suficiente con que te lo haya ordenado?

"Con todo respeto, no."

-Pero qué clase de...

"¿Qué puedes hacer si no quiero obedecerte? ¿Matarme?"

Saori lo meditó unos segundos y luego miró hacia la casa de Sagitario.

-Veamos qué solución puede aplicarse.

A Afrodita no le gustó nada el tono que estaba empleado ella...

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

Albiore había terminado de contar su historia y esperaba que Azrael dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

El antiguo Patriarca estaba de pie, dándole la espalda a uno de los grandes ventanales de la sala principal de la casa; el estar así, contra la luz, hacía que su expresión fuera todavía más sombría de lo habitual, pero no parecía darse cuenta. Anmael estaba cerca de ahí, mirándolos de una manera que Albiore no podía decidir si era interesada o burlona.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo ayudarte? –preguntó Azrael finalmente.

-Eres el Patriarca de los Caballeros de Atenea.

-Fui destituido por Atenea misma, ya no tengo ninguna relación con ella ni con el Santuario. Tampoco con sus servidores.

-Además, ¿qué podrías hacer? –intervino Anmael-. Ares es demasiado poderoso y si uno de los Ángeles trata de combatirlo, sin duda mis hermanos querrán apoyarlo... y eso es algo que no te conviene, ¿verdad?

-Haz el favor de callarte.

-Ah, no, yo no hago favores a nadie. Y además, solo estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿no? ¿Es que la verdad te molesta, Ángel del Rayo Añil?

-No es lo que dices sino lo forma en que lo dices –murmuró Azrael, más para sí que respondiéndole a Anmael-. Francamente, no sé qué podría hacer para ayudar.

Albiore inclinó la cabeza, abatido.

-Pero puedes pensar en algo, ¿no? –intervino Raquel.

Azrael la miró sorprendido.

-Pero...

-¿Pero _qué_? ¿No tratarías de hacer algo si Raziel se encontrara en esa situación?

Aquello no admitía réplicas.

-Supongo... que tendré que pensar en algo, entonces –dijo Azrael finalmente, con la sensación de estar poniéndose él mismo la soga al cuello. Sobre todo porque Anmael estaba sonriendo como pocas veces había visto.

* * *

**Casa de Sagitario**

* * *

Verena se había criado en un país tan lleno de magia y leyendas como Grecia, se había formado como sacerdotisa de la diosa Madre en un santuario tan antiguo y poderoso como el de Atenea y había mirado a los ojos a grandes guerreros y a muchos dioses de diversos panteones en sus verdaderas apariencias y con todo su esplendor cuando se presentaban a rendir homenaje a Danna. Atenea reencarnada no la impresionaba en lo más mínimo. Si quería respeto de parte de la sacerdotisa que se había casado con el Caballero de Sagitario, tendría que ganarlo.

Saori lo sabía y no se sentía a gusto. Si Verena la hubiera tratado como a una antigua amiga de su esposo que no le simpatizaba demasiado o como a una diosa distante, habría podido tratar de ser su amiga, pero no resistía el tener la impresión de que Verena no la consideraba a la altura de los otros dioses.

Era como si la sacerdotisa estuviera esperando que Saori demostrara ser realmente Atenea. O como si estuviera esperando que Atenea demostrara ser digna de llamarse diosa de la Sabiduría. Eso le atacaba los nervios.

Por supuesto, las visitas de Saori a la Casa de Sagitario eran una rareza.

-Buenas tardes, Verena.

Ni siquiera le dio la satisfacción de mostrarse sorprendida. Saori pensó, por enésima vez, que le gustaría poder enviar a Verena a un viaje muy, muy largo...

-Buenas tardes, mi Señora.

Lo estrictamente amable que indicaba el protocolo, ni un poquito más ni un poquito menos.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¿Sabes exorcizar fantasmas?

¡Vaya! ¡Finalmente un poco de desconcierto en la mirada de Verena!

-¿Perdón?

-Hay un fantasma en el Santuario...

-Mi Señora, hay cientos de fantasmas aquí... Desde su primera reencarnación, ha habido muchas muertes violentas entre sus servidores y...

-Es Afrodita de Piscis. Quiero que hagas lo posible por que ese espíritu encuentre su descanso final.

Dicho eso, la diosa se marchó sin siquiera despedirse.

-¡Pero bueno! –exclamó Verena-. ¿Quién se cree que soy, la nueva generación de "Los Cazafantasmas"?

Chandra, que había estado ahí todo el rato, pero sin atreverse casi ni a respirar, habló lo más bajo que pudo.

-¿Y puedes hacer lo que te pide?

-Una cosa es que pueda hacerlo y otra es que quiera hacerlo, yo no estoy bajo sus órdenes.

"Lo cual es un verdadero alivio. Mi sitio de _descanso final_ es el séptimo círculo del infierno y no quisiera tener que volver ahí."

Las dos sacerdotisas estuvieron a punto de gritar al darse cuenta de que el fantasma de Afrodita se encontraba ahí, examinando con curiosidad los cuadros que adornaban las paredes.

-¿Tú... eres Afrodita de Piscis? –logró preguntar Verena.

"Sí, ese soy yo. Acabo de regresar y encuentro que hay muchas caras nuevas por aquí... Me encantan las novedades. ¿Cuáles son los últimos chismes?"

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

A Misty le bastó ver la cara de Osvaldo para darse cuenta de que las cosas no marchaban como deberían.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Tengo una noticia mala y otra peor.

-¿La mala?

-No encuentro a esos dos por ningún lado. Quizá salieron hoy del colegio.

-No es domingo, no tienen permiso.

-¿Eso ha sido un problema para ellos alguna vez?

-No, claro que no. ¿Cuál es la noticia peor?

-No podemos acercarnos a la fuente.

-¡¿Qué?

-Sospecho que alguien está creando una barrera alrededor, nuestra gente está siendo rechazada.

* * *

-¿Por qué no dejas que lo haga yo? –protestó Ethan.

-Porque eres del Círculo Blanco –respondió Esteban.

-¡Con mayor razón! Si utilizo el poder de la fuente, Ares no podrá utilizarla mientras yo viva, ya que él pertenece al Círculo Negro.

-¿Te has detenido a pensar que ese "mientras yo viva" podría sugerirle un montón de cosas interesantes a Ares? –preguntó Braulio con una gran sonrisa.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi seguridad, soy...

-Un semidiós hijo de una diosa guerrera y sabes defenderte, supongo, pero nosotros somos caballeros de Némesis y aliados de la Triada de la Justicia... y no sería justo dejar que lo hagas, perdona.

Ethan frunció el ceño.

-Perdona tú que te diga esto, pero me parece que no es por mantenerme a salvo que están insistiendo en mantener ustedes la barrera, sino porque desean el poder de la fuente para el Círculo Gris.

-¡Vaya, pero qué mal pensado! ¿De dónde sacas que tres cándidos palomos como nosotros podamos querer eso? –replicó Braulio, con aspecto ofendido.

-Cierra el pico, Braulio –lo regañó Esteban-, vas a lograr que tengamos una guerra civil y eso le ahorrará trabajo a Ares.

-Mil perdones, _Bwana_.

-Deja que te lo ponga más sencillo –dijo Esteban, dirigiéndose a Ethan e ignorando a Braulio-: mis hermanos y yo somos magos pero no somos guerreros. Cuando los berserkers se den cuenta de que hemos hecho una barrera mágica para proteger la fuente atacarán con todo lo que tienen y cabe la posibilidad de que rompan la barrera. Si eso sucede, vamos a necesitar que todos los que sepan pelear lo hagan, así que no tiene caso que te desgastes haciendo hechizos cuando puedes ayudar en combate mejor que cualquiera de nosotros tres. _Capisce?_

Ethan suspiró.

-Si lo planteas así...

* * *

Misty sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien. Eso significa que hay por lo menos un mago del Círculo Blanco cerca de la fuente. Que todos se preparen. Quiero diez berserkers vigilando a los prisioneros y otros veinte patrullando el colegio. El resto vamos a atacar la fuente. Aunque fueran cien magos, no podrían mantener una barrera contra todos nosotros actuando al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Grecia**

* * *

Las estrellas del Cinturón de Orión y las estrellas de la Espada forman un ángulo fácil de reconocer. Misha sonrió al verlas. Esas seis estrellas eran lo primero que había aprendido a identificar en el cielo.

Luego de abandonar la isla del Santuario y caminar toda la mañana, había avanzado mucho, por lo que decidió aprovechar la sombra de un árbol para descansar un rato; se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta y al despertar vio que Orión estaba lo alto del cielo.

Pero algo no estaba bien... ¿Cómo era posible que fuera capaz de ver estrellas en pleno día?

-Los indígenas australianos dicen que el mundo de los sueños existe en el mismo espacio que la "realidad" y que es fácil pasar de uno a otro en cualquier momento. Yo diría que es justo lo que acabas de hacer.

Misha se sentó y miró a la persona que estaba a poca distancia de él. Un joven de cabello completamente blanco y cálidos ojos castaños, vestido a la manera india.

-En tal caso... ¿No debería estar hablando con una oruga azul, que estaría sentada en una seta, fumando una pipa de agua?

-Mmm... Haré de cuenta que entendiste el concepto. Mi nombre es Maitreya.

-¿Como el Buda?

-No, no "como el Buda". Soy el Buda Maitreya.

-Oh, no eres como te imaginaba.

Maitreya sonrió levemente.

-¿A dónde piensas ir, Mihail Nikolaievich?

-No lo sé realmente. Creo... que estoy esperando una voz que me guíe.

-Tal vez deberías elegir tú mismo el camino, mientras llega esa voz. Has estado indeciso mucho tiempo, igual que tu antepasado.

-¿Quién?

Maitreya señaló hacia el cielo.

-Orión.

-... ¿perdón?

-¿No te lo contó tu madre? Ella es descendiente de Orión y Eos, la diosa de la Aurora.

-Nunca me dijo nada como eso.

-Pero te enseñó a encontrar el camino a tu casa por Orión y no por Polaris, y te acostumbró a despertar al amanecer para poder hacer la primera oración del día con la luz de la aurora, ¿no es cierto?

Ese sueño realmente se estaba poniendo extraño.

-Pero... Orión era el amado de Artemisa.

-Al cual la diosa le concedió el don de ser el mejor cazador... y él le pagó con una traición, precisamente la que dio origen a tu familia materna. Durante cientos de años, ha habido un serio conflicto entre Artemisa y los descendientes de Orión.

-Bueno, es muy interesante, pero no veo a dónde quieres llegar.

-Perdóname, es que siempre me han gustado las historias largas. Trataré de resumirlo: los Budas acostumbramos observar con atención lo que sucede en los demás panteones y... en fin, nos ha llamado la atención tu caso, un descendiente de Orión y Eos que cuenta con la protección de la Triada Lunar, es poco común, por no decir que es algo único. Imaginamos que Artemisa mostraría hacia ti el mismo rencor que al resto de tu familia, pero las cosas han sido diferentes. ¿No te parece curioso?

-Mucho, pero creo que ya es hora de que despierte.

-No hay por qué tener tanta prisa. ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber cómo es que puedo hablar contigo?

-Estoy soñando.

-Además de eso.

-... No tengo idea, pero imagino que me lo dirás.

El buda no podo evitar una breve risa.

-¡Pero qué intuitivo! Puedo hablar contigo a través de tus sueños porque estás bajo mi protección.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Sabes que al servicio de Atenea hay doce armaduras de Oro, 24 de plata, 48 de bronce y cuatro más de un material que nunca se menciona. Bien, hace algunas reencarnaciones, el Santuario no era un sitio tan aislado como lo es ahora; en aquel tiempo muchos dioses de diversas mitologías acostumbraban a visitar a Atenea para aprender de su sabiduría, cuando ella también estaba ansiosa por aprender y conocer los puntos de vista de los demás, algunas veces hubo intercambios de regalos... y esas cuatro armaduras que no se mencionan, las armaduras de los Cuatro Cielos, recibieron dones especiales de tres dioses... y de los Budas. Odín tomó bajo su protección la armadura de la Osa Mayor, Isis eligió a la de Serpens y los Budas tomamos a nuestro cargo la de Orión...

-¿Y la cuarta armadura?

-Ah, Eridano... fue elegida por alguien bastante particular, pero esa es otra historia. El caso es que esas cuatro armaduras se volvieron especiales... Atenea no elige a quienes deben usarlas, de eso nos encargamos los protectores de las armaduras, ya que ese fue nuestro regalo para Atenea y es por eso que no se les menciona en el Santuario. Y lo que quiero que sepas que te hemos elegido como el próximo Caballero de Orión, señor del Cielo del Norte.

Esta vez fue Misha quien no pudo contener la risa.

-¿Y por qué me han escogido a mí?

-Porque Diana te señaló como Orión en el mural de las constelaciones.

-Diana es una niña de tres años, no me parece una razón muy válida.

La sonrisa de Maitreya había desaparecido mientras se ponía en pie y se alejaba.

-Para nosotros es una razón más que suficiente, después de todo, estás soñando, Mihail de Orión.

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

Miguel cerró el libro de golpe.

-Esto está empezando a cansarme.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Azrael.

Estaban solos en la biblioteca. El resto se había dado cuenta, por algún instinto misterioso, o quizá por la cara de disgusto que tenía Miguel, que el Ángel Dorado quería hablar a solas con Azrael.

-Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, que no íbamos a intervenir más con asuntos ajenos a nuestra misión. Doy la espalda por un momento ¿y qué sucede? Pues que la persona que se supone me tiene que ayudar a mantener el orden entre los siete decide invitar a un berserker de Ares a nuestra casa. Primero la madre de Raziel, luego Anmael y ahora esto. ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Una mascota? ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando le permitiste quedarse con nosotros? No, no digas nada, no quiero excusas. Sé que vas a decirme que Raquel intercedió por Albiore, pero a mí me parece más bien que cediste porque Anmael te instigó a hacerlo y eso es lo que me tiene más desesperado. ¿Vas a dejar que una Sombra dirija tu vida sólo por el recuerdo de Zoe?

-Sólo por el recuerdo de Zoe –repitió Azrael como un eco- ... Tú no conociste a Zoe.

-La conocí mejor que tú.

-Entonces... ¿era cierto?

Miguel palideció de golpe, tanto tiempo tratando de guardar el secreto sólo para traicionarse con tanta facilidad.

-No quise decir...

Empezó a tartamudear, pero Azrael lo hizo callar con un ademán. El Ángel Añil estaba calmado, al menos en apariencia, como si no sucediera nada fuera de lo habitual, y Miguel se dio cuenta de que había perdido la discusión y no porque Azrael lo culpara por algo sucedido mil quinientos años y muchas vidas atrás, sino porque el propio Miguel nunca había sido capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo.

-Quince siglos para que llegáramos a esto. Sabía, porque Tamiel me lo dijo, quién es el padre de Anmael, pero estuve todo este tiempo esperando que por fin te decidieras a decirme la verdad. No pongas esa cara de susto, hermano, no te lo reprocho… Zoe sabía hacerse querer –dijo Azrael.

Miguel pensó que hubiera preferido que Azrael demostrara enfado, rencor, dolor, cualquier cosa menos esa calma tan poco natural. Había sido una verdadera torpeza desviar la conversación en esa forma.

-No me mostré muy inteligente entonces –murmuró Miguel-, y puede que esté equivocado ahora también, es lo que quieres decirme, ¿no?

-No. Lo que quiero decirte es que comprendo perfectamente que te enamoraras de ella entonces.

-¿Enamorarme de ella? ¿Estás loco? Yo nunca…

-… Entonces, es todavía peor… Pero eso fue antes y ella no está aquí ahora, jamás estará aquí de nuevo, y no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarla en mi presencia, mucho menos si es para cuestionar mis decisiones. Tú eres el líder de los Siete Ángeles y yo no lo discuto. Pero mis decisiones sólo me corresponden a mí.

-Ahí es donde creo que te equivocas. Las decisiones que estás tomando últimamente nos afectan a todos.

-Cierto. Tal vez debería irme.

-¿Con Anmael y Albiore? Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte en semejante compañía.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces...

-Muchachos, perdonen que los interrumpa –dijo Rafael, abriendo la puerta-, pero tenemos _otra_ visita en la sala.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Miguel

-Quiénes. Una chica pelirroja que dice llamarse Marin y otra de cabello verde...

-¿Shaina? –preguntó Azrael.

-Exactamente.

Miguel se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Piscis y Ofiuco! ¿Y luego vendrán Sagitario, Acuario, Virgo, Leo y Libra, o algo así? ¡Esto va a acabar convirtiéndose en un segundo Santuario de Atenea!

-Vamos, no exageres –sonrió Rafael-, sólo son dos amazonas, no el Santuario en pleno. Además esta casa nunca podría dejar de ser el rincón de los ángeles.

-Sigue durmiendo de ese lado –gruñó Miguel.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Mylagros de Sculptor revolvió los cojines del sofá hasta dar con el control remoto. De paso encontró una pequeña fortuna en monedas extraviadas, un caramelo sin azúcar sospechosamente parecido a los que habían convertido a Kiki en un adicto sin remedio y una cinta para el cabello, propiedad de Sora. Contemplando la cinta, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, pero se consoló a sí misma con la idea de que pronto podría cumplir las instrucciones de Shiryu y viajaría a Inglaterra para sacar a sus hijos del internado y llevarlos a Argentina, con su familia.

Encendió el televisor y empezó a recorrer los canales. Después de todo, teniendo a Shiryu y dos preadolescentes en casa, la oportunidad de hacerse con el control remoto era algo que no podía desperdiciarse...

Por casualidad, sintonizó un noticiero.

Cinco minutos después, había salido, olvidándose por completo de apagar el televisor. Las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí sólo sintieron una leve brisa mientras una amazona se movía a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz con rumbo a los aposentos de los Caballeros de Plata.

* * *

**Londres**

* * *

-Nunca me acostumbraré a conducir por la izquierda, va contra toda lógica –se quejó Kanon Seadragon.

-Y si hablas por teléfono mientras conduces, es seguro que vas a protagonizar un accidente vial en cualquier momento –se escuchó la voz de su esposa desde el celular.

-Fuiste tú quien me llamó.

-¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que te estaciones si quieres hablar por teléfono?

-¿Has tratado de buscar dónde estacionarte en Londres en estos días?

-Yo no sé conducir.

-¿Sabes que eso dices exactamente con el mismo tono que usas para decir "yo no sé reparar aviones"?

-Lo sé. ¿Te llamo más tarde o me llamas cuando consigas salir de ahí?

-Espera, ya encontré un lugar. ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Me alegro. ¿Pudiste ver a los niños?

-Hablé con Esteban, los demás deben estar enterados ya. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Esperar, según parece. Marijose y familia acaban de irse del Santuario, van camino a México.

-Ya se... ¿cómo es que dices tú?... se está "desgranando la mazorca".

-Precisamente. Es curioso. Saori dio orden de que sus Caballeros se reunieran en el Santuario y todos obedecieron, pero hay mucho menos gente de lo que cabría esperar.

-Creo que eso es algo que debe agradecerse a sí misma. ¿Las Triadas han logrado ponerse de acuerdo con respecto a lo de Keres?

-Hum. No estoy segura, sabes que no les agrada meterse en los problemas de los Ángeles, después de todo esos siete están al servicio de los Primordiales y ellos y las Triadas siempre se han visto como extraños.

-Hay cierta armadura de Eridano que está metida en el enredo, sería mejor que lo tuvieran en cuenta.

-Me he dedicado a recordárselos, pero ya sabes cómo son cuando se ponen a discutir. Y no pienso dejar que echen a suertes la decisión si vuelven a quedar empatados. Su técnica de la moneda al aire nos ha metido en más de un problema.

-¿Saori no ha reclamado todavía por lo de la armadura?

-No, y eso me tiene sorprendida, pensé que sería lo primero que haría cuando destituyó al Patriarca. No me explico por qué no le exigió que devolviera su armadura al Santuario ni me exigió a mí que me "reintegrara" a mis deberes... ¿Sospechará algo?

-Creo que la estás sobreestimando. Quizá recuerde que Saga no reclamó las armaduras de Giste de Fantasma y sus amigos cuando los expulsó del Santuario.

-Me preocupa que podamos subestimarla, Kanon.

-Te preocupas demasiado.

-Te preocupas demasiado poco.

-Y con eso equilibramos la balanza, ¿no?... ¿Hablaste con... él?

-Sí. Te envía saludos.

-No te lo creo.

-Bueno, en realidad no te envía saludos, pero sí preguntó por ti, quería saber cómo estás. Te extraña.

-Tampoco te creo eso último.

-Y él tampoco me creyó cuando le dije que tú lo extrañas.

-Yo no lo extraño.

-¿Sabes que dices eso exactamente en el mismo tono que usas para decir "yo no sé nada de esas galletas y no tienes pruebas en mi contra... aparte de las migas"?

-Lo sé. En fin, iré a almorzar y luego iré al aeropuerto, te veré en San José.

-Hasta entonces, mi General.

-Hasta entonces, princesa.

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

-No había hecho tanto ejercicio desde la última vez que acompañé a Sheena a una venta de saldos –confesó Junta-. ¿Puedes creer lo rápidos que son esos dos?

-Cállate y corre –respondió Jorge-. No quiero que los perdamos.

-Yo diría que ya los perdimos.

-Rayos.

Casi habían salido de los límites del Vaticano durante la persecución y ahora estaban en una calle poco transitada, donde los berserkers parecían haberse esfumado por completo.

-¿Habrán entrado a alguna de estas casas? –preguntó Junta.

Jorge no respondió, sino que señaló hacia un pequeño hotel que estaba hacia el final de la calle.

-_"Le Roi des Mers"_... –dijo Junta-. Eso suena como francés.

-Es francés. "El Rey de los Mares". Busquémoslos ahí, es un sitio tan bueno como cualquier otro para comenzar.

-... No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Tienes otra mejor?

-No, pero igual no me gusta la idea de entrar ahí. En fin, ¡vamos allá!

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

-Misty, tienes una llamada –dijo Osvaldo.

-¿La policía de Londres preguntando cuáles son nuestras demandas? –preguntó Misty con una mueca-. Diles que no tenemos demandas.

-Dice que es tu esposa.

Los demás berserkers vieron a su líder primero ponerse pálido y luego sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello.

-No puedo atenderla ahora.

-Se oye muy alterada, creo que deberías hablarle.

-No en este momento.

-Por lo menos puedes decirle que te asegurarás de que los niños estén bien.

-Osvaldo... ella no lo sabe.

-¿No se lo has dicho?

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo podría decirle a una Amazona de Atenea que soy un Berserker de Ares, y uno de alto rango, para colmo de males?

-Bueno, en todo caso, yo creo que sería mejor que hablaras con ella, está haciendo las maletas y creo que viene para acá...

-Dame ese teléfono. No le dijiste que estamos en Inglaterra, ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no! Atendí como de costumbre. "Rossi, Armendáris, Beaumont y Reyes"...

Misty le arrebató el celular sin permitir que terminara. Iba a resultar bastante difícil convencer a Jenny, y sus amigos Ana y Cipriano, de que se quedaran en Grecia si ya se habían enterado de la situación.

* * *

**China**

* * *

Araquiel tiró un oso de peluche con tanta fuerza y poco control que derribó una figura de cristal, la cual se hizo añicos contra el suelo. Había registrado la habitación de Anmael al menos diez veces buscando alguna pista sobre el paradero de su sobrino y sólo encontraba cursilerías como esos animalitos de peluche y varios álbumes de fotos con imágenes de los siete a través de varias épocas.

No había nada que indicara un plan de escape. Toda su ropa y sus cosas, las cosas de las que nunca se desprendía aunque pasaran los siglos, estaban ahí, Araquiel podía recitar la lista de memoria.

Y si no había sido una huida, sólo cabía pensar que estaba perdido, muerto o secuestrado. ¿Cómo decírselo a Lilith? La última vez que había estado en China, ella había dado órdenes específicas de cuidar muy bien de Anmael... ¿acaso sabía o presentía que algo iba a pasarle? ¿Anmael le habría dado a entender algo, o se habría quejado (de nuevo) por la forma en que lo trataban los demás?

Desalentado, recogió el osito y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar, sobre la almohada. La patética cosa de peluche resbaló y quedó en un ángulo extraño, como un animalito de verdad que hubiera recibido una pedrada, y Araquiel no pudo evitar pensar que le recordaba a Anmael durante los primeros días después de integrarlo al equipo, cuando la muerte de Zoe todavía estaba reciente.

-Si aparece sano y salvo... juro que lo mato... –gruñó antes de salir de la habitación, dispuesto a llamar finalmente a Lilith para darle la mala noticia.

* * *

**A mitad de camino entre Grecia y México**

* * *

Diana y Alex se habían dormido a pesar de lo mucho que los entusiasmaba el viaje en avión. Leonel aprovechó el silencio y la quietud para tomar la mano de Marijose y besársela.

-¿Hablabas en serio con eso de entrenarlos? –preguntó Marijose en voz muy baja.

-Es necesario, y es lo mejor para los dos –respondió él, también en un susurro.

-No quiero que sean parte de la Orden...

-Y no lo serán. Sólo les enseñaré a controlar las habilidades que tienen. Piensa en esto como en un curso de defensa personal. Aprenderán a desarrollar su potencial, los hará sentirse seguros de sí mismos y les enseñará que no hay nada imposible para ellos si se esfuerzan en conseguirlo...

-¿Y si un día Atenea llega a necesitarlos?

-Tiene a sus Caballeros. No necesita a nuestros hijos. Confía en mí.

Marijose estuvo a punto de decirle que no era cuestión de confianza o desconfianza. Ninguno de los dos podía adivinar el futuro, no sabían cuáles podían ser las circunstancias en que podrían encontrarse los niños más adelante, y Leonel estaba haciendo promesas cuyo cumplimiento no podía depender sólo de él. Pero comprendía que lo hacía hablar así la necesidad de convencerse de que era capaz de proteger a su familia del universo entero de ser necesario.

Además, quizá las cosas saldrían como ambos lo deseaban y Alex y Diana nunca se encontrarían en peligro ni tendrían que defender a Atenea. No pertenecían al Santuario y el Santuario no los reclamaría.

-Confío –dijo, estrechando la mano de él, al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Saori entró a la Casa de Géminis y fue directamente hacia donde estaba la armadura dorada.

-¡Saga! ¡Sé que estás aquí! –exclamó.

"No hace falta gritar" el fantasma estaba junto a ella.

-El ángel de oricalco que estaba en mi oficina desapareció y sé que tú tuviste algo que ver con eso, o por lo menos sabes quién se lo llevó.

"Eres muy rápida en acusar."

-¿Tengo o no tengo razón?

"Quizá, pero eso no es la manera de presentar una acusación."

-Tú no eres quien va a decirme a mí cómo debo actuar. Quiero saber dónde está el ángel de oricalco.

"¿Qué es lo que te hace sospechar de mí?"

-Llámalo "instinto". Fuiste tú quien me convenció de que Keres debía ser el siguiente Patriarca. ¿Qué hiciste con el ángel?

"Le pedí a Seiya que se lo llevara a su dueño, no tenía nada que hacer en tu oficina... tal vez sirvió como símbolo de autoridad en el Santuario, pero le ha pertenecido a Keres durante mil quinientos años. Y no me mires así, por favor, hice lo que consideré correcto... hubo un tiempo en que le dabas alguna validez a mi opinión."

-Sí. Y lo que conseguí fue un escándalo para la Fundación y el Santuario.

"Para la Fundación y el Santuario... ¿Está la Fundación antes que el Santuario en tu corazón, diosa Atenea?"

-No uses mis palabras en mi contra. Nunca debí haberte escuchado. ¿Qué era lo que pretendías al recomendarlo como Patriarca?

Saga sonrió suavemente.

"Implorar la protección de los Ángeles."

Saori sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya no habrá nada de eso –dijo, mientras salía-. Ya no quiero más consejos tuyos.

"Es una lástima" murmuró el fantasma cuando ya no quedaba ni un eco de la visita de Saori "Solías buscar mi consejo cuando Ginsei era pequeña y no ocultabas que hablabas con fantasmas... era casi como tener una familia de nuevo. Pero las cosas importantes no se acaban así como así. Hay lazos... y juramentos... que no se pueden romper"

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

Osvaldo miró con desaprobación las ordenadas filas de berserkers. Así era todo con Misty, hasta el asunto de las tropas. Donde Ares probablemente habría preferido ver una horda enloquecida atacando con el fuego nacido de sus corazones, Misty había entrenado a soldados eficientes y disciplinados, otra manera de ver la guerra, pero quizá no la más apropiada desde el punto de vista de la divinidad a la que servían.

-¿No crees que es un desperdicio de energía atacar así la Fuente? -preguntó como por casualidad-. Creo que puedo adivinar lo que haría Alhena en tu lugar.

-Yo no soy Alhena –respondió Misty con acritud.

-Me consta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que soy perfectamente capaz de ver las diferencias que hay entre ustedes. Por ejemplo, me doy cuenta de por qué ella es la mano derecha de Lord Ares y tú no.

Misty se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he negado que ella es más capaz –replicó con más dignidad de la que Osvaldo hubiera esperado. Quizá no lo conocía tan bien después de todo.

-Ella empezaría a ejecutar a los prisioneros uno a uno. Si son magos blancos los que están en la Fuente, no resistirán más allá de dos o tres muertes antes de rendirse, y no nos haría mal tener unos cuantos rehenes menos que vigilar. Ya sabes el dicho: muchos prisioneros, muchos dolores de cabeza.

-Ya lo sé. Pero yo estoy al mando y se hará lo que yo diga.

-Nuestro Señor Ares no estará muy complacido.

-Nuestro Señor Ares no apreciaría unas muertes inútiles.

Osvaldo sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

-Confías demasiado en lo que crees saber, Jean-Michel.

Los ojos grises del comandante le devolvieron la mirada sin reflejar ninguna emoción.

-Sé lo suficiente como para hacer mi trabajo, Osvaldo, no necesito saber más.

No, en realidad nunca había necesitado saber más. Osvaldo ni siquiera había nacido en la época en la que Misty era conocido como el Caballero de Plata, pero conocía bien los detalles de la historia que había terminado con el triunfo de Atenea sobre sus propios caballeros; por supuesto, lo que sabía era a través de los relatos de Albiore, Alhena y el propio Misty, así que por fuerza era una historia incompleta y en ocasiones contradictoria.

-Dime una cosa... cuando te enfrentaste al Pegaso de bronce...

Oh, ahí estaba otra vez esa leve tirantez en la expresión de su rostro, apenas perceptible pero fácil de identificar como un signo de irritación, a pesar de lo cual Osvaldo se arriesgó a seguir hablando.

-Jamás habías sido vencido antes de eso... ¿pero alguna vez habías estado en un combate real? Quiero decir, no un entrenamiento con los demás caballeros del Santuario, o dedicándote a llevar a cabo la ejecución de algún traidor por orden del Patriarca. ¿Una verdadera batalla de una verdadera guerra?

-No, nunca había participado en un combate en ese sentido. Mi encuentro con Pegaso fue la primera lucha que me exigió algún esfuerzo.

Justo como lo había imaginado.

-¿Y ahora estás preparado para intentar de nuevo un verdadero combate?

-¿Acaso tengo elección? –replicó Misty mientras se alejaba de él para inspeccionar por última vez a las tropas.

Osvaldo frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es lo que habría contestado un verdadero servidor de Ares.

* * *

**Grecia**

* * *

Era extraño caminar tanto sin encontrar a nadie. Que él recordara, ya no quedaban grandes extensiones deshabitadas en Grecia, sin embargo, llevaba horas en aquel campo pedregoso que no se acababa nunca y no conseguía acercarse a las montañas ni ver aunque fuera una aldea. Tampoco había huellas en el camino que indicaran que había sido transitado en mucho tiempo, aunque estaba perfectamente despejado.

-El Camino es parte esencial en la iniciación del héroe –comentó una voz-. Es justo lo que viene después de la Llamada, el héroe inicia el viaje durante el cual empieza a madurar y descubre su propio valor y el lugar que debe ocupar en el mundo.

Maitreya había vuelto a aparecer junto a él, sólo que ahora resultaba difícil de ver, como si se tratara de un espejismo, incluso su voz resultaba lejana, aunque en el sueño había sido muy clara.

-¿Tú de nuevo? No tenía idea de que mi compañía fuera tan interesante.

-Deberías prestar atención al suelo que pisas.

-¿Por...

El suelo se rompió con un chasquido, lo que parecía una parte tan sólida como el resto del camino era un agujero cubierto por ramas disimuladas con polvo, Misha cayó como una piedra sin alcanzar a terminar la pregunta.

Aterrizó bastante dolorosamente en el suelo de una pequeña cámara subterránea, demasiado regular para tratarse de una cueva natural. Contempló por unos instantes el techo de la cámara y el agujero por el que ahora entraba el sol a raudales antes de empezar a levantarse con cautela.

-Curioso, pensé que gritarías al darte cuenta de que estabas cayendo –dijo Maitreya, que seguía junto a él.

-¿Eso hubiera ablandado el suelo? –preguntó Misha con su tono más inocente.

Maitreya no pudo evitar reírse.

-Eres una persona especial, Mihail.

-Supongo. ¿Todavía estoy soñando?

-No, ya no. Pero como aceptaste mi existencia con tanta naturalidad durante el sueño, parece ser que ahora puedes percibirme también estando despierto. En verdad estoy sorprendido, la gente normal tendría largas horas de negación y pasaría por un verdadero pánico antes de empezar a aceptar la idea de estar hablando con alguien que no pertenece a su plano de realidad.

-Bueno, supongo que no soy lo suficientemente realista como para darme cuenta de que esto es una locura.

-Al contrario, puedo ver que aceptas la realidad sin cuestionarla demasiado hasta reunir suficiente información. El instinto del cazador, diría yo.

-¿Perdón?

-El verdadero cazador lo observa todo: el aire, el agua, la selva. Sabe leer en la naturaleza y acepta todos sus fenómenos. Nunca da nada por sabido y siempre está dispuesto a aprender más. Eres un digno heredero de tu ancestro. Bueno, ¿qué te parece este lugar? Antes había un pequeño templo en la superficie que servía de entrada y para algunas ceremonias especiales, pero desapareció con el tiempo y luego el camino pasó sobre la cámara. Hace un par de semanas cedió una parte del techo, pero las ramas caídas ocultaron el agujero hasta que las pisaste.

-Muy interesante. ¿Y para qué sirve este sótano? ¿Es una tumba antigua?

-Casi. Aquí es donde se guarda la armadura de Orión.

-¿Aquí? ¿No debería estar en el Santuario?

-Las armaduras de los Cuatro Cielos nunca estuvieron con las demás y, a decir verdad, siempre fueron muy pocas las que se guardaron en el Santuario. Ah, mírala.

La armadura reposaba sobre un bloque de mármol, como si se tratara de una estatua yacente. Al mirarla, Misha recordó las sepulturas de los caballeros medievales y tuvo la impresión de que estaba esculpida en el mármol, como la tapa de un sarcófago, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que la armadura estaba vacía, aunque cubierta por el polvo, que la igualaba al resto de la cámara. Sin embargo, le provocaba una extraña inquietud el contemplar los guanteletes vacíos, pero cruzados sobre el pectoral como si dentro de la armadura descansara el cuerpo de un caballero muerto.

-Originalmente se guardaba en La India, pero fue traída a Grecia en la época de las Cruzadas. Mientras Atenea y los caballeros de Bronce y Oro luchaban ante las puertas de Jerusalén, los de Plata y dos de los de los Cuatro se encargaron de proteger el Santuario.

-¿Sólo dos? ¿Y los otros dos?

-Los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos nunca han estado en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo desde la primera vida de Atenea, dos ha sido lo más que se ha podido ver, y la armadura de Orión solo fue usada una vez.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-En parte, porque está incompleta.

-A mí me parece que está entera.

-Bueno, lo que falta no forma parte exactamente de la armadura, pero es necesario. Faltan las armas.

-¿Armas? –Misha enarcó una ceja-. Los Caballeros de Atenea no tienen armas, a excepción de Libra, Sagitario, Sagitta y Andrómeda, y Libra no puede hacer uso de las suyas sin una orden directa de Atenea.

-Pero Orión está bajo la protección de los budas.

-Ah, sí.

-¿No tienes curiosidad por saber de qué armas se trata?

-No –la sonrisa de Misha se hizo más amplia-, pero estoy esperando que me lo digas.

Maitreya sonrió también.

-La espada, el arco y las flechas que Artemisa le obsequió.

Misha miró de nuevo la armadura, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Entonces... creo que puedo imaginar por qué no están aquí... Artemisa retiró su regalo.

-Correcto.

-¿Y quieres que yo busque esas armas?

-No estaría de más.

-Hum.

-¿Eh? ¡Misha, espera!

El muchacho ya estaba trepando con la agilidad de una ardilla para salir de la cámara, Maitreya lo siguió.

-¿Vas a irte sin la armadura?

-No creo que sea el momento apropiado para reclamar una armadura de Atenea.

-¿Pero... pero por qué?

-Como te dije antes, estoy esperando escuchar una voz.

Maitreya parecía confundido.

-¿La mía no es suficiente?

-No lo tomes a mal. No estoy rechazando la armadura de Orión.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo quiero esperar un poco más. No estoy preparado.

-¿Eh?

-Conozco mis límites y sé que no estoy preparado par ser un caballero, no importa la orden o el rango. No es el momento.

El buda sonrió cálidamente y su figura empezó a desvanecerse como una bruma.

-Bien dicho, Mihail de Orión. Parece que hemos elegido bien esta vez.

Misha sabía que se había quedado solo cuando habló de nuevo, pero de todos modos lo hizo como si Maitreya todavía estuviera frente a él.

-¿"Esta vez"? ¿Es que antes han elegido mal?

**

* * *

Erin**

* * *

No hubo ningún sonido que lo anunciara, ningún cambio en el viento o en la posición de las sombras sobre el suelo, pero Alhena supo que alguien se estaba aproximando a ella y volteó con el puñal listo para atacar en caso de que fuera necesario, o aunque no lo fuera.

-Ah, eres tú –murmuró con desprecio.

Fobos no se inmutó, ni él ni Deimos demostraban nunca sorpresa o cualquier otra emoción, en realidad era como si fueran estatuas animadas.

-Alhena de Ate siempre está lista para el combate –dijo él, con una voz completamente monótona, casi como si fuera una máquina quien estuviera hablando y al parecer sin darse cuenta de que estaba rimando involuntariamente, eso le restaba cualquier gracia que hubiera podido tener.

-Por supuesto. Soy una berserker.

-El Amo está muy complacido.

-Me alegro.

-Y tiene una nueva orden para su mejor servidora.

-¿Sí?

-Nuestro Amo considera que Nemain enviará a parte de su gente al Colegio y quiere que acudas a ayudar a Cratos.

-No creo que a Misty le haga mucha gracia.

-Al Amo eso le tiene sin cuidado.

-Lo mismo que a mí –sonrió Alhena.

Cinco minutos después, Fobos se reunió con Deimos y ambos ocuparon sus lugares de siempre, a ambos lados de la entrada de la tienda de Ares, en espera por si el dios decidía llamarlos.

-Alhena está en camino a Inglaterra –dijo Fobos.

-¿Tomará el control de las tropas?

-No lo creo, ella prefiere luchar que dirigir.

-Entonces, disfrutará bastante este día.

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-De quién vaya a encontrarse al otro lado de la espada.

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

La muralla que aislaba a la Fuente del resto del universo era invisible hasta que recibía el impacto del poder de los berserkers. En ese momento, sufriendo el poder combinado de todos los que no estaban ocupados vigilando, tenía la apariencia de una cúpula de cristal azul.

Ten permanecía sentado, observando a los demás. Ethan era el más inquieto de todos, caminando de un lado a otro y realizando un notorio esfuerzo por no refunfuñar. Carolina, Dhani y Eloísa estaban juntos, un poco aparte de los demás, inquietos y a la vez emocionados por la posibilidad de participar en un combate real, Rhiannon estaba sentada en el brocal de la fuente, observando alternativamente el agua y a los tres jóvenes que manipulaban el poder que nacía de la tierra. Mircea tenía los ojos cerrados, sin duda estaba meditando, concentrándose para recibir mejor lo que sucediera a continuación. Mitsumasa tenía la mirada fija en los berserkers, que eran sólo siluetas borrosas a través de la barrera mágica. Desde donde se encontraba, Ten no alcanzaba a ver bien a Sora, que estaba del otro lado de la fuente, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que estaba sentada también, en la misma posición que él y observándolo todo igual de atenta.

La voz de uno de los hermanos Seadragon lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estén preparados –anunció Esteban.

-¿La barrera no resistirá más? –preguntó Ethan con voz calmada.

-No iba a resistir mucho de todas formas, sólo somos magos principiantes, pero hemos logrado llamar la atención de los berserkers.

-¿Y eso significa...?

-Que concentrarán la mayor parte de su fuerza en atacarnos.

-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Eso te parece bueno?

Braulio tomó la palabra, como si la pregunta hubiera estado dirigida a él.

-Entre menos berserkers haya vigilando a los rehenes, mejor para nosotros.

-¿Estamos esperando refuerzos? –preguntó Ten.

-No, pero si la batalla se concentra en una sola parte, tal vez la policía inglesa tenga oportunidad de entrar al colegio.

-No tienen ninguna oportunidad contra los berserkers –replicó Mitsumasa.

-Es cierto, así que será mejor que procuremos que haya la menor cantidad posible de berserkers para cuando intenten rescatar el colegio.

-Siento interrumpir, muchachos, pero la barrera empieza a romperse –señaló Daniela.

Sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, el pequeño grupo rodeó la fuente.

Misty calculó que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que el muro se derrumbara e hizo un ademán para que los demás se detuvieran.

-¡Listos todos, ataquen en el momento en que vean espacio suficiente! –indicó, mientras se adelantaba, para lanzar su ataque, acompañándolo con un grito-. ¡DERROCHE DE MARAVILLAS!

La barrera había dejado de existir, derrumbándose como un castillo de naipes en medio de la lluvia de chispas luminosas que era la manifestación visible de la técnica de Misty. Un espectáculo maravilloso en opinión de Osvaldo, pero no era algo que ningún berserker se detuviera a admirar, todos y cada uno estaban atacando.

Esteban procuró no quedarse paralizado, la barrera podía haber caído, pero aún había mucho que podía hacer, había aprendido casi todo lo que necesita saber un mago que sirve como apoyo a un guerrero, hechizos de protección, de rechazo, conjuros que hacen retroceder al enemigo o que por lo menos debilitan su ataque... era cuestión de hacer bien las cosas.

Toda su vida había estado llena de relatos sobre grandes batallas. Sus padres eran muy aficionados a la poesía épica y él mismo solía decir que lo habían atiborrado de leyendas y de galletas de chocolate. Hubiera querido que esa primera batalla fuera como escuchar a sus padres recitando trozos de la _Ilíada_ o del _Mío Cid_.

Pero no, era como cuando conseguía (luego de mucho insistir) que su padre le hablara acerca del tiempo en que había sido aprendiz en el Santuario. Eran relatos sombríos y con un rastro de amargura, como una pesadilla que no puede ser olvidada porque parte de ella es realidad. Un combate era así, entonces, no como en la poesía. Y no era agradable.

Recitaba a toda prisa un hechizo tras otro, viendo cómo se desintegraban contra las armaduras de los berserkers y deseando poder estar en casa en ese momento.

* * *

**Grecia**

* * *

Misha sonrió al ver desde la colina el pueblito que brillaba bajo el sol a la orilla del mar. Ahí sin duda podría conseguir trabajo en un barco y...

-Me gustaba mucho este lugar.

Por un instante se preguntó qué le habría pasado a la voz de Maitreya, que de pronto hablaba como una niña, pero entonces vio que quien había aparecido junto a él no era el Buda sino una niña de unos ocho años. Tenía el cabello rubio, lacio y muy largo, unos grandes ojos azules y vestía una túnica corta. Hasta ahí no había nada demasiado extraño, pero se apoyaba en un arco más grande que ella y llevaba un carcaj repleto de flechas plateadas.

-¿Ya no te gusta? –preguntó él, decidido a no dejarse sorprender por nada ese día.

-Venía aquí con Orión, solíamos hablar mucho, con la puesta del sol. Pero a él además le gustaban los amaneceres y eso no lo sabía yo.

-Parece algo muy triste.

-Tú también buscas los amaneceres. Eso no me agrada.

-Lamento que no te guste. No tengo nada en contra de las puestas de sol, pero las encuentro algo melancólicas.

-Tienen sus motivos –la niña suspiró y miró a Misha directamente por primera vez-. Quiero que sepas que yo no estaba de acuerdo. Simplemente es algo que teníamos que hacer porque no quedaba otro remedio.

El muchacho se quedó callado, esperando que la niña se explicara mejor sin apremiarla.

-Cuando aquello sucedió, me negué a prestar mi ayuda a nadie que llevara la sangre de Orión y Eos y mantuve mi palabra por siglos y eras, pero los tiempos cambian y hasta los dioses terminan dándose cuenta de que solo alguien que sea omnisciente puede hablar en términos absolutos. Cuando nos quedó claro que esta generación necesita a los guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos, le pedí a Selene que señalara a alguien digno de la protección de la luna. Sabía que los Budas elegirían como Caballero de Orión a alguien a quien yo favoreciera, si podían encontrarlo. Y así sucedió.

Misha estuvo a punto de hablar, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Sería mejor escucharlo todo.

* * *

**México**

* * *

Marijose tomó el teléfono y marcó un número rápidamente.

-¿Aló?

-¡Hola, Daga! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Marijose! Bien, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? Todavía no le he dado este número a nadie.

-¿Eh? Cielos, no recuerdo qué número marqué. ¿No estás en La Alfombra?

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Daga contestara.

-Estoy en Costa Rica, finalmente terminamos de construir la casa y me acaban de instalar el teléfono. Estoy con el aparato de prueba, todavía no pondremos el de pantalla hasta el otro mes.

Cuando Marijose habló de nuevo, Daga pensó que si las voces tuvieran color, la de su amiga estaría palideciendo en ese momento.

-N-no sé lo que está pasando.

La comunicación se cortó antes de que Daga pudiera responder.

Marijose contempló el teléfono como si fuera a morderla. Estaba sola en la casa y de pronto era conciente de cada crujido de los muebles. Si escuchaba con atención, incluso le parecía que podía escuchar voces.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Muy curioso.

-A lo mejor sí sabía el número, sólo que no recuerda cuándo lo obtuvo.

-Si fuera así, no tendría por qué estar tan asustada, Astrea.

-No me regañes, Hécate, me pareció una solución lógica.

-Bueno, parece ser que en ausencia de Artemisa eres tú la que dice tonterías.

-Ya basta por favor, señoritas, no me hagan llamar a Némesis para que ponga paz.

-Ah, vamos, Temis, Némesis no podría servir de mediador ni en el mejor de sus días...

-Me refería a una paz definitiva.

-Glups.

-¿Cuándo volverán Artemisa, Selene y Némesis? Ya me estoy cansando de dar vueltas por el plano astral.

-Como si hubiera distancias aquí.

-Bueno, ¿nadie va a explicarme qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

-Consecuencias de haber estado en el Santuario en un momento en que se encuentra tan saturado de poder, pura y simplemente, su cosmos se ha activado, al igual que el de sus hijos. Parece que tiene el don de la percepción profunda.

-¿La qué de qué, Hécate?

-Ya sabes, la intuición femenina elevada a la enésima potencia. No sabía en qué lugar estaba Daga, pero la localizó. Y no sabía tampoco por qué quería hablar con ella, pero era necesario alertarla de algo y acaba de hacerlo. Si afina su percepción será capaz de darse cuenta de que llamó a Daga porque tiene el presentimiento de que alguien cercano a ella está en peligro.

-Los niños.

-Correcto. Las personas que están bajo la protección de la Luna siempre nacen con una gran intuición.

Marijose se pasó una mano por la frente, estaba sudando frío.

* * *

**Londres**

* * *

-Entonces, estamos de acuerdo. Ginsei y tú se van al hotel, y Andy y Terry vienen conmigo.

Esmeralda asintió, aunque no de muy buena gana.

-Vamos ya.

-Shun...

-¿Sí?

-Ten cuidado.

-Siempre –sonrió él.

-Esto no va a ser fácil –dijo Ginsei mientras el trío se alejaba-. ¿Cómo van a hacer para entrar al colegio?

-Encontrarán la manera –respondió Esmeralda-. Sé buena y fíjate si pasa un taxi.

Shun también tenía sus dudas acerca de cómo podrían ayudar en esa situación, pero estaba seguro de que definitivamente no podía quedarse sin hacer nada y no había tiempo de consultar con Saori, el asunto quedaba a su iniciativa. Confiaba en que con la velocidad propia de los caballeros podrían burlar a la policía inglesa y colarse en el colegio, y una vez adentro...

Un escalofrío interrumpió sus pensamientos...

¿O no había sido un escalofrío? Algo similar, inesperado, difícil de definir. Miró a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de aquella sensación. Gente por todos lados, cada quien preocupándose de sus propios asuntos... y más allá un hombre de cabello azul oscuro, largo hasta la cintura, que caminaba ligeramente más aprisa que los demás, como si fuera a llegar tarde a algo importante.

¿De dónde había venido esa sensación de un frío profundo... como el de Siberia? Tal vez había sido sólo su imaginación.

Camus se reunió con Milo y el resto de su gente. Un grupo de élite entre los guerreros de Erin, cualquier general habría dado un ojo por poder dirigirlos en un combate. Lo mejor de lo mejor, como solía decir Milo. Pero Camus no se sentía a gusto. El asunto iba de mal en peor desde la primera vez que Ares se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra a Nemain.

Y ahora tenía la impresión de haberse encontrado en la calle con alguien a quien conocía de alguna parte... ¿Algún amigo de Francia o de Siberia? Hasta la idea parecía ridícula, no había pasado en Francia el tiempo suficiente como para haber hecho amigos que pudiera recordar a tantos años de distancia, y definitivamente no tenía amigos en Siberia. ¿Amigos cercanos? Solo en el Santuario y ni siquiera podía asegurar que ese "cercanos" fuera muy acertado, exceptuando a Milo.

Y ni siquiera Milo podía presumir de ser un amigo realmente cercano, aunque sí era el mejor que tenía. El único, a fin de cuentas.

Pero esa cara... ¿dónde había visto esa cara? Ojos verdeazulados, una expresión preocupada, alguien mucho más joven que él... pero no era ninguno de sus discípulos, de eso estaba seguro, sólo Cristal y aquel otro habían logrado sobrevivir en Siberia...

Finalmente hizo la conexión.

-¡Se parece a Nahomi!

-¿Quién? –preguntó Milo.

Camus no se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Nada, importante, me pareció ver a alguien que se parecía a una chica que conocí hace como... hum, el siglo pasado.

-¿Una chica? Tsk, tsk, ¿debería informarle a Nemain al respecto?

-Tú le mencionas algo así y serán tus últimas palabras –replicó Camus, que, evidentemente, no encontraba divertida la amenaza de Milo-. Sólo hablé con ella una vez y además murió hace más de treinta años.

-¿Y cómo es que la recuerdas después de tanto tiempo si sólo la viste una vez? Debe haberte impresionado mucho –dijo Milo, ya sin sonreír.

-Me encargaron darle una mala noticia. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces que hay personas que sí se ajustan a aquello de "los ojos son el espejo del alma", pude ver cómo se le rompía el corazón cuando le dije que su mejor amiga había muerto en Siberia.

-Y... ¿qué sucedió?

-Ella también murió, de repente, como quien apaga una vela. ¿Ya está todo listo?

-Listo.

-Vamos allá.

* * *

**Costa Rica**

* * *

Ninguno de los dos sabía una palabra de arquitectura, pero con tiempo y la ayuda de un arquitecto excepcionalmente paciente habían diseñado la casa de sus sueños. Cada detalle dentro y fuera tenía elementos que hacían fácil identificar los gustos de la pareja y el hecho casi milagroso de que hubieran podido combinar ideas que eran casi irreconciliables.

Pero había una parte de la casa de la que el arquitecto no tenía noticia. Una puerta que no llevaba a ninguna parte, a menos que la abriera un miembro de la familia y eso con la firme intención de ir a un sitio determinado.

Cuando Kanon abría esa puerta, lo que había del otro lado era un corredor largo y oscuro que conducía hasta la sala principal de un templo... que no siempre era el mismo. Se trataba de ocho lugares diferentes, todos en ruinas, aunque algunos habían ido siendo restaurados poco a poco a lo largo de los últimos diez años. Tardarían otros diez en volver a su esplendor original.

Cuando alguno de los niños utilizaba la puerta, solía entrar directamente a una amplia biblioteca administrada por una sonriente dama que no hacía muchas preguntas ni se sorprendía por la rareza de algunos títulos que consultaban los jóvenes.

Y cuando Daga la abría... podía llegarse a sitios muy diversos. Pero esa vez la puerta daba a una habitación amplia y no muy iluminada en cuyo centro había dos pedestales. En uno de ellos estaba algo que parecía ser la escultura en metal (rojo y dorado) de un animal fabuloso, un dragón marino... En el otro pedestal estaba una figura negra y azul que al principio daba la impresión de ser una escultura abstracta que tratara de representar una cascada, o el mapa de un río... Pero cuando se miraba con más atención se descubrían tres cosas: no era una sola pieza, no estaba apoyada en el pedestal sino que flotaba unos centímetros arriba, y no estaba ahí realmente.

La armadura de Río Eridano se encontraba muy lejos de aquella habitación, pero su sombra había quedado ahí, como un testimonio del espíritu de la armadura acerca de cuál era el sitio donde le correspondía estar.

Daga se sentó frente al pedestal y trató de meditar. No le era fácil concentrarse cuando se sentía preocupada.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Cipriano, Jennifer y Ana encontraron bloqueado el portal principal por la enorme persona de Geki de Tauro, que los miraba con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Van a algún sitio, Austrinus y compañía?

Cipriano gruñó por lo bajo, medio Santuario se refería a él como el ayudante de Piscis Austrinus, olvidando que el Caballero de Doradus había sido uno de sus maestros.

-Tenemos que ir a Inglaterra –dijo Ana.

-¿Tienen permiso?

-¿Permiso?

-¿Les ha dado Atenea alguna orden que pueda interpretarse como que deben ir a Inglaterra?

-No.

-Entonces no puedo dejar que se vayan, lo siento.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Geki solo se cruzó de brazos.

Por un instante los tres se quedaron callados, mirando a Geki como quien mira a una montaña que de repente hubiera decidido cerrar el paso... y luego empezaron a reírse.

-¿Tú y cuál ejército nos van a detener? –preguntó Jenny.

-Yo y el resto del Santuario –replicó Geki-. Son órdenes de Atenea que nadie abandone este sitio.

Jenny dejó de reírse.

-Por las barbas de Zeus, si está hablando en serio –dijo Ana, sorprendida.

-Pues lo siento, pero nosotros tenemos que salir –dijo Cipriano.

-Ya les dije que no pueden.

-Con una restricción bastará... –dijo Jenny, mirando calculadoramente al Caballero de Tauro.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Los cuatro miraron a Lilith con idéntico disgusto.

-Austrinus y compañía desean atender un asunto fuera de los límites del Santuario –dijo Geki, evitando cuidadosamente el mencionar que ese asunto se encontraba en Inglaterra.

Lilith frunció el ceño.

-¿Son órdenes de Atenea?

-No –replicó Jenny, desafiante-. ¿Y qué?

-Pues que no pueden irse. No me obliguen a convertirlos en piedra y usarlos como comederos para pájaros –dijo Lilith, muy calmada-. Lo que sea que tengan que hacer puede esperar hasta que Saori decida que puede prescindir de sus servicios, y por el momento tengo una misión para ustedes. Quiero que revisen el Santuario de cabo a rabo y encuentren a Jabu de Escorpión.

-¿Y para qué rayos querríamos encontrar a ese arácnido?

-Ustedes no, pero Saori quiere hablar con él y nadie lo ha visto en todo el día. Tienen sus órdenes. ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Muévanse!

Lilith les dio la espalda y se marchó antes de que pudieran decirle nada.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

-¡La detesto! –exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Grecia**

* * *

La niña suspiró de nuevo y luego dejó el arco y el carcaj sobre la hierba, entre ella y Misha.

-Esto te lo doy. Es un regalo, pura y simplemente. La espada deberás conseguirla tú mismo.

-Yo... no he tomado la armadura.

-Lo sé. Y por eso es que te doy el arco y las flechas, de otro modo no lo haría.

-Gracias... diosa Artemisa.

La mirada de la niña estaba llena de tristeza.

-No me lo agradezcas, no te lo doy solo porque sí, es algo que vas a necesitar para obtener la espada.

El muchacho sonrió.

-Eso imaginé.

**Continuará... **


	14. Revelaciones

**catorce**

**Revelaciones**

**

* * *

Londres**

* * *

Kiki despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se sentía como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una resaca, y lo peor era que no había probado ni una gota de alcohol, todo se debía al humo y el polvo. La contaminación de la ciudad estaba acabando con él y apenas llevaba unos pocos días ahí. ¿Cómo iba a cumplir su misión de vigilar a los aprendices del Santuario si caía enfermo o algo peor? Tenía la ligera impresión de estar respirando veneno... tal vez exageraba. Londres era simplemente una ciudad grande como cualquier otra en cualquier parte del mundo, el problema era que él estaba acostumbrado al aire puro del Tíbet y del Santuario. Sólo tenía que concentrarse en respirar y sus pulmones acabarían acostumbrándose... o por lo menos insensibilizándose...

-Y mientras tanto, estoy deseando morirme –dijo con desaliento mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desesperación al espejo. No sólo se sentía enfermo sino que además lucía como tal.

Debería tomar algo que lo aliviara un poco... ¿un analgésico serviría? No sabía nada de medicinas... dormir un poco más parecía una buena idea, pero algo lo había despertado. ¿Qué podía ser?

Segundos después, Kiki marchaba a paso vivo hacia el Colegio, debía estar realmente mal para no haber comprendido antes que lo que no lo dejaba dormir era una terrible perturbación en el cosmos.

Una batalla.

* * *

Alhena salió del túnel dimensional al patio del Colegio San Pablo y se encontró en medio de una batalla. ¿Cómo era que el simple secuestro de un montón de niños, frailes y monjas había degenerado en algo así?

Quedándose donde estaba no iba a averiguarlo, así que se lanzó contra el primer enemigo que tuvo cerca, dándole un golpe al cuello con el filo de la mano, suficiente para romper las vértebras... pero su mano lo atravesó como si fuera bruma. ¡Era sólo una ilusión!

Y ni siquiera era la obra de un experto, todos los falsos guerreros era iguales...

¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a Misty, que no buscaba al mago detrás de aquello y lo eliminaba, simple y sencillamente?

La berserker localizó al mago inmediatamente y corrió hacia él en línea recta sin cuidarse de nada más. Siempre quedaba el consuelo de saber que cuando el amo por fin se cansara de jugar con el tonto de Jean-Michel a ella le correspondería borrarlo del mapa.

Esteban advirtió que una berserker de armadura roja iba derecho hacia él y supo de inmediato que lo había identificado como el responsable de las ilusiones.

-Tengo un problema –dijo, sin lograr darse cuenta de si sólo lo había murmurado o si había gritado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escucharan sus hermanos-. ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Alhena sonrió con anticipación, aferrando con más fuerza el puñal que prefería usar para asuntos de esa clase; el arma había sido forjada especialmente para ella, la empuñadura se acomodaba maravillosamente a su mano y la hoja estaba perfectamente equilibrada. El hechicero ("muy joven", pensó,"casi un niño...") estaba inmóvil, esperándola. Debía estar demasiado ocupado con la ilusión como para poder iniciar una defensa. Eso o...

Alguien estaba cuidándolo.

Sin demostrar siquiera que sentía dolor en la muñeca (aunque se iba extendiendo por el brazo), miró con aire indiferente al que la había sujetado. Sabía por experiencia que para parar un golpe suyo se requería mucha fuerza... algo que no hubiera esperado en ese delgado muchacho de ojos violeta que parecía haberla detenido con tanta facilidad.

-Suéltame –siseó.

El muchacho de ojos violeta sacudió la cabeza mientras que el otro, el mago, empezaba de repente un conjuro destinado a mantenerla inmóvil como una estatua por unas cuantas horas. Alhena lo ignoró. Sabía que no tendría tiempo suficiente como para terminarlo.

-Suéltame –repitió, un poco más alto.

-Ni loco que estuviera –respondió el muchacho-. No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de darle la mano a una mujer bonita.

Por un momento estuvo tentada a reír, mientras calculaba rápidamente que ese niño podría haber sido un berserker de élite si era capaz de hacer bromas en esas circunstancias. El otro no se había interrumpido, señal de que estaba acostumbrado a oírlo hablar de esa manera.

-Te di una oportunidad –dijo ella, con el mismo tono sereno.

Un destello de preocupación pasó por los ojos del muchacho.

-¡Corre, Esteban! –gritó, sin soltarla, en el momento en que ella encendía su cosmos.

-¡FUEGO DE ATE! –gritó Alhena, casi al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Espera, Kamus de Erin.

Kamus sintió que se le erizaba la piel al escuchar esa voz, pero aún así se movió lentamente, para no demostrar su inquietud.

Los mismos ojos azules. El mismo cabello azul e igual de largo, aunque estuviera peinado de otra manera, y sin embargo... no supo si sentirse aliviado o todavía más preocupado que antes al darse cuenta de que esa persona no era Saga de Géminis.

-¿Sa... ¡Kanon! –exclamó Milo.

Kanon inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Los berserkers están rodeando ahora la fuente. Los aprendices del Santuario y algunos jóvenes magos están protegiéndola, pero se les agota el tiempo.

-Lo sabemos –respondió Kamus-. Es por eso que vamos a entrar...

-Y ya se deshicieron de los pocos berserkers que quedaron como guardianes, pero si ustedes rodean a los que están combatiendo y atacan, los que están más cerca del centro ejecutarán a los que protegen la fuente antes de que puedan alcanzarlos, y creo que la prioridad aquí son esos niños.

-¿Qué propones? –preguntó Kamus.

-Otro camino, para que puedan entrar directamente al centro del patio del colegio donde se encuentra la fuente.

-¿Usando la Otra Dimensión? –intervino Milo-. ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiarte algo así a ti?

-Después de casi crucificarme con Agujas Escarlata, yo creo que ya deberías saber que no me pondría a tu alcance sin un buen motivo.

-De todos modos, la Otra Dimensión no nos sería de ayuda. Milo y yo aún podemos aparentar sustancia en este mundo porque nuestra muerte es más o menos reciente y nuestra fuerza es mayor que la de la mayoría de los guerreros de Danna, pero no por ello dejamos de ser espectros, sólo tenemos vida real en las Islas Afortunadas, y si pudimos volver aquí fue gracias a un espejo de Danna. Si usas la Otra Dimensión con nosotros, ese universo de bolsillo nos debilitará.

Kanon asintió.

-Estás bien informado.

-He tenido tiempo para estudiar.

-Pero no es la Otra Dimensión lo que vine a proponer.

-Fue lo que usaste para aparecer aquí tan de repente –respondió Milo.

-Sí, pero alguien más se encargará de llevarlos al colegio... si están de acuerdo, claro.

Milo y Kamus intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Milo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kamus.

Kanon sonrió levemente.

-Síganme.

* * *

Las llamas rojo-doradas de su cosmos deberían haber consumido a ambos muchachos instantáneamente, pero una corriente de aire helado las había desviado a tiempo. Alhena le lanzó una mirada de furia al responsable, otro chico, que no podía ser otra persona más que el príncipe de Erin, Ethan. Peor para él, ahora era un nombre más en su lista y además estaba demasiado ocupado en ese momento, luchando contra otros berserkers, como para ayudar de nuevo al mago y su amigo.

Pero para entonces alguien más había llegado junto a ellos, una chica de cabello azul y ojos castaños que había unido su voz a la del joven mago.

Alhena estaba empezando a disgustarse seriamente. La fuente estaba justo detrás de ese trío y no tenía por qué perder más tiempo.

* * *

-Bueno, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado –admitió Milo, con una mirada llena de sorpresa.

-Creí que era imposible –añadió Kamus, hablando pausadamente.

-¿Imposible, por qué? –preguntó Milo.

-Esa armadura fue dañada de una manera muy extraña en el siglo XVII o el XVIII, no recuerdo bien –respondió Kamus-. Tengo entendido que fue debido a eso que nacieron las Armaduras Tardías, como Fornax y Horologium.

-Cierto, pero esto funcionará –intervino Kanon, con algo de impaciencia-. ¿Les parece bien, o no?

Los ojos de Kamus se oscurecieron, pero fue Milo el que puso en palabras la desconfianza de ambos:

-Pareces muy interesado en ayudarnos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Si te preocupan tanto los aprendices del Santuario, ¿por qué es que no estás al servicio de Atenea, como lo estabas cuando lo de Hades? Sé que en el Santuario todos te dan por muerto –dijo Kamus.

-¡Es cierto! –apuntó Milo-. ¿Por qué el interés repentino?

-No es repentino y no tiene nada que ver con el Santuario o con Atenea, quien, por cierto, sabe perfectamente dónde vivo y cuál es mi número de teléfono. Hagan el favor de no perder tanto el tiempo. ¿Están dispuestos o no?

-Estamos dispuestos –dijo Kamus.

-Pero si esto es una trampa, desearás estar muerto –dijo Milo.

-Eso es algo que resulta escalofriante viniendo de alguien que ya lo está –respondió Kanon sin alterarse.

Milo estuvo a punto de responder, pero Kamus lo sujetó por un brazo al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

-Que sea rápido.

-Por supuesto –sonrió Kanon.

* * *

Kiki saltó el muro felicitándose por la facilidad con la que había eludido el cordón policial alrededor del colegio. Ahora sólo tenía que...

-¡Señor Kirkelen!

Aquello había sido dicho en voz muy baja, pero había sonado con tanta autoridad y urgencia como si hubiese salido de un altavoz.

-¿Hermana Catherine? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hace _usted_ aquí... y vestido de esa manera?

Kiki miró su armadura y sintió que estaba empezando a sonrojarse.

-Es larga historia...

-Es lo que suele decir la gente cuando está a punto de decir una mentira.

De repente, el Caballero de Aries se dio cuenta por fin de a quién le recordaba tan poderosamente la religiosa: eso era justo lo que habría dicho Mu.

* * *

-¿No debería haber alguien vigilando? –preguntó Terry con aire de duda mientras su padre, su hermana y él corrían hacia el lugar de donde provenía el escándalo del combate.

-No estarás quejándote por la ausencia de guardias –dijo Andy.

-Para nada, pero me parece extraño. Si yo quisiera secuestrar un lugar tan grande, trataría de mantener vigilado el perímetro, cuando menos. Así como está esto, hasta las Ardillas Rescatadoras podrían colarse dentro, justo como acabamos de hacerlo nosotros.

-Si pueden colarse en una frase tuya, las Ardillas Rescatadoras pueden colarse en cualquier parte –replicó Andy.

-No deja de ser extraño –intervino Shun.

Los tres se detuvieron en seco, atónitos ante el espectáculo de la batalla.

-¡Son dos ejércitos completos! –exclamó Terry.

-No –dijo Shun-. Sólo hay un ejército, el resto son ilusiones.

-¿Cómo lo...? Olvídalo, no debí preguntar.

-Buda debería darse cuenta de esas cosas –dijo Andy.

-Oye, no es tan fácil ver la verdad en el mundo material como en el espiritual –respondió Terry, con aire resentido.

-No irán a pelearse ahora... –Shun los regañó sin necesidad de levantar la voz siquiera-. Los necesito a los dos.

-Perdón –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Shun asintió ligeramente.

* * *

Misty se mordió el labio inferior con un gesto de impaciencia al sentir esos nuevos cosmos que empezaban a darle problemas, como si no tuviera ya bastantes. ¿Cómo habían llegado? ¿Acaso no había dejado suficientes berserkers vigilando el área? No era posible que la misma gente que había entrenado lo desobedeciera en algo así sumándose al combate...

-¡Cratos! –gritó Osvaldo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Por toda respuesta, el Berserker de Zelos señaló en una dirección. Misty abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Había una persona inmóvil en medio del combate, pero... era algo tan extraño. Parecía estar ahí y no estar al mismo tiempo y Misty acabó por darse cuenta de que era sólo la silueta de un ser humano, como un agujero en medio de la realidad. Una locura completa.

-Odio la magia –murmuró, encaminándose hacia quienquiera (o lo que fuera) que fuese.

A unos cuantos metros de ella, dejó de escuchar los gritos de los berserkers, una burbuja de silencio parecía rodearla y apartarla del resto del escenario. Misty decidió que podía apostar a que solo él y Osvaldo habían podido verla y que por eso se mantenía tan tranquila en medio de la lucha: no podía ser percibida por nadie que se encontrara en un éxtasis de guerra.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó él, la curiosidad era demasiado fuerte.

Ni siquiera a dos metros de ella podía distinguir sus rasgos, pero advertía que llevaba puesta una armadura, aunque no pudiera determinar los detalles ni el color.

Escuchó la respuesta dentro de su mente. No como una voz, sino más bien como si su propia memoria estuviera formulando la palabra que debía definir a quien estaba mirando.

"Eridano"

Estuvo a punto de responder que eso era imposible, pero en ese momento no podía recordar la razón, y además no tuvo tiempo de decir nada: los contornos de la figura se volvieron borrosos y de pronto no era una silueta humana sino...

-¡Una puerta dimensional! –gritó Misty, tratando de atraer la atención de los demás berserkers.

En ese mismo momento las ilusiones creadas por Esteban desaparecieron por completo, ya no eran necesarias. Un terrible grito de combate se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta dimensional y una nueva oleada de guerreros se precipitó dentro del colegio ante la atónita mirada de los berserkers.

Esta vez no eran ilusiones, aunque tampoco podía decirse que fueran demasiado reales.

-¡Fantasmas! –gritó Osvaldo, esforzándose por hacerse oír por encima del estruendo de las armas y los gritos-. ¡Fantasmas guerreros, Cratos! ¡Son los guerreros de Nemain!

Por supuesto. Las almas de los héroes caídos en los campos de batalla a lo largo de la historia del pueblo de Danna se habían reunido ahí para un nuevo combate. Eran espectros, señal de que llevaban más tiempo en el mundo de los vivos de lo que permitía la fuerza de cada uno, pero los de voluntad más poderosa y mayor conocimiento del cosmos serían capaces de dar tan buenos golpes como cuando vivían...

Alhena miró con disgusto la ola de guerreros fantasmas que atacaba a los berserkers. Cuando volvió a mirar a los muchachos, se dio cuenta de que el hechizo de inmovilidad estaba casi terminado. Con un grito de rabia se soltó del chico de ojos violeta y saltó hacia atrás.

Con lo cual tropezó con Misty.

-Idiota –gruñó ella-. ¡Hay que salir de aquí ahora!

-No puedo creer que tú digas eso.

Uno de los otros jóvenes que rodeaban la fuente gritó algo que Alhena estaba demasiado furiosa como para entender del todo en ese momento, pero que quizá le resultaría más claro cuando tuviera tiempo...

-¡Ordena la retirada ahora, Cratos o estaremos atrapados entre dos fuegos! ¡Entre tres, mejor dicho!

Misty miró la dirección en la que señalaba Alhena. El Caballero de Virgo estaba ahí.

-De acuerdo.

Los berserkers se retiraron y por una vez Alhena agradeció las extrañas ideas de Jean-Michel acerca de cómo entrenar a las tropas. La retirada habría sido imposible si la autoridad del general no hubiera sido suficiente como para dominar a los berserkers en una situación tan desesperada.

Pero no lo diría en voz alta ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Especialmente si Ares estaba cerca para oír semejante cosa.

Y hablando de oír... mientras saltaba el muro, Alhena se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le había llamado la atención cuando aquel chiquillo rubio gritó.

No había sido tanto lo que dijo como el idioma en que lo dijo.

Francés.

Un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos grises había gritado _"Pére!"_ al estar cerca de Misty.

Era curioso que Misty, que había estado siempre tan dispuesto a discutir con ella, no hubiera tratado de evitar la retirada, justo después de oír eso...

-Perverso... digo, perfecto... –sonrió la berserker-. A Ares le encantará saber esto...

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

El Santuario en realidad no era un lugar muy grande, pero tenía un auténtico exceso de rincones, como el que estaba ocupando en ese momento. Algún día, cuando tuviera tiempo, reflexionaría acerca de por qué estaba en ese sitio como un escorpión ocultándose debajo de una piedra, cuando lo que en realidad le preocupaba era algo relacionado con unicornios. Y también sería bueno meditar sobre qué opinaría Freud al respecto...

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Había llegado por su propia voluntad o acaso se había caído en un agujero y se había golpeado la cabeza? Al empezar a coordinar de nuevo tuvo la sensación de que había buscado estar ahí pero no sabía dónde pudiera ser que se encontrara.

¿Acaso había deseado que se lo tragara la tierra y algún dios particularmente bromista lo había escuchado? Tampoco había que descartar esa posibilidad...

Estaba tendido de espaldas, en el suelo. Un suelo blando, de tierra fresca pero no húmeda, sus brazos descansaban a los costados de su cuerpo y, en general, se sentía como si estuviera recién despertando de un sueño calmado y tranquilo, como no lo había disfrutado realmente desde que "ellos" lo habían llevado a la fuerza hasta la Fundación Graude.

Curioso que le viniera precisamente ese recuerdo, y (lo más extraño) sin dolor ni sobresaltos. De pequeño solía tener pesadillas con el día en que los empleados de la Fundación lo reclutaron para el entrenamiento y despertaba rechinando los dientes en un esfuerzo por no gritar ni echarse a llorar; sabía de sobra que todos los demás tenían historias idénticas para contar, excepto tal vez Ikki, que se había presentado voluntariamente, arrastrando consigo a Shun... y había exigido hablar con el señor Kido cuando Tatsumi se negó a aceptar al niño de cabello verde en el proyecto. Aquello siempre le había extrañado; una vez reunió suficiente valor como para comentarlo con Shun y éste le contestó que Ikki sabía exactamente qué esperar y qué no del señor Kido, porque lo conocía desde antes de la Fundación. Y que el señor Kido lo respetaba. Bueno, eso aclaraba por qué había permitido que Ikki cambiara de lugar con Shun, pero dejó a Jabu igual o peor que antes de preguntar.

Había algo que los Cinco sabían con respecto a Mitsumasa Kido que nunca habían comentado con los otros cinco.

Pero no era momento de estar dándole vueltas a ese misterio, sino más bien de levantarse. "Es hora de levantarse y brillar" solía decir su madre, "Me levantaré, si no hay más remedio, pero no me pidas que brille, tendría que conseguir un poco de radio o de polonio, como los Curie" respondía invariablemente su padrastro. Era un buen hombre, siempre cansado por una doble jornada de trabajo, pero siempre dispuesto a sonreír, a aplaudir una buena broma y a negar que no fuera el padre de Jabu. Pero él sabía muy bien que no lo era, siempre lo había sabido y cuando "ellos"... Jabu se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para ahogar un grito de espanto.

¿En qué parte de su mente había sepultado todos esos recuerdos? No había pensado en su familia ni una sola vez durante el tiempo en la Fundación, ni durante los años de entrenamiento en Algeria, ni durante los años transcurridos desde la batalla de las Doce Casas. ¿Por qué no había tratado de buscar a sus padres?

"Ella murió" la certeza estaba en su mente casi como si hubiera sido testigo de eso, no tenía la menor duda de que su madre había muerto poco después del secuestro ¿Acaso se lo habría dicho Tatsumi? ¿El señor Kido se habría tomado la molestia de darle el pésame? ¿O era una idea que había ido adquiriendo a fuerza de escuchar a Saori, la Saori anterior a Atenea, referirse a los niños de la Fundación como "los huérfanos"? ¿Cómo saberlo? Y era hora de levantarse y brillar, o por lo menos de levantarse aunque no brillara (imposible brillar sin los ingredientes adecuados), porque no había más remedio que averiguar dónde estaba, cómo y por qué.

Con algo de esfuerzo logró distinguir en la penumbra los escalones que había bajado, ya fuera caminando o rodando, para llegar hasta ahí. Las gradas estaban tan increíblemente gastadas por el paso de los siglos que las de las Doce Casas parecían nuevas en comparación. Debía estar en alguna parte debajo de la Bodega. Pero una parte mucho más vieja que el resto del Santuario. Miró los escalones con fastidio y de repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía deseos de regresar, en caso de que ese fuera el camino de regreso.

¿Qué había ahí antes de que Atenea construyera el Santuario durante la Era del Mito? Una montaña y muchas cabras, posiblemente... ¿o también algo más? Los Uránidas (los descendientes de Urano y Gea) no fueron los primeros dioses de Grecia...

Mientras se adentraba más en la oscuridad, fue repasando lo que sabía al respecto. Había sido motivo de bromas durante mucho tiempo el que Seiya estudiara arqueología en España y Jabu antropología en Francia. Tatsumi les había preguntado una vez si pensaban hacerse socios y montar alguna empresa de investigación de fósiles. Seiya le había respondido que sí y que pensaban empezar con él. Había sido una de las primeras ocasiones en las que se sintió capaz de reír con Seiya, sin preguntarse interiormente si no era él mismo el objeto real de la broma. Era por aquel entonces que las cosas empezaban a cambiar, aunque para él siguieron iguales, en apariencia, hasta hacía poco. Pero esas ideas parecían exigirle que regresara a la escalinata y saliera de ahí, de modo que las cortó de repente. La oscuridad resultaba más acogedora. El silencio. La soledad absoluta.

Bueno, no tan absoluta.

Había alguien más ahí, sólo que era difícil de distinguir en la oscuridad; un hombre alto, vestido con una túnica blanca.

-Eh... hola... –saludó Jabu.

"Hola."

Aquella voz le llegó acompañada por un soplo de brisa helada. Jabu se estremeció, no supo si por el frío repentino o porque había caído en la cuenta de que un fantasma acababa de devolverle el saludo.

Sabía de sobra que en el Santuario podía encontrarse más fantasmas por metro cuadrado que en ninguna otra parte del mundo, incluso había visto unos cuantos, pálidas figuras que se desvanecían en un parpadeo. Pero nunca había hablado con uno.

"Sabía que alguien llegaría aquí tarde o temprano, pero debo confesar que no eras mi primera opción."

-No hay problema. Que yo sepa, jamás he sido la primera opción de nadie. Por cierto, ¿qué lugar es este?

"El corazón del Santuario, la fuente de todo su poder. Supongo que querrás saber cómo llegaste hasta aquí"

-En realidad estaba pensando en preguntar su nombre primero.

El fantasma sonrió.

"Soy Saga."

No añadió ningún título, pero no fue necesario.

-Encantado... supongo. La verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que debería decir en un caso semejante.

"Está bien. Si estás aquí es porque necesitas respuestas. Trataré de ayudarte hasta donde me sea posible."

-¿Respuestas? Me gustaría conseguir unas cuantas, pero no estoy seguro de poder formular las preguntas correctas.

"Empieza por lo primero que se te ocurra, luego iremos encontrando el resto"

Jabu asintió brevemente.

-Bien. Siempre creí que Atenea misma era la fuente del poder del Santuario.

"Ya ves que no. El Santuario se construyó sobre una de las fuentes del poder de la Tierra. Es el poder de la Creación lo que lo alimenta. Pero además el Santuario fue diseñado para retener la mayor cantidad posible de ese poder, evitando que se dispersara por el mundo, como ocurre con las demás fuentes"

-¿Como una batería gigante?

"Eh... pudiera ser"

Jabu miró con más atención hacia la oscuridad que se extendía más allá del fantasma.

-¿Qué hay ahí adelante?

"La tumba de Atenea"

-¿Su tumba? ¿Por qué colocar una tumba en la fuente?

"Renacimiento, supongo. El poder encontrar la promesa de la vida incluso dentro de la muerte misma... o precaución quizá. Su cuerpo está seguro aquí y además sirve de protección a la fuente, de modo que no puede ser contaminada por el Círculo Negro ni utilizada por el Círculo Gris. Pero además un dios reencarnado no puede usar de todo su poder, sólo que volviera a su cuerpo original..."

-Y si Atenea tuviera necesidad de volver a la vida su cuerpo original, tendría a su disposición todo el poder del Santuario en el momento en que despertara.

"Precisamente. La precaución es parte de la sabiduría..."

-¿Y es sabio exponerse a la tentación?

"¿La tentación?"

-Tengo entendido que alguien dijo una vez que el poder corrompe.

El fantasma asintió como si Jabu hubiera recitado uno de las leyes esenciales del universo.

"Quien lo haya dicho, sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando. Por eso Atenea se protegió a sí misma encargando la vigilancia de su tumba a alguien que pudiera detenerla en caso de que cayese sobre ella la misma locura que afectó a los otros dioses de Grecia... aunque, lamentablemente, el puesto ha estado vacante los últimos cuarenta y seis años..."

-Eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Quién debía encargarse?

"Aioros de Sagitario."

Qué curioso, era justo lo que había imaginado.

-Él ya tiene un sucesor. Seiya.

"Por eso me sorprendió verte aquí. Era a él a quien esperaba. Debe haber un buen motivo para que hayas estado tan necesitado de respuestas como para llegar aquí."

-Pues tengo un problema que no me deja tranquilo, pero es algo personal.

"Los Caballeros de Atenea no tienen asuntos personales. El problema de uno es el problema de todo el Santuario."

¿Era una invitación para que le confiara el asunto? Por alguna razón, a Jabu le pareció que más bien sonaba como una orden, aunque dicha con el mismo tono cordial que había estado usando Saga desde el principio.

-¿Podrá guardar el secreto? –preguntó el Caballero de Escorpión, adoptando el "usted" sin poder evitarlo.

"Como una tumba." sonrió Saga.

Humor negro desde el más allá, sólo eso faltaba.

-Alguien a quien aprecio me pidió que encuentre una joya que cree está guardada en el Santuario. Un carbunclo de un unicornio.

"El Esplendor de Occidente."

-¿Lo conoce?

Del rostro de Saga había desaparecido hasta el más leve recuerdo de una sonrisa.

"El Maestro Shion me contó una vez, cuando yo era niño, que un unicornio pidió refugio a Atenea hace siglos, poco antes de la batalla contra Ares de la que sólo sobrevivieron dos Caballeros de Atenea. El unicornio ayudó a proteger a Atenea y murió en la batalla, con los demás Caballeros."

-¿Y el carbunclo?

Saga calló por unos instantes, observando a Jabu como si lo evaluara.

"Si te dijera dónde está... ¿qué harías con él? ¿Dárselo a tu amiga?"

Jabu abrió la boca para responder que no lo sabía, que su mente y sus sentimientos eran una maraña de confusión y dudas, pero no llegó a formar la frase... ¿Cómo sabía el fantasma que se trataba de una amiga?

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

-Espero que esté preparado para poner al mal tiempo buena cara... –dijo Raziel- porque hoy me toca cocinar.

Albiore sonrió débilmente, el niño ("no, el ángel" se corrigió de inmediato) realmente se esforzaba por animarlo. Y al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina estaba aquella... criatura... Anmael, sonriendo como una esfinge y sin apartar los ojos del antiguo caballero de Cefeo.

-Estoy seguro de que no será tan grave como tratas de presentármelo –dijo Albiore.

-Ciertamente –intervino Anmael-. Este niño es un magnífico cocinero.

Raziel estuvo a punto de dejar caer lo que tenía en las manos. Anmael tenía la lengua realmente afilada cuando se trataba de los demás ángeles, pero siempre tenía alguna palabra amable para él, como si no supiera lo mucho que lo incomodaba con eso... o quizá esa era precisamente la razón.

Tenía que repetirse constantemente a sí mismo que Anmael era el maestro torturador entre las Sombras y que aunque no tratara precisamente el maestro de la corrupción (ese era Asbeel) ni el de la desesperación (ese era Tamiel), tampoco podía ceder a esa tentación tan fuerte de reír con sus bromas y de aceptar sus elogios. Miguel le había advertido a él especialmente que tuviera cuidado y no se dejara engañar... y aunque Miguel no hubiese dicho nada, Raziel sabía que estaría alerta por iniciativa propia, ya que alguien tenía que cuidar a Azrael.

En todo caso, ¿por qué Anmael hablaba bien de su manera de cocinar? Las Sombras no comían lo mismo que los humanos…

Anmael empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, trenzándolo y destrenzándolo, visiblemente molesto por el silencio repentino de Raziel. Desde la sala llegaban las voces de Azrael, Sheena y Marin.

-No me queda claro –protestaba la Amazona de Ofiuco-. Primero me dicen que era usted, Maestro, el responsable de la desaparición de Marin y ahora me sale Marin con que era algo necesario. Está bien, puedo aceptarlo, pero lo que sí quisiera que me explicaran es...

-Por favor, Sheena, haces demasiadas preguntas...

-¿Y qué hay de Albiore? ¿No era uno de tus mejores amigos, Marin? Te dicen que está vivo y que tiene serios problemas y te quedas tan tranquila.

-Estoy segura de que el Maestro habrá tomado la mejor decisión al respecto.

-Y yo empiezo a preguntarme si has aprendido algo de toda esta experiencia, Marin. Creí haberte dicho que ya no soy el Patriarca, no tienes por qué llamarme así.

-Es una cuestión de honor.

-... Con eso queda eliminada toda posibilidad de discusión, según parece.

Anmael suspiró.

-Quisiera que se marcharan ya... –dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucharan desde la sala- sus voces son irritantes.

-No es muy agradable escucharte hablar de esa manera –dijo Raquel, que acababa de entrar a la cocina.

-No tenía intención de ser agradable, señora.

-Querida, con esa actitud acabarás convirtiéndote en una solterona amargada.

-¿Perdón, cómo dice? Oiga, señora, yo no...

-Y es una lástima, considerando esa carita tan bella, mi niña.

-¡¿Pero qué...? –Anmael estaba tan sorprendido y enojado al mismo tiempo que no podía encontrar qué decir.

Albiore consideró que era más prudente alejarse y salió al patio trasero de la casa mientras Anmael le dirigía una mirada fulminante a Raquel y Raziel se afanaba todavía más con las ollas, dando gracias al cielo porque estaba de espaldas a Anmael y éste no podía ver lo mucho que le costaba disimular la risa.

-¡No soy una chica! –logró exclamar Anmael finalmente.

Raquel sonrió con dulzura.

-Los otros han tenido la amabilidad de platicarme un poco acerca de ti, muchacho, dicen que tu especialidad es encontrar el punto débil de cualquiera y utilizarlo para enloquecer a... la víctima... –la sonrisa de Raquel se ensanchó al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Anmael-. Pues bien, quiero que pongamos algo en claro. Puedo ver a través de ti como a través de un vidrio y puedo darme perfecta cuenta de qué es lo que te molesta más. Así que tienes dos opciones, jovencito: o demuestras un poco de buena educación y frenas esos comentarios o voy a encargarme de que lamentes seriamente cada observación que hagas. ¿Estamos claros?

-No te conviene discutir con ella –apuntó Raziel-, ha estado casada dos veces y nunca perdió una sola discusión con ninguna de sus suegras.

-Hijo mío, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de meterte en conversaciones ajenas?

-Este... ni siquiera debería estar escuchando, ¿verdad? ¡Con permiso!

Luego de que el Ángel Violeta desapareciera casi tan rápido como Albiore, Anmael miró de nuevo a Raquel, cada vez más desconcertado.

-No pueden tratarte mal –dijo Raquel, suavemente-, creo que casi todos están muriéndose por hacerte callar de un manotazo y sin embargo se aguantan, por consideración a Azrael. Pero quizá no puedas contar con él para siempre, ¿sabes?

-Mejor que usted –replicó Anmael-, hace siglos que los conozco a los siete, sé exactamente cómo es cada uno y sé exactamente hasta dónde puedo llegar.

-No, no lo sabes. Estás midiéndolos por tu propia experiencia.

-¿Qué?

-Eres inmortal y piensas en ellos como en los mismos siete espíritus que conociste hace tiempo, pero no has tenido en cuenta que ellos reencarnan. Cada vez que regresan tienen una familia y una vida diferente. Son diferentes. Ahora también.

Anmael entrecerró los ojos y Raquel no pudo evitar sentir algo de inquietud al asociar la imagen del joven rubio con la de una serpiente agazapándose antes de morder, pero aún así continuó.

-Al único que estás lastimando es al que no quieres lastimar. Pensé que alguien debería decírtelo.

No hubo respuesta. Anmael no se movió ni cambió su expresión. Luego de esperar unos segundos, Raquel salió de la cocina.

Anmael resopló, había estado conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta; entonces miró la puerta cerrada con tanto odio que si alguien lo hubiese visto en ese momento no habría podido reconocerlo.

-Una madre. Estos siete idiotas se han conseguido una madre para protegerlos... la mía me va a matar cuando se entere de que una humana pudo hacerme callar... Claro, pero tenía que tratarse de una madre... Lo que más detesto de ellas es que siempre saben cómo proteger a sus cachorros y encima obligarme a darles las gracias por ponerme en ridículo...

**

* * *

Laboratorio Central de la Fundación Graude, Suiza**

* * *

Salvador se removió, tratando de encontrar una postura más cómoda, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la mujer que trabajaba sin descanso al otro lado del cristal blindado que constituía una de las paredes de su celda.

Había memorizado el lugar desde que lo habían hecho entrar ahí sin ningún miramiento, pero, al igual que los otros, no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde el momento en que quedó patente que nueve Guerreros no eran rivales contra una Sombra. Exael les había dado una buena paliza y sin duda había disfrutado haciéndolo, pero había tenido buen cuidado de no lastimarlos demasiado y no dejar inconsciente a ninguno. Un golpe con suficiente fuerza como para lograr eso podría alterar los resultados de los exámenes, o al menos esa era la idea que rondaba su mente con más fuerza desde que descubrió que los llevaban a un laboratorio.

Aquella mujer de cabello negro debía ser una aliada de Lilith.

¿Y qué diablos quería Lilith?

Aparte de la curiosidad científica, claro.

Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, ya tendría oportunidad de interrogarla al respecto. Por lo pronto tenían que salir de ahí primero.

Doce celdas rodeando una oficina-laboratorio, una sola puerta que parecía ser la salida más evidente. Nada de ventanas. Quizá estuvieran bajo tierra. Y una sola persona estudiándolos.

Por supuesto, sería imposible que ella los vigilara a los nueve al mismo tiempo o todo el tiempo.

No sería problema.

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

-¿No habíamos pasado ya por aquí? –preguntó Junta por tercera o cuarta vez.

-Creo que no –respondió Jorge, por tercera o cuarta vez.

En realidad ninguno estaba muy seguro. Aquel extraño hotel era un auténtico laberinto, en el que todos los pasillos eran iguales y ninguna de las puertas tenía número. Hasta las plantas que adornaban los rincones parecían idénticas.

-Tal vez sería mejor que volviéramos a la recepción –apuntó Junta.

-Sí... a este paso no conseguiremos nada.

Habían entrado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si fueran huéspedes, sin hacer ni recibir preguntas, y habían pasado mucho tiempo recorriendo el hotel de arriba abajo, sin averiguar nada.

Al estar a punto de desandar lo andado, una puerta se abrió y alguien salió al corredor.

Jorge captó sin proponérselo un pensamiento del recién llegado, un pensamiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Junta también se diera cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba, sin necesidad de recurrir a nada más que la propia intuición.

"¡Caballeros de Atenea!"

-¡Seguridad!

Si Sheena, Saori o alguno de los Cinco hubiera estado ahí, habría podido comentarle a Jorge y Junta que la voz de Julián Solo se había vuelto bastante más profunda en los últimos veinte años, y que el joven que alguna vez fuera la reencarnación de Poseidón era ahora un hombre que se parecía todavía más a las estatuas de Poseidón de la época clásica que Poseidón mismo. En especial cuando fruncía el ceño de esa manera, como si estuviera a punto de ordenar que se desencadenara un tifón.

Pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahí y Jorge y Junta sólo pudieron pensar que si ese era el dueño del hotel, en verdad tenía muy malas pulgas, lo cual no era adecuado para atraer clientes.

Mientras tanto, los agentes de seguridad del hotel llegaban a montones y de todas partes, como si surgieran de las paredes.

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

-Idiota... idiota... idiota... –repetía Milo una y otra vez.

-¿No crees que podrías decir otra cosa, para variar? –suspiró Kamus.

-No. Idiota... idiota... idiota... ¡No debí haber perdido de vista a ese maldito traidor!

Los dos guerreros de Nemain estaban en medio de la complicada labor de reorganizar su tropa de fantasmas y tratar de encontrar la salida antes de que el ejército inglés irrumpiera en el Colegio. Ambos habían confiado en que Kanon los ayudaría a salir de la misma manera en que habían entrado, pero no había ni rastro de él.

-Discúlpeme.

Milo miró un poco desconcertado a la monja que había llegado junto a él. Era la primera que le decía algo coherente, las demás parecían estar completamente aterrorizadas ahora que gran parte de su gente (y él mismo) estaban resultando demasiado traslúcidos para parecer sólidos.

-¿Sí?

-Soy la hermana Catherine, directora del Colegio. ¿Está usted a cargo de este... este... ejem, grupo de soldados?

-Yo estoy a cargo, hermana –intervino el otro antes de que Milo pudiera responder-. Soy Kamus de Ac... de Erin. ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sólo quería darle las gracias... y me preguntaba más bien si podía yo ayudarles a ustedes.

Por un momento Milo se imaginó una misa por el eterno descanso de sus almas...

-No se preocupe, hermana, saldremos de aquí enseguida y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Depende de lo que entienda como "normal". Su gente parece un tanto desorientada.

-Hemos estado demasiado tiempo fuera de la dimensión que nos corresponde –explicó Milo-. Mientras estemos en Tir Nan Og, estamos vivos, pero en cualquier otro lugar somos fantasmas y... bueno... si nos quedamos demasiado tiempo aquí...

-Sinceramente, tío Milo, creo que la hermana capta la idea muy bien, será mejor que nos concentremos en encontrar la manera de ir todos rápidamente hasta la casa para usar el espejo –interrumpió Ethan-. Papá y tú pueden moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para no ser detectados, y los demás...

-¿Necesitan taxi, caballeros?

Milo quiso sujetar a Kanon (aparecido quién sabe como en medio del grupo) por el cuello de la camisa con la sana intención de darle una buena vapuleada, por el bien de la humanidad, pero sus dedos atravesaron la camisa y a Kanon sin ningún resultado, excepto una mueca de disgusto por parte del recién llegado.

-Eso fue muy desagradable, Milo.

-Puedes agradecerle a tu buena estrella el que se me esté agotando el tiempo –Milo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para serenarse-. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?... Eh, perdón, hermana.

-No se preocupe, en lo que va del día he pensado y dicho cosas peores –respondió la hermana.

-Reúnan a los guerreros –dijo Kanon, sin molestarse en contestar la pregunta-, Eridano abrirá la puerta dimensional para que puedan regresar a Erin.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Un caballero y dos amazonas recorrían el lugar, con todo el aspecto de estar buscando a alguien, sin mucha prisa.

-Si me preguntan, les diré que esta es una soberana pérdida de tiempo –protestó Jenny.

-No estamos preguntando –dijo Cipriano.

-Por eso lo estoy diciendo sin que me pregunten. Deberíamos buscar a Mylagros e irnos con ella a Inglaterra ahora mismo. Digo, la puerta principal no es la única salida que tiene el Santuario.

-Sí, pero escaparnos ahora podría significar el no volver nunca –dijo Ana.

-No sería la primera vez que nos echan.

-Sí, pero la vez pasada no fue por orden de Atenea en persona.

-Ahora tampoco lo sería, sino por orden de la arpía...

-Jennifer, serénate. Estás hablando de salir del Santuario sin permiso y llevándonos a Myly-chan. Sabes que Ana y yo te seguiríamos hasta el fin del mundo (ya lo hemos hecho), pero piensa un poco en Mylagros y también en Shiryu. No los metas en un problema –señaló Cipriano.

-Está bien, me rindo... por el momento.

Cipriano se detuvo y elevó las manos al cielo.

-¡Gracias, Dios mío, me ha hecho caso!

-Que no se te haga costumbre –gruñó Jenny.

-Eh, ustedes dos –interrumpió Ana-, ahí está Jabu.

El Caballero de Escorpión caminaba despacio, con la mirada baja. Alcanzarlo no fue ningún problema para el trío.

-Ey, Jabu, la bruja quiere que te reportes... ¿Jabu?

No hubo respuesta y Jenny se puso frente a Jabu... caminando hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que él no iba a detenerse.

-¿Hice algo como para que me apliques la ley del hielo? Esta semana no recuerdo haberte hecho ninguna broma demasiado pesada... ¡Oye, Jabu, despierta!

Tampoco entonces hubo respuesta y la amazona miró desconcertada a sus compañeros.

Cipriano sujetó cuidadosamente por un brazo a Jabu, para hacerlo detenerse, eso hizo que Jabu saliera de su ensimismamiento y los mirara por un instante, sin dejar de caminar.

-Piscis Austrinus, Doradus, ¿cómo están? –saludó con voz apenas audible.

-Nosotros bien, pero tú te ves fatal –dijo Ana.

-¿Ah, sí? –Jabu no parecía interesado-. Cipriano, por favor, suéltame, alguien podría pensar algo raro...

-Eh...

-¿Te encuentras bien, Jabu?

-Sí, lo estoy...

-Es que tienes los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-No me digas...

-Como si hubieras... ¿Jabu, has estado llorando?

Jabu se detuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa inusualmente dulce.

-¿Por qué habría de llorar? Todo está bien.

Y siguió caminando.

-Yo diría que está en shock –señaló Cipriano-. No podemos obligarlo a reportarse con Saori y Lilith en ese estado, será mejor que lo acompañemos... no vaya a ser que le pase algo.

Las chicas asintieron.

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

Anmael salió al patio trasero de la casa, rumiando su disgusto. Albiore estaba ahí, contemplando el cielo y meditando sobre sus propios problemas, pero Anmael no aprovechó la oportunidad para mortificarlo, no se atrevería a hacerlo por algún tiempo...

Lo que siguió fue demasiado rápido. La figura oscura que saltó el muro, golpeó a Albiore y se lanzó contra Anmael se movió con una velocidad mareante. La Sombra Azul sólo tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos y contener la respiración antes de que un par de fuertes manos lo sujetaran por los hombros y lo estrellaran violentamente contra la pared. Se golpeó la cabeza y estuvo viendo estrellas (aún con los ojos cerrados) durante unos cuantos segundos.

Una voz sobradamente familiar le habló al oído, las manos del otro habían abandonado sus hombros y ahora se cerraban alrededor de su cuello, posiblemente para evitar que gritara pidiendo ayuda.

-Araquiel se está volviendo loco buscándote, hermanito.

Anmael abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa aterrorizada.

-Hola, Tamiel, ¿qué cuentas?

Los ojos de la Sombra Añil estaban demasiado cerca de los suyos para el gusto de Anmael, que odiaba particularmente la forma en que su tío le echaba las manos al cuello cuando estaba enojado. Una escena así era precisamente el primer recuerdo que afloraba en su memoria con respecto a su lejana infancia.

-Acabo de decírtelo, cerebro de hormiga. _Todos_ los tecnomagos están dedicados a buscarte, la construcción del palacio se ha interrumpido y Araquiel parece un conejo asustado esperando la respuesta del mensaje que le envió a nuestra madre para avisarle que huiste de casa...

-Pero ella sabe... fue su idea... ¡ugh!

Tamiel apretó el cuello de Anmael, sólo por un instante, pero lo suficiente para obligarlo a callarse.

-No me interrumpas, bebé. Me tiene sin cuidado si estás aquí por tu gusto o por orden de ella. De hecho, ustedes dos me importan un comino. Es solo que no puedes darte el lujo de tomarte vacaciones a estas alturas de los proyectos que tenemos pendientes.

Anmael consiguió emitir un sonido que lo mismo podía ser un gemido de dolor que una señal de asentimiento, pero que pareció agradar a Tamiel, quien sonrió ligeramente.

-Ahora escucha cuidadosamente, porque solo voy a decírtelo una vez: quiero que uses esa habilidad tuya que desperdicias tan alegremente y me hables del punto débil de una persona que ha estado dándole guerra a Exael últimamente, indícame cuál es la mejor forma de llevarla a la desesperación y te dejaré seguir jugando por un rato más antes de avisarle a Araquiel dónde te escondiste...

Albiore salió de su aturdimiento luego de un par de minutos para contemplar una escena tan extraña que al principio creyó que sería parte de alguna pesadilla. Azrael estrangulando a Anmael... Bueno, posiblemente cualquiera de los otros ángeles estaría feliz de deshacerse de la Sombra... ¿pero Azrael? ¿Y qué era lo que estaba diciendo? Un dolor terrible palpitaba en la cabeza de Albiore, pero aún así pudo darse cuenta de que aunque la voz era idéntica, la forma en la que hablaba era un tanto distinta que la del Azrael con el que había conversado ese día.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso será suficiente?

-Sí –respondió Anmael, aparentemente con bastante esfuerzo.

-Más te vale que me hayas dicho la verdad, bebé, o vendré a buscarte y lo pasarás realmente mal.

-¡Ya lo estoy pasando mal! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Cállate! ¿Acaso quieres que...? Claro, por supuesto, te encantaría que nos escucharan y viniera alguien a ayudarte, ¿no es así? ¿Quieres que te dé un buen motivo por el cual gritar?

-Anm... –la puerta de la cocina se había abierto en ese momento y Albiore pudo contemplar a un segundo Azrael paralizado por la sorpresa en el umbral.

El que sujetaba a Anmael ladeó un poco la cabeza para contemplar al otro, Albiore casi podía imaginárselo sonriendo.

-Hola, Azrael. Está magnífico el clima hoy, ¿verdad?

-Suéltalo, Tamiel.

-¿Qué cosa?... Ah, te refieres a Anmael... No te preocupes, enseguida me voy, sólo vine a saludar a mi hermanito.

Tamiel besó la frente de Anmael y lo soltó, muy despacio, para luego saltar de nuevo el muro y desaparecer con tanta rapidez como cuando había llegado.

Azrael miró el muro, luego a Albiore, que ya estaba poniéndose en pie, y finalmente a Anmael, que seguía apoyado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de asco absoluto.

-¿Están bien los dos?

Albiore asintió, pero Anmael se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar histéricamente mientras se deslizaba hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Azrael suspiró y se arrodilló junto a él.

-¿Es en serio, Anmael? Estoy algo cansado y no quisiera tener que aguantar una broma tan pesada...

El llanto se intensificó. Azrael sacudió la cabeza resignadamente.

-¿Qué quería Tamiel? Si vino a llevarte de regreso, pudo haberlo hecho tranquilamente antes de que yo llegara, ¿no es así?

-Vino a pedirme un favor –sollozó Anmael.

-Pues vaya que tiene una forma desagradable de hacerlo –murmuró Albiore.

-Escúchame –dijo Azrael, con el tono de alguien que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hablar con demasiada dureza-. No puedo entender bien lo que dices si estás tapándote la boca y llorando al mismo tiempo... y, la verdad, no estoy muy seguro de si estás llorando de verdad o estás riéndote de mí. Así que trata de tranquilizarte y háblame normalmente. ¿Qué vino a pedirte?

Los sollozos (¿las carcajadas?) se calmaron poco a poco, pero Anmael no apartó las manos... sin embargo, su voz se escuchó mucho más clara.

-Exael está muy disgustado con una chica que le ha estado estorbando en sus últimas misiones y le pidió a Tamiel que le ayude, él vino a consultarme sobre la mejor manera de quebrantar un espíritu particularmente fuerte...

Mientras Anmael hablaba, una pequeña arruga vertical entre las cejas de Azrael iba haciéndose cada vez más pronunciada...

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

Deidre parecía distraída mientras contemplaba el ir y venir de la gente desde una de las ventanas de la casa. Asbeel había estado afuera, vigilando, hasta hacía unos minutos. ¿Por qué la observaba tan atentamente? Sólo era un hada metida a aprendiz de demonio.

Fue por la cercanía de Asbeel más que por ninguna otra cosa que se convenció de que estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo. Si la Sombra la buscaba así, era porque estaba a punto de dar con el Carbunclo.

Había sido una buena idea recurrir a Jabu, el Caballero no podía negarle su ayuda a una dama en desgracia...

Eso le provocó una sonrisa amarga.

Sí, Jabu había prometido ayudarla, pero al hacerlo tenía una expresión tan extraña, una mirada casi desconocida... y sus ojos se oscurecieron tanto que por un instante tuvo la sensación de que eran casi negros. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que los ojos de Jabu cambiaban de color con facilidad, yendo del castaño claro al azul oscuro y viceversa en cuestión de segundos, un bonito detalle...

¿Y por qué, estando tan cerca de lograr su objetivo, por qué se ponía a pensar en cosas como esas cuando debería estar ayudándolo?

Decidida, se levantó con intención de ir al Santuario para encontrarse con Jabu y preguntarle si había habido suerte.

O tal vez mejor no le preguntaría nada sobre el Carbunclo, nada más lo invitaría a una malteada o algo y le pediría que le contara alguna anécdota interesante.

Eso también sonaba como un buen proyecto.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¿Hacia dónde es que vamos, Jabu? –preguntó Ana.

-No sé a dónde irán ustedes.

Habían llegado al anfiteatro y Jabu subía con paso veloz las gradas que conducían al trono del Patriarca.

-¿No confías en nosotros, amigo? –dijo Cipriano.

-¿"Amigo", dices? –Jabu se detuvo frente al trono y los miró por encima del hombro-. Es curioso, pensé que no tenía amigos en este sitio.

-Oye, me ofendes. Nosotros tres somos tus amigos.

-Gracias. Es bueno escuchar algo así por una vez en la vida.

-¿No vas a decirnos qué es lo que te ocurre?

-A mí... pues no me pasa mucho que digamos. Esto debería ser algo completamente normal... sólo que no me lo esperaba... llegó de golpe...

-¿La adolescencia? –preguntó Jenny.

Jabu sacudió la cabeza.

-Ojalá... Ustedes son los expertos por aquí en historia de la Orden, ¿no es cierto?

-Algo hemos estudiado al respecto.

-¿Qué me pueden contar sobre los caballeros que han usado la armadura de Unicornio?

* * *

Lilith miró de reojo a Asbeel, que había llegado a hablar con ella, pero con la excusa de informar a Saori sobre las investigaciones de la policía con respecto al antiguo Patriarca del Santuario. Saori se había negado a recibirlo (tal y como él esperaba), pasándole el problema a su consejera.

-¿Continuaste vigilando a Deidre como te lo ordené?

-Así lo hice. Efectivamente se trata de una descendiente de Bosque y Lluvia...

Los tres amigos se miraron desconcertados entre sí, pero Jabu estaba esperando una respuesta y Ana tomó la palabra.

-El primer Caballero de Unicornio llegó al Santuario en 1517. Se hacía llamar Licorne sin aclarar si ese era su nombre, su apellido o su título como Caballero. Se ignora la fecha de su nacimiento, su lugar de origen, su lugar de entrenamiento y el nombre de su maestro, aunque por el uso de la palabra "Licorne" ("Unicornio") podría pensarse que era de origen francés. Hubo rumores de que había sido entrenado por la misma Atenea, algunos afirmaban incluso que no había sido entrenado sino _creado_ por la diosa.

-Era una persona extraña –continuó Jenny-, no hablaba casi con los demás caballeros, no participaba en las ceremonias y al parecer estaba dispensado de reverenciar a Atenea. Se sabe que el Patriarca de aquella época trató de hablar con la diosa al respecto y ella le respondió algo así como "Está desorientado, el cambio fue muy brusco, pero cuando comprenda lo que he hecho por él, demostrará su agradecimiento como es debido". Los demás lo consideraban una persona huraña, reaccionaba casi con violencia si alguien lo tocaba, aunque fuera por casualidad... hay un dato en el diario del entonces caballero de Virgo, comentando que Licorne parecía estar en la Orden contra su voluntad.

-La armadura original de Monoceros no era muy distinta de la que utilizaste tú, pero Licorne le añadió un detalle. Al unirse a la Orden hizo que le fuera colocado a la armadura un rubí, a la altura del corazón. Se dice que era una piedra mágica, pero no se aclara en ninguno de los registros en qué consistía esa magia –dijo Cipriano.

-Licorne tuvo oportunidad de probar su valor en 1520, durante la Guerra Sagrada entre Ares y Atenea. Realizó verdaderas hazañas de valor y fue uno de los diez caballeros que Atenea envió al Hades a perseguir a Ares cuando se refugió en el reino de su tío. Eso le valió ser uno de los caballeros contra los que Hades juró una venganza especial. Se dice que su muerte fue terrible, pero no se aclara cómo sucedió. Sólo se sabe con seguridad que confió el rubí de su armadura a Phillippe de Pegaso antes de morir, pidiendo que fuera dado a guardar al Patriarca –dijo Ana.

-Doce años después el Patriarca entregó el rubí al siguiente Caballero de Unicornio, quien, casualmente, era pariente de Licorne y llevaba el mismo nombre. Sin embargo, el segundo Caballero de Unicornio no hizo colocar el rubí en la armadura y tampoco se sirvió de él. Según se cuenta, afirmó una vez que sólo una Guerra Sagrada podría obligarlo a valerse de la gema –dijo Jenny.

-Y, efectivamente, ninguno de sus sucesores utilizó el rubí, hasta el siglo XVIII, cuando Evandro de Unicornio lo hizo colocar de nuevo en la armadura... en 1743 se inició la Guerra Sagrada entre Hades y Atenea. Evandro murió justo aquí en una de las primeras batallas, cuando los Masei de Hades lograron abrirse paso hasta el interior del Santuario. Se desconoce qué sucedió con el rubí, aunque algunos afirman que fue destruido o llevado al Hades. No ha habido nada más que pueda destacarse de los siguientes caballeros de Unicornio, excepto que ha habido uno en cada generación de caballeros desde 1517 hasta que tú aceptaste la armadura de Escorpión –concluyó Cipriano.

-Eso contradice un poco lo que me habían dicho... a menos que él estuviera tomando a todos los unicornios como uno solo... ¿Seguros de que no había algo más? Un dato trivial...

* * *

-Bosque, y Lluvia. Los protectores del Unicornio... ¿Crees que Deidre vino aquí a buscar el Carbunclo?

-Positivamente. De otra manera no puedo explicar el que haya hecho amistad precisamente con Jabu... Si ellos encuentran el Carbunclo, hay un 50% de posibilidades de que Unicornio vuelva a la vida a través de su descendiente tan pronto como éste toque el rubí.

-¿Y el otro 50%?

-Unicornio podría despertar unos pocos días después del primer contacto. Pero lo que es definitivo es que despertará.

-Hay que evitarlo a toda costa –exclamó Lilith-. Nada se esconde de la mirada de un unicornio y con todos los problemas que tengo ahora no puedo permitirme el lujo de que Unicornio abra los ojos y empiece a ver verdades ocultas. ¡Ya fue bastante difícil enviar lejos a Ten y Sora!

-Bueno, sí, hay algo más, pero no parece muy importante, aunque el Maestro Shion lo mencionaba varias veces en su diario... –dijo Ana.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Cipriano.

-Bueno, es que como Shion tuvo oportunidad de ver varias generaciones de caballeros de Unicornio, había algo que le llamaba la atención... Antes de Jabu todos los caballeros de Unicornio, absolutamente todos, han tenido los ojos negros. Jabu es la única excepción. Y ahora que lo pienso, también es el único caballero de Unicornio que ha estado en una Guerra Sagrada y no ha utilizado el rubí.

-Bueno, pero es que el rubí se perdió... ¿Y además cómo iba a saber que existía? –dijo Jenny-. Los datos que encontramos nosotros estaban en la biblioteca privada del Maestro Shion. Aparte de nosotros, creo que sólo Saga leyó alguna vez al respecto.

-No puede decirse que yo haya participado realmente en las últimas guerras sagradas. Lo que hice siempre fue hacerme a un lado y cederle el paso a las personas competentes... Creo que no lo leyeron todo –dijo Jabu, que estaba examinando las grietas en la base del trono.

-¿Ah, no?

-Olvidaron, o no encontraron, un detalle más que está en el diario de Shion... él estuvo junto a Evandro de Unicornio mientras éste agonizaba a los pies de este trono y supo dónde había ido a parar el rubí. Saga lo leyó en el diario de Shion y me lo dijo a mí...

-¡¿SAGA? –exclamaron los otros tres.

Jabu los miró divertido. Todavía tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero al menos había recuperado la sonrisa.

-Su fantasma, más bien.

Finalmente, Jabu encontró la grieta que buscaba y sacó un pequeño envoltorio que quizá alguna vez fue un pañuelo de lino, pero que ahora era una red casi desintegrada de hilos sin color reconocible, más polvo que tela... y dentro de eso había algo duro que captó la luz del sol por primera vez en siglos y devolvió un destello purísimo. Un rubí.

-¿Ese... ese es el rubí? –preguntó Jenny.

-Es un rubí. El rubí que adornaba la armadura de Unicornio durante las Guerras Sagradas, como una muestra de dolor por parte de los descendientes de Licorne por tener que traicionar sus ideales luchando como guerreros.

-¿Qué?

-Así como lo oyes. Una lágrima de sangre sobre el corazón, eso es lo que representa este rubí para los Caballeros de Unicornio, y por eso sólo era utilizado cuando Atenea les ordenaba entrar en combate.

Jabu terminó de sacudirle el polvo al rubí y se lo guardó en la bolsa de la camisa, los demás tuvieron una sensación extraña, esa era más o menos la posición que tendría que ocupar el rubí en la armadura de Unicornio...

-¿Que tengo que reportarme con Saori y Lilith, me dijeron?

* * *

-Y los unicornios además tienen una habilidad especial para expulsar demonios –añadió Asbeel-, eso nos traería muchos problemas. ¿Puedo sugerir una solución definitiva?

-No.

-Puedo hacer que parezca un accidente.

-Una muerte en este momento, por muy accidental que fuera, alteraría a Saori y podría romper todo lo que he estado tejiendo a su alrededor. Ya sabes, podría ponerse a pensar en todo lo que han significado sus caballeros para ella y podría querer reconciliarse con los demás. No, no conviene matarlo... Pero Jabu aún tiene los ojos azules... eso significa que no conoce su herencia... ¿qué se sabe de su familia?

-Los registros no están actualizados, eso tenía que haberlo hecho Anmael...

-Anmael está ocupado de momento con otro encargo que le hice.

-Bueno, lo más reciente que tengo es que la madre murió y que el padre vive en Japón.

-Hum. Te diré qué vamos a hacer. Yo me encargo de sacar a Jabu del Santuario y mantenerlo vigilado para que no encuentre el Carbunclo y tú irás a Japón. Busca al padre.

-¿Y cuando lo encuentre?

-Aplica una solución definitiva a ese problema.

Asbeel hizo una reverencia y estaba a punto de retirarse, pero miró una última vez a Lilith.

-¿Y si a pesar de todo el Unicornio despertara?

Lilith hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Pues entonces enviaremos a Anmael a una cacería de unicornios.

Eso hizo sonreír a Asbeel.

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

Seiya examinó el papel en el que había anotado la dirección señalada por Vanessa y luego miró de nuevo la casa que estaba frente a él, al otro lado de la calle. Sí, ese era el lugar.

Cruzó la calle sintiéndose algo tranquilizado después de un viaje tan largo y lleno de inquietudes. Si había algo que podía causarle angustia era el tener que esperar. No le molestaba si tenía que correr hasta su destino, pero las horas en el avión, y luego el recorrido en taxi desde el aeropuerto habían sido suficientes como para ponerle los nervios de punta. Había sido un viaje, sí, había estado en movimiento trasladándose de un lugar a otro, sí, pero había sido un viaje _pasivo_ durante el cual sólo podía mirar su reloj y sentir que se ahogaba dentro de esos vehículos tan cerrados.

¿En qué momento había dejado de parecerle soportable la idea de permanecer en un sitio cerrado? No podía recordarlo, pero debía relacionarse con todo el tiempo que pasaba al aire libre.

En todo caso, no pudo meditar mucho al respecto, al ir acercándose a la casa, descubrió que había dos personas en el portal de entrada. Una mujer pelirroja y otra de cabello verde.

-¡SHEENA, MARIN! –exclamó.

-Hola, Seiya –saludó la pelirroja.

-Pero... pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¡Medio Santuario se ha vuelto loco buscándote!

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, no tardaremos mucho en regresar.

Era evidente que no iba a recibir una explicación, así que no preguntó más.

-¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sheena.

-Busco al Maestro Keres...

-Está ahí dentro, pero yo que tú no entraría hasta dentro de un rato –señaló Sheena.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por la razón por la que nosotras nos salimos... es muy incómodo estar en medio de una discusión familiar.

-¡Esto es una locura! –gritó Rafael, sin la menor esperanza de que alguien fuera a escucharlo. Azrael lo miró y por un momento pareció que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento alguien contestó el teléfono en la agencia de viajes con la que estaba tratando de comunicarse y se concentró en otras cosas. Rafael buscó a Miguel con la mirada-. ¡Dile algo, Miguel! ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya así como así?

-Por lo que a mí respecta, puede hacer lo que le dé la regalada gana –refunfuñó Miguel-. Aquí todos sabemos que mi opinión no vale nada para _monsieur_ Azrael.

Azrael no se dio por aludido.

Anmael se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a trenzar y destrenzar un mechón de su cabello. Sólo Raziel permanecía en silencio mientras Azrael hablaba por teléfono y los demás discutían sobre si alguien debía o no acompañarlo a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, para tratar de proteger a la chica que Tamiel pretendía secuestrar.

Aunque en un principio los siete Ángeles habían estado de acuerdo en investigar a los guerreros del Zodiaco Chino, la verdad es que algunos de ellos pensaban que su verdadera prioridad era Lilith y no la leyenda perdida que no tenía relación alguna con los Primordiales, excepto porque éstos habían jurado a Yu Huang proteger a los guerreros. Pero era la palabra de la Primera Generación, no se relacionaba con ellos, que pertenecían a la Séptima y no habían sido llamados para prestar ese juramento. Aún así, Azrael parecía sentirse obligado a evitar que la chica sufriera algún daño, por su doble condición de Ángel y Patriarca, pero eso justamente sólo servía para irritar más a Miguel, que no encajaba muy bien el que su hermano tomara disposiciones como esas sin molestarse en consultarle primero.

Y además, la noticia del posible secuestro venía de parte de Anmael. Ya Gabriel lo había señalado muy bien: ¿y si ese asunto era una trampa para atrapar a Azrael o quizá a todos? Pero Azrael no escuchaba a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Anmael solo observaba y escuchaba, sintiéndose más incómodo por momentos. Esperaba que Azrael lo llevara consigo, ya que no sería propio de él dejarlo en manos de los otros Ángeles, sabiendo que se llevaban como perros y gatos, pero si los demás preferían conservarlo con ellos en calidad de rehén y a él llegaba a parecerle una buena idea... si algo le sucediera a Azrael en la isla, la culpa (y la venganza) recaería sobre Anmael, ya fuera que lo acompañara o no... pero sería mejor acompañarlo... por su propia seguridad.

Y con todos discutiendo a gritos, le era imposible escuchar lo que hablaba Azrael con la gente de la agencia de viajes, así que no podía adivinar si había decidido o no que lo acompañara... eso estaba crispándole los nervios.

¿Tamiel se había referido a su situación como "unas vacaciones"?

Definitivamente Tamiel era un idiota.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Vega terminó de guardar en una caja las últimas cosas de Misha que quedaban en la habitación que el muchacho había ocupado durante los últimos años. Había aprovechado que Hyoga estaba en la Casa de Libra, conversando con Shiryu, para llevar a cabo esa tarea. El Caballero de Acuario había encajado muy mal las revelaciones del joven que había resultado ser su primo y no quería remover la herida pidiéndole que la ayudara a guardarlo todo.

No necesitaba ningún don especial para darse cuenta de que la ausencia de Misha sería larga. De repente se había dado cuenta de que le dolía tanto como le habría dolido saber que un hijo suyo se marchaba así, sin despedirse siquiera. Como un hijo, sí, esa era la palabra.

Teniendo ya el nombre completo de Misha, había podido localizar al resto de la familia Bratsk. Había hablado por teléfono con un anciano de voz firme y una dama dulce y encantadora, al fondo se escuchaban risas y voces que cantaban en ruso, los primos del abuelo de Hyoga, o tal vez los hijos o nietos de éstos. Había sido difícil entender a la madre de Misha, ya que la dama era originaria de Moscú, no de Siberia, y el acento al que Lyra estaba acostumbrada, el acento de Hyoga y Misha, era bastante diferente. Pero habían hablado durante mucho rato acerca de sus familias, ahora eran amigas como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

A la primera oportunidad había que convencer a Hyoga de ir a visitarlos. El abuelo estaba ansioso de ver a su nieto... Pero primero había que resolver las dificultades del Santuario.

Mientras cerraba con llave la habitación, cayó en la cuenta de que no había revisado las últimas solicitudes de salida del Santuario. Eran muchos los que querían salir de ahí y nadie estaba recibiendo permiso de hacerlo.

El disgusto flotaba en el aire, como un mal presentimiento.

Habría que comentárselo a Saori, con mucho tacto, cuando pudiera encontrarla sola.

No había ninguna razón para que Atenea los retuviera a todos como prisioneros ahí... Es decir, para que Lilith los retuviera a todos como prisioneros.

* * *

**Londres**

* * *

Shun se despidió de Andy y Terry en la puerta de su habitación del hotel y entró, suspirando aliviado. Había sido una verdadera fortuna poder escapar del colegio antes de ser notados y ahora los chicos solo iban a recoger sus cosas y a Ginsei para ir al colegio "oficialmente". No podía negar que le tranquilizaba bastante el no haber tenido que probarlos a los dos en un combate auténtico, pero a la vez estaba muy preocupado. Algo grande había sucedido, pero no podía averiguar de qué se trataba...

-Hola, cielo –saludó Esmeralda.

-Esme-chan... ¡¿Oye, pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

La joven tenía un par de camisas en las manos y le sonrió con dulzura mientras les buscaba acomodo en el ropero.

-Bueno, pues estaba desempacando...

-Oh... Debo haberme equivocado de habitación, en la recepción dijeron que esta era mi llave... ¡Un momento, esa es mi ropa!

-Pues claro, y sí es tu habitación, la mía es la del frente, vine a ayudarte a desempacar.

-No tenías que molestarte –dijo él, cerrando la maleta, con aire avergonzado.

-Por Dios, Shun –replicó ella, sacando más ropa de la otra maleta, que estaba fuera del alcance de Shun-. Ya sabes que tengo un hermano, para mí no es ninguna novedad ayudar a un chico a guardar su ropa. Y si todos los hombres se parecen, _realmente_ te vendrá bien que alguien te ayude a ordenar...

-Pero...

-¿Qué es esto?

Esmeralda había encontrado una pequeña caja de sándalo entre unos pañuelos y un par de libros.

-¿Eso? No es na...

Esmeralda sonrió y abrió la caja, dentro había un collar de lapislázuli y granate que la dejó boquiabierta por un instante.

-Es muy bonito... aunque las piezas son un poco grandes para mi gusto... –murmuró-. ¿Era de June?

-No –Shun, ya resignado, estaba terminando de desempacar-. Fue algo que sucedió en la batalla de las Doce Casas. Se enredó en una de las cadenas de Andrómeda y nunca pude devolvérselo a su dueño... creo que era de Saga, aunque nunca pude confirmarlo.

-Curioso, no pensé que un servidor de Atenea usara algo así...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella le señaló dos piezas que, junto con una perla, formaban el centro del collar y eran las únicas que tenían algo grabado, las demás solamente estaban pulidas.

-Las perlas significan lágrimas. En la pieza de lapislázuli está la imagen de un pavo real, emblema de la diosa Hera, y en la pieza de granate está la imagen de un trípode y un fuego encendido, el emblema de Hestia... o quizá de la diosa romana Vesta, que era su equivalente.

-Mmm –Shun examinó el collar con atención-. Nunca lo había notado. Cuando todo eso terminó estábamos demasiado ocupados con otras cosas y sólo lo guardé en la caja...

-Pero viajas con el collar.

-No sé por qué lo metí en la maleta. Quién sabe en qué estaría pensando.

Esmeralda estuvo tentada a hablarle de la legendaria capacidad de los Caballeros de Virgo para sentir la dirección que tomaría la corriente de la historia y de cómo se podía incrementar su intuición por la sola presencia de una descendiente de los Primordiales. También estuvo a punto de decirle que el dolor que encerraba ese collar era casi palpable y que lo había afectado a él de alguna manera durante el tiempo que lo había conservado, pero decidió que no valía la pena preocuparlo con los efectos colaterales de una pena que no le correspondía a ninguno de los dos. El collar, por lo visto, buscaba a su dueño y eso era lo que había impulsado a Shun a meterlo en la maleta, pues bien, cuando apareciera el dueño, se lo entregaría y eso sería todo.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Fénix supo que algo andaba mal desde que notó lo silencioso que estaba todo. Empuñó cuidadosamente la caña de pescar, lista para usarla como arma si fuera necesario, y examinó los alrededores con desconfianza.

Una risa burlona que parecía venir de todas partes le confirmó que estaba en serios problemas.

Ismael estaba ayudando a arreglar unas redes cuando tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien cercano a él tenía problemas. Como las únicas personas cercanas en su vida habían sido sus padres adoptivos, ya muertos, y los otros guerreros del Zodiaco Chino, asumió que debía ser Fénix quien estaba en alguna dificultad.

Ikki lo vio soltar las redes y alejarse con paso apresurado y lo alcanzó. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no hacía falta que se pusieran de acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de la playa donde Fénix había prometido pescar el almuerzo, encontraron sólo la caña.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Jabu frunció el ceño, cosa que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre y que por lo general irritaba mucho a Saori. Había llegado a su oficina, ciertamente, pero solo después de que Lilith hubiera puesto a medio Santuario a localizarlo. Y había llegado acompañado por Piscis Austrinus y Doradus, que no eran precisamente los primeros en la simpatía de la diosa. Y, para terminarla de arreglar, no había puesto atención a lo que ella quería decir, porque luego de saludar simplemente le soltó a quemarropa que solicitaba su permiso para salir del Santuario.

-¿Vas a dejarme sola y sin quien me ayude? –reclamó airada.

-En realidad lo que quería era avisarte que saldré para Japón mañana temprano. Necesito localizar a alguien que...

-De ninguna manera –interrumpió Lilith.

Jabu no se dignó a mirarla y continuó hablando.

-Se trata de mi padrastro. Tengo que hablar con él y pensé que es posible que aún viva en Japón...

Lilith dio un respingo y se apresuró a interrumpirle. ¡Asbeel la había prevenido justo a tiempo! No podía darse el lujo de aceptar que Saori le diera permiso a Jabu de reunirse con su padrastro.

-Tú vienes conmigo a Inglaterra, y ya no se hable más. Realmente necesito que me acompañes –dijo Lilith.

-¿Por qué no te vas al infierno, mejor? –estalló Jabu-. ¡Estoy tratando de localizar a _mi_ familia!

-Un caballero de Atenea no tiene más familia que la Orden misma –dijo Saori, cortando de golpe lo que estaba a punto de ser una pelea con todas las de la ley-. Acompañarás a Lilith a Inglaterra. Cuando hayan cumplido con su trabajo, entonces hablaremos de ese viaje a Japón.

-¿Pero por qué yo? –todavía protestó Jabu-. No son asuntos del Santuario lo que quieres que tratemos ahí, sino de las Empresas Kido. ¿Por qué alguien que no tiene más familia que la Orden misma va a estar en la obligación de atender negocios ajenos a la Orden? Si hay problemas administrativos, que la acompañe Tatsumi.

-Desgraciadamente –suspiró Lilith-. Ya hace años que va siendo tiempo de que Tatsumi se retire. Y da la casualidad de que tú conoces el funcionamiento del negocio. ¿O es que me han informado mal y no eres tú uno de los miembros del Club Disney que llevan cinco años realizando el trabajo de Tatsumi a escondidas de Saori?

Jabu se puso blanco y luego se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¡Tatsumi había jurado no decir ni una palabra! Después de todo, era una humillación demasiado grande para el anciano el haber tenido que pedirle ayuda cuando la labor de administrar las Empresas y el Santuario al mismo tiempo había probado ser demasiado pesada para un hombre de su edad. En efecto, desde hacía cinco años la única función de Tatsumi en las Empresas del abuelo de Saori se limitaba a poner su firma en las disposiciones que habían tomado Shiryu, Shun y Jabu. Y ahora Lilith revelaba el secreto en la misma cara de Saori...

Y encima se atrevía a referirse a ellos como "el Club Disney", aludiendo a una serie de bromas pesadas que ellos tres (y algunos más) le habían gastado unos años antes, cuando aún no era la persona más influyente del Santuario. En aquel entonces nadie había sabido quiénes eran los bromistas, que pasaron a la historia como un misterio más entre los muchos que cobijaba el Santuario (y "una travesura del Club Disney" era la frase habitual para referirse a un golpe que no se sabía de dónde había venido)... pero todo parecía indicar que Lilith estaba enterada al menos de su identidad... y quizá también de las de sus cómplices.

-Tatsumi no sabe mentir –dijo Saori, un poco divertida con el cambio de colores del Caballero de Escorpión-. Lo supe desde el principio, porque tu estilo de redacción es completamente diferente al de Tatsumi y todos sabemos que él nunca ha aceptado que nadie redacte nada en su lugar y jamás firmaba nada que no hubiera sido escrito por él mismo. Así que lo primero que pensé fue que alguien estaba falsificando su firma, pero resultó ser auténtica... Jabu, amigo, puede parecer que no presto atención a los negocios, pero puedo asegurarte que no tengo un pelo de tonta.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? –reclamó Jabu, que ya había recuperado el aplomo suficiente como para empezar a enfurecerse. Por lo visto, Saori pensaba (o fingía creer) que él era el único. ¿Así que su estilo de redacción era diferente al de Tatsumi? Pase, pero tampoco se parecía al de los otros dos...

-Porque eres mucho mejor administrador que Tatsumi. Así que hagámoslo oficial –sonrió Saori-. El empleo es tuyo. Ahora, retírense los dos. Los quiero mañana en Inglaterra y resuélvanme esa transacción con las Empresas Solo tan bien como si yo misma me encargara de todo.

-Eso sería un desastre que nos llevaría a la quiebra –gruñó Jabu.

Esta vez fue Saori quien frunció el ceño.

-Te estás volviendo tan insolente como Seiya, limítate a cumplir con mis órdenes.

Jabu hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Ana, Jenny y Cipriano intercambiaron una mirada y se apresuraron a alcanzarlo.

-¡Espera, Jabu!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿De casualidad no necesitas un ayudante? –preguntó Ana.

-¿O, mejor dicho, tres? –completó Jenny.

-¿Tan desesperados están por salir de aquí que serían capaces de trabajar para lograrlo?

-Saori tiene razón: pasas demasiado tiempo con Seiya... Pero es verdad. Seríamos capaces de trabajar con tal de que nos dejes acompañarte a Inglaterra. Hay un pequeño conflicto ahí que debemos resolver.

Jabu los estudió por unos segundos.

-Les diré qué: uno de ustedes irá conmigo a Inglaterra si los otros dos aceptan hacerme un favor en Japón...

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

Ginsei paseaba por los jardines del colegio. En su primer día de clases, había sido la primera en estar lista y no le había quedado más que esperar a que los otros aprendices se dignaran reunirse con ella para ir a desayunar todos juntos.

Por un momento realmente había extrañado a Misha, él hubiera hecho que todos llegaran a tiempo, pero tampoco podía quejarse, aún era muy temprano y además la mayoría estaban agotados por la batalla de la víspera.

Era realmente una desdicha que a ella no la hubieran dejado participar, o tal vez había sido una gran fortuna. Conociéndose como se conocía, podía afirmar que sólo habría hecho el ridículo.

Sacando la pieza de marfil, se internó por una arboleda con la intención de tallar un poco más la figura mientras esperaba... mala suerte, había olvidado la gubia en la habitación. Sólo le quedaba caminar un rato más.

Había varios bancos de piedra a la sombra de aquellos árboles, y en uno de ellos, para sorpresa suya, había un muchacho profundamente dormido.

El saco de su uniforme estaba cuidadosamente doblado para servirle de almohada y unos cuantos libros y cuadernos descansaban al pie del banco. Ginsei se detuvo junto a él, preguntándose si debía despertarlo, quizá él también estaba por entrar a clases. Mientras dudada, el muchacho se encargó de resolver el problema despertando por sí solo.

-¿Qué miras? –preguntó con un bostezo.

-¿Yo? Uh... nada...

-¡Oh, ratas! ¡No me digas que me volví invisible otra vez!

-¿Eh? ¿Invisible? No, claro que no...

-¿Entonces, no me estabas mirando a mí?

-Oye, yo... –Ginsei buscó con desesperación algo inteligente qué decir, y no encontró nada-. ¿Es normal para ti dormir en los bancos?

-Sólo cuando estoy medio muerto de cansancio. Además, mi compañero de habitación ronca.

El muchacho se sentó, miró su reloj y se puso el saco con toda parsimonia, para luego recoger sus libros y mirar a Ginsei de un modo particular. Una mirada no demasiado directa, pero que parecía abarcarla completamente, eso la hizo sentirse incómoda, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo la impresión de que ya lo conocía.

-¿Nos habíamos visto antes, de casualidad? –preguntó ella, lo más educadamente que pudo-. Mi nombre es Ginsei Kido y llegué ayer de Grecia.

-Jamás nos hemos visto en esta vida, ni en ninguna de las anteriores. Esta es la primera vez que tú existes y aunque mi alma es muy antigua, jamás he pasado mucho tiempo en Grecia.

¿Era alguna especie de broma o aún estaba medio dormido? Y sin embargo, le resultaba tan familiar...

-¿Pero has estado en Grecia alguna vez?

-Ahí nací. Nada más. He crecido en otros lugares.

El muchacho se levantó y volvió a dirigirle esa mirada extraña.

-Mi nombre es Braulio, que significa "Espada de fuego", por eso mi emblema como Caballero de Némesis es una espada... una espada y tres círculos que representan los tres reinos: cielo, tierra e infierno. Yo elegí la espada, pero las Triadas me asignaron además los tres círculos, supongo que es alguna especie de broma de parte suya, por mi habilidad particular de moverme por esas tres dimensiones sin pertenecer realmente a ninguna. Pero con lo que te he dicho, debería bastar para que me conocieras bien. La espada es de doble filo y atraviesa los tres círculos, dividiendo pero unificando a la vez, por eso se decidió que a mí me correspondería el papel de decirte verdades dolorosas, de la misma manera que Némesis es la parte de la Justicia que debe encargarse de la venganza contra los criminales y de los reveses de fortuna para los que son demasiado felices, a fin de convertirlos en personas mejores. Puedes decir que represento al mal que ocurre para bien. Así que, por favor, no me juzgues demasiado aprisa, te equivocarás si lo haces y eso sería problemático para todos.

Ginsei estaba cada vez más desconcertada, pero él seguía hablando sin inmutarse.

-Y tú eres la hija de la actual reencarnación de Atenea, pero aún no posees ningún emblema, a menos que quieras usar los de tu madre. Algún día serás la Amazona Dorada de Géminis y ese es un título que quizá sepas llevar con más dignidad que el que ostentas ahora, de princesa del Santuario. Me alegra haberte conocido ahora, que aún eres un ser humano como los demás.

Dicho eso, Braulio empezó a alejarse. Ginsei se quedó paralizada por un momento y luego corrió tras él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "un ser humano como los demás"?

-¿Qué diferencia a los Caballeros de Atenea del resto de los mortales?

-... El dominio del Cosmos, un caballero de Atenea posee un alto grado de desarrollo en su sexto sentido, y es capaz de alcanzar el séptimo y el octavo.

-Y, eventualmente, el noveno, con lo que su parte mortal dejaría de existir y se haría merecedor de la inmortalidad, como los antiguos dioses de Grecia. Tú aún no logras despertar siquiera tu sexto sentido, eso aún te permite ser humana. Cuando llegues al séptimo, las cosas podrían cambiar.

-¿Por qué habrían de cambiar?

-Porque el poder corrompe, y el poder absoluto corrompe en forma absoluta. El día menos pensado tendrás que repetir eso en presencia de Atenea.

Aún sin comprender nada, Ginsei empezó a sentir una corriente de furia.

-¿Por qué hablas así de mi madre? ¡Ella es la sabiduría encarnada!

-De nada sirve la sabiduría sola. Cuando al intelecto se le deja solo, sus errores son mucho peores que los de la ignorancia.

La chica respiró hondo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños, ni de que Braulio podía percibir un leve resplandor plateado que empezaba a rodearla.

-¿Esas son las verdades amargas que quieres decirme?

-Una parte de ellas. Lo segundo que debo decirte, de parte del hermano de tu madre, es una advertencia...

-Mi madre no tiene hermanos...

-Tiene más de los que imaginas. Pero me refiero al único de ellos que ha sido su gemelo alguna vez. Cuando se lo menciones, ella te lo explicará... espero. En fin, tu tío desea que te haga saber que pesa una maldición sobre los descendientes de Zeus...

-La maldición de Urano, ya la conozco. El hijo que será más poderoso que el padre y destronará al rey de los dioses...

-En la generación de Atenea ese peligro fue conjurado al desterrar al dios que debía destronar a Zeus. Ahora, tú formas parte de la siguiente generación de descendientes de Zeus...

-¿Quieres decir que yo podría ser la que destronara al rey del Olimpo? ¿Estás bromeando?

-También pudiera ser que Némesis regresara de su destierro. O tal vez pudiera ser que cualquiera de los muchos descendientes de tu abuelo que rondan por esta Tierra se encargue de cumplir ese papel, pero es algo que es mejor que lo sepas y que estés advertida al respecto, si vas a ser tú quien lidere algún día a la Orden de Atenea. La tentación del poder será muy grande cuando seas Amazona. Y también tendrás que estar alerta por si alguno de los que comparten tu sangre cae en esa tentación. Hay otros hermanos de tu madre que podrán confirmar lo que te digo.

-No me gusta oír estas cosas.

-Sin embargo eres tú la que me sigue. ¿Tu intuición te dice que debes prestarle atención este desconocido?

Era una posibilidad.

-Ha de ser mi sexto sentido –replicó ella, burlona.

Braulio sonrió.

-Quizá. Pero ya casi es hora de ir a desayunar y mis hermanos me esperan. Fue un placer hablar contigo.

-Un momento, por favor. ¿Nos encontraremos de nuevo?

-Eventualmente.

-¿Y cuál es tu apellido, Braulio?

-Seadragon. Braulio Seadragon, a sus órdenes, princesa Ginsei.

-Solo Ginsei, hasta tener un título mejor.

Eso hizo que la sonrisa del muchacho fuera más amplia.

-Ese es el espíritu –dijo con aprobación.

Ginsei corrió a reunirse con los otros aprendices. Mientras se dirigían al comedor, recordó que aún tenía la pieza de marfil en la mano.

Al abrir la mano, descubrió que ya no tenía un trozo informe de marfil. Era algo que parecía una medalla, cuyo borde estaba adornado con ramas de olivo encerrando la figura de la Niké de Atenea, que a su vez tenía una estrella en el centro.

La contempló durante largo rato y luego se la guardó en un bolsillo sin comentarlo con nadie.

Su cosmos de alguna manera se había activado (¿por la ira que había sentido en algún momento, por la sola presencia de Braulio o porque ya era el momento adecuado?) y había esculpido el marfil de acuerdo con la personalidad de su dueña.

Ginsei tenía un emblema.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Afrodita vio pasar a Saori, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alcanzarla. El fantasma sabía de sobra que no sería bien recibido, así que continuó su propio camino.

No era que necesitara caminar para ir de un lado al otro del Santuario, pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer y en los últimos días, con Saga tan absorbido por su misión y el resto de los fantasmas negándose a dirigirle la palabra, se había dedicado a disfrutar de esa nueva e inesperada libertad.

Tampoco podía decirse que fuera muy libre, ahora, al igual que Saga, estaba confinado a los límites del Santuario, pero eso era un mundo mucho más amplio (al menos físicamente) que el que le ofrecían la armadura de Piscis y su sola imaginación.

Verena había resultado ser una chica encantadora, y Chandra era muy simpática también, pero ninguna de las dos era muy dada a conversar con fantasmas, sobre todo porque se suponía que las dos estaban muy ocupadas buscando la manera de exorcizarlo, así que era mejor no molestarlas, no fuera que luego tuvieran problemas con Saori por fraternizar con el enemigo.

Saga estaba más ocupado que cuando vivía, Sheena y Marin estaban ausentes, y el Santuario estaba repleto de caras nuevas. No quedaba ni uno solo de sus antiguos amigos, y no podía decir que hubiesen sido muchos alguna vez. Quizá era mejor, de todos modos, nunca había gozado de muy buena fama y si quería hacer nuevas amistades sería mejor no empezar con "Hola, soy Afrodita de Piscis, me llamaban 'el Caballero de la Belleza' y era el sujeto de confianza de Saga cuando estaba poseído por Ares. Yo lo ayudé a engañar a media Orden durante trece años, asesiné a traición a Albiore de Cefeo y estuve a punto de matar de Shun, ese encantador chiquillo que ahora es Caballero de Virgo... Dime, ¿te gustan las rosas?". Esa era otra cosa, las rosas... era increíble la forma en que habían descuidado su jardín. No quedaba ni rastro de sus rosas de perfume mortal, ni de las rosas pirañas ni las rosas sangrientas, ni nada. La casa de Piscis se había convertido en un yermo que casi le había arrancado las lágrimas cuando la contempló de nuevo después de tanto tiempo... A Marin no se le daba mucho la jardinería y además las rosas le traían malos recuerdos.

Pero la tierra seguía siendo fértil, aunque estaba un poco seca... Solo por probar, trató de activar su cosmos para conjurar una rosa. Había algunos restos de tallos y raíces aquí y allá y tal vez podría revitalizarlos...

El resultado fue satisfactorio a medias. El rosal retoñó, pero no como él esperaba, las ramas, las hojas, hasta las espinas tenían una apariencia extraña, no como un rosal real sino como una idealización de un rosal, como si fuera parte de su imaginación y no de su memoria. Y la única rosa que consiguió era traslúcida... como un fantasma.

"Bueno, no sé ni por qué me sorprendo. ¿Qué más puede conseguir un espectro, aparte de rosas espectrales?" Murmuró con resignación.

-A mí me parece bonita.

Mylagros estuvo a punto de reírse al darse cuenta de que en verdad había asustado a aquel fantasma que ahora la miraba con la expresión de un niño atrapado a la mitad de una travesura. Era poco frecuente que uno de los fantasmas del Santuario hiciera algo más que solo pasar como una sombra y desvanecerse en el aire, ese espectro era casi material, una presencia demasiado cercana como para pasarse por alto...

-Mi nombre es Mylagros de Sculptor, mis amigos me llaman Myly –dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

El fantasma sonrió también.

"Soy Afrodita, antiguo caballero de Piscis."

-Encantada.

"¿Puedo llamarte Myly?"

-¿Por qué no?

"Gracias. ¿Te gustan las rosas, Myly?"

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

-¿Tienes un minuto? –preguntó Mitsumasa.

Andy intercambió una mirada con Terry y éste asintió y se adelantó con el resto del grupo.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, Mitsu-kun?

-Una respuesta.

-¿A qué pregunta?

Mitsumasa se interpuso en el camino de Andy, impidiéndole alcanzar al resto del grupo.

-Andreia, te he hecho una misma pregunta cuatro o cinco veces y siempre me respondes con evasivas. Ahora que ya eres Amazona de Andrómeda y tu posición en el Santuario se ha consolidado, vuelvo a preguntarte...

-No quiero hacerte daño –interrumpió la chica-. He estado tratando de hacértelo entender por todos los medios que conozco...

-Incluyendo el darme celos con Misha.

-¿Celos? Mihail difícilmente sabe que existo. Creo que con él tengo menos oportunidades que Diana Nemo...

-Bueno, me alegro infinitamente de enterarme de que no hay nada entre ustedes dos. Ahora, volviendo a lo nuestro...

-No hay "lo nuestro", perdona que te lo diga con tanta dureza, pero veo que es inútil usar indirectas contigo.

El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior tratando de disimular la fuerza con la que lo había golpeado eso.

-Pronto seré también un Caballero de Atenea y...

-No, no lo serás.

-¿Piensas que no tengo capacidad?

-Tienes la capacidad, pero no la vocación. ¿Has pensado en ser un druida? Serías un druida superior, pero como caballero sólo serías mediocre. Tienes que estar en aquello donde tengas el corazón...

-Pero mi corazón...

-No está en la Orden. Y el mío no está contigo, Mitsu-kun. Tú solo continúas como aprendiz de caballero porque tienes esa loca esperanza de conseguir que yo te haga caso, lo único que puedo decirte es que trates por lo menos de ser fiel a ti mismo. No deseas ser un Caballero de Atenea.

-Bueno, está bien, lo admito. No quiero serlo. ¿Cambia eso la situación? ¿Si te hago caso y renuncio al entrenamiento para empezar mi aprendizaje como druida, me aceptarías? ¿Aceptarías a un servidor de Danna donde rechazas a un servidor de Atenea?

-Tampoco. No es por ti, el problema soy yo, no tú.

-¿Por qué?

El resto del grupo ya estaba muy lejos y Andy empezaba a molestarse realmente. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser humano fuera así de terco?

-Ya que insistes tanto...

El viento sopló con fuerza entonces, revolviendo el cabello de Andy, que ese día lo llevaba suelto. El vendaval arrancó una rama de un árbol, que fue a caer cerca de ambos jóvenes sin que ninguno lo notara.

-Creo que no viviré mucho tiempo –dijo ella por fin.

-... ¿Estás enferma?

-No. Pero es algo que he presentido desde que nació Terry. Él es uno de los cinco Budas, enviado a proteger al sucesor de Hades...

-¿Y ese sucesor eres tú?

-No, pero yo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que él pueda cumplir con su misión. _Sé_ que hay una muerte relacionada con la misión de Amida y no permitiré que sea la muerte de mi hermano.

-¿Estás diciéndome que piensas morir en lugar suyo?

-La misión de Andrómeda es sacrificarse por el bien de los demás.

Mitsumasa la contempló boquiabierto.

-¡Estás loca, Andreia!

El viento se hizo más fuerte y Andy empujó a Mitsumasa a un lado.

-Déjame pasar. Y no, no estoy loca. Cuando estudies con los druidas, pídeles que te enseñen a interpretar los presagios, entonces te darás cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué?

Andy volteó a mirarlo sólo por un instante.

-De que el viento murmura "muerte" en los árboles, desde hace mucho tiempo. Y el momento de esa muerte está más cerca con cada latido.

Ella se alejó para alcanzar al grupo y Mitsumasa esperó un poco antes de seguirla. Era cierto lo que ella decía, lo sabía porque él, que sabía también un poco de presagios, había escuchado a un búho pronunciar un nombre unas cuantas noches atrás, dando a saber que esa persona moriría antes de terminar el mes, no había sido el nombre de Andy el que había pronunciado el pájaro.

Pero tampoco iba a decírselo.

¿Quería servir de sacrificio para salvar la vida de alguien? Bien, pues él se encargaría de asegurarse de que Andreia siguiera viva, sana y salva, aunque no quisiera saber de él, o dejaría de llamarse Mitsumasa.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Saori se detuvo en la Casa de Géminis, examinando el lugar con todos sus sentidos. Siempre se había preguntado por qué, habiendo tantos fantasmas en el Santuario, nunca había visto el de su madre. Tampoco ahora logró percibir su presencia, pero un soplo frío al que ya estaba acostumbrada le anunció la llegada de Saga.

"¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita tan inesperada?"

¿Era solo idea suya o Saga le estaba hablando con indiferencia?

-Solo pasaba por aquí.

"Como medio mundo."

Más bien le hablaba con irritación... ¿o era que estaba preocupado por alguna cosa que no quería que ella supiera?

-Saga... ¿qué edad tenías cuando te trajeron al Santuario?

"Dos años. Viví aquí desde entonces."

-¿Y antes?

"En Rodorio, Kanon y yo nacimos en la aldea y ahí fue donde nos dejó mi madre..."

-¿Dónde está ella?

"¿Cómo dices?"

-Su tumba, quiero decir. Nunca he visto su tumba... porque ella murió, ¿verdad? Poco después de que yo naciera...

"El mismo día. Quemamos su cuerpo y esparcimos sus cenizas, ella lo pidió así, para que no hubiera poder sobre la Tierra capaz de hacerla volver de entre los muertos."

-¿Y eso por qué?

"Temía que alguien la utilizara para dañarte después."

-¿Como Ares, por ejemplo?

Saga asintió gravemente.

-Ella pensaba en todo, ¿no es así?

"Demasiado, diría yo."

Saori sonrió con amargura.

-No podía evitarlo, después de todo, era la reencarnación de la primera diosa de la Sabiduría...

"No lo era."

-Tú mismo me dijiste que su nombre era Metis, como la madre de la primera Atenea...

"Ese es el nombre que ha tomado en sus sucesivas encarnaciones, pero en su primera vida se llamaba Hera, diosa del Matrimonio y la Familia"

-Oh, eso lo aclara todo... ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

"¿A qué te refieres?"

-Nunca había entendido cómo fue que Ares se apoderó de ti en esta vida. Pero si nuestra madre era la diosa Hera...

"¿Qué hay con ello?"

El fantasma, como siempre que Saori hacía alguna alusión a su parentesco, lucía incómodo, incluso se apartó de ella unos cuantos pasos. Aún así, Saori se armó de valor para continuar.

-En tu primera vida fuiste uno de los Dióscuros, ¿no es cierto?

Saga asintió.

"Fui Pólux, hermano de Cástor, Helena y Clitemnestra, e hijo de Zeus y Leda, quien era esposa de Tíndaro de Esparta. ¿Qué hay con ello?"

-Tú amabas mucho a tu medio hermano...

"Por puro egoísmo. Cástor era el único ser humano capaz de soportar mi mal carácter, si él no hubiera existido, yo hubiera sido un ermitaño..."

-Mentiroso. Me consta que lo querías mucho. Cuando entraste a la Orden, lo único que pediste fue que tu hermano pudiera acompañarte.

"Atenea no lo permitió, ya que Cástor no tenía la sangre de Zeus. Aún así, no nos separamos, aunque él no fuera Caballero de Atenea. Otro dios le brindó su protección y por eso ambos pudimos servirte, hasta que llegó nuestra muerte. Vivimos como hermanos, morimos como hermanos y fuimos sepultados juntos"

-Siempre tuvieron más orgullo del que podía esperarse, Cástor te siguió por su cariño hacia ti y no porque le importaran los ideales de Atenea, fue por eso y no porque no fuera un semidiós el que no lo aceptara entonces, pero eso no podía dejar de despertar su admiración. Así que supliqué una gracia especial para ustedes dos cuando llegó la oportunidad de que reencarnaran por primera vez...

"Que los hermanos que fueron hijos de diferente padre en su primera vida pudieran ser gemelos idénticos en las siguientes... Siempre te lo he agradecido."

-Sí, pero eso fue un error. Atenea quiso hacer un bien y sólo logró lastimarlos a ambos. Manipular su reencarnación permitió que Ares se aprovechara del don de Zeus para tratar de reemplazar con su alma el alma de uno de ustedes. Por eso se apoderó de ti, porque sabía desde antes que nacieras que serías un semidiós y un caballero y que estarías bajo una protección especial por ser hijo de Zeus y... ¡Lo siento tanto, Saga, perdóname!

El fantasma la miró con sorpresa.

"Nunca se me habría ocurrido. Pero no fue tu culpa y además esas cosas ya no tienen importancia."

-De todos modos, necesito tu perdón.

"¿Por qué?"

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que siento un dolor extraño en el alma desde hace algunos días... como si algo malo se aproximara al Santuario. Habrá una muerte en la familia. Y tengo miedo.

"¿De cuándo acá le haces caso a los presagios?"

-Pues…

"Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieres? Ginsei se despidió de mí. Dijo que la envías a estudiar fuera. ¿Es cierto?"

-Sí.

"También me dijo que Shun se casa de nuevo…"

Saori sonrió con algo de burla. Era demasiado obvio el esfuerzo de Saga por distraerla de pensamientos tristes. El chismorreo nunca se le había dado bien a ninguno de los dos.

-Kanon se casó, ¿sabías? Tiene dos hijos… -replicó ella, nada más para ver qué tan desactualizado estaba él de noticias.

"Tres."

¿Qué? ¿Entonces, la desactualizada era ella?

-¿Tres?

"El tercero es adoptado."

La expresión de sorpresa de Saori era casi cómica.

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso? A mí no me lo ha contado.

"¿Decírmelo? Lo supe por Eridano. La última vez que hablé con Kanon fue hace 17 años, no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces."

-¡Pero estuvo aquí cuando vino a decirme que se casaba! Pensé que se las habría arreglado para comunicarse contigo aunque fuera por escrito.

"…¿En serio? ¿Él estuvo aquí?"

-El muy descarado me trajo una invitación. Y cuando le dije que debía haber pedido permiso _antes_ de proponerle matrimonio a ella, ¿sabes lo que me contestó? ¡Pues que se había acostumbrado a pedir perdón en lugar de pedir permiso!

"…¿Te invitó?"

¿Por qué parecía tan desconcertado?

-Sí, me invitó.

"¿Y fuiste?"

-Claro, _tenía_ que ver eso. No podían ponerse de acuerdo ni para decidir si sería una boda civil o religiosa, ni por _cuál_ religión casarse primero. Tienen distintos credos, lo que me confunde todavía más. No sé que hace ella en la Orden.

"¿Y él vino a invitarte?"

-Estás dando vueltas, Saga. Ya te dije que vino.

"No pasó por aquí."

-Lo recibí en Aries… -Saori comprendió de repente qué podía estar incomodando al fantasma-. Es decir… ¿no vino a saludarte?

"No."

Era increíble todo el dolor y resentimiento que podía caber en una sola sílaba.

-No lo entiendo. Si él sabía que estabas aquí…

Saga abrió mucho los ojos.

"Eso… Oh, no, no, no…"

-¿Qué?

"¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Él no percibe a los fantasmas desde lejos! ¡Ninguno de los dos podía hacer algo así!" Saga empezó a caminar de un lado a otro hablando consigo mismo. "¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Y todavía la semana pasada no quise que Eridano le dijera nada de mi parte! ¡Debe creer que lo odio…! ¿Pero por qué no ha venido a verme él mismo?"

-¿Ha… hace cuánto que conoces a Eridano?

"Dos años."

Imposible.

-Saga… Lilith me dijo… me dijo hace _años_… que Kanon, Eridano y tú se conocen desde niños.

"No es así. Conocí a Eridano cuando se metió aquí para buscar algunas pertenencias de Kanon. Pensé que estaba tratando de robar y le di un buen susto."

-Me habría encantado ver eso.

"Oh, es un recuerdo que atesoro. No creerías la forma en que chilló. Después, mucho después, fue que me habló de su relación con Kanon."

-¿Y de verdad no la conocías?

"No. Némesis la tomó bajo su protección hace 17 años. Antes de eso estaba en América y no sabía nada del Santuario ni de la Orden."

-… ¿Kanon puede haberla conocido de antes?

"Sí. La familia de ella estuvo en Grecia de vacaciones cuando éramos niños. Jugaron durante un día y ninguno supo el nombre del otro hasta que volvieron a encontrarse, después de la guerra contra Hades, cuando ella ya tenía la armadura de Río Eridano."

-…¿Crees que eso sea cierto? Es lo que ella te contó, ¿verdad?

"Sí, pero sé que es cierto. Es terca y manipuladora, pero también es una pésima mentirosa."

-Entonces… ¿Lilith me mintió?

"No sería la primera vez."

Luego de un largo silencio, Saori habló de nuevo.

-Saga… Kanon no viene a visitarte… porque yo le prohibí que viniera al Santuario.

"¿Por qué? Él debía ser mi sucesor…"

-Lilith me convenció de que ustedes tres, Némesis y Keres estaban confabulados para manipularme.

Saga la miró sin comprender al principio todo lo que implicaba el engaño de Lilith.

"Debería sentirme indignado por una acusación así, ¿no? Pero alguien que intentó matarte, no una sino varias veces, no tiene mucho que alegar en su defensa" respondió, finalmente.

-Saga…

"No he sido un buen hermano. Es natural que desconfíes de mí."

El silencio se alargó unos minutos.

-Tú… lo dijiste… -el asombro en la voz de Saori consiguió que Saga volteara a mirarla, extrañado-. Finalmente lo dijiste…

"¿Que he sido un mal hermano?"

-¡No! ¡Que _eres_ mi hermano!

"Eh…"

-¡No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado oír eso de alguno de los dos!

Saga bajó la mirada por unos instantes al comprender que Saori estaba a punto de llorar, pero reaccionó enseguida e hizo algo que no había intentado nunca y que jamás imaginó que haría, hasta ese momento. Saori ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando la figura espectral la abrazó. Era como estar rodeada por una niebla helada y no resultaba confortante en lo mas mínimo, como habría podido serlo un abrazo real, pero el gesto la conmovió.

Y, mientras daba rienda suelta a las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante tantos años, se dio cuenta de algo: no importaba que fuera un abrazo completamente intangible. Era más de lo nunca había recibido de nadie.

**Continuará... **

**

* * *

notas:**

_Pére_ = papá.


	15. Una muerte en la familia

**quince**

**Una muerte en la familia**

**

* * *

Colegio San Pablo **

* * *

Esteban estaba en su rincón particular. El mismo día de entrar al Colegio San Pablo había encontrado un pequeño panal silvestre cerca de la gruta artificial que albergaba una imagen de Nuestra Señora de Lourdes, a veces iba ahí a observar a las abejas entrar y salir. Le hubiera sorprendido bastante el que alguien le dijera que ese pasatiempo podía ser peligroso, y quien lo descubriera ahí quizá se sorprendería de ver que las abejas no le prestaban demasiada atención aunque estuviera junto a la boca del panal.

Alguien que supiera de supersticiones antiguas tal vez recordaría que esa era una cualidad propia de los que tienen desde su nacimiento las mejores condiciones para ser magos.

Pero claro, era difícil encontrar alguien que supiera de esas cosas en un internado católico, y además las únicas personas que sabían del panal de abejas eran Esteban y sus hermanos.

Precisamente ahí fue Braulio a buscar a Esteban, seguro de que su hermano no se acordaría de desayunar si no fuera por él.

-¿Cómo están las abejas hoy? –preguntó Braulio desde una distancia prudente.

-Ocupadas, como siempre.

-Sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día...

-¿Acerca de qué?

-De los presagios...

Esteban sacudió la cabeza.

-Me llamaste ave de mal agüero y creo que tenías razón. No debí molestarte con una tontería semejante.

-Es que... no creo que haya sido una tontería. Me enojé precisamente por eso. Tú sabes que detesto todo lo que se relaciona con adivinación, especialmente cuando resulta cierto.

Esteban sonrió a medias. Sí, sabía bastante bien por qué Braulio aborrecía a los adivinos y a todos los que tuvieran el don de la profecía. En Esteban ese don no era algo muy fuerte que digamos, se reducía a una serie de pequeños presentimientos. No era gran cosa. Pero lo que había provocado la discusión unos días antes sí era un acontecimiento importante. Su primera visión del futuro cercano. Eso, o tal vez había sido sólo una pesadilla.

-Es la Fuente –continuó Braulio-, está elevando tu potencial...

-¿Debería empezar a asustarme? –preguntó Esteban, muy serio-. Lo último que quiero es convertirme en adivino. Por lo que dice mamá, es algo que nada más trae problemas.

-Solo si las visiones se salen de control. Si la que tuviste la última vez se repite... avísame de inmediato.

-De acuerdo. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Excelente idea.

-Por cierto, feliz aniversario.

-¿Eh? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

-Hoy hace dos años le ordenaste a mis padres que te adoptaran, ¿ya se te olvidó?

Braulio se sonrojó.

-Lo único que hice fue decirle a Kanon que no era mi padre y que no tenía derecho a decirme qué hacer.

-Y él respondió "Caramba, pues tenemos que resolver eso" y al día siguiente presentaron la solicitud de adopción. Yo diría que lo hicieron como si cumplieran una orden.

-Nunca imaginé que fueran a tomárselo en serio. En realidad creo que lo hicieron sólo para poder ganarme una discusión.

-Como sea, feliz aniversario.

-Igualmente... hermanito.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Deidre sonrió al llegar a la entrada del Santuario y encontrar a Jabu. Estaba vestido con mucha elegancia, teniendo en cuenta que siempre lo había visto con jeans... ¿a qué se debería que ese día hubiera decidido usar un traje entero? Aunque no podía negar que le sentaba muy bien...

Y ya que lo estaba observando con tanto cuidado... ¿Qué significaban esas maletas que estaban junto a él y ese auto de la Fundación Graude que acababa de llegar?

-¡Jabu! –saludó con voz cantarina.

La mirada que le lanzó él la dejó clavada en el piso. No le habría sorprendido que todavía estuviera molesto con ella... pero parecía estar profundamente dolido, de una manera que no lo hubiera creído capaz. Los otros tres que estaban con él se apartaron discretamente.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó, sintiendo que se le borraba la sonrisa sin poderlo evitar.

-Qué suerte que hayas venido. Tengo que salir y no iba a poder despedirme –respondió él. No, no estaba dolido por ella, era por algo más.

-Peroperopero... ¿te vas? –dijo Deidre, con desconcierto-. Yo venía a invitarte a una malteada.

Jabu no supo qué responder en ese momento, sus ojos pasaron de golpe de un azul tormentoso a un castaño que casi era dorado y sonrió por fin, pero en eso llegó Lilith y lo sujetó por un brazo.

-Vámonos, que ya es tarde.

-¡Oye, que nosotros estamos hablando! –exclamó Deidre.

La mirada de la Amazona de Perseo la hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

Lilith no dijo una sola palabra, solo se llevó a Jabu casi a rastras hasta el auto.

Deidre se quedó mirándolos y cuando el auto se ponía en marcha, tomó una resolución. Volvió a montar en su bicicleta y regresó al pueblo.

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

Mitsumasa contempló la bandeja en la que llevaba su desayuno y luego miró el comedor. Ya los demás se habían reunido en pequeños grupos y hablaban como cotorras sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior. Era un verdadero milagro que nadie hubiera notado la participación de su grupo en la batalla. Todos los estudiantes (los que no habían sido reclamados por sus padres inmediatamente, claro) creían que había sido un secuestro... "común", si es que un secuestro podía ser calificado así.

Iba a reunirse con su grupo cuando advirtió que Andy estaba con ellos. Después de la discusión que acababan de tener quizá no fuera muy buena idea sentarse a la misma mesa, así que buscó otro sitio.

En eso notó que había un chico completamente solo, sentado bastante lejos de los demás, y hacia allá se dirigió él.

-Buenos días, Vadhani.

El chico rubio ni siquiera lo miró, cosa que Mitsumasa aprovechó para sentarse. La noche anterior había ido a acostarse completamente agotado y esa mañana no había visto a Dhani. No tenía idea de si se había levantado más temprano que él o si simplemente no había llegado a dormir del todo. En cualquier caso, Dhani tenía el aspecto de alguien que ha pasado una noche realmente mala. Y tampoco parecía tener hambre, se limitaba a revolver el desayuno con la cuchara y su café tenía aspecto de estar enfriándose sin que el dueño lo notara.

-¿Estás bien, Beaumont? –preguntó Mitsumasa.

-No, no lo estoy.

Tuvo que esforzarse por comprender aquel murmullo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? Además, no creo que puedas.

-Ponme a prueba.

Vadhani lo miró con exasperación.

-Eres tan buena persona que resultas odioso, Kido. ¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, lo sé, soy un ángel bajado del cielo... a pedradas. Me lo han dicho en unas cuantas ocasiones. Pero esta vez te estoy hablando por razones puramente egoístas: la chica que me gusta acaba de enviarme al infierno con muy poca elegancia y en este momento realmente me vendría bien escuchar problemas ajenos.

Había tratado de hablar con ligereza, pero a Vadhani no se le escapó el detalle de que realmente estaba dolido.

-Parece que los dos estamos pasando por un mal momento.

-Sí... bueno, ya te dije por dónde va mi problema... ¿el tuyo hay que adivinarlo? Veamos... no se me ocurre qué puede ir mal en tu vida, Beaumont. La Fuente está a salvo, ¿no? Y tu hermana también está bien, puedo verla desde aquí... hoy parece muy risueña, por cierto... está con Ten y Sora y...

-¿"Y..."?

-No querrás saberlo.

Vadhani miró hacia la mesa donde estaban los otros. Eloísa lo estaba pasando en grande jugando con la trenza de Ten, pese a las protestas cada vez más irritadas del muchacho. En cualquier otro momento, Vadhani habría entrado a cumplir sus funciones de hermano mayor haciendo constar su protesta, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó revolviendo el desayuno.

-Se ha encaprichado con tu primo. Será mejor que le avises, creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que lo considera su proyecto de novio –le advirtió a Mitsumasa.

-¿"Proyecto de novio"?

-¿Se te ocurre un término mejor para un niño de once años?

-No. La verdad es que no.

-La Fuente no me interesa demasiado. Acepté ayudar a defenderla porque Ethan me ofreció entrenarme a cambio de formar parte de eso. Como mis padres no desean que sea Caballero... Ethan es lo más parecido a un Maestro que he podido encontrar hasta ahora.

-Pues ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Vadhani se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y entonces, cuál es el problema?

-De veras que estás empeñado en saberlo... Ayer vi a alguien que conozco, combatiendo del lado de los Berserkers de Ares.

-¿Qué... tan conocido?

-Un amigo muy cercano de mi padre.

De inmediato, Mitsumasa adivinó que Vadhani en realidad estaba hablando de su padre, no de un amigo de éste.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí –la voz del chico rubio tembló por un instante, pero se dominó en seguida-. Siempre me ha hablado con horror del dios Ares. Siempre me ha dicho que sólo la desesperación más terrible o la corrupción más profunda pueden llevar a alguien a ponerse al servicio de la violencia como lo hacen los Berserkers. Siempre me dijo que era preferible la muerte a ser un guerrero sin ideales, alguien que combate por amor a la guerra misma. Y he tenido que verlo a él... con una bear skirt... son armaduras que se alimentan de sangre, Kido. No importa si es la sangre del enemigo o tu propia sangre. Se alimentan de dolor y violencia y eso las hace más y más fuertes, hasta que devoran el alma de quien las usa. No puedo creer que haya hecho algo así... no él... no puedo entender que me haya mentido de esa manera...

Vadhani se detuvo al advertir que había convertido la cuchara en una bolita metálica, y luego miró a Mitsumasa.

-Tienes que hablar con él. Pero tienes que estar calmado cuando lo hagas –dijo Mitsumasa después de unos instantes.

-No creo que haya nada de qué hablar.

-Sí lo hay. Los padres tienden a quedarse callados con respecto a lo que no están seguros de poder explicar. Quizá Misty tiene buenas razones para que tú no supieras que es un Berserker. Tal vez te decía todo eso sobre la desgracia que es ser uno de ellos porque él mismo está entre ellos en contra de su voluntad y teme que te atrapen a ti también. Quizá no quiere que seas un caballero porque intenta protegerte de Ares. O tal vez teme que no puedas comprender sus razones.

-Sabes quién es mi padre. ¿Tú confiarías en Misty de Lacerta?

-No. Pero Misty de Lacerta no es mi padre. Escucha, Vadhani, alguien que lleva tu sangre tiene derecho al beneficio de la duda. Y cualquier persona del mundo, sea quien sea, tiene derecho a explicar sus motivos. Primero tranquilízate. Luego habla con él... y escúchalo. Medita sus razones. Luego podrás juzgar, si así lo deseas. O ayudarlo, si lo necesita.

-O... o... confirmar lo que temo.

-Es posible. Pero la duda es peor.

-Tienes razón.

-Te acompañaré, si quieres.

-No creo que sea bueno para tu salud.

Vadhani se levantó, tomando la bandeja con el desayuno intacto para llevarla de vuelta a la cocina.

-No me siento bien, Kido... ¿Me harías el favor de decirle al profesor que hoy amanecí enfermo? Creo... creo que iré a dormir un rato.

-Está bien.

Mitsumasa empezó a comer sin prestarle atención a qué era su desayuno. Ya iba por la mitad cuando se dio cuenta de que era avena. Y él detestaba la avena.

* * *

**Laboratorio Central de la Fundación Graude**

* * *

Cristina miró con atención a la persona que estaba al otro lado del vidrio de seguridad. Había sido un verdadero problema conseguir un material que soportara la fuerza de aquella niña y el intenso calor que podía generar a voluntad con su... ¿cosmos, había dicho ella?

Cabello negro con mechones rojos, ojos azul profundo que contrastaban de un modo extraño con la piel bronceada, aumentando la ilusión de que estaba, de alguna manera, hecha a base de fuego.

Era muy linda, igual que la madre. Lástima que no se conocerían nunca.

-Muy bien, Dulce María, tratemos de hacer esto en la forma sencilla...

-No-me-llame-por-ese-nombre –replicó la muchacha.

-¿Por qué no? Es un nombre bonito, tan femenino...

-¡Es un nombre ridículo!

-Ah, ¿y me vas a decir que Fénix no es, cuando menos, un nombre extraño para una señorita? Por otro lado, deberías agradecer que alguien te dio un nombre, aunque no te guste.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

Cristina hojeó los papeles que llevaba consigo. Había captado el interés de la niña, muy bien. Ahora tenía que cambiar el tema, para obligarla a preguntar.

-Ya que has pasado algún tiempo en el Santuario, me imagino que estarás familiarizada con el proyecto de los Caballeros de Acero. ¿No es así?

-Se trataba de crear nuevas armaduras, para reemplazar a algunas de las 88 clásicas que habían sido dañadas en forma irreversible –respondió Fénix, frunciendo el ceño y encogiéndose de hombros-. Fue un fracaso completo y los tres niños que usaron los prototipos murieron hace como diecisiete años. No se puede mezclar ciencia con magia.

-Curioso que digas eso.

Cristina se sonrió levemente, aunque en el fondo estaba dolida. Iba a ser muy triste enterar a la jovencita acerca de unas cuantas verdades.

-¿Por qué no termina de decirme lo que había empezado, en lugar de ponerse a dar vueltas? Lo de los Caballeros de Acero es cosa antigua.

-No tanto, ya que fue el precedente para un segundo proyecto, si no se podía crear nuevas armaduras para los jóvenes destinados a ser caballeros... quizá sí se podría crear caballeros adecuados para otras armaduras.

Fénix volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Una persona puede forzar su cosmos a adaptarse a una armadura que no le corresponde. Lo demostró Kanon de Géminis el milenio pasado, cuando fue capaz de portar una escama marina elegida por él, aunque no estaba bajo su protección, y luego pudo usar también la de Géminis sin problemas. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

-Estás cometiendo dos errores al decir eso. En primer lugar, la escama del Dragón Marino no exige que su usuario haya nacido en una fecha determinada, eso solo ocurre con las armaduras de los Caballeros de Atenea. En segundo lugar, ¿quién dice que él eligió la armadura? Tal vez sólo creyó escoger algo a lo que estaba destinado desde un principio.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Y qué tienen que ver los caballeros de Acero con mi nombre?

-En realidad tienen bastante en común. Primero porque insistían en usar nombres, igual que tú, aunque oficialmente sólo tenían números, igual que tú.

-¿Eh?

-Querida, en todos los registros de la Fundación tú apareces solamente como el espécimen Número Diez, del proyecto Zodiaco Chino.

Fénix guardó silencio, cosa que Cristina aprovechó para continuar.

-Como sabrás, la armadura dorada de Sagitario estuvo a disposición de la Fundación Graude durante trece años. Un tiempo que fue aprovechado ampliamente por los científicos de la Fundación para estudiar tanto la armadura como los niños que el Señor Kido había elegido para que fueran aspirantes a Caballeros. Entre las cosas más interesantes que se descubrieron estaba un detalle acerca de los niños de la Fundación que lograron sus armaduras. Muchos de ellos compartían ciertas peculiaridades. No todos, pero sí un porcentaje bastante curioso. Hemos descubierto esas mismas peculiaridades en otros jóvenes que han sido... em... reencarnaciones divinas, por así decirlo. Parece ser que las armaduras de Atenea prefieren usuarios con ciertas características especiales.

-¿Qué características?

-Tipo de sangre. Patrones de sueño. Respuesta al estrés... para ser un caballero resulta necesario un delicadísimo equilibrio entre genética y ambiente que parece reproducir... la crianza de los jóvenes espartanos de la Grecia antigua.

Fénix estaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Has escuchado acerca de la forma en que se criaba a los espartanos? Se separaba a los niños de sus padres a los cinco años y eran reunidos en grupos de quince o veinte en casas lo más parecidas que puedas imaginarte a barracas militares. Eran educados para la guerra, aprendían técnicas de combate, a pensar rápido y a hablar con el menor número posible de palabras. Se les castigaba rudamente, con y sin motivo, para endurecerlos contra el dolor y las adversidades. Los varones permanecían aparte de las niñas, aunque éstas recibían la misma educación, ya que al ciudadano de Esparta no se le permitía casarse antes de los treinta años. La debilidad física, la falta de entusiasmo, cualquier intento de escapar, todo eso significaba la muerte. ¿Qué te recuerdan esos detalles?

-El Santuario durante el gobierno del falso Patriarca...

-Y también la Fundación Graude cuando tu padre entrenaba. Así que cuando fracasó el proyecto Acero, los científicos de la Fundación decidieron explorar la otra posibilidad: tomar a una persona normal y "fabricar" un Caballero.

-Para eso estaba el entrenamiento, ¿no?

-Sí, por supuesto. Pero implicaba conseguir niños y criarlos, llevaba demasiado tiempo y no funcionaba con todos... y además traía demasiadas sorpresas, como Shun de Andrómeda. Así que lo que se buscaba era conseguir que una persona fuera adaptada físicamente al nivel de un Caballero... y también adaptada desde el punto de vista psicológico. Condicionar a un sujeto para que pensara y reaccionara como un Caballero con muchos años de entrenamiento, todo eso en el menor tiempo posible. Así que reunimos nueve niños sin ninguna relación entre sí ni con los jóvenes de la Fundación, y fabricamos a otros tres.

-¡¿Fabricarlos?

-La Fundación conserva muestras genéticas de todos los niños que pasaron por ella. Así que tomamos muestras genéticas de tres jóvenes que alcanzaron el grado de Caballeros, las combinamos con el material genético de algunos científicos de nuestro equipo, y obtuvimos a los niños Diez, Once y Doce del proyecto Zodiaco Chino.

Fénix se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, contemplando atónita a Cristina, que seguía hablando, ahora con algo de preocupación. Tenía una necesidad inmensa de consolar a la chica, de retractarse de todo eso y de buscar la manera de ayudarla, pero sabía de sobra que la estaban escuchando y que Lilith acabaría por enterarse de cada palabra que dijera.

-Luego vino lo del condicionamiento. Se usó el mismo sistema con los doce, pero no funcionó adecuadamente con todos. Tres y Doce simplemente no respondieron al condicionamiento excepto para reconocer sus armaduras. Y tú respondías de una forma errática a la personalidad secundaria que te implantamos.

-Mis cambios de humor...

-Justamente.

-¿Me están diciendo que me fabricaron una esquizofrenia sólo para probar una teoría?

-¿Esquizofrenia? No diría tanto como eso. La personalidad que desarrollaste fuera del laboratorio es diferente a la que tratamos de darte, no habría sino nada importante si no te hubieran sacado del laboratorio antes de que estuvieras lista, pero eso no significa que...

-¡Es lo mismo!

-Si tú lo dices... En fin, el condicionamiento físico y mental debía activarse al entrar en contacto dos elementos destinados a crear una respuesta subconsciente...

-La medalla y la placa de oro.

-Correcto.

-¿Por qué eligieron algo tan ridículo como eso?

-No fue mi decisión. Ya te dije que el nombre del proyecto era Zodiaco Chino, ¿recuerdas? La Fundación encontró las armaduras de los doce Guerreros del Zodiaco Chino, pero no había manera de localizar a las personas destinadas a usarlas... así que las creamos. Así de simple.

-Entonces... ¿Tres es el Guerrero del Tigre y Doce es el Guerrero del Jabalí?

-Muy inteligente, veo que lo has adivinado.

-Por eso Ismael me insistía en que su personalidad no cambiaba y por eso Marcela no tuvo éxito cuando trató de secuestrar a Mircea, el condicionamiento no funcionó con ellos dos.

-Correcto.

-¿Y cuando dice que mi condicionamiento funciona en forma errática...?

-Quiero decir que es un detalle que debemos solucionar.

Eso lo había dicho otra persona, a quien Fénix reconoció de inmediato. Tamiel acababa de entrar. Lucía extraño con un bata blanca que lo hacía parecer un médico, pero la sonrisa que mostraba era demasiado desagradable.

-Y aquí llegamos a la parte en que te explico por qué resulta tan curioso que hayas dicho que no se puede mezclar ciencia con magia –dijo Cristina, sin poder disimular un poco de angustia en la voz-. Parece ser que la única forma de arreglar el problema que generó tu poca respuesta al condicionamiento es... usando magia.

Fénix retrocedió tanto como se lo permitió la celda en la cual estaba. Ese asunto estaba resultando demasiado parecido a una pesadilla... o a una película mediocre.

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

-¡Tío Shun! ¡Espera!

Shun volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa que era como ver salir el sol detrás de las nubes. Había llegado al colegio para hablar un par de detalles con la hermana Catherine y ya se marchaba cuando Ginsei lo descubrió y corrió hacia él.

-¿Qué tal la has pasado?

-Bastante bien. No sé si estar en un colegio es bueno o malo pero ciertamente es toda una novedad. ¿Te han contado del Festival de Mayo?

-No. ¿Qué es?

-Todos los años el colegio celebra una fiesta especial en mayo, porque es el aniversario de la fundación del colegio y el mes consagrado a la Virgen, hay un carnaval y el colegio está abierto para que lo visiten los parientes de los estudiantes, y un baile de disfraces... y... se celebra especialmente a los alumnos que cumplen años en mayo...

Shun la miró con solemnidad.

-Treinta de mayo –dijo-. Naciste justo a tiempo para ser parte de la fiesta.

-¡Sí! ¿Vendrás para mi cumpleaños, tío Shun?

-Bueno, no sé dónde estaré para entonces, pero haré todo lo que pueda.

Ginsei sonrió feliz, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse seria.

-Hay algo más. Terminé de tallar el marfil.

Shun tomó la medalla que Ginsei le ofrecía y la examinó con la atención que habría mostrado un joyero experto.

-Esto lo hiciste con tu cosmos.

-Sí. No sabía que podía hacerlo, pero lo hice. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tomó esa forma precisamente y no alguna otra.

-Supongo que estás en la edad en la que los jóvenes empiezan a definir su identidad, esto debe ser parte de ello. Bueno, no sé si felicitarte o compadecerte.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque apenas encuentre un teléfono le avisaré a Ikki que ya estás lista para que él te entrene.

-¡Oh, cielos!

Shun rió y le devolvió la medalla.

-No es tan terrible, pero si te dice que golpees un árbol, ve preparada, que eso duele.

-Lo tendré en cuenta... Tío Shun... yo... quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Sí?

La sonrisa de Shun era tan calmada, tan llena de serenidad... Ginsei descubrió que no se atrevía a hacer la pregunta que había pensado originalmente. Sólo consiguió tomar una de la las manos de él y mirar las cicatrices en la muñeca antes de mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, interrogante.

-¿Cómo te sucedió esto?

-La mayoría de la gente que quiere saber al respecto me pregunta "¿por qué lo hiciste?".

¿En serio? Ginsei empezó a sentirse confundida. Shun retiró la mano.

-No traté de cortarme las venas. No fue un intento de suicidio, fue un accidente... ¿Tú sabes cómo murió mi esposa?

-Me han dicho que murió cuando nació Terry. ¿Fueron complicaciones durante el parto?

-Es una manera de decirlo... Andy estaba muy celosa del bebé, eso fue algo a lo que no le dimos mucha importancia al principio, pero se fue agravando hasta volverse alarmante. June tenía cita con el médico una vez al mes, y siempre llevábamos a Andy con nosotros en esas ocasiones, pero ella estaba muy enojada y un día se soltó de mi mano cuando íbamos a subir al auto... la perdimos de vista. Yo me enfadé, se nos hacía tarde, tenía mucho trabajo atrasado... le dije a June que tomara el auto y fuera al consultorio del médico, yo encontraría a Andy y la alcanzaría ahí. Encontré a Andy escondida, no muy lejos de la casa y nos pusimos en camino hacia el centro de Rodorio, íbamos a pie...

Shun suspiró. Los recuerdos no se hacían menos dolorosos con el paso de los años. Podía darse cuenta de que Ginsei deseaba desesperadamente no haber preguntado nada, pero continuó hablando mientras ella seguía escuchando en silencio.

-June y yo no estábamos demasiado preocupados... habíamos estado muy nerviosos cuando nació Andy, pero no con Terry, todo indicaba que las cosas saldrían bien, a pesar de los disgustos que teníamos con Saori y con Andy. Jamás se nos ocurrió que hubiera alguien que no quisiera el nacimiento de Terry y que fuera capaz de matar para impedirlo. Andy y yo habíamos caminado unos pasos, unos pasos apenas, cuando algo sucedió. Un poder... el cosmos de alguien... lo sentí actuar cerca de donde estábamos, en la dirección que había tomado June en nuestro auto... Tomé a Andy y eché a correr en esa dirección. Cuando llegamos, había mucha gente reuniéndose, acababa de ocurrir un accidente muy extraño. Se había visto una luz cegadora y un auto se había estrellado contra un edificio cercano. Se dijo que la persona que conducía había sido deslumbrada por aquella luz repentina, pero cuando llegué y vi aquello más bien me pareció que era como si una mano gigantesca hubiera estrujado el auto y luego lo hubiera arrojado contra el edificio.

-No...

-Aún falta. El lado del acompañante estaba completamente aplastado. Si yo hubiera ido conduciendo y June hubiera estado a mi lado, ella habría muerto en forma instantánea. También Terry. Y si Andy hubiese estado en el asiento trasero, habría muerto también. Fue su rabieta lo que salvó su vida y la mía, y lo que permitió que June viviera un par de horas más, lo suficiente para una cesárea de emergencia y salvar a Terry.

Shun extendió las manos, presentándole las cicatrices a Ginsei.

-Esto fue cuando rompí la ventanilla del auto para sacar a June.

-Tío Shun... yo... yo... ¡lo siento tanto!

-No llores, mi niña. Son cosas del pasado... Yo estoy bien ahora, pero nunca he estado seguro de si Andy lo superó.

-¿Uh?

-En el hospital... bueno, cuando llegamos, yo estaba cubierto de sangre, pero pensé que era de June solamente. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba herido, y tenía a Andy en brazos mientras esperábamos noticias... luego llegaron Ikki y los demás... yo estaba como en trance, no soltaba a Andy y nadie se dio cuenta de que su vestido estaba cada vez más manchado con sangre hasta que ella empezó a gritar... y todavía seguía yo sin darme cuenta de nada, el shock fue peor que la pérdida de sangre. Pasé más tiempo internado que Terry en la incubadora, ¿sabes? Bien, esa es la historia.

Ginsei lo miró de un modo que Shun encontró bastante extraño.

-¿Y nunca supieron quién provocó el accidente?

-No. Sólo sentí un cosmos completamente desconocido para mí. Desde entonces, cada vez que alguien activa su cosmos cerca de mí, me descubro a mí mismo tratando de reconocerlo, de averiguar si percibo la misma sensación. Pero no ha vuelto a suceder. Alguien no quería que Terry naciera... o tal vez no quería que June y yo tuviéramos más hijos... pero al parecer se conformó con que Terry naciera en la fecha en la que lo hizo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si hubiera nacido en la fecha prevista, habría estado bajo la protección del Fénix desde su nacimiento, pero nació bajo la protección de Pavus. Eso es algo que le ha complicado mucho la vida.

-Ya veo...

-Y ya que estamos en el tema de las confidencias, ¿puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

-Dime.

-¿Irás a mi boda?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ginsei.

-Yo... creo que mi madre no lo aprobará.

-Es cierto –Shun bajó un poco la voz-. No hay problema. Tu primer deber es honrar a tu madre.

Ginsei asintió con aire preocupado. Shun se despidió con una ligera reverencia, como siempre, y se marchó, dejándola pensativa.

* * *

**Aeropuerto de Atenas**

* * *

Jabu se sentía incómodo estando sentado junta a una persona a la que no deseaba dirigirle la palabra, así que se enfrascó en revisar los documentos que llevaba consigo, cosa que casi hizo reír a Lilith. Las cosas le habían salido demasiado bien a ella y no podía menos que agradecer su buena suerte. Jabu definitivamente había estado a punto de viajar a Japón. Ahora tendría que aguantar la presencia de esas dos insoportables de Piscis Austrinus, pero por lo menos era algo que podía manejar. Y en cuanto a la pequeña hada que estaba bajo la protección de la hija de Tiamat, se había quedado con un palmo de narices...

-¿Deidre?

O tal vez no. ¿Qué diablos hacía Deidre en el avión cuando ya estaban a punto de despegar?

La joven rubia tomó asiento en el lugar que quedaba libre, a la izquierda de Jabu, que parecía estar preguntándose si no se trataba de una alucinación.

-Hola –sonrió.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No me digas que pensabas venir a Inglaterra tú también...

-Para nada. Acabo de comprar mi boleto.

-¿Tenías dinero para eso?

-La tarjeta de crédito de la Señora...

-¿Y tu equipaje?

-Lo traigo puesto. Nada más voy a Inglaterra a tomarme una malteada contigo.

Jabu la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Desde el asiento a la derecha de Jabu, Lilith los contemplaba a ambos con una expresión indescifrable. De repente, Jabu tomó las manos de Deidre entre las suyas.

-¡Cásate conmigo!

-¿QUÉ? –no, no era Deidre la que había gritado, había sido Lilith.

-¿No te estás apresurando un poco? –dijo Deidre.

Jabu empezó a reír a carcajadas y soltó las manos de ella.

-¿Era una broma? –preguntó Deidre, sin saber por qué se sentía ligeramente decepcionada.

-Quería estar seguro de hasta qué grado eres impulsiva. La malteada la invito yo, tan pronto como lleguemos a Londres...

-Vale –el nivel de adrenalina de Deidre ya estaba bajando para entonces y finalmente empezaba a tomar conciencia del lío en el que acababa de meterse-. La Señora me va a matar...

-Yo te protegeré –repuso Jabu.

Lilith se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi sangrar.

Durante el vuelo, la pelirroja fue una sombra, quedando completamente olvidada por la pareja. Si le hubieran prestado atención, quizá habrían notado que se iba irritando más y más a medida que Jabu compartía con Deidre algunos recuerdos acerca de su padrastro. Era evidente que recordaba muy poco, pero con un cariño profundo.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre? –preguntó Deidre al cabo de un buen rato.

-Eh... ¿me creerías que no lo recuerdo?

-Me lo imagino, probablemente sólo lo conocías como "tou-san"...

Jabu pareció un poco incómodo de repente.

-Creo... creo que su nombre empezaba con J...

-¡No me digas! ¿Eres Jabu Jr.?

-Eh... no, no lo creo. No me parece que su nombre fuera Jabu.

"No, claro que no" pensó Lilith, malhumorada, ahora era ella la que se había enfrascado en estudiar los documentos que llevaba consigo, en un esfuerzo desesperado por olvidar que estaba en una compañía tan incómoda.

* * *

**Tokio**

* * *

El jefe de personal sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

-Lo lamento, de acuerdo a nuestra base de dados, no hay ningún traductor apellidado Verne en esta compañía.

Cipriano asintió, era algo que ya esperaba.

-No hay problema. Si me da la fecha en la que dejó la compañía y su última dirección...

-No será posible.

-¿Política de la compañía?

-No, señor, es que nunca ha habido un traductor de apellido Verne en las Empresas Kido, es más, nunca hemos tenido un empleado con ese apellido.

Oh, eso estaba mal. Jabu se había esforzado bastante por recordar algún detalle que facilitara el localizar a su padrastro, pero no había conseguido recordar su nombre y la palabra que más se le parecía a su apellido era Verne. Pero entre la memoria nebulosa de un niño muy pequeño separado demasiado pronto de su familia y la pronunciación que tenían los japoneses, que no siempre le resultaba muy clara a Cipriano, lo que había terminado por definir como "Verne" podía ser cualquier cosa.

-Está bien... ¿qué tal si me da una lista de todos los traductores que trabajaron para el señor Mitsumasa Kido?

El jefe de personal lo miró sorprendido, pero obedeció. La computadora empezó a imprimir una larga, larguísima lista.

-Me parece que usted no conoció a Kido-sama –dijo el jefe de personal, con una sonrisa compasiva mientras le ofrecía las primeras hojas a Cipriano y la computadora seguía imprimiendo más y más-. Tenía muy mal genio y era un adicto al trabajo, pocas personas soportaban estar con él más de unos pocos días.

-Ya veo... –murmuró Cipriano.

* * *

**Erin**

* * *

Ares sonrió en forma casi imperceptible. Estaba terriblemente cansado, adolorido, en una palabra: enfermo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba satisfecho de escuchar el informe de Alhena sobre el intento fallido por apoderarse de la Fuente en el Colegio San Pablo. Cada una de las palabras de la berserker rezumaba odio, señal de que la bear skirt estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo con ella.

Lo que al principio había sido un resentimiento natural hacia Atenea por la muerte innecesaria de un ser querido que había dado la vida por proteger a la más reciente encarnación de la diosa, y hacia esa persona amada por haber muerto sin despedirse de ella, se estaba convirtiendo en un odio incontenible hacia toda la raza humana, fortaleciendo cada vez más a la bear skirt de Ate.

Y buena parte del odio de Alhena iba dirigido hacia la persona que estaba de pie cerca de ella, soportando estoicamente todas las piedras que le llovían debido a aquel informe.

Por supuesto, era evidente que Misty detestaba a Alhena, por mucho que se esforzara en disimularlo.

Ares rió para sus adentros, aunque su expresión permaneció seria. Lo único que lamentaba era que el alma de Saga no estuviera cerca para contemplar la magnífica obra que había logrado al convertir en enemigos a la mejor discípula del Caballero de Géminis y al niño al que había criado como a un hijo.

Eso era arte y no lo que predicaba Atenea.

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

Ginsei repasó su horario de clases tratando de concentrarse en localizar el número del aula que seguía y el edificio en el que estaba, para luego tratar de ubicarse con el mapa. Estaba completamente perdida.

-Vas a llegar tarde –le advirtió Andy, que pasó caminando rápidamente junto a ella.

-¡Espérame, Andy!

Andy la miró por encima del hombro, una mirada extraña, disgustada.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó Ginsei, deteniéndose, sorprendida.

-Nada grave –replicó Andy, quizá con demasiada rapidez, cosa que intrigó todavía más a Ginsei-. Hoy hablaste mucho con mi padre. ¿Fue una conversación agradable?

-Siempre es agradable conversar con él.

-Pasó más tiempo contigo que con Terry y yo esta mañana –añadió Andy con amargura-. Quería hablarle de algo que sucedió temprano, pero no pude. Me dio miedo que fuera a llegar tarde a la cita que tenían Esme-chan y él con el abogado.

-Oh, lo siento –murmuró Ginsei, sorprendida por el ligero reproche en las palabras de su amiga-. No debí retenerlo tanto. Es que... finalmente reuní valor para preguntarle por sus cicatrices.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Te contó la historia?

-Sí.

Las dos jóvenes caminaron en silencio por unos instantes.

-Pero en realidad, yo no quería preguntarle por eso... era otra cosa lo que quería saber –dijo Ginsei al cabo de un rato.

-¿Entonces por qué cambiaste la pregunta?

-Creo que me asusté con la posibilidad de que me respondiera.

-¿Y cuál era la pregunta?

-Bueno, es algo a lo que estado dándole vueltas desde una conversación que tuve con Lilith antes de ir al Tíbet con Kirkelen y Mircea...

-¿Mmm?

-Si yo fuera hija de tu padre, él me lo diría, ¿no es cierto?

-Sin duda alguna.

Ginsei suspiró, no muy segura de si debía sentirse aliviada o desilusionada.

-A menos que considerara que es mejor para ti no saberlo –añandió Andy de repente- o para nosotros.

-¿Eh?

-Piénsalo un poco. Si fueras hija de mi padre, serías hermana de Terry y mía.

-¿Y qué hay con ello? Terry es un buen chico, aunque no lo parezca la mayor parte del tiempo. Y me hubiera gustado mucho ser tu hermana también.

Andy sacudió la cabeza.

-Veo que no lo entiendes.

-¿Qué es lo que debería entender? A fin de cuentas los tres somos primos, ¿no? Es casi lo mismo que ser hermanos.

-Somos primos porque tu abuelo adoptó a mi padre, ahí se acaba el asunto. Si no existiera la casualidad de que compartimos un apellido, seríamos perfectos extraños. Tú no nos entiendes y yo no te entiendo.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que hay que entender?

-¡Tú buscas a tu padre muy alegremente, Ginsei! ¿Te has detenido a pensar que tu padre quizá no quiera ser encontrado? ¿Se te ha ocurrido que los hermanos tuyos que tal vez existan quizá preferirían no saber que tienen un parentesco contigo?

Ginsei la miró sorprendida.

-¿Significa... que no te agradaría que yo fuera tu hermana?

Andy parecía arrepentida, pero no de lo que pensaba sino de haberlo dicho.

-Nosotros, simples mortales, tal vez no queramos ser los hermanos de una diosa.

Ginsei se quedó callada, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y los puños cerrados. Andy ya estaba empezando a irse cuando la otra muchacha levantó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente. Aquello duró un segundo.

-Te odio, Andreia.

Andy sonrió de una manera tan triste que Ginsei olvidó su enfado para asustarse.

-Siempre eres el ejemplo, Ginsei. Eres digna hija de una diosa. Todos saben cuánto te esfuerzas por ser la mejor, por merecer la armadura de Géminis y porque algún día gobernarás el Santuario. Eres perfecta, princesa. Nosotros no podemos competir contigo y ni siquiera podemos igualarte. Si encuentras a tu padre y él tiene otros hijos, tal vez haya más que sólo un poco de celos flotando en el aire.

-¿Tú estarías celosa si fuéramos hermanas?

-Estoy celosa ahora, sin siquiera saber si lo somos.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

-Acabo de decírtelo. Eres mejor que yo y eso no es fácil de perdonar. Y además, sé que mi padre te quiere mucho. Siempre tiene tiempo para escucharte y eso me desespera; será porque siempre he querido ser la preferida. También estoy celosa de Terry. Es su hijo, el que continuará el nombre de la familia y al que papá ha protegido desde antes que naciera porque tiene una misión importante que cumplir, no puedo competir con eso tampoco. Y estoy celosa de Esmeralda. Tú sabes que la adoro y que me alegro de que se case con mi padre, pero cuando se hayan casado yo ya no seré la dueña de la casa, sino sólo la hijastra. Y cuando tengan sus propios hijos estaré celosa de ellos y tendré miedo de que papá los quiera más por ser los menores y por ser hijos de Esmeralda. Mi único consuelo es que soy la primogénita. Soy la primera hija de mi padre, la primera a la que le cantó para dormirla, la primera en su corazón y la primera que le dio preocupaciones, nadie puede quitarme eso. A menos, claro, que tú seas mi hermana mayor. Y ahora vienes y me preguntas eso. Y encima me dices que estuviste a punto de preguntárselo a él.

Ginsei recordó de pronto lo que le había mencionado Shun acerca de los celos de Andy cuando Terry iba a nacer y finalmente comprendió cuánto sufría la otra chica y qué esfuerzo tan grande debía ser para ella decir todo eso.

-Aún así, me gustaría que fueras mi hermana, Andy. Estaría muy orgullosa de poder decir que eres mi hermana menor.

La mirada de Andy se oscureció.

-Pues yo no, no cuando eres tan perfecta y encima te empeñas en demostrármelo, como ahora.

-En algo tienes razón, es difícil ser buena contigo cuando te esfuerzas tanto por ser odiosa. Terry sí debe ser un santo a final de cuentas –estalló Ginsei.

-Lo es. Es Amida –replicó Andy, dándole la espalda-. El Buda de la Luz.

-¡Es Daiitoku-Myoo, el Buda de la Destrucción!

-Es igual. Es mi hermano, y es mejor que yo.

Andy se marchó y Ginsei le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a un árbol cercano, dejando una marca en la corteza y haciendo que a ella se le saltaran las lágrimas.

* * *

**Londres**

* * *

José Verner repasó por última vez todos los detalles. Los documentos estaban en orden perfecto... en el cual sus objeciones a un contrato desventajoso con las Empresas Solo destacaban como una luz roja. Nunca le había gustado llamar la atención de sus superiores, a menos que fuera por su eficiencia, y en esta ocasión se sentía incómodo. Sus objeciones habían molestado a muchas personas importantes en ambas compañías, y habían terminado por llamar la atención de la Señora. Habría sido más fácil quedarse callado, pero no podía ir en contra de su conciencia y ahora tendría que enfrentarse con el nuevo gerente, que quizá perteneciera a la pequeña corte de Lilith Mayfair, ya que viajaba con ella... ¿y dos asistentes?

Bueno, no había que perder la esperanza, a pesar de todas las trabas que le ponía la jefa de la División Científica, tal vez el nuevo gerente fuera uno de ese misterioso grupito que parecía estar luchando por salvar la empresa. El asunto era tan parecido a una serie de intrigas palaciegas que José no podía evitar referirse a Lilith como "Milady" y al misterioso grupito desconocido como "los Mosqueteros".

Venía observándolo desde hacía casi cinco años: mientras Lilith hacía hasta lo imposible por hundir las Empresas Kido, alguien más parecía haber tomado el control de lo poco que funcionaba todavía en una forma más o menos decente. Al principio pensó que la Señora finalmente estaba reclamando su herencia, ya que las nuevas (y arriesgadas) operaciones no podían, en definitiva, ser idea de Tatsumi, pero acabó convenciéndose de que se trataba de otra persona, aunque era Tatsumi quien seguía firmando las órdenes. Ahora, luego de años de cuidadosa observación, estaba casi seguro de que eran tres personas quienes impedían la quiebra definitiva de las Empresas Kido a fuerza de cambiar la dura línea implantada por Mitsumasa Kido a un nuevo enfoque, completamente novedoso, que quizá marcaría la pauta por los próximos diez años, llevando a la compañía por un buen camino... si alguien lograba ponerle un alto a Lilith.

Y José había puesto toda su dedicación en facilitarles las cosas a los Mosqueteros, a quienes había llegado a apreciar sin conocerlos siquiera. Comprendió de inmediato que habían tenido que aprender administración sobre la marcha, ya que le había correspondido salvarlos de cometer tres o cuatro errores realmente graves durante los primeros años. Con algo de suerte, las cosas mejorarían... pero por el momento tenía que vérselas con el nuevo gerente.

Como responsable de la sección inglesa de las Empresas Kido, le había correspondido a José recibir al pequeño grupo procedente de Grecia. Reconoció de inmediato a Lilith, aunque lo más probable era que ella nunca hubiera reparado en el silencioso sujeto de cabello gris que solía hablarle el mínimo posible en las pocas ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado. Las dos chicas que caminaban detrás de Lilith (y que José podría jurar que estaban riéndose de ella) debían ser las asistentes... así que el nuevo gerente...

José nunca había imaginado que tuviera fuerza de voluntad como para permanecer calmado durante las siguientes tres horas.

* * *

**Roma**

* * *

-No puedo creerlo –comentó Sheena de repente-. Me ha amanecido en las calles de Roma.

-¿Y eso qué tiene? –preguntó Marin.

Sheena puso cara de mártir.

-Que siempre soñé con poder decir algo así, pero en las calles de París. Y con Junta. Ahora tengo que decir que me amaneció en Roma con mi mejor amiga. Suena muy mal.

-Ah, vamos, ya podrás amanecer con él en París, cuando haya tiempo.

-Sí, eso es lo que siempre decimos, y luego el tiempo se acaba... oye, eso que pasó... ¿fueron los bomberos?

-Eso me pareció...

Unas cuantas calles más adelante, las dos amazonas encontraron los restos de lo que había sido un elegante edificio el día anterior.

-Vaya, parece que aquí ocurrió un pequeño desastre.

-No sé por qué, pero de repente me parece algo muy familiar...

-¿En serio? –preguntó Junta, saliendo de un callejón cercano.

Sheena y Marin intercambiaron una mirada.

-Es justo como dijo tu hermana –sentenció Sheena-, para encontrarte basta con seguir el rastro de destrucción.

Junta se esforzó por contener la risa.

-¿Y dónde está Jorge? –preguntó Marin.

-Fue a buscar un teléfono para reportarse con el Santuario... Bueno, ¿ninguna me va a preguntar qué fue lo que pasó?

-No –respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Un poco lejos de ahí, un Julián Solo particularmente molesto contemplaba las ruinas del hotel. No hacía un mes que lo habían inaugurado.

* * *

**Casa de la Familia Mayfair**

* * *

Mona Mayfair tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad (que no era poca) para no poner una cara realmente disgustada al recibir a su nieta.

La matriarca del clan Mayfair nunca se había sentido cómoda con Lilith. Tenía demasiada experiencia con varias formas de magia como para no darse cuenta de que la chica no era una persona normal y siempre había sostenido que se trataba de un espíritu errante que había decidido encarnar como descendiente de los Mayfair. No era la primera vez que sucedía algo así y Mona recordaba con demasiada claridad la tragedia que había supuesto el nacimiento de Lasher.

Por supuesto, Lilith no era una taltos, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ser algo mucho peor. A pesar de todo, Mona no podía echárselo en cara. Todo ser tiene derecho a sobrevivir como mejor pueda, y si Lilith quería sobrevivir encarnándose como un ser humano, no podía culparla. La jovencita sabía que la anciana sabía, así que no se molestaba en fingir frente a ella. Probablemente ambas se habrían sorprendido mucho si alguien se los comentara, pero en realidad se admiraban y respetaban mutuamente... aunque cada una encontrara a la otra simplemente insoportable.

Aún así, había cosas que Mona simplemente no podía aceptar, como la forma en que Lilith estaba manejando la fortuna de la familia.

Había hecho que los múltiples negocios de los Mayfair se engancharan con una firma japonesa (las Empresas Kido), de la cual se había ido apoderando poco a poco con la clara intención de hacerla quebrar. Era cierto que la fortuna Mayfair había aumentado muchísimo con esos manejos, pero Mona (a pesar de haber sido considerada en su tiempo una mujer de negocios realmente feroz) no se sentía a gusto con ello, y menos después de comprobar que la mayor parte de los recursos drenados a las Empresas Kido se empleaban en la construcción de algo sumamente extraño en un valle perdido de China, algo a lo que los documentos que había podido conseguir sólo aludían como "El Palacio de las Máquinas". ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer esa chiquilla loca?

-¡Hola, abuelita! –saludó Lilith, echándole los brazos al cuello y dándole un sonoro beso.

En momentos como aquel no aparentaba un segundo más de sus diecisiete años, pero Mona sabía muy bien que la palabra clave en todo aquello era "aparentar".

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

Mitsumasa se encontró con Vadhani en uno de los corredores y lo sujetó por un brazo antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo de sorprenderse.

-Una pregunta, Beaumont.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kido?

-¿Tú sabes orientarte en esta ciudad?

-Pues lo normal, distingo entre el Big Ben y la Torre de Londres, ¿por?

-Necesito llegar a una calle llamada Queen's Dream.

-¿Queen's Dream Street? Está completamente al otro lado de Londres.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar hasta ahí?

-Habría que tomar el subterráneo.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde puedo tomar el subterráneo?

-¿Para qué quieres ir allá?

-Quiero localizar a una persona que vive ahí.

-¿Algún pariente?

-¿No te estás poniendo demasiado curioso?

-Oye, tú prácticamente me confesaste esta mañana, ahora es mi turno.

Mitsumasa suspiró.

-Dejaré el entrenamiento como Caballero de Atenea, y voy a pedir que algún druida me acepte como discípulo.

-Acabaré creyendo que Ethan sabe de lo que habla, sólo se refiere a ti como "el druida de Grecia".

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, no importa. El caso es que Kiki...

-¿Quién?

-Kirkelen, el sujeto que se supone tiene que cuidar de mí y de mi grupo mientras estemos acá.

-Ah.

-Él me mencionó que uno de los antiguos maestros de mi madre vive ahora en esa parte de Londres, así que se me ocurrió ir a presentarme con él y pedirle que me oriente. Él sabrá si puedo encontrar un maestro aquí en Londres.

-Hum. ¿Y por qué no le pides al señor Kirkelen que te lleve?

Mitsumasa sacudió la cabeza.

-Kiki ha estado algo enfermo y no quiero molestarlo... y la verdad, quiero hacerlo ahora, antes de que pierda el impulso, porque estoy seguro de que si espero un poco más acabaré arrepintiéndome y dejando que las cosas se queden como están ahora. Si voy a ir, tiene que ser ya.

-Kido, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no te darán permiso para salir del colegio si no es con tus padres o encargados...

-¿Y quién dice que vamos a pedir permiso?

-¿"Vamos", kimo-sabi?

-Sí, "vamos", eres tú el que sabe dónde queda la calle, ¿no?

-No lo puedo creer –dijo Terry, acercándose-. Mitsumasa Kido planeando fugarse del colegio. Si no lo hubiera escuchado yo mismo, habría pensado que se trataba de una broma.

Mitsumasa miró fijamente a Terry, que tenía una sonrisa particularmente inocente ese día.

-Tú vienes con nosotros, Thiérry –sentenció.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-¡Porque no quiero que vayas a denunciarnos tan pronto como te demos la espalda!

-Tu primo está algo loco, ¿no crees? –le susurró Dhani a Terry.

-No, es sólo que a veces se comporta como si fuera hijo de sus padres...

-¡Escuché eso, Thiérry Kido!

Fue facilísimo salirse del colegio, de tal manera que tanto Mitsumasa como Terry llegaron a la conclusión de que no era la primera vez que Vadhani hacía algo por ese estilo. Pero encontrar Queen's Dream no fue tan sencillo, Vadhani conocía el área, pero nunca había estado exactamente en esa calle.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? –preguntó Terry, que estaba empezando a sentirse cansado de dar vueltas por la ciudad.

-Supongo que lo que habría hecho cualquier persona inteligente en primer lugar: preguntar. Ya saben, justo lo que dice la Ley de Murphy: "cuando todo lo demás falla, siga las instrucciones" –respondió Vadhani, para luego tocar ligeramente el hombro de una chica de cabello negro y largo que parecía estar fascinada con la vitrina de una joyería cercana-. Disculpe, señorita, ¿sería tan amable de indicarnos cómo llegar a Queen's Dream Street?

La chica volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa encantadora y Vadhani se preguntó a qué se debía la doble exclamación de sorpresa que escuchó a sus espaldas. ¿Acaso Mitsumasa y Terry estaban demasiado sorprendidos por ver que podía hablar con educación o porque la chica en cuestión era realmente bonita?

-¿Dulce María? –dijo Terry, incrédulo.

-¡Fénix! –exclamó Mitsumasa.

-¡Mis primitos! –sonrió ella-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? –preguntó Terry.

-¿Te gusta? –dijo ella con coquetería-. Nada más me quité los rayitos rojos, era algo... hum... muy infantil. ¿Verdad que luzco mejor así?

-No pareces tú –replicó Terry-, casi podría jurar que pareces una persona civilizada.

-Gracias, Thiérry, cariño. ¿Así que buscan Queen's Dream? Creo que está por aquí cerca, vengan. Ah, y por cierto, ¿dónde están sus modales, muchachos? ¿No van a presentarme a su amigo?

De alguna manera, Mitsumasa se las arregló para hablar.

-Vad, esta es ... Fén...

-Dulce María –corrigió ella.

-Dulce María Kido, es prima de T... es prima nuestra. D-Dulce María, este es Vadhani Beaumont, vamos al mismo colegio.

-Encantada –sonrió ella, estrechando la mano del intrigado Vadhani.

-¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Terry.

-Oh, por aquí, por allí, no es importante, Thiérry, cariño.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¡Tú nunca me hablas así! ¡Ni a mí ni a nadie! Sinceramente, creo que te terminaste de volver loca en algún momento entre la última vez que te vi y este instante.

Terry estaba más que solo un poco molesto y Mitsumasa y Vadhani estaban empezando a sentirse alarmados cuando Fénix volteó a ver a su primo con una sonrisa extraña.

-Tal vez tienes razón.

-Eso termina de confirmármelo. Tú nunca me das la razón... ¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a Dulce María?

En circunstancias normales, el uso de su nombre real habría enfurecido a Fénix lo suficiente como para poner en peligro la integridad física de Terry, pero esta vez la chica sólo sonrió.

-Me encanta cómo pronuncias mi nombre. Tienes un acento tan gracioso, primito.

Fue justo después de escuchar eso que Terry empezó a calcular seriamente si no se trataría de una impostora después de todo.

-Por cierto, tienes suelta la corbata. ¿No se supone que deberías hacerle un nudo?

Terry se mordió el labio inferior justo a tiempo, había estado a punto de confesar que no sabía hacer un nudo de corbata y que tenía que recurrir a su hermana mayor para que lo ayudara. Viendo que no iba a recibir respuesta, Fénix cambió de tema mientras acompañaba a los tres desconcertados muchachos por las calles de Londres, camino de Queen's Dream.

* * *

**Casa de la familia Verner**

* * *

Jabu se miró en el espejo de la habitación, preguntándose qué estaría mal. El señor Verner lo había mirado con mucha insistencia en el aeropuerto, al punto que había terminado preguntándose si tenía algo raro en la cara, pero no, todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Había sido una agradable sorpresa conocer al jefe de la división inglesa. Nada más bajarse del avión, Lilith, que había permanecido callada durante todo el vuelo, empezó a dar órdenes en inglés a diestra y siniestra, y se había enfadado bastante cuando Jabu le habló para recordarle que él en inglés no sabía ni dar las gracias y luego le preguntó si había tenido la amabilidad de solicitar para él la ayuda de uno de los traductores de la empresa. Lilith lo había olvidado por completo, un olvido que a Jabu le pareció demasiado conveniente, casi como si fuera más bien algo intencional; en lo que conseguían un traductor probablemente perderían mucho tiempo y de todos modos no habría manera de evitar que Jabu quedara como un ignorante y que además tuviera que cargar con la responsabilidad por ese descuido.

Lo que más le molestó fue la sonrisa triunfal de Lilith mientras ésta le decía que no era culpa suya el que no se hubiera preocupado demasiado por su propia educación. Jabu estuvo a punto de responder que no había aprendido inglés porque estaba demasiado ocupado aprendiendo latín, pero en eso había llegado con ellos el señor Verner... que había saludado a Lilith en inglés y a Jabu en japonés.

Fue bastante divertido ver a Lilith ponerse pálida al enterarse de que el señor Verner se había iniciado en las Empresas Kido como traductor de inglés y español para los ejecutivos japoneses de la compañía. No habría ningún problema para Jabu, después de todo, ya que podía tratar en su lengua materna todos los asuntos que lo habían llevado a Inglaterra, y el propio señor Verner parecía complacido de poder hablar en japonés después de un tiempo bastante largo.

Lilith se quedaría en casa de su abuela paterna y no pareció molestarse demasiado cuando Jabu, Deidre, Ana y Jenny rechazaron automáticamente su oferta de alojarlos. El señor Verner sonrió a medias, como si ya se esperara eso (sin duda conocía a Lilith), había preparado alojamiento para tres personas en una propiedad de la compañía, pero con la llegada inesperada de Deidre sobraba una persona. Jabu pensó en quedarse en un hotel, pero el señor Verner había insistido en que ocupara la habitación de huéspedes de su casa. Así además podrían trabajar con más comodidad, mientras Ana y Jenny llevaban a Deidre al centro de la ciudad para comprarle algo de ropa y realizaban aquel curioso encargo que debían hacer en el Colegio San Pablo.

Así que, luego de ponerse de acuerdo con Deidre sobre la famosa malteada, Jabu se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, pero alegre, cambiándose de ropa y preguntándose por qué su anfitrión lo había estado mirando con tanta insistencia.

La habitación en sí era por demás curiosa, aunque Jabu no pudo decir al principio por qué le daba esa impresión. ¿Tendría que ver con el unicornio de peluche que reposaba sobre un baúl de madera a los pies de la cama? Algo fuera de lo habitual para una habitación de huéspedes, aunque ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, se daba cuenta de que el señor Verner no había usado exactamente ese término, sino que más bien se había referido a una habitación libre.

Observó con curiosidad el decorado. Muy alegre, contrastaba con la sobriedad del resto de la casa, aunque por lo que había podido ver en todo el lugar dominaban los unicornios, desde un precioso tapiz medieval que ocupaba el sitio de honor en la sala, hasta ese pequeño unicornio de peluche, pasando por los unicornios de porcelana, cristal y otros materiales que ocupaban repisas y vitrinas... movido por la curiosidad, Jabu quitó el peluche del baúl y levantó la tapa para espiar el contenido.

Juguetes y libros infantiles en japonés.

Aquella debía ser la habitación de un niño pequeño, claro. ¿Tal vez un nieto del señor Verner que lo visitaba en vacaciones, de manera que la habitación permanecía desocupada el resto del año?

¿Pero por qué los libros estaban en japonés?

Jabu tomó uno y empezó a hojearlo. El cuento de Urashima, el pescador que vivió tres siglos, se lo sabía de memoria. Y más adelante estaba la leyenda de la tejedora y el boyero, que son las estrellas alfa de Lyra y Aquila... esa se la sabía también de memoria... de pronto una hoja de papel que estaba dentro del libro salió volando y cayó suavemente sobre el unicornio de peluche. Se trataba de un dibujo, evidentemente hecho por un niño muy pequeño, mostraba una familia, la madre, el padre y un niño, los tres sonrientes bajo un sol radiante. En el borde inferior de la hoja, una manita insegura había trazado unas palabras con letras desiguales. Estaba hecho con lápiz, ya bastante borroso, porque el dibujo era viejo, pero con algo de esfuerzo, Jabu consiguió descifrar tres palabras: "Mamá", "Yo" y "José".

No supo nunca cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, contemplando el dibujo y con la mente en blanco, pero sí supo qué fue lo que lo sacó de su estupor: música. En la sala de la casa había un piano, y alguien estaba interpretando "Canción para Elisa".

Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a la escalera, José se tomó la libertad de sonreír al escuchar los rápidos pasos que bajaban los escalones casi a la carrera. Pudo escuchar que Jabu tropezaba un par de veces antes de llegar a salvo a la sala y, sin dejar de tocar la canción favorita de su esposa, se preguntó qué habría hecho recordar a su hijastro ¿Los juguetes y los libros que estaban guardados en su habitación? ¿La música de piano? ¿O había reconocido a José a pesar de que ya no tenía el cabello castaño sino gris y de lo mucho que había envejecido desde que los empleados de Mitsumasa Kido se lo habían llevado por la fuerza a la Fundación Graude?

Jabu estaba inmóvil detrás de él, como esperando recibir permiso para hablar y José dejó de tocar. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

-Te he extrañado mucho, Jabu-chan –dijo José finalmente.

-Tou-san –fue lo único que consiguió decir Jabu en ese momento. Justamente la última palabra que José habría esperado oírle pronunciar.

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

-Ah, no ¿también tú? –dijo Azrael al salir de su casa y casi tropezar con Seiya.

-Caramba, Maestro, ¿en lo que ha estado fuera del Santuario ya se le olvidó cómo saludar?

-Perdóname, Sagitario, he pasado una noche realmente mala.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo, estoy aquí afuera desde anoche.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no entraste? Hemos tenido tantos invitados que uno más no hubiera hecho diferencia.

-Er... –mentalmente, Seiya tomó nota de que no debía volver a seguir los consejos de Sheena y Marin-. He traído algo que le pertenece, y un mensaje...

Mientras hablaba, Seiya sacó la pequeña caja en la que estaba el ángel de oricalco, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión sombría de Azrael.

-¿Es el ángel? La verdad es que lo he estado pensando y... no lo voy a recibir.

-¿Que no?

-Dile a... ¿fue Daga quien te envió, verdad? Dile que agradezco sus buenas intenciones pero que ella y Némesis no necesitan confiarme nada. Mis hermanos y yo vamos a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso natural en el Santuario, nosotros tenemos un deber principal que reclama nuestra atención y ya nos hemos distraído demasiado. Pueden darle el ángel al próximo Patriarca, considérenlo un regalo de mi parte.

-Pero... pero esta cosa es suya, Maestro. ¿Y por qué habría de enviárselo Daga? ¿Y quién es Némesis? ¿Por qué dice que no va a recibirlo? ¿Y de dónde saca la idea de que pueda haber otro Patriarca? ¿No le preocupa que Saori vaya a nombrar a Lilith en su lugar, por ejemplo?

Anmael salió de la casa a la mitad de esa avalancha de preguntas para quedarse sorprendido por la rapidez con la que hablaba Seiya, pero enseguida la caja que llevaba éste captó su interés y de pronto Seiya tuvo que detenerse al darse cuenta de que la caja en cuestión había desaparecido de sus manos.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Anmael –dijo Azrael con aire resignado-, ¿no te parece que habría sido mejor pedir permiso primero?

-Podrían habérmelo negado –respondió Anmael, que ya había descartado la caja y contemplaba la figura de oricalco completamente fascinado-. Oh... esto es hermoso...

-Devuélvelo a la caja, Seiya tiene que llevárselo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te lo trajo a ti? Y es tan bonito... y tan letal...

-¿Qué? –dijo Seiya, desconcertado.

-Originalmente era la hoja de una guadaña –dijo Anmael, que para entonces tenía una expresión completamente soñadora-, y fue bañada en la sangre de una Sombra... es tan perfecto haber aprovechado luego la hoja para hacer una obra de arte... es algo que Zoe realmente habría apreciado. Si ella hubiera estado en condición de enterarse de la forma en que la vengaste, creo que le habría encantado el detalle...

-Pues si tanto te gusta, quédatelo, te lo regalo –contestó Azrael, repentinamente furioso, antes de mirar hacia la puerta de la casa-. ¡Raziel! ¡Raquel! ¿Van a venir o no?

-Ya vamos, no te desesperes... ¿y este quién es? –preguntó Raquel.

-La señora Raquel González, Seiya de Sagitario –Azrael los presentó rápidamente y recogió la pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo al salir de la casa-. Vámonos ya. Lamento mucho que sólo hayas venido a perder el tiempo, Sagitario.

-Eh... ¡Oiga, un momento, Maestro!

Anmael empezó a reírse.

-¡"Maestro"! ¡Pero qué lindo suena eso, Azrael! Es tan... tan apropiado para ti...

La risa de la Sombra se cortó cuando Raquel le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, la expresión de Azrael era sombría por completo y nadie pudo sacarle una palabra más el resto del día.

* * *

**Queen's Dream Street**

* * *

-Servidos, caballeros. Esta es la calle que buscaban –sonrió Fénix.

Mitsumasa, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió agradecer su ayuda con pocas palabras. Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer, pero la muchacha no parecía dispuesta a responder a nada.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te ayude con la corbata? –le preguntó Fénix a Terry, como al descuido.

Terry, que no había abierto la boca en todo lo que miró el camino hasta Queen's Dream, la miró con fijeza. Al parecer, el muchacho se había dedicado a meditar lo que pasaba y estaba empezando a sacar conclusiones.

-No pienso darte la oportunidad de ahorcarme. Ya has tratado de matarme unas cuantas veces.

Mitsumasa retrocedió instintivamente, si el tono sombrío que estaba usando Terry no bastaba para provocar una reacción furiosa por parte de Fénix, nada lo haría...

-¿En serio me crees capaz de hacerte algo malo, Thiérry? –respondió ella con dulzura-. Estás hiriendo mis sentimientos... siempre has sido mi consentido, desde la vez que tío Shun te llevó junto con Andy a la isla y tú te reíste de mi nombre. Los otros chicos de la isla jamás se habrían atrevido a hacerlo porque yo era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos y le habría dado una paliza al que me molestara, pero eso a ti te tenía sin cuidado, ¿no es cierto? Siempre has sido el más valiente de la familia.

-No sé qué entiendas por "familia". _Mi_ familia se limita a mis padres y hermana...

-Tu familia, Amida, es la humanidad entera. ¿No es eso lo que predica el Buda de la Luz?

-¿Estás burlándote de mí?

Por toda respuesta, Fénix lo sujetó por los hombros y lo besó.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? –gritó Terry, con un tono mucho más alarmado que el que habría empleado si en lugar de un beso se hubiera tratado de una puñalada.

Sin soltarlo, Fénix se inclinó un poco y le habló al oído.

Los ojos de Terry se fueron llenando de lágrimas a medida que la escuchaba. Por un instante enloquecedor, Mitsumasa pensó que Terry se parecía muchísimo a Shun, a pesar de todas las diferencias.

Fénix soltó a Terry finalmente, y él retrocedió con lentitud.

-Entiendo... –murmuró-. ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto?

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Lo dejo en tus manos.

La chica se marchó con paso rápido, sin molestarse en decir adiós a Mitsumasa y Vadhani.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron como clavados en el piso, contemplándola alejarse, hasta que vieron que Terry también se estaba alejando, aunque en otra dirección.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Mitsumasa.

-Tengo que hablar con mi padre –respondió Terry, con voz ausente-. Pensé que tenía más tiempo...

-¿Estás bien, Terry?

-Sí, lo estoy, es solo que... es solo que Fénix ha elegido un mal momento para hacerme un encargo así. Pensé que podría disponer de algún tiempo más antes de... Si logro sacarla con bien de esto, te juro, Mitsumasa, que la voy a matar yo mismo –todo el aturdimiento se había convertido en furia de repente-. ¡¿Por qué tenía que buscarse problemas de esta clase justo cuando la boda de mis padres está tan cerca?

-No sé cuál de tus primos está más loco –murmuró Vadhani.

-Creo que el loco soy yo, porque los aguanto –respondió Mitsumasa.

-¿Puedes volver solo al colegio?

-¿Eh?

-Busca al maestro de tu madre y yo acompañaré a Thiérry, se ve demasiado alterado y creo que necesitará que alguien lo vigile.

-... Gracias, Dhani.

-De nada. Para eso estamos los enemigos, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-¿No has oído aquello de "los amigos vienen y van, pero los enemigos permanecen"?

Sin darle tiempo para responder, Vadhani corrió detrás de Terry. Mitsumasa se quedó unos segundos meditando aquella filosofía tan curiosa y luego buscó la dirección que le había mencionado Kiki.

No muy lejos de ahí, Tamiel dejó de contener la respiración. Por un momento había llegado a creer que las cosas habían salido mal.

* * *

**Casa de la familia Verner**

* * *

-No, no es el Carbunclo. Aunque yo diría que sí se trata de un rubí muy valioso y... hum, más que eso, se trata de tu herencia familiar –dijo José, luego de examinar el rubí que había encontrado Jabu en el anfiteatro.

-Tenía la esperanza de que lo fuera –murmuró Jabu, decepcionado.

-Cuando lo veas no habrá oportunidad de confusión... Según tengo entendido, el Carbunclo brilla con luz propia, lo suficientemente fuerte incluso para ser visto a través de tela.

Jabu tenía la cabeza inclinada mientras examinaba con atención las facetas del rubí, y algo de cabello le caía sobre la frente. José le acomodó el cabello con un gesto cariñoso y aprovechó para examinar con atención sus ojos, que en ese momento estaban de un tono castaño casi rojizo.

-El Carbunclo vendrá a ti cuando lo necesites, cuando realmente necesites ser el Unicornio.

-Ser el Unicornio... –repitió Jabu, con aire distraído-. Todo esto es un problema de identidad, ¿no? Esto lo heredé de kaa-san, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-... Tou-san...

-Dime.

-Sé que tal vez sea una pregunta molesta, pero... ¿tú conociste a... a mi padre?

La expresión risueña de José desapareció para ser remplazada por una dureza que Jabu no habría creído posible jamás. José desvió la mirada por unos segundos y luego habló, con voz tan baja que su hijastro apenas pudo comprender lo que decía.

-Jabu-chan, yo no soy ningún santo. He odiado a... ese hombre… durante demasiado tiempo. Si llego a hablarte de él sería tratando de hacer que lo odies tanto como lo he odiado yo y eso no sería justo para ti. Tienes derecho a pensar en él como una buena persona.

-Lo siento, yo...

-No, Jabu. Tú no eres el problema. Pensé que te lo habrían dicho en la Fundación.

-¿En la Fundación?

-Sé que la Fundación tiene toda la información relativa a los niños del Proyecto Santuario. Deben tener la tuya también.

-No intenté ver mi expediente.

-¿No? –José parecía sorprendido-. ¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé... algo me lo impidió –Jabu guardó el rubí-. Un mal presentimiento. Supongo que es mejor que no lo sepa, pero... ¿él vive aún?

-No, murió durante la década de los ochenta.

-Entonces no tiene caso que trate de contactarlo a menos que consiga un buen espiritista –trató de bromear Jabu.

-¿Y la siguiente pregunta?

-¿Cómo sabes que hay otra pregunta?

-Querrás saber si tienes hermanos...

-¿Volviste a casarte?

-No.

-¿Adoptaste a alguien? ¿Tienes hijos?

-No.

-Entonces sigo siendo hijo único –sonrió Jabu.

José suspiró.

-Ojalá supiera cómo tratar el tema. He estado esperándote mucho tiempo, pero esto es justo la parte en la que siempre me negaba a pensar... Lo que quiero decir es...

-Que no quieres hablar de mi padre biológico, pero te sientes culpable de no hablarme de mis "posibles" medio hermanos. Y si me hablas de ellos, en caso de que existan, acabaré enterándome de quién era él, cosa que no deseas, por lo cual los dos nos estamos armando un lío enorme y terminaremos peleando justo cuando acabamos de reunirnos. Hagamos un trato: no me digas nada, pero si alguna vez llego a enamorarme de una hermana mía, avísame.

-¿Es idea mía o estás tratando de ser irónico?

-Yo tampoco soy un santo –respondió Jabu, un poco avergonzado-. Sé que suelo ser hiriente al hablar cuando no me siento cómodo.

-Curioso que diga eso un Santo de Atenea.

-Creo que voy a dejar la Orden...

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos.

-Jabu, ¿estás consciente de lo que acabas de decir? Por el juramento de Licorne, no puedes abandonar la orden sin que Atenea retire el don que dio a tus ancestros. Dejarías de ser humano. De hecho, se supone que ni siquiera _puedes_ expresar esa idea en voz alta.

-¿Entonces, cómo es que acabo de hacerlo? ¿Es porque todavía no soy el Unicornio?

-Tal vez... Acerca de tu padre...

-No.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo ahora, justo ahora, esa misma sensación que cuando quise mirar mi expediente y no pude hacerlo. Quizá es mejor que no lo sepa, después de todo... lamento haberte hablado así.

José sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez sería mejor cambiar de tema.

-¿Y esa hada que llegó contigo?

Jabu estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que es un hada?

-Los unicornios atraen a las hadas...

-Tou-san, _ese_ tono que estás usando...

-¿De qué hablas? –replicó José, con una mirada tan completamente inocente que casi dejó sin habla a Jabu-. No sé qué estará pasando por tu cabeza para que interpretes así una observación inofensiva...

-Peroperopero...

-¿Te das cuenta de que está influenciando tu modo de hablar? Debe ser que realmente van en serio.

-¡Tou-san!

* * *

**Siberia**

* * *

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? –dijo Maitreya, con aire filosófico.

-Sí, pero supongo que vas a decírmelo de todos modos.

-... ¿Cuál crees que es tu problema, Misha? –el Buda parecía desconcertado, cosa que Misha agradeció para sus adentros.

-Que hay muchos lugares en los que sería bien recibido, que podría estar con mi familia o adoptar como propia a otra familia con solo pedirlo, que me doy a querer con facilidad y que todo el mundo me toma cariño enseguida, pero no echo raíces en ningún sitio. ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?

-... Sí. Casi palabra por palabra.

-Como puedes ver, me conozco bien.

-¿Y no vas a hacer nada al respecto? Misha, hay muchos niños que no pueden darse el lujo de tener un hogar...

-Suenas como mi madre diciéndome que acabe la comida porque hay muchos niños que pasan hambre...

-No me cambies el tema.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema de todas las personas que conozco?

-¿Que todo el mundo te toma cariño enseguida?

-Justamente eso. No se dan el tiempo de conocerme un poco siquiera. A nadie parece preocuparle que pueda decepcionarlos a la larga... ¿esto le sucedía también a Orión?

-Sí –intervino Artemisa, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran por lo abrupto de su llegada-. Era alegre, amable, inteligente, apuesto y _todo_ el mundo lo quería. Eres justo como él.

-Y mira lo que sucedió –añadió Misha.

-No creo que fuera su intención ser un rompecorazones –dijo Maitreya.

Artemisa le lanzó una mirada furibunda al Buda.

-¿Sabes que esa palabra se escucha horrible en boca de alguien que se supone es la misma santidad?

-Lo siento.

La diosa suspiró.

-No es realmente tu culpa, Misha, pero el tuyo es un don peligroso.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que quise estar solo un rato... hasta donde ustedes dos me lo permiten, claro...

-Creo que el joven desea que nos marchemos, Princesa de los Bosques –apuntó Maitreya.

Sorprendida, Artemisa asintió y ambos desaparecieron, dejando solo a Misha. El muchacho suspiró aliviado y volvió a concentrarse en su meditación. Tenía esa sensación extraña de ser necesitado en alguna parte... ¿pero en dónde, y por quién?

* * *

**Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

Quince días habían pasado sin que Andy y Ginsei se dirigieran la palabra.

Quince días en los que Ginsei se había aislado a sí misma del resto de los aprendices para que éstos no se vieran obligados a tomar partido, un sacrificio que (estaba segura) Andy no iba a apreciar jamás.

Por eso no se había dado cuenta de que Terry solo estaba en el colegio durante las horas de clase, el chico había pedido casi con desesperación que lo dejaran ayudar con los preparativos de la boda y la hermana Catherine había cedido, bastante sorprendida. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Shun, éste habría tenido que decir que casi no lo reconocía pero que quizá se trataba de su manera de reaccionar al cambio, ya que solo quería estar con él y con Esmeralda, hasta volverse casi insoportable.

Tampoco había notado que Andy estaba empezando a recibir a diario cartas de Misha, todas desde Siberia, pero sin que Andy contestara ninguna. Y tampoco había notado que ese último detalle no hacía sonreír a Mitsumasa.

Por supuesto, tampoco vio que Mitsumasa desaparecía los martes y los jueves, que se marchaba llevando su guitarra y que volvía tarareando algo en inglés antiguo, siempre una tonada distinta.

Tampoco se dio cuenta de que Ten había empezado a usar el cabello suelto ni que medio mundo le gastaba bromas (a las que no respondía) por algún motivo misterioso, que parecía tener algo que ver con una chica rubia.

No se enteró de que Fénix había regresado a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, ni que la joven se negaba a explicar dónde había estado. De nada habían valido súplicas ni amenazas, ella simplemente se quedaba callada.

No advirtió la visita de una mujer de cabello corto y rubio y otra de cabello castaño y largo a las que Vadhani, Eloísa y Carolina recibieron gritando "¡¿mamá?", ni se enteró de la larga entrevista que sostuvieron las dos visitantes con aquellos tres y con Ten y Sora, para luego marcharse prometiendo volver por ellos "después de la fiesta".

Ni estuvo presente la tarde en la que Shun tropezó con otro de los padres de familia que visitaban de vez en cuando a los estudiantes y acabó aceptando una invitación a tomar café, sorprendido de enterarse de que Esmeralda y la esposa del recién conocido habían sido amigas durante muchos años sin que ellos dos se encontraran jamás hasta entonces.

Habría sido todavía más difícil darse cuenta de que Vadhani había dejado de ser un asiduo visitante del aula de detenciones para convertirse en algo así como la sombra de Mitsumasa. Y que cuando Terry estaba en el colegio ya no pasaba todo el tiempo con Andy, sino en largas y serias conversaciones con Mitsumasa y Vadhani. De la misma manera que Rhiannon, Ten y Sora pasaban todos sus ratos libres con Ethan, Eloísa y Carolina.

Ni ella ni nadie más notó a una mujer de cabello castaño dorado y vaporoso vestido blanco que solía rondar cerca del colegio. Si alguien la hubiera visto tal vez se habría sorprendido por lo mucho que se parecía a Esmeralda, pero sobre todo por su expresión de profunda tristeza, que se acentuaba cada vez que veía a Terry entrar o salir del colegio. Una o dos veces había hecho ademán de acercársele para hablarle, pero no lo había conseguido aún, ya que Terry siempre estaba acompañado por alguien.

Y, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de que Andy y ella, demasiado ocupadas con su guerra de silencio, no hablaban con nadie más y nadie más hablaba con ninguna de las dos.

Así llegó la tarde del primero de mayo, y los aprendices se prepararon para asistir a la boda. Ginsei había elegido permanecer en su habitación para ahorrarles el tener que despedirse, pero podía verlos desde su ventana.

Y fue justo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en quince días de cólera sostenida no se había molestado en preguntarle a su madre si le daría o no permiso para ir a la boda.

Saori ciertamente no aprobaría aquello, no había aprobado el primer matrimonio de Shun y no aprobaba tampoco el segundo, todos sabían que no asistiría. Y Andy estaba enojada con Ginsei. Además, no había llevado a Inglaterra un vestido lo suficientemente bonito como para ir a una boda. Sí, claro, tenía más que unos cuantos vestidos bonitos, pero ninguno era nuevo y en las ocasiones importantes es cuando se debe estrenar ropa elegante, o al menos eso era lo que decía Saori. Saori, que no aprobaría que Ginsei asistiera a la boda. Y además, Ginsei le había dicho a Andy que la odiaba, aunque definitivamente Andy se había portado odiosa con ella, y se merecía lo que le había dicho, pero Shun la había invitado... Y la única forma de salir del colegio sin permiso era escapándose, su madre se enteraría y...

"¿Y yo, qué?" Se preguntó Ginsei de repente "¿Cuál es MI opinión, a todo esto?"

Segundos después, la princesa del Santuario trepaba por un árbol, para alcanzar la parte alta del muro del Colegio y saltar al otro lado... con tan mala suerte que su falda se enganchó del muro y para cuando llegó al suelo, su falda tenía un desgarrón que le llegaba casi a la cadera.

"Genial, lo único que me faltaba... Si fuera un vestido de noche, quizá hasta parecería elegante, pero ahora luzco... como si acabara de escaparme de un internado saltándome el muro..."

Para colmo de males, había aterrizado aparatosamente justo frente a los demás aprendices, que todavía estaban cerca de la entrada, esperando a Kiki, que debía recogerlos.

Y todos (incluyendo a Andy) la miraban boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó exasperada mientras sujetaba su falda-. ¿Nunca me habían visto hacer el ridículo?

-Sí, pero no en forma deliberada –respondió Terry, ganándose un pisotón por parte de Ten.

Mitsumasa se quitó el suéter y se lo ofreció. Ginsei se quedó con el suéter del muchacho en una mano y sujetándose el desgarrón de la falda con la otra, sin entender el propósito del préstamo.

-Amárrate el suéter a la cintura, por lo menos disimulará un poco... esa abertura... –indicó Mitsumasa al darse cuenta de su desconcierto.

Ginsei obedeció e hizo un recuento de sí misma. Bueno, no estaba tan mal... asistiría a una boda entre un grupo de chicos vestidos elegantemente... y ella llevaba puesto un uniforme de colegiala (sin el saco, se lo había quitado para subir al árbol), un uniforme azul claro... con un suéter naranja que combinaba maravillosamente con el cabello castaño de Mitsumasa, pero no con su cabello plateado y el uniforme azul...

"Bueno, ¿qué es una raya más para un tigre?", pensó, levantando la barbilla con tanta dignidad como pudo. Después de todo, nada que hiciera o dejara de hacer ese día empeoraría el castigo que le esperaría cuando su madre se enterara de aquello.

* * *

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Anmael se pasó el pañuelo por la frente para secarse el sudor. Estaba sofocándose en aquel clima infernal.

-¿No crees que deberías ponerte algo más fresco? Vas a deshidratarte –dijo Raziel, con aire preocupado.

La Sombra Azul solo bajó la cabeza. Aguantaría el calor o moriría en el intento, pero no cambiaría su camisa de manga larga por la camiseta de algodón que le había ofrecido Raziel. Estaría en serios problemas si alguien se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había bajado de peso en las últimas semanas. Había contado con poder resistir un poco más antes de buscar algo con qué alimentarse ("alguien de quién alimentarse", mejor dicho), pero no esperaba que el gasto de energía en un sitio caluroso fuera a ser tan marcadamente mayor con respecto a un sitio frío.

En pocas palabras, estaba muriéndose de hambre.

-Vas a enfermarte si sigues así –insistió Raziel.

-No voy a enfermarme, y aunque así pasara, no sería algo importante.

Inconscientemente, tiró de los puños de su camisa, para poder cubrir mejor las muñecas. Raziel frunció el ceño y lo dejó solo.

Azrael contemplaba la aldea desde un lugar donde no podía ser visto. La brisa que venía el mar refrescaba un poco ahí... Y Raziel sonrió para sus adentros, el cambio de clima parecía haber beneficiado a Azrael tanto como había desmejorado a Anmael. El Ángel Añil estaba menos ojeroso y más moreno de lo que Raziel podía recordar en su vida...

-Creo que tenemos un problemita con Anmael –anunció.

-Ya lo sé... me sorprende que haya tardado tanto. Zoe no hubiera soportado más de unos cuantos días...

-No puedes pensar en él comparándolo con ella.

-En realidad creo que es eso justamente lo que ha estado tratando de conseguir desde que se convirtió en una Sombra. Y me sorprende que piense que no me doy cuenta de que incluso se alimenta de la misma manera que ella.

-¿Y vamos a hacer algo al respecto? Quiero decir, a mí tampoco me gusta verlo así. Lo está pasando realmente mal y ni siquiera se queja... ¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que necesita? Tal vez pueda conseguírselo.

-Tal vez sea todo parte de su plan... ¿No te advirtió Miguel que no le permitieras ganar tu confianza?

Raziel bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Lo siento.

-No, tranquilízate, Raziel. Sí haremos algo al respecto, sólo deja que yo me encargue, y dile a tu madre que saldremos hoy para Inglaterra.

-¿Hoy? ¿Pero y Fénix?

-O mucho me equivoco o ella no tardará mucho tiempo en viajar a Londres otra vez. Ya he averiguado todo lo que podía averiguar aquí... será mejor que la esperemos allá, listos para detenerla cuando lo intente.

-Entiendo.

* * *

**Londres**

* * *

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ten.

-Sí, por supuesto –sonrió Ginsei.

-Bueno... es que tienes una cara bastante curiosa.

-Serán nervios, nunca había estado en una boda.

-Pero ya pasó la ceremonia, ¿por qué sigues nerviosa?

Estaban en la fiesta, en un pequeño salón del hotel en el que se hospedaban Shun y Esmeralda desde su llegada a Inglaterra. La fiesta tenía también un poco de despedida, ya que la pareja saldría para su luna de miel al día siguiente y se habían negado rotundamente a confesar dónde estarían.

Ginsei habría podido decirle a Ten que el problema era su falda y aquel suéter naranja que disimulaba el desastre, pero que la hacía sentir como si tuviera una señal de neón apuntándole, aunque nadie había dado motivo para que se sintiera mal, era una fiesta "en familia".

Eran curiosas las implicaciones que parecía tener ese término. En efecto casi todos los que estaban ahí compartían el apellido Kido, debería sentirse cómoda, pero tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien... algo faltaba.

-Ven conmigo –susurró Andy, tomándola de un brazo y apartándola de Ten antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Andy no respondió y la guió hasta una habitación en otro piso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Andy abrió el ropero.

-Escoge un vestido y póntelo. Esmeralda dice que puedes devolvérselo después.

-... ¿de verdad? ¡Gracias!

Andy retrocedió, un poco intimidada por el entusiasmo de Ginsei.

-Es cosa de Esmeralda.

-Sí, claro, el día de su boda tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de que una de las invitadas tenía la falda rota, justo la que se sentó en la última banca en la iglesia y estuvo haciendo hasta lo imposible por no ser notada entre la multitud... Gracias por pedir ayuda para mí.

-No fui yo... Oh, bueno, sí, se lo dije y ella sugirió que tal vez te quede uno de sus vestidos. Tienes suerte de que no lo haya empacado todo todavía. Vístete, estaré en la fiesta.

-De acuerdo. Eh... ¿Andreia?

-¿Sí?

-¿Seguimos siendo amigas?

-No, claro que no. Es sólo una tregua por la boda de mi padre.

-¡Oh, Andy!

Andy se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Una sonrisa auténtica que Ginsei nunca le había visto antes.

-Eres tan descuidada como una niña de seis años, Ginsei-chan, procura no romper el vestido de... de mi mamá.

Ginsei se quedó desconcertada unos instantes, todavía seguía mirando la puerta cuando Andy ya se había marchado.

"De vez en cuando, Andreia Kido podría pasar por un ser humano... ¿por qué siempre lo echa a perder?" Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se concentró en buscar un vestido que le quedara bien.

Cuando regresó a la fiesta, descubrió con sorpresa que había llegado un invitado más. Misha, quien ahora hablaba con Mitsumasa con una seriedad que no le sentaba bien a ninguno de los dos. Quizá sería mejor saludarlo más tarde... y Ginsei pasó de largo sin molestarlos, para darle las gracias a Esmeralda por el préstamo.

-Bueno, tratemos de solucionar esto por las buenas –suspiró Misha-. ¿Puedes conseguir una flor en los próximos cinco minutos?

Mitsumasa lo miró con desesperación.

-Mihail, este sitio está DECORADO con rosas.

Misha miró a su alrededor y sonrió resignadamente.

-Entonces será mejor que consigas una flor que NO sea una rosa o Andy pensará que la arrancaste de cualquier arreglo floral, ¿no crees?

Mitsumasa se sonrojó ligeramente.

-No se me había ocurrido.

-Detalles, detalles. Los detalles son demasiado importantes. ¿Puedes conseguir la flor o no?

-Sí, sí puedo.

-¿Pues qué esperas?

Mientras Mistsumasa partía en la difícil misión de encontrar una flor que no fuera una rosa, Misha se acercó a donde estaba Andy.

-Hola... –saludó y fue directamente al grano-, no has contestado mis cartas, Andreia.

-No sabía qué decirte –respondió ella, apartando la mirada-. Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco decepcionada de ti.

-Antes eras tú la que me suplicaba que no cumpliera mi juramento y ahora que por fin te hice caso...

-No esperaba que me pidieras que rompiera yo el mío. Dime la verdad, Mihail Nikolaievich, jamás tuviste la intención de matar a Hyoga para vengar a tu padre, ¿verdad? Sólo me lo dijiste para que confiara en ti y te confesara en qué consiste mi promesa.

Misha sonrió con dulzura.

-Ya deberías saber que yo nunca miento. Sí hice ese juramento el día en que me enteré de quién había asesinado a mi padre. Un juramento hecho a la ligera, sin saber todas las circunstancias... ahora que conozco los dos lados de la historia, no lo puedo cumplir.

-¿Estás insinuando que mi promesa está hecha a la ligera?

-No lo insinúo, lo afirmo. No conoces todas las circunstancias de la misión de tu hermano.

-¿Qué?

-Terry no te lo ha dicho todo. ¿O sí? De hecho, si lo conozco bien, no te ha dicho nada, él no es de los que piden ayuda ni aceptan que otros compartan sus problemas, lo cual, por cierto, es una forma de egoísmo. Y tú estás actuando sobre suposiciones.

-Yo sé...

-No sabes. Eres una niña boba y no sabes nada.

Misha había dicho eso con su mejor sonrisa, la misma que habría usado para hacerle un cumplido.

-Y el que estés aquí sola, en este rincón, en la fiesta de la boda de tu padre, me confirma algo que he sospechado durante años: en realidad no sientes ningún cariño por tu familia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

-Es la boda de tu padre y no estás participando en la fiesta. ¿Debo suponer que no te alegras por él?

-¡Claro que me alegro!

-Demuéstralo. Baila.

-... ¿Contigo?

-No.

Andy iba a responder cuando sintió que algo rozaba una de sus manos. Al mirar de reojo, descubrió que se trataba de una flor blanca. Mitsumasa estaba junto a ella, ofreciéndole una flor.

-Con él –dijo Misha, con toda la sencillez del mundo.

Andy lo miró con una expresión indescifrable, pero sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Esto es una trampa, Mihail.

-La trampa del cazador –apuntó Misha con tranquilidad.

-¿Sabes que nunca voy a perdonarte?

-Usas términos absolutos con demasiada ligereza, Andy: "siempre", "nunca", "vida", "muerte"... –replicó Misha, mientras le daba la espalda.

Andy estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero en lugar de eso, tomó la flor y se la colocó en el cabello, con lo que la sorpresa de Mitsumasa no tuvo límites, al punto que no pudo sorprenderse más cuando la chica lo tomó por un brazo y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

Misha suspiró, si con eso Andy no se distraía de su promesa, nada lo lograría. Increíble, esa maniobra para obligarla a prestarle atención a Mitsu era lo más cerca que había estado de decir una mentira completa en toda su vida, casi le había dicho que no le interesaba... Realmente le habría gustado invitarla a bailar. Y estaba consciente de que al menos en un universo alternativo había habido un Misha que bailó con Andy en esa fiesta... con lo que la historia cambió para siempre... pero eso era algo que no pasaría jamás en su universo.

Había hecho un muy buen trabajo haciéndola enfadarse con él, probablemente ya nunca más le dirigiría la palabra, así que aquella posibilidad que había distinguido vagamente más de una vez (la forma en que ella sonreía, el que siempre escuchara con atención cada palabra suya, el que rara vez usara su nombre completo en lugar del diminutivo cariñoso...) se acababa de esfumar para siempre. Pero Andy había aceptado la flor y la pareja dispareja estaba bailando, quizá no llegarían nunca a nada serio (la manera de ser de ambos era demasiado desigual), pero al menos había habido un acercamiento y Misha podía darse por satisfecho... a pesar de esa opresión en el pecho.

-¿Estás triste, Osito Misha?

Miró hacia abajo, sorprendido, para encontrarse con la mirada solemnemente preocupada de Diana Nemo, no había notado que aquella agradable familia estaba por ahí, bueno era su culpa por llegar tan tarde... lo primero que haría en cuanto dejara de dolerle el corazón, sería buscar a Marijose y Leonel para saludarlos... y luego buscaría a Lyra y Hyoga, tenía la ligera sospecha de que no le quedaba más opción que saludar a su primo, aunque temía un poco el encuentro.

-¿Es por Andy? –preguntó Diana. Curiosamente, Misha estaba demasiado dolido como para preguntarse por qué una niña tan pequeña hacía preguntas más bien propias de un adulto.

-Solo pensaba en lo que pudo ser y no será. A veces tomamos lo que parece ser la mejor decisión y aún así no nos sentimos seguros de estar haciendo lo correcto. Pero es muy pronto como para ponerte a pensar en esas cosas...

-No me gusta verte triste, Osito.

-No estoy triste, Osita.

-¿"Osita"?

-¿No te gusta "osita"? –a pesar de la tristeza que llevaba consigo, Misha se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo-. ¿Qué te parece "rayito de luna"?

Diana sonrió.

-¿Me ayudas a encontrar a mamá, Osito?

-Claro que sí.

Al momento de tomar la mano de la niña, Misha tuvo la sensación de escuchar una voz muy dulce y muy cálida dentro de su cabeza, pero no se trataba de la de Maitreya ni la de Artemisa... "Todo estará bien"...

¿Quién habría querido confortarlo?

* * *

-¿Puedo besar a la novia? Dicen que es de buena suerte.

Shun sonrió divertido.

-Por supuesto, pero no exageres.

-Claro que no, mi princesa me mataría...

Kanon besó a Esmeralda en la mejilla y luego miró de nuevo a Shun.

-Tengo un pequeño obsequio para ustedes, de parte de mi familia...

Shun examinó con extrañeza el contenido del sobre que acababa de entregarle Kanon.

-¿Una llave?

-Puedes probarla con cualquier puerta, pero ten cuidado al abrir.

Esmeralda contuvo el aliento por un instante.

-Pero esto... ¡es muy valioso, Kanon!

-Y peligroso también, pero confiamos en que ustedes dos sepan darle un buen uso. Si llegan a necesitar ayuda alguna vez... bueno...

-¿Me pueden explicar de qué se trata?

-No es gran cosa. Podría enseñarte a crear un acceso a la Otra Dimensión, pero llevaría tiempo, por eso te doy la llave, cualquier puerta que abras usándola se convertirá en un acceso a la Otra Dimensión. Sé que puedes alcanzar fácilmente los Samsaras, pero esta es una forma menos arriesgada de viajar.

-Tu confianza me honra, Kanon... Espera, no te vayas, creo que hay algo que debo darte.

Kanon enarcó una ceja cuando Shun le entregó un pequeño estuche de sándalo. Al abrirlo y ver su contenido, se quedó mudo por unos segundos.

-El collar de mamá... –murmuró- pensé que había sido destruido.

-En realidad...

-Gracias...

-No hay de qué.

Algo de preocupación empañó por un momento tanto la sonrisa de Kanon como la de Shun, mientras cada uno deseaba al mismo tiempo no verse nunca en situación de tener que utilizar el regalo del otro.

**

* * *

31 de mayo de 2018 **

**Londres **

* * *

La hermana Catherine sonrió satisfecha. A pesar de todos los desastres que habían ocurrido durante el año, todo parecía indicar que ese había sido el mejor Festival de Mayo en la historia del Colegio San Pablo y la fiesta de disfraces que pondría final a los festejos prometía ser realmente buena. Si lograban llegar a la media noche sin que se incendiara el edificio principal o algo por el estilo...

La tos de Kiki la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Debería hacer algo con esa alergia, señor Kirkelen.

-Me temo que no hay nada que hacer –sonrió él débilmente-, soy alérgico a la civilización, ya me lo habían dicho cuando era pequeño, pero no pensé que fuera así de literal.

Andy sólo captó al descuido esa parte de la conversación y siguió su camino, debía apurarse y encontrar a Terry, tenía que asegurarse de que se cambiara de ropa o no estarían listos para la fiesta. Increíble que ya se hubiera acabado el mes... Shun y Esmeralda ya estarían de vuelta en Londres y había mucho de qué hablar con ellos. Mucho y muy serio. A decir verdad, Andy estaba bastante molesta con Terry, el chico tenía intención de pedirle a Shun que lo sacara del San Pablo, quería terminar la secundaria en Grecia y vivir con él y Esmeralda. ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino si los dos habían estado de acuerdo en asistir al colegio en Inglaterra y no incomodar a los recién casados? Cuando lo interrogó al respecto, Terry sólo la había mirado de una manera extraña, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar, y le había respondido "no lo entenderías". Lo que más la molestaba era la sensación de que Misha habría estado de acuerdo con Terry en esa opinión.

No lo encontró en su rincón habitual, pero allí estaba Mitsumasa con su (ahora) inseparable guitarra, cantando algo para el pequeño grupo que formaban Ethan, Vadhani, Eloísa, Ten, Sora y Rhiannon.

-Ailiu iath nErend  
Ermach muir mothuch,  
mothach sliabh sreatach,  
srethach coil ciothoch,  
eassach loch lionnmar,  
lidmar tor tiopra,  
tiopra tuath oenaigh,  
aenach righ Temra,  
Teamair tor tuatha,  
tuatha mac Miled.  
Miledh long libern,  
Libern, ard, Ere,  
Ere ard, diclass,  
dichetal rogaeth:  
ro gaes ban Breisi,  
Breisi ban Guaigni;  
be adbal Ere,  
Eremhón ortus,  
Ir, Ebir ailsius.  
Ailiu iath nErenn.

¿Pero en qué idioma estaba cantando? Andy nunca había escuchado nada como eso y no pudo evitar acercarse, pero cuando Mitsumasa la vio, cambió (sin transición casi) la tonada que estaba tocando y empezó a cantar otra cosa, dándole la bienvenida.

-La mujer que yo quiero no necesita  
bañarse cada noche en agua bendita.  
Tiene muchos defectos, dice mi madre;  
y demasiados huesos, dice mi padre.  
Pero ella es más verdad que el pan y la tierra,  
mi amor es un amor de antes de la guerra...

"¿Demasiados huesos?" pensó Andy, indignada "¿Acaso tío Seiya me encuentra flaca?" No, eso debía ser parte de la canción... aunque lo que decía sobre la opinión de la madre del compositor se ajustaba bastante bien a la opinión de Verena acerca de Andy...

-para saberlo  
la mujer que yo quiero no necesita  
deshojar cada noche una margarita.  
La mujer que yo quiero es fruta jugosa  
prendida en mi alma como si cualquier cosa.  
Con ella quieren dármela mis amigos  
y se amargan la vida mis enemigos.  
Porque sin querer tú te envuelve su arrullo  
y contra su calor se pierde el orgullo  
y la vergüenza.  
La mujer que yo quiero es fruta jugosa,  
madurando feliz, dulce y vanidosa.

-Después de esto, vas a tener que casarte con él o matarlo... o tal vez las dos cosas –dijo Terry, dándole de paso un susto de muerte a su hermana mayor.

-¡Por qué no avisas antes de aparecerte así! –exclamó ella.

-Porque entonces no podría verte saltando de esa manera... ¡oye, suéltame! ¿No vas a agradecerle la canción a tu novio?

-¡No es mi novio! Y tenemos que ir a cambiarnos ahora. Hay un baile hoy, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, sí... ¿Y de qué vamos disfrazados? ¿De personajes de Tolkien?

-De personajes de la _Dragonlance_. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Yo seré Silvara y tú serás Dalamar.

Terry hizo una mueca.

-¿Y Mitsu será Gilthanas?

-Cierra el pico, Terry.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora? –preguntó Azrael.

-¿Esto es realmente necesario? –preguntó Anmael desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Se te ocurre otra forma mejor de colarte en un baile de disfraces que estando disfrazados?

-No... ¿Pero tengo que usar _esto_?

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco elegí el mío.

-Ya lo sé, creo que Raziel se está vengando de algo con esto. ¡Pero yo no le hecho nada! Además, su madre no me habría dejado hacerle nada.

-Él piensa que te está haciendo un favor. ¡Sal de una vez! No puede ser tan terrible.

-Define "terrible" en cincuenta palabras o menos.

-Anmael.

-... Hoy están muy cómicos todos ustedes...

Anmael abrió la puerta. No lucía mal... aunque tampoco lucía bien, posiblemente porque se veía terriblemente incómodo disfrazado como Kohaku, el protagonista de _Wish_, un manga de CLAMP. Definitivamente, se notaba que era Raziel quien había elegido el disfraz.

-¡Vaya, lograste hacerlo salir! –exclamó Raziel.

La súbita aparición del Ángel Violeta estuvo a punto de lograr que Anmael se encerrara de nuevo en la habitación, pero Azrael se las arregló para sujetar la puerta a tiempo y obligarlo a salir.

-La verdad es que se ven muy bien los dos –sonrió Raziel, satisfecho con su obra maestra.

Anmael miró a Azrael de arriba abajo.

-¿Quién se supone que eres?

-Kujaku, de _RGVeda_.

-Te ves todavía más ridículo que yo...

-¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?

-No, sigo sintiéndome igual de ridículo que al principio.

-¿Preferirían ir disfrazados de fantasmas? –preguntó Raziel, ofendido.

-¡Sí! –le respondieron los dos a coro.

-¡Pues ya es tarde y no creo que mamá nos permita agujerear un par de sábanas solo porque a ustedes no les gustan los disfraces que me costó tanto trabajo conseguirles!

Raziel dio media vuelta y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

-Creo que alguien se llevó a tu hermanito y te dejó un monstruo en su lugar.

-Eso o está "metiéndose en el personaje"...

-¿Uh?

-Es Kamui, de _X_.

-... Andas un poco perdido, se parece a Kamui pero tiene la personalidad de Fuuma. ¿Sabías que tu hermanito sufre una severa adicción a CLAMP?

-Agradécele al cielo que no le ocurrió que harías un buen Nataku. Por lo menos Kohaku está en una historia un poco menos sangrienta que el promedio de CLAMP...

-... odio cuando tienes razón.

* * *

Kanon se acomodó la capucha de la capa con un gesto un tanto desesperado. Era incómodo vestir así y ese estilo de capa no era lo más apropiado para alguien que usaba el cabello tan largo.

En un principio, su intención había sido dejar la capucha baja, pero al distinguir a Saori entre los invitados de la fiesta, su primera reacción fue ocultar su cabello (demasiado llamativo, precisamente porque lo llevaba suelto) y emprender una discreta huida, pero no le sirvió de nada porque Saori ya lo había visto y lo interceptó hábilmente antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta más cercana.

-¡Kanon! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-A dos kilómetros de distancia, como me ordenaste la última vez –respondió él con una sonrisa forzada.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse más, Saori lo sujetó de la mano.

-Espera, por favor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Pedirte perdón.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Atenea Saori?

Normalmente una pregunta de ese tipo se hace en broma, pero Kanon parecía estar diciéndolo en serio. Saori suspiró.

-Cometí un error. Estoy arrepentida. Trato de disculparme –una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios al darse cuenta de la expresión incrédula de Kanon-. Una vez pasamos por esta misma situación, solo que al revés, ¿no?

-Lo recuerdo. Es una lástima que no pueda pedirle a Milo que actúe el resto del drama que protagonizamos entonces.

-¡Kanon!

-¿En serio me estás pidiendo perdón?

-En serio. Sé que no tengo excusa por haberte prohibido volver al Santuario, pero yo…

-Estás perdonada.

¿Así de fácil?

-¿En serio?

-Después de las veces que me perdonaste tú, ¿qué clase de imbécil sería si pretendiera seguir enojado por _el único_ error que has cometido conmigo?

Kanon le ofreció el brazo y se alejaron de la pista de baile para seguir conversando.

-¿Están tus hijos aquí? –preguntó Saori, recorriendo el salón con la mirada.

Kanon titubeó. Si ella quería verlos en ese momento, sería difícil esconder a Braulio. Y si Saori viera a Braulio, probablemente lo reconocería de inmediato. Eso podría ser un verdadero problema.

-Hum, sí…

Su reticencia no pasó inadvertida, pero luego de largas conversaciones con Saga, Saori estaba más o menos preparada para enfrentar el hecho de construir una relación de familia no iba a ser fácil para los tres.

-Quiero que los lleves al Santuario.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué?

-Debería recibirlos ahí, ¿no crees? El resto de la Orden debería conocer a mis sobrinos.

-…Para eso tendrías que empezar por decirle a la Orden que…

-Precisamente. Que tengo una familia. Algunos ya lo saben, pero deberíamos hacerlo oficial.

-¿Por qué vas a poner a toda la Orden de cabeza justo ahora?

-Debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Quiero rectificar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Acaso estás enferma?

Saori dejó escapar una risita triste.

-No, no lo estoy. Pero mi hija ya es una adolescente y no conoce a sus primos, que deberían ser como sus hermanos. Quiero que sean buenos amigos, que se protejan unos a otros. Que sean una familia.

-Hum.

-Y quiero poder fastidiar a tu esposa de cuando en cuando. También quiero verte más seguido. Que te reconcilies con Saga y que conversemos los tres.

-Él no quiere hablarme.

- Saga no sabía que te prohibí ir al Santuario, pensó que _tú_ no querías verlo. Fue un malentendido… y culpa mía además.

Kanon se apoyó contra una columna, sin poder terminar de creer todo eso.

-…Tengo que resolver un par de cosas aquí… pero iré a hablar con Saga pasado mañana. Llevar a los niños… eso tengo que discutirlo con Daga primero…

-Y quiero que reclames la armadura de Géminis.

-Tu hija está entrenando por esa armadura –respondió él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tu reclamo tiene prioridad sobre el de ella. Yo te reconocí como Caballero de Géminis y Saga te designó como su sucesor. Además, Ginsei puede seguir entrenando bajo tu guía y reclamar la armadura cuando sea tiempo de que te retires.

-No podrá ser así. Renuncié a la Orden.

Saori enarcó una ceja.

-¿Sirves a Poseidón ahora?

-No del todo. Superviso la reconstrucción de su Santuario y cuido la Escama del Dragón Marino mientras aparece la persona que debe reclamarla.

-Pero estás usando "Seadragon" como apellido.

-Algo tengo que usar como apellido, y da la casualidad de que no puede ser "Géminis".

-¿Kido no es suficiente?

Kanon empezó a reír a carcajadas, cosa que sorprendió a Saori.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Mitsumasa Kido nunca nos reconoció a Saga y a mí.

-Pero eso puede arreglarse.

-Oh, no, de ninguna manera. De él no quiero ni su nombre. Saori, piénsalo bien: si le dices al resto de la Orden que tienes un hermano… ¿no deberías hablar también acerca de tus otros diez hermanos? ¿Y de los noventa que murieron tratando de convertirse en Caballeros de Bronce?

-Eso…

-Eso sería remover heridas viejas, ¿no es así?

-Cinco de ellos ya lo saben…

-Pero los otros cinco, no, y sus familias tampoco. ¿Para qué echarles ese peso encima? Si _todos_ lo ignoraran, tal vez… pero así, ¿cómo podrías reconocernos a Saga y a mí e ignorar a los otros diez?

-Kanon…

-Solo expongo mis objeciones, tú eres quién decidirá al final.

-De acuerdo… lo pensaré… y lo consultaré con Saga.

-Bien.

-Por cierto… Feliz cumpleaños.

-Eh… ¡Gracias! -había un brillo travieso en los ojos de Kanon que, de alguna manera, consiguió que Saori se sintiera mucho mejor a pesar de todos los "peros" que había puesto a sus planes.

* * *

-Repíteme otra vez cómo es que va este enredo –dijo Ikki con aire sombrío.

Dey suspiró y se señaló a sí misma.

-Hisui.

Luego señaló a Fénix.

-Kouryuu.

Y finalmente hincó el índice en el centro del pecho de Ikki, con tanta fuerza como para obligarlo a hacer una mueca.

-¡Kokuryuu!

-Mangadictas –murmuró él, molesto-. No puedo evitar confundir "Kouryuu" con "Kokuryuu", suenan demasiado parecidos ambos nombres.

-Hisui debería ser rubia... o rubio... –apuntó Fénix.

-_Rubia_ –replicó Dey.

En realidad había sido idea de Fénix elegir aquellos disfraces precisamente... se había empeñado tanto en ser uno de los demonios de _Wish_... ¿por qué?

La chica se separó de ellos en cuanto entraron a la fiesta y ella trató de seguirla, pero Ikki la retuvo sujetándola por un brazo.

-Estará bien, creo que necesita un tiempo a solas... –murmuró- deja que busque a los otros chicos cuando se sienta cómoda.

Dey asintió levemente y luego lo miró con sospecha.

-¿No será que no quiere quedarse solo en medio de esta manada de locos, Maestro?

Ikki no respondió, pero tampoco la soltó.

* * *

Ginsei supo que había cometido un error cuando ya era demasiado tarde para ponerle remedio. No debería haber probado aquellos canapés de aspecto tan sospechoso. Algo (y lo peor es que no sabía qué exactamente) le había sentado muy mal... y justo en ese momento se había encontrado con Saori en mitad de la fiesta. ¿Cuándo había llegado de Grecia? ¿Por qué había llegado sin avisar? ¿Y no se daba cuenta de que era la única persona sin disfraz en un baile de disfraces?... ¿O ese era su disfraz?

-H-hola, mamá...

Saori se preguntó si la palidez casi verdosa de Ginsei sería por temor a que la regañara por haber asistido a la boda. Sin decir palabra, tomó la mano de su hija y la llevó a un lugar más tranquilo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Ginsei.

-S-supongo que sí... ¿no puede esperar un minuto? Yo debería ir...

¿A escaparse? Eso jamás...

-Cariño, tiene que ser ahora.

Ginsei comprendió que tendría que aguantar las náuseas tanto como pudiera.

-Me han informado que completaste tu entrenamiento con el Caballero de Cáncer y piensas iniciar el que te corresponde con el Caballero de Leo.

-Pues sí...

Saori sonrió con tristeza.

-Acepté tu idea de entrenar con los once porque pensé que desistirías pronto. Estoy muy sorprendida y... complacida... de ver que estás perseverando...

Ginsei abrió mucho los ojos, distraída momentáneamente de su malestar.

-¿En verdad?

-En verdad –el rostro de Saori se puso serio otra vez-. Pero me gustaría saber cuál es la verdadera razón de estés haciendo esto. Me han insinuado un par de cosas. Pero quiero oírlo de ti.

-Oh...

Ginsei estaba empezando a sentirse peor y peor...

* * *

Azrael se las arregló para contener un suspiro. Había resultado escandalosamente sencillo colarse en el colegio. Por supuesto, estaba abierto al público por ser el Festival de Mayo, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que realmente estuviera _tan_ abierto en una forma _tan _descuidada. Él nunca hubiera permitido algo así en el Santuario.

No se habían quedado mucho tiempo en el salón donde se realizaba el baile, no era prudente. Saori podría reconocerlo con facilidad.

Había localizado con rapidez a los actores principales del drama que tenía que vigilar y había sacado a Anmael de ahí tan rápido como había podido, luego de indicarle a Raziel que se mezclara con los estudiantes y les avisara en el momento en que sucediera cualquier cosa extraña.

El plan que tenían para evitar que Fénix completara su propia destrucción cumpliendo una orden que acabaría con su personalidad original para siempre estaba lleno de agujeros. Todo habría sido más sencillo si no hubiera discutido con Miguel, la ayuda de los otros ángeles habría sido decisiva, pero no había podido evitar replicarle al líder en un tono que el Ángel Dorado jamás había estado dispuesto a tolerar y además estaba Anmael de por medio.

En ese momento daría gustoso cualquier cosa por poder deshacerse de Anmael.

Pero no podía hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Había demasiada culpa en todo aquello, y una vez que se había hecho responsable por la Sombra Azul, ya no se sentía capaz de abandonarlo a su suerte... aún sabiendo que eso podía ser una trampa, simple y llanamente un engaño. Algo en lo que pensaba mucho, en especial cuando Anmael se dedicaba a copiar burlonamente el estilo de hablar y los ademanes de Zoe, con el claro propósito de hacerlo sentirse mal.

Pero esa noche, gracias al cielo, Anmael se sentía demasiado mal él mismo como para dedicarse a su juego favorito. Cuando consiguió alejarlo de la fiesta tuvo que hacer que se sentara en el brocal de un pequeño estanque, de esos que se usan para peces de colores y flores acuáticas, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Azrael, como si no supiera cuál era exactamente el problema.

-Me siento ridículo.

Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba... Por supuesto, no era para menos, el diseño creado por Mikku Nekkoi para Kohaku no podía ser más andrógino de lo que ya era, y probablemente Azrael y Raziel eran las únicas personas en la fiesta que sabían que Anmael no era una adolescente demasiado alta y... con pocas curvas. Estuvo a punto de reírse, y lo peor fue que no pudo recordar cuándo había sentido por última vez tantas ganas reír a todo trapo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –la voz de Anmael estaba llena de amor propio profundamente herido.

-No me estoy riendo –dijo Azrael a la defensiva.

-Ya sé que no, pero es muy poco lo que te falta –Anmael cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en una actitud acongojada-. Sé lo que parezco, pero eso no significa que me guste. Yo no elegí, ¿sabes? Me crearon de modo que pareciera una chica. Y no me gusta mi apariencia...

-Lo que se considere normal no es algo que te deba importar demasiado –Azrael le dedicó una sonrisa triste-. Al menos tú no tienes que ir de aquí para allá con una falda.

-Lo que tienes puesto es una túnica, no una falda, "Kujaku". ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Fingir que soy una chica por el resto de la noche? Un tipo, allá adentro, me pidió mi número de teléfono...

Ahí fue cuando Azrael ya no soportó más y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

-¿Entonces, era cierto?

Ginsei se sorprendió al ver que Saori tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Mamá?

-No hace falta que estés vigilando a los caballeros para tratar de averiguar de quién eres hija. Bastaba con que me lo preguntaras a mí. ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes?

-Por supuesto que confío en ti... pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-¿De verdad me lo dirías?

-... quizá no hace unos cuantos meses... en eso tienes razón. Pero si realmente quieres saberlo...

-Sí, quiero.

-Entonces, te lo diré.

* * *

-Muy gracioso, definitivamente, muy gracioso, hilarante –gruñó Anmael, enojado.

-Perdona, no lo pude evitar –murmuró Azrael, avergonzado.

Anmael desvió la mirada, sin dignarse a contestar.

-¿Anmael?

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo hacerte una... una pregunta desagradable?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Zoe... exactamente?

La Sombra Azul se negó a mirarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo? ¿Todos los sórdidos detalles?

-Estuviste ahí, ¿no?

-Solamente al final, pero para mí fue más que suficiente. Tamiel dice que mi presencia era indispensable, y que además yo tenía que estar presente para... para que supiera lo que me esperaba si me atrevía a desobedecer a nuestra madre. ¿Seguro que quieres que te cuente lo que vi entonces?

-Sí.

* * *

Ginsei encontró la salida al jardín a duras penas y estuvo a punto de caerse en la escalinata, afortunadamente alguien la sostuvo por un brazo.

-Gra... cias... Perdona, no recuerdo tu nombre.

-Esteban Seadragon, a tus órdenes –respondió el muchacho, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en las gradas-. Te ves muy mal, ¿quieres que llame a tu mamá?

-No... ella tampoco se siente muy bien ahora... eh... ¿de dónde conoces tú a mi madre?

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy su sobrino, sólo que ella no se ha enterado todavía?

-¿Eres uno de los hijos de Kanon?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que ella sí lo sabe? Tu madre es una de las amazonas del Santuario... Oh, cielos, creo que voy a vomitar...

-Espero que eso no se relacione con mi madre, he oído de gente que no puede tragarla, pero eso ya sería demasiado...

-No... es por algo que comí...

-Respira hondo, te traeré agua.

-Gracias... primo...

Fénix miró de reojo a Ginsei, ¿quién sería ese chico disfrazado como Zelgadiss Graywords que estaba con ella, ofreciéndole un vaso? ¿Y la chica vestida como Umi, de Guerreras Mágicas, y el muchacho vestido como el príncipe Ten, de RGVeda, que acababan de reunirse con ellos? En cualquier caso, no importaba mucho... apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba consigo y empezó a buscar a su objetivo.

* * *

Azrael había sentido muchas veces ese nudo en la garganta. Había estado luchando contra esa sensación alrededor de mil quinientos años, después de todo. Pero esa vez no tenía intención de hacerlo, simplemente dejó de luchar y dejó que el nudo se deshiciera en un torrente de lágrimas.

Anmael lo miraba con asombro, pero no por eso dejaba de hablar, relatando los últimos momentos de Zoe. Luego, en forma casi imperceptible, colocó una mano sobre el hombro del Ángel Añil.

Azrael cerró los ojos y contempló con la mente los colores de su propia aura. Era de un añil muy claro, casi blanco, pero en el momento en que había dejado de luchar contra las lágrimas había empezado a teñirse de un gris oscuro, casi negro. Una manifestación de su dolor casi tan física como lo eran las lágrimas... y Anmael había empezado a absorber el aura de Azrael tan pronto como percibió el cambio.

-Tú lo sabías... lo sabías todo el tiempo... –dijo Anmael, con voz levemente sorprendida, interrumpiendo su relato sólo por un instante, luego retomó el hilo de la historia sin darle tiempo a Azrael de preguntarle a qué se refería.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pensó Azrael "¿Que siempre he sabido que todos los hijos de Lilith se alimentan de la energía vital de los humanos, pero no de cualquier clase de energía? ¿Que siempre he sabido que tu especialidad es la tortura porque solo puedes alimentarte del aura de alguien que esté sufriendo un dolor intenso? ¿Que sé más que tú acerca de la muerte de Zoe, porque Tamiel me lo contó todo, incluso lo que tú no puedes saber? ¿O te refieres a que sé que esto puede perfectamente ser una trampa y que no sería raro que me mataras? Pero he venido voluntariamente al matadero, supongo que eso te desconcierta... no esperabas que confiara en ti, ¿verdad? Esa es la única falla que tiene cualquier intento que hagas por aprovecharte de mi remordimiento por lo que le pasó a Zoe: no tengo nada en contra de morir por eso... Puedes matarme, si quieres..."

En ese momento, Anmael dejó de beber su aura.

-No, no voy a matarte –dijo, como si hubiera leído el último pensamiento de Azrael-. ¿Sorprendido?

-No del todo –murmuró Azrael, débilmente. Se sentía mareado, justo como si acabara de sufrir una importante pérdida de sangre-. Supongo que preferirás hacer esto de nuevo en otra ocasión... es tu naturaleza, ¿no?

-A Zoe no le hubiera gustado que te matara, ¿verdad?

-No, y tampoco le hubiera gustado que alimentaras de mi cosmos...

-No me hagas reír, me recuerdas a Miguel cuando gritó delante de toda la corte que aquel terrible demonio llamado Zoe estaba bebiéndose tu alma...

Azrael nunca supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para reír un poco.

-Fue terrible, varias damas se desmayaron y hasta el Mago Merlín se puso pálido... creí que el Obispo de Canterbury iba a hacerme un exorcismo justo ahí, sin preguntar más... Pero "Sir Michael" siempre ha sido tan dramático...

Nunca antes había escuchado a Anmael reír de esa manera, casi como si fuera un ser humano, pero la risa de ambos no duró mucho.

-Ustedes dos son verdaderamente patéticos, ¿lo sabían?

Por más que quiso evitarlo, Azrael terminó preguntándose si no habría sido todo aquello una trampa a fin de cuentas.

Estaba débil y agotado...

Y Tamiel lo había visto llorando por Zoe...

...otra vez.

* * *

Leonel frunció un poco el ceño, afortunadamente eso era algo que quedaba oculto por su máscara de Fantasma de la Ópera.

-¿No te parece que ese muchacho debería tener amigos de su edad? –preguntó en un tono que quería (pero no lograba) ser casual mientras le lanzaba una mirada de disgusto a Misha, que no se había separado de Diana desde que se habían encontrado al llegar a la fiesta.

Marijose enlazó su brazo con el de él.

-Ah, vamos, tú sabes que Diana lo adora.

-Sí, eso he podido ver. Por eso pregunto.

-¿Celoso, Leonel?

-¿Celoso, yo? ¿Qué te hace imaginar semejante cosa?

-¿Además de la cara que estás poniendo? Sí, no necesito verte para saber qué expresión tienes, se te nota en la voz... Si así son las cosas cuando tu hija aún no entra a la primaria, me imagino que serás de la clase de suegro que se come vivos a los novios...

-¡¿"Novios"? ¿Por qué usas el plural?

-Bueno...

-Marijose, dime que estás bromeando, por favor... ¿novios?

-Por lo general, cuando se trata de chicas bonitas y padres celosos, suele haber más de un novio... porque muchos terminan huyendo para salvar sus vidas –intervino una voz risueña.

-¡Hola, Daga! No me digas... la Princesa Caballero –saludó Marijose a la recién llegada.

-En realidad, el Caballero Vengador –sonrió Daga, ajustándose el antifaz con un movimiento casi igual al que usaba cuando se ajustaba los anteojos-, me gusta más esta versión porque tiene más azul... el traje de la princesa se parece un poco al de la Blancanieves de Disney sólo que sin la falda amarilla... ¿Por cierto, han visto a un mago Raistlin por algún lado?

-Eh...

-¿_Todavía_ no has leído la _Dragonlance_? Bueno. Un sujeto vestido de negro, con capa y capucha, bastante parecido a un Death Eater, sólo que más guapo.

-¿Como ese que está justo detrás de ti, con aspecto de estar buscándote?

Daga miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

-Sí, justo como ése. ¡Mi General!

-La próxima vez, ponme un letrero, mejor. ¿Por qué querías que me disfrazara si ibas a estarme diciendo "General" todo el tiempo?

-Sorry, mi rey.

-Leonel, Marijose, hola... ¿Qué tal el resto de la manada? Ah, ahí veo al joven Jedi... y Diana está por ahí también... se ve realmente linda como reina Serenity... ¿y ese muchacho que está con ella es tu yerno, Leonel?

Leonel gruñó en un tono lo suficientemente amenazador como para que Kanon cambiara de tema inmediatamente.

Fénix sonrió disimuladamente al pasar cerca de ellos sin que ninguno la notara. Eran un grupito alegre y confiado.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber por qué me estás secuestrando? –preguntó Terry, mientras trataba de negarse a dar un paso más. Mitsumasa lo había alejado de su familia con cuatro o cinco pretextos contradictorios y ya estaba empezando a cansarse.

-Tengo que hablar contigo... es acerca de Andy.

-Pues dilo.

-Tú sabes que ella está obsesionada con esa idea de que Andrómeda nació para sacrificarse por los demás, ¿no es así?

-Lo cual es un error desde el principio, ya que Andrómeda fue rescatada por Perseo.

-Sí, pero ella cree... bueno, ella cree que tú morirás joven...

La expresión de Terry se suavizó un poco.

-Y quizá no se equivoque en eso, pero...

-Lo que quiero decirte es que ella tiene la extraña idea de que puede morir en tu lugar. Me parece que ella piensa que te toca morir hoy, porque ha interpretado mal los presagios... Ejem... sí, creo que va a morir alguien antes de que termine mayo, pero o yo no he aprendido nada de mi madre, o no eres tú quien tiene "los días contados", si me perdonas la frase hecha. Pero ya sabes lo terca que es Andy y...

Terry se quedó boquiabierto por un instante.

-¡Pero... qué... tontería!

-Me alegra que pienses así, porque...

-¿Porque...?

-Bueno... –Mitsumasa se rascó la nuca con aire pensativo- sucede que yo no pienso permitir que tu hermana sufra un accidente destinado a alguien más sólo por tratar de salvarte, así que se me ocurrió que lo mejor sería mantenerte a ti fuera de peligro y luego vigilarla a ella y a la persona que creo que sí está en problemas, con algo de suerte tal vez se pueda conjurar un posible desastre, si logro mantenerme cerca de ambas por lo menos hasta que termine el mes, es decir, hasta la media noche... La verdad es que no tengo idea de cuál es el origen de todos estos presagios de muerte, tal vez se atragante con la comida o se resbale en la pista de baile o algo, así que pienso estar alerta por lo que pueda pasar, sea lo que sea. Y lo que quiero es que sepas que lo que va a pasar a continuación no es algo personal, en realidad no tengo nada... es decir, casi nada... en contra tuya, Terry.

-No me gusta la cara de "sintiéndolo mucho" que tienes ahora, Mitsu-kun. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que va a pasar?

-Pues... esto.

Con la velocidad de un rayo, Mitsumasa golpeó a Terry en el estómago. Terry cayó de rodillas, boqueando por aire.

-¡Aggh!... argh... ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Loco no, sólo desesperado.

Sujetándolo por la ropa, Mitsumasa levantó a Terry y lo golpeó de nuevo, esta vez en la cara. Terry retrocedió unos pasos, pero logró conservar el equilibrio y empezó a adoptar su posición de defensa favorita al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre que había empezado a brotarle de la boca.

"¡Rayos!" pensó Mitsumasa "¿en qué momento se volvió tan resistente?"

-Si lo que quieres es pelea, la tendrás –advirtió Terry.

-No, no es pelea lo que quiero... –murmuró Mitsumasa, dándose cuenta de que quizá no sería tan fácil dejar a Terry fuera de combate.

Terry estaba a punto de responder algo irónico, pero en ese momento el universo se perdió en un destello de dolor y todo quedó oscuro.

Mitsumasa miró a Terry, caído en el suelo, y luego a la persona responsable de aquello.

-Cuando quieras noquear a alguien, es más efectivo un golpe en el cuello, cortas la circulación por un momento, eso hace que el cerebro deje de recibir oxígeno por un instante y lo dejas inconsciente enseguida sin tener que lastimarlo demasiado –dijo Vadhani, en el tono de un maestro paciente que le explica un concepto difícil a un alumno de pocas luces-. Porque lo que querías era noquearlo, no reducirlo a pulpa o que te redujera él a pulpa... ¿o me equivoco?

-No me gusta atacar a traición.

-¡Jah! ¿Y tú crees que el que lo hayas golpeado de frente hará que te lo agradezca? Tal vez no se entere nunca de que fui yo quien le pegó.

-Bueno... Ayúdame a encerrarlo en el armario.

-¿Un armario bastará para detener a un Caballero de Atenea? –preguntó Vadhani, con aire de duda.

-Claro que no, lo que quiero es que no lo encuentren... me basta con que esté fuera de combate por un rato... digamos hasta la medianoche.

-Con algo de suerte lo estará hasta mañana.

-Entonces, no hay ningún problema.

Fénix pasó frente al armario unos segundos antes de que los dos muchachos se escabulleran silenciosamente, ninguno la notó.

* * *

-¿Por qué no te vas al infierno? –dijo Anmael, con su tono más educado aunque, a decir verdad, estaba temblando como una hoja.

Tamiel sonrió con más burla todavía que antes mientras se acercaba donde estaban ellos. Azrael observó el báculo de adivino que completaba su disfraz de Kujaku... no sería tan buen arma como lo había sido la guadaña y además estaba demasiado débil, pero...

...pero no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sentirse sorprendido cuando ya Tamiel lo había derribado, sujetándolo por los hombros y hundiéndole la cabeza en el agua del estanque.

Anmael hizo un ademán que podría haberse interpretado tanto como un gesto de sorpresa como un intento por detenerlo, pero logró refrenarse y se quedó en su sitio, observando. El Ángel Añil forcejeaba, pero Tamiel lo tenía sujeto con su propio peso y se las había arreglado de manera que Azrael no pudiera alcanzarlo con una patada ni desprenderse de sus manos.

-Buena técnica –aprobó Anmael.

Tamiel lo miró con una leve sonrisa que a la Sombra Azul se le antojó particularmente repugnante, precisamente por lo mucho que se parecía a la sonrisa triste que había visto un par de veces en Azrael.

-Aprendí con un experto.

Aquella referencia a la primera ejecución que había llevado a cabo hizo que Anmael palideciera un poco, pero se las arregló para sonreír.

-¿Es en serio que vas a matarlo? –preguntó, con aire tímido.

-Por supuesto. Ya me ha dado demasiados problemas. Además, ya sabes, él siempre muere en forma violenta, tiene que estar acostumbrado a estas cosas.

-Sí, pero... me habían prometido ustedes que esta vez podría matarlo yo...

-La próxima vez.

-Es lo que siempre dices...

-Deja de quejarte como un niño mimado. No querrás que se me antoje averiguar qué tan inmortal eres realmente, ¿verdad?

-... Lo que tú digas, Tamiel.

-Así me gusta.

Poco a poco, Azrael había dejado de luchar, sus manos se aferraban a los brazos de Tamiel, pero era evidente que se debilitaba con rapidez.

-Observa –dijo Tamiel, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza las manos de su víctima-, siempre me ha llamado la atención la forma en que las uñas van poniéndose azules a medida que falta el oxígeno.

Anmael asintió, pero ya no habló más.

Finalmente Azrael se había quedado inmóvil por completo. Ya no subían burbujas a la superficie y sus manos habían soltado a Tamiel para yacer inertes. Aún así, Tamiel lo mantuvo en la misma posición un rato más, para luego soltarlo y admirar su obra con aire satisfecho.

-¿Vienes conmigo, hermanito?

-Adelántate –respondió Anmael, con aire distraído-, ya que me quitaste el gusto de acabar con este, creo que asustaré un poco a su hermano favorito antes de enviarlo a reunirse con él.

-¿A cuál hermano te refieres?

-A Raziel, que fue el que me hizo ponerme este traje ridículo.

-¿Ah, sí? A mí me pareció que era muy de tu estilo, te ves como una chica preciosa... Bueno, nos veremos después.

Anmael esperó a que Tamiel se hubo marchado y entonces sacó a Azrael del agua para tenderlo cuidadosamente sobre la hierba, lo contempló unos instantes y luego buscó el pulso, sin encontrarlo.

-Diablos, si no estabas fingiendo... –murmuró.

* * *

Fénix se quedó en una de las puertas del salón y miró a la concurrencia. Todos muy alegres en sus trajes de brillantes colores... excepto tal vez Ikki, a quien un sonriente Seiya (¿habría sido idea de Verena que ella fuera disfrazada de vaquera y él de indio?) acababa de contarle quién era exactamente Kokuryuu, cuál era su relación con Hisui y cuál era exactamente su papel en _Wish_... Dey había desaparecido misteriosamente... o no, estaba escondiéndose detrás de alguien que estaba disfrazado como Tanis... ah, era Shun... entonces aquella Laurana que estaba junto a él debía ser Esmeralda... se veían lindos juntos.

Entonces, finalmente, Fénix encontró a la persona que había estado buscando desde el principio.

La puerta del armario se abrió silenciosamente y una figura ataviada de blanco apartó unas cuantas escobas para abrirse paso. El muchacho de cabello castaño seguía en el rincón donde lo habían dejado los dos que lo encerraron ahí. Luz se arrodilló junto a él y comprobó que su respiración y su pulso eran normales... y de pronto se sintió mal por estar tratando de averiguar si estaba lastimado cuando su misión en realidad era matarlo.

Con mucho cuidado, sacó el puñal que llevaba oculto entre su ropa y apoyó la punta contra el pecho del joven, a la altura del corazón. Debería dar un golpe rápido y todo terminaría, pero la mano le temblaba demasiado y no pudo evitar hacerle una pequeña herida cuando sólo pretendía asegurarse de haber encontrado el punto correcto. Se había jurado a sí misma que lo mataría de un solo golpe, sin permitir que sufriera...

-Espera un momento.

¡Estaba despierto! Eso la sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de rasguñarlo de nuevo con el puñal. Pero nada en aquella mirada de ojos verdeazules parecía indicar que se hubiera dado cuenta del primer arañazo.

-Amida...

Terry sujetó la muñeca de Luz, retorciéndosela de modo que no le quedó más remedio que soltar el puñal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-N-no lo sé... Amida, escucha...

-Si vas a disculparte, no pierdas el tiempo, te entiendo mejor de lo que crees, pero...

-¡No puedo permitir que mates a un solo Guerrero del Zodiaco Chino! ¡Hicimos un juramento al Emperador de Jade!

-Ya lo sé. Lo que quiero es que me digas qué hora es.

-... las doce, creo...

Terry la soltó y salió del armario a toda carrera.

Luz parpadeó desconcertada y trató de recoger el puñal... tenía la mano derecha demasiado adolorida y tuvo que hacerlo con la izquierda.

* * *

Sintió el peligro mucho antes de ver el arma desenvainada.

Nadie había prestado atención a la jovencita, nadie se había sorprendido de ver un arma en la fiesta. Probablemente todos habían pensado que era parte de su disfraz.

Pero era realmente inconfundible la forma fría en la que Fénix empuñaba el arma, y no cabía duda de que se preparaba para atacar. Gritar no serviría de nada. Después de la conversación que acababa de tener, sólo había querido un poco de soledad para tranquilizarse y pensar cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, por lo que se había aislado de todos los demás justo en el centro del salón.

Nadie llegaría a tiempo para prestarle ayuda.

Así que hizo lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento.

Elevó su cosmos todo lo que pudo, preparándose para rechazar a Fénix.

La muchacha avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, consciente de que en ese momento todos los Caballeros de Atenea habían volteado a mirar hacia ella, atraídos por ese cosmos tan familiar llamándolos desesperadamente. Pero contaba con poder aprovecharse de la sorpresa de todos y cumplir con su misión.

Saori la miró entornando un poco los párpados, su cosmos la rodeaba con una claridad que no se había mostrado con tanta fuerza en más de una década, pero que hizo que Seiya frunciera el ceño. Era una luz intensa, pero al mismo tiempo estaba turbia, como mezclada con humo...

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo, Fénix, no puedes matar a una diosa.

-Todo indica que no has aprendido nada en estos años, ¿verdad? –Fénix avanzó un paso más.

-Mis Caballeros...

-¿Te salvarán?

Al tiempo que decía eso, Fénix corrió en dirección a Saori, lanzando una estocada.

Lo que siguió quedó en las memorias de todos como si hubiera sucedido en cámara lenta.

El único que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para interceptar a Fénix era Kanon. Y lo intentó, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar dos pasos, alguien lo había derribado, sujetándolo contra el suelo con una fuerza que parecía imposible en un quinceañero. Braulio.

Terry llegó a tiempo para ver la espada clavándose en el pecho de Saori y al tratar de avanzar un poco más, chocó con Shun, que lo abrazó en forma instintiva, obligándolo a desviar la vista de la terrible escena, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, lo cual le permitió ver a Andy y Mitsumasa tropezar y caer al tratar de hacer ambos un movimiento similar... con lo que además le bloquearon el paso a Misha.

Hyoga se encontró a sí mismo colocándose delante de Lyra, listo para atacar pero también listo para impedirle el paso a ella, y a la vez buscando a Misha con la mirada, por si tenían que luchar juntos.

Marijose escuchó a Leonel gritar algo en griego, justo antes de caer de rodillas, apretándose las sienes. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo, mientras llamaba a Diana y Alex, para asegurarse de que no se separarían de ellos.

Daga corrió hacia donde Kanon todavía forcejeaba con Braulio, mientras buscaba con desesperación en sus bolsillos una especie de talismán, una piedra negra con vetas azules que tenían vagamente la forma de una estrella... y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sabía que ya era tarde para intentar cualquier cosa.

Casi al otro lado de la ciudad, José y Deidre interrumpieron de pronto una larga conversación, cuando escucharon a Jabu gritar. Cuando llegaron junto a él lo encontraron inconsciente, y había una mancha de sangre en su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón... sin embargo, no había ninguna herida.

En el espacio vacío entre dos dimensiones, Astrea, Temis, Artemisa y Hécate sintieron que algo acababa de hacer estremecerse el tejido del universo.

En el Santuario, Saga levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y oró silenciosamente, algo que no recordaba haber hecho desde la muerte de su madre.

En Italia, Julián Solo despertó de repente, como quien acaba de sufrir una pesadilla, pero sin poder recordar qué lo inquietaba tanto.

En Erin, Ares sonrió con rabia, alegre y frustrado al mismo tiempo, ya que alguien se le había adelantado en su venganza.

Y en la casa de la familia Mayfair, Lilith brindó silenciosamente frente a un espejo.

El cosmos de Atenea se había extinguido sin dejar rastro.

**

* * *

Notas****: **

Mona Mayfair y todo lo referente a los Taltos pertenecen a los libros de Anne Rice del ciclo de las Brujas Mayfair ^^

Queen's Dream Street es invento mío, si existe en Londres una calle que se llame así, es pura y simple casualidad.

Eh... con respecto a lo de "¿"Vamos", kimo-sabi?" que le dice Vadhani a Mitsumasa... ^^U tal vez los más jóvenes no conozcan la expresión. Toro, el indio amigo del Llanero Solitario, le decía a éste "kimo-sabi", lo cual supuestamente significa "amigo" o "amigo blanco". Frases como "¿_Nosotros_, kimo-sabi?" o "¿_Vamos_, kimo-sabi?" expresan duda y disgusto cuando alguien nos recluta forzosamente para algo que quizá no queremos hacer, sabiendo que no seremos capaces de negarnos.

_**Tou-san**_ = papá. _**Kaa-san**_ = mamá (un poquito de japonés ^^).

Los druidas no escribían, todo el conocimiento que podían transmitir a sus discípulos tenía que ser memorizado y para facilitar esto se servían de canciones, por eso es que Mitsumasa regresa al colegio tarareando algo cada vez que va a estudiar con su nuevo maestro.

Lo que Mitsu canta para sus amigos cuando llega Andy está en gaélico, es el "Canto de Aimirgin" (hijo de Mil, se le considera el primer poeta de Irlanda) y en español sería, más o menos, como sigue:

Yo invoco la noble Irlanda,  
el este de la gran playa del fértil mar,  
fértiles montañas trepadas,  
continuos bosques de niebla,  
niebla de las cascadas,  
cascadas de lagos en la bahía,  
bahía del pozo de la colina,  
pozo de tribus unidas,  
unión de reyes Temair,  
Temair colina de tribus,  
tribus de los hijos de Mil.  
Mil el de los grandes barcos,  
grande, la sublime Irlanda,  
la muy pálida y grande Irlanda,  
un encantamiento de gran audacia:  
la gran audacia de las mujeres de Breise,  
de Breise, mujeres de Buaigne;  
fue ella su morada, Irlanda,  
tomada por ti, Eremon,  
Ir, Eber la llaman.  
Yo invoco la tierra de Irlanda.

La otra canción es "La mujer que yo quiero", de Joan Manuel Serrat ^^

_**Mea culpa**_: "culpa mía" o "es mi culpa", en latín.


	16. Ante la pira funeraria

**ANTE LA PIRA FUNERARIA**

**(epílogo a la primera parte)**

Ginsei nunca había estado tan consciente de su propia existencia. Del aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones, de los latidos de su corazón, de su propio peso sobre la tierra, de su sombra bajo el sol... de la corriente de lágrimas que se mantenían dominadas, pero que en cualquier momento se desbordarían, o tal vez no. No sabía si quería llorar, no había conseguido hacerlo aún, sólo sabía que estaba ahí y que estaba viva.

Y que su madre había muerto.

Habían levantado la pira funeraria frente a la gran estatua de Atenea Parthenos, en el Santuario. Maderas olorosas, que esparcirían su perfume cuando ardieran.

Ahora el cuerpo de Saori reposaba sobre la pira, la habían ataviado con sus mejores galas... ¿quién se habría encargado de eso? Tendría que darle las gracias más tarde.

No supo cómo fue que se encontró frente a la pira con una antorcha en la mano. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo ahí... pero se acercó y aplicó el fuego a la madera. Las llamas se elevaron... y de alguna manera ella empezó a sentirse un poco mejor.

Nunca antes lo había pensado así, pero las ceremonias eran confortantes.

Había tanta gente...

Dejó que su mente vagara, contemplándolos a todos a través del cosmos. Otra cosa que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había aprendido a hacer, pero ahí, frente a la columna de fuego, era consciente de todos y cada uno de sus silenciosos acompañantes. O no, no todos estaban en silencio.

Todos formaban pequeños grupos, uno de los cuales correspondía a la familia Seadragon. El tío y los primos que Ginsei acababa recién de conocer la noche de la tragedia, al día siguiente de su cumpleaños. Sus primos tenían nombres cálidos, luminosos de alguna manera, en español, contrastando con el apellido, sin encajar bien del todo pero a la vez agradables sin que se pudiera decir cómo. Era una buena descripción para los Seadragon en general. No encajaban del todo. No habían tomado parte en los cánticos fúnebres, y los dos adultos parecían más preocupados por consolar a uno de los adolescentes.

Era curioso, Kanon era el que había perdido a una hermana, pero era Braulio el único que lloraba. De hecho, era el único de todos los presentes que había llorado, un llanto silencioso, interminable, incontrolable. Kanon lo mantenía abrazado, de modo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, y lo dejaba llorar. Daniela lo abrazaba también, pero a la vez mantenía una mano sobre el brazo de su padre. Kanon tenía su brazo libre rodeando los hombros de Daga, apoyándose un poco en ella, quien abrazaba a Esteban, el cual parecía ser el más sereno de los cinco. Era el único que hablaba, tratando de confortar al resto. Con el pensamiento, Ginsei se acercó a ellos para escuchar lo que decía.

-El Señor es mi pastor, nada me faltará...

* * *

El silencio que siguió a la extinción del cosmos de Atenea fue tan profundo que hería.

Fénix miraba la sangre goteando del filo de su espada.

"¿Y ahora?" se preguntó, no podía encontrar ninguna respuesta.

Algunos de los Caballeros estaban reaccionando, avanzaban hacia ella, un momento más y dejaría caer la espada y...

-¡MAREA DE FUEGO!

Una pared de llamas la rodeó, separándola de los demás. Al mirar por encima del hombro descubrió a Terry, estaba despeinado, cosa rara en él, y parecía estar todavía más pálido de lo que estaba ella.

-Se suponía que ibas a detenerme.

-Dijiste que lo dejabas en mis manos.

-¡Pedazo de cobarde!

Fénix lo sujetó por la ropa y entonces notó el corte en la túnica y la sangre reciente que la manchaba. Para su asombro, Terry estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa que no tenía nada de la burla que estaba acostumbrada a ver en esa cara, era una sonrisa llena de sorpresa y de alivio y realmente lo hacía parecer un chico de trece años, pero ella no iba a dejar que notara lo mucho que la sorprendía con eso, debía ser parte de otra burla suya, así que se concentró en lo que sin duda era una herida, aunque pequeña. ¿Dónde se había hecho eso? ¿Quién se lo había hecho?

-¿Qué es esto?

-Parte del disfraz. Le da realismo, ya sabes. Ahora, vete.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás sorda? ¡Que te vayas de aquí ¡Desaparece! Hablaremos luego, pero no puedes quedarte aquí ahora.

Era cierto, los Caballeros no estarían demasiado dispuestos a hablar. Y Terry no la pasaría muy bien por ayudarla a escapar... Bueno, eso podía solucionarlo fácilmente.

Cuando el fuego desapareció, Shun fue el primero en llegar junto a Terry, al que encontró tendido en el suelo. Le costó un poco que el chico le diera la cara.

-Me las va a pagar –murmuró Terry rato después, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

¿No había sido suficiente con que Mitsumasa le pegara y Luz hubiera tratado de apuñalarlo? ¿También tenía que pegarle Fénix?

Eran aproximadamente la tres de la madrugada cuando Terry se deslizó fuera de su cama y comprobó que su compañero de habitación (Ten) estuviera bien dormido. Parecía increíble, pero así era. El té de tilo que Verena los había obligado a tomar a todos realmente había funcionado con el muchacho de cabello negro, aunque no había hecho el menor efecto en Terry, que no había podido cerrar los ojos en ningún momento y había decidido que ya era hora de abrir la ventana y dejar entrar a Fénix.

Efectivamente, ella estaba esperando afuera, acomodada en la copa de un árbol, y saltó dentro de la habitación con la agilidad de un gato.

No sabía por qué había esperado a hablar con Terry antes de marcharse. Tal vez porque no sabía a dónde ir y tampoco tenía prisa. Había procurado no pensar en lo que había pasado, luego habría tiempo para deshacerse en llanto, primero tenía que estar a salvo, y antes que eso tenía que hablar con Terry.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? –preguntó.

-Lo que tenga que pasar –contestó él-. Ya encontraremos la manera de explicarles que no eras tú misma cuando tomaste esa espada. Sé que el tío Ikki lo entenderá, y si él no lo entendiera, siempre estará Dey para hacérselo entender.

Fénix sonrió tristemente.

-Hablas como si fueran a recibirme de nuevo después de esto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Thiérry, he matado a... he matado a una diosa…

-Puedo asegurarte que no tienes el récord en esta familia.

-¡¿Cómo puedes restarle importancia a algo así?

-Porque soy un desgraciado sujeto con tendencia a decir ironías cuando menos le conviene –respondió él, despreocupadamente, pero enseguida se puso serio otra vez-. No voy a mentirte, lo que vendrá a continuación no será fácil y tampoco será agradable, pero no vas a estar sola. Voy a ayudarte.

-No me has ayudado muy bien hasta ahora. Dejaste que cumpliera la misión que me impusieron las Sombras. Ahora se supone que estoy completamente destruida, mi espíritu se ha quebrantado y nunca volveré a ser la persona que fui...

-¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma, Dulce María? Tenía entendido que tú misma elegiste el nombre de Fénix cuando llegaste a la isla.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Dicen que los niños ven la verdad. Al menos eso es lo que yo creo. Entonces te conocías a ti misma mejor de lo que te conoces ahora.

-No te entiendo.

-Ni hace falta, al menos por el momento, ya te lo explicaré, pero ahora tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo.

Terry fue a su escritorio y registró los cajones hasta dar con un sobre que puso en manos de su prima.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mis ahorros, creo que vas a necesitar algo de dinero... Hablé con papá antes de que me enviara a la cama cuando estaban por llegar los policías... estuvo de acuerdo con que me traslade de colegio y termine la secundaria en Grecia.

-¿Vivirás en el Santuario?

-No, nos mudaremos a la casa en la que vivían mis padres y Andy antes de que yo naciera, en Rodorio. Un sitio más asequible para ti que el Santuario, ¿no crees?

-¿Estás diciéndome que... que vaya a Grecia?

-Y que procures estar cerca de mi casa. Quiero asegurarme de que no te falte nada mientras aclaramos esto.

-Terry, no tienes idea de los problemas que te estás buscando.

-Me pondré en contacto con Ismael, sé que él puede ayudarnos, todavía no sé cómo, pero me he acostumbrado a seguir mis corazonadas...

-¿Fue una corazonada lo que te impidió detenerme hoy?

-No, fue un golpe en la nuca, pero esa es otra historia, ahora no nos queda más remedio que trabajar con lo que tenemos a mano, y lo que tenemos a mano es esto. ¿Me harás caso?

Fénix se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo nada más qué perder, excepto la vida, y eso tampoco sería gran pérdida.

-¡Jamás digas una cosa semejante en mi presencia! ¡No tienes idea del valor de una sola vida!

-Sé lo que vale una vida cuando se encuentra al otro extremo de un espada –respondió ella con suavidad.

Terry desvió la mirada.

-No, Dulce María, no tienes idea. Es mejor que te vayas ahora, o empezaremos a gritar en serio y despertaremos a Ten.

Fénix asintió, pero no se movió. Había muchas cosas de las que quería hablar, demasiadas cosas que estaban incompletas, y entonces se dio cuenta de que en algún momento empezaría a llorar y entonces no podría detenerse, eso fue lo que la decidió, abrazó a Terry con fuerza, casi lo suficiente como para lastimarlo, y luego se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

Terry cerró la ventana y volvió a la cama, aún sabiendo que no podría dormir.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Ten se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración en forma inconsciente mientras los escuchaba hablar. Lentamente, dejó escapar el aire, aspiró un poco de nuevo y luego dejó que las lágrimas corrieran, tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería que Terry se diera cuenta de que el tilo tampoco lo había ayudado a dormir a él.

Afuera de los dormitorios, al pie del árbol que había servido como refugio a Fénix, Luz contempló a la muchacha marcharse. Las cosas habían resultado muy diferentes de cómo ella esperaba que fueran. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando Terry en realidad?

Ahora Terry estaba junto a su familia, contemplando el fuego con seriedad y sin advertir, al parecer, la forma en que lo miraban Ten y Sora, que no tenían secretos entre ellos y no comprendían que alguien pudiera querer ocultarles algo. Ten y Sora, que veían las cosas como eran realmente y que en ese momento no descubrían el menor rastro de su burlón e insoportable primo en aquel muchacho sereno y callado que estaba frente al fuego, tomado de las manos con sus padres. Era Amida el que estaba ahí y Amida estaba sufriendo, pero no por Saori. Amida no sufría jamás por los muertos, solo por los vivos.

Era una verdadera lástima que no se diera cuenta de lo fácil que era pedir ayuda.

* * *

-En lugares de delicados pastos me hará descansar.

* * *

Mitsumasa no podía dormir y se maravilló al darse cuenta de que Vadhani sí dormía profundamente. De acuerdo con las enseñanzas de su Maestro, aquello también era una forma de defensa. Ciertamente Vadhani tenía un sueño mucho más largo y pesado desde que se había dado cuenta de que su padre era un Berserker, o al menos eso era lo que Mitsumasa había podido notar. Antes el menor sonido bastaba para hacerlo despertar, bastante irritado por lo general.

Se acercó a la ventana y vio caer una estrella fugaz a la que no supo qué deseo pedirle. ¿No se había visto un cometa en la época en la que había sido asesinado César? Señales en el cielo, desgracias en la tierra... ¿quién había dicho eso? Se daba perfecta cuenta de que solo estaba haciendo girar los pensamientos para no enfrentar el problema central.

La diosa Atenea había muerto frente a sus ojos.

Y no estaba muy seguro de no haber tenido parte en ello.

Lentamente, abrió la ventana y salió fuera. Hacía frío, pero era mejor que estar adentro, sintiéndose culpable. Caminó descalzo hasta la fuente... la hierba húmeda de rocío se sentía extraña bajo sus pies, había caminado descalzo por la hierba en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez era diferente y no podía explicarse por qué. ¿Sería un presagio? ¿Acaso no iban siempre descalzos los druidas, para estar en contacto más cercano con la tierra, o eso era solo una leyenda más? Tendría que preguntarlo a la primera oportunidad.

Mientras había peleado con los demás para defender la fuente contra los Berserkers, en ningún momento había pensado en su propia muerte. Había pensado en lo que tendría que hacer (en lo que podría hacer) si llegaban a herirlo a él o a Rhiannon. Pero no había pensado en morir.

¿Parte de ser adolescente es creerse inmortal?

¿O es parte de ser humano?

Pero nada de eso era el problema central.

Sabía que Terry planeaba hacer algo y él lo había detenido porque Andy planeaba a su vez morir en lugar de su hermano. Y el resultado era que Atenea había muerto.

-¿Cómo te afecta eso, Mitsumasa Kido? –se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta-. Aquí tenemos una contradicción interesante en el término de tres generaciones: Mitsumasa Kido, que recibió a Atenea para protegerla de los asesinos que la perseguían, y su nieto Mitsumasa Kido, que permitió que la misma Atenea muriera antes que arriesgar la vida de una simple mortal. ¿No debíamos los servidores de la diosa haber pensado en ella en primer lugar?

-Precisamente por eso los Caballeros de Atenea no debían tener más familia que la Orden, según la tradición.

No lo sorprendió ver a Ethan, también en pijama y también descalzo, al otro lado de la fuente. El príncipe de Erin se había sentado en el brocal de la fuente y miraba a Mitsumasa con seriedad.

-Es lo que le he escuchado decir a mi padre. Él era un Caballero de Atenea, ¿sabías? Kamus de Acuario.

-¿Un caballero de Oro? Creí que habían muerto todos cuando derribaron el Muro de los Lamentos.

-Así fue, pero luego el reino de Hades fue destruido. ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar qué pasó con todas las almas que lo habitaban?

Mitsumasa sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo mismo que sucede con los civiles durante una guerra. Se quedaron sin hogar y buscaron refugio en otros reinos. Algunos volvieron a esta dimensión como fantasmas. Otros llegaron a Tir Na Og, y ahí las cosas son diferentes que el Hades.

-¿En qué sentido?

-En las Islas Afortunadas los guerreros nobles continúan existiendo igual que si nunca hubiesen muerto, solo que ya no envejecen más. Mi padre y sus amigos pudieron quedarse en Erin porque las diosas de la Guerra de los pueblos celtas siempre reciben bien a los héroes, sin importar su origen... bueno, tal vez sí importa un poco, mi padre es francés, ya sabes... eso ayudó... un poco.

Ethan jugaba distraídamente con su anillo, que destellaba en azul haciendo que la escena resultara un tanto fantasmal.

-En resumidas cuentas, eres hijo de un fantasma...

-No, porque él tiene ahora la vida eterna de los guerreros de Tir Na Og, y la protección de una diosa... mi madre, Nemain –Ethan pronunció ese nombre con particular orgullo-. Claro, mientras permanezca en Erin... Por eso me incomodó bastante verlo aquí cuando lo de la fuente. A veces tengo la impresión de que mi padre desea regresar a la Orden de Atenea y que lo único que lo detiene es un asunto... de sustancia, por así decirlo. Nunca había pasado que los Caballeros de Atenea tuvieran que elegir entre ella y sus familias.

-Es un problema de ética, ¿no? Un padre de familia no puede permitirse el lujo de ser un héroe. Es deber del padre mantenerse con vida para proteger a su familia. Y si debe morir por alguien, que sea por su cónyuge o por uno de sus hijos, nunca por un extraño... y Atenea era una extraña para la mayoría, después de todo.

-Ese es el punto. Solo los que comparten tu sangre o comprenden tu alma están realmente dispuestos a morir por ti... a veces.

Mitsumasa sonrió, dándose cuenta que era una sonrisa tan forzada como la que esbozaba Ethan en ese momento.

-Pero el meollo del asunto, druida de Grecia, es que me siento profundamente culpable –continuó Ethan.

-¿De qué? Tú estabas al otro extremo del salón y no tienes ninguna obligación con Atenea –respondió Mitsumasa, recordando haber visto a Ethan en la fiesta, no con un disfraz sino con un traje típico irlandés.

-Me siento culpable de haberme alegrado de que mi padre no estuviera ahí y de que no tuviera la oportunidad de plantearse si debía o podía elegir entre Atenea y su familia. Es por eso que no puedo dormir y por eso vine aquí a meditar. Y, citándote a ti mismo, "¿cómo te afecta eso, Mitsumasa Kido?".

Mitsumasa desvió la mirada.

-Yo también me alegro de que Andy tropezara conmigo cuando quisimos ayudarla. Me alegro de que mi padre estuviera demasiado lejos para hacer algo y me alegro de que mi madre estuviera con él porque sé que habría sido capaz de noquearlo antes de permitirle arriesgarse. Incluso me alegro de que Misha se tropezara con Andy y conmigo, me cae fatal pero es una buena persona. Y me siento culpable por alegrarme de que estemos vivos. Ese es el verdadero problema. No logro lamentar la muerte de Atenea porque estoy demasiado feliz de seguir con vida. Suena a egoísmo puro.

-Nadie dijo que la verdad fuera agradable. Me temo que no podemos darnos el lujo de lamentarnos por la leche derramada, aunque sea una comparación cruel.

-¿Quieres decir que debo preocuparme por lo que sucederá ahora?

Ethan asintió.

-Atenea ha muerto, pero no es la primera vez ni será la última. A sus servidores les corresponde ahora estar preparados para su próxima reencarnación... dentro de... ¿ciento cincuenta años?

-Algo así.

-Evitar que el Santuario colapse debe ser ahora tu prioridad.

-Espera un momento, yo ni siquiera voy a ser Caballero.

-No, a ti te corresponde un destino mucho peor, de acuerdo con el Baelrath.

Mitsumasa sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso, mientras Ethan se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

-No sé qué quisiste decir con eso y la verdad es que me da miedo preguntar... –logró decir finalmente.

Ethan levantó la mano, dejando que el Baelrath brillara con toda su gloria... aunque fuera extrañamente azul.

-Es fácil ser un guerrero y entregarlo todo en la batalla. Es muchísimo más sencillo morir por un ideal que vivir según ese mismo ideal. A ti te ha llamado el Baelrath para ser un forjador de paz. Puedes empezar a aterrorizarte ahora mismo, no me ofenderé, yo también me asusté cuando me llamó a mí.

-Espera un momento. ¿Un forjador de paz? ¿Llamado por el Baelrath? ¿Es una broma? ¿No se supone que eres hijo de una diosa de la Guerra? ¿En qué te convierte eso?

La sonrisa de Ethan ahora era francamente divertida.

-También soy hijo de un caballero de los hielos. Pero la verdad es que soy un dios de la Guerra, igual que mi madre, solo que mi tipo de guerra es diferente...

Mientras Ethan se alejaba, Mitsumasa todavía alcanzó a escuchar el final de la frase.

-... La paz es la más dura de las guerras.

Frente a la pira funeraria, con las manos reposando sobre los hombros de su hermana menor y sintiendo la reconfortante compañía de sus padres, Mitsumasa se esforzaba por comprender eso.

* * *

-Junto a aguas de reposo me pastoreará.

* * *

Jabu no asistió a la ceremonia. Estaba todavía en Inglaterra.

En ese momento estaba en la sala de la casa de José y parecía dormir.

Deidre lo miraba con preocupación y al mismo tiempo hablaba por teléfono con Vanessa.

-No, Señora, no he cargado nada más a su tarjeta... s-supongo que me lo rebajará de mi sueldo...

-Ya hablaremos de eso cuando regreses –Deidre casi podía ver una sonrisa feroz en el rostro de su ama...

-¿Cómo están las niñas?

-¿Cómo crees? ¡Convirtiendo la casa en un manicomio! O sea, todo está en su estado normal... Te necesito aquí para controlar a estos cuatro y al zorro.

Desde el fondo, a Deidre le llegaron las voces de Seishiro y Xellos, protestando por haber sido comparados con las niñas. Y las niñas protestando por haber sido comparadas con su padre y su tío. Definitivamente la necesitaban ahí para impedir que la casa se convirtiera en un campo de batalla. Por lo menos, a través del teléfono sonaba como si estuviera sucediendo una batalla en mitad de la sala, ruido de proyectiles incluido, y, por los chillidos de Isu Kurimu, era posible que el zorro hubiera cambiado su categoría de "mascota" a "objeto arrojable".

-Ahora, háblame del Carbunclo. ¿No hay nadie escuchando, verdad? ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

No, no había nadie escuchando. Jabu dormía y José había tenido que ausentarse.

-Hace dos noches escuchamos a Jabu gritar, lo encontramos inconsciente y tenía una mancha de sangre en el pecho, pero no tenía ninguna herida.

-¿Quieres decir que _sudó_ sangre? He oído que eso pude suceder en casos de extrema angustia o sufrimiento, los vasos sanguíneos se rompen y la sangre sale mezclada con el sudor...

-No lo dudo, Señora, pero creo que fue diferente, era muy localizado, y no era sangre normal. No manchó la tela, pudimos recogerla toda en un pañuelo y seguía líquida, pero sin que la tela la absorbiera, y luego, la piel en la que había estado parecía perfectamente normal... no sabíamos qué pensar y entonces la sangre en el pañuelo empezó a concentrarse y se solidificó y empezó a brillar con luz propia. Era el Carbunclo, Señora, había brotado a través de su piel...

-Espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que el Carbunclo formaba parte _física_ del Unicornio?

-Justamente, Señora, ¡usted siempre tan perceptiva!

-No me adules, eso no va a librarte del castigo que te espera.

-No lo hago, Señora, sólo comentaba.

-¿Y luego qué pasó?

-Jabu despertó y dijo que Atenea había muerto. Pero no la llamó "Atenea", dijo "Saori".

-Es natural. Bien, ya tienes el Carbunclo...

-No exactamente, el señor José lo guardó y no me dijo dónde.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-¡Pero lo averiguaré, Señora!

-Más te vale.

Vanessa colgó el teléfono con fuerza y Deidre se quedó mirando el auricular con verdadero terror por unos instantes, antes de poder controlarse y dejarlo en su sitio para luego sentarse junto a Jabu.

Ahora dormía tranquilo, por lo menos, el día anterior lo había pasado como si se moviera dentro de un sueño y, en opinión de José, eso era precisamente lo que estaba pasando. La mente de Jabu estaba de visita en un reino al que ningún Unicornio había accedido físicamente desde el juramento de Licorne y no percibía la presencia de ninguno de los dos. ¿Cuánto habría que esperar para que volviera?

-Me gustaría poder hablar contigo, ¿sabes? Me tienes preocupada –dijo el hada, mientras acomodaba la cabeza de Jabu en su regazo.

Unos segundos después de eso, Jabu abrió los ojos y la miró, con lo que Deidre se quedó sin aliento.

Sus ojos eran negros, resultaba imposible distinguir entre el iris y la pupila y brillaban de una manera diferente a la normal porque no reflejaban la luz sino que la luz formaba parte de ellos. No reflejaban nada, absolutamente nada... excepto a Deidre, que en ese momento podía verse a sí misma con toda nitidez, como en un espejo de obsidiana.

-Hola, amor –murmuró Jabu-, ¿me llamaste?

Deidre seguía sin palabras.

José acababa de volver y los contempló, preguntándose dónde había visto una escena similar. Estuvo a punto de darse una palmada en la frente al comprender que era la escena que había visto repetida hasta el hastío desde que decidiera investigar todo lo relativo a los unicornios: el unicornio descansando la cabeza en el regazo de la doncella. Si aquellos dos fueran parte de un tapiz medieval no tardarían en llegar los cazadores... José se estremeció a pesar suyo y se retiró silenciosamente. Había llegado el momento de empezar a vigilar los alrededores.

* * *

-Confortará mi alma.

* * *

Braulio pareció tomar conciencia de la situación, se limpió las lágrimas y trató de apartarse, pero Kanon no lo dejó. Murmuró algo en griego, algo relacionado con descansar. Braulio asintió y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, al parecer estaba más tranquilo... hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Ginsei. Entonces las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo.

La muchacha empezó a sentir pena por él.

Las lágrimas habían empezado la noche del 31 de mayo. Ginsei recordaba, como si se tratara de un sueño (un mal sueño) la forma en la que Braulio había derribado a Kanon, y cómo estaba llorando cuando por fin Daga y Esteban consiguieron obligarlo a que lo soltara.

Se acercó a ellos y enlazó su brazo con el de Braulio, que la miró sorprendido, al igual que el resto de la familia.

-Sólo un momentito –dijo Ginsei, apartándolo de los demás.

Lo llevó cerca de la pira, donde podían sentir el calor del fuego.

-No fue tu culpa –susurró Ginsei.

-No eres tú quién debería estar consolando a los otros –la voz del muchacho sólo reflejaba sorpresa, y quizá algo de vergüenza por su propia debilidad.

-Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, yo habría detenido a mi madre –contestó Ginsei y de pronto sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima-. Cierto, me horroriza la forma en que murió, pero no es a ti a quien hay que culpar por ello sino... bueno, tú me entiendes.

-Mejor de lo que crees, pero no estoy seguro de si tú entiendas el alcance de lo que ha sucedido y el daño que he permitido que ocurra por... por... –Braulio bajó la cabeza, deseando ser capaz de soltarse del brazo de Ginsei, pero sin intentarlo- egoísmo. Ahora te corresponderá a ti enfrentar lo que debía enfrentar Atenea.

-Pues entonces lo haré. Y si deseas darme una reparación, podrías empezar diciéndome qué es lo que te preocupa tanto. Hay mucha gente que me estará ayudando siempre, no estoy sola con el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros, Braulio.

-No es el peso del mundo... tú... ¿has hablado con Amida?

-¿Te refieres a Terry?

-Sí y no... quisiera que le preguntaras acerca de Sukvhati y la situación de las almas que estaban en el Hades. Lo que él te cuente al respecto servirá para que entiendas qué tan difícil es la situación en los reinos míticos y... y... ¡yo no debería estar hablando de política en el funeral de tu madre!

Esta vez sí se soltó del brazo de Ginsei, para ocultar la cara entre las manos y tratar de ahogar los sollozos.

Ginsei no supo cómo, pero se encontró a sí misma abrazándolo.

-Quisera poder llorar –dijo ella-. Lo estoy intentando desde que sucedió y no he podido. Siento las lágrimas y sé que desean salir a la superficie, pero no pueden hacerlo, algo las detiene...

Braulio no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó... y Ginsei percibió su cosmos con toda claridad, mezcla de dorado y violeta, desconocido y extrañamente familiar al mismo tiempo, cálido, como lo había sido el de Atenea pero de alguna manera mucho más real, como si el dolor que el muchacho sentía en ese momento lo volviera todavía más humano.

La joven empezó a llorar por fin, casi sorprendiéndose por la sensación de las lágrimas resbalando por su cara, no recordaba haber llorado nunca en su vida... apoyó la frente contra el hombro de su primo y se quedó abrazada a él durante un largo rato. Hasta que ya no hubo más lágrimas por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Braulio parecía haberse calmado finalmente y se apartó de ella con lentitud.

-Gracias –dijo Ginsei.

-Gracias a ti –respondió él, antes de reunirse de nuevo con su familia.

* * *

-Me guiará por sendas de justicia...

* * *

Ikki no advirtió que Dey le había tomado la mano, o si lo advirtió, prefirió no darlo a entender, pero se sintió confortado de alguna manera.

No había experimentado un dolor semejante desde la muerte de Esmeralda (_su_ Esmeralda) y sinceramente esperaba no volver a sentir nada así en lo que le quedaba de vida. En ese momento no deseaba pensar en nada. Había tantas cosas que debía considerar por fuerza, no había más remedio que tomar una resolución, moverse, actuar de alguna manera... le correspondía a él tomar las decisiones con respecto a Fénix y estar preparado para lo que debiera hacerse cuando fuera encontrada. Porque sería encontrada y probablemente solo él se preocuparía por defenderla y tratar de que fuera escuchada antes de que la Orden impusiera su justicia. Tenía que estar listo para enfrentar lo que le esperaba, trazar un plan de acción y... pero no en ese momento. Simplemente no podía pensar en tomar ninguna decisión justo frente al fuego.

Por eso la mano de Deyanira en la suya se convirtió en la única atadura con la realidad por un largo y angustioso momento, antes de que pudiera realizar un esfuerzo mucho mayor que cualquiera que hubiese hecho en su vida cuando rodeó los hombros de Dey con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

Al día siguiente se dedicaría a pensar sobre lo que debía hacer. De momento le bastaba con poder cerrar los ojos y saber que Dey estaba cerca. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

-...por amor de Su nombre.

* * *

Saga bajó la cabeza y deseó poder golpear algo. No era la primera vez que deseaba algo así, aún sabiendo que era completamente imposible para él.

Los otros fantasmas del Santuario pasaban cerca de él sin mirarlo, era un proscrito entre todo ellos. Solitario en medio de una multitud, algo a lo que había estado acostumbrado durante su vida, pero que lo irritaba profundamente desde su muerte.

Contemplaba a los grupos de personas que rodeaban la pira, deseando poder acercarse a Ginsei o a Kanon y sin atreverse a hacerlo. Esperaría a que la ceremonia terminara y con algo de suerte podría acercarse a su hermano... y luego hablaría con Ginsei, tal vez cuando ya hubiera anochecido.

La pequeña estaría mucho más sola que nunca a partir de ese día, y Saga tuvo de repente la convicción de que su alma no se había perdido para siempre en las profundidades del Averno por una única razón: proteger a la hija como no había sabido hacerlo con la madre.

Después de todo, se trataba de su princesa.

* * *

-Aunque camine por el valle de las sombras de muerte...

* * *

Una mano se apoyó delicadamente sobre el hombro de Ginsei. La sensación de serenidad que traía consigo era casi abrumadora. La joven miró al Patriarca y le sonrió agradecida. Azrael inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en respuesta y luego miró hacia el fuego. Las llamas eran cada vez más altas.

Ginsei se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que Azrael no había levantado sus habituales escudos de defensa. Su mente estaba relajada, abierta... no pudo resistir la tentación de adentrarse en sus pensamientos y descubrió que estaba recordando los acontecimientos de los días anteriores. La forma en que casi se había reconciliado con su propio dolor sólo para sentirse traicionado una vez más, las manos de Tamiel alrededor de su cuello, sumergiéndolo en el agua... la certeza de su propia muerte... y luego...

Azrael caminaba por un lugar oscuro. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí ni estaba seguro de en qué momento se había dado cuenta de que estaba caminando. Sólo caminaba, sin preguntarse nada, sin sorprenderse, sin recordar.

Hasta que vio la luz.

Un punto de luz, bastante lejos, pero empezó a caminar en esa dirección, con la súbita esperanza de encontrar una salida, aunque hasta ese momento no había pensado en dejar ese lugar. Si es que era un lugar.

Conocía esa luz. Era profundamente familiar, intensa pero no deslumbrante, cálida, aunque no podía percibir ninguna temperatura. Ansiaba volver a esa luz, donde se había sumergido tantas veces, la luz que lo había guiado a través de tantas muertes...

Conforme iba acercándose, la luz se hacía más intensa y también empezó a percibir sonidos.

Al principio no podía distinguir de qué se trataba, pero poco a poco fue comprendiendo que eran voces; voces que lo llamaban.

Se acercó más y el sonido se volvió más claro. No eran voces, era una sola voz. Y lo que decía...

Se detuvo sorprendido. Lo llamaba, sí, pero también lo maldecía, con una vivacidad y un vocabulario que habrían hecho sonrojarse a un pirata malayo.

¿De dónde había surgido esa comparación con un pirata malayo? Dudó durante un buen rato, podría tratarse de algún recuerdo de una de sus vidas anteriores o quizá había leído demasiado a Emilio Salgari. Mientras tanto la voz se hacía más fuerte, más clara, más desesperada... y las maldiciones se hacían todavía más terribles. No estaba seguro de querer obedecer a quien lo llamaba de esa manera. Era imposible no sentir algo de repugnancia, aunque era una voz hermosa...

Todavía dudando, miró de nuevo hacia la luz. Había cambiado. Era distinta a todas las veces anteriores y la sensación de alegría se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por una profunda nostalgia cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no era el camino hacia ese otro lugar. Seguía siendo la salida del túnel, pero no hacia donde había pensado que regresaría. Ya no era la luz de las otras veces, que siempre había sido blanca, ahora era un destello dorado.

Como el sol reflejándose en el cabello de una persona rubia.

De hecho, ahora que miraba con más atención, se daba cuenta de que tampoco era el sol, sino las luces que iluminaban el jardín del colegio, brillando en el cabello de alguien. De pronto se había hecho el silencio.

¿Zoe?

Trató de hacer la pregunta en voz alta, pero algo se lo impidió. Las maldiciones se renovaron y él trató de llamar a Zoe por segunda vez, pero en el momento en que iba a hacerlo, el silencio volvió otra vez y tampoco pudo pronunciar el nombre. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Ahora había nuevas sensaciones. Un dolor terrible en el pecho acompañaba a las maldiciones y se desvanecía durante el silencio. Había un ritmo en eso. El dolor intenso, la presión en el pecho, aumentaba y disminuía en forma perfectamente regular unas quince veces y luego había una pausa, para empezar de nuevo... algo como... ¿RCP?

Azrael apartó a Anmael con un violento empujón, tosiendo desesperadamente y tratando de volverse de lado para terminar de expulsar el agua que le había entrado en los pulmones.

Anmael dejó de maldecir a Azrael, a Tamiel, al inventor de la técnica de resucitación cardiopulmonar y a su propia curiosidad por haber querido aprender primeros auxilios cuando aquello era una novedad. Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras trataba de hacer volver a Azrael y hubiera continuado dándole respiración artificial si el Ángel Añil no lo hubiera detenido.

-Estás vivo –murmuró Anmael.

-No estoy seguro –gimió Azrael, cuando la tos y las arcadas disminuyeron lo suficiente como para que pudiera hablar-. ¿Cómo sé que no estoy en el infierno?

-No puedes ir al cielo o al infierno hasta que hayas terminado con tu ciclo de reencarnaciones y eso será cuando el de mi madre haya terminado –respondió Anmael, sin inmutarse-. Para mí tampoco ha sido una experiencia agradable.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿Era solo idea de Anmael, o había algo de rencor en la voz de Azrael?

-No quería quedarme aquí solo. No conozco a nadie en este lugar.

Azrael estuvo tentado a responderle con unas cuantas de las frases que le había escuchado decir, pero se mordió la lengua y trató de ponerse en pie, aunque pudiera repetirlas, no podría alcanzar un grado de maestría similar sin haber practicado continuamente... por unos treinta años, quizá. Anmael lo ayudó con un gesto completamente automático.

-Estás empapado –señaló.

-Vaya novedad –decididamente, Azrael estaba irritado, pero no parecía que Anmael comprendiera del todo ese detalle.

-Hace frío –dijo, ignorando el comentario del ángel.

-Vámonos de aquí –replicó Azrael, exasperado-. ¿Qué dirección tomó Tamiel?

-No voy a decírtelo y además no serviría de nada. Es tarde. Atenea ha muerto.

-No...

* * *

-No temeré ningún mal...

* * *

Azrael retiró su mano y se apartó lentamente. Ginsei se preguntó si el dejarle ver aquellos recuerdos sería algo deliberado. ¿Acaso una manera de decirle que la muerte de su madre no había sido un final, después de todo? ¿La luz al final de ese túnel, que él estaba consciente de haber alcanzado más de una vez, era una promesa de que alguien aguardaba también a Saori del otro lado? De alguna manera, la idea la hacía sentirse un poco mejor, y respiró con más libertad.

Sí, se sentía mejor.

Casi pudo sonreír, recordando a su vez la forma en que Azrael había entrado en el salón, para encontrarse con aquel espectáculo. Al verlo, lo que más la sorprendió fue darse cuenta de que podía ponerse todavía más pálido de lo que ya estaba al entrar. La chica rubia con el disfraz de ángel de _Wish_ había tenido que sostenerlo (con un gruñido de disgusto) y Ginsei, todavía entonces bajo los efectos de un fuerte shock, solo pudo preguntarse por qué Azrael estaba tan mojado de la cintura hacia arriba.

Más adelante, cuando ya amanecía, Azrael se había acercado a ella para ofrecerle una taza de té. Seguía teniendo la ropa mojada, pero al menos se había quitado la pesada capa. Al tomar la taza de sus manos, Ginsei se dio cuenta de que las tenía heladas; era sorprendente que no estuviera tiritando de frío.

-Gracias, Maestro.

Por un instante, le pareció que él la iba a corregir, pero no dijo nada.

¿Qué fue lo que la impulsó a hablar? En ese momento no estuvo segura.

-No nos abandone de nuevo, Maestro.

Eso lo hizo mirarla sorprendido.

-Hemos perdido a Atenea y no tenemos un Patriarca –dijo ella, con voz lejana-. ¿Quién impedirá que todo se derrumbe?

-Atenea misma me... –la voz de Azrael sonaba extraña, como si hablar le costara un gran esfuerzo.

-Por favor –interrumpió Ginsei-. Lo necesitamos, Maestro.

Azrael bajó la mirada y, tras lo que a Ginsei le pareció una eternidad, asintió.

-Solo hasta que sea designado un reemplazo, princesa.

-Claro –murmuró ella.

Él se había marchado (o más bien, su hermano y aquella chica rubia se lo habían llevado casi a la fuerza), pero había vuelto media hora más tarde, vestido ya con ropa seca, y se había hecho cargo de todo. Nadie lo contradijo, nadie hizo preguntas, todos siguieron sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Era el Patriarca de nuevo. O quizá nunca había dejado de serlo realmente.

* * *

-...porque Tú estarás conmigo.

* * *

A Misha no le sorprendió que Hyoga buscara apoyo en él, lo que lo sorprendió fue la forma en que lo hizo. Les había dicho a todos su parentesco (ya no quedaba nadie en el Santuario que no supiera quién era Misha con respecto a Hyoga y lo que todos le preguntaban a Misha era por qué no lo había mencionado antes... un tema ligeramente espinoso para explicar) y no lo dejaba apartarse de él. Apenas sí había podido saludar a los Nemo, y en ese momento Hyoga tenía una mano sobre su hombro, como si temiera que se le escapara... bueno, ya había escapado una vez, ¿no? Lyra los miraba con preocupación a ambos de vez en cuando y Misha le sonrió para tranquilizarla. En cualquier caso, no pensaba marcharse en algún tiempo, ya que al parecer lo necesitaban ahí. La familia lo necesitaba.

Entonces fue cuando realmente se sintió asombrado. Al pensar en su familia no pensaba en su madre, abuelo, y primos segundos. Tampoco en Hyoga y Lyra y el bebé del que le habían hablado en algún momento... no, ellos no lo habían hablado, ni siquiera lo sabían aún... el del chisme había sido Maitreya... Pensaba en todos ellos al mismo tiempo. ¿Era eso lo que había estado buscando cuando empezó a preguntarse cuál era su lugar? ¿Su lugar estaba en Grecia y en Siberia al mismo tiempo y sin ninguna contradicción? Al parecer así era...

Sólo quedaba rezar por que los dos lados de la familia no llegaran a necesitarlo con la misma fuerza al mismo tiempo... o tendría que conseguir un representante.

No era muy apropiado reírse en un funeral, así que tuvo que esforzarse por borrar la sonrisa que luchaba por llegar a sus labios. Lo que hizo fue rodear con un brazo los hombros de Hyoga.

-No te irás hoy, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hyoga. Y parecía a punto de agregar "Y no te irás mañana ni pasado, ¿verdad?".

-"Aquí estoy y aquí me quedo", como dijo el General MacArthur –respondió Misha con suavidad-, alguien tiene que cuidarlos a ustedes tres.

-¿Cuáles tres?

Ups.

Un día de estos tendría que pedirle a Maitreya que no le pasara tantos chismes...

* * *

-Tu vara y tu cayado...

* * *

Ares se pasó las manos por el cabello, hundiendo los dedos entre las rebeldes ondas de cabello gris y blanco. Detestaba ese cabello. Siempre había algún mechón obstruyéndole la vista y usarlo tan largo habría sido realmente peligroso en una batalla. Nada más cómodo que agarrar al enemigo por su larga cabellera y obligarlo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para cortarle el cuello, conocía la técnica, él mismo la había inventado. ¿Entonces por qué no se cortaba el cabello, ya que no tenían ninguna necesidad de conservarlo según los gustos del inútil de Saga? Ni él mismo podría decirlo. Tal vez porque era muy improbable que en su actual estado fuera a durar mucho en una batalla de cualquier modo. O tal vez porque en el fondo siempre había estado consciente de que no llegaría la batalla que deseaba. Había visto tantos presagios de muerte que se sorprendía (y se sentía un poco estúpido) por no haberse dado cuenta de que Atenea estaba sentenciada y que él no tendría el privilegio de matarla.

Fobos y Deimos permanecían en pie frente a él, esperando órdenes. O tal vez no. aquellos dos cascarones sin alma no podían hacer algo que se entendiera como esperar. Esperar es una acción humana y puede implicar cosas como paciencia, aburrimiento, repasar las tablas de multiplicar o pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras el amo Ares se decide a hacer algo. No, ellos dos simplemente _estaban_ ahí y punto.

Eran una imitación realmente patética de sus verdaderos hijos, pero tendría que conformarse con eso por el momento.

Y ahora... ¿qué le quedaba por hacer?

-Amo, el dios Poseidón solicita audiencia –anunció un berserker que apenas se atrevía a levantar la mirada en presencia del dios de la Guerra.

¿Poseidón en Erin? ¿Desde cuándo? Hubiera jurado que su tío no se alejaba del Mediterráneo por nada del universo...

-Dile que pase.

Fobos y Deimos cambiaron de posición ligeramente, alejándose de la puerta y colocándose a ambos lados de la silla que ocupaba Ares, una medida de protección y a la vez un lujo.

Un lujo sobre el cual resbaló la mirada de Julián Solo como si fuera incapaz de percibir la presencia de Fobos y Deimos, o quizá no los notaba del todo, a lo mejor los había confundido con el par de piezas del mobiliario que parecían ser. Después de todo, un par de muebles habrían resultado más interesantes...

-Salve, Ares, Señor de la Guerra.

-Salve, Poseidón, Señor de las Aguas. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Supongo que ya sabrás sobre la muerte de mi sobrina.

Curioso, Ares no pudo dejar de darse cuenta que Poseidón seguía evitando usar el término "tu hermana" para referirse a Atenea, como si fuera tan difícil aceptar el parentesco entre ellos.

-Sí, espero que no vengas a darme el pésame o a buscarlo, lo único que lamento es no haber podido matarla yo mismo.

-Ya tendrás otra oportunidad.

-Sí, supongo que sí... ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, entonces?

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-¿En dónde habré dejado mis modales? Perdona –sonrió Ares, mientras le indicaba una silla-. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

Poseidón sacudió la cabeza, había estado a punto de responderle a su sobrino algo como "nunca has tenido modales, ¿cómo podrías perderlos?", pero no habría sido muy prudente; luego miró a Fobos y Deimos como si los viera por primera vez. Probablemente así era.

-¿Estos dos son gemelos?

-No, pero son hermanos entre sí.

-Hum. Bien, quiero hablarte sobre una de tus berserkers. Alhena de... Ate, tengo entendido.

-Una de mis mejores generales. La mejor, probablemente –la sonrisa de Ares se transformó en una mueca-, o la única que sirve para algo, tal vez.

-Veo que la tienes en muy buen concepto...

-¿Por qué te interesa ella?

Poseidón sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que se reunió la alianza secreta?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Había ocurrido tres días después del "nacimiento" de Atenea, la original, la de la Era del Mito. Cuando ocho dioses muy preocupados recordaron de improviso la profecía de las Moiras acerca del dios destinado a imponerse sobre ellos destronando al mismísimo Zeus. Poseidón, Hades, Hera, Hefesto, Apolo, Artemisa, Hestia y Ares se habían reunido para deliberar al respecto. Zeus no supo nada de eso. Hermes y Dionisio aún no habían nacido. Y la alianza secreta tenía mucho qué compartir.

-Tú sabes que Hestia ha estado vigilando aquella dimensión de bolsillo a la que escapó Némesis el día en que nació Atenea...

-¿Y?

-Bueno, pues ayer me informó, con quince años de retraso, que el chico abandonó su refugio y se encuentra en la Tierra la mayor parte del tiempo, y con las diosas de la Justicia y de la Luna cuando no es así.

Aquello hizo que Ares soltara una carcajada que terminó por provocarle un agudo dolor en el pecho. Poseidón tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que la risa fuera bajando de nivel hasta desaparecer del todo.

-Quince años de retraso... bueno, ya sabes que el tiempo no significa mucho para la vieja y querida Hestia.

-Me consta –gruñó Poseidón-. El caso es que los demás hemos estado analizando nuestros recursos y llegamos a la conclusión de que solo tú cuentas con... eh... el personal adecuado para tratar este asunto.

-¿Estás insinuando que quieres que obligue a mi mejor general a rebajarse al papel de asesina por contrato?

-Perdóname, pero no veo en dónde estaría la diferencia.

-¿Qué hay de tus Guerreros Marinos y tus Generales?

Poseidón sonrió.

-Mis Marinas se dispersaron antes de la Guerra de Hades, recién estoy empezando a reunir un nuevo ejército y hay que entrenarlos a todos. En cuanto a mis Generales, solo tengo dos... y no puedo emplear a ninguno para esto. Sorrento se moriría si le pido que mate a un niño, aunque ese niño sea todavía más viejo que la civilización de la que él proviene, y en cuanto al otro... podría confiarle mi vida, pero no esta misión.

-¿Y las Bacantes de Dionisio, o las Ninfas de Artemisa, o los Guerreros Solares de Apolo, o los Guardianes del Fuego de Hestia, o los Cíclopes de Hefesto, o...?

-Prácticamente son niños, no tienen experiencia. Y no queremos arriesgarnos a que esto salga mal. Un fallo y todos estaríamos condenados... Némesis no ha hecho nada por provocarnos y estaría en su derecho si decide exterminarnos en caso de que atentemos contra él y fallemos.

-Bueno... eso es cierto. Así que solo nos queda recurrir al buen viejo Ares, que es el único de la familia con cerebro suficiente como para mantener su ejército en forma constante. ¿No?

Poseidón bajó la mirada.

-Nos tienes en tus manos, sobrino.

-Jah. Está bien, en cuanto Alhena regrese le encargaré el trabajo.

-¿Tardará mucho? Debemos aprovechar el que Némesis esté en la Tierra, mientras permanezca con su forma mortal es vulnerable... y además...

-¿Además...?

-Está usando su cuerpo original.

-¡No puede ser tan estúpido!

-Bueno, si Atenea es la diosa de la Sabiduría, puede ser que ella se quedara con toda la inteligencia que había que repartir entre ambos.

Ares no encontró graciosa la broma.

-Querido tío, no sé si te habrás detenido a pensar en esto alguna vez... pero a mí nunca me ha parecido que Atenea demostrara mucha inteligencia...

Poseidón dejó de sonreír, pero no por la reflexión de Ares... ¿era sólo idea suya o ese par de "muebles" que permanecían en pie a ambos lados de su sobrino acababan de intercambiar una mirada?

* * *

-...me infundirán aliento.

* * *

Leonel contemplaba el fuego con una mezcla de sentimientos que no alcanzaba a identificar del todo.

-No quiero quedarme aquí –susurró-. ¿Podemos irnos en cuanto esto termine?

-Por supuesto –dijo Marijose, con inquietud-. ¿Te duele la cabeza otra vez?

-No, eso ya se acabó, espero.

-Cuando lleguemos a México, lo primero será una cita con el médico, no me gustan esas jaquecas...

-No son jaquecas, son sólo dolores ocasionales.

-De todos modos irás con el médico, quiero estar tranquila.

-Está bien –Leonel suspiró y luego sacudió un poco la cabeza-. Tengo la impresión de que mi tiempo aquí fue la vida de otra persona.

-Tal vez lo fue.

-¿Ya hablaste con Esmeralda?

-Sí, ella y Shun van a quedarse en Rodorio, parece que el ahijado de Esme va a quedarse con ellos unos días y...

-¿Su ahijado?

-¿Recuerdas a Braulio, el hermano adoptivo de Esteban? Es ahijado de Esmeralda.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado... Es un muchacho extraño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé. Sinceramente... no lo sé. Tengo la impresión de haberlo visto antes, alguna vez, pero no sabría decirte dónde.

-Fue antes del terremoto en México –señaló Braulio, que se había acercado a ellos sin llamar la atención-. Pensé que me reconocerías con facilidad, pero últimamente estoy entendiendo más claramente el significado de "falible", he cometido muchos errores en estos años y el no liberar bien tu memoria fue uno de los más grandes, lo lamento.

-¿Antes del terremoto? –Leonel casi se olvidó de dónde y cuándo se encontraban y estuvo a punto de gritar-. ¡Eso fue antes de que tú nacieras! ¿De dónde sacas que nos conocimos antes?

Braulio sólo lo miró con fijeza por unos segundos, esperando. Leonel se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, examinándolo con más atención.

-Eres tú... –murmuró finalmente-. Uno de los seis.

Braulio asintió.

-Supongo... que he fallado en cumplir mi promesa –dijo Leonel, luego de un largo silencio.

Braulio negó con la cabeza.

-Por lo que a mí respecta, tu promesa sigue estando en pie, solo que ahora ha cambiado la persona que quería poner bajo tu cuidado.

-¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó Marijose.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté acerca de los seis dioses que me rescataron del Hades? –preguntó Leonel.

-Sí.

-Aquí tienes a uno. Némesis, mi esposa, Marijose. Marijose, Némesis, el dios de la Venganza.

-Prefiero el término "Justicia Retributiva", si no te molesta –dijo Braulio, haciendo una mueca-, y además, aquí y ahora no soy Némesis, por favor, no uses ese nombre.

-Está bien... lo que dijiste de que la promesa sigue en pie... ¿significa...?

-¿Que debas quedarte en Grecia? –completó Braulio-. No por el momento. Yo me quedaré aquí y vigilaré, luego alguien más tomará mi lugar... tú serás llamado cuando realmente se te necesite, pero hasta entonces me bastará con que estés preparado para absolutamente cualquier cosa.

Leonel asintió, Braulio se despidió de ambos y regresó al lugar donde estaba antes.

-¿Qué ha sido todo esto? –murmuró Marijose.

-Reunamos a la manada, es mejor que nos vayamos ya. Nada podemos hacer aquí por el momento... –Leonel meditó unos segundos y luego sonrió, una sonrisa serena y confiada-. ¿Sabes, cielo? De repente me siento mejor. No se ha perdido todo.

* * *

-Preparas la mesa delante de mí...

* * *

Jean-Michel entró al restaurante y localizó a Vadhani de inmediato, imposible confundirlo con nadie más, aunque estaba de espaldas a él. Se acercó silenciosamente y puso una mano en su hombro para luego besar con cariño su frente. Curioso, las últimas veces el muchacho había rehuido un poco ese saludo, especialmente si lo hacía en público, pero en esa ocasión Vadhani no había intentado apartarse, aunque tampoco parecía demasiado alegre. Estaba tan serio... ¿a quién habría sacado esa seriedad? No era herencia suya y no recordaba haber visto seria a Jenny en ningún momento desde que la conocía. Una vez más los pensamientos de Jean-Michel vagaron un poco hacia su familia y se preguntó si su desconocido padre habría sido una persona seria.

-Llegas tarde –apuntó Vadhani.

-Lo siento, _mon petit chevalier_. ¿Has estado bien? Debo admitir que me asombró un poco el que me hayas invitado a almorzar... ¿dónde está _ma belle fleur_?

-Debe estar en el colegio, o al menos eso espero. Lo que quiero es hablar contigo.

Oh, oh, ¿una conversación de padre a hijo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Saga lo había llamado aparte para tener una seria charla "de hombre a hombre"?... mmm... ¿la víspera de enviarlo a matar al traidor Caballero de Pegaso? ¿Y desde cuándo era el hijo el que pedía una entrevista así? ¿No le correspondía eso al padre? Cuántas interrogantes... y ninguna respuesta. Pero todo eso pasó por la mente de Jean-Michel como un relámpago sin que su sonrisa se alterara en lo más mínimo. Lo primero a considerar ahí era que resultaba todo un honor el que Vadhani le tuviera tanta confianza como para querer hablarle. Sólo le quedaba rogar por que pudiera estar a la altura de esa confianza...

-Te vi con los Berserkers de Ares.

La sonrisa de Jean-Michel se borró.

-Te escuché llamarme –dijo, en un tono sereno que lo sorprendió a él más que a Vadhani.

Alhena, convenientemente escondida, se esforzó por escuchar lo que hablaban esos dos. Daba la impresión de ser una conversación muy interesante.

* * *

-...en presencia de mis angustiadores.

* * *

Lilith sentía un deseo casi insoportable por alejarse de ahí. No le agradaba la visión del fuego, ni la cercanía de Ten y Sora ni la forma en la que se modificaban las corrientes de poder que corrían sin ataduras por el Santuario. Las cosas estaban cambiando con demasiada rapidez y ella se daba cuenta de que no podría quedarse mucho tiempo más en el Santuario.

Los informes que tenía de Inglaterra y Japón eran cada vez más alarmantes. Jabu no solo se había reunido con su padrastro, sino que ambos estaban investigando sus operaciones con las Empresas Kido, y habían comisionado a Cipriano para que hiciera lo propio en Japón. Pronto quedaría al descubierto todo lo que había hecho para arruinar el imperio Kido. Y tendría suerte si no se descubría también lo que significaban sus "proyectos especiales" de la división científica de la Fundación.

Afortunadamente, Anmael estaba ahí para tomar su lugar en el Santuario.

El pequeño Anmael, tan llorón, tan desleal y tan poco confiable había tenido desde siempre una influencia extrañamente poderosa sobre cuatro de los ángeles: Gabriel, que lo temía más que a nada el mundo, Miguel, que lo odiaba al punto de cuestionarse su propia naturaleza como ángel, Raziel, que creía aún en la posibilidad de redimir a una Sombra llevándola hasta la Luz de la que él mismo procedía, y Azrael, que no podía evitar protegerlo por el recuerdo de Zoe. Era increíble que el chiquillo rubio fuera el único de sus descendientes capaz de ganarse la protección de sus enemigos. Pensaba haber hecho algo mejor con ellos, pero la mayoría de los varones carecía de algo que resultaba esencial en las lilim: las Sombras no eran capaces de despertar simpatía. Eran todos demasiado cínicos, demasiado fuertes, demasiado agresivos. Solo Anmael podía actuar de acuerdo a sus planes.

Así que era una gran suerte el tenerlo ahí, tratando de fingir que no la había visto.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Lilith captó que alguien le sonreía y volteó un poco para mirar bien. Era Vanessa, que acababa de llegar acompañada por aquel sujeto, su adquisición más reciente... ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Seishiro? Eso sonaba a japonés. Siempre le admiraba lo variado de los gustos de la diablesa babilonia. A lo largo de los siglos había visto a Vanessa reunir un auténtico harem y no pudo menos que preguntarse (por enésima vez) si realmente se encontraba en Grecia porque deseaba obtener el Carbunclo del Unicornio para su madre, Tiamat, o porque había encontrado un nuevo ejemplar masculino para su colección. Quizá las dos cosas.

No confiaba en Vanessa más de lo que confiaba en Anmael y eso, a decir verdad, era muy poco, pero el verla la hizo sentir mejor. Esa misma noche abandonaría el Santuario sin despedirse ni dar explicaciones, pero ahí quedaban su hijo y una aliada.

Antes de marcharse le encomendaría a Vanessa que cuidara de Anmael. El pequeño estaba tan inmerso en sus propias emociones (demasiado contradictorias, demasiado fuertes, justo como lo habían sido las de Zoe) que no sería capaz de realizar su misión si no había alguien recordándosela constantemente.

Sí, Vanessa sin duda era la persona ideal para vigilar a Anmael.

Lilith sonrió satisfecha. Las cosas estaban mejor de lo que esperaba, a fin de cuentas.

* * *

-Unges mi cabeza con aceite,...

* * *

-"Amigos, romanos, conciudadanos, no he venido a honrar a César sino a enterrarlo..." –citó Junta, esperando que nadie lo escuchara realmente.

-Profundamente filosófico –comentó Jorge.

-Shakespeare siempre supo retratar la naturaleza humana en un par de frases –dijo Junta.

-"Palabras, palabras, palabras..." –murmuró Marin, tomando la mano de Jorge-. Al final, todo se reduce a nada.

"Creí que te constaba que hay un después" protestó suavemente el fantasma de Afrodita.

-No lo digo por eso –replicó Marin-. Es solo que ahora el Santuario se siente... vacío.

Afrodita sacudió la cabeza. ¿Vacío? El Santuario jamás había estado tan lleno como en ese momento. Le bastaba con mirar a su alrededor para descubrir centenares, no, miríadas de espectros de todas las épocas que deambulaban por el lugar. Claro, la mayoría de los vivos no podían verlos, pero muchos empezaban a captar esas presencias de varias maneras. Un soplo de viento, un bajonazo repentino de la temperatura, una sombra que se movía en el último borde del campo visual, la sensación de no estar solos en ningún momento... Pronto todos esos fantasmas serían un verdadero problema.

Saga no se cansaba de hablar al respecto y Afrodita escuchaba. Era bueno escuchando, igual que cuando estaba con vida. Saber callar a tiempo y saber escuchar sin preguntar demasiado (en ocasiones, sin preguntar del todo) lo había salvado cuando Saga intentó asesinar a Atenea. No había sido necesaria la extorsión, como había pensado en un principio: Saga necesitaba hablar para impedir que lo arrastrara del todo su locura y Afrodita lo había ayudado a mantenerse cuerdo una buena parte de los trece años que siguieron. Ahora, seguía siendo el confidente. Ya no podía ser de mucha utilidad, pero era una costumbre difícil de perder.

Cuando sentía ganas de hablar buscaba a Verena y Chandra o a Mylagros, pero nunca hablaba con ellas acerca de las cosas que realmente lo preocupaban. Les hablaba de cosas que le habría gustado comentar cuando era más joven y pensaba todavía que el mundo era un lugar que valía la pena. Mirándose en retrospectiva, había llegado a la conclusión (dos días antes de la Batalla de las Doce Casas) que en su momento había sido el colmo de la inocencia. Por eso nunca pudo dejar de pensar en su combate contra el Caballero de Andrómeda como el insulto final del Destino. Él había sido como Shun en algún momento. ¿Dónde había dejado perdido lo que lo había hecho especial? Lo que fuera, había desaparecido de su corazón mucho antes de obtener la armadura dorada. En algún momento había dejado de luchar por vivir para luchar por mantenerse con vida. Había una pequeña diferencia...

Y estaba divagando otra vez. Había algo de lo que quería hablar con aquel cuarteto y no podría hacerlo si se dedicaba a pensar en el pasado como si fuera un anciano.

Canes Venatici ya había podido vislumbrar una parte de los fantasmas que invadían el Santuario. A Marin había estado preparándola para darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Los otros dos... bueno, en algo podrían ayudar. Los Cinco le habían enseñado (en una forma que le había costado la vida no una sino dos veces) que no se puede menospreciar el potencial de nadie.

"Hay algo que quería preguntarles desde hace mucho tiempo" empezó, con la voz más tranquila que pudo componer. Marin lo miró con atención de inmediato, lo mismo que Jorge. Junta y Sheena parecían estar recién dándose cuenta que un espectro estaba hablándoles, pero no demostraban (demasiada) sorpresa, eso hablaba a favor de ambos "¿Cuál es el destino final de las almas ahora que ya no existe el Reino de los Muertos?"

Cuatro miradas de espanto.

¿Y ahora, cómo iba a organizarlos?

Oh, Saga estaría "orgulloso" de la forma en la que lo había planteado... era una cosa que le había repetido tantas veces... que no tomara la iniciativa, que no tomara decisiones sin consultarlo primero, que no intentara asignarle a nadie una misión, que no tratara de arreglar las cosas... Era una suerte que Afrodita ya estuviera muerto, porque de pronto tenía la sensación de que Saga sería muy feliz si pudiera matarlo después de eso.

Después de todo, Saga no le había comentado el problema a nadie, ni siquiera a Saori o a Kanon, durante los últimos 17 años.

* * *

-...mi copa está rebosando.

* * *

Seiya miró por turno a Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun, los tres rodeados por sus respectivas familias. Ikki, como de costumbre (y ahora con más razón que nunca) estaba aparte de los demás. Solo lo acompañaba una de sus aprendices. ¿Dónde estaba el otro? Ah, sí, con Sheena y compañía.

Bajó la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en un solo pensamiento en medio del torbellino que daba vueltas dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?" se preguntó "¿En qué momento dejamos de proteger a Atenea?"

La respuesta vino por sí sola, completamente inesperada.

Ginsei.

Todo se había iniciado con Ginsei.

Todo se debía a Ginsei.

De no haber existido ella, Saori nunca habría separado a los Caballeros enviándolos a distintos países otra vez. ¿No había sido Ikki el que había dicho que la excusa de que debían terminar sus estudios formales casi parecía como si los hubiera enviado a buscar otra armadura, esta vez con la forma de un título? Eso fue la víspera de partir y todos lo habían celebrado como una broma genial (sí, aunque Shun tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras reía con los otros y Geki, al terminar de reír, dijo de pronto que se sentía como si acabaran de echarlo de casa).

Los alejó a todos al mismo tiempo, menos a Jabu, que tardó en lograr matricularse en la universidad que quería porque sus documentos de identidad se habían traspapelado de alguna manera en la Fundación (era curioso cómo llegaban tantos detalles a la memoria de Seiya, como lo mucho que se habían extrañado todos cuando Jabu dijo que iría precisamente a la universidad en la que había estudiado su abuelo materno y fue incapaz de recordar cómo era que sabía eso).

Y si Jabu no hubiera tardado unos cuantos meses en abandonar Grecia, ¿quién le habría dado a Seiya la noticia? Saori no, ciertamente. ¿Tatsumi? Probablemente.

Cuando regresó de España, con Verena y Mitsumasa ("¡Por todos los diablos!" había exclamado Ikki "¿No podías haberle puesto un nombre menos ofensivo al pobre niño? ¡Vas a traumarlo para toda la vida!"), cuando miró por primera vez a la niña de cabello plateado que le sonrió e invitó a su hijo a jugar... solo pudo odiarla.

Seiya había odiado una única vez en toda su vida: había odiado a Mitsumasa Kido con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, y más aún después de que Ikki les revelara a él, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun el secreto que le había dicho su Maestro acerca del origen común de los niños de la Fundación Graude, y que luego Hyoga confirmara sus palabras, compartiendo con ellos el dolor que había mantenido oculto en su corazón desde la muerte de su madre.

Sin embargo, había terminado por perdonarlo. Jamás había podido comprenderlo ni deseaba hacerlo, simplemente lo había perdonado ("Todos somos pecadores, Seiya, ninguno de nosotros puede tirar la primera piedra" había dicho Hyoga una vez que conversaron al respecto, ¿cuándo fue?, ah, sí, en la boda de Shunrei... "No me atrevo a juzgarlo" había dicho Shun poco después, durante una larga conversación telefónica, repleta de confidencias, aunque originalmente solo iba a ser un rápido saludo de cumpleaños "Por lo que sé, hizo exactamente lo mismo que en cada una de sus reencarnaciones desde la Era del Mito. ¿Cómo puedo saber si él mismo no sufría tanto o más que nosotros? ¿Cómo puedo saber si yo habría actuado de otra manera estando en su lugar? No digo que hiciera bien, es solo que no lo puedo juzgar").

Su odio por Kido había sido una parte de sí mismo durante muchos años, había cambiado con el tiempo y se había ido disolviendo en una forma natural, hasta que se volvió algo carente de rencor y de amargura cuando él mismo se vio en la necesidad de tomar decisiones difíciles, cuando tuvo que aceptar responsabilidades que, en cierta manera, eran más grandes que él y que no podían resolverse con un combate, a diferencia de sus misiones como Caballero de Atenea.

Cuando dejó de pensar en sí mismo como Caballero y empezó a responder a cosas como "Perdón, ¿es usted el marido de Verena?" o "Quisiera hablar un momento con el padre de Mitsumasa y Rhiannon, si no es mucha molestia", empezó a dejar de odiar al hombre que se había negado a sí mismo la posibilidad de una familia por cumplir el ideal de unos dioses lejanos y antiguos. Tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que ponerle a su primogénito ese nombre había sido el primer paso de su parte para enterrar aquel rencor que lo había acompañado casi toda su vida.

Pero el rencor hacia Ginsei seguía tan fresco como en el momento en que había colgado el teléfono luego de que Jabu le diera la noticia.

Y ahora, frente al fuego que consumía los restos de Saori, empezaba a darse cuenta de que la había odiado a ella también, por no haber sido capaz de decírselo cara a cara. ¿Cuántas veces había estado a punto de morir por su diosa? ¿De cuántos peligros la había salvado? ¿Cuántas veces le había encomendado su vida e incluso su alma? ¿Cuánto no había sacrificado por ella? Todo había valido nada, porque Saori, después de tantas cosas, no había sido capaz de decírselo.

Porque había tratado de ocultárselo.

¿En realidad pensaba que lo había engañado?

¿O a los otros?

Nunca había mencionado al padre de la niña. El padre de Ginsei era un tema prohibido en el Santuario y él nunca lo había hablado con los demás, pero podía jurar que nadie ignoraba quién era.

¿Por qué Saori no había sido capaz de decirlo?

¿Qué era lo que temía?

¿Por qué lo había traicionado de esa manera al no confiar en él?

Traición, esa era la palabra.

Su diosa lo había traicionado y él la había traicionado dejando de confiar en ella.

Por eso había sucedido todo.

Y esa traición era ahora una jovencita que contemplaba el fuego... y que ahora lo miraba como si pudiera leer en su corazón... y sonreía, con una dulzura que Saori no había tenido jamás.

Pero eso no aliviaba en nada el dolor de Seiya.

Sólo lo hacía más profundo.

¿Hasta cuándo se podía vivir llevando dentro de sí semejante carga de amargura?

* * *

-Ciertamente el Bien y la Misericordia me seguirán todos los días de mi vida. Y en la casa del Señor moraré por largos días.

Cuando Esteban terminó de recitar el salmo, Kanon se inclinó un poco para besar a Daga en la frente, cosa que ella aprovechó para hablarle en un susurro.

-Todo final es también un principio.

Kanon asintió, mirando seriamente a la gente reunida al pie de la estatua. Era el momento de empezar el auténtico trabajo.

_

* * *

Aquí concluye la primera parte de Ginsei. Y deseo agradecer la ayuda de una serie de personas especiales, que me han ayudado inmensamente a llegar hasta aquí. _

_ Jorge, Junta, Marijose, Susana (Dey de Hércules), Marcela (Alhena de Ate), Ucchan (Deidre), Neflyte-Shion-Saúl, Lyra Vega, Vanessa, Xtina, Bárbara (Gienath), Conchita (Nemain), Natharell, Verena, Mylagros, Jenny, y todos los demás miembros de la lista de fanfic_en_castellano y los otros amigos que han seguido esta larguísima historia: gente, este fanfic es de ustedes, yo sólo lo pongo por escrito ;D_

**

* * *

Notas: **

Los versos que se intercalan a lo largo del epílogo (recitados por Esteban) corresponden al Salmo 23.

_Mon petit chevalier: _"mi pequeño caballero".

_Ma belle fleur_: "mi bella flor" (Jean-Michel se refiere a Eloísa, no a Vadhani, por supuesto).


	17. Espejo, espejo

**dieciséis**

**Espejo, espejo…**

"Espejo, espejo de luna y estrellas,  
espejo, espejo en la pared,  
espejo, espejo de plata y diamantes,  
muéstrame lo que deseo ver..."

**

* * *

Tokio**

* * *

El primer robo en Japón fue una acción rápida, endemoniadamente sencilla. El ladrón había refinado su arte hasta el extremo y si había salido de América (donde operaba normalmente) fue solo por probar algo distinto. No había estado en Japón desde... ¿el milenio anterior? Sí, algún momento de los años ochenta. Jamás había sido muy afecto a recordar nombres y fechas, a menos que lo necesitara para su trabajo y, francamente, mucho de lo que sucedió en su primera visita a Asia no era nada que quisiera recordar.

Ya en un sitio seguro, abrió la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo y examinó el contenido de su primer golpe. Pequeños diamantes, perfectos y de pocos kilates, fáciles de comercializar rápidamente. Ah, no había sido ningún reto, pero era mejor empezar con cosas sencillas mientras se establecía e iniciaba contactos...

Unos lentos aplausos lo pusieron en alerta. Ocultó rápidamente el botín y examinó los alrededores. ¿Quién estaba ahí? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien lo hubiera seguido?

Una silueta negra se recortó contra la luna llena.

-Ónix Black, supongo –dijo el recién llegado.

El ladrón sintió que se le secaba la boca. Quienquiera que fuese, no sólo lo había encontrado sino que además sabía su nombre. No hablaba como japonés. ¿Sería de la Interpol o algo peor? El mes anterior había robado un collar de zafiros a unos mafiosos rusos sólo por pasar el rato... luego le había regalado el collar a aquella chica del bar que tenía una sonrisa linda...

-¿Quién quiere saberlo? –preguntó fingiendo calma.

Ahora que miraba con más atención, de pronto le parecía que la silueta tenía... ¿alas?

-Me llaman Gibil Xingú, soy el Edinmú del Fuego, Heraldo de la diosa Tiamat.

¿"Diosa"? Oh, eso sonaba espantosamente familiar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues te felicito! ¡Tienes un gran empleo! –el ladrón sonrió con cinismo.

-Indudablemente –respondió Gibil, al parecer sin captar el sarcasmo.

-Bueno, pues fue un placer conocerte, y, si me disculpas...

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Ónix Black?

-Pues... a mi casa, aunque tal vez me detenga a comer algo por el camino, si encuentro un restaurante medio decente en esta ciudad... vaya, si es la capital, ahora que me acuerdo, debe haber alguno que otro restaurante, ¿no?

De un salto, Gibil lo había alcanzado, cosa que no le agradó al ladrón.

-Mi Ama y Señora desea proponerte un trato, Ónix Black.

-No hace falta que repitas mi nombre a cada rato, lo vas a gastar –replicó el ladrón-. Y no quiero hacer negocios con los dioses, siempre terminan enviándote a algún infierno.

-Mi Ama y Señora te enviará sin duda al infierno babilónico si te atreves a rechazar su propuesta. Además, creo que te interesará.

-¿Qué cosa? –suspiró el ladrón.

-¿Serías capaz de robar la joya más valiosa del mundo, resguardada en el lugar más seguro del mundo?

-¿De qué se trata? ¿El diamante Hope? ¿La Estrella del Amazonas? ¿Las joyas de la Corona? ¿Algún tesoro del Vaticano?

-El Esplendor de Occidente.

-... ¿El qué?

-Una joya que no solo es valiosa sino que además está dotada de un gran poder. Se trata de un rubí que está resguardado desde hace tres años en el Santuario de Atenea.

-El San... ¡Oh, no, no, no, no... _NO_! ¡Mi hermano me mataría si me metiera en líos con la Orden de Atenea otra vez!

-Me temo que no tienes elección. Mi Ama y Señora no aceptará un "no" por respuesta...

-No le estoy dando un "no" por respuesta: ¡le estoy dando cinco! Y un millón más si hace falta. Es mejor que no cuenten conmigo.

-Me gustaría poder darte gusto en eso, Ónix Black, pero los deseos de mi Ama y Señora son ley. Lo siento.

-Bueno, supongo que no es tu culpa, son cosas que pasan cuando se tiene que trabajar para una mujer, no te preocupes...

-No, decía "lo siento" por algo más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto: ¡sujétenlo bien!

-¿Eh? ¡Ouh! ¡Suéltenme!... ¿Qué diablos son estas cosas?

El ladrón se refería a dos seres de cuerpo humano, cabeza de águila y grandes alas que habían aparecido de repente para inmovilizarlo.

-¿Ellos? Sólo son un par de genios alados, nada de importancia. Ahora, volviendo a lo del negocio...

**

* * *

Casa de Géminis**

* * *

La luz del amanecer empezaba a iluminar la armadura dorada cuando el fantasma de Saga entró a aquella parte del templo. No fue una sorpresa encontrar a Ginsei ahí, meditando.

Luego de tres años desde la muerte de Saori, la presencia de Ginsei en Géminis se había vuelto algo normal. Saga solo esperaba ya verla llegar un día con su maleta para trasladarse ahí en forma definitiva.

Al principio lo había incomodado un poco verla meditando frente a la armadura, pero había acabado por darse cuenta de que Ginsei elegía esa habitación no por lo que contenía sino porque era la más silenciosa de la Casa. La habitación de la armadura (que Kanon solía llamar "la cámara del Tesoro") estaba en el centro del laberinto y ni siquiera un soplo de viento llegaba a interrumpir el perfecto silencio. Era un centro lleno de paz en medio de todos los vericuetos del laberinto. Algo así como el eje de un universo caótico.

"Buenos días, alteza."

-Hola, Saga –la muchacha sonrió dulcemente-. Hoy tendremos visitas, ¿verdad?

Saga repasó mentalmente la agenda del día. Sí, acababan de iniciarse las vacaciones de verano en esa parte de Europa, eso significaba que los aprendices de una edad similar a la de Ginsei empezarían a regresar de sus respectivos colegios o universidades. Andy había regresado el día anterior, Ten y Sora estarían por ahí en la tarde. Había carta de Misha avisando que él y Hyoga regresarían de Siberia en algún momento durante la semana, Jabu estaría por ahí muy pronto, ya que tenía que tratar con Shun y Shiryu un asunto referente a las Empresas Kido... ah, sí, y Kanon le había comentado que era posible que los Nemo llegaran a Rodorio "un día de estos". Sí, podría decirse que habría visitas.

"¿Ya saludaste a Azrael hoy?" preguntó.

Ginsei sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya estaba en su oficina cuando bajé, no quise molestarlo. Ha estado de muy mal humor en estos días. Recibió ayer un mensaje de sus otros hermanos, siempre se pone de mal humor cuando habla con ellos.

"No se separaron en buenos términos."

-Cierto. Pero es incómodo verlos pelear así. ¿Pudiste averiguar algo de lo que te encargué?

"Sí. Encontrarás un libro y unos mapas en tu habitación. Mylagros me hizo el favor de llevarlos allá."

-Gracias.

"¿Ginsei?"

-¿Sí?

"¿Por qué estás interesada en conocer eso? El año pasado dijiste que..."

-Bueno, me precipité entonces. Terry no me había terminado de aclarar lo de las corrientes de poder. O tal vez sí lo hizo, pero yo no le había entendido bien. Creía que las corrientes sólo se daban en los lugares cercanos a las Fuentes, cuando por fin entendí que es un fenómeno global, caí en la cuenta de que si hay un exceso de poder en el Santuario debe por fuerza haber una "sequía" en otro lugar. Ya sabes, aquello de "a toda acción corresponde una reacción igual pero contraria".

Saga asintió.

"Bien pensado."

**

* * *

China**

* * *

Obsidian se pasó la mano por la frente, apartándose el cabello que le caía sobre los ojos.

La imponente estructura del Palacio de las Máquinas abarcaba casi la total extensión del valle cercano a Rozan. Aquello no podía ser bueno. No por la forma en que se estaba secando la tierra en los alrededores. En los últimos años las cosechas habían bajado demasiado su rendimiento y él no podía dejar de pensar que el castillo negro tenía algo que ver. ¿Sería un auténtico presentimiento o sólo aversión hacia la mala arquitectura?

Quizá sería mejor consultarlo con su Maestro.

Era el momento de viajar al Santuario.

En el palacio, Araquiel entró a la habitación de Anmael. Si los otros cinco llegaran a enterarse de que iba ahí al menos una vez a la semana no dejarían de reírse de él en los próximos quinientos años, pero no podía evitarlo, se había vuelto una especie de vicio.

Quizá era porque el azul (que dominaba todo en aquella habitación) le calmaba un poco el estrés, terapia de colores. Tal vez era porque al estar ausente el dueño de la habitación, las fuertes emociones características de las Sombras ya no estaban impresas con tanta claridad en la materia y eso convertía la habitación en un sitio adecuado para meditar sin que las iras y los rencores de los otros lo distrajeran.

O tal vez era ese misterio que no conseguía resolver.

¿Por qué Anmael no había regresado? ¿Por qué Lilith no lo había enviado de vuelta a China? Asbeel podía ocuparse de vigilar el Santuario (y, ya puestos en eso, también de atormentar a Azrael) sin ningún problema. ¿Por qué le había encargado esa misión al pequeño llorón, sin nadie que lo supervisara?

Distraídamente, Araquiel empezó a hojear uno de los álbumes de fotos. Se detuvo en una foto. Venezuela, 1968. Estaban los siete junto a una fuente, en un parque de Caracas. Anmael estaba de espaldas a la cámara, sólo se veía la cabellera rubia, pero no fue la imagen de Anmael lo que atrajo la mirada de Araquiel, sino su propia cara en la foto. Estaba sonriéndole a Anmael, mientras le ofrecía un algodón de azúcar.

No podía ser.

¿No se había jurado a sí mismo que odiaría a Anmael por toda la eternidad, justo como habría odiado a Zoe si ella no hubiera muerto?

Fue en ese momento cuando por fin comprendió por qué Lilith había condenado a muerte a la primera Sombra Azul, temía que algún día los otros seis terminaran perdonándola. Por improbable que fuera, siempre existía esa posibilidad, por eso les había proporcionado un reemplazo al que odiaban doblemente, tanto por la traición de Zoe como por el hecho de que no era Zoe y estaba ocupando su lugar.

...ocupando su lugar.

Espantado, arrojó el álbum al otro extremo del cuarto.

¿Había alejado Lilith a Anmael de sus hermanos porque se había dado cuenta (incluso antes que ellos) que estaban empezando a encariñarse con alguien que sólo debía existir para que ellos pudieran odiarlo? ¿Era por eso que él pasaba tiempo en su habitación y veía sus fotos de cuando en cuando?

¿Estaba extrañándolo?

"Imposible" se dijo. ¿Realmente era imposible?

Sólo había una forma de estar seguro: tendría que ir a buscarlo al Santuario.

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

Una ardilla empezó su recorrido matinal de un lado a otro de su árbol favorito. En determinado momento detuvo su carrera para mirar a unos humanos que caminaban por la acera cercana.

Conocía a dos de ellos a fuerza de verlos pasar de ida y vuelta varias veces al día. Esta vez los acompañaba una muchacha de largo cabello castaño que solo estaba con ellos tres meses de cada año.

Los otros dos eran un muchacho y un niño pequeño, y la ardilla corrió hacia ellos sin poder evitarlo. El niño dejó escapar un gritito de entusiasmo y acarició a la ardilla para luego dejar media galleta frente a ella.

-¿Cómo es que consigue hacer eso? –exclamó la muchacha con asombro.

-No es solo con las ardillas. Absolutamente todo lo que se mueva reacciona así con él. No me sorprendería que tuviéramos un domador de tigres en la familia.

-¡No habrás dejado que se acerque a un tigre!... ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no! No hay tigres por aquí.

-Me gustaría un tigre –dijo el niño.

-Oh, no, ¿ves lo que has hecho? Ahora tendré que conseguirle un tigre.

La muchacha rió alegremente.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mamá me dijo que te tiene completamente dominado, pero pensé que estaba bromeando!

El muchacho tomó en brazos al niño y lo acercó a la muchacha.

-Sonríele, Stephen -indicó.

-¿Cómo se dice? –preguntó el niño, provocando otro ataque de risa por parte de la muchacha.

-Por favor –dijo el muchacho, obedientemente.

El niño sonrió.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Tú serías capaz de decirle que no a alguien que te sonriera así?

La muchacha lo contempló largamente.

-No, no podría –admitió finalmente-, este bebé es un peligro.

-No soy un peligro, soy Stephen –corrigió el niño.

-Cierto, cierto –dijo la muchacha-. Pero no me has contado todavía qué pasó con tu novia, otooto-san, la última vez que hablamos por teléfono no parabas de hablarme de ella y hoy no la has mencionado ni una sola vez.

-Rompimos –contestó el muchacho secamente.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No lo lamentes. Creo que fue lo mejor para ambos.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Decidió que no es "conveniente" tener alguna relación con la Orden, porque da mala imagen. Después de oír eso, creo que me desilusioné del todo.

-Oh.

-Prefiero que otooto no tenga novia –dijo el niño.

-No, Stephen, tú tienes que llamarme nii-san, ¿recuerdas?

El niño hizo un pucherito capaz de derretirle el corazón a una piedra.

-¿Por qué nei-san puede decirte otooto y yo no? ¡Yo quiero decirte otooto!

-Pero es que ella es la mayor, y yo soy mayor que tú...

-Pero otooto suena más bonito que nii –a esto, Stephen añadió una sonrisa encantadora y grandes ojos de cachorrito... la muchacha no pudo contener la risa y decidió intervenir antes de que el muchacho terminara aceptando.

-¿Por qué prefieres que Terry no tenga novia, Stephen?

El niño se abrazó con fuerza de Terry, sonriéndole a Andy.

-Así está siempre conmigo. Cuando tiene novia, mamá tiene que conseguir niñera los sábados. Prefiero a Terry.

-El presidente, fundador y único miembro de mi club de admiradores... –sonrió Terry.

-Ya lo veo... pero será mejor que nos apresuremos a comprar la leche o no habrá desayuno.

-Ah, eso es importantísimo...

La ardilla esperó hasta estar segura de que no habría más galletas al menos hasta el día siguiente y luego regresó al árbol.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Anmael tuvo la sensación de que ese sería un mal día. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero algo le decía que debería haberse quedado en la cama.

Primero fue el darse cuenta que había olvidado recoger su ropa de la lavandería y lo único formal que tenía para ponerse ese día era una túnica azul que no acababa de gustarle. Era un regalo de parte de Raziel y Raquel, y todo indicaba que la había escogido Raziel; en otras palabras, aunque la hechura era casi idéntica a las demás túnicas que usaban normalmente y sin ningún problema muchos de los habitantes masculinos del Santuario, Anmael lucía como si llevara puesto un vestido. Para colmo, le quedaba un poco larga y no había tenido tiempo de arreglar ese detalle, así que tenía que caminar a pasitos cortos para no pisarla.

Sus primeras labores del día estuvieron salpicadas de pequeñas discusiones con el resto del personal. Todo el mundo parecía estar de mal humor desde que Azrael estaba revisando el presupuesto y nadie se mordía la lengua para buscarle pleito a él, que tampoco era demasiado paciente con nadie.

Pensar en el presupuesto le hizo recordar a Azrael y la promesa que le había arrancado Raquel de vigilar que desayunara. Eran más de las diez... se le había olvidado de nuevo, señal de que le esperaba un serio regaño por parte de la madre de Raziel, que prácticamente había adoptado al otro ángel.

Con un suspiro de desesperación marchó a la cocina y preparó algo de café. En el remoto caso de que Azrael hubiera recordado desayunar, siempre podría tener la excusa de que no estaba de más un café a media mañana y con eso tal vez se ahorraría el disgusto de Azrael, que desde pequeño había estado acostumbrado a hacer una sola comida al día y seguía negándose a entender por qué Raquel insistía tanto en que debían ser tres. Claro que Anmael, que se alimentaba una vez cada dos semanas, tampoco entendía muy bien por qué era eso tan importante para la señora.

Llevar la bandeja con las dos manos y a la vez caminar con cuidado para no pisar la túnica resultó ser más difícil de lo que había esperado en un principio. Para colmo de males, encontró a Muffin, la recepcionista, mascando chicle, cosa que le estaba estrictamente prohibido. ¿Debería llamarle la atención? No tenía autoridad para eso, pero...

-Hola, Anmy –dijo ella, entre un globo de chicle y el siguiente.

¡Detestaba ese apodo! En el Santuario casi todos creían que era hermano de Azrael, pero nadie le tenía el menor respeto. Con un par de excepciones, todo el mundo lo llamaba "Anmy". Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder con una grosería.

-No me digas –sonrió Muffin mirando la bandeja-, se te olvidó asegurarte de que el jefe desayunara.

-Debes referirte a él como "el Patriarca", sabes que no le gusta que le digan "jefe".

Muffin se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo mismo.

-No, no lo es.

-Lo que tú digas, Anmy. ¿Vas a pasar o no?

-¿Puedes abrir la puerta, por favor? Tengo las manos ocupadas.

-Mi trabajo no es abrir la puerta.

Anmael ahogó un juramento y dejó la bandeja en el escritorio de Muffin para abrir la puerta de la oficina. Azrael levantó la mirada de su trabajo y le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Se dice "buenos días" primero –corrigió Anmael, que ya estaba sinceramente irritado-. Te traje el desayuno.

Azrael puso mala cara.

-¿Seguimos con eso? –protestó.

-No es culpa mía, yo solo soy el mensajero.

Al dar media vuelta para recoger la bandeja, se encontró con que había llegado alguien más. Un muchacho con aspecto de oficinista que quería hablar con Azrael; todo indicaba que el café terminaría enfriándose, y Azrael tendría una excusa para no desayunar... Anmael estaba a punto de maldecir su suerte cuando se dio cuenta de que conocía al recién llegado... ¿pero de dónde?

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos... hasta que de repente sintió la urgencia de huir de ahí a toda velocidad. Bastaba con imaginarlo disfrazado de Tuxedo Mask para reconocer al tipo que lo había confundido con una chica en el Colegio San Pablo, tres años atrás, y lo había seguido por todo el salón de baile pidiéndole su número de teléfono y llamándolo...

-¡Ángel mío!

Anmael se quedó paralizado en su sitio. El sujeto lo había reconocido... y seguía pensando que era una chica.

-¡Esto tiene que ser el Destino! ¡No he dejado de pensar en ti los últimos años! ¡Fue amor a primera vista!

¡Demasiado! Anmael trató de correr para refugiarse en la oficina, pero al dar el primer paso se enredó con la túnica y cayó al suelo. La bandeja y su contenido rodaron por el mármol.

Antes de que pudiera comprender qué le había pasado, ya había alguien tomándolo por la cintura para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, levantándolo como si fuera una pluma, o una muñeca.

-¿Te hiciste daño, mi precioso ángel?

-¿"Ángel"? –dijo Azrael, enarcando una ceja.

Bastante aturdido, Anmael miró primero a Azrael, preguntándose por qué lo miraba de un modo tan extraño... y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el otro todavía lo tenía sujeto por la cintura.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Suélteme! –gritó, horrorizándose al darse cuenta de que el pánico lo hacía subir el tono una octava.

Definitivamente, debería haber seguido durmiendo.

**

* * *

Isla de la Reina Muerte**

* * *

Con una rápida sucesión de golpes y patadas, Dey e Ismael recorrieron el área reservada a los combates de entrenamiento. Poco a poco fueron elevando la velocidad y ya pronto sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos para que pudiera verlos un ser humano normal.

Sin embargo, cada uno bloqueaba los ataques del otro a la perfección, al punto que aquello incluso parecía ensayado. Media hora de práctica y ninguno de los dos había podido lanzar un golpe capaz de ser considerado certero. Ikki estaba a punto de estallar.

Tres años. Tres años de entrenar a Ismael, siete años de entrenar a Deyanira y el resultado era eso: un empate. Y si Junta se dignara aparecer por ahí en lugar de estar siempre viajando con Sheena, sin duda el empate sería triple.

Y no era que sus alumnos no fueran buenos combatientes, estaba seguro de que los tres eran capaces de derrotar a los aprendices de los demás caballeros con los ojos cerrados y dando ventaja. Los tres eran exactamente igual de buenos, ahí estaba el problema.

Tenía algunas esperanzas con Ismael, cuyo carácter era el que más se acercaba al suyo, pero no había contado con sus fuertes bloqueos autoimpuestos. Como aquello de no pegarle a una dama. Podría haberle ganado a Deyanira, pero se negaba a correr el riesgo de lastimarla... aún sabiendo que Deyanira era muy capaz de cuidarse sola (e Ikki conservaba el recuerdo de unos cuantos golpes bien dados que servían de testimonio), lo anterior hacía que Dey también se bloqueara y no quisiera arriesgarse a lastimar al "chiquillo" que se tomaba la molestia de ser amable con ella. Como para matarlos a ambos.

Fénix les habría dado una buena lección a los dos en la mitad del tiempo que llevaban con ese jueguito... Fénix... Ikki desvió la mirada, dejando de prestar atención a sus alumnos. ¿Dónde estaría Fénix en ese momento? ¿Tendría qué comer, dónde pasar la noche? ¿Por qué no lo había buscado?

-¡Cuidado, Maestro!

Una roca acababa de estallar, lanzando fragmentos en todas direcciones. Antes de que pudiera encender su cosmos para vaporizar los que pudieran alcanzarlo, se encontró en el suelo, con sus dos alumnos tratando de protegerlo.

-¡¿Pero qué se han creído ustedes dos? –exclamó, furioso, cuando consiguió desembarazarse de ambos.

-Pero, Maestro, usted no estaba reaccionando... –empezó Ismael.

-¡¿No te parece a ti que puedo cuidar de mí mismo sin tu ayuda?

-No quise decir algo semejante, Maestro, es sólo que...

-¡NADA! Será mejor que vayan a preparar sus cosas. Iremos al Santuario.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Dey, antes de recordar que no era buena idea hacer preguntas cuando Ikki estaba de mal humor (es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo).

-¡Quiero que Junta entrene con ustedes dos! ¡A ver si entre los tres se puede conseguir algo! ¡Y ya que Junta no viene, habrá que ir a buscarlo! ¡Pero uno de ustedes va a reclamar este año la armadura de Hércules o los voy a echar a los tres! ¡Ya estoy cansado de este jueguito!

Ikki se alejó a grandes zancadas, e Ismael le ofreció la mano a Dey para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡La próxima vez recuerda hacerlo como la acordamos! –dijo ella, casi en el mismo tono que acaba de emplear su Maestro-. ¡Si hay que salvarlo, me corresponde a mí! ¿recuerdas?

Ismael suspiró.

-¿El término "solterón empedernido" no significa nada para ti, Deyanira? –preguntó con aire de fastidio mezclado con resignación.

-No. ¿Existe eso? No en mi mundo...

-La Dimensión Desconocida, sin duda alguna...

Decir eso Ismael y recibir una patada en la espinilla fue una sola cosa.

-¡Ooouh! ¡Pero qué bárbara!

-Creo que acabo de ganar el combate.

-Lástima que el Maestro ya no está aquí para celebrar tu triunfo.

-Rayos. ¿Por qué siempre se va cuando estoy ganando?

Ismael pensó que era más bien que Deyanira se enfurecía lo suficiente como para ganar cuando Ikki se marchaba enojado, pero se guardó muy bien de comentarlo en voz alta. Esa dama pateaba con fuerza.

**

* * *

Japón**

* * *

Ónix estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos, con el aire mas aburrido que se pueda imaginar. Ya había probado todos los sistemas de escape que conocía y esa habitación había resultado ser a prueba de todo. ¿Tal vez la habían sellado con magia? No le sorprendería, ya que estaba enfrentándose a dioses y demonios. Vaya suerte.

Lo habían dejado solo para reflexionara acerca de la propuesta, pero también podría tratarse de una prueba. La única razón por la que los servidores de Tiamat lo habían buscado era porque el poder del Santuario les impedía robar ellos mismos la joya que querían conseguir, si Ónix no podía escaparse de esa habitación, ¿cómo podía garantizar que podía robarla?

Aquello empezaba a volverse un asunto cada vez más incómodo.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Vanessa Metallium llegó a la oficina del Patriarca para encontrarse con un curioso espectáculo. Anmael escondido detrás de Azrael, que tenía muy mala cara, por cierto, y el chico nuevo del departamento de Contabilidad estaba tartamudeando y tratando de decir algo sin conseguirlo, mientras Muffin reía a carcajada limpia.

-Buenos días... –saludó la abogada.

-Eran buenos –dijo Anmael, que ni en sus peores momentos perdía la oportunidad de darle guerra.

-Buenos días, Vanessa –saludó Azrael, con la calma de siempre.

-Oh, buenos días, señora Metallium –dijo el contador.

-¿Se ha metido Darien en algún lío? –preguntó Vanessa.

-No, nada de eso –la tranquilizó Azrael-. ¿O me equivoco? –añadió, mirando a Anmael.

-Ningún problema –dijo Anmael, recogió velozmente los restos de algo que parecía una bandeja, una taza y un croissant, y escapó a toda prisa, esquivando al muchacho, que había intentado tomarlo de una mano cuando pasó por su lado al huir.

-¡Espera, ángel mío! –exclamó el chico.

Vanessa lo miró boquiabierta.

-¡Espera tú un momento! –exclamó la abogada-. ¿Vas a decirme que eso que acaba de salir es tu famoso ángel de cabello dorado, Darien?

No había nadie que conociera a Darien y que no hubiera escuchado en algún momento de su amor perdido, la adorable chica rubia que sólo había visto una vez en Inglaterra y a la que nunca había podido volver a encontrar...

-Sí, ¡es ella!

-Em... –empezó a decir Azrael.

-¿Nos disculpas un momento, Azrael? –dijo Vanessa con su sonrisa más encantadora.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte del Patriarca, la abogada sujetó al contador por un brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la oficina.

-Así que es tu ángel. Tu único y verdadero amor... ¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó.

-Cien por ciento... ¡suéltame, por favor, tengo que alcanzarla y hablar con ella!

-Espera, espera. Estás en horario de trabajo y el jefe te está mirando, ¿recuerdas? Habrá muchas ocasiones para que hables con tu... chica... –un brillo malévolo apareció en los ojos de Vanessa-. Y yo te recomendaría que no des un espectáculo delante de Azrael en este momento, Anmy es su... hermana...

-¿Anmy? ¿Es ese su nombre?

Desde el punto de vista de Vanessa, a Darien sólo le faltaban unas cuantas estrellitas brillando en sus ojos y un fondo de corazoncitos y pétalos de rosa.

-Sí, así se llama y la verás con mucha frecuencia porque vive y trabaja aquí. Ella se encarga de coordinar el servicio doméstico del palacio, así que pasa todo el día en este lugar. Pero tienes que tomártelo con calma. Es la única mujer en una familia con siete varones y siempre ha estado MUY protegida, en especial por Azrael, que es el segundo hermano, pero es el que más la cuida... es realmente feroz a la hora de espantar posibles novios, no quiere que nadie le rompa el corazón a su hermanita consentida... Es mejor que trates que Azrael no te vea demasiado interesado en ella hasta que la chica te haya aceptado y quiera presentarte con su familia como novio oficial...

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Tendré cuidado.

-Además, Anmy es una chica terriblemente tímida y no sabe expresar sus sentimientos... ¿Quieres una sugerencia?

-Soy todo oídos.

-La próxima vez que la encuentres, no trates de hablarle: sé directo y róbale un beso.

Darien sonrió con ilusión.

-Es justo lo que voy a hacer. Gracias, señora Metallium, es usted un ángel.

La sonrisa de Vanessa se volvió decididamente malévola al oír eso, pero Darien estaba demasiado en las nubes como para darse cuenta.

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

Alhena se apartó el cabello de la cara con aire de fastidio. Estaba cansada de aquella misión imposible que le había encomendado Ares. ¿Cómo secuestrar a alguien que aparecía y desaparecía constantemente? No había manera de seguirle los pasos a Braulio Seadragon. No porque estuviera en un lugar un día y en otro al siguiente, sino porque estaba en un lugar en un momento determinado y se había esfumado en el aire al instante siguiente. ¿Cómo se puede planear un secuestro en toda regla si la víctima se niega a seguir una rutina que permita planear bien las cosas?

Se había quejado con su amo en unas cuantas ocasiones, rogándole que asignara aquel aburrimiento a alguien más, Cratos por ejemplo. Pero Ares se reía a carcajadas con sólo escuchar la sugerencia (carcajadas que terminaban en violentos ataques de tos que, francamente, la inquietaban bastante) y sólo le decía que continuara vigilando hasta que descubriera la forma de secuestrar al chico sin hacer demasiado ruido.

¿Y para qué rayos querría Ares secuestrar a un simple estudiante? Bueno... no tan simple, no es muy común que un muchacho de dieciocho años se esfume en el aire...

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Anmael miró discretamente en todas direcciones. No había moros en la costa...

-Hola, Anmy, cariño.

-¡Argh!

Corrección: no había moros en la costa, pero sí un demonio de Babilonia...

-No. Me. Llames. Anmy... –protestó Anmael, por enésima vez, aún sabiendo que era un esfuerzo inútil.

Vanessa contempló a Anmael con su sonrisa más malévola.

-Te llamaré como yo quiera. Tu madre te hizo prometer que serías obediente conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

-También te hizo prometer que cuidarías de mí.

-¡Pero si eso es lo que estoy haciendo! Darien es un muchacho educado, de buena familia, con buenas costumbres, un carácter agradable, un buen empleo y, hasta donde puedo darme cuenta, es completamente sincero cuando dice que te ama. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

¿Darien? ¿Así se llamaba el sujeto aquel? Anmael frunció el ceño antes de responder.

-¿Que se tire a un barranquillo, por ejemplo? Eso me haría muy feliz justo ahora...

-Creo que sería capaz de hacerlo si se lo pides... Comprendo que te disguste el asunto del género, pero entiende, hijo, nadie es perfecto. Y, la verdad, tengo la ligera impresión de que estás resultando demasiado exigente, considerando tu origen. ¿Qué diría Zoe si supiera lo quisquilloso que resultaste ser? Las lilim no le dan tanta importancia a esas cosas –Vanessa reflexionó unos instantes y luego empezó a recitar un hechizo, Anmael la miró con desconfianza pero no se atrevió a interrumpirla, sabía de sobra que eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

-¿De qué se trató eso? –preguntó la Sombra Azul cuando Vanessa terminó.

-Un pequeño hechizo de confusión. Se me dan muy bien.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué de confusión? –mientras hacía la pregunta, Anmael tomó conciencia de que seguramente no le gustaría la respuesta.

-Desde este momento y hasta que yo lo decida, NADIE será capaz de aclararle a Darien su pequeña confusión.

Anmael estuvo a punto de caer al suelo en shock.

-¡Tú no me puedes hacer esto a mí!

-¡Pero si ya lo hice, cariñín!

-Yo... yo... no puedo creer que una hija de la noble y poderosa Tiamat desperdicie sus maravillosos poderes en algo tan poco trascendental como hacerle la vida imposible a alguien tan insignificante como yo... –dijo Anmael, con su mejor mirada de cachorrito huérfano. Aquello habría bastado para derretirle el corazón a cualquiera que no fuera un demonio.

-Anmy, yo no hago esto para mayor honra de mi madre. Lo hago porque es divertido verte rabiando.

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

Stephen todavía no alcanzaba la perilla de la puerta, así que se sintió muy afortunado cuando bastó un pequeño empujón para abrirla. La habitación de Terry era una especie de cueva de Alí-Babá para el pequeño, al que le fascinaba la pequeña colección de estatuillas de Buda que estaba perfectamente ordenada en una mesita que ocupaba un rincón y en la cual solía haber además algo de incienso. Cierto, Terry había puesto el grito en el cielo las veces que lo había pillado jugando con las figuras, pero eran más las veces que no lo había descubierto... Terry decía que esos seis budas debían estar siempre en un orden exacto porque representaban el equilibrio cósmico... pero Stephen opinaba que eran más divertidos si se usaban para jugar.

-¿Pasa algo, bebé? –preguntó Terry.

Stephen miró con curiosidad a su hermano mayor. Estaba vestido para salir. ¡No! ¿Otra novia?

-¿Vas a salir?

-Ya casi.

-¿Con quién?

Terry sonrió divertido, Stephen estaba repitiendo las preguntas que solían hacer Shun y Esmeralda.

-Unos amigos del colegio. Iremos a patinar y luego tal vez por una pizza.

-¿Me llevas?

-¿Por qué quieres ir? Te aburrirás.

-¿Si es aburrido, por qué vas tú?

Ouch.

Stephen había ido acercándose poco a poco al altar y había descubierto algo nuevo. Cuatro estatuillas más, cada una ocupando una esquina de la mesita.

No eran como los budas, parecían llevar más bien armaduras como las que Stephen había visto en el Santuario, y dos eran amazonas...

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó.

-Los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos.

¡Ah, sí! Terry los había mencionado unas cuantas veces. Stephen fue señalándolos uno por uno.

-Orión, Guardián del Cielo del Este. Eridano, Guardiana del Cielo del Sur. Ursa Major, Guardiana del cielo del Norte... y...

El último nombre se le escapaba.

-Serpens, Guardián del Cielo del Oeste.

Terry se arrodilló, abrazó al niño y apoyó la mejilla en su cabello, sabía de sobra que las cuatro figuras nuevas serían toda una tentación para su hermano, pero también sabía que no sería capaz de cerrar su cuarto con llave para dejarlo afuera y que no revolviera sus cosas... sin duda encontraría la habitación patas arriba cuando regresara.

-Me debes un cuento –le recordó Stephen, con la esperanza de que a Terry se le hiciera tarde para reunirse con sus amigos y decidiera quedarse en casa.

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo –empezó Terry, obediente- los espejos no servían para verse en ellos. Eran puertas que conducían a lugares lejanos, muy diferentes de todos los que conocemos. Por un espejo podía llegarse a un país en el que siempre era de noche y había cinco lunas, de las cuales una siempre estaba llena. Por otro podía llegarse a un país donde el cielo no era azul sino rojo. Por otro se llegaba a un palacio en el fondo del mar, un palacio habitado por dragones, tortugas y cangrejos... Y también había un espejo que llevaba hasta un lugar donde los árboles tienen las ramas de oro y hay un castillo construido sobre siete montañas...

-Sukvhati –dijo Stephen-, tu otra casa.

-Así es. En aquel tiempo todo el que quisiera ir a Sukvhati podía hacerlo cruzando el espejo y la gente que vive ahí recibía con frecuencia la visita de las personas de esta tierra.

-¿Y por qué ya no?

-El rey de uno de los otros países, al que llamábamos el "Tigre del Espejo", decidió que quería ser el dueño de todos los países, reunió un ejército e invadió la Tierra. Empezó por China.

"Afortunadamente, China estaba gobernada en ese tiempo por un hombre muy sabio y muy valiente, el Emperador Amarillo. Él supo que no podría vencer solo al Tigre del Espejo, así que le pidió ayuda a los Cinco Budas...

-¿No eran seis?

-Ahora somos seis, en aquel entonces solo éramos cinco.

-Ah.

-Los Cinco Budas no estaban muy seguros de lo que podían hacer para salvar a todos los mundos de aquella amenaza, así que le pidieron ayuda a varios dioses de países lejanos. Llamaron a Odín de Asgaard, a Isis de Egipto, y a Némesis, Astrea y Temis de Grecia; todos ellos habían sido amigos de los Budas durante muchísimos años y entre todos protegían a cuatro Caballeros de Atenea.

-¿Caballeros como papá?

-Justamente. La idea de los Budas era llamar a esos cuatro caballeros y pedirles que ayudaran al Emperador Amarillo mientras ellos y sus dioses amigos conseguían más ayuda. Pero en ese tiempo solo había un Guardián del Cielo, porque Orión y Eridano habían muerto unos años antes y Ursa Major no había nacido todavía. Así que Serpens fue el único que pudo acudir a ayudar al Emperador Amarillo.

-Después de la Primera Generación, las cuatro armaduras de los Cielos nunca han sido usadas todas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Bien! Me alegra que lo recuerdes.

-¿Y Serpens ayudó al Emperador?

-Sí, y mucho. Juntos consiguieron hacer retroceder al ejército del Tigre hasta que lo obligaron a regresar al espejo. Y entonces hicieron lo único que podían hacer... cerraron todos los espejos para que el Tigre no pudiera volver a la Tierra. Por eso ahora los espejos tienen reflejo, para que no veamos lo que hay del otro lado y nadie trate de liberar al Tigre de su prisión.

"Pero el Tigre del Espejo tenía aliados en la Tierra que nunca le perdonaron al Emperador ni a Serpens lo que habían hecho para vencerle. Una de ellos era una princesa de ojos verdes que juró vengar a su amigo en toda la Tierra, empezando por China. Y para lograrlo, se quedó a vivir en China esperando descubrir algún secreto que le permitiera llevar a cabo sus planes.

"Se hizo pasar por esclava y fue sirvienta de los emperadores que sucedieron al Emperador Amarillo, hasta que llegó uno, el constructor de la Gran Muralla, que cometió un error: mandó quemar todos los libros de China. Así fue como la princesa de los ojos verdes se dio cuenta de que los libros que el Emperador deseaba destruir contenían un gran secreto que podía serle útil. Averiguó cuál era y empezó a planear la destrucción del mundo.

"Pero los Budas y sus amigos nunca habían dejado de vigilarla a ella, conocían sus planes y buscaron a siete ángeles que eran enemigos de la princesa para que le estorbaran en su trabajo, y así fue como la venganza de la princesa se fue retrasando por cientos y cientos de años.

"Eso no podía durar para siempre y llegó un momento en que la princesa debía salirse con la suya la menos en parte. De la misma manera en que los budas habían recurrido a dioses de sitios lejanos, ella acudió a demonios de muchas clases y pronto hubo una guerra de dioses, ángeles, budas y demonios que todavía no ha terminado y en la cual se mezclan todos los posibles desastres que amenazan a la humanidad.

-¿Y qué pasó con Serpens?

-Él va y viene. Está bajo la protección de Isis y es una persona muy especial, por eso Atenea nunca pudo darle órdenes, solo pedirle favores. Por lo mismo es muy amigo de Némesis y Temis y Astrea lo aprecian mucho, Odín lo respeta y los Budas le tenemos mucho cariño y siempre oramos por él.

-¿Es a él a quien vas a ir a buscar?

-¿Ahora? No, ahora debo reunirme con alguien más. A Serpens siempre he sabido dónde encontrarlo.

Contrario a su costumbre, esa vez Stephen no protestó demasiado cuando Terry se marchó, pero en el momento en que su hermano desapareció al doblar una esquina, el niño se dirigió a la habitación. Si Terry no iba a quedarse con él ni iba a llevarlo de paseo... ¿por qué no jugar un rato con las estatuillas, especialmente ahora que había algunas nuevas?

**

* * *

Aeropuerto de Atenas**

* * *

-¿No se habrá retrasado el vuelo? –preguntó Seiya.

-Lo habrían anunciado –respondió Shiryu.

-Hum –Seiya miró de nuevo su reloj-. Preferiría no tener que quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, Verena me hizo unos cuantos encargos y van a cerrar la tienda de herbología a la que quiere que vaya.

-Pensé que ella misma cultivaba sus hierbas medicinales.

-Así es, pero quiere probar un té que le recomendaron.

-Ah, míralo, ahí viene...

-¿Es él?

-Bueno... yo diría que sí...

-Pero no te atreverías a jurarlo, ¿verdad?

-Pues no...

El objeto de la conversación caminó directamente hacia ellos, con lo que pareció confirmar que era en efecto la persona que estaban esperando.

-Seiya, Shiryu, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verlos!

-¿En serio eres tú? –preguntó Seiya.

Jabu sintió una oleada de incomodidad. ¿Por qué esa pregunta tan extraña? ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar una persona en tres años? Tenía el cabello un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero aparte de eso...

-Debe ser ese disfraz de alto ejecutivo –sonrió Seiya.

-Gracias por lo de "alto" –respondió Jabu, sin demostrar si había captado la broma, para luego volverse hacia el caballero que lo acompañaba-. Amigos, este es mi padre, José Verner. Tou-san, estos son Seiya de Sagitario y Shiryu de Libra...

Al menos Shiryu saludó a José con toda la corrección de siempre, pero Seiya había puesto una cara de asombro que irritó a Jabu. No había mucho de qué sorprenderse, después de todo Shiryu trabajaba con las Empresas Kido tanto como Jabu y había estado en contacto con José por teléfono y por internet más de una vez, ya sabía quién era y su parentesco con Jabu. Era con Seiya con quien casi no había hablado y el hecho de que Jabu se había reunido con su familia no había surgido ni una sola vez durante esas rápidas conversaciones.

En realidad era el propio Jabu el que tendría que haberse sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no se lo había mencionado a Seiya, hubo una época en la que se lo habría anunciado con algo más que un poco de presunción. Después de todo, era el único de los niños de la Fundación Graude que no era un huérfano del todo, aunque José en realidad fuera su padrastro. ¿Pero por qué esa cara de incredulidad e incluso desconfianza por parte de Seiya?

-¿Tu padre? –dijo el Caballero de Sagitario-. No es posible que sea tu padre...

-¿Por qué dices eso? –el viejo Jabu estuvo a punto de salir a la superficie-. ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? –corrección, el viejo Jabu sí había salido a la superficie.

-Pues porque... –Seiya empezó a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Parecía terriblemente incómodo-. Jabu... eh... uh… ¿no se supone que todos nosotros somos huérfanos? Fue por eso que el viejo Kido nos adoptó, en primer lugar... este...

José apoyó una mano en el hombro de Jabu para tranquilizarlo y le sonrió a Seiya.

-En realidad soy el padrastro de Jabu, pero a él le agrada llamarme papá.

-Oh... –Seiya parecía un tanto más incómodo que antes-. ¿Su padrastro?

-Mi padre –corrigió Jabu sin poder comprender por qué se sentía tan agresivo de repente.

-¿Quizá sería bueno que nos pusiéramos en camino? –sugirió José-. Tengo entendido que el ferry no trabaja de noche.

-Muy cierto –apoyó Shiryu-. Busquemos sus maletas.

Cuando Shiryu y Seiya se adelantaron para conseguir un taxi, Jabu sintió de repente un pellizco en un brazo.

-¡Ouch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Para bajarte a la realidad, Jabu-chan. ¿No me dijiste que Seiya era tu amigo? Si lo es, ¿por qué le hablaste así? Y aunque no lo fuera, ¿qué clase de modales son esos?

-Hum... Pensé que estabas en contra de castigar físicamente a los niños...

-Yo no veo ningún niño por aquí... Además, la encargada de mimarte es Deidre, a mí me corresponde corregirte.

-Oh, tou-san... –Jabu sonrió algo avergonzado-. No sé qué me pasó. Hacía años que no me dominaba así mi mal carácter. ¿Será el aire de Grecia?

-No es peor que el de Inglaterra, diría yo.

-Creo... que no me gustó la forma en que reaccionó Seiya cuando le dije que eres mi padre. Como si le fuera completamente imposible creer algo así... –en ese instante, los ojos de Jabu cambiaron de azul a verde-. ¿Será posible?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que sólo podría haber reaccionado así si le constara que no eres mi padre biológico.

Ahora era José el que se veía incómodo.

-¿Es posible que Seiya sepa quién era mi padre?

-Todos ustedes tienen acceso a los archivos de la Fundación desde hace algunos años, ¿no es así? Puede haber querido averiguar sobre su familia y tal vez también sobre las de sus amigos.

-Sí... –aceptó Jabu, un poco reticente-. Debería conversar con mis amigos más a menudo...

**

* * *

Japón**

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un hombre bastante alto, de cabello corto y negro. A Ónix le incomó un poco darse cuenta de que el visitante había perdido un ojo, quién sabe cómo, y desvió la mirada automáticamente.

-Hola. ¿Te han tratado bien?

-No me han tratado del todo, he estado aquí sin ver a nadie y sin enterarme de qué está pasando. Ahora, la pregunta obligada: ¿quién es usted?

-Me llamo Seishiro, trabajo para tu nueva jefa.

-¿La tal Tiamat?

-No, la hija de la tal Tiamat, Vanessa Metallium, y será mejor que hables con más respeto cuando te refieras a mi suegra. No lo digo por mí sino por mi dueña, ¿está claro?

-Cristalino –respondió Ónix, aunque no había entendido nada de nada-. Pero me agradaría que me dijera qué es exactamente lo que esperan de mí.

-Ah, por supuesto. Es muy sencillo...

A medida que Seishiro hablaba, Ónix iba convenciéndose más y más de que aquello no tenía nada de sencillo.

Y de que a Obsidian no iba a gustarle ni un poquito.

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

Anmael esperó con impaciencia que el semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar la calle. Tenía que apurarse para poder cumplir todos los recados que le habían encargado. Cuando Azrael le había dicho que iba a ponerlo a trabajar, poco después de que se establecieran en el Santuario, no había hablado en broma. Parte de lo malo de vivir con alguien tan obsesionado con el trabajo es que terminas trabajando al mismo ritmo. Por lo menos el mantenerse ocupado no le permitía pensar en muchas cosas que sólo servían para ponerlo tenso.

-¡Anmael!

Aquella voz, justo cuando estaba llegando a la otra acera, casi le hizo dar un paso en falso. ¿Araquiel? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Araquiel en Grecia?

-¿A... Araquiel? ¿C-c-cuándo llegaste?

-Hoy mismo.

La Sombra Dorada tenía una cara satisfecha muy poco familiar para Anmael, que empezó a retroceder sin proponérselo. Araquiel no pareció darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Y... a qué viniste? ¿Madre te envió?

-Ella no sabe aún. Ven.

-¿A dónde?

-Volvemos a casa.

-¿Eh?

-Vine a buscarte para llevarte a casa –dijo Araquiel, muy despacio, como hablándole a un niño muy pequeño y no demasiado listo.

Anmael trató de continuar retrocediendo, pero Araquiel lo sujetó por la muñeca.

-Vamos.

-¿Es una orden de Madre? ¡No me ha comunicado nada al respecto!

-No tiene por qué ser una orden de ella. Basta con que yo diga que debes volver a China. Así que no protestes. ¿O es que quieres recoger algo antes de marcharnos? Lo siento, no voy a arriesgarme a que Azrael se entere de que vine por ti. Vámonos.

-¡No!

-¿Qué? –Araquiel estaba sorprendido. ¿Anmael tratando de desobedecer una orden suya? Y además forcejeaba para que lo soltara, como si no supiera que era un esfuerzo inútil.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

Algunas personas se estaban deteniendo a mirar.

-No hagas que me enoje. No te gustará lo que voy a hacer si llego a perder la paciencia por tu culpa.

-¡Por favor! ¡No puedo irme ahora! ¡Madre ordenó que me quedara aquí hasta completar mi misión!

-¡Ya llevas tres años aquí y yo te quiero en casa, que es donde debes estar!

-¡No!

Exasperado, Araquiel levantó su mano libre con un movimiento deliberadamente lento, para que Anmael se diera cuenta con toda claridad que estaba a punto de pegarle. Vio cómo los ojos de la Sombra Azul se llenaban de terror y no pudo menos que sorprenderse un poco. Sabía que Anmael lo temía, ¿pero tanto?

Al momento de descargar el golpe, alguien le sujetó la mano, retorciéndole dolorosamente el brazo.

-¡Ni siquiera lo sueñes! –siseó una voz encolerizada.

¿Y ese tipo quién era?

-¡Suelta su mano! –ordenó el recién llegado.

Araquiel obedeció más por la sorpresa que por cualquier otra cosa. Anmael retrocedió un par de pasos, frotándose la muñeca lastimada.

-¿Quién diablos...? –empezó Araquiel.

-Vuelve a intentar pegarle y yo te arrancaré el brazo –advirtió el desconocido muy seriamente.

¡Eso era demasiado! Araquiel se cruzó de brazos y miró enojado a Anmael.

-¡¿Quién es este? –exclamó.

-Soy Darien, el novio de Anmy –respondió el otro.

No es que Araquiel no fuera inteligente, sino que esa información era un tanto difícil de procesar, aún en las mejores circunstancias, así que tardó un par de segundos en relacionar el diminutivo "Anmy" con el nombre "Anmael", luego de lo cual apartó la mirada de Darien muy lentamente para fijarla en la Sombra Azul. Anmael había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero jamás había visto esa mezcla de sorpresa e hilaridad en la expresión de Araquiel.

-¿Es idea mía o ha dicho que es tu novio? –preguntó Araquiel, con calma, casi cariñosamente.

-¡No lo es! –se apresuró a aclarar Anmael-. ¡Es una confusión! ¡Una MUY grande!

-Definitivamente tiene que serlo... ¿En verdad no quieres volver a casa? Nos haces falta...

En ese momento, Anmael estuvo a punto de aceptar.

-¡Anmy, este tipo no puede obligarte a nada! ¡No importa quién sea!

-Es mi hermano –aclaró Anmael.

Darien los miró un tanto confuso. Contando a Araquiel, conocía entonces a tres hermanos de Anmy y los cuatro no podían ser más diferentes, vaya familia tan variada...

-Como sea, de todos modos nada le da derecho a pegarte.

-Así es como saluda él –contestó Anmael, repentinamente molesto. ¿Y quién le daba derecho a Darien para criticar a SU familia?

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Pocos minutos después de llegar al Santuario, Ikki despachó a Dey e Ismael para que localizaran a Junta y se reunieran con él en el anfiteatro. Ya lo había arreglado todo con Azrael para que el combate por la armadura de Hércules se realizara ese día de una vez por todas. Azrael lo había mirado con extrañeza, por lo repentino de su decisión, pero no se había opuesto. Si el Caballero de Leo consideraba que sus alumnos estaban listos, no tenía por qué discutírselo. Y ahora estaba Ikki contemplando el anfiteatro (que tenía mejor aspecto que nunca gracias a la última restauración) cuando tuvo la repentina y molesta sensación de no estar solo.

-¡Muéstrate! –exclamó, poniéndose alerta y mirando a su alrededor.

-No me he ocultado en ningún momento. Saludos, Maestro.

Ah, era Shiryu... ¿Pero por qué lo llamaba "Maestro"? ¡Oh, un momento! ¡Ese no era Shiryu! Habría podido hacerse pasar por él en caso necesario, pero era más moreno que el Caballero de Libra y sus ojos no eran azul grisáceo sino negros...

-Obsidian... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El antiguo Caballero del Dragón Negro hizo una profunda reverencia para saludarlo. Siempre tan exageradamente formal, más que suficiente como para ponerlo incómodo.

-Tengo un problema, Maestro, y vine a solicitar consejo.

Oh, oh, oh... ¿así le hablaría Shiryu a Dohko? ¿Y Dohko qué le contestaría? Al obtener la armadura del Fénix, años atrás, Ikki se había convertido además en el líder de los Caballeros Negros, en cierto modo podía decirse que los había heredado. Y todos insistían en llamarlo "Maestro", especialmente Obsidian. Era algo que lo desesperaba pero que no podía remediar porque, para colmo de males, era lo correcto.

-¿Qué clase de problema? No, espera, déjame adivinar, es el pequeño Ónix otra vez.

¡Argh! ¡Lo había dicho de nuevo! No había manera. Ónix tenía casi la misma edad que Seiya, Shun y Jabu, pero Ikki nunca había sido capaz de pensar en él como un adulto, seguía viendo en él al niño pequeño que había encontrado a su llegada a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. La actitud protectora de Obsidian tampoco ayudaba mucho a evitar eso, pero Ikki tenía la sensación de que le molestaba que se refiriera así a Ónix.

-Otra vez no, Maestro. Siempre.

Parecía avergonzado.

Bueno, no era para menos. Obsidian siempre había sido un hombre de honor, pero el pequeño Ónix, el hermanito al que había cuidado toda vida, era un criminal. Y lo peor era que se dedicaba a robar por diversión y no por necesidad. Jamás le había faltado nada, gracias a su hermano mayor.

-Bueno, si lo han atrapado por fin, creo que podremos hacer algo por él, solicitar que quede bajo la custodia de la Orden, por ejemplo, así podríamos vigilarlo de cerca...

Obsidian sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no se trata de la policía. Ónix desapareció hace una semana y estoy preocupado. Sé que huyó de Canadá luego de robarle a varios traficantes y no se ha sabido de él desde entonces.

Eso era serio.

-Estará ocultándose por un tiempo... –sugirió Ikki, en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

-¿Ónix ocultándose? –dijo Obsidian, como si aquello fuera más improbable que una lluvia de peces en mitad del desierto. Lo peor era que tenía razón-. Creo que es más posible que lo haya atrapado algún antiguo socio, o una de sus víctimas...

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

El lugar acordado era el parque. Un sitio pequeño, con árboles y una fuentecita que apenas daba abasto con las palomas. Terry repasó mentalmente lo que tenía que hablar con Fénix...

-Hola, Kido.

La chica que acababa de alcanzarlo hacía una bonita pareja con él, en opinión de un par de ancianitos que estaban a esa hora en el parque, viendo comer a las palomas. Era igual de alta y tenía el largo cabello de un blanco como nieve, en el que aparecían reflejos lila según como le diera la luz. Por alguna curiosa casualidad vestía ese día con ropa de los mismos colores que llevaba Terry, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para salir así.

-Hola, Arien, no te había visto.

-La historia de mi vida. ¿Siempre soñando despierto?

-Más o menos. Ya me conoces, el eterno despistado.

La chica sonrió levemente.

-¿Cuándo regresaste? –preguntó Terry-. Pensé que lo de ir a vivir a Montecarlo era definitivo.

-Lo era... Mi padre está muy satisfecho con su nuevo trabajo, pero yo extrañaba Grecia, así que rogué y supliqué hasta que me dejó volver. Voy a vivir con mi hermano Darien, que acaba de establecerse aquí. Lo contrataron en el Santuario, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, ahora es parte del departamento de contabilidad. Está que no cabe en sí de contento.

-Me alegro por él. Y también me alegra que vayas a estar por aquí.

-¿En serio?... Hum... escuché que rompiste con Alicia.

¿Arien acababa de regresar y ya se había enterado de eso? O los chismes corrían con toda rapidez en Rodorio o ella había preguntado muy pronto por su exnovio. Terry la miró incómodo.

-Cosas que pasan. Nada más se terminó.

-Ya veo. ¿Fue porque formas parte de la Orden de Atenea o porque a ella también la engañabas con la chica de cabello negro?

Aquello sí fue un shock. Arien nunca había mencionado ninguna de las dos cosas ni cuando eran amigos, ni cuando eran novios, ni cuando rompieron.

-No creo que eso sea...

-Algo de mi incumbencia. Lo sé. Pero la curiosidad me mata.

-Fue por la Orden.

-Oh, ¿entonces ya no sales con esa otra chica?

-Jamás he salido con ella. Es mi prima.

-¿Sabes que eso suena como una excusa tan pero tan mala que acabaré creyendo que dices la verdad?

-Es la verdad. Dulce María es mi prima, la hija adoptiva de mi tío Ikki...

¿Por qué le estaba contando todo eso a Arien, a fin de cuentas? Ni siquiera debía interesarle...

-Bien, Kido, te creo –sonrió ella-. ¿Así que no me engañabas a mí tampoco?

-¿Por qué te iba a engañar? Si me hubiera cansado de ti, te lo habría dicho...

Oh, rayos, y ahora estaba hablando de más.

-Me parece maravilloso que digas eso, porque he decidido darte otra oportunidad.

-¿Eh?

Terry la miró aturdido, ¿de qué estaba hablando? Arien sonrió divertida y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y ahora que ya está todo arreglado, ¿qué tal si me presentas a tu prima? Debe ser muy incómodo tratar de fingir que es invisible y yo ya me cansé de fingir que no la estoy viendo...

Fénix salió de su escondite muy sonrojada. Si esa chiquilla la había descubierto tan fácilmente, debía ser que estaba perdiendo la práctica.

**

* * *

Puerto de Laurión**

* * *

Seiya contemplaba el mar, acodado en la barandilla del muelle mientras esperaban el ferry que debía conducirlos a la isla. Podía escuchar a Shiryu conversando con José acerca de cosas del trabajo. No era mucho lo que podía sacar en claro, la economía no era su especialidad. Jabu sólo intervenía de cuando en cuando, y sus pausas cada vez eran más largas hasta que Seiya dejó de oírlo del todo. ¿Se habría quedado callado o se habría alejado del grupo?

-¿En qué piensas?

Ah, se había acercado a hablar con él.

-En nada en particular.

-Hum, en lo de siempre, entonces.

-Muy chistoso, Jabu, muy chistoso...

-Tienes una cara de preocupación que resultas casi desconocido, Seiya...

-¿Desconocido, yo? Eres tú el que está irreconocible.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué me notas diferente?

Seiya se negó a mirarlo... ¿debería hacer la lista por orden de importancia, por orden alfabético o según se le fuera ocurriendo?

-Eres otra persona –dijo finalmente, sin ganas de ser demasiado específico.

-Algo de eso hay.

Definitivamente no se esperaba que Jabu fuera a estar de acuerdo con él. Seiya lo miró entonces y descubrió que se había puesto unos anteojos oscuros, eso tampoco era propio del Jabu que conocía.

-¿Hace cuánto que te encontró el señor Verner?

-No me encontró. En realidad no me estaba buscando, nos encontramos en Londres cuando Saori nos envió a Lilith y a mí a investigar qué andaba mal con las empresas Kido. Él me reconoció primero y luego yo lo reconocí a él.

-Ya. Y tres años después lo traes a Grecia para presentárselo a tus amigos, ¿no?

-No exactamente. Vinimos a trabajar, primero. Luego... habrá que ver si se pueden arreglar otras cosas.

-Hum. Jabu... ¿estás seguro de que es quien dice ser?

Hubiera preferido poder mirarlo a los ojos, esos lentes eran como un escudo...

-No tengo dudas al respecto. Mis recuerdos son muy claros.

-¿No eras tú el que no recordaba absolutamente nada cuando te llevaron a la Fundación? Estabas en shock cuando llegaste, ni siquiera podías recordar tu nombre.

Jabu asintió lentamente.

-Ha llovido mucho desde entonces, Seiya. Ahora recuerdo incluso más de lo que debería. No es un impostor, realmente es el hombre que se casó con mi madre cuando yo tenía unos meses de nacido.

Seiya silbó, un silbido bajo y largo que podía significar infinidad de cosas.

-Yo no conocí a mi padre biológico, ¿sabes? –dijo Jabu de repente-. Mi madre nunca me habló de él y tou-san... José... –Jabu miró a José y Shiryu por encima del hombro antes de continuar hablando-. Se pone muy irritable si toco el tema. Conoció a mi padre y al parecer tenía motivos para odiarlo. Dice que es mejor que no averigüe al respecto.

Hasta ese momento, Seiya había tenido la firme convicción de que era mejor para Jabu no enterarse de la verdad; ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas tú?

-He tratado de guiarme por mi sexto sentido.

Eso sería toda una hazaña. El sexto sentido nunca había sido muy fuerte en Jabu.

-¿Y qué has logrado?

-Tener la repentina necesidad de venir a Grecia. Supongo que luego sabré el porqué de eso.

-Y hablando de "porqués"... ¿Por qué esos lentes?

Jabu se los quitó y miró a Seiya, que sólo pudo tragar saliva, aturdido. Ojos negros, en los que parecían brillar las estrellas, pero que no reflejaban nada... o sí... había un tenue reflejo que Seiya no se atrevió a identificar.

-¿Seiya?

La voz de Jabu llegó desde muy lejos, mientras él caía lentamente y todo se volvía un abismo blanco...

-¡Eso lo hiciste a propósito! –exclamó Seiya cuando volvió en sí y se encontró sentado en el suelo con los otros tres rodeándolo, muy preocupados.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Jabu, con cara de inocencia.

Shiryu tuvo que sujetar a Seiya para impedir que le pegara a Jabu.

-¡Contrólate, hombre! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡¿No te has dado cuenta de la bromita que me hizo este? ¡Mira sus ojos!

Shiryu miró a Jabu intrigado, ¿sus ojos? En ese momento eran de un tono tan claro que casi resultaba transparente...

-¿Qué hay con sus ojos? Yo los veo igual que siempre... bueno, no igual que siempre, creo que ese tono de celeste sólo se lo había visto dos veces... cuando la Batalla de las Doce Casas... ¿y cuándo fue la otra? fue antes, creo... ah, sí, cuando Tatsumi nos atrapó tratando de escapar de la Mansión Kido.

Jabu se puso rojo.

-Hazlo de nuevo –exigió Seiya-, muéstrale.

-Casi siempre es involuntario –protestó Jabu-. Depende de mi estado de ánimo, ¿recuerdas?

Siempre había sido así, castaño si estaba de buen humor, azul si estaba disgustado o triste. Seiya recordó con repentina claridad a Saori (no Saori/Atenea sino la niña que tanto se había reído a costillas suyas) comentando que los ojos de Jabu podían mostrar tres tonos de azul correspondientes a tres grados de enojo y uno más que era exclusivo para cuando estaba furioso con Seiya. "Azul Seiya" le decía Saori a ese tono que indicaba que Jabu estaba de humor como para matar a alguien.

Durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, Seiya no vio otro color que no fuera "azul Seiya" en los ojos de Jabu, al punto que estaba convencido de que lo que decían los demás acerca de que podían cambiar de color era un cuento que se había inventado alguno para molestarlo.

Fue después de su graduación en la universidad cuando por fin vio algo diferente. La primera vez que consiguió hacer reír a Jabu con uno de sus chistes, éste cerró los ojos por un instante y cuando los abrió se habían vuelto castaños. Seiya se había quedado mirándolo boquiabierto hasta que Ikki hizo un comentario burlón sobre el aspecto que ofrecía...

-Espera un momento –dijo Seiya, volviendo al presente-. ¿Cómo es eso de que CASI siempre es involuntario?

El celeste fue reemplazado por castaño, mientras Jabu lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-Bueno, confieso, eso sí fue a propósito, pero no siempre lo consigo... en todo caso, no pensé que fuera a pasarte nada, por lo visto, a algunas personas las afecta un poco que un unicornio las mire a los ojos –explicó Jabu con voz calmada.

-¿Qué... qué es lo que te ha pasado?

-Recordé. Es una larga historia, pero recordé quién soy y de dónde vengo... Vamos, Seiya, no me mires como si me hubiera crecido un cuerno en medio de la frente...

En realidad, Seiya acababa de tener la visión de un unicornio junto a Jabu, mirándolo con idénticos ojos negros, pero sin el leve reflejo que había podido ver en los ojos de Jabu. ¿Le había llegado por medio del cosmos, o realmente había estado el fantasma de un animal mítico junto a su amigo por un instante?

**

* * *

Casa de Acuario**

* * *

Misha sabía que estaba dormido. En los últimos años, solía darse cuenta de que estaba soñando mientras eso sucedía, así que no se sorprendió por aquel bosque extraño que lo rodeaba, ni se sorprendió cuando notó que estaba vestido a la usanza griega de la antigüedad, ni le extrañó ver su cara reflejada en el agua de un pequeño río y darse cuenta de que esa no era su cara de siempre. Estaba soñando que era Orión. Bueno, nada por qué alarmarse.

En su sueño, buscó en vano la pieza que quería cazar para llevarle a sus padres y se sintió agotado cerca del amanecer, así que dejó su arco y sus flechas a un lado, se recostó en la hierba y dejó su cuchillo desenvainado y cerca de él, para poder tomarlo con rapidez en caso necesario. Pronto se quedó dormido.

Un sueño dentro de otro sueño.

Orión se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que era un muchacho de cabello corto. Le intrigaron los ojos azul hielo de su propia imagen, qué extraño. Y la ropa que vestía también era extraña. Pero dejó de pensar en eso al ver a la joven que lo acompañaba. ¡Qué bella! Con aquel cabello castaño oro y los ojos casi dorados... esa sonrisa dulce... preciosa... ¿Por qué estaría él tan nervioso? Casi podría jurar que estaba aterrorizado... Ah, era eso. Un hombre caminaba hacia ellos con paso decidido y una mirada fiera en los ojos azules. Orión jamás lo había visto, pero comprendió que era el padre de la muchacha... ¿por qué al verlo le venía a la mente la imagen de un león? Sin duda estaba hecho una fiera, debía ser un padre muy celoso... ¿pero por qué precisamente un león? Un león contra el cazador, mal augurio si estaba soñando con el futuro y aquel hombre terminaba convirtiéndose en su suegro.

Qué tontería. Orión ya tenía su pensamiento ocupado con Artemisa y Eos y el conflicto que no acababa de resolver. ¿Cómo iba a ponerse a pensar en esa chica de cabello castaño oro?

Aunque era preciosa...

Entonces empezó a verse a sí mismo como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, o como si estuviera viendo una película. Ya no se parecía a Orión, era Misha, el Misha de siempre, solo que estaba en el lugar donde Orión se había quedado dormido. Pronto el lugar cambió, no era el bosque donde había dormido Orión sino el vestíbulo de la Casa de Acuario, donde se había sentado a descansar mientras Hyoga y Lyra regresaban de dondequiera que estuviesen. Acababa de volver de Siberia y no había encontrado a nadie en casa... su antigua habitación era ahora la habitación de la pequeña Natasha, la hija de su primo y no estaba muy seguro de dónde iban a acomodarlo, había estado ausente un año entero para ayudar a su abuelo con la construcción de una nueva casa, y luego su madre lo había retenido por una razón u otra...

El calor de Grecia era sofocante luego de tanto tiempo en Siberia, el mármol de la entrada era tan fresco... se había quedado dormido y había tenido ese sueño extraño en el que era Orión soñando que era Misha, soñando con algo que sin duda no había pasado aún porque la única hija de Leonel Nemo tenía apenas ocho años y debía estar muy lejos aún de convertirse en la hermosa muchacha de su sueño... Y seguía soñando aún porque escuchó un roce de seda y vio otra vez a la muchacha de cabello castaño oro... sólo que no era una quinceañera como la había soñado un poco antes, sino una dama de belleza perfecta y serena que lo contemplaba dormir como si estuviera fascinada.

Lentamente, la dama de cabello castaño oro se arrodilló junto a él y le habló al oído.

-Qué bueno que has vuelto.

Conocía esa voz, era la voz que le había hablado tres años atrás, cuando había renunciado en forma definitiva a cualquier oportunidad que hubiera podido tener con Andy.

Sonrió sin despertar.

-Selene... –murmuró.

Y entonces despertó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, consciente en forma repentina de cuatro cosmos familiares, aunque estaba aún demasiado adormilado como para reconocerlos del todo. Lo primero que vio fue unos ojos entre castaños y dorados y por un instante creyó que todavía estaba soñando con Selene. Pero la dueña de esos ojos habló en ese momento, demostrándole que sí había despertado.

-¡Osito!

-¿Eh?... ¿Uh?... ¿Rayito de luna?

Diana Nemo (¡Cómo había crecido en el año que tenía sin verla! ¿Ya tenía ocho años, o estaba sacando mal la cuenta y eran más bien nueve?) lo abrazó con fuerza, casi cortándole la respiración y estorbándole para incorporarse.

Muy por encima de él, advirtió una mirada desconfiada y un ceño fruncido.

-Don Leonel –saludó Misha con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras rogaba para sus adentros que Diana lo soltara pronto para poder ponerse en pie, o que por lo menos Marijose y Alex terminaran de subir las gradas antes de que el león de su sueño lo devorara por atreverse a acercarse demasiado a la princesa...

¿Por qué tenía la impresión de estar escuchando a Maitreya riéndose bajito?

Definitivamente le urgía una buena taza de café, a ver si terminaba de despertarse.

**

* * *

Casa de Virgo**

* * *

Shun hizo un rápido recorrido por la Casa de Virgo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Ya solo acudía de vez en cuando por ahí, dado que la mayor parte de su trabajo se relacionaba con las Empresas Kido. En algún momento Lyra le asignaría un estudiante o tal vez dos, pero por ahora...

Tuvo un presentimiento al pasar cerca del bosque de cerezos. Como si los Salas gemelos que ocupaban el centro del jardín lo estuvieran llamando.

Muchas veces había presentido algo del cosmos de Shaka en aquel lugar, pero rara vez era tan fuerte. No tuvo más remedio que acercarse a los árboles y tratar de descifrarlo. ¿Era realmente un mensaje de su predecesor? ¿Era una advertencia del universo en general?

Observó las hojas de los Salas, agitándose sin que hubiera un soplo de viento. Entonces escuchó con claridad.

"El rubí"

No perdió un segundo más y empezó a subir las gradas corriendo tan rápido como podía. Se detuvo un instante en el descansillo anterior a la Casa de Libra y envió una alerta general por medio de los localizadores para que los demás supieran que había una amenaza en la tumba de Atenea. Podría haberle avisado a algunos por medio del Cosmos, pero no a todos. Y eso era un verdadero fastidio si alguno de los otros apagaba su localizador.

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

Braulio repasó la lista de los libros que quería buscar, con algo de suerte, sus padres los tendrían todos en la biblioteca de la casa, sólo tendría que entrar, asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su sitio, tomar los libros, cerrar bien y volver a casa de Shun y Esmeralda.

Por alguna extraña razón (¿paranoia paterna?), Kanon y Daga no le permitían quedarse solo en Rodorio cuando el resto de la familia tenía que ausentarse. Así que mientras ella estaba en Japón negociando algo de mercadería para la tienda de manga, Kanon estaba en alguno de los Pilares, ultimando los detalles de la restauración y Esteban y Daniela visitaban a sus parientes de Costa Rica, él debía alojarse con sus padrinos. Pero no podía tomarse ese tiempo como unas vacaciones, todavía tenía mucho que hacer...

Acababa de echar llave a la puerta y aún no había tenido tiempo de empezar a caminar de regreso con los libros cuando alguien lo sujetó.

Jamás se había esperado algo así y el pánico lo dominó por unos segundos.

Tiempo más que suficiente como para que Alhena abriera una puerta dimensional y lo transportara hacia Erin.

Puesto que un secuestro bien planeado resultaba imposible, la Berserker había decidido improvisar. Y tuvo éxito.

**

* * *

Laboratorio Central de la Fundación Graude, Suiza**

* * *

Cristina entró a su oficina y azotó la puerta detrás de ella. Estaba furiosa.

"¿Un mal día en el laboratorio, cariño?" preguntó una voz masculina, que destilaba ironía pese a lo amable de la frase.

-¡No lo vas a creer! –exclamó la científica-. ¡Mis espías me acaban de notificar que la señorita Kido ha decidido cerrar mi sección y quiere que entregue todos mis experimentos y documentos a su gente del Santuario!

"Oh, eso sería un problema, ¿no? Se enterarían de todo con respecto a los proyectos Acero, Zodiaco Chino, Reflejo, Génesis y Retorno, ¿verdad? Eso podría resultar un poquito incómodo para ti."

-Sí, para mí. La señorita Mayfair tiene suerte de haberse marchado cuando lo hizo.

"¿Qué tanto crees que sepa la chiquilla de Saori?"

-A ciencia cierta, no debe saber nada. Pero habrá escuchado sobre el proyecto Acero y la forma en la que terminó y si tiene un mínimo de inteligencia...

"Si nos atenemos a la teoría de que la inteligencia se hereda, no hay de qué preocuparse."

-Estás pensando sólo en la madre, no te olvides del padre.

"Ah, sí, no sabemos quién es el padre... pero siempre queda la posibilidad de la partenogénesis, ¿no?"

-No seas ridículo y déjame terminar.

"Por supuesto."

-Si tiene un mínimo de inteligencia, habrá sospechado que Acero no era nuestro único proyecto. Y se habrá dado cuenta de que si se lo ocultamos a su madre, puede haber muchísimas más cosas que ocultamos también.

"Lógica aplastante. Y querrá enterarse de todo."

-Por supuesto.

"No podemos entregarle los especímenes del Zodiaco Chino, ¿verdad? Los del proyecto Reflejo... bueno, ya los conocen... pero será todo un shock cuando se enteren de dónde salieron. Mmm... Génesis... bueno... no es tan grave. Lo que me preocupa es Retorno. Van a echarlo todo a perder si nos obligan a interrumpir en este momento, Xti."

Cristina sacudió la cabeza.

-No sé si me alcance el tiempo para ocultar las cosas más graves y escapar a China con el resto de los Tecnomagos, he esperado demasiado para marcharme porque teníamos lo de Retorno a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ahora...

"¿Ahora?..."

-Creo que tendremos que abandonar ese proyecto. Lo siento.

"Oh, no lo lamentes. De todos modos había muy pocas posibilidades de que funcionara... y tú sabes que a mí me atraía más el Plan B desde un principio."

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

"A poner en práctica mi versión del proyecto Retorno. Te veré en China."

-¡Angello, no! ¡No puedes simplemente aparecerte en el Santuario y esperar que te reciban sin hostilidad y te dejen hacer el experimento!

"Tranquila, mujer."

Con esas palabras, el fantasma se esfumó, dejando sola a Cristina.

-Demonios, podía haberme ayudado a organizar el gran escape...

**

* * *

Erin**

* * *

La piedra roja del Baelrath brilló con una luz tan intensa que le hizo parecer una llamarada ahí donde se encontraba, en una mesita de noche en la habitación de Ethan.

Su luz pocas veces había sido tan brillante como en esa ocasión, cuando Alhena entró a la dimensión de las Islas Afortunadas llevando consigo al dios de la Venganza, pero Ethan estaba al otro extremo de Tara en ese momento y no había nadie más en la habitación.

Así que nadie lo notó durante unas cuantas horas.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Le sorprendió bastante darse cuenta de que era el primero en llegar, pero entonces recordó que los demás tal vez no conocían bien la entrada de la cripta.

Poco después del funeral de Saori, Jabu había enviado a Kiki al Santuario con una joya que debía ser guardada en la tumba de Atenea, y con instrucciones precisas de no dejar que nadie la tocara. No había dado ninguna explicación al respecto, ni siquiera a Kiki, pero Azrael le había echado una mirada al rubí y había dicho que había que colocarlo de inmediato donde había indicado Jabu. Todos se habían olvidado de eso después.

La tumba de Atenea, la cripta donde reposaba el cuerpo original de la diosa, era el lugar más seguro de todo el Santuario, ya que se encontraba en la fuente misma de su poder. Shun encontró la joya tal y como la había dejado Kiki, envuelta en un pañuelo de lino, sobre el sarcófago de mármol. Todo parecía intacto.

¿Había llegado antes que la amenaza que presintiera en la Casa de Virgo? Tal vez.

Dominado por la curiosidad, se acercó un poco más. Podía ver un tenue brillo rojizo atravesando el lino. No lo había notado antes, pero el rubí de Jabu tenía luz propia. Eso no era muy común viniendo de una piedra.

Cuidadosamente, levantó una punta del pañuelo y dejó el rubí al descubierto. Era una luz cálida, tranquilizadora. ¿Qué relación podría tener con su presentimiento?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo contemplando el rubí, tal vez sólo unos pocos segundos... pero salió de su distracción al percibir un movimiento cerca de él.

Una mano enguantada de negro hizo un movimiento rápido como el ataque de una serpiente y tomó el rubí.

Shun levantó la mirada.

Y se encontró con su propia cara, mirándolo con el más absoluto terror reflejado en los ojos verde oscuro...

Un momento... ¿verde oscuro?

-¡Andrómeda Negro! –exclamó Shun, sujetando la muñeca del ladrón antes de que pudiera escapar con el rubí.

En ese momento Ónix empezó a gritar como si lo estuvieran matando.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

Notas:**

En la mitología babilonia, los edinmú son las almas de los muertos, para este fic, es el nombre de los Caballeros que sirven a Tiamat.

Gibil es uno de los dioses babilonios del Fuego y Xingú era el general del ejército de Tiamat, la diosa dragón primigenia. Gibil Xingú no es ninguno de los dos ;D

El ónix (u ónice) es un tipo de ágata jaspeada, generalmente de tonos oscuros, casi negros. La obsidiana es una piedra volcánica, vítrea, de color negro o verde oscuro. Quedan bien para nombres de exCaballeros Negros, ¿verdad? ^^


	18. La armadura de Hércules

**diecisiete**

**La armadura de Hércules**

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Cuando Nachi, Hyoga y Jorge llegaron a la cripta (seguidos de cerca por Leonel y Misha), encontraron un espectáculo extraño: Shun tratando de calmar a alguien que podría pasar por su gemelo, y este último parecía estar histérico.

Mirándolos con un poco más de atención, se dieron cuenta de que la semejanza no era tan grande como parecía a primer golpe de vista, el "otro Shun" tenía el cabello bastante más largo y de un tono más oscuro, casi negro. Lo que sí resultaba incómodamente familiar era que estaba llorando a lágrima viva a pesar de los esfuerzos de Shun por tranquilizarlo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sería tan amable de llamar a Verena? –preguntó Shun sin voltear a mirarlos-. Tenemos un herido aquí.

Nachi salió inmediatamente de la cripta para cumplir con el encargo, los otros se acercaron un poco más preguntándose cómo podrían ayudar.

-Calma, ya pasó –dijo Shun suavemente, como si le hablara a un niño.

El otro no respondió, sólo sacudió la cabeza y siguió llorando, pero al menos ya no lo hacía con tanta fuerza como antes.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Hyoga.

-No estoy muy seguro –contestó Shun-, pero creo que ya averigüé por qué Jabu había dado instrucciones de que nadie tocara el rubí que mandó guardar aquí. Esa cosa se defiende a sí misma.

Efectivamente, la mano izquierda del doble de Shun mostraba una quemadura realmente impresionante, y podría haber sido mucho peor si el ladrón no hubiera conseguido soltar la joya, que había vuelto a caer sobre el lino y ahora brillaba inocentemente, como si nada.

-Eso debe doler –murmuró Jorge.

-Sí –dijo el herido, con una voz que se parecía y no se parecía a la de Shun.

-Algo de hielo podría ayudar –murmuró Hyoga, tomando la mano del herido entre las suyas.

-Sólo enfría el aire a su alrededor –advirtió Shun-. Una quemadura por hielo es tan mala como una quemadura por fuego.

Hyoga asintió. Luego de un par de minutos, el herido dejó de llorar del todo, parecía haberse tranquilizado por fin.

-¿Puedes mover los dedos? –preguntó Shun.

-No. creo que he perdido mi fuente de ingresos –trató de sonreír el otro. Y su sonrisa definitivamente no se parecía a la de Shun-. Lástima que mi seguro no cubra accidentes laborales.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, Andrómeda Negro? –preguntó Hyoga, gravemente.

-¿No es obvio, Cisne? Entré a robar –finalmente había tenido éxito en sus intentos por sonreír, pero no consiguió que ninguno de los caballeros se contagiara de su sonrisa.

-Ya no soy Cisne, soy Acuario –corrigió Hyoga.

-Oh, bien por ti. Y llámame Ónix, estoy retirado de ese negocio.

-¿Cómo está eso de que entraste a robar? –preguntó Hyoga sin hacerle mucho caso al intento de broma.

-El Esplendor de Occidente, me contrataron para robarlo. Y antes de que preguntes cómo llegué hasta aquí sin que me descubrieran, permíteme decirte que soy uno de los mejores en mi campo de acción, si no es que el mejor... y además mis contratantes me hicieron llegar aquí directamente con una puerta dimensional.

-Muy interesante –murmuró Jorge-. ¿Cuánta gente conocemos que pueda abrir puertas dimensionales?

-Casi todos los dioses pueden hacerlo –apuntó Shun-, y muchos de sus servidores desarrollan técnicas que permiten lograr cosas así, pero creo que Andrómeda Negro, perdón, Ónix, no tendrá inconveniente en decirnos quién lo contrató. ¿O me equivoco?

Ónix dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Pero es que tú no pierdes la amabilidad ni aunque se derrumbe el cielo? –preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara-. Sólo te faltó el "por favor"...

-Bueno, si quieres que te lo pida por favor...

-No, no, no, me moriría de la risa. Y no voy a decírtelo, disculpa, pero no es ético.

-No puedo creer que un ladrón esté hablando de ética –dijo Hyoga, enarcando las cejas.

-Oh, está bien –sonrió Shun, encaminándose a la entrada de la cripta para recibir a Verena, que llegaba casi sin aliento-. Sé de alguien a quien no podrá negarse a obedecer cuando le _ordene_ decir quién lo contrató.

-¿Ikki? –preguntó Hyoga.

-No, Obsidian –replicó Shun.

Ónix palideció todavía más, cosa que parecía imposible.

* * *

**Erin**

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Braulio al arribar a Erin fue tropezar y caer, con lo que los libros que llevaba consigo al momento del secuestro quedaron desperdigados por el suelo.

-Cuidado con el escalón –apuntó Alhena-. A veces la puerta se abre a un par de centímetros del suelo.

-Eso veo –murmuró el muchacho, sacudiéndose el polvo-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En Tir Na Og, las Islas Afortunadas, el país de la Tuatha Dannan, los dioses celtas de la antigua Europa, esta isla en particular se conoce como Erin y está bajo el dominio de las diosas Nemain, Macha y Morrigan, bajo el imperio de Danna.

-¿Y tú eres una guía turística? –preguntó Braulio.

Alhena se cruzó de brazos.

-Soy Alhena de Ate.

-"Ate"... "Ate"... "Comido" en inglés, si no me equivoco... ¡Ah! ¡Tranquila! ¡No te pongas violenta, solo fue una broma! Vaya, parece que sí le haces honor al Odio personificado.

-No me gustan las bromas –advirtió Alhena-. Y recuerda, niño, tú aquí no eres un invitado sino un prisionero.

-¡¿Prisionero? –Braulio parecía a punto de soltar la carcajada-. Ya veremos por cuánto tiempo...

-Tanto como yo quiera –intervino Ares.

Braulio lo miró con sorpresa. Una cosa era saber que Kanon tenía un gemelo, haber visto toneladas de fotos de Saga, e incluso haber hablado con su fantasma... nada de eso sirvió para prepararlo para su primer encuentro con Ares encarnado en el cuerpo de Saga.

Ares se permitió una sonrisa ligeramente irónica ante la expresión del muchacho, una mezcla de asombro, curiosidad, lástima y algo de miedo. Lentamente colocó una mano en el hombro de Braulio y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver que la expresión confusa era reemplazada por una de preocupación.

-No pareces muy contento de verme, Némesis.

-¿Debería estarlo?

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

-¿No deberíamos ir a la Cripta? –preguntó Ikki.

Azrael sacudió la cabeza.

-Todo está bajo control ahora.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Shun.

Ikki se volvió bruscamente hacia la arena. Durante los últimos años Ginsei, Azrael y algunos más habían venido hablando a los Caballeros sobre la saturación de poder en el Santuario y la forma en que este fenómeno afectaba a todos. El síntoma más claro, según ellos, era la dificultad para comunicarse a través del Cosmos. Algunos conservaban esa habilidad, otros no. Ikki no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo al darse cuenta de que estaba entre los que se habían quedado aislados. No era algo anormal para él, pero resultaba extraño ese silencio que no había notado hasta que alguien más se lo había señalado.

-Entonces, ¿podemos proceder? –preguntó Marin.

Buena parte del Santuario se había reunido en el anfiteatro para presenciar el combate por la armadura de Hércules. Azrael se puso en pie y se dirigió a los espectadores en las gradas y los tres aprendices que aguardaban en la arena.

-La armadura de plata de Hércules ha permanecido en reposo durante muchos años. El día de hoy tres jóvenes discípulos del Caballero Dorado de Leo se presentan para hacer valer sus derechos sobre este ropaje sagrado.

"Deyanira, Junta, Ismael. Los tres han trabajado muy duro y han crecido como personas y como guerreros para llegar a esta prueba. Aquel de ustedes que la supere será admitido en la Orden de Atenea, y quiero que recuerden que lo que van a realizar no será una simple demostración de fuerza y agilidad, sino también de cuánto han sabido avanzar en el camino del Cosmos. Luchen con honor.

Los tres aprendices hicieron una reverencia. Inesperadamente, alguien más entró a la arena. Obsidian se colocó en la misma línea que los aprendices, que lo miraron intrigados, al igual que el resto de los espectadores.

Ikki dio un paso al frente y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-Como ya les he dicho medio millón de veces, esto se ha tardado demasiado. Con el fin de que ninguno de los tres esté en desventaja, decidí pedirle a Obsidian que fuera la pareja de uno de ustedes en el primer combate.

Los aprendices tragaron saliva. El Caballero del Dragón Negro había estado retirado durante años, pero aún se hablaba en el Santuario del enfrentamiento de Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun contra los Caballeros Negros de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, cuando ellos cuatro aún eran Caballeros de Bronce. ¿A quién le tocaría pelear contra él?

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

-No, no lo has entendido –suspiró Anmael-. Deja que te lo explique desde el principio: Azrael no es mi hermano sino mi tío. Él es hermano de mi padre. Mi madre era hermana de Araquiel.

-Pero me presentaste a Araquiel como tu hermano –señaló Darien.

-Porque me crió mi abuela materna y siempre le he dicho "madre" a ella y mis tíos maternos prefieren que los llame "hermanos".

-Ah, ahora está más claro... Aunque debo admitir que la señora Raquel se ve demasiado joven como para ser tu otra abuela.

-¿Mi...? ¡Ni siquiera somos parientes!

-¿Pero no es la madre del Patriarca y de Raziel?

-Sólo de Raziel.

-Entonces... Dios, tu familia es toda una telenovela.

-Dímelo a mí.

Anmael estaba empezando a cansarse del interrogatorio. Luego de que Araquiel se marchara (todavía riéndose), Darien se había empeñado en acompañarle, y no dejaba de hacer preguntas, decidido a saberlo todo sobre "su ángel".

-Ángel...

-¡No me llames así! ¡No soy un ángel!

-Como quieras, mi cielo.

-No sé qué es peor –murmuró Anmael.

Darien rió alegremente. La verdad era que lo estaba pasando muy bien, Anmy sin duda tenía un gran sentido del humor...

-Aclárame algo –dijo Anmael, en un intento de razonar con él, ya que fallaba todo lo demás-. ¿Por qué insistes en seguirme?

-Ya te dije: fue amor a primera vista.

-¡Oh, por favor! Eso no existe.

-Bueno, si quieres la versión larga... Verás, estaba en Inglaterra haciendo un postgrado. En aquel entonces vivía sólo para mis estudios, era un completo nerd. Casi no hablaba, no salía nunca, no tenía vida social... finalmente un par de amigos se aburrieron de verme enterrado entre los libros, una noche me secuestraron, me obligaron a ponerme ese ridículo disfraz...

Anmael enarcó una ceja y Darien se sonrojó un poco.

-Hum, en el doblaje mexicano de "Sailor Moon" el nombre de Mamoru Chiba (Tuxedo Kamen) era Darien, y como mi nombre es Darien, ellos pensaron que sería adecuado. Yo, la verdad, estaba muriéndome de la vergüenza.

-Puedo entender eso. Yo tampoco escogí lo que llevaba esa vez.

-Pero lucías adorable.

-No sé si tu definición de "adorable" coincide con la mía.

-El caso es que estaba buscando cómo escaparme de esa fiesta y regresar a mi casa... cuando te vi.

"Vaya suerte la mía" pensó Anmael.

-No puedo explicarlo, Anmy, tenías un aspecto tan... no sé... de delicadeza, fragilidad...

-No estaba bien de salud.

-¿Estabas enferma? –Darien lo miró preocupado.

-Ahora estoy bien –se apresuró a añadir Anmael.

-Me alegro. En serio.

-Hum.

-Anmy...

"Oh, no, aquí viene..." pensó Anmael.

-... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-No.

Anmael habría pensado que Darien se mostraría desilusionado, pero lo sorprendió con una sonrisa serena, justo como si ese "no" categórico hubiera sido la respuesta que deseaba. ¿Sería que el hechizo de confusión le había hecho escuchar otra cosa?

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Darien.

Bueno, al parecer sí había entendido.

-Tengo mis razones.

-Entiendo que te incomode algo tan repentino, en especial viniendo de un perfecto extraño...

"¡No!" pensó Anmael, cayendo en la cuenta de que a Darien sí le había agradado que respondiera que no a su primer intento "¡Ahora cree que soy una chica decente!"

-He ido demasiado rápido... pero realmente quiero ganar tu corazón.

-Conmovedor, pero en este momento de mi vida no quiero iniciar ninguna relación.

-De acuerdo, será cuando tú quieras... ¿Amigos, entonces?

-No sé si quiero tu amistad –respondió Anmael, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, vamos, Anmy, no soy tan malo como aparento.

-Y yo no soy un ángel.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

El fantasma apareció cerca del cementerio. Era el lugar que le había parecido más adecuado. Ahí tuvo tiempo para disfrazar su cosmos y adquirir otra identidad antes de que los demás espectros lo advirtieran.

Se había preparado muy bien y durante mucho tiempo para poner en práctica su plan. Ahora sólo necesitaba...

-¡¿Quién está ahí!

Grandioso. Lo habían descubierto demasiado pronto. ¿Y si no había realizado bien la transformación? ¿Y si se había equivocado en algo? Ni modo, había cruzado una especie de Rubicón fantasmal y ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Habría que hacer las de César y enfrentarse a lo que viniera...

-¿Señor Mu? –exclamó con voz alarmada el sujeto pelirrojo que le había dado el alto.

Ah, vaya clase de mala suerte. No solo se había encontrado con alguien antes de estar bien preparado, sino que además ese alguien parecía conocerlo y esperar ser reconocido. Pero nunca lo había visto. ¿Quién diablos podría ser ese elfo que parecía a punto de llorar de alegría?

* * *

**El Vaticano**

* * *

-¿Qué se supone que significa lo que acabas de decir?

Rafael se quitó los antejos y empezó a limpiarlos mientras trataba de encontrar una forma que no fuera demasiado grosera para contestar la pregunta que acababa de hacerle su hermano.

-Lo que dije es que tendríamos menos problemas si Azrael estuviera coordinando nuestras acciones –dijo por fin.

Miguel siempre lo había hecho pensar en oro derretido, y en leones furiosos. Tenía un carácter muy difícil de controlar y Rafael sabía de sobra que era necesario tener mucho tacto para lidiar con él. Cierto, Rafael solía manejar cosas difíciles sin ningún problema, pero el mal carácter de Miguel era cosa aparte. El problema era que a Rafael nunca le había gustado que le gritaran, nunca le había gustado que le trataran con poca educación y, por encima de todas las cosas, al Ángel Rojo le molestaba profundamente que alguien lo mirara como si deseara verlo muerto, justo la forma en que Miguel estaba mirándolo.

Sabía de sobra que Miguel no estaba enojado con él sino con la situación en general, y que sería el primero en sorprenderse si le señalaba lo grosero de su comportamiento, pero saber eso no era ningún consuelo para él, la situación se estaba volviendo intolerable.

-Lamento tener que ser yo quien te lo diga, hermano, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas: tú eres nuestro líder y eso nadie lo discute, pero careces por completo de tacto.

-¿Y?

-¿"Y"? Muy simple, que habrías podido ahorrarte la última pelea con Ragüel si tan solo le hubieras explicado con calma para qué querías que fuera a Irlanda.

-Oh, vamos...

-A estas alturas de la vida, deberías saber que Ragüel no es bueno recibiendo órdenes. Jamás ha sido un soldado, y necesita saber el por qué de lo que está haciendo. No sé si recordarás la vez que las Sombras nos atraparon a los cuatro cuando éramos niños, la vez que nacimos en el Misissipi y que Sammy y Huck tuvieron que rescatarnos...

-Hum.

-Fuimos prisioneros durante seis años esa vez, desde entonces Ragüel no soporta que le digan que haga algo sin aclararle primero por qué y para qué.

-Lo había olvidado.

-Pues bien, esas son las cosas que Azrael sí recordaría.

Oh, oh, movimiento equivocado, Miguel se había puesto en pie y el disgusto en su cara era todavía más evidente. Sería mejor continuar lo más rápido posible.

-Lo mismo con Gabriel, a él no le gusta discutir. Suele tener buenas ideas y casi siempre ve las cosas desde una perspectiva que a los demás se nos escapa, pero no se atreve a dar su opinión porque le asusta que reacciones mal. Le da miedo que le grites, así que prefiere arriesgarse a que metamos la pata por pasar por alto algún detalle. ¿Me estoy explicando?

Sí, eso estaba mejor, copiar el estilo que tenía Miguel para hablar tal vez funcionaría...

-¿Y qué sugieres tú que haga?

Ahora venía la parte difícil...

-Que tengas un poco más de cuidado cuando hables...

¡Oh, rayos, no había funcionado en lo más mínimo! Conocía esa arruga vertical que estaba apareciendo entre las cejas de su hermano. Más le valdría correr y ponerse a salvo antes de que estallara la tormenta.

Solo que la tormenta no estalló, al menos no como él esperaba.

Rafael tuvo que seguir a Miguel por los pasillos de la casa (observando, como en una visión fugaz, a Gabriel refugiándose en su habitación luego de ver la cara que tenía Miguel en ese momento), preguntándose qué iba a pasar a continuación. Se había preparado para todas las reacciones comunes de Miguel cuando alguien le señalaba que estaba haciendo algo mal, pero esa era nueva por completo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó Rafael cuando Miguel entró a su habitación, sacó una maleta del ropero y empezó a guardar sus cosas.

-Quedas al mando durante mi ausencia –declaró Miguel.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

-Acabas de señalarme que no soy lo suficientemente diplomático como para tratarlos a ustedes. Así que voy a ir a traer a nuestro diplomático oficial.

Rafael se quedó mudo por unos segundos. Tenía la leve y lejana sensación de que había aplicado un remedio de esos que resultan peores que la enfermedad.

-¿Vas... a ir... al Santuario... a buscar... a Azrael?

-A buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Por las buenas o por las malas. Conociéndolo, seguramente será por las malas.

"No, conociéndote _a ti_" pensó Rafael, pero sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

-Pero... ¿Y Anmael? –era arriesgado mencionar la causa de la ruptura entre Miguel y Azrael, pero probablemente sería peor no hacerlo.

-Si Azrael quiere cuidar a alguien, será mejor que lo haga con su propia familia –replicó Miguel.

Rafael se mordió la lengua para no contestar a eso.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-Palabra que no es necesario –dijo Ónix, mientras el pequeño grupo empezaba a descender las escalinatas con rumbo al anfiteatro-, puedo esperar a Obsidian en el hotel de Rodorio... Está alojándose en el hotel, ¿verdad?

-No, en Casa de Libra –respondió Shun.

-Oh... uh... Bueno, puedo esperarlo ahí...

-No –respondieron todos los demás al mismo tiempo, Shiryu y Myly tenían demasiadas cosas de valor como para correr semejante riesgo.

-Cielos, qué carácter se tienen ustedes –sonrió Ónix-. Pero es en serio, no voy a dar problemas.

-No esperarás que te creamos eso, ¿o sí? –dijo Hyoga, que empezaba a sentirse irritado.

-Estar siempre de tan mal humor es malo para el hígado, ¿sabías, "Bielobog"?

Hyoga frunció el ceño. Otra vez ese molesto apodo. El nombre del Cisne Negro había sido Chernobog ("dios negro") en honor de una antigua divinidad que era adorada en Ucrania antes de la llegada de los misioneros cristianos, el dios de la Oscuridad; su contraparte, el dios de la Luz, era Bielobog ("dios blanco") y Ónix había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo así desde que le había prohibido que le hablara del Cisne Negro.

Insoportable. El incidente de los Caballeros Negros era algo que Hyoga deseaba con toda el alma poder dejar atrás, pero con Ónix parecía ser el único tema de conversación. ¿Sería su manera de vengarse?

Los Caballeros Negros habían sido solo enemigos, pero Ónix se había encargado de obligarlo a pensar en ellos con sus nombres, sus identidades, la clase de personas que eran... Kokuryuu, el otro Dragón Negro ("¡Vaya que era serio! Siempre estaba tratando de enseñarme buenos modales, el pobre, tenía la esperanza de convertirme en una persona de provecho, nunca entendió que eso era tiempo perdido"), Noir, Pegaso Negro ("Siempre decía que su nombre debía ser la obra de algún chistoso que quería referirse a "Black Beauty", pero el chistoso era él, un comediante nato, no podías estar en su compañía durante cinco minutos sin acabar riéndote a carcajadas, con decirte que lograba hacer reír a Ikki..."), Chernobog ("Creo que físicamente es Obsidian el que se parece más a su contraparte, pero en lo que respecta al carácter, Chernobog y tú no se diferenciaban en casi nada, ¿sabes? Sólo que él no tenía esa obsesión por las rubias... oh, perdón, Vega... Por favor, dime que no has oído lo que acabo de decir, porque si lo hiciste, tu marido va a matarme...").

-Bueno, seré sincero con ustedes, no quiero que Obsidian me vea en este estado...

-Te ha visto en situaciones peores –le dijo Jorge.

Ónix lo miró por encima del hombro, con aire sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó-. ¡No habrás estado leyendo mi mente!... ¿O sí?

-Fue un accidente. Estás pensando con tanta intensidad en que no quieres que tu hermano te vea ahora, que estás recordando al mismo tiempo todas veces que ha tenido que verte en situaciones desagradables... cuando tuvo que defenderte de los demás niños aunque sabía que eras culpable, las veces que tuvo que sacarte de la cárcel cuando eras adolescente, la vez que...

Jorge se interrumpió de pronto. La imagen que acababa de llegarle era demasiado extraña. Nieve, hielo, blancura... un hospital... despertar y ver a Obsidian diciendo "creí que estábamos muertos".

Ónix apartó la mirada y empezó a suplicarle a Shun, ya que resultaba más que evidente que no iba a recibir ayuda ni de Hyoga ni de Jorge, Nachi nunca lo había soportado y no conocía a los otros lo suficiente como para apelar a su buena voluntad.

-¡Por favor, Shun, deja que me vaya! No escaparé, lo prometo, solo quiero cambiarme de ropa, si Obsidian me ve con mi ropa de trabajo, se dará cuenta de que he estado planeando este robo, no me creerá cuando le diga que me obligaron a hacerlo y me odiará por toda la eternidad y yo no podría soportar eso...

Shun vaciló, algo que Nachi notó de inmediato.

-¡No dejes que te ablande, Shun! ¿Ya olvidaste la vez que trató de robar tu medalla?

Leonel enarcó una ceja con extrañeza, ¿por qué Shun se ponía tan pálido por aquella alusión?

-Eso fue una travesura... ¡Por Dios, Shun, tú sabes que yo era apenas un bebé entonces!

-No habrías podido quitármela de todos modos –replicó Shun, con aire ausente-. Aunque a veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubieras tenido éxito. Si tanto te preocupa la opinión de Obsidian, nos detendremos en Casa de Virgo y te prestaré algo de mi ropa, pero no vamos a dejar que te marches. ¿Está claro?

-Como diamantes perfectos –murmuró Ónix, con aspecto resignado.

* * *

**Erin**

* * *

Ethan refunfuñaba para sus adentros cuando entró a su habitación para buscar el Baelrath. Había estado de muy mal humor en los últimos días.

Nemain se había negado tajantemente (por enésima vez) a darle permiso de visitar Grecia durante las vacaciones del colegio. Y Kamus ni siquiera había hecho el menor intento por interceder a su favor. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con que Ethan estaría más seguro en casa. Es más, había sido idea de él el no dejarlo salir de Tara a menos que lo hiciera acompañado. Ni siquiera Milo había querido apoyarlo, y eso que Milo era por lo general el cerebro detrás de todas las travesuras en las que Ethan se veía envuelto.

La culpa de todo la tenía Ares, por supuesto, y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Lo cual no impedía que Ethan, pese a su proverbial pacifismo, estuviera empezando a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de hacer que uno de los sharpeis de su madre mordiera al dios griego a la primera oportunidad. Claro que eso podía provocar un incidente diplomático, pero... la verdad es que la idea resultaba casi demasiado atractiva. Había sido muy duro tener que rechazar (otra vez) la invitación de Rhiannon y Mitsumasa para conocer su lugar de origen... Sus excusas sonaban cada vez más huecas y era probable que Rhiannon se cansara muy pronto de eso... Tal vez si le hablara a Kamus acerca de Rhiannon habría alguna oportunidad de que su padre se decidiera a ayudarlo. Hasta podría ceder él también y aceptar que le nombraran un acompañante o dos, siempre que fueran jóvenes, para que no se notara tanto que serían guardaespaldas...

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron en forma brusca cuando descubrió que el Baelrath estaba brillando.

La piedra rojo sangre se volvió azul en el momento en que deslizó el anillo en su dedo, como de costumbre, pero no dejó de brillar.

El anillo de la guerra había localizado a otro de sus elegidos y, con o sin permiso para dejar el castillo, Ethan no tenía más remedio que encontrarlo. Cuanto antes, mejor.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¿Por qué yo? –protestó Dey en voz baja.

-En realidad pensé que lo preferirías así –dijo Obsidian, con aire ligeramente sorprendido-. Junta es tu hermano e Ismael es tu amigo, ¿no? Pelear contra un desconocido debería servir para tranquilizarte.

La aspirante a amazona lo miró como si pensara que se había vuelto loco.

-¿Eso entiendes tú por "tranquilizador"?

Obsidian sonrió ligeramente. La chica por lo menos tenía ánimo como para no callarse sus opiniones, eso era una buena señal. Ciertamente, no tenía ningún deseo de ganar el combate, pero sería una falta de respeto hacia Ikki y su discípula el dejarse ganar, así que le alegraba profundamente el que la chica no demostraba miedo, al menos no demasiado.

Junta, por su parte, le había dedicado una sonrisa feroz a Ismael, que no parecía haber captado el detalle, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado concentrándose para iniciar el combate.

-Aquí van –dijo Vega, de modo que solo Marijose alcanzara a escucharla, en el momento en que cada pareja de combatientes hizo el primer movimiento-. Han empezado al mismo tiempo. ¿Será que quieren terminar rápido?

-Después de tanto tiempo entrenando, no me extraña.

Mylagros llegó en ese momento y se sentó cerca de ellas.

-¿Llego muy tarde? Estaba hablando con Afrodita y se me fue la hora, menos mal que Saga lo llamó o todavía estaríamos chismeando.

-Acaban de empezar –dijo Vega.

-¿Qué cuenta Afrodita? –preguntó Marijose.

-Oh, lo mismo de siempre. El pobre pasa muy aburrido aquí, pero por el tono que usaba Saga cuando lo llamó, me imagino que los fantasmas tendrán alguna novedad que lo tendrá entretenido por un rato, dijo que todo el Senado Espectral se había reunido.

-Creí que los otros fantasmas no hablaban con Saga –señaló Marijose.

-Eh... es cierto... Bueno, tan pronto como termine esto, será mejor que busque a Afro, tendrá algún chisme sabroso para comentar... ¿Y tú qué dices, Vega, finalmente Dey tendrá su armadura?

-Creo que necesitará todo el ánimo que podamos darle...

-¡DEY, ACABAN DE DESCENDER AL REAL MADRID A SEGUNDA! ¡VAN A CONVERTIR SU ESTADIO EN UNA TIENDA DE PELUCHES DE LOS TELETUBBIES! ¡Y EL BARCELONA FICHÓ A IKER CASILLAS!–exclamó Marijose. Las otras dos la miraron boquiabiertas-. Si eso no la hace pelear con toda su furia, nada lo hará –explicó con una sonrisa.

Desde la arena, Dey le dirigió una mirada furiosa, lo cual ocasionó que Obsidian casi le acertara con un golpe que en realidad se suponía que iba a servir sólo para distraerla.

* * *

**Erin**

* * *

-Se diría que no estás muy a gusto –comentó Ares.

Braulio no supo cómo contestar a eso.

Ares, que él supiera, nunca le había causado ningún mal, y lo único que tenía en contra del dios de la Guerra era lo que todos decían de él... y en el Olimpo sin duda no se hablaba muy bien de Némesis, si es que se hablaba.

Cierto, la manera en que Ares lo había hecho llegar a Erin no era la más educada, pero... se trataba de alguien famoso por su brusquedad, ¿no?

-Lo que sucede es que estoy un poco sorprendido. Jamás me esperé que uno de mis medio hermanos quisiera dirigirme la palabra alguna vez.

Ares sonrió para sus adentros, el muchacho (no podía pensar en él de otra manera, a pesar de que Némesis era mayor que él) estaba tratando de ser amable... ¿quién se lo hubiera imaginado?

-Supongo que me excedí –dijo, afectando humildad-. Debí preguntarte antes, llamarte o enviarte una invitación, ¿no?

Braulio no captó la ironía.

-Tanto como eso... Oh, bueno, pero ya estamos acá, ¿de qué querías hablar? –respondió con su mejor sonrisa.

-Bien, tengo que empezar por admitir que sentía curiosidad... No te pareces a Atenea tanto como yo esperaba.

-He escuchado eso un par de veces –dijo Braulio, poniendo mala cara.

-Bueno, me imagino que la falta de semejanza no es algo por lo que vayas a sufrir mucho –comentó Ares, con una sonrisa cómplice-. He pasado toda la vida escuchando cuánto me parezco a mi madre y ni una sola vez me lo han dicho como un cumplido.

-Recuerdo haber leído algo al respecto en _La Ilíada_...

Ares rió alegremente, aunque aquella carcajada terminó en un ataque de tos que alarmó bastante a Braulio.

-Bueno –dijo Ares, luego de tomar aire-, Homero además de chismoso era un verdadero charlatán, pero algunas cosas las retrató demasiado bien... como el último intento de Afrodita por participar en una guerra, pobre niña, estaba tan preocupada por Paris y por Eneas... y encima Atenea riéndose de ella.

-Cuando menos le quedó el gusto de haber ganado la manzana dorada, ¿no?

-Cierto, y para mí también fue un gusto que las cosas sucedieran así. Sabía que, la ganara quien la ganara, habría guerra, pero dudo que hubiera sido algo igual de majestuoso si hubiera sucedido de otra manera.

-¿Porque Troya era una gran ciudad?

-No, porque las ciudades sagradas de Atenea y Hera no se prestaban así de bien para darle título a un poema...

Alhena contemplaba la escena intrigada. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer Ares? ¿No le había encargado Poseidón que ejecutara a Némesis? ¿A qué venía esa charla tan amistosa? El chico de ojos violeta parecía haber olvidado su disgusto inicial y conversaba animadamente con Ares mientras paseaban a la orilla del lago que estaba cerca del campamento. Ni siquiera intentó apartarse cuando Ares, visiblemente fatigado, se apoyó en su hombro.

* * *

**Japón**

* * *

Daga estaba saliendo de la habitación del hotel cuando escuchó el teléfono, volvió corriendo y lo tomó, ya sin aliento, al cuarto o quinto timbrazo.

-¿Aló? –"ratas" pensó "debe ser mi hermana, y quiere que le consiga algo justo cuando ya me voy"

-¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios está ese hijo tuyo?

No, definitivamente esa no era la voz de ninguna de sus hermanas y tampoco la de su madre...

-Más despacio, que ese acento griego es una tortura cuando hablas tan rápido. ¿Te refieres al hijo que tuvimos juntos o al que adoptamos o se te enredó el idioma otra vez y ya se te olvidó cómo se dice "esa hija tuya" en español?

-Recuérdame que te enseñe griego –esa era una frase que Kanon había dicho por lo menos una vez a la semana durante los últimos años. Daga sabía unas cuantas frases en griego clásico y ahí se acababa todo, y él no estaba dispuesto a conversar como si vivieran en el siglo de Pericles, bastantes problemas había tenido tratando de adaptarse al siglo XXI-. Hablo de Braulio. No lo localizo en Rodorio.

-Estará en casa de Esme-chan, le dije que se quedara ahí.

-Ajá. ¿Y tú siempre le haces caso a tu mamá?

-Er... ¿puedo dejar esa pregunta en blanco?

-Como sea. No lo encuentro ni en la casa de Rodorio ni está con Esmeralda y familia.

-¿No estará a medio camino?

-No. Ya se ha tardado demasiado. Lleva más de tres horas fuera de la casa.

-Eh... ¿No "estaremos" exagerando?

-¡Yo nunca exagero!

-Me dirás entonces que todo lo que hiciste cuando empezaste con Poseidón era de lo más natural...

-No estoy exagerando _ahora_. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando estamos hablando de alguien que puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo o en cualquier dimensión con sólo desearlo?

-Creo que la palabra clave ahí es "desearlo", ¿no? ¿Por qué querría ir a otro lugar? Está muy a gusto con sus padrinos.

-¿Y cómo sé yo lo que pasa por la cabeza de un adolescente?

-La próxima vez que alguno de tus hijos te llame "viejo", recuerda lo que acabas de decir.

-Ya deja de burlarte, ¿quieres? Una de las cosas que SIEMPRE les estamos recordando a LOS TRES es que nunca salgan de casa sin avisar dónde van a estar y a qué hora regresan. Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que no lo hacemos solo por molestarlos o por llevar el control. Es importante.

-Sí –para entonces Daga ya había dejado de sonreír-. Braulio es lo suficientemente ingenuo como para meterse en toda clase de líos.

-Voy para Grecia ahora mismo. Tú también.

-Mi vuelo sale en...

-¿Quién habló de aviones? Usa la puerta dimensional, _ahora_.

-... Sí, mi General.

Claro, perdería el vuelo, y luego tendría que regresarse a Japón para salir "oficialmente" del país, pero esos eran pequeños detalles que podrían solucionarse más tarde... tal vez.

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que te convenzas de que no necesito que me acompañes? -dijo Anmael, con aire de fastidio.

-No era mi intención molestarte -respondió Darien, con una mirada de cachorrito huérfano capaz de derretirle el corazón al más desalmado.

Alarmado, Anmael empezó a desear que Araquiel no lo hubiera dejado solo con aquel loco.

**

* * *

Erin**

* * *

-Sin embargo, aún no me has explicado por qué me trajiste aquí -insistió Némesis.

-¿Me está prohibido acaso conversar con mis hermanos?

-¡Cielos, no! Pero se me hace algo extraño.

-Estoy enfermo, de otro modo habría ido yo a verte -dijo Ares con sequedad-. Pero tienes razón, siempre hay un "por qué" detrás de todas las acciones de dioses y hombres. En nuestro caso, tiene que ver con la profecía que hicieron las Moiras con respecto a tu nacimiento.

Braulio desvió la mirada.

-No deseo ser causa de guerra. No he pensado jamás en intentar derrocar a Zeus.

-¿No? Pues deberías. Si las Moiras estaban en lo cierto, eres el futuro rey del Olimpo. Son demasiados los que matarían por estar en tu lugar. El propio Zeus ha matado por ello, ¿sabes?

El muchacho asintió, incómodo, y trató de apartarse un poco, pero sólo consiguió que Ares se apoyara en él con más fuerza, como si temiera perder el equilibrio.

-Todos los dioses te temen. Eso es algo que desearía para mí mismo...

-¿Y qué gano con que me tengan miedo? ¡No es agradable estar rodeado de enemigos!

-Lo es, durante un combate, _ese_ es el mejor momento -los ojos de Ares brillaban con entusiasmo-, cuando todos creen que podrán derrotarte, pero tú aún empuñas la espada y sabes que serán sus cabezas las que caigan segadas como espigas de trigo... ¿Por qué esa cara de temor, mi querido hermano? Se diría que no te agrada la idea de castigar como se merecen a aquellos que te despreciaron desde antes de que nacieras... ¡Yo te ayudaré a derrocar a nuestro padre y convertirte en el rey de los dioses!

-Estás loco -dijo Braulio, casi mordiendo las palabras-. No, ¿qué digo? Estás enfermo, puedo notarlo, es la fiebre lo que te hace hablar así. Haré de cuentas que no me has dicho esas cosas y vendré a visitarte a diario, si quieres, hermano, ya verás que cuando estés mejor...

-Quizá deba explicártelo un poco más claramente –dijo Ares, apartándose de Braulio y retrocediendo con lentitud hasta quedar a unos dos metros de él-. No te estoy pidiendo un favor ni te estoy ofreciendo una alianza.

-¿No? ¿Entonces debo pensar que estás ordenándomelo?

Braulio se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona. Ares iba a tener muchos problemas si pensaba que podía asustarlo. Le hubiera encantado escuchar la respuesta a su última pregunta, pero lo más prudente sería abrir una puerta dimensional y regresar a Rodorio antes de que...

-No, no te lo voy a ordenar tampoco.

-¿Entonces?... –Braulio ya estaba conjurando la puerta.

-Sólo lo voy a imponer... ¡SATÁN IMPERIAL!

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Shun supo que algo marchaba mal en el momento en que Ónix dejó de hablar a la mitad de una frase. No le había estado prestando atención en los últimos minutos (el ladrón podía ser realmente exasperante luego de escucharlo por un rato), pero un silencio repentino no podía menos que intrigarlo.

-Hay un combate aquí -dijo Ónix, en un tono inexpresivo, algo completamente antinatural en él.

-Sí, claro que lo hay -contestó Hyoga, un poco intrigado por la actitud del prisionero... ¿Sería parte de algún truco para conseguir escapar?

-¡Eh, espera, estás equivocado! -gritó Jorge un segundo antes de que Ónix sujetara a Hyoga por un brazo y lo lanzara contra Shun con una llave de judo.

Verena se apartó lo más rápidamente que pudo para dejarle espacio a los demás y que éstos pudieran dominarlo, pero para entonces ya Ónix había salido corriendo.

Al principio, Jorge se concentró únicamente en alcanzar a Ónix antes que Nachi. Si conseguía que el exAndrómeda Negro se calmara las cosas tal vez no pasarían a mayores, pero si Nachi llegaba primero ahí podría desatarse un serio problema y quizá nadie querría escuchar su explicación sobre lo que había captado de la mente de Ónix antes de esa explosión.

Pero mientras corría, con Leonel a su lado y Nachi siguiéndolos de cerca, se dio cuenta de que había algo que definitivamente no encajaba en el conjunto. ¿Cómo era que un civil podía mantener el ritmo de alguien capaz de desplazarse a la velocidad del sonido?

Miró de reojo a Leonel y éste debió captar algo en su expresión, porque de pronto empezó a disminuir la velocidad con la que corría, lo cual le dio a Nachi la oportunidad de adelantarlos a ambos.

**

* * *

Erin**

* * *

Aioros llegó hasta la línea de árboles que señalaba el final de los terrenos de Tara. Oficialmente no existía ese límite, Tara terminaba donde terminaban las murallas y más allá se extendía el resto de Erin, pero desde la llegada de Ares esa línea de árboles fuera de las murallas se había convertido en una frontera acordada por el uso. Del otro lado se encontraba el campamento de Ares y sus tropas.

El campamento del dios griego estaba organizado al estilo romano, un detalle que no sorprendía demasiado a Aioros, era natural teniendo en cuenta que Ares era un estudioso del arte de la guerra. Y tal vez Marte no hubiera sido otra cosa que la reencarnación de turno de Ares en alguna época... o tal vez Aioros debería dejar de especular con esas cosas y concentrarse en lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

La noche en que Saga levantó un puñal sobre la niña que todos consideraban la reencarnación de Atenea, el Caballero de Sagitario había pensado que nunca más volvería a ver a Alhena. Ahora estaba a pocos metros del lugar donde habitaba él, pero igual podría haber estado a un universo o dos de distancia.

Era otra persona.

Bueno, ella se lo había advertido con mucha claridad cuando se conocieron, ¿no? ¿Cuáles habían sido sus palabras? "Los protegidos de Géminis tenemos dos almas". Aquello había sido muy acertado con respecto a Saga, y por lo visto también en lo que tocaba a la aprendiz de éste.

Las pocas veces que había logrado verla, siempre de lejos, no había podido menos que preguntarse dónde había quedado la niña que había alegrado tanto sus días en el Santuario, la pequeña defensora de Aioria, que más de una vez había cargado con la culpa de las travesuras de su pequeño hermano sólo para librar a éste de algún castigo desproporcionado.

Ahora la veía de nuevo. Había estado ausente durante mucho tiempo esta vez, pero finalmente había regresado... ¿para quedarse o sólo era una visita? Si tan solo se apartara de Ares unos minutos para que él pudiera acercarse y hablarle...

Ares no estaba ahí, vaya suerte, pero tampoco estaba sola.

Percibía el cosmos de un dios y no se trataba precisamente de una divinidad reencarnada en el cuerpo de un mortal. Aioros frunció el ceño. ¿Cuál entre todos los dioses podía ser aquel muchacho de cabello casi rubio que caminaba lentamente junto a Alhena, como si ella estuviera mostrándole el campamento? No parecía estar prestándole mucha atención a su guía, como si estuviera perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -preguntó Hyoga.

-Sí, sí, ustedes vayan y alcáncelos, no dejen que Nachi linche a Ónix, por favor.

Hyoga asintió y echó a correr luego de mirar por un instante a Verena, encargándole que atendiera a Shun. Misha, sin embargo, se retrasó un poco.

El repentino ataque de Ónix los había tomado por sorpresa, y Hyoga y Shun habían caído fuera de la escalinata, de alguna manera, Shun parecía haberse lastimado una pierna al caer entre las piedras, pero cuando Verena quiso examinarlo, el caballero se puso en pie, como si estuviera completamente ileso.

-Gracias, Verena, estoy bien.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si le dijiste a Hyoga que no podías caminar!

-Lamento haber mentido -Shun ya no la miraba a ella, sino hacia donde estaba Misha-. ¿Maitreya?

-¿Ustedes se conocen? -preguntó Misha, un tanto sorprendido.

Shun asintió.

-Nos conocimos hace algunos años. ¿A qué has venido, Maitreya?

Verena empezó a considerar que probablemente Shun no se había lastimado una pierna sino que se había golpeado la cabeza... pero eso no explicaba por qué Misha también estaba hablándole al aire.

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

Finalmente Stephen se cansó de jugar con las estatuillas. Trató de colocarlas en los lugares donde estaban al principio, pero no estaba muy seguro de cuál era el orden en el que las tenía Terry, luego de meditarlo un rato, las colocó en el orden que le pareció más correcto y salió de la habitación.

A esa hora normalmente iría con Esmeralda a pedirle que le leyera un cuento, pero escuchó su voz desde la sala, había visitas. Lo correcto sería ir a saludar... pero las voces tenían un tono extraño... preocupación. Sería mejor no interrumpir. Así que se dirigió a una habitación que solía atraerlo casi tan irresistiblemente como la colección de estatuillas de Terry. La habitación de las armaduras.

La puerta por lo general estaba cerrada con llave y Stephen nunca había podido entrar ahí si no era acompañando a algún adulto (o a Terry, que para el caso era casi lo mismo), pero no por eso dejaba de probar de vez en cuando, por si había habido algún descuido...

Y ese fue su día de suerte, porque la puerta se abrió con sólo empujarla. ¡Magnífico!

Las urnas de las armaduras de bronce del Fénix y de Andrómeda reposaban a izquierda y derecha de la urna dorada de la armadura de Virgo, las tres reflejaban maravillosamente la luz...

Con mucha precaución, el niño llegó hasta la urna del Fénix y la tocó.

La repentina oleada de aire caliente lo hizo caer hacia atrás, bastante sorprendido. Un pájaro casi de su mismo tamaño había aparecido de la nada y lo contemplaba con ojos llameantes, posado en la urna... Stephen sonrió.

El Fénix se sintió un tanto desconcertado cuando ese pequeño mortal que lo había sacado de su ensoñación le ofreció algo que parecía... ¿una galleta?

-¿Pretendes que me alimente con _eso_? -tronó el ave de fuego.

-¿No te gustan las galletas? -preguntó el niño inocentemente.

-¿Quién eres tú, pollito? -preguntó el Fénix, bajando la voz. Ese niño no parecía ser una amenaza, pero sí bastante fuera de lo común.

-Me llamo Stephen.

-No pareces tenerme miedo, Stephen.

-¿Miedo? ¿Eres malo?

-Er... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque si no eres malo, no tengo por qué tenerte miedo. Y no creo que seas malo, vives dentro de la armadura de mi otooto y él no tendría algo malo en casa.

El Fénix parpadeó todavía más desconcertado que antes.

-¿Quién es tu otooto?

-Terry.

Esmeralda, Kanon y Daga se miraron con sorpresa y luego hacia arriba. ¿Esa carcajada retumbante como un trueno venía del segundo piso de la casa?

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Junta llegó a una conclusión: había algo más insoportable que Ismael y ese algo era Ismael sonriendo.

Ikki tenía razón, estaban demasiado parejos en lo que correspondía a fuerza, agilidad y técnicas, a pesar de que Ismael tenía mucho menos tiempo de estar entrenando que él y Deyanira.

No era que le importara demasiado ganar o no la armadura de Hércules, a fin de cuentas eso de ser aprendices había sido sólo la excusa de la que él y su hermana se habían servido para intentar cumplir la misión que les había sido impuesta por los Primordiales, pero le molestaba que el chico, a todas luces un simple humano sin ninguna relación con el mundo mágico, pudiera igualarlo tan fácilmente. Así que estaba decidido a ganarle por aquello del orgullo.

No quería pensar en lo que sucedería si ganaba el combate. ¿Un juramento de lealtad a la diosa Atenea invalidaría o quedaría invalidado por un juramento anterior como Cazador Blanco?

Ónix no estaba consciente de todas las miradas asombradas que se centraban en él mientras corría, cruzando la arena de combate hasta donde se hallaban los aspirantes a Caballeros. Sólo percibía ya su objetivo.

Así había sido siempre, Chernobog y Koku le habían advertido infinidad de veces que su punto débil en un combate sería su incapacidad de detectar un ataque a traición. Solo veía lo que tenía frente a él. Y lo que tenía frente a él era al único hermano que le quedaba luchando contra desconocidos.

Deyanira fue la primera que lo vio y por un segundo pensó que Shun se había vuelto loco o algo por el estilo, pero el instinto de conservación fue más fuerte y cambió de lugar de modo que fuera Obsidian y no ella quien quedara en su camino.

Lo cual no le sirvió de mucho.

* * *

Araquiel contempló con una sonrisa nostálgica a Anmael y Darien mientras éstos se aproximaban a la entrada del Santuario. Anmael había estado tan ocupado manteniendo la distancia entre Darien y él que no había notado a la Sombra Dorada siguiéndolos por todo el pueblo.

La cercanía de Azrael debía estar ablandando a la Sombra Azul, Araquiel recordaba con claridad ocasiones en las que Anmael no había dudado un segundo en matar a cualquiera que lo confundiera con una chica.

El asedio a Constantinopla, por ejemplo.

Habían estado en una situación realmente mala esa vez, pues habían tenido la ocurrencia de apoyar al rey Constantino en contra de los Cruzados y habían terminado atrapados en medio de la batalla cuando los muros de la ciudad cayeron finalmente.

Las Sombras habían quedado lejos unos de otros por varias horas y fue toda una hazaña volver a reunirse para poder escapar. A Araquiel le había correspondido buscar a Anmael, no cabía duda de que el más joven e inexperto del grupo estaría en peligro...

Lo había encontrado finalmente en la puerta misma del palacio real, luchando contra uno de los invasores, al cual no había podido convencer de que no era una princesa tratando de huir disfrazada como guerrero. Su primer impulso había sido rescatarlo, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que Anmael nunca aprendería a cuidar de sí mismo si no le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y Anmael se las había arreglado bien, había cortado la discusión con el soldado utilizando un argumento contundente: una maza con púas de hierro. ¿Por qué no recurría al mismo argumento con ese tal Darien?

Podía percibir un poder similar al suyo rodeando al joven de cabello oscuro. Un hechizo de confusión impuesto por un demonio. Vanessa Metallium sin duda alguna. ¿Así que era eso? ¿Anmael estaba soportando esa situación tan ridícula porque el imbécil aquel estaba bajo la protección de la diablesa babilonia? No tenía nada de raro, si recordaba que Lilith había hecho que Anmael prometiera ser obediente con Metallium. Una razón más para sacarlo del Santuario.

Irónico. ¿No se suponía que un santuario debería ser un lugar en el que se estuviera a salvo?

* * *

Máscara de Muerte miró fijamente al pelirrojo. Podía sentir miríadas de fantasmas a su alrededor, observándolos a ambos. La presencia de Saga resultaba ahí más fuerte que ninguna otra, al punto que no podía evitar sorprenderse un poco de que el elfo no lo sintiera también.

-¿Señor Mu? -repitió el elfo.

Por lo visto era alguien a quien debería conocer bien... Y estaba esperando una respuesta. Los fantasmas también. Los fantasmas estaban esperando su reacción...

Claro, debían saber que había algo extraño en la forma en la que había aparecido de repente en el Santuario y pensaban juzgar si era o no el auténtico Mu por la forma en la que contestara a esa pregunta.

Ahora bien... ¿cómo podía contestar la pregunta si no tenía ni la menor idea de quién la estaba formulando?

¿Qué habría hecho Mu en su lugar?

Por un segundo deseó haber ayudado a Cristina a empacar...

¿Qué habría hecho Mu?

Un sonido extraño se escapó de la garganta de Kiki cuando unos brazos espectrales lo rodearon intentando abrazarlo. Era como estar envuelto en una niebla helada y casi sólida.

La mayor parte de los fantasmas se retiraron casi de inmediato, sólo Saga y Afrodita permanecieron un poco más, pero se retiraron también. Máscara de Muerte sonrió para sus adentros. Al parecer, abrazar al elfo había sido la decisión correcta.

Menuda suerte.

* * *

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para el gusto de Deyanira.

El doble de Shun no logró alcanzarla, porque Nachi lo atacó primero a él por la espalda. El ataque del sujeto de cabello verde, sin embargo, sólo fue desviado y alcanzó a Ismael, que se estrelló contra el muro de mármol que encerraba la arena.

No había sido suficiente como para lastimarlo en serio, pero si logró hacerlo enfadar y respondió de inmediato, sólo que cuando lanzó su propia técnica el blanco que pretendía alcanzar ya no estaba ahí, porque Junta había quedado en medio, preocupado por la idea de que ese desconocido había tenido intención de lastimar a su hermana.

Junta recibió el ataque de Ismael en la espalda y cayó al suelo, aturdido.

Obsidian pasó corriendo junto a Deyanira y la empujó sin darse cuenta mientras la única idea en su cabeza era separar a Nachi y Ónix antes de que alguno de los dos saliera realmente lastimado. Lo único que consiguió fue recibir un puñetazo en el estómago que lo lanzó contra Ismael, que estaba ayudando a Junta a ponerse en pie.

Deyanira estaba en medio de aquel extraño desorden, un tanto insegura de lo que le correspondía hacer en esa situación.

Ikki se había puesto en pie de un salto.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen Ónix y Nachi ahí?

-Parece ser que están interrumpiendo el combate -apuntó Azrael, que también se había puesto en pie, sólo que no con tanta prisa-. Supongo que habrá que separarlos antes de que podamos continuar... ¿Ikki?

Ikki ya había saltado a la arena y corría hacia los combatientes.

Azrael sujetó con fuerza su báculo, si tan solo Ikki hubiera esperado un segundo más, él habría tenido tiempo de convocar una niebla lo suficientemente espesa como para que los combatientes no pudieran encontrarse, lo cual habría dado oportunidad de detener la pelea antes de que se saliera de control, pero con Ikki corriendo hacia ellos y preparando lo que parecía ser una de sus técnicas más elevadas, la temperatura subiría demasiado en unos segundos y su niebla no tendría oportunidad de presentarse.

Ahora podía sentir que un cosmos se elevaba más que el resto allá abajo, y no era el de Ikki. Hubiera querido advertirle antes de que se lanzara de cabeza a un problema realmente serio, pero el Caballero de Leo no podía percibir el cosmos de los demás... Azrael cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego los volvió a abrir. No podía impedir que aquello sucediera, pero tenía que estar listo para minimizar las consecuencias.

Ónix empezaba a ver todo rojo, y se dio cuenta (demasiado tarde) que estaba perdiendo el control que solía mantener sobre su propio poder con tanto esfuerzo. No pudo impedir que le ganara el pánico cuando dos personas trataron de inmovilizarlo. Quizá habría podido darse cuenta de que uno de esos dos era Obsidian, pero el cosmos de un caballero dorado preparándose para atacar bloqueó su percepción en ese momento. Ikki iba hacia él y su aura era completamente hostil...

El exAndrómeda Negro aceptó lo inevitable.

Un segundo después la Nebulosa Negra estallaba en mitad de la arena.

**

* * *

Erin**

* * *

Alhena guardó silencio de repente cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien se aproximaba a ella y Némesis caminando lentamente por el sendero que conducía hacia la entrada principal de Tara.

No conocía muy bien al joven príncipe, pero encontraba un poco extraño el ver a Ethan rodeado por ese fulgor azul y darse cuenta de que no correspondía a su cosmos. Cierto, su cosmos sin duda se manifestaría también de un azul pálido, como un témpano de hielo en mitad del Ártico, pero esa luz no provenía del muchacho sino del anillo que portaba.

-Será mejor que regreses con tu hermano -le advirtió a Némesis.

Némesis, sin embargo, lejos de obedecerla salió al encuentro de Ethan.

-¡Oh, rayos! ¡Némesis! ¡Braulio! ¿No me estás escuchando?

-Te escucho -respondió el muchacho, sin dejar de caminar.

-¡¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí? -exclamó Alhena.

-Me temo que se trata del Baelrath -dijo una voz cerca de ella-, tal vez Ares habría podido impedir que obedeciera el llamado del anillo gracias a su Satán Imperial, pero como tú no lo estás ejerciendo, el muchacho obedece a la influencia más poderosa en este momento.

Alhena miró por encima de su hombro muy lentamente.

-Empezaba a preguntarme cuándo te decidirías a hablarme, Aioros de Sagitario -murmuró, casi con desprecio.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Anmael levantó la cabeza, boquiabierto. Darien siguió su mirada, algo estaba pasando en el anfiteatro...

-¿Es idea mía... o eso parecía... luz negra? -dijo Darien.

-Uh... me parece una descripción bastante acertada. No sabía que aquí hubiera alguien con un poder que se manifestara de esa manera.

Anmael empezó a caminar hacia el anfiteatro, pero Darien lo retuvo por un brazo.

-Espera, Anmy, no creo que sea seguro que vayas allá.

-Azrael está allá -respondió Anmael, soltándose bruscamente y sin dejar de caminar.

Darien frunció el ceño. Iba a ser un poco difícil adaptarse a la familia de Anmy.

* * *

Deyanira abrió los ojos con precaución. Estaba todo muy oscuro. Por lo visto, seguía afectada por aquel estallido de oscuridad y de un poder frío y cortante que casi habría podido pertenecer a un caballero de los hielos, si no fuera por el detalle de que recordaba más bien al vacío espacial. La nada oscura que llena los rincones entre las estrellas.

Sí, como descendiente de Primordiales, había podido identificar la naturaleza del poder del desconocido, y resultaba demasiado inquietante la forma en la que se parecía al poder de Shun. Pero era hora de ponerse en pie... ¿Qué era lo que se lo impedía?

Alguien había caído sobre ella.

¿O estaba tratando de protegerla?

¿Quién?

-¿Maestro? -exclamó sorprendida.

Ikki se puso en pie sin decir palabra.

Había pensado atacar a Ónix antes de que pudiera hacer estallar la Nebulosa Negra, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, Ónix había perdido el control (por enésima vez desde que lo conocía) y el estallido se produciría igual aunque lo dejara inconsciente (o lo matara) en ese momento. Lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento era buscar refugio... y entonces había tropezado con algo.

Deyanira, como siempre tan "oportuna", ¿qué rayos hacía en mitad del camino?

-¿Se encuentran bien? -preguntó la calmada voz de Azrael.

Ikki se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado en el suelo, el Patriarca no daba la impresión de haber corrido para llegar hasta ellos. Observó en silencio cómo Azrael le daba la mano a Deyanira para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y se sintió ligeramente molesto, la leve sonrisa del Patriarca parecía tener algo de burla...

Azrael paseó la mirada por la arena. Ya que no se había atrevido a usar su poder sobre la niebla para confundir a los combatientes, había empleado la energía que iba a gastar en eso construyendo un escudo alrededor del anfiteatro, eso había absorbido la mayor parte del estallido, aunque los que estaban en la arena habían recibido un buen golpe de todos modos...

Al llegar junto a Ikki y Deyanira se había dado cuenta de que sólo había una persona en pie en la arena de combate.

-Bueno... parece que tenemos un ganador -murmuró en tono casual.

Ikki le lanzó una mirada asesina y luego miró en la dirección en la que estaba mirando Azrael.

-No, Maestro, ningún ganador... voy a matarlo ahora mismo.

-Tiene derecho a un juicio -le recordó Azrael con una sonrisa.

Ikki gruñó en respuesta y caminó hacia el centro de la arena.

Ónix lo vio acercarse y silenciosamente se arrodilló junto a su hermano, que todavía estaba inconsciente después del estallido.

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? -rugió Ikki.

-... ¿Ups?...

**continuará...**

**

* * *

Notas:**

La mención que hace Rafael de un Sammy y un Huck a los que conocieron los Ángeles en una vida anterior es una referencia a Samuel Clemens (el escritor Mark Twain) y Huckleberry Finn (personaje de "Las Aventuras de Tom Sawyer").


	19. La gota que derrama el vaso

**dieciocho**

**La gota que derrama el vaso**

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

Shun no pudo evitar poner mala cara cuando regresó a la casa y vio a Ónix.

-¿Ahora qué hice? -suspiró el ladrón, levantándose apresuradamente del sillón favorito de Shun.

-Aún no he estrenado esa camisa -protestó Shun.

-¿De veras? Bueno, ya sabes que te quedará perfecta.

Shun suspiró.

-Esto lo haces sólo para molestarme, ¿no es así?

Ónix se encogió de hombros.

-Soy una persona desagradable por naturaleza. No me porto peor contigo que con el resto de la humanidad. Pero si te molesto tanto...

-No pierdas el tiempo. Mi hermano no quiere verte cerca del Santuario después del desastre que causaste y tú no puedes irte hasta que quede claro el asunto del intento de robo. Así que te quedarás en mi casa hasta que tu hermano regrese y se haga cargo de ti.

-Entonces tendré que conformarme con hacerte la vida imposible.

-Puedes intentarlo, si quieres. Luego yo me quejaré con Obsidian...

-¡Oh, está bien!

Ónix se sentó en el suelo, frente al sillón que ocupaba Shun, y puso una expresión de niño enojado que resultaba bastante cómica, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer reír al dueño de la casa.

-¿Hubo suerte con lo de tu ahijado? -preguntó luego de un rato, con un tono más serio.

-No. Tres días ya. Daga y Kanon dicen que nunca se ha ausentado más de unas horas sin avisar. Ya interrogamos a todos sus amigos, nadie lo ha visto ni sabe nada de él.

-Hum... ¿y si te diera un consejo sobre dónde buscarlo?...

-Lo pensaría con mucho cuidado antes de ponerlo en práctica, tus consejos suelen ser peligrosos.

-Ja-ja, estaba pensando que podrías usar esto...

-... ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESA LLAVE?

Shun se había puesto en pie de un salto, mirando enojado la llave que Ónix tenía en su mano. El regalo de bodas de Kanon.

-Del mismo sitio de donde saqué la camisa: tu ropero. Tu hijo menor me dijo que puedes usar esta llave para ir a cualquier lugar del mundo. El sueño de un ladrón, por cierto.

-Al grano, Ónix.

-Pues, yo decía, ¿por qué no le pides a la llave que te lleve donde está tu ahijado?

Shun guardó silencio por unos instantes.

-Nunca la he usado así. Siempre he procurado tener muy clara en la mente la imagen del lugar a donde quiero ir.

-Ese es precisamente el punto. ¿Por qué no intentas pensar en la persona que quieres encontrar en vez del sitio a donde quieres ir?

Shun tomó la llave y se dirigió a la puerta más cercana.

-¿Puedo saber por qué tratas de ayudar en esto? -preguntó mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura.

-Soy un alma caritativa... Naaah, estoy aburriéndome a muerte encerrado aquí y se me ocurrió que acompañarte a buscar a tu ahijado no implica romper la promesa que le hice a Obsidian de quedarme contigo y ser obediente, ¿no?

-Deberías haber sido abogado.

Shun giró la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Del otro lado había un bosque y un poco más allá se veía un castillo... y frente al castillo, había un campamento romano.

**

* * *

El Santuario **

* * *

Chandra solía pasear al anochecer. Principalmente porque le gustaban las puestas de sol y ver aparecer las primeras estrellas; y también porque el paso del día a la noche es un buen momento para meditar.

Los problemas que habían motivado su llegada al Santuario no se habían resuelto y cualquier persona común pensaría que no iban a resolverse jamás. Los elfos podían tardar años y años discutiendo un mismo tema, quizá podría atribuirse eso a su longevidad. No sabían apresurarse.

De niños, Telperión y ella habían sido tan enemigos de Kirkelen como el resto de la aldea, pero cuando el Caballero de Aries escogió a aquel huérfano como su sucesor... las cosas siguieron casi igual. Todavía nadie soportaba a aquel chiquillo bullicioso que podía hacer flotar las cosas a voluntad (e involuntariamente también).

Chandra y Telperion habían tenido que llegar a adultos antes de ser capaces de hablar con Kirkelen sin tratar de tomarle el pelo o meterlo en algún lío... aunque en general no necesitaba mucha ayuda para buscarse problemas.

No podía decirse que los tres hubieran llegado a ser amigos jamás, y cualquier oportunidad se había perdido para siempre con la muerte de Telperion.

Solía darle vueltas a todos los acontecimientos que los habían llevado a su situación actual mientras caminaba cerca de los límites del Santuario, pero esa vez algo la distrajo.

Anmael era fácil de reconocer desde lejos. Los últimos rayos del sol lo delataban enseguida reflejándose en su cabello. Curioso que estuviera fuera del palacio al anochecer. Se trataba de una persona muy apegada a su rutina, y por lo general a esa hora estaba cerca de la cocina supervisando la preparación de la cena... otro misterio más con aquel muchacho extraño, Chandra lo había visto incluso cocinar, pero nunca lo había visto comer. Casi sin darse cuenta empezó a seguirlo.

Mientras lo hacía, empezó a repasar la lista de detalles extraños que había captado en él últimamente.

Estaba más huraño que de costumbre, nunca había sido muy sociable de todos modos, pero en presencia de Azrael y Raziel solía mostrarse risueño y parlanchín hasta unos pocos días antes, ahora resultaba difícil sacarle una sonrisa. Había dejado de usar túnicas y en esos días se le veía siempre con pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos deportivos, las camisas que usaba no siempre combinaban bien... además había dejado de usar el cabello suelto, se lo recogía en una trenza, cosa que no le había visto hacer antes y que además le favorecía muy poco. Y, lo principal, tenía ojeras y estaba perdiendo peso.

En cualquier otra persona habría atribuido todos esos síntomas (cambio en la conducta, trastornos del sueño, pérdida de peso, descuido en la presentación personal) a una depresión, pero su instinto le decía que ahí había algo más.

No podía ser solo por culpa de aquella ridícula confusión con Darien... aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, resultaba extraño que nadie le hubiera aclarado aún al contador que Anmael no era una chica. El pobre sujeto seguía obsequiándole rosas e insistiendo en pedirle una cita, pero ese problema debería tener una salida sencilla, no era algo como para que Anmael variara así su conducta.

¿Y hacia dónde iba, por cierto? Ya habían abandonado los límites del Santuario y estaban caminando en dirección a Rodorio.

**

* * *

Rodorio **

* * *

Seishiro sonrió ligeramente al ver entrar a Vanessa.

-Hola, cielo.

-Hola... ¿Ha pasado algún desastre aquí?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Todo está extrañamente silencioso... Justo como antes o después de una travesura excepcionalmente grande.

-Le dije a Deidre que llevara a las niñas y al zorro a comer fuera, creo que quedaron en encontrarse con el novio de ella para ir a la feria del pueblo, me parece que hoy hay fuegos artificiales... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

-¿Mmm?

-Escuché algo interesante hace unos días. Parece ser que el plan de Gibil para robar el Esplendor de Occidente no funcionó muy bien que digamos...

-Le salió completamente al revés -sonrió Vanessa, acomodándose en el sofá junto a Seishiro.

-¿Le has hablado ya de eso a mi estimada suegra? Nunca me ha gustado lo mucho que confía Tiamat en ese inútil y esta podría ser la oportunidad de...

Vanessa empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Ah, no te preocupes, Sei! No hace falta que hable con mi madre todavía, Gibil se está hundiendo solito, sin ayuda de nadie... Dejemos que termine de ahorcarse él solo. Si no fuera tan orgulloso habría preguntado sobre las propiedades del Carbunclo y Deidre con mucho gusto le habría explicado que solamente un ser de corazón puro puede tocar esa joya, con eso se habría ahorrado el desastre que causó el pequeño ladrón de joyas. Pero ya que se ha empeñado en hacerlo todo él solo, que se las arregle como pueda.

Seishiro, sin embargo, no sonrió.

-Temo que acabe causándonos algún problema. Si decide usar a Deidre para el robo, por ejemplo.

-Lo cual, por cierto, es precisamente nuestro plan -interrumpió Vanessa-. No hay peligro por el momento. El muy idiota tiene una nueva idea, todavía menos viable que la anterior.

**

* * *

China **

* * *

Lilith levantó la mirada del libro solo por unos segundos cuando Tamiel entró al salón.

-¿Qué está mal ahora? -preguntó, con una sonrisa displicente.

-Araquiel. Está actuando raro últimamente.

-¿"Raro-raro" o "raro, como de costumbre"?

La Sombra Añil se desconcertó por un momento. En cada reencarnación de Lilith siempre había por lo menos un elemento nuevo que le resultaba incomprensible, en especial durante la adolescencia de ésta. Jamás había podido entender a los adolescentes.

-No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres, madre, así que será mejor que te diga lo que me tiene incómodo: se fue a Grecia a buscar a Anmael. Y llamó ayer y me amenazó.

-¿Él a ti?

-Tuvimos una pequeña discusión. Quiere traer a Anmael de vuelta a casa y me exigió que no lo moleste. Dijo que si vuelvo a pegarle, ejem, va a "emparejarme" la cara con una segunda cicatriz. Más o menos eso fue la esencia del mensaje.

Litih cerró el libro.

-Temía que esto llegara a suceder. A Anmael le ha tomado casi dos milenios, pero ya consiguió ablandarle el corazón a uno de ustedes.

Tamiel la miró escandalizado.

-¿De qué estás hablando, madre? -exclamó.

Lilith se echó a reír.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta? Permití que Araquiel fuera a Grecia porque me di cuenta de que extraña a la pequeña peste, pensé que Araquiel obligaría a Anmael a apresurarse con su trabajo y no me equivoqué, Asbeel acaba de informarme que todo está listo para ese fin de semana. Bueno, cuando Anmael termine con su misión actual, le asignaré a Araquiel una misión en Inglaterra y tú te encargarás de Grecia. Eso significa que Anmael quedará bajo tu cuidado.

-Pero Araquiel...

-El día en que uno de ustedes se atreva a discutir una orden mía, se reunirá con Zoe.

-... Por supuesto, madre.

-Tendrás libertad total en Grecia, únicamente tendrás que rendirme cuentas a mí.

Los ojos de Tamiel se iluminaron.

-Gracias, madre.

Cuando la Sombra se retiró, Lilith tomó el libro de nuevo y buscó la página que había estado leyendo, pero se quedó mirándola sin ver las letras. Anmael había sido una espina en el costado desde su mismo nacimiento. Jamás se había entendido bien con Zoe, que había demostrado desde siempre ser la más rebelde e independiente de sus hijos y el hijo de ésta era todavía peor que la madre.

Zoe odiaba a los herederos de Eva tanto como ella, pero era tan difícil de controlar... tenía sus propias ideas sobre lo que debía ser la venganza contra los que se habían atrevido a despreciar a su familia, y Lilith sospechaba que Anmael había nacido únicamente para que Zoe pudiera decir la última palabra sobre el problema desde más allá de la tumba.

Pero nunca le había quedado claro qué clase de venganza contra los hijos de Eva representaba Anmael, si es que en realidad lo era. El odio de Anmael hacia Ángeles y humanos era indiscutible, pero el odio por sí solo no basta para lograr una venganza. Por eso había exigido a sus hijos que la participación de Anmael en la guerra fuera mínima, y nadie discutió esa orden porque todos coincidían en que la Sombra Azul era demasiado débil (y torpe) como para ser de utilidad.

Las otras Sombras debían estar muy confundidas esta vez, cuando de buenas a primeras había encargado a Anmael una misión tan importante en el corazón mismo del Santuario.

Si todo salía bien, Anmael se reivindicaría ante los hermanos de su madre. Pero eso también le daría la oportunidad de destruirlos a los seis. Y si todo salía como ella temía, Anmael probablemente dejaría de ser un problema para siempre. Jamás había deseado tanto que uno de sus descendientes fracasara.

Lentamente, cerró el libro.

**

* * *

Rodorio **

* * *

-¿A dónde me llevas? -preguntó Anmael, casi sin aliento. Araquiel llevaba ya rato prácticamente arrastrándolo en dirección al centro de Rodorio sin darle explicaciones. Ninguno de los dos había advertido a Chandra siguiéndolos, en todo caso había demasiada gente en la calle como para que la fueran a notar.

-Al parque.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Menos preguntas, menos preguntas -Araquiel lo miró de reojo-, ya casi es hora.

-¿Hora de qué?

-No preguntes tanto. Mejor mira hacia arriba.

Anmael obedeció en el momento en que una explosión de color llenaba el cielo.

-Fuegos artificiales...

-Hoy celebran algo aquí, la fundación de la ciudad, me parece. Pensé que te gustaría ver los fuegos artificiales.

Anmael se quedó mudo por unos segundos.

-¿P-para eso me obligaste a venir hoy y a esta hora?

-Ajá...

-¿Acaso estás enfermo?

-Por supuesto que no -Araquiel sonrió ligeramente-, es un adelanto por tu cumpleaños.

-Corrijo, tal vez no estés enfermo, pero seguro que has bebido o fumado algo extraño... ¿De cuándo acá celebra alguien mi cumpleaños? ¡Ni siquiera yo...!

-Ah, ya cállate, hablas como una cotorra –Araquiel rodeó con un brazo el cuello de Anmael, obligándolo a apoyarse contra él y al mismo tiempo casi asfixiándolo-. ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza sólo porque quiero ser amable contigo?

-Tú... ugh... nunca eres... agh... amable... ¡Suelta, me haces daño!

-Ops, perdón. Pero ya hablando en serio, ¿no te gustan los fuegos artificiales?

-Tanto como la leche.

-¿La leche?

-Es una frase de Raziel, no trates de entenderlo. Lo que quiero decir es que no entiendo este repentino cambio tuyo.

-Bueno, tal vez estoy orgulloso de ti por lo bien que has trabajado esta vez. Creo que por fin vamos a triunfar y la fuente del Santuario será nuestra, justo como madre lo desea. ¿No te hace eso feliz?

Con un gran esfuerzo, Anmael consiguió sonreír.

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con mi cumpleaños?

Araquiel se puso serio.

-He estado pensándolo mucho, ratoncito. Si esta vez realmente logras demostrar tu valía, ninguno de nosotros podrá seguir fingiendo que no eres parte de la familia. Y creo que tendrás éxito, así que me pareció bien empezar por esto. Quiero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante. ¿Por qué pones esa cara de preocupación?

-Sigo preguntándome si no habrás fumado algo extraño.

-¡Jah! Muy gracioso -respondió Araquiel, medio enojado ya.

Curiosamente, Chandra tampoco veía que el asunto fuera gracioso.

* * *

Terry observaba con el ceño fruncido al fénix. El ave de fuego inclinaba la cabeza graciosamente para "picotear" la galleta que estaba en la mano de Stephen, en realidad pequeñas porciones de la galleta se disolvían en humo y ceniza cada vez que lo hacía sin que su pico llegara a acercarse lo suficiente como para tocarla, pero Stephen parecía divertirse en grande "dándole de comer" al fénix, y el pájaro parecía divertirse también.

-Hum -el fénix levantó la cabeza-. El padre acaba de salir de la casa, y el invitado también.

Eso alarmó a Terry, se suponía que Ónix no tenía permiso para salir, pero no pudo decidirse a bajar a averiguar qué estaba pasando, no se atrevía a dejar solo a su hermanito con aquella criatura. El fénix notó su vacilación.

-Quédate tranquilo, "otooto", el invitado ha salido con tu padre, así que no estará sin vigilancia.

-¡No me llames "hermanito", tú... pajarraco!

-Je je je... ¿Por qué no? -el fénix lo miró con una expresión de falsa inocencia-. No puedo llamarlos igual a Stephen y a ti y me gusta más decirle "pollito" a él que a ti.

Terry abrió la boca para contestar, pero prefirió callarse. Discutir con el fénix sólo haría más grande el problema. Por otro lado, el ave de fuego había dejado de prestarle atención para volver a concentrarse en "picotear" la galleta, hasta que algo nuevo lo hizo mirar otra vez a Terry.

-Alguien se acerca a la casa.

-Deber ser Arien -respondió Terry-, quedamos en ir hoy a la feria.

Stephen hizo un puchero.

-Pero no podremos ir -se apresuró a añadir Terry-. Mamá está con Daga y papá salió, no puedo dejarte solo, Stephen...

-Yo puedo cuidarlo... -ofreció el fénix.

-Lo cual sería peor que dejarlo solo -gruñó Terry.

-¡¿Qué estás insinuando? -exclamó el fénix.

Terry tragó saliva. El asunto se estaba complicando.

**

* * *

Erin **

* * *

Nemain llamó un par de veces a la puerta. El permiso para entrar llegó enseguida, apenas audible a través de la puerta de roble y los muros de piedra.

El escritorio de Ethan estaba cerca de la ventana más grande y el muchacho estaba escribiendo, al parecer una carta... ¿otra carta más para Rhiannon? Si Nemain no estaba mal enterada, el heredero de Tara estaba escribiéndole a diario a la muchacha griega. En circunstancias normales, eso habría provocado que la diosa de la Guerra sonriera alegremente, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado preocupada.

-Ethan, ¿qué es lo que ocurre contigo? Llevas días prácticamente recluido aquí. No estarás planeando convertirte en ermitaño, ¿o sí?

-Tanto como eso, no, pero tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Nemain advirtió entonces que había una pequeña pila de cartas en el escritorio. No alcanzó a leer todos los destinatarios, pero eran bastantes, y variados.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Necesito tratar un asunto serio con algunos de mis amigos, y como no puedo salir de Tara...

-Ethan, tú sabes que yo sé que has estado saliendo sin mi permiso.

-Sí, pero no he salido de Erin en ningún momento. Y el problema que tengo quisiera tratarlo con mis amigos personalmente, pero entiendo tu punto de vista y por eso es que estoy escribiendo cartas. Si me hicieras caso e instaláramos electricidad aquí, tal vez podría encontrar la manera de enviarles un e-mail...

-Ethan...

-Está bien, abandono esa línea de razonamiento en aras de la paz familiar. Mamá, realmente necesito hablar con mis amigos de Grecia, Inglaterra, México, España y Argentina. ¿Puedes creerme si te digo que es algo realmente serio?

Nemain miró el anillo en la mano de su hijo.

-¿Tiene que ver con el Baelrath? -preguntó.

-Sí. Alguien ha rechazado la Llamada.

La diosa apartó la mirada, reflexionando.

-Cuando Danna creó esta joya, le dio una parte de su propia sabiduría, ¿sabías, Ethan? Negar el llamado del Baelrath no es darle la espalda a las diosas de la Guerra, es desobedecer a la propia Danna. Debiste haberme dicho antes que había un problema relacionado con el anillo.

-... ¿Significa que puedo ir a buscar a mis amigos?

Nemain se mordió el labio inferior.

-No, significa que _debes_ ir a buscarlos. Te entregué el anillo no solo para reconocerte oficialmente como mi heredero sino también porque sé que eres la persona adecuada para guiar a los guerreros del Baelrath, y es la reina la que habla al decir eso.

Ethan sonrió suavemente.

-La madre no opina igual, ¿correcto?

-Correcto. La madre querría encerrarte ahora mismo a cal y canto, temo a lo que te pueda arrastrar el Baelrath.

Un segundo Ethan estaba sentado en su silla, al siguiente estaba en pie, abrazando a su madre.

-Tendré cuidado, palabra.

**

* * *

Rodorio **

* * *

Miguel contempló por unos instantes los fuegos artificiales. No podía ver luces así sin recordar el tiempo que había pasado en China en una reencarnación anterior, cuando la Gran Muralla era considerada un desperdicio de tiempo, dinero y vidas, y aún faltaban siglos antes de que él y Azrael discutieran por primera vez.

-¡Hola, Araquiel! ¿Probando un cambio de imagen? En serio, le sienta mejor el cabello corto.

Esas palabras y una palmada en la espalda sacaron a Miguel de sus recuerdos. ¿Araquiel? ¿Un conocido de la Sombra Dorada estaba confundiéndolo con éste? Miguel miró con sospecha al sujeto en cuestión. Igual de alto que él, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes...

-Veo que no me recuerda, nos conocimos hace unos días... Por cierto, debo disculparme por la brusquedad con la que lo traté entonces, Anmy me explicó después que usted es su tío... aunque no me negará que realmente daba la impresión de que usted estaba a punto de golpearla.

¿"Anmy"? ¿"Tío"?... ¿"GolpearLA"?

Algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí...

El sujeto de cabello oscuro no parecía darse cuenta de la perplejidad de Miguel, ya que seguía hablando como si tal cosa.

-Qué casualidad encontrarlo aquí, estaba en el Santuario y pensé en invitar a Anmy a la feria, pero parece que se me adelantaron, porque ella ya no estaba ahí. ¿Está con usted, verdad?

-Err...

Pero Darien no lo estaba escuchando, de pronto se había puesto serio y miraba fijamente a alguien que estaba a unos cuantos metros más adelante. Luego miró a Miguel con aire serio y ligeramente sorprendido.

-Discúlpeme, parece ser que lo he confundido con alguien más...

La voz de Anmael llegó hasta ellos, era casi un grito.

-¡En serio, Araquiel, ya es muy tarde, tengo que volver antes de que Azrael note que no estoy en el Santuario!

Automáticamente, Miguel frunció el ceño. Anmael acababa de conseguirse una auténtica montaña de problemas.

En el poco tiempo que pudieron permanecer juntos, Zoe se las arregló para decirle a Anmael unas cuantas frases que su hijo no olvidaría nunca. Una de esas era "los problemas nunca llegan solos", era algo que él mismo había comprobado constantemente a lo largo de su vida. Así que ni siquiera se molestó en sorprenderse cuando luchaba para que Araquiel lo soltara y escuchó una voz demasiado parecida a la de la Sombra Dorada saludándolos a ambos con un tono sombrío que le resultaba desagradablemente familiar.

-Hola, Miguel –respondió sin mirarlo, de todos modos era físicamente imposible que pudiera mirarlo si Araquiel no lo soltaba primero.

-Creí que estabas bajo el cuidado de Azrael –señaló Miguel.

-Lo estoy.

Araquiel sonreía burlonamente, sin soltar a Anmael, que cada vez parecía más desesperado por librarse de él. Miguel avanzó unos cuantos pasos sin dejar de mirar a Araquiel a los ojos.

-No soy un experto en el tema, pero me parece que Anmael se sentiría más cómodo si dejaras de estrangularlo –señaló con calma.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –sonrió Araquiel.

-Es una manera de expresarlo –dijo Anmael-. Bastante acertada, diría yo.

-No me digas que te molesto, ratoncito.

-Entonces no te diré nada. Y no me gusta que me pongas apodos.

-Ya veo.

Araquiel lo soltó y retrocedió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias –murmuró Anmael sin dirigirse a ninguno de los dos.

Miguel lo tomó por un brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras.

-¿Es así como agradeces la protección que te brinda mi hermano? –preguntó, un par de calles más lejos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No pretenderás hacerme creer que Azrael sabe que estabas aquí con Araquiel.

-No, claro que no lo sabe. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el agradecimiento? ¿Y por qué se supone que debo agradecerle algo a quien sea? ¡No le debo nada a tu hermano! ¡Puedes preguntarle a él si el trabajo que realizo es o no suficiente como para ganarme la vida!

-... ¿Trabajo?

Anmael deseó haberse mordido la lengua a tiempo.

-Sí, trabajo, ya sabes, prestar un servicio por el cual se recibe una remuneración...

-¿Estás tratando de hacerte el chistoso conmigo? –Miguel lo miró exasperado pero no continuó con lo que pensaba decir, luego de contemplarlo con más atención-. Así que trabajas, ¿eh? –murmuró, cambiando de tono-. ¿Qué es lo que haces?

-...

-¿Perdón? Creo que no entendí ese murmullo.

-Servicio doméstico. Coordino el servicio doméstico en el Santuario.

-¿Eres el amo de llaves?

-Prefiero no usar ese término.

Miguel sacudió la cabeza.

-Hubiera creído que estabas capacitado para otra clase de trabajo.

-Oh, claro que sí. ¿Pero quién necesita un experto en torturas en estos días? Bueno, sí, hay unos cuantos dictadores que estarían felices de contratarme, y también el departamento de desarrollo de programas de Microsoft, pero...

-Ya cállate. Creo que entiendo el punto.

Chandra suprimió una risita. Había sido bastante difícil decidir entre si continuaba siguiendo a Araquiel o si regresaba al Santuario siguiendo a Anmael y su nuevo acompañante, pero aquella extraña conversación realmente valía la pena. Tendría que contarle todo a Verena...

* * *

Arien sonrió divertida. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería tener un hermano menor y el hermano menor de Terry estaba dándole muchas respuestas.

Terry ya le había advertido que el bebé estaba un tanto celoso, así que se había preparado mentalmente para un mal recibimiento, pero Stephen le había dado unas cuantas sorpresas. Contrario a lo que había esperado, el niño la había saludado amablemente, no había hecho ninguna rabieta y cuando ella sugirió que Stephen los acompañara a ella y Terry a la feria se había mostrado muy entusiasmado con la idea. Cierto, poco antes de llegar al centro había pedido que Terry lo llevara en brazos y ponía mala cara si ella intentaba tomar de la mano al muchacho, pero por lo demás parecía tolerarla, y eso era suficiente para ella en ese momento.

El que estaba algo molesto era Terry, pero no resultaba fácil adivinar qué era lo que lo tenía disgustado.

-¿Te gusta el algodón de azúcar, Stephen? –preguntó Arien, por algún lado habría que empezar a ganarse al proyecto de cuñado...

-No –Stephen la miró pensativo-. Pero me gustan las galletas –añadió unos segundos después.

-¿Sí? Creo que sé exactamente en dónde podemos conseguir las mejores galletas con chispas de chocolate...

Lo siguiente que supo Terry fue que en algún momento Stephen ya no estaba en sus brazos, sino que caminaba a su lado, tomado las manos de él y Arien y charlando animadamente con ella. Hablando de cambios repentinos...

-¿Estás bien, Terry? –dijo Arien, mirándolo preocupada.

Terry miraba a su alrededor como buscando a alguien.

-Me pareció ver... mmm... ¿sería mi imaginación?

-No, era de verdad –dijo Stephen sin darle mucha importancia al asunto mientras tiraba de las manos de ambos para que se pusieran en camino otra vez-. Se fue saltando por los techos.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Arien, alarmada.

-Un... ¿cómo se llaman, Otooto?

-Er... un demonio babilónico... –murmuró Terry. Ahora sí que Arien se convencería de que estaba loco...

Arien contempló a los dos hermanos por unos segundos.

-¿En qué se diferencian los demonios babilónicos de los demás? –preguntó finalmente.

* * *

**Erin**

* * *

Braulio abandonó su tienda procurando no hacer ruido. Por más que se esforzaba, le resultaba imposible dormir en ese momento y lo único que deseaba era caminar un rato. La conversación o, mejor dicho, la discusión con Ethan lo había dejado muy inquieto.

Ares había reído hasta las lágrimas cuando le comentó que Ethan le había dicho que el Baelrath lo señalaba como uno de los buscadores de la paz que el príncipe había estado convocando desde hacía años. En definitiva, sí, era una idea hilarante, pero que a la vez resultaba incómoda.

A lo largo de miles de años, dioses y mortales se habían referido a él como el dios de la Venganza. Cuando alguien quería ser amable cambiaba el término por "Justicia retributiva", de la misma manera que cualquiera podía llamar _euménides_ ("bondadosas") a las Furias. A fin de cuentas, la Justicia estaba compuesta por tres partes: Temis, la Ley escrita, Astrea, la piedad hacia el débil, y Némesis, el justo castigo. Sin importar por dónde lo mirara, él era cualquier cosa menos un pacificador. Aún en el mejor de los casos le correspondía ser el brazo armado de la ley.

Y Ares tenía razón en cuanto a que la justa venganza había esperado demasiado tiempo. El voto de Astrea había influido las decisiones de la Tríada durante demasiado tiempo, haciendo a un lado el derecho de Némesis. Era tiempo de destronar a Zeus, de eso no cabía duda.

Entonces, si todo estaba tan claro... ¿Por qué lo ponían tan incómodo las palabras de un simple dios joven de otro panteón?

Algo había ahí que no terminaba de encajar, como si hubiera olvidado un detalle importante en algún momento...

-¡Braulio!

Realmente tuvo que esforzarse por encontrar en su memoria un nombre para la persona que se dirigía hacia él con paso rápido. Y cuando recordó quién era se sorprendió por haber tenido que esforzarse tanto. Era Shun, su padrino... y ahí surgía una nueva pregunta: ¿desde cuándo los dioses tenían mortales por padrinos?

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

Gibil corría silenciosamente por los tejados, deteniéndose en las esquinas de las casas antes de dar el siguiente salto. Volar habría sido más cómodo, pero quería pasar inadvertido y además las personas a las que estaba siguiendo no marchaban con mucha rapidez yendo contra corriente en medio de todos los que se dirigían a la feria.

Las luces de los fuegos artificiales lo hacían parecer una gárgola cuando se detenía a observar, lo cual habría sido bastante adecuado de no ser porque las gárgolas eran algo completamente fuera de lugar en una ciudad griega. Aún así esperaba que los juegos de luces y sombras bastaran para confundir a cualquier observador casual. No tenía tiempo para pensar en disfraces si quería seguir a aquellos dos y utilizar todo su poder al mismo tiempo.

Tal y como le había advertido Vanessa en sus primeras conversaciones, había ángeles habitando el Santuario, y Gibil Xingú estaba siguiendo a dos de ellos.

Gibil pertenecía a una de las generaciones más jóvenes de su raza, era descendiente tanto de Gibil, el dios del Fuego, como de Quingú, el primer general de los ejércitos de Tiamat, y era la primera vez que veía ángeles. La mayor parte del panteón babilonio se había recluido en su propia dimensión luego de la caída del imperio y eran raros los contactos con el exterior... hasta que Tiamat decidió que había llegado la hora de reiniciar la guerra contra los dioses jóvenes, para lo cual necesitaba el extraño poder del Carbunclo.

Y ahí estaba él, un oficial inexperto del ejército de la madre dragón tratando de sacar el mejor provecho de lo poco que sabía acerca de los ángeles. Oh, sí, había escuchado historias relatadas por los ancianos de su tribu sobre la forma en que esos espíritus luminosos protegían a un pueblo conquistado que había formado parte del imperio de Babilionia, pero los ancianos tenían una curiosa tendencia a exagerar y además esos dos no pertenecían exactamente a la misma especie de ángeles, si Vanessa le había dicho la verdad al respecto. Eran descendientes de los Primordiales, lo de "ángeles" era un apodo, un apodo basado en la semejanza. Así que en último caso lo que Gibil estaba siguiendo era a un par de espíritus de la Naturaleza, pero eran espíritus en los que predominaba la pureza, lo cual era justamente lo que necesitaba Gibil.

Miró con atención al de cabello más claro. El verlo en compañía de Araquiel lo había hecho dudar bastante sobre si sería o no un Ángel a fin de cuentas, pero recordó a tiempo algo que le había comentado Vanessa acerca de lo mucho que disfrutaban las Sombras atormentando a los Ángeles. Sin duda se trataba de eso, puesto que el Ángel de cabello castaño oro se había apresurado a acudir al rescate de Anmael. Eso era suficiente para confirmarle a Gibil que Anmael era uno de los Ángeles, y de los cuatro que conocía hasta el momento era sin duda el más vulnerable, y, por lo tanto, el más apropiado para sus planes.

Desgraciadamente era también el que estaba más protegido por su familia y el demonio empezaba a dudar sobre cuál sería la forma más adecuado de incluirlo en la trama. ¿Debería aprovechar el primer descuido para ponerlo a buen recaudo y luego esperar la oportunidad adecuada para tratar de irrumpir en el Santuario, llegar hasta la tumba de Atenea y hacer que ese Ángel tomara para él el Carbunclo? ¿O debería esperar hasta el último momento? Si seguía la primera idea, corría el riesgo de fallar en el secuestro y además, fallara o acertara, pondría sobre aviso a los Ángeles. Si esperaba demasiado sin duda lo echaría todo a perder... Siempre quedaba una tercera opción: hacer amistad con el Ángel y engañarlo para que lo ayudara, pero eso sin duda acabaría siendo algo complicado...

* * *

**Erin**

* * *

-¡Braulio! ¡Por Dios, muchacho! ¡Tus padres han estado muy preocupados por ti!

Braulio entrecerró los ojos por un instante. ¿Sus padres preocupados por él? ¿Era algún tipo de broma o una confusión? Era difícil decir qué le incomodaba más: la idea de que algún miembro de su familia estuviera preocupado por él o el uso del plural. Metis había muerto hacía demasiado tiempo y Zeus definitivamente no se preocupaba por él excepto como amenaza.

-¿Qué han venido a buscar aquí? –preguntó.

-A ti, por supuesto –respondió Shun, un tanto desconcertado-. ¿Por qué estás vestido de esa manera? –añadió, mirando con extrañeza la túnica de Némesis-. Oh, bueno, no importa. Volvamos a casa.

-Eh... Shun...

-Después, Ónix.

-Pero es que es importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

Obsidian señaló hacia la tienda que estaba junto a la de Braulio. Ares los miraba desde la entrada, brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Tienes algún problema, hermano? Fobos y Deimos pueden deshacerse de esos dos insectos en el momento en que lo pidas.

Braulio consideró la idea.

-No, gracias. Basta con que se vayan. Ahora.

Shun abrió mucho los ojos, pero consideró que era mejor no decir nada. Ónix estaba a punto de protestar, pero un oportuno pisotón le hizo cerrar la boca.

-¿Y por qué no? –Ares parecía un tanto sorprendido-. Se han atrevido a molestarte, uno de ellos ha hablado con demasiada familiaridad y, en general, dos mortales que sirven a Atenea son leales a Zeus y, por lo tanto, enemigos nuestros.

Braulio se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solamente me ocupo de venganzas. Su manera de hablar es irrespetuosa, lo mismo que su presencia aquí, pero en cuanto se hayan marchado los olvidaré por completo. No es algo que pida a voces un gran castigo.

Dicho eso, volvió a entrar a su tienda. Si no podía dormir, por lo menos tenía un par de cosas en qué pensar.

Ares enarcó una ceja. El Satán Imperial solía manifestarse en formas diferentes según la víctima, pero Némesis era un caso por demás interesante. Luego lo comentaría con Alhena y Jean-Michel, alguno de los dos podría señalarle algo que hubiera pasado por alto.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, solo por no perder la costumbre, se acercó un poco a Shun y Ónix.

-A ti te recuerdo bien –dijo, mirando a Shun a los ojos-. Tú fuiste el que se atrevió a atacarme con una cadena cuando hice que Saga enviara su armadura a detener a los Caballeros de Bronce en la Casa de Géminis.

Shun le sostuvo la mirada, a pesar de que de repente Ónix lo había sujetado por un brazo, como si estuviera muy interesado en alejarse de ahí lo más rápidamente posible.

-Aún tienes algo que me pertenece, pequeño ladrón –añadió Ares con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Ónix dejó de tirar del brazo de Shun y éste pudo imaginárselo mirándolo boquiabierto.

-Si te refieres al collar de la madre de Saga, ya no lo tengo conmigo –respondió Shun.

-Qué lástima –Ares dio media vuelta para regresar a su tienda-. Hubiera querido que me lo devolvieras... Largo de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión.

Esta vez fue Shun el que sujetó el brazo de Ónix para llevárselo casi a rastras.

-¿Tú... robaste... un... _collar_? –preguntó Ónix unos segundos después.

-Fue un accidente, se enredó en la cadena de Andrómeda.

-Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas...

-Tenemos un problema realmente serio. Hay que avisarle a los demás.

-Tú mandas... ¿Qué clase de collar era?

-¡CÁLLATE, ÓNIX!

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

-Pues, verás, los demonios de Babilonia pueden ser de cinco clases diferentes...

-¡Hola, primo!

-¡Otooto!

Terry saludó a Mitsumasa y Andy con aire de resignación. Ya sospechaba que los encontraría a los dos en la feria, aún sin proponérselo. Ten y Sora estaban ahí también, compartiendo una gran bolsa de palomitas de maíz cubiertas de caramelo.

-¿Y Rhiannon? –preguntó Terry.

-En casa. Dijo algo de que quería hablar con Saga sobre no me acuerdo qué... o tal vez sólo quería evitar ser mal tercio –sonrió Mitsumasa-. ¡Arien! No sabía que hubieras vuelto.

-¿No te lo dijo Terry?

-Nooo... –la sonrisa de Mitsumasa se volvió decididamente maligna-. Y va a pagarlo muy caro, créeme.

-Te creo –sonrió ella-. Tu familia es un verdadero peligro, ¿sabías, Terry?

-¿Dónde está Stephen? ¡Lo tenía de la mano hace un segundo! –exclamó Terry.

Mitsumasa decidió que en ese momento Terry estaba más cerca de un ataque de pánico que en ningún otro momento de su vida. El hermanito menor perdido en una feria... recordó con espanto las dos o tres veces que Rhiannon se le había perdido a él y empezó de inmediato a buscar él también a su primo pequeño.

Afortunadamente, Stephen no había tenido tiempo de alejarse mucho, estaba a unos pocos metros de ahí contemplando fascinado a un zorro amarillo que a su vez lo miraba con una expresión que a Mitsumasa le pareció por un instante que era... ¿sorprendida?

-¡Stephen! –llamó Terry.

-_Youko!_ –respondió el niño, sin dejar de mirar al zorro.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Arien-. Habló en japonés, ¿verdad?

Había podido ver con claridad cómo los chicos Kido se ponían tensos de repente.

-Sí –respondió Terry sin mirarla-, ha dicho "zorro demonio".

El zorro abrió mucho los ojos por un instante y luego echó a correr, los chicos lo persiguieron hasta que se escondió entre las piernas de alguien que estaba probando su puntería en uno de los puestos de la feria.

-¡Isu Kurimu! –exclamó Jabu, luego de que el pequeño zorro casi le hiciera fallar cuando lanzaba un aro.

-¡Yip! –respondió el zorro.

-Alguien asustó a Isu-chan –dijo Emma.

-Habrá conseguido que alguien lo pise –dijo Deidre antes de recoger al zorro para examinarlo-. Bueno, parece que está bien, excepto por la forma en que tiembla.

-¡Tío Jabu, ten cuidado! ¡Es un demonio! –exclamó Ten.

Jabu miró a Deidre y al zorro y luego al muchacho.

-Ya sé que es un youko, Ten...

-Sí, bueno, el youko... pero me refería a ella... –Ten se sonrojó mientras señalaba a la niña.

-Ah, hablas de Emma... –para entonces ya había llegado el resto del pequeño grupo, Jabu se volvió hacia Emma-. No te preocupes. Ten y su hermana Sora tienen una curiosa habilidad...

-Ven las cosas como son realmente, lo sabemos –dijo Gabriella, colocándose junto a su hermana, manos en la cintura.

Deidre miró incómoda a Jabu.

-¿Tú ya sabías que son demonios?

-¿Lo sabías tú? –preguntó Jabu, ofreciéndole el panda de peluche que acababa de ganar.

-Er...

-¿Cómo es que tío Jabu sabe que podemos ver las realidades? –preguntó Sora frunciendo el ceño.

-Son demasiadas preguntas en un lugar demasiado público –decidió Jabu-. ¿No podríamos ir a otro sitio?

Sin embargo, las preguntas tuvieron que esperar hasta otro día. Apenas habían dado unos pocos pasos cuando se encontraron con Anmael y Miguel.

-Ah, hola –sonrió Anmael, con aspecto de sentirse aliviado-. Creo que nos perdimos buscando el Santuario... todo se ve tan diferente de noche y con tanta gente...

-Claro, siempre queda la posibilidad de que lo hayas hecho a propósito –gruñó Miguel, a quien no le parecía muy verosímil el que Anmael hubiera vivido ahí tres años y no supiera encontrar el camino de regreso.

-No salgo del Santuario con mucha frecuencia...

-No, sólo de noche y a escondidas.

-¡Oye, me extravié y lo admito, no es como para que me ofendas!

-Er... ¿No vas a presentarnos, Anmy? –preguntó Jabu, un tanto preocupado.

Miguel lo miró con disgusto. ¿"Anmy", otra vez? ¿Pero desde cuándo la gente llamaba por diminutivos a los demonios?

-Uh, sí, claro... –Anmael parecía realmente acongojado-. Este es Jabu, su novia Deidre, algunos chicos del Santuario, a ver si recuerdo los nombres de todos... Ten, Sora, Mitsumasa, Andreia, Thiérry, Stephen... estas dos chicas son hijas de la jefe de Deidre, sus nombres son Emma y Gabriella, perdón, nunca he podido distinguirlas... y... ¡Arien! ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Hace un par de semanas.

-Qué gusto verte de nuevo. Bueno... y él... él es... –Anmael se encontró completamente confundido. ¿Cómo debía presentar a Miguel? ¿Como hermano de Azrael, como su tío o como su padre?-. Miguel Angelli.

-¿Hermano o primo tuyo? –preguntó Deidre automáticamente.

Anmael empezó a sudar frío. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Miguel cuando se enterara que durante su estancia en el Santuario la Sombra Azul había usado con toda tranquilidad el apellido tradicional de los Siete Ángeles?

Podía sentir cómo aumentaba en su brazo la presión de la mano de Miguel. Pronto Miguel preguntaría qué era lo que hacía que esa chica considerara siquiera la posibilidad de que fueran parientes y...

-¡Anmael!

Anmael se atrevió a respirar de nuevo, sólo para sentir todavía más miedo que antes. Azrael iba hacia ellos con una sonrisa de alivio, que se borró por completo al ver a Miguel.

-Hermano mío –saludó con su tono más formal-. ¿Una visita sin previo aviso?

-Algo que deberías agradecer –replicó Miguel, soltando a Anmael y dándole un pequeño empujón para que quedara en medio de ambos-, porque de lo contrario quizá no te enterarías nunca de las andanzas de tu protegido.

-¡No estaba haciendo nada malo! –protestó Anmael.

Azrael cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda y miró fríamente a su hermano.

-Supongo que estaba con Darien cuando lo encontraste. No lo culpo por no decirme que vendría, es una situación muy incómoda para él y me alegra que esté intentando manejarla sin recurrir a una solución violenta...

-No, no es eso –respondió Miguel con una sonrisa casi feroz-. Aunque tuve ocasión de conocer al tal Darien y me gustaría que me hablaras un poco al respecto, pero no, no se trataba de Darien. Estaba con Araquiel. En buena paz y compañía, puedo añadir.

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó Anmael-. ¡No le creas, Azrael, las cosas no son así!

-¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? –preguntó Miguel-. ¿Era o no era Araquiel... la "persona" con quien estabas?

-¡Sí, pero...! –Anmael tomó aire y miró a Azrael, tratando de mantener la calma, no era un buen momento para echarse a llorar-. Las cosas no son como él cree...

-Primero me llamas mentiroso y ahora, tonto –dijo Miguel, enarcando una ceja.

-¡Eres un perfecto idiota! ¡Eso sí es cierto! ¡Por lo menos deja que termine de hablar antes de que dictes sentencia y me ejecutes!

La reacción de Miguel fue casi demasiado rápida para seguirla con la vista, pero a nadie le quedó duda de lo que acababa de pasar cuando derribó a Anmael de una bofetada.

-Ahora alegas que soy injusto... –dijo Miguel, muy despacio-. Al igual que tu madre, siempre estás buscando la manera de dividir a mi familia, todo lo que haces es para poner a mi hermano en mi contra. Ahora esperas que Azrael se haga cargo de tu defensa y, por supuesto, él será incapaz de ver tus maniobras, de la misma manera en que nunca pudo ver las de tu madre y terminará por justificarte. No creas que puedes engañarme.

Azrael cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Luego abrió los ojos otra vez y miró a Anmael con expresión seria.

Anmael no habría podido decir por qué, pero de alguna manera esperaba que Azrael lo ayudara a ponerse en pie después de eso. Sin embargo, el Ángel Añil no se movió de su lugar.

-Levántate, Anmael. No te ha pegado tan fuerte –le dijo con suavidad.

Los ojos de la Sombra Azul parecieron volverse de hielo mientras tocaba con dedos temblorosos la marca del golpe en su mejilla. ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? ¿A Azrael le parecía bien que Miguel le hubiera pegado? ¿Tal vez consideraba que merecía un castigo por lo que había hecho? ¿Y ese "no te ha pegado tan fuerte" qué significaba? ¿Que consideraba que Anmael estaba sobreactuando porque no había conseguido mantener el equilibrio? ¿Creía que se había dejado caer a propósito? ¿O le parecía que Miguel tendría que haberle pegado más o por lo menos con más fuerza?

Por un momento todo se volvió borroso y la persona que Anmael veía frente a él ya no se parecía a Azrael sino a Tamiel, en un recuerdo de muchos siglos atrás. "¿Piensas que eso te dolió? Créeme, bebé, eso no fue nada: voy hacer que llores por algo..."

Azrael supo que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control cuando Anmael lo miró con odio. Había tenido la esperanza de que se pusiera en pie por sí solo, y con sólo que Anmael mostrara algo de dignidad en ese momento, habrían podido conseguir que Miguel se disculpara o que por lo menos aceptara escuchar hasta que la Sombra Azul terminara de explicar lo que había pasado, pero Anmael permaneció arrodillado en el suelo, mirándolos como si fueran serpientes. O más bien como si Anmael mismo fuera una serpiente que se sintiera acorralada.

-¿Anmael?

Si Anmael hubiera empezado a llorar en ese momento, Azrael habría corrido a abrazarlo y le habría gritado a Miguel tres o cuatro cosas que ni siquiera sería capaz de pensar en circunstancias normales, pero Anmael no lloró.

Solo dejó escapar un suspiro mientras una espiral de luz negra lo rodeaba al convocar su armadura y sus alas. Un segundo después, había huido volando.

**Continuará... **


	20. Entre la espada y la pared

**diecinueve**

**Entre la espada y la pared**

Amanecía. La luz llegaba hasta él pese a la protección de los árboles y a Anmael no le quedó más remedio que despertar. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que efectivamente había dormido, y lo más increíble del asunto era que no había tenido pesadillas. Quizá había estado completamente agotado al momento de dormirse.

Todavía llevaba puesta la armadura, era una suerte que el material no fuera metálico precisamente, sino una combinación de piel de dragón y crin de unicornio que más bien parecía algún tipo de tela. Los artesanos de la antigüedad sin duda habían sido muy hábiles.

Con un suspiro, se sentó y buscó en su cinturón, tenía ahí un bolsillo secreto donde solía guardar algunas cosas para casos de emergencia... un pañuelo, algo de hilo... sus dedos tropezaron de pronto con algo que se sentía como papel muy antiguo. La carta.

El pergamino, de la mejor calidad, había sobrevivido a mil quinientos años de duras pruebas. El texto se volvía ilegible en las zonas donde quedaban los dobleces y los bordes eran sumamente quebradizos... ya hacía siglos que Anmael la había memorizado por completo, pero siempre la llevaba consigo porque era una de las pocas cosas de Zoe que las Sombras le habían permitido conservar... por supuesto, eso se debía a que ni la misma Lilith conocía la existencia de esa carta.

Zoe la había escrito poco antes del nacimiento de su hijo, explicándole muchas cosas que no le quedarían claras luego de que le transmitiera la mayor parte de sus recuerdos al momento de nacer. En efecto, Anmael sabía muchas cosas, pero no lo sabía todo, y no era capaz de comprenderlo todo, al menos no en la forma en que Zoe había esperado.

-¿Una lectura interesante?

Gibil se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría Anmael al verlo y sonrió para sus adentros cuando Anmael dejó caer el pergamino y se puso en pie de un salto. Un momento antes tenía aspecto de estar a punto de echarse a llorar y ahora parecía listo para un combate. Por supuesto, el aspecto de un demonio guerrero no resultaba nada tranquilizador, así que pasaría por alto esa cara de repulsión que tenía el Ángel en ese momento... por esa vez.

Anmael estaba rogando internamente para que aquello no terminara en un problema grave. Tenía la armadura, sí, pero Azrael le había confiscado sus armas hacía mucho tiempo...

-Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera estar solo –dijo, tratando de escucharse calmado.

-Nunca estamos solos del todo.

Gibil miró a su alrededor, contemplando los árboles y el arroyo como si acabara de llegar ahí.

-Uno no esperaría encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto que es esta montaña –comentó.

Anmael abandonó lentamente la postura defensiva, temiendo que el otro demonio pudiera interpretarla como un reto, pero no dejó de mantenerse alerta. Otro demonio de Babilonia, como si no tuviera ya más que suficiente con Vanessa, Emma y Gabriella, sólo faltaría que fuera algún enviado de Vanesa para encargarle de nuevo que cuidara a las niñas en el día libre de Deidre.

Pero no, ese sujeto no parecía ser uno de los sirvientes habituales de Vanessa, ellos por lo general no aparecían completamente armados y además evitaban mostrar su verdadera naturaleza excepto en casos de emergencia.

Gibil extendió sus alas como si pretendiera disfrutar del sol, eran doradas, en parte escamosas y en parte con plumas de apariencia metálica, la expresión de Anmael le dejó claro que el Ángel había captado de inmediato lo afiladas que eran en realidad todas y cada una de esas plumas, así que sonrió para tranquilizarlo un poco. Por alguna extraña razón, el Ángel pareció ponerse todavía más tenso al verlo sonreír.

-Oh, vamos, no pongas esa cara. Si hubiera querido hacerte daño, podría haber aprovechado cualquier momento de las últimas cinco horas, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sólo conversar un poco contigo, Ángel Azul.

Anmael parpadeó desconcertado. No podía ser que el otro demonio lo estuviera confundiendo con Gabriel... ¿o sí?

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Si dependía de él, Afrodita no se acercaba para nada a la tumba de Atenea, y el tiempo que Saga le había obligado a permanecer ahí le había parecido una eternidad aún peor que la que había sufrido mientras estaba atrapado en la armadura de Piscis.

De haber podido bostezar, lo habría hecho en ese momento, aunque Saga estuviera mirándolo...

"¿Qué tanto me miras?" preguntó Afrodita, incómodo.

"No me había dado cuenta de fueras capaz de lucir así de aburrido." respondió Saga, como si comentara un nuevo descubrimiento científico.

"¿Sí? Bueno, para qué negarlo. Estoy aburriéndome como una ostra. ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?"

"Vigilando."

"¿No podríamos vigilar en otro sitio? Un lugar al aire libre, preferentemente."

"No."

De alguna manera, Afrodita consiguió una imitación bastante aceptable de un suspiro.

"No me gusta estar aquí" se quejó al cabo de un rato "Este sitio es escalofriante."

Saga lo miró con fastidio.

"Afrodita... ¡estás muerto! ¿A qué le tienes miedo?"

"Oye, estás lastimando mis sentimientos..."

"Repito: estás muerto. ¿Cómo puede algo lastimarte?"

"Más hiere palabra que espada afilada" contestó Afrodita con dignidad.

Saga sacudió la cabeza.

"Siempre has sido un caso extraño" murmuró "Desde que éramos niños... y ahora eres peor que nunca."

"¡Muchas gracias!" Afrodita le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora "Me agrada ser original... ¿Y qué habría sido de ti si no hubiera estado yo para sacarte de esas depresiones? No creo que hubieras podido sobrevivir durante tantos años sin mi ayuda."

"Hubiera preferido que no lo hicieras a fuerza de payasadas" gruñó Saga "Siempre te las has arreglado para ser exactamente lo contrario de lo que se esperaría de un caballero."

"Y al mismo tiempo hacer bien mi trabajo. Eso no puedes negarlo."

"No, claro que no. Fuiste uno de los mejores bajo mi mando."

"Eso no sonó a agradecimiento sino a presunción."

Afrodita rió alegremente por unos segundos, pero se interrumpió de golpe.

"Este no es un buen lugar para reír, ¿verdad?" murmuró.

Saga sonrió con cansancio mientras se acercaba a la tumba para observar más de cerca el rubí envuelto en lino que reposaba ahí.

"¿Qué es lo que está mal con este lugar, Afrodita?" preguntó.

"No hay belleza en la muerte. Al menos no aquí. Es un lugar oscuro y frío y no hay promesa de renacimiento ni de eternidad. Sólo la ausencia de la persona que es la razón de que exista el Santuario, y las sombras de los que nos hemos quedado atrás."

"¿Quién es el que se está deprimiendo ahora?" dijo Saga con aire preocupado.

"Bueno, tú sabes que en el fondo todos los payasos somos algo melancólicos."

"No pretendía ofenderte con lo de las payasadas. Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, la única persona en quien he podido confiar."

"Ahora _tú_ te estás poniendo sentimental."

"... Supongo que es el poder que emana de este lugar. Estamos en la Fuente del Santuario. Y, si te sirve de consuelo, la existencia misma de este lugar es una promesa de renacimiento y de eternidad..." Saga apartó el lino para que la luz del Carbunclo iluminara la Cripta "... e incluso me atrevería a decir que tú y yo no somos solamente sombras."

"Ahora me dirás que en realidad estamos vivos, sólo que no nos hemos dado cuenta."

Saga sonrió ligeramente.

"Podríamos volver a la vida si quisiéramos."

"¿Por qué me parece que la palabra clave ahí es ese "si" condicional?"

"Esa posibilidad es la razón de que nos encontremos aquí ahora."

"Creí que la razón era Angello."

"Ajá."

Afrodita meditó por unos segundos y entonces abrió mucho los ojos.

"¡Oh!"

"¿Finalmente lo entendiste?"

"¿No sería mejor si le avisáramos a tu sobrina?"

"Ya lo hice, y me pidió que vigiláramos."

"Entonces tendré que resignarme. Eh... Saga... ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer si Máscara realmente tiene intención de entrar aquí?"

"Haremos lo que podamos. Como siempre."

"Saga, las últimas veces que dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo terminamos muertos. Nótese que estoy usando el plural."

"¿No se suponía que eras tú el que me animaba a mí?"

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

-¿Puede saberse de qué te ríes tanto? –preguntó Shun.

-No me estoy riendo –contestó Ónix con algo de dificultad.

Shun decidió que no era el mejor momento para opinar al respecto.

-¡Terry! ¡Stephen! ¿No ha vuelto mamá? –llamó al entrar de nuevo a su casa-. No hay nadie... –murmuró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Cómo sabes tú cuando tu hermano está cerca?

-Ah, sí, eso.

-¿"Eso"? ...Ónix, ¿cómo fue que llegaste a ser caballero sin aprender nada en el camino?

-Siguiendo la ley del mínimo esfuerzo. Oh, vamos. Por supuesto que aprendí algo. En este momento no recuerdo nada que fuera útil, pero algo debo haber aprendido. Ah, sí, hubo algo que aprendí muy bien: no ponerme en el camino de alguien que esté bajo un Satán Imperial.

-¿Seguro que era un Satán Imperial?

-Lo que rodeaba a ese chico era idéntico a lo que rodeaba al Maestro Guilty cuando regresó del Santuario la última vez –de pronto Ónix estaba completamente serio-. Cuando lo de Esmeralda.

-Hum.

-¿Se lo dirás a sus padres?

-¿Acaso tengo opción?

Shun descorrió una de las cortinas de la sala para que entrara la luz del día.

-Sé lo que pasa cuando se ejerce dominio sobre la mente de una persona, pero no tengo idea de lo que puede pasar en este caso.

-Humm...

-¿Tú sabes algo, Ónix?

-Solo que no tengo el menor interés en averiguarlo.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Leonel contempló el cielo teñirse de oro y, como siempre, se maravilló ante lo diferente que resultaba el amanecer en esa parte del mundo. Tal vez tendría algo que ver el hecho de que se tratara de su lugar de origen, o quizá el Santuario realmente contenía en sí algo que lo hacía distinto del resto del universo.

Pero no tenía tiempo para disfrutar del espectáculo. El Patriarca había llegado la noche anterior con la noticia de que Anmael había huido, y buena parte del Santuario había empezado a buscarlo. Leonel y Marijose se habían unido a la búsqueda y ahora regresaban a preguntar si había noticias.

Encontraron a Azrael en la entrada del Santuario, y les bastó ver su expresión para comprender que no había novedades aún.

-Maestro Azrael.

-Marijose, Leonel... –saludó Azrael; parecía estar completamente exhausto y era difícil adivinar si eso se debía a que había recorrido el pueblo unas cuantas veces o a la tensión por la espera-. Estaba pensando en llamarlos a todos y decirles que no lo busquen más...

-Es muy pronto para rendirse –contestó Leonel, sorprendido por ese desaliento-. Estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos pronto.

Azrael sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en una de las gradas, mirando hacia el sol que apenas despuntaba.

-Es mi culpa –murmuró-. Aún cuando apareciera, si lo fuerzo a quedarse sólo empeoraré las cosas.

-Nadie dijo que una familia fuera un asunto fácil... –empezó a decir Leonel, pero se detuvo, ¿qué palabras podrían ser las adecuadas para animar al Patriarca?

-No hay ninguna complicación –sentenció Miguel acercándose a ellos-. Es mejor que Anmael regrese con _su_ familia.

-No sabes lo que dices –murmuró Azrael.

-¿No? –Miguel se dirigió a Leonel-. Tú viste a Anmael en su primera visita a este lugar, ¿no es así?

-Miguel, por Dios... –empezó Azrael.

-Oh, vamos, reconozco el aura del chico...

-¿"Chico"? –repitió Leonel.

-... Estaba aquí aquella vez –continuó Miguel sin prestarle atención-, me figuro que habrá podido ver a tu protegido en acción.

-Miguel, el señor Nemo visitó el Santuario por primera vez hará unos pocos años...

-¿Quieres dejar de hacerte el tonto, Azrael? Tú sabes tan bien como yo que él estaba aquí entonces.

-¡CÁLLATE! –exclamó Azrael.

Miguel guardó silencio.

-Lo lamento mucho –dijo Azrael, dirigiéndose a Leonel y Marijose-. Es incapaz de cerrar la boca a tiempo.

* * *

**Mare Serenitas**

* * *

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Fuego.

Luz lo miró de reojo.

-Al exterior. Amida me ha pedido una audiencia.

-No deja de sorprenderme esa curiosa amistad entre la víctima y el verdugo.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan rudo cuando hablas? –protestó ella.

La respuesta de Fuego fue una carcajada. Él y Metal estaban enfrascados en un simulacro de combate que podía convertirse en un combate real en cualquier segundo, pero aún así se las arreglaba para hablar con Luz y rechazar los ataques del otro Primordial al mismo tiempo.

-Supongo que no te molestará llevar una pequeña escolta esta vez. Hace tiempo que quiero visitar a una de mis niñas, ya sabes, la que está entrenando en aquella isla de clima tan agradable...

Luz se estremeció, muy pocos Primordiales describirían así la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Metal.

-¿Quién?

-Tu descendiente.

-¡Ah! Es Deyanira, no la conoces, es aprendiz de amazona con la gente de Atenea.

-Hum, hum... ¿los que tienen prohibido usar armas? No es raro que no la conozca, no sabrá mucho de metales, entonces.

-¿Vienes con nosotros? –preguntó Fuego con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Eh, que yo no he dicho si pueden venir! –protestó Luz.

Metal se detuvo y le sonrió.

-También yo quiero visitar a alguien.

-¿A quién? –preguntó Luz.

-Bueno... tenemos un descendiente común, ¿recuerdas?

-Seis u ocho mil, la última vez que los conté –respondió Luz-. Nuestras tribus están muy mezcladas.

-No tanto como la tribu de Fuego y todas las demás –sonrió Metal-. Pero creo que al chico al que me refiero lo recordarás de inmediato, es uno de los Siete Ángeles...

-Miguel –dijo Luz de inmediato-, de la sétima generación. Sus padres son Oro, de tu Tribu, y Centella, que es mi descendiente.

-También mía –Apuntó Fuego-, no olvides que la madre de Centella es una de mis nietas.

-Imposible olvidarla, es una de las personas más problemáticas que he conocido.

-Siempre me había preguntado de dónde saca Miguel ese carácter –murmuró Metal, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Algunos de mis niños tienden a ser tercos, pero él es toda una rareza, teniendo en cuenta el carácter tan... maleable de Oro.

-Como sea, creo que ya estamos de acuerdo. Iremos los tres.

-¡Oigan, un momento...! –protestó Luz.

-Apúrate, niña, o te dejaremos atrás...

-Oh, rayos.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

-Lo sabía –murmuró Seishiro contemplando el espejo que normalmente estaba encerrado en una habitación a la que ni Deidre ni las niñas tenían acceso-. Ese estúpido de Gibil.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Vanessa, sin poner mucho interés.

-Está tratando de poner en práctica su "plan B" –respondió Seishiro entregándole el espejo-, míralo tú misma.

-Ah, pobre Anmy... Mmm... ¿es idea mía o Anmy está sonriendo?

Seishiro se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que encuentra divertido lo que dice Gibil, eso sí, pero ¿quién puede saber lo que pasa por la mente de un demonio?

* * *

**China**

* * *

Cristina observó por algunos segundos los datos que mostraba la pantalla de la computadora y luego a los jóvenes que entrenaban en una sección del laboratorio reforzada especialmente, con la vana esperanza de que las paredes resistieran un poco más. Los Guerreros del Zodiaco Chino habían avanzado mucho últimamente. Luego de que las personalidades implantadas en el laboratorio fueran adecuadamente reactivadas, ya no había habido más quejas ni intentos de escapar.

Ahora su única preocupación (aparte de recuperar a los tres que seguían en libertad), era averiguar de dónde había sacado Mar todo ese galimatías acerca del Emperador de Jade y la misión sagrada de los Guerreros. No era algo que formara parte del programa, pero al menos la Guerrera de la Rata parecía creer sinceramente que ella y sus compañeros de armas eran los antiguos doce pilares de la humanidad y que el deber de los doce, una vez que estuvieran reunidos, era destruir el mundo.

¿Podía ser que alguna leyenda escuchada siendo pequeña la hubiera impresionado hasta el punto de que la idea central sobreviviera a la reprogramación?

No era muy lógico, pero Cristina no podía tampoco descartarlo por completo.

Si tan solo Leila no hubiera causado aquel desaguisado...

Leila había sido una científica brillante, digna heredera de su padre, había encabezado el proyecto Zodiaco Chino desde la muerte de éste y había llevado todo a buen puerto, hasta aquella crisis repentina.

Los demás científicos del proyecto nunca estuvieron muy seguros de qué era lo que había pasado con ella. Simplemente llegaron un día y se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de que los doce especimenes habían desaparecido del laboratorio sin dejar rastro. Leila se los había llevado.

Cristina nunca más la vio con vida. Lo único que supo acerca de ella antes de que le comunicaran que estaría a cargo del proyecto a partir de entonces fue que la joven había muerto ahogada en alguna parte del Pacífico, probablemente junto con los niños. A pesar de todo era necesario investigar si alguno de los niños había sobrevivido, pero a Leila se le daba por muerta con una seguridad que resultaba escalofriante.

Fue toda una sorpresa terminar descubriendo que los doce niños estaban con vida, y repartidos alrededor del mundo, por lo visto Leila había estado muy ocupada hasta segundos antes de su muerte. ¿Por qué los había llevado a sitios tan dispares como Brasil, Japón, y los Balcanes? ¿Por qué los había abandonado a todos en medio de algún área de desastre? Bueno, el lugar y la situación eran lo de menos, la pregunta que tanto molestaba a Cristina era el por qué los había abandonado, especialmente luego de tomarse el trabajo de secuestrarlos a todos.

Una de las paredes cedió finalmente, en parte derretida y en parte pulverizada.

-¡Bueno, bueno, es suficiente! –exclamó Cristina.

Los Guerreros la miraron con indiferencia.

-Tal vez deberíamos entrenar en el exterior –sugirió Daniel-, es molesto tener que estar refrenándose siempre para no dañar el equipo del laboratorio.

Cristina disimuló lo mejor que pudo el escalofrío que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Estaban tratando de no esforzarse al máximo? Ojalá nunca llegaran a salirse de control otra vez...

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

Ismael trató de disimular un bostezo, con muy poco éxito. Aquella noche había sido una auténtica pesadilla. Pero aún así tenía que lamentar un poco no haber podido pasar más tiempo con Fe... con Dulce María.

La Guerrera del Gallo seguía actuando en forma extraña. Su personalidad parecía haberse estabilizado, cierto, pero no precisamente en la versión que le agradaba a él, y esa costumbre de estar _tan_ cerca de Terry... Ismael interrumpió con brusquedad su propia línea de pensamiento. ¿Sería posible que estuviera celoso? Eso sí que era una novedad.

-¿Cómo va la búsqueda? –preguntó Fénix.

Ismael trató de sonreírle. Ella estaba a pocos días de marcharse otra vez, en esta ocasión a un lugar del que él ni siquiera había escuchado hasta que Terry lo nombró, Kapilavastu, el lugar de origen del Buda Sakyamuni.

-Pues, por lo visto, se ha escondido bien.

-¿Anmael acostumbra hacer esta clase de rabietas? –preguntó ella, con aire de desaprobación.

Ismael pudo ver que Terry ponía los ojos en blanco y le dio la razón. Realmente era como si Fénix no se hubiera conocido a sí misma alguna vez.

-Yo no llamaría a eso una rabieta –intervino Arien-, teniendo en cuenta que yo habría hecho algo mucho peor si alguien me hubiera pegado así en mitad de la calle.

Arien y Fénix continuaron charlando animadamente mientras Terry se apartaba un poco con Ismael. Había sido un tanto difícil separarse de Andy, Mitusmasa y compañía durante la feria para poder hablar con la fugitiva y su amigo, así que Terry no lograba sentirse del todo mal por la desaparición de Anmael, ya que le había dado la oportunidad de hablar con ellos cuando el grupo se dividió para ayudar con la búsqueda.

-¿Entonces es definitivo? ¿No vas a intentar de nuevo obtener la armadura de Hércules? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Nunca me interesó realmente –respondió Ismael. Lo único que quería era estar cerca por si Fénix me necesitaba.

Terry asintió, pensativo.

-He estado pensando, Ismael... creo que no es buena idea enviar a Dulce sola hasta Kapilavastu... ¿Te atreverías a acompañarla?

En el primer instante, Ismael sonrió, pero casi de inmediato se puso serio.

-¿Qué es lo que estás planeando, Terry?

Terry sólo sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

No estaba participando de la búsqueda. En realidad, ni siquiera se había enterado de la huida de Anmael. Ginsei simplemente se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual para caminar un poco antes del desayuno y había llegado al bosquecillo que rodeaba la fuente de un pequeño arroyo, medio escondido en la zona más rocosa del Santuario.

Así que se sorprendió bastante cuando escuchó voces, y más todavía cuando observó a aquella extraña criatura, en parte humano, en parte reptil y en parte águila, marcharse volando.

Lo más prudente habría sido marcharse también, en dirección contraria, a ser posible, pero Ginsei siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con Anmael, que tenía todo el aspecto de alguien que no sabe qué dirección tomar.

-Esa fue una conversación de lo más interesante –dijo ella a modo de saludo.

Anmael la miró sin demostrar sorpresa.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí? –preguntó.

-Un buen rato.

-Entonces, ya lo sabes.

-Mmjú... ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

-Un demonio servidor de Tiamat, la Madre Dragón.

-Tiamat... Saga me ha contado de ella. No es una diosa muy sociable que digamos, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué quiere el Santuario?

-Si tuviera el control sobre esta fuente, una de las más poderosas de la Tierra, tendría el poder suficiente para devolverle la vida a Apsu, su consorte. Y juntos exterminarían a los nuevos dioses que tomaron su lugar hace miles de años.

-Ya veo.

La muchacha guardó silencio, de hecho, parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia de Anmael, quien finalmente empezó a desconcertarse. ¿Por qué no decía nada más?

-Supongo... que querrás que me marche ahora mismo del Santuario... –dijo, tentativamente.

Ginsei sacudió la cabeza.

-No voy a echarte de casa.

-¿No? ¿Y por qué no?

-Azrael confía en ti. Y yo confío en Azrael.

Anmael se mordió con furia el labio inferior. ¿Por ahí iba el asunto?

-¿Acaso esperas que con eso no sea capaz de cumplir mi parte del trato con Xingú? ¿Realmente piensas que la confianza de ustedes dos significa algo para mí? –gritó, reprimiendo a duras penas el deseo que golpear a la muchacha.

-No era eso lo que pretendía –respondió ella, un tanto incómoda.

Pero Anmael ya no la escuchaba, había emprendido el vuelo nuevamente.

* * *

**China**

* * *

Lilith estornudó de repente. ¿Habría alguien pensando en ella en ese momento? Casi de inmediato se echó a reír, vaya superstición tan tonta...

Entró a la pequeña habitación donde guardaba la armadura de Perseo y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta. Solo ella tenía la clave para entrar a ese sitio, uno de los más resguardados del palacio.

Nada más entrar le pareció escuchar un grito de rabia, o más bien el eco de un grito. La armadura, por supuesto, estaba protestando por haber sido alejada del Santuario, como siempre; Lilith no podía entrar ahí sin tener que escuchar los quejidos del ropaje sagrado.

-Ah, ya, cálmate. Esto no durará mucho más –le dijo con una sonrisa-. Pronto regresarás a casa.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

Daga se apartó el cabello de la cara. Esa mañana lo tenía más revuelto que de costumbre y el detalle no contribuía en lo más mínimo a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Había pasado toda la noche hablando con las diosas de la Luna y de la Justicia y estaba agotada.

Las noticias aportadas por los budas acerca del paradero de Braulio no era nada alentadoras y no se sentía preparada para enfrentar algo así. Nunca en todos los años transcurridos desde que las Triadas le ofrecieran un lugar en su pequeño plan de "salvemos al mundo" había imaginado que se encontraría en una situación que la afectara con tanta fuerza. Era sorprendente la forma en que se había acostumbrado a pensar en Braulio como en su hijo adoptivo, no podía creer que hubiera llegado a olvidarse tan completamente de que ni siquiera era humano.

¿Y ahora, qué camino debería tomar? ¿Ir hasta Erin y traerlo de vuelta a como diera lugar? ¿Darle tiempo a que recuperara el buen sentido por sí solo?... ¿Enviar a alguien a hablar con él?... ¿A quién?

Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en sus labios mientras empezaba a preparar el desayuno. Conocía a la persona indicada para encargarse del problema.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Anmael descendió en la entrada del palacio, dándose cuenta de repente a qué obedecía esa sensación de _déja vu_ que había estado sintiendo mientras volaba por encima de las Doce Casas: había hecho el mismo recorrido años antes, cuando las Sombras habían llegado al Santuario para exigirle al Patriarca de aquel entonces (¿Shion, era ese su nombre?) que les entregara la vida de la Dama Roja... La dama Metis, sí, ella, la reencarnación de Hera y madre de la reencarnación de Atenea. En aquel entonces el plan había sido eliminar a la diosa del Santuario antes de que naciera, con el fin de que Lilith pudiera hacerse pasar por ella cuando reencarnara. Una falsa Atenea ni siquiera tendría necesidad de apoderarse del Santuario por la fuerza. Y aunque ese plan no había funcionado del todo, cuando Saga intentó matar a la recién nacida aún pensaron que podría llevarse a cabo... pero Aioros lo había echado todo a perder al salvarle la vida. Rayos. Estaba empezando a sentirse harto de tantos planes fracasados.

-Así que regresaste –lo saludó Azrael cansadamente.

-Eh... buenos días.

Anmael trató de poner alertas todos sus sentidos, era evidente que Azrael no sabía si alegrarse o enfurecerse al verlo de vuelta. Y no estaba solo, además. Miguel estaba ahí, con su eterna cara de desaprobación, justo como si quisiera hacerlo sentirse fuera de lugar. Bueno, _estaba_ fuera de lugar, ¿no es así? Una Sombra no tenía por qué estar entre los Ángeles, Miguel podía estar seguro de que había captado ese mensaje a la perfección. Y pronto vería que además le daba toda la razón. Pero por el momento era hora de poner a prueba sus cualidades como actor, si es que las tenía.

Leonel no pudo evitar incomodarse un poco al ver a Anmael con su armadura. Era como regresar al día en que las Siete Sombras habían invadido el Santuario haciéndose llamar Caballeros Celestiales y tratando de asesinar a la señora Metis y a su bebé, a Atenea... Sin embargo, el Anmael al que estaba viendo en ese momento era muy diferente al que recordaba, por lo menos en su actitud... daba la impresión de estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Marijose contempló fascinada las alas de Anmael por unos instantes y luego sonrió.

-Qué bueno que estás bien. Preocupaste mucho a todos.

Anmael la miró como si no comprendiera del todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Todos? –repitió.

Con un gesto cansado, se pasó la mano por la frente.

-Lo lamento –murmuró con lentitud-, lo lamento mucho –añadió, hablando con más decisión que al principio.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Miguel con tono sarcástico.

Anmael lo ignoró para dirigirse a Azrael. Se detuvo a unos pasos del Ángel Añil y se arrodilló lentamente, con la mirada baja.

-¿Me perdonarás? –preguntó-... Por favor... tú sabes que no tengo a dónde ir.

-¡Esto es el colmo! –exclamó Miguel.

Anmael lo miró de reojo por un instante. Una mirada de hielo.

-No estoy hablando contigo –dijo calmadamente-. Aunque tal vez tengas razón, que me atreva a pedir perdón luego de la forma en que me comporté debe parecer el colmo del descaro. Si Azrael prefiere que me marche, lo entenderé, yo...

-Ya te dije una vez que quiero que te quedes aquí –dijo Azrael con voz neutra.

-Aceptaré el castigo que me impongas –dijo Anmael, inclinando un poco más la cabeza.

-Eso lo decidiremos luego. Creo que es mejor que vayas a tu habitación ahora, querrás dormir un poco, supongo.

-Son como las ocho y media, ¿verdad? Se hace tarde... Iré a bañarme y luego empezaré a trabajar, ¿está bien?

Azrael asintió y lo dejó entrar al palacio

-¿No vas a preguntarle en dónde estuvo? –preguntó Leonel.

-Después –la voz del Patriarca se escuchaba preocupada-. Necesito hablar primero con Miguel. Y hay que avisarle a los demás que ya apareció.

Cuando los dos hermanos se alejaron, discutiendo vivamente, Leonel miró a su esposa para descubrir que la mirada de preocupación de ella parecía un reflejo de la suya.

A solas en su habitación, Anmael se permitió una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

**Erin**

* * *

-Me gustaría saber cómo fue que llegué a encontrarme en esta situación –murmuró Esteban.

-Creo que está escrito –sentenció Daniela con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí? ¿En dónde?

-En alguna parte de "Derechos y Deberes de los Hermanos..." Er... Dime una cosa, ¿Somos mayores o menores que Braulio?

-Depende de si sólo tomas en cuenta a Braulio o si le sumas además a Némesis.

Los dos hermanos continuaron caminando por la arboleda rumbo al campamento de Ares mientras trataban de idear alguna manera para hablar con Némesis.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Se había dado cuenta desde un inicio que no había sido muy acertado a la hora de hablar o actuar desde su llegada a Grecia, así que sólo le quedaba esperar que Azrael no hubiera tomado las cosas demasiado a mal. Sin duda le esperaba una discusión realmente difícil con su hermano en cuanto éste hubiera tenido tiempo de poner en orden sus pensamientos, sí, Azrael por lo general se tomaba su tiempo para pensar antes de actuar y no hacía nada sin calcular primero todas las posibles consecuencias.

Así, pues, Miguel estaba preparado para muchas cosas, pero no pudo menos que sorprenderse al ver a Azrael. Sabía que se había excedido al golpear a Anmael y que su actitud al verlo regresar no había ayudado en nada... pero nunca habría imaginado que Azrael invocaría su guadaña.

-Prepárate –advirtió Azrael.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Creo que ya es hora de cortar con este problema. ¿Listo?

-¿Estás loco?

-Probablemente –respondió Azrael al iniciar el ataque.

Pronto Miguel se encontró haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por esquivar los golpes de la guadaña, precisos y seguros, mientras trataba desesperadamente de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Nunca había visto a Azrael tomar la iniciativa en un combate, especialmente con la guadaña.

-¡Basta! ¡¿Estás tratando de matarme?

-Quizá.

Finalmente Miguel se las arregló para bloquear una de las maniobras de Azrael y logró sujetar el mango de la guadaña con ambas manos, habían llegado a un punto en que ninguno de los dos podía avanzar ni retroceder, y Anmael seguía mirándolo con una expresión de completa serenidad.

-Bien, parece que finalmente tengo tu atención, Miguel.

-Tienes una forma realmente extraña de decirme que quieres hablar, si es eso lo que pretendes.

-Puedo hablar y hablar y hablar siempre que quiera, pero una cosa es hablarte y otra es conseguir que me escuches.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme? –preguntó Miguel, todavía sin atreverse a soltar el arma.

-Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que conversáramos con calma acerca de tu hijo.

-¿Mi hijo? Si te refieres a Anmael, hasta donde yo sé es hijo de su madre –respondió Miguel fríamente.

-Oh, y supongo que nació por generación espontánea.

-¡Azrael!

-Sólo quiero puntualizar un detalle: también es hijo tuyo, ¿o vas a negármelo justo ahora?

Miguel apretó los puños, pero miró a su hermano a los ojos.

-Sí, es mi error. Supongo que ahora me dirás que quieres que cargue con las consecuencias.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto daría yo por poder decir que soy su padre?

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Azrael sonrió con calma.

-Amé a la madre, no puedo menos que sentir cariño hacia el hijo.

-Sigues enamorado de un fantasma, por lo que veo.

-Anmael responde hostilidad con hostilidad, pero también puede ser la criatura más dulce del mundo. Si le dieras una oportunidad...

-No merece ni quiere ni necesita una oportunidad. Es igual a Zoe.

-Es igual a Zoe al menos en la superficie, pero no es Zoe. Es Anmael. Y quizá haya algo de ti en él, ¿no lo has pensado? Zoe no era así de terca.

-... Te estás burlando de mí.

-No. Siempre te refieres a él como una Sombra, pero no te detienes a pensar que también podría ser un Ángel. Es de Zoe, sí, pero también es tuyo. Reclámalo.

-¿Que lo reclame?

-Sabes a qué me refiero. Sucede cada vez que reencarnamos. Llevamos vidas normales como cualquier humano hasta que somos reclamados por los Ángeles. Él ha llevado la vida de una Sombra, ya es tiempo de que lo reclamemos nosotros. Yo he estado intentándolo, pero creo... creo que te corresponde a ti.

-¿Y qué ganaríamos con eso?

-¿_Tenemos_ que ganar algo? –preguntó Azrael con seriedad.

Miguel soltó la guadaña lentamente, sólo para darse cuenta de que en algún momento mientras hablaban había dejado de ser un arma para convertirse otra vez en el báculo del Patriarca.

-Es un riesgo demasiado grande.

-También para él. Y él es quien está en la boca del lobo, no tú. ¿No te has detenido a pensar que en todo este asunto tú eres el que tienes menos que perder?

Luego de un largo silencio, Miguel se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga?

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

Ónix miró con preocupación hacia la montaña del Santuario.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Shun.

-Pues... no sé. ¿Ya regresaron tus hijos? ¿Los tres? ¿Y tu esposa también?

-Sí.

-Eso es bueno. Quizá sería una buena idea que no salieran hoy de la casa.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Ya te dije que no lo sé... ¿alguna vez has escuchado voces, Shun?

-¿Voces?

Ónix bajó la mirada.

-Últimamente estoy escuchando a alguien con un acento bastante curioso... como de La India... ¿Por qué me miras así, Shun? Bueno, supongo que sueno como un caso de manicomio, pero te aseguro que esa voz me resulta bastante real.

-No lo dudo. Yo también escucho voces de vez en cuando. Sólo estoy sorprendido de que tú también... Hum. ¿Qué te dice esa persona de La India?

-Que el Santuario ha dejado de ser un refugio.

Shun frunció ligeramente el ceño. Ónix no había recibido ni la mitad del entrenamiento de un Caballero de Bronce y ni siquiera tenía claro el concepto de Cosmos, a menos que estuviera fingiendo (sin ningún motivo a la vista) ser más ignorante de lo que era en realidad. Eso no tenía mucho sentido, aunque, pensándolo bien, el propio Ónix era un sinsentido en mitad del universo. ¿Realmente sería posible que Shaka estuviera tratando de comunicarse con él también? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Dime una cosa, ¿dónde naciste?

Ónix pareció un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta.

-En el hospital.

-¿Qué hospital? ¿De qué ciudad? ¿En qué país?

-Suiza, y, que yo recuerde, no había ninguna ciudad cerca de ahí. Sólo montañas y cabras.

-... ¿Qué hace un hospital en mitad del campo?

-Que yo sepa, nada...

-¿Era alguna clínica de reposo o algo así? ¿Sabes el nombre exacto?

-Oh, sí. Laboratorio Central de la Fundación Graude.

Shun se quedó mudo por un instante.

-Ónix... –empezó, lo más suave y calmadamente que pudo-. Eso no era un hospital...

-Claro que no, pero mis hermanos y yo lo llamamos "el hospital", suena menos desagradable que tener que decir que nacimos en un laboratorio, como el monstruo de Frankenstein.

-Oh.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Sólo a la biblioteca, voy a entrar al sistema de la Fundación.

-¿Y eso?

-Necesito encontrar tu acta de nacimiento.

-...

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¿Me mandaste llamar? –preguntó Anmael.

En un principio había pensado en no obedecer. Azrael comprendería si le decía que se sentía mal y que prefería quedarse en su habitación antes que hablar con Miguel, o tal vez no comprendería pero por lo menos fingiría comprender. Finalmente había acabado por dirigirse a la sala donde lo esperaba el Ángel Dorado, el cual tenía tan mala cara como de costumbre.

-Sí. Acércate.

Anmael no movió un músculo, Miguel suspiró y depositó una cajita de madera sobre una mesa cercana.

-Esto es para ti –dijo con voz neutra.

Anmael enarcó una ceja, observando que Miguel se apartaba unos cuantos pasos de la mesa. De pronto le daba la impresión de que la cajita era algún tipo de carnada en la trampa de un cazador o algo así.

De todos modos se acercó, quitó la tapa y miró el contenido.

Reconoció de inmediato el dije. Era al mismo tiempo una cruz, un ángel y una espada, y era idéntico al que Miguel siempre llevaba consigo.

-¿Para mí? ¿Por qué? Esto es tuyo –dijo, mirando a Miguel con el ceño fruncido.

Miguel volteó a verlo por fin, con lo que Anmael pudo comprobar que el dije de la cajita debía ser una copia, ya que Miguel tenía aún el original.

-Azrael me hizo el favor de conseguirlo para ti –respondió Miguel con voz neutra-, pero no tienes que usarlo si no te gusta.

-No me molestaría recibir una explicación al respecto –Anmael se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Por qué quieres darme algo? ¿Y por qué esto, precisamente?

Migue señaló su propio dije.

-Esto fue un regalo de tu madre. Ella lo hizo para mí y yo le di algo a cambio, un anillo.

-¿Un anillo? –Anmael se esforzó por recordar. ¿Zoe había usado algún anillo durante el poco tiempo que estuvo con él?-. ¿Cómo era?

-De oro, con un zafiro y perlas.

Anmael sacudió la cabeza, la única joya que recordaba de Zoe era un brazalete con un diseño de flores.

-Creo que nunca lo vi... Pero, ¿por qué me das esto?

-¿No te lo acabo de decir?

-Bueno, asume que soy tonto y explícamelo un poco mejor.

-Llámalo una ofrenda de paz, si te parece bien. Quiero que dejemos de pelear.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Entonces no te esfuerces. Acéptalo o recházalo.

Anmael parpadeó y permaneció en silencio unos pocos segundos antes de sacar el dije de la cajita, descubriendo de paso que además había una pequeña cadena de oro para que pudiera ponérselo al cuello. La examinó con atención mientras trataba de dar con las palabras adecuadas para responder a la última frase de Miguel. Era más delgada que la cadena del dije original, pero los eslabones tenían un diseño más complicado, lo cual la hacía más atractiva y quizá incluso más resistente. No pudo dejar de pensar que entre las dos cadenas habría elegido precisamente esa.

-Lo acepto. Gracias.

"¿Por qué tendré la impresión de que esto sólo reforzó el hielo en lugar de derretirlo un poco?" pensó Miguel.

-Déjame ayudarte –murmuró al ver que Anmael estaba abriendo el broche de la cadena.

Anmael asintió, le entregó la cadena y recogió su cabello para que pudiera colocársela sin problemas.

-Lamento haberte pegado –dijo Miguel, luego de dudar unos segundos.

-No te disculpes si no lo sientes –respondió Anmael-. Además, ya no tiene importancia.

-¿Significa que me perdonas?

-Significa exactamente lo que parece que significa –replicó Anmael.

Viéndolo abandonar la sala, Miguel empezó a sentirse seriamente preocupado. Azrael había dicho que era Anmael quien arriesgaba más en todo ese asunto, pero la Sombra Azul no actuaba como si eso fuera cierto.

**

* * *

Rodorio **

* * *

-Hay algo aquí que no me está gustando –murmuró Deidre, con la mirada fija en un vaso con agua.

-¿No está bastante limpio el vaso? –preguntó Emma.

-No, no es eso, linda. Estaba tratando de leer el agua...

-Yeeesh, eso es aburrido.

-Tal vez para ti, que ya eres una experta en adivinación, pero yo todavía tengo que practicar y me cuesta bastante...

-¿Hay alguien en esta casa? –Gibil acababa de llegar y miró con disgusto al hada y la niña.

-¿Contamos nosotras? –preguntó Emma.

-No, sirvientas y cachorros no me son de utilidad. ¿Dónde está Metallium?

-Justo detrás de ti, cabezahueca –intervino Vanessa-. ¿A qué has venido, y encima de todo, con esa apariencia? ¡Tú sabes muy bien que tienes que usar tu forma humana cuando te acerques por aquí!

Gibil se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que esa falsa apariencia vaya a ser necesaria mucho tiempo más. Solo vine a informarte que pronto estará cumplida mi misión.

-¿Ah, sí? –Vanessa sornió con ironía.

-Sí, he conseguido que uno de los Ángeles robe el Carbunclo para nosotros.

-¡Ay, no! –gritó Deidre, dejando caer el vaso.

-Déjame decirte una cosa, Gibil... –continuó sonriendo Vanessa-. Todo estaría muy bien si no fuera por un pequeño detalle.

-¿Cuál?

-Anmael, la Sombra Azul, es muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no es un Ángel...

A Deidre le pareció bastante interesante el comprobar que Gibil podía ponerse pálido. El demonio dio media vuelta sin decir palabra y voló en dirección al Santuario.

-¿Usted cree que llegue a tiempo de detener a Anmael, Señora? –preguntó Deidre.

-Mmm... no sé, podemos preparar unas palomitas de maíz y esperar a ver qué pasa...

* * *

**La cripta**

* * *

Cuando Azrael lo había puesto a cargo del servicio doméstico, Anmael se había sentido bastante humillado. Miguel tenía razón en una cosa, él estaba calificado para un trabajo mejor que ese, pero el Ángel Añil había querido colocarlo en una situación en la que tuviera que tratar con mucha gente, quizá pretendía que hiciera amigos. No había funcionado, por supuesto. Pero había tenido un lado positivo, o que al menos se veía positivo en ese momento, a nadie le extrañaba encontrar a Anmael en cualquier parte del Santuario. Y verlo dirigirse a la Cripta no llamaba la atención de nadie.

La Cripta estaba desierta, a excepción de dos diminutas esferas luminosas que sorprendieron bastante a Anmael. Podía percibir la esencia de dos almas ahí, ¿pero qué les había pasado?

"¿Te gustan las nuevas lámparas?"

El fantasma de Máscara de Muerte se permitió una sonrisa que quedaba completamente fuera de lugar en la cara de Mu.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Anmael, todavía mirando con extrañeza las dos esferas.

"Saga de Géminis y Afrodita de Piscis, a cuyos espíritus encomendó Ginsei la protección de la Fuente y el Carbunclo"

-Ya veo. Supongo que debo estar agradecido. A ti te llaman Mu, ¿no es así?

"Es el disfraz que adopté para regresar al Santuario, pero en realidad soy Máscara de Muerte, antiguo Caballero de Cáncer"

-Ya veo.

Anmael se dirigió a la tumba.

-Así que este es el Carbunclo... –retiró cuidadosamente el lino y contempló la joya. El fantasma a sus espaldas sonrió triunfalmente.

"Maravilloso, ¿no es así? El poder del último unicornio ha ido incrementándose a lo largo de los siglos ya que jamás fue compartido con nadie, por decisión de Atenea. Y aquí, en la fuente del Santuario, puede alcanzar su máximo nivel y controlar a la fuente misma"

-¿Sí? –extrañamente, Anmael no parecía interesado, como si ya supiera lo que el falso Mu estaba comentando.

"Sí, el unicornio tiene por sí mismo el don de contrarrestar los venenos y devolver la salud a los enfermos. Unido al poder de la Fuente, puede lograr mucho más que eso... puede incluso atravesar la línea que separa a vivos y muertos"

-¿Es por eso que estás aquí, espectro?

"Por supuesto. Te he ayudado, Sombra Azul, los otros dos fantasmas te habrían dificultado mucho el llegar hasta aquí..."

-Y quieres una recompensa. Está bien.

"Espera... ¡¿qué vas a hacer?"

Anmael tocó el rubí con la punta de los dedos. La luz fue cegadora por un instante y el viento que se formó dentro de la cripta habría derribado a Máscara de Muerte de haber tenido éste una forma corpórea...

-¿Qué hiciste? –exclamó Máscara de Muerte cuando la pequeña tormenta se disipó.

-Lo que querías.

En ese momento, el antiguo caballero de Cáncer cayó en la cuenta de que estaba respirando. Estaba vivo de nuevo... pero algo no estaba bien. Ese no era su cuerpo original...

-¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?

Anmael no le prestó mucha atención, estaba examinando la mano con la que había tocado el rubí. Sólo lo había rozado con la punta de los dedos y por unos segundos, pero aún así había obtenido quemaduras bastante serias.

-Viniste a mí con la apariencia de Mu de Aries, ¿por qué te sorprendes de haber vuelto a la vida con esa misma apariencia? Ahora, si yo fuera tú, correría tan rápido y tan lejos como fuera capaz.

-¿Por qué?

Anmael adelantó la mano de nuevo hacia el rubí.

-Porque cuando yo termine aquí, no quedará piedra sobre piedra.

Los ojos de Máscara de Muerte se agrandaron por el pánico. Aquello iba en serio.

La mano de Anmael se cerró sobre el rubí.

Y la luz desbordó al mundo.

**Continuará... **

**

* * *

Intercapítulo **

**Legado**** (extracto de la carta de Zoe a Anmael)**

Podría empezar esto preguntándome cómo irás a ser. Me refiero a qué clase de persona serás, ya que sé exactamente cuál será tu apariencia.

Eso no te sorprende, claro, cuando leas esto sabrás a la perfección que las lilim podemos elegir no sólo cuándo y cómo tener descendencia sino también cómo será esa descendencia, pero permite que continúe escribiendo como si creyera que no lo sabes. El saber algo no implica comprenderlo y yo no estaré contigo para ayudarte a comprender mis acciones.

Sé que tendrás los ojos azules, un poco más oscuros que los míos. Lo he decidido así por pura vanidad, no me gustan los ojos demasiado claros. Además, será un color poco común, algo de qué enorgullecerse y que atraerá las miradas de los mortales. Serás rubio, con el cabello del mismo tono que el mío... me ha costado decidirme, a decir verdad. En un principio pensé que deberías tener el cabello del mismo color que el de tu padre, incluso pensé que tal vez sería mejor que te parecieras a Azrael, como un último regalo... pero sé que podría malinterpretar eso y pensar que se trata de una burla. En cuanto a tu padre, creo que tú mismo no querrás tener que deberle nada, ni siquiera tu apariencia. Así que te parecerás a mí solamente.

En cuanto a tu nombre, es algo que me ha dado mucho qué pensar. En un principio quise llamarte como una estrella o con algún nombre cuyo significado se relacionara con el amor, finalmente he decidido que tu nombre sea Anmael, en honor a un ángel caído. Me pregunto si alguna vez tendrás oportunidad de conocerlo... es difícil, ya que los de su clase raramente abandonan las regiones infernales y cuando lo hacen es por poco tiempo; pero me gustaría que lo conocieras. Yo era muy joven cuando nos encontramos por primera vez y él en aquel entonces era todavía un miembro del décimo coro angélico, los Grigori, sí, me refiero al coro cuyos integrantes, todos y cada uno, fueron condenados en el principio del tiempo. Si Anmael tuvo un defecto fue ser demasiado bienintencionado. Su labor como ángel era enseñar a los mortales en qué consistía la astronomía y cuál era su utilidad. Terminó enseñándoles a predecir el futuro y eso le valió su condena... la astrología no debía mezclarse con la astronomía y el fue el primero en confundirse con eso. Pero no pretendo ser irónica al darte su nombre, lo hago porque él fue especial para mí, como un hermano mayor, y le tuve cariño. Aún después de convertirse en un demonio seguía conservando buena parte de su belleza original y su dulzura, los mismos ángeles que atestiguaron su condena eran incapaces de guardarle rencor y más de una vez lo vi engañarlos con toda la facilidad del mundo, ni siquiera necesitaba mentirles, se dejaban engañar por su dulce apariencia. Me haría muy feliz si tú llegaras a dominar ese arte.

Sé que tendrás un buen carácter, o por lo menos la tendencia a desarrollarlo, me he asegurado de darte todas las condiciones necesarias para eso. Y sé que si se te diera la oportunidad serías una persona extremadamente dulce y cariñosa. No tendrás esa oportunidad, sin embargo. Lo sé porque conozco a mi madre y mis hermanos y puedo imaginar claramente lo que será tu vida con ellos. Solo espero que no permitas que su amargura toque tu corazón. Necesito que seas una persona dulce... para Azrael cuando menos. No me importa si descargas toda tu amargura en Miguel y el resto de los Ángeles, pero quiero que seas para Azrael justo lo que él esperaría de un hijo. Eso hará que tu misión sea todavía más fácil... Te digo esto porque lo conozco: cuando sepa de tu existencia sentirá que lo he traicionado, pero jamás podrá culparte a ti por ello y luchará incluso en contra de sí mismo para ser bondadoso contigo, por amor a mí. Bastará con que le demuestres algo de afecto y él simplemente te adorará. Sé que te amará con todas sus fuerzas. Aprovecha esa debilidad y podrás destruir a todos los Ángeles sin siquiera tener que esforzarte.

Supongo que mis palabras te parecen contradictorias con mis acciones y que todo sería mucho más fácil si Azrael fuera tu padre, porque él lucharía por darte un lugar entre los Ángeles. Pero hay una razón para que seas hijo de Miguel y no de Azrael. Ya te he dicho que a tu padre no le deberás ni siquiera tu apariencia, pero hay algo suyo que sí estoy empeñada en que heredes: de la misma manera que todos los descendientes de Metal, quiero que tengas el temple de una espada. Tú serás mi espada. Y un descendiente de Niebla, un hijo de Azrael, no tendría la fuerza para realizar la misión que voy a encomendarte.

Tengo una idea bastante clara de todo el sufrimiento que te aguarda y no te sometería a esto si no creyera que tienes la fortaleza para soportarlo. Si no fueras a ser un sobreviviente, te entregaría a los Primordiales para que ellos te educaran según sus preceptos de paz y tolerancia. Pero nada de eso es para ti. Tú nacerás por y para una lucha eterna. Serás quien cumpla todos mis sueños. Y serás luz para el mundo, Anmael: la luz que se refleja en el filo de una espada.


	21. El imperio de las sombras 1

**Veinte**

**El imperio de las Sombras**

**

* * *

Erin **

* * *

-Mi Señora, el dios Ares y el dios Némesis se encuentran aquí –anunció un inquieto sirviente.

Nemain se dirigió con lentitud hacia la sala de armas. ¿Ahora Ares no solo entraba a Tara como Pedro por su casa sino que además traía a uno de sus hermanos consigo? Saludó a Ares con una levísima inclinación de cabeza y estudió discretamente a su acompañante.

Némesis, el dios de la Venganza, si no le habían informado mal, lucía mucho más joven que su hermano; de hecho, tenía un aspecto bastante inofensivo, pero con esos dioses griegos uno nunca sabía qué podía esperarse...

-¿Y a qué debo el disgusto de tu presencia, Ares? –preguntó.

Como siempre, Ares actuó como si hubiera sido bien recibido ahí.

-Solo le estoy mostrando los alrededores a Némesis, y de paso quería preguntarte si notaste el último disturbio a escala universal.

-Sí, me di cuenta. Un pequeño desastre en el Santuario. ¿Y?

-No hemos podido percibir la Fuente que protegía el Santuario desde entonces –explicó Némesis-. Como si una parte del poder de la Tierra se hubiera esfumado del todo. Lo que mi hermano y yo queremos en realidad es consultarle algo, Señora... como una diosa cercana a Danna, ¿usted cree posible que la Fuente del Santuario haya sido destruida completamente?

Bueno, el chico era un poco más directo que su hermano, eso sí...

**

* * *

China **

* * *

-Imposible –murmuró Lilith.

-¿Era esto lo que querías que hiciera Anmael? –preguntó Tamiel con aire intrigado.

-Para nada.

Lilith se puso en pie y recorrió con la mirada las pantallas del centro de comando. Las imágenes que mostraba uno de los satélites de la Fundación eran realmente sorprendentes. ¿Cómo había ocurrido tanta destrucción en tan poco tiempo?

-¿Madre, crees posible que la pequeña peste haya sobrevivido a algo semejante?

-Seguro que sí, "hierba mala..." y ya sabes el resto. Será mejor que vayas a Grecia... no creo que Araquiel y Asbeel puedan manejar solos este asunto.

Tamiel sonrió mientras hacía una reverencia y desapareció de ahí en un parpadeo. Lilith suspiró con amargura dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla.

-Esto ha sido cosa tuya, Zoe –murmuró-. ¿Por qué tuviste que llevarme siempre la contraria?

**

* * *

El Santuario **

* * *

Leonel parpadeó unas cuantas veces, deslumbrado por la luz dorada que inundaba el lugar. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a su entorno y descubrió que la luz no lo abarcaba todo, sino que surgía de las alas de un ángel, o, mejor dicho, era el principal elemento que formaba las alas de un ángel.

Miguel no acostumbraba usar su verdadera forma en todo su poder salvo raras excepciones, la herencia de su ancestro Fuego solía manifestarse haciendo que sus alas parecieran más de fuego que de cualquier otra cosa y, por regla general, producían demasiada luz para su gusto. Pero esta vez no le había quedado más remedio que recurrir a toda su fuerza para proteger a las personas que estaban a su alrededor cuando todo se había desintegrado.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Leonel.

Miguel lo miró con algo de sorpresa, los demás estaban inconscientes.

-Se diría que algo o alguien atacó el Santuario –dijo con cautela-, pero podría equivocarme. Será mejor que reunamos a los demás. Me figuro que los caballeros habrán sido capaces de formar escudos con sus respectivos cosmos.

-Si pudieron reaccionar a tiempo –respondió Leonel frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

-Si no pudieron hacerlo, no tenían mucho que hacer en una Orden en primer lugar.

Repentinamente, Leonel sintió ganas de golpearlo, conocía pocas personas que pudieran mostrarse tan indiferentes hacia las vidas de los demás. Ahora podía decir que no le extrañaba que Miguel y Azrael discutieran tanto.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Miguel.

-A la Casa de Acuario. Percibo ahí la presencia de mi familia. Deben haber estado visitando a Hyoga y los suyos.

**

* * *

Rodorio **

* * *

-¡Terry! ¡Andy!

-¡Señor!

Esmeralda se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior al ver partir a Shun y los dos jóvenes con rumbo al Santuario. Era una suerte que no hubieran estado ahí cuando sucedió... lo que hubiera ocurrido, pero era inquietante que se dirigieran hacia algo completamente desconocido...

Por supuesto, la preocupación no le impidió sujetar a Ónix por el cuello de la camisa cuando intentó pasar junto a ella.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿Eh? Pues... a ver si puedo ayudar en algo...

-Tienes una mano lastimada, ¿recuerdas?

-Ya... ya estoy mucho mejor...

-Ajá. Bien, puedes ayudar en algo.

-¿Sí?

-Quédate aquí y cuida a Stephen.

-... ¡¿Qué?

Demasiado tarde, Esmeralda ya se había marchado en la misma dirección que Shun y compañía. Se quedó un momento en el umbral, preguntándose si no sería el momento ideal para darse a la fuga, cuando sintió que alguien le daba un leve tirón a su ropa.

-¿Te gustaría algo de leche y galletas, Ónix? –preguntó el niño.

-Suena como una buena idea.

-Entonces... ¿Podrías abrir la alacena y sacar las galletas? Yo no alcanzo...

-Sigh... ¿cuánto cobrará por hora una niñera competente? Sospecho que acabaré cambiando de carrera, al paso que llevo.

-A mí me cuidan gratis –contestó Stephen con su mejor sonrisa.

-... ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

**

* * *

El Santuario **

* * *

Había esperado que la tierra estuviera caliente. Por lo menos daba esa impresión con las columnas blancas que se elevaban algunas muy veloces y otras con dolorosa lentitud, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de nubes de humo o vapor, sino de polvo blanco que era arrastrado por corrientes de viento caprichosas y extrañas.

Y luego resultó que el suelo no sólo no estaba caliente, sino que además estaba frío. Un frío completamente antinatural.

"Es como si la tierra estuviera muerta aquí" pensó, mientras avanzaba cuidadosamente por lo que alguna vez había sido el Santuario de Atenea.

La montaña había perdido de un solo golpe una cuarta parte de su altura y ahora era una meseta, plana como una tabla y cubierta de polvo. ¿En dónde habría estado la Cripta? Gibil se sentía completamente incapaz de orientarse.

Caminó, hundiéndose hasta las rodillas más de una vez en el polvo, hasta llegar a una parte que rompía un poco la monotonía de la planicie, se trataba de una pequeña hondonada... que conducía hasta unas escaleras.

"Escaleras que bajan... ¿a un sótano tal vez? O quizá a la Cripta..."

Había sido pura suerte, pero efectivamente había logrado llegar a la entrada (o lo que quedaba de la entrada) de la cripta.

Aquel polvo blanco amortiguaba por completo sus pasos, así que no pudo menos que sobresaltarse un poco al escuchar los pasos de alguien más, que subía lentamente las gradas. Pronto la luz del exterior alcanzó a la persona que salía de la cripta, brillando como un halo al reflejarse en su cabello.

-Tú –dijo Anmael, sin demostrar mucha sorpresa.

-Cuando te pedí ayuda, no era esto lo que tenía en mente –declaró Gibil.

-¿Ah, no? Cuánto lo siento...

La voz de Anmael destilaba ironía y Gibil sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo. La sonrisa de Anmael era tan poco natural como el frío que los rodeaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a la Fuente? –preguntó, acercándose con algo de trabajo, el polvo seguía dándole problemas a él, pero se apartaba de la Sombra Azul, algo más para meditarse cuidadosamente.

-Reclamarla.

Eso no tenía mucho sentido...

-Esto no es lo que suele pasar cuando un miembro del Círculo Negro contamina una Fuente –señaló Gibil con seriedad.

-¿Y quién dice que fue contaminada? La fuente está intacta.

-¡Pero el Santuario... la tierra! ¡Todo está como si hubieras destruido la Fuente!

-Bueno, el Santuario ya no está siendo alimentado... creo que fue por eso que se derrumbó... no sé... la tierra... pues es natural, ya no está en contacto con la Fuente... –Anmael dio un paso en falso, pero recuperó el equilibrio inmediatamente-. No sabría decirte cuáles son los efectos secundarios.

Finalmente, Gibil había logrado llegar hasta donde se despejaba el polvo, había una corriente de cosmos (¿el aura de Anmael?) que mantenía apartada aquella materia blanca. Con un suspiro de alivio, el edinmú se acercó un poco más a Anmael y descubrió otro hecho curioso: pequeñas chispas doradas aparecían y desaparecían en los irises de la Sombra Azul.

-¿Vas a explicarme lo que hiciste o tengo que adivinar?

Anmael entrecerró los ojos.

-Mi predecesora solía decirle a madre que contaminar una fuente era un desperdicio... tú sabes, cuando un espíritu maligno contamina una de las Fuentes de la Tierra, ésta no resulta tan fácil de dominar como una fuente limpia... porque tiende a rebelarse contra su nuevo amo... es por eso que madre quería construir esa cosa horrible en China, el Palacio de las Máquinas, para dominar la Fuente cuando consiguiera apoderarse del Santuario, si ninguna Sombra entraba en contacto con la Fuente sino sólo las máquinas, se lograría dominar todo ese poder con la misma facilidad que lo hacen los miembros de los otros Círculos... Pero Zoe pensaba que había otra forma...

Anmael dio otro paso en falso. Instintivamente, Gibil adelantó un brazo para sostenerlo, pero Anmael lo rechazó de un manotazo y continuó hablando mientras pasaba junto a él, el edinmú empezó a preguntarse si la Sombra estaba consciente por lo menos de en qué dirección estaba caminando.

-Si una de las Sombras trataba de contener la Fuente dentro de sí en lugar de contaminarla para poder usarla, su voluntad y la de la Fuente serían una sola...

-Pero... ustedes no podrían resistir el poder de la Tierra viva. Quemaría desde dentro al que intentara hacerlo, no son tan poderosos como para siquiera pensar en algo así.

-Uh... ¿ya te diste cuenta de que no soy un Ángel?

-Xellas me puso al tanto.

-Qué alivio...

-¿Y bien?

-Oh... pues tienes razón, para una Sombra sería muy complicado... Nuestra madre vendió su alma y las de sus hijos a las potencias del Abismo, así que pertenecemos por completo a la Oscuridad... pero las fuentes no pertenecen ni a la Oscuridad ni a la Luz sino a la Naturaleza, y Zoe pensó que si una Sombra pudiera semejarse más a los espíritus naturales podría tener la capacidad de absorber y contener dentro de sí la Fuente sin ser destruida por su poder... Así que... buscó una pareja entre los Primordiales... un Ángel... y... el resultado soy yo.

Estaba empezando a verlo todo borroso, pero Anmael se apartó el cabello de la cara con impaciencia y trató de mantenerse firme. Por mucho que hubiera acertado el edinmú al decir que aquello era como ser quemado desde dentro, no iba a demostrárselo.

-El único propósito de mi nacimiento, de toda mi existencia, ha sido llegar a este punto. Ahora tengo el poder de la Fuente del Santuario y puedo controlarlo a voluntad. Zoe tenía razón.

-... Podías haberme avisado.

-¿Para que trataras de ponerme obstáculos? ¡Bastante tuve con el que me hayas obligado a apresurarme a hacer esto antes de que alguien te aclarara que no soy un Ángel!

El edinmú suspiró. Un gesto patéticamente humano en opinión de Anmael.

-Bien, tienes la Fuente. O, mejor dicho, _eres_ la Fuente. ¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que vas a sobrevivir?

Las chispas doradas se multiplicaron en los ojos de la Sombra, Gibil calculó que debía ser una señal del esfuerzo que le costaba mantener bajo control todo el poder que había absorbido.

-Puede que tarde un poco en adaptarme a mi nueva situación... pero puedo manejarlo.

-... Supongo que habrá que confiar en tu palabra.

Anmael trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

"No voy a desmayarme. Pase lo que pase, no voy a desmayarme..."

Temiendo que el contacto con su poder rompiera el precario balance que mantenía Anmael, Gibil volvió a su forma humana al momento de sujetarlo para evitar que fuera a dar al suelo luego de tropezar con una grieta. La Sombra Azul podía decir todo lo que quisiera, pero nadie puede retener una estrella dentro de sí sin al menos lastimarse un poco en el proceso. Anmael lo miró con los ojos nublados, las chispas doradas casi habían reemplazado por completo el azul original.

-¿Tú? –murmuró con fastidio-. ¿De entre todos los seres vivientes, tú?

-De nada –gruñó Darien, ofendido-. Es un placer ayudarte.

-Y... de casualidad... ¿Vanessa te dijo por fin que no soy una chica?

Con eso Darien estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer.

-¡¿QUÉ?

* * *

**Erin**

* * *

-Ahí, ¿lo ves? –murmuró Daniela.

-Sí.

No había sido muy difícil ubicar a Némesis, el dios ni siquiera se había molestado en disimular su aura, cosa que hacía por pura costumbre en circunstancias normales.

-Bien, ya lo vimos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó Esteban.

-Podemos: a) ir a hablar con él y pedirle que vuelva a casa, b) seguirlo todo el día y averiguar qué es lo que le está pasando exactamente...

-¿Qué te parece c) secuestrarlo y tratar de resolver el resto después?

-¿Tú crees que algo así funcione?

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¡Azrael!

Miguel sonrió aliviado al ver que su hermano se encontraba ileso y luego estalló en carcajadas cuando terminó de darse cuenta del aspecto que ofrecía el Ángel Añil, cubierto de polvo blanco de pies a cabeza, por lo visto Azrael no había alcanzado a crear el escudo a tiempo para evitar que algo de polvo lo alcanzara al derrumbarse el Santuario, o tal vez habría tropezado después.

-Celebro verte tan animado –gruñó Azrael-. ¿Dónde está tu hijo?

La risa de Miguel se cortó de inmediato.

-No tengo idea. No lo percibo.

-¿Sabes reconocer su aura?

-¿Por qué pones esa cara de sorpresa?

-No, por nada... Yo tampoco puedo detectar su presencia en este momento.

-¿Crees que haya salido del Santuario antes de que pasara esto?

-Esperemos que sea así.

Aquí y allá podían distinguirse pequeños grupos de personas que se dirigían hacia ellos. Al parecer, nadie estaba seriamente lastimado.

-¿Qué es toda esta polvareda? –preguntó Miguel, sacudiendo un poco el cabello de Azrael.

-Me parece... que es mármol... No tenía idea de que hubiera tanto por aquí.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

Kanon miró hacia el Santuario con verdadera sorpresa antes de apresurar el paso para reunirse con Shun.

-Asombroso.

-Tengo la impresión de estar dentro de una pesadilla –murmuró el Caballero de Virgo.

-Me temo que es muy real –intervino Terry-. Si fuera una ilusión nos daríamos cuenta, ¿no crees? Virgo y Géminis saben de esas técnicas.

Kanon enarcó una ceja.

-¿Le has contado a este chico sobre mi hermano y yo?

-No, él averigua por su cuenta.

-Humm...

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¿Podrías dejar de reírte al menos por un rato? –protestó Darien.

-¡No puedo! ¡Tu cara! ¡La cara que pusiste!... ¡Eso vale un reino!

La risa de Anmael estaba completamente fuera de control y Darien no estaba seguro de que su cara de sorpresa al enterarse de que su adorada Anmy no sólo no era un Ángel sino que además no era una "ella" y encima detestaba que le dijeran "Anmy" fuera la única causa de toda esa hilaridad.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero podrías ir calmándote un poco, no creo que sea bueno para ti...

La sonrisa de Anmael se borró en un instante.

-No empieces a sermonearme.

-Sólo trato...

-¡Cállate!

Anmael se pasó una mano por la frente.

-Estoy cansado. Eso es todo, sólo un poco cansado... ¿Puedes llevarme con mi hermano? Él cuidará de mí...

-Er... ¿Te refieres a tus tíos? ¿Cuál de ellos? ¿Azrael? ¿Raziel? ¿Miguel? Creo que sería mejor llevarte con Azrael...

-Estoy hablando de Araquiel.

Darien hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no fruncir el ceño. No, definitivamente eso no sonaba como una buena idea.

Anmael esperó con paciencia por un par de minutos antes de intentar que Darien le soltara el brazo por el que había estado sosteniéndolo desde el tropezón. Eso hizo reaccionar al muchacho.

-Mmm... ¿cómo quieres que te lleve?

-¿Eh?

-No vine hasta aquí en auto precisamente. Podríamos caminar hasta el pueblo, corriendo el riesgo de que alguien del Santuario nos vea... o, podríamos volar. ¿Puedes usar tus alas?

-Por supuesto que puedo –Anmael se escuchaba un tanto ofendido.

-¿Igual de bien que como estás caminando? Tengo la ligera impresión de que apenas puedes tenerte en pie.

-Estoy cansado, ya te dije. Pero puedo volar tan lejos y tan rápido como sea necesario –definitivamente, sonaba como si estuviera ofendido.

-De acuerdo –Darien retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y recobró su verdadera apariencia-. Vamos.

Gibil miraba a Anmael de reojo cada cinco segundos. Al parecer, la Sombra Azul se las estaba arreglando bastante bien para seguirlo a través del cielo, pero había hecho el firme propósito de no volver a fiarse nunca más de las apariencias.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

-Por enésima vez, ¡ESTOY BIEN! –fue la exasperada respuesta.

Gibil sacudió la cabeza, si la cólera le daba fuerzas, entonces iba a dejar que se enojara todo lo que quisiera...

Pero aún no habían cubierto la tercera parte del trayecto hasta Rodorio cuando empezó a resultar evidente que Anmael estaba completamente agotado. Esta vez Gibil no se molestó en preguntarle cómo estaba, simplemente descendió y esperó a que Anmael lo siguiera.

-¿Por qué... nos... detenemos? –murmuró Anmael, casi sin aliento.

-Alguien que conozco necesita un descanso –replicó el edinmú.

-No...

-Ah, cállate.

Nuevamente, Gibil cambió de forma, sólo que esta vez adquirió la apariencia de un grifo. Anmael retrocedió de un salto, alarmado por la presencia del animal, con cuerpo de león, alas de águila y una extraña melena de plumas.

-No te asustes, sólo soy yo –señaló Gibil, hablando con algo que se parecía más a un rugido que a una voz humana.

-No me digas... ¿En cuántas cosas puedes transformarte?

-No lo sé, todavía no me he puesto a averiguarlo. Sube.

-¿Que sub...? ... De ninguna manera.

-Como quieras, también puedo sujetarte del cuello con mi hocico como si fueras un gatito y llevarte así hasta la ciudad. Tú eliges.

-Oh, ratas.

Anmael subió al lomo del grifo con algo de torpeza.

-¡Oye, tampoco es para que me tires de las plumas! ¡Eso duele!

-Nunca dije que fuera bueno en equitación, ¿o sí?

Gibil se limitó a gruñir y empezó a correr. El movimiento repentino obligó a Anmael a sujetarse de su cuello.

-Procura no estrangularme.

-¡Me dijiste que no te tirara de las plumas, y no quiero caerme!

-¿Siempre eres así de quejumbroso?

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Grrr... Voy a matar a esa Vanessa...

Gibil redujo el paso poco antes de entrar a la ciudad. Anmael se había quedado dormido en algún momento y no lo notó. Contemplando los edificios, el edinmú tomó una decisión y voló de nuevo... en dirección completamente contraria al lugar donde podría haber encontrado a Araquiel.

"Insisto" pensó mientras entraba a su casa por la ventana del balcón "No creo que sea una buena idea llevarlo con Araquiel"

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

Araquiel caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la sala. No le gustaba para nada el apartamento de Asbeel y no le gustaba para nada tener que esperar ahí solo y sintiéndose completamente inútil.

En su calidad de jefe de policía, Asbeel cuando menos podía enterarse de las últimas noticias con rapidez, pero una cosa era saber que la otra Sombra estaba bien enterada de todo y otra era conseguir que le contara algo. Araquiel había tenido que quedarse en el apartamento mientras Asbeel atendía lo que parecía ser una emergencia en el Santuario y no tenía paciencia para sentarse a esperar que alguien le aclarara lo que pasaba. Pero tampoco era prudente presentarse él mismo en el Santuario sabiendo que Miguel estaría por ahí.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¡Ginsei!

La muchacha miró con desconcierto a Azrael por unos segundos antes de comprender lo que estaba mal: el Patriarca estaba cubierto de polvo blanco.

-Pareces una estatua –murmuró-. Hasta tus pestañas están blancas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Define "bien". No estoy lastimada. Sólo... algo aturdida... ¿qué pasó?

-No tengo idea...

-¿Dónde...? –Ginsei se apartó el cabello de la cara y lo miró como si enfocara claramente por primera vez en ese mismo instante-. ¿Dónde está Anmael? ¡Hay que encontrarlo de inmediato!

-Él estará bien,... espero...

Ginsei tomó aire.

-Azrael, esto es obra suya. Incluso me advirtió que lo haría.

-... ¿qué?...

-Tomó el Carbunclo y lo usó para dominar la Fuente del Santuario. Jamás imaginé que lograría hacerlo en una forma tan completa...

La voz de la muchacha fue muriendo hacia el final de la frase, mientras contemplaba a Azrael arrodillarse lentamente en el suelo, como si de pronto ya no pudiera tenerse en pie.

Junto a él, Miguel apretó los puños con fuerza.

Dondequiera que se encontrara, Anmael acababa de conseguirse un problema realmente serio...

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

Anmael se removió en la cama, hablando dormido. Darien lo contempló con preocupación desde la silla que ocupaba, podía darse cuenta de que estaba hablando muy claramente, pero no entendía más que unas pocas palabras en latín. Había estudiado en algún momento latín clásico, pero lo que Anmael estaba usando en sueños era una enloquecedora mezcla de latín medieval y algún antiguo dialecto celta. ¿Su lengua materna, quizá? Si Anmael era una Sombra... ¿qué edad tendría realmente?

Darien se estremeció al caer en la cuenta de que si el subconsciente de Anmael elegía un idioma medieval por encima de cualquier otro, debía ser realmente antiguo... Y empezó a preguntarse (por enésima vez en lo que iba del día) hasta qué punto habría hecho el ridículo frente a él.

Estaba acostumbrado a sufrir las burlas de demonios mayores que él en edad y rango, pero hasta ahora se las había arreglado bien para que eso se limitara a demonios babilónicos. Nunca se había imaginado que lo primero que haría frente a un demonio de otra mitología sería el más completo ridículo. Vanessa definitivamente iba a pagar por ese hechizo de confusión.

De repente Anmael abrió los ojos con sobresalto, habían vuelto a su azul habitual (para alivio de Darien), pero era evidente que estaba desorientado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa.

-Tu... ¿no te dije que me llevaras con mi hermano?

-Y yo te dije que me parecía más adecuado llevarte con Azrael. Así que pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era discutir de nuevo el asunto cuando hubieras descansado. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡ESTOY BIEN!

-Me alegro. ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Yo no como.

-Otro bebedor de auras, debí imaginármelo. ¿Tendré que ir a cazarte alguna víctima?

-Puedo encargarme perfectamente de eso yo mismo, gracias.

-Una cosa es que puedas hacerlo y otra es que yo te deje hacerlo.

-... ¿Sabes que te arriesgas mucho dirigiéndote a mí en ese tono?

-¿Ah, sí? Estuve estudiando tu aura hasta hace un rato...

-Justo lo que debiste hacer antes de pedirme mi número de teléfono.

-... y no creo realmente que deba preocuparme mucho por si te enfadas o no; la Sombras en general son débiles comparadas con los edinmú y tú eres más débil que el promedio, ¿no es así? Eres de segunda generación y mitad humano, además.

-¡Mitad Primordial, para que lo sepas!

-Ah, he tocado un punto sensible, ¿no?

-Si fuera mitad humano, no habría podido capturar la Fuente, ¡eso me habría matado!

-Hum, ¿Y qué hay de tus tíos? ¿Las otras Sombras sabían lo que ibas a hacer?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Bien, la Fuente no te mató: te matarán ellos cuando logren echarte el guante.

-... No se atreverán.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Anmael dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que sugieres?

Darien se puso en pie.

-Duerme un rato más, iré a conseguirte a alguien para que comas.

-Yuck, lo dices en un tono realmente desagradable.

-Jum, si quieres que sea sincero, los bebedores de auras me parecen la peor clase de entre todos los vampiros conocidos.

-Primero me llamas medio humano y ahora me dices vampiro. Creo que empiezo a extrañar al Darien que bebía los vientos por mí.

-Murió hace como dos horas. Dejó dicho que no quiere flores en su funeral.

* * *

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO? –gritó Anmael, alrededor de una hora después.

-Fue todo lo que pude conseguir –respondió Darien, a la defensiva-. Rodorio está prácticamente desierto después de lo que pasó en el Santuario, todos han ido a ver si se necesita rescatar a alguien, o están escondidos en sus casas...

-Ni siquiera en los peores momentos de mi existencia he tenido que rebajarme a algo así –dijo Anmael entre dientes.

Un pequeño gato negro lo miraba con grandes ojos verdes.

-Miauuu...

-¿En serio pretendes que me alimente del aura de un gato?... Déjame aclararte un detalle. No me alimento de toda el aura de un ser viviente, me alimento del sufrimiento ajeno, nada más que eso.

Darien lo miró desconcertado.

-Entonces, ¿habría que lastimar al gato? Está bien...

-¡NOOOO! –chilló Anmael, arrebatándole al gatito tan pronto como vio a Darien sacar una navaja suiza.

-Bueno, no es para que te sulfures de esa manera.

-¿Te parece poco? ¿Acaso te ha hecho algo a ti el gato?

-¿Sabes que eres una persona realmente insoportable?

-¡Me alegra muchísimo que te hayas dado cuenta, Darien!

-¡Déjame decirte una cosa, Anmy...!

-¡NO ME LLAMES "ANMY"!

-¡ESTOY EN MI CASA Y PUEDO LLAMARTE COMO SE ME DÉ LA GANA!

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? –exclamó Arien desde la puerta de la sala.

-Demonios, precisamente –contestó Darien, esforzándose por recuperar la compostura-. ¿Recuerdas a Anmael?

-Ah, sí, la Sombra que vive en el Santuario.

-¿Qué, tú lo sabías? –preguntó Darien.

-Pero si salta a la vista. El chico es una Sombra... de segunda generación, si no me equivoco, prácticamente lo lleva escrito en su aura... ¿me vas a decir que no habías examinado su aura todavía? Sinceramente, Gibil, pasas demasiado tiempo entre mortales... ¿de dónde salió ese gato?

-De un callejón –murmuró Darien.

-Tu hermano acaba de regalármelo –añadió Anmael con una sonrisa burlona-. Creo que lo llamaré Darien en su honor... ¿puedo usar tu teléfono, linda?

-Por supuesto.

Mientras Anmael llamaba a Araquiel para pedirle que lo recogiera, Arien miró con preocupación a su hermano. ¿Por qué luciría tan apabullado alguien que normalmente estaba alegre hasta resultar un fastidio?

* * *

**Erin**

* * *

Némesis caminaba de nuevo por los límites del campamento. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero no podía ubicar exactamente cuál era el problema. Últimamente su percepción del cosmos estaba... nublada. Sí, esa era la palabra.

Era como caminar rodeado por una niebla espesa, por ese motivo no le había comentado aún a Ares las entrevistas furtivas de Alhena con uno de los habitantes de Tara. Ni el silencioso intercambio de palabras que podía percibir de vez en cuando entre Fobos y Deimos. No era su costumbre hablar de cosas de las que no estaba seguro...

-Hola, hola –saludó una voz que lo tomó completamente desprevenido.

-¿Quién...?

Conocía a esos mortales... ¿pero de dónde?

Daniela se permitió una media sonrisa. Siempre había considerado a Braulio como una persona bastante despistada, pero esa mirada tipo "¿quién eres tú?" ya resultaba demasiado.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando Shun y su familia regresaron a casa. Lo que habían encontrado en el Santuario era realmente asombroso.

De alguna manera la Casa de Virgo había salido intacta del desastre, e incluso los salas gemelos y el jardín de cerezos parecían haber resistido sin problemas lo que había pulverizado lo que los rodeaba. También la Casa de Sagitario estaba intacta, junto con el pequeño espacio verde consagrado a Danna. Y al otro lado de la montaña, una pequeña naciente rodeada de árboles viejos había resistido también. Shun ni siquiera recordaba haber visto antes ese arroyo.

Del palacio de Atenea lo único que había quedado en pie era el mural de las constelaciones.

Y estando ahí, frente al mural, había podido percibir lo mismo que había inquietado a Esmeralda al punto de seguirlos a él, Andy y Terry.

Oscuridad.

Oscuridad acercándose al Santuario.

Oscuridad royendo desde dentro, rodeando y cubriendo, todo a la vez.

¿Era eso lo que sucedía cuando una de las Fuentes de la Tierra dejaba de existir?

La tierra muerta había pasado a ser propiedad de algo que Shun sólo había contemplado una vez y no deseaba volver a ver nunca más.

Aquella meseta cubierta de polvo blanco se sentía como los yermos desolados del Hades.

-¡Arh! ¡Stephen! –exclamó Terry desde el segundo piso.

Stephen soltó el juguete que tenía en las manos y corrió a esconderse detrás de Shun.

-¿Estuviste jugando con las estatuillas otra vez? –preguntó Shun.

-Estuvimos –dijo Ónix desde el rincón que ocupaba cerca de una ventana

-¡Stephen Kido! –gritó de nuevo Terry.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Shun tomó a Stephen de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación de Terry. A alguna hora tendría que aprender a pedir permiso...

Terry estaba esperando en la puerta, con una expresión muy seria.

-Stephen, ¿tú pusiste las estatuillas como están ordenadas ahora?

El niño asintió.

Shun miró hacia la mesa donde estaban las figuras. Uno de los budas (Sakyamuni) estaba en el centro de la mesa. Otro (Amida) estaba bastante alejado del resto. El sexto buda y Maitreya estaban juntos, los otros dos se encontraban aparte de los demás y separados también, cuando lo normal era que los seis estuvieran en una ordenada fila en el centro de la mesa.

Las estatuillas de los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos deberían ocupar las cuatro esquinas de la mesa, pero estaban juntas las cuatro, cerca de Maitreya y el sexto buda.

-Siempre las pones así luego de que terminas de jugar... ¿por qué? –preguntó Terry.

Stephen lo miró con aire sorprendido, al igual que Shun.

-Se ven bien así –dijo el niño luego de una larga pausa.

Terry suspiró e inclinó la cabeza.

-Soy un tonto –murmuró-. Seguía poniendo las estatuillas en el orden que recordaba y no me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo mal. Stephen, te ruego que me perdones por regañarte cada vez que las cambiabas de sitio. Gracias por corregir mi error.

-¡De nada, Otooto!

Stephen salió de la habitación riendo alegremente. Shun se sentó en la cama, sin dejar de mirar la mesa y las estatuillas.

-¿Qué representa la mesa? –preguntó Shun luego de un rato de silencio.

-El eje de los universos.

-¿Y las estatuillas?

-Son sus protectores y los amigos de sus protectores. Y la posición que ocupan los diez señala el equilibrio entre los universos.

-Pero las posiciones son diferentes a lo que tú pensabas.

-Así es... el orden fue dañado hace 20 años. Y el daño ha empeorado progresivamente. Por eso los budas ya no permanecen inmóviles en el eje...

Shun señaló las cuatro estatuillas que estaban cerca de Maitreya y el sexto buda.

-¿Y los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos?

-Los cuatro han nacido, aunque no pertenecen todos a la misma generación, y acabarán reuniéndose en esta vida. Será la segunda vez que los cuatro se encuentren al mismo tiempo. La tierra muerta en el Santuario llamará la atención de todos en algún momento, alertándolos sobre lo que pasa.

Cuidadosamente, Shun tomó la estatuilla de Amida, admirando el detalle con el que estaba elaborada, podía contar las plumas de la cola del pavorreal que acompañaba al buda como su emblema.

-¿Y tú... por qué estás tan lejos del resto?

Terry inclinó la cabeza.

-Debo marcharme.

**

* * *

Erin**

* * *

Daniela creó un escudo a toda prisa, apenas con el tiempo suficiente para evitar que una descarga de energía los desintegrara a Esteban y ella. No era tan fácil secuestrar a un dios, después de todo.

Némesis había revelado la totalidad de su aura frente a ellos y era el aura misma lo que se encargaba de impedir que se acercaran. Ni siquiera estaba atacando: las fluctuaciones que terminaban convirtiéndose en chispazos de poder parecían ser algo completamente normal en su caso.

No se parecía en nada a la forma en que les habían descrito el cosmos cálido y sereno de Atenea, el de Némesis era frío y tormentoso. Orden y Caos.

Llevaban así casi una hora, ya habían probado todos los hechizos que creían que podían ayudarlos sin que ninguno funcionara y lo que más sorprendía a los dos hermanos era el que nadie hubiera acudido a averiguar qué pasaba. Aquella tormenta de energía debía sentirse en todo Tir Na Og...

-... A menos que sea una ilusión –murmuró Esteban.

-¿Tú crees que sea conveniente tratar de averiguarlo? –preguntó Daniela.

Esteban se mordió el labio inferior. Debía haber una forma menos complicada de arreglar las cosas...

-¡Braulio! –gritó, esperando poder hacerse escuchar a través de lo que fuera que estaba nublando la mente de Némesis-. ¡Braulio, necesito hablar contigo un momento!

La tormenta cesó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Vaya, eso había resultado sencillo... Daniela suspiró y dejó que el escudo desapareciera.

-Tenemos que volver a casa –dijo Esteban.

-¿Cuál casa?

-La tuya, la nuestra.

-Yo no tengo casa. Fui desterrado de la dimensión del Olimpo el mismo día de mi nacimiento. No pertenezco a ninguna parte... ¿y por qué me llaman "Braulio" ustedes dos? ¿Quiénes son?

-No no nos creerás si te lo decimos –suspiró Daniela-, si no eres capaz de reconocernos entonces no tiene caso perder tiempo con presentaciones.

-¿Pero qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¡No estoy entendiendo nada! –exclamó Némesis.

-Bueno... tal vez si probamos uno de esos métodos de emergencia...

-¿Qué co...?

Némesis se llevo una mano a la mejilla izquierda sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, Daniela le había dado una cachetada.

-¡Despierta de una buena vez! –gritó la muchacha.

Casi enseguida, Daniela llegó a la conclusión de que había cometido un error: Némesis la sujetó de la garganta.

-¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la mano? –murmuró él, con un tono lleno de rabia-. Nadie JAMÁS se ha atrevido a tanto...

-Uhg...

-¡Vas a pagar por esto!

-¡Braulio Seadragon! –Esteban sujetó a Némesis por las muñecas, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo que no podría forzarlo a soltar a Daniela, aquel cosmos tormentoso estaba empezando a manifestarse nuevamente y no tardaría mucho en rechazarlo como a una hoja seca-. Némesis, si así lo prefieres. ¿Eres o no eres una de las manifestaciones de la Justicia?

Némesis lo miró sin comprender.

-Soy la Venganza.

-¿Sólo la Venganza? ¿O alguna clase de venganza en particular?

-...

-¿Eres o no eres la Venganza Justa? ¿El castigo de los criminales? ¿No se ha dicho que Némesis es quien restaura el equilibrio creado por la injusticia?

-Eso se dice.

-¿Hay justicia en lo que estás haciendo ahora? Mi hermana te abofeteó y tú la estás estrangulando.

Némesis soltó a Daniela como si quemara, se había puesto pálido de repente.

-No comprendo nada de lo que está pasando... –murmuró.

-Cof... cof... tampoco... nosotros... –jadeó Daniela-. ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Una parte de la Triada de la Justicia no puede ni debe actuar por cuenta propia!

Eso último pareció sacudir realmente a Némesis.

-Eso... es cierto... –dijo, con voz apenas audible-. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?

-Creo que estás sufriendo los efectos de algún tipo de ilusión –dijo Esteban.

-Sí, como la Ilusión Diabólica del Dragón Marino o el Satán Imperial de Géminis. Incluso la Ilusión del Fénix podría crear algo semejante... pero es con Ares con quien has estado en contacto, así que debe ser un Satán Imperial.

Némesis se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto repentinamente parecido al que era habitual en Esteban.

-¿Mi hermano Ares? ¿Él me hizo esto? ¿Es por eso que no puedo pensar con claridad y me siento como si estuviera caminando bajo el agua? ¿Es por eso que me parece que estoy en trance todo el tiempo?

-Si puedes darte cuenta de eso, no te está controlando totalmente –sonrió Daniela.

-Lo que sí es cierto es que te ha vuelto muy influenciable –apuntó Esteban-. Si Ares viniera aquí y te dijera que estamos mintiendo, le creerías a pie juntillas, con la misma facilidad con la que te estamos convenciendo de que estás bajo el control de alguien más.

Némesis retrocedió.

-Esto es... imperdonable.

-Creo que no te corresponde a ti juzgarlo –dijo Daniela.

-No... en verdad no me corresponde... ¡Oh, ratas! ¡¿Voy a tener que pasar el resto de mi vida cambiando de opinión según quién me hable, como si no tuviera mente propia? Menos mal que no es año de elecciones.

-Eso ya empieza a escucharse como el Braulio de todos los días... –comentó Esteban.

-Está copiando nuestra manera de hablar, no puede evitarlo. Mientras esté bajo el dominio del Satán Imperial, se inclinará por la opinión de la voluntad más fuerte que se encuentre cerca de él en determinado momento.

-¿Es por eso que Ethan no pudo convencerme de acompañarlo? ¿Su voluntad es menos fuerte que la de Ares? –preguntó Némesis.

Los dos hermanos lo miraron con aire reflexivo.

-No lo sé –confesó Daniela-. Tendría que haber estado presente para poder decirlo. Pero no me atrevería a jurar que las voluntades de nosotros dos juntos superen la terquedad de Ares. Creo que tu propia voluntad, si aún te queda algo, debe estar ayudando.

-En fin, vámonos, entre más lejos estés de la voluntad de Ares, mejor.

-¡Ey! ¡Esperen! –exclamó Némesis, cuando cada uno lo tomó por una mano y empezaron a caminar hacia una puerta dimensional recién abierta-. ¡¿A dónde me llevan?

-Ya te dijimos: a casa.

-¡Pero yo no tengo casa! ¡Y todavía no sé quiénes son ustedes! ¡Suéltenme!

-Trata de oblig... Ejem, quiero decir, ¡cálmate, Braulio!

**

* * *

Rodorio **

* * *

Araquiel examinó cuidadosamente la mano izquierda de Anmael. Por lo visto, la primera reacción de la joya había sido defenderse del desconocido que se había atrevido a tocarla produciendo una quemadura realmente seria. De alguna manera Anmael había logrado cicatrizar los tejidos al momento de absorber dentro de sí la Fuente, pero era obvio que lo había hecho mal. No era algo que sorprendiera mucho, después de todo las Sombras carecían de todo poder curativo, más bien resultaba sorprendente el que Anmael hubiera tenido la ocurrencia de intentarlo siquiera, eso había salvado su mano, pero era una lástima el que la cicatriz fuera a resultar imborrable. En fin, una más sumada a todas las anteriores no parecía importar demasiado en realidad.

-No creo que podamos hacer mucho para arreglar esto, ratoncito –murmuró.

-Da igual, de todos modos ya no me duele –la voz de Anmael se escuchaba un tanto apagada-. ¿Hay noticias de madre?

-No se ha comunicado conmigo por el momento.

-Oh.

-¿Esperabas algún mensaje suyo?

-No... supongo que enviará aquí a Tamiel.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Asbeel y yo estamos a cargo...

Anmael dejó escapar una risita.

-No por mucho tiempo. Si yo fuera tú, me pondría de acuerdo con Asbeel... creo que debemos tomar posesión de lo que queda del Santuario, para que Tamiel no nos considere demasiado inútiles a fin de cuentas cuando llegue aquí.

**

* * *

Casa de Sagitario **

* * *

-Muchas gracias por permitir que me quede aquí –dijo Ginsei.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –sonrió Verena.

Seiya no dijo nada.

Ginsei se las había arreglado para fingir calma durante todo el día, pero una vez que pudo retirarse a su habitación, se derrumbó por completo. Solo esperaba que nadie la escuchara llorar de aquella manera.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando por fin logró calmarse sentía el cuerpo completamente entumecido. Estar de rodillas frente a la cama y con la cara enterrada en una almohada para acallar los sollozos no era algo muy cómodo a fin de cuentas...

No fue sino hasta entonces que advirtió la luz perlada que parecía venir de la mesita de noche. Alguien había recogido las dos esferas que habían encontrado en la Cripta y las había dejado ahí. Nadie sabía qué eran exactamente, pero parecían inofensivas...

Tuvo que recurrir otra vez a la almohada, esta vez para ahogar un grito cuando la esfera que tocó pareció estallar. Un segundo después, el fantasma de Saga estaba frente a ella, mirándola con desconcierto.

"¿Ginsei?"

-¿Saga?

"¿Dónde está Máscara de Muerte?"

-¿Eh? -¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? El fantasma lucía completamente desorientado y se limitó a quedarse como había aparecido al momento de que la esfera estallara, arrodillado frente a Ginsei, que estaba sentada en el suelo y abrazando la almohada.

La joven lo examinó con atención por unos segundos, había algo diferente en él... seguía siendo traslúcido, pero no tanto como de costumbre. ¿Sería un efecto de la luz? ¿O más bien de la falta de luz? Después de todo la habitación estaba a oscuras, excepto por la luz de las estrellas que entraba por la ventana todavía abierta, y la leve fosforescencia que proporcionaban la otra esfera y el propio Saga.

Cuidadosamente, Ginsei adelantó una mano. En circunstancias normales, habría atravesado a Saga como si fuera de niebla y además se habría ganado una mirada disgustada por parte de él, ya que pasar corriendo a través de los fantasmas del Santuario había sido una de sus travesuras preferidas cuando pequeña. Pero en esta ocasión fue distinto, el fantasma no era sólido precisamente y Ginsei se convenció de inmediato de que lo atravesaría como de costumbre si ejercía un poco más de presión... pero podía tocarlo. Era como tocar la superficie del agua en el momento en que empiezan a formarse cristales de hielo...

Saga la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, evidentemente igual de sorprendido que ella, si no es que más.

"Puedo sentir tu mano" comentó.

-Asombroso. Eres casi sólido. ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó en la fuente?

"Máscara de Muerte buscaba la forma de volver a la vida, quizá lo que haya hecho con la Fuente me haya afectado también... ¿Dónde está Afrodita?"

Ginsei frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es Máscara de Muerte?

"El Caballero Dorado de Cáncer anterior a Nachi. Mi segundo hombre de confianza, después de Afrodita, el cual, por cierto, estaba conmigo cuando pasó... lo que haya pasado. ¿No lo has visto?"

-No, pero ahora tengo una idea más o menos clara de dónde puede estar. Aclárame una duda, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que ese sujeto del que me hablas le hizo algo a la Fuente?

"Era de él de quien te hablaba cuando te dije que el Carbunclo y la Fuente corrían peligro. Llegó al Santuario haciéndose pasar por el alma de Mu de Aries, el Maestro de Kirkelen. Afrodita y yo hemos estado vigilándolo desde que llegó porque no entendíamos qué podía buscar aquí, en especial fingiendo ser alguien más. Cuando nos pediste que custodiáramos el Carbunclo, Máscara entró a la Cripta y nos atacó... no recuerdo nada más, hasta... eh... despertar aquí, frente a ti"

-Mmm. No fue él quien usó la Fuente, fue Anmael, como te dije que podría pasar.

Saga sacudió la cabeza.

"Cuesta creerlo. Siempre me has hablado muy bien de ese chico. Llegué a creer que te gustaba"

-¿Anmy? Te diré algo aprovechando que Afrodita no nos escucha: no creo que llegue a gustarme un chico que sea más bonito que yo... bueno, tal vez si me dejara cortarle el cabello y conseguirle ropa un poco más masculina... ¡Arhg! ¡Tienes razón: leo demasiadas revistas para adolescentes! –Ginsei empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo, sorprendida de lo mucho que la confortaba la presencia del fantasma y la facilidad con la que conseguía distraerla de sus preocupaciones sin abandonar del todo el tema-. No te has dado cuenta aún de lo grave que es todo el asunto, ¿verdad? No solo utilizó el Carbunclo y no solo le hizo algo a la Fuente. Destruyó las Doce Casas.

Saga miró a su alrededor y luego la miró a ella, con aire interrogante.

-Virgo y Sagitario es todo lo que queda en pie, ve a mirar por la ventana –aclaró Ginsei.

Saga obedeció.

"Jamás... en toda mi vid... en toda mi existencia..."

-Sé lo que quieres decir.

El fantasma regresó lentamente y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Alguna otra mala noticia?" preguntó.

-El culpable escapó. Y me siento estúpida, ¿sabes? Él mismo me dijo lo que iba a hacer, casi como si me suplicara que lo detuviera, y yo no hice nada al respecto pensando que cambiaría de opinión... fue un error, ¿verdad?

"Todos cometemos errores."

-¡Pero no así de GRANDES! ¡Pude haber evitado que el Santuario fuera destruido!

"¿Alguien resultó herido?"

-Nadie que yo sepa.

"¿Las armaduras están a salvo?"

-Sí.

"¿Tú estás a salvo?"

-¿No me estás viendo?

"Una cosa es que yo vea que estás a salvo y otra es que tú te des cuenta de ese detalle."

-Estoy a salvo.

"Entonces solo hemos perdido una gran cantidad de mármol viejo"

-Antiguo. Obras de arte inapreciables. Toda la historia de la Orden, los bienes de la mayor parte de sus habitantes...

"Todo eso puede reconstruirse."

-Y hemos perdido también la Fuente.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

-Simplemente desapareció.

"Eso no tiene sentido. Una fuente de la Tierra no puede desaparecer... jamás había pasado antes."

-Tú te la pasas diciéndome que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

"Y que los problemas son solo oportunidades con espinas, eso también te lo digo con frecuencia. Y también te he dicho que el Santuario de Atenea no es un lugar."

Ginsei sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo ponerme a pensar ahora, Saga. En las sabias palabras de Scarlett O'Hara, "lo pensaré mañana".

"Sí, sería bueno que durmieras. Te ves cansada... Eh... Ginsei... Antes de que te acuestes... dijiste que tenías alguna idea de dónde podría estar Afrodita..."

-Ah, sí, claro...

Ginsei tocó ligeramente la otra esfera, que estalló también. Afrodita, sentado en la mesita de noche, los miró a ambos con total desconcierto.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Saga?"

"Muchas cosas... Ven, hablaremos afuera, Ginsei ya va a acostarse."

"Eh, sí, claro. Buenas noches, princesa."

-Buenas noches, Afrodita, Saga.

"Buenas noches."

Ginsei contempló a los dos fantasmas salir de su habitación atravesando una pared. Un segundo después llegó un grito hasta ella.

"¡¿PERO QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ?"

Quizá habría sido mejor que Saga le hubiera avisado a Afrodita sobre lo que iba a ver tan pronto como salieran de Sagitario, pero no se le había ocurrido sugerírselo a tiempo.

Abrazó la almohada y se acurrucó en la cama, llorando de nuevo hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Esmeralda, aún sabiendo que en realidad Terry había tardado en decidir que tenía que irse.

Los dos caminaban hacia el centro de la ciudad, y el muchacho había aprovechado para explicarle su situación.

-Me he quedado mucho tiempo aquí... y ahora es todavía más difícil de lo que habría sido hace tres años... o hace diez años...

-En realidad no quieres marcharte, ¿verdad?

-No, mamá. Pero es lo que debo hacer.

-Entonces... supongo que está bien. O quizá no está bien, pero es lo que tiene que pasar, no es así –Esmeralda acarició lentamente el cabello del muchacho-. ¿Mantendrás la promesa que le hiciste a Ginsei?

-En tanto no contradiga la misión de la Orden de Atenea, ningún Guerrero del Zodiaco Chino morirá por mi mano.

-Lo dices de un modo un tanto extraño. ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando hacer?

-Nunca tuve intención de matar a nadie, eso algo de lo que ni Atenea ni los Primordiales parecieron darse cuenta jamás... Créeme, no quiero que nadie muera mientras cumplo mi misión.

-Pero si llegara a darse el caso...

-Mamá... ¿sabes por qué Amida es el Buda de la Luz?

-No.

-Pídele a Stephen que te lo cuente, ¿sí? Debo irme ya.

-¿Ya? ¿No vas a despedirte de tus hermanos?

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

-Andy trataría de detenerme y Stephen lograría detenerme. De papá ya me despedí.

-Ten cuidado, cielo.

-Lo tendré. Adiós, mamá.

-Adiós, Terry.

El muchacho sonrió con algo de tristeza y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Regresa pronto –murmuró Esmeralda mientras continuaba su camino.

**

* * *

Casa de Sagitario **

* * *

Ginsei miró una por una las doce armaduras de oro que estaban perfectamente alineadas frente a ella. Las armaduras de plata y bronce que aún no tenían dueño estaban en otra habitación.

-Se diría que fue el cosmos de Atenea lo que las preservó en medio de todo ese desastre –comentó Kiki.

Ella asintió distraídamente. Saori nunca volvería, pero Atenea siempre había estado ahí y nunca se marcharía del todo. ¿Era ese el mensaje que quería transmitirle el elfo? ¿O estaba tratando de señalar que en el cosmos propio de cada armadura existía desde la primera forja un leve rastro de la presencia de la diosa?

-Supongo que lo que sigue ahora es reconstruir –dijo Seiya.

Ginsei asintió también. Sí, los recursos de la Fundación Graude eran más que suficientes para emprender aquella tarea. Un Santuario nuevo. A medida que empezaba a reponerse del shock, la idea le parecía más y más atrayente... ¿alguien sabría cómo eran los planos originales?

Seiya hubiera querido poder contagiarse del entusiasmo de la muchacha, pero estaba empezando a convencerse de que nada relacionado con Ginsei podía animarlo. ¿Por qué habría insistido tanto Verena en que la chica estaría mejor en la Casa de Sagitario que en la de Virgo? Después de todo Shun siempre la había adorado, cosa que le daría mucho qué pensar si no fuera porque Shun se comportaba igual con todos los niños, y viceversa, no había un solo niño en el Santuario que no lo llamara "tío Shun" y todos acudían a él cuando necesitaban ayuda... ahí estaba el detalle extraño, Ginsei había pedido permiso de quedarse en la casa del Caballero de Sagitario primero, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido la posibilidad de alojarse con la familia de Shun. A lo mejor había pensado que Shun ya tenía demasiados problemas vigilando a Ónix... o tal vez había pensado que Shun preferiría llevarla a la casa que ocupaba en Rodorio y Ginsei no quería salir del Santuario (o lo que quedaba de éste) por el momento.

Muchas posibilidades...

-¿Me estás escuchando, tío Seiya?

-Llámame Seiya –gruñó él. ¡Lo irritaba tanto ese "tío"! Probablemente se estaba contagiando de Ikki, que también ponía mala cara cuando Ginsei lo llamaba así-. ¿Qué me decías?

-Preguntaba si hay alguna noticia de Anmael.

¿Anmael? No había nada que pudiera decir al respecto, aparte de que Azrael y Raziel parecían muy angustiados.

-Nada, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Ya hay varios grupos buscándolo y avisamos a la policía...

-¿Avisamos? Oh, eso puede haber sido un error –dijo Azrael, levantando la mirada de los pergaminos que estaba revisando.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Eh... la madre de Anmael era hermana de nuestro "muy apreciado" capitán de policía de Rodorio, y tengo razones para creer que Asbeel estará muy feliz de dificultarnos mucho el localizarlo.

Genial, ahora además había metido la pata. ¿Pero por qué Azrael nunca hablaba de su familia hasta que ya era tarde? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuántos hermanos eran en total...

-Ustedes son una familia bastante complicada –murmuró entre dientes.

Azrael se puso tenso.

-Yo _no_ soy pariente de Asbeel –le indicó con un susurro.

* * *

**China**

* * *

-¡Ey! –Shunrei bajó casi corriendo por el camino hasta llegar a donde se encontraban Shiryu y Obsidian, contemplando el Palacio de las Máquinas-. ¿Es que ustedes dos no piensan desayunar hoy?

-Últimamente está empezando a hablar como Myly –murmuró Shiryu sacudiendo la cabeza.

-La actividad allá abajo está incrementándose. ¿Crees que tenga relación con lo que sucedió con el Santuario?

-Por lo que me dijo Hyoga, podría jurar que sí. Ya va siendo tiempo de regresar.

-Me alegro –Obsidian suspiró aliviado-. No quiero ni pensar en todos los problemas que mi hermano le habrá causado a Shun.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos esta vez? –preguntó Shunrei.

Obsidian la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca de repente.

-¡No voy a exponerte a algún peligro allá!

-¿Y Rozan te parece muy seguro ahora con esa cosa negra ahí enfrente?

-Eh...

-Como te iba diciendo, Obsidian, últimamente está hablando como Myly...

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

Ethan miró a su alrededor tratando de orientarse. Era la primera vez que trataba de llegar al mundo de los mortales a través de un espejo que no fuera el de su casa en Londres y temía haberse equivocado. Bueno, aquello tenía que ser Grecia, cuando menos. El paisaje era bastante similar a las fotografías que le había enviado Rhiannon en sus cartas.

Salió a toda prisa de la casa en la que había aparecido, no fuera a ser que los dueños lo encontraran ahí y le pidieran explicaciones. Muy bien, si aquel lugar era Rodorio, no sería demasiado difícil dar con el Santuario. Sólo tenía que buscar una montaña...

Aunque quizá sí se hubiera equivocado de dirección después de todo. El pueblo era igual al de las fotos... ¿pero dónde estaba la montaña?

* * *

**China**

* * *

Lilith sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Algo no estaba bien.

Desprendió la esmeralda de los Mayfair de la diadema de su armadura y la contempló, tratando de concentrarse en el juego de luces que se formaba en su interior gracias a las facetas, algunos años antes había descubierto que le era mucho más fácil concentrarse con la esmeralda que con una bola de cristal...

-¡Azael!

La Sombra Verde se aproximó silenciosamente y se arrodilló frente a ella. Siempre había sido el más respetuoso de los siete. O por lo menos el más solemne.

-¿Tamiel ya se marchó a Grecia?

-Sí, iba muy... entusiasmado por tus órdenes.

Lilith se mordió el labio inferior.

-Bien, quiero que vayas a Grecia. Síguelo. Y mantenme informada de todo lo que hagan él y los demás.

-¿Irás a Grecia tú también, madre?

-No... creo que será mejor que me traigan aquí la Fuente. Será más fácil aprovechar su poder dentro del Palacio que apoderarnos del Santuario como habíamos pensado en un principio... Tal parece que las locuras de Zoe me han sido útiles a fin de cuentas.

-Se hará tu voluntad.

Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja, con un deseo repentino por reírse en su cara, pero sabía que Azael lo interpretaría mal. ¿Cumplirse su voluntad? Eso era difícil. Su voluntad era algo demasiado complicado como para que estuviera segura de hasta qué punto podría ser cumplida alguna vez... Pero sus hijos harían el intento, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Estás ahí, Exael?

La Sombra Violeta tocó ligeramente el hombro de Lilith, sí, ahí había estado desde hacía un buen rato.

-Preparaste lo que te encargué, supongo.

Exael asintió.

-Bien. Quiero que todo esté listo para cuando la familia se reúna... Será toda una fiesta.

Exael asintió nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa.

**Continuará... **

**

* * *

Notas: **

Con respecto a la apariencia de Gibil cuando es un grifo... no me refería exactamente al grifo europeo (cabeza de águila, cuerpo de león y alas) sino a una especie de león demonio que aparece en el arte babilonio con un par de añadidos de mi propia cosecha. Vendría siendo un león con alas y melena de plumas.


	22. El imperio de las sombras 2

**veintiuno**

**El imperio de las Sombras (continuación)**

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¿Azrael?

Ginsei no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Azrael llevaba puesta ropa de entrenamiento. Desde que podía recordar, solo lo había visto ataviado con túnicas adecuadas a su posición como Patriarca y, alguna vez perdida, con un traje entero, tan formal como las túnicas, si no es que más (eso sin contar la vez que lo había visto disfrazado como un personaje de manga, pero aquel día era un mal recuerdo). Ahora de repente el Patriarca parecía más joven que nunca y Ginsei tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que, a fin de cuentas, él era apenas unos años mayor que ella.

-¿Puede saberse por qué esa cara de sorpresa?

-Eh...

-Deberías aprender a disimular un poco –murmuró él-. No es muy apropiado para una guerrera el quedarse con la boca abierta de esa forma.

-Perdón... ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Acabas de hacer una. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué me citaste aquí?

Si no estaba muy perdida, el Patriarca la había estado esperando en el sito que ocupara antes el anfiteatro. Y le había pedido que usara ropa cómoda. ¿Qué podía ser lo que quería?

Azrael no la miraba directamente y revolvía un poco el polvo blanco con su báculo.

-He estado reflexionando sobre lo que dijiste ayer acerca de reconstruir el Santuario.

-¿Sí?

-Me parece una excelente idea.

-Gracias.

-En cuanto a lo que hablaste luego con Sagitario...

Ginsei tragó saliva. Azrael no había estado presente cuando le habló a Seiya de su intención de reclamar la armadura de Géminis lo más pronto posible. ¿Cómo se había enterado tan pronto? ¿Y qué pensaba hacer al respecto?

Azrael se alejó unos pasos de Ginsei, dio media vuelta para quedar frente a ella y la saludó con una reverencia. Ginsei lo imitó, todavía más intrigada que antes.

-Me preguntaba, Alteza... –el ángel de oricalco que remataba el báculo del Patriarca desapareció para cederle su lugar a la hoja de la guadaña- si realmente estás preparada para demostrar que eres digna de portar la armadura dorada de Géminis.

-No te entien...

-En guardia.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Defiéndete!

Ginsei apenas pudo apartarse de un salto cuando la guadaña pasó junto a ella, marcando un semicírculo brillante en el aire.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Me habían dicho que hablabas demasiado durante los combates de entrenamiento, y no lo había querido creer...

-¿Es eso? ¿Entrenamiento?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Defiéndete o vas a salir _muy_ lastimada, si es que sales de esto!

-¡No es justo! –chilló ella mientras esquivaba la guadaña por segunda vez-. ¡Tú estás armado y yo no! ¡Y se supone que Eridano es uno de los Caballeros de Atenea a los que no se les permite usar armas!

Azrael se detuvo y la miró muy seriamente.

-Aclaremos un par de detalles. Uno: ¿en serio crees que todos los enemigos que llegues a encontrar durante tu vida van a ajustarse a lo que consideras las reglas de un combate? Dos: utilizo el título de Caballero de Eridano porque fue necesario en su momento, cuando tu madre tuvo la ocurrencia de nombrarme Patriarca de su Orden. Para que lo sepas, yo sólo tenía trece años y aún no había ganado mi armadura.

-¿Entonces cómo...?

-Una amiga me cedió su nombre para que la ceremonia pudiera realizarse.

-Pero...

-La armadura de Río Eridano fue dañada en forma irreversible hace algunos siglos. Desde entonces solo queda el nombre y unos cuantos pedazos rotos, por eso, quienes la han ganado utilizan solo el nombre y las técnicas, jamás la armadura. Así que no había problema realmente en que utilizara el nombre de Caballero de Río Eridano cuando tu madre me metió en este enredo del que quizá no pueda salir nunca. ¡Ahora, defiéndete!

-¡Ey, cuidado!

-¡Ten cuidado tú! ¡¿Quieres ser la Amazona de Géminis? ¡Demuestra que eres digna!

-¡Yo no tengo nada que demostrarte a ti!

-¿No? ¡Eres tú quien ha querido esto! ¿O tu intención de reclamar la armadura fue algo que dijiste en broma?

-¡Lo dije en serio!

-Me alegro –Azrael se detuvo de nuevo y le lanzó una mirada seria-. Porque ya pasó el tiempo de las bromas, niña. ¿Sabes quién eres ahora que Atenea está ausente? –Ginsei sacudió la cabeza intrigada-. Se te ha dicho desde siempre que eres la princesa del Santuario, ¿sabes lo que eso implica? Tienes sobre ti una responsabilidad aún mayor que la mía. No puedes tomarla a la ligera. Dijiste estar preparada para reclamar la armadura... bien... puesto que eres la heredera de la diosa, asumí que hablabas en serio y actué en consecuencia. No tienes un Maestro y no has concluido tu proyecto de entrenar con los once Caballeros de Oro... pero como eres la princesa del Santuario, tienes el privilegio de hacer cumplir tu voluntad aún a pesar de eso. Soy el caballero de más alto rango en la Orden. Vénceme y la armadura de Géminis será tuya.

-¿Y si pierdo?

Azrael levantó la guadaña de modo que la luz del sol se reflejara en la hoja.

-¿En serio quieres averiguarlo? –preguntó con frialdad.

* * *

**Monasterio de Kapilavastu**

* * *

-Esto no es... lo más normal por aquí –murmuró Ananda un tanto incómodo.

Fénix, que era bastante más alta que él, lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Creí que había monjas budistas, puedo quedarme con ellas, ¿no?

-Las hay, pero no en este monasterio.

-Ah, genial. Ahora sí que voy a matar a Terry.

La muchacha caminó con decisión por la galería y pronto dejó atrás al confundido monje y su acompañante.

-Es una auténtica fiera –dijo Ananda en voz baja.

-No tanto –dijo Ismael con aire avergonzado-. En realidad es una persona muy tranquila...

-¡Te escuché, Ismael!

-... con un oído muy agudo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué los envió Amida aquí?

-Creo que eso es algo que habría que preguntarle a él mismo. Me dijo que quería que Fénix estuviera en un sitio tranquilo, donde pudiera meditar, mientras él averiguaba un par de cosas, pero no lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber a ciencia cierta si eso es todo lo que planea.

Ananda asintió gravemente y ambos apresuraron el paso para alcanzar a la joven, que ya había llegado al salón donde se encontraban las estatuas de Buda y miraba con el ceño fruncido una que representaba a Amida, de pie junto a un pavo real.

-Ya decía yo que lo de su constelación original no era gratuito... –mumuró ella entre dientes.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Luz sintió de nuevo aquella vieja angustia que había empezado a volverse familiar para ella cuando el mundo aún era joven. La tierra bajo sus pies estaba muerta, y en esa muerte no había nada que recordara el proceso natural del envejecimiento ni la llegada de un descanso largamente anhelado y merecido. La vida había sido arrebatada violentamente a aquel pedazo de tierra que había sido alguna vez el lugar de una de las poderosas fuentes.

Ahora la Fuente se había ido y la tierra se había secado. Incluso la vida microscópica había desaparecido de ahí y Luz se sorprendía de saber que los humanos habían sobrevivido a aquella destrucción. ¿El poder que pertenecía a Atenea por derecho, independientemente de si se encontraba en el mundo mortal o en la dimensión del Olimpo, sería suficiente como para haber protegido así a sus seres queridos? Era imposible saberlo, al menos por el momento.

Los Primordiales que la acompañaban (Fuego, Metal, Ceniza) guardaban silencio como si se hubieran quedado mudos de repente y el silencio de alguna manera encajaba bien con el paisaje. Sí, el silencio era lo adecuado. Pero no podía durar para siempre.

-Esto me recuerda... lo que sucedió con Bosque –dijo Fuego.

Bosque y él nunca habían sido lo que se dice "buenos amigos" pero no había Primordial de las primeras generaciones que no tuviera un fuerte sentido de familia. Luz sonrió con tristeza.

-Bosque aún puede recuperarse, y también este lugar.

-Si tú lo dices, hermana...

Sí, Fuego debía estar muy afectado si la llamaba "hermana", debía haberse olvidado de su nombre momentáneamente.

Un sollozo los interrumpió. Cerca de ahí estaba una muchacha rubia, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡¿Deidre? –exclamaron Luz y Ceniza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Fuego.

-Un hada –aclaró Metal-. De la tribu de Bosque, mira nada más qué casualidad... pero aquí nunca hubo tantos árboles como para que los llore un hada de los bosques, que yo recuerde.

-Los árboles están intactos –replicó Deidre sin levantar la mirada-. No es eso lo que me preocupa. Todo el daño que se causó aquí se hizo utilizando el Carbunclo...

-Oh... ya decía yo que no había nadie tan tonto como para aproximarse directamente a la Fuente –murmuró Fuego-, quién lo hizo debió valerse del poder del Carbunclo para dominarla.

-¿Qué es eso? –interrumpió Metal, atraído por un grito repentino.

-Un combate... –dijo Fuego con una media sonrisa-. ¿Después de lo que ha pasado, todavía tienen ánimos para pelear?

Deidre levantó la mirada con sorpresa. ¿Un combate? Nadie había mencionado algo al respecto.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver de qué se trata –sentenció Luz, preocupada por la expresión de la joven.

* * *

**Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

Lilith sintió una tensión repentina en el aire, pero procuró disimular lo mucho que la inquietaba eso, aunque no era la primera vez que sucedía. Lo había experimentado antes, en otras vidas. Era una visita desde otra realidad.

-Esta vez te has tardado, Serpens.

Volteó para encontrarse con un joven de unos dieciséis años, ataviado con una armadura blanca y dorada, y una capa blanca cerrada al frente con un broche con la forma de una serpiente alada rodeando un sol de topacios.

El muchacho sonrió con dulzura y Lilith apretó los dientes con rabia. El Guardián del Cielo del Oeste seguía tan insoportable como siempre, y para colmo de males no perdía su estúpida costumbre de enviar una proyección astral a modo de saludo, para que supiera que estaba de vuelta entre los vivos y listo para enfrentarla cuando llegara el momento necesario. Podía haberse ahorrado la molestia. Si no era él, sería cualquiera de los otros cuatro, y en ocasiones dos incluso. ¿Para qué esa formalidad que sus compañeros nunca cumplían?

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una buena vez. Me irrita tu presencia auque aparezcas como fantasma.

Los grandes ojos castaños del caballero le devolvieron una mirada sorprendida. ¿Era que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba el solo verlo?

-Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo importante?

-Nooo, sólo mis intentos por conquistar al mundo, mi cena y mi meditación.

-¿Medita mientras cena? –Serpens parecía confundido.

-¿Tú no?

-La verdad, nunca se me había ocurrido.

-No me sorprende. En fin, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Sólo quería saludarla, señora.

Siempre igual de fastidiosamente bien educado, pero esta vez había algo distinto en su voz, un acento que no le había escuchado antes. Normalmente nacía en Egipto, cerca de cualquier templo antiguo consagrado al Sol o a Isis, pero esta vez...

-¿Dónde naciste ahora?

-¿Perdón?

-Me escuchaste claramente. Si vas a venir a fastidiarme la vida, por lo menos podrías decirme de qué lado debo esperar el ataque.

El muchacho bajó la mirada, con aspecto avergonzado.

-Nunca me ha gustado tener que pelear en su contra, señora. Lo evitaría si pudiera.

-Claro, y yo no te mataría cada vez que nos encontramos si pudiera evitarlo.

-Por lo mismo no voy a decirle en donde nací. Lo sabrá cuando nos encontremos.

-No puedes culparme por intentarlo –Lilith sonrió por primera vez-. En fin, ya viniste, ya me saludaste... lárgate de mi vista.

-Como desee, señora.

-Y salúdame a Eridano y a Orión.

Aún cuando lo que estaba viendo era una imagen fantasmal y traslúcida, pudo percibir una repentina inquietud en ese rostro nebuloso. Ajá, así que Serpens no sabía que ella ya estaba enterada sobre el Caballero de Orión.

-Con gusto –dijo el muchacho, y desapareció.

Lilith volvió a sentarse a la mesa y continuó con la cena, masticando distraídamente.

Tres.

Era la primera vez que tres de los cuatro Guardianes se reunían en su contra. Los budas debían estar planeando algo grande en su contra.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-Un combate... –murmuró Fuego-. ¿Por qué aquí y ahora?

-Parece parte de un ceremonial –apuntó Luz-, se ha reunido mucha gente a observar pero nadie dice nada. Este silencio es espeluznante.

-No creo que a Silencio llegara a gustarle ese comentario tuyo –intervino Metal.

-Por favor... Oh... cielos... ese es Azrael.

-¿Azrael? –Fuego lo observó con más atención-. Es de la tribu de Agua, ¿verdad? Uno de los descendientes de Niebla y Sombra si no recuerdo mal.

-También es uno de los Siete Ángeles, el Ángel del Rayo Añil.

-¡¿El Ángel Añil? ¿Es broma? ¡Pero es un espíritu de niebla!

-¿Y qué con eso? ¿Has estado dormido todos estos siglos? Azrael ha sido el Ángel Añil desde un principio.

Fuego sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso no está bien, ¿por qué no me consultó nadie? Habría podido decirles que la armadura del Rayo Añil no fue diseñada para algo tan endeble como la niebla. Se suponía que debía corresponder a un descendiente de Tempestad, de Ventisca o de Tsunami... ¿La ha empleado alguna vez? Hubiera jurado que el poder de la armadura bastaría para, perdónenme la expresión, "disolverlo".

-Bueno, eso explica una o dos cosas que yo no tenía muy claras al respecto... –comentó Luz-. Pero por lo visto se las ha arreglado hasta ahora. Me parece que está ganando.

-Eso no tiene ningún mérito, mira contra quién pelea. ¡Es una chiquilla! Hasta tú podrías ganarle.

-¡Fuego!

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

-Como siempre, estás diciendo puras tonterías –dijo Tamiel, burlonamente-. ¿Apoderarnos del Santuario? ¿Para qué queremos unas ruinas? O, mejor dicho, ¿para qué queremos lo que queda de unas ruinas?

-Pensé que sería útil tener una base en Grecia. ¿No era eso lo que Madre...?

-Madre cambió de opinión, el Palacio de las Máquinas está casi terminado y hay que darle prioridad al proyecto de China, lo cual incluye al Zodiaco Chino y justamente hoy recibimos nueva información sobre los elementos que faltan.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De dónde viene la información?

-De una fuente confiable. Azael y Agniel fueron a localizar a los fugitivos y estarán esperándonos en casa para cuando lleguemos, si nos ponemos en camino de una buena vez. Además, supongo que estarás extrañando tus peluches.

Anmael pasó por alto aquello y miró a Araquiel.

-De acuerdo, iré con ustedes, pero hay algo que quiero hacer primero.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Ginsei estaba en serias dificultades y no estaba segura de qué le molestaba más: el darse cuenta de que todo lo que había aprendido no era suficiente y que probablemente no llegaría a aguantar siquiera diez minutos, o el que todos los habitantes del Santuario estuvieran reuniéndose a su alrededor para presenciar el combate. No habrían llegado tantos ni aunque Azrael los hubiera convocado expresamente.

¿Qué era peor, saber que iba a perder o el que todos lo presenciaran?

-¡Esto no es justo! –gritó.

-¿Qué es la justicia, Ginsei? –preguntó Azrael en todo indiferente-. ¿No fue para traer paz y justicia a la Tierra que Atenea decidió crear la Orden del Zodiaco?

¿Acaso insinuaba que si quería justicia tendría que fabricársela ella misma? No, eso no podía ser. Tenía que haber otro sentido en las palabras de Azrael, pero resultaba difícil ponerse a pensar en ello con el filo de la guadaña cada vez más cerca de ella.

Tarde o temprano ya no sería capaz de seguir esquivando. ¿Y entonces, qué? ¿Contraatacar? ¿Cómo? ¿Con qué?

* * *

**Monasterio de Kapilavastu**

* * *

-¿Más visitantes? –Ananda calculó que había tenido más sorpresas ese día que el promedio de un año.

El joven monje que había llegado con la noticia se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los recién llegados. Los ojos de Ananda se agrandaron por el asombro. Dos elfos de Jamir. Eso era toda una novedad. Y un niño humano.

-Saludos, Maestro Ananda –saludó el elfo más joven, un pelirrojo con aspecto de ser una persona alegre-. Soy Kirkelen de Aries, y estos son mi Maestro, Mu de Aries, y mi aprendiz, Mircea.

Ananda miró con interés al elfo mayor. Curioso, tenía el aspecto de un elfo, pero su aura tenía algo extraño. O tal vez era porque Ananda jamás se había encontrado con un elfo que tuviera semejante cara de mal humor.

MM maldijo (una vez más) al demonio que lo había atrapado dentro del cuerpo de Mu, y al discípulo de Mu que parecía incapaz de darse cuenta de que su Maestro estaba siendo suplantado, y ahora además maldijo también al anciano monje que parecía estar mirando a través suyo.

Si había algo que lo molestaba de la gente demasiado evolucionada espiritualmente era esa molesta capacidad que tenían algunos para ver dentro de su alma. Aunque tal vez no fuera tan malo del todo, si Ananda se daba cuenta de que era un impostor, tal vez le daría la excusa que necesitaba para enviar a Kiki al fondo del infierno y marcharse a China de una buena vez, tal vez Cristina no encontrara demasiado hilarante su cambio de apariencia.

-Sean bienvenidos –dijo Ananda.

Ni modo, aparentemente tampoco el viejo se había dado cuenta.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-Según parece, le debo una disculpa a Azrael, no le quise creer cuando me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí.

Anmael se ajustó los guantes con un movimiento inconsciente. Había sido muy difícil conseguir que Araquiel y Asbeel lo dejaran salir del apartamento a pesar de que esa vez Tamiel lo había apoyado (¿otra señal de que se acercaba el fin del mundo?), y al llegar al Santuario no se había molestado en ocultar su aura, seguro de que alguien saldría a su encuentro, pero no era a Miguel a quien esperaba cuando llegó al pequeño manantial y los pocos árboles que Azrael le había enseñado a encontrar un tiempo atrás.

-Dijo que este lugar es algo así como tu refugio privado –continuó Miguel, mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Fue por eso que no lo destruiste junto con todo lo demás?

-Pensé que Azrael vendría aquí cuando supiera que el manantial estaba intacto. Era a él a quien esperaba, no a ti.

-Está ocupado en ese momento. Tú no eres su única responsabilidad, ¿sabes?... De hecho, no eres para nada su responsabilidad.

-Oh, ¿significa eso que sí soy tu responsabilidad, mil quinientos años después?

-No. Significa que ya te has comportado como un niño durante demasiado tiempo.

Con un suspiro de fastidio, Anmael se quitó la cadena y soltó los broches de la vaina con toda parsimonia para descubrir el filo de la espada.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó Miguel.

-Sólo compruebo una teoría –Anmael sonrió, deslizando un dedo por la hoja, para comprobar el filo, pero lo retiró casi de inmediato al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de cortar el guante, aquel dije era afilado como una navaja. Perfecto. Una leve descarga de su propia energía y lo que la Sombra Azul tenía en la mano ya no era un dije con forma de espada, sino una espada auténtica-. Tal y como lo imaginé.

Miguel estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero se dominó a tiempo y sólo levantó la mano hasta su dije y desprendió los broches sin necesidad de mirarlos, poniendo en evidencia que tenía mucha práctica haciendo eso.

-Dijiste que Azrael había conseguido esto para mí –dijo Anmael, que fingía no observarlo mientras comprobaba el peso y equilibrio de su espada-, no podía menos que ser idéntico al tuyo en todos los sentidos. Curioso que me quitara todas mis armas para luego hacer que tú me regalaras una, supongo que tendrá algún sentido dentro de esa aturdida cabeza, pero la verdad es que se me escapa qué era lo que trataba de decirme. En todo caso, es un buen regalo; un tanto irónico quizá, pero un buen regalo...

Blandió la espada un par de veces y luego miró de nuevo a Miguel, esperando.

-¿Es lo que entiendes por un chiste? –preguntó Miguel con aire casual mientras conjuraba su espada-. ¿En serio piensas que puedes pelear conmigo?

-Mi intención era matar a Azrael antes de regresar a China –Anmael hizo una mueca-. Tú no me interesas.

Miguel apretó los labios y atacó sin previo aviso.

* * *

**Monasterio de Kapilavastu**

* * *

Algo andaba mal y no necesitaba las caras de sorpresa de Ismael, Kiki y Mircea para darse cuenta. Fénix esta vez ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en convocar su armadura para sentirse de pronto revestida por aquella segunda piel dorada, que últimamente había estado dando signos de evolucionar de alguna manera, ya no era completamente lisa y las incrustaciones de malaquita estaban empezando a formar un patrón definido que tendían a asemejarla más a una armadura real. Cerca de ella, Ismael ya había convocado también a su propia armadura. El Gallo y el Tigre estaban listos para lo que fuera.

Al menos en teoría.

Kirkelen había convocado también la armadura de Aries, luego de disculparse con su Maestro, que solo se encogió de hombros como si le extrañara que el otro elfo le pidiera permiso para usar la armadura.

El edificio entero se sacudió cuando una cantidad increíble de plantas creció de repente, agrietando las paredes y el suelo.

Fénix contempló aquello con espanto, nunca había visto plantas como esas ni siquiera en sus pesadillas, parecían enfermas, podridas en parte, y además apestaban y resultaban viscosas al tacto, pero tenían fuerza suficiente como para hacer un daño grave a paredes de piedra sólida.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –murmuró Ananda, mirando hacia la gran estatua de Buda.

-Es solo la presencia de la Sombra Verde –anunció una voz suave y profunda. Azael los saludó con una reverencia.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, demonio? –exigió Ananda con un tono autoritario que ni él mismo se conocía.

-Nada que deba inquietarte o que tenga que ver contigo, anciano –respondió Azael bajando la cabeza con falsa humildad-. Por orden de la reina Lilith, debo hacer que Fénix del Signo del Gallo, Ismael del Signo del Tigre y Mircea del Signo del Jabalí me acompañen hasta el Palacio de las Máquinas, donde deberán ponerse a disposición de ella.

-Tú estás loco –sentenció Fénix, preparando su espolón.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Saga levantó la mirada de repente para fijarla en la urna de la armadura de Géminis. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había sentido a la armadura actuando por voluntad propia.

Desde que el Hades fuera destruido y él se encontrara atrapado dentro de los límites de su Casa, había intentado muchas veces hacer contacto con la armadura, con la leve esperanza de alcanzar el espíritu oculto de ésta, sin ningún resultado. Aunque Kanon le había enviado la armadura para que él y los demás pudieran destruir el Muro de los Lamentos, la armadura había dejado de pertenecerle en algún momento.

Quizá cuando renunció a todo en su primera muerte.

Tal vez había dejado de ser un Caballero de Atenea al suicidarse, y aunque había insistido en servirla aún desde el infierno... no podía dejar de pensar que la armadura tenía un punto de vista diferente al suyo.

Después de todo, la armadura había dejado muy en claro, durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas, que tenía una opinión muy definida.

Y ahora estaba actuando otra vez. Poniéndose en movimiento... ¿para...?

Un relámpago dorado, un sonido metálico y de repente la urna estaba vacía.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Afrodita, mirando sorprendido hacia la dirección que habían tomado las piezas de la armadura.

"Pregúntale cuando regrese" respondió Saga, encogiéndose de hombros "Tal vez fue a buscar a Ginsei."

"¿Tú crees?"

"Solo adivino. No soy yo quien tiene la última palabra en este asunto."

"Oh."

* * *

Ginsei se sintió alarmada al percibir que algo se aproximaba a ella, obligándola a elevar su cosmos, aún cuando no tenía intención de hacerlo en ese momento.

No tardó en ser cegada por la luz que había llegado para alcanzarla, pero eso fue sólo algo momentáneo, sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron al cambio y le permitieron ver la imagen de Cástor y Pólux aproximándose hacia ella.

La imagen desapareció para ser reemplazada por la presencia de la armadura.

Ginsei miró con sorpresa a Azrael, que había interrumpido su ataque y ahora la contemplaba con una leve sonrisa mientras esperaba, apoyado en la guadaña a que las piezas de la armadura terminaran de envolver a la joven.

Esa ayuda había sido completamente inesperada para ella.

* * *

**Monasterio de Kapilavastu**

* * *

-De grado, o por la fuerza, me es indiferente –dijo Azael, siempre con suavidad, un momento antes de que sus plantas atacaran al grupo y atraparan a Ananda y Máscara de Muerte-. Claro que también podría matar a estos dos y luego ordenarles que me acompañen.

-Siempre tomando el camino más largo –protestó Agniel, acercándose a su hermano con tranquilidad-. ¿No podemos simplemente quemar todo esto y llevárnoslos? Una buena dosis de humo en los pulmones y no podrán protestar demasiado.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que uses el fuego cerca de mis plantas.

-Valientes plantas, a mí me parece que les haría un favor si terminara de matarlas.

-¿Y desde cuando haces favores, hermano? Deja que yo maneje esto.

-¿Les molestaría mucho llegar a un acuerdo? –dijo Máscara de Muerte con aire de fastidio-. Me estoy aburriendo bastante.

Las Sombras lo miraron con sorpresa, pero dejaron de discutir de inmediato.

-En fin, Guerreros del Zodiaco Chino, ustedes deciden –concluyó Azael.

-¡No pertenecemos al Zodiaco Chino! –protestó Mircea.

-Tú no, cierto, todavía –respondió Agniel.

-Van a pagar por esto –murmuró Kirkelen.

Máscara de Muerte carraspeó.

-Ya que parecen tan interesados en llevar a estos tres al Palacio de las Máquinas, temo que... mi discípulo y yo debemos insistir en acompañarlos.

Kirkelen miró a MM como si temiera que Mu se hubiera vuelto loco de repente, y no era la primera vez que hacía algo así en el tiempo que había pasado desde la supuesta reaparición de su Maestro. ¿Realmente el volver a la vida le había afectado el cerebro o estaría planeando algo útil?

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¡Tramposo! –sonrió Anmael, que apenas había tenido tiempo para bloquear-. ¿Estás seguro de que eres un Ángel?

-¿Qué sentido tiene jugar limpio contra un enemigo que ni siquiera sabe qué es el honor?

-El honor es algo que ejerces por ti mismo, no en función de otros.

-Vaya, bien dicho. ¿Te salió en una galleta de la fortuna?

-Sólo estoy repitiendo algo que dice Azrael, ¿es que no reconociste la frase? La dice tan a menudo que hasta yo me la aprendí.

-Oírlo a él es como oír llover.

-Imaginé que dirías algo así...

Miguel no contestó, necesitaba toda su concentración para hacerle frente a Anmael, que parecía estar determinado a conseguir que todos sus años de estudio y práctica valieran la pena.

-Estoy impresionado –admitió cuando una pausa momentánea le brindó un respiro-, lo estás haciendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Soy tan bueno como para retar a un Ángel?

Miguel rió, pero, para asombro de Anmael, no era una risa burlona.

-¡Estás disfrutando esto! –acusó, enojado.

Miguel rió de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Te falta tanto por aprender...

El Ángel aprovechó un descuido de la Sombra y de pronto Anmael se encontró con la punta de la espada de Miguel apoyándose contra su pecho.

-Aún eres muy cachorro, y es mejor que no te olvides que soy descendiente de Metal. Mi tribu inventó la esgrima.

-Lo voy a tener en cuenta... presumido –respondió Anmael, hablando entre dientes.

-Si sobrevives –Miguel aumentó un poco la presión y Anmael frunció el ceño. Haría falta mucha fuerza para conseguir que el arma atravesara su armadura, pero Miguel probablemente sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Esto es lo que has querido siempre, ¿no es así?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ahora puedes matarme y terminar con todo lo que comenzó en Camelot. Puedes olvidarte de Zoe y de mí y Azrael no podrá reclamarte nada porque fui yo quien atacó primero y además estoy usando el regalo que él escogió para que tú me dieras...

-Hum, una idea interesante –la espada de Miguel se deslizó un poco dejando un leve arañazo sobre la superficie azul y negra de la armadura para luego acercar el filo a la barbilla de Anmael y obligarlo a levantar un poco más la cara-. Pero preferiría enseñarte a corregir ese error que cometes al atacar... depurar tu técnica. Eso es algo que no puede enseñarte Azrael, nunca ha sido bueno con la espada... –Miguel sonrió suavemente-. Antes de que nacieras, solía burlarme de él por preferir la guadaña, un arma de campesinos... al menos desde el punto de vista de los señores feudales.

-Claro, pero las guadañas eran realmente peligrosas cada vez que los campesinos hacían una revuelta. ¿Y el resultado? Aún hay campesinos, pero desde la Revolución Industrial se ha vuelto difícil encontrar señores feudales...

-Como sea, tienes talento... supongo que lo heredaste de mí, porque nunca vi a tu madre combatir con algo que no fuera magia. Solo necesitas pulir tu técnica y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Los ojos de Anmael empezaron a volverse dorados.

-Ahora soy yo el que no entiende –declaró-. ¿Estás insinuando que quieres que me quede con ustedes? ¿Con todo y lo que hice?

Miguel apartó la espada y ésta volvió a su forma original.

-Admito que si te hubiera encontrado cuando me di cuente del desastre que hiciste, la habrías pasado realmente mal, así que supongo que el esconderte como lo hiciste demuestra que no eres tan tonto a fin de cuentas... el caso es que me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

-¿Por qué?

-Si mis hermanos preguntan, diré que porque era completamente antinatural la forma en que Atenea hizo que su Santuario acumulara el poder de la Fuente como una batería gigante en lugar de permitir que circulara como debía ser. Si tú no hubieras robado la Fuente, ésta habría terminado por estallar en un par de siglos más y lo que hiciste aún tiene remedio. Pero si quieres saber la verdad, me alegré porque sé que Zoe no habría hecho jamás algo tan estúpido.

-Eso no lo sabes...

-Ella habría trazado un plan infalible y habría pasado siglos puliéndolo antes de ponerlo en práctica, no seguiría un impulso tan infantil.

-Exactamente. ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue un impulso?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? –Miguel estaba empezando a sonar exasperado-. Algo que siempre me ha molestado de ti es esa sensación que das de estar haciendo todo con un propósito definido. Incluso llegué a pensar que usas el cabello así de largo no porque te guste sino porque va a servirte para algo.

-Eh...

-Y el que pidieras la protección de Azrael me pareció parte de algún plan maquiavélico del estilo que tanto le gustaba a tu madre.

-Eh...

-Y hasta pensé que el que salvaras a Azrael cuando Tamiel trató de ahogarlo en el colegio San Pablo era parte de tu plan.

-...

-Pero robar una Fuente... eso va más allá de toda lógica.

-¿Y eso te alegra? ¿Una actitud aparentemente irracional te parece correcta?

-Hasta cierto punto, sí. Porque tu madre era completamente incapaz de hacer algo irracional.

-No puedes afirmar eso.

-Sí puedo. Yo la conocí.

-¿Insinúas que yo no?

-Eras un bebé cuando ella murió, no tienes ni idea de cómo era.

Anmael iba a responder, pero guardó silencio. ¿Sería posible que Miguel no supiera que la memoria de Zoe formaba parte de la suya?

-Supongamos que tienes razón y que puse mi vida en peligro con una acción estúpida y sin ningún motivo. ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno para ti?

-Me confirma que estaba equivocado y que no eres sólo el hijo de Zoe. Tienes algo de mí, aunque sea un defecto precisamente.

-¿Ah?

-Mejor eso que nada.

-¿Era... eso... lo que... NECESITABAS PARA ACEPTARME? ¡¿UNA PRUEBA DE QUE ERES MI PADRE?

Anmael atacó con un grito de furia que dejó perplejo a Miguel, el Ángel Dorado intentó retroceder, tropezó y cayó de espaldas. Ni siquiera había podido pensar en buscar de nuevo su espada cuando el pie de Anmael cayó sobre su mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Anmael, detente! ¡Basta!

-¡Estúpido!

La espada de la Sombra descendió en un semicírculo plateado y volvió a ascender en una curva roja...

* * *

**Monasterio de Kapilavastu**

* * *

-Juro que van a lamentarlo –exclamó Fénix mientras seguía a Agniel y Azael, que aún estaban demasiado cerca de los dos rehenes-. Vamos a salir de este enredo de alguna manera. Y si no es así, Terry sabe que deberíamos estar en Kapilavastu y empezará a hacerse preguntas cuando no nos encuentre.

-Oh... ¿Es que no lo saben? –Agniel sonrió de un modo que hizo retroceder involuntariamente a Mircea-. Fue Thiérry del Fénix quien nos dijo que los buscáramos aquí.

La muchacha lo miró boquiabierta por un instante y luego miró a Kirkelen.

-¿Kiki...?

-Nosotros vinimos aquí porque Terry nos pidió que lo hiciéramos –dijo Kirkelen, como si de pronto le costara hablar-. Nos pidió que te saludáramos, te entregáramos algunas cosas de su parte y...

-¿Y?

-Y que te dijéramos que estaba a punto de enviarte una sorpresa... –concluyó el elfo con un hilo de voz.

-Voy a matar a ese traidor... –gruñó Fénix, apretando los dientes.

-Espera –Ismael frunció el ceño-. No irás a creer algo de lo que diga este sujeto, ¿o sí? Se trata de un demonio a fin de cuentas.

Agniel empezó a reír a carcajadas y mientras lo hacía, las estatuas de Buda empezaron a llenarse de grietas, deteriorándose con una velocidad pasmosa.

-Son libres de creer lo que quieran –dijo finalmente la Sombra Roja-. Es lo que menos importa ahora.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Ginsei respiró hondo y lo intentó de nuevo.

Sus dos manos se cerraron alrededor del mango de la guadaña para impedir que su oponente la usara y no necesitó pensar el siguiente movimiento: una barrida lateral con la pierna izquierda, directo a los tobillos de Azrael. El Patriarca cayó, apoyándose en la rodilla derecha. Ginsei dejó escapar un grito de triunfo cuando consiguió empujar la guadaña hasta que el filo del arma casi tocaba el cuello de su rival.

-Jaque... mate.

Azrael sonrió.

-¿Estás segura?

Fue entonces cuando Ginsei sintió un pinchazo en el costado. Azrael tenía una daga en la mano y había logrado introducir la hoja por entre las articulaciones de la armadura de Géminis.

-¿Qué...?

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez no sería de mi agrado depender de una sola arma? Este es uno de los trucos más viejos y simples que existen. Podrías llegar a herirme con la guadaña, solo la estoy sosteniendo con una mano... pero antes de que pudieras alcanzarme, yo podría hundirte esta daga y alcanzar un punto vital. Tú misma me ayudarías al inclinarte hacia delante, ¿no crees?

-Tramposo –dijo ella entre dientes.

-Tal vez. Pero un tramposo al que no pudiste derrotar. Yo estaré de rodillas, pero tú estás a centímetros de dejar de existir. Por cierto, deberías decirle a Kirkelen que hay corregir ese defecto en el diseño de la armadura.

Lentamente, Ginsei soltó la guadaña y retrocedió. Azrael guardó la daga e hizo que su báculo volviera a la normalidad, saludó a Ginsei con una leve inclinación de cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la Casa de Sagitario.

-¿Y entonces? –reclamó ella.

-¿Entonces, qué?

-¿Con quién debo seguir entrenando ahora? ¿Cuándo podré intentar esto de nuevo?

Azrael se detuvo pero no volteó a mirarla, y Ginsei calculó que quizá era para que no notara que estaba sonriendo.

-La armadura acudió a tu llamado y te protegió durante el combate, ¿no es así?

-Pues... sí...

-Entonces es tuya. Me consta que Saga no te la envió y Kanon no está por aquí como para que lo haya hecho él.

-Pero... perdí...

-Sí. Pero fue voluntad de la armadura acudir a ti, y aún está contigo a pesar de que no ganaste. Creo que eso basta para reconocerte como Amazona de Géminis.

-¡¿En serio?

-¿Me has visto bromear alguna vez? –la voz de Azrael tenía un tono ofendido que apagó de inmediato el entusiasmo de Ginsei.

-No... señor.

-Bien. Será mejor que lleves la armadura a donde le corresponde. Y límpiala antes de guardarla.

-Sí.

-Y una cosa más, Ginsei.

-¿Sí?

-Que el ser Amazona de Oro no se te suba a la cabeza.

-... No, señor.

* * *

**China**

* * *

Terry contempló en silencio la inmensa estructura del palacio que Lilith había construido para sí misma en esa reencarnación.

No era sólo un edificio. También era una máquina de guerra. Una pesadilla y un sueño.

Y nunca debería haber estado ahí, absorbiendo dentro de sí el poder de la Tierra.

Era curioso, a su manera, la construcción de Lilith era una burla del Santuario de Atenea. Cierto, el Palacio drenaba la energía de la Fuente sobre la cual estaba construido, contaminándola, mientras que el Santuario concentraba la energía de su propia Fuente, purificándola, pero al final el resultado era el mismo: la Tierra estaba siendo despojada de su vitalidad natural y todo a su alrededor estaba secándose y volviéndose estéril.

Restaurar la tierra ahí sería una labor larga y complicada.

Y eso si llegaba a haber la oportunidad de hacerlo.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Miguel permaneció inmóvil como una estatua hasta que recordó cómo respirar, una media luna sangrante y particularmente dolorosa había aparecido en su pecho.

-¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?

-Ya te lo dije. Tú no me interesas.

Anmael volvió el dije a la normalidad y se puso de nuevo la cadena al cuello antes de quitar el pie de la mano de Miguel.

-Debo irme ahora. Mis hermanos me esperan para regresar a China. Saluda a Azrael y a Raziel de mi parte... y dile a la señora Raquel que le mando un beso.

-¡Espera un momento!

-¿Para qué? Yo ya terminé aquí. Tengo la Fuente, y la seguridad de que puedo vencer a un Ángel en su propio terreno. La próxima vez que encuentre a uno de ustedes, lo mataré, y solo te estoy dejando vivo ahora porque quiero que los demás lo sepan. Como bien dijiste, todo lo que hago es parte de un plan bien trazado y depurado durante más de mil años. Incluso lo de la Fuente.

-¿Qu...

-Zoe lo planeó desde antes que yo fuera concebido. No fue ningún impulso irracional.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

El sol del atardecer empezaba a teñir las nubes cuando Seiya acompañaba a Shun y Stephen en una larga caminata que había terminado en el parque. Luego de que Ginsei obtuviera la armadura dorada, ninguno de los integrantes de la Orden había tenido mucho qué decir al respecto.

Tanto Shun como Seiya podían percibir algo de descontento por parte de más Caballeros de lo que podría haberse esperado en un principio. Al parecer, el Caballero de Sagitario no era el único que pensaba que el Patriarca se había precipitado al concederle la armadura a la joven, pero nadie se había atrevido a protestar en voz alta. La armadura había buscado a su nueva dueña, después de todo, habría sido igual de problemático negársela después de eso.

-Bueno, si las cosas no estaban suficientemente raras, ahora sí lo están –dijo Seiya.

-Mmh mmh –contestó Shun distraídamente.

-¿Me estás oyendo?

-Por supuesto. No creo que llueva todavía.

Seiya no insistió, toda la atención de Shun estaba concentrada en el niño al que estaban vigilando. Stephen estaba sentado en la hierba a pocos pasos de donde se encontraban ellos, ofreciéndole una galleta a una ardilla que parecía muy entusiasmada por la idea pero que no se decidía del todo a acercase debido a la presencia de los dos adultos.

Finalmente la ardilla tomó la galleta y dejó que el niño la acariciara.

-¿Y Esmeralda? –preguntó Seiya, aburrido otra vez por el silencio.

-Con Andy. Dijo que la llevaría de compras a ver si se animaba un poco, ha estado muy deprimida desde que se fue Terry.

-¿No crees que es peligroso dejarlas sueltas en un centro comercial y con tu tarjeta de crédito?

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? –preguntó Jabu, acercándose a ellos.

-Premio para el caballero... –murmuró Seiya.

-Ex caballero –corrigió Jabu-. El pequeño parece triste –añadió, mirando a Stephen.

-Está muy apegado a su hermano. Me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quién... –sonrió Seiya, con la esperanza de que Shun captara la broma.

-¿Tal vez al sujeto que encuentras cada vez que miras un espejo? –sugirió Jabu-. He tenido esa impresión desde la última vez que Seika vino de visita.

-Muy gracioso, muy gracioso...

Stephen dejó ir a la ardilla y regresó para sentarse junto a su padre.

-¿Cuándo volverá Terry? –preguntó, por enésima vez.

-Muy pronto, ya lo verás –sonrió Shun.

-Debería estar aquí y contarme un cuento –se quejó el niño.

-¿Quieres que yo te cuente uno? –sugirió Seiya.

Stephen lo miró con aire de duda.

-Tú no sabes contar cuentos, tío Seiya –dijo, finalmente, con aire de pena infinita.

-¡¿Cómo que no? Mitsu y Rhia jamás se han quejado...

-Debe ser que no quieren que te sientas mal.

Jabu estalló en carcajadas y el propio Shun tuvo que sonreír un poco. Seiya estaba boquiabierto.

Finalmente, Jabu apoyó los codos en el respaldar de la banca que ocupaban Shun y Stephen para hablarle al niño.

-Algunas personas no saben contar cuentos porque no hubo nadie que les mostrara cómo hacerlo cuando eran niños. ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas uno, pequeño? Apuesto a que sabes muchos.

Stephen lo miró directo a los ojos por un largo instante y luego sonrió.

-Tú sabes demasiados cuentos, Unicornio. Pero está bien, te contaré uno.

_ Fue en la época anterior a que Chi Huang Ti borrara la historia previa a él, en el tiempo en que Huang Di, el Emperador Amarillo, gobernaba sobre lo que siglos más tarde se llamaría China, el País del Centro. _

_ La Era de los Sueños llegaba a su final y el Emperador Amarillo temía que ese fuera un final sangriento, por eso se puso en contacto con los seres más sabios y poderosos que pudo encontrar, con la esperanza de acabar con ese mal presentimiento que parecía repetirse en todas las señales que indican el cambio de los tiempos. Pero con eso solo logró fortalecer sus temores, cuando vio la amistad que nacía entre el Tigre del Espejo y la Serpiente de Jade. _

_ Ambos eran extranjeros en su corte y ambos habían sido invitados por él mismo para discutir los presagios y aconsejarlo, y ahora se daba cuenta de que había reunido bajo su techo a quienes serían los enemigos contra los cuales tendría que combatir. Movido por el temor, hizo cuanto pudo por romper esa amistad, pero solo consiguió enfurecerlos a ambos. _

_ El príncipe Yin, el Tigre del Espejo, se convenció entonces de que los humanos eran una raza traicionera y eso bastó para decidirlo a secundar los planes de la Serpiente de Jade. _

_Fue en la época en la que el Tigre del Espejo guió sus tropas en la invasión del mundo de los humanos, cuando los hijos de la Tierra estuvieron a punto de ser exterminados, cuando la princesa de los ojos de jade apoyó al invasor porque ella también anhelaba el fin de los descendientes de sus enemigos. _

_ En aquel entonces el Emperador Amarillo restableció la paz al sellar a los habitantes del Espejo en su propia dimensión, convirtiendo los espejos en puertas cerradas que solo nos devuelven nuestros reflejos, para que no podamos ver lo que hay del otro lado. Pero la gente del Espejo sí puede contemplar nuestro mundo desde el suyo, y no dejan de planear su venganza y de esperar el tiempo correcto para iniciarla. _

_ O al menos era eso lo que pensaba Huang Di. Por eso pidió la ayuda de los otros sabios a los que había convocado y entre todos crearon un libro mágico, formado por doce placas de oro, cada una de las cuales representaba a uno de los animales del zodiaco chino. Lo llamaron el Libro del Destino y esperaban que fuera de utilidad si alguna vez el Tigre del Espejo conseguía liberarse. _

_ Desde mucho tiempo atrás, el emperador de los dioses chinos, Yu Huang, le había revelado a Huang Di que existían doce almas puras cuya misión en la vida era sustentar el dolor del mundo, y que esas doce almas se convertirían en doce guerreros poderosos si alguna vez llegaba a peligrar el País del Centro. El propósito del Libro del Destino era reunir a esos doce mortales y revelarles la verdad sobre su origen y propósito en cas de que llegaran a ser necesitados. _

_ Yu Huang no aprobó las acciones de Huang Di y sus aliados, pero no los detuvo. Se limitó a recordarle al Emperador Amarillo que el despertar de los doce guerreros coincidiría con la más terrible de las guerras y que no había manera de estar seguros de si la guerra los despertaría o si ellos mismos la provocarían. Pero Huang Di consideraba que el riesgo escondido al otro lado de los espejos era mucho mayor que eso y le pidió que los ayudara también. _

_ Entonces Yu Huang creó doce llaves mágicas que tenían la virtud de liberar o encerrar el poder de los guerreros del Zodiaco Chino y se las entregó a Huang Di para que éste pudiera tener algún control sobre los doce en caso de que alguna vez llegara a ser necesario. _

_ Era un regalo increíblemente valioso, pero más peligroso que el Libro, y Huang Di se dio cuenta de inmediato. Ya era bastante malo el haber adquirido el poder de convocar a los guerreros aunque éstos no estuvieran listos para ello. El poder de controlarlos y de concederles o negarles su fuerza era demasiado. Por eso Huang Di decidió no conservar las llaves y se las entregó a uno de sus amigos de tierras lejanas, el Guardián del Cielo del Oeste. _

_ Serpens era el más joven de los Guardianes y temía cometer un error al hacerse cargo de semejante poder. Por eso pidió el consejo de su protectora, la diosa Isis y ella a su vez consultó a los demás protectores de los Guardianes: Odín, Némesis y los Budas. Serpens siguió al pie de la letra el consejo que recibió de ellos. _

_ Y fue por eso que dio las llaves a las doce almas que sostienen el dolor del mundo, para que cada una fuera dueña de sí misma y jamás pudiera ser esclavizada por nadie. _

_ Pero la princesa de los ojos de jade era demasiado astuta y aún así encontró la forma de convertir a los doce guerreros en sus sirvientes, utilizando el Libro del Destino para dominar unas llaves falsas. _

_Es de esta manera que quienes se dejan dominar por el miedo y toman demasiadas precauciones acaban forjando su propia caída. Si Huang Di no hubiera pedido la creación del Libro y si Yu Huang no hubiera creado las llaves para ayudarlo, la Serpiente de Jade no tendría ahora tanto poder y los presagios del Emperador Amarillo no estarían a punto de cumplirse. _

-Es... un cuento muy extraño, por decir lo menos –comentó Seiya.

-Así fue como me lo contó Terry –contestó Stephen.

-¿Y siempre te cuenta cosas así?

-Me habla mucho sobre los Guardianes, en especial sobre Serpens.

Seiya miró a Shun, éste tenía la mirada en las primeras estrellas de la noche.

-Shun... ¿tú entiendes algo de todo esto?

-Solo que no son cuentos, amigo, son cosas que sucedieron realmente, en un pasado muy lejano.

-Y nosotros estamos viviendo ahora sus consecuencias –apuntó Jabu.

-Tú estuviste ahí –respondió Seiya, comprendiendo de repente-. O mejor dicho, tú no, el Unicornio estuvo ahí.

Jabu asintió.

-Stephen está hablando de cosas que sucedieron en la segunda generación de la Orden, cuando los dioses todavía se paseaban por la Tierra.

-Esto tiene algo que ver con mi sobrina, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Shun.

-¿Te refieres a Fénix? Probablemente. Dime una cosa, Stephen, ¿Terry te ha contado alguna vez lo que pasará con los Guerreros del Zodiaco Chino cuando despierten del todo?

-Él no lo sabe. Nadie puede saberlo.

-Pero el Libro del Destino... –empezó Seiya.

-Sólo los reúne y les dice quiénes son. El resto corre por su cuenta.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

"Supongo que habría que felicitarte" dijo Saga.

Ginsei sonrió con deleite, pero un par de segundos después cayó en la cuenta de que había algo de ironía en la forma en que hablaba el fantasma. Y Afrodita tenía un aspecto abatido que nunca antes le había notado.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Pensé que estarían orgullosos de mí.

"Y lo estamos, preciosa" se apresuró a decir Afrodita "Cielos, Saga, qué rápido crecen" añadió con un toque melodramático.

Saga se encogió de hombros.

"No era eso lo que quería dar a entender ella."

-¿Perdón?

"Le explicaba a Afrodita que no lo decías como una adolescente que protesta por la actitud de sus padres."

-Ah, ahora entiendo lo del "preciosa" –Ginsei frunció el ceño-. Ahora explíquenme esas caras de funeral justo cuando tengo motivos para estar celebrando.

"A veces tanta madurez, a veces tanto infantilismo" murmuró Afrodita "¿O debería decir 'ingenuidad'?"

"Tal vez un poco de todo" contestó Saga.

-¿Me lo van a explicar o quieren que me ponga a adivinarlo?

"Y qué poca paciencia."

"Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se ha retrasado todo el asunto..."

-¡Eeeey! ¿Alguno de ustedes dos podría siquiera fingir que me está escuchando?

"Déjanos solos, Afrodita" indicó Saga.

"¿Seguro de que no quieres ayuda?"

"Puedo manejar esto."

"¿Tan bien como manejaste el asunto de la falsa Atenea?"

"Si mal no recuerdo, en ese entonces tú me estabas ayudando."

"Cuando me dejabas... Está bien, me marcho. Iré a molestar a alguien más, pero si necesitas ayuda..."

"Sí, sí, ahora, vete."

Ginsei esperó a que el fantasma de Afrodita terminara de desvanecerse y dejó de sonreír para contemplar a Saga con la expresión más seria que pudo componer.

-¿De qué se trata?

"Ahora eres una Amazona de Oro. Y ya que el Santuario ha desaparecido, puede decirse que la Orden vuelve a sus orígenes, cuando no tenía una sede fija qué proteger."

-Sí, ¿y?

"Creo que es hora de que charlemos sobre tu padre."

-... oh...

"Tú sabes de quién eres hija, ¿no es así?"

-Mi madre me lo dijo. En el Colegio San Pablo.

Saga asintió seriamente.

"En ese caso, mi querida princesa... creo que ya es tiempo de que empieces a prepararte para alcanzar el octavo sentido."

-¿Eh?

-¿Solo el octavo? –preguntó alguien más, un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos claros que acababa de aparecer por una puerta dimensional.

Ginsei se quedó boquiabierta por un instante, había estado tan acostumbrada a que esa forma de transportarse fuera imposible dentro del Santuario que la tomaba por sorpresa el que las puertas dimensionales estuvieran fuera de esa restricción. Pero al menos no se trataba de un desconocido.

-¡Braulio!... perdón, quiero decir... Némesis.

El muchacho sonrió.

-Usa el nombre que prefieras, ya me he acostumbrado a ambos, y a algunos más. ¿Me mandaste llamar, tío Saga?

"Pareces más recuperado, Némesis" Saga no sonreía al hablar, al parecer no le había gustado que el dios de la Venganza lo llamara "tío".

-Bueno...

"¿Podemos esperar que los efectos del Satán Imperial estén disipándose _finalmente_?"

-En realidad, creo que tú puedes saber más que yo al respecto –Némesis frunció el ceño-. Tú desarrollaste la técnica, ¿no es así?

"Es una técnica prohibida que solamente aprendían los patriarcas de la Orden, y jamás ha sido empleada en un dios. Creo que eres tú el único que puede decir cómo evoluciona el asunto."

-Pues no evoluciona, hasta donde puedo ver. No sabría decirte si se ha vuelto más manejable o si es que he terminado por acostumbrarme a no tener una opinión propia.

Saga sacudió la cabeza.

"Por lo visto, no ha habido mucho progreso. Pero aún así necesito pedirte que hagas algo. Lleva a Ginsei a la dimensión del Hades."

-¿Es broma? Primero tendría que alcanzar ella el octavo sentido, como estabas diciendo cuando llegué...

"¿No basta tu poder para protegerla?"

-... Sí, puedo hacerlo.

"Entonces, hazlo."

Némesis lo miró con desconcierto durante un instante y Ginsei pensó que acabaría por negarse a hacerlo, pero en ese momento todo cambió a su alrededor y Saga desapareció de su vista... o mejor dicho, era ella la que había desaparecido del Santuario y ahora se encontraba a la mitad de una llanura desolada, bajo un ¿cielo? sin estrellas y con Némesis como única compañía.

-¡Oh, ahora lo entiendo! –exclamó el muchacho.

-Pues te felicito. ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

Némesis le sonrió, pero lo que dijo a continuación no se parecía mucho a una respuesta directa.

-Es la primera vez que vengo aquí, ¿sabes? Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida en la Otra Dimensión. Hace pocos años que me siento capaz de ir de aquí para allá y el Hades no es un sitio que me interesara mucho visitar.

-... Me alegro por ti... ¿pero de qué se trata esto?

-Esta dimensión está muerta.

-Da la ligera impresión.

-Incluso el Hades poseyó alguna vez una fuente que le dio vida, esa fuente dejó de existir... y ahora que toda la dimensión está muerta, ningún dios de nuestro panteón tiene poder alguno aquí.

-¡¿Qué?

-Eso significa que el Satán Imperial no actúa sobre mí mientras me encuentre en este lugar. Es un verdadero alivio, ya había olvidado lo bien que se siente poder pensar por uno mismo...

-¡¿Pero cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-¿Eh?

-¡Acabas de decir que los dioses griegos no tienen poder en las dimensiones muertas! ¡Y tú eres un dios! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salir de aquí?

-Tranquila, Saga sabe dónde estamos.

-¿Y si lo hizo a propósito? ¿Si todo esto fue nada más para enviarnos a los dos aquí y dejarnos atrapados?

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Siempre se ha preocupado por ti.

-¡Y siempre le ha encantado fastidiar a tu padre adoptivo!

-Ah-ah –la sonrisa de Némesis se hizo más amplia-. Ni siquiera Kanon puede probar que alguna de sus malas pasadas fuera solo por diversión.

-¿Insinúas que si nos llega a abandonar aquí será por un buen motivo? Vaya consuelo.

-Otra opción podría ser que lo haya hecho para que tú trates de volver por tus propios medios. Octavo sentido, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Pues no me gusta aprender de esta manera!

Némesis sacudió la cabeza.

-En este momento me recuerdas muchísimo a tu madre. Desconfianza repentina hacia alguien que siempre se ha mostrado leal... Querida niña, es inevitable que cometas errores, pero al menos deberías esforzarte por que fueran tus propios errores en lugar de repetir los de alguien más.

-Bueno, está bien, me calmo. Supongo que es demasiado pronto como para ponerme histérica.

-Se agradece.

Ginsei miró a su alrededor, inquieta. Aquel yermo le hacía pensar en fotografías de la superficie de la luna y el silencio era tan profundo que hería.

-¿Es así como luce un mundo que ha perdido sus fuentes?

-Hasta que te diste cuenta. Sí, así es. Si todas las fuentes de la Tierra llegaran a desaparecer, luciría igual que el Hades ahora.

-Si esta es una manera de insinuar que debería preocuparme por restaurar la Fuente del Santuario, es una manera bastante ruda, ¿sabes?

-Pero efectiva, ¿no crees? Puedo apostar que nunca olvidarás este paisaje y sus implicaciones. Lo que estás contemplando va mucho más allá de ser el reino de los muertos, esto es el reino de la inexistencia, el auténtico imperio de las sombras. Antes, incluso en la muerte había esperanza de vida, de renacimiento por lo menos. De la misma manera que en la Nada anterior a la Creación existía la _posibilidad_ de vida, ahora... no hay posibilidad ni esperanza.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo podríamos recuperar la Fuente?

-¿La de aquí o la del Santuario?

-¡Ambas! ¡Cualquiera!

Braulio sacudió la cabeza.

-Tal vez podría intentarse devolver a su sitio la Fuente del Santuario, el cómo es algo que aún no sé, pero estoy seguro de que podría averiguarlo. En cuanto a la de aquí... Murió junto con Hades. Él mismo era quien mantenía con vida este lugar. Contradictorio, pero cierto.

Ginsei no supo qué contestar a eso, sólo guardó silencio por un rato.

-Tú... ¿lo conociste a él? ¿Y a Poseidón? ¿Y a Zeus?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-... Curiosidad.

-La respuesta es no. Del resto del panteón sólo conozco a la Triada Lunar y la Triada de la Justicia. No soy muy popular que digamos. Ah, y ahora conozco a Ares... creo que no he ganado mucho, excepto experiencia.

Lo sorprendió un poco el que Ginsei le palmeara la espalda como expresando simpatía. Era agradable saber que había por lo menos una Uránide que no pensaba primero en la maldición y luego en su nombre. Aunque, por supuesto, Ginsei era un caso aparte en muchos sentidos.

Mirando de nuevo hacia la oscuridad que se extendía por encima de la tierra muerta, supo que en ese momento los dos tenían en mente la misma pregunta. Cómo proteger las Fuentes antes de que la Tierra se convirtiera en un segundo hades.

**Continuará... **

**

* * *

Notas:**

Pues sí, al Buda Amida lo representan cabalgando sobre un pavo real o con un pavo real al lado... sin embargo, su representación más frecuente es él de pie, solo y con una mano señalando al cielo y la otra a la tierra, tomándolos como testigos de su promesa de no entrar al Paraíso antes de haber conducido a la humanidad a la salvación.

En cuanto a lo que cuenta Stephen sobre el Emperador Amarillo y el Tigre del Espejo... ¡bueno! Ahí sí es cierto que hice un enredo enorme y me disculpo con todo conocedor de la mitología china que esté deseando asesinarme en este momento.

Tengo una confusión enorme y todo comenzó cuando leí "El libro de los seres imaginarios" de Jorge Luis Borges y Margarita Guerrero (y eso fue... ¿hace diez años? Esto lleva rato incubándose...). Ahí encontré por primera vez la historia del Tigre del Espejo y la primera noticia que tuve del Emperador Amarillo fue esa. Más tarde tuve la oportunidad de leer sobre la historia de China y Chi Huang Ti, el padre de la dinastía Chi y primer Emperador.

El caso es que lo único que me quedaba claro era que Chi Huang Ti mandó quemar todos los libros de China para que la historia empezara oficialmente con él y que no tenemos mucha información sobre lo que pasó antes, y por eso hasta hace poco estaba convencida de que el Emperador Amarillo era una figura mítica, un emperador legendario anterior a Chi Huang Ti. Y ahí está el problema: cuando traté de averiguar el nombre del Emperador Amarillo para la parte de este fic que corresponde al Tigre del Espejo y los Guerreros del Zodiaco Chino, solo pude encontrar dos textos al respecto y uno lo mencionaba como Huang Di y el otro como Huang Ti. Y de pronto tengo la duda de si el Emperador Amarillo y Chi Huang Ti serán o no serán la misma persona a fin de cuentas, no lo digo por la palabra "Huang" (que es "emperador"), sino porque Ti y Di suenan demasiado similar para mi gusto.

Así pues, rogando mil perdones a todos los lectores, para efectos de este fic, Huang Di es mucho, muy anterior a Chi Huang Ti, y fue el creador de las ciencias y las artes y un poderoso hechicero que vivió en una época legendaria comparable al Era del Mito en la obra de Kurumada, mientras que Chi Huang Ti fue una figura histórica, el unificador de China y el iniciador de la construcción de la Gran Muralla.

¿Y el nombre del Tigre del Espejo? Je... "Yin" es "tigre" en chino.


	23. No siempre se apagan las estrellas

**veintidós **

**No siempre se apagan las estrellas...**

**Erin**

Era una mañana extrañamente fría, considerando que ya hacía varias semanas que el verano había empezado en forma oficial en las Islas Afortunadas. Ares se envolvió un poco más en su capa y deseó que todo aquello terminara pronto. El cuerpo del que había estado valiéndose por tanto tiempo ya no resistiría mucho más. ¿Cuánto tiempo se puede forzar a vivir algo que ya está muerto?

Nunca había imaginado que llegaría a caer tan bajo. Había sobrevivido a la humillación a la que lo había sometido Atenea durante la guerra de Troya, cuando su propio padre se había burlado de él poniéndose de parte de la primogénita, y había sobrevivido a la trampa tendida por los Aloidas, cuando su cuerpo original había estado a punto de experimentar la muerte. Había sobrevivido a muchas derrotas y a muchos triunfos con sabor a fracaso. Pero lo que había conseguido en ese ciclo iba más allá de sus peores pesadillas.

¿Y todo para qué? El alma de Atenea debía estar ahora en el Olimpo o en algún lugar entre las muchas dimensiones divinas, y aunque él lograra demostrar que tenía la razón, no habría servido de nada. Porque ella simplemente respondería que aún había esperanza y seguiría reencarnando y buscando otros que pensaran como ella sólo para que él tuviera que enfrentarlos de nuevo en una historia que se repetía una y otra vez desde su primera infancia.

Era, después de todo, el dios de la Guerra.

Sin importar cuánto insistiera la primogénita en que ella era la diosa de la Guerra, el título le correspondía a él con más justicia que a nadie, pero Atenea parecía tener que discutírselo siempre por puro deporte.

Ella era también la diosa de las Técnicas y las Artes y nunca le decía a Hefesto o a Apolo cómo hacer su trabajo, ni siquiera a las Musas. Hasta se llevaba bien con Poseidón y Hades la mayor parte del tiempo. Solo discutía con él.

Y tal vez hasta habría sido agradable discutir con su hermana mayor, si no fuera por ese desesperante tono condescendiente y esa actitud de "YO lo sé TODO" que eran tan típicos de ella.

¿Por qué nunca se habría dignado concederle un poco de importancia a su opinión?

¿Era demasiado pedir un poco de respeto?

... ¿y desde cuándo el dios de la Guerra se permitía semejante despliegue de autocompasión?

Debía ser el frío.

-Mi Señor...

-¿Sí, Alhena?

-¿Puedo saber qué le ocurre?

¿Tan mal aspecto tenía que la chica había llegado a notarlo?

-Es sólo la edad, mi querida Alhena, no te preocupes... Será mejor que te apresures o dejarás esperando a tu novio.

-¿Mi...

-¿O es que en serio crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus escapadas? –era una suerte estar dándole la espalda a la Berserker en ese momento, realmente no deseaba que Alhena se diera cuenta de que estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba-. Todo indica que fracasé contigo.

-Mi Señor...

-Traté de enseñarte a odiar, que fueras digna del nombre de Ate. La verdad es que me has decepcionado bastante.

-Maestro...

-No me llames así. Márchate de una buena vez, no tienes por qué hacer esperar a Aioros.

Puerto de Laurión

-Ginsei se sentirá mal cuando encuentre tu carta de renuncia –dijo Raziel, en un tono ligeramente de reproche.

Buscar un taxi fue la excusa perfecta para que Azrael no tuviera que mirarlo a los ojos en ese momento.

-Me he tardado demasiado en renunciar. Iba a hacerlo justo después del funeral de Atenea.

-Ajá, ¿y no crees que ahora te necesita más que entonces?

-Ahora depende de ella sacar adelante la Orden. Nunca fue asunto nuestro. Se suponía que yo sólo estaba ahí para espiar a Lilith y ya nuestra enemiga ni siquiera está en el Santuario.

Era inútil discutir y Raziel lo sabía perfectamente. Podía haberle dicho a su hermano que lo que realmente le molestaba era el haberse ido sin despedirse de nadie. Así que miró a Miguel... no, el Ángel Dorado no sería de ninguna ayuda en ese momento.

Miguel había llegado el día anterior con una herida de arma blanca. No había dejado que lo curaran y había hablado a solas con Azrael durante casi una hora, durante la cual Raziel había alcanzado a escuchar gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta en más de una ocasión, pero no le había sido posible enterarse de nada. Algo humillante, si se tenía en cuenta que su poder principal era controlar el sonido.

Y ahora se marchaban del Santuario sin llevarse ninguna de sus pertenencias, excepto lo que llevaban puesto y el báculo de Azrael, que no se habría vuelto a desprender del ángel de oricalco ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Sólo quedaba esperar que supieran lo que estaban haciendo, para variar.

* * *

**El Hades**

* * *

-Ya no soporto este silencio –murmuró Ginsei.

-Acabas de romperlo –sonrió Némesis.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

Némesis miró su reloj unos instantes, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y miró de nuevo.

-Una de dos: o aquí no transcurre el tiempo o a mi reloj se le acabó la batería.

-Oh, genial. Por lo menos no seremos un par de ancianos cuando alguien se digne rescatarnos.

-No me digas que temes envejecer.

-La verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado antes.

-Entonces no pienses en eso. Ni siquiera sabemos si se aplica en tu caso.

Un soplo de viento helado los sorprendió a ambos en ese momento.

-¿De dónde viene eso? –preguntó Ginsei, poniéndose en pie de un salto y empezando a caminar.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡No sabes lo que puedes encontrar aquí!

Pero Ginsei ya no caminaba sino que corría y a Némesis no le quedó más remedio que seguirla hasta unas ruinas que apenas destacaban contra el horizonte.

Al final de los escalones agrietados y en medio de un montón de escombros había una losa de mármol negro, y sobre ésta reposaba el cuerpo de un hombre ataviado con una túnica púrpura bordada en negro. Tenía una herida en el pecho, y la sangre que empapaba la túnica aún estaba fresca.

-¿Hades? –preguntó Ginsei.

-Hades –confirmó Némesis-. Aún debe quedar algo de su poder aquí, sus fluctuaciones serían suficientes como para mover el aire en un mundo donde ya no quedan fuentes... ¿Ginsei?

-Estoy bien. Es sólo que esperaba... algo diferente. Casi parece que estuviera dormido. ¿Era este su aspecto mientras vivía?

-Supongo que sí. Es su cuerpo original, así que no puede haber variado mucho su apariencia, consciente o inconscientemente.

-En verdad esperaba algo distinto a esto.

-¿Una apariencia maligna?

-Némesis...

-Nada puede disculpar lo que hizo, pequeña sobrina, pero no puedes saber si actuaba por sí mismo o si había caído en la locura que afecta a algunos dioses cuando se aferran a su poder más allá de lo que sus almas pueden soportar.

-Dices que nada lo disculpa, pero al mismo tiempo me estás diciendo que podía alegar... ¿qué? ¿Locura temporal? ¿Me estás diciendo que habría logrado la absolución en un juicio?

-Lo único que sé es que el mal que causó se volvió en su contra y, si lo llevara hasta el extremo quizá podría acabar creyendo que de todo ese mal surgió algo bueno, así que es mejor que no piense al respecto. Se supone que soy uno de los dioses de la justicia y no debo tomar partido ni a favor ni en contra de ninguno de los dioses, aunque se trate de mis parientes... mejor dicho, especialmente si se trata de mis parientes.

-¿No te corresponde el castigo de los culpables?

La sonrisa de Némesis disminuyó bastante, pero no desapareció del todo.

-No podría hacerlo si mis sentimientos interfirieran en mi labor. En el momento en que llegara a disfrutar aplicando las sentencias de la Triada, en ese momento realmente me convertiría en el dios de la Venganza y no sería útil para Temis y Astrea, la Triada se rompería otra vez y volveríamos a caer en el caos que reinaba antes de que mi padre Zeus derrocara a Cronos. En cierto modo fue una época dorada, pero también era la época en que cada quien se fabricaba su propia justicia. Ojo por ojo. Diente por diente. Vida por vida. Lo cual, por cierto, fue justamente lo que sucedió aquí.

-No me convences.

Némesis sacudió la cabeza y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Hades.

-No lo conocí a él, pero conocí sus obras y el resultado de sus decisiones. Cuando los tres hermanos Cronidas se repartieron el cielo, los mares y el inframundo, y acordaron compartir la autoridad sobre la Tierra, él intentó ser el más justo de los tres. En toda mi existencia, sólo he sabido de dos actos de injusticia por su parte. Reparó el primero y pagó con su vida por el segundo. Su alma ya no se encuentra aquí y lo que ves ahora tiene tan poca importancia como el polvo. Sin embargo, Atenea nunca olvidó lo que ocurrió aquí, la tortura de las almas de sus caballeros, el intento por destruir el alma de Shun, la espada de Hades clavándose en el pecho de Seiya, la pesadilla que se desarrolló mientras sus Caballeros de Oro morían para derribar el Muro... todo eso vivió en su corazón a partir de ese día, y esa fue la herida que nunca sanó y que destruyó para siempre toda posibilidad de que Saori Kido llegara a ser feliz alguna vez... Y el responsable de todo eso estuvo muerto desde ese día, sin posibilidad de disfrutar o arrepentirse, o tan siquiera llegar a sospechar los alcances de sus actos. Polvo, nada más que eso. ¿Tiene sentido discutir sobre la culpabilidad del polvo? ¿Tiene sentido guardarle rencor al polvo?

-Yo no le guardo rencor.

-¿Segura?

Luego de dudar un poco, Ginsei se arrodilló también, para contemplar más de cerca el rostro de Hades.

-Supongo que estás tratando de decirme que mi madre pudo haber vuelto a sonreír si hubiera dejado atrás la batalla del Hades. Te olvidas de que ella no tenía a nadie que pudiera ayudarla a soportar la carga.

Némesis no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándola hasta que Ginsei apartó la vista.

-La última guerra sagrada destruyó a mi madre –sentenció ella.

-Sí.

-Las acciones de Hades destruyeron a mi madre.

-Sí.

-... ¿y tú pretendes que no lo odie por eso?

-No te estoy diciendo que le des las gracias. Sólo te digo que no vale la pena odiarlo. Hubiera querido poder decírselo también a Atenea... pero dudo que me hubiera tenido tanta paciencia como tú. A fin de cuentas, yo podría estar equivocado sobre este asunto.

Los ojos de Ginsei relampaguearon.

-¡¿Entonces, qué caso tiene salirme con semejante discurso, si al final ni siquiera estás seguro de lo que dices? ¡Eres insufrible!

* * *

**México**

* * *

Leonel tomó un libro de la biblioteca y se encaminaba hacia la sala cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba escuchando voces desde hacía unos minutos. Habían estado hablando tan bajito que no lo había notado con claridad al principio, pero ahí estaban, como la música de fondo de un aguacero.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Dónde se ha metido Némesis?

-¿Cuál es la prisa por verlo?

-Alguien tiene que desempatar la votación.

-Dos votos a favor, dos en contra, una abstención...

-Conociéndolo, probablemente se abstendría de votar él también.

-Tal vez sí tengamos que aplicar aquello de la moneda a fin de cuentas...

-Yo tengo una aquí.

-Temis, esa moneda tuya tiene dos caras, ¿sabías?

-Oh... Voy a matar a Némesis en cuanto aparezca, esto tiene que ser una de sus bromas.

-Por supuesto que era una broma, seguro que tiene algo que ver con la igualdad de oportunidades o algo así, pero ahora no importa. Tenemos que decidir esto hoy.

-¿No hay posibilidades de que Selene cambie su voto?

-...

-No, parece que no. Casi nunca se declara neutral y tenía que escoger justo hoy para hacerlo.

-Bueno, esto la afecta demasiado de cerca. Pensé que tendríamos más tiempo.

-Tiempo, tiempo. Astrea, el tiempo se nos acabó hace mucho.

-En fin, veamos. ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que alguien debe tomar el puesto como nuevo Patriarca del Santuario?

-Sí.

-Ajá.

-Sin duda.

-Bien. Desde un principio habíamos elegido a la persona que se haría cargo. Sólo le pedimos a Azrael que tomara ese puesto mientras la susodicha persona estaba lista para eso. ¿Correcto?

-Sí.

-Y ahora Azrael nos comunica que ya no puede continuar en el puesto.

-Lo cual es un desastre, porque me parece que todavía...

-¡Pero ya es tiempo!

-...Arhg. ¡Temis, Astrea, basta! Ustedes dos discuten demasiado.

-Artemisa...

-Lo que trato de decir...

-¡Déjenme hablar, caramba! Diles tú, Hécate.

-... Válgame. Lo que Artemisa quiere que ustedes dos sepan, es que quizá la decisión debería tomarla Selene, en lugar de que lo estemos sometiendo a votación. A fin de cuentas, es ella quien va a convertirse en la Matriarca del Santuario y...

-¡¿Matriarca del Santuario? –exclamó Leonel, entrando a la sala-. ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Y con permiso de quién?

Diana lo miró sorprendida, al igual que las figuras traslúcidas de Hécate, Artemisa, Temis y Astrea. Las diosas no se encontraban del todo presentes en la realidad y no lo habían sentido acercarse, mientras que la niña estaba demasiado concentrada en la conversación como para notarlo. Ahora las cinco tenían un aire de culpabilidad más que suficiente como para condenarlas sin juicio.

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

-Tienes que hacerlo despacio.

-Sí.

Lilith caminaba junto a Anmael, con un brazo rodeando los hombros de la Sombra y preguntándose qué era lo que estaba tan mal, además de la tensión que podía esperarse por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe? –preguntó por fin. Mejor ser directa.

-No encuentro a Darien.

-¿Quién?

-Mi mascota. Un gato negro.

Bueno, eso sí que era una novedad. No recordaba que Anmael hubiera tenido una mascota antes. Las mascotas son demasiado vulnerables cuando se tienen parientes como Tamiel y Araquiel.

-Ya aparecerá. Debe estar disfrutando en grande explorando este lugar. Y no te preocupes, jamás he sabido de un gato capaz de perderse en su propia casa.

Una sonrisa débil. Lo que estaba mal con Anmael, definitivamente estaba mal.

Algo que siempre le había molestado de sí misma era la ambigüedad de sus sentimientos hacia su descendencia. Tan pronto los amaba con locura como deseaba no haber engendrado a nadie, y con Anmael esos extremos eran todavía peores, nunca podía establecer un punto medio con él.

Las Lilim de la primera generación habían tenido muchos hijos, pero ese era el único nieto que le había dado Zoe, y los muchachos no se habían molestado en pensar en formar sus propias familias, así que no tenía ninguna otra Sombra de segunda generación para poder comparar a Anmael. Eso lo hacía todo más difícil.

A veces pensaba que habría sido mejor deshacerse de él cuando aún era realmente vulnerable, poco después de nacer, pero su reencarnación de aquella época había tardado demasiado en decidirse y para entonces el chico ya había alcanzado su forma adulta, de modo que resultaba imposible matarlo a menos que él mismo llegara a desear la muerte... y eso no era nada fácil de lograr, la experiencia con Zoe les había quitado a todos las ganas de intentarlo por segunda vez, sin importar lo irritante que pudiera ser el niño.

Y ahora que estaba a punto de transferir el poder de la Fuente al Palacio, se preocupaba por un gato. Definitivamente, lo mejor que podía hacer por él era confiárselo a Tamiel, que era el único que no se dejaba ablandar después de un tiempo. Cuando la transferencia estuviera completa, se lo diría y...

-¿Por qué te detienes?

Anmael no respondió. Estaba mirando algo que se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación a la que acababan de entrar. Lilith frunció el ceño ¿por qué había un gato muerto en el Corazón del Palacio? ¿Un gato? Oh, no...

-¿Es Darien?

-¿Qué me decías acerca de la transferencia? –preguntó Anmael, mientras pasaba junto al gato sin mirarlo por segunda vez.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? –preguntó Miguel.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres acompañarme? –respondió Azrael.

No había sido fácil deshacerse de Raziel y Raquel, que se habían marchado a Italia a regañadientes luego de que les prometieran una y otra vez no hacer ninguna tontería.

Promesas vanas. Lo que estaban a punto de hacer era una de las locuras más grandes de los últimos quince siglos y Azrael hubiera preferido hacerlo solo, pero Miguel no había dado su brazo a torcer.

-Estoy seguro –dijo Miguel entre dientes-. De lo que no estoy seguro es de si vale la pena rescatarlo.

¿Ahí estaba hablando Miguel o su orgullo herido? Desde algún tiempo atrás Azrael no podía diferenciarlos muy bien, pero al parecer había un detalle que tenía que aclarar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El Palacio de las Máquinas se encontraba ya ante ellos y pronto no habría oportunidad de retroceder.

-No vamos a rescatarlo, Miguel.

* * *

**El Santuario de Poseidón**

* * *

El dios de los mares se detuvo en el atrio de su propio templo y lanzó una mirada de disgusto a las dos personas que se encontraban dentro.

Podía recordar una época en la que su Santuario estaba repleto de gente, siervos y adoradores que preparaban en su honor sacrificios de toros blancos y negros, emblemas del poder vital de las aguas, y símbolos de sus descendientes, los reyes de la Atlántida. Pero la Atlántida ya no existía, gracias a Atenea y su curiosa manera de "cortar de raíz" las actividades de los traidores que intentaron duplicar las armaduras de su Orden y habían terminado por crear las armaduras de oricalco negro. De nada había valido protestar entonces, porque el daño ya estaba hecho y ni el propio Zeus podía restaurar la isla o devolver la vida a sus habitantes.

Y pensar que después de la forma en que había destruido a su descendencia, Atenea había tenido el descaro de quejarse de su intento por provocar el Segundo Diluvio.

Pero no tenía ningún sentido pensar en esas cosas ahora. La Atlántida había desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás y solo la Isla de la Reina Muerte permanecía como testimonio de lo que alguna vez fue su mayor orgullo. Ahora solamente le quedaba el Santuario y un número muy limitado de personas que conocían la existencia del dios como algo un poco más real que cuentos para niños y estatuas de mármol.

Desgraciadamente, eso no era lo mismo que tener adoradores.

Sabía de sobra que Sorrento lo respetaba y obedecía como un súbdito leal a un monarca, al punto de que Anfitrite había empezado a llamarlo "Gawaine" en son de broma, comparándolo con el más leal de los caballeros del Rey Arturo. Julián había cortado en seco aquella broma al preguntarle quiénes serían entonces Lancelot y Mordred. A nadie le había hecho gracia el comentario, pero al menos con eso quizá por fin habrían aprendido a no tratar de hacerse los chistosos cuando era evidente que él no estaba de humor para bromas. A esas alturas de la vida ya deberían haberse dado cuenta que quienes comparaban su carácter con las tormentas marinas no lo hacían sólo porque fuera una bonita figura literaria.

Con todo, no podía olvidarse de las palabras de su esposa. Anfitrite siempre había sabido dar con la palabra exacta, y eso era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de ella. Sí, ella tenía razón, Sorrento era una especie de Gawaine vuelto a la vida.

¿Y Kanon, qué era?

La otra cara de la moneda. Indescifrable, nada confiable, traicionero. No solo traicionero, sino además un traidor confeso y jamás arrepentido de todo el infierno que había desatado en su vida. Y aún así, imprescindible.

La lealtad de Sorrento no habría bastado para reconstruir el Santuario y darle nueva vida a la Orden. Ahora que los Pilares, el Soporte Principal y el Templo estaban restaurados una vez más, solo faltaba encontrar a las personas adecuadas para llenar las seis vacantes entre los Shoguns Marinos. Y dolía admitir que si no fuera por Kanon, todavía estaría tratando de organizarse para empezar con la reconstrucción.

Estaba agradecido, sí...

Pero de todos modos, Kanon seguía siendo la persona más irritante de todo el universo.

Y aquella... ¿cómo llamarla? _Criatura_ con la que se había casado... Daga era una persona extraña, eternamente distraída, como si siempre estuviera pensando en otra cosa en lugar de mirar por dónde caminaba; era todo un milagro que aún no hubiera conseguido que la atropellaran. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre tuviera la mente en otro lugar?

-Mi Señor –saludó Kanon, obligándolo a dejar de pensar. El despiste de Daga estaba empezando a volverse contagioso.

-Seadragon, Eridano...

Daga lo miró a él y luego al reloj. Claro, había llegado con dos horas de adelanto. Poseidón la ignoró y caminó hacia las gradas que llevaban al trono.

-¿Podemos considerar que las reparaciones han terminado? –preguntó con tono casual.

-Sí –respondió Kanon.

-He decidido que mi primogénito entrenará por la Escama de Crisaor, espero que tú seas su Maestro.

En otros tiempos, cualquiera de sus servidores se habría sentido profundamente honrado por recibir semejante misión, pero Kanon lo miró como si creyera que estaba tratando de burlarse de él.

-Tenía entendido que Alberto deseaba estudiar veterinaria.

-No he preguntado tu opinión, Seadragon.

-Y tampoco la vas a tener en cuenta, lo sé. Sólo quería dejar en claro que es difícil convertir en un buen guerrero a alguien que no desea serlo y además tomaste esta decisión con unos diez años de atraso, Alberto ya es un adulto y tiene que empezar desde cero, si algo sale mal, no será mi responsabilidad.

-¿Tienes ya algún otro candidato para presentarme? –interrumpió el dios, irritado.

-No.

¿No? ¿Así de simple?

-¿Qué hay de tus hijos?

Por unos instantes, Kanon se limitó a sonreír, mientras que Daga parecía profundamente interesada en las vetas del mármol.

-¿Mis hijos, Julián? ¿En serio crees que voy a permitir que alguno de ellos se acerque a menos de diez kilómetros de este sitio luego de que le pediste ayuda a Ares para eliminar a uno de ellos?

Así que lo sabía... ¿Hestia se habría ido de la lengua?

-Némesis no es tu hijo.

-Me da igual, lo adopté y es mi hijo ahora. No sé si recuerdas cuando eras humano, _Julián_, pero los humanos, a diferencia de algunos dioses, somos un tanto dados a no ver con buenos ojos que alguien trate de lastimar a un miembro de la familia.

No pudo evitarlo, tuvo que reír al escuchar eso. ¿Un mortal dándole lecciones?

Por supuesto. Había sido un error mencionar los parentescos, después de todo Némesis era su sobrino. ¿Eso significaba que ahora estaba emparentado con el traidor?

-Estás muy ansioso por ver destruido el mundo, Kanon –respondió finalmente, abandonando el título. Después de todo, Kanon continuaba llamándolo por su nombre humano-. ¿O es que esperas poder detener a tu hijo una vez que haya destruido a los dioses?

-Tal vez –concedió el otro-. O tal vez lo detenga luego de que haya destruido a algún dios particularmente fastidioso.

Los ojos de Poseidón se estrecharon amenazadoramente.

-No estás hablando en serio.

-Claro que no –intervino Daga.

-Claro que sí, princesa –replicó Kanon.

-Pónganse de acuerdo –gruñó Poseidón-. Sé perfectamente que solo puedo esperar una puñalada por la espalda de parte de ustedes dos. ¡Y no me interrumpas, Eridano! Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, no perteneces a mi Orden.

Daga apretó los labios y se preguntó si valdría la pena responder. Era evidente que Poseidón no estaba de muy buen humor, ¿el peso de la conciencia?

Desde que Hestia le había comunicado a las diosas de la Luna el acuerdo para dar muerte a Némesis, ella y Kanon no habían logrado decidir cómo enfrentar eso. No sabían si Ares realmente era capaz de matar al heredero de la maldición de Urano, y no querían averiguarlo. Pero era difícil hablar calmadamente con alguien que llevaba dentro de sí tanto resentimiento como Poseidón. Y era todavía peor cuando estaba en su faceta de Julián.

Y ese repentino interés por que Alberto entrenara, cuando jamás le había dado importancia al detalle de que su hijo no deseaba ser un Shogun...

¿Sería posible que Poseidón estuviera asustado?

* * *

**El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

-¿Estás listo? –preguntó Lilith.

Anmael no respondió, tenía la mirada fija en la pared.

Lilith lo contempló por un momento y recogió el cuerpo del gatito antes de salir. Tamiel la esperaba afuera.

-¿Lo hará? –preguntó él.

-¿Acaso tiene opción? Tiene que cumplir con la última voluntad de Zoe –Lilith le lanzó el gato a la cara-. ¡Ve y tira esto en algún lado! Y la próxima vez que quieras hacer una broma de tan mal gusto, avísame primero... así podremos usar _tu_ cadáver.

-Como ordenes, Madre.

Anmael miró hacia arriba. La inteligencia artificial del Palacio de las Máquinas se iniciaba a partir del Corazón y parecía extenderse hasta el infinito, trató de seguir con la mirada las ramificaciones que constituían una especie de sistema nervioso que empezaría a funcionar tan pronto como terminara la transferencia, pero sólo consiguió marearse un poco. Aquello era el trabajo de muchos años, la obra maestra de los Tecnomagos al servicio de Lilith. Y como prácticamente era la parte viva del Palacio le habían dado un nombre aparte del resto, Cartago.

Si liberaba el poder de la Fuente como se le había indicado, con calma y lentitud, el sistema la absorbería sin ningún problema. Esa era la única forma en que podría sobrevivir al proceso, en caso de que nada saliera mal. Sobreviviría y aún conservaría suficiente de ese poder nacido de la Tierra misma como para ser considerado el más fuerte entre las Sombras, o al menos eso le había dado a entender Lilith. Era inquietante el detalle de que no lo hubiera dicho directamente, pero no tenía caso darle importancia en ese momento, ya era demasiado tarde para volverse atrás.

Cuando el Palacio estuviera alimentado por la Fuente, lo conocido y lo desconocido serían una sola cosa.

Los Ángeles finalmente serían exterminados, junto con todos los hijos de Eva.

Y los hijos de Lilith heredarían la Tierra. Si quedaba algo de la Tierra.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, volvió a abrirlos y sonrió mientras iniciaba la transferencia.

Podía hacerlo.

* * *

-La verdad es que eres muy parecida a tu madre –comentó Cristina.

Fénix levantó un poco la cabeza, pero no respondió. Lo que más odiaba de estar en el laboratorio (además del hecho de estar encerrada) eran las muestras de sangre. Nunca había soportado las agujas e Ikki había pasado por problemas realmente grandes cada vez que tenía que llevarla al médico.

Cristina parecía estar bien enterada de ese detalle, ya que siempre que tenía que sacarle sangre hablaba de cualquier cosa con tal de distraerla.

-Has mencionado a mi madre varias veces, pero también te refieres a mí como un experimento.

-Oh, bueno, es difícil pensar en ti, en ustedes, como simples productos de laboratorio. Especialmente porque conocí a algunas de las personas que proporcionaron su material genético para crearlos a casi todos.

-Incluyendo a mi madre.

-Je, bueno, más bien a la única mujer que contribuyó a crearte. Se llamaba Leila y era hija del director de este proyecto.

-¿Mi abuelo era un tecnomago?

-¿"Abuelo"?... Sí, lo era, un verdadero genio. Recuerdo que todos estaban muy asombrados con los primeros resultados del proyecto...

-¿Marcela?

-No, ella no... de hecho, el Zodiaco Chino es la segunda versión del proyecto, corregida y mejorada –Cristina sonrió a medias-. Los primeros resultados fueron Noir, Chernobog, Kokuryuu, Ónix y Obsidian.

-...Los Caballeros Negros...

-Eran casi perfectos esos niños, me acuerdo muy bien, el grupo completo era casi una obra maestra que debería encajar a la perfección en los planes para crear nuestro propio Zodiaco Chino...

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamó Shun.

-Hurra por ti –murmuró Ónix, con cara de total aburrimiento.

Encontrar el expediente de Ónix o de cualquier otro de los Caballeros Negros había sido una labor mucho más difícil de lo que Shun pensó en el primer momento y habían tardado días en superar todas las barreras que se presentaron. Los archivos estaban en las computadoras de la Fundación, pero protegidos de una manera que no podía calificarse más que como "paranoica" y eso había conseguido que Shun se empeñara todavía más en averiguar el origen de aquellos cinco, a pesar de la completa falta de interés por parte de Ónix.

-Ahora me dirás que no soy hermano de mis hermanos y que mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron en un contenedor de basura o algo así... –murmuró Ónix.

Shun tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener las manos en el teclado de la computadora en lugar de hacer un ademán de súplica.

-No, eso no es lo que dice aquí.

-¿Sí soy hermano de mis hermanos?

Ónix se había puesto en pie de un salto para acercarse a la computadora y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Shun mientras se inclinaba para leer lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Es peor de lo que esperaba –dijo Ónix.

-Es más o menos lo que temía –contestó Shun.

* * *

**El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

...O tal vez no.

Horrorizado, Anmael comprendió de pronto que el proceso no estaba funcionando como esperaba. Había podido contener dentro de sí mismo el poder de la Fuente, pero era demasiado como para manipularlo en la forma en que deseaba hacerlo. Cuando bajó la mirada descubrió que había pequeñas gotas de un líquido rojo sobre el inmaculado piso blanco y tardó unos cuantos segundos en comprender que se trataba de su propia sangre.

Trató de pedir ayuda, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

Ahora podía sentir la sangre, al principio brotaba a través de sus poros, pero luego viejas cicatrices empezaron a reabrirse en una forma que hubiera jurado imposible. Eran los latigazos y las otras heridas que había recibido cuando apenas había alcanzado su forma definitiva. La tortura en el calabozo parecía estar repitiéndose de alguna manera.

Cayó al suelo, apretándose la cabeza con las manos. ¿Por qué la Fuente estaba tomando esa forma al ser liberada? Ahora podía escuchar el chasquido del látigo cayendo sobre él... ¿O era el sonido que hacía cada cicatriz al transformarse en una herida fresca? ¿O era sólo su imaginación?

Era su imaginación.

El dolor y la sangre estaban ahí, pero no el sonido.

No había sonido alguno.

Se había equivocado en algún momento, el poder de la Tierra no estaba siendo liberado a través de su aura sino a través de su cuerpo, y estaba destruyendo el "envase" durante el proceso. Eso era todo. Muy sencillo, sí, el que las marcas de los latigazos estuvieran abriéndose se debía a que se había valido de sus emociones para ayudarse a retener la fuente, y esas primeras heridas estaban demasiado cerca de sus emociones.

Todo estaba muy claro, pero saber lo que estaba ocurriendo no le ayudaría mucho si no lograba tomar el control otra vez. El poder debía liberarse a través de su aura, únicamente.

... o por medio de su alma.

Ahí estaba el problema.

El pacto de Lilith con la Oscuridad.

Poder para su descendencia a cambio de sus almas.

Y un ser viviente que no posee alma no tiene lugar sobre la Tierra.

La Fuente no reconocía a Anmel como un ser vivo por ser descendiente de Lilith, así que la idea de que el envase estaba siendo destruido resultaba más acertada de lo que había pensado en un principio. Su cuerpo era sólo un envase temporal, y además había resultado ser descartable.

¿Pero cómo había podido capturar la Fuente en primer lugar, si ésta no lo reconocía como un ser vivo?

Su padre había sido un humano, más o menos, la Fuente había tenido que aceptarlo como un ser vivo o lo habría destruido en el momento de tocarla, así que ese no podía ser el error... Entonces, el problema no era cómo estaba liberando el poder, sino el hecho de que Cartago lo estaba absorbiendo con demasiada rapidez, forzándolo a transmitirle más de lo que podía sin destruirse a sí mismo. El sistema había sido creado para secar las Fuentes de la Tierra hasta la última gota, ¿por qué iba a permitir que se le escapara una sola chispa de toda la energía que podía aportar Anmael, incluyendo su propia existencia?

* * *

**México**

* * *

-No me parece divertido –declaró Leonel.

Diana le dedicó su mirada más inocente, a pesar de que sabía que eso no iba a engañarlo.

-Es algo que decidimos hace mucho –empezó a explicar la niña-, antes de elegir siquiera la familia en la que nacería durante este ciclo. En aquel tiempo ya sabíamos que sería mejor que naciera en un lugar consagrado a la Luna, para que mi poder fuera mayor al alcanzar la madurez, y cuando resultó que teníamos la oportunidad de enviarte a un lugar simplemente perfecto, no pudimos desaprovecharla y te trajimos aquí.

-¿Me han estado manipulando todo este tiempo?

-No. Tampoco teníamos planeado el que encontraras a mamá, solamente te enviamos a un lugar consagrado a la Luna para que me protegieras cuando naciera y yo empecé a buscar una familia entre tus amigos tan pronto como te estableciste, la idea era que fueras mi padrino o algo así pero te casaste con mamá, ¡jamás se nos ocurrió que te casarías! ¡y menos que tendrías tu propia familia!, y luego nació Alex y... y... era demasiado perfecto... jamás habría encontrado una familia mejor... ¡y mamá desciende de una familia consagrada a Luna!

-Así que sólo aprovechaste las circunstancias. ¿No crees que _tu madre_ tenía derecho a saber algo al respecto? ¿O piensas que no va a preocuparse cuando sepa que su bebé planea convertirse en la líder de la Orden de Atenea? ¡He pasado toda mi vida como Leonel tratando de mantenerlos a Alex y a ti alejados de la Orden!

Diana empezó a llorar.

-¡No queríamos lastimar a nadie! ¡Queríamos salvar vidas! ¡Somos las diosas de la Luna, tenemos una misión que cumplir y hacemos lo mejor que podemos, pero siempre hay algo que sale mal!

-No... no llores, bebé, no era mi intención...

-Tampoco es que quiera llorar, es sólo que no puedo evitarlo. A mí tampoco me gusta la situación...

-Siempre puedes decir que no y llevar una vida normal –intervino Temis.

-Sí, pero... –Diana miró con desesperación a Leonel- Pero... eso sería egoísmo. ¿O me equivoco?

Leonel sacudió la cabeza.

-La verdad, no sé qué decirte.

* * *

**El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

Lilith recibió a Azrael y Miguel con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Empezaba a creer que no vendrían.

-¿Nos esperabas? –preguntó Miguel, ligeramente sorprendido.

-Me habría decepcionado muchísimo si no hubieran llegado, y eso que estoy más que acostumbrada a llevarme decepciones. ¿Vienes a reclamar a tu sobrinito, Azrael?

-No.

Lilith abrió mucho los ojos, genuinamente sorprendida.

-¡¿No?

-Sólo quiero hablar con él unos minutos, si me lo permites.

Tamiel empezó a reír a carcajadas, pero Araquiel frunció el ceño y se adelantó unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Acaso piensas que puedes convencerlo de renegar de su familia y de la misión que se le ha encomendado?

Azrael lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Quién lo dijera... Supongo que eres lo más aproximado a un protector que Anmael pudo encontrar dentro de su familia materna, ¿no es así? Está bien, no te preocupes. No se trata de pedirle que vuelva a casa, solo quiero hablar con él un minuto. No tuvimos oportunidad de despedirnos.

-¿Despedirse? –repitió Araquiel, frunciendo todavía más el ceño.

-Cometí un error al no despedirme correctamente de Zoe, no voy a repetirlo ahora –respondió Azrael, con calma.

-Está bien, está bien –intervino Lilith con una sonrisa extraña antes de que Araquiel o Tamiel pudieran decir nada-. Te diré cómo llegar hasta donde se encuentra, no hay posibilidad de que te pierdas.

-Gracias.

Miguel escuchó en silencio mientras Lilith le daba instrucciones a Azrael, convencido de que aquello debía ser una trampa. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano entrara tan tranquilamente a la boca del lobo? Hizo ademán de seguir a Azrael cuando éste se encaminaba a la puerta que lo conduciría hacia el Corazón, pero Azrael lo detuvo con una mirada.

-Hasta aquí llegas tú, Miguel, lo que voy a decirle a Anmael debe quedar entre él y yo.

-Pero...

-Nunca te he dado una orden, pero ahora lo estoy haciendo. No me sigas.

Miguel se quedó paralizado. Más por la sorpresa de darse cuenta de que iba a obedecer que por la orden en sí. Y solo pudo quedarse mirando la puerta cerrada una vez que Azrael salió de la habitación.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? –preguntó Tamiel en voz baja.

Lilith le sonrió en un modo ambiguo.

-Es algo que ya no esperaba que sucediera, cariño. No te preocupes, todo funciona de acuerdo a mis planes.

Lo había dicho en un susurro, pero aún así Miguel alcanzó a escucharla y sintió un escalofrío.

* * *

**El Hades**

* * *

-Hola, niños.

-¡Kanon!

Ginsei sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima al ver al Shogun y la puerta dimensional por la que acababa de llegar.

Kanon miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera tratando de orientarse.

-¿Este sitio ha cambiado mucho o es que nunca llegué hasta aquí? –preguntó, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo más que con ellos dos.

-Ambas cosas –contestó Némesis-. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Me muero de hambre.

-Toma –Kanon le entregó un pequeño bolso negro que resultó contener un termo y un par de envases con comida-. Daga te envió esto.

-¿Eh?

-¿Y para mí? –protestó Ginsei.

-Tú vienes conmigo, él se queda aquí.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Fue algo que dije o algo que hice? ¿No sería un poco menos drástico castigarme encerrándome en mi habitación o encargándome que lave los baños? Esto... si van a castigarme... eh... podría encargarme de hacer la limpieza durante una semana... o dos...

-¿La limpieza del Pilar del Atlántico Norte?

-¡Ey! Estaba pensando en la limpieza de la casa.

-Como sea, no estás castigado, es por tu seguridad.

-...¿No podrías castigarme, mejor? ¡No quiero quedarme aquí solo! ¡Sabes bien cómo es para mí estar solo!

Kanon, que ya estaba guiando a Ginsei hacia la puerta dimensional, se detuvo.

-Hestia finalmente nos confirmó lo del "contrato" para matarte. Ya sabes lo que te hizo Ares...

-No pretende matarme, prefiere utilizarme para sus planes.

-Y sabes que de momento no estás en posición de defenderte.

-¿No se supone que soy uno de los dioses de la Justicia? Encontraré la forma de romper su Satán Imperial.

-Quedarte aquí y pensar en algo podría ser un buen comienzo para eso. Si creyera que la Justicia triunfa siempre no habría empezado por tratar de convencer a Saga de rebelarnos contra Atenea.

-¡No quiero quedarme solo!

-Er... ¿tío Kanon? –intervino Ginsei.

-…¿Por qué el oírte llamándome "tío" resulta tan inquietante de pronto?

-¿Y si yo te prometo cuidar que no le pase nada a Braulio?

Sabía perfectamente cómo sonaba su propuesta en aquel momento. ¿Defender a Némesis del poderoso Ares, dios de la Guerra Apasionada? ¿Ella?

* * *

**El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo alto que era en realidad su umbral de dolor. ¿Llegaría a perder por fin el sentido? En medio de su infierno personal eso quizá sería una bendición.

Cuando sintió unas manos que lo sujetaban cuidadosamente para ayudarlo a incorporarse un poco, pensó que sí había logrado desmayarse después de todo y que aún así continuaba el dolor.

Abrió los ojos solo para convencerse de que estaba alucinando. Era Azrael quien lo sostenía, arrodillado junto a él.

No, no era una alucinación. Era una pesadilla o algo peor. La vida se burlaba de él hasta en el último momento.

-No entiendo este chiste... –su propia voz lo sorprendió, no había pensado que pudiera hablar en voz alta.

-¿Chiste? –repitió Azrael.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te llamas como el Ángel de la Muerte? No eres lo más esperanzador para ver justo ahora.

-Ah. Yo mismo elegí este nombre. Lo sabía, sí.

-No voy a sobrevivir a esto.

-Eso imaginé.

-¿No es ridículo? Sí hay una forma de matar a una Sombra sin tener que hacerle desear la muerte y tenía que ser yo precisamente el que descubriera cómo... Y tú no estás aquí para salvarme. ¿Verdad? No puedes salvarme.

-Tienes razón. Si es tu momento, morirás, yo no puedo hacer nada a favor ni en contra.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Azrael limpió cuidadosamente la sangre de la cara de Anmael antes de contestar.

-Te lo debía a ti y a Zoe.

-¿Eh?

-Elegí el nombre del Ángel de la Muerte luego de que supe que Zoe no era una Cazadora Blanca sino una Sombra, precisamente porque el nombre de tu madre significa "vida". Fue un impulso tonto, un arranque de cólera, pero ha resultado profético. Debí estar presente cuando naciste, cuando necesitabas alguien que te protegiera. Debí estar presente cuando tu madre me necesitó y debí ser capaz de perdonar cuando fue necesario. Pero soy el ángel de la Muerte y no supe estar presente mientras hubo vida. Ahora estoy aquí y es precisamente la hora de la muerte, no puedo impedir lo que está pasando, pero puedo acompañarte hasta que termine. No es mucho, lo sé, sin embargo, es todo lo que puedo ofrecer.

-... ¿Morir siempre duele tanto?

-No siempre. La muerte a veces es serena y dulce, como cuando se apagan las estrellas. Así será para ti: para cuando termines la transferencia ya habrás dejado de sentir; el Palacio de las Máquinas absorberá la Fuente y también tu vida y simplemente dejarás de existir. Ya nunca más habrá dolor, ni recuerdos, ni nada, solo silencio. Yo estaré aquí hasta que todo termine y luego convenceré a Lilith para que me permita colocar tus cenizas en la tumba donde reposarán las mías.

Anmael cerró los ojos, preguntándose cómo era que de pronto se había relajado completamente si el dolor no había disminuido nada, todo lo contrario.

Notó que Azrael se movía de nuevo, como para recoger algo que estuviera en el suelo junto a ellos, y entreabrió los ojos, curioso.

El ángel de oricalco destelló en la mano izquierda de Azrael, que sonrió con tristeza y siguió hablando.

-Sin embargo, no siempre se apagan las estrellas... a veces estallan.

Anmael miró la figura, luego miró a Azrael... no, eso no tenía sentido.

* * *

**Casa de Sagitario**

* * *

Jabu entró a la habitación donde estaban almacenadas las armaduras y caminó directamente hacia la del Unicornio. La urna de bronce emitió un ligero resplandor, saludándolo.

-Yo también te he echado de menos... –murmuró él, acariciando la superficie metálica.

-Creí que habías renunciado –Seiya estaba en la entrada, mirándolo preocupado.

-Renuncié a la Orden, pero para poder alejarme definitivamente de la armadura tendría que dejar de ser el Unicornio.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?

-¿Te molesta?

-Bastante. En especial con esa manía tuya de hacer que tus ojos cambien de color.

-Sabes bien que no puedo evitarlo, no tengo el menor control sobre eso.

-Sí, cómo no. Estoy plenamente convencido de que lo haces solo para fastidiar a los que te rodean.

-... Nosotros dos deberíamos haber sido hermanos.

Seiya lo miró de reojo, no era posible que alguien le hubiera hablado a Jabu al respecto, ¿o sí? No había resultado fácil, pero había conseguido que Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki le prometieran no contarle a Jabu lo que sabían sobre los hijos de Mitsumasa Kido... pero aún no había podido hablar a solas con Shun, que siempre estaba con Esmeralda, o con sus hijos, y últimamente con Ónix.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó con cautela.

-Preferiría pensar que la estupidez es hereditaria en lugar de pensar que es contagiosa.

Oh, estaba tratando de burlarse de él, como en los buenos tiempos, eso tranquilizó un poco al Caballero de Sagitario.

-Hermanos, ¿eh? Bueno... –Seiya buscó con desesperación una frase adecuada-. Después de tantos años, es difícil no pensar en ti como un hermano. ¿Aún estaremos a tiempo de pedirle a José que me adopte? –añadió, con la entonación más burlona que pudo lograr en ese momento. ¿Por qué no podía borrarse de la mente la expresión que tenía Ikki al momento de revelarles el origen de los niños de la Fundación? Y, peor aún, ¿por qué no podía olvidar lo que había sentido al comprender que aquello era cierto y todo lo que implicaba? Una cosa era haber hecho las paces con el alma de Mitsumasa Kido y otra muy distinta era obligar a Jabu a lidiar con eso él también.

-Algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención acerca de ti es esa costumbre que tienes de hacerte el gracioso cuando algo te incomoda –Jabu decía eso como si las burlas de Seiya sólo hubieran servido para confirmarle algo.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, Jabu. ¿No podrías ser un poco más directo?

-No deberías... recordarla con tanta amargura.

-¿A quién?

-A la señorita Saori.

-...Yo no la recuerdo con amargura. Ni siquiera me molesto en recordarla.

-¿Entonces por qué no soportas a Ginsei?

Seiya apretó los labios.

-No mires dentro de mi corazón, Unicornio –murmuró, sin saber por qué decía eso. Era como si alguien más hablara por su boca... ¿un recuerdo de una vida pasada? De pronto abrió mucho los ojos y miró espantado a Jabu. Efectivamente había sido un recuerdo de una vida pasada. Y por un momento aquel no había sido Jabu sino su ancestro Licorne, y él no había sido Seiya Kido sino un Caballero que a su vez había sido la reencarnación de un guerrero de la Era del Mito-. ¡Jabu!

-Esto ocurre en cada Ciclo, Seiya, Atenea siempre muere y Sagitario sobrevive la mayor parte de las veces. Pero esta vez podría ocurrir algo diferente.

-¿Como qué?

-Lo que has hecho hasta ahora, continuar viviendo. Estabas bien hasta que Saori murió y Ginsei "heredó" la Orden, ¿no es así? Deberías salir del bache antes de que tu familia tenga verdaderos motivos para preocuparse.

Seiya se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y qué me recomienda el "Doctor Corazón"? –preguntó, sarcástico.

-He estado pensando... ¿Por qué no ayudas a Ginsei a entrenar un poco?

-...¡¿QUÉ?

* * *

**El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

Aquello debería haber sacudido el palacio hasta los cimientos, debía haber logrado retorcer la estructura y todo debería haber caído como si hubiese estado construido con naipes. Pero nada de eso pasó. Solo hubo un breve aumento en la intensidad de la luz y un sonido lejano, como de cristales rotos. Eso fue todo, pero fue más que suficiente como para que Ángeles y Sombras lo notaran.

-¡¿Madre? –exclamó Tamiel, alarmado.

-Anmael perdió el control. Liberó de golpe lo que quedaba de la Fuente –contestó ella, inexpresiva-. Creo que Miguel querrá ir a buscar a su hermano, llévalo, Araquiel.

Esforzándose por disimular su asombro, Araquiel obedeció de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Madre? –preguntó Tamiel entre dientes-. ¿Esto también era parte de tu plan?

-Ya lo verás...

La sangre en el centro del Corazón seguía tibia, como si acabara de derramarse. Miguel tocó ligeramente una de las manchas más grandes y contempló el rastro en sus dedos. ¿Eso era todo lo que quedaba de Anmael? ¿Solo la sangre que había perdido antes de evaporarse?

Y, sin embargo, era más que lo que había quedado de Azrael, destruido junto con la Sombra Azul por el poder de la Fuente. El ángel de oricalco se había transformado en una masa irreconocible, y eso era todo, como si Azrael no hubiera estado ahí jamás.

-Pero... -¿por qué temblaba la voz de Araquiel?-. ¡Madre! ¡Dijiste que sobreviviría!

-Solo si seguía mis instrucciones al pie de la letra –replicó ella, que los había seguido junto con Tamiel.

Eso era demasiado. Miguel se guardó el oricalco en el bolsillo y los encaró a ambos.

-No había forma de que sobreviviera, con o sin instrucciones. Esta cosa, el palacio entero, este engendro fue creado para absorber vida. ¿Qué era una gota más entre toda la corriente que recibía? ¡Simplemente se habría tragado a Anmael junto con la Fuente! ¡La única diferencia es que se han ahorrado el funeral!

-También tú te has ahorrado un funeral –Lilith le indicó a Araquiel que saliera de ahí y se cruzó de brazos frente a Miguel.

El Ángel Dorado la miró como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego de luchar consigo mismo por unos segundos dio media vuelta y salió de ahí sin decir palabra. Minutos más tarde abandonaba el palacio sin que nadie hiciera el menor intento por detenerlo.

-Perdimos a la Sombra Azul... de nuevo... –murmuró Tamiel, mirando con rabia a Lilith.

-Algo habrá en ese color que afecte el cerebro –murmuró ella con aire distraído-. Vete, necesito pensar.

-Sí, madre.

Al quedarse sola, Lilith se arrodilló en el suelo y acarició lentamente la sangre que manchaba el piso. Todo había salido a la perfección.

Afuera, las nubes se movían con gran rapidez gracias al disturbio creado por la activación de Cartago.

* * *

**Casa de Sagitario**

* * *

-Salve, princesa Ginsei.

Gabriel acababa de saludarla poniendo una rodilla en tierra, como si se tratara de una ceremonia muy importante. Y debía serlo, a juzgar por la seriedad en el rostro del Ángel. Ginsei se tensó en forma totalmente involuntaria, había llegado de la dimensión del Hades unos minutos antes, sólo para que ella, Kanon y Némesis se encontraran con un ángel en el atrio mismo de la Casa de Sagitario y sin que nadie hubiera podido avisarle a tiempo que debía recibir una visita.

-Bienvenido, Ángel del Rayo Azul –respondió, con el mismo todo formal que acaba de escuchar del recién llegado, y le indicó con un ademán que podía ponerse en pie, al mismo tiempo que percibía cerca de ella la presencia de los fantasmas de Saga y Afrodita, que acababan de presentarse silenciosamente-. ¿A qué debemos el honor de esta visita?

Gabriel se acercó a ella y le entregó un trozo de metal que parecía haber sido rescatado de un incendio.

-¿Oricalco? –preguntó Ginsei, confundida.

-La última vez que usted lo vio tenía la forma de un ángel y remataba el báculo del Patriarca.

-Oh, cielos... ¿qué ha pasado?

-Mi hermano Azrael ha muerto, junto con nuestro sobrino Anmael.

-¿Pero... cómo?

-En el Palacio de las Máquinas, la fortaleza de Lilith. Sabíamos, gracias al tiempo que pasó Ragüel entre las Sombras, que Lilith necesitaba más poder del que poseía para poder activar la inteligencia artificial de su palacio, y cuando Annmael robó la Fuente del Santuario, Azrael supuso que su meta sería transferir ese poder al palacio –Gabriel apretó los labios por un segundo y luego continuó, hablando con más firmeza que al principio-. Se dio cuenta de que Anmael no saldría con vida de eso y quiso estar con él en sus últimos momentos, Lilith se lo permitió, pero algo salió mal y Anmael no pudo completar la transferencia, ambos murieron al mismo tiempo.

-... Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho, Gabriel.

-Gracias, yo... Azrael nos pidió que, en caso de que algo llegara a sucederle, le entregáramos el ángel de oricalco, él quería que usted lo tuviera.

-Lo conservaré como un tesoro. Azrael fue un buen maestro y un amigo fiel, por favor, transmite mis condolencias a tus hermanos y a la señora Raquel.

-Así lo haré... Miguel envía también un mensaje, Alteza. Ahora que Cartago ha sido activado, los Ángeles nos dedicaremos a impedir que sea utilizada, pero sería mejor que la Orden de Atenea permanezca alerta y comunique la noticia al resto de las órdenes griegas.

-¿Cartago?

-La inteligencia artificial del Palacio de las Máquinas, con ella Lilith se ha vuelto una amenaza que afecta por igual a todos los panteones. El señor Saga tiene toda la información que hemos podido reunir al respecto.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes y que no me has dicho? –exclamó Ginsei, dirigiéndose al fantasma de Saga, tan pronto como Gabriel se marchó, Kanon sonrió a medias y retrocedió un poco, para poder contemplar mejor al espectro de su hermano enfrentando la tormenta. Saga no se inmutó.

"Sólo lo que Azrael sabía y que él tampoco te comentó. Uno de sus hermanos estuvo prisionero en el Palacio de las Máquinas, y mientras estuvo ahí se enteró de algunas cosas interesantes sobre los proyectos de Lilith. Los Tecnomagos trabajaban día y noche construyendo un sistema capaz de absorber y dominar las Fuentes de la Tierra sin necesidad de corromperlas, las noticias que ha enviado Shiryu sobre la esterilidad progresiva del valle donde se ubica el Palacio confirman que los Tecnomagos han conseguido que su máquina 'seque' esa región. Y ahora Miguel nos anuncia que Lilith ha completado su proyecto y que además le ha dado un nombre. Cartago"

"¿Ha llamado Cartago a esa cosa?" la voz de Afrodita se escuchaba ligeramente alarmada.

-Así parece. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

"Nada, es sólo algo que recordé de pronto... Sería demasiado cinismo que Lilith hubiera nombrado a su computadora por la Cartago de los fenicios, ¿verdad?"

-Eh... ¿a qué te refieres?

"Los fenicios sacrificaban niños al dios Baal, y ella ha sacrificado a Anmael para completar ese aparato."

Ginsei no supo qué contestar, demasiado impresionada con la idea. Visto así, todo volvía a la mitología judeocristiana, como el origen mismo de Lilith, los Ángeles y las Sombras. ¿No era "Baal" como llamaba la Biblia a todos los dioses adorados por otros pueblos, afirmando además que no eran dioses sino demonios disfrazados? Y Baal también había sido adorado en Israel en la misma forma que en Cartago, por eso el infierno judío se llamaba Gehena, como el valle de Gehena al suroeste de Jerusalén, donde se realizaban los sacrificios. Pero Saga sacudió la cabeza.

"Quizá no sea una alusión al Baal fenicio, sino un reto disimulado. Lilith tiene ahora el poder de la Fuente y los medios para dominarlo y usarlo para destruir todas las Fuentes de la Tierra, lo cual nos deja una sola salida, hasta donde sé. Dime, Ginsei, ¿recuerdas lo que aprendiste sobre el legislador romano Catón? ¿Cómo terminaba sus discursos?"

-_Delenda est Cartago_.

Saga asintió y Ginsei apartó la mirada para contemplar lo que quedaba del ángel de oricalco.

-_Delenda est Cartago_... Hay que destruir a Cartago.

**continuará...**

**

* * *

Notas:**

En cuanto a lo que se menciona sobre los fenicios y los sacrificios de niños, no se ha comprobado al 100% y los arqueólogos están divididos entre si eso sucedió o si en realidad los fenicios tenían una tasa de mortalidad infantil muy elevada, lo que sucede es que Cartago fue arrasada hasta los cimientos por las legiones romanas y solo nos quedan los testimonios escritos de los enemigos de los fenicios (griegos y romanos) y no la opinión de los propios fenicios.

Sin embargo, es bastante seguro lo que se sabe sobre la adoración de Moloc en Gehena (utilicé el nombre Baal por ser el nombre genérico para todos los dioses extranjeros en el Antiguo Testamento). Se ha llegado a considerar que los fenicios y otros pueblos sacrificaban a los varones primogénitos de la misma forma en que se ofrecían las primicias de las cosechas y el ganado, y que la costumbre judía de consagrar al primogénito fue la forma en que el pueblo de Israel rechazó esa costumbre (¿recuerdan el sacrificio de Isaac?), pero claro, todo lo anterior no tiene nada que ver con Ginsei, me he puesto a divagar otra vez...


	24. La cabalgata de los espectros

**Veintitrés**

**La cabalgata de los espectros**

**

* * *

Erin**

* * *

Ares logró llegar hasta la línea de los árboles antes de derrumbarse con muy poca elegancia. Podía soportar que su situación fuera agotadora, ¿pero era realmente necesario que además fuera así de humillante?

A pesar de lo mucho que lo había ayudado el poder natural de Tir Na Og, su cuerpo se deterioraba con una rapidez alarmante. ¿Sería muy tarde para aceptar la oferta de Nemain de emplear todo su poder mágico para concederle unos minutos de salud y matarlo en combate?

No, esas ideas suicidas debían ser algún eco de la conciencia de Saga. El dios de la Guerra se aferraría a la poca vida que le quedaba con todas sus fuerzas. Después de todo, no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera algo para él después de su próxima muerte: su cuerpo original había estado resguardado en el Hades y no creía que fuera una buena idea enviar ahí su alma cuando se desprendiera de la materia.

Curioso, ahora que estaba de rodillas, empezaba a notar algo extraño en la tierra. Se sentía como si fuera la tierra de un campo de batalla en lugar de la que correspondía a una pequeña arboleda. ¿La hierba estaba un poco amarillenta o era sólo su imaginación?

-Mi Señor Ares no debería tratar de esforzarse así.

Sintió un escalofrío al reconocer la voz de Fobos. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a que esos dos permanecieran en silencio, pero últimamente hablaban cada vez más y eso era algo que le gustaba todavía menos que la sensación de la tierra muriendo y el color enfermizo de la vegetación.

Mirach y Zaniah habían renunciado a la vida. Teóricamente, deberían ser sólo dos cascarones con un mínimo de inteligencia y cero voluntad, pero eso estaba funcionando tan mal como su último Satán Imperial, solo que había sido en una forma más gradual.

¿Acaso la agonía de la tierra estaba fortaleciendo a los muertos vivos?

Cuando las manos de Fobos y Deimos sujetaron sus brazos para ayudarlo (u obligarlo) a ponerse en pie y regresar a su tienda, estuvo a punto de gritar. No por el dolor, a eso estaba mucho más que acostumbrado. Era algo todavía peor. Él estaba agonizando, sí, pero aún tenía algo de vida y el contacto directo con la muerte no resultaba nada agradable.

-¡Suéltenme! -ordenó.

No obedecieron. Como si no hubieran escuchado. ¿O estaban fingiendo que no podían escucharlo? Ya no le quedaba duda: estaban fuera de su control y ni siquiera podía forcejear mientras lo arrastraban hasta su tienda.

¿Dónde estaba Alhena cuando la necesitaba?

**

* * *

Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

-Esto no tiene sentido -dijo Azael.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Lilith con aire distraído.

-Cartago está trabajando, pero la energía almacenada no corresponde con lo que esperábamos. Es un 20% menor de lo que debería ser.

Lilith sonrió levemente.

-Oh, cariño, eso es culpa de Anmael.

Azael enarcó las cejas.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo la pequeña rata?

-Simplemente guardó para sí una parte del poder de la Fuente.

-No tiene sentido. Cartago lo absorbió a él por completo. Y la energía perdida en la explosión que acabó con él y con Azrael no debe haber llegado al uno por ciento.

-Tienes toda la razón, cariño.

-¿No me vas a explicar qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

-No necesitas saberlo, pronto tendrás otras preocupaciones, bastante más grandes.

-¿De qué...

El palacio entero empezó a vibrar y Azael cerró la boca inmediatamente. No podía ser que hubiera provocado eso al hablar, ¿o sí? Lilith solamente sonrió, apoyando ambas manos en el pesado escritorio, para mantener el equilibrio.

-Está comenzando... –declaró.

Azael parecía estar a punto de preguntar "¿el qué?", pero no se atrevió a decir nada cuando su madre empezó a reír.

La risa de Lilith no era una buena señal.

**

* * *

Casa de Sagitario**

* * *

Afrodita sintió deseos de protestar cuando las demás presencias fantasmales se apartaron a toda prisa de su camino. ¿Tenía que ser siempre así? En vida nunca le había importado el que los demás lo rehuyeran (o al menos eso quería creer), pero en la eternidad eso podía volverse francamente fastidioso.

"¿Verena?" llamó. Saga había vuelto a irse a la Casa de Virgo para hablar con Ginsei y el fantasma del antiguo Caballero de Piscis estaba empezando a aburrirse. Tal vez Verena necesitara una mano para preparar alguna medicina...

-Estoy aquí.

La sacerdotisa tenía la mirada fija en un espejo. ¿Revisando su maquillaje? Afrodita se acercó un poco más y entonces notó algo extraño.

"¿Ese espejo está manchado o algo así?"

-Justamente iba a preguntarte si habías visto algo así. Por cierto, ¿estás viendo tu reflejo aquí?

"¿El mío?"

Sí, claro, cuando deseaba ser visible para los humanos también se reflejaba en los espejos, pero su reflejo por lo general era mucho más borroso que su propia forma... ¿Por qué en el espejo se veía como si fuera sólido?

**

* * *

Babilonia**

* * *

Ocupando el mismo espacio que la ciudad habitada por los humanos, pero en otro universo, se encontraba la gran ciudad de Babilonia, luciendo tan espléndida como en los mejores tiempos de su homóloga construida por los hijos de Eva. Pero la Babilonia por cuyas calles caminaba Darien en ese momento no había sido construida por humanos: aquella era una ciudad hecha por dioses, genios y demonios, y eran pocos los humanos que tenían el inmenso honor de habitar en ella.

-¿No te ha dicho tu madre que es contra el protocolo presentarse aquí con ese aspecto? -exclamó una voz irritada en el momento mismo en que Darien entraba a la mansión donde habitaba la mayor parte de su familia. Su primo Mazid lo contemplaba con disgusto y Darien sintió que se sonrojaba al caer en cuenta que estaba ahí con su forma humana. Eso explicaba por qué los guardias de la entrada se habían quedado mirándolo.

-Lo lamento -murmuró, adoptando lo que el resto de la familia consideraba su verdadera forma, pero el aire de desaprobación de Mazid no disminuyó para nada. Después de todo, lo único peor que la forma humana de Darien era la semejanza que tenía con Mazid en su forma real.

-Eres un desastre sin remedio, Gibil Xingú –gruñó Mazid-. ¿No puedes quitar de tu cara esa expresión estúpida aunque solo sea por cinco minutos? Estoy harto de que me confundan contigo cuando andas chocando con las paredes como un murciélago sordo. Últimamente pareces un muerto vivo, y eso no sería tan grave si no fuera porque vas a matar de vergüenza al resto de la familia.

Darien sólo desvió la mirada. ¿Chocando con las paredes? Nunca había estado tan distraído como para sufrir un accidente de ese tipo, Mazid debía estar confundiéndolo con Ea, el más joven de los primos de ambos, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que Mazid lo culpara de todo lo que anduviera mal en el universo, así que no se molestó en corregirlo.

-...eras?

Oh, había dejado de prestarle atención a Mazid...

-¿Me decías algo?

Mazid tomó aire dramáticamente.

-Dije que llegó un mensajero convocándote a la presencia de nuestra Ama y Señora, eso fue hace horas. ¿Qué esperas para ir?

Darien asintió y se puso en camino. Así que ese era el origen del disgusto de Mazid. El pobre nunca había soportado el que Darien ascendiera más rápido que él en el servicio de los dioses; después de todo su grado como heraldo de Tiamat era uno de los más altos conquistados por su familia entre los Edinmú y él era mucho más joven que Mazid... Pero ese día el haber sido convocado no le daba ninguna satisfacción. No podía ser para nada bueno, teniendo en cuenta que el Esplendor de Occidente se le había escapado de las manos. O más bien, lo había dejado escaparse de entre las manos.

El gran palacio de Tiamat era una versión retorcida y aterradora de lo que el rey Nabuconodosor había construido como un jardín para su esposa y Darien sospechaba que aquella construcción de pesadilla había sido diseñada por el arquitecto favorito de Cthulhu o alguno de los otros dioses primigenios que habitaban en un abismo más allá del tiempo y cuya amistad siempre había sido muy apreciada por Tiamat.

A pesar de que había vivido siempre en la ciudad (donde no había ningún lugar desde el cual no pudiera verse el palacio), nunca había conseguido acostumbrarse a verlo, era algo que hería la vista y el solo pensar en el palacio le provocaba náuseas. El resto de la familia (con Mazid a la cabeza) aseguraba que era ridículo de su parte el sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. No le gustaba el palacio, no le gustaba entrar ahí y no le gustaba tener que respirar el aire que circulaba en corrientes frías y pulsantes, como la respiración de un "algo" muy grande (demasiado grande) que no estuviera vivo del todo.

Fue recibido en silencio y conducido sin ninguna pregunta ni comentario hasta una sala que no era la habitual para las audiencias con la reina. Menos mal que era un sitio igual de oscuro, lo único peor que ver el palacio por fuera era verlo por dentro, y lo único peor que ver el palacio por dentro era contemplar a su dueña. Afortunadamente, la Madre Dragón era muy anterior a la existencia de la luz y prefería refugiarse en una oscuridad casi total. Aún así era posible adivinar su silueta y eso, combinado con el sonido que producía el lento roce de sus escamas de reptil, bastaba para dar escalofríos al más valiente.

-Gibil Xingú, Edinmú del Fuego -se escuchó la voz de la diosa. Era una voz increíblemente hermosa, que contrastaba con absolutamente todo lo demás.

-Reina y Señora -saludó Darien, arrodillándose de inmediato-. ¿Me ha mandado llamar?

-De otro modo no estarías aquí. Tengo entendido que fallaste en tu misión y que es muy probable que el Esplendor de Occidnte haya sido destruido -claro, sin duda Vanessa la tenía al tanto de todo...

-Ha sido mi culpa. Lo lamento.

Tiamat rió suavemente.

-Niño, niño... -aquello podría confundirse con una expresión cariñosa, si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que Tiamat detestaba a los niños-. ¿El Unicornio vive aún?

-Sí, Majestad.

-Entonces el Carbunclo volverá a formarse cuando él lo necesite. El problema que tienes, querido Gibil, es que solo se manifestará si algo amenaza aquello que el Unicornio esté dispuesto a defender.

-Pero... Atenea está muerta.

-Precisamente. Ahora, trata de pensar, si tal cosa es posible: el Carbunclo apareció cuando Atenea murió, no cuando Atenea corría peligro de morir. En tal caso, lo que el Unicornio está defendiendo fue amenazado por la muerte de la diosa. Averigua qué es, atácalo y tráeme esa joya.

-Como Su Majestad ordene.

-Puedes retirarte.

-Gracias, Majestad.

-Ah, una cosa más, Gibil.

-¿Mi Señora?

-Lilith me pidió que te diera sus condolencias.

Darien la miró desconcertado y Tiamat comprendió que el joven demonio no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué la madre de las Sombras había enviado ese mensaje risueño y burlón. Bien, en tal caso sería mejor que lo averiguara por sí solo.

**

* * *

Palacio de las máquinas**

* * *

Azael se había marchado muy molesto tan pronto como cesaron los temblores, pero Lilith se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Los pobres intentos de Azrael por ser astuto siempre le habían resultado divertidos, por eso tampoco en esa ocasión había hecho el menor intento por ponerle un alto. Además, quizá sería la última vez que podría reírse un poco de sus esfuerzos por vencerla (o por lo menos empatar con ella) en su propio terreno.

Además, si su plan hubiera tenido la menor posibilidad de funcionar, habría sido algo interesante de ver, lástima que ya era demasiado tarde.

Entró al salón de los espejos con una sonrisa en los labios. Siempre la alegraba aquella amplia habitación llena de espejos en espléndidos marcos dorados. Allí guardaba sus tesoros favoritos, en especial todo aquello que incluyera metales y piedras preciosas, con los espejos multiplicándolo todo hasta el infinito, aquella parecía la cámara del tesoro en algún palacio de cuento de hadas.

Pero ese día había algo especial en los espejos.

Se detuvo ante el más grande de todos y acercó los dedos a su superficie hasta casi tocarlo. No, no había sido su imaginación. La energía que Cartago estaba enviando desde la Tierra a la dimensión de los espejos para fortalecer a sus habitantes en verdad estaba logrando algún resultado. Había algo distinto en su reflejo, un reborde, algo como el recuerdo de un resplandor, haciendo que la imagen fuera un poco menos precisa que siempre.

Era el color sin nombre. Una parte del espectro que no pertenecía al mundo físico y que, teóricamente, no debería ser visible para los humanos. La primera señal de que el Tigre del Espejo estaba a punto de regresar de su exilio.

-Espejo, espejo en la pared... muéstrame lo que deseo ver... ¿Yin? ¿Puedes escucharme -preguntó Lilith, había repetido esa pregunta millones de veces a lo largo de miles de años. Y era la primera vez que realmente esperaba una respuesta.

Claro que no la hubo: el momento se acercaba, pero seguía siendo demasiado pronto.

De todos modos, ya faltaba poco tiempo. Podía esperar un poco más.

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

Shun se mantuvo inmóvil, dolorosamente consciente de la presencia de Ónix mientras éste leía lo que estaba en el monitor de la computadora.

-...¿Esto significa que ni siquiera soy real? –preguntó Ónix de repente.

-Yo no diría eso...

Podía ver la cara de Ónix reflejándose en la pared de cristal que separaba la oficina de la salita del café, y no había expresión alguna en ese rostro, pero las manos del antiguo Andrómeda Negro se clavaban en sus hombros y el dolor estaba empezando a volverse elocuente.

-No trates de suavizarlo, Andrómeda –siseó Ónix antes de salir de ahí.

Shun imprimió la información que había logrado obtener y apagó la computadora antes de salir. En cualquier otro momento lo habría preocupado la posibilidad de que Ónix escapara, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que no lo intentaría siquiera, así que se tomó su tiempo para regresar a la casa, deseando que el estar a solas por un rato le permitiera a su "huésped" calmarse un poco antes de que tuvieran que discutir a fondo lo que acababan de averiguar.

Encontró a Esmeralda en la puerta de la casa, esperándolo.

-¿Ónix? –preguntó Shun.

-Ónix –respondió Esmeralda, asintiendo-, llegó como si estuviera sonámbulo y se encerró en la habitación de Terry. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-No lo sé –Shun le entregó la carpeta que llevaba consigo-, échale un vistazo a esto, por favor, voy a necesitar tu opinión... creo que será mejor que trate de hablar con él.

-¡No quiero verte! –la voz de Ónix lo sobresaltó al momento que levantaba la mano para golpear la puerta con los nudillos.

-¿Acaso recuperaste la percepción del cosmos? –preguntó sorprendido.

-No la necesito, te escuché subir las escaleras y ni tu esposa ni tus hijos caminan así.

-Oh. Déjame pasar.

-No.

-Tengo la llave.

-Rayos. Puedo apuntalar un mueble contra la puerta.

-... Ónix, por favor. No seas _tan_ infantil.

-Y ahora me dirás que no es para tanto.

-¡Es para MUCHO! Pero no puedes dejar que esto te aplaste, tienes que enfrentarlo.

No hubo respuesta. Shun probó la perilla de la puerta y ésta se abrió de inmediato, no había estado trancada.

Ónix estaba sentado junto a la ventana que daba al patio trasero, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos.

-Sabía que Mitsumasa Kido era un hombre cruel y calculador, pero no había llegado a pensar en él como desalmado –comentó, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Algunos de nosotros sí.

-¿Tienes alguna idea del golpe que acabo de llevarme?

-Sí –no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada de incredulidad de Ónix-, sé perfectamente cómo se siente no ser quien creías ser. Sé lo que se siente sentirse traicionado y comprender que toda tu vida ha sido una mentira.

-Oh, y si tú pudiste salir adelante, yo también puedo, ¿no? Después de todo, yo soy tú.

-¿Eso crees? Mírate en un espejo, no eres igual a mí.

-¿Cuáles son nuestras diferencias, Shun? ¿Algunos tonos en el color del cabello, la piel y los ojos, y cuatro años entre tu nacimiento y... lo que sea que se llame mi llegada a este mundo?

-De acuerdo con el expediente, sí naciste.

-¡Jah...!

-Lo dije en serio.

Ónix se pasó la mano por el cabello y sonrió con amargura.

-De acuerdo, déjame ver si estoy entendiendo esto. En algún momento a algún científico de la Fundación le llegó la genial ocurrencia de clonar a algunos niños.

-A los que tenían más posibilidad de obtener sus armaduras. La idea era tener el "material de trabajo" desde el momento de la concepción y entrenar a los futuros caballeros lo más pronto posible sin tener que arriesgarse a que los secuestros de niños llamaran la atención de alguien.

-¿Y lo de "los que tenían más posibilidades de obtener sus armaduras" te incluía _a ti_?

-Err... ¿tal vez querían ver si había algún contraste con el "perfecto inútil"?

-Gracias por lo que me toca de ese comentario. ¿Ya te olvidaste que soy igual a ti en un 99%?

-Todavía estoy tratando de asimilar el dato.

-También se suponía que iban a mejorarnos –Ónix frunció el ceño-, ¿debo suponer que el experimento falló?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-... el Maestro Guilty nos dijo más de una vez que las armaduras negras no necesitaban usuarios tan... "especiales" como las verdaderas armaduras de Atenea, que nosotros entrenábamos por las armaduras negras porque jamás tendríamos la menor oportunidad de ganar una de bronce...

-Tal vez... trataba de retarlos a dar lo mejor de ustedes mismos.

-Bueno, acabas de confirmarme que no nos parecemos mucho, después de todo. Ese 1% de diferencia debe estar en mi cerebro.

-Tal vez sea la diferencia de edad, dentro de cuatro años pensarás diferente.

-...

-¿Quieres que llame a Obsidian?

-No le digas ni una palabra. Ya tiene bastantes problemas.

-Creo que tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Y yo creo que tiene derecho a estar a salvo de un exceso de conocimiento.

-Será como quieras, pero me gustaría que lo pensaras un poco.

-Volveré a darte mi opinión dentro de cuatro años, para entonces _tú_ pensarás diferente... Eh... no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

-Ya se lo dije a Esmeralda.

-... sigh... Supongo que está bien que ella lo sepa, pero no se lo digan a nadie más, por favor.

-Está bien.

-¿Shun?

-¿Sí?

-Las armaduras de Atenea se enlazan con las almas de sus usuarios, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.

-Entonces... ¿mis hermanos y yo no podíamos ser caballeros de Atenea porque...?

-¡NO!

-¿Eh?

-No me hagas esa pregunta todavía, ¿quieres? Deja que encuentre primero a alguien que pueda responderla.

-Uh, está bien, supongo.

La tierra empezó a estremecerse en ese momento y Shun no supo si sorprenderse más por eso o por la forma en que Ónix se había agarrado de él al empezar el temblor.

* * *

**Erin**

* * *

Aioros no demostraba el menor nerviosismo mientras atravesaba el campamento de Ares caminando al lado de Alhena.

Si a los berserkers les molestaba su presencia, al menos se tomaron la molestia de no demostrarlo, quizá por respeto a la general, pero era mejor no confiarse demasiado.

Aquello era una locura. Sabía que tarde o temprano Alhena tendría que confrontar a Ares y hacerle tres o cuatro preguntas serias... ¿pero tenía que ser justo ese día?

Hubiera preferido que lo acompañara a Grecia a buscar a Ethan...

Alhena pasó junto a Fobos y Deimos, que montaban guardia afuera de la tienda, sin dignarse mirarlos, pero Aioros sí los miró de reojo. Algo extraño estaba pasando ahí, porque tuvo la impresión, a pesar de las máscaras, de que aquellos dos muertos vivos le estaban devolviendo la mirada.

-Mi Señor... –empezó a hablar Alhena sin que su voz se escuchara respetuosa en lo más mínimo-. ¡Oh, CIELOS!

Airos se acercó unos cuantos pasos y miró a Ares por encima del hombro de Alhena, de inmediato sintió que la piel se le erizaba de una forma muy poco natural.

La piel de Ares tenía una palidez espantosa y estaba cubriéndose de llagas, en una palabra, el dios de la Guerra lucía como si hubiera contraído la lepra... solo que no era una enfermedad, comprendió de repente Aioros, era que el cuerpo robado que había estado ocupando durante tanto tiempo había empezado a descomponerse finalmente... todavía con el alma del dios en su interior.

Ares los miró con aire indiferente. La angustia de Alhena y el horror de Aioros significaban muy poco para él en ese momento.

-_Sé_ que has visto cosas peores –murmuró Ares, renunciando a hacer un además displicente, ya que no estaba muy seguro de si sus articulaciones obedecerían o no-. Has el favor de no mirarme de ese modo. Te ves ridícula.

-¡Maestro! –gimió Alhena.

-¡Por favor! –exclamó Ares, fastidiado-. Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que no soy tu Maestro.

-...¿Qué?

Ares parpadeó unas cuantas veces y cambió de posición en su lecho con algo de dificultad, tratando de ver mejor el rostro de Alhena.

-No te habías dado cuenta... –murmuró. En otras circunstancias, habría celebrado eso con una carcajada. Una parte de su venganza contra Saga se había cumplido a la perfección, aunque probablemente Saga nunca se enteraría y aunque seguramente el resto de su venganza quedaría incompleta y aunque, a final de cuentas, ya todo el asunto había dejado de parecerle importante. Lo más extraño de todo era que _casi_ dolía la expresión que iba adoptando el rostro de Alhena a medida que empezaba a comprender lo que acababa de decirle.

-No eres Saga... –la voz de Alhena tembló un poco, pero ella respiró hondo y cuando habló de nuevo se escuchaba firme otra vez-. Es por eso que Misty no ha vuelto a aparecer por aquí, ¿verdad? Él se dio cuenta.

-Si Jean Michel lo sabe o no, lo ignoro –confesó Ares-. Y, la verdad, me tiene sin cuidado –se recostó en su lecho y cerró los ojos con un suspiro-. Ya nada importa, pequeña.

El silencio se alargó unos cuantos minutos y cuando Ares abrió los ojos de nuevo fue para descubrir, con sorpresa, que Alhena y Aioros seguían ahí.

-¿Por qué no te has ido? –preguntó Ares, en un susurro.

-...¿Hay...? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Durante un momento que pareció una eternidad, Ares estuvo seguro de que rompería en carcajadas y seguiría riendo sin poder detenerse por el resto de la eternidad, y esa seguridad fue lo más cerca que estuvo en esa vida a un ataque de pánico.

-Si hay algo que odio más que ser derrotado es inspirar lástima –declaró el dios, con un tono helado que habría hecho sentir escalofríos a alguien menos acostumbrado a escucharlo que Alhena.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Ares suspiró.

-¿_Quieres_ hacer algo por mí? Está bien, haz algo por mí... –se incorporó con dificultad apoyándose en sus codos y le lanzó una mirada irónica digna de sus mejores tiempos-. Ve a Grecia y dile a mi hermano Némesis que las fronteras de los universos se están fundiendo. Que los muertos están a punto de recorrer de cabo a rabo la tierra de los vivos. Y dile que un espíritu sin reposo no es amigo de ningún viviente... Hum... y dile también que si el mundo muere, las profecías no sirven para nada.

Alhena asintió y salió de ahí con paso rápido.

-¿Es alguna clase de trampa? –preguntó Aioros.

Ares lo miró como si no hubiera notado su presencia hasta ese momento, pero Aioros no tuvo duda de que simplemente se estaba burlando de él.

-¿Vas a ir con ella? –preguntó Ares, con un tono que sonaba casi inocente, casi-. Si yo fuera tú, iría con ella. Y estaría cometiendo una estupidez, pero al menos sería una estupidez fantástica. Es una pena que tenga que quedarme aquí a esperar que el desastre me alcance en vez de salir a su encuentro.

Aioros no respondió y salió de ahí, apresurando el paso hasta alcanzar a Alhena, que se dirigía hacia Tara.

-¿Entregarás su mensaje? –preguntó Aioros.

-Sí, no voy a contrariar la voluntad de alguien que agoniza.

-Alhena, Ares está muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Alhena lo miró de reojo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no recordarle que él también estaba muerto, y desde mucho antes que Ares.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Ginsei llegó hasta los salas gemelos en el jardín de la Casa de Virgo y miró hacia el cielo. ¿Se acercaba una tormenta?

A medida que se oscurecía el cielo, algo extraño empezó a suceder con los cerezos. Deberían estar a la mitad de una de sus floraciones, pero las ramas quedaron desnudas en cuestión de segundos y los pétalos que alfombraban el suelo se marchitaron de un modo que más bien daba la impresión de que se habían quemado, adquiriendo la consistencia de delgadas láminas de carbón. ¿Era una visión?

"Princesa."

Tenía que ser una visión. En cualquier momento despertaría y tendría que buscar a Saga para contarle lo que había visto y pedirle su opinión...

"Princesa."

Esa voz... ¿La había escuchado antes? Era familiar, de alguna manera... La había escuchado en sueños cuando era niña, ahora estaba segura. Esa voz le había hablado muchas veces, para luego ser olvidada de inmediato.

-¿Shaka? –preguntó, sorprendiéndose de lo lejana que se escuchaba su propia voz. ¿Así se sentía estar en trance? ¿Y por qué lo había llamado así? Era Shaka de Virgo... No, ahora Shun era el Caballero de Virgo. De Shaka no se había encontrado ni el menor rastro luego de la derrota de Hades y su fantasma no había sido visto jamás en el Santuario...

"Princesa Ginsei."

...Porque no había fantasma. Shaka no había muerto. En vida había sido un Bodhisattva, un hombre santo, a un paso de la iluminación que define al Buda. Y eso era ahora, el sexto Buda, porque al momento en que los doce Caballeros de Oro derribaban el Muro de los Lamentos, Shaka de Virgo había alcanzado la iluminación.

"Ha comenzado."

-¿Qué ha comenzado, Shaka?

Uno de los Budas, Amida, había reencarnado para ser el Caballero del Fénix y guiar a un misterioso elegido al que nadie mencionaba en voz alta, y Kwannon había reencarnado para proteger a Amida. El tercero, Maitreya, protegía exclusivamente al Caballero de Orión. El cuarto, Sakyamuni, los dirigía desde alguno de los paraísos. El quinto, Fugen, viajaba por las distintas dimensiones, negociando alianzas con los dioses de diversos panteones. Y la misión del sexto...

La misión de Shaka, el sexto Buda, era alertar a los habitantes del Santuario cuando se acercara el desastre final, tal como había alertado a Atenea de la llegada de los Masei...

"Lilith ha logrado su objetivo. Los espejos han perdido sus sellos y ahora son nuevamente portales que conducen a otras dimensiones. Pronto se escuchará el grito de guerra del Tigre del Espejo."

-Oh, rayos.

"Pero antes de que él pueda llegar, ya la cabalgata de los espectros habrá recorrido la Tierra."

No entendía ni la mitad de eso, pero el fantasma de Saga ya se había presentado junto a ella y escuchaba atentamente la voz del Buda, con la cabeza baja y los labios apretados. Mala señal.

Tan repentina como se había manifestado, la presencia de Shaka desapareció sin dejar huellas. Ginsei parpadeó y sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que los cerezos seguían sin flores y que los pétalos en el suelo seguían igual de negros que antes. Eso no había sido parte de una visión.

-¿Saga, qué...?

No pudo terminar la pregunta. Una puerta color sangre se abrió en el aire a pocos metros de donde se encontraban y una mujer de cabello castaño salió de ahí, seguida por un hombre joven, extrañamente parecido a Leonel Nemo.

-¡Esta no es la Casa de Géminis! –exclamó la mujer, luego de mirar a su alrededor-. No lo entiendo, el portal debería haberse abierto...

"Alhena."

El fantasma de Saga no había gritado, pero aún así su voz silenció cualquier otro sonido. Alhena volteó hacia él, boquiabierta. Al parecer, sólo había visto a Ginsei en el primer momento, pero ahora lo veía también a él.

-Oh... –murmuró Alhena-. No hemos llegado a la Casa de Géminis, sino a la presencia de Géminis...

"Aioros."

¿Saga estaba llamándolo o nada más estaba reconociendo su presencia? Aioros no estaba muy seguro al respecto. La última vez que había visto a Saga, frente al Muro de los Lamentos, no habían intercambiado una sola palabra. Y la vez anterior a esa...

Avanzó hacia Saga, pasando junto a Alhena, que parecía haberse quedado clavada al suelo. No sabía qué iba a decirle. ¿Algo relacionado con la noche en que había estado a punto de asesinar a Atenea niña? ¿Algo relacionado con la forma en que había enviado a su mejor amigo a ejecutarlo bajo el cargo de traición? ¿Algo relacionado con la forma en que había tratado a Aioria?

Conforme caminaba, pudo apreciar cada vez mejor los rasgos de Saga. Al igual que él, conservaba la edad que había tenido al morir... al morir por primera vez. No había una sola cana en su cabello, lo que hacía imposible confundirlo con Ares. Y en ese momento sus ojos se agrandaban con una expresión de sorpresa que no recordaba haberle visto desde la infancia...

¿Asombro?

Saga no lo estaba mirando a él sino más allá de él. ¿A Alhena? No, ya la había visto, antes que a él, y la había reconocido de inmediato. Y su expresión ya no era de asombro, también había miedo...

¿Qué podía haber que pudiera provocar miedo a alguien que ya había muerto no una sino dos veces?

Aioros sintió frío de repente. No el frío que experimentan los vivos sino el que sólo pueden sentir las almas descarnadas. ¿Tan pronto? Había estado bajo la protección de los dioses de Tir Na Og durante mucho tiempo, aún habiéndose ausentado de Erin debería poder retener su forma corpórea durante unas cuantas horas, pero estaba volviendo a ser un fantasma casi inmediatamente después de materializarse en el Santuario...

Y Saga no estaba mirando a Alhena tampoco. Miraba hacia arriba. Al cielo, que estaba cada vez más oscuro aunque se encontraban más cerca del mediodía que de la noche.

"Aprisa" llegó hasta él la voz de Saga "Acércate, rápido."

El otro fantasma había dejado de mirar al cielo y lo miraba a él finalmente sin perder esa expresión de alarma que parecía tan extraña en su rostro. Para empeorar las cosas, estaba caminando hacia Aioros, cada vez más rápido, y ahora extendía una mano hacia él, como si pretendiera saludarlo con un apretón de manos.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

Aioros se detuvo, mirándolo incrédulo.

"¡Toma mi mano!" exclamó Saga.

Eso era el colmo. Aioros estaba a punto de replicar cuando vio que la niña que estaba con Saga se dejaba caer sentada muy lentamente, mirando al cielo con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de espanto. A sus espaldas, Alhena dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

"¡Toma mi mano!" repitió Saga.

Aioros miró al cielo.

Fantasmas.

Cientos. Miles de fantasmas surgiendo de la tierra misma, reuniéndose en el cielo, oscureciendo el sol y reemplazando las nubes de tormenta con una claridad enferma que recordaba la niebla de los cementerios abandonados. Sus bocas se abrían y cerraban como si gritaran, pero no había ningún sonido, excepto el del viento que parecía acompañarlos, o más bien arrastrarlos por el cielo.

Por un momento, Aioros alcanzó a preguntarse si aquello sería la Cacería Salvaje que Nemain y Gienath le habían mencionado más de una vez, siempre bajando la voz como si fuera un tema que inquietara incluso a las diosas de la Guerra. Pero no, aunque también había caballos espectrales en aquel horrible desfile, los fantasmas que los montaban, ataviados con jirones de sudarios o restos herrumbrosos de armaduras, no podían ser de ninguna manera la fuerza primaria que conformaba la Cacería Salvaje. Los espectros de la Cacería estaban _vivos_, de alguna extraña manera. Esta otra cabalgata sólo incluía muertos. Y, peor aún, eran muertos que habían perdido hasta la última chispa de conciencia, espectros sin recuerdos ni propósitos, sin una tumba en la cual reposar, ni familiares o amigos que pudieran recordarlos y a los que arrastraba un viento helado y maldito sin más objetivo que el simplemente...

Aioros apartó la vista del cielo para fijarla en Saga, que ya no caminaba sino que corría, y extendió su mano para tomar la que le ofrecía el otro fantasma...

Demasiado tarde.

Los dedos traslúcidos de Saga rozaron los suyos un segundo antes de que el viento lo alcanzara para arrastrarlo consigo.

-¡Saga! –gritó Ginsei.

Ginsei había corrido hasta alcanzarlo, y ahora también Alhena corría hacia él, pero el fantasma no pareció notarlas, tenía la mirada clavada en el cielo, con una expresión de terror.

Unos segundos después logró apartar la vista y se encontró con un espectáculo que _quizá_ habría sido gracioso en otro momento: Ginsei y Alhena habían tratado de sujetarlo y habían terminado tomándose de las manos... a través de él.

-¡Maestro! –gritó Alhena-. ¡Aioros...!

"No puedo hacer nada por él" Saga luchó por recuperar la compostura, pero no era fácil y el viento se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo "Adentro, vamos adentro, por favor."

Las dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, a través de él, y Saga estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritarles a ambas, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder la calma en una emergencia. Simplemente se apartó de ellas para que comprendieran que no eran sus manos lo que evitaba que lo arrastrara el viento y empezó a caminar hacia la Casa de Virgo.

Afrodita ya estaba ahí, lo suficientemente asustado como para olvidarse de disimular las antiguas cicatrices en su cara. Saga sintió la tentación de mencionárselo y justificar luego esa pequeña crueldad diciéndole que podía haber asustado a las niñas, pero logró detenerse a tiempo. No era un buen momento para iniciar algo que acabaría en un pleito.

-¿Hay alguna manera de rescatar a Aioros, Maestro? –preguntó Alhena casi de inmediato.

Ginsei abrió la boca, probablemente para preguntarle a Alhena quién era ella, pero la cerró de inmediato. Saga le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Afrodita.

"Los demás fantasmas del Santuario fueron arrastrados por... por esa cosa" reportó el antiguo Caballero de Piscis. "Como un imán arrastrando partículas de hierro. Creo que sólo quedamos tú y yo... ¿Tienes alguna idea de por...?"

"Las Triadas" interrumpió Saga "Estamos bajo su protección, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh... eso" Afrodita miró nerviosamente hacia afuera "Y... ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

Como solía suceder cuando vivían, Afrodita había acabado por hacer una pregunta que Saga no tenía la menor idea de cómo contestar.

**Continuará...**


	25. El sendero de la guerra

**veinticuatro**

**EL SENDERO DE LA GUERRA**

_Ahora que el mundo tiembla bajo tus pies_  
_y los continentes se quiebran otra vez,_  
_y las estrellas son fugaces y caen,_  
_descubres de golpe la efimeridad._

_(…) Y olas gigantes vienen a donde estás,_  
_ciudades enteras hechas polvo se caen,_  
_y las montañas que eran roca hoy son sal,_  
_sientes lo frágil que es ser un mortal._

Gloria Trevi, "En medio de la tempestad"

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

Al proyectar el palacio que habría de ser el centro de su reino, Lilith se había asegurado de que los tecnomagos construyeran para ella un salón privado en el cual refugiarse cuando necesitaba estar sola.

A medio camino entre un museo y una sala de estar, sus paredes estaban cubiertas con estanterías llenas de libros antiguos y objetos valiosos, unos pocos espejos antiguos, y retratos de las Siete Sombras que databan de todas las épocas.

Desde un relieve que originalmente había formado parte de un templo sumerio dedicado a las potencias oscuras, hasta un holograma, los ojos de las Sombras estaban fijos en su madre en todo momento, aunque los originales tenían terminantemente prohibido entrar ahí sin invitación.

Aquella madrugada, a pocos días de iniciar el final de otro episodio en su guerra interminable, Lilith estaba acomodada en un sillón, jugando con la esmeralda de los Mayfair y recordando a su padre de esa reencarnación, Adam Mayfair.

En algún momento de sus muchas vidas, Lilith había llegado a la conclusión de que era siempre la misma alma la que reencarnaba en cada generación con el único propósito de permitirle a ella reencarnar a su vez.

A veces era su padre y a veces era su madre, pero siempre empleaba el nombre del primer hombre o la primera mujer de cualquiera de las innumerables mitologías. Y, lo más particular, lo que servía siempre para que Lilith le reconociera sin sombra de duda, rara vez se sorprendía por nada que ella hiciera o dijera.

Su otro progenitor de turno solía horrorizarse al comprender la clase de espíritu sombrío que era Lilith, pero aquella alma antigua aceptaba la verdad sobre su hija como podría haber aceptado la noción de que el sol sale por el este.

Invariablemente, Lilith pasaba su infancia y juventud odiando a aquella alma imperturbable y tratando de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para sacarle de quicio. En eso fallaba casi siempre.

Y esa madrugada, cuando estaba tan cerca de alcanzar una meta propuesta milenios atrás, Lilith se preguntaba por enésima vez quién habría sido Adam Mayfair en su primera vida.

¿Se había ofrecido como voluntario para esa labor al principio del tiempo, o era la expiación por algún crimen? Nunca había logrado sacarle una palabra al respecto, ni por las buenas ni por las malas, y era, de nuevo, demasiado tarde como para volver a preguntárselo: una de las últimas misiones de Anmael antes de que le ordenara infiltrarse en el Santuario de Atenea y robar la Fuente, había sido asesinar discretamente a su padre.

Según el reporte de Anmael, Adam había recibido la muerte estoicamente, igual que las veces anteriores, con una sola diferencia: un momento antes de expirar, se había despedido de su asesino con una sonrisa.

"Hasta la próxima vez" fueron sus últimas palabras. Lilith no sabía qué la intrigaba más, si la calma de Adam o el que le hubiera sonreído a Anmael. ¿Acaso agradecía verse librado de su trabajo como guardián de Lilith, o trataba de animar a Anmael para que completara pronto su trabajo?

La muerte de Adam producía en Anmael el mismo efecto que solía producir en Zoe: un largo silencio que a veces se prolongaba por semanas, lo cual siempre era preocupante para Lilith, que odiaba la idea de tener que buscar reemplazos para su asesino de planta mientras se le pasaba la melancolía.

Cuando decidió que siete de sus hijos combatirían a los siete ángeles que se empeñaban en estorbarle, tuvo que admitir (con gran disgusto) que los seis varones mataban con demasiada facilidad. La sed de sangre los impulsaba con tanta fuerza que ni sus aliados estaban más a salvo que sus enemigos. Tenía que recurrir a toda su fuerza para lograr refrenarlos y evitar masacres sin ton ni son, pero de todos modos necesitaba al menos un asesino eficiente, porque de vez en cuando matar era el camino más acertado. Ninguno de los seis era capaz de apreciar una vida, y por eso mismo eran incapaces de administrar una muerte adecuada.

No le dio demasiada importancia al principio, y buscó entre sus hijas una que tomara el puesto.

Para su gran sorpresa (y horror), las Lilim, en su gran mayoría, resultaron ser incapaces de matar. Oh, sí, todas y cada una de ellas eran súcubos, y un altísimo porcentaje de sus víctimas moría… por accidente, por descuido o porque la súcubo no sabía medirse. El caso es que muy rara vez tenían la intención de matar. Y cuando quiso conseguir que alguna lo hiciera siguiendo sus órdenes, casi ninguna fue capaz siquiera de intentarlo.

Zoe había sido un gran hallazgo. Cierto, se deprimía luego de matar. Cierto, tenia que dejarla sola una buena temporada después de cada asesinato y había sido precisamente en una de esas temporadas que había empezado a frecuentar a Azrael. Cierto, quizá había terminado por volverse loca y había decidido que Anmael naciera y muriera para probar un punto que a Lilith no podía importarle menos… pero había sido eficiente y rápida, eso sí.

Con un suspiro, Lilith engarzó de nuevo la esmeralda en la diadema de su armadura. De nada servía especular en ese momento. Tendría que esperar hasta su próxima reencarnación para preguntárselo de nuevo.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Mientras Lilith meditaba sobre el pasado, la Orden de Atenea intentaba tomar decisiones sobre el futuro. Sin mucho éxito.

Luego de horas de discusión entre los Caballeros Dorados, solo quedaba pedir la opinión de la única amazona que no había abierto la boca hasta ese momento.

-Bueno, ¿y a quién propones? –preguntó Marin, con el aspecto de alguien a quien está terminándosele la paciencia.

Ginsei miró a su alrededor como quien busca la vía más rápida por donde escapar.

La situación era tan extraña que estaba volviéndose ridícula. Era necesario elegir un nuevo Patriarca para el Santuario. Aunque el Santuario estuviera en ruinas. Aunque estuvieran en medio de una crisis y nadie a quien escogieran podrían cambiar el hecho de que el líder en ese momento era Seiya de Sagitario, que habría sido la elección lógica de no ser porque solo había obtenido dos votos (el de Shiryu y el de Marin, las reglas prohibían a los candidatos votar por sí mismos). No habría estado tan mal el tener que recurrir a una elección ilógica, pero eso tampoco estaba funcionando.

De estar la reencarnación de Atenea en el Santuario, ella misma se encargaba de señalar al Patriarca de turno; en ausencia de la diosa, la decisión debían tomarla los Caballeros de Oro, pero para que la elección fuera válida, el candidato ganador debía contar con al menos la mitad más uno de los votos disponibles.

Los ánimos estaban demasiado exaltados en ese momento y ninguno alcanzaba la mayoría requerida. Finalmente, Marin había pedido que Ginsei propusiera un nombre más.

-Un cuarto candidato solo dividirá más la votación –gimió Ginsei.

Después de una larga conversación con Jabu frente a las armaduras de Pegaso y Unicornio, Seiya se había hecho el firme propósito de darle una oportunidad a Ginsei. Después de todo, la pobre niña se encontraba en ese momento tratando de balancear una carga casi tan pesada como la que había llevado Saori luego de la muerte de su abuelo, y sin la ayuda que pudiera darle el ser una diosa.

La Orden podía arreglárselas sin ella, claro. Existía desde la Era del Mito y jamás había habido antes una hija de Atenea, ni necesidad alguna de que la hubiera, pero Ginsei era una Amazona de Oro, y los Caballeros de Oro debían estar unidos en tiempos de crisis. Si la unidad llegaba a construirse alrededor de Ginsei, esa era una manera tan buena como cualquier otra para lograrlo.

Y, además, se trataba de la hija de Saori. Jabu se lo había repetido una y otra vez durante su conversación. La hija de Saori, que durante años había sido la razón de su existencia. Si bien Ginsei era, con toda probabilidad, la más evidente de las muchas razones que los habían distanciado hasta un punto en el que difícilmente podrían llamarse amigos, no por eso dejaba de ser todo lo que quedaba de alguien a quien había amado.

Ofrecerle una muestra de confianza para que pudiera dar sus primeros pasos como parte de la Orden no podría causar ningún mal, y más bien podría ayudar mucho a todos.

-Te propongo algo, Ginsei. Sugiere a alguien, a cualquier persona a quien consideres adecuada para el puesto, y yo le daré mi voto.

La muchacha no podía parecer más sorprendida por las palabras de Seiya.

-¿Votarás a favor de quien yo elija?

-Tal como está la situación, tardaremos mucho en llegar a alguna parte. Es mejor buscar un candidato de consenso.

-Pero…

-Vamos, di un nombre. ¿No tienes a alguien en mente?

-De hecho, sí. Pero no te va a gustar.

Seiya se cruzó de brazos.

-Aunque no me guste, votaré por quien sugieras. No tenemos tiempo para seguir discutiendo y yo… confío en tu criterio.

-…De acuerdo. Propongo a Diana Nemo.

Seiya parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

-¿Sabes qué, Ginsei? Tienes razón.

-¿En serio?

-Sí: no me gusta tu sugerencia –Seiya miró con desesperación a los demás caballeros-. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué edad tiene Diana? ¿Ocho? ¿Diez años?

-Bueno, me imagino que mi candidata no cuenta con tu voto, pero…

-¡Eh, espera! –Seiya reaccionó de inmediato-. Dije que no me gusta, pero yo no retiro la palabra dada: Diana tiene mi voto.

-También el mío –dijo Shun.

Ikki titubeó solo unos instantes luego de que su hermano lo mirara como invitándolo a hablar.

-Está bien, voto por ella.

-Cuatro votos –comentó Seiya.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué propones a una niñita? –preguntó Marin.

-Ayer le pregunté a Saga quién le parecía la persona más adecuada, él sugirió a Diana y yo… confío en su criterio.

Seiya se volvió hacia los dos fantasmas, que habían asistido en silencio a la votación. Ciertamente, no se le había ocurrido que era una buena idea consultar la opinión de alguien que había dirigido el Santuario durante casi trece años.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no te propusiste a ti mismo?

"¿El estar muerto no te parece motivo suficiente?"

-Bueno, sí, supongo que esa es una buena razón…

-¿Pero por qué una niña? –apuntó Hyoga.

Saga levantó ambas manos, pero no respondió.

Ginsei tomó aire.

-Hay una razón, pero tardaríamos todo el día explicándola. Es una buena razón, en serio. Si pueden confiar en nosotros…

¿Confiar en Saga? A pesar de todo lo que había hecho para redimirse, la mayoría de los Caballeros de Oro preferían mantenerse a distancia del fantasma del antiguo Caballero de Géminis. Y aún así, unidad era lo que necesitaban en ese momento, como había pensado Seiya unos pocos minutos antes…

Nachi, Ban y Geki no parecían muy seguros, pero Marin se dirigió a Afrodita con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo con ellos?

"Sí."

-¿Y si no tuvieras que seguirle la corriente a Saga?

Afrodita sonrió ampliamente, al tiempo que Saga enarcaba las cejas.

"¿Seguirme la corriente?"

"Solo la mitad del tiempo. Sabes a qué me refiero."

"Hn"

-¿Y bien? –insistió Marin.

"Sí."

-Entonces, tienen mi voto.

-Cinco –dijo Ginsei-. ¿Alguien más?

Shiryu se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, que sean seis votos.

-Siete –añadió Hyoga.

Todos miraron expectantes a Ban, Nachi y Geki.

-Bueno, que sea oficial entonces, aunque nos falta el voto de Kirkelen y sigo pensando que deberíamos haber llamado a Jabu para que votara, por mucho que diga que ha renunciado –gruñó Geki-. Ocho votos, pues.

-Nueve, con el mío –añadió Nachi.

-Y con el mío, diez –concluyó Ban.

-Bien –Seiya se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Supongo que podremos iniciar la misión tan pronto como la nueva Matriarca haya tomado posesión de su cargo. Eso, si sus padres le dan permiso, claro.

"No estuvo tan mal" comentó Saga cuando los demás salieron y Ginsei se quedó a solas con los dos fantasmas.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó ella-. A mí me pareció horrible.

"Ah, todo saldrá bien" sonrió Afrodita. "Ya lo verás."

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un optimista?

"No tengo más opción que serlo, de otro modo no habría sobrevivido en este manicomio."

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

-Deberías comer algo.

En las semanas transcurridas desde la captura (finalmente) de Fénix y Mircea, junto con el añadido extra de un Caballero de Oro que había llegado con ellos, engañado por un fantasma que ocupaba el cuerpo equivocado, Cristina había visto decaer lenta pero progresivamente a Kiki. La falta de apetito era solo el síntoma más reciente.

-En realidad, no tengo hambre –respondió el Caballero de Aries con desgano.

Cristina se alejó de las celdas y buscó a Máscara de Muerte. Lo encontró en el laboratorio, hojeando uno de sus viejos libros de química básica.

-Tu discípulo está bastante mal, ¿sabías?

-No es mío, es el discípulo de Mu.

-Como sea, el pobre chico cree que eres su Maestro, está aquí por eso, y se está enfermando. Su Maestro, o supuesto Maestro, _debería_ preocuparse un poco por él.

-No necesito sermones de alguien que ha realizado experimentos genéticos con una docena de niños –gruñó MM.

Cristina le arrebató el libro, que cerró con brusquedad y dejó caer sobre la mesa.

-Escúchame, amigo. Todo lo que quería era llegar a ser una gran científica. Ese era mi sueño cuando empecé a trabajar en la Fundación Graude, y ahí tomaron mi sueño, lo retorcieron y lo convirtieron en una monstruosidad de la que no puedo declararme inocente porque nunca me di cuenta de en qué momento crucé la línea entre ser la siguiente gran genetista y ser la sucesora del Dr. Frankenstein, pero nunca, ¿me oyes?, _nunca_ le he mentido a uno solo de esa docena de niños de los que me estás hablando. A diferencia de otros tecnomagos, yo jamás uso máscara y no necesito respuestas sarcásticas de alguien que ni siquiera está usando se verdadera _cara_.  
MM la miró con fijeza por un largo instante.

-De acuerdo. Aparte de que se encuentra en un lugar que no le agrada, ¿qué puede estar mal con él?

-Me parece que es muy sensible a la contaminación. Y toda esta monstruosidad de edificio genera mucha contaminación, por algo estamos respirando aire purificado.

-…Bueno, eso es consistente con lo poco que recuerdo de su verdadero Maestro. Si le dabas agua sin hervir, se enfermaba; y si se la dabas clorada, se enfermaba también.

-Eh…

-Misma raza. Recuerdo haber escuchado que los llamaban "elfos" en alguna ocasión.

-¿Cómo los de Tolkien?

-¿Quién?

-Olvídalo. Espera un momento. ¿Tú, cómo te sientes?

-¿Yo?

-Si el demonio que te ayudó a revivir te puso en una réplica exacta del cuerpo de tu amigo Mu…

-No era mi amigo.

-Como sea, si estás en un cuerpo igual al suyo, ¿no debería afectarte la contaminación?

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Leonel sintió que se le oprimía el pecho al contemplar de nuevo la entrada a su antiguo hogar. En los últimos veces había viajado más que en toda su vida anterior al Gran Eclipse. Contempló a su hija y apretó los labios para no decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse más tarde.

Diana llevaba puesto ese día un vestido violeta y parecía estar a sus anchas en el salón principal de la Casa de Sagitario, donde alguien había instalado el trono de Atenea, rescatado (sorprendentemente, casi intacto) de las ruinas del palacio. Casi toda la Orden estaba ahí. Y los que simplemente no habían cabido en el salón, esperaban afuera.

Leonel intercambió una mirada con Alex, su hijo mayor le sonrió, justo como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero él no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo. Sus recuerdos del Santuario, fragmentados e incompletos como estaban, eran suficiente como para mantenerlo tenso. Demasiadas cosas malas habían ocurrido ahí, no le gustaba estar ese sitio, no le gustaba haber llevado a sus hijos, y no le gustaba la manera en la que el Caballero de Sagitario explicaba a su hija la situación de la Orden.

-…Y creo que eso es todo –concluyó Seiya-. Quedas a cargo, nosotros nos vamos de inmediato.

Con eso, Seiya dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida. Diana se quedó donde estaba, de pie a la derecha del trono de Atenea, su sonrisa había desaparecido y parecía un tanto desconcertada.

-Un momento, por favor –la voz de Diana se escuchó con demasiada fuerza y claridad como para que perteneciera a una niña tan pequeña-. Esta no es la forma de despedirse de la Matriarca que dictan la tradición y la costumbre, Caballero de Sagitario.

Seiya la miró por encima del hombro, sorprendido, como alguien que lleva demasiado tiempo enfocado en una sola idea como para prestar atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, volteó hacia ella y le habló con calma.

-Atacaremos el Palacio de las Máquinas. Toda la Orden al mismo tiempo. Esperamos poder detener lo que sea que planea Lilith. Quizá, con algo de suerte, podamos incluso recuperar la Fuente del Santuario. Si la Matriarca lo autoriza, es hora de partir.

-Supongo que es algo que tendrá que hacerse tarde o temprano –respondió Diana-. Pero estoy en desacuerdo con una parte de ese plan.

-¿Sí?

-Si toda la Orden va a partir en esta misión, el Santuario quedará desprotegido.

-No hay mucho que quede por proteger.

-La Matriarca no puede salir del Santuario en tiempo de guerra –intervino Leonel-, lo que acabas de decir puede interpretarse como un insulto.

Seiya no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa y Leonel no tuvo más remedio que recordarlo como el jovencito que había sido cuando todavía entrenaba por la armadura de Pegaso. No, no había existido una mala intención, solo esa amargura que parecía formar parte de él desde la muerte de Saori.

En ese mismo instante, Seiya cayó en la cuenta de por qué solo había obtenido dos votos: si los demás Caballeros lo hubieran elegido Patriarca en ese momento, no habría podido acompañarlos durante el ataque al Palacio de las Máquinas.

-No será interpretado como un insulto –dijo Diana con suavidad-. Y me propongo interferir lo menos posible con la estrategia que hayan planeado los Caballeros de Oro. Es solo que me gustaría que los aprendices permanezcan aquí, junto con algunos adultos. Mi padre ya está aquí y podría hacerse cargo, pero no creo que pueda con todos nosotros.

-… Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Alguien en particular que quieres que se quede?

Diana miró de inmediato a Misha, que palideció un poco, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

-Me parece que Jabu de Escorpión… o de Unicornio… es una elección apropiada. Tradicionalmente, los caballeros de Unicornio se han encargado de proveer lo que ellos mismos llaman "la última línea de defensa". Y me parece que la Amazona de Río Eridano está por aquí también. Y el segundo Caballero de Géminis.

La respuesta de Diana sorprendió a todos en la misma medida. Seiya, que hasta ese momento había estado convencido de que la niña trataría de apartar a su amigo Misha de la batalla, tardó unos segundos en asimilar la noticia de que la pequeña Matriarca sabía acerca de la Amazona de Río Eridano… ¿y a qué podría referirse con eso de "el segundo Caballero de Géminis"?

Miró de soslayo a Daga, que, con su costumbre de quedarse callada en cualquier rincón, probablemente había pasado inadvertida para casi todos. La amazona se encogió de hombros.

-La armadura de Río Eridano sigue siendo casi completamente inútil en batalla, si voy con ustedes, solo les estorbaría. Pero en caso de que lleguen a necesitar un escape rápido, que es para lo único que he logrado hacerla servir, puedo alcanzarlos de inmediato. Kanon también, si llega a hacer falta.

-¡¿Kanon?

-Sí, yo –respondió Kanon, que había estado junto a Daga todo el rato.

-Creí que eras Saga…

-A diferencia de mi hermano, estoy vivo. ¿No basta eso para distinguirnos?

-¡Renunciaste a la Orden! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

-Es largo de contar, pero tendrás un informe detallado esperándote en tu escritorio cuando regreses de China –prometió Kanon, con aire ligeramente burlón.

-Pensándolo bien, no estoy seguro de si quiero enterarme -murmuró Seiya, empezando a sentirse como todos ahí estuvieran burlándose de él-. ¿Qué significa eso de "segundo Caballero de Géminis"?

-Una manera un tanto diplomática de hablar por parte de la Matriarca –Kanon le guiñó un ojo a Ginsei, que no parecía menos intrigada que los demás, y continuó hablándole a Seiya-. Como parte de la Orden de Némesis, me corresponde la armadura negra de Géminis. O Beta Geminorum, si prefieres, que, casualmente, es también el nombre de mi estrella guardiana en la constelación. Pero eso es otra historia y ya te la contaremos con más calma cuando haya tiempo.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que todos aquí sabían eso, menos yo? –protestó Seiya.

-No es precisamente un secreto… Oh, bueno, sí lo era, pero Lilith ya no está aquí, así que no tiene por qué seguir siéndolo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lilith con…?

-Mientras fue la persona de confianza de Atenea, no me pareció prudente acercarme demasiado.

-¿Tú sabías? ¿Sabías que Lilith planeaba robar la Fuente?

-Sabía que planeaba _algo_, pero no qué era.

-Y ahora me dirás que sospechabas de ella porque un experto manipulador reconoce a otro desde lejos.

-No, aunque en eso tienes toda la razón –Kanon había dejado de sonreír-. Mi motivo para desconfiar de Lilith es mucho menos intelectual: cuando mi hermano acababa de obtener la armadura de Géminis, las Sombras atacaron el Santuario y trataron de hacernos creer a todos que la reencarnación de Atenea en realidad era la reencarnación de Lilith. Y hace unos años, cuando supe que una aprendiz llamada _Lilith_ había llegado al Santuario, me chocó tanto el nombre que no tuve más remedio que investigar si tenía alguna relación con la Lilith cuyos servidores amargaron tanto las últimas horas de mi madre. Desgraciadamente, así era. Desde entonces he procurado vigilarla a ratos, con la ayuda de unos pocos amigos y parientes.

-¿Por qué _nadie_ me dijo _nada_?

-Porque te habrías precipitado a hacer _algo_, sin saber dónde estaba realmente el peligro –interrumpió Shiryu, que ya empezaba a cansarse de la discusión-. Lilith se cubría demasiado bien las espaldas y nunca dio un paso en falso en todos estos años, y créeme que la vigilamos con la esperanza de que se pusiera en evidencia en algún momento, pero nunca pudimos atraparla con las manos en la masa, y Saori no nos habría creído sin pruebas. Si te hubiéramos dicho algo, tú habrías tratado de hablar con Saori y Lilith se habría encargado de alejarte del Santuario, o algo más definitivo sin que ninguno de nosotros pudiera ayudarte. Ahora, ¿quieres hacer el favor de dar la orden de partida? Si no me equivoco, querías que estuviéramos en Rozan antes de que amanezca.

Seiya frunció el ceño y señaló a Kanon.

-Ese informe del que hablaste, más te vale que esté en mi escritorio para cuando regrese.

Kanon parpadeó un par de veces, pero sonrió y asintió.

-Ahí estará.

Sin perder la seriedad, Seiya fue hasta donde estaba Diana y la saludó con una inclinación.

-Si la Matriarca lo autoriza, los Caballeros de Oro, Plata y Bronce, con excepción del Caballero de Unicornio, el… _segundo_ Caballero de Géminis, la Amazona de Río Eridano y la Amazona de Andrómeda, saldremos de inmediato.

-Cumplan con su misión y regresen a salvo –respondió Diana-. No les pido más.

-¡Un momento! –protestó Andy.

-Tu madrastra y tus hermano menor están aquí –replicó Seiya, sin mirarla-. Estando ausentes tu padre y tu hermano Terry, _alguien _tiene que cuidar a tu familia.

Andy iba a discutir, pero una mirada de Shun la detuvo.

Tan pronto como los Caballeros abandonaron el Santuario, Andy salió de la Casa de Sagitario para dirigirse a la de Virgo, con un gesto de frustración que hizo que todos los demás jóvenes del Santuario se apartaran de ella apresuradamente.

"¿Qué puede haber impulsado a Seiya a dejar atrás a la hija de Shun?" preguntó Saga, que había aparecido junto a Diana a mitad de la discusión "Hay otras familias aquí"

-Las corazonadas de Seiya suelen ser confiables –respondió Jabu-. Pero creo que lo hizo por Shun más que por Andy. El pobre ha estado al borde de una depresión desde que Terry se marchó.

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

Era el anochecer de un día glorioso como pocos. Hay ocasiones en que el sol y el cielo parecen querer superarse a sí mismos, por lo que Lilith se tomó el trabajo de acercar un sillón hasta una ventana y pasó los últimos minutos del día contemplando a gusto la puesta del sol.

Exael acertó a pasar cerca del salón en una de sus rondas de vigilancia y no pudo evitar mirar por la puerta abierta.

-Pasa –lo invitó Lilith, al ver que dudaba entre seguir con su ronda y quedarse mirándola desde la entrada.

Él obedeció y se sentó en el suelo, junto a su sillón.

-Es imposible cansarse de las puestas de sol, ¿no crees? Me pregunto si en el Santuario disfrutarán mi regalo tanto como yo estoy disfrutando los colores de la luz.

Exael sonrió, un poco inseguro de lo que su madre trataba de decir.

* * *

Los Caballeros de Atenea llegaron al valle en plena noche, o al menos eso afirmaba el reloj de Seiya. En todo caso, la masa de fantasmas que se arremolinaba en el cielo y las nubes negras se habrían encargado de impedir que hubiese luz, aunque fuese medio día.

La tierra alrededor del palacio estaba ennegrecida y agrietada hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y se estremecía cada pocos minutos. Eso, combinado con el cielo cubierto de nubes y el viento helado, bastaba para indisponer a cualquiera.

Ginsei estaba tiritando y solo le quedaba desear que la armadura de Géminis pudiera disimular eso un poco.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? –preguntó Ikki.

-Yo diría que por la puerta –respondió Seiya.

Ataviado ya con la armadura de Sagitario, Seiya estaba empezando a sentir de nuevo aquella extraña sensación previa a una batalla realmente importante. Igual que al ver a Casio frente a él en la arena del Coliseo, para decidir cuál de los dos reclamaría la armadura de Pegaso; igual que al empezar a subir los interminables escalones de las Doce Casas o que... Se mordió el labio inferior, puso su mente en blanco por un momento y luchó por controlar su respiración. Habían pasado casi veinte años desde su último combate real y estaba perfectamente conciente de que el tiempo desteñía los recuerdos, pero de todos modos lo sorprendía un poco la mezcla de angustia y de algo cercano al éxtasis que sentía en ese momento. Debía ser la adrenalina.

Las decisiones tomadas habían sido espantosamente inseguras, el plan de batalla era, en el mejor de los casos, torpe. Y, a pesar de eso, ninguno de los Caballeros de Oro presentó objeción alguna. ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? En el pasado habían ganado guerras con mucho menos, o al menos eso era lo que se decía Seiya a sí mismo con un dejo de amargura. Todo aquello le recordaba demasiado la Batalla de las Doce Casas, cuando cinco adolescentes simplemente corrieron escaleras arriba tratando de llegar hasta el Patriarca sin tener ni la menor idea de qué harían o qué dirían si de casualidad lograban llegar hasta la cima del Santuario.

Pero la mayor parte de los que estaban rodeando en ese momento el Palacio de las Máquinas ya no eran adolescentes y Seiya no podía menos que sorprenderse un poco al descubrirse a sí mismo pensando que había corrido mucho durante toda su vida únicamente para descubrir de pronto que siempre había sido en círculos.

La hija de Saori caminaba a su lado, sus amigos lo rodeaban, y frente a ellos se alzaba la mole oscura y amenazante de un nuevo peligro de proporciones cósmicas.

Ciertamente, entre más cambiaban las cosas, más seguían iguales.

-¿Es que no hay nadie guardando las puertas? –la pregunta de Nachi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. En efecto, las puertas del Palacio de las Máquinas estaban abiertas de par en par y sin nadie (aparentemente) para resguardarlas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Además de todo quieres que nos cierren el paso desde el principio? –preguntó Geki.

-Siempre hay alguien vigilando la entrada. Es lógica elemental. O la tradición, si lo prefieres.

Ikki hablaba con aire despreocupado, pero en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

El interior del Palacio de las Máquinas estaba tan oscuro y silencioso como el exterior y los Caballeros de Atenea avanzaron sin encontrar a nadie que les cerrara el paso.

Los Caballeros de Oro iban al frente, seguidos por ocho Caballeros de Plata y seis de Bronce. El resto de la Orden estaba dividida en pequeños grupos, rodeando el palacio y vigilando.

Azael tenía ya algunos minutos de estar observándolos. No los conocía a todos y eso le molestaba bastante.

El que abría la marcha era Seiya de Sagitario, a su derecha estaba Shiryu de Libra y a su izquierda estaba Ikki de Leo. Los seguían Hyoga de Acuario y Shun de Virgo. A continuación marchaban Marin de Piscis y Ginsei de Géminis. Cerraban la marcha Geki de Tauro, Ban de Capricornio y Nachi de Cáncer.

En total, diez de los once caballeros de oro designados. ¿Dónde estaban el de Aries y el de Escorpión?

Quizá estaban afuera, tal vez esperando con refuerzos. De los otros caballeros, los de rangos inferiores, no sabía casi nada.

La Sombra Verde puso en alerta de inmediato a todos los habitantes del palacio.

**

* * *

Erin**

* * *

Nemain caminaba a paso firme hacia el campamento de Ares. Se había cansado de mirar desde las ventanas de Tara, de modo que decidió acercarse para comprobar si era sólo su imaginación o si realmente el campamento enemigo estaba tan vacío como aparentaba desde la mañana anterior.

Su cuervo mensajero graznó ominosamente luego de posarse en el último árbol antes del inicio del campamento. Algunos de sus perros, que la habían seguido ladrando y jugando por el camino, se detuvieron con el pelo erizado y gruñendo. La diosa no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo con las señales de inquietud de sus animales: había demasiado silencio.

Desenvainó la espada y continuó caminando, esta vez en forma más sigilosa de lo acostumbrado.

Las tiendas ciertamente tenían un aspecto no solo de abandono sino además de deterioro, las telas de las tiendas (resistentes y pesadas telas impermeables, hechas para resistir durante años de intemperie, lluvias ácidas e incluso guerra química) estaban desgarradas y ondeaban en un viento fantasmal... aunque el material de las telas no era apropiado para _ondear_ al viento, ni allí ni en ningún otro universo que ella conociera. ¿Sería alguna clase de broma pesada?

¿Y dónde estaban todos?

Las ordenadas callejuelas formadas por escuadrones de tiendas estaban tan vacías como la entrada, de modo que llegó hasta el centro del campamento, donde estaba el gran círculo de ceniza y leños quemados de la hoguera de los sacrificios y, frente a éste, la tienda de Ares.

Esa, como las otras, también lucía vieja y desgarrada, pero al menos estaba custodiada: Fobos y Deimos permanecían a cada lado de la entrada, como dos estatuas, igual que siempre. Los perros gruñeron más todavía, algunos empezaron a ladrar; Nemain bajó un poco el brazo que sostenía la espada, pero no envainó.

-Anunciad a vuestro Amo que la diosa Nemain está aquí para visitarle.

Ninguna reacción.

Desde un principio la enervaban las máscaras blancas de los dos berserkers, en las que las partes que correspondían a los ojos daban la impresión de ser unas cuencas vacías más que cualquier otra cosa, y el que la ignoraran como si no estuviese allí (o como si _ellos_ no estuvieran) resultaba sumamente irritante.

-A un lado –gruñó-. Me anunciaré yo misma.

No se movieron, de modo que Nemain avanzó para apartarlos por la fuerza y tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlos cuando atacaron al unísono. Estaban armados, Fobos con una espada ibera corta y un puñal, y Deimos con una maza erizada con púas de hierro. Nemain retrocedió un poco, lamentando mentalmente el no tener consigo al menos un escudo.

Consideró que, por muy bien entrenados que estuvieran, no eran verdaderos rivales para una diosa guerrera... pero de todos modos eran más y estaban mejor armados. Pocos minutos después, Nemain estaba replanteándose seriamente las ideas que había tenido hasta ese momento acerca de esos dos: ciertamente estaban logrando mantenerla a raya a ella y a los perros, y no faltaba mucho para que tuviera que empezar a buscar seriamente alguna forma de escapar del campamento lo menos lastimada posible.

Se agachó para esquivar rápidamente la maza y su capa se enredó en las púas del arma, pero la traidora tela no se desgarró y la diosa se encontró a sí misma siendo lanzada hacia el suelo por el impulso del golpe. No le quedó más remedio que soltar la espada para evitar caer sobre su propia arma. Lo peor fue que, al intentar ponerse en pie, descubrió que su capa seguía enredada en la maza.

Permaneció con las rodillas en el suelo mientras buscaba la espada con una mano e intentaba soltar el broche de su capa con la otra. Un tirón de la maza le indicó que Deimos quería obligarla a echar hacia atrás la cabeza, de modo que su cuello quedara más vulnerable.

Fobos estaba frente a ella, levantando la _gladium_...

Un latigazo certero desvió la mano de Fobos. Nemain aprovechó el instante para terminar de soltar su capa y rodó lejos del alcance de Deimos, luego trataría de enterarse de quién la había ayudado, por el momento era más importante conseguir cualquier cosa que sirviera para reemplazar su espada, que ahora estaba a varios metros de ella.

Con un par de tirones logró desprender una de las estacas que sujetaban la tienda más cercana, e inmediatamente atacó a Fobos con el extremo afilado. El beserker la esquivó, pero no tan rápido como para que ella no pudiera darle un codazo en las costillas, aunque no tan bien dirigido como para poder romper alguna. No importaba, el siguiente golpe sería todavía mejor.

Efectivamente, al segundo intento logró incrustar la estaca a la altura del corazón de Fobos, la gruesa piel de oso con la que se cubría seguramente habría amortiguado el golpe lo suficiente como para que no alcanzara el corazón, pero de todos modos era una herida importante y, con algo de suerte, no tardaría en derrumbarse.

Lo que sucedió, la tomó completamente por sorpresa. El beserker gritó, aunque llamar "grito" a aquel aullido inhumano resultaba una descripción bastante vaga. La piel de oso alrededor del lugar donde estaba clavada la estaca se ennegreció e incluso empezó a humear, pero nada de eso detuvo a Fobos, que seguía gritando y moviéndose, ahora más rápidamente incluso que al principio, lanzando estocadas a diestra y siniestra con sus dos armas.

Nemain no se detuvo a contemplar aquello, se lanzó enseguida hasta donde estaba su espada, la empuñó y volteó a atacar de nuevo a Fobos. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le permitió descubrir que no conocía a su inesperado ayudante. Tenía una apariencia francamente desagradable y no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto alguna vez en las Islas Afortunadas, pero se las estaba arreglando bien contra Deimos, así que decidió dejar las preguntas para más adelante; la prioridad en ese momento era hacer algo para que Fobos dejara de ser un problema.

Ahora también Deimos estaba aullando, en una forma que habría bastado para congelar de miedo a cualquier mortal, sin duda había sido alcanzado también por su oponente. Nemain, que seguía moviéndose en círculos alrededor de Fobos buscando alguna forma de acercarse a él, recordó sin querer una visita, lejana ya y casi olvidada, a Rumania. Sí, definitivamente aquello sonaba como un vampiro al que acabasen de clavarle una estaca... Y, a la primera oportunidad, soltó la espada y empujó la estaca con ambas manos hasta que tuvo la seguridad de haber atravesado el corazón de Fobos.

Caídos los dos Berserkers, Nemain pudo darse el lujo de mirar con más atención a su repentino aliado.

Era Ares.

El dios de la Guerra Apasionada la miró con aire de cansancio infinito y empezó a darle una explicación sin que se la pidiera.

-Ofrecieron sus vidas como sacrificio para recuperar la vida de alguien a quien estimaban –Ares tosió unas cuantas veces, sin darse cuenta, al parecer, que estaba tosiendo sangre-. Se convirtieron en guerreros inmortales, una forma bastante pasada de moda en que algunos de mis berserkers solían rendirme culto en los viejos tiempos. Deberían alimentarse con sangre derramada en combate, pero como no ha habido combates últimamente…

-Empezaron a alimentarse de ti –completó Nemain.

Ares sonrió de una manera que en casi cualquier otra persona habría parecido triste.

-Se les pasó la mano. Hoy llegamos a un punto en el que eran ellos o yo. Por eso envié lejos a los demás. No quería que nos vieran así.

-Bestias… -murmuró Nemain, con repugnancia.

-No… no digas eso. Ellos confiaron en mí y yo no les proporcioné una guerra en la que pudieran alimentarse ni pude sustentarlos mientras esperaban. Les fallé.

¿Acaso estaba a punto de llorar? Nemain sintió que su sangre hervía, casi como si se aproximara involuntariamente a un éxtasis de batalla. La esencia misma de todo lo que volvía sagrado un combate se rebelaba ante el aspecto de derrota del dios griego, y aquellas emociones ardientes eran tan imposibles de desobedecer como el llamado del Baelrath.

Nemain reconoció el llamado de la Guerra y no se molestó en tratar de resistirse.

-¡Ares! –exclamó, y solo esperó el tiempo indispensable para él le dirigiera una mirada sorprendida antes de atacar, sin cometer el insulto de refrenar su fuerza-. ¡Pelea!

Fue un combate corto. Ares, que no esperaba que Nemain lo atacara, apenas logró defenderse de las tres primeras estocadas y no tuvo el tiempo ni la fuerza suficientes para bloquear la cuarta.

Un golpe rápido, en el lugar correcto y con solamente la fuerza necesaria para producir una muerte rápida, con el mínimo indispensable de dolor.

Los ojos de Nemain no se apartaron de los de Ares los pocos instantes que pasaron entre que él soltara su espada y el que el arma llegara al suelo, y pudo notar el momento exacto en el que el dios de la guerra comprendió la razón de su ataque.

-Eres generosa, Nemain. Gracias –alcanzó a decir él.

Nemain contempló el cuerpo de su rival y colega disolverse en polvo en cuestión de segundos.

-De nada –respondió suavemente.

Muy lejos de ahí, a un universo de distancia, Albiore, antiguo Caballero de Plata de Cefeo, cuya existencia hasta ese momento había sido sustentada por la de Ares, se convirtió en un montoncito de cenizas en cuestión de segundos y su espíritu, francamente sorprendido, fue absorbido de inmediato por la vorágine de fantasmas que vagaban sin rumbo por el cielo.

Con su propia espada, la diosa cavó un hoyo en el que depositó cuidadosamente aquel polvo que había sido en distintos momentos de cuatro décadas un caballero, un líder y una divinidad, e invocó mentalmente a Ian.

-¿Mi Señora?

-Trae vino, leche y miel –ordenó ella, sin dejar de trabajar.

Cuando Ian regresó, Nemain había depositado sobre el polvo la espada y el látigo de Ares, junto con algunas de las joyas que ella misma portaba, había cubierto todo con tierra y se disponía a formar un pequeño montículo con piedras para señalar la tumba.

Ian aguardó hasta que el montículo estuvo listo para acercarse a la diosa con una bandeja en la que levaba tres copas. No eran las copas de oro y plata reservadas para los banquetes y ceremonias, sino tres copas sencillas, de materiales humildes y resistentes, la clase de copas que usaban los guerreros en campaña.

-Buena elección –aprobó Nemain.

Tomó la primera copa, que contenía leche, bebió un trago y derramó el resto del contenido sobre el montículo para finalmente dejar caer también la copa.

-Que nunca te falte alimento.

Hizo lo mismo con la segunda copa, que contenía miel.

-Que nunca fallen tus fuerzas.

Por fin, repitió sus acciones con la tercera copa, la del vino.

-Que tu copa siempre esté llena a rebosar.

Al momento que la tercera copa tocó el montículo, las tres se desintegraron en diminutos fragmentos que quedaron desperdigados entre las piedras. Para entonces habían llegado Gienath, Macha y Morrigan, que se ubicaron a derecha e izquierda de Nemain, y muchos habitantes de Tir-Na-Og, guerreros al igual que ellas, que formaron un amplio círculo alrededor del montículo.

-¡Salve, Ares, Señor de los Campos de Batalla! ¡Séate la tierra leve! –gritó Nemain.

Sus hermanas y súbditos la secundaron con gritos de guerra.

-¿Habrá un banquete funerario? –preguntó Morrigan.

-Todo el ceremonial –respondió Nemain.

-Me parece demasiado para alguien a quien solo vimos debilitarse y decaer –murmuró Macha.

-Te equivocas. Lo vi luchar hasta el momento mismo de tener mi espada atravesándole el corazón. Además, él no habría hecho menos por mí.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Marijose dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y miró por la ventana, pensativa.

Toda la situación era demasiado extraña, pero nada había sido muy normal desde que había iniciado los primeros contactos con la Orden de Atenea. Hay un límite al miedo que se puede sentir, y la gente empezaba a acostumbrarse a las miríadas de fantasmas que se arremolinaban en el cielo.

Y, hablando de fantasmas, el que se encontraba ahí, en la cocina de Verena, estaba terminando de explicarle a Leonel lo que había ocurrido con el espíritu de Aioros la última vez que lo había visto.

"No hubo nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo lamento" concluyó Saga.

Leonel suspiró. Deseaba poder sentirse furioso contra el antiguo Patriarca, pero era difícil actuar así con alguien que se esforzaba tanto por tratar de hacerle las cosas menos complicadas.

-Entonces, ¿él estuvo a salvo en las Islas Afortunadas todos estos años?

"Por lo que tengo entendido, las almas que se refugiaron ahí luego del colapso del Hades pudieron llevar _vidas_ normales… como si no hubieran muerto. Hay un chico que anda por aquí, compañero de colegio de algunos aprendices, que, según Afrodita, es hijo de Kamus… y demasiado joven como para que haya nacido antes que Ginsei."

-Increíble… ¿Saga?

"¿Sí?"

-¿Hay alguna manera de rescatar a los espectros?

"No lo sé. Quizá si Seiya y los otros pueden detener lo que está haciendo Lilith, las fronteras entre las realidades volverían a la normalidad y los fantasmas podrán regresar entonces a sus lugares de descanso."

-¿Y si los fantasmas se quedan donde están aunque las fronteras se normalicen?

"Pues…"

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Verena de repente.

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba, precisamente la ventana por la que Marijose había estando viendo sin prestar realmente atención al paisaje: una multitud de puntos negros se aproximaba, subiendo rápidamente por lo poco que quedaba de montaña hacia la meseta.

"¡Oh… diantres!" exclamó Afrodita.

-¿Saga? –preguntó Leonel, alarmado.

"Nos están atacando."

**Continuará... **

_**

* * *

Gladium:**_ así es como llamaban los romanos a un estilo de espada corta propia de los guerreros iberos, que terminó siendo incorporada al arsenal de las legiones romanas.


	26. El inicio de la batalla

**veinticinco**

**El inicio de la batalla**

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

-Parece ser que finalmente hemos tenido éxito –dijo Lilith.

Un sonido semejante al bramido de un animal enorme parecía provenir de la estructura misma del palacio. Exael supo de inmediato que se trataba del sistema llegando a su límite. La fuerza de la Creación robada tanto al Santuario de Atenea como al Valle de Rozan estaba siendo vertida a toda velocidad hacia el Mundo Espejo. El ritmo no podría mantenerse mucho tiempo más: o funcionaba en ese momento, o tendrían que empezar a trazar planes desde cero otra vez.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de pedirle a Lilith que se diera por vencida antes de que empezara a derrumbarse el palacio (que ya para entonces estaba crujiendo), la superficie de todos los espejos empezó a temblar. El cristal azogado cambió de consistencia y, aunque seguía reflejando la habitación, se volvió lo suficientemente tenue como para dejar pasar a quienes estaban del otro lado.

Las criaturas del Mundo Espejo, los Reflejos, empezaron a llegar a la Tierra, primero con movimientos cautelosos y luego, más confiados, en grupos que eran cada vez más numerosos.

En el salón privado de Lilith, las Sombras que estaban presentes rodearon discretamente a su madre. Las criaturas que estaban llegando de todos los espejos (iguales entre sí y cargando armas de diseños extraños) se formaban en filas ordenadas, como una guardia de honor.

Lilith observaba en silencio y con una sonrisa suave. Ciertamente, eran una guardia de honor, los soldados de la élite más alta, cuya única misión en la vida era proteger a su soberano.

Cuando el último Reflejo estuvo en su sitio, el amo de aquellos seres de pesadilla cruzó también el espejo.

Era un hombre bastante alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos color miel. Al igual que sus guerreros, llevaba una armadura negra con adornos dorados.

-Bienvenido, Príncipe Yin –saludó Lilith.

El Tigre del Espejo sonrió, aunque algunos de sus soldados parecían molestos por la informalidad en el saludo de Lilith. ¿Quién era esa mujer que se atrevía a hablar directamente al príncipe, en lugar de postrarse y tocar el suelo con la frente, como dictaba el protocolo? Y los que la acompañaban (todos con una actitud desafiante que indignaba) no parecían dispuestos a comportarse mejor que ella.

Para sorpresa de su gente, Yin la saludó con la misma informalidad.

-Dama Lilith, debí imaginar que se trataba de ti. Como siempre, eres un deleite para la vista.

-Tan adulador como de costumbre. ¿Recuerdas a mis hijos?

Yin iba a responder, pero el irritante sonido de una alarma lo interrumpió antes de que empezara.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó.

-Nada importante, los Caballeros de Atenea están tratando de llegar hasta aquí –Lilith se encogió de hombros.

-¿_Todavía_ existe la Orden de Atenea? ¿No se han cansado de jugar a los héroes?

-Siempre dije que el título de ella como diosa de la Sabiduría era una completa contradicción.

-Por favor, permite que mis Reflejos se encarguen de ellos –pidió Yin, haciendo una reverencia burlona.

Lilith paseó una mirada distraída sobre la tropa de guerreros del Mundo Espejo.

-Está bien, adelante, diviértanse.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Los Tecnomagos subían por la montaña del Santuario. Terry había temido que cuando eso sucediera habría pocos caballeros para proteger el lugar y a sus habitantes, lo que no esperaba era encontrar apenas unos pocos.

Estaba justo en lo que podría llamarse la frontera del Santuario, un paso más y el Caballero de Aries (en caso de estar en su Casa y vigilando) notaría su presencia y tendría que investigar si se trataba de un visitante o de un intruso.

Podía percibir a Andy, tan ofuscada (como de costumbre) que probablemente no se daría cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta que lo tuviera enfrente; y al antiguo Caballero de Leo, que quizá ya habría olvidado cómo comunicarse a través del cosmos. Mala manera de empezar una batalla.

Así las cosas, cuando empezó a subir por el sendero a medio construir que, eventualmente, llegaría a ser una reproducción de las antiguas escalinatas, no había contado con encontrarse a la Amazona de Río Eridano esperándolo.

-¿Ya lo saben los demás? –preguntó Terry, sin molestarse en saludarla.

-Los niños y los civiles están en la Casa de Sagitario. Los dizque adultos y Caballeros ordenados vamos a oponer resistencia en las entradas de la Casa. Kanon quiere saber si tienes algo útil que aportar.

-¿Kanon está aquí?

-También Saga y Afrodita, y Esmeralda, Andy y Stephen; Leonel Nemo y su familia, los otros aprendices y un par de amigos de Mistumasa y tuyos.

-¿Amigos míos?

-Vadhani y Eloísa Beaumont, e Ethan de Erin.

-Si Dhani está aquí, su padre no estará lejos. Hay que permanecer alertas por la posibilidad de que aparezca sin previo aviso.

-¿Su padre?

-Misty de Lacerta. Ahora se hace llamar Jean-Michel Beaumont.

-Oh, cielos, eso va a dar pie para que Saga sufra una de sus famosas crisis, no le sentó nada bien conocer a mis hijos y para colmo de males su antigua discípula también está aquí. ¿Cómo se supone que le diga que además su hijo adoptivo puede andar cerca?

-No se lo digas. Dhani y Elisa no saben de su casi parentesco con Saga, no creo que lleguen a enterarse antes de que pase la emergencia. ¿Quién es la discípula de tu cuñado?

-Alhena de Ate, una berserker de Ares.

-Está disimulando su cosmos demasiado bien para ser una berserker.

-Eso debe haberlo aprendido de él.

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

Las Sombras y los Reflejos atacaron con rapidez y eficiencia, separando al pequeño grupo de Caballeros. Exploraron las auras de los invasores y eligieron a sus oponentes según las debilidades que pudieron detectar en cada uno. Al mismo tiempo, todos los accesos al palacio se cerraron, aislándolos de cualquier intento por ayudarlos que quisiera hacer el resto de la Orden.

Por otro lado, los Ángeles intentaban entrar por una de las ventanas de los niveles superiores del palacio.

-¿No sería mejor bajar a abrirle una puerta a los caballeros que se quedaron afuera? –preguntó Gabriel, no muy seguro de comprender los planes de Miguel.

-No. Pronto van a tener entre manos más de lo que pueden manejar. ¿Cómo va eso, Raziel?

-Ya casi.

La ventana se abrió con un chirrido de protesta.

-Bueno, aquí vamos –murmuró Miguel antes de entrar.

El ataque de los Caballeros de Atenea al palacio los había obligado a adelantar sus propios planes. Tenían la intención de entrar discretamente para sabotear el sistema de recolección de energía, pero no habían previsto tener que hacerlo con tanta prisa.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

-¿A qué se refiere con poner barreras, señor Nemo? ¿No deberíamos salir y atacarlos antes de que lleguen hasta aquí y nos pongan sitio? –protestó Andy.

-Me sorprende escuchar eso de parte de una amazona de Andrómeda –respondió Leonel-. Nuestro trabajo es proteger las armaduras y lo que queda del Santuario, no salir a cazar.

-Pero…

-Sé que es exasperante tener que esperar, pero una salida ahora podría poner en peligro a los aprendices –señaló Jabu.

Andy suspiró con frustración.

-Lo siento –murmuró-. La tensión me está volviendo loca.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para experimentar verdaderas batallas –respondió Leonel, distraídamente-. Créeme, no faltarán conflictos en los que tengas que intervenir.

-Está bien. Levantar barreras. ¿Cómo? –dijo la muchacha, tratando de enfocarse en la misión que les correspondía.

-Quiero que te quedes cerca de los civiles y los aprendices más pequeños –indicó Leonel-. En caso de que los invasores logren pasar, sería bueno que las cadenas de Andrómeda se encarguen de protegerlos.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué hay de las armaduras?

-De eso me encargo yo –dijo Jabu-, en caso de que logren llegar hasta aquí.

-Bueno… ¿y qué más? …¿Un laberinto?

"¿Por qué me miras a mí?" preguntó Saga, incómodo.

-Creí que…

-Yo lo haré –intervino Kanon.

-¿Sabe cómo hacerlo? –preguntó Andy.

-Conozco la teoría a fondo, y practiqué un poco hace algunos años.

"Hace _muchos_ años, y no puedes crearlo sin una superficie reflectante" interrumpió Saga. "Por algo se llama _Laberinto de Espejos_. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?"

-Teníamos pensado utilizar un truco que empleó el Caballero de Géminis de una generación anterior –explicó Daga-. Levantó el Laberinto a partir de reflejos en charcos de agua.

"Interesante. Pero aquí no hay charcos. Estamos en una zona árida, por si no lo habías notado."

-No te preocupes, para eso tenemos unos cuantos magos y un aprendiz de druida.

-Sí, cómo no –gruñó Esteban-. Como si fuera tan sencillo hacer brotar agua del subsuelo.

-Entonces, alégrate de tener quién te ayude a hacerlo –respondió Daniela-. Entre tú, Mitsumasa y yo podremos conseguir aunque sea un arroyito, lo importante será distribuir bien el agua alrededor de la Casa de Sagitario. Y en eso nos ayudará una de las técnicas del Río Eridano.

Andy respiró un poco más tranquila y dirigió su atención a Diana y Braulio.

-¿Qué hay de las divinidades entre nosotros?

-Daremos apoyo moral –trató de bromear Braulio.

-¿Cómo?

-Puedo pelear a tu lado, amazona, pero solo empleando mis fuerzas por debajo del octavo sentido –explicó Braulio-. Algo más que eso sería…

-No me digas, romper alguna normativa de la Convención de Teotihuacán.

-No, del Tratado de Nicea. Es algo exclusivo del panteón griego –intervino Diana-. Ningún dios de Grecia puede emplear su poder en el santuario de otro dios. Es una manera de prevenir invasiones.

-¿Cómo? Pero entonces, Ares… -empezó Verena, y se interrumpió para dirigirle una mirada ligeramente avergonzada a Saga.

"Ares se posesionó de un miembro de la Orden con el fin de controlar el Santuario, pero no usó ningún poder más allá de su simple fuerza de voluntad mientras estuvo aquí. De otro modo, probablemente se habría necesitado un poco más que cinco caballeros de bronce para hacerle frente."

-Lo anterior, claro, no quiere decir que Diana y yo seamos completamente inútiles –dijo Braulio a toda prisa, con la intención de cambiar el tema lo más pronto posible-. Creo que estoy al menos cerca de tu nivel como guerrero, Andy.

Andy enarcó las cejas. ¿"Cerca de su nivel" significaba que se consideraba mejor o peor que ella? Hacer esa pregunta en voz alta probablemente sería dar inicio a una discusión, así que miró hacia la entrada para tratar de pensar en otra cosa…

-¡Fuego! –exclamó, sorprendida.

En efecto, un muro de fuego aparecido de repente rodeaba el edificio por completo.

-Ah, eso debe ser obra de Terry –dijo Daga.

-…¿Terry? ¿Dónde está él?

-Arriba, en el techo, si no me equivoco. Dijo que necesita tener una buena vista para poder crear el Anillo de Fuego.

Andy parpadeó con rapidez para dominar las lágrimas. Era un verdadero alivio saber que su hermano estaba ahí.

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

Seiya se encontró a sí mismo entre Ginsei y la Sombra Verde, sin saber realmente cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Los tres estaban en un corredor y, aunque llegaban hasta ellos sonidos de combate, era difícil adivinar de qué dirección provenían.

Rogando para sus adentros que la chica hubiera tenido tiempo de aprender alguna técnica _útil_, o por lo menos algo de sentido común, Seiya tensó el arco, apuntó una flecha en dirección a Azael y esperó a que éste diera el primer paso.

Azael lo contempló unos instantes con las manos tras la espalda, y finalmente sonrió. Aquella sonrisa no podía augurar nada bueno, como tampoco la forma en que se estremecieron de pronto el suelo y las paredes.

Ginsei chilló alarmada cuando el piso se resquebrajó para dar paso a los tallos espinosos de una planta de aspecto nauseabundo; el olor a materia vegetal en descomposición volvió el aire casi irrespirable en cuestión de segundos, pero eso no era lo más grave, sino la forma en que los tallos se lanzaron contra Seiya, inmovilizándolo en su sitio.

Pronto los tallos envolvían sus manos y el arco de Sagitario. Aunque la flecha convertía en cenizas todos los tallos que se ponían a su alcance, eso no impedía que la planta siguiera tratando de envolverla también, enviando un tallo tras otro con una terquedad asombrosa.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Los Tecnomagos habían encontrado una resistencia inesperada en los pocos defensores que se agrupaban en la Casa de Sagitario. La sorpresa había contribuido a que caballeros y aprendices pudieran rechazar el primer ataque, pero eso no sería suficiente, porque no tardarían en reorganizarse y atacar de nuevo.

La pared de fuego no había tardado mucho en ser extinguida, y el laberinto, si bien había bastado para detener y confundir a los guerreros del Zodiaco Chino, no parecía ser más que una leve molestia para los Tecnomagos.

-No podremos contra todos –dijo Mitsumasa-. ¡Son demasiados!

-Seguiremos hasta donde podamos –respondió Esteban.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer –añadió Daniela, frotándose las manos.

Mitsumasa se preguntó si lo hacía para tratar de entrar en calor o para ocultar que estaban temblándole. Miedo y agotamiento eran una pésima combinación.

-Entonces... chicos, fue un placer conocerlos –respondió Dhani.

-Druida... –empezó Ethan.

-¡Que no me llames así!

Con un suspiro, Ethan abandonó su lugar para plantarse frente a Mitsumasa y levantó la mano izquierda. El Baelrath había empezado a brillar de nuevo y el aprendiz de druida casi podía sentir que aquel resplandor azul era frío.

-¿El anillo me está llamando? ¿Otra vez? –preguntó Mitsumasa, sin poder determinar si debía sentirse molesto o asustado.

-El Baelrath pertenece a Danna y Danna es la Tierra –explicó Ethan-. El anillo está tratando de decirte que puedes hacer algo más que caer luchando entre las ruinas del Santuario.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Invoca a Danna.

-Danna, si mal no recuerdo, está en Tir Na Og. Aunque enviara a sus guerreros a ayudarnos, ellos se convertirían en fantasmas al momento de abandonar las Islas Afortunadas. ¿Podrías aclararme un poquito más qué es lo que se supone que esperas que haga?

Ethan se mordió el labio inferior.

-Estoy diciéndote lo que el Baelrath me indica. Tú eres el druida, a ti te corresponde...

-¡Soy un aprendiz! ¡Puedo convocar a los dioses celtas hasta cansarme y eso no servirá de nada! ¡Un druida del máximo nivel tal vez tendría alguna oportunidad, pero yo ni siquiera soy un bardo y no puedo invocar la vida de la Tierra sin tener siquiera idea de cómo hacerlo! –Mitsumasa se detuvo de repente y miró a Ethan como si hubiera recordado algo de pronto-. Oh, no...

-¿No, qué? –preguntó Ethan.

-No me pidas que use una vida para invocar a Danna, por favor –susurró Mitsumasa-. No me pidas que contamine al Santuario con un sacrificio humano. No podemos estar tan desesperados.

-¿Eso funcionaría? –preguntó Dhani frunciendo el ceño.

-No es algo que vayamos a averiguar –replicó Leonel-. De ninguna manera.

-De todos modos, el Tratado de Nicea que mencionó Braulio…

-No aplica para dioses de otros panteones.

-Perdón... ¿puedo hacer una sugerencia? –intervino Kanon.

Mientras los demás discutían, Ónix se escabulló discretamente a otra habitación. Sacó de uno de los bolsillos secretos de su chaqueta una llave que no debería estar ahí, sino en la Casa de Virgo, la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta, la hizo girar, abrió de nuevo la puerta y salió de la Casa de Sagitario para encontrarse en un lugar ubicado en otro continente.

Nadie notó su ausencia durante las próximas horas.

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

-Mira nada más lo que trajo el gato –comentó Lilith.

Ginsei dejó de arrancar tallos y ramas para dirigirle una mirada llena de frustración.

-Lilith…

-¿No te enseñaron que una de las reglas básicas de cortesía es no intervenir en un combate ajeno? El rival de Azael es Seiya, no tú.

Ginsei se apartó lentamente del amasijo de plantas que envolvía a Seiya y tomó una titubeante posición de defensa.

-Ah, así está mejor –aprobó Lilith, y atacó sin más advertencia.

La Amazona de Géminis apenas alcanzó a advertir que su enemiga empuñaba un cuchillo, en cualquier caso, no pudo moverse con la suficiente rapidez como para esquivarla.

El cuchillo entró por la unión entre dos piezas de la armadura y se clavó profundamente, comprometiendo en forma seria el pulmón izquierdo y el espacio pleural. Era justo el lugar donde Azrael había estado a punto de herirla cuando la hizo combatir por la armadura.

"¡Debí mencionarle a Kiki este defecto en el diseño!" alcanzó a pensar Ginsei antes de que Lilith retorciera el cuchillo todo lo que permitía la rendija, para luego sacarlo de un tirón. A partir de ahí fue demasiado difícil pensar.

Seiya la vio caer, sin poder moverse de donde estaba. Lilith le dio una ligera patada a la Amazona de Géminis y se encogió de hombros. Todavía tardaría un rato en morir, pero ya no era una amenaza, si alguna vez lo había sido.

-Esto fue… anticlimático –confesó la madre de las Sombras, mirando de reojo a Seiya, que forcejeaba contra las plantas de Azael-. Esperaba algo mejor de una hija de Atenea. ¿Debería culpar a sus maestros?

-¡Esto lo pagarás! –gritó Seiya.

-¿En serio? Y yo que pensé que me agradecerías el haberte ahorrado el trabajo.

-¿El trabajo? ¿Cómo que "el trabajo"?

-Pobre imbécil –Lilith se acercó a él y habló con suavidad-. Llevas años preguntándote por qué Saori te alejó del Santuario antes de que naciera su niña, y ni una sola vez has estado cerca de la verdad. Pues bien, yo te lo diré: fue para que no mataras a su bebita.

Seiya dejó de luchar contra las plantas.

-¿Por qué querría yo matar a una niña?

-Querer o no querer no tendría nada que ver, pobre tonto. No habrías podido evitarlo más de lo que puedes evitar tener los ojos castaños: está en tu naturaleza, Asesino de Dioses.

Lo observó dar un respingo, y sonrió.

-Ah, has escuchado eso antes, ¿verdad? No es un apodo, Seiya, es un título. Tu título. Así es como te llaman en el Olimpo, porque desde la Era del Mito has sido el brazo ejecutor de Atenea, el encargado de asesinar a todo dios que pudiera estorbar la misión de tu ama.

-Ginsei no es una diosa, ni siquiera una semidiosa.

-No, ciertamente no lo es. Pero eso no lo sabía Saori antes de que naciera… la pobre no podía dormir pensando cómo se te rompería el corazón si una noche cualquiera despertaras de pronto con un puñal en la mano y frente a una cuna empapada en sangre. Bien sabemos todos que el haber estado a punto de hacer algo parecido fue más que suficiente para volver loco a Saga.

-Saga estaba loco mucho antes de eso. Y lo que dices son puras tonterías. No hay ninguna razón por la que Ginsei tuviera que ser un obstáculo en la misión de Saori.

-Lo era para su vida. Un estorbo. El recordatorio viviente de un error.

-¡Saori amaba a su hija!

-Por supuesto que sí. En el momento mismo de tenerla en sus brazos por primera vez, la amó con todo su corazón, pero no lo hizo desde el principio… en algún momento, antes de enviarte a España, llegó a desear que no hubiera existido nunca… y eso era más que suficiente para motivar al Asesino de Dioses, que responde a los deseos de Atenea, más que a sus palabras. Eso, como comprenderás, sirve para que la diosa pueda deshacerse de sus rivales sin cometer la ignominia de ordenar sus ejecuciones en presencia de testigos.

Seiya estaba ya casi cubierto por las plantas, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de Lilith, que siguió hablando con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Está en tu naturaleza, Sagitario. Si algo perturba a la diosa, tú lo eliminas y eso es todo. ¿Sabes por qué nunca has logrado querer a Ginsei, por mucho que te esforzaras? Es muy simple: no la quieres porque Saori no la quiso desde el principio. Llegó a quererla lo bastante como para que tú no sintieras la compulsión de matarla… pero tu rechazo hacia ella es solo un reflejo de lo que sentía su madre al momento de darse cuenta de que estaba encinta. Y la pobre tonta de Ginsei se esforzó tanto por ser digna de la armadura de Géminis precisamente por la misma razón: los niños que no fueron amados desde antes de nacer pasan la vida entera luchando por ganar el amor que debió dárseles sin condiciones desde el primer instante. Ningún padre comete un pecado mayor que el de no amar a sus hijos sin reservas, _ese_ es un pecado que devora a las familias y se perpetúa en una generación tras otra. Probablemente la diosa de la Sabiduría no lo supo nunca, pero es en eso en lo que consiste realmente la maldición de Urano.

Para entonces, las plantas de Azael habían envuelto completamente a Seiya.

Lilith contempló aquel amasijo de tallos, hojas y flores inverosímiles y se encogió de hombros una vez más.

-Lo dije y lo repito: anticlimático.

Cuando Lilith y Azael abandonaron el corredor para volver al salón de los espejos, ninguno de los dos reparó en un detalle curioso: Ginsei ya no estaba en el rincón donde había caído.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Kanon tomó el bolso de Daga y sacó de ahí una cajita de sándalo que tenía grabado el símbolo de Géminis en la tapa.

-¿Cuándo metiste eso ahí? –preguntó Daga.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que lo guardara en un lugar seguro? Por lo general no usas el bolso, sino que lo mantienes en el fondo del ropero, me pareció bastante seguro.

-Ja-_jah_.

"Típico. Siempre buscando cómo explotar a los demás."

Kanon sacó de la caja un collar de aspecto antiguo que colocó cuidadosamente sobre el respaldar del trono de Atenea.

-Ese collar… -Diana estaba boquiabierta-. ¡Es un emblema de Vesta!

-Mi madre…

"Kanon."

-Perdón, _nuestra_ madre era una vestal.

Diana sonrió a medias.

-¿No le parece que es un poco arrogante invocar la protección de Vesta, señor Seadragon?

"Arrogante es quedarse corto, pero ese es el estado normal de mi hermano."

-Mira quién habla…

-Chicos, no empiecen, porque no van a terminar _nunca_ –interrumpió Daga.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo, con idénticas expresiones que parecían indicar que, efectivamente, se trataba de una discusión que había empezado años atrás y que simplemente continuaba con unas cuantas frases de vez en cuando para luego quedar archivada (pero siempre pendiente) hasta la próxima ocasión. El intercambio de provocaciones e insultos ocasionalmente ingeniosos, algo que ya hacían sin siquiera molestarse en fingir enojo, era apenas otro ritual fraterno.

-Vesta es la protectora de la familia y el hogar –explicó Kanon.

-¡Pero es una diosa romana! ¡¿Quieres invocar a una diosa romana en el Santuario de Atenea? –exclamó Leonel.

-Ella está de acuerdo.

-…¿Atenea o Vesta? –preguntó Diana, confundida.

-Ambas, en realidad –sonrió Kanon.

"Agradecería una explicación" intervino Saga.

-Tú has estado hablando con las Tríadas, yo he estado hablando con Vesta.

"¿Tú…?"

-Era un cabo suelto, ¿no crees? Nuestra madre profanó el fuego de Vesta…

"Y la maldición de la diosa cayó sobre ella."

-Y sobre nosotros. Y sobre nuestra hermana.

"¿Eh?"

-Aprovechando que nuestra sobrina no puede escucharnos, medita sobre esta pregunta, hermano: ¿por qué Atenea Saori, que creció recibiendo todo el amor de Mitsumasa Kido y teniendo todas las ventajas que ofrecen la educación, la belleza y el dinero, no fue capaz de formar un familia? Una pista: se relaciona con una maldición, y no es solo la de Urano.

Saga se quedó mudo por un instante, pero de repente sus ojos se estrecharon y miró acusador a Kanon.

"_Tú _tienes un hogar. Una _familia_…"

-Y bastante que me costó negociarlo con Vesta.

-Supongo que _yo_ no tuve nada que ver –protestó Daga.

-Oh, sí tienes algo que ver –se apresuró a contestar Kanon-. Pero recuerda lo que acordamos: tú tienes tus creencias y yo tengo las mías. Tus parientes y tú hablan siempre de la necesidad de la fe para que un matrimonio se sostenga, ¿recuerdas? Pues en la fe en la que creció mi madre, ningún matrimonio se sostiene sin la ayuda de Vesta. Por eso, desde que empezamos a hablar de matrimonio, intenté hacer contacto con ella.

-¿Con tu madre?

-No, con Vesta –Kanon se dirigió de nuevo a Saga-. Ella es la… mejor dicho, _una_ de las deidades protectoras de la familia y el hogar, no podía ignorar las súplicas hechas en nombre de una familia. Porque aunque acabas de acusarme de ser el único de los tres que tiene familia, mi eternamente insoportable hermano, tú, Saori y yo siempre fuimos una familia, a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos separados. Nuestra familia no se creó sino que se amplió con Ginsei, mi esposa y mis hijos. Creo que hasta podríamos contar a unos cuantos amigos tuyos como parte de…

"No tengo idea de a quiénes te refieres."

-Tú niégalo. A Vesta le consta que no te abandonaron ni siquiera después de muertos.

"¡¿Qué?"

-Yo se lo dije. Como iba diciendo, eso en cuanto a la familia. En lo que se refiere al hogar, este sitio, el Santuario, es el hogar al menos para tres… o quizá más miembros de la familia, dependiendo de si contamos o no a esos amigos que aseguras no tener. Y eso sin mencionar a otra persona por la que has pasado media vida preocupándote.

Aprovechando que Saga había vuelto a enmudecer (aunque esta vez de indignación), Kanon hizo una reverencia ante el trono, como lo habría hecho si alguna de las diosas (ya fuera la dueña del trono o la del collar, o ambas) estuviera presente.

-Lo que la sacerdotisa Metis puso en movimiento cumplió su ciclo. Ya solo queda la familia, reunida ante el fuego del hogar.

El collar brilló suavemente por unos segundos y la luz se derramó como una brisa cálida que recorrió la habitación.

-Es una época interesante –comentó Diana-. Recuerdo muy pocas ocasiones en que algún miembro de una orden sagrada obtuviera protección no solo de otra divinidad, sino además de una divinidad de otro panteón. ¿Cómo lograste convencerla?

Kanon se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tengo un poco de experiencia en el arte de la diplomacia.

"En manipulación, dirás."

-Los demás creerán que tienes mal concepto de mí, hermano mayor.

"¿Por qué habrían de creer otra cosa?"

-¿Se ponen de acuerdo para llevarse la contraria o les sale así de natural? –preguntó Leonel.

-Tengo la teoría de que es genético –suspiró Daga.

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

Shun esquivó por cuarta o quinta vez a Asbeel. Los movimientos de su enemigo eran demasiado rápidos para su gusto y no le daban tiempo de iniciar una contraofensiva como hubiera querido.

Estaban aislados en lo que parecía ser un almacén, lleno de cajas y barriles de metal. De vez en cuando aparecía algún Reflejo que trataba de atacar a Shun solo para ser derribado inmediatamente. No eran muy fuertes, pero sí eran muchos, y estaban empezando a volverse realmente molestos.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse por enésima vez, Shun estuvo a punto de liberar un Tesoro del Cielo sin siquiera mirar de quién se trataba, pero logró detenerse justo a tiempo.

Lo cual fue una verdadera suerte, al menos para Ónix.

-¡Shun!

Esa voz, tan similar a la suya, era lo último que el Caballero de Virgo deseaba escuchar en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamó, alarmado.

-El Santuario está bajo ataque –jadeó Ónix, que había estado recorriendo el palacio de arriba abajo sin encontrar a nadie conocido a quién comunicarle la noticia.

-Debí adivinarlo –suspiró Shun-. Estas criaturas no pueden ser los mejores guerreros de Lilith.

-No, esos somos nosotros –rió Asbeel-. Los Reflejos están aquí a préstamo.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Usé tu llave…

-¿Mi…? ¡Ónix!

-Me pareció que alguien debía avisarte…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y un grupo de Reflejos, el más numeroso hasta el momento, los rodeó en un instante. Asbeel se apoyó contra el muro para descansar un rato, silbando despreocupadamente.

Quizá sería más divertido dejar que los soldados de Yin se hicieran cargo de esos dos, algún otro de los Caballeros de Atenea debía tener un desafío más interesante que ofrecerle que las pacíficas técnicas de Virgo.

* * *

-¿Qué podrá ser todo ese escándalo? –preguntó MM.

-Nos invaden, si no me equivoco –respondió Cristina.

-Lo que nos faltaba. Aunque, pensándolo bien, puede sernos útil.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, podemos aprovechar la confusión y sacar de aquí al chiquillo sin que nadie lo note. No lo has reportado a tu superiora, será como si nunca hubiera estado aquí.

-Hum, quizá funcione.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo podemos salir sin llamar mucho la atención?

-Conozco un atajo a una salida de emergencia.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, lo primero que hice al llegar aquí fue investigar cómo emprender discretamente la graciosa huida en caso de emergencia. Después de la forma en que Lilith me abandonó cuando la señorita Kido decidió desmantelar el Laboratorio Central, me pareció que era prudente no buscar quedar otra vez en una posición tan vulnerable.

-Me alegro. ¿Vienes con nosotros en forma definitiva, o prefieres quedarte aquí?

Cristina titubeó. No tenía el menor deseo de continuar trabajando para Lilith, pero le preocupaban los guerreros del Zodiaco Chino. En ese momento deberían estar invadiendo el Santuario, cosa que tuvo mucho cuidado de no comentarle a MM, pero cuando regresaran (si regresaban) iban a necesitarla con toda seguridad.

-Los acompañaré hasta dejarlos afuera, regresaré cuando este lugar parezca un poco menos peligroso.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Terry no intentó crear otro muro de fuego. El escudo de Vesta, aunque bastante débil a causa de la distancia entre el Santuario de Atenea y los templos de Vesta en Italia, era suficiente como para restar velocidad y agilidad a los Tecnomagos. Eso debería servir para que los aprendices y caballeros pudieran hacerles frente mientras él completaba su verdadera misión.

Bajó del techo de la Casa de Sagitario a toda prisa, evitando encontrarse con Andy y se dirigió hacia donde se había formado el Laberinto de Espejos. Era una suerte que Kanon hubiera logrado desorientar al Zodiaco Chino sin hacerles daño, le facilitaría las cosas…

Una vez que estuvo cerca, invocó su cosmos e hizo que el calor evaporara el agua que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir a Mitsumasa, Esteban y Daniela. Sin el espejo líquido, el laberinto se derrumbó de inmediato y pronto se encontró frente al Zodiaco Chino. Frente a Fénix, mejor dicho.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disipar los últimos restos de ilusiones de Géminis y le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Veo que estás decidido a que acabe contigo –declaró.

-Puede ser –contestó Terry, con una sonrisa.

**Continuará…**


	27. Restauración

**Veintiséis**

**Restauración**

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Todo tenía que haber terminado tiempo antes. De hecho, se sentía como si aquel combate hubiera llegado con más de un siglo de atraso. Terry, que había sabido desde la infancia cuál era su misión, contempló a Fénix correr hacia él, y se preparó para defenderse, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y nostalgia.

En realidad, esa reencarnación era solo un instante entre innumerables vidas. Amida ya no tenía necesidad de volver al mundo material: había alcanzado la perfección siglos antes, siguiendo las enseñanzas del primer y auténtico Buda, Sidarta Gautama, Sakyamuni. Ya no necesitaba recorrer el camino de una vida mortal, ni necesitaba vincularse a una familia, ni sentir afectos ni tristezas. Todo eso podía haber quedado atrás y él podría simplemente contemplar la beatitud absoluta, el Nirvana, el cese de los deseos, durante la eternidad. Pero había jurado compartir eso con todos aquellos a los que había amado, la humanidad entera, y por eso seguía aceptando las misiones que le propusieran los otros budas, regresaba una y otra vez para proteger, para salvar, para guiar… aunque fuera a un humano a la vez.

Su misión en esa vida consistía en enseñar una o dos cosas a la persona con más probabilidades de tomar el lugar de Hades como gobernante de la tierra de los muertos, y esas sencillas lecciones eran más fáciles si se daban con el ejemplo. La noche de la muerte de Atenea Saori habría sido perfecta para terminar con la última enseñanza, sobre todo porque la persona a la que iba dirigida estaba presente, pero Mitsumasa y sus buenas intenciones habían echado todo a perder. Ahora que por fin concluiría su lección, solo podía rezar para que alguien pudiera contarle todo a la persona indicada.

-¡Defiéndete! –gritó Fénix cuando ya se encontraba a pocos metros. Sabio consejo.

A esa velocidad, el tiempo pareció detenerse y los sonidos del combate quedaron muy atrás. La determinación y las dudas que habitaban en Fénix seguían luchando ferozmente entre sí, tratando de tomar el control y mientras tanto no dejaba de correr en dirección a Terry, tensando el brazo, invocando el espolón, preparando el golpe.

Sin embargo, Terry estaba listo para eso.

La espiral de fuego giró más rápidamente, aislando a Fénix y Terry del resto de la batalla.

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó Ónix.

-"Vamos" suena a manada. _Yo_ voy a realizar mi parte en el plan y _tú_ vas a hacer todo lo posible por no permitir que te maten.

Habían logrado superar a los reflejos y, para cuando terminaron con ellos, la Sombra ya no estaba ahí (sin duda se había aburrido a mitad del combate), por lo que corrían por los pasillos, al parecer guiados por la percepción que tenía Shun del Cosmos, porque, desde el punto de vista de Ónix, todos esos corredores y pasillos se veían iguales.

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer _tú_? Digo, para no estorbarte por accidente.

-Recuperar una parte de la fuente del Santuario.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso, cómo?

-Con el Carbunclo –respondió Shun, enseñándole la joya.

Shun tenía el rubí en la mano, de hecho, lo había cargado así todo el tiempo desde el momento de entrar al palacio y tardó unos segundos en advertir la reacción de Ónix al ver la gema.

Ónix intentó flexionar la mano en la que tenía la quemadura causada por el Carbunclo. Jamás recuperaría por completo la movilidad y más bien tendría suerte si lograba usarla para girar la perilla de una puerta, ni hablar de sujetar un lápiz… y su carrera como ladrón de joyas era algo muerto y enterrado a menos que consiguiera educar su otra mano para realizar tareas delicadas.

-¿Cómo es que tú puedes tocar el rubí ese, y a mí me quemó la mano?

-Se necesita un corazón puro.

-…No imaginas cuánto te odio en este momento.

Shun apretó los labios y respiró hondo. En otras circunstancias habría tenido más cuidado al elegir su respuesta, pero en ese momento simplemente no era capaz de detenerse a pensar en los sentimientos de Ónix.

No tardaron en llegar cerca de Cartago, donde chispas de luz provenientes del sistema empezaron a ser absorbidas por el Carbunclo, hasta que Shun pareció estar rodeado por un río de luciérnagas.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Fénix atacó y falló las primeras veces, estaba demasiado concentrada en acabar con Terry lo más rápido posible como para tomar en cuenta como debía la velocidad característica de su primo.

-¡Quédate quieto un momento!

-¿Para que me ensartes como a una codorniz? No, gracias.

-¡Me traicionaste, Thiérry Kido! ¡Tú arreglaste que las Sombras me llevaran de vuelta al laboratorio!

-Era necesario.

-¡¿Necesario para qué?

-Para llegar a un punto de quiebra. Estaba escrito que tú y yo tendríamos que enfrentarnos así tarde o temprano.

-Ya te vencí una vez en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Esta será la definitiva.

Terry dejó de esquivarla por un momento y le sonrió.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Adelante, Fénix, trata de vencerme de nuevo… pero antes, dime, ¿qué ganarás con eso?

-¡Borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa, para empezar!

-¿Y luego?

-¿Luego, qué?

-Cuando yo ya no esté, ¿qué harás?

-¡Seguir combatiendo hasta que no quede nada ni nadie!

-¿Y eso, por qué?

-¡Porque soy Fénix del Signo del Gallo y esa es mi misión!

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de que eres la guerrera del Gallo?

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

Una sacudida repentina sorprendió a Araquiel. ¿Qué podía estar pasando ahora? Se suponía que el palacio ya era estable…

Sin prestar más atención a los combates que ocurrían a su alrededor, la Sombra Dorada corrió hacia la sala de control. Al verlo pasar, sus hermanos lo siguieron sin necesidad de cruzar palabras.

-¿A dónde van? –preguntó Yin.

-Buena pregunta –murmuró Lilith, siguiéndolos.

-¡Ladrones! –gritó Araquiel al descubrir a Shun y Ónix.

-Mira nada más, el conejo llamando "orejón" al burro –respondió Ónix.

Araquiel dio un paso hacia Shun, pero lo detuvo el sonido de una pistola amartillándose. Ambos miraron a Ónix con incredulidad.

-¿Me estás apuntando con una pistola? –dijo Araquiel.

-Una de la mejor calidad. Admito que mi puntería con esta mano derecha no es tan buena como con la otra, pero es muy difícil que pueda fallar a esta distancia.

-Estúpido, no puedes matarme con eso.

-Quizá, pero nada me impide tratar de darte un mal rato.

-Ridículo.

Araquiel se lanzó contra Shun. Ónix disparó, pero Araquiel se movía demasiado rápido y erró el tiro.

Shun apretó el Carbunclo con más fuerza, pero no lo soltó. Contempló sin pestañear la forma en que cambió la expresión de Araquiel a momento de tratar de arrebatarle el rubí.

-Acabas de cometer un error.

Lilith corrió todavía más rápido cuando escuchó gritar a Araquiel. Llegó a tiempo de ver a su hijo caer de rodillas ante el Caballero de Virgo. El grito de ella llamando a Araquiel por su nombre en un lenguaje olvidado ya por todos (exceptuando a los seres más antiguos de la creación) sonó extrañamente similar al chillido de un ave de presa.

Shun no le prestó atención, estaba contemplando horrorizado el Carbunclo, al que le habían aparecido manchas negras donde Araquiel había logrado tocarlo… y las manchas se extendían.

El Palacio empezó a estremecerse de nuevo y las chispas que rodeaban al Carbunclo empezaron a ennegrecerse también, cada vez más rápido.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó Ónix, alarmado.

-Un ser del Círculo Negro entró en contacto con la fuente, ahora está oscureciéndose. ¡Vámonos de aquí! –replicó Shun.

Lilith no se molestó en mirarlos mientras salían, y las demás Sombras tampoco intentaron detenerlos.

La iluminación del palacio empezó a parpadear.

-Esto es malo –dijo Tamiel-. La energía que nos queda está contaminada, pronto será demasiado inestable como para que Cartago pueda manejarla.

-¿Y la fuente de Rozan? –preguntó Agniel.

-Creo que es lo único que impide por el momento que nuestro castillo de naipes se derrumbe.

Araquiel miró a Lilith con desconsuelo.

-Es mi culpa, Madre, lo lamento.

Un gruñido inhumano interrumpió la conversación.

Las Sombras, que ya habían olvidado por completo la existencia de Yin, lo miraron con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué has hecho, imbécil? –gritó Yin, un segundo antes de atacar a Araquiel.

Lilith se quedó paralizada unos instantes, contemplando a su aliado golpear una y otra vez a Araquiel sin que éste intentara defenderse.

Las Sombras restantes se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué partido tomar. Hasta que, finalmente Exael se atrevió a acercase a Lilith e hizo algo que no había hecho en un largo tiempo: habló.

_-¿Madre…? Sé que debes estar molesta por el error de Araquiel, pero… ¿No crees que quizá… deberías ser tú misma quien decidiera su castigo?_

Ya fuera aquella voz horripilante que hizo aparecer óxido en las paredes (relucientes un segundo antes) y agrietó el piso y el techo, ya fueran las palabras que empleó la Sombra Violeta, Lilith salió de golpe de su aturdimiento y sujetó a Yin por un brazo.

-¡Suelta a mi hijo!

Yin la miró encolerizado.

-¡Suéltame, tú, _mujer_! ¡Tu mocoso ha cometido una estupidez épica y va a pagar por ello aquí y ahora!

-¡Eso es algo que me toca decidir a mí!

-¡No tienes por qué decidir nada! ¡Hazte a un lado y deja que los hombres resuelvan asuntos de hombres!

El Palacio de las Máquinas se estremecía en forma constante cuando ella por fin consiguió apartar a Yin de Araquiel. La Sombra Dorada estaba inconsciente y sus hermanos observaban silenciosos y sin atreverse a intervenir mientras Lilith limpiaba de sangre a Araquiel para examinar sus heridas.

-Atacaste a mi hijo –dijo Lilith con voz neutra al cabo de un rato.

-Merece más que eso –respondió Yin-. Este inepto contaminó la fuente.

-Fue un accidente –apuntó ella.

-¡Me importa un comino! ¡¿Qué hacía el idiota de tu hijo tan cerca del sistema?

-Cumplir con su deber, como el buen hijo que es.

Al escuchar eso, las Sombras y tecnomagos que estaban cerca empezaron a apartarse de Yin discretamente. La forma en que se congeló la mirada de Lilith no podía ser una buena señal.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Fénix se detuvo por un momento, incrédula ante la pregunta de Terry.

-Lo supe todo en el laboratorio. Somos el Zodiaco Chino, sobre nosotros pesaba el dolor del mundo... –respondió ella, bajando el tono sin darse cuenta.

-¡No me digas! –la voz de Terry destilaba sarcasmo-. ¿Y qué era lo que padecían ustedes que los convertía en columnas de la humanidad?

-¿Eh? –el desconcierto casi logró que Fénix olvidara mantener su posición.

-Porque cuando uno oye decir que sostenían el dolor del mundo, se imagina... no sé... a un enfermo crónico que lucha día a día contra el dolor, sin desfallecer nunca y arreglándoselas para brindar esperanza a quienes lo rodean, ¿no?

-Eh...

-A ver... ¿Cuál puede ser tu gran problema? ¿El que seas huérfana? ¡Como millones de otras personas! ¡Ah, pero espera...! A ti te adoptaron, ¿no?

Esta vez fue Terry quien atacó, Fénix retrocedió apresuradamente.

-Así que tienes una familia. Quizá no era una familia perfecta. ¿Alguien te maltrataba? ¡Responde!

-¡No! –exclamó Fénix, sin que quedara claro si estaba respondiendo la pregunta o si estaba protestando porque Terry había estado a punto de alcanzarla con un golpe.

-Entonces, ¿es que no tenías amigos? ¿Los demás te despreciaban tanto como para aislarte completamente? ¿Te atacaban? ¿Se burlaban de ti? ¡Claro que no! ¡Si eras la líder de todos los mocosos malcriados de la isla!

Fénix bloqueó el siguiente golpe y contraatacó, pero con menos precisión que al principio.

-¿O caso tu terrible dolor es el que tu padre se opuso a que compitieras por la armadura del Fénix? ¡Como si su opinión te hubiera detenido alguna vez!

-¡_Tú_ tienes la armadura del Fénix! –gritó ella.

-¡Pues no noté que te esforzaras mucho por impedírmelo!

El cosmos de Fénix empezó a elevarse, al tiempo que nuevos espolones emergían en su armadura, esta vez de los antebrazos. Terry, por su parte, ya no hablaba sino que gritaba, esquivándola cada vez por menos distancia.

-¡¿Cuál es tu gran tragedia? ¡¿Qué parte de la agonía de la humanidad es la que sostienes con solo la fuerza de tu alma? ¡¿Has pasado hambre o sed? ¡¿Has sido víctima de violencia o de indiferencia? ¡¿Has tenido que luchar por tu derecho a existir? ¡¿Alguna vez alguien te rompió el corazón?

La retahíla se interrumpió en seco y Fénix tardó todavía unos segundos en darse cuenta del silencio que la rodeaba.

El rostro de Terry estaba ahora muy cerca del suyo y ya no parecía enojado ni burlón. Estaba sereno, calmado en una forma que nunca había visto.

Fénix bajó la mirada lentamente; fue entonces cuando comprendió por fin lo que pasaba.

La armadura del Gallo había hecho aparecer una garra en su mano derecha. Cinco púas, mucho más pequeñas que los espolones, pero igualmente afiladas, habían perforado la armadura de bronce para hundirse profundamente en el cuerpo de Terry.

Algo líquido y caliente se deslizaba por el brazo de Fénix y goteaba al llegar a su codo. Era sangre, no podía ser otra cosa.

Por un momento enloquecedor, creyó percibir en las puntas de los dedos el latido de un corazón, haciéndose más lento hasta detenerse del todo.

Logró retirar la mano, luchando débilmente contra el horror que sentía de pronto.

-...¿Terry?

Él se derrumbó, ella extendió los brazos automáticamente para sostenerlo.

-¿Terry?

El universo pareció detenerse por un segundo para luego experimentar una sacudida. Fénix notó vagamente el efecto de lo que acababa de suceder como ondas extendiéndose por el cosmos, ganando velocidad a medida que avanzaban, y alejándose en todas direcciones, pero no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por eso: la armadura de bronce se calentaba rápidamente y, antes de que le fuera posible tan siquiera pensar en reaccionar, el Ave Fénix se reveló como un estallido de fuego que la envolvió por completo.

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

En la torre, Lilith apoyó una mano en la pared para conservar el equilibrio.

-Ese fue... ¿Amida? –preguntó Tamiel, que no lograba apartar la mirada de los despojos ensangrentados que ocupaban el lugar donde había estado Yin hasta unos minutos antes.

-Un avatar de un buda ha muerto –Lilith invocó la armadura de Perseo-. El Buda de la Luz, ni más ni menos. Esto no puede ser bueno.

-¿Por qué? –Tamiel apresuró el paso para seguir a su madre, que ya se alejaba hacia el ascensor más cercano -. ¿No nos favorece que muera la mayor cantidad posible de nuestros enemigos?

-No cuando uno de ellos se las arregla para sacudir así el cosmos. Lo que no haya estado bien sujeto se habrá soltado con eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo próximo que salga mal a partir de este momento.

**

* * *

Rozan**

* * *

MM iba gruñendo para sus adentros, poniendo su mejor empeño en no ser escuchado. Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder marcharse de China lo más rápidamente posible, pero Cristina y Kiki no habrían podido seguirle el paso. Kiki porque estaba cada vez más débil y Cristina porque ni en sueños habría podido correr tan rápido como él.

Un estremecimiento de la tierra, más fuerte que los anteriores, estuvo a punto de hacerlos caer. Entonces MM hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría sinceramente un poco más tarde: miró hacia atrás. Y a continuación hizo una pregunta por cuyas consecuencias _realmente_ se arrepentiría de haber hablado en voz alta.

-¿Qué rayos le está pasando al edificio?

Kiki miró atrás también.

Y respondió la pregunta de MM.

-No podemos marcharnos, Maestro. La energía que están usando en el palacio está oscureciéndose.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

-¿Stephen? –la voz de Esmeralda se escuchaba preocupada y fue raro el que no recibiera una respuesta inmediata.

Sin embargo, advirtió luz por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de las armaduras, lo que la guió en la dirección correcta.

Encontró a Stephen llorando silenciosamente, apoyado en una de las cuatro urnas que estaban aparte de las demás, la de la armadura de Serpens, y con la cara escondida entre las manos.

-¿Qué pasa, bebé? –preguntó alarmada.

-Terry –respondió él, y esa fue toda la explicación que necesitó.

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

-¡Quédate donde estás! –ordenó Shun, luego de haber tenido que rescatar a Ónix por tercera vez.

Ónix había empezado a responder algo relacionado con su entrenamiento incompleto, pero en ese momento los alcanzó la sacudida.

-Terry... –murmuró Shun, que empezó a mirar desesperadamente a su alrededor, olvidándose por completo del combate que les impedía alcanzar la salida del palacio.

Un ruido seco lo obligó a mirar de nuevo tras de sí, para descubrir que una de las criaturas del Espejo acababa de caer, derribada por un golpe de Ónix.

-No es momento de perder la concentración –sentenció Ónix.

-¡Pero, mi hijo…!

-Ha muerto, lo sé. No hay nada que puedas hacer para remediarlo. Ahora, procura salir con vida de esto, ya tendrás tiempo para llorarlo.

A pesar de las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista, Shun no dejó de notar el extraño cambio que acababa de operarse en Ónix: ya no había en él torpeza ni vacilación, sino que peleaba con una eficiencia mortal, casi aterradora.

-¡Maldito seas! –gritó Shun, al tiempo que rechazaba a varios reflejos en un estallido de poder-. ¡Has sido _tú _todo el tiempo…!

-Te equivocas –el otro arrebató una clava a la criatura más cercana y la utilizó para incapacitar a tres o cuatro más con certeros golpes. Eso les dio unos momentos de respiro que aprovechó para continuar hablando-. He dormido en Ónix, sí, pero no desperté hasta hace un momento, solo para encontrarme peleando por mi vida.

-¿Dónde está Ónix? –exigió Shun.

-Por aquí, inconsciente. No es algo que importe ahora.

-¡Pero tú estás muerto!... ¡Cuidado!

El otro esquivó un nuevo ataque a duras penas.

-¿Estoy muerto? ¿En serio?

-¿Estás burlándote de mí?

-Pensé que mi alma se había refugiado en el cuerpo de Ónix para darle a mi cuerpo original tiempo de sanar.

-Tu reino fue destruido totalmente. No queda ahí nada que pueda sanarte. Estoy seguro de que no había ni el menor rastro de una Fuente cuando nos marchamos de ahí.

-Nunca ha habido una Fuente en mi reino, pero estaban los…

-Nada. Eso también se destruyó.

-Oh, cielos. Pero entonces toda la dimensión colapsaría sobre sí misma e infinidad de muertos vagarían sin reposo por el mundo de los vivos…

-¿Has visto hacia arriba últimamente? –replicó Shun, señalando hacia la ventana más cercana, que estaba rota por la caída de varios reflejos a través de ella.

Hades obedeció automáticamente. Cuando miró de nuevo a Shun, su mirada de absoluta sorpresa no le dejó duda alguna al Caballero de Virgo que sus protestas de inocencia eran verídicas. El dios del Inframundo no había tenido hasta ese momento la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, su titubeo no duró más de unos segundos, empuñó la clava con más fuerza y siguió peleando.

Shun se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad y lo imitó.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

El fuego desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Fénix estaba de rodillas en medio de un amplio círculo de arena y tierra que se habían convertido en vidrio a causa del calor.

Andy caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella.

La armadura del Gallo ya no estaba ahí. En su lugar, era la armadura de bronce del Fénix lo que vestía la muchacha de cabello negro.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? –preguntó Andy.

Fénix no levantó la mirada, pero extendió ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba: a pesar del fuego, que había sido capaz de vitrificar la arena, la sangre en sus manos todavía estaba fresca.

-Mátame.

El silencio que siguió a eso fue demasiado largo.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátame! –gritó Fénix.

-¿Quieres que cometa el mismo crimen que tú? –respondió Andy.

-¿Qué? –Fénix levantó la mirada.

-Perpetuar un ciclo de dolor no es el camino de Buda.

-Andy…

-¡No creas que tienes mi perdón por esto! Aunque morir aquí este día haya sido la decisión de mi hermano, esto no aminora el hecho de que tomaste una vida. ¡Una vida valiosa, además! ¡Ahora, levántate y pelea!

-¡No voy a pelear contigo!

-¡No contra mí, idiota!

Andy sujetó a Fénix por las muñecas y la obligó a ponerse de pie y mirar hacia el Santuario. Fénix miró desconcertada el campo de batalla y descubrió que sus compañeros del Zodiaco Chino habían dejado de pelear contra los aprendices: estaban a su alrededor, tan confundidos como ella, y parecían esperar sus órdenes.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó, con un hilo de voz, mirando de nuevo a Andy, ¿qué había pasado con la muchacha indiferente que jugaba a actuar como Shaka?

-La muerte violenta de un Buda siempre crea una conmoción en el universo. Algo lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlos despertar a ti y a tus amigos –dijo Andy.

-Los implantes de personalidad…

-¡No hay tal cosa! Era un engaño, siempre fue un engaño. Jugaron con tu mente y te hicieron creer que no tenías voluntad propia, ¡pero la verdad es que ninguno de su calaña tiene poder sobre ti a menos que tú misma decidas entregar tu libertad!

-Pero… entonces…

-La muerte de Amida debería servir para dejarte ver a través de las mentiras de Lilith.

-Pero…

-¿Alguna vez tuvieron los tecnomagos poder sobre ti _antes_ de decirte que lo tenían? ¡No atacaste el Santuario porque no tenías opción, sino porque _creías _no tener opción!

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué puedes saber tú?

-Sé que si no tuviera razón, el que Amida muriera en tus brazos no sería suficiente para que dejaras de combatir y pidieras que te matara, en contra de las órdenes de Lilith.

Ismael se acercó un poco y habló en voz baja, tratando de no alterar todavía más a ninguna de las dos.

-Era como tratar de ver a través de una nube. Ahora, de pronto, todo está despejado y ninguno de nosotros entiende por qué debíamos destruir el Santuario de Atenea.

-La Ilusión del Fénix –replicó Andy, sin apartar la mirada de su prima-. ¿O tal vez algo similar al Satán Imperial?

-Era yo… -gimió Fénix, comprendiendo de repente-. Por eso insistían conmigo más que con los otros. Lilith me convenció de que me controlaba, pero era mi ilusión lo que controlaba al resto…

-Y solo una muerte habría podido detener esa técnica. Pues bien, ahora Lilith no controla a ninguno –cortó Andy con brusquedad-. Ayúdame a echar de aquí a sus sirvientes o quítate de mi camino.

Andy soltó a Fénix con brusquedad. Los demás guerreros del Zodiaco Chino le dejaron libre el paso de inmediato.

-¡Espera! –exclamó Fénix.

-¿Todavía quieres morir? ¡No me tientes! –respondió Andy, sin mirarla-. Muere ahora y el sacrificio de Terry habrá sido en vano. ¡Ayuda a la Orden de Atenea a devolver la paz al mundo y luego suicídate, si eso quieres!

Fénix no respondió a eso. El Zodiaco Chino contempló a Andy desaparecer en medio del combate que rodeaba la Casa de Sagitario.

-Fénix…

-Ismael… ¿te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Hubo un error desde el principio. La leyenda china sobre las personas que sostienen el dolor del mundo no es como nos la contó Lilith. Y yo lo sabía, lo sabía incluso antes de que ella nos dijera todas aquellas estupideces en el Laboratorio Central, pero entonces hirió a Salvador y yo me distraje y no volví a pensar en eso, pero yo _sabía_…

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Ismael.

-Doce guerreros poderosos (no "guerreros perfectos", guerreros poderosos) duermen dentro de doce personas comunes en cada generación. Si alguna vez China llega estar en peligro, los guerreros despertarán al oír el llamado del Zodiaco Chino. En el término de doce días, cada uno será llamado por su animal sagrado, y juntos defenderán China. Nada de eso tiene relación alguna con el dolor del mundo ni con el armagedón.

-Pero el Libro del Destino… Yo misma lo encontré en una excavación, es auténtico –dijo Marcela.

-Nuestros dijes del zodiaco los hicieron los tecnomagos.

-Entonces… ¿El libro es auténtico, pero nosotros somos falsos? –preguntó Usagi.

-Tal vez no somos falsos. Lo que sí es falso es el llamado –dijo Ismael-. Si fuéramos los guerreros del la leyenda, no sería Lilith quien podría hacernos despertar, sino los animales sagrados.

-Me atrevería a pensar que la razón por la que Chi Wang Di ocultó el libro no fuera para evitar la última guerra, sino para que nadie tuviera la ocurrencia de afirmar que los guerreros del Zodiaco Chino podían superar a su ejército –murmuró Salvador-. No olvidemos que al final de sus días el emperador estaba completamente loco.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Fénix? –preguntó Ismael.

-Yo… -Fénix apretó los puños-. Yo… echaré a todos estos monstruos de aquí, y luego buscaré a Lilith. Y cuando la encuentre, le sacaré los ojos. Ustedes son libres de irse o quedarse.

Los otros se miraron entre sí.

-Te seguimos –dijo Ismael, en nombre de todos.

**

* * *

Rozan**

* * *

-Chiquillo, estás delirando –sentenció MM, y sujetó a Kiki por un brazo para obligarlo a continuar.

-¡No! –respondió Kiki-. ¡Tenemos que ir a la fuente de Rozan!

-No estás en condiciones de participar en un combate –sentenció MM.

-Sin embargo, tenemos que ir –Kiki dejó de caminar, frenando el paso de MM-. Ahora que la energía del Palacio se ha oscurecido, tenemos que impedir que su contaminación llegue hasta la fuente de Rozan.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a conseguir algo así?

Kiki lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y MM comprendió de inmediato que Mu no habría tenido necesidad de preguntar.

-Estoy ofuscado. Me cuesta pensar con claridad –murmuró a modo de disculpa.

-Comprendo –dijo Kiki, aunque era evidente que no comprendía-. Usted me lo enseñó, Maestro, y a usted se lo enseñó el Maestro Shion: ni el Círculo Blanco ni el Círculo Negro son buenos o malos por sí mismos; la principal diferencia entre ambos consiste en que el Círculo Negro proviene del caos primigenio y el Círculo Blanco, del inicio de la creación, por lo que simplemente son las fuerzas opuestas del Caos y el Orden, templadas ocasionalmente por el equilibrio del Círculo Gris, que nació del choque de ambos.

-¿Y…?

-Una fuente bajo el influjo del Círculo Blanco, como la de Rozan, se mantiene estable en forma natural. Pero una fuente bajo el influjo del Círculo Negro se vuelve inestable… _caótica_, y tiende a la destrucción.

MM apretó los labios.

-El Palacio de las Máquinas puede ser destruido en cualquier instante… y si la fuente de Rozan se oscurece también, entonces _toda_ la región de los Cinco Picos puede destruirse. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

-Cito sus propias palabras, Maestro: "La naturaleza de una fuente oscura es desbordar y arrasar".

MM resistió a duras penas la creciente necesidad de gritar unas cuantas maldiciones. El idiota de Mu estaba derrotándolo desde más allá de la tumba.

-Pues vamos, entonces. Busca refugio, Cristina…

-Ni que pudiera correr tan rápido o tan lejos como para ponerme a salvo en caso de que haya un cataclismo –respondió ella-. Voy a acompañarlos. Por lo menos será interesante.

-Como quieras.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

El Baelrath ardió de nuevo con una llamarada azul.

-Imposible… -murmuró Ethan, pero una súbita inspiración le hizo comprender lo que la joya trataba de comunicarle.

Aprovechando que los demás estaban todavía aturdidos por la muerte de Terry, sujetó a Mitsumasa por un brazo y lo arrastró afuera.

-¡¿Qué haces? –gritó Mitsumasa cuando pudo reaccionar.

-Dijiste que no podrías invocar a Danna sin un sacrificio humano.

-¡¿Estás loco? ¡¿A quién piensas matar?

-¿Yo? ¡A nadie! ¡Un avatar de un Buda acaba de morir en forma voluntaria! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Un sacrificio voluntario! ¡No lo desperdicies y llama a Danna _ahora_!

Ethan soltó a Mitsumasa con brusquedad y éste cayó de rodillas en el suelo cubierto de polvo de mármol, desde donde contempló espantado al príncipe de Erin. Aquello era una locura, y sin embargo…

-Danna, madre de la tierra, escucha mi llamado…

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

Hades examinó con interés el amasijo de plantas que ocupaba buena parte de un pasillo, cuando él y Shun ya estaban a punto de reunirse con otros miembros de la Orden.

-Juraría que hay una persona dentro de esta abominación –comentó.

-¿Una persona? …¿Quién?

-Esto es obra de un demonio, así que probablemente sea uno de tus amigos.

-¡¿Y lo dices con tanta calma?

Shun apartó a Hades de un empujón y concentró su cosmos en atacar las plantas.

Hades no pareció darle importancia y se limitó a observar mientras las plantas se consumían y disolvían en cenizas.

-¡Seiya! –exclamó Shun.

Seiya se sacudió la ceniza del cabello.

-Gracias. Estaba empezando a asfixiarme. ¿Qué hace Ónix aquí?

-De momento no es Ónix, es Hades.

-…¿Estoy muerto y este es mi infierno?

-Ya quisieras –replicó Hades, molesto.

-¿Dónde está Ginsei? –preguntó Shun-. Se suponía que tú ibas a cuidarla.

-No tengo idea, vi a Lilith herirla, pero no pude hacer nada por ella. Temo que pueda estar muerta.

Shun tomó aire con dificultad.

-Oh, no, no…

-Es mejor que dejemos de perder el tiempo y salgamos de aquí –dijo Hades, impaciente-. Luego podrás llorarla a ella junto con tu hijo…

-Idiota –gruñó Shun, perdida por fin la paciencia-. Hablas de la muerte de mi hijo y de la de Ginsei como si fuera algo sin importancia. ¿Y si te dijera que ella es hija de Atenea?

Hades enarcó una ceja.

-Atenea no tiene hijos.

-Tiene una hija. Nacida siete meses después de tu última batalla con ella. La niña fue prematura. Saca las cuentas.

La forma en que se agrandaron los ojos de Hades por la sorpresa al momento de sacar conclusiones le reportó a Shun un poco de amarga satisfacción en medio de toda su angustia e ira.

-…¿_Mi_ hija? –dijo Hades, luego de una larga pausa.

-…_¡¿Qué?_ –exclamó Seiya en un susurro.

-Eso me dijo Saori –respondió Shun.

-¿Y no me lo dijiste? –reclamó Seiya.

-Le prometí que no lo haría.

Hades cerró los ojos por un instante, cuando volvió a abrirlos, parecía haber tomado una resolución.

-Lamento si algo de lo que dije te ofendió, Shun. Pero eso no elimina el hecho de que debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes –dijo, y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, sin detenerse a comprobar si los caballeros lo seguían.

-¡Espera un momento! –Seiya sujetó a Hades por una mano, precisamente la que tenía la quemadura. Hades, que nunca había tenido que soportar dolor por mucho tiempo, estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un grito.

-¡¿Qué quieres? –preguntó entre dientes.

-Hace rato que estoy pensando en buscar a algún dios griego para hacerle una pregunta, y ya que estás aquí…

-¡Pregunta lo que quieras, pero suéltame!

Seiya frunció el ceño, ¿así de fácil?

-¿Es cierto que en el Olimpo me llaman "Asesino de Dioses"?

-¿Te atreves a ponerme la mano encima por una pregunta tan absurda?

-Responde…

-¡Ah!... Sí, ese es tu título. ¡Ahora, suéltame!

-Una pregunta más…

Un estallido de poder por parte de Hades lanzó a Seiya contra la pared. Shun contempló a su amigo y luego miró a Hades, enarcando una ceja.

Hades respiraba agitadamente, cuando advirtió la mirada de Shun, levantó lentamente la mano lastimada, mostrándole la palma. Shun sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

-¿Cómo es que decidiste refugiarte en Ónix? Su umbral del dolor es muy bajo.

-Eso he podido notar, pero su instinto de autoconservación está muy despierto. Sobre todo ahora –Hades suspiró-. ¿Conoces a esa niña de la que habló Pegaso?

-Sí. Es una buena muchacha, hace todo lo que puede por estar a la altura de sus responsabilidades como hija de Atenea.

Hades cerró los ojos por un instante. Luego los abrió y miró a Shun con una severidad que éste encontraba muy poco natural en una cara tan parecida a la suya.

-Entre lo que me has mostrado y lo que me ha dicho ese idiota, será mejor que averigüe en qué condiciones se encuentra mi reino, si todavía queda algo.

Shun se encogió de hombros. Hades suspiró y habló de nuevo.

-Transmítele mis disculpas a Ónix.

-¿Qué…?

La presencia de Hades desapareció en un parpadeo. Frente a Shun solo estaba Ónix, muy desconcertado y realmente dolorido, como si alguien hubiera sujetado su mano herida con demasiada fuerza.

-¿Shun?... ¿qué pasó?

-Luego te contaré.

Shun ayudó a Seiya a levantarse y le indicó a Ónix con un movimiento de cabeza el camino que debían tomar.

**

* * *

Rozan**

* * *

Todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, MM acompañó a Kiki hasta la cascada de los Cinco Picos, en el límite del valle.

Tenía recuerdos muy poco gratos de aquel lugar.

Y, por si no le bastara con los recuerdos, la muchacha que se había interpuesto aquella vez en su combate contra el Dragón de Bronce estaba ahí, como si los esperara. Unos años mayor, pero definitivamente era _aquella_ muchacha.

-Ay, no… -murmuró MM.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

Andy hizo una pausa. Estaba afuera, peleando contra todo el que cometiera el error de acercársele.

Había salido, desobedeciendo una orden directa de la persona que parecía a cargo de la protección del Santuario, solo para presenciar la muerte de Terry sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. De nada había servido todo el tiempo gastado en vigilarlo y protegerlo, porque su hermano simplemente había querido morir desde un principio.

Como resultado, Andy estaba demasiado furiosa como para molestarse en ser razonable y peleaba en forma totalmente descontrolada. Ni siquiera le importó que Kanon apareciera de pronto a su lado, evitando que recibiera un ataque a traición.

-No voy a ir adentro para seguir de niñera de los civiles –advirtió ella.

-Como gustes. Los dioses me libren de contradecir a una amazona enojada –respondió él.

-Mi hermano murió.

-Me consta.

-¡El muy idiota quería morir!

-¿En serio?

-¡Se dejó matar!

-Curioso, ¿no? Tanto que se empeñó en ser el Caballero del Fénix para luego no usar la capacidad que tiene el Fénix de volver a la vida.

Eso logró captar la atención de Andy.

-¿Él… podría volver?

-Tal vez, si quisiera, pero creo que no será así –respondió Kanon, arriesgándose a enfurecerla de nuevo-. Ya lo habría hecho, ¿no crees? Me parece que pretendía darle otro uso al Fénix.

-¿Otro uso? ¿Como qué…?

La tierra empezó a vibrar. Todos los combatientes se detuvieron, cegados por un repentino vendaval en el que se mezclaban el poder de Danna y la luz del Fénix. Cuando Andy abrió los ojos de nuevo, fue para descubrir que la montaña del Santuario había cambiado de aspecto una vez más.

El polvo blanco ya no estaba ahí, y tampoco la tierra árida y estéril. Andy logró captar un atisbo de tierra oscura antes de que casi todo lo que alcanzaba a ver quedara cubierto de hierba primero y luego de flores.

-Asombroso –comentó Kanon.

Andy no respondió de inmediato. Tenía la mirada fija en los tecnomagos más cercanos, cuyas armas parecían estar atascadas… con hierbajos que sobresalían de cada juntura.

-Esto, definitivamente, es obra de Terry –declaró la muchacha-. Un poco "años 60" para mi gusto, pero es precisamente la clase de broma absurda que puede esperarse de él –se limpió con el dorso de la mano una lágrima rebelde que se empeñaba en bajar por su mejilla, y le sonrió a Kanon-. Creo que ha concluido el combate.

-Esperemos que así sea –Kanon observó con preocupación a los tecnomagos, que huían en desbandada luego de arrojar sus armas-. Ya no se consiguen esbirros como los de antes.

**

* * *

El Hades**

* * *

Ginsei parpadeó unas cuantas veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la penumbra. ¿Dónde estaba Lilith? ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

Estaba tendida en el suelo polvoriento, y podía sentir una herida en el costado la cual, por lo poco que podía recordar de las clases de Biología, probablemente había comprometido algunos órganos importantes, solo que no podía recordar cuáles.

Además, detalles como los nombres de esos órganos no importarían mucho si se desangraba antes de conseguir ayuda.

Se incorporó con un quejido y miró a su alrededor. No estaba en el Palacio de las Máquinas, pero tampoco era un sito del todo desconocido, había estado antes ahí. Era el Hades.

-Entonces… ¿estoy muerta?

-No todavía. Parece que alcanzaste el octavo sentido por un instante. Le sucede a veces a algunos agonizantes.

El dolor en su costado se agudizó como para darle a entender que había sido una mala idea tratar de levantarse. Se llevó una mano a la herida, haciendo presión con la capa para tratar de contener la sangre, y miró intrigada a quien le había hablado.

-Se supone… se supone que tú… estás muerto –dijo ella, casi sin aliento.

-No todavía –respondió Hades-. Pero falta poco.

-¿Y ahora… qué? –preguntó Ginsei, luego de unos instantes de duda.

Hades estaba sentado en el suelo, usando como respaldo el bloque de mármol que antes le había servido como lecho. Con un gesto elegante, a pesar de las circunstancias, le indicó a la joven que se sentara junto a él. Ginsei obedeció sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor.

-Nos estamos desangrando –observó él.

Ginsei lo miró de reojo. No podía estar completamente segura al respecto, pero era verdad que la túnica del dios parecía estar más húmeda que la vez anterior. Hades tocó ligeramente la herida que había dejado la espada de Atenea y contempló las yemas de sus dedos, mojadas con una sangre de un rojo demasiado claro y brillante. Ginsei tuvo la impresión de que aquello más parecía pintura que sangre.

-Icor, la sangre de los dioses –dijo Hades, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Tiene propiedades un poco distintas a la de los humanos.

Eso la confundió todavía más. ¿Estaba tratando de iniciar una conversación?

-¿Sabes quién soy? –preguntó por fin, interrumpiendo una agradable disertación acerca de por qué el icor era considerado sagrado.

-Eres Ginsei, mi hija.

-¡¿Tú… lo sabías?

-Lo supe… hace un rato.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando tu madre tuvo a bien cortar por lo sano todos mis conflictos –Hades volvió a tocar la herida en su pecho-, comprendí que no me quedaban fuerzas para sanarme a mí mismo y a la vez sostener todo mi reino. Al final no hice ninguna de las dos cosas: preservé aquí mi cuerpo sin curarlo del todo y mi reino se desmoronó casi por completo.

-No entiendo…

-A diferencia de otras tierras místicas, este reino no tiene una Fuente capaz de sostenerlo. Existe porque yo existo y es mi poder lo que lo sustenta. En el momento en que muera, esta dimensión terminará de colapsar y desaparecerá para siempre. Y si, por otro lado, intentara curar esta herida, tendría que permitir que la dimensión colapsara de todos modos, y no podría volver a abrirla, aunque lograra salir de aquí con vida. La primera vez pude darle forma porque el universo era joven, ahora el tejido de la realidad es un poco menos elástico que antes para algunas cosas. Pero nada de esto te interesa, ¿verdad? Debes tener la cabeza llena de preguntas importantes.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-Mamá y tú. ¿Por qué?

Hades se mordió el labio inferior.

-Podría decirte que parte de la maldición de tu bisabuelo Urano es la tendencia que tenemos todos sus descendientes a sufrir episodios de demencia, pero alegar locura temporal sería demasiado simple. La verdad es que no puedo darte una respuesta clara: un momento tu madre y yo estábamos gritando argumentos a favor y en contra del exterminio de la humanidad y al siguiente… hum… al siguiente estabas siendo concebida. Las situaciones de vida o muerte pueden provocar cosas así.

Aquello era un poco demasiado, Ginsei llegó a la conclusión de que quería información, pero no _tanta_.

-Ella dijo que arruinaste su oportunidad de ser feliz.

Hades enarcó las cejas.

-Estando más muerto que vivo, no es mucho lo que creo que haya podido hacer para negarle la felicidad. ¿Puedes ser un poco más específica?

-Ella… amaba a alguien…

-Ah, sí. El Caballero de Pegaso.

-Si no hubiera sido por lo que pasó durante el Eclipse…

-¿En _serio_? Me extraña profundamente el que un rato de insensatez pudiera arruinarle el resto de la vida… Oh, no llores, por favor.

-Es que…

-Que no se trata del rato de insensatez sino de ti. Ya lo sé. Una de las cosas por las que Atenea y yo nunca hemos podido llevarnos bien es sus ideas acerca de la soltería y la castidad. Mientras que el resto de las mujeres de la familia han tenido diez hijos o más, ella nunca quiso niños. O, mejor dicho, nunca quiso un marido y el renunciar a los niños es un efecto secundario de su filosofía.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-No tiene nada que ver _ahora_. En los tiempos heroicos hubo muy pocas madres vírgenes, ¿sabes?

-Ahora te estás burlando.

-Y tú estás enojada, pero por lo menos dejaste de llorar. Hija, si pudiera decirte que amaba a tu madre y que mi verdadera intención no era destruir a la humanidad sino atraerla hasta mi reino, donde podría seducirla, separarla de su mortal y conservarla a mi lado, por el resto de la eternidad, ¿te sentirías mejor?

-¡No!

-Entonces, tendrás que conformarte con la verdad, por poco satisfactoria que sea: nunca sentí nada por ella, ni ella por mí. Y si Atenea sufrió las consecuencias de la irresponsabilidad de ambos, a mí tampoco me ha tocado un lecho de rosas. Tengo la impresión de haber pagado con creces cualquier crimen que puedas atribuirme. Pero si dos décadas de lenta agonía no te parecen suficiente, no te preocupes: mi muerte en este cuerpo será definitiva y, puesto que no habrá un lugar de los muertos al que pueda ir, ni herederos que cuiden de mi tumba, ni tumba que cuidar, vagaré por las dimensiones como un espectro hambriento y sin reposo hasta que el sol se consuma y las estrellas caigan del cielo.

Ginsei se mordió el labio inferior, irritada.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Si conocieras la historia de tu familia, sabrías que se me conoce principalmente por mi total carencia de sentido del humor.

-También se le conoció por ser el único justo entre los tres grandes dioses olímpicos. Hasta que su justicia dejó de ser templada por la misericordia y acabó pareciéndose demasiado a la crueldad.

Cuando ambos la miraron con expresión de sorpresa, Atenea tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que la semejanza física entre padre e hija era escasa, pero se manifestaba de cuando en cuando.

-¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hades-. En cuerpo y alma, ni más ni menos. ¿Así que finalmente decidiste usar tu cuerpo original…?

-¿Recuerdas a mi medio hermano Pólux? La dimensión que él y su medio hermano Cástor encontraron cuando niños puede conectarse a cualquier otra. He estado ahí desde la muerte de Saori.

**

* * *

Rozan**

* * *

-De acuerdo, ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora, qué? –preguntó MM

Kiki se sentó en una piedra cercana, tenía la cara bañada en sudor.

-M-me imagino que los guardianes de los cinco elementos están por aquí… ¿verdad, Shunrei?

-Aquí estamos –respondió ella.

-Necesitamos aislar la fuente de esa maquinaria que está en el valle… Mi Maestro y yo crearemos un Muro de Cristal…

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó MM.

-Necesito que estén preparados para pedir ayuda a los elementales en caso de que fallemos. Tendrán que buscar la manera de proteger a los seres vivos de la zona.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras Kiki ultimaba detalles con los guardianes de la fuente, Cristina se alejó unos pasos con MM.

-¿Qué es eso de un Muro de Cristal?

-La técnica particular de los Caballeros de Aries –gruñó MM.

-…¿Y sabes cómo hacerlo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No es una técnica de Cáncer!

-Eso será un problema, ¿no?

-¡Maestro! –llamó Kiki-. ¿Está listo?

-Será un problema, Cristina, tú lo has dicho.

-Tendrás que decirle la verdad.

-Es un pésimo momento para hacerlo.

-Cada segundo que pasa es un momento todavía peor.

-¿Maestro?

MM cerró los ojos y dijo en italiano tres o cuatro maldiciones particularmente soeces, lo más bajo que pudo. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con la expresión un tanto alarmada de Cristina.

-No me digas: entiendes italiano –murmuró él.

-Lo suficiente como para hacerme una idea de lo que acabas de decir. ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?

-Yo no tengo madre. Ni modo, si sobrevivo a esto, tendré que aprender unos cuantos juramentos en otro idioma.

Luego de intentar en vano recogerse el cabello (y añadir un corte de pelo a la lista de cosas por hacer en caso de sobrevivir), MM empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Kiki.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Cristina.

-Una estupidez, me temo.

Kiki sintió un profundo alivio al escuchar los pasos de su Maestro acercándose por fin a él. No quedaba mucho tiempo y el comportamiento errático de Mu era para preocuparse, pero ya habría tiempo de hablar seriamente con él una vez que la fuente de Rozan estuviera a salvo.

-De acuerdo –dijo MM-. Comencemos.

Kiki asintió. No se sentía capaz de ponerse en pie, por lo que decidió seguir donde estaba, sentado en la piedra, e invocó el Muro de Cristal, visualizándolo como una esfera que encerrara perfectamente la fuente. Era demasiado grande y en el estado en que se encontraba no podría mantenerlo más allá de unos cuantos minutos, pero al menos le sería de alguna ayuda a su Maestro al principio…

¿Por qué tardaba tanto Mu en crear su propio muro de cristal?

Kiki abrió los ojos, alarmado, al sentir una mano posándose en su hombro.

-¿Maestro?

-No te desconcentres.

-¿Eh?

MM se había sentado junto a él en la piedra y empezó a verter su cosmos en el de Kiki, de manera que el poder de ambos sostenía el muro de cristal.

-¿Maestro…? –no, ese no podía ser Mu, Kiki recordaba demasiado bien su cosmos y el de aquella persona, tan parecida a Mu exteriormente, era completamente distinto-. ¡¿Quién es usted?

-Hasta que al fin –suspiró MM-. Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta de que no soy tu Maestro, chiquillo.

-¡¿Quién…?

-Máscara Mortal de Cáncer, así me llamaban en el Santuario.

Kiki sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero una enérgica sacudida por parte de MM lo volvió a la realidad de golpe.

-¡No te desconcentres, Kirkelen de Aries! ¿Quieres o no quieres que este muro se sostenga alrededor de la fuente? Porque, la verdad, a mí me da lo mismo.

Kiki cerró los ojos de nuevo y examinó el muro de cristal. Para ese momento, era el cosmos de MM la única fuerza que sustentaba el muro, mientras que el conocimiento y la habilidad de Kiki era lo que le daban forma. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que MM era tan fuerte como lo había sido Mu, pero el suyo era un cosmos indisciplinado, casi tan salvaje como una tormenta, convertir aquel poder crudo en una técnica tan sutil como el muro de cristal habría sido imposible si la voluntad de MM no estuviera forzándolo casi hasta el punto de quiebra para obligarlo a someterse al cosmos de Kiki.

-¿Es por eso que cada signo tiene sus propias técnicas? –preguntó el Caballero de Aries, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Aunque le enseñara cómo hacerlo, usted no podría construir por sí mismo un muro de cristal.

-Feh.

-No quise ofenderlo… tiene la fuerza necesaria, pero su cosmos es… no es lo bastante estable.

-Es esencialmente caótico –respondió MM con calma.

-Sí, eso es… caótico…

-Si no lo fuera, no podría invocar las Ondas Infernales. No sé si tiene que ver con el signo bajo el que nací, pero mi cosmos fue lo que sirvió para que me seleccionaran como sucesor de mi Maestro en lugar de a cualquier otro mocoso nacido bajo Cáncer en el Santuario, los otros se convirtieron en caballeros de Bronce o Plata, pero mi cosmos es muy similar al de mi Maestro y solo yo pude dominar sus técnicas.

-¿Sí?

-La primera generación de Caballeros de Atenea desarrolló la mayor parte de las técnicas que usamos ahora. Al momento de entrenar posibles sucesores, cada caballero buscó aprendices que tuvieran facilidad para aprender las técnicas que habían creado, así que debe haberse vuelto una tradición. Tal vez tú puedes hacer el Muro de Cristal porque eres aries, o tal vez eres el Caballero de Aries porque tienes el cosmos adecuado para aprender la técnica y _además_ eres aries.

Kiki dejó de prestar atención a las palabras de MM en algún momento después de eso. Se daba cuenta de que el propósito del discurso en realidad era servir como ruido blanco para ayudarlo a concentrarse. El contenido no era lo importante, sino la voz y el tono reposado, que definitivamente no era el que acostumbraba MM sino una imitación bastante aceptable de Mu, y Kiki lo agradeció en silencio mientras dedicaba todas sus fuerzas a moldear el cosmos de MM para sostener el muro.

**

* * *

El Hades**

* * *

Ginsei trató de encontrar una posición más cómoda y sintió que algo le estorbaba, un objeto duro en el bolsillo oculto de su capa.

-¿Oricalco? –preguntó Hades, intrigado, cuando la muchacha sacó aquello y se quedó contemplándolo ensimismada.

-Solía ser un ángel en el báculo del Patriarca, pero cuando Azrael murió, solo quedó esto…

Unas chispitas doradas se desprendieron del oricalco y fueron absorbidas por el suelo, donde quedaron unos círculos del tamaño de monedas en los que la tierra tenía una suave luminosidad.

-Oh… cielos… -dijo ella, en un suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntaron Hades y Atenea al mismo tiempo.

Con dificultad, Ginsei se volvió hacia Hades y sostuvo el oricalco cerca de él. El metal se pulverizó en su mano y cayó sobre la herida de su pecho como una lluvia brillante.

Un estallido de luz recorrió el Hades como una ola y se derramó por las otras dimensiones.

En la Tierra, los fantasmas perdidos se quedaron inmóviles cuando los alcanzó la luz, como si acabaran de despertar de un sueño.

-¿Murió otro avatar de buda? –preguntó Tamiel.

-No… -Lilith parecía intrigada, pero sonrió burlona al cabo de unos instantes-. Astuto, astuto Azrael. No había manera de que pudieras _saber_ que la niña usaría así tu regalo, pero estabas seguro de que lo usaría de _alguna_ manera. Tramposo.

Hades inhaló profundamente. Poder respirar sin sentir dolor era una curiosa novedad en ese momento. Su túnica seguía ensangrentada, pero la herida estaba cerrada y los órganos internos sanaban. Su poder, antiguo y confiable como siempre, regresaba a la normalidad, no tardaría en recuperarse del todo.

-¿Qué hiciste? –le preguntó a Ginsei, que, por su parte, seguía respirando con dificultad.

-Era una pizca de poder robado a las Fuentes de la Tierra –explicó ella-. Me pasó por la cabeza usarlo para revivir la fuente del Santuario, y luego pensé en revivir este lugar, pero cuando me recordaste que aquí no hay una fuente, sino que es tu vida lo que lo sostiene, me di cuenta de que no serviría de nada derramar este poder en el Hades… la solución sería curar a Hades.

Hades enarcó las cejas.

-No me debes nada, niña. Pudiste usarlo para curarte a ti misma.

-Oh, lástima que no se me ocurrió antes, ¿verdad?

-Hn, tenemos que trabajar un poco tu estilo de negociación, una princesa del Inframundo debería haber dicho algo por el estilo de "prefiero que me debas un favor".

-…¿Me lo debes?

El aura plateada del dios brilló un instante alrededor de Ginsei y se apagó.

-Ya no. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí –Ginsei se puso de pie lentamente-. Gracias.

Contemplaron en silencio las oleadas de poder que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Los edificios se restauraban poco a poco; en el lugar donde estaban brotaba hierba y empezaban a abrirse unas flores blancas.

-¿Estos son…? –preguntó Ginsei.

-Asfodelos.

-Lindos… ¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Las almas perdidas que han estado vagando por el mundo de los vivos regresarán tan pronto como sientan mi poder llamándolas. Todo volverá a la normalidad, por lo menos aquí.

-Es por eso que no reencarnas como los demás, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eliges un niño en cada generación y esperas a que sea adolescente antes de fundirte con él, en lugar de nacer como un niño y "despertar" en la adolescencia… lo haces para poder mantener con vida esta dimensión, porque no puedes darte el lujo de olvidar quién eres ni siquiera por el tiempo que tardarías en crecer, porque si lo hicieras, volvería a ocurrir todo este desastre.

Hades asintió con gravedad.

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

-¿Cómo va eso? –preguntó Miguel.

-Ya casi –respondió Raziel, que llevaba más de una hora repitiendo la misma frase.

No había sido sencillo entrar. No había sido sencillo llegar hasta ahí esquivando los combates que había en cada pasillo y cada salón. Y, definitivamente, no era un asunto sencillo el meterse con los controles de Cartago. Sobre todo con el impaciente de Miguel apurándolo cada cinco minutos.

-¿Cómo va eso? –preguntó Miguel, por enésima vez.

-Creo que ya lo tengo –Raziel se secó el sudor de la frente-. Inhabilité el sistema de reinicio.

Miguel le dirigió una mirada larga y extraña.

-¿No has apagado el aparato?

-No se apagará mientras siga recibiendo energía de las fuentes, pero una vez que le cortemos la energía, ya no podrán encenderlo de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a dejar esta monstruosidad sin energía? –preguntó Rafael.

-…Pues… Azrael era el que tenía un plan para esa parte. ¿No se lo comentó a alguno de ustedes?

Miguel se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Si lo conozco bien, probablemente se lo dijo a Anmael.

Los demás Ángeles guardaron silencio por un rato, y luego los cinco se apresuraron a salir.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde van? –protestó Miguel.

-Salgamos de aquí –dijo Ragüel-. Si vamos a cortar la energía, será mejor que lo hagamos desde afuera.

-Vale…

Al momento de salir al pasillo, se encontraron con que los reflejos huían, buscando espejos desde los cuales volver a su dimensión.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Raziel con aire inocente a uno de tantos seres apresurados.

El reflejo lo miró con desconcierto, pero respondió su pregunta de todos modos.

-El Príncipe Yin golpeó a la Sombra Dorada. La Dama Lilith acaba de matarlo.

Miguel abrió mucho los ojos, tomó a Raziel de la mano y echó a correr hacia la ventana por la cual habían entrado.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que esa demente acabe destruyendo ella misma su propio palacio –exclamó, sin detenerse a comprobar si sus otros cuatro hermanos lo seguían.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? –preguntó Gabriel.

-¿Bromeas? Son unos demonios desalmados, le consta porque ella misma vendió sus almas. Pero son sus hijos, y n_adie_ lastima a uno de sus hijos sin razón y vive para contarlo. No es saludable pegarle a un cachorro delante de la leona, y tampoco es saludable estar cerca cuando eso sucede.

**

* * *

Rozan**

* * *

-No te duermas, chiquillo –advirtió MM.

-Estoy muy cansado, Maestro –murmuró Kiki.

-No soy tu Maestro, y yo también estoy cansado, pero necesitamos el muro, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí…

Para MM, la situación iba de mal en peor. En algún momento había descubierto que podía "sentir" el muro de cristal y, a través de éste, percibía además al Palacio de las Máquinas tanteando toda su superficie, buscando una grieta, alguna zona donde la pared fuera más delgada, para poder llegar hasta la fuente. Era como si Cartago tuviera mente propia, y resultaba aterrador.

Por enésima vez en su vida, MM maldijo para sus adentros a Saga y Afrodita, los dos únicos amigos que había tenido alguna vez y que, juntos o por separado, siempre habían tenido la extraña habilidad de obligar a un antisocial como él a meterse en situaciones como esa. ¡Lo único que quería cuando ayudó a robar la fuente del Santuario era escapar de los múltiples infiernos en los que estaba atrapado! ¿Por qué no se había marchado tan pronto como estuvo vivo de nuevo, aunque fuera en el cuerpo equivocado? ¿Quién lo mandaba a tratar de ayudar al aprendiz de Mu? Y, ahora que se acordaba de Mu, a ese no le debía nada, el muy desgraciado siempre lo había mirado por encima del hombro, igual que todos los demás santurrones que se hacían llamar Caballeros de Oro, pero eran incapaces de cumplir las órdenes del Patriarca cuando les parecían demasiado duras. Blandengues.

Él mismo debía haberse ablandado por contagio, si podía considerarse como un síntoma el esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Pronto el chiquillo se desmayaría de agotamiento, y si no era así, sería él quien se debilitaría demasiado como para seguir sosteniendo el muro de cristal. Cuando el muro cayera, el Palacio de las Máquinas volvería a drenar la fuente y todo quedaría igual que antes.

Con un quejido de dolor, MM acudió a sus últimas reservas. Vertería hasta la última chispa de su cosmos en el muro de cristal, cuando eso sucediera, ese cuerpo mortal que tanto le había costado conseguir se desintegraría y solo quedaría su alma…

Algo sucedió unos minutos antes de que alcanzara su verdadero límite: el Palacio de las Máquinas dejó poco a poco de palpar el muro de cristal hasta que finalmente se detuvo por completo. MM aguardó, conteniendo la respiración… ¿era una trampa?

Esperó cuanto le fue posible y entonces replegó su cosmos. El muro de cristal, ya sin su fuerza, se desintegró con un sonido similar al de un suspiro.

-¿Qué… sucede? –preguntó Kiki, con voz apenas audible.

-El Palacio de las Máquinas se detuvo. Creo que se le acabó la energía y se apagó.

-¿Vencimos…?

-Tal vez.

-…Gracias, Maestro.

-Yo no soy tu… ah, qué diantres. De nada, chiquillo.

MM estudió su situación con una calma que era del todo inusual en él: estaba cansado como nunca antes en su vida, adolorido como pocas veces, y tenía sus adoloridos y cansados brazos ocupados sosteniendo a un Caballero de Aries que se había desmayado un segundo después de darle las gracias. En ese momento estaba dispuesto a perdonar la broma pesada que había significado el cambio en su apariencia, porque debían formar un cuadro realmente ridículo.

Para empeorar las cosas, Cristina estaba de regreso, acompañada por Shunrei y el esposo de ésta. ¿Es que no iba a acabarse nunca su mala suerte? Realmente debía haber acumulado un muy mal karma en existencias anteriores, porque el castigo estaba empezando a volverse excesivo para los pecados de esa vida.

-Apenas respira –dijo Cristina luego de examinar rápidamente a Kiki-. Temo que el esfuerzo ha sido demasiado para él.

Shunrei parecía estar escuchando a alguien que ellos dos no podían ver, asintió unas cuantas veces y luego se dirigió a MM.

-Los espíritus dicen que su raza está demasiado ligada a la salud de la tierra. La tierra aquí está lastimada y eso lo debilita… debemos llevarlo a la Fuente, eso lo ayudará.

-_Va bene_ –gruñó MM, se levantó ignorando las protestas de su dolorido cuerpo y tomó a Kiki en brazos-. Indícame el camino.

**

* * *

El Hades**

* * *

-Sin embargo, ese período de "sueño" en una nueva forma es necesario –apuntó Atenea, terminando una larga explicación sobre las reencarnaciones divinas-. Así es como evitamos caer bajo la maldición de Urano. Un descendiente de Urano que no reencarne a su debido tiempo, termina por enloquecer tarde o temprano.

-Cuando encuentres una manera de que esta dimensión sobreviva mientras yo reencarno, házmelo saber, diosa de la Sabiduría –respondió Hades-. Cuando tu padre, Poseidón y yo nos repartimos los tres reinos, juré por mi honor que cumpliría con las obligaciones que trae consigo el ser el soberano del Inframundo.

Atenea suspiró.

-Espero que hayas podido dormir bastante estos veinte años, porque encontrar una manera de ayudarte puede llevar algún tiempo –interrumpió Ginsei, como si lo dicho por Hades no hubiera sido una señal de mal humor, sino una auténtica petición de ayuda-. Yo… creo que tengo que volver a un combate.

Hades asintió. Una puerta dimensional, no muy diferente de las que solían utilizar Saga y Kanon, se abrió a unos pasos de ellos.

-En algún momento tendremos que hablar de nuevo –dijo Hades.

-Sin duda, tendré que regresar viva o muerta, ¿no?

-Trata de hacerlo viva.

Luego de que Ginsei se marchó, Atenea contó mentalmente los segundos que pasaron antes de que Hades recordara a dónde exactamente había marchado la joven.

-El sitio al que va parece un hormiguero. ¿Qué tal es ella en combate? –preguntó Hades, repentinamente preocupado.

Seis segundos exactos.

-Lenta de reflejos. Igual que tú –respondió Atenea.

-Quizá deberíamos ir a ayudarla.

Atenea sonrió para sus adentros. Cierto, Hades y Perséfone no habían llegado a tener hijos en la Era del Mito: mientras que ella había adoptado a unos cuantos héroes, Ginsei era la primera experiencia como padre para Hades. Al soberano del Inframundo le esperaba una tarea difícil que seguramente no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar.

-Estará bien, mis Caballeros la protegerán.

-Considerando el estado en que se encontraba la niña cuando llegué aquí, me perdonarás el que tenga mis serias dudas.

-Estás en tu derecho. Pero se trata de su primera batalla, estaría mal visto que intervinieras en su favor. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que se habló cuando Afrodita se metió en un combate durante la guerra de Troya para proteger a su hijo Eneas?

-Él ya era un guerrero experimentado entonces…

-Y Ginsei llegará a serlo también, o tal vez no. Tal vez después de este combate decida que prefiere ser ama de casa.

-…¿Estás tratando de bromear, Atenea?

-Solo trato de hacerte sentir un poco menos incómodo. Ella estará bien, en serio. Mejor concéntrate ahora en restaurar este sitio, te esperan quizá unos sesenta o setenta años durante los cuales tendrás oportunidad de preocuparte constantemente por ella. Tal vez más tiempo.

Hades meditó unos instantes y después se puso de pie.

-No nos une nada –declaró, muy serio-. Nada más tenemos una hija en común.

-Totalmente de acuerdo –replicó Atenea, ya sin sonreír-. No quiero averiguar cómo es Perséfone cuando se disgusta.

-Tampoco yo…

-¡Señor Hades!

Tánatos e Hipnos acababan de llegar, aparentemente felices de encontrar a Hades sano y salvo, pero sus sonrisas se borraron al ver a Atenea ahí. Ambos se apresuraron a colocarse entre ambos dioses, listos para defender a Hades de ser necesario.

-Puntuales, como siempre. Me complace verlos –dijo Hades.

-Mi Señor… -empezó Hipnos.

-¿Ella…? –continuó Tánatos.

-Es una invitada y será tratada como tal. ¿Me he expresado con claridad esta vez? No sabría decir por qué, pero tengo la vaga impresión de que ustedes dos a veces interpretan mis órdenes (¿cómo decirlo?)… un poco libremente.

Los dioses del Sueño y la Muerte intercambiaron una mirada inquieta. Había algo diferente en Hades, no parecía perdido en ensoñaciones, como había ocurrido en los últimos siglos… era como si finalmente hubiera recuperado la cordura.

-No debe preocuparse, mi Señor, estamos prontos a servirlo –dijo Tánatos.

-¿Los demás Masei?

-En camino. Algunos estaban más lejos que otros al sentir su llamado –dijo Hipnos.

-Bien, mientras ellos llegan, quiero encomendarles a ustedes una misión especial.

-Esperamos sus órdenes, Señor.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

"¿A dónde se han ido todos?" preguntó Afrodita.

"No lo sé" Saga estaba tan desconcertado como él.

¿Qué podía haber pasado con todos los demás fantasmas que solían pulular por el Santuario? Era como si se hubieran esfumado todos de repente.

El llamado llegó entonces para ambos, fuerte y claro, imposible de desobedecer. La llamada del Hades tenía un poder legítimo sobre ambos y la protección de las Tríadas no fue suficiente para retenerlos sobre la Tierra.

La llamada los arrastró cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que se encontraron en medio de un torbellino formado por otros espíritus que también regresaban apresuradamente al reino de los muertos. Fue ahí donde la multitud los separó y pronto se perdieron de vista.

**

* * *

Rozan**

* * *

Sí, la Fuente de Rozan parecía estar en perfecto estado y MM tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que ahí se respiraba mucho mejor que en la zona afectada por el Palacio de las Máquinas.

Pero el simple hecho de estar _cerca_ de la Fuente no parecía ser bastante como para ayudar al chiquillo. La labor de sus pulmones se volvía cada vez más trabajosa.

-¿Alguna sugerencia? –preguntó MM, dirigiéndose a Shunrei y el duplicado de Shiryu que la acompañaba.

-Ayudémoslo a entrar a la Fuente –dijo ella-. La pureza nacida de la Tierra lo estabilizará… ¡No, espera un momento, espíritu!

Demasiado tarde, MM ya había saltado a la Fuente, que se manifestaba como el nacimiento de la cascada de los Cinco Picos. Allí, con el agua hasta la cintura, volteó para mirar con extrañeza a Shunrei. ¿Lo había llamado "espíritu"?

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

La mujer le dirigió una mirada de angustia.

-Los elementales que rondan la Fuente me dijeron hace rato que no eres una persona real, eres un fantasma encarnado en un cuerpo falso.

MM frunció el ceño.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Lo siento mucho, debí advertírtelo antes… tú no puedes tocar la Fuente…

-¿Por qué?

En ese momento, MM advirtió que su cuerpo, formado a partir de polvo y energía de la Tierra misma se estaba disolviendo.

-…Por eso… -gimió Shunrei al ver que el fantasma acababa de comprender lo que sucedía.

-Ah… con mil demonios… De todos modos ya me estaba aburriendo de verme con _esta_ cara. Cuiden al chiquillo.

Shunrei y Obsidian asintieron. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de sujetar ellos a Kiki para impedir que se hundiera del todo en el agua antes de que MM terminara de desaparecer.

-Se ha ido –dijo Shunrei en voz baja-. Ni siquiera su alma quedó aquí…

-Desapareció muy rápido –dijo Obsidian, intrigado-. Como si algo estuviera arrastrando al fantasma a otro sitio.

Shunrei enarcó las cejas, luego tendrían que interrogar a los elementales sobre lo que le había ocurrido al fantasma, pero de momento la prioridad era Kiki, que, finalmente, estaba empezando a respirar mejor.

Cristina se sentó a la orilla de la Fuente y deseó para sus adentros que MM no tuviera que quedarse atrapado demasiado tiempo en alguno de los muchos infiernos antes de encontrar la forma de escapar de nuevo.

**

* * *

El Hades**

* * *

Afrodita aterrizó de bruces justo en la orilla del río Flegetón, en el séptimo círculo infernal.

-Oh, no, no otra vez –murmuró, contemplando horrorizado la corriente de sangre hirviente, reservada a los que en vida ejercieron la violencia contra los demás.

-¿Dónde está el otro? –preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Con más resignación que curiosidad, Afrodita miró por encima del hombro.

Radamantis de Wyvern aguardaba con impaciencia su respuesta.

-…¿Cuál otro?

-Cáncer. Ustedes dos siempre están juntos. Y fueron ustedes los que se encargaron de hacerme quedar como un idiota con su numerito de llanto y súplicas por sus vidas para darle tiempo a los traidores Géminis, Acuario y Capricornio de llegar al Santuario antes que mis subordinados.

-¿Y con eso ganamos para ellos… cuánto, seis segundos? Una actuación tan patética como la nuestra debería haber valido por lo menos medio minuto. Pero no pretendíamos hacer tiempo, lo que buscábamos era que los Caballeros que protegían a Atenea se dieran cuenta lo más pronto posible que estaban siendo invadidos, por eso nos dejamos sorprender de inmediato.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, Afrodita se puso de pie. La armadura dorada de Piscis pertenecía ahora a Marin y, si la mala actitud de Radamantis servía como indicación, tampoco podía valerse del Sapuris de Piscis. En otras palabras, solo contaba con sus propias fuerzas y con la protección de la sencilla túnica de lino con la que lo habían enterrado… oh, y con un par de monedas de cobre ("Tacaños…", pensó distraídamente) que, en teoría, deberían servirle para pagar su pasaje en la barca de Caronte.

No había participado en un combate en 20 años y Radamantis se veía enojado. Definitivamente, iba a doler.

Saga estuvo a punto de chocar contra un árbol, lo que no habría sido agradable, porque su corteza estaba erizada de espinas.

-Conozco este lugar… -murmuró para sí.

Estaba en el Bosque de los Suicidas, el lugar reservado para quienes habían ejercido la violencia en contra de sí mismos. Al retroceder unos pasos, pudo ver un cuerpo colgando de las ramas del árbol. Por un segundo, su mente se negó a procesar la información y creyó estar viendo a Kanon, antes de que la realidad cayera por su propio peso y se diera cuenta de que estaba mirándose a sí mismo.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras.

Al otro lado del árbol estaba Ares, o al menos su espíritu.

-¿No se supone que estabas vivo? –preguntó Saga.

-Lo estaba, pero ya no. Por lo menos morí en combate… En fin, Saga, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta del mal negocio que hiciste al suicidarte para impedirme que matara a Atenea.

-Me gusta pensar que valió la pena.

Ares se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alguna sugerencia para lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí? –replicó Saga, sorprendido.

-Pasamos tantos años siendo "compañeros de apartamento", por así decirlo, que me pareció justo consultar tu opinión.

-_¡¿Ahora? _–estalló Saga-. ¡¿Por qué no en las Doce Casas, quince segundos _antes_ de que me suicidara?

-¿Acaso te arrepientes de la decisión que tomaste entonces? –preguntó Ares, con una sonrisa plácida.

-No de haberte impedido matar a Atenea. Lo que lamento es no haber podido encontrar entonces otra salida.

-Deberías darme las gracias. De haber sobrevivido, te habrías encontrado con tu hermano en el Templo Submarino y se habrían matado el uno al otro.

-Ningún Caballero de Oro salió del Santuario de Atenea esa vez.

-Porque Mu lo prohibió, por orden de Dohko. ¿Habrías obedecido?

Saga bajó la mirada, derrotado.

Ares sonrió. ¡Finalmente, una victoria! Se aproximó a Saga y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Ha sido realmente interesante luchar en tu contra.

-…¿Qué?

-Grandes guerras contra imperios completos, o pequeñas batallas diarias contra una única voluntad humana, es igual: lo que hace que un combate valga la pena es contar con un buen adversario.

Saga se apartó con brusquedad.

-Todo este tiempo… no estabas luchando contra Atenea, tu guerra era conmigo. ¿Es eso?

Ares le dio un par de palmaditas afectuosas (y no poco burlonas) en la mejilla.

-La necesidad de defender a Atenea fue lo único que logró hacerte luchar contra mí con todas tus fuerzas. ¡No opusiste tanta resistencia ni siquiera cuando encerré a tu hermano bajo el Cabo Sunión, ni cuando te hice matar a Shion!

Un puñetazo de Saga estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Ares, pero éste lo esquivó con facilidad y se marchó de ahí, riendo a carcajadas.

Loco, definitivamente el dios de la Guerra Apasionada estaba loco… o demasiado cuerdo, había sabido exactamente cuál era la mejor forma de herirlo…

Pero no serviría de nada desperdiciar tiempo ponderando si aquello había sido puro sarcasmo de Ares o una forma retorcida de mostrar aprecio. Saga contempló de nuevo el cuerpo que colgaba del árbol, esta vez calculadoramente.

-¿Habrá alguna manera de bajar_me_ de ahí?

-¡Ven aquí y pelea, cobarde! –rugió Radamantis.

"Ni loco que estuviera" pensó Afrodita, al tiempo que esquivaba (una vez más) un poderoso ataque.

El Masei de Wyvern resoplaba ya, cansado de perseguir a un blanco que, gracias a su falta de armadura, podía moverse un poco (apenas unas fracciones de segundo) más rápido que él.

Afrodita, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que aquello no podía durar: se cansaría tarde o temprano y tenía poca o ninguna oportunidad frente a Radamantis, que no había perdido la mala costumbre de reducir el cosmos de sus adversarios.

-¡Oye, abusivo, ponte con uno de tu tamaño!

Afrodita no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cómo y de dónde había aparecido ahí Máscara de Muerte. El antiguo Caballero de Cáncer estaba, al igual que él, vestido con la ropa con la que lo habían enterrado y, por lo tanto, era igual de vulnerable a un ataque directo. Pero su llegada distrajo a Radamantis lo suficiente como para que Afrodita intentara algo absolutamente descabellado: tomó una de las monedas de cobre y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza de Radamantis.

Contra todo pronóstico (y probablemente también contra toda lógica), Radamantis cayó como una piedra.

-¿"Ponte con uno de tu tamaño"? –preguntó Afrodita, mirando incrédulo a Máscara de Muerte-. ¿De dónde sacaste semejante cliché?

-Oye, el tipo es por lo menos cinco centímetros más alto que tú, me pareció lo más adecuado en ese momento.

-Por si acaso lo has olvidado, permíteme recordártelo: tú y yo somos de la misma estatura.

-Sí, pero yo soy dos años mayor.

Afrodita renunció a responder a eso y recuperó su moneda. El búho de Atenea había quedado perfectamente impreso en medio de los ojos del masei.

-Espero que esto le deje cicatriz –murmuró el antiguo Caballero de Pisicis.

**

* * *

El Palacio de las Máquinas**

* * *

El palacio había dejado de estremecerse y no había explotado, pero nada de eso servía de consuelo a sus habitantes. Cartago, agotada su energía, estaba apagada y era evidente que el palacio estaba muerto: ahora era simplemente un edificio diseñado por alguien de gusto más que cuestionable y no una delicadísima combinación de magia y tecnología destinada a abrir puertas entre las dimensiones.

Lilith, encerrada en su salón privado, tenía ya un buen rato de contemplar la oscuridad sin pensar en nada, cuando escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a su puerta.

No era la manera de caminar de ninguno de sus hijos (aparte de que todos ellos sabían muy bien que no era saludable molestarla en ese momento), sin embargo, le parecieron familiares.

-¿Zoe? –preguntó en el momento en que se abrió la puerta.

-No. Soy yo –respondió Ginsei.

Lilith no se levantó del sillón. Ya era de noche y, lógicamente, ninguna luz funcionaba en el palacio, pero por el gran ventanal del salón llegaba algo de la claridad de las estrellas, y la armadura de Géminis todavía mostraba un muy leve resplandor, señal de que el ropaje sagrado había estado recientemente en presencia de dioses.

-¿No estabas muerta? –preguntó Lilith con sencillez-. Hubiera jurado que tu herida era fatal.

-Lo era, pero el dios Hades consideró que todavía no era mi hora y me envió de vuelta.

-¿No estaba muerto tu padre?

-¿Sabías eso?

-Claro. Anda, termina de entrar y toma asiento. Tu madre me lo dijo hace años.

-Eso es mentira –respondió Ginsei con calma-. Estás tratando de hacerme enojar dando a entender que mi madre confió en ti antes que en mí.

-Te acuchillé hace unas horas, _eso_ debería ser más que suficiente para enojarte. Y Atenea siempre confió en mí más que en nadie.

-_Saori_ pasó por un período en cual creyó que podía confiar en ti. Atenea pensaba de otra manera.

-Jah. Piensa lo que quieras.

Ginsei se sentó en un sillón que estaba junto al de Lilith y la estudió por unos segundos.

-¿Dónde están los Caballeros?

-Se marcharon hace horas, tan pronto como lograron lo que querían. No tuvieron bajas… aparte de ti, claro. Qué curioso que a ninguno se le ocurriera buscarte.

-No harás que me resienta con ellos.

-¿No?... No, supongo que no. Creerán que saliste al mismo tiempo que los demás y algunos te estarán buscando por los alrededores, pensando que te perdiste, mientras que otros estarán esperándote en casa de Shiryu… En fin, ya basta de juegos. Ganaste, Ginsei, ¿qué más quieres?

-¿Gané? Si no recuerdo mal, estaba herida de muerte la última vez que nos vimos.

-Oh, pero estás aquí ahora, viva y entera, mientras que mi ejército huyó, mi aliado sufrió un _accidente_ fatal y a mí no me queda más que lamer mis heridas y empezar con nuevos planes.

-¿Y esos nuevos planes incluyen robar otra fuente y volver a conectar este mundo con el Mundo Espejo?

Lilith hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

-Me tomó _siglos_ armar esta cosa y el único de mis descendientes que podía servirme para atrapar una fuente limpia para poner en marcha el sistema está muerto. Además, Yin me decepcionó. Una decepción más entre muchas otras… No, el Mundo Espejo ya no me parece que valga la pena. Eventualmente se me ocurrirá alguna otra cosa interesante en que ocupar mi tiempo, pero no creo que incluya jugar con las fuentes de la Tierra.

Ginsei asintió.

-¿Puedes decirme cuál era el propósito de todo esto, Lilith?

-¿Alguna vez deseaste algo con todas tus fuerzas, solo para que te lo negaran siempre?

-¿Qué fue lo que te negaron? –replicó Ginsei, sin responderle.

Lilith señaló hacia el ventanal.

-Las estrellas. ¿Has leído "El paraíso perdido"?

-No.

-Deberías. Milton tenía espíritus invisibles (ángeles, demonios y elementales) susurrándole al oído mientras dictaba los versos. Hay una parte que siempre me hace llorar de rabia: Adán le dice a Eva que es hora de acostarse y ella le pregunta para qué existen las estrellas si ellos deben dormir al ponerse el sol y no van a poder apreciarlas. Adán, por supuesto, le da una respuesta estúpida y ella no tiene más remedio que aceptarla y quedarse callada, porque simplemente no le dan permiso para quedarse despierta media hora más y contemplar el cielo de noche.

-Uh…

-El mayor pecado de la Eva de Milton es tener preguntas que Adán no puede contestar. Sus respuestas son tan pretenciosas, tan llenas de "yo lo sé todo porque soy hombre y estoy al mando" que yo no habría necesitado una serpiente sugiriéndome buscar el conocimiento a mordiscos de fruta prohibida. Pero, como te iba diciendo, a mí no me negaron saber, me negaron las estrellas.

-¿Metafórica o literalmente?

Lilith cerró los ojos y entrelazó los dedos.

-En aquel tiempo, antes de Eva y antes de muchas otras cosas, los ángeles bajaban con frecuencia a la Tierra. Había uno en particular… he olvidado su nombre de entonces, es un nombre que desapareció de la realidad cuando fue borrado del Libro de la Vida, era un Vigilante, ¿sabes?, y fue condenado junto con el resto del Décimo Coro por el delito de haber querido saciar la curiosidad de los hijos de Eva… pero eso fue mucho después. Ahora es el demonio de la Astrología, pero en aquel entonces era el ángel de la Astronomía. Una vez le comenté que me gustaría ver las estrellas de cerca.

-Eso me gustaría a mí también.

-¿En serio? Adán se rió me recordó que no estábamos hechos para volar. Yo protesté, porque los ángeles pueden viajar a su antojo entre Cielo y Tierra, y ver las estrellas tan de cerca como les dé la gana… El ángel dijo que no había nada que me impidiera llegar a las estrellas, excepto mis limitaciones como criatura material, y que hasta eso podía ser superado, que yo tenía la capacidad de encontrar alguna forma de conseguir todo lo que quisiera. Eso me confortó, pero por ahí estaba el ángel Josiel, que tuvo que meter la cuchara y dijo que si yo no lo conseguía, lo conseguirían mis hijos. Entonces me enteré de que la humanidad tardaría milenios, si no es que millones de años, en alcanzar las estrellas. ¿Y sabes qué fue lo peor? Cuando me expulsaron del Paraíso, me dijeron que moriría luego de una vida breve y que nunca vería a mis descendientes viajar por el universo. Fue entonces que decidí vender mi alma.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, siendo una diablesa, tendría el privilegio de seguir existiendo el tiempo necesario mientras mis hijos encontraban la forma de cumplir mi sueño. ¡Pero en eso también fui estafada!

-¿Cómo?

Lilith alzó ambos brazos, como si quisiera abarcar todo el palacio.

-¿Ves este lugar? ¡Tuve que recurrir a hijos de Eva para que lo construyeran! Mis hijos son demonios y los demonios no pueden crear ni construir. ¡Mis Sombras harían cualquier cosa por mí, pero simplemente son incapaces de alcanzar las estrellas! Estoy condenada a esperar que los hijos de Eva lo logren… ¡Y no tienen ninguna prisa en hacerlo!

-¿Cómo que no? La carrera espacial…

-¡¿Sabes cuántos milenios he tenido que esperar? ¡Mis hijos morirían por cumplir mi deseo, si tuvieran la capacidad de hacerlo! Pero los hijos de Eva no destinan todos los recursos de su civilización por ello. Tienen cosas más urgentes que atender, la conquista del espacio les parece menos importante que construir ciudades y que explotar los recursos del mar… Bah.

Ginsei sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que ya escuché bastante. Me voy… Ah, casi lo olvido. ¿Dónde está la armadura de Perseo?

-¿Eh?

-Estás expulsada de la Orden, Lilith. Debo llevar la armadura de vuelta al Santuario para que sea asignada de nuevo.

Lilith se levantó por fin del sillón sillón y fue hasta una mesa en la que reposaba la urna de la armadura de Perseo. Abrió la urna y sacó la tiara.

-¿Cómo fue que lograste que la armadura te obedeciera durante tanto tiempo? Jamás fuiste leal ni a Atenea ni a la Orden –preguntó Ginsei de repente.

-Fácil. Hice trampa, por supuesto.

Lilith desprendió la esmeralda de la tiara y volvió a guardar ésta en la urna. En el momento de cerrarla, la urna desapareció.

-Ya debe estar de vuelta en el Santuario…. Bien, una parte de mi poder está en esta piedra –explicó Lilith-. Lo suficiente como para obligar a la armadura a obedecerme. Quizá debas conseguirle un buen psicólogo a la pobre, porque en los últimos años realmente intentó rebelarse.

Ginsei frunció el ceño.

-Deberías darme las gracias –dijo Lilith cuando Ginsei iba saliendo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No recuerdas cuando quisiste entrenar con todos los Caballeros de Oro? Te dije entonces que si alguien podía ayudarte a llegar a ser una amazona, esa era yo.

-Nunca fuiste mi Maestra.

-¿Segura? –Lilith sonrió con burla-. ¿Esta guerra que organizaste y dirigiste en mi contra no te hizo aprender una o dos cosas?

-Hn.

-¿No te das cuenta, mocosa? –Lilith dejó de sonreír; encolerizada y en la oscuridad, por un momento se mostró como era realmente, una criatura herida y dispuesta a herir a otros desde la más remota antigüedad-. Crisis como esta que te regalé son lo que mantiene unida a tu familia. La Orden de Atenea simplemente se desmoronaría y desaparecería si el temor a una agresión externa no los obligara a aliarse.

Ginsei le sostuvo la mirada.

-Eso tampoco es cierto. Somos una familia y no necesitamos una guerra para seguir siéndolo, nos basta con reunirnos ante el fuego del hogar.

Lilith dejó escapar una risa amarga.

-¿"Hogar", Ginsei? ¿A qué llamas "hogar"? ¿A esa montaña desértica y a las viejas ruinas?

-No. Hogar es donde esté la familia. El que mi familia esté establecida en el Santuario es irrelevante. Podríamos estar en el Olimpo o en el Hades, de todos modos seguiríamos siendo una familia.

Una mueca distorsionó nuevamente el rostro de Lilith.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! –gritó.

-Con gusto –respondió Ginsei, y salió sin mirar atrás.

**

* * *

El Hades**

* * *

-¡Tú! –exclamó Saga.

-¿Yo? –replicó MM, fingiendo sorpresa.

Afrodita ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de detenerse a pensar, simplemente extendió ambos brazos y sujetó a Saga al momento que éste pasaba junto a él con intención de golpear a MM.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó Saga-. ¡Voy a matarlo!

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso –señaló MM.

-Tranquilízate –suplicó Afrodita-. No vas a lograr nada. Estamos en el Infierno, ¿recuerdas?

Saga dejó de luchar por soltarse.

-¿Insinúas que su compañía es mi castigo?

-Tal vez ustedes dos sean _mi_ castigo –murmuró Afrodita.

MM y Afrodita habían caminado sin rumbo por buena parte del sétimo círculo hasta llegar (sin proponérselo) al Bosque de los Suicidas, donde habían encontrado a Saga. Al menos estaban juntos de nuevo, aunque eso no les servía de mucho.

-Ah, veo que nos están ahorrando el trabajo de buscarlos demasiado –comentó una voz grave.

Nada más y nada menos que Tánatos e Hipnos estaban acercándose al trío.

-Genial, nos escapamos del Wyvern y ahora nos encontramos con la Muerte y el Sueño –se quejó MM-. ¿Qué más nos falta?

-No mucho –replicó Hipnos con indiferencia-. Nuestro Señor Hades nos envió a buscarlos, y hemos perdido demasiado tiempo reuniéndolos. No me imaginé que aprovecharían el desorden de la reconstrucción de este reino para dedicarse a turistear por zonas que no les corresponden.

-¿Reunirnos…? –repitió Afrodita, que hasta ese momento no había advertido las sombras que se removían inquietas a pocos pasos de ahí-. ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!

Mu, Aldebarán, Milo, Kamus, Aioros, Shura, Dokho y Shion estaban con ellos, y tampoco parecían muy contentos.

-Pueden acompañarnos por las buenas, o pueden intentarlo por las malas –dijo Tánatos con suavidad-, de todos modos van a presentarse ante Hades, les guste o no. ¿Está claro?

-Clarísimo –respondieron los tres, fingiendo estar resignados.

Si no podían escapar, cuando menos podrían causar desorden.

**

* * *

Rozan**

* * *

-¿De dónde salió toda esta gente? –preguntó el Coronel Zhu Ya, mirando intrigado a un grupo casi cien extranjeros que parecían estar disfrutando de una lunada frente a la cascada.

-Quizá resulte un poco difícil de creer, pero se trata de una reunión familiar –dijo Obsidian.

El Coronel enarcó una ceja.

-¿Parientes suyos?

Con una sonrisa, Obsidian señaló hacia donde estaba Ónix.

-¿Recuerda a mi hermano menor?

Ónix descubrió a Zhu y lo saludó desde lejos agitando una mano y con una gran sonrisa burlona. El Coronel correspondió al saludo más discretamente.

-Imposible olvidarlo. ¿Todos son una sola familia, en serio?

-Más bien una tribu. Ónix y yo estamos emparentados con los Kido, no he entendido muy bien cómo ni en qué grado, pero ya ha tenido oportunidad de comprobar la semejanza que tenemos con al menos dos de ellos…

-Ciertamente, aunque entre ustedes dos no se parecen en nada.

-Gracias al cielo por ello. Y los que no son Kido propiamente, lo son por matrimonio, por adopción, o bien forman parte de la "familia extendida", los amigos cercanos.

Zhu Ya recorrió el grupo con la mirada una vez más y, finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy muy seguro de que deba creerle, pero, sí, parecen una familia.

Con eso, el representante de la Policía Armada regresó a la aldea de Rozan, y Obsidian volvió a la reunión, donde Kiki estaba contándole a algunos de sus amigos más cercanos lo que había sucedido con él desde su desaparición.

-Espera un momento –interrumpió Shiryu-. ¿Estás diciendo que Máscara Mortal de Cáncer te ayudó a salvar la fuente de Rozan?

-Lo hizo. No solo me ayudó a mantener el muro de cristal, me cedió su cosmos para hacerlo. Luego salvó mi vida… y si no se hubiera tomado el trabajo de hacer eso último, él todavía viviría.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Seiya.

-El cuerpo en el que estaba su alma no era real, era una construcción de polvo y un poco de poder de la fuente del Santuario, se desintegró cuando entró en contacto con la fuente de Rozan.

-Lo que hizo fue muy generoso –Shunrei colocó con gentileza una mano en el hombro de Kiki-, no será olvidado… y él estará en nuestras oraciones.

Kiki le sonrió agradecido, pero luego miró intrigado a Seiya, que reía a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –preguntó.

-¡Oh… nada! Solo trataba de imaginarme la cara que pondrá Máscara Mortal si llega a saber que Shunrei reza por él.

Ginsei llegó entonces, no había sido difícil encontrarlos, gracias a la concentración de cosmos en un solo sitio. Con una sonrisa cansada, respondió a los saludos de los demás y buscó a los Caballeros de Oro para informales de lo que había pasado con ella en las últimas horas.

A la mañana siguiente regresarían al Santuario.

**

* * *

El Hades**

* * *

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Afrodita.

Los demás miraron en la misma dirección. Llevaban ya un buen rato caminando por el Infierno hacia los Campos Elíseos, cuando unos frágiles pétalos dorados empezaron a bajar lentamente hacia ellos desde lo que parecía ser un cielo sin nubes.

-Son oraciones. Alguien en el mundo de los vivos ora por uno de ustedes –dijo Hipnos.

-¿Por uno de nosotros? …¿Quién lo haría? –murmuró Saga, sorprendido.

-Me extraña que lo preguntes –respondió Tánatos-. Eres uno de los que tiene familiares que lo recuerdan constantemente.

La cara de desconcierto del Caballero de Géminis provocó la risa de ambos dioses.

-Tu hermano Kanon y su tribu. Y tienes otra sobrina además de sus hijos, hija de una hermana tuya, ¿no es así? Y no nos olvidemos de tu aprendiz, la Berserker de Ate, y del Berserker de Cratos, que te llama su "padre adoptivo" cuando ora por ti –aclaró Tánatos-. Pero, como dije, no eres el único que tiene quien lo recuerde. Hasta aquí suelen llegar las oraciones de Shiryu de Libra, las de su hermana Shunrei y las de Hyoga de Acuario, me imagino que adivinarán sin problemas por quiénes oran ellos.

-Y además Atenea y Shun de Virgo oran regularmente por todos ustedes. Nunca les ha faltado quién los recuerde en forma honrosa.

Los pétalos seguían descendiendo en una lenta espiral. Hipnos los observó con más atención a medida que se acercaban.

-Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Géminis, me parece que puedo decir de parte de quién viene este ruego. Esta vez es Shunrei quien ora… hum, y otra persona junto con ella, pero no estoy seguro de quién es.

-No es su esposo –apuntó Tánatos-. Sus ruegos no suelen tomar ese color y además siempre ora también por sus hermanos y por el Caballero Guilty… diría que es un Caballero de Oro, pero no sé cual.

Shion sonrió levemente.

-En cualquier caso, esos pétalos deben ser para Dohko, si es Shunrei quien reza…

El Patriarca se interrumpió al momento que los pétalos alcanzaron su destino y se posaron silenciosamente sobre la cabeza de MM. Los demás se quedaron contemplando boquiabiertos al Caballero de Cáncer.

-Solo esto me faltaba –suspiró MM, con aire de resignación-. No me van a dejar en paz ni en el infierno.

Con sumo cuidado, Afrodita tomó uno de los pétalos y lo examinó sonriente.

-¿El pequeño Kiki llegó a darse cuenta de que estabas haciéndote pasar por Mu?

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Mu.

-Sí, no fue sencillo, pero al final se dio cuenta –respondió MM.

-Pues parece que te tomó cariño.

-Vale, lo entiendo, esta es mi condena, ¿no? –dijo MM, dirigiéndose a los dioses del Sueño y la Muerte-. ¿Voy a pasar el resto de la eternidad sufriendo la vergüenza de que el chiquillo y la mocosa oren por la salvación de mi alma?

-Deberías darles las gracias. En el estado actual de tu alma, sus rezos son lo único que te impide reencarnar como un gusano.

**

* * *

El Santuario**

* * *

El regreso al Santuario fue una sorpresa para los que habían participado en el ataque al Palacio de las Máquinas.

La mezcla de buenas y malas noticias era más que suficiente para dejarlos a todos confundidos.

Entre la muerte de Terry, la fuga (al parecer, definitiva) de Fénix y la desaparición de absolutamente todos los fantasmas, la sensación de pérdida era grande para muchos. Ginsei no esperaba enterarse de que ella no era la única en haber hecho amistad con uno que otro espectro y el tratar de explicarle a los demás Caballeros y sus familias que ahora todos los fantasmas se encontraban en el Hades no había servido de mucho para tranquilizarlos: algunos recordaban demasiado bien la forma en que las almas de caballeros pertenecientes a generaciones anteriores habían sido vistas atrapadas en el Cocito, como almas de traidores, durante la última guerra sagrada contra Hades.

La visita que le había prometido a su padre se volvía un asunto cada vez más importante en la mente de Ginsei. ¿El comentario de Hades acerca de que debía mejorar su capacidad de negociación habría sido una manera de darle a entender que tendría oportunidad de convencerlo de perdonar o por lo menos suavizar el castigo de los Caballeros que habían luchado en su contra? ¿Por qué los habría calificado como traidores, si habían luchado lealmente a favor de Atenea y sin engaño alguno? Tendría que viajar al Hades tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Había muchas cosas que organizar primero, pero quizá sería mejor dejar todo en manos de personas más capaces y realizar esa visita o no podría concentrarse en nada.

Pero antes… necesitaba hablar con alguien primero.

Los Caballeros de Oro estaban dando por terminada una inspección al proceso de reconstrucción de las Doce Casas cuando por fin tuvo la ocasión de hablar con Shun, justo cuando todos estaban empezando a despedirse para continuar con sus labores individuales.

-Shun, antes de que te retires… no he podido preguntarte por el resultado del plan que querías aplicar en China… -dijo Ginsei, tímidamente.

-Sí… Logré recuperar una parte de la Fuente, pero… -Shun les mostró el rubí, completamente ennegrecido- no creo que nos sirva de mucho.

-Permíteme –dijo Jabu, que estaba con ellos por su participación en las Empresas Kido, no por su actividades como Caballero, y le quitó el rubí sin darle tiempo de responder.

En las manos de Jabu, el rubí empezó a brillar y recuperó su color original. Luego, un torrente de lucecitas (como infinidad de luciérnagas diminutas) se desprendió del Carbunclo y se esparció por el lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Ginsei, asombrada.

-De acuerdo con la leyenda, el Unicornio tiene la habilidad de purificar lo que ha sido envenenado –explicó Jabu-. Al parecer, se aplica también a las fuentes de la Tierra. Esto asegurará que la fuente del Santuario fluya de nuevo normalmente.

-Y ahora que la montaña se ha vuelto fértil, la Fuente sostendrá la vida que el don de Danna y el sacrificio del Fénix trajeron aquí –añadió Verena.

-Precisamente, eso además impedirá que el poder vuelva a acumularse en exceso en el Santuario, con lo que, por fin, tenemos aquí un equilibrio –concluyó Jabu.

Ginsei sonrió, contemplando el verdor que cubría ahora la montaña, y a los miembros de la Orden de Atenea, que sonreían también, en el desierto que ahora era un jardín.

En aquella mezcla de cosas buenas y malas que deberían seguir sorteando, había espacio más que suficiente para la esperanza y, a pesar de los pequeños dolores que resultaban inevitables, era fantástico tener a toda la familia reunida en casa.

**Fin**


	28. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**

* * *

Hades y los Caballeros de Oro**

* * *

Los Caballeros de Oro, escoltados por Tánatos e Hipnos, llegaron al palacio de Hades mucho más tarde de lo que a ambos dioses les hubiera gustado. No habían desperdiciado oportunidad para tratar de escaparse de ellos por el camino, y la Muerte y el Sueño estaban definitivamente fastidiados para cuando pudieron llegar al salón del trono, donde Hades conversaba seriamente con una mujer que… Los dioses gemelos palidecieron al reconocerla. ¡La diosa Perséfone estaba ahí!

¿Cómo era posible? Desde el momento en que se habían manifestado en Hades los primeros síntomas de la locura de los dioses, ella había abandonado el Inframundo, y lo último que se sabía era que estaba en casa de su madre, en el Olimpo… Todas las huestes del infierno eran insuficientes para obligarla a hacer cosa alguna si ella no quería… ¿acaso había vuelto por voluntad propia?

-Si he entendido bien, se trata de una mortal –decía Perséfone en ese momento-. No pretenderás convertirla en tu heredera…

-No tengo ninguna prisa por morir y que alguien me herede –respondió Hades, sacudiendo la cabeza con aire divertido-. De todos modos es poco probable que llegue a tener el poder necesario para mantener este sitio funcionando. Solo quería que lo supieras de mí y no por chismes, mi dulce Koré.

Perséfone se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero conocerla.

-Tan pronto como venga de visita, te la presentaré.

-¿En serio crees que vendrá a verte sin ser convocada? Yo misma nunca habría conocido a mi padre si él no se hubiera tomado el trabajo de llamarme… y eso fue después de que tú y yo nos casáramos –había algo de dolor en la voz de Perséfone, Hades suspiró y le tomó una mano.

-Zeus es un idiota, siempre lo he dicho. Ah, pero mira, ya están aquí mis heraldos. _Finalmente_. ¿Qué hizo que les tomara tanto tiempo recoger once almas y traerlas a mi presencia?

Tánatos e Hipnos se arrodillaron de inmediato, con aspecto avergonzado.

-No estaban muy dispuestos a venir, Señor –murmuró Tánatos.

-Claro, debí suponerlo –Hades le dedicó una sonrisa ligeramente malévola a los Caballeros de Oro-. Bien, ya están aquí. Les interesará saber, Caballeros, que su Señora Atenea y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, no habrá más guerras entre nosotros –ignorando las miradas de incredulidad de los Caballeros, Hades siguió hablando-. Los mandé llamar para notificarles que, como una muestra de buena voluntad hacia Atenea, he decidido permitirles volver a la Tierra, donde completarán los años que les correspondía vivir, a menos que se interpongan la enfermedad o la muerte violenta… que en ningún caso se deberán a mi intervención, sino a las disposiciones del Hado Misterioso, cuyo poder supera el mío.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Shion-. ¡Es una locura!

-¿Cuestionas la decisión del Señor Hades? –exclamó Tánatos, indignado.

-¿Así agradeces su generosidad? –añadió Hipnos.

-No… yo… -Shion se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, alborotándolo sin darse cuenta, antes de dirigirse a Hades con el tono más calmado que pudo encontrar-. Señor, sin duda es generoso de su parte… ¿pero tiene idea del problema que ocasionaría en la Orden de Atenea si nos permite vivir de nuevo en lugar de volver al ciclo de las reencarnaciones?

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó MM, enarcando las cejas-. A mí, por lo menos, me alegraría mucho poder largarme de aquí, al menos me desharía de los pétalos.

-¡Ya hemos sido reemplazados! –exclamó Shion, perdiendo el control de nuevo-. ¡¿Qué sucederá con la Orden si regresamos al Santuario? ¡¿A quién reconocerán las armaduras como sus legítimos dueños? ¡Algunos incluso hemos sido reemplazados _dos_ veces ya!

-¿Dos veces? –preguntó Aioros.

-Creo que se refiere a él mismo y a mí –murmuró Saga-. Eso si está contando a Kanon como mi primer reemplazo y a Ginsei como el segundo. A él lo reemplazaron primero Mu y después Kirkelen… y, como Patriarca, primero yo, después Azrael, y ahora Diana.

-Si yo volviera ahora… sería _menor_ que mi hermano menor –murmuró Aioros.

-Peor que eso –le dijo Afrodita-. Serías apenas un poco mayor que tus sobrinos.

-¡¿"Sobrinos"?

-¿Hay un eco aquí?

-Señor –Shion volvió a intentarlo-, ¿comprende el problema? No podemos volver… no en esta vida…

La risa clara de Hades tenía un parecido con la de Shun que (por alguna extraña razón) le resultó muy poco confortante a los Caballeros de Oro.

-¡Por supuesto que su regreso ocasionará un auténtico caos! Es lo menos que se merecen _ustedes_ después de atreverse a tratar de resolver los problemas de los vivos.

-…¿Qué? –gimió Shion.

-Recuerda esto siempre, Shion de Aries: fue idea tuya el tratar de prevenir a Atenea, y tu idea arrastró a Géminis, Acuario y Capricornio; y Géminis arrastró también a Piscis y Cáncer al desastre que estaban ocasionando… de tal manera que al final _catorce _Caballeros de Oro, muertos o vivos, intervinieron por igual en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. ¿Dices que los muertos no deben regresar ni perturbar los asuntos de los vivos? ¡Tienes razón y estoy totalmente de acuerdo!

-Entonces…

-Nunca dije que devolverlos a la vida fuera una recompensa, Caballeros de Oro: esto es su castigo por atreverse a alzar la mano en mi contra. El único de ustedes que ha logrado escaparse es Shaka de Virgo, y la única razón de eso es que salido del ciclo de las reencarnaciones al ascender como Buda. De otro modo, estaría aquí con ustedes, a punto de revivir, pero no pierdo la esperanza de arreglar cuentas con él alguna vez.

Los Caballeros tragaron saliva con dificultad. Por mucho que desearan escapar del Infierno, la vida que les aguardaba no iba a resultar sencilla.

**

* * *

Aioria y Misha**

* * *

-Pues es una lástima que el Santuario no esté en Nueva York –comentó Marijose.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Diana.

-Porque si tenemos que mudarnos de país, no me hubiera molestado mucho establecerme ahí.

-Me temo que si la Orden fuera a trasladarse a Estados Unidos, probablemente elegirían Tennessee y no Nueva York.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Leonel.

-Para aprovechar la reproducción del Partenón que tienen en Nashville –explicó Diana.

-Muy gracioso –murmuró Leonel.

Resultaba bastante difícil asimilar el hecho de que tenía que establecerse de nuevo en Grecia… debido al trabajo de su hija menor, que todavía no terminaba la primaria. Las autoridades griegas tampoco encontraban muy racional el que una niña de esa edad pudiera ser considerada la líder de la Orden, por más que los Caballeros de Oro insistieran en que se trataba meramente de un título simbólico y que el verdadero trabajo lo realizarían los adultos, por lo menos hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad. Definitivamente, las cosas eran más sencillas cuando el Santuario estaba más oculto del resto del mundo. Y más cuando Diana estaba en otro de esos momentos erráticos en los que hablaba como adulta, justo como en ese momento, cuando ya llevaba unos diez minutos comportándose como la diosa Selene y no como la niña que se suponía debía ser. Afortunadamente, esas manifestaciones de la diosa solían ser bastante breves y cada vez menos frecuentes. ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo ese día en particular para que Selene se asomara a la superficie?

Leonel salió y caminó por los alrededores. Fue así como descubrió a Misha subiendo por uno de los senderos que conducían a la cumbre. Nada más ver al muchacho, adivinó que en cualquier momento Diana gritaría "¡Osito!" y correría a recibirlo, pero una súbita necesidad de hablarle a solas hizo que decidiera salirle al encuentro.

-Señor Nemo –saludó Misha.

-¿Dónde diablos has estado?

-…¿Señor?

-No regresaste de China con los demás. Tu primo no sabía dónde estabas. Me comuniqué con tu abuelo y tu madre en Siberia y tampoco ellos sabían nada de ti. Mi hija ha estado muy preocupada. Así pues, ¿dónde diablos has estado?

-En Éfeso, haciendo un peregrinaje al Santuario de Artemisa.

Eso dejó boquiabierto a Leonel por un instante.

-Eres un servidor de Atenea –siseó, apretando los puños-. ¿Qué puede habérsete perdido en el Santuario de otra diosa?

-A mí, nada, solo estaba haciendo un par de consultas con sus servidores –Misha se quitó el reloj y le mostró un tatuaje reciente que adornaba la parte interior de su muñeca izquierda: una luna llena y unas estrellas diminutas que parecían formar un esquema de la constelación de Orión-. Dado que la Tríada Lunar ha tenido a bien señalarme con su protección, lo menos que puedo hacer es informarme de la forma correcta de cumplir con mis deberes, ¿no?

-¿Qué significa este tatuaje?

-Que estoy consagrado a la Luna Llena, solo eso.

Enojado, Leonel lo agarró por la camisa y lo obligó a inclinarse para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Explícate ahora mismo, Mihail de Orión.

Misha obedeció de inmediato.

-Tradicionalmente, el guardián de la Doceava Casa es responsable de la seguridad del Patriarca de la Orden. Sin embargo, los dioses de la Luna y de la Justicia pidieron que me haga cargo de esa tarea, porque el Caballero de Orión está bajo la protección de la Luna. El peregrinaje a Éfeso y el estudio del culto lunar son parte de la tradición… Oh, no estará pensando que esto me hará descuidar mis deberes con Atenea, ¿o sí?

Leonel lo soltó.

-¿En serio crees que puedes servir a dos señoras?

-No. Afortunadamente solo tengo que _proteger_ a una diosa que, en esta vida, sirve a la misma diosa a la que debo _servir_. Mientras Diana no tenga la ocurrencia de declararle la guerra a Atenea, no creo que lleguemos a tener problemas por conflictos de intereses.

-…Realmente te estás tomando esto en serio, ¿no?

-Señor Nemo, nunca ha sido mi costumbre tomar a broma una responsabilidad. Me corresponde proteger a Diana y eso es lo que haré, mientras tenga vida.

Leonel suspiró.

-Así lo espero. Ve a saludarla antes de que se vuelva loca de preocupación.

-Pero ella sabía dónde estaba… no tenía por qué preocuparse… -Misha parecía confundido.

-Pasaste por una iniciación –replicó Diana desde la entrada, donde había estado escuchando sin que Leonel se diera cuenta-. ¿Cómo querías que no me preocupara, Osito?

Misha hizo una mueca.

-El único riesgo que corrí fue el de quedarme dormido, Rayito de Luna.

-Eso crees tú, no sabes la suerte que tienes de que Artemisa decidiera perdonar los pecados de tu antepasado Orión.

-¿Lleva mucho rato así? –le preguntó Misha a Leonel, con aire resignado.

-Menos de media hora.

-Esperemos que se le pase pronto, me temo que hoy Selene está "de luna".

Diana rió al escuchar eso y tomó a Misha de la mano para arrastrarlo dentro.

-¡Vamos, Osito, ven a saludar a mamá y a mi hermano!

-Lo que tú digas.

Leonel se quedó donde estaba, contemplándolos alejarse. Por lo menos Misha parecía estar preparado para enfrentar los cambios de la luna.

-¡Aioria!

Imposible. Esa no podía ser la voz de su hermano Aioros.

…Excepto que _sí_ era la voz de su hermano Aioros. Sin poder evitarlo, Leonel volteó hacia donde había escuchado la voz y buscó a su hermano, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia _arriba_, como si todavía tuviera ocho años, entonces miró hacia abajo.

Sí, era Aioros. Y no parecía ser un fantasma.

-¿Aioros…?

Aquel muchacho, que de repente (y contrariando el orden natural del universo) parecía ser unos veinte años más joven que él, le sonrió con aire avergonzado.

-Cuánto tiempo, hermanito… Me han dicho que tengo una cuñada y un par de sobrinos, ¿qué tal si me los presentas?

Sin poder dar con su voz, Leonel asintió y le indicó la entrada a la casi terminada Casa de Leo, que de momento ocupaba su familia debido a las continuas ausencias de Ikki.

Ya tendría tiempo de analizar esa situación imposible y volverse loco de alegría o ponerse completamente histérico, por el momento bastaba con recibir de vuelta a su hermano.

**

* * *

Ares y Némesis**

* * *

Ares se aburría divinamente (dada su naturaleza, no tenía otra opción). Estaba sentado a la sombra (escasa) de un árbol en el Bosque de los Suicidas, bien alejado de las espinas del tronco (prudencia inusitada en él, pero explicable, debido al hecho de que ocupaba su cuerpo original y no tenía más remedio que cuidarlo), contemplaba la corriente ígnea del Flegetón (también desde una distancia razonable) y se esforzaba en una labor imposible.

Desde su muerte a manos de Nemain y la reconstrucción del Hades, estaba prácticamente atrapado en el inframundo.

Estar ahí, sin nada que hacer, era una verdadera tortura. Sin embargo, dado que solamente podía emplear su cuerpo original, si llegaba a darse el caso de que muriera encontrándose en esa forma, lo que enfrentaría sería la destrucción (total, irreversible, definitiva) de su alma. Por lo tanto, no tenía más remedio que "portarse bien" hasta que llegara el momento de reencarnar.

Es decir, tenía que esperar cien años, en un lugar aburrido como una tumba y sin nada que pudiera hacer para pasar el rato.

Un Ares condenado a la inacción era un Ares irritable, caprichoso y sumamente difícil de manejar… Hades y todos sus súbditos podían dar fe de eso. El haber logrado la asombrosa hazaña de colmar la (casi) infinita paciencia de Hades era la razón de que estuviera ahí en ese momento: el soberano del Reino de los Muertos había hecho uso de la autoridad que le conferían la diferencia de edad y el parentesco para sugerirle que intentara avanzar en el camino espiritual por medio de la meditación (en otras palabras, le dijo: "Sobrino, ya me tienes harto. Busca un lugar donde no estorbes y medita ahí hasta que aprendas a dominar tu carácter").

No era una orden fácil de cumplir (al menos para él). Ares estaba demasiado acostumbrado a actuar primero y luego afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones, no a meditarlas (antes, durante o después). Sin embargo, Hades le había asignado esa tarea de buena fe, ya que él también tenía un carácter difícil (como casi todos los descendientes de Urano y Gea), pero lograba controlarlo casi a la perfección, al punto que sus arranques de mal genio eran breves y poco frecuentes, aunque aterradores (por lo inesperados), con lo que tenía muy bien ganada su reputación como el menos colérico de los doce grandes dioses de Grecia. La meditación era algo a lo que Hades acudía con frecuencia para serenarse, de manera que a Ares no le quedó más remedio que admitir que su tío estaba tratando de ayudarlo a encontrar una manera de soportar los años de inactividad que le esperaban.

Y por eso estaba ahí, tratando de meditar, sin tener la menor idea de cómo hacerlo ni persona alguna que pudiera explicarle de qué se trataba el asunto.

Escuchó pasos, pero no les dio importancia. Esa parte del infierno estaba llena de almas condenadas por atentar contra los bienes propios y ajenos, la mayoría se alejaba al momento de percibir que él era un dios y no otro espíritu errante.

Por lo tanto, no estaba preparado para reaccionar cuando alguien se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él y lo abrazó.

El grito alarmado de Ares asustó a unas cuantas arpías que picoteaban las ramas del árbol y las hizo emprender el vuelo, pero el causante de aquel alarido solo rió un poco y lo abrazó más estrechamente.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y qué es lo que pretendes? –rugió Ares, mientras luchaba (sin éxito) por recobrar la compostura.

-Saludos, hermano.

-…¿Némesis?

-El mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ginsei quería visitar a su padre, así que la traje (no puede abrir un portal por sí misma, ¿sabes?). Aproveché para preguntar por ti, Hades me dijo dónde encontrarte, y aquí estoy.

-…Suéltame.

-Como mandes.

Ares se apartó un poco y contempló con el ceño fruncido al gemelo de Atenea.

-¿Por qué me abrazaste?

-Tenías cara de necesitarlo.

-No seas ridículo. El dios de la Guerra no necesita abrazos.

Némesis se encogió de hombros.

-Tú preguntaste, yo contesté. ¿Por qué estás en un lugar tan deprimente?

-Estoy meditando.

-¿En el Bosque los Suicidas?

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno… no me parece un lugar muy a propósito para relajarse y vaciar tu mente de problemas y angustias.

-¿Uh?

Entre risas y bromas, Némesis empezó a explicarle en qué consistía la meditación y, por un largo rato, Ares se olvidó de los años de espera que todavía le faltaban.

**

* * *

Los Caballeros de Oro en el Santuario**

* * *

Tal y como había anticipado Shion, el regreso inesperado de once Caballeros de oro muertos veinte años atrás realmente había ocasionado un caos en la Orden de Atenea, pero todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para acomodar las cosas tanto como fuera posible.

Shura no había tenido problemas, ya que Ban decidió por su propia cuenta renunciar a la armadura de Capricornio y retornar a la de León Menor sin esperar a que se lo pidieran, lo cual le ganó el agradecimiento de su muy sorprendido predecesor, pero en realidad Ban nunca había estado cómodo con las responsabilidades que acompañaban el puesto entre los Doce.

Kamus y Milo se acogieron a lo que Milo llamaba en broma "una jubilación anticipada" y, luego de jurar solemnemente que acudirían de inmediato si la Orden llegaba a necesitarlos, regresaron a Erin con las familias que habían formado ahí. Incluso le ofrecieron a Alhena que los acompañara, pero ella prefirió regresar al Areópago, el palacio de Ares, alegando que el principal berserker de Ares había desertado y alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de dirigir las tropas hasta el regreso de su Señor.

Con la renuncia de Milo, la Casa de Escorpión quedó vacía una vez más, dado que la renuncia de Jabu a la Orden había sido definitiva, pero había suficientes aprendices en el Santuario como para confiar que esa vacante no duraría mucho tiempo.

Al principio, Afrodita no intentó en forma abierta discutirle a Marin la posesión de la armadura de Pisicis, pero se tomó la libertad de restablecer la presencia de las rosas en el jardín de la doceava Casa. Ante el reclamo airado de la amazona (que detestaba las rosas con toda el alma), Afrodita se limitó a invocar la tradición ancestral de los Caballeros de Piscis.

Finalmente lograron establecer una tregua cuando acordaron que él se encargaría del cuidado de las plantas y ella de los otros deberes propios de Piscis; y que cuando las estrellas señalaran al sucesor de ambos, Afrodita podría enseñarle las técnicas de las rosas, aunque Marin sería la Maestra oficial.

Cuando Nachi le preguntó a MM si tenía alguna sugerencia sobre lo que deberían hacer, éste simplemente se encogió de hombros y respondió que tenía una oferta de trabajo en la ciudad. A nadie le sorprendió que encontrara colocación en la morgue del hospital de Rodorio. Sin embargo, no abandonó completamente la Orden, ya que siguió viviendo en la Casa de Cáncer y ayudaba a Ichi a entrenar cuando tenía tiempo.

Una situación similar era la de Aldebarán, que hizo amistad fácilmente con la familia de Geki, y se encontró muy pronto colaborando en la administración del Santuario casi sin darse cuenta.

Dokho, pese a su apariencia de hombre joven, alegó sentirse demasiado viejo y cansado como para pedir de vuelta la armadura de Libra (cosa que nadie le creyó, pero que todos aceptaron porque era evidente lo orgulloso que estaba de Shiryu) y volvió a Rozan a las pocas semanas.

La llegada repentina de ese suegro al que creía muerto confundió un poco a Obsidian en un principio, pero el antiguo Dragón Negro se limitó a catalogar aquello como una rareza más de las que caracterizaban a la familia.

Lo que resultó algo sorpresivo para todos los que los conocían fue la amistad que establecieron Dokho y Ónix, al punto que el antiguo Caballero de Libra no tardó mucho en estar enseñándole al ex Andrómeda Negro todo lo que sabía… sobre cultivo del té, porque Ónix (al igual que Obsidian) siguió negándose a probar suerte de nuevo como Caballero.

Mu no tenía problemas en compartir la Casa de Aries con Shion y Kiki. A decir verdad, le alegraba bastante, ya que aborrecía sentirse solo, y la cercanía de los otros dos (más las visitas ocasionales de Chandra) le compensaban con creces la pérdida de la armadura de Aries. Se dedicó a aprender con esmero todos los secretos sobre la metalurgia que Shion no había tenido tiempo de enseñarle antes (debido a lo inoportuno de su primera muerte) y a completar la educación de Kiki.

Para Aioros la integración no fue sencilla, primero porque Leonel seguía negándose tercamente a admitir que alguna vez había sido Aioria (a pesar de que ya no era un secreto y de que sí se refería a Aioros como su hermano), y segundo porque el regresar a la vida con la apariencia que tenía al momento de morir (es decir, la de un muchacho de catorce años) le había provocado uno que otro desajuste… especialmente cuando los que no conocían bien la historia (casi toda la humanidad) lo confundían de buenas a primeras con el hijo mayor de su propio hermano menor.

Tampoco le ayudaba mucho el haber encontrado convertido en adulto al hermano que había dejado niño, y más cuando sus personalidades empezaron a chocar, ya que ambos eran impulsivos y dominantes, como buenos signos de fuego.

La diferencia más grande ocurrió cuando Aioros empezó a enseñarle arquería a Alex, quien ya no podía seguir ignorando por más tiempo el llamado de su constelación guardiana, Sagitta; y, muy en contra de la voluntad de Leonel, el muchacho ingresó a la Orden como aprendiz del antiguo Caballero de Sagitario.

Casi todos los miembros de dos generaciones de caballeros intervinieron en uno u otro momento como mediadores entre los dos hermanos, hasta que Leonel por fin dio su consentimiento para que Alex entrenara por la armadura de plata, y la paz familiar se restableció… hasta la siguiente ocasión.

Shion enfrentó bastantes problemas, empezando por la sonriente negativa de una niña pequeña a devolverle su puesto, más el recordatorio de que, para esa niña en particular, la forma en que Saga había tomado su lugar era perfectamente legal (después de todo, la muerte de los servidores antiguos a manos de quienes los reemplazarían era característica de los cultos lunares y ctónicos… había caído en desuso, cierto, pero desde el punto de vista de la diosa Selene, lo único que había hecho Saga era demostrar un apego casi romántico a las tradiciones antiguas), por lo tanto, Saga y no Shion era quien podía pedirle que renunciara a su favor… pero tampoco pensaba dejar de ser la Matriarca aunque se lo pidiera Saga.

De todos modos, estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle una oportunidad, si Shion realmente deseaba reclamar su lugar como Patriarca: podía desafiarla formalmente a un duelo según _esas_ costumbres antiguas del culto lunar (el grito colectivo y horrorizado de la familia Nemo habría bastado para hacer huir a alguien menos valiente que Shion)… y enfrentar a su campeón designado, claro, porque ella era demasiado joven para tener una pelea justa contra el miembro más experimentado de la Orden.

Shion apenas conocía el nombre de aquel muchacho ruso de cabello casi blanco al que la niña se refería como "su" Caballero de Orión, pero no tenía el menor deseo de averiguar si tenía la fuerza y el talento necesarios para enfrentar a un Caballero de Aries que había sobrevivido a _dos_ guerras sagradas, sobre todo porque era claro que si aceptaba la sugerencia de la Matriarca provocaría una guerra civil.

No, realmente prefería renunciar a su puesto antes que crear un conflicto.

Y, para su sorpresa, luego de esa crisis casi no podía notar la diferencia entre "ser" y "no ser" el Patriarca. Porque luego de aclarar las formalidades y anunciar que confiaba plenamente en él para reemplazarla cuando no estuviera presente en el Santuario, la diosa Selene simplemente dejó de manifestarse. Las responsabilidades de dirigir la Orden recayeron en él nuevamente, hasta que la intervención de la diosa de la Luna Llena volvía a ser necesaria… una o dos veces al año.

De los once, el que sí lo había pasado realmente mal porque no lograba sentirse a gusto era Saga, pero hasta eso tuvo solución, eventualmente.

**

* * *

Amida y Shun**

* * *

Stephen se levantó cerca de la media noche y fue de puntillas hasta la habitación de Terry.

Tres meses después de la muerte de su primogénito, Shun todavía no lograba decidir qué hacer con sus cosas y la habitación seguía intacta, como esperando el regreso de su dueño.

Toda la familia estaba sumida en lo más profundo del duelo, pero Stephen podía ver que las cicatrices empezaban a formarse. Algunos más pronto, otros más tarde, todos los que habían querido a Terry llegarían a despertar alguna vez con la sorpresa de que podían recordarlo sin sentir un dolor lacerante y, algún tiempo después de esa inesperada revelación, serían capaces incluso de recordarlo con alegría y reirían una vez más con las anécdotas de su infancia y juventud. Pero todavía faltaba tiempo para eso.

No tardaría en llegar el momento en que Shun reuniría valor para encontrarle destino a las cosas de Terry, y Stephen sabía lo que pasaría entonces: Andy y él recibirían permiso de conservar algo especial para ellos mismos (veía, tan claro como el día, a Andy sacar un peluche de un escondite secreto cuya existencia ignoraba el resto de la familia… a él no haría falta preguntarle siquiera, todos sabían que escogería las estatuillas), sus libros serían trasladados a la biblioteca de la sala, algunas otras cosas se entregarían a primos o amigos (podía ver la expresión sorprendida de Mitsumsa al recbiri una pequeña colección de postales alusivas a las cuatro últimas olimpiadas, y a Ikki aceptando con gesto sombrío una fotografía para hacérsela llegar a Fénix), el resto sería donado o desechado, excepto los álbumes de fotos, dibujos y cuadernos escolares, eso lo conservarían Shun y Esmeralda.

Mientras tanto, Stephen se sentó en la cama de Terry y contempló las figuras en la mesa. Los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos estaban nuevamente en sus respectivas esquinas. La intervención de Terry había hecho innecesario que se reunieran los cuatro en esa ocasión, lo cual no dejaba de ser un alivio. La mayor de los cuatro, Eridano, estaba cerca de retirarse. El segundo, Orión, recién acababa de despertar y era el único que estaba preparado para un combate, a él le hubiera correspondido más responsabilidad de la que podría cargar. La tercera, Ursa Major, había reencarnado en Babilonia y quizá sería mejor dejarla tranquila unos cuantos años más, hasta que ganara la independencia suficiente como para que pudiera integrarse a la Orden de Atenea sin que Tiamat tuviera motivos para enviar a Vanessa a llevarla de vuelta. Y Serpens, que había estado al borde del despertar con diez años de adelanto por la cercanía del peligro, dormía nuevamente en un rincón del alma de Stephen, esperando el día en que la voz de Isis le comunicaría que Atenea y la Orden lo necesitaban de nuevo.

De hecho, a medida que transcurrían los minutos, todo ese conocimiento sobre el futuro y el funcionamiento del universo se hacía más y más borroso. Muy pronto, Stephen Kido volvería a ser un niño como los demás, y seguiría siendo una persona absolutamente normal por una década más.

Como casi cada noche, Shun se asomó discretamente a las habitaciones de sus hijos para asegurarse de que dormían bien. No había problema con Andy, pero Stephen no estaba en su cama. Más cerca de un ataque de pánico de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Terry y respiró aliviado al comprobar que el pequeño se había pasado de cuarto y ahora dormía abrazado a la almohada.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había alguien más ahí: un hombre de piel bronceada y cabello castaño rojizo que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Terry y parecía velar el sueño de Stephen.

Lo reconoció, aunque solo se habían encontrado en una visión de la que Saori lo había sacado a la fuerza, una eternidad antes.

-Amida…

Tenía que ser él. Conservaba (como desde hacía milenios) la apariencia de un hombre de unos veinte años; su cabello estaba parcialmente recogido en un peinado que delataba su estatus como parte de la nobleza de un reino antiguo que solamente existía más allá del cese de los deseos; y vestía una túnica roja y dorada casi idéntica a la que usaba en la visión. Pero cuando volteó a mirar a Shun, el Caballero de Virgo descubrió que había algo diferente.

El Amida que recordaba tenía los ojos castaños… y el que contemplaba ahora los tenía verdes… exactamente del mismo tono verde azulado de sus propios ojos.

-¿Terry…?

-En parte. También Amida, también Amitaba, y Avalokitesvara… He tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de muchas vidas.

Shun se acercó, indeciso.

-¿No vas a abrazarme? –preguntó Amida, al cabo de un par de minutos.

-No eres Terry.

-No del todo. Al igual que tú, soy mucho más que la suma de mis partes… y soy en realidad un mosaico del cual Terry es una única pieza entre miles… pero una pieza igual de necesaria y valiosa que todas las demás. Su afectos son mis afectos, Shun, y lo que fue él no se perderá del todo.

Shun lo abrazó, con algo de duda al principio, pero Amida esperó con paciencia a que tanto el cariño como el dolor y la nostalgia quedaran patentes antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Sukvhati reclama mi presencia. He estado ausente demasiado tiempo y el Paraíso del Oeste necesita a su "administrador", pero vendré de vez en cuando a visitarlos.

-Será todo un choque para Andy.

-Se acostumbrará –Amida se encogió de hombros con un gesto que (no cabía duda) era propio de Terry-. En todas nuestras vidas ha terminado adaptándose luego de unos cuantos berrinches.

Shun trató de sonreír, pero no lo logró.

-No eres Terry –repitió.

-No –admitió el buda-. Terry está muerto. Sin embargo, es parte de mí y sobrevivirá en mí mientras el cosmos exista. A fin de cuentas, construí su personalidad sobre la mía, Terry fue exactamente el mocoso alocado que fui yo antes de conocer a mi Maestro e iniciar el camino de la iluminación.

-¿Así que debo asumir que eres la versión adulta de mi hijo y aceptarte como parte de mi familia?

-Shun, Shun… soy parte de tu familia. O mejor dicho, tú y los tuyos son parte de la mía -Amida se levantó, besó la frente de Stephen y luego rozó con los nudillos la mejilla de Shun-. Cuando el dolor se aquiete y la paz regrese a tu corazón, será menos difícil tolerar mi amistad.

-No te creo –respondió Shun, repentinamente calmado-. Pero sé que Stephen estará feliz de considerarte algo así como su otro hermano mayor. El gemelo perdido de Terry.

-Pero… yo soy Terry –Amida enarcó las cejas.

-Ya lo dije y tú mismo lo admitiste: Terry murió.

-Pero…

-Nada –interrumpió Shun-. No te reprocho este intento por compensarme la pérdida de mi hijo. Es más, te lo agradezco. Inténtalo de nuevo en un año o dos, ¿quieres? Tal vez entonces logres convencerme.

Amida dejó escapar una risa cristalina.

-Como desees… Un consejo, Shun: esconde mejor esa llave que te regaló Seadragon. Stephen no tardará en darse cuenta de que puede usarla para ir a Sukvhati cuando se le antoje. Y no queremos que salga de casa sin permiso, ¿verdad?

-¿Puede correr algún peligro en tu casa?

-No. Sukvhati es un sitio extremadamente tranquilo.

-En ese caso, creo que acabas de sentenciarte a ti mismo a continuar siendo el niñero de Stephen.

Amida parpadeó con desconcierto un par de veces antes de advertir el tono burlón en las palabras de Shun.

-De acuerdo. Cuidaré de él siempre que tú y Esmeralda lo requieran.

Shun sonrió levemente y Amida desapareció de su vista.

Con un suspiro, tomó en brazos a Stephen y lo llevó de vuelta a su cuarto.

**

* * *

Saga y Misty**

* * *

Saga abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con una persona que parecía a punto de llamar a la puerta. Al principio no lo reconoció, era prácticamente otro con el cabello corto y sin maquillaje, pero los ojos grises seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

-¿Misty…?

-¿Saga…? -el antiguo Caballero de Plata de Lacerta no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas-. Me dijeron que habías vuelto, no lo podía creer…

Antes de que pudiera responder, Saga se encontró con Misty abrazándolo mientras lloraba a lágrima viva, igual que cuando era niño.

-Tan emocional como siempre… -murmuró Saga, resignado.

-Lo siento –respondió Misty, separándose de él y limpiándose los ojos con un gesto nervioso-. No era mi intención.

-Tranquilo. A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo, Misty… ¿o prefieres que te llame Jean-Michel?

Afrodita los observó desde lejos y se apartó rápidamente cuando cuando empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la Casa de Géminis.

Era una suerte el que siempre hubiera estado al día con los chismes de la orden, lo suficiente como para saber que las amazonas de Piscis Austrinus y el Caballero de Doradus tenían que saber dónde localizar a Misty, y además contaban con la capacidad de convencerlo de visitar el Santuario (o más bien llevarlo ahí a la fuerza).

Si conocía a Saga (y lo conocía bien), el antiguo Caballero de Géminis no tardaría mucho tiempo en convertirse en Maestro de los hijos de Misty, porque esa sería la única forma en que él y Jenny aceptarían que Dhani y Eloísa ingresaran a la orden… y los dos mocosos no descansarían hasta lograrlo. Una vez que Misty presentara a Saga con sus chiquillos, Saga estaría totalmente atrapado y no tendría cómo negarles ese favor.

Lo cual, por supuesto, alegraría mucho a Shion, Dokho, Ginsei y Diana, que tenían meses tratando de convencerlo para que aceptara encargarse de un aprendiz o dos, a lo que el terco Caballero de Oro se negaba una y otra vez, alegando que no era digno de una misión tan delicada. Pero en esta ocasión ya no tendría cómo decir que no.

El plan de Afrodita aportaba otros beneficios: Kanon ya no tendría que sufrir la desesperación de tener a Saga trabajando en su librería (espantándole los clientes, más bien) y el humor de Saga mejoraría cuando pudiera dedicarse a algo más cercano a su vocación que la venta de manga y anime.

Pero lo mejor, desde el punto de vista de Afrodita (y el de MM, que había ayudado también en la pequeña conspiración), era que, una vez que Saga conociera oficialmente a la familia de su hijo adoptivo, sus amigos podrían empezar a llamarlo "abuelo" abiertamente.

Casi no podía esperar a ver la cara que pondría Saga cuando cayera en la cuenta de que tenía nietos de la edad de sus sobrinos.

**

* * *

Miguel, Araquiel y Darien**

* * *

-No hay una tumba ahí, ¿sabías? Solo son las lápidas –dijo Miguel cuando llegó al cementerio para comprobar que se hubiera hecho correctamente la limpieza de las tumbas de su familia y encontró a Darien depositando un ramo de rosas frente a la sencilla piedra que tenía el nombre de Anmael y la fecha de su muerte.

-Lo sabía, sí –respondió Darien sin levantar la cabeza-, pero viene siendo lo mismo. El testimonio de que alguien existió es todo lo que necesitan quienes están de duelo.

Miguel frunció el ceño, pero no respondió a eso. Darien miraba ahora la lápida que correspondía a Azrael.

-"No es más que un hasta luego" –leyó-. ¿Así es como lo ven ustedes?

-En nuestro caso es literal. Los siete reencarnaremos y nos reuniremos de nuevo.

Esta vez fue Darien quien frunció el ceño.

-No hay epitafio para Anmael.

-Era una Sombra, para él no hay retorno –respondió Miguel.

-Y eso hace que este mundo sea un poco más horrible de lo que ya era –añadió otra voz.

Miguel y Darien descubrieron con sobresalto a Araquiel, que se acercó sin concederles importancia y colocó una sola rosa roja junto a las que había llevado Darien.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamó Miguel.

-Presentar mis respetos, ¿no es obvio?

-¡A ti no se te ha perdido nada en la tumba de mi hermano!

-Pero sí se me perdió algo en la tumba de tu hijo.

-Nada tienes que hacer aquí –gruñó Miguel, todavía con resentimiento, aunque con un poco menos de cólera.

-Tú no guardas luto por Azrael porque volverás a verlo en unos cuantos años, pero yo nunca más veré a Anmael, así que déjame vivir mi duelo en paz. No es culpa mía que tuvieras la estúpida idea de poner juntas sus lápidas.

-No fue mi idea. Azrael lo dispuso así en su testamento.

Araquiel rió, sin ganas.

-Tu hermano era casi tan odioso como tú.

-A mucha honra. Lárgate de una buena vez.

-No me voy a ninguna parte. ¿Por qué no te vas tú y dejas que los que sí estamos tristes podamos quejarnos del destino sin tu irritante presencia?  
Miguel sacudió la cabeza y se alejó unos cuantos metros, hasta la sombra de un árbol, donde aguardó, vigilándolos, pero ya sin interrumpir.

-¿Rosas rojas? –dijo Araquiel, señalando el ramo-. ¿Había algo entre Anmael y tú después de todo?

-Estuve bastante enamorado de él unos años, durante los cuales creí que era una chica –respondió Darien-. Casi me vuelvo loco cuando me dijo la verdad… Es curioso, hubo un momento en el que creí que era un ángel y ni siquiera eso me importó, pero enterarme de que era "él" y no "ella", eso sí que fue una debacle.

-Alégrate de no haber conocido a su madre. A Zoe le fascinaba jugar con los corazones ajenos y habría usado la semejanza que Anmael tenía con ella para jugarte unas cuantas bromas pesadas, de haber tenido la oportunidad.

-¿Y qué hay de esa rosa roja? ¿Cómo debo interpretarla?

Araquiel le dedicó una sonrisa ambigua y un tanto malévola.

-No trates de asomarte a la oscuridad que es el corazón de un verdadero demonio, jovencito, podría tragarte con facilidad.

-Yo también soy un demonio –replicó Darien, ofendido.

-Eres un espíritu babilonio y tienes ancestros humanos en alguna rama de tu árbol genealógico. No conoces la verdadera maldad, a menos que hayas tenido la oportunidad de mirar a tu reina Tiamat a los ojos.

Darien sacudió la cabeza, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

-No me atrevería a mirarla a los ojos. No soy tan valiente.

-Acepta un consejo: valiente o no, no lo hagas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

-Hum. Lo odié cuando nació. Lo odié todavía más cuando mi madre ordenó la muerte de mi hermana favorita por causa suya. Lo seguí odiando por lo mucho que se parecía a Zoe, y un poco más por las muchas cosas en que no se parecía a ella. Pero todo ese rencor fue pasando y, mil quinientos años después, un buen día estaba yo preguntándome en qué momento dejé de odiarlo. Tuve miedo, como nunca antes en mi existencia, porque ese día me di cuenta de que, con un poco más tiempo, llegaría a quererlo. Su muerte no pudo ser más oportuna.

-Lo tomas con mucha calma.

-Es solo lo que parece. Si las Sombras pudiéramos llorar, estarías presenciando un espectáculo por demás patético.

-Vi a Anmael llorar más de una vez.

-Él era mestizo. Podía llorar, y lo hacía a cada rato.

Darien asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio, pero se detuvo cuando estaba a la misma distancia de Miguel que de Araquiel.

-Hay, sin embargo, una cosa que no me queda clara. ¿Por qué están tan seguros los dos de que Anmael no va a regresar?

-Porque es un descendiente de Lilith –respondió Miguel-. Ella vendió las almas de sus hijos y las de todos sus descendientes a cambio de poder vengarse de los hijos de Eva. Por eso las Sombras y las Lilim carecen de alma y, una vez que mueren, es para siempre.

-Pues qué curioso –Darien sonrió con burla para ambos-. No estoy muy seguro de cómo funcionó ese trato durante tanto tiempo, pero me parece que hay un pequeñísimo error que quizá las Sombras y las Lilim deberían considerar.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Araquiel.

-De un principio muy simple del derecho metafísico: todo mortal es dueño de su alma y puede venderla, si así lo quiere, a la potencia abismal de su preferencia. Pero nadie (¿me entienden?, nadie) puede negociar y vender almas ajenas, ni siquiera con el consentimiento de sus dueños. Y si es totalmente imposible vender las almas de otros, es todavía más imposible vender almas que ni siquiera han sido creadas. Si no me creen, revisen la Convención de Teotihuacán, hay un capítulo entero al respecto.

Araquiel se apoyó en la lápida de Anmael como si de pronto ya no confiara mucho en sus piernas.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir? –murmuró Miguel.

-Casi nada: solo que Lilith bien puede haber vendido su propia alma y corromper las de sus descendientes, pero ninguna manera puede haber vendido las almas de sus hijos, y mucho menos las de nietos que ni siquiera habían sido concebidos. Por lo tanto, me atrevería a afirmar que tanto las Sombras como las Lilim poseen alma… como cualquier hijo de Adán.

Con eso, Darien les dio la espalda y abandonó el cementerio.

-Imposible… -murmuró Araquiel.

-Una completa locura –concedió Miguel-. La pérdida lo tiene trastornado. ¿No te das cuenta? Si ustedes tuvieran alma, podrían ser redimidos.

Un silencio pesad cayó entre ellos y cada cual siguió su camino.

No hubo más encuentros de Ángeles y Sombras hasta la siguiente generación.

**

* * *

Ikki y Fénix**

* * *

Ikki supo que conocía a alguien ahí mucho antes de ubicar con la vista a aquella persona. La vuelta a la normalidad de la Fuente del Santuario había tenido otros efectos aparte de los más visibles: la capacidad de casi todos los caballeros para comunicarse a través del cosmos parecía haberse restablecido.

Así pues, la persona que estaba percibiendo como cercana, probablemente era parte de la Orden de Atenea, aunque no sabía de nadie, aparte de él, que fuera parte de la Orden y se encontrara en una playa española por vacaciones o por negocio.

Entonces la descubrió: piel bronceada, cabello negro con mechones teñidos de rojo, ojos azules…

-¡Fénix! –exclamó.

La muchacha fue hasta él sin sonreír y sin demostrar temor.

-Hola, papá.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Aquí y allá.

Fénix miró hacia atrás e Ikki siguió su mirada. El resto del Zodiaco Chino estaba ahí, a una distancia prudente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Supe que estabas aquí y quise decirte que estoy bien.

-¿Piensas seguir huyendo?

-No huyo. Mis compañeros de armas y yo estamos buscando a Lilith para saldar las cuentas que tenemos pendientes… y es ella la que huye. Cuando la hayamos encontrado y estemos en paz, volveré al Santuario para ser juzgada como corresponde.

Ikki sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por la muerte de Terry?

-Es lo justo, ¿no?

-Quizá –aceptó él-. ¿Tienes contigo la armadura del Fénix?

-Sí.

-Si sigue contigo es porque te considera digna de ser una amazona de Atenea.

Fénix sacudió la cabeza.

-El Fénix es diferente a las demás armaduras y los dos lo sabemos. Es independiente.

-Y renace de sus cenizas –Ikki acarició el cabello de la muchacha-. Espero que puedas renacer tú también.

-Ya lo he hecho.

-¿Sí?

-Ya no soy Fénix, ¿sabes? –la muchacha besó la mano de Ikki y lo soltó-. Ahora soy Saeko.

Ikki sonrió y la dejó marchar. Tal vez Saeko, Amazona de Bronce de Fénix tendría también una oportunidad.

**

* * *

MM y sus peores pesadillas**

* * *

-¡Maestro! –exclamó un muchacho de cabello negro.

MM escupió una palabra que solo Afrodita entendió, al ver al muchacho que subía corriendo las gradas en dirección a ellos.

-¡Qué bárbaro! –exclamó Afrodita-. ¿Para eso querías que te enseñara sueco? ¿Para decir vulgaridades?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? –respondió MM-. Últimamente hay por aquí demasiada gente que entiende italiano y ya no puedo maldecir a gusto en mi propio idioma, así que tuve que buscarme otro.

Afrodita se llevó una mano a la frente con un gesto dramático.

-Mu, ¿podrías enseñarle tú unas cuantas maldiciones tibetanas? Me duele escucharlo profanar así mi pobre idioma.

-¿Y crees que a mí no me dolería escucharlo usar así el mío? –rió Mu-. Aparte de que no le serviría de nada, porque Kiki entendería perfectamente.

MM gruñó por lo bajo, otra vez en sueco, lo que le ganó un manotazo en la nuca por parte de Afrodita.

-¡No te pases, hombre! Si quieres maldecir, hazlo en un idioma que yo no entienda.

-¿Y en qué idioma, si puede saberse? Si lo hago en italiano, aparece Cristina y me regaña. Si lo hago en griego, hay toneladas de griegos por aquí que se me quedan viendo como a bicho raro, como si ellos no usaran exactamente las mismas palabras todo el tiempo…

-Es por el acento, le das un giro inesperado a algunos términos.

-…Si lo hago en inglés, resulta que la mitad de los mocosos aprendieron más de la cuenta mientras estuvieron en Inglaterra y son sus madres las que reclaman. No puedo hacerlo en español, desde que la Matriarca y su familia se establecieron aquí, y su padre me mataría si ella llegara a oírme decir algo inadecuado. Tampoco puedo hacerlo en ruso, ni en francés, entonces, ¿qué me queda?

-Tal vez deberíamos pagarle un curso en algún idioma que no hable ningún miembro de la Orden. ¿Un dialecto africano, tal vez? –sugirió Mu, mirando a Afrodita.

-Quién sabe, me parece que Shun, Jabu y Ban aprendieron uno que otro en sus lugares de entrenamiento. Quizá debas aprender esperanto, o alguna lengua muerta, Máscara. Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás tan enojado, solo porque Kokuryuu te saluda como corresponde –dijo Afrodita, a pesar de saber perfectamente qué era lo que molestaba a MM.

-Cuando me dijeron que tendría aprendices, nadie me aclaró quiénes serían los susodichos –se quejó MM-. ¿Por qué tuvieron que asignarme estos, precisamente? ¡Juraría que fue a propósito!

Mu rió de nuevo y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, tratando de consolarlo.

-Por lo que me ha contado Shiryu, fue idea de Shunrei y Kiki la apoyó. Deberías agradecer la muestra de confianza que ha tenido contigo la familia de Shiryu al confiarte la educación de Ten y Kokuryuu, es una muestra más de que te han perdonado por la vez que los atacaste a ellos y a Dokho en Rozan, y de lo mucho que te agradecen el haber ayudado a Kiki a proteger la fuente…

-¡No necesito su agradecimiento! Estos dos mocosos están arruinado mi reputación. Además, ¿no se supone que ninguno de ellos iba a ser Caballero de Atenea?

Mu se encogió de hombros.

-No sé cómo hicieron Shiryu e Ikki para convencer a Obsidian de que le diera permiso a Kokuryuu de intentarlo, pero tengo entendido que Mylagros solamente se oponía por causa de Lilith, sin ella aquí, Myly está tranquila. Como dijo Mu, deberías agradecer la muestra de confianza –dijo Afrodita.

-Sí, claro. La muestra de que Sculptor me considera inofensivo, al punto de que puede confiarme a su cachorro sin temor alguno.

-Justamente, mi amigo, justamente.

-Te odio Afrodita. No sé cómo, pero estoy seguro de que tú tuviste algo que ver.

-¿Yo? –Afrodita lo miró con ojos grandes y falsamente inocentes-. El conspirador es Saga, ¿recuerdas? Yo solo me hacía pasar por Atenea.

-Y en esas actuaciones ganaste suficiente experiencia como para sugerir quiénes serían los maestros más adecuados para los aprendices nuevos –gruñó MM-. Tú síguelo negando, pescado, mi venganza te alcanzará cuando menos lo esperes.

-Oh, eso habrá que verlo.

MM bufó, pero no añadió nada más porque Kokuryuu ya había llegado con ellos y los saludaba con formalidad. Era un muchacho de rasgos asiáticos, piel tostada por el sol y expresión franca y alegre que contrastaba con la cara sombría de su Maestro. El hijo mayor de Obsidian y Shunrei era tres años menor que sus primos Ten y Sora, pero su estatura era casi la misma que Ten y todo parecía indicar que sería más alto que él.

-Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo con tus padres –dijo MM.

-No quiero retrasarme en mis estudios, Maestro, ya fue usted demasiado amable al permitirme visitarlos fuera de las fechas establecidas.

Afrodita rió por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de MM.

-¿Fue niño o niña? –preguntó Mu.

-Niño, señor Mu, se llama Noir.

MM enarcó las cejas.

-Eso es francés. ¿Es que tu padre está empeñado que nadie en Rozan pueda pronunciar los nombres de sus hijos?

Kokuryuu rió alegremente.

-Él y mamá hicieron un trato antes de casarse: él elige los nombres de los niños y ella, los de las niñas. Hasta ahora, papá nos ha puesto los nombres de nuestros tíos. Tal vez si llegamos a ser más que ellos, decida elegir nombres chinos.

-¿Cómo está la familia, Kokuryuu? –preguntó Shun, sumándose al grupo.

-Bien, señor Shun, ya nació mi tercer hermano.

Shun enarcó las cejas.

-Creí que la ley del hijo único…

-Todavía se aplica, pero mi padre no es chino, solo vive en China, cultiva tierra china y está casado con una china –rió Kokuryuu-. Es un caso aparte.

MM apoyó la espalda contra la pared y los dejó seguir hablando, ya no habría tiempo después para que su discípulo empezara a recuperar el tiempo perdido, porque él tendría que marcharse en unos minutos a su trabajo de medio tiempo en la morgue, así que no tenía por qué limitarle el tiempo que pasaba con sus amistades.

Kokuryuu y Ten eran soportables, lo que le fastidiaba en realidad era la forma en que sus respectivos parientes trataban de hacerlo sentir como uno más de la familia.

Había días en que hasta extrañaba el Hades, porque el saber que había gente hablando bien de él y apreciándolo como su fuera una persona decente era, en definitiva, la peor de sus pesadillas hecha realidad.

**

* * *

Jabu y Atenea**

* * *

Lo último que esperaba Jabu al entrar a la cripta (sin tener la menor idea de por qué estaba ahí) era encontrarse con Atenea, que parecía estar esperándolo.

-¿No deberías estar en el Olimpo o en los Campos Elíseos? –preguntó él, sorprendido.

-Debería, pero vine a ver cómo está todo antes de marcharme. Deberé mantenerme alejada de la Tierra hasta que llegue mi hora de reencarnar nuevamente y, como estaré fuera mucho tiempo, quise despedirme como debe ser –sonrió ella-. Probablemente volveremos a encontrarnos en tu próxima reencarnación.

-Así lo espero. A pesar de todo, fue agradable conocerte… y también a Saori.

-¿Qué planes tienen Deirdre y tú?

-Visitaremos a Bosque y Lluvia, tal vez pueda convencerlos de establecerse aquí. Ahora que el Santuario ha sido bendecido por Danna, el estar en un sitio donde la Naturaleza está sana podría ayudarlos a conservar su salud.

-Me parece bien –Atenea le sonrió satisfecha-. ¿Sigues molesto conmigo, Licorne?

Jabu enarcó las cejas.

-¿Por qué me llamas por ese nombre? No soy y nunca he sido Licorne.

-Pero… -Atenea parecía desconcertada-. Eres su reencarnación, creí que tenías los recuerdos de tus vidas anteriores.

Jabu sacudió la cabeza.

-Los recuerdos los tengo, pero la mía es un alma nueva, nunca te ha servido dos veces el mismo unicornio.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Eres el Unicornio. Es más, hace un par de días demostraste que tuve razón desde el principio: si hubieras repartido tu poder a una descendencia numerosa, no habrías sido capaz de purificar la Fuente…

Jabu sonrió. Las sombras se movieron alrededor de ellos y un rumor de risas apagadas hizo que la diosa mirara más allá de él, sorprendida.

-Unicornios… -murmuró ella.

-Todos y cada uno de nosotros.  
Estaban rodeados por las almas de las generaciones anteriores de caballeros del Unicornio, incluso Elisa estaba ahí.

Atenea se dirigió de nuevo a Jabu, preocupada.

-¿Por qué están estos espíritus aquí? ¡Deberían estar en los Campos Elíseos, como corresponde a los héroes! ¿Hay algo que les impida su descanso final?

"Una misión pendiente, Alteza" intervino uno de los fantasmas. "El amor que unió al primero de nuestra estirpe con la naturaleza viva no nos permite renunciar a su misión, aunque sea para algo tan noble como ayudarte a proteger a la humanidad."

-¿Esto es por mi causa? –Atenea parecía a punto de llorar-. Creí que Licorne había aceptado mi sugerencia de buena gana.

"Me doy cuenta de que debí expresar mis sentimientos con más claridad" respondió el aludido, "pero no me fue posible entonces. En realidad, princesa Atenea, no fue tu culpa. ¿Qué mayor error puede cometer un unicornio que pedir ayuda a una diosa virgen? Era inevitable que quedara atrapado a tu servicio, yo no habría podido escapar y tú no habrías podido evitar querer conservarme. Así ha sido desde un principio y así será siempre."

-Lo siento. Nunca quise causar daño.

"Como ya dije, no fue tu culpa."

"Y, en cualquier caso, no te faltaba razón" dijo Elisa. "Diluir el poder de un solo unicornio en una descendencia humana sería como tratar de apagar un incendio con un gotero. Pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes."

-¿Cómo?

"Contando a Jabu, tienes ante ti a treinta generaciones de unicornios. Cada uno de nosotros con el poder completo y la memoria del primero de todos. Ahora podremos cumplir con nuestra primera misión, sin traicionar la segunda."

-No comprendo… ¿cómo?

Los fantasmas rieron y desaparecieron nuevamente. Atenea quedó otra vez a solas con Jabu.

-¿A dónde fueron? –preguntó Atenea.

-Regresaron al Hades. Están por entrar al ciclo de las reencarnaciones.

Atenea ladeó un poco la cabeza, invitándolo a continuar.

-Reencarnarán, algunos como mis hijos, otros como mis nietos, mis bisnietos… Se mezclarán con la humanidad y ayudarán a los Elementales a proteger la Tierra.

-¿Y qué pasará con el próximo Caballero del Unicornio?

-En cada generación de mis descendientes habrá por lo menos un alma nueva, esa alma recibirá el poder y los recuerdos de Unicornio al morir su predecesor, y será tu Caballero, como ha sido hasta ahora.

Atenea asintió con una sonrisa.

-Comprendo. Luego, esas almas nuevas se sumarán al ciclo y renacerán dentro de tu familia. De esa manera, por mucho que los unicornios se mezclen con la humanidad, su esencia no desaparecerá del todo. Siempre habrá por lo menos un auténtico unicornio. Lo has resuelto muy bien, Jabu, me enorgulleces.

Jabu aceptó el elogio con una sonrisa. Era un regalo inesperado del destino el poder despedirse de la diosa en buenos términos.

**

* * *

Atenea y Daga**

* * *

Daga realizó los trazos finales del dibujo y lo examinó detalladamente. Ese era el último. A partir de ahí, tendría que conseguir otro cuaderno.

Estaba en la entrada del Palacio del Patriarca, cuando le había entrado el impulso de dibujar una vez más, pero esta vez fue con algo de alivio y un poco de resignación. Al momento de empezar a dibujar, se dio cuenta de que (muy probablemente) sería la última vez que un dibujo trataría de hablarle sobre cosas que podría suceder, echaría de menos esos impulsos que a veces la ayudaban a guiarse a la hora de tomar decisiones, pero al mismo tiempo era bueno saber que todo había terminado por fin, junto con el cuaderno.

-Eridano.

-Mi Señora Atenea –respondió Daga, sin voltear a verla-. ¿Se quedará por aquí o regresará al Olimpo?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. Ahora que todo por fin está bien organizado, resguardaré mi cuerpo en la cripta y mi alma esperará en los Campos Elíseos hasta que sea la hora de mi próxima reencarnación.

-¿Ya se despidió de Ginsei y del resto de la familia?

-Sí, solo me faltabas tú… cuñada.

-Sin insultos, por favor.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo piensas darle tu armadura a Mu y Kiki para que la reparen?

-Ya lo hice. Tendrán que llevarla a la Isla de la Reina Muerte para forjarla de nuevo. El trabajo puede demorar años.

-No entiendo cómo es que se dañó tanto.

-Fue por la batalla de 1763, cuando fueron eliminadas partes de la constelación original de Río Eridano y se dio origen a Fornax, Sculptor, Horologium, Reticulum y Caelum… Lacaille introdujo esas constelaciones en la lista celeste para reflejar lo que sucedió con la armadura. En ese último combate, Eridano quedó destrozada y parte de sus pedazos fueron usados para forjar otras cinco armaduras, de emergencia, porque no era posible repararla entonces. Pero ahora, para volver a dejarla como estaba al principio, habría que destruir las nuevas y recuperar los fragmentos que tienen de Eridano… y no queremos problemas con Mylagros y, por ende, también con Shiryu, ¿verdad? No queda más que intentar hacerla nueva, pero creo que el usarla quedará para mi sucesor porque, como te dije, va a tomar años repararla. Es una suerte que Kiki sea tan joven.

-Mm. Entonces, debo suponer que abandonarás el Santuario y tú y Kanon se establecerán definitivamente en el Santuario Submarino.

-Nos instalaremos en Rodorio, que es muy distinto. Vendimos el restaurante, pero nos queda la librería y no hay que desatender el negocio. Además, si Poseidón llega a necesitar a Kanon, sabe su número de teléfono. Lo mismo que Némesis, que ha decidido quedarse en el Hades, acompañando a Ares.

Atenea rió suavemente.

-Realmente lograron arreglárselas para servir a tres dioses y que los tres quedaran sin queja.

-Como dice mi general, "tenemos experiencia en el arte de la diplomacia".

-Como dice el gemelo de tu general, "en manipulación, dirás".

-Eso no te lo discuto.

-¿Puedo ver ese cuaderno?

-Adelante, acabo de terminar el último bosquejo.

-¿Qué significan estos dibujos? –Atenea fue pasando las hojas del cuaderno. Jabu y un rubí, Shun y su familia, Seiya riendo en compañía de los suyos, los Caballeros de Oro con aspecto sorprendido y preocupado en la entrada del palacio, Kiki y Mu con… ¿Máscara de Muerte?...-. No creí que todavía pudieras ver el futuro, no después de haber reencarnado como humana.

-Ah, ¿entonces, me recuerdas?

-Eras Achernar, la única náyade que sobrevivió cuando Faetón estrelló el carro del Sol en el río Eridano. Y esta es justo la forma de adivinación que usabas cuando te conocí: dibujabas las imágenes que te mostraba los hados.

Daga suspiró.

-En aquel entonces, los Tindáridas me encontraron y cuidaron de mí. Le tuve mucho cariño a los cuatro y llegué a sentir rencor en tu contra cuando separaste a los gemelos para que Pólux fuera tu primer Caballero de Géminis.

Atenea sonrió levemente.

-Recuerdo eso. Me gritaste que te vengarías en mí por la muerte de Cástor. ¿Ya lograste vengarte, o tengo que seguir cuidándome la espalda?

-Yo no ataco por la espalda, Señora –respondió Daga, ofendida-. Era una niña entonces y he tenido tiempo para madurar un poco. En realidad, me interesaba menos vengarme que encontrar la manera de torcer el destino de Cástor… y el de Pólux, si fuera posible, y el de Helena y Clitemnestra si realmente llegaba a tener suerte. Pero a los que ven el futuro les está vedado el cambiarlo. Por eso, la única forma en que pude hacer algo por ellos fue renunciando precisamente a lo único que me hacía poderosa en aquel tiempo. Dejé de ser una náyade, me uní a la humanidad y he reencarnado cientos de veces con la intención de impedir la muerte prematura de Cástor. Sabía que si lograba cambiar eso, conseguiría salvarlos a los cuatro, pero si quería cambiar el destino tenía que deshacerme primero del don de ver el futuro, y para eso tuve que ir dejándolo a pedazos por el camino de cada reencarnación, hasta agotarlo del todo.

-Helena y Clitemnestra no reencarnaron esta vez.

-Eso crees tú.

Atenea la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Alguna de mis amazonas?

-Taaal vez, tal vez no. No voy a decírtelo. Baste con que sepas que he cuidado de ellas y que son felices. No traicionarán ni serán traicionadas esta vez. Mi trabajo me ha costado reunirlas y salvarlas de cometer los errores de siempre.

-¿Y qué pasará en el próximo ciclo de reencarnaciones?

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero será divertido descubrirlo.

Atenea siguió pasando las hojas del cuaderno hasta llegar a la última. Enarcó las cejas al darse cuenta de que el dibujo mostraba la perspectiva de las Doce Casas justo desde donde estaban ellas dos. En el dibujo, en un sendero que nacía a la izquierda de la escalinata que bajaba hacia Pisicis, Ginsei caminaba tomada de las manos de Kanon y Saga, los tres sonreían, alegres y despreocupados, sin temores y sin dolores viejos.

Apartó la mirada del cuaderno y descubrió que, justo en ese momento, Ginsei, Saga y Kanon, efectivamente, caminaban tomados de las manos y sonrientes por uno de los senderos que nacían de la escalinata entre Piscis y el palacio, pero no el sendero de la izquierda, sino uno de los de la derecha.

-Esto no sucedió como lo dibujaste.

-Lo cual me alegra: por fin dejé de acertar. En esta vida agoté el último resto que me quedaba de ese antiguo poder. Por eso esta vez tuve suerte con Cástor… con Kanon, quise decir. La próxima vez será una sorpresa para todos.

-Sin duda –Atenea sonrió y cerró el cuaderno para devolvérselo a su dueña.

Les llegó la risa clara de Ginsei en el sendero, paseando por el Santuario con una parte de su familia, sin un destino decidido de antemano.

**

* * *

Notas:**

Koré: ("la joven") es uno de los títulos de Perséfone.

Los cultos lunares y ctónicos a los que hace referencia Shion al recordar su casi enfrentamiento con Diana es algo que saqué de "La rama dorada", donde se estudia el culto de Diana en Nemi, para el cual (según las leyendas) quien asesinara al rey del bosque (el sacerdote de Diana) podía tomar su lugar.

Saeko: el nombre que sugirió Dey para Fénix, hace como diez años ;D

Achernar (pronúnciese "Akérnar") es la estrella Alfa Eridani y su nombre significa "fin del río".

Valle de El General, Costa Rica

* * *

6 de agosto de 2010

(alrededor de diez años después de haber sido iniciado)

Última revisión: 19 de agosto de 2010


End file.
